A Marauder's Plan
by CatsAreCool
Summary: Sirius decides to stay in England after escaping Hogwarts and makes protecting Harry his priority. AU GOF.
1. Initiating Operation Pronglet: Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_Harry Potter is the property of JKRowling who kindly allows others to play in her universe.

_A/N:_ AU based on prompt 'What if Sirius hadn't run away to somewhere sunny after escaping Hogwarts but stayed and tried to make Harry's wish of a home come true?' Covers alternative 4th Year/GOF.

Independent!Sirius, Manipulative-but-well-meaning!Dumbledore, eventually Harry/Hermione. Plays with fanon concepts of Ancient and Noble Houses, Potter wealth and status, Super!Harry.

Content warning of reference to child abuse but nothing explicit.

Currently WIP with Parts 8/12 Completed and _Part 9: Holding onto Pronglet (The Sticking Like Glue Prank) _tobegin shortly.

_Coming up (titles may change): __Part 10: Pronglet Fights Back (The Swimming not Drowning Prank), Part 11: Finding Pronglet's Power (The How to Survive Dark Lords for Dummies Prank), and __Part 12: Happily Ever After With Pronglet (The Living Well is the Best Revenge Prank)_

Reviews welcome.

**Book I: A Marauder's Plan (Basic Pranks)**

**Part 1: Initiating Operation Pronglet (The Lord Padfoot Prank)**

_June 9th 1994_

Sirius landed by the ruin of the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow. He dismounted the hippogriff, fighting against the urge to get back on and continue flying. The hippogriff snorted and backed away, heading towards a nearby puddle of water for a drink. There had been no clear destination in mind when Sirius had flown away from Hogwarts but something had pulled him to the Potters' old home.

The house was a crumbling wreck, shrouded in darkness. The cottage had been a wedding present from James's father to his son, an acknowledgement that unlike times of old, the newly married couple were not expected to live at Potter House with James's father, his mother having died when James was seventeen. Sirius could see in his mind's eye the way it had looked in its prime; the outside walls covered with ivy with the whitewashed stone peeking out in between the green periodically; the tidy front garden with its lavender and honeysuckle; the gleaming windows underlined with their boxes of flowers and herbs – Lily's pride and joy.

He let out a shuddering breath, a sob catching at the back of his throat. He shouldn't have come back, Sirius thought tiredly, but where else was there to go when there was nowhere else to go but home. And the cottage with its bright blue door with the griffin knocker had once been his home as much as James's and Lily's. He had always been welcome there; had lived there for a time while he recovered from tangling with Death Eaters and almost dying. Of course when James had lost his father, he'd moved himself, Lily and Harry to Potter House, but they had soon moved back when they'd needed to go into hiding.

Sirius closed his eyes against the wave of memories; the bright sunny rooms, Harry in his crib gurgling with laughter, James grinning about some prank, Lily teasing them both with a glint in her eye…

He rubbed at his forehead. It felt like years of fog were beginning to clear. Twelve years in Azkaban had left its mark, Sirius determined, that and his own blind rage at Peter. And _that_ had started right where he was standing.

The memory of that night cut through his mind; sharp images of loss, the overwhelming panic when he'd realised Peter was missing; the shock of grief and terror at the sight of the house, and James dead…James, his best friend…

The grief sent him to his knees again just as it had on that terrible night.

Then, there had been Hagrid with Harry and orders to take Sirius's godson to Dumbledore and Lily's sister, Petunia. In hindsight, Sirius should have gone with him and told Dumbledore about Peter. He shouldn't have let Harry out of his sight. But he'd truly believed Harry would be safe with Dumbledore, and he had been fiercely pleased that it left him free to go after Peter. He'd been so stupid.

He opened his eyes and took in the sight of the battered house again. "I screwed up, James. I suggested Peter as Secret Keeper and he knew I'd come after him for betraying you. He was ready for me."

He shook his head. He could remember the confrontation as though it had happened the day before; the cold of the air, the smell of rain, Peter's smug expression as he'd made his accusation and the heat of the explosion.

He'd been blown backwards, landing in a heap, blood pouring from a wound on his head. Had he actually been concussed? His thoughts had been cloudy and muddled, all over the place. He couldn't remember much of anything either…couldn't remember his trial – had there actually been a trial? – couldn't remember anything except waking up days, weeks, maybe months later in Azkaban with no way of contacting anyone who might have helped him. He'd taken refuge in the knowledge that he was innocent and the small comfort that Harry was safe. And he'd lost track of time after that until…until the Minister had stopped by and actually given him a newspaper. After that, his only thought had been to protect Harry from Peter.

Sirius paused for breath, realising belatedly that he'd continued talking out loud. "Talking to yourself – first sign of madness, isn't that what you always told me, James." He said softly. He sighed and stared blankly at the ruined house. He could feel the urge to leave nudging at him again; to get back on Buckbeak and head for somewhere warm and sunny where he could recover from Azkaban. But that would mean leaving Harry…

"Harry's living with your sister, Lily," Sirius said, "I went to see him there when I got out of prison." It had been the first thing he'd done – he'd wanted to check on his godson before heading North to wait for Peter at Hogwarts. Seeing Harry running away had changed his plans. "He's…he's not happy. I mean, he's brilliant, James; really brilliant – he saved my life! But he's…he's too thin and small. He wanted to come and live with me straight away! Who wants to live with someone they don't know unless they hate where they are? I think your sister and her family treat him badly, Lily. I need to get him away from them. Of course, I can't until I'm cleared and no longer on the run, and that's not likely to happen any time soon."

He got to his feet, crossed his arms over his chest and pushed the urge to leave away again. He frowned, his brow lowering as he mulled over the issue.

"The problem is that, as much as I hate to admit it, I've been acting too much like a Gryffindor." Sirius said with a huff of exasperation. "I went running off after Peter when you died, and this year all I've done is try and get to Peter again even if it was so he wouldn't hurt Harry. And I failed both times." He sighed heavily. "If I want to protect to Harry properly, I need to start thinking and stop reacting."

The niggle at the back of his mind to leave Britain, to leave Harry, shivered and disappeared abruptly. He'd shaken off a compulsion spell, Sirius realised. Probably Dumbledore. The old coot had no doubt thought compelling Sirius to get as far as possible was for his own good so he wouldn't get caught by the Ministry. Or maybe so that he wouldn't stay too close to Harry.

That thought arrested him for a long moment.

He shook himself as though he was Padfoot, trying to dislodge the idea. But he had promised to start thinking and so he did, pacing back and forth to give into his need for movement.

Why would Dumbledore want Sirius to stay away from Harry? OK, Sirius could acknowledge that he needed to heal from the effects of Azkaban and that there could be reasonable doubts about his ability to care for a young teen. But, Sirius was Harry's godfather.

He could understand Dumbledore taking baby Harry with Lily's sister in the immediate aftermath of James's and Lily's death – had even reluctantly agreed with the plan by handing over Harry to Hagrid in fact. Very few people had known where Lily's sister resided in the muggle world and Sirius knew Lily had placed wards around the place. He could also understand why Dumbledore had left him there once Sirius was imprisoned and Harry's godmother, Alice Longbottom, had been attacked. There was an automatic belief that blood relations were best and maybe Dumbledore had assumed that Petunia was the named guardian for Harry – Sirius couldn't remember if Dumbledore had ever seen the Potters' will. Dumbledore probably had little knowledge of how much Petunia disliked magic, and even if he had, he'd possibly made the assumption that Petunia would care for Harry regardless because he was family. Still, Sirius mused thoughtfully, it didn't excuse Dumbledore for seemingly missing all the signs of an abused child when Harry had gotten to Hogwarts or, worse, disregarding them and leaving Harry with the Dursleys anyway.

He stopped pacing. Why would Dumbledore have _disregarded_ signs of abuse? No. Sirius couldn't believe that. He could believe that abuse had been missed – hadn't his own abuse at the hands of his dear mother been overlooked until he'd run away from home? But he couldn't quite dismiss his underlying notion that Dumbledore wanted distance between Sirius and his godson. Possibly Dumbledore thought Harry's muggle relatives provided a safer environment than Sirius – and OK, it wasn't as though Sirius could provide a home while he was on the run.

Or Dumbledore might just not trust Sirius.

Which sounded more likely because Dumbledore had always had trouble seeing beyond the Black name Sirius carried.

Wasn't that why he hadn't even rated a visit from the leader of the Order of the Phoenix after being imprisoned? Everybody got a second chance with Dumbledore except for Sirius it seemed. Sirius wondered if Dumbledore would have stood by and let him be kissed. Certainly it seemed like the kids had gained some kind of approval from the Headmaster to save him but…but just why was it that the kids had needed to save him? Why couldn't Dumbledore guarantee him a fair trial? Wasn't he the Chief Warlock? Sirius was aware that the old wizard didn't like to wield the power the wizarding world had given him too often but he had power.

Power was something that the House of Potter and the House of Black had once enjoyed; magical power aplenty certainly, but both families had also built financial and political alliances. And it was that kind of power that Sirius truly needed if he was going to protect Harry; from the Death Eaters, from Peter, from the possibility of Voldemort rising again. It was that kind of power which would get Sirius what he wanted from the Ministry, namely his name cleared and guardianship of Harry so he could ensure his godson had everything he needed – love, happiness, fun, security.

And he evidently needed that same power to ensure that Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop Sirius from being with Harry, if that was Dumbledore's plan.

Sirius looked up at the night sky and shook his head in denial of where his thoughts were leading him.

A rush of wind touched him and he breathed in the scent of lilies. At least he knew he had her approval. "You always said that you would do anything to keep Harry safe, Lily-flower. I always said I would do the same but I didn't _get_ it until now that anything means _anything_."

Another breeze brushed over him. It felt comforting and familiar; affection, safety and family all tangled together in a way that spoke of love.

Sirius closed his eyes again, grief rocking through him. _ James._ He gave a short, humourless laugh. "You shouldn't approve too soon, James, because you're not going to like my plan. Merlin knows _I _don't like my plan."

But if it was power Sirius needed…he looked back at the house and whistled for Buckbeak. It was time to retreat to the one place Sirius had never called home.


	2. Initiating Operation Pronglet: Chapter 2

They landed in the back garden of 12 Grimmauld Place. Everything was overgrown and unkempt; a wild tangle of tall grass, weeds and flowers that had escaped their beds and meandered all over the once pristine lawn. The old trees that bordered the property created dark imposing shapes in the night. The protective statues were pale lumps of marble. They didn't wake with his arrival and Sirius breathed out in relief.

The house was under a Death Fidelius. He'd known that being a Black was enough to see the house but he'd been unsure that the actual wards around the property would accept him. He had been an outcast because of his allegiance to the Light – to the Potters – and had been worried that there might have been something to keep him out specifically.

He threw a look at the neighbouring houses. He knew the spells disguising the garden and house would mean muggles and other wizards would skip over Number 12 and see the next house along. "You can stay in the garden, Buckbeak, or go on your way." He said fondly. "You've saved my life and I thank you."

Buckbeak bowed low and Sirius did the same. The hippogriff turned and launched itself back into the air; a couple of sweeps of its powerful wings later and it was out of sight.

"Safe travels, my friend." Sirius murmured in the darkness. He made his way to the house, taking the side path to the steps down to the back door that led into the basement, the old merchant's entrance.

The narrow black door opened on his approach. It looked as though the wards had granted him more than simply access; they were inviting him in. Sirius took a deep breath and entered his childhood home.

The smell of dank mould and decay hit his nostrils immediately and he cursed his sensitive Padfoot nose. He wished he had a wand to dispel the stench. He stepped into the small receiving area for tradesmen and the door closed behind him, locking him in; the gaslight flickered on recognising his presence. Sirius ignored the doors to his left which would lead to a potions lab, a cell that he would rather avoid, and a staircase down to a cellar. He headed up the staircase to his right instead and came out in the long narrow kitchen.

The room was filthy with dust and dirt. He grimaced and hoped the rest of the house wasn't in a similar state. He'd been informed of his mother's and grandfather's death by the warden so for the house to be deserted and empty wasn't a surprise. He'd just expected the old house elf, Kreacher, would have kept up maintenance. Maybe the elf had died. Or his mother had killed him. He wouldn't put it past the barmy old bitch.

He opened up the door that led to the reception hall.

"YOU!"

His mother's voice had him snapping around in shock, his heart pounding. A portrait glared back at him in the half-light coming through the window above the front door.

A familiar pop signalled the arrival of the missing elf. The aged being took in Sirius with a glare. "You is not welcome here, Master."

_Master._

Sirius smiled at the elf's unwilling confirmation of what Sirius had hoped: that with the passing of his grandfather, it was Sirius who was the recognised heir and Head of House. "My house, Kreacher." He stated firmly. "You can stay and obey me or you can have clothes."

"Kreacher will stay despite the traitor to his mistress who is now his master."

Sirius let one eyebrow creep up in his forehead and the elf shuffled his feet and pulled at his ears, punishing himself automatically for his disparaging remark. "You will refer to me as Lord Black. You will not tell anyone of my location ever. You will obey only me and you will inform no-one of my secrets. You will speak to no-one without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"Kreacher obeys Lord Black."

"He's not Lord yet." His mother sniffed in her portrait. "The rings are in the vaults. I hardly think you, a convicted criminal, will be able to get to them. At least, you redeemed yourself at the end."

Sirius stared at her. "I hate to disappoint you, Mother, but I didn't actually betray the Potters or kill those muggles." He paused. "Actually, that's a lie because I love to disappoint you and would love to continue doing so. Unfortunately, I have recently realised that I have to restore the standing of the Ancient and Noble House of Black so I can take over the wizarding world thus ensuring my guardianship of my godson. So apparently you're going to get some of what you've always wanted."

His mother's portrait stared back at him, speechless.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, understandingly, "I was shocked and horrified myself."

Kreacher's ears perked up and he straightened with a gleam in his oversized eyes. "You intend to restore the standing of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

"I do, and as my mother well knows, I can perform the inheritance ritual here." He pointed at the elf. "This place is a mess and not in keeping with either our wealth or reputation. You will immediately begin cleaning and redecorating it starting with the master bedroom and bathroom for my use. Dark artefacts are to be placed in a trunk for my inspection. Neutral colours will be used and you will avoid the depressing gothic horrors of my mother's tastes. I will be in the study."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and popped off before Sirius could say anything more.

Sirius gave a heavy sigh and turned to his right. He avoided the staircase leading up to the bedrooms, catching a glimpse of a wall decorated with the heads of house elves. They hadn't been there when he'd run away; his mother must have gone completely insane in her final years, he mused. The door to his right would lead to the formal dining room, the informal living room and the Summer room overlooking the garden. He barely glanced at the doors to his left – the reception room with its public floo, and the formal parlour – instead, he took the door at the end of the corridor. It opened up into a cosy library. The main library was at the country estate but Sirius couldn't remember its location because of the Death Fidelius. The knowledge would return to him when he had completed his inheritance ritual. He bypassed the shelves of books, noting he'd have to go through them and put the more dangerous away. The door to the study was to the right and he entered the room with trepidation.

For a moment, he stood just inside the doorway. Kreacher must have raced to get to the room because it was devoid of the dust and decay in the rest of the house even though the décor remained tired and familiar, the ornate wallpaper peeling at the edges. There was a roaring fire, casting warmth across the room and the lamps had been lit. There was also a tea-tray loaded with sandwiches and cake that Sirius hoped Kreacher had conjured and not made given the state of the kitchen.

Sirius breathed in the scent of the old leather chairs; the faint lingering scent of the tobacco his father had preferred. He remembered only too well the last time he'd been in the room; it had been the Summer after his fifth year and his father had asked him bluntly what his allegiances were. Sirius had told him that he would never bow down to Voldemort; that he would never take the Dark Mark; that he would stand beside the House of Potter in the war.

His father had been surprisingly civil and agreeable. He had even suggested having someone on the other side of the war would help reduce the risk that the House would be decimated – after all, if the Light won then hopefully Sirius would be alive to continue the line. Sirius had politely agreed and privately thought he would never be the Head of House despite his father spending years grooming him to be just that; that he would never _want_ to be the Head of House.

The irony was bitter to swallow, Sirius thought with dry amusement. Old history, Sirius told himself briskly. He might never have intended returning but he was there for Harry. He just had to remember that and all else was tolerable.

He sat down in his father's chair – _his_ chair. He ate one of the waiting sandwiches as he reached down and rummaged in the top right drawer. He drew out a selection of wands; his father's, his mother's and his great-grandfather's. He tested each as he finished the make-shift meal and drank the accompanying juice and water. He settled on his great-grandfather's wand of oak with a core of dragon scale. It was an acceptable match and would suffice until his name was cleared and he could replace it.

Sirius pulled out a small ritual bowl and dagger from the bottom drawer. "Familius magicus." He tapped the bowl with his wand making the inside cloud up with swirling silver sparkles of magic. He slashed his palm without ceremony and let the blood drip into the bowl.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, claim by blood, by law, by magic, the House of Black. I swear to lead it with honour and fairness; to protect and shelter those who belong or ally to the House of Black by blood, by law, by magic, by oath; to deliver justice on those who break oath and trust with the House of Black. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

The magic surged out of the bowl and surrounded him; a bright cascading stream of silver that blanketed his core and tested his worthiness. He could barely breathe under the power of it; magic steeped in blood and ritual; magic as black as his name. But he refused to bow to it; he was a Black and the magic was his to command not the other way around. The magic left abruptly and settled before him in the cloudy shape of the house totem: a silver hooded snake. It bowed to him solemnly and disappeared.

It had worked.

Sirius let out a shaky breath and pushed his hand through his wild hair. The strands tangled unexpectedly with a ring on his finger and he drew his hand down to stare at the Lordship ring; a black onyx stone stamped with a silver snake set in a platinum band. The ring had been called to his finger with the ritual. He'd worn the matching Heir ring once upon a time and as his eyes fell to the desk he saw it sitting in the bowl. He gave a sigh, picked up the Heir ring and secured it in the wooden box on his father's desk where the ring had traditionally been kept. A tap of his wand had the box locked and only he would be able to open it.

He got up and turned to the fireplace with its surround and mantel of stone. In the centre of the mantelpiece the Black crest was carved in wondrous detail; it was also the keystone for the wards. Sirius pressed his still bloodied left palm onto it. He felt the wards shift to his control.

"Fidelius." Sirius said firmly. He felt the wards respond and knew his location was hidden completely with satisfaction. "I, Sirius Orion Black, am named Secret Keeper." He focused again and shut down the floos with a thought; the portraits were put to sleep to prevent them from spying.

He sat back down, exhausted. There wasn't much time left before the end of school and there were a hundred things he had to do in order to ensure Harry would be away from the Dursleys sooner rather than later, but in truth all he wanted at that moment was a bed.

Kreacher popped in beside him. He held out a folded piece of parchment and another ornate box. He looked nervous. "Young Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to give these to you but Mistress punished Kreacher when Kreacher told her of young Master Regulus's death and ordered him to stay in the house."

Sirius took them with a frown.

"Lord Black's bedroom and bathroom are ready when you wish to retire." Kreacher popped away again.

Sirius looked down at the box and parchment. He sighed and set the box on the desk, opening the parchment.

"_Dear Brother,_

_I regret many things but mostly I regret listening to our Mother and not following your path. I broke faith in the House of Black by taking the Mark of Voldemort, someone who I have realised is totally without honour; someone who would prefer to rule us all. He kills without regard for blood or for allegiance. I have seen pureblood wizards in his service fall at his hand and I have seen enough of the horrors he perpetrates to know I regret my decision to follow him._

_I write this with the knowledge that I go to betray him tonight. It is this mission I must tell you about; he created Horcruxes. He has used items of great value to do so believing they will not be destroyed. He gave Hufflepuff's Cup to Bella for safe-keeping, a diary or journal of some sort to Lucius and the location of Slytherin's locket to me. I do not believe these are the only ones – he prefers seven as a number in rituals so with the assumption the seventh fragment remains in his mortal body or on the mortal plane, there will be three others. He spoke of an old Head of House ring which I fear may be a fourth, and I believe another item of Ravenclaw's resides at Hogwarts but as he only made an allusion, I could be wrong. That leaves one unaccounted for, brother. (I know you have problems with basic arithmetic). These abominations will need to be destroyed before he can be defeated outright._

_Tonight, I will retrieve the locket. I hope I return and tell you about this letter in person when I present the locket and my knowledge to you and ask for protection. If I don't return, Kreacher has orders to give this and hopefully the locket to you. I hope it helps the Light – more importantly, I hope it helps __you__._

_I have not been the best brother, Sirius, but I go tonight hoping to restore my honour and do you proud._

_Regulus"_

The letter crumpled in his hand. Sirius closed his eyes, remembering his brother. Sirius had protected him from their mother all their childhood but the year Sirius had gone to Hogwarts had been enough for her to turn Regulus against him. He sighed deeply, swamped with his own regret that Regulus hadn't lived to tell him in person that he'd seen the light – literally.

But…bloody hell: horcruxes!

That was how Voldemort would rise again. And when he did, he'd come after Harry, Sirius was certain of it.

It was just too much to think about after the day and night he'd had – finally having a chance to talk with Harry, facing Peter, reconciling with Moony, having to charge down Moony to save the kids, having Harry save him from the Dementors, having Harry save him from being Kissed, escaping, claiming the House of Black and setting the Fidelius charm.

Tomorrow; he'd deal with it tomorrow, Sirius decided, locking up the box Kreacher had left – the one which presumably contained the locket with its fragment of Voldemort's soul – in the desk.

He went in search of his bed.


	3. Initiating Operation Pronglet: Chapter 3

Three days after his flight from Hogwarts, Sirius walked into the newly decorated and gleaming dining room for breakfast and immediately spotted the eye-catching phoenix perched on the back of his chair. A more non-descript brown owl he'd had Kreacher buy and whom he'd named Hooter, was also waiting for him and eyeing the phoenix as suspiciously as Sirius. The owl ward he'd reinforced would have turned away all but his own owls and Harry's Hedwig. He hadn't counted on meddling fire birds.

He'd sent charmed notes to Harry and Remus the previous evening saying nothing but variations of that he was safe somewhere sunny and that he would stay in touch. He didn't want Dumbledore to think he was still in Britain or alerted in any way to what Sirius had planned.

Because Sirius had a plan.

He had written everything on a large blackboard in the study and annotated it with sketches of Prongs and Moony. It had been a method he'd used with major pranks at school and important missions when he'd been an Auror. It worked well for him. He had a large tick by the first step – assume the Lordship of the House of Black, and had happily ticked off 'contact Harry and Remus' before going to bed. He just hoped the rest of the plan wasn't going to come to a screaming halt with the presence of Dumbledore's familiar.

"You'd better hand it over then, Fawkes." Sirius said resigned, sitting down. He savoured for a moment the feel of clean clothes (Regulus's cast-offs freshly laundered by Kreacher but he wasn't complaining) against his scrubbed skin; the knowledge of his newly cut shoulder-length hair and trimmed neat beard. He looked and felt human.

Fawkes dropped the parchment he was carrying into Sirius's hand and gave a reassuring trill that made him think the bird was trying to tell him not to worry.

"_Sirius,_

_Thank you for the owl you sent to Harry. I've instructed him that I would reply using Fawkes in case the Ministry tries to track any correspondence…"_

"That…"

Fawkes trilled again.

Sirius waved the letter at him. "Oh I don't think he's just being careful, Fawkes. Who is he to tell _my_ godson that he can't write to me?" He glowered. "He could have suggested that Harry write a note for you to carry."

Fawkes tilted his head and bobbed it slightly as though conceding the point.

Sirius read the rest of the note aloud. "It was good to hear you have found somewhere to recover from your time in Azkaban. Take all the time you need, dear boy. I would ask you not to take risks for Harry's sake; he would be most upset if you were to be captured. Be assured that I will see to Harry's safety in your absence." He scowled. "Love and kisses, Albus."

He glowered at Fawkes who had trilled back at him admonishingly.

"OK, so he didn't send me love and kisses but, Fawkes, this is full of double speak and you know it." He gestured with the letter again. "What he's actually saying is: stay away from Harry. You and I both know it." He sighed. "Do you think that's what _Harry_ wants?" Of course he had no true idea about what Harry would want. He hoped Harry's delight at the idea of living him had been real.

Fawkes tilted his head and flew back to Sirius and nudged Sirius's chest with his head. Warmth filled Sirius, comforting him. Harry _did_ want him in his life. The memory of Harry's smile when Sirius had made his offer for the teen to live with him filled his mind.

Sirius breathed out and stroked Fawke's plumage. "Thank you for the reassurance, Fawkes. I needed that." His eyes narrowed on the bird. "You agree with me, don't you? That Harry would be better away from the muggles?"

Fawkes cooed brightly.

"So, you won't be telling your nosy old wizard where I am?" Sirius started to smile as Fawkes bobbed his head in agreement. "Thank you." He said. He'd still look into adding a phoenix ward though; maybe one that would allow Fawkes but banish any wizard he might be unexpectedly transporting.

The phoenix sent him another admonishing look as though he'd read Sirius's mind and took flight. He disappeared in a show of flames.

Hooter gave a squawk, reminding Sirius he was waiting. Sirius handed over some bacon as an apology and took the letter. It was blank. Sirius grinned and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"_Padfoot,_

_I'm glad you're safe. I've returned to my home near Oxford as I resigned from Hogwarts. Snape managed to let slip about my furry problem and, well, we both know what would happen so I left before Albus was placed in the unfortunate position of having to fire me. Truthfully, it is probably for the best – I was careless after all on the full moon, and I almost ended up hurting the children. It's certainly my fault that Peter got free. _

_My only regret is that I won't be able to spend more time with Harry but I'm reminded that it's a selfish desire when I think of all the time I've already spent with him and that you have been denied."_

Sirius snorted. He couldn't deny he'd felt jealous at the idea of Moony spending time with Harry but he'd been relieved that at least Harry had Moony. Only he didn't anymore. "Stupid Snivellus." He muttered under his breath.

"_Talking of Harry, there are things I need to tell you. I know it's probably for the best that you don't tell anyone where you are but…well, I've missed you, my friend, and I think our discussion will need to be face to face. Send word when you think it's safe for us to meet._

_Take care, Moony."_

Sirius felt his emotions surge and took a deep breath. He'd restarted his Occlumency training the night before in order to regain some control of his mind and his emotional state; his thoughts were too inclined to drift, his moods to swing. He had to get some control over himself if he was going to look after Harry.

Kreacher popped up beside him. "Do you wish something different for breakfast, Lord Black?"

"What?" Sirius stared down at his uneaten food. "Uh, no. I just hadn't started eating."

Kreacher placed a nutrient potion beside the plate and disappeared.

Sirius scrunched his face up in disgust but drank down the potion. He needed it and the food he tucked into with gusto. The kitchen had been returned to immaculate condition and he was enjoying Kreacher's cooking.

In fact the whole first floor of the house had been renovated since Sirius's arrival; old décor and furnishings had been thrown out and replaced or revamped. Warm neutral colours of browns, creams and gold pervaded. Red had been used as an accent including the study where the walls had been painted a warm maroon colour. Landscape paintings had remained but all others had been placed in storage in the attic including that of Phineas Nigellus Black. As a former Headmaster of Hogwarts, the portrait could have spied on him for Dumbledore, and despite Kreacher stating that Phineas hadn't visited his portrait in Black Manor for years, Sirius wasn't taking any chances. His mother's sleeping portrait had been given to Kreacher as a reward; house elf magic unsticking the damn thing from the wall. He had no intention of ever wakening her portrait ever again nor seeking her advice.

Even if he could use someone other than Kreacher to talk to about his plan.

His eyes fell on Remus's letter. _Moony._ Of course, he could ask Moony to come and stay with him – to help him. It was perfect. Remus would have a job and…and Sirius would have to be very careful about how he offered it or Moony's pride would get in the way of him taking it.

He finished his breakfast and sent a note to Remus with the second owl he'd purchased; a black majestic and distinctive looking bird bought for when he needed to send mail as Lord Black. He'd named it Reg in honour of his late brother. The note invited Remus for an interview that afternoon to be the steward of an Ancient House that had just been claimed. Sirius had included details of the salary, duties and benefits – and the address. If Remus was interested the letter would act as a portkey delivering him to his interview; if he wished to decline he could do so by reply.

Sirius hoped Remus would accept – he had questions for his friend about Harry, about what had happened in the intervening years when Sirius had been in Azkaban. And he'd missed him too.

The next few hours were torture. He had to distract himself with helping Kreacher cleanse the basement of dark magic. Sirius had no use for a potions lab or a torture cell, and they were turning the area instead into a combination gymnasium and duelling room; he needed to get his fitness back. But not before too long, Remus's scheduled arrival time was upon him and Sirius made his way to the reception room. He'd swung from optimistic hope that Remus would accept his invitation to pessimistic certainty that he wouldn't despite Reg returning without a reply.

Remus arrived on time, landing with ease. His face broke into a wide smile at the sight of Sirius and he dived across the room to sweep him into a hard hug.

"Padfoot. I thought it might be you!" Remus pulled back and grinned at him.

"Moony." Sirius couldn't stop smiling. He hugged Remus again and let him go before he embarrassed himself and burst into tears of relief.

"Well, as much as I'm sad there isn't a job, I'm delighted to see you." Remus said happily. "I can't believe you stayed in England!"

"I have plans," Sirius said tentatively, "and I'm afraid the job offer is real, Moony. I, um," he gestured vaguely to the newly painted crest on the wall as though to point it out to Remus, "I might have claimed the Lordship of the House of Black."

Remus goggled at him.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Sirius said, pulling Remus out of the room and to the study.

o-O-o

Sirius leaned back in his chair and twirled his wand thoughtfully as Remus stared at the blackboard and then back at Dumbledore's letter on the desk in front of them. He'd been doing the same thing for five minutes and Sirius couldn't quite stop himself from thinking it wasn't a good sign.

Remus sighed and took a fortifying sip of tea. "Well, I can understand why you've gone this route, Padfoot." He tapped the ceramic mug he held. "Despite my own debt to Albus, I've spent most of this last year alternating between wanting to thank Albus for the opportunity to finally get to know Harry and wanting to hex him for keeping me out of his life to date."

"How did that happen?" asked Sirius curious to know what had occurred.

His friend grimaced but met his gaze. "As soon as I got the news, I came back from Romania just in time to attend the small funeral for James and Lily at Godric's Hollow," he forestalled Sirius's question by raising a hand and answering it, "Potter House including the family cemetery there must have gone immediately under a Death Fidelius and obviously its location would have only been known to someone in the House of Potter."

Like Sirius who had been granted sanctuary in the House of Potter.

"I and the Longbottoms accosted Albus after the funeral both about you and about Harry." He shook his head at the memories. "I wanted to visit both of you – you so I could hex you into a million pieces and Harry so I could confirm he was safe and well. Albus informed me that you had already been sentenced to Azkaban."

Sirius waved away the information. "What about Harry?"

"Well, Albus confirmed that he had taken Harry to Lily's sister in the muggle world and she had assumed guardianship; that it was a done deal. Alice was furious but Albus pointed out you were in prison, they had been under Fidelius and he had no idea who their Secret Keeper was. Anyway, Frank said that was fine but now that they were out of hiding, they would take guardianship of Harry as James and Lily had wanted."

"And then they got attacked." Sirius murmured, trying to piece together the disparate information he'd managed to gather the previous year.

"Actually they were attacked two weeks later." Remus sighed heavily. "In that interim period, the Ministry demanded proof to overturn the guardianship of a blood relative. Well, the Longbottoms' didn't have a copy of the will. The Potters' solicitors Arkam and Arkam claimed theirs had gone missing." He took a breath. "I searched through your stuff at your old place since I had a key but couldn't find a copy there either. Gringotts claimed they couldn't open the Potter vaults without a Potter to retrieve the original."

"My copy of the will is in my vault." Sirius said quietly.

"Of course it is," Remus said, "I surmised as much at the time." He paused. "Frank and I had just agreed that the only thing for it was for him to negotiate with your grandfather to claim the vault under the House of Black and provide them with the will if it was there, but before he could, like you said, he and Alice were attacked."

Sirius shook his head, thinking how everything had conspired to go horribly wrong for Harry's guardianship after the death of his parents.

"Anyway, with the Longbottoms incapacitated and Augusta dealing with one traumatised baby, the whole thing was dropped. I know James and Lily had probably made provisions for if both you and Alice were unavailable and I toyed with asking your grandfather, but knew that unlike the Longbottoms I had no political leverage to get him to give me the will and I didn't want to give him the idea of, well…"

"Making a claim for Harry himself?" Sirius nodded slowly. "Wise. He would have done it. And you remember James and I used to joke that we were cousins? The relationship is a few times removed but…"

"Your grandfather would have run with it, and with you named as guardian in the will, it would have strengthened his claim." Remus took another sip of his drink. "I dropped the idea of guardianship and went back to Albus to request access."

"Which he refused." Sirius determined harshly.

"Said the wards had been set to deter dark creatures and regardless he had promised that interaction with the wizarding world would be minimal until Harry was old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"And by minimal, Albus presumably meant to say non-existent." Sirius said caustically, already upset on Remus's behalf for the dark creature comment.

"I argued with him that he couldn't leave Harry there without any oversight at all. He argued that with the wards he would know if Harry was attacked by Death Eaters. I argued that it wasn't good enough. He eventually conceded that perhaps someone placed locally to observe was a good idea." Remus's gaze darkened. "Then he argued that it couldn't be me as a young man interested in a small child would be suspected as a paedophile."

Sirius growled.

Remus's expression cleared and he gave an appreciative smile. "I know, Padfoot. I was upset too. But I had to concede the point. My interest in Harry would have been deemed unusual."

"At least you got him to put someone in to check on him. Figg, right? The batty old woman who used to come to the Order meetings stinking of kneazles? I saw her when I went there after I escaped." Sirius felt his anger at Dumbledore stir again; felt his certainty that Harry wasn't safe at the muggles grow.

"I never knew who it was." Remus took a calming breath. "After my confrontation with Albus, I was still determined to find some way of being in Harry's life but unfortunately a couple of days later my father had a stroke and was hospitalised. My next few months were filled with trying to look after him, and my mother who was distraught. He died early the next year and my mother a few weeks later, from a broken heart, I think."

"I'm sorry, Remus." Sirius said softly. He'd liked Remus's parents; they had been good people.

Remus nodded an acknowledgement. "I was a mess. I'd lost too much of my pack all at once. By the time I came out of the depression, Harry was six years old."

"But you tried to see him." Sirius said firmly.

"Both of you, actually." Remus smiled at Sirius's surprise. "The mind healer said it would be useful to lay my ghosts to rest and I had so many questions, Padfoot, about why you'd done it. It didn't make any sense to me. I was very confused."

Sirius sighed at another lost opportunity for him to have seen someone; to have told his story sooner. "I'm guessing you didn't get permission."

"While I'd been wallowing in grief, there had been a backlash against werewolves including a new restriction that stated that we were not permitted to visit inmates of Azkaban." Remus shrugged. "I decided I had to leave you in the past and I'm sorry about that."

Sirius waved away the apology. "And Harry?"

"I decided to ask Petunia directly and managed to track her down through muggle means. I sent her a muggle letter reminding her that I was a friend of Lily's, and requesting to see Harry as he was of school age and possibly was curious about his parents. I offered to help her explain magic and the wizarding world to him." He harrumphed. "She actually did write back very politely telling me essentially to sod off. Harry was a normal child and he was going to a normal school, and any questions he had about his parents she would answer."

"Normal?" Sirius repeated. "Harry turned my hair pink at three months."

"I know." Remus sipped his tea. "I was concerned and wrote to Albus, leaving out that I had already approached Petunia. I asked for an update on Harry and requested again to see him. Albus…"

"Told you everything was hunky-dory."

"That was the gist." Remus gave a pained smile. "He reminded me he had promised Petunia minimal interaction until Harry went to Hogwarts. He suggested that it was not wise for me to dwell on the past and to focus on the present. He was certain I would be reunited with Harry in good time."

Sirius snorted.

"I know," Remus agreed mildly, "I had started to conclude that Albus had no intention of letting me near Harry. Well, on bad days when I couldn't find work or got heckled for being a werewolf it was _me_ in particular and on good days it was anyone."

"You didn't give up." Sirius stated with a knowing smile.

"I did for a while," Remus conceded, "I had to go abroad for work, but I wrote to Albus in the June before Harry turned eleven. I offered to take him his Hogwarts letter, explain everything and take him shopping in Diagon Alley." He took another sip of his tea. "Again, he refused. Only Hogwarts' staff could inform students. I found out who he did send this year while I was teaching there. You know who Albus got to do it?"

Sirius shook his head. He hoped it hadn't been Snape.

"Hagrid."

"Hagrid." Sirius repeated numbly. He loved Hagrid, he did, but if he was asked to choose someone to send to introduce a child to the wizarding world… Hagrid would not have been on his list of candidates – even Snape would have been better. And Harry would have needed a proper introduction by the sound of it.

"Like I said, hexing Albus has been on my list of things to do this year." Remus put the mug down finally. "I wrote back to Albus once Harry began school suggesting perhaps I could begin a correspondence with Harry. Again, the answer was no: Harry was just adjusting to his life in the wizarding world and his unique history. I tried writing to Harry directly anyway and the owl returned just as it always did. Of course, half our world probably tried writing to him in his first year."

Sirius frowned, concerned. It made sense for Harry to have had an owl refusal ward placed on him but clearly exceptions could be made since Sirius's mail had made it to Harry.

"Then out of the blue, Hagrid wrote to me. He was hoping to put together a photo album of James and Lily for Harry." Remus gestured. "I went through my albums and what I had taken from your place and sent them to him. I asked him to let Harry know I would be more than happy to spend time talking Harry through the pictures. Hagrid sent a thank you but nothing more."

Remus rubbed his forehead. "So, once again, I waited until school started and wrote to Albus requesting politely to allow my owl through to Harry."

"You are nothing if not persistent, Moony." Sirius commented dryly. Others would have given up.

"I had nothing to lose," Remus responded, "and I was hoping Albus had run out of excuses."

"But?"

"Albus hadn't run out of excuses." Remus said dryly. "It was another 'please be patient' reply. I probably would have pushed it but I lost my job a week or so later and had to go back to France for work."

Sirius wondered if that had been Dumbledore's doing but he shook the thought away. Surely, even the old man wouldn't have gone to those lengths to deny Remus a place in Harry's life.

Remus smiled and it was not a happy smile but rather a predatory one. "And then you escaped from Azkaban."

"And suddenly Albus needed you." Sirius concluded. He had suspected from his sneaky observations of Harry over the previous months as Padfoot that Remus hadn't been part of Harry's life prior to the school year but he had hoped… "Well, that explains a lot."

"Oh, it doesn't stop there," Remus said, "as soon as he made his offer of employment, Albus said I must promise to let Harry come to me first and not to say anything about his parents until he asked; that it could be upsetting for Harry for me to bring up the topic."

Sirius lurched to his feet, too upset to sit still. "You didn't promise did you?"

Remus held up a hand, "I promised with no real intention of keeping it. Once a Marauder…" he let his voice trail away but Sirius got the message; Remus had intended to find some way of circumventing Albus's wishes. "But then I met Harry and I…I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"What?" Sirius snapped.

"I pretty much froze." Remus flushed with embarrassment. "I'd been fighting so hard to see Harry that I lost sight of the fact that he wouldn't be the same cheeky chap who called me Mooey and demanded cuddles as soon as I walked in the door. Instead there was this quiet intense thirteen year old boy who didn't know me from Merlin and…I hadn't considered until I actually saw him; _what if he doesn't like me?_ What if he finds out about my furry problem and…" he stopped abruptly.

Sirius paused in his pacing and threw himself into the second visitor's chair opposite Remus. He could understand Remus's position. He'd had his own moments of disorientation with Harry; of trying to reconcile the happy baby he'd loved so unconditionally with the teenage boy he was watching over, had talked to so very briefly; a teenage boy he didn't actually _know_ and who didn't know him. "So you waited."

Remus nodded unhappily. "I realised that I should have just told him as soon as I introduced myself and bugger my lack of courage and Albus's well-intentioned concern." He sighed. "Because that's the thing, Padfoot: on the face of it, all of Albus's actions look like well-intentioned concern and a desire to protect Harry, especially when you consider Harry's role as the Boy Who Lived." He paused again. "Taken individually, none of Albus's actions are sinister."

"He circumvented the system and the will." Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but did he know for certain the contents of the will? Do you remember if he was a witness?" Remus responded.

Sirius shook his head. He couldn't remember who had been the signed witnesses with any clarity.

"And, without the will, taking Harry to Petunia was probably what the Wizarding Orphan Office would have done _anyway_," Remus continued, "Petunia is Harry's closest living family. Add to that Harry was probably safer in the muggle world from the Death Eaters looking for revenge at the time, and I'm sure Albus keeping everybody else away from Harry was also meant to ensure that safety." He gave a small shrug. "And, from some comments Albus let slip, I think he hoped Harry would have a normal upbringing since our world had already given itself over to The Boy Who Lived madness."

"Exactly how did that get started?" Sirius asked. "Nobody really knows what happened beyond the bare facts and…"

"Probably a combination of Hagrid and Peter." Remus interrupted. "Hagrid was never the most discreet of the Order and I rather suspect Peter or rather Wormtail was there that night. I think he saw what happened and told the tale to whoever he could as soon as he could to ensure attention was on Harry and away from himself."

"Damn it." Sirius snapped. "If he was there when I was there…"

"Then he knew you would be searching for him." Remus smiled sadly. "It explains why he managed to get the better of you."

Sirius pushed the thought away and refocused on Harry. "OK," he said slowly, "so we provisionally accept that Dumbledore placed Harry with the best of intentions…" When he'd considered the matter alone, he'd reached that conclusion but it was somewhat comforting to know Remus was in agreement.

"But it doesn't explain why he's missed the abuse since." Remus interrupted.

Sirius stilled. "You know that for certain?"

"I ended up spending a great deal of time overseeing detentions for the Weasley twins, Fred and George." Remus began. "Minerva kept giving them to me as revenge for our school days, I think, and…"

"What does this…"

"You remember Ron is Harry's best friend." Remus interrupted. "The twins are in Gryffindor and on the quidditch team with Harry. They're very fond of him; consider him an honorary Weasley."

Sirius's confusion dissipated.

Remus folded his hands over his stomach. "Last week, at the beginning of their detention, I made a comment that I was worried about the home life of a friend of theirs and while I didn't want to put them in the position of breaking confidences, I would appreciate any information they could give me." He sighed. "They immediately knew it was Harry and were very reluctant to talk, but once they began…"

"They couldn't stop." Sirius finished.

Remus's eyes flashed angrily. "The summer after his first year, they found him locked in his room and barely fed. They recovered his trunk from a locked cupboard under the stairs which had an old picture taped up saying 'Harry's Room.' They said that they didn't think Harry had received Christmas or birthday presents. They know his muggle clothes are hand-me-downs. The rest, well, it's all speculative."

Sirius grabbed the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white.

"When I resigned, I tried to talk to Albus about what the twins had told me and he didn't seem at all surprised." Remus said in a calm tone that belied the furious light in his eyes. "He claimed that while yes, Harry's relatives didn't provide the _best_ care, the Dursleys continued to be the safest place for Harry. In my opinion, he's being wilfully blind not only to the mistreatment, but to the effect such mistreatment has on a child."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the very evident snarl in the words. "Maybe we should drop this. Neither of us can afford to go after muggles or Dumbledore with murder in mind. We're going to get Harry away from them, I swear."

His friend stared at him for a long moment, but the heat in his eyes faded. "I never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black advocated caution."

"Harry," Sirius said firmly, "is more important than anything. I've learnt my lesson."

"Well said, Sirius." Remus reached over and patted his arm proudly. He hesitated momentarily until Sirius made a get-on-with-it gesture. "I'm just wondering if you want me to tell you about Harry's first two years at Hogwarts?"

"Of course! I want to know all about Harry!" Sirius responded immediately. Why would Remus be so hesitant? He froze. "Did…did something happen?"

Remus sighed heavily. "I'm afraid you're not going to like this."


	4. Initiating Operation Pronglet: Chapter 4

"Remember," said Remus, once he'd gotten Sirius to calm down enough to continue, "I got most of this from the twins and some follow-up conversations with my fellow professors."

"You'd better just tell me." Sirius said. "It can't be much worse than what I'm imagining."

Remus smirked. "In Harry's first year Albus hired Voldemort to teach Defence of the Dark Arts."

Sirius's mouth dropped open. He snapped it shut. "He did what?"

"To be fair to Albus he hired a man called Quirrell; Voldemort just happened to be possessing him."

"And Dumbledore didn't know?" Sirius asked, shocked.

Kreacher popped in and delivered a tray with a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers. He disappeared again.

Remus poured Sirius a drink and handed it to him before he poured himself one and retook his seat. "We'll come back to that excellent question later but let me explain properly."

Sirius nodded reluctantly.

"The first story the twins told me was actually about Harry getting on the Quidditch team. Apparently, in their first flying lesson, Malfoy stole something of Neville Longbottom's and took off with it when Hooch was absent. Harry went after Malfoy and when he tossed the item, Harry caught it. Harry has a very low tolerance for bullying."

His old friend gave Sirius a pointed look and Sirius had the grace to blush.

"I wouldn't call what we did bullying; it was pranking." Sirius muttered defensively.

"Pranking the whole school into being green for a day wasn't bullying," Remus agreed, "arguably, hexing Severus constantly just because he and Lily were friends and she wouldn't give James the time of day until our sixth year crossed the line. And I would very much advise that you confess to Harry. He'll respect you more for owning up than insisting that what you did wasn't bullying."

Sirius nodded slowly, although he chafed at both the criticism and the advice. "So, I saw Harry playing Quidditch," he said, changing the subject rather than arguing, "he is brilliant."

Remus's expression softened. "He is, isn't he? And apparently Harry almost falling off his broom is a tradition. In his first game, Quirrell, or rather Voldemort, jinxed his broom trying to kill him."

Harry had almost been killed by Voldemort in his first year? Sirius downed the Firewhiskey and coughed violently when it hit the back of his throat.

"Hermione Granger thought it was Severus and set fire to his robes…"

Sirius almost choked on the laugh that bubbled up. If he hadn't already liked the young witch who had helped Harry save him, that piece of news certainly would have done the trick.

"…and in doing so inadvertently stopped Quirrell – Voldemort." Remus gulped down his Firewhiskey. "The twins then told me it wasn't the only time Harry tangled with him."

Sirius reached over and poured them both another drink. "For the record, this is worse than I was imagining."

"Well, the second tale is worse than the first and it isn't even the last." Remus said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Apparently, Hagrid got a dragon egg and it hatched. Harry and his friends got Charlie Weasley who works at a dragon reserve to come and take the dragon in a midnight smuggling expedition. Unfortunately, they got discovered, lost a tremendous number of house points and had to serve detention. Minerva gave the detention to Filch who got convinced by Hagrid to give it to him – no doubt it was Hagrid's way of trying to say sorry for getting them into trouble."

Sirius waited for Remus to continue impatiently.

"He took them into the Forbidden Forest ostensibly to search for an injured unicorn. Harry came across the wraith of Voldemort drinking unicorn blood, and ultimately had to be rescued by a centaur." Remus said.

Sirius carefully downed his second drink. "Well, at least we know he's actually still out there. Voldemort, I mean."

Remus grimaced. "That's not the end of it, Sirius. Harry and his friends worked out that Albus had hidden Flamel's infamous Philosopher's stone in the school and that Voldemort would be after it to get immortality. When they realised Dumbledore was off the grounds at the Ministry, they went to check on Albus's protections, realised they had been breached and went after the potential thief."

"Don't tell me." Sirius slumped back and closed his eyes. He was getting a headache.

"Harry and his friends got past all of the so-called traps and Harry stopped him. The twins didn't know how Harry stopped him because apparently Harry has never talked about it and Hermione had stayed back to look after an injured Ron. What they do know is that at the end of it, Quirrell was gone – dead I suspect given the possession – and Harry…he was in the infirmary for days."

Sirius opened his eyes to see Remus downing his drink. "So, to recap, my godson goes to Hogwarts, supposedly the safest wizarding place in Britain, and survives three encounters with Voldemort in one year?"

"Not to mention, Albus bloody hiring Voldemort and hiding an artefact in the school that was bound to attract him." Remus added tersely.

It was a good point. It led to other good points such as whether Albus Dumbledore had lost the plot entirely…

"You'd better tell me about Harry's second year before I decide to just down the whole bottle." Sirius said, topping them back up.

Remus sighed heavily. "Well, firstly, I believe it relates to one of the items on your blackboard." He pointed his wand at the section entitled Horcrux Hunt and Destroy, and put a strikethrough one item. "Harry has already dealt with the diary."

Almost an hour later, Sirius finished listening to Remus telling the tale of Harry's rescue of Ginny Weasley and shook his head in disbelief. He took one deep breath after another trying to get hold of his whirling emotions. His godson had almost died – again!

"Are you OK, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius saw that he was regarding him with wary concern. He gestured vaguely at his friend. "I'm just…"

"Trying not to freak out?" Remus completed. "I think I hyperventilated for a good ten minutes."

"About which bit?" Sirius asked tersely. "The bit where Harry is a Parselmouth like Voldemort? Or the bit where the whole school turns on him?" Although in the abstract the twins dubbing of Harry as a Dark Lord was slightly humorous. "Or the bit where he almost gets eaten by Acromantula? Or the bit where he almost gets eaten by a bloody great basilisk, saving some idiotic girl who should know better than to write in a diary that talks back to you! Oh and let's not forget battling with a soul remnant of old Voldepants himself! Again!"

He was yelling by the end of it.

Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Sirius took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Sorry, Remus. It's just…"

"No, your reaction pretty much mirrored mine after the twins finished telling me." Remus said with a smile. "I did however miss out the idiotic girl section since the idiotic girl in question was a Weasley."

"You always were the diplomat in the group." Sirius said, letting some of his anger drain away; the rest he refocused. "I can't believe Dumbledore wasn't aware of what was going on!"

"Ah, yes. It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Remus said thoughtfully. "After all, as soon as Fred, or was it George, anyway as soon as one of them mentioned petrification, I immediately began thinking…"

"What creatures can petrify another living being?" Sirius nodded briskly. The same thought had occurred to him during Remus's retelling.

"Not to mention that Slytherin is associated with a snake mascot and since it was clear that the monster was hidden in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets…" Remus sighed. "I got basilisk before the twins got to the spiders bit."

"Well, you were also the most intelligent of us in the old days, Moony." Sirius joked.

Remus smiled again and they shared a moment of camaraderie tinged with the sadness for all they had lost.

"Anyway," Remus cleared his throat, "I did question Minerva and Pomona after my session with the twins wanting to know why they hadn't discovered it was a basilisk earlier. Albus had told the staff apparently to focus on the students and their classes; that he had an investigation well in hand."

Sirius lurched out of his chair.

"They believed him and made no effort to investigate on their own." Remus frowned. "I don't believe Albus knew exactly where the Chamber was or how to get into it, but I do think he knew that the monster was a basilisk and that Voldemort must have possessed someone in his school again in order for the Chamber to be opened. In some respects, I think Albus was truly doing his best to solve the problem although I abhor his decision to continue as normal putting the students' lives at risk. So, do I think he set-up another showdown between Voldemort and Harry? No."

Sirius stopped pacing and faced Remus, realising what he had implied. "You think he deliberately set-up the showdowns in Harry's first year?"

Remus picked up his discarded Firewhiskey and sipped it. "I've had more time to think about this than you, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at Remus and recognised the look on his face all too well. "I'm not going to like this either, am I?"

"No," Remus said bluntly. "Perhaps you should sit."

Sirius glared at Remus but sat down again.

"Imagine for a moment that you're Albus. You know the common story of the Boy Who Lived told to every child; that Voldemort attacked the Potters, James and Lily died but Harry didn't; that somehow the Killing Curse rebounded off Harry and killed Voldemort. You believe the story to be mostly true but you don't know for certain how Harry survived the Killing Curse although you have theories, and you don't know for certain that Voldemort is dead although again you have theories."

"And if you have theories, you have to test them." Sirius mused.

"Exactly." Remus pointed at Sirius. "Ten points to Gryffindor. So, let's assume Albus keeps his ear to the ground and becomes convinced that Voldemort is out there in a wraith form but trying to find a body."

"The whole Philosopher's stone thing was a trap to establish whether Voldemort was alive or not, wasn't it?" Sirius put things together quickly. "Maybe it wasn't even the real stone."

"I doubt it was and I'm fairly certain the protections were more for show than anything else since, with respect to Harry and his friends, they were first years and able to overcome them." Remus said. "No, I think Albus's plan was fairly simple: bait a trap for Voldemort and see if he showed."

"Only he used both the stone and Harry as bait." Sirius felt his anger stirring again.

"Yes, Albus used Harry as bait." Remus agreed softly. "After all, why else would he wait until Harry was at the school before setting the trap?"

Sirius shivered, chilled by the thought.

Remus gave a huff. "I'm sure that Albus never anticipated Harry trying to protect the stone from Voldemort _directly_ but I think he knew that there was a possibility that Voldemort would attack Harry if there was an opportunity – and if it happened it would allow him to assess his theories about Harry."

Sirius surged to his feet again.

"Sit, Padfoot." Remus ordered crisply. "I'm certain that Albus believed the risk was minimal – Voldemort certainly couldn't attack Harry too overtly without drawing attention – but if an encounter between them occurred…" he sighed, "I'm sure Albus thought in his arrogance that he had the advantage and would be there to step in before anything serious happened. And quite honestly, it isn't just Harry he risked; he placed an entire school full of children at risk with this scheme especially when you consider that Voldemort possessed a teacher."

"Do you think Albus _knew_ it was Quirrell?" Sirius asked, throwing himself back in his chair.

Remus shrugged. "I find it hard to believe that he didn't suspect but I think Albus got too caught up in his grand plan. He wanted to catch Voldemort red-handed trying to get to the stone, fake or real."

"And because of that Harry almost ended up dead." Sirius muttered darkly.

"True and it brings us onto Albus testing theories about Harry and how he survived the Killing Curse." Remus said. "There are three which I'm sure Albus has considered: one, Harry was able to reflect the Killing Curse under his own power probably accidentally in self-defence; two, Lily did something just before she died to protect Harry; three, it was a combination of both."

"I'm going to say for the record that I'm not happy Albus tested Harry." Sirius stated indignantly. "He had no right…"

"I agree," Remus said soothingly, "but intellectually, I can appreciate Albus's curiosity. Aren't you curious?"

"I'm just happy he survived, Remus." Sirius said firmly. "Bollocks to how!"

"And there speaks the Gryffindor." Remus complained. "Honestly, if you can work out how Harry survived the Killing Curse then what can you _do_ with the information?"

"Apply it to others if possible." Sirius replied promptly. "OK, OK, I see your point. So what did Albus conclude from his testing?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted, "but personally I think Albus ruled out number one fairly quickly after Harry's arrival at school."

Sirius frowned. "Why? Harry is a powerful wizard. He was doing magic as a baby! He has a corporeal patronus at thirteen, Moony!"

"Maybe but, DADA aside, he's a solid if unremarkable student for the most part." Remus asserted. "Some of that I think is the company he keeps; Ron is very average and Hermione is too good."

"You think he's deliberately placing himself so his friends don't get jealous?"

"I'm not sure it's _deliberate_ per se, but yes. I would also say having worked one to one with him that some of his power might be suppressed." Remus sighed. "Probably because of the muggles. If he learned as a child that magic was bad and doing odd things was bad then…"

Sirius waved a hand to indicate he'd gotten the point. "So, you think Albus took a look at his grades and ruled out Harry himself as being the cause of his survival. You think Albus decided Lily had done something."

"I do." Remus coughed and looked slightly abashed. "And I know she did."

"You know how…what? What did she do?" Sirius demanded, leaning forward.

"I don't know _exactly_," Remus qualified, "but she wrote to me just before I left for my last mission, asking my advice on something she had found in an old Runes book covering Witch magic. It was a protection spell. It required the blood of the child and the blood of the mother to arm, and the mother's sacrifice of her own life in protection of the child to activate. It creates, for want of a better explanation, a protective blood ward around the child attached to its very skin. The one who killed the mother would never be able to touch the child without penalty."

Sirius stared at Remus shocked. "Merlin, Remus, that sounds…"

"Like borderline dark magic? That's what I wrote back to her. I told her it wasn't illegal as it wasn't on the list of banned magic but it wouldn't go down well if she used her own child's blood in a spell outside of familial magic." Remus rubbed a hand through his hair. "There were specific conditions that had to be met regarding the sacrifice too – in particular, the attacker had to kill her in order to specifically get to the child. It was a long shot. Lily wrote back telling me that she would do everything she could to protect Harry. That was the last letter I received from her."

"Wait," Sirius said, "you said that the attacker – Voldemort – would have to kill her because she needed to be removed to get to Harry specifically?"

Remus's eyes widened, realising the implication immediately. "You think…well, it makes sense if the spell worked, but…Voldemort was after _Harry_?"

"Did they ever tell you _why_ they went into hiding, Moony?" Sirius asked. "James just told me that Dumbledore had received some information and they thought it was a good idea."

"They told me the same thing but…" Remus tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "The Longbottoms went into hiding at the same time didn't they? Because of the same intelligence? Neville was born around the same time as Harry…but why would Voldemort target the children unless…" he stopped abruptly, as the pieces of the puzzle slid together suddenly. "What if there was a bloody prophecy?"

"I know who could probably answer that." Sirius said dryly. "Not that he will."

"No, if Albus thought there was a prophecy, he'd keep it close to his vest." Remus growled angrily.

Kreacher popped back in with a tray of food for dinner and they both fell silent lost in their own thoughts as they focused on the meal.

"OK," Sirius said, pushing his plate away and reaching for the pumpkin juice, "so let's recap what we know."

Remus nodded. "James and Lily went into hiding because of information that Albus provided to them. We assume this is a prophecy probably concerning Harry." He pointed his wand at the plan on the blackboard and added an item 'Check with the DOM whether a prophecy for Harry is registered.'

"Peter rats them out and Voldemort tries to kill…" Sirius swallowed against the hard lump in his throat, "tries to kill Harry but Lily protects him with this old blood protection spell. Voldemort is…defeated but not killed."

"I don't think it was the blood protection alone," Remus corrected, "I think the curse hit the ward, and while it couldn't stop it, it slowed it down enough that it gave Harry time to reflect it back at Voldemort. The scar is where the curse effectively came into contact with the protection otherwise it shouldn't have left a mark."

"I thought you said Dumbledore ruled out Harry's power as a cause?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm sure _Albus_ did," Remus stressed, "I, on the other hand, take into account that Harry showed signs of being a very powerful wizard before that moment, and I take into account that he's likely repressed his power since in order to live with the muggles without further incurring their wrath. Of the three theories on why Harry survived the Killing Curse, I plump for the last, that a combination of Lily _and_ Harry enabled it."

"Well, I would never bet against you so…" Sirius waved his hand majestically at Remus, "moving on, I stupidly give up Harry to Hagrid, get framed by the rat and hoisted off to Azkaban."

"And Albus places Harry with his aunt, his closest living relative." Remus shuddered.

"And the closest _blood_ relative." Sirius added thoughtfully. "You know Lily placed blood wards on her sister's muggle house – said after the attack on her parents that she wasn't taking any chances with what little family she had left whether her sister wanted the protection or not."

"Really?" Remus blinked. "You're thinking something which is usually not a good thing." He prompted when Sirius remained silent.

"What if Dumbledore examined Harry and realised there was a protection based on blood surrounding him and got the wrong idea?" Sirius posited. "What if he assumed the blood wards around Petunia's house had been placed there for _Harry_ in case something happened to Lily? An extension of the protection she'd already placed on him?"

"Magically it would work," Remus said, turning over the idea in his head, "Lily's blood in both wards…both protective in nature…possibly Harry residing within the house enabled the blood ward around it to be maintained otherwise it would have needed Lily renewing the protection every year. It's entirely possible that the Dursley house _is_ the safest place for Harry from a magical perspective."

"Well, bugger that." Sirius said forcefully. "It obviously isn't the safest place for Harry from every other perspective."

"Agreed," Remus said. He narrowed his eyes as Sirius pointed his wand at the blackboard. 'Review wards' appeared.

Sirius got to his feet, restless again. "Where were we on our recap?"

"Albus placed Harry with Petunia…"

"And left him in exile in the muggle world for ten long years." Sirius shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to forgive him for that."

"I'm not sure I'm in a mood to forgive him either." Remus muttered. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to the blackboard. "Harry turns eleven, gets his Hogwarts letter and Hagrid reintroduces him to the wizarding world."

"Badly."

"Quite." Remus said. He added a section to the plan entitled 'Education' and wrote another item to the growing list: 'teach Harry wizarding culture, etiquette and his heritage.' He cleared his throat. "Harry goes to Hogwarts where Albus tests him to find out more about how Harry survived the Killing Curse and wrongly assumes it is down to Lily's protection rather than any outstanding ability on Harry's part." Another item appeared under 'Protecting Harry:' 'research Lily's spell.'

"Harry defeats Voldepants again," Sirius added, "and Dumbledore gets his proof that Voldemort is alive in some form." He walked up and tapped the horcrux section. "And we know why."

"Although probably at that point in the timeline, Albus doesn't as there are a number of dark rituals that could have anchored Voldemort to this plane." Remus murmured. "No, Albus doesn't find out until Harry's second year when Harry destroys the diary horcrux." He sighed. "It's possible Albus is out searching for others."

Sirius shrugged. "If he is he's not made much progress. I have the benefit of Reg's note so have an idea of the number. I have the locket horcrux and can get my hands on the cup one if I seize the LeStrange vault. We'll need help to find out how to dispose of them and track down the three missing ones but I'll be damned if I'm going to Dumbledore."

"You don't know how to dispose of them?"

"I know how to create a horcrux – that was part of the Advanced section in Dark Arts my father made me learn, but disposing of them…no. I guess I can ask Harry how he did it."

"The Unspeakables might know." Remus offered. "You have 'conquer the Ministry' under your 'Take Over the World' section. It wouldn't hurt to use them nor the DMLE come to that – they should be informed that Voldemort is still a viable threat and I suspect Albus hasn't said anything to them."

"Let's come back to that." Sirius said briskly, twirling his wand, "OK, so after Harry's second year, Albus knows how Voldemort stayed alive-ish. Then I realise Peter is at Hogwarts and, well, we know what happened next; I ended up having to be rescued by Harry and escaping on a hippogriff."

Remus patted his shoulder. "But you've stayed, Sirius. You haven't allowed Albus to run you off again." He pointed at the blackboard. "This needs some work but it's a solid plan to get Harry away from the Dursleys and try to protect him in the future." He turned to his friend, determination shining in his eyes. "I'm not going to let Albus run me off either. Whatever you need, Padfoot; I'm in."


	5. Securing Guardianship: Chapter 1

**Part 2: Securing Guardianship of Pronglet (The Fudge Prank)**

_June 20th 1994_

"Brian!" Cornelius Fudge greeted the solicitor warmly. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Cornelius." Brian Cutter clasped Cornelius's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. They had attended Hogwarts together and had been dorm mates if not close friends. He knew in part, it was their old relationship which had helped Brian finesse getting an appointment with Cornelius so quickly. His eyes glanced towards the witch standing next to Cornelius in mute query as to why she was in attendance.

"Oh, this is Dolores Umbridge, my Senior Undersecretary; Dolores, I'm sure you remember Brian of Cutter, Glock and Baron." Cornelius introduced them absently, waving a hand as they made the necessary handshake.

"Of course," Dolores simpered, "although I must say I am surprised at the request to see our good Minister so urgently."

Brian smiled at her. "It's good to meet you, Madame Umbridge. I've heard many things from associates about your work at the Ministry."

It was the tone that flattered not the content and Brian only just stopped himself from smiling as Dolores blushed coquettishly.

"However," Brian continued, "I am afraid this is a matter of some delicacy and I'm sure you will understand that I need to speak with the Minister alone."

The brief flicker of anger across that passed over her features indicated otherwise and she looked at the Minister obviously expecting him to request her presence.

"It's fine, Dolores," Cornelius made a shooing motion at her towards the door, "I'll speak with you later if there is a need."

Dolores gave a sharp unhappy nod. She mouthed words of farewell to Brian and made her exit.

Cornelius sighed. "My apologies, Brian. She seems to think I can't function without her and truthfully she is very useful."

Brian raised his wand. "Do you mind if I secure the area?"

Cornelius raised an eyebrow. "My office is one of the most secure places in Britain, Brian."

"This is a matter of…"

"Some delicacy." Cornelius finished. "Very well."

Brian quickly set up the strongest privacy ward he could that would also render any listening or visual spying spells or artefacts useless. He took the seat Cornelius offered and declined an offer of refreshment. Instead he opened his briefcase and pulled out a single piece of parchment.

Cornelius accepted it with a frown and began reading.

"_Mr Cutter,_

_I wish to retain your representation in the matter of Sirius Black. _

_Upon recently taking up the Lordship of the House of Black, I was disturbed by his escape from Azkaban and more recently Hogwarts. Upon further investigation I have been more deeply disturbed at irregularities in his initial imprisonment. I now understand that there is a Kiss on sight order which if my concerns are warranted would mean a serious miscarriage of justice and one which would displease me greatly if proven valid. _

_To that end, I authorise you to approach the Ministry on my behalf to request a special investigation so this matter may be resolved to my satisfaction – either in clearing Sirius Black or placing him back into custody. Funds will be made available to the Ministry from the Black vaults if they do not have sufficient leeway in their current budget. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Lord Black"_

Brian watched as Cornelius set the paper down carefully on his desk.

"There is a new Lord Black?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes," Brian confirmed, "the letters I have received have carried the legal seal of the House; Gringotts have confirmed payment of our retainer from the Black vaults."

"I'm surprised," Cornelius said grumpily, "it was thought that the title would go to Lucius Malfoy's heir upon his coming of age."

"It is possible the Malfoy heir could have claimed when he was old enough, but there are others already of age in lesser known lines who would have equal magical claim as they descend from daughters of the House just as the Malfoy boy does. It has never been publically known who the last Lord Black named legal heir." Brian informed him smoothly.

Cornelius made an unhappy noise.

"From our correspondence, I've ascertained that our client is abroad presently and wants this matter of Sirius Black cleared up before he arrives in England and presents himself to the Wizengamot." His client had agreed to allow that much about his identity to be shared and Brian didn't question his caution. "Not surprisingly when you think about it as Sirius himself is probably still the rightful blood heir as he is the issue of the primary male line."

"I'm not sure there's anything to be cleared up." Cornelius argued, sitting back in his chair. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and is a dangerous criminal responsible for the deaths of the Potters, the hero Pettigrew and those muggles. Everybody knows that and I am certain Lucius will challenge, on behalf of his son, this new Lord Black's claim to the House."

There was a stubborn cast to his expression that Brian knew well from their school days. Brian figured he knew what the problem was; Lucius Malfoy had planned on gaining the House of Black's prestige and wealth for his son and undoubtedly had influenced Cornelius into a hard line position on Sirius who was the blood heir.

"Lucius can't challenge on Draco's behalf, Cornelius," Brian murmured calmly, "he has no legal or magical basis to do so as the Black family magic has clearly accepted someone else. I can't see the Wizengamot allowing a challenge against family magic to be heard – it would create too much of a precedent. Additionally, Lord Black outranks Lucius. The Malfoys married into the Black family and so Lord Black has primacy under their marriage contract. Lucius will need to respect Lord Black's dictates including those about Sirius Black."

Cornelius assimilated that news with pursed his lips. Brian also knew the new Lord Black's political agenda could be guessed somewhat from Brian's appointment as his representation. Cutter, Glock and Baron generally represented neutral wizarding families. He could almost see Cornelius draw the correct conclusion that Lucius Malfoy was about to be neutered and removed as a person of influence in the political landscape; that the extreme pro-Pureblood agenda Malfoy espoused was about to be challenged. He had a feeling that Cornelius would see the way the wind was blowing and do the expedient thing: support the more powerful Lord Black.

"I assume Lucius has been informed there is a new Lord Black?" Cornelius inquired.

Ah, Brian thought, pleased; Cornelius was trying to establish when he could go against Malfoy's wishes and side with Black openly.

"Family members were to be notified today and I understand that there will be a family meeting once Lord Black returns to England." Brian said. "As I've said I believe that Lord Black wants this matter of Sirius Black cleared up by then so that he can take his position publically without having to comment on a situation he feels is ambiguous." He gestured expansively. "He can't make a statement supportive of the Ministry if he believes there is a potential miscarriage of justice in play."

Cornelius hummed and sat back, contemplatively. "There _were_ questions raised when Black was captured at Hogwarts. I dismissed them at the time because it seemed so unlikely that he could be innocent, and the comments were made by children who had just undergone something of a traumatic event with a werewolf and a few Dementors." He peered at Brian. "Lord Black mentioned irregularities with the initial conviction?"

Brian hid his smile as Cornelius effectively asked to be given an excuse to open up an investigation. "I examined the official records. There's an arrest sheet and some witness statements taken at the scene of the explosion; the evidence of Pettigrew's finger. The witness statements confirm Pettigrew shouted something accusatory at Black about the Potters, and then there was a blast near to Pettigrew. Black's wand was taken from him but it was never examined. The arresting Auror, Moody, noted Black appeared to be in severe shock with emotional mood swings ranging from hysterical laughter to – and I quote 'agonised weeping.' He did note Black had been overheard to mutter 'it's my fault' in his hysterical state but Moody also explicitly stated that it couldn't be deemed a confession as Black was in no condition to understand his legal rights." He took a moment to pause dramatically. "The only other item in that file, Cornelius, is an order from Crouch, counter-signed by Bagnold, to transport Black to Azkaban. No charges were actually filed; no medical treatment was given; no interrogation record exists. I can't find a trial transcript and there is no record on the court register of a trial taking place even."

"He wasn't questioned or given a trial?" Cornelius looked suitably shocked.

"It appears not." Brian said solemnly. "Lord Black's concerns seem warranted."

Cornelius huffed, clasping his hands over his corpulent stomach. "I had no idea."

"Why would you?" Brian demurred. "It's the previous administration who is at fault."

Cornelius's eyes lit up. "Indeed, the _previous_ administration."

Brian knew he'd taken the bait. He brushed the front of his robes in an absentminded gesture that was anything but. "Far be it for me to advise you on the way forward, old friend, but…no, I shouldn't…"

"Please, Brian, if you can help me find a way through this difficult matter, I would be grateful." Cornelius said.

"I would hand this to Amelia Bones. She is in charge of the DMLE and the situation with Black is under her jurisdiction and the Auror office." Brian suggested calmly. "Tell her about your discovery of the irregularities in the original case and to verify the claims the children made at Hogwarts. Say nothing publically, or to anyone else, until she has completed her investigation and come to a conclusion. In the meanwhile, I will inform Lord Black you are moving forward with an investigation as he has requested."

Cornelius blew out a long breath and nodded. He tapped a interoffice communications mirror on his desk and looked meaningfully at Brian who hastily took down the privacy ward. "Amelia, can you come to my office immediately, please?"

"Of course, Minister." Amelia replied briskly.

Brian replaced the privacy ward as Cornelius tapped the mirror closed. "One more thing, Cornelius, I feel I should alert you to in regards to Lord Black."

Cornelius nodded eagerly for him to continue.

"He has taken control of Sirius Black's vault and has a copy of the Potters' last will and testament. Sirius Black is listed as Harry Potter's guardian in the event of their deaths should Frank and Alice Longbottom be unable to assume guardianship." Brian said crisply. "I've been instructed to prepare guardianship papers." He looked at Cornelius. "He believes as I do that Albus Dumbledore who organised the current guardianship situation for the Potter boy will seek to block any attempt to challenge it."

In Brian's opinion the sooner they got Harry Potter away from his muggle relatives the better. He had met with Petunia Dursley the day before and her willingness to sign away her rights to the boy on the promise of a bit of gold and a new house was alarming.

Cornelius's eyes sharpened. "Any guardianship claim would be judged on its own merits. Personally, I've never been happy that the boy was placed with muggles. You know there was an incident last summer that caused him to run away?"

Brian was about to reply when there was a rap on the door and Amelia entered with sharp efficient grace that spoke of her Auror training. "You wished to see me, Cornelius?" Her dark eyes landed on Brian. "Brian."

"Amelia." Brian stood and took her hand in his, placing a kiss against her knuckles. "Always a pleasure, but I'm afraid I'm here on business."

Cornelius waved Amelia into the second visitor's chair and handed her the letter from Lord Black. She took it and read it through her monocle. She glanced at Brian and back to Cornelius. "Well, a new Lord Black will certainly put the cat among the pigeons. What are the irregularities to which he refers?"

"Sirius Black never received a trial." Brian informed her.

"Indeed," Cornelius said, "which is most troubling." He clasped his hands together and looked at her sharply. "You see the problem?"

She pressed her lips together. "You're going to acquiesce to a full investigation?"

"Yes, under your personal jurisdiction given the sensitivity, Amelia." Cornelius cleared his throat. "When Black was captured at Hogwarts Harry Potter claimed Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was alive. Obviously I didn't take him seriously at the time because, well, I believed he had been traumatised by Dementors and a werewolf and confunded by Black because everybody knows Pettigrew died and Black was his killer. However, now that I understand there wasn't a trial…I'm forced to reconsider whether Potter was telling the truth."

"I see," Amelia said mildly, "I rather wish you had told informed me or the Auror office while school was in session. Hogwarts broke up for Summer last week. Potter's probably back with his muggle relatives and I can't see Albus Dumbledore giving up the address."

"Perhaps there were other witnesses present?" Brian asked smoothly. He didn't want to reveal his own knowledge.

Cornelius clapped his hands and pointed at Amelia. "The werewolf? And some other Professor – Snoop?"

"Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." Amelia noted. "My niece was most upset that Lupin had resigned from the school; said he was the best teacher they've had for DADA."

"There was also a boy and a girl with Potter, friends of his." Cornelius added. "I'm afraid I don't remember their names although the boy had bright red hair."

"That would be a Weasley then. Susan should be able to say which as she's in the same year." Amelia said. "I'll pull the original Sirius Black file and get started immediately." She handed the parchment back to Brian. "Perhaps, Minister, we could rescind the Kiss on sight order in the meantime? If Black is potentially innocent, we can't be seen to have executed him without a trial."

Cornelius nodded. "A wise precaution, Amelia. Get it done immediately." He leaned forward. "Amelia, if possible, I'd like this done without involving Albus. He seems to overreact to anything to do with the Potter boy and there seems some evidence that the House of Black could challenge for guardianship of Potter according to the terms of the Potters' will."

Amelia sneaked another look at Brian.

Brian nodded. "Sirius Black was named as a potential guardian in the event of the Potters' deaths. Frank and Alice Longbottom were first which at the time must have made sense – they were married and settled with a baby of their own unlike Black – but now…"

"Indeed," Cornelius said sympathetically, "they're hardly able to take Potter. But if the new Lord Black is suitable we would have to take a claim seriously."

"I understand," Amelia said dryly, rising to her feet, "I'll be discreet."

"Reports to myself only, Amelia." Cornelius waited until she was out of the door before he turned to Brian who had stood at the same time as Amelia. "I'll update you as soon as I receive news. Please convey my apologies to Lord Black for the irregularities and thank him for bringing them to my attention."

Brian shook hands with Cornelius. "I will, Cornelius, and thank you for your time and your efforts to resolve this. Should I arrange for the funds to be transferred?"

Cornelius smiled. "A donation to assist would be appreciated."

Brian left the Ministry smiling; Lord Black was going to be a happy man.

o-O-o

Reg swept into the dining room, did a fly over Remus, and landed next to Sirius. Sirius swiped his hand on a napkin and took the dangling letter.

"_Lord Black,_

_Fudge has taken the bait._

_Brian."_

"Short, succinct and good news." Sirius passed the parchment to a tired looking Remus.

"Do you think Brian knows you're Lord Black?" Remus asked worriedly. He poked at the fish on his plate uninterestedly.

"Probably," Sirius demurred, "but he won't ask to give himself plausible deniability." He grinned. "I'm sure Fudge is clueless."

"Thankfully." Remus agreed dryly.

Kreacher popped in and slapped a letter beside the werewolf before popping out again.

"Good, the Gringotts mail diversion service is working." Remus said with relief. All other owls except Hooter, Reg and Hedwig would get diverted to Gringotts who alerted Kreacher to collect the letters. He opened the parchment and nodded at Sirius. "I'm to present myself to Madame Bones to give a statement about the events at Hogwarts concerning Sirius Black." He tilted his head. "Tomorrow – she doesn't waste time."

"Good," Sirius said, "because I've lost too much of it already."


	6. Securing Guardianship: Chapter 2

Amelia frowned at the diagram on the parchment in front of her – the Unspeakables' mock-up of the street and explosion that Sirius Black has supposedly caused.

The Unspeakable had noted that the spell Black had used would have had to travel through Pettigrew to impact directly behind him. Of course, perhaps the spell had been overpowered, obliterated Pettigrew – although the lack of physical evidence of his demise beyond a finger and a bloodied robe was bemusing – and then struck. But the angles were wrong; the impact suggested the spell had been shot from directly above.

Unfortunately there was also the small problem that Black's wand which Amelia had retrieved from evidence storage showed only a stunner, some disillusionment and stealth spells (which made sense if he was hiding from Aurors), and an infant healing charm (which she assumed he had used on the Potter child). According to his wand, Black hadn't blown anything up.

Nothing added up but especially that healing spell. The assumption in the statements was that Black had betrayed the Potters leading Voldemort to them only for Rubeus Hagrid to thwart Black's attempt to finish off the baby. Everyone assumed Black had panicked and given up the baby to Hagrid to make his escape (although contrarily he had also given up his best mode of transportation at the same time). But if Black had healed the baby…if his intent hadn't been to harm the child…

A knock on the door had her placing the parchment back into the file and calling for her first witness to enter.

Alastor Moody limped into her office. His scarred face creased happily as he grinned at her while his magical eye examined the room for hidden dangers. "Amelia."

"Alastor. How are you? Enjoying retirement?" Amelia shook hands with her old mentor and waved him into a seat.

"Albus has asked me to teach next year." Alastor snorted, sitting down with a thump. He pointed at her badly hidden wince. "I did the same thing. Who wants to teach a school full of kids?"

"Although I'm sure you'd be good for them, Alastor." Amelia said with sincerity. Moody had been their best Auror instructor.

"Told Albus he was an idiot." Alastor said brusquely.

"Speaking of Albus, Alastor," Amelia said bluntly, "the rest of this conversation is subject to your Auror oath. He's not to be told about any of it and if I find that he knows something and he picked it out of your head, I'll have _your_ head on a pike."

"Understood." Alastor said, his good eye gleaming with curiosity. "You're reinvestigating Black?" He pointed at the file.

She blew out a breath and nodded. "He didn't receive a trial, Alastor. Officially, I'm building the case for when we recapture him."

Alastor's eyebrows rose. "Well that explains why you rescinded the Kiss on sight." He shifted position slightly. "And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, it's beginning to look as though a giant cock-up was made." Amelia said simply. "Most of the evidence of his guilt seems to consist of 'because we know he did it' hearsay."

He took a moment and sighed. "So I assume you want my take as Lead Auror at his capture?"

"Please." Amelia set up a diction quill and waved her wand to initiate it.

"On October thirty-first, nineteen-eighty-one, the Auror's office received a communication from Albus Dumbledore that James and Lily Potter had died in a confrontation with Voldemort. Their baby, Harry Potter, had somehow survived and Voldemort himself was dead. Black had arrived at the scene afterwards but found Rubeus Hagrid had already taken custody of the baby on Albus's orders. Hagrid left Black there, Black loaning him the use of his motorbike. At the time of Albus's communication, the baby was at Hogwarts receiving medical treatment while Albus sorted out a safe place for him – he'd sent Minerva McGonagall to do a reccy of some muggle house."

Alastor recounted the events briskly. "I knew the Potters had gone under a Fidelius charm and believed as Albus did that Black was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and must have betrayed them. Albus confirmed the Fidelius was down so I took a team to Godric's Hollow and established that the bare facts as had been reported to us seemed to be in order. I left men securing the bodies and house from scavengers and gawkers while another team of us including a team of Hit Wizards from Black's own department picked up Black's apparition trail."

Amelia nodded. "And then?"

"The trail was a funny one." Alastor said. "Black _was_ muddying his own trail enough to delay us but not to throw us off course. The techniques he was using are typical in Hit Wizard undercover work where it has to appear the undercover is covering up his trail but in truth they're leaving enough for us to follow. And he wasn't making for the Continent which would have been the obvious exit route for him." He sighed. "When we finally caught up with Black, Pettigrew was a finger, the street was filled with dead muggles and Black was on his knees, laughing hysterically. We arrested him, took his wand and put him in a cell – he was too out of it for questioning. Crouch refused to send for a healer."

"You noted Black was suffering from shock?" Amelia queried.

"And concussion, bruising and a variety of cuts and scrapes. He had a lump the size of a grapefruit on his head. I healed what I could but he was hysterical, laughing one minute, weeping the next." Alastor stated tersely. "I went home, came back the next morning and found he'd been transported to Azkaban overnight on Crouch's order. I wrote up my report and Crouch had me back out hunting Death Eaters again before the end of the day. You remember those days, Amelia, the department was chaos. I admit I forgot about Black and I just assumed he'd had his day in court at some point, been found guilty and thrown back to Azkaban."

"I think that was everyone's assumption." Amelia tapped her fingers impatiently on the file. "In hindsight, Alastor, what are your thoughts?"

"It never made sense to me that Black betrayed the Potters." Alastor answered after a long silence. "James Potter and Sirius Black were brilliant as partners through the Hit Wizard boot-camp training we did back then. The idea that one would betray the other was inconceivable. When Black muttered that it was his fault during his arrest, it sounded to me like he was taking responsibility for a plan that had gone wrong – I'd heard him say the same thing in the same tone when we lost a man on a mission he'd led."

"Black was a brilliant Hit Wizard." Amelia remembered. She hadn't known him well – she'd been a senior Auror with her own team and missions – but the scuttlebutt about him and Potter had been impressive.

"He was _bloody_ brilliant," Alastor stated bluntly, "and his take-down rate was exceptional." He stabbed her desk with a finger. "If anyone had asked me who was the least likely to be a Death Eater, my answer would have been Black: he took out far too many of them to be one of them. The way he killed Pettigrew didn't make _any _sense because Black was skilled enough to make it a clean hit without blowing up the street." He sighed. "My immediate theory for Black's betrayal was the Imperius. That once he came back to himself, he went insane with grief and wasn't thinking clearly. That when Pettigrew caught up with him, he didn't know what he was doing and lashed out. It was the only thing that made sense to me."

Amelia mulled it over. It was a credible theory – explained Black's actions with the baby but not the lack of an explosive spell – and if true, it would mean Black heading for the secure ward at Saint Mungo's and not Azkaban.

"Of course my theory doesn't explain why _Pettigrew_ went after Black on his own-some." Alastor continued. "I'd, uh, met him a couple of times and he was a good kid but he never struck me as the avenging angel type: Black, yes; Pettigrew, no."

Amelia made a snap decision and stopped the quill. "Alastor, there is new evidence about Black that has surfaced with his recent exploits at Hogwarts. It seems Pettigrew could be alive. I'd like you to sit in, disillusioned while I interview the witnesses. They're due to arrive in an hour."

Alastor agreed. They went over the little evidence they had and Alastor was as disturbed by the wand and forensic evidence as Amelia was. As the hour for the interviews drew close, Alastor sat out of the way, disillusioned with a silencing charm around himself.

Remus Lupin arrived five minutes early and Amelia allowed him entry, taking in the new, if simple, clothing he wore, the scars of his lycanthropy and the pleasant demeanour. She shook his hand and explained the procedure, made him take an oath of secrecy, and set the quill to record.

"Mister Lupin, you've been called here today to give evidence in the case of Sirius Black concerning events at Hogwarts. I'd like to focus specifically on the night Black was caught and escaped." Amelia began. She motioned at him to speak.

"It was the night of the full moon and I was in my office when I happened to glance at a map of Hogwarts that I and some friends constructed when we attended the school."

"Friends?" queried Amelia.

Lupin's lips quirked. "James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia hadn't realised he'd known them, but then she was a good twenty years older than Potter and Black, and Lupin hadn't joined the Department as they had done. She nodded slowly. "You happened to glance at a map?"

"The map is charmed to show every individual and their position within the school and surrounding grounds. I noticed that Sirius and Peter were both on the map very close to Harry – Harry Potter – and his friends." Lupin winced slightly. "I was shocked to see Peter as I had believed like everyone else that he was dead."

"Your testimony is that he's alive?" Amelia asked pointedly.

"Oh, he's alive alright." Lupin growled. "I immediately realised that Sirius was innocent of killing him and if he was innocent of killing Peter then…"

Amelia inclined her head in understanding. "You wondered if he was also innocent of killing the Potters?"

Lupin gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Yes, and why Peter had felt it necessary to lie about his continued existence. I ran out to the Shrieking Shack to confront Peter and Sirius." He picked up the glass of water Amelia had supplied and drank a sip. "When I got there, Peter was still in his rat form…"

"He's an animagus?" Amelia interrupted.

"Yes, and he'd been living for years as the Weasleys' pet rat." Lupin breathed in deeply, clearly trying to control his anger. "Severus Snape turned up and well, Severus has a history of bad blood between myself, Sirius and James; he was determined to capture Sirius and his behaviour alarmed the children. The children's disarming spells went awry and he got knocked out. We finally confronted Peter and the truth came out: Peter had been the Secret Keeper. Peter had known Sirius knew he had betrayed James and Lily and so set him up. It was Peter who cut off his finger and blew up the gas main in the muggle street. Peter transformed into a rat immediately to escape the explosion, disappearing into the sewers."

"What happened then?" Amelia prompted when he fell silent.

"We bound Peter and started back towards the school, only I'd forgotten about the moon and as soon as I got outside…" Lupin grimaced. "Sirius was able to run me off and ensure I didn't hurt anyone. It was entirely careless of me."

"But unintentional." Amelia noted. "I'll have to make a note of the incident in your official registration file as this statement will be a matter of public record but I'll also state that it has been explained to my satisfaction and you're cleared of intentional harm."

"Thank you." Lupin said somewhat embarrassed.

"Please continue." Amelia prompted.

"Well, I'm not sure what happened next as I was in my werewolf form but I've been told Peter escaped." He sighed heavily. "I woke up the next morning to the reports of _Sirius_ escaping and the news that the Minister had refused to believe his innocence without Peter to prove it." He paused. "I was…am devastated about that; it was my fault Peter got free and to think Sirius has been innocent all this time and locked away in Azkaban…" His head snapped up and he looked at Amelia firmly. "I'm willing to take veritaserum to confirm my testimony and I can provide a memory if you have a pensieve."

"Thank you, that won't be necessary at this time." Amelia replied quietly. "Have you had contact with Sirius Black since your departure from Hogwarts?"

Lupin reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to her. It was blank. She looked at him questioningly.

"Tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" Lupin suggested, wrestling with a smile.

Amelia followed his instructions. A short number of words filled the page; Black was somewhere sunny, safe. He wanted Lupin to keep an eye on Harry. She waved her wand over the parchment but her detection spells for tracing came back negative: Sirius Black had done a good job of hiding his trail. She put the parchment down and considered Lupin carefully. "I'll have to keep this."

"I thought you might."

She reached over and stopped the quill. "Thank you for your testimony." She said. "If Black contacts you again, please tell him that we're investigating the original case and if he turns himself in, we'll make sure he gets fair treatment. The Kiss on sight order has been cancelled."

"I have to admit to being surprised that you're investigating at all." Lupin said. "From what I was told, the Minister was convinced Severus's version of events was the only one that mattered."

"New evidence has come to light that has made the Minister revise that opinion." Amelia said smoothly. "Hence the questioning."

"Will you be interviewing Harry and his friends?" Lupin asked as he got to his feet. "And Severus presumably?"

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are due in for questioning this afternoon and I decided to speak with you all first before bringing in Professor Snape." Amelia said. Susan's recount of the gossip from Hogwarts about what had happened had indicated a rift between Snape and the other witnesses. Moreover, it was a matter of public record that Snape had been Albus Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eaters and she was concerned if she contacted him, Dumbledore would get wind of the investigation and seek to poke his nose in it. Harry, however… "Unfortunately, I have no address for Mister Potter as that information is held by Dumbledore on a need to know basis only."

"I have the address if you want it." Lupin gestured towards some parchment and Amelia offered him a quill. He scribbled it down. "I would advise you that Harry's relatives deeply dislike the wizarding world. It may be better to write or telephone the muggle way to agree a suitable time." He motioned with his wand over the parchment. "It's charmed so only you can read it now. I agree with Albus inasmuch that Harry's whereabouts should be kept need to know but Harry would want to help Sirius."

"I assume Dumbledore gave you the contact details as an old friend of the family?" Amelia commented, thinking about Lupin's advice on Harry's family and what it meant for the Boy Who Lived's home environment.

Lupin shook his head. "Albus refused me access – for Harry's safety I'm sure. But I know Petunia's name – I'd met her through Lily of course. It isn't hard to track her down with muggle directories."

Amelia shook her head, trying to make sense of that. "I see."

She stood up and he followed her to the door. She shook his hand and kept hold of it when he would have pulled away. "My niece was most disappointed you left Hogwarts. I hope you've found a new position?"

"I have but my employment oath prevents me from saying anything further." Lupin replied without hesitation.

Amelia was intrigued but let him go. She was about to close the door when she saw Arthur Weasley walking down the corridor with his son. She waited and ushered them inside.

Ronald Weasley's story gave additional context to how they'd all ended up in the Shrieking Shack – Black ambushing him – and how they had all ended up in the infirmary – Dementors attacking which was a horror story all of its own. But it also substantiated the main part of Remus Lupin's evidence: Peter Pettigrew had lived as the Weasleys' rat for years; he was alive; he was responsible for the deaths of the Potters and the muggles not Black.

Arthur was pale after the boy's tale, his freckles standing out sharply. He had kept a hand on Ronald's shoulder throughout in silent paternal support.

"Does this mean Sirius will be set free?" Ron asked at the end of the interview.

"We're examining all the evidence." Amelia said kindly. "In the meantime, remember this is confidential and you can't discuss this with anyone, not even your friends or the Headmaster." She looked over at Arthur. "Do you want to press charges against Black for his assault on Ronald?"

"No!" Ron said loudly. He blushed bright red as his father raised his eyebrows at him. "Sirius was after the rat not me! Please, Dad, Harry will never forgive me and…" he shot Amelia a look and inched closer to his father, whispering in his ear.

Amelia caught the gist of it despite the attempt at low volume: Sirius was Harry's godfather and could get Harry away from the awful Dursleys.

Arthur considered his son seriously. He sighed and looked over at Amelia with a small shake of his head. "Since his intention wasn't to harm Ron, I'll decline, and besides, I think he's probably already suffered enough if he's spent twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man. If that's all, Amelia?"

She nodded and Arthur nudged Ron into standing up. Amelia considered that it was going to be interesting to see Harry Potter's home and his relatives. She'd barely finished the muggle letter informing the Dursleys of her intended visit and arranged for her secretary to send it when the Grangers arrived.

Hermione Granger's testimony was the most comprehensive. She confirmed everything the others had said, and added a tremendous amount of detail that spoke to an eidetic memory. She also expressed hope of Sirius being cleared for Harry's sake.

It was late by the time they left. Alastor removed his disillusionment and took the seat opposite her again. Amelia sent for some tea. She poured Alastor's (black, no sugar) and sat back with her own (black with a squeeze of lemon).

"Your thoughts, Alastor?"

"Well, first things first: their story about Black and Pettigrew back in 'eight-one makes sense of the evidence." Alastor stated. "Black wasn't the Secret Keeper so he didn't betray the Potters and he handed over the baby because there was never any intent to harm the lad. He went after Peter knowing we'd be likely following him hence laying the trail for us. He never fired on Pettigrew so no spell registered on his wand. Pettigrew cut off his finger and escaped which is why we don't find a trace of the rest of his body." He sighed heavily. "Lupin's a good witness. I met him a couple of times back then and he was always the most serious of them. I feel I did Black a grave disservice in not following up on him after he was sent to Azkaban."

"You weren't one of the signatories on the order that sent him there, Alastor," Amelia reminded him, "Bagnold and Crouch are at fault. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock and also should have checked there was a trial. There's going to be plenty of blame to go around."

Alastor winced. "In everyone's defence, it was a chaotic time."

"I'm more concerned at the complete lack of adherence to procedure at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago." Amelia admitted. "Cornelius doesn't surprise me but…"

"But why didn't Albus put Black under his personal protection? Albus has the authority as Chief Warlock to overrule the Minister on the matter." Alastor frowned heavily. "It makes you think, doesn't it? Albus was the one who gave evidence that Sirius was the Secret Keeper; he was in charge of the Wizengamot when it all went down. He has motive for keeping it quiet."

It was so like Alastor to be so paranoid even about one of his old friends. "Perhaps he had something to do with the escape." Amelia mused out loud.

"Maybe."

Amelia nodded. Something didn't add up about how Black had managed to get free but she wasn't too worried about _that_ since if he hadn't all indications were that an innocent man would have been Kissed.

"I'm not sure I need Potter's testimony," Amelia admitted, "although it would be good for completeness."

"And you want to take a look at the boy's living arrangements." Alastor said bluntly. "I know I would since a muggleborn witch and the son of the biggest muggle advocate in the Ministry indicate that they'd prefer the Boy Who Lived to be removed from his muggle relatives and live with a man who is a complete stranger to him."

Amelia nodded. She was concerned; she couldn't deny it especially since Weasley's and Granger's comments followed after Lupin's about the Dursleys hating the wizarding world. "I'd like you to come with me day after tomorrow, Alastor. If there are issues, I'll need an independent witness."

Alastor nodded. "I'm available." He eyed her speculatively. "Are you going to declare Black innocent?"

"Ideally, I'd like his veritaserum testimony."

"Or Pettigrew's."

"Or Pettigrew's." Amelia sighed. "From a prosecution perspective, I can't charge Black with killing Pettigrew and the muggles: his wand clears him of casting any kind of explosive spell, there's the lack of Pettigrew's body, and while witness testimony places him at the scene and casting a spell, there's nothing that points at Black actually causing the explosion. On the other hand, the idea that Pettigrew caused the explosion and escaped somehow to blame Black would fit with the evidence we have – the positioning of the blast, the single finger, the way Pettigrew yelled his accusation in front of muggles breaking the Statute of Secrecy."

"Which leaves the betrayal of the Potters leading to their deaths." Alastor said.

"And that all comes down to hearsay testimony that Black was the Secret Keeper. The strongest statement is Dumbledore's," she tapped the file, "as he recounts James Potter told him Black would be the Secret Keeper and Dumbledore cast the initial Fidelius that made him so."

"But the Granger girl gave a very nice recounting of how Black switched with Pettigrew behind the scenes, and they all determined to tell everyone Black was the Keeper as a bluff to divert attention away from the real one…that brings in reasonable doubt." Alastor said sagely.

"I know and a good advocate like Brian Cutter would tear a prosecution case apart in moments." Amelia said. "Truthfully, I can tell our esteemed Minister that what little evidence there is against Black is circumstantial and won't stand up in a court; that Black would never be convicted if everyone judged the evidence fairly."

"Not quite the same as clearing him." Alastor noted dryly.

Amelia shrugged. "It will be for Cornelius. Let's face it though; if we get the Boy Who Lived stating on record that he believes Black wasn't the Secret Keeper that will be more than enough for most people."

o-O-o

Remus stepped out of the floo and was almost assaulted by an anxious Sirius. Not for the first time he mused on the relative similarities between Sirius and Padfoot and wondered if a rolled up newspaper to Sirius's nose wasn't in order.

"Well?" demanded Sirius.

"She actually seemed to take me seriously." Remus admitted cautiously. "I caught sight of Ronald Weasley just as I was leaving and Moody was there." He commented as he led the way out of the reception room to Sirius's study. "He was disillusioned and in the corner but I could smell him."

Sirius did a little happy dance through the library and into the study.

Remus debated momentarily whether to tell Sirius about the note that would be going into his werewolf registration file and decided against. Sirius would only feel guilty and it wasn't truly his fault – Remus had been the one to forget to take his Wolfsbane. "I gave her Harry's address too."

"I don't see how it will make a difference to my getting custody." Sirius complained. He hadn't wanted to risk compromising Harry's location.

Remus poked his friend in the arm. "Trust me, it'll make a difference."

"Well in that spirit of optimism," Sirius pulled him over to the desk, "come and help me pick out a house."

"You do realise that it takes more than a month to exchange contracts on a muggle property?" Remus argued, exasperated.

"Muggle auctions, Moony, are a wonderful thing, not to mention money talks or it did with the house Brian is organising for the Dursleys." Sirius countered.

Remus looked at him suspiciously. "He used magic, didn't he?"

Sirius shrugged. "I ask no questions…"

"And he tells you no lies." Remus sighed but he set to the task of choosing a home for Harry with a rush of happiness that he hadn't felt in a long while.


	7. Securing Guardianship: Chapter 3

The muggle house looked prim and proper with a pretty front garden filled with roses. It was not the type of place where Amelia had envisaged the last of the Potter line residing, never mind the Boy Who Lived. She would have wondered why none of the Potter properties had been used except there was an impressive set of blood wards surrounding the house singing with Lily Potter's signature and additional wards with Dumbledore's. It explained why Dumbledore had placed Potter with his aunt, and Amelia had always understood keeping the address need-to-know, but it didn't explain why there wasn't a record of visitations to confirm the child was safe.

Alastor had told her that he'd taken the precaution of 'offering' to check out the wards when he'd gone to talk with Dumbledore the day before about his Hogwarts job offer. Dumbledore had refused but as Alastor pointed out to Amelia, his old friend would not be surprised that Alastor had ignored him, tracked down the address and gone ahead with his offer anyway. It gave them a wonderful cover for their visit if Dumbledore had some means of monitoring the residence Alastor couldn't see.

Amelia glanced down at her smart brown pantsuit and nodded to Alastor who had actually taken the time to transfigure his usual garb into a badly fitting muggle suit and trench-coat; his magical eye had been charmed to appear normal to a muggle.

He rang the doorbell and they could both hear the echo in the house. A few moments later, Petunia Dursley answered the door.

Amelia blinked. Any resemblance she had expected to see between Lily Potter and her sister disappeared immediately; the horsey brunette in front of her could have been deemed handsome perhaps, if she lost the snooty air and sour expression. "Petunia Dursley? I'm Amelia Bones from the DMLE. I sent you a letter…"

"Yes, I received it." Dursley sniffed. She ran her eyes over them and peered beyond them as though to check if the neighbours had noticed them. "You'd better come in."

The inside of the house wasn't large but it was reasonable and not unduly small. Amelia noticed Dursley darting a glance at the cupboard under the stairs as she waved them through into a well-proportioned living room. The furniture was well-maintained although there were signs of aging in the sagging sofa and chairs. There were pictures everywhere of a plump blond boy at various ages; other photos of Dursley and an obese man who had to be her husband were in evidence. There were no photos of their famous nephew or his parents and Amelia's suspicions from the interviews with Harry's friends came raging back tenfold.

"Harry is outside in the garden doing his chores. I'll get him for you." Dursley left before they could say anything.

Amelia exchanged a 'this doesn't look good' gaze with Alastor. They remained silent and soon enough footsteps signalled someone coming into the room, Amelia focused on her first close-up look of the Boy Who Lived.

As reported, he was a miniature James Potter in features but his eyes were brilliant green. His hair was a dark mop, the fringe pulled down over his infamous scar. His clothing was scruffy; oversized t-shirt and shorts that were too baggy on his small frame – hand-me-downs, Amelia surmised, but Dursley was probably hoping to pass them off as gardening clothes hence Potter being in the garden when Dursley knew they were coming to interview him. He had nothing on his feet; probably whatever shoes he wore had been left at the back-door. His hands were wet, red and scratched; his upper lip had a layer of hard-earned sweat; he'd barely been given time to clean-up.

Dursley frowned at them all. "I have appointments to keep. Our son is out for the day but my husband will be home in four hours. Make sure you lot are gone by then."

Amelia stiffened at the sharp tone and watched in astonishment as Dursley hurried from the room, a small bang from the front door underscoring her departure. What kind of guardian left a thirteen year old boy to be questioned by law enforcement on his own?

She turned back to see Potter swallowing nervously and gave him a reassuring smile. "Firstly, let me assure you that you're not in trouble. I'm Director Amelia Bones, Mister Potter, and this is my ex-colleague, Alastor Moody. Did your aunt explain our visit today?"

"Just that you were the police and wanted to talk to me." Potter replied politely. His eyes shone with curiosity as the concern over whether he was in trouble eased.

"Well, I'm in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry," Amelia explained, "which includes the Auror division that is the magical equivalent of muggle policemen." She gestured at Alastor who remained silent. "Both of us were Aurors at one time. Alastor here actually worked with your father who was a Hit Wizard, a special kind of policeman, but Alastor is retired now, and I mainly deal with prosecutions and try to make my budgets add up these days."

Potter's face lit up. "My Dad was a Hit Wizard?"

"Yes, and a very fine one too until your Granddad died and he had to take over the family estates." Alastor said brusquely while Amelia assimilated that Potter hadn't known his father's occupation. "Maybe we can tell you a few stories after our discussion."

Potter beamed at them happily.

Alastor motioned at him impatiently. "Where's your wand, lad?"

"Upstairs in my room." He pointed upwards.

"You really should have it on you at all times." Alastor chided crisply.

Potter flushed. "My uncle…he…they don't like magical things."

He was clearly embarrassed and Amelia's heart went out to him; abuse cases had always gotten to her. She wished she'd thought to bring a young Auror along.

"Hnmph." Alastor said. "Amelia, you'll be setting up the privacy wards down here while I ensure the rest of the house is secured?"

In other words, she should do a full scan of the downstairs for evidence of mistreatment while he did the upstairs. She nodded sharply.

"If you're going to use magic, won't I get into trouble?" Harry asked. "Somebody's house elf used magic here once trying to get me expelled and I got a warning."

Amelia frowned. That explained the misdemeanour for underage magic she'd found on his file; she'd see about having it expunged. "Our magic will not register as under-age, Harry, but if there are any issues I'll take care of them."

"Well, lad, lead the way upstairs." Alastor ushered the boy out and Amelia immediately dived into her bag, set up her quill and began casting her scanning spell, the results automatically recording onto the parchment.

She headed out into the hall and peered into the cupboard that had made Dursley so worried; the sight sickened her. There was some clutter of discarded muggle sports gear and cleaning equipment, but beyond that there was a stained children's mattress and an old taped up sign that read 'Harry's room.' She closed the door and moved into the kitchen.

It was immaculate; shining surfaces and a floor that gleamed. Amelia took a quick look at the neat back garden – shoddy trainers which she assumed were Potter's had been left on the back step along with gardening gear, but no gloves that would have protected Potter's hands.

She made it back into the living room and read over the parchment, frowning heavily at the results from upstairs that Alastor had directed to the quill. Her stomach churned at the litany. She called for her house elf and had her bring some tea, sandwiches, scones and cake. She packed the parchment away just before Alastor and Potter came back into the room. Potter's eyes widened at the sight of food.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought some afternoon tea would help make this a little easier." Amelia directed him to the sofa and he sat down gingerly.

Alastor sat next to him.

"Now, Mister Potter, as a minor you should really have a guardian present. As Alastor here knew your father, perhaps you'll allow him to stand-in?"

Potter's eyes went to Alastor questioningly.

"I'll be pleased to do it." Alastor said gruffly.

Potter nodded. "OK, then." He looked back at Amelia. "And it's Harry; just Harry."

Amelia smiled at him. "Shall we get the oath over with first then, Harry?"

"Oath?"

"All ongoing investigations require an oath to ensure information doesn't leak before it is officially released. It also ensures that witnesses cannot collude with each other." Alastor explained to him. "Have you got the written version for the lad?"

Amelia opened her bag and extracted a printed copy of the oath. "Here you go, Harry."

Harry read over the parchment. "What's the investigation you want to ask me about?"

"Sirius Black." Amelia replied bluntly. "Specifically what happened the night he escaped from Hogwarts."

His eyes darted to hers, and she caught the full weight of the worry, fear and hope in them before he dropped his gaze, and shifted to look at Alastor to check he should take the oath. Alastor nodded and Harry picked up the quill, signing his name quickly and without fanfare.

"Good. Tea?" Amelia poured him a cup, placed sandwiches on a plate and handed the lot over to him with a flick of her wand.

He tucked into the simple fare eating quickly and efficiently as though used to rushing. She knew he had been deprived of food in the past; locked up and barely fed. She handed him another plate of sandwiches as she asked him to describe what happened in his own words.

His testimony married with the others but it was the most painful to hear; the personal aspect was too sharp to ignore – Pettigrew had betrayed Harry's parents and caused their deaths, Black was Harry's godfather. The horror of the Dementor attack had Amelia shivering and she was sympathetic when he expressed dismay and frustration at the Minister's initial decision not to believe him…

He looked over at her finally, his green eyes bright with curiosity again. "Can I ask why the Minister changed his mind?"

"He discovered that your godfather never had a trial." Amelia answered honestly. "It has shaken the Minister's conviction that Black is guilty and hence his request I investigate." She handed Harry a slice of cake much to Alastor's badly hidden amusement.

Harry swallowed some cake and waved a hand at her. "What about Snape's testimony?"

"From what we've heard there'd be no point asking him anything." Alastor interjected. "He only saw you three kids, Lupin and Black together, and was knocked out before anything of note took place."

"And the Headmaster?" Harry asked. "He talked to Sirius too, I think."

"But alone." Alastor commented. "No verifying witnesses except for Black himself unlike the four of you."

"So will Sirius be cleared?" His young face was so hopeful that Amelia felt regret at giving him the official answer.

"I can't say, Harry, until I've finished and submitted my findings to the Minister." Amelia said apologetically.

"Don't forget though that you're not to discuss this interview with your Headmaster or with your friends." Alastor said. "Or _Black_."

Harry nodded quickly, streaks of red across his cheeks giving away he probably was in contact with his godfather. Amelia knew she should probably ask for the correspondence but couldn't bring herself to deprive the child of anything positive in his life.

"Well, if Amelia's done," Alastor shot her a look and she gave a nod, stopping the quill, "how about I tell you a couple of stories about your Dad?"

Harry's demeanour brightened. Amelia watched as Alastor weaved a grand tale about James Potter's first training session and it was clear that Harry was starved for information about his parents and heritage. What was Albus Dumbledore thinking?

Three stories later and Amelia brought a reluctant halt to the afternoon.

Alastor paused on their way out and dug into the pocket of his trench-coat. He motioned for Harry to give his arm and placed a wand holster on it. He pushed Harry's wand into place. "Practice releasing it from the holster." He said roughly. "And remember to always wear your wand. You can hide it beneath your shirts now."

Harry grinned at him. "Thank you."

"Remember…" Alastor wagged a finger at him.

"Constant vigilance!" Harry replied back promptly with a cheeky grin.

Amelia rolled her eyes because Alastor had jumped on the opportunity to indoctrinate another person into his paranoia. "It's been good to meet you, Harry." She shook his hand as they said goodbye and left the house. Amelia couldn't help feeling wretched that she was leaving Harry Potter somewhere she was certain was completely unsuitable.

She and Alastor exchanged another look; they had a lot to talk about but none of it was appropriate for discussion on a public street. They walked down the road towards an alley where they could apparate without being seen.

A grey-haired woman hovered at the corner of Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk. She broke into a trot upon seeing them and Amelia noticed she was followed by a cat – no a kneazle. Amelia frowned at the tartan carpet slippers that the woman wore.

"Alastor Moody!" The woman called out in greeting. "Albus said you might be stopping by today."

And suddenly Amelia was very grateful Alastor had taken the time to provide them with a cover story. Obviously the woman was Dumbledore's spy in the neighbourhood.

"Arabella Figg." Alastor said politely. "It's been a while." He didn't introduce Amelia and she kept quiet.

"You don't really think Black's still a threat, do you, Alastor?" Figg asked hurriedly. "Albus said his sources place Black abroad."

"As do mine." Alastor answered. "But you know what I always say…"

"Constant vigilance." Figg said obediently. "Do you want to use my floo?"

"A private place to apparate would be appreciated, Arabella." Alastor said, glancing at Amelia.

They all walked briskly to Figg's house. It smelled of kneazles and boiled vegetables. Amelia found her nose wrinkling but otherwise hid her reaction. As soon as the door was closed, Alastor started with the questions.

"I take it you've been watching over Potter a while?" Alastor asked.

"Since December 'eighty-one." Figg replied. "Albus asked me to keep watch and report anything suspicious – wizards in the area, that kind of thing, give him any updates on Harry that I could gather. It was the least I could do for Albus after, well, you remember."

"We caught a glimpse of Potter in the garden," Alastor continued, "bit thin, isn't he? And I thought his folks left him money. You wouldn't know it by the way he dresses."

"Well, children can be fussy eaters, Alastor," Figg said, avoiding their eyes, "and who knows what the youngsters consider fashionable these days."

"Do you really believe that?" Amelia blurted out unable to stop herself.

Figg sighed and her mouth drooped. "The Dursleys are perfectly horrid muggles, I'm afraid. They've never treated Harry the same as their own son – although some might think that was a blessing. Albus warned me when I complained to him the first time I baby-sat Harry for them that they might not be as caring towards him as we would wish, but he was certain that they would do right by their nephew in the end."

"You baby-sit the boy?" Alastor shot Amelia a look that told her to keep quiet.

"Not very often these days – he's getting old enough to look after himself or so the Dursleys would have it. Obviously I follow Albus's instructions not to reveal I'm a squib or about You-Know-Who or about the wizarding world but…it's difficult and, well, I've thought it best that he didn't enjoy being with me too much otherwise the Dursleys probably would send him somewhere else."

Amelia badly wanted to hex the woman. She had lacked the compassion to make Harry's life better when he stayed with her, and followed Albus Dumbledore's word as though it was law. And why hadn't Figg reported any of the mistreatment she had to have seen?

"At least someone was making regular reports about the boy's welfare to the proper authorities." Alastor said briskly, obviously thinking along similar lines to herself.

"Oh Albus made the official reports. He and I didn't have anything formal, Alastor. I just contacted Albus every so often usually just after I'd baby-sat Harry." Figg's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "I always used to smile when I'd see the occasional photo I managed to take and send to Albus end up in the Prophet."

So that's how pictures of the boy had been released to the public; Amelia had always wondered. Amelia darted a look at Alastor – she wasn't certain she could stay another moment without yelling at Figg.

Alastor got the message. "Well, it's been nice chatting to you, Arabella, but we must be off. You can tell Albus the wards look fine."

Amelia smiled tightly as she offered her own terse goodbye and immediately apparated to the Ministry. Alastor was a moment behind her. They waited until they got to her office and under heavy privacy wards before she erupted.

"Did I just hear that right?" demanded Amelia. "Did that…that woman…" she was almost incoherent with anger.

Alastor pointed at her desk. "Get the Ogden's out."

She did and by the time she'd knocked back one drink she'd regained some measure of control.

"You have to understand Arabella's not been wholly with it since her husband and her son were killed standing right next to her in a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley." Alastor said, nursing his own drink that he'd poured from his flask. "Her husband was a friend of Albus's so Albus looked after Arabella after his death, made sure she got her inheritance despite her being a squib, and set her up properly in her new kneazle breeding business."

"Hence her loyalty to him." Amelia sighed heavily, her ire slightly tempered with Alastor's explanation.

"Unfortunately Albus could tell her that grass was pink with purple dots and she would believe him." Alastor agreed. "So, having heard from Albus when she first got there that the Dursleys wouldn't treat the boy well, it probably never occurred to her to tell him again because she thought he knew." He sighed. "As for her convoluted thinking that giving the kid some affection when she watched him would mean the Dursleys wouldn't bring him back…" he grimaced, "well, your guess is as good as mine."

"She could be right." Amelia conceded. "The Dursleys would probably be that petty." She poured herself another drink. "The results from the scans are horrifying. He lived in that cupboard under the stairs for years and there was a long list of verbal abuse and minor physical injuries. They periodically starved him, Alastor, sending a kid to bed with no food as a punishment but taken to an extreme."

He nodded. "He has the smallest of the bedrooms upstairs. There are locks on the door outside; evidence that there were bars at the window at one point. I would guess he's been locked in before. His furniture is broken, dilapidated. He barely has enough clothes to justify a wardrobe – all of them seem second-hand. His school clothes are good quality but they're in his trunk. He keeps his valuables under a loose floorboard under the bed. He has food stored there."

"In case they lock him in there again?" Amelia rubbed the back of her neck. "Any other child, Alastor, and I would have removed him from that house already."

"Even I know you're going to need to be politically savvy about this." Alastor comforted her. "Look, Albus and I have been friends for a long time and he is…a great wizard but he's not infallible even if he sometimes thinks he is." He sipped his drink. "He messed up. He obviously knew the muggles might have an issue accepting the lad as their own, he dismissed the first report of mistreatment from his agent who then failed to report further incidents, and he failed to check on the lad himself. Then, as the boy's Headmaster, he's failed to see the signs of abuse since Potter started at Hogwarts. The boy's far too thin for his age; somebody should have noticed."

"Or it's been ignored."

"Or it's been ignored." Alastor agreed dryly.

Amelia sighed heavily. "You know what else bothers me."

"That he didn't know his Dad was a Hit Wizard?" Alastor suggested. "It bothered me, I can tell you."

"Well, yes, that too," and Amelia, "but what I was referring to was something Brian Cutter said to me about the new Lord Black."

Alastor's eyebrows shot up is his grizzled forehead. "A new Lord Black? And he's hired Brian Cutter?"

She explained about the letter from Lord Black to Cutter, the meeting in Cornelius's office, and saw that he got the political implications immediately; Moody had never been stupid. "Cutter has a copy of the Potters' will and Sirius Black was named, after the Longbottoms, as guardian." She put her glass down and gazed at Alastor. "Albus Dumbledore took illegal custody of Harry Potter, placed him with the muggles, and failed to ensure that one of the named guardians on the will got a trial!"

"I can see how it doesn't look good, Amelia," Alastor admitted, "especially in light of the fact that he didn't place Black in protective custody at Hogwarts either, but I don't think Albus would deliberately keep a man in prison for twelve years if he knew he was innocent."

"Not even for his vaunted Greater Good?" Amelia asked pointedly.

Alastor conceded that with a huff. "Admittedly, Albus can justify almost anything to his greater good but not something unquestionably wrong. Keeping the boy behind blood wards where he might be _unsafe_ from his relatives, no. Keeping the boy behind blood wards where he might be _unloved_, yes. Condemning an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years, no. Not stepping in to clear Black's name because Albus thinks Potter will be safer where he is, maybe."

Amelia grimaced; the lines separating the statements Alastor had made into acceptable and unacceptable were very thin but they were there. "You know him better than me." She allowed.

"And knowing him, regardless of my belief that I don't think Albus would keep the boy there if faced with all the evidence we have of the muggles' neglect of the lad, I would advise you to get Potter's new guardianship situation sorted out before Albus ever gets wind of it." Alastor said bluntly.

"Understood." And Amelia knew who she was going to call first.

o-O-o

Sirius reread the letter from Brian again. And again.

_Completely cleared subject to Minister's signature._

_Did Lord Black have a way to contact Sirius Black?_

_The Ministry wanted to know if Sirius Black would be prepared to assume immediate guardianship of Harry Potter._

He read it again.

Remus impatiently plucked it out of his numb fingers and read it. "Padfoot! We did it!" He slapped Sirius's back, jolting him forward. "Congratulations! Didn't I tell you sending Bones round to the muggles would increase your chances to get custody of Harry? You owe me five galleons! And don't think…" he suddenly looked at Sirius who hadn't moved. "Are you OK, Padfoot?"

No. Yes. He really had no idea. His emotions swung in a pendulum from crazed happiness to complete astonishment to total fear that he was going to mess up with Harry and – _what had he been thinking?_

Sirius rubbed his forehead and dragged his mind back into focus. Harry. Harry. Harry. He was doing this for Harry and it had worked. "Sorry," he said, realising belatedly that Remus was regarding him worriedly, "just," he flapped a hand at him, "surprised. I thought it would take more time or something."

"But you are pleased?" probed Remus carefully as though he was afraid Sirius would explode or break or something.

"Beyond happy." Sirius confirmed. He took the parchment back. "I'll write back to Brian. I guess it's time to come clean on my identity with him."

"Give me an introduction." Remus ordered. "I can liaise with him in future, and Merlin knows I need to go over some legal stuff with him as your steward. Your records are in a right mess."

"But I'm still rich, right?"

Remus sighed. "Let's just say you have enough to cover the five galleons you owe me."

"What five galleons?" asked Sirius innocently.

Remus's eyes narrowed dangerously.


	8. Securing Guardianship: Chapter 4

The signature of Cornelius Fudge looped its way across the parchment. It was attached to the official investigation report that concluded Sirius Black was innocent of the arrest charges in 'eighty-one, and pardoned for escaping Ministry custody and his actions during his time as a fugitive. The statement acknowledged the Ministry's culpability and awarded compensation to Black to the tune of ten thousand galleons for every year of false imprisonment and an additional five thousand for the year he had been a fugitive.

"The press statement?" Cornelius asked briskly as he added the official seal to the parchment.

Amelia exchanged a look with Brian Cutter and slid it across the desk to the Minister.

"_Following new evidence, a Special Investigation was made into the matter of Sirius Black under the jurisdiction of Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. The findings of the Special Investigation are thus: Sirius Black was imprisoned without trial. Evidentiary and legal procedures were not followed and his guilt or innocence never established beyond circumstantial hearsay. A review of all the evidence gathered at the time of his arrest, and the subsequent addition of new witness testimony following recent events at Hogwarts, including a statement by Harry Potter, has concluded that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges. Given his twelve years of unlawful imprisonment, we have pardoned him for the lesser charge of escaping custody. _

_Additionally, we want to announce that Peter Pettigrew is alive and a suspected Death Eater. He is hereby stripped of his Order of Merlin and is wanted for questioning in the deaths of James Potter, Lily Potter, and thirteen muggles. He is also wanted for conspiracy to pervert the course of Justice. He is considered armed and dangerous. Citizens are advised to report any sightings to the Aurors immediately_.

_Clearly a gross miscarriage of justice took place under the previous administration and, although it was a chaotic time, the current peacetime administration is appalled. We apologise unreservedly to Sirius Black for his loss of freedom, damage to his reputation, and disregard for his basic legal rights. While it is our understanding that he is currently abroad, he is once again a free citizen and welcome to return to Britain and public life without fear of reprisal._"

"Comprehensive." Cornelius looked at Brian. "Is Lord Black happy with the statement?"

"He is and he's very happy to have this matter cleared up so quickly." Brian said.

"It's a shame that we can't make a joint press conference." Cornelius said with a longing look at the statement.

"Lord Black wants full credit given to the Ministry." Brian said firmly. "He'll make a positive statement to that effect as soon as he claims his seat in the Wizengamot."

"Do we have a date?" Cornelius asked tentatively.

"Probably at the next session which is scheduled for a week on Thursday." Brian replied promptly. "He has expressed a desire to meet with you prior to that."

Cornelius smiled widely. "That would be lovely, Brian."

"Minister," Amelia cleared her throat, regaining Cornelius's attention, "there is another matter that has come to light during the investigation."

"Oh?" Cornelius looked dismayed and his gaze flickered to Brian and back to her. "Perhaps we should speak about this in private?"

"Actually, I'd like Brian to stay as the topic relates to the guardianship of Harry Potter." Amelia withdrew a second report from her bag and handed it to Cornelius. It had taken her the better part of the previous evening after her return from Surrey and most of the rest of that day to finish the report and get things sorted with Brian. "This report is highly sensitive and details findings related to Harry Potter's current situation. Broadly, it concludes that he should be removed from his current guardians due to evidence of neglect, emotional abuse and some additional minor physical abuse."

"My goodness! Surely not!" Cornelius didn't open the folder. "I mean, I know there was a problem last summer but I thought that was down to the stress of the situation with Black."

"That problem last summer, Minister, was indicative of the way his guardians treat him generally; without respect for Harry, for his parents or for our kind. The woman admitted she insulted the Potters before she was obliviated." Amelia said dryly. "Additionally, one of the Reversal Squad noted in his report that if it wasn't against the new Muggle Protection Act he would have been sorely tempted to blow the Dursleys up himself after being subjected to their prejudice and scorn."

"Amelia…"

"It gets worse, Cornelius." Amelia interrupted him. "Albus Dumbledore had Rubeus Hagrid take Harry Potter from Sirius Black on the night of the Potters' death. That was part of Dumbledore's own statement given to the Aurors. He was responsible for placing the boy with Lily Potter's muggle relations. Now, there is some evidence that he had good reasons, most to do with Harry's safety at the time, but he circumvented the system: the Wizarding Orphan Office wasn't apprised of the placement and so no follow-up visitations were performed."

"He also disregarded the will which a source today told me would have been challenged by the Longbottoms had they not been incapacitated in a Death Eater attack." Brian added. "Add to that the fact that Dumbledore was Chief Warlock when Sirius Black was denied a trial and placed in Azkaban unlawfully, and his recent unwillingness not to have insisted on due process when Black was captured at Hogwarts…one might surmise that he has ulterior motives."

"Additionally, Harry has all the signs of an abused child but the staff at Hogwarts seems to have missed them." Amelia said with exasperation.

Cornelius looked torn between panic at the Harry Potter had been abused, and glee at how badly Dumbledore had erred.

"And the Ministry doesn't come out of this smelling of roses either since the WOO should have followed up on Harry Potter's placement – regardless of Dumbledore's lack of notification, he's the most famous orphan in our world! Not to mention more should have been done to investigate the incident last summer." Amelia warned him. "Cornelius," she said strongly, "it would be a political nightmare for everyone if it came to the attention of the press that Harry Potter was mistreated by his muggle relatives and nobody in authority noticed or did anything to address the issue – especially when Dumbledore is in the thick of it and you've met the boy yourself."

Finally, Cornelius blanched as the potential ramifications for his own position hit him.

"If you would allow it, Cornelius, Amelia and I believe we have a mutually beneficial solution." Brian said quietly.

"Please elaborate." Cornelius rallied but a dull flush remained on his face.

"As you know, Lord Black was already planning to challenge for guardianship," Brian began, "and I believe his own investigations raised questions about the suitability of Potter's muggle guardians. Now that the investigation into Sirius Black has concluded and he has been cleared, Lord Black wants to push ahead with guardianship being awarded to Sirius Black as per the Potters' will."

Cornelius sat back surprised. "Lord Black will openly support Sirius Black then? As I recall Black – Sirius, I mean – was a Dumbledore supporter and considered persona non grata by the Black family."

"I think it's clear from Lord Black's initial actions here that he has a different political agenda than the family's previous reputation," Brian said, "and as Sirius is the boy's godfather, he has first claim."

"Executing the Potters' newly discovered will to reward guardianship to Sirius Black would be a relatively simple matter." Amelia pointed out. "My main concern, as I've expressed to Brian, is Black's health after his time in Azkaban and a year on the run. I would say that we would only award guardianship on the condition that he receives medical treatment."

"How do we even know the man wants to assume guardianship?" Cornelius asked, sitting back with a contemplative expression.

"Once Amelia contacted me, I immediately wrote to Lord Black. I received a reply from Sirius Black himself confirming his request that I represent him in the matter of the guardianship of his godson." Brian explained.

A flicker of suspicion infused Amelia for a long moment, long enough that she only caught the end of Cornelius accusing Brian that Lord Black had harboured a fugitive.

"Under the old law, Cornelius, a Head of House could offer sanctuary to any member of his family." Brian said mildly. "But either way, there's no evidence that Lord Black knew where Sirius Black was at the time he engaged my services to approach you about instigating an investigation."

"It's all moot anyway," Amelia inserted before Cornelius got too wound up, "whether Lord Black was in contact with him before the investigation or not is completely beside the point; Sirius Black is innocent. We need to determine Harry Potter's guardianship. Brian, can you confirm Sirius Black's willingness to assume the role of guardian for his godson?"

"Yes, he's eager to look after Harry, and a week of healing in a private clinic abroad has been arranged for both Sirius and his godson." Brian said quickly.

Amelia nodded.

"I'm not sure this will be acceptable," Cornelius argued, "Sirius Black's reputation is destroyed – and yes, partly our fault, I know, but if we announce that Black is innocent and in the next breath give him immediate guardianship of the Boy Who Lived there will be an outcry."

"You raise a valid point, Cornelius."

Brian's words flattered the Minister and Amelia breathed a sigh of relief at Brian's ability to handle him.

"Perhaps a staggered approach is required publically," Brian continued, "especially as I think we all believe that Albus Dumbledore should only be informed once this matter is settled beyond his ability to affect the outcome?"

They nodded in agreement.

"So, I propose that we sign the guardianship transfer today and allow Sirius Black to take immediate custody." Brian proposed. "The Ministry announces that he is innocent at a press conference tomorrow morning. I'll arrange some positive press for Black over the rest of the week, reminding people that he was a war hero before his arrest, for example."

"We can help with that to some extent," Amelia offered, "I'm sure Sirius's old colleagues would be prepared to support the work he did."

"And the story of his escape from Azkaban to protect his godson from Pettigrew would play well." Cornelius added. "Perhaps with the allusion he is seeking guardianship to return Potter fully to the wizarding world in line with the wishes of Potter's late parents that were previously ignored as the will was inaccessible to the Ministry."

Brian nodded and pointed at him with a smile. "Good suggestion."

Amelia hid a smile. Cornelius did have a talent for media spin. "So then we publically announce his guardianship at the end of the week?"

"I'll ensure we have a statement from Sirius Black readied as they could well be still abroad at that point in the clinic." Brian made a note on his legal pad.

"We should work closely on all press releases," Cornelius offered, "that way we can ensure both the Ministry and Black receive the greatest positive response to the affair."

"Agreed." Brian said.

"What about the muggles?" Cornelius asked suddenly. "We'll need to file appropriate records…"

"Already prepared," Brian assured him, "Petunia Dursley has already agreed to relinquish her guardianship subject to the investigation finding Sirius Black innocent. Lord Black's steward will handle the final signatures and take immediate custody of Harry Potter to deliver him safely to Black." He motioned at Cornelius. "If you're happy to proceed?"

Cornelius nodded.

Brian reached into his briefcase and handed over the guardianship documents. "If you could just sign at the bottom; Amelia, if you could witness."

The loopy signature was accompanied by the Minister's official seal. Amelia scrawled her own signature as witness and added the seal of the Head of the DMLE. Sirius Black was officially Harry Potter's legal guardian of record.

Brian handed Amelia one copy for the Ministry records. "I assume you'll register this with the WOO."

Amelia sighed and took the document. She could hardly complain.

"I'll forward a copy to Sirius and file my copy of the original in our legal vault." Brian retrieved another document for his briefcase. "A copy of the Potters' will for your records."

"That's very good of you, Brian." Cornelius said gratefully. "That will help ensure any complaints are quickly dealt with." He frowned again. "Amelia, there is one other question regarding the muggles and this abuse that was found…"

"I know," Amelia said sighing heavily, "I'd like to prosecute them but that's an impossibility." She held up a hand when Cornelius would have jumped in. "The procedure when we find a muggle-raised witch or wizard is in an abusive situation is to involve the muggle authorities. Usually there is current evidence that is available. In this case, the vast majority of the abuse took place prior to last year and the worst of it when he was a young child. Our evidence, based as it is on magical means is not admissible. There is no case unless Mister Potter himself gives evidence." She took a breath. "If we prosecuted muggles through _our_ legal system, it would be exceptional, create a precedent I don't think we want, and create the very storm of publicity that we're trying to avoid."

"So we let these muggles get away with abusing a wizarding child? A child who should have been treasured especially after getting rid of You-Know-Who and losing his parents?" Cornelius ranted, getting on his soapbox.

"We can honestly say that we've removed him from the situation as soon as we became aware of the abuse that was involved." Amelia stated firmly. "Any other legal action will have to be pursued with Mister Potter's agreement."

"I'll discuss the matter with Sirius Black." Brian suggested. "As his guardian, Black will have a say in this and will probably be the one that will have to raise it with his godson."

Cornelius barely looked mollified and Amelia had some sympathy, although she suspected Cornelius's frustration was rooted in his inability to exploit the political capital of muggles abusing the Boy Who Lived and Dumbledore's involvement, rather than her own outrage that the muggles wouldn't be justifiably punished for their actions.

"Well, if that's everything, I have to tell my client that he's now a proud father of a thirteen year old boy." Brian said briskly.

Amelia sighed in relief as Cornelius smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at tomorrow's press conference?" Cornelius suggested.

Brian agreed and Amelia stood up to walk out with him. They stopped outside of Amelia's office and she prevented him from leaving with a hand on his arm, wanting to follow up on the suspicion she'd had that had flared to life during the discussion. She cast a privacy bubble and regarded him directly.

"Brian, would I be correct in saying that Lord Black's first name is Sirius?"

Brian smiled gently. "I'm afraid I can't divulge the identity of Lord Black."

Amelia snorted and knew she was right.

"What I will say," Brian said a little hesitantly, "is that there is good reason why the House of Black has always been known for its cunning and regardless of his innocence Sirius Black is still someone it would be best not to anger."

"He realised his godson was being neglected when he saw him at Hogwarts, didn't he?" Amelia mused out loud.

Yes, she thought decisively, Sirius Black had seen his godson, starved of love and affection for all that he was a nice kid, and had _known_. And he couldn't do anything, not as a fugitive, but as Lord Black…that he had taken the measures he had and devised a way to clear his name all to protect his godson impressed her anew and made her feel even more confident that her decision to award him custody had been the right one.

Brian smiled at her again and tipped his hat as he made to leave. "I think Lord Black is going to shake things up."

Amelia let down the bubble and smirked back at him. "Tell your client I look forward to it."

o-O-o

Harry finished washing the baking potatoes and set them out on the counter to be pricked before they went into the microwave. Dinner was steamed chicken breasts (already cooked until shrivelled by his aunt), a salad (Harry had already prepared it) and the potatoes. It was not their usual fare and was only on the menu because Dudley was on a diet.

His relatives had been surprisingly polite to him since he'd gotten back. He believed in part that it was to do with his tale of his mass-murdering godfather on the ride home from the station but as the days had passed, he thought it was something else. Then there had been the surprise visit from the wizarding police-kind-of-ish Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody. He was still a little annoyed with his aunt that she hadn't warned him until she'd fetched him from the garden. He hoped, _hoped_, that it meant Sirius was going to get a trial or be declared innocent because then…

He stopped his thought before it could complete. He wasn't going to hope again that he could go to live with Sirius, with someone who actually _wanted _him. Although, in hindsight, he wondered whether Sirius _did_ want him…the older man had looked somewhat surprised when Harry had agreed to live with him. But there had been the letter he'd received at Hogwarts (confirming Sirius was safe and Harry was more than a little annoyed that the Headmaster had prevented him from replying) and then another he'd received the day after he'd gotten home (a 'hope you're OK' message that Harry _had_ replied to using the same owl Sirius had sent), and another (a 'glad you're OK and don't worry about me' message). For a godfather on the run, it wasn't too shoddy a showing of concern and much more than Harry could remember receiving from anyone else except his friends.

What had been a nice surprise was that his ex-Professor, Remus Lupin had also sent a very nice note welcoming Harry back from the holidays, reassuring him that he'd found an interesting job and encouraging Harry to stay in touch. Harry had promptly sent a reply with the rather majestic looking owl that had brought Remus's letter. He'd also sent a note to Remus after Moody and Bones had interviewed him and asked for more stories about his Dad, but there hadn't been a reply and Hedwig hadn't returned. It didn't mean there wouldn't be a reply, Harry reassured himself. Remus had said to stay in touch and with Sirius out of the country…

Of course, Remus hadn't actually contacted Harry at all for most of his life and Harry got the impression that he had only let slip his friendship with Harry's father by accident. They really hadn't had a chance to talk about that and it wasn't something Harry wanted to raise in a letter. But it did mean that he didn't quite trust Remus to reply to him in the same way he trusted Sirius. Although even his trust in Sirius probably floundered on the thought that Sirius, if given a choice, might continue to chase the rat rather than actually stick around for Harry.

Harry shook away his insecurities not wanting to dwell on them. Sirius had written; Remus had written. He had people who cared for him at last. His jaw set in all too familiar stubbornness that both Sirius and Remus would have recognised instantly although Harry didn't know it.

His mind travelled back over his third year at Hogwarts idly as he prepared the potatoes. It had been a strange year with the Dementors and Sirius. Better than the first two years – no Voldemort to battle – but odd in other ways. He really owed Hermione for helping him rescue Sirius. He flushed as he remembered what a prat he'd been to her about the Firebolt. Yes, he'd had cause to be angry but…she'd meant well. If only she hadn't gone behind his back…

Ron hadn't helped with his anger over it either. And then there had been Ron's constant battling with Hermione over Crookshanks and the rat all year. Harry had spent most of the time feeling like he was being pulled between them and forced to choose constantly.

Ron had been Harry's first friend of his own age and Harry knew his strong attachment to Ron was primarily because of that. And Ron was funny and loyal, if glued to his beliefs and prejudices, surprisingly smart in his own way under the laziness that even Harry could see. But in considering the previous year, Harry had become aware that he'd let Ron dictate a lot of their friendship – things like being mad with Hermione, who else they talked to outside of classes, and their subjects like taking the horrendous Divination because it was easy.

Maybe he could try for a little independence from his first friend, Harry considered; he trusted Ron not to drop him just because Harry made a few decisions for himself – like giving up Divination so he didn't have to hear about how horribly he was going to die every week, and taking a different subject, maybe Ancient Runes or Arthimancy. He should send a note to Professor McGonagall and ask if it was possible. Hermione would probably appreciate having him take one of the subjects she was interested in.

And he did owe her.

Besides, Hermione was his second closest friend and really Harry had no idea how he would have gotten through his studies for the past three years without her. Not to mention the traps around the Philosopher's Stone; not to mention working out it was a basilisk that was petrifying people; not to mention rescuing Sirius. She really was amazingly smart. He should appreciate her more even if her bossiness sometimes drove him round the bend. He could try to be a better friend to her.

He wouldn't mind making more friends, Harry mused absently. Oh, he liked to think he was friendly with most people in Gryffindor – when they weren't considering him the Heir of Slytherin – and he was mates at least with the Quidditch team, especially Fred and George, and with his dorm mates. But he knew he wasn't the easiest of people to be _friends_ with between his unwanted fame and the trouble that seemed to follow him around. At least Ron and Hermione had stuck with him through thick and thin. Quality was more important than quantity, Harry determined, but still…one or two other people to hang around with wouldn't be a bad thing.

Before he could set the microwave's timer, the telephone rang. Harry didn't investigate – his chore was dinner and it was more than his life's worth to deviate from it, not to mention the call was unlikely to be for him. He could hear his aunt answer, her strident voice carrying down the hallway.

He found his mind wandering to the interview with Moody and Bones. Bones had been nice; strict but kind. She kind of reminded him of McGonagall. Moody though had been bloody brilliant. He hadn't made a fuss over the locks on the door or the pathetic bedroom Harry had. More importantly, he'd told him stories of his Dad. He couldn't believe that his Dad had been a Hit Wizard. He wondered what career his Mum had chosen. He'd ask Sirius or Remus; asking his aunt was an invite to trouble.

Speaking of said aunt, she suddenly poked her head through the kitchen door.

"Leave that and go and pack all your things in that trunk of yours." Petunia snapped. "I'll explain on the way."

On the way to where and what about dinner, Harry grumbled to himself as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. He hadn't been refused lunch but the meagre sandwich and apple had been hours before, and his breakfast had been minimal – a quarter of a grapefruit. He packed his trunk quickly – he hadn't truthfully unpacked a great deal of it. He picked up Hedwig's cage – she'd find him wherever he went. He struggled down the stairs and was briskly directed by his aunt out to the car.

He put his trunk and the cage in the boot of the car, and had just closed the boot lid just as his aunt came out of the house.

Betty Doon called out a greeting from the other side of the street and hurried over. "Why Petunia, wherever are you off to at this late hour?"

"Family emergency." Petunia said crisply, putting the keys into her handbag.

"Oh you poor thing!" Betty said but her eyes gleamed more with glee at having some gossip than genuine concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

Petunia shook her head. "Thank you anyway, Betty. We must be going." She speared Harry with a look. "Get in the car and none of your nonsense."

Harry made his way around the car and climbed into the back seat - he wasn't actually allowed in the front. He waited until his aunt had taken the driver's seat and put her seatbelt on before he cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, if this is about Aunt Marge perhaps I should stay here?" Harry offered. He couldn't think what other family they had who could possibly have had an emergency.

"This isn't about your Aunt Marge." Petunia said. "Now be quiet. I need to focus on driving." She rarely drove anywhere preferring his uncle took the responsibility.

Harry thought about asking what was going on again but decided it was probably best to keep quiet. They drove out of Little Whinging and took the main road towards Greater Whinging, the neighbouring town that was more affluent. His aunt had always wanted to live there. They took another turning, then another. They passed through the centre of Greater Whinging and made towards the countryside outskirts. At the end of one long winding road, his aunt took a left into a shady street with old trees weighed down with heavy branches of bright green leaves. They pulled into the driveway of a large house.

Petunia ordered him out. Harry went to get the luggage. He wasn't certain what was going on and keeping calm seemed like a good strategy.

The large green front door opened and Harry froze at the sight of Remus.

"Ah, good! You're here." Remus waved at him. "Leave the luggage, Harry. It'll be taken care of."

Harry obediently set down Hedwig's cage and his trunk back in the boot. "Uh, Professor Lupin…"

"Remus, please, Harry." He smiled at him. "Inside and I'll explain everything."

Petunia ushered Harry into the house ahead of her.

"In the front room to your right, Harry, if you wouldn't mind." Remus pointed at the open door.

Harry stepped through into a comfortable looking sitting room. It was chintzy but suited his aunt's tastes perfectly.

"Your aunt and I thought you might like to join me dog-sitting, Harry." Remus offered as Harry opened his mouth to demand an explanation.

Harry gaped at him and then at his aunt. Dog-sitting? Did that mean they were going to spend the summer with Sirius? His mouth snapped shut. "Really?"

"Really." Remus smiled at him. "I just have a couple of things to clear up with your aunt and then we'll get going." He picked up a stack of documents from the coffee table. "I just need you to sign these, Petunia."

Petunia sniffed, ignored the quill Remus offered to her and drew a pen out of her bag. She quickly signed the papers.

Remus sorted them into two stacks and handed her one. "These are your copies. Harry and I will use this room for another ten minutes and then we'll be on our way. You should collect the rest of your family and stay here until your things are moved magically by our house elf tomorrow."

"Very well." Petunia sniffed. She darted a look at Harry and made for the door.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said impulsively, "thank you." He really did mean it. He didn't know how Remus (and, or Sirius) had convinced her but he did appreciate her agreement.

She stopped in the doorway and gazed at him with a strange expression. "You'll be better off with your own kind." She looked over at Remus and almost looked as though she wanted to say something else but if she did, she thought better of it and walked out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Well," Remus pulled his wand out, "stand still a moment, I just need to check…yes, here it is; one tracking charm." He plucked a mouse from his pocket, tapped Harry and then the mouse. "Kreacher!"

A house elf popped into the room and Harry took a startled step backwards.

"Kreacher, can you take this mouse to…I don't know…York, and leave it there, please." Remus asked politely.

Kreacher nodded sharply, took the mouse and disappeared again.

"Right. Now, Kreacher's already delivered your trunk and Hedwig's already there so it's just us." Remus grinned at him and handed him a piece of blank parchment.

The blankness disappeared as soon as Harry touched it, words scrolling across the paper. _"Mr Padfoot invites Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place." _

"Now, keep the address firmly in your mind, Harry." Remus said. He held out a dog's chew toy. "Take hold of the toy. It's something called a portkey and will transport us to the address when I give the activation code."

Harry did so, repeating the address silently in his mind.

Remus grinned at him again. "Padfoot."

The world around them disappeared and Harry felt his stomach lurch as something tugged him. His landing was awful – he ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Harry!" Sirius's concerned voice had Harry lifting his head quickly.

"I'm OK." Harry claimed as his godfather helped him up off the floor.

As Sirius briskly checked him over, Harry couldn't get over how different Sirius looked; his hair was cut, his facial hair neatly trimmed, he had clean clothes and looked as though he'd put on some needed weight. There were traces of Azkaban still in his grey eyes and sharp cheekbones but he looked better, much better. Sirius hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

Harry tensed before he returned it, letting the older man's genuine affection wash over him. "I can't believe I'm here."

"We couldn't tell you just in case things didn't go to plan; I didn't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed." Sirius apologised. He rubbed Harry's back briskly and stepped away but kept his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked around the room eagerly noting the crest on the wall and the functional furnishing of what seemed to be a waiting room with a floo. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, well, my family's really," Sirius explained, "otherwise known as the London residence of the House of Black."

"The house is under a Fidelius," Remus explained, gesturing absently with the chew toy he still held, "so Sirius can hide without anyone knowing where he is."

Sirius guided Harry over to the sofa and pushed him into it gently. "My family and I didn't get along because they were heavily into the Dark Arts and bought into the whole pureblood agenda. Most of my cousins and my late younger brother followed Voldemort." He sat down next to Harry and Remus sat opposite in a comfortable looking chair. "Anyway, I inherited the family title, wealth and estates when my grandfather died, but obviously I was in Azkaban and when I got out, I didn't want to have anything to do with any of it. But I realised when you helped me escape from Hogwarts that I should swallow my pride and accept my inheritance so I could get things done like hiring a solicitor and," he waggled his eyebrows at Harry, "clearing my name."

"I gave an interview but they wouldn't tell me," Harry couldn't help the surge of hope that rushed through him, "did you…are you…"

"Yep," Sirius smiled widely back at him, "as of this evening I am an innocent man according to the Ministry."

"It's going to be announced tomorrow." Remus added. "Full pardon and compensation. Wormtail is going to find himself a wanted man."

"That's brilliant!" Harry said and tried to ignore the rattling nerves in his gut as his mouth dried up. And it was brilliant: Sirius was free and that was fantastic but…but maybe Sirius hadn't meant his offer to live with him if arrangements had been made just for the summer so…

"The other thing," Sirius said roughly, his eyes raking over Harry as though he'd read his mind, "is that I'm hoping you still want to come live with me because, uh, we managed to get the Ministry and your _dear_ aunt to agree that, um, as of this evening I'm your guardian."

Harry stared into the anxious eyes of his godfather. "You are?" He barely got the words out, his chest was so tight and he thought he might not be able to breathe. Sirius really wanted him?

"I am." Sirius confirmed more confidently. "Remus has the paperwork if you need proof. So, living with me?" He nudged Harry's shoulder. "That's OK with you? Because, as much as I want you living with me, I really, really, want you to be OK with this too."

He nodded quickly. "It's…it's…" _Everything he had ever dreamed about when he was in his cupboard._

Harry felt his throat close up and his eyes prickled with sudden tears. Sirius wanted him. He was free of the Dursleys and could live with Sirius who actually _wanted _him, cared about him enough, maybe even _loved_ him enough to arrange it so he would be Harry's guardian, and who hadn't run off and left Harry alone again…Harry had no idea what was going on as his emotions raged and his magic responded, flaring up and rattling the ornaments.

Sirius immediately tugged him into another hug and Harry stiffened again before he went with it, trying hard not to cry as he pressed into the unfamiliar sensation of the warmth and security of someone, a _parent _type person, holding him.

"It's OK, Pronglet." Sirius whispered. "Let it go. I've got you."

And Harry felt the first sob wrench out of him sharply before he surrendered and gave into the need to cry.


	9. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 1

**Part 3: Healing Padfoot & Pronglet (The Hide-in-a-Time-Bubble Prank)**

_June 24th 1994_

Sirius had once been a thirteen year old boy and he knew that Harry, who was currently crying his eyes out into Sirius's increasingly wet and soggy shoulder would be mortified as soon as the storm of weeping stopped. Sirius also knew Harry needed the release though. Sirius knew all too well the emotional shock of having someone care after years of being told you were worthless. He had never wanted his godson's childhood to be anything like his own and that it was made his heart ache and took him far too close to shedding tears himself.

No more Dursleys though, Sirius reminded himself as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back with one hand and stroked his fingers through his mop of dark hair with the other. Harry was under his protection finally and Sirius would make sure that the remainder of Harry's childhood would be exactly what it should be: filled with love and happiness and fun and security…

He glanced over at Remus who looked devastated at Harry's breakdown. He mouthed that it was OK and Remus nodded slightly, easing back from his hovering uncertain position on the edge of his chair.

Harry sniffled and Sirius realised he'd come back to himself.

Remus handed over a handkerchief. Sirius eased back and handed Harry the cloth with the no-nonsense instruction to blow his nose. Harry followed the order, swiped at his damp cheeks and absently handed him the handkerchief back; Sirius banished it. Harry was bright red and wouldn't meet either of their eyes.

"The summer before my sixth year, I ran away from home and ended up at your Dad's." Sirius said quietly.

Harry looked over at him, curiosity getting the better of his embarrassment.

"Your Granddad Potter told me that it was all going to be OK, that they loved me and I was already part of the family. I was sixteen years old and I spent the better part of an hour crying my eyes out on his shoulder." Sirius said. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're in good company."

Harry flushed but nodded slowly in acknowledgement that Sirius understood.

"He also told me just as I'm telling you now that we have a lot of getting to know each other to do and at some point we're going to argue, and disagree, and do things or say things that test our patience with each other," Sirius continued, keeping hold of Harry's gaze determinedly, "because parents and kids do that, and although I'm new at this I consider myself your parent now, kiddo." He poked Harry gently in the arm. "OK?"

Harry nodded again.

"So, we're going to do all of those things, but, and this is the important thing: I'm always going to love you." Sirius said, fervently. "I loved you from the moment I held you just after you were born and I loved you when you broke me out of Hogwarts and I love you right now this minute and I am always going to love you and want you in my life. Understand?"

"And that goes for me too, Harry." Remus added softly.

Sirius could see the hope that flared to life in Harry's eyes as he gave another nod but he could also see fear that it wasn't true or real. It was going to take time, Sirius reminded himself. He patted Harry on the shoulder softly.

"Now, we have lots to tell you," Sirius said changing the subject and brightening his tone, "but Remus told me you haven't had dinner, so why don't we get something to eat?"

Harry's stomach growled in response.

"Food it is." Remus declared cheerfully. He stood up, and Sirius and Harry followed him out of the room and down the corridor.

Sirius couldn't help smiling as Harry gazed around wide-eyed. "The house has been in my family for generations. My grandfather preferred the country estate and hated London so when my father married my mother he gave it to them. My mother was nuts, and she was restricted to the house by my grandfather." Namely after she'd tortured Sirius, a recognised heir to the line, for refusing to follow Voldemort and driven him to the Potters – but Harry didn't need to know that part of the story.

"Are we going to live here?" Harry asked as Remus led them into the dining room.

"Nope." Sirius guided Harry into the seat on his right as he took his usual chair at the top of the table. Remus sat in the seat to his left, opposite Harry. "I'm going to need this place for business – I have a seat on the Wizengamot – so it's going to be too visible despite the Fidelius. _We_ will live somewhere else." He touched the table and the food appeared – plates of shepherd's pie with peas and carrots. "Tuck in."

Harry immediately began and something uncoiled in Sirius's gut at the sight of his godson eating at a table in a house Sirius owned. He picked up his own cutlery as Remus passed a bread roll to Harry.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said automatically.

"Professor." Sirius snorted.

Remus shot him a look. "It's Remus, Harry, or Moony, if you'd prefer that. I'm not your professor anymore."

"You used to call him Mooey." Sirius slid in teasingly.

Harry's eyes lit up and a smile flickered over his lips. "Really?"

"Yes, Unca Mooey to be exact." Remus recalled fondly. "As you were only a baby we forgave you the lack of enunciation."

"Prongs thought it was hilarious." Sirius said, remembering the scene in the Potters' kitchen and James chuckling away. "But his face when you called him 'dada' for the first time…" he smiled at his godson's rapt expression, "he was the proudest man on the planet that day."

"Floo called me especially," Remus agreed, "but then you'd been calling your Mum 'mama' for at least a month and I think your Dad was just thrilled you'd finally recognised his part in your parenting."

Harry scooped up more of his pie. "I wish I could remember."

Sirius exchanged a sad look with Remus. "Well, we can share our memories with you so you can see for yourself."

"And tell you lots of stories." Remus added. "I've been saving them up for years and now I finally get the chance to tell you them, since I no longer need permission from either your aunt or the Headmaster to see you or to talk with you openly."

Something eased behind Harry's eyes and Sirius mentally applauded his old friend for letting Harry know simply and quickly why he hadn't been in his life to date.

"We do have a lot to tell you, Harry," Sirius said, "everything from your Mum and Dad and your Potter heritage to what happened after you rescued me at Hogwarts to what happens next…but I don't want to overwhelm you with information, and I would like your agreement on some things that are already in motion so I think we need to prioritise for tonight – agreed?"

Harry nodded and swallowed down his mouthful of food quickly. "OK."

"Well, as we will have plenty of time in the future to tell you about your Mum and Dad and your family, how about we focus on the urgent things?" Remus suggested, spooning more shepherd's pie onto Harry's plate.

"Like what's happened since Hogwarts and what happens next?" Harry asked, smiling a thank you at Remus.

"Exactly." Sirius said, picking up his glass and taking a long sip of water.

"We should do this logically and start from what happened when you, Sirius, left Hogwarts." Remus instructed.

Sirius rolled his eyes but complied. "Well, like I said, before I realised I needed my inheritance to get things done so I came here and assumed control of the family magic; that essentially made me Lord Black." He restrained the urge to tell Harry he would need to do something similar and become Lord Potter. "Kreacher, the old house elf, is giddy at the thought of restoring the family's reputation so he has helped with getting money from Gringotts, doing the shopping, cleaning this place up." Which was a relief and a shock because he and Kreacher had never had the best of relationships when Sirius was a child. "Then Remus sent me a note so we met up and he agreed to help me with getting you away from the Dursleys. He's also agreed to come live with us and keep us out of trouble."

Harry darted a pleased look at Remus who smiled back at him.

"What next?" Sirius asked himself. "Oh, right, we hired a solicitor, Brian Cutter, who's very good at what he does. He investigated my arrest, found there wasn't a trial and approached Fudge on behalf of Lord Black about investigating whether or not Sirius Black was innocent."

"The Minister knows that Lord Black will be very powerful politically when he takes up his position in the Wizengamot, more powerful and wealthy than the Minister's current advisors." Remus jumped in. "So he agreed to the investigation, and ultimately your guardianship, not wanting to annoy a new potential ally."

Harry looked at them both with a grin. "So you essentially pranked the Minister into doing his job?"

"Yes." Remus and Sirius replied in unison unashamedly.

"There will be some feathers that have to be smoothed," Remus acknowledged, "when it's announced that Sirius is Lord Black."

"Fudge won't be able to get too annoyed with me though," Sirius reassured Harry, sensing his godson's unease at the idea of an angry Minister, "I am Lord Black, Amelia Bone's investigation did clear my name, and my guardianship of you is based on the legally acknowledged wishes of your parents." He darted a look at Remus; a signal for help at explaining about the rest of what had transpired around the guardianship.

Remus stepped in immediately, gentling his tone. "Not only that but when Amelia Bones came to see you at Privet Drive she wasn't impressed with the standard of care that you were receiving from your aunt and uncle."

A crease appeared in Harry's forehead and he stared down at his meal, embarrassed.

"She supported the change in guardianship especially when she did some digging and realised you hadn't received any official visits to check up on you." Remus continued. "It would be very embarrassing for the Ministry if that came to light."

Harry's gaze remained affixed to his plate.

"Harry," Sirius said softly, "we don't know exactly what your aunt and uncle have done or not done in taking care of you, but we can guess and we do know that Director Bones believed that you might have a case to bring charges against them."

"It would go through the muggle system," Remus explained, "however, Brian has said that it would probably come down to your word against theirs."

Harry had stopped eating and his features had taken on a pensive look similar to Lily's. "I…I just want to be shot of them."

"Well, you don't have to have anything more to do with them." Sirius declared fiercely. If there was any other business with the Dursleys he and Remus could take care of it – probably Remus as Sirius was likely to hex the hell out of them.

"Your aunt relinquished all rights to you," Remus said carefully, "in exchange for the protection of a new address so wizards can't find her."

"You mean she happily gave me away for a new house?" Realisation dawned and Harry's face grew red. "That house where we were at – that's their new house?"

"Uh, yes." Remus glanced over at Sirius, the need for help written all over his face.

"Great, that's just great." Harry muttered pushing his plate away. He took a breath and met Sirius's gaze. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

Sirius's eyes widened at the offer. "You don't need to, Harry, I have plenty of money and, quite honestly, I'd happily have given every knut to the woman if it meant I got you in exchange."

Stunned didn't even begin to describe Harry's face. Sirius bridged the gap between them and placed a hand over Harry's clenched fist.

"Harry, we understand if you don't want to talk about your time with your aunt and uncle. But I want you to keep two things in mind; firstly, that we will be here when you are ready to talk about it; and secondly, however they treated you was not your fault and whatever they told was a lie."

Harry nodded slowly. "Sorry, I just…"

"Believe me, I know." Sirius said sincerely, letting go of Harry reluctantly.

"You should also keep in mind, Harry, that while the new house was in some ways a bribe, there was a valid reason for giving your aunt a new address above and beyond getting you out of their clutches." Remus said, easing the topic down another path and away from sensitive issues. "Your Mum put up some very impressive blood wards around the house at Privet Drive. Now, they kept both you and your aunt safe while you resided there, and your magic helped to keep the wards in place. However, with you no longer there…"

"The wards will eventually collapse." Sirius explained. "After Brian's initial discussion with your aunt, with her permission we had an expert from Gringotts check them out. He said with your immediate removal, and as you've been away at Hogwarts most of the year already, he would give it a month or so before the wards fall."

"The new house doesn't have the blood wards but it does have an impressive set of security wards that will keep out wizards." Remus said.

Sirius checked Remus and Harry were done with the main course and tapped the table. The dishes disappeared and dessert shimmered onto fresh plates in front of them.

Harry enthusiastically reached for a spoon to delve into the ice-cream. "I guess I'm OK with them having the house." He said after his first bite. "I don't like that they've got it but…I don't really want them dead and Voldemort…" he looked up at them suddenly. "You know he's alive?"

"Yes, I might have learned a great deal about your first two years when I was teaching." Remus confirmed. "You encountered a wraith of Voldemort in your first year? And in your second encountered an object that could have brought him back to a corporeal form?"

"A diary, yes." Harry said. "Lucius Malfoy gave it to Ginny."

Sirius glowered. "The family meeting is going to be a doozy." He shook himself and caught Harry's inquisitive look. "Malfoy is married to my cousin, Narcissa. As the Malfoys petitioned to marry into our family, the Black's have something called primacy. Lucius is subject to the will of Lord Black."

A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face and he looked so like James for a second that Sirius's heart almost stopped.

"I'm going to have to a family meeting soon to sort some things out. As you're my heir, I want you to have input on how we handle the family matters," Sirius forced himself to continue, "but that's a discussion for another day."

"OK," Harry said easily, "although I know exactly what I want to do with Malfoy."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a knowing look at the tone. James had always used that particular tone for Snivellus.

"Getting back to Voldemort," Sirius said quickly, "yes, Remus and I know he's out there. Thanks to a letter my brother Regulus wrote to me and which Kreacher gave to me when I arrived here, we also know there are other objects like the diary that are also out there that we believe are the reason why he's a wraith and not completely dead."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked, far too enthusiastic for Sirius's liking.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. Remus and I will be bringing the matter to the attention of the Ministry, the DMLE and the DOM, and will work with them to track these objects down and see about kicking Voldepants into the great hereafter." Sirius said. "_You_ are going to go to school, study, have fun and enjoy yourself."

"But…" began Harry.

"It's not that I don't think you're a capable wizard, Harry," Sirius reassured him swiftly, "after your amazing rescue of me, how could I think otherwise? And I know from the tales of your exploits that you've faced Voldemort down more than anyone else alive and lived to tell the tale. But, Harry, and it's a big but, you should never have had to face him. You were eleven and twelve and should have been thinking about pranks and fun not how do I survive a basilisk or a possessed professor? The adults around you should have done much more to protect you – and I will be having words with Dumbledore believe you and me – and now you're under my protection, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe, and that means ensuring that Voldemort or anything to do with him doesn't come within a hundred miles of you!"

His heart was racing as he ended his speech.

Harry was looking at him wide-eyed.

"As you can see, your godfather feels rather strongly about the matter." Remus said mildly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry blurted out. "Either of you."

"Neither do we, nor do we want anything happening to _you_." Remus replied as Sirius struggled to get the lump in his throat to disappear. "Which is why Sirius and I will involve the people who should track these things down and fight Voldemort; namely not us. I was thinking we would be more like…"

"Ringmasters." Sirius offered.

"I was going to say Generals." Remus countered. "A Ringmaster is in charge of a circus."

"Well, it is the Ministry, the DMLE and the DOM." Sirius pointed wryly. "They are a bit of a circus."

A genuine chuckle from Harry brought a smile to Sirius's face only for it to be wiped out by the next thing his godson asked.

"What about the Headmaster?" Harry waved his spoon. "He could help."

Sirius growled before he could stop himself.

"What Sirius is trying to say is that while we both think the Headmaster is a great wizard to whom we owe a great deal," Remus said diplomatically, "we have some concerns about the decisions he's made."

Harry frowned. "What decisions?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a concerned look; neither of them wanted to disillusion Harry about an adult authority figure, someone he respected, but they also knew they needed Harry to start questioning his Headmaster's motivations and actions.

"Harry, you play chess, right?" Remus asked, putting his own spoon down.

"Yes."

From the tentative answer Harry was wondering where Remus was going with his question; Sirius was rather wondering that himself.

"Imagine that the chessboard is the wizarding world. On one side of the board is Voldemort." Remus gestured with his wand and a black King piece sprang into being on the dining room table. "On the other, the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore." A white King piece appeared.

Sirius was sure Remus had been a brilliant teacher; Harry was paying attention, his brow lowered in concentration.

"But there are many pieces on a chessboard." A third gesture had the actual board arriving. "Some people in the wizarding world might be important like the knights, rooks, bishops and Queens." Pieces arrived to fill the squares. "The Minister of Magic might be one of those pieces, for instance. And I think you, Harry, would probably be one of the more important pieces. Some of us though might merely be…pawns."

The word impacted with the force of a bludger as the minor chess pieces arrived. Sirius could see Harry's internal flinch as clearly as if he'd done a full body jerk.

"Now what's the first lesson you learned about chess?" Remus asked softly.

A series of emotions ran across Harry's face but he raised his eyes to meet Remus's bravely. "That you may need to sacrifice a piece."

"And you might risk others." Remus gestured until the board transformed into a half-played game. "See, your rook is at risk because you've decided to protect your knight. Now, remember the wizarding world is our board, so Albus is risking his rook, and let's say that's Sirius, because he's decided to protect his knight, let's pretend that's you. Do you think Sirius would argue with that decision?"

Harry darted a look at Sirius. "No?"

"No." Sirius stressed immediately. "In theory, I have no trouble being put at risk if it means that you're safe."

Harry looked as though he wanted to argue the point but Remus jumped back in.

"Only Albus doesn't ask Sirius because Sirius is only a chess piece and Albus has control of his side of the board, even though the decision he's made – that he won't offer Sirius his personal protection so Sirius gets a trial but he will allow Sirius to escape – means Sirius doesn't get his name cleared and remains on the run as a fugitive, and you're still stuck at the Dursleys."

Harry frowned heavily as he absorbed Remus's words.

"But say there was a different move that could have had both pieces safe." Remus made another motion with his wand and the pieces changed to safe positions. "With this move – offering Sirius the personal protection of the Chief Warlock until Sirius can be questioned under veritaserum – Sirius is a free man able to provide you with guardianship and you're free of the Dursleys. However, this move means the whole game is a bit more difficult."

Harry looked over at Sirius, his eyes guarded. "Could he really have put you under his personal protection?"

"He could have," Sirius replied calmly, "but no doubt it would have created difficulties between him and Fudge politically, and potentially that could have ramifications for legislation in front of the Wizengamot or things that Dumbledore needs Fudge to do as Minister." He pointed at Harry's ice-cream and got his godson eating again. "To keep with the chess theme, he was probably thinking several moves ahead with his ultimate endgame in mind when he made the decision not to offer me protection."

"Ron says I need to think ahead more when I play." Harry commented, stirring the slush that his ice-cream had become. "He says that I see a piece in danger and automatically move to save it without thinking about the rest of them."

"So I guess we know which move you would choose if _you_ were controlling the board." Remus continued.

"This one." Harry admitted.

"Of course you would and so would Sirius, and so would I." Remus agreed brightly. "But none of us are in control of the board, we're…"

"A chess piece." Harry said, disgusted.

Remus cleared his throat, a little chagrined. "Ah, well, yes, but I don't mean to imply that in real life Albus considers _you_ or any of us with the same cold objectivity that he would an actual chess piece. He does care about you, Harry; don't forget that in both moves we've talked about he's protecting _you_. And I'm sure in real life the decisions he makes weigh on him."

Sirius wasn't so sure about that but he appreciated that Remus wanted to reassure Harry that Dumbledore cared about him, especially since Harry believed so few people in his life cared about him.

"However, when Sirius and I got together and talked, we realised that Albus has made quite a few decisions like this one," Remus gestured towards the chessboard which went back to the previous play, "decisions which on the face of it are well-meaning but frustrating for the chess pieces – uh, the people involved."

"And really unfair if he's deciding without asking them what they want." Harry interjected fiercely.

"Exactly. So Sirius being Sirius, or should I say Padfoot, decided to mutiny and take over the whole game." Remus made a gesture at the chess piece and the rook changed into a small dog which began running around the chessboard barking at the other pieces forcing them to move back to the preferred play.

Harry gave another small laugh at its antics. Sirius was glad Remus had found a way to lighten the mood.

Remus gave it another moment and then had the dog change back. "And now we're deciding the moves rather than Albus."

There was silence and Sirius could almost see the wheels in Harry's head turning as he took on board everything they'd said.

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I think I hate chess." Harry wrinkled his nose as Sirius gave an appreciative bark of laughter. "But I think I see what you mean. I mean, I think the Headmaster could still help with the Voldemort thing but I can understand wanting to make your own decisions."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Talking of which," Harry said slyly, "I know you don't want me to be involved – and I understand that," he said hurriedly, "it's just…"

"You're not sure Voldemort will leave you alone." Remus finished.

"I asked the Headmaster why Voldemort was so interested in me after first year." Harry licked his spoon. "He said he'd tell me when I was older. Maybe I should ask him again."

Sirius hummed caught between wanting to keep Harry out of it and yet unwilling to outright lie to his godson. He capitulated to the need for honesty. "We think there's a prophecy involved but you and I will need to investigate with the Department of Mysteries."

Harry looked at him eagerly. "Us?"

"Yes, us." Sirius conceded. "Look, if I had my way you wouldn't be anywhere near the fight with Voldepants until you're of age and trained and wrapped in several layers of dragonhide and maybe several more protective layers of bodyguards and possibly a dragon or two, but…as you say, it's obvious that he has an interest in you." He grimaced. "So, maybe we can agree a compromise."

His godson perked up considerably at that.

"Remus and I will handle searching out these objects with the help of others – which may or may not include your Headmaster," Sirius said, holding up a hand before Harry could argue the point, "but we will keep you in the loop, and you will help in searching out if there is actually a prophecy."

Harry smiled happily.

"You will also start learning something called Occlumency to help us keep these things secret and we will train you in some defensive magic so if you do end up facing Voldepants again, you have some tricks up your sleeve." Sirius tried to sound parental. He figured Remus was trying not to laugh at him. "How does that sound?"

Harry beamed at him and Sirius couldn't help the warm rush of affection that rose up in response.

"This is kind of the way I want this to work, Harry," Sirius admitted, "we talk, and we agree together what we want to do. What do you think?"

"I like that I get a say." Harry admitted. His eyes lit up mischievously. "I guess it's like you said about Dumbledore, it's a bit frustrating if people make decisions for you without asking what you want."

Sirius inclined his head at the acknowledged hit for his previous 'you will stay out of it' position. He gave a mischievous grin of his own. "I'm glad you want to be involved because the other thing we'll use to fight Voldemort is politics."

A look of uncertainty crossed Harry's face. "Politics?"

"We need to ensure his followers or people who follow his agenda don't have the political power to help him," Remus said, "which means building alliances with the other Ancient and Noble families."

"And we need to shut down his access to money." Sirius added, wielding his own spoon through the air like a sword.

"Uh, maybe I'll leave this bit to you guys." Harry suggested.

Sirius smirked at him and Harry inclined his head as he acknowledged that a point had been scored by his godfather.

"Actually, you will need to be involved with politics. The Potters are an Ancient and Noble family, and you personally have the potential to have a lot of political influence because of your celebrity no matter how much you might dislike the idea." Sirius commiserated. "We'll add it to your training."

Harry sighed miserably. "I guess."

"But not tonight." Sirius added. "We should probably discuss what's going to happen in the immediate future."

Harry brightened.

"So first things first," Sirius said, nerves attacking him again, "as part of the guardianship deal, I agreed that I would get some medical treatment."

His godson looked alarmed and concerned.

"I'm fine," Sirius hastened to reassure him, "but I was exposed to Dementors for a long time in Azkaban and on the run eating out of dustbins for a year, so I can't say I necessarily disagree that I could do with a check-up."

"You're really OK though?" Harry asked, dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"Really." Sirius said firmly. And he was – yes, his emotions were still unsteady, his mind sometimes foggy and he hadn't yet regained all of his physical strength – but he was _OK_. "I could be better," he allowed, "and I am concerned about your exposure to Dementors so I've arranged for us both to take a trip to the States to The Valley Clinic."

Harry squirmed and grimaced.

"I expect," Sirius continued as though he hadn't noticed Harry's silent response, "that we'll go in, they'll give us a check-up and then we'll have a bit of a holiday while they feed me some nutrient potions."

"A holiday?" Harry stopped squirming and started looking interested.

"Hmm-hmm," Sirius agreed, finishing his ice-cream and setting the bowl aside, "I understand from my Uncle Alphard's journal that there's plenty of space for flying, a swimming pool and some great hiking trails."

"Flying?"

Sirius struggled not to smile at Harry's hopeful expression; he couldn't look at Remus because he figured the two of them would break down laughing if he did. "Yep. So how about it?"

"I'd like to go on a holiday." Harry admitted shyly.

"Good, well, that's settled then. We'll only be gone for a week in normal time but the clinic is in a time bubble to provide people with as much time as they need to heal, so we'll probably stay a bit longer than that." Sirius said cheerfully. "We should talk about disguises."

"Disguises?" Harry repeated warily, getting diverted from the topic of why it might take more than a week for them to heal and whole complicated magic of the time bubble as Sirius had intended.

Remus cleared his throat drawing their attention. "As you've pointed out, Voldemort has an interest in you. One of the reasons Albus placed you with your muggle relatives was the protection provided to you by the blood wards left by your mother. Now you're safe here but we need to make sure you're safe when you travel."

"We'll be going muggle." Sirius said brightly. "I've never been on an aeroplane before."

"Neither have I." Harry's face was alight with excitement. "And you think we should be disguised too?"

"We have two choices for you, Harry." Remus clasped his hands on the top of the polished table. "The first is that we put a glamour charm on you, turn your hair blond, your eyes blue, for example. But you'd still be thirteen years old and so if anyone was looking for you, you'd fall into the age group they would watch for."

"And if they're magical they'll know I might be wearing a glamour charm." Harry surmised very quickly.

"Exactly." Sirius said proudly. "So there is another option: we use a de-aging potion on you. You'll be five years old for twenty-four hours. Nobody will be able to tell you're really thirteen and you can have some carefree fun as a five year old."

Harry considered it carefully; Sirius could see he was weighing the benefits of being safe and five against losing his thirteen year old intelligence and want to be treated like an adult.

"I guess I should choose the de-aging potion." Harry said finally. He glanced at Sirius. "What about you?"

"I'll take a de-aging potion too." Sirius said. "I'll be in my twenties but old enough to have a five year old son. You'll be Harry Evans and I'll be Jack Evans – Jack was your grandfather's name."

Harry nodded slowly. "What about you, Remus?"

Remus started in surprise. "Me?"

"You're coming with us, right?" Harry asked urgently.

Remus smiled at Harry. "Thank you for thinking of me but not this time." He waved at Sirius and Harry. "You both need to time to get to know each other and I'll need to coordinate things here in your absence. I have our new house to prepare, your finances to sort through, overseeing the press announcement of you as Sirius's ward…" his smile widened, "I dare say I'll have enough to keep me busy during the week you're away."

"Our new house?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"We've bought a place in Hampshire, out in the countryside." Sirius explained. "It was muggle but we've made it unplottable, warded it to the hilt and put it under Fidelius too."

"We have some pictures we can show you." Remus said. "But, why don't we show you around here first?"

The tour was a good idea. Harry was most impressed with the duelling room in the basement, proclaimed Hermione would love the library, and was reintroduced to Kreacher in the kitchen before the house elf chased them out. They informed him briskly that they'd hired another elf for the new house as Kreacher had enough to do with 12 Grimmauld Place.

They finally climbed the stairs and Sirius explained the first floor bedrooms were for guests as he nudged Harry up another flight of stairs. The second floor had three bedrooms, each with an adjoining bath. Each glistening white painted door had a gold plaque. The first door had 'Steward of the House of Black' on it and Remus explained it was his room. Sirius's was engraved with 'Lord Black.' He let Harry have a quick look inside before hustling him down the corridor to the next room where the sign read 'Heir of the House of Black.'

"Here's your room for when you do have to stay here." Sirius said brightly. He nervously ushered Harry in.

The walls were a pale cream. He'd had Kreacher furnish the place with Gryffindor red on the curtains, bed-linen and the upholstery of the chairs. A gold and red tapestry rug depicting a lion softened the newly sanded and polished hardwood floor. The furniture was good quality oak but not polished antique as Sirius wanted Harry to be comfortable.

Harry circled the room, taking in the bookcase and desk where he lingered over a photo of his parents, the dresser and wardrobe, the bed and bedside table, the squishy chair by the window where his trunk had been placed along with an owl perch for Hedwig who hooted a welcome to him. He explored the small bath through a side-door and came back in with a wide smile. "This is…great." His eyes met Sirius's across the room. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Sirius said, pleased. "We won't be living here but you should feel free to put some posters up and make it your room whenever we do."

They smiled giddily at each other.

Remus cleared his throat. He was leaning up against the doorjamb, indulgence oozing from his own smug smile. "Your flight is very early so you and Padfoot should have an early night. There are some new pyjamas in the dresser, Harry, along with underwear and other things. We'll leave you to get ready for bed. Give a yell if you need anything."

"What about packing for the holiday?" Harry asked.

"Already done – we took the liberty of buying you some new clothes – although set anything you want to take with you on the desk and I'll add it to the suitcase in the morning." Sirius replied. "I'll wake you when it's time to get up." He made to follow Remus out but stopped as Harry looked around the room as though lost. "You OK?"

Harry blushed. "Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "Like Remus said, we're a yell away if you need anything." He forced himself to continue walking out.

"Sirius…"

Harry stopped him just as Sirius made it to the door. He glanced back questioningly.

"Moody mentioned my Dad was a Hit Wizard and I was wondering…" Harry fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. "What did my Mum do?"

"Your Mum signed up straight after school to do a Mastery of Charms with Professor Flitwick. Your Mum told me that when she completed the Mastery she wanted to teach. Then you came along – a very wanted but unexpected surprise, and then your folks had to go into hiding so…she never got the opportunity but she would have made a great teacher. She was the brightest witch of our year."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said sincerely, "for everything."

"No need to thank me, Harry. You get some rest." Sirius finally made it out of the door and closed it, laying his head against the wood to catch his breath.

Harry was home; he was safe.


	10. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 2

Remus swallowed the urge to yawn and tried to focus on his meeting with Brian. They were in Brian's office in a wonderful old building just off Diagon Alley. The office was large but unpretentious, it suited Brian. There was a large bay window letting sunlight flood across the sturdy desk and comfortable chairs, the bookcases that lined the room were filed with legal books and journals.

"Everything go as planned with obtaining custody of the boy?" Brian asked as he reviewed the parchments in front of him.

"Pretty much." Remus replied, recalling the previous evening with satisfaction before his mind drifted to earlier that morning.

He'd bundled a newly de-aged Sirius and Harry into a car they'd hired at five o'clock to drive them to the airport. They'd both tugged at his heartstrings; it had been like looking at what could have been had Sirius taken guardianship when Harry was a baby. Harry had made a very cute sleepy five year old; Sirius had made a very dangerous looking twenty-seven year old. Remus had insisted on taking a photo.

"He's a remarkable thirteen year old boy if he didn't kick up a fuss about being sent to a health clinic." Brian said dryly, setting the parchments aside.

Remus grinned. "Ah, well, we might have led him to believe it's mostly for Sirius's benefit, and the most he'll get is a check-up and then he can have a holiday."

"Sneaky."

"It was a bit of a conversational landmine." Remus recalled. Sirius had handled it well. In fact, Sirius had handled the whole evening with remarkable skill only faltering over the topic of Dumbledore momentarily. Remus was proud of him. When Sirius was healed, he was going to be a fantastic father to Harry.

And Sirius did need healing. Remus had caught him drifting mid-sentence; staring off into space with a haunted expression. He was skin and bones despite Kreacher's cooking and the nutrient potions the house elf insisted Sirius drink every morning. But for all that Sirius was surprisingly focused on one thing: Harry.

James would be proud of Sirius and how he'd embraced his role as Harry's godfather, Remus thought fondly; Lily, on the other hand, would be open-mouthed in disbelief at Sirius's transformation from a somewhat reckless youth. Remus was only saddened that Sirius hadn't been given the opportunity to transform twelve years before.

The confirmation that there had been no trial hadn't been a shock to them but it was still a blow. Sirius had spent the day after hearing the news in a fury. Remus had channelled his anger into going over their plan with a fine toothcomb so nothing could go wrong. It had been hard the previous evening trying to explain to Harry their anger at Albus without listing the growing complaints they had against him – the primary of which was Harry's treatment at the hands of the Dursleys.

Remus had a feeling that Harry needed to be healed as much as Sirius. His size and stature spoke of malnutrition and given the way he had broken down when Sirius had confirmed he was Harry's guardian and _wanted_ him…Merlin. Remus had never felt so useless.

"Did you get a chance to ask the young man about prosecuting his relatives?" Brian asked.

If Remus hadn't known his lycanthropy blocked mind-reading of any description he'd have been worried that Brian had picked the topic straight out of his head. He sighed and nodded. "He said and I quote 'I just want shot of them.' Sirius and I are agreed that they won't come near him again so that's done."

"Ah. Well, can't blame the boy, and it's probably for the best; a prosecution would have been an ordeal for him." Brian murmured. "I assume you looked at the report compiled by Amelia Bones?"

"Actually, no." Remus shook his head. "Sirius took a copy for the healers at the clinic but he wouldn't read it. He said Harry would talk to us when he was ready. I won't read it because I fear if I do I'll hex the Dursleys if I have to deal with them again."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Some would say they deserve it."

"They'll get their comeuppance eventually." Remus promised fiercely. "Sirius and I will ensure it once Harry is of age and Petunia can't even remotely threaten to take Harry away from Sirius."

"You think they'll try and reverse the guardianship?"

"It's unlikely but I'm not ruling it out," Remus said, "mostly because I wouldn't put it past Vernon Dursley to realise that if they got a new house for Harry that they could potentially extort more."

"I assume that Black would prosecute them for extortion in that case." Brian said, picking up the cup on his desk.

Remus nodded, draining his own cup of tea. Sirius would if Remus had anything to say about it. "A topic for another day," he said, knowing they'd meandered from the purpose of the meeting. "Are we organised for the press this week?"

Brian nodded. "Everything's been arranged. There'll be a press feature tomorrow reminding people of Sirius's efforts during the last war, his friendship with the Potters and hopefully various statements from friends and supporters once the news breaks today about his innocence. The day after that, the press will have the escape story emphasising the want to protect Harry, and the day after that; the Ministry will announce its decision that Sirius has been awarded guardianship."

"Good." Remus said, relieved everything was in place.

"Yes," Brian brushed off his robes absently, "and don't think I won't be charging Black danger money for having to go into the Ministry every day."

Remus smiled at him. "Well, I could do it but his Senior Undersecretary is likely to panic when she realises I'm a werewolf."

Brian harrumphed with laughter. "Merlin, but she's a toad. How Dolores ever got that position…" he shook his head. "You know it's going to cause a bit of a storm that Lord Black has a werewolf as his steward when your condition leaks out to the press? The Light will assume that it's a confirmation he's Dark because he's hiring a Dark creature, and the Dark will assume that it's a confirmation that he's Light because he's not discriminating against werewolves."

Remus's lips twitched. "Sirius is looking forward to confounding people, I think. I won't care for the publicity although it will help promote Sirius's political agenda, but frankly, making sure Sirius and Harry have a good life is my only objective."

"And a good objective it is too." Brian agreed, raising his cup in a silent toast. "Moving on to other legal matters, I've spoken with Liam Arkam and we've come to a gentleman's agreement over the Potters' will as they were the original solicitors of record. He has submitted the paperwork we completed when Amelia agreed to act as executor to get the guardianship through. The outstanding bequests will go through within the next couple of days, and there'll be a will reading. He gave me a letter to forward to Sirius; I assume it's a proposal for resuming their role as the Potter solicitors. You obviously have our proposal. Mary Baron is very good and we can maintain separation to ensure there is no conflict of interest."

Remus took the letter and popped it into his briefcase. Arkam and Arkam was a good firm but Sirius hadn't been impressed that they'd allowed the will to go missing in the first place and effectively condemned Harry to the Dursleys. Regardless of Sirius's situation and the Longbottoms, Minerva McGonagall, who had been a close friend of James's mother, had been named as an alternative guardian for Harry as had Andromeda Tonks, a distant cousin to James as a former member of the House of Black before her marriage to a Muggleborn but one who he had known through Sirius. However, Sirius was determined that Harry needed to have input into who would represent him and so had decided Harry would meet with the candidates and they'd discuss it – something Brian already knew.

"Anything else to discuss today?" Remus asked, glancing towards the clock. He wanted to get to Gringotts before the Ministry press conference.

"Just a reminder that we need to confirm Lord Black's plans for the Black family meeting if he wants to go ahead with his schedule."

Remus grimaced. "The LeStranges are a certainty. You can prepare the dissolution of the marriage and disownment papers. The Tonks are also a certainty to be reinstated."

"And the Malfoys?"

"That's the difficult one." Remus confessed. "Do we leave Malfoy in place and use the Black primacy to keep him in line, or take him out of the equation and risk someone else manoeuvring into the vacuum Malfoy leaves?"

"Better the devil we know?" Brian questioned with a nod. "I can understand that."

Remus pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Prepare dissolution of marriage and disownment papers. Sirius may use them, he may not…but at least they'll be ready."

Brian nodded. "And adoption papers?"

"Prepare them." Remus said simply. He rather thought Harry would want the security of being adopted by Sirius.

Brian made a note and Remus got to his feet, straightening out his robes. Sirius had insisted on buying Remus some new clothing and Remus had acquiesced knowing he needed to look the part as steward for Lord Black.

He bade farewell to Brian and made his way out of the building and down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. He was actually surprised how much he was enjoying his new position – he and Sirius had worked out the details the day after they'd been reunited. In truth although Remus held the title of 'steward,' his responsibilities would be fluid dependent on Sirius's and Harry's needs. Primarily, Remus was going to be taking care of the financials and estate management while Sirius took care of the politics. Sirius had also made it clear that he expected Remus to help him protect and guide Harry, to resume his place as Uncle Moony. Remus was thrilled.

Remus had moved into Grimmauld Place for convenience and rented out his old flat in Oxford to two very nice students who were beginning their Masters in the autumn at the University and wanted to stay over the summer. The new house in Hampshire would be ready by the time Sirius and Harry returned from the States, and Remus was looking forward to moving into their new home. He'd spend the full moons locked away in his room at Grimmauld Place though. Despite Sirius ensuring Remus had the money to buy Wolfsbane, Remus wouldn't be anywhere near Harry when he transformed and he'd made Sirius promise not to argue with him about it. The last full moon had almost been too close as it was.

Gringotts was buzzing with people and Remus made his way to a teller. He informed briskly that he was there for a meeting with the Family accounts manager and a goblin was called to take him. They made their way the stairs to the offices and Remus found himself ushered into a large room where Kipbold awaited him. They'd already been through the process once for the Black accounts.

"Documentation." Kipbold said crisply.

Remus immediately drew out the relevant parchments from his case and handed them to the goblin; the Potters' will, the guardianship award of Harry to Sirius, and his own appointment as steward.

Kipbold grunted. "Gringotts acknowledges that you or Lord Black will represent the Potter heir in financial dealings concerning his estate going forward." He reached into a box on the desk and drew out a bronze key. "You should present this in future."

Remus carefully pocketed it. "I want the current records and the portkeys to the various properties."

Kipbold harrumphed but walked over to the large filing cabinet and withdrew a file. He handed it to Remus. "Same procedure as Black; tap the parchment with your wand and request details of the vault or property. Current information defaults to a summary."

Remus nodded and placed the file in his case as Kipbold went over to a safe and pulled out a box with the portkeys. He handed it to Remus who stowed it away.

"They won't work until Potter claims his ring to lift the Death Fidelius." Kipbold said bluntly. "Arnold Askwith is the Wizard Financial Manager of record. Will you want to fire him?"

"I'll want to meet with him once I've reviewed the records, say tomorrow at one." Remus said. They'd already fired the Black Financial Manager and replaced him with a goblin called Poon on Kipbold's recommendation. Poon was a genius with figures and a voracious appetite for profit. Sirius was liquidating any investment that looked the least bit shady and reinvesting in better businesses.

Kipbold grunted again. "I'll inform appointments."

"Good profit to you." Remus said politely and left without further pleasantries. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to get to the Ministry of Magic.

The atrium was heaving when Remus stepped out of the floo. He could see the raised dais which had been put up ready for the press conference, and the milling press already taking their seats. Amelia Bones was chatting to Brian and Alastor Moody in a corner. Remus unashamedly hid behind a pot plant not wanting to call attention to his presence.

Fudge entered and Remus's eyes widened at the sight of Albus trailing after him. If Albus had screwed up Sirius's freedom in anyway, Remus would kill him. Fudge ignored the Chief Warlock and walked up the steps to the dais. His entourage of the Department heads stopped at the foot of the steps with the exception being Amelia Bones who made her way up them to stand just behind Fudge. The Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, hovered just at the other side of the dais; other red-robed Aurors patrolled. Many of the Ministry employees gathered for the show.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, concerned citizens." Fudge began pompously from the lectern. "I have a statement to read and then you may ask questions."

Remus wasn't surprised as the crowd erupted in whispers after the first few sentences; Fudge had to call for order after declaring Sirius innocent, and again after declaring Wormtail alive and wanted. Remus glanced at Albus and found a stunned expression adorning the face of the Headmaster. He had evidently not known what Fudge was going to announce.

"Questions?" Fudge asked, placing the statement down. He pointed at a reporter in the first row.

"Rita Skeeter, Minister, for the Daily Prophet," Rita said loudly, "are you absolutely certain Black is innocent?"

Fudge leaned over the lectern and nodded gravely. "Director Bones conducted a thorough investigation. The physical evidence clears Black of the explosion that killed the muggles. Pettigrew was seen alive by witnesses including Harry Potter at Hogwarts at the time of Black's capture there. Further they heard Pettigrew confess to betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who. Sirius Black is innocent."

"But what about his reputation as the right hand of You-Know-Who?" Another reporter shouted.

"Unfortunately, articles and books written after the end of the war assumed facts not in evidence based on Black's arrest for the deaths of the Potters, Pettigrew and the muggles." Fudge replied carefully. "In fact I was reminded that as a Hit Wizard in the employ of the Ministry, Sirius Black was responsible for the arrest and take down of many Death Eaters before the defeat of You-Know-Who. Not only that but he was a most trusted friend of James and Lily Potter who made him the godfather of their only son, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The Ministry shares its part in the horrendous damage done to Mister Black's reputation and has made reparations."

"Where is Black now?" asked a male reporter from the front row.

"Our sources place him abroad." Fudge said simply. "We reiterate that we would welcome him back to Britain should he choose to return."

Rita stood up to regain the Minister's attention. "Will actions be taken against those in the Ministry and Wizengamot who oversaw this terrible miscarriage of justice against former Hit Wizard Black?" Her gaze shifted to Dumbledore and then to Barty Crouch who glared at her.

Fudge cleared his throat. "We have to remember that it was a time of war and chaos. The Ministry was operating under special authorities. Of course, Mister Black should have had a trial where his innocence could have been established – absolutely no question about it – but we understand that it was overlooked because of circumstance." He paused. "I believe we should focus instead on two things: firstly, trusting that the current administration has seen to it that justice has prevailed, and secondly, placing our efforts into capturing the real traitor and murderer, the rat Peter Pettigrew. That will be all for today."

He gave a nod and exited the dais.

A smattering of applause followed in his wake. Remus let the crowd drift into a mass before he sneaked out from the pot plant and started to make his way to the floo.

Albus appeared so quickly in front of him that Remus almost charged into him. "Remus! How delightful to see you here!"

"Albus." Remus smiled politely and caught his breath. "How are you?"

"Fine, my dear boy." Albus said, waving away the question even as he cast a privacy bubble. "I didn't realise you'd been invited…"

"I wasn't," Remus hastened to correct that idea, "I heard about it though and…well, I couldn't not be here." He winced at his ungrammatical statement.

"Of course you couldn't," Albus agreed, "and it is a remarkable turnaround by Cornelius," for the first time ever Remus heard Albus sound somewhat bewildered, "that has to be seen and heard to be believed. I assume though that you were interviewed?"

"Under the usual oath of confidentiality." Remus confirmed smoothly. "I doubt the Ministry will let anyone but Harry's name be released."

"Possibly not," Albus demurred.

"Talking of Harry, I should write to him and let him know. I know he was interviewed so he's probably champing at the bit to know the result." Remus said brightly and somewhat mischievously.

"Let me handle that, dear boy," Albus said quickly, "Harry is currently away with the Dursleys due to a family emergency and they won't appreciate owl posts in the presence of other muggles."

"I'm sure you know best." Remus said dryly, silently celebrating that their cover story for the Dursleys departure from Privet Drive had worked.

Albus smiled, apparently satisfied with Remus's compliance. "I don't suppose you know where Sirius is? I'd be happy to collect him and let him know he can return."

"Somewhere abroad but I don't know the exact location." Remus replied promptly. Which was the truth; he had no idea where the plane was at that exact moment.

"Ah." Albus didn't seem that upset and Remus knew Albus was weighing searching out Sirius and convincing him that he knew best where Harry was concerned, with waiting until Sirius surfaced. "Well, perhaps with all the foreign press Cornelius has arranged he will be in touch sooner rather than later."

Remus inclined his head.

Albus suddenly turned to his left and Remus saw Alastor Moody gesturing at Albus to take down the bubble. Albus did so quickly.

"Albus." Alastor growled.

"Alastor!" Albus greeted him warmly. "It's good to see you. May I introduce the outgoing Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the incoming? Remus, you remember Alastor Moody?"

"Pleased to meet you again," Remus said automatically, "it's been some time."

"A long time." Alastor regarded him stiffly before relaxing and taking his hand. "Are you free to go over the details of what you covered in class and where you think the students are at with me?"

"I can't today and my new job keeps me busy," Remus replied, "but I could spare a lunch, say, the day after tomorrow, one o'clock at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?"

"Agreed." Alastor said.

"It's good to hear you found something so quickly despite how things ended at Hogwarts." Albus said warmly. "I'm certain Severus didn't mean…"

"Albus," Remus cut across him sharply, "Severus has never acted without knowing exactly what he means to do." He took a breath as Albus blinked in shock at Remus daring to speak out. "I will admit I deserved to lose my position after forgetting my Wolfsbane, but one can only hope that ousting me from Hogwarts is enough vengeance for him. As it stands, I can assure you that Sirius, when he does return, will not take kindly to Severus's treatment of Harry – and please don't deny it – Severus's unprofessional behaviour is common knowledge among the students and staff, and frankly, Severus will deserve everything Sirius will do to him and I hope I get to watch." He turned to Alastor. "I look forward to our lunch."

"As do I," replied Alastor dryly.

"Good day, Albus." Remus said politely. He sidestepped his old Headmaster and strode towards the floo, feeling liberated.

o-O-o

Sirius struggled with juggling the backpack, Harry's backpack, the documentation the muggle customs wanted, and Harry who was fast asleep. They were meant to be disembarking.

"Here, let me help you," Cheryl, the elderly woman who'd sat across the aisle from them in the plane, reached over and took Harry's backpack before the hovering air stewardess could intervene, "Basil, take the other bag."

Her husband smiled at Sirius. "You might as well give it to me otherwise she'll just punish us both."

Sirius gave away the bag and adjusted his hold on Harry as they made their way off the plane and down a sterile corridor. "It's very kind of you both."

"Nonsense." Cheryl stroked a hand over Harry's head. "He's a lovely boy."

Five year old Harry had charmed the pants off every woman in the first class section where they'd been seated. He had been polite and adorable. He'd loved the children's movie they'd played, had loved the food, and had taken great enjoyment in the children's play-pack that the stewardess had given them a few minutes into the flight. In truth, Sirius had enjoyed the play-pack too and watching Harry enjoy it; it had felt like something they'd both missed out on had been returned to them. There was also a plush soft teddy bear wearing the airlines colours that Harry hadn't let go of when he'd fallen asleep. Apparently being five was tiring – which made sense because taking care of a five year old was exhausting.

Before he knew it, Cheryl and Basil were helping Sirius through customs and into baggage where Harry woke up. They finally separated as they walked into arrivals – Cheryl and Basil being greeted by their daughter – while Sirius caught sight of a sign for his alias.

He pushed the trolley holding their luggage and walked Harry over carefully, ensuring his body was between him and the middle-aged bald man holding up the placard. "The Valley Clinic?"

"Indeed." The driver's blue eyes twinkled. "And you must be our new client," his gaze flickered to Harry, "or should I say clients?"

Sirius automatically tensed.

The driver's gaze returned to him with a twinkle in the depths. "Your Uncle Alphard was quite the character. What was his motto again…something about being up to no good?"

Sirius relaxed slightly at the mention of his uncle and his trademark saying that Sirius had stolen for the Marauders. "Sorry, it's been a long trip."

"Yes, travel by plane is tiring I'm lead to believe. Call me Mick." The driver subtly pushed Sirius aside and took ownership of the trolley.

They walked out into the windy city of Chicago and Sirius was glad he'd thought to put on his jacket. He paused and crouched down beside Harry. "Cold?"

Harry nodded, ducking his head shyly. Sirius helped zip up the jacket Harry wore and took Harry's hand as they caught up with the waiting Mick. The car was a luxury sedan. Mick wasn't surprised to see Sirius take the back seat with Harry. Sirius helped Harry into the seatbelt and ensured it was secure.

"The Valley is a good three hour journey." Mick said.

Sirius entranced Harry with the 'who can spot the most red cars' game by telling him Lily had made him play it when they'd gone muggle travelling. When Harry got tired and grumpy, Mick pointed out the water and food for them stored in a cooler. Harry was asleep again as soon as he'd eaten.

Sirius resisted the urge to pull him out of the seatbelt and into his lap. He settled for stroking a hand through Harry's hair. Five year old Harry was happy to hold Sirius's hand or be held by him for a cuddle. But the potion would run out shortly and they'd be back to their usual ages and Sirius didn't want to be. He wanted the years back; he wanted his godson to have his childhood and he wanted to watch Harry take all the important milestone steps just as Sirius had sometimes dreamed in Azkaban. He took deep breath after deep breath to centre himself again.

He also recognised that thirteen year old Harry was in some ways much more challenging to deal with; harder to get to know. He'd thanked Remus profusely for helping with Harry the night before Thirteen year old Harry, almost fourteen, was right on the precipice that separated the child from the man; he needed the love of a parent, the security of one, but he would rebel quickly at being restricted by one even for his own protection. Sirius knew they'd have to navigate some compromises between Sirius's need to protect Harry and Harry's need to assert his independence.

The car pulled into off the highway and into the countryside. Sirius watched carefully, alert to anything suspicious. A set of gates seemed to appear from nowhere and Mick drove through them and into a beautiful estate of lush green grass, leafy woodland and perfect blue skies just as his Uncle Alphard had described. Sirius knew Alphard had been fascinated by the history and the time bubble magic.

The Valley belonged to a tribe of Native American wizards. It had been originally believed that the time bubble had been created as a response to the invading European armies; men went into the Valley and returned a week later as old men or didn't return at all. But Alphard had learned from the tribe elders that the time bubble had always been there and the tribe had settled within it to safeguard it, eventually being able to overcome the temporal effects themselves through amulets that kept them temporally in synch with the outside world.

Ultimately they had specialised in healing magic and welcomed others of all faiths and backgrounds who wanted to do the same. The Valley had become known as a place where if someone was badly injured or diseased they could seek treatment, spending days healing but only losing a week in normal time. As the world advanced, the Valley became an exclusive healing clinic that specialised in difficult cases and catering to people with money to spare.

They pulled up in front of a tall white building with a glass front. Sirius woke Harry and Mick swiftly escorted them inside to the waiting healer.

He bowed in front of the grey-haired Native American man. "Healer Blackhawk."

Blackhawk's gaze raked over Sirius. "Lord Black, I will reverse the de-aging potion on you and your charge with your permission."

Sirius nodded quickly. Blackhawk quietly radiated power in the same Dumbledore did. He felt the wash of magic and his skin rippled uncomfortably for a moment before it resettled. Beside him he felt Harry morph back into his teenage state, clothes transfiguring along with him.

Blackhawk smiled kindly at Sirius. "Your uncle was a good man and I very much enjoyed our time together. I knew then you would one day seek our help."

"Thank you for welcoming us." Sirius said, uncertain what else to say.

The healer turned his attention to Harry. "It is good to meet you, Harry Potter." He said solemnly. "We have long expected you."

Sirius frowned at Blackhawk's greeting and moved closer to his godson. Harry didn't object and he smiled uncertainly at the healer.

"Uh, hello?" Harry said politely, fidgeted with the backpack he held.

"You understand you are now within the temporal bubble?" Blackhawk informed them briskly. "However much time you spend here be it five minutes or five months, a week will have transpired in the outside world when you leave."

Sirius nodded along with Harry. "We understand."

"Good," Blackhawk led them through the reception area and through a door which opened up into a wide courtyard. Sirius was a little wary at the lack of any other people.

Blackhawk saw him looking around and smiled. "In the clinic, you will see and hear no-one but those assigned to your care and no-one else will see you and hear you."

"Wow." Harry said, impressed as Sirius was.

"You are entitled to your privacy, Mister Potter."

"Thank you." Harry was sincere and his words heartfelt.

"Yes, thank you." Sirius echoed because he was pleased at the protection of Harry's identity.

Harry grinned quickly at Sirius in a shared moment of satisfaction.

Blackhawk led them into the building to their right and into a warm and friendly room; a sitting area was off to the left, and a table set out with food to the right. "This is my consulting room. Please both of you take a seat and have some refreshments; you have had a long journey. There is a bathroom if you wish to freshen up."

He left them to it and they made short work of the sandwiches and juice. Sirius urged Harry into cleaning up and then made use of the bathroom himself. He felt grimy. He wanted a shower and bed. He made do and went back into the room just as Blackhawk rejoined them with a woman who reminded him of McGonagall and was introduced as Doctor Helen Jordan.

They sat on sofas facing each other; the healers on one side, Sirius and Harry on the other.

Blackhawk gestured at Sirius. "We will discuss your treatment afterwards, Lord Black. I would like to first discuss your ward's."

"Shouldn't there, uh, be scans first?" Harry asked perplexed. He instinctively shifted closer to Sirius.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "I have to admit to the same question."

"All the scans were performed passively during the time you've already spent in this room." Jordan said kindly.

"Saves time," quipped Sirius, a little disturbed that they'd been monitored and assessed without his knowledge.

Blackhawk returned his gaze to Sirius. "It is normally our practice to discuss treatment with the child present if that's OK with you."

Sirius could almost feel Harry bristling at being called a child. "Harry's a young man rather than a child, I think." He looked at his godson. "Are you OK with staying?"

"I'll stay." Harry said immediately.

They both turned back to Blackhawk with expectant looks.

"We'll start with the minor and work our way up to the major." Blackhawk explained. He indicated that Jordan should take over.

Sirius felt Harry tensing under his hand but he didn't remove it. He kept it there, a silent sign that he was there for Harry.

"Mister Potter…" Jordan began.

"Harry, please." Harry interrupted.

She smiled gently. "Harry. You have some malnutrition and physical weakness caused by poor diet. We can easily fix this with potions and a better diet going forward. We also incorporate muggle techniques in our healing hence why I'm a Doctor as well as a Healer. We want to build up your physical fitness so there'll be an exercise programme for you to do. It'll get you in tip top shape for Quidditch. How does that sound so far?"

"OK." Harry said warily and Sirius knew that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. _He_ was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jordan smiled kindly. "We also believe that it would a good idea for you to see a mind healer and learn some defensive mind magic."

Sirius had to hand it to them; Harry would have protested at the words 'mind healer' but for that last dangling carrot.

"Defensive mind magic?" Harry asked eagerly.

"An art called Occlumency." Jordan said. "It helps to keep your secrets and your mind safe. It would offer another layer of protection against Dementors."

"Brilliant." Harry proclaimed with relief. He shared a glance with Sirius, an acknowledgement that Harry would be learning something they had already discussed.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder a touch as Jordan glanced at Blackhawk.

"There is also something our scans found we need to discuss with you to determine a path forward." Blackhawk said solemnly.

Harry tensed straight back up and Sirius's eyes narrowed on Blackhawk.

"I do not know if you are aware but your father and mother invoked a spell that placed a protective barrier around you." Blackhawk began.

"Yes, that is…I was…attacked in my first year and the Headmaster said my mother's love protected me." Harry said quietly. "Is that what you mean?"

"In part," Blackhawk agreed, "the spell is powered by your father's – _your_ – family magic so he must have called it forth and sent it to your mother somehow."

Sirius's eyes widened. Family magic was used to bind oaths and judge the breaking of them. It was an additional power source but only for the Head of House – it had been the reason why James had been able to ensure he and Lily survived three encounters with Voldemort. How had James convinced the magic to power a spell _Lily_ had cast?

"However," Blackhawk continued, "the spell itself works only if a mother sacrifices her own life for her child and her love for you was the reason she could make that sacrifice."

Sirius watched anxiously as Harry considered Blackhawk's description, Harry's hands twisting anxiously in his lap.

"When the Dementors…I hear them; Dad telling her to take me and run, and Mum begging Voldemort to leave me and kill her instead." Harry said softly. "He told her to stand aside but she wouldn't…"

Sirius's heart just about broke. "Of course she wouldn't," he said gently, "she loved you very much." He pulled him into a half-hug, and was surprised when Harry didn't resist the comfort.

"Your family magic must be very powerful," Jordan offered, "because the magic invoked is incredibly complex. All around you is a magical barrier. The one who tried to kill you would never be able to touch you."

"He couldn't," Harry admitted ruefully, his eyes downcast, "a couple of years ago Voldemort possessed someone who attacked me and I think…I think my protection killed him…the man even though the Headmaster said it was the possession that did it."

"Possession is a tricky business," Blackhawk jumped in before Sirius could, "it is likely that Albus Dumbledore was correct that this host would not have survived no matter that your protection did what it was meant to do and saved you."

"Think of it this way, Harry," Sirius said, ignoring the look of alarm that Jordan wore with Harry's claim that Voldemort had possessed someone, "you're Hogwarts and your folks surrounded you with a Forbidden Forest to protect you. Just because the Forest did its job and kept someone from harming you, it doesn't make it your fault that they came to harm. Understand? It was not your fault."

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded shakily. Sirius wondered if it was the first time he'd talked about his experience and glanced over at Jordan who nodded in understanding; it would be addressed in Harry's treatment.

Sirius turned his attention back to Blackhawk. "You're concerned about the protection in some way?"

"No, not at all," Jordan hurried to reassure him. "The protection actually increases his natural healing abilities and helps his magic."

"What we wished to discussed is the crack in the protection." Blackhawk explained, his eyes shifting to Harry's forehead.

Harry lifted up his fringe and fingered his scar. Sirius was beginning to regret giving Harry the option to stay.

"Exactly," Blackhawk said approvingly. "This is where Voldemort struck you with the Killing Curse, yes? Unfortunately, nothing can stop the Killing Curse except dodging it, or a heavy object thrown into its path, or a huge wave of raw magic that throws it off course. Most wizards do not have the power required for the latter two defences."

"The curse came into contact with the barrier, and where it impacted it heated up the barrier and created your scar. Because you were scared and hurt, we think you must have sent out a huge wave of accidental magic which combined with the protection pushed the curse back towards Voldemort and destroyed his body." Jordan continued.

Sirius rubbed Harry's back to sooth him as his godson shifted restlessly, agitated by the discussion.

"So what's the problem with my scar?" Harry asked bluntly, wanting to get to the point. "Can you get rid of it?"

"We have detected a dark residue of magic around your scar with the signature of your enemy." Blackhawk admitted.

"It's OK, Harry." Sirius kept his arm around Harry who had flinched and glared at Blackhawk who looked back serenely. "You can rid of him of this residue?" He had a horrible suspicion of what it was exactly but Harry did not need to know that he could be carrying around a part of Voldemort's soul.

Blackhawk inclined his head. "We will need to drain his magical core to a low level to pry the residue free. Once it is gone then we can clean the scar with healing and restore his magic. However, there is the consideration that it provides a connection to the enemy." He paused. "I believe if your enemy is weak the connection is dormant but perhaps you would feel pain around your scar in your enemy's presence?"

Harry nodded swiftly.

"If your enemy were to grow stronger, the connection may expand and provide you with visions of your enemy's movements." Blackhawk said. "It could provide an advantage. It is also an area of vulnerability because just as you see him, he may see you."

Sirius felt Harry tremble against him and shifted so he was facing Harry fully, his hands over Harry's. "Harry, look at me."

Harry lifted his eyes slowly until they met Sirius's.

"I said we would discuss important things before making a decision, didn't I? What do you honestly want to do?" Sirius asked simply.

"Get rid of it." Harry blurted out and Sirius felt a rush of relief. "I don't…I don't want any kind of connection to _him_ but…"

"No buts." Sirius said firmly. "We're in complete agreement." He squeezed Harry's hands and despite wanting to pull Harry into a hug regardless of their audience, he knew the thirteen year old boy would hate it if he did. Sirius moved back to his previous position, but put his arm around his godson's shoulders. "We'll do the procedure to cleanse his scar."

Blackhawk nodded and Sirius could see the approval in the old wizard's eyes.

"There is one other additional problem we have and that is a childhood binding on Harry's magical core." Jordan added.

Sirius frowned. "James placed one when he was about four months old, I think. Lily didn't want to but he was displaying a lot of magic, doing spontaneous transfigurations actually, and James eventually convinced her that if they didn't Harry might harm himself or them accidentally."

Harry perked up at the story of his babyhood but he was too pale and Sirius could see the fear in his eyes – the connection business scared him and Sirius couldn't blame him, it was scary.

"The Healer who oversaw it said that the binding would fade around the time Harry turned ten." Sirius added, confused.

"That binding has indeed faded." Jordan replied. "No, there is a second binding which was performed when he was fifteen months old. It restricts the power he can consciously access."

"This binding has ensured the dark residue would not grow stronger than the child." Blackhawk explained. "It has the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore."

_Dumbledore._ Sirius gritted his teeth and tried to control his rising fury. Remus had been wrong, he realised. Dumbledore didn't think Harry was average and had nothing to do with getting rid of Voldemort. No, Dumbledore had known Harry had power but the meddling old coot had found the soul fragment and rather than getting rid of it, he had bound Harry's core, presumably because Dumbledore had wanted the advantage of the connection. Sirius felt his control slipping and wrestled it back. Harry, he reminded himself; Harry needed him to be calm.

"But it needs to be removed," Blackhawk continued, "so we propose to remove the binding once the cleansing is complete."

"Agreed." Sirius said quickly.

"We'll assess any power issues after the binding is taken away." Jordan said.

Blackhawk regarded both Harry and Sirius thoughtfully. "You must be exhausted from your journey. Perhaps we should discuss your treatment tomorrow, Lord Black."

"It's Sirius," Sirius answered, "and yes; resting and settling in sounds like a good idea." He gave Harry a reassuring smile as they got to their feet.

Everything was going to be OK. They'd get rid of the dark stain of Voldemort and get Harry his power back, get him healthy.

And then Sirius was going to think of a suitable way to totally destroy Albus Dumbledore.


	11. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 3

_**SIRIUS BLACK: OUR FORGOTTEN HERO**__, Rita Skeeter_

_With yesterday's shocking news that Sirius Black is innocent, we at the Daily Prophet have returned to the beginning to find out who the real Sirius Black is and what might have motivated those in power to incarcerate an innocent man._

_Black was the eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, the first Black in history to be sorted at Hogwarts into Gryffindor. There, he made friends with James Potter, a distant cousin through Dorea Black. He and Potter were considered inseparable throughout their school days. Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall recalls that 'it was as though they shared the same brain.' _

_At the age of sixteen, Black left his family after a disagreement over their open support of You-Know-Who and was given sanctuary by the Potters, a family that had always stood for the Light. Another friend of the Potters, Amos Diggory, notes 'Black was Potter's brother in all but blood.' _

_After graduating overall top of his class, Black joined the Hit Wizards, partnering with Potter during training. Ex-Senior Auror Alastor Moody, his training instructor, remembers 'Black was a great Hit Wizard; the best. There was nobody better at taking down Death Eaters.' Indeed, Black was so good, he was promoted quickly and is the officer of record for eighteen Death Eater executions in battle._

_In his personal life, Black was linked with several witches. Polly Bell remembers fondly; "After James and Lily wed, Lily went on a bit of a match-making exercise for Black trying to get him to settle down. I think he went on the dates to make her happy – he'd stood by James as his best man you see.'" Black had a bit of a reputation as a rake but the ladies we spoke to recalled a perfect gentleman. _

_In late 1980, Black was captured by Death Eaters while undercover abroad. His rescue was shrouded in secrecy (although ten of the executions mentioned above are listed around the same time) and he was badly injured. He recuperated with the Potters and after the birth of their son, Harry, was named as godfather. Healer Clarence Abby told the Prophet that Black was actually present at the birth and it was he who handed his godson to the proud mother and father; 'He doted on the child, anyone could see it."_

_It is on this latter point that one wonders if Black's swift exile to Azkaban following the events of October 31__st__ 1981 was less to do with his guilt and more to do with determining the future of the Boy Who Lived. With Black removed from the equation, the orphaned Harry was placed in the muggle world, and strangely, Black's sacrifices during the war, his long stand against You-Know-Who, and his deep friendship with the Potters were all swept under the carpet. _

_Rumours abound that now that Black has been declared innocent he will sue for the custody of Harry Potter and return him fully to our world. We at the Prophet wish him every success and welcome our forgotten hero home._

Remus wondered if he should feel slightly nauseous at the outpouring of simpering as he folded the paper and tossed it to the side. Brian's press strategy was going well though and the seeds had been planted for the announcement of Harry's guardianship. He wondered if Albus had felt sick reading the Prophet that morning. He hoped so.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really had to get over his anger at Albus. He did owe the old wizard for providing him with a magical education, and Albus was a great wizard who was deserving of his respect.

Except in the matter of Harry and Sirius.

He wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to forgive Albus for the Dursleys, and for not checking whether Sirius had received a trial and condemning him to twelve years of hell.

Yes, Remus thought dryly, he was doing really well at getting over his anger at Albus. He glanced at the clock and pulled the Potter file back towards him.

He'd fired the Financial Manager earlier that afternoon and put Poon in charge. The good news was that the main bulk of the estate had gone into lockdown; monies were supplied to the various caretakers of the properties for maintenance but nothing substantial. The investment portfolio though had been left to rot from what Remus could gather. A lot of money had been lost. The outlook wasn't too bad – Harry was still wealthy – but if it had been left until Harry had reached seventeen, Remus believed Harry's estate would have been halved in value. Kipbold had been as unimpressed as Remus when he had explained the reasons behind the termination.

He put the Potter file aside and started to go through the mail that had arrived. It had been almost a week since Sirius had informed the Black family members that there was a new Lord Black. They had been told to reply back care of Gringotts and Remus had collected the mail while he'd been there. Most of the distant relatives already had a Head of House in a good position to serve them, such as the Weasleys, and so Sirius had ignored those for when his identity would be announced. But Remus had been impressed at how he'd tracked down other relatives who were not so lucky, or who had been blasted from the tree.

"_Dear Lord Black – or should that be Cousin?_

_Thanks for the recent letter to touch base and see what the Hitchens clan is up to in Canada. There's just me and my sister Fiona now. _

_Fi married last year to a woman called Ola; they're both happy and thinking of adopting a baby._

_I'm married to a beautiful woman myself – Joanne. We have three rugrats – Amy, and twins Billy and Ray. Amy is twelve and attends a special school for the gifted in Vancouver – we're very proud of her. Billy and Ray are still in kindergarten but are great kids._

_We'd love to stay in touch – Jo's thrilled at the idea we're related to an English Lord!_

_Cheers, _

_Rob Hitchens"_

The marriage of Isla Black to a muggle man called Hitchens had started the line from the Black perspective but it hadn't produced a magical offspring as far as Sirius could tell. Rob Hitchins, Isla's descendent, was a muggle working for a consultancy firm but it hadn't stopped Sirius from sending his 'are you OK?' letter. As Sirius pointed out, his mother was probably rolling in her grave. Remus read over the letter again and noted the phrasing around the girl's schooling. It was the usual cover story for magic. Sirius would want to investigate more.

"_Sirius,_

_You old dog you can't fool me! The news of your innocence just reached me via international law enforcement channels. I'm glad you're the Lord and I expect you'll redecorate the whole House._

_Australia is great – Uncle Alphard was right about that – you really should have come with me! I'm a respectable Senior Auror here in Sydney these days, married Anna, a muggleborn, two years ago and she just gave birth to my firstborn Jason._

_My sister Emile is still in France, married a pureblood bastard, and gave birth to one – let's say no more about that. I should warn you that she may approach you for a rapprochement._

_My younger half-sister Suzie is a squib like old departed Dad and looks after the Evil Step-Mother who is still alive more's the pity and living at the old place just outside Paris. No hubby on the horizon but Suzie's a good girl. _

_Yeah, we should probably arrange a call to discuss matters – now you've pointed it out to me I wouldn't want someone like Malfoy getting hold of anything if you were to unexpectedly die either. Give me a shout when you're available._

_Simeon Black."_

Remus laughed out loud and set the letter aside for Sirius to read. He knew Simeon, Marius Black's son, was Sirius's choice to become regent of the House of Black in the event of his untimely death – separate arrangements would be made in respect of Harry's guardianship and the House of Potter, but Simeon would effectively take financial and political control until Harry, Sirius's legally declared heir, came of age. It sounded like Simeon and Sirius were fairly similar. Sirius had admitted that they were about the same age and Alphard had introduced them when Sirius was eight. Simeon and he had apparently been on-off pen-pals until Simeon had left France just after Sirius had graduated from Hogwarts.

"_Lord Black,_

_My thanks for your recent announcement and enquiry. _

_I do not require the assistance of the House of Black. My great-nephew, Cletus Polt, will assume the House of Burke on his majority._

_Your cousin, Beatrice."_

Remus grimaced Beatrice Burke was a hundred and two years old, set in her ways and considered a harridan. Sirius hadn't known about the great-nephew or Remus was sure he'd have skipped telling her.

"_My Lord Black, _

_Thank you for your recent letter. My situation is comfortable. My husband Theodore and I take great joy in our daughter, Nymphadora. We have no immediate need for assistance. _

_We would be delighted to attend a Family Meeting at your convenience._

_Your cousin, Andromeda"_

Remus knew Sirius would be pleased with that as he wanted to bring the Tonks back into the family. He picked up the final letter.

"_My Dear Lord Black,_

_I offer thanks and appreciation for your recent announcement and enquiry. _

_My marriage to Lucius is successful and our partnership influential in British politics. You will find us a boon in navigating current waters. We have increased the Black wealth endowed to us. Our son, Draco, is at Hogwarts and performs well in most subjects, excelling at Potions and winning the role of seeker for his house team. You will find him a delightful addition to the Black family. We have no immediate need for assistance but welcome the return of the protection and patronage of the House of Black._

_We are at your service and will be delighted to attend a Family Meeting at your convenience._

_Your cousin, Narcissa." _

Remus stuck his tongue out childishly at the letter. He clipped his notes to each letter and filed them away for Sirius to review when he got back.

He checked the clock, drank down his tea and quickly made his way to the floo in the reception room, summoning his briefcase along the way. He'd almost forgotten the interview he was due to perform. He flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron and took a key from Tom. It led to a private sitting room just off the main area. Remus checked the room thoroughly and put up a privacy charm.

The knock came almost immediately and Remus called for the applicant to enter. Penelope Clearwater walked in and stopped in surprise at the sight of Remus.

"Please take a seat, Miss Clearwater." Remus motioned at the chair across from him.

"Professor," Penelope said, "I didn't realise you would be interviewing me. Professor Flitwick didn't mention it when he informed me of the opportunity."

Remus studied her nervousness with a regretful sigh. "If you're too anxious about interviewing with a werewolf, Miss Clearwater, you're probably not right for this job as it involves working with me."

"Oh no, that's not it," Penelope apologised immediately, "I'm so sorry! I'm just…" her hand flailed weakly.

"Nervous?" suggested Remus dryly.

"Yes," Penelope said, "I've had plenty of interviews but I just don't know why I don't get the job and it's made me…well, shall you just give me the bad news now?"

She looked totally miserable and thanks to Filius, Remus understood why. Penelope had been a prefect, aced her NEWTs by all accounts and yet she'd been turned down for position after position – Remus assumed because she was muggleborn. Filius had heard from Albus about Remus's good fortune in securing a new position and had sent a note asking if Remus knew if there was any work suitable for Penelope.

"Take a seat, Miss Clearwater." Remus said with more authority and was pleased when she hurried to the chair and sat down, placing her bag on the floor.

She straightened her tidy navy robes. "Thank you, Professor, I mean, Mister Lupin."

"Did Professor Flitwick tell you what the opportunity was?" Remus asked hoping Filius had shared that much with the girl.

"A secretarial position." Penelope said. It was obvious she was attempting to sound excited about something she thought was dreadfully dull.

"A little bit more than that." Remus said. "What I'm going to tell you needs to remain confidential whether you take the position or not."

She nodded hurriedly.

"I'm the steward to an Ancient and Noble House, meaning I look after the financials and the estate management. The Lord has just taken over the Head of House duties and will be assuming a seat in the Wizengamot which will mean meetings and social events. We need an executive assistant to deal with the scheduling, organising the events we hold, corresponding with quite senior figures, taking minutes, and generally dealing with all the things that we won't necessarily have time to deal with. All of which I'm sure you're more than capable of handling given your academic expertise." He paused. "What was the first position you applied for?"

"An administrator role in the Department of Magical Transportation." Penelope said. "I had hoped to begin a career in the Ministry."

"An admirable goal," Remus said. "What this opportunity would give you is the political exposure, contacts and sponsorship you need to get into the Ministry as a muggleborn."

Penelope's eyebrows shot up at the blunt truth. "You mean I didn't get a position because of…but that's discrimination and…" she stopped abruptly as she recalled who she was complaining to and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so…"

"No apologies necessary," Remus waved her off, "the truth is we're both discriminated against – myself officially under law and you unofficially under tradition. The Ministry prefers positions are appointed to purebloods first."

"I think Mister Weasley tried to warn me." Penelope admitted ruefully. She took a breath and fixed Remus with a determined look. "I'm happy to take the position if you'll have me."

"Good," Remus said, "when can you start?"

"Tomorrow." Penelope offered.

"You'll need to come to the house. Shall we say ten o'clock?" Remus gestured with his wand over a slip of parchment. She frowned as she took hold of it.

"_My steward Remus Lupin invites you to 12 Grimmauld Place"_

"The Fidelius charm?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"He's quite protective of his privacy. The parchment will be blank for anyone but you." Remus said dryly. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. You should be prepared to take an employment oath and we'll go over your duties and salary then." He got to his feet.

Penelope got to hers, stuck out her hand and offered a bright smile. "Thank you for the opportunity, Mister Lupin."

"Call me Remus. We will be colleagues." Remus offered, shaking her hand.

"Oh, well then you must call me Penelope." She said, letting go and picking up her bag. "Thanks again, Remus." She bit her lip. "Lordy, that was weird."

"Think how I felt when I called my old Head of House Minerva for the first time." Remus commiserated cheerfully and laughed at her horrified expression as she realised he meant Professor McGonagall. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waited until she was gone before he took down the privacy charm, grinning to himself all the while. A muggleborn assistant for Lord Black. Sirius's ancestors would be disgusted at letting a muggleborn have such a prestigious position.

And Sirius was going to be delighted.

o-O-o

"We're losing him!"

Sirius felt his heart stutter in his chest but he refused to be removed from his place by Harry's side as the healers bustled around him, trying to save his godson.

Neither he nor Harry had slept well in the cabin they'd been appointed the night before. It was a great cabin; it had two bedrooms, a shower room, a large den and a small kitchenette. There was even a private pool attached. But they hadn't been able to appreciate it fully after the news about Harry's scar.

Sirius had gotten up half-way through the night to find Harry sat in front of the fire in the den. He'd changed into Padfoot and offered doggy comfort, feeling that Harry would pretend he was fine to a worried and panicking godfather but might open up to his alter ego. As Harry had petted him and slowly started confiding in Padfoot about his fears over the treatment, over the residue and the connection, Sirius figured he'd made the right call.

The morning though had seen Harry scared but resolute; Sirius had never been so proud of him. Harry has asked him tentatively if he would stay with him during the procedures and Sirius had immediately reassured him that he would be there every step of the way.

He was not going to be moved. His hand tightened around Harry's.

His godson had been given a potion that rendered him unconscious. A metal bracelet had been placed on one wrist, draining Harry's magic away from him. A balding middle-aged Healer called Darcy was perched at Harry's head with strange aura tracing goggles adorning his face, a magical wand fashioned like a muggle scalpel in his hand, prying the dark form of the foreign soul-piece away from Harry's scar.

Everything had been going well until the dark blob caught on the end of the medical wand had begun to fight back, additional tendrils snaking out towards Harry faster than Darcy could cauterize them.

Harry had begun to thrash violently. Jordan and another female healer, Gargou, had stepped into hold him down. And now…

Harry had stopped breathing!

Blackhawk stepped up and waved his wand furiously over Harry's form; breathing apparatus appeared over Harry's mouth and nostrils, sending oxygen into his body.

Sirius could breathe again too; his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"We need to drain his magic more! This bastard is fighting tooth and nail here!" Darcy snapped, his blue eyes flashing imperiously at Blackhawk.

"If we drain anymore of the magical core, we'll kill the boy!" Jordan argued.

"She is right." Blackhawk said. "We did not anticipate the soul piece being so strong; it must have fed a great deal on the boy's magic despite the binding."

Gargou snapped her fingers, her dark eyes darting towards Blackhawk. "We need to give Potter power without giving the soul piece any!"

"How?" Darcy demanded even as he severed another tendril that tried to make its way from the dark shape at the end of the wand back to Harry. There were several tendrils still attached, clinging with all their might to the scar.

"The only magic that answers to the boy alone would be his family magic." Blackhawk stated swiftly. He looked over Harry's prone form to Sirius. "Can you call it through the godfather oath?"

Sirius had no idea – he'd never heard of family magic being called that way – but he nodded sharply. "I can try." He cleared his throat, brought Harry's hand to rest against his heart and placed his own remaining hand over Harry's thin, naked chest. "I, Sirius Orion Black, godfather to Harry James Potter in heart, in magic, in oath. This son of the House of Potter has need of you – _familius magicus protectus_!"

Suddenly, a golden mist sprang up from Harry's skin and formed a fierce griffin who gave a wild cry.

The griffin looked towards Sirius and somehow Sirius knew what it wanted…what he had to do…

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, call forth the magic of the House of Black – _familius magicus protectus_!"

The silver snake of the House of Black poured out of the House ring. For a long moment, snake and griffin looked at each other before the snake dived into the griffin, merging with it.

The griffin doubled in size and roared.

"Dear Merlin!" Jordan gasped.

Darcy's brow ran with sweat as he lifted his eyes momentarily to the frightening sight of the griffin – he had continued his work throughout the calling, focused on trying to remove all the tendrils of evil from Harry. The griffin roared again and dived for Harry's scar, finally sending Darcy scuttling back, losing the dark soul on the end of his wand in the process.

But the griffin was suddenly there; one claw drove into the boy's head and emerged with the last of the tendrils while the other caught the dark soul fragment in its talons.

For a second, there was silence and then the dark form screamed as the talons shredded it to nothing.

The griffin gave a satisfied roar and settled back to sit on Harry's chest. The silver snake of the House of Black slowly reformed beside the griffin and the two totems bowed to one another before the snake disappeared. The griffin shape shimmered and destabilised, returning to a golden mist that sank back into Harry's skin.

James hadn't sent the magic to Lily, realised Sirius half-hysterically. He'd sent it to Harry! And somehow as a baby, perhaps because of the sheer terror of that moment with Voldemort and the trauma of seeing his mother killed in front of him, Harry had used the magic and helped power his mother's spell so much so that his family magic had become part of the blood protection Lily had given him. No wonder Voldemort couldn't touch him; not only was there the blood ward itself but it was merged with the purest Light magic of the House of Potter.

Blackhawk tapped the metal bracelet and Harry's magic began to return to him. Sirius dropped a kiss on Harry's palm, rubbed his thumb over the kid's knuckles.

"Almost done, Harry." Sirius whispered soothingly to the unconscious boy.

Darcy had swapped to a normal wand and was busily magically cleansing the freely bleeding scar on Harry's forehead, Gargou stood poised with salve and bandages to move in when he'd finished. Jordan banished the apparatus, satisfied that Harry was breathing on his own again.

The bracelet fell away, signalling that Harry's magic was returned and Blackhawk moved immediately, his wand weaving over Harry's form in a delicate pattern to remove the binding that had been placed on him.

Harry started to glow with each swish of the wand and Sirius raised anxious eyes to Blackhawk. Blackhawk's face grew grave but he continued to work and Harry glowed brighter with each swish.

"Healers! Move back!" Blackhawk ordered as the light became blinding.

Darcy, Gargou and Jordan hurried to obey.

Another swish…

There was a flash like a camera which made Sirius blink…

A rush of pure power slapped into him…backlash from the binding coming free…

He threw himself over Harry without a second thought, protecting his godson…

And silence.

Sirius looked up and saw Blackhawk picking himself up off the floor. He limped back to Harry and began a diagnostic while the other healers returned to their former positions. Sirius felt Harry's racing heartbeat under his palm and slowly eased back to stand beside him again.

Blackhawk began another set of wand movements. "I am effectively bandaging Harry's magical core in healing magic; it is wounded after the removal of such a powerful binding."

Sirius nodded, relieved. Darcy moved back and Gargou smeared salve into Harry's forehead before she picked up her wand and had the bandage wrap itself around Harry's head.

Jordan brought over three vials, spelling the contents straight into Harry's system. She caught Sirius's worried gaze and smiled reassuringly. "One potion was a nutrient and strengthening potion to help his body recover. One was a pain potion and the other was a sleeping potion. He needs to remain calm and still while his core heals."

"We will wake him tomorrow." Blackhawk said, finally stepping away. "Remarkable."

"I'll say," Darcy agreed, "I've never seen any as powerful as that soul fragment." He sighed. "Evil things. Haven't seen one since I returned from service in Korea."

"I've never seen family magic work that way." Gargou said, sending a questioning look towards Sirius.

"Me either." He said, stroking Harry's sweat soaked hair away from his bandaged scar. Family magic wasn't supposed to act with sentience the way the griffin had; it wasn't supposed to combine with another's family magic to assist it the way the snake had. He had no clue how it had happened, if it had something to do with what Harry had accidentally done to incorporate the magic into his protection; Sirius didn't care in truth, he was only thankful it had worked.

"I have often thought that what we know about magic is far overshadowed by what we do not." Blackhawk said wisely.

They left him then, and Sirius sat by Harry's bedside and held onto his godson's hand, content to watch Harry take breath after beautiful breath. Sirius felt like he'd lost a good decade of his life and he figured as soon as he got to a mirror he'd discover every single hair had turned grey.

The worst was over, he reminded himself. Harry was safe and on the road to recovery. Sirius still had no intention of moving until Harry woke up though. He was vaguely aware of the passing of time – as Jordan came by and spelled more pain potion into Harry and checked his vital signs, as the shadows crept from one side of the room to the other.

It was late when Blackhawk entered the room and checked on Harry with a grace that spoke of his years of practice; Sirius ignored him for the most part.

"We should discuss your treatment." Blackhawk said when he was done. "We delayed it because of the urgency in dealing with your godson but you are also here as our client."

"I'm not leaving Harry." Sirius replied automatically.

"I would not ask such a thing of you." Blackhawk swept his wand around the room and a table replete with a light dinner appeared at the end of the bed. He motioned at it. "You must remain strong if you are to take care of your godson."

Sirius accepted the blatant manipulation with a sigh. He rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles one last time, stood and dropped a kiss lightly on Harry's bandaged forehead. "I'll be right at the foot of your bed, Harry." He walked over and dropped into a chair.

He massaged his forehead and looked tiredly at the food in front of him; chicken broth of some kind with fresh bread. He picked up the roll and tore a piece off to nibble on while he picked up the spoon half-heartedly. He realised belatedly Blackhawk was weaving a privacy charm so that they could talk without disturbing Harry but would still be alerted if he so much as twitched.

"Thank you," Sirius said and he knew the thanks were for more than the charm.

Blackhawk inclined his head and sat down. He began to eat and they concentrated on the food until the broth was gone. Steamed fish, greens and rice followed it.

Sirius declined a platter of fruit when it appeared, instead settling for strong black coffee. They rarely drank the beverage in the British wizarding world; tea was preferred, pumpkin juice as a soft drink. He'd forgotten how much he liked it. Maybe he could introduce it properly, Sirius considered; it would be a good investment. His eyes flickered to Harry checking on him – his godson hadn't moved.

"You love him very much." Blackhawk said.

"Yes." Sirius replied without pretence.

Blackhawk hummed. "And yet you know so little about him."

Sirius's gaze snapped to Blackhawk. He swallowed the first retort that came to mind. "Do you have children, Healer Blackhawk?"

"Seven." Blackhawk answered. "And I have been blessed with twenty grandchildren and three great-grandchildren."

"Congratulations," Sirius said dryly, "now imagine due to your own stupidity you lost one when he was but a baby. For years you don't see him but you think about him when you can. And then, you find him, only he's thirteen, not quite grown up but not quite a child anymore either, and no; you don't _know _him." He held Blackhawk's gaze. "But do you still love him?"

The old wizard inclined his head conceding the point. "You consider him blood?"

"Yes." It was another answer that Sirius gave without hesitation. "He's actually a cousin though distant but James, his father, was also my brother in spirit, in heart, in magic." He could see the old terms registering with Blackhawk and wondered idly if that was why the Black magic had been able to assist the Potter magic; Harry's blood held both after all.

Sirius let his mind drift back to Harry. "I was with Harry's mother, Lily, when she went into labour, and stayed with her through most of the childbirth while our other friends went to find James who'd gone for a meeting at Gringotts. He only got back ten minutes before Harry made his appearance and Lily refused to let me leave. I got to hold Harry first. I was the one that handed him to James and Lily."

"You say you lost him through stupidity?" Blackhawk asked.

Sirius huffed. "I trusted the wrong person to see to his safety. And I thought my letting him go was temporary, just until I caught Peter, the one who betrayed them."

And he wouldn't make that mistake again. He shifted position and took a sip of coffee. He kept his gaze on Harry.

"Harry and I…we don't know each other, I know that. And he doesn't consciously remember loving me so I know if he were to consider the matter, he would believe he doesn't yet, but I think he believes he _could_ love me and _wants_ to love me. I know he loves the idea of me, someone who loves him and who will be there for him, but he doesn't trust that I do and I will yet." He tilted his head. "I won some ground by getting him away from Lily's sister and her family; by keeping my word and ensuring he could come live with me instead."

"For a man whose mind is shrouded in clouds, you see remarkably clearly." Blackhawk said finally.

"The Dementors did a number on me." It was a statement.

"Your mindscape is badly torn." Blackhawk acknowledged. "You require a great deal of mind healing. Your Occlumency has helped you regain some measure of control but you require additional support to regain the rest."

Sirius nodded slowly.

"I would thank you for the report you provided to Doctor Jordan of Harry's childhood. It will help her avoid some pitfalls in his mind healing." Blackhawk paused. "I don't suppose you have one for your own."

Sirius's free hand clenched into a fist and he forced himself to take a breath. "I'm afraid no-one investigated my childhood." There was a keep-out message in his tone and he wasn't surprised when Blackhawk backed off.

"Your body also requires healing." Blackhawk continued. "In that, you and your godson are remarkably similar. You both suffer with malnutrition and physical weakness. I believe it would be best for much of your treatment in this regard to be together." His eyes twinkled. "It will aid in your getting to know each other."

Sirius felt his lips twitch, reluctant amusement swelling at the comment.

"We should speak of Albus Dumbledore." Blackhawk said finally. "You have a lot of anger towards him about the binding on Harry."

"I have a lot of anger towards him full stop." Sirius admitted with frank honesty. "He was primarily responsible for Harry ending up in the custody of the Dursleys. He failed to check on him and failed to ensure Harry was safe with them. He's used Harry since in regards to Voldemort." He gave a sigh. "And I'm not exactly thrilled that he left me to rot in Azkaban without a trial or a visit when I worked as part of his Order against Voldemort." He motioned with his cup. "The binding is just the latest item on my list of things to be angry at Dumbledore for."

Blackhawk nodded slowly in understanding. "The problem with great men is that everyone looks to them to know everything, and quite often they themselves fall into the trap of believing that they do. I believe it so of Albus's actions in regards to the soul anchor and binding. I don't believe he knew how to solve the problem of the soul piece without killing Harry, and thus believing there was no solution, he did the binding to keep the remnant weak."

"Do you know him?" Sirius asked a little rudely.

"We are acquaintances not friends." Blackhawk said. "We met when I toured Europe some years ago." He picked up his water. "Albus is a true master of transfiguration and potions. He made a fascinating dinner companion, and is somewhat useful as a correspondent when we require an expert opinion on spells in order to heal damage such as your uncle's, but we have little else in common. I have dedicated my life to healing just as the rest of the people of the Valley; we learn more and more every day; we learn from the muggles as much as we do from other healers around the world."

Sirius appreciated Blackhawk's honesty. "My apologies for my abruptness." He murmured. "Perhaps you're right and he didn't know how to deal with it. I just…I worry about his motives."

"Consider this," Blackhawk said, "that Halloween night, Albus had reason to believe that this soul hook within Harry was the only anchor to life that Voldemort had. He could have killed the child, believing that to do so would eliminate Voldemort as a threat."

Sirius frowned, his blood running cold at the thought. Merlin, it could have happened too because Dumbledore hadn't known about the other horcruxes at that point.

"Instead, he chose to keep the child alive." Blackhawk said. "However, I admit it is confusing that he has never sought to find a solution in the years since although he may have done with other healers who may also not have known a solution."

"I don't think he did." Sirius said. "We think there may be a prophecy involved."

Blackhawk frowned heavily. "Such things should always be treated with caution. I should know."

Sirius looked at him with interest. "Are you a Seer?"

"Not truly." Blackhawk said eventually. "I always See my clients but that is the extent of my gift. I Saw the image of you and Harry arriving when your uncle shook my hand in farewell. Of course, I thought you would be twenty-seven and Harry would be five when you arrived; when the time passed and you did not come…I believed my Sight had failed for the first time." He smiled ruefully. "I didn't take a de-aging potion into account." He motioned at Sirius. "And so you see why visions and prophecies require careful handling. It is all too easy to discover that what you think they show or mean is something else entirely."

Sirius nodded slowly, his attention shifting again to the boy in the bed. "I just want to keep Harry safe."

"Then we must get you fit enough to face the challenge." Blackhawk stood up.

Sirius followed, stretching to get the kinks out of his back.

"Your other form will be more comfortable for sleeping, I feel." Blackhawk smiled. "Be warned that my colleague takes a dim view of dog hair." He vanished the table and left.

It only took a moment for Sirius to shift into Padfoot. He jumped up on the bed and sidled up to nudge Harry's hand with his cold nose.

So, maybe he wouldn't kill Dumbledore, Sirius mused, mulling over Blackhawk's words; Dumbledore had kept Harry alive and maybe the binding had been to help not hurt so…maybe Sirius would only maim him a little. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of Harry beside him, the sound of Harry's wonderful breathing, lull him to sleep.


	12. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 4

_June 27th 1994_

The Three Broomsticks brought back a lot of memories of various Hogsmeade weekends as a student and a few as a Professor. Remus smiled happily as Rosmerta winked at him from the bar and pointed him towards a table at the back.

Moody was waiting for him, back to the wall and at a seat which afforded him a complete view of the rest of the tavern. It was a beautifully defensive position. Remus shook Moody's outstretched hand and subsided into the opposite chair.

"Thanks for meeting with me," Moody said briskly, "I really have no idea why I agreed to the job so anything you can tell me about how to survive it would be appreciated."

"It's not a problem." Remus said amused. "We need to be finished by three though as I'm meeting Minerva then."

He noticed the discarded paper on the table with a half-smile.

Brian's press offensive had continued that morning with the exclusive story of Sirius's escape from Azkaban all to save his godson from the traitor Pettigrew. There had been more quotes from various important people suggesting that such an act surely should be rewarded with guardianship. Fudge had gone on record as saying that he was in support of a wizarding guardian for Harry Potter. The paper was also full of various sightings of Sirius from France to the Caribbean as the question of Sirius's whereabouts vexed the press and the public.

"Have to admit Cutter's doing a good job for Black." Moody said noticing the direction of Remus's glance. "Although I suspect you already know that."

"I couldn't possibly comment." Remus said as Rosmerta came over and took their orders for lunch.

Moody waited until the innkeeper was well away from them before he erected a privacy bubble. "You know I know you know more than you can say. I won't ask you about Black's whereabouts – I don't deserve to know since I was one of the idiots who dropped the ball where he was concerned – but I would appreciate knowing the kid is safe and away from the muggles."

Remus regarded him, faintly stunned. He cleared his throat. "Harry is safe and away from the Dursleys."

"Good." Moody took down the privacy bubble with a swish of his wand. "Now, about this bloody school business…"

It was a good lunch. The food was excellent, and Moody was entertaining and frighteningly good at deconstructing Remus's old lesson plans into real life stories. He made meticulous notes of the students and Remus could see that he already had a copy of the final exam results.

Moody was appalled at Albus's choices of DADA instructor before Remus calling Lockhart 'a slimy fraud' and Quirrell 'a blithering idiot.' Remus also took it upon himself to inform Moody of the events of Harry's first and second year. Moody was about as impressed with what had happened as Remus was.

"What were they thinking?" Moody grumbled as Remus finished up the story of the basilisk. "Anyone with an ounce of common sense would have known it was a basilisk after the ghost got hit."

"Beats me." Remus agreed amiably.

"The lad's got a penchant for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Moody said thoughtfully.

"Or the right place at the right time." Remus pointed out.

"No, I think my version is more apt." Moody argued.

Remus laughed. "It probably is at that."

Moody suddenly looked towards the front of the inn and gave a snort. "Heads up. Albus has entered the building."

Remus turned and found an annoyed looking Minerva marching up to him with Albus walking serenely behind her. "Minerva."

"Remus." Minerva glared at Albus. "I apologise but when I mentioned I was meeting you, Albus insisted on coming along."

"Albus." Remus greeted him politely. He felt a little nervous; he had taken the Headmaster to task at their last encounter.

Albus smiled at him. "Remus, forgive the intrusion but I wished to apologise for the other day. You are quite correct and I promise I will caution Severus before the next school year."

Minerva harrumphed. "As if that has ever done any good."

"Minerva…" Albus began.

"I have been telling you for years that his behaviour as a professor is unacceptable and you assure me you talk with him but then he carries on regardless." Minerva argued fiercely, her Scots brogue thickening with her anger.

Albus looked completely taken aback at her outburst and Remus fought the urge to applaud.

"What did Severus do now?" Remus asked, getting to the heart of the matter as he saw Moody erecting another privacy charm. It wasn't like Minerva to be so indiscreet about a colleague.

Minerva grimaced. "I don't wish to say, Remus." But her eyes fell to the copy of the Prophet and Remus guessed that Severus had said something about Sirius.

"I see." Remus could hear his inner wolf growling and breathed in deeply. "I expect Sirius would be rather unsurprised at Severus's attitude." He glanced at Albus. "I'm sure you'll agree, Albus, that if Severus were to make any derogatory remarks to Harry about Sirius that he would be acting very unprofessionally."

"It seems I will be having a rather _long_ conversation with Severus." Albus conceded with a sigh. "Have you heard from Sirius yet, Remus?"

"Not since you and I last talked, Albus." Remus said truthfully. "Have you sent word to Harry?"

"Alas, he and the Dursleys have not yet returned to their home." Albus informed him with what looked like sincere regret.

Remus pushed himself out of the chair. "Alastor, it was good to see you." They shook hands and Moody thanked him again as he undid the privacy charm he'd put up. "Minerva, we should leave or the goblins will get upset at our tardiness."

"A meeting with goblins?" Albus's eyes twinkled. "It sounds very mysterious."

"It's a will reading, Albus," Minerva snapped, "and I'll thank you not to hold us up any longer."

"Albus." Remus said by way of farewell and offered Minerva his arm. She took it and they headed over to the floo. As he followed her into the flames, he could hear Moody in the background…

"What the hell is this I hear about a bloody basilisk?"

Remus fell out the other end, laughing. Minerva fixed him with a glare that had him sobering swiftly.

"Apologies," Remus said, "I overheard Alastor berating Albus about the business with the basilisk just as I flooed."

Minerva sniffed. "We were very fortunate that all of the students were lucky enough to survive the whole affair."

"You won't get any argument from me." Remus concurred.

They made their way into Diagon Alley and down the street to Gringotts. They were shown into a back room and Remus was unsurprised to see Brian, Liam Arkam, Amelia Bones, and Kipbold waiting for them, along with Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks.

Everyone exchanged minor greetings before Arkam, a blond portly man with a moustache, got on with the business.

"I thank you all for coming at such short notice and apologise for the lack of details in your invitation beyond that this was a reading of a will and you had been named as beneficiaries or were required to be here." Liam began pompously. "We are here to read the joint will of James and Lily Potter."

Remus wasn't surprised but he heard Minerva's sharp intake of breath.

"I thought it was missing?" Minerva asked.

"Clearly, Minerva, it has been found." Augusta said crisply.

Liam cleared his throat. "You're here to represent Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom, Madame Longbottom?"

"Yes." Augusta said sharply.

"I am here to represent Sirius Black." Brian pre-empted Liam's form question of his presence – Remus knew the two solicitors were already aware of each other's roles in the proceedings but Brian gained three sharp looks from Andromeda, Augusta and Minerva.

"Remus Lupin?" Liam cast his gaze over Remus.

"Representing myself." Remus replied easily.

"Andromeda Tonks also representing myself." Andromeda spoke up before Liam could ask her.

"And obviously Professor Minerva McGonagall is here representing herself and who I recognise." Liam smiled at her.

"I should hope so, Mister Arkam. I was your teacher for seven years." Minerva retorted.

"Quite," Liam replied hurriedly, "I also thank Amelia Bones who has agreed to act as the executor given the extraordinary circumstances."

"Which are?" asked Augusta.

"A copy of the will was provided by the new Lord Black to the Ministry as part of the special investigation into the matter of Sirius Black." Amelia explained. "I can't say anything more because of confidentiality."

Again there were surprised looks.

"Very well." Augusta huffed. "Shall we get on with it?"

Liam cleared his throat again. "Quite," he pulled the parchment to him, "I'll skip the legalese and summarise the bequests if that is OK with you all?"

Everybody nodded.

"Remus Lupin is left the sum of one hundred thousand galleons and the house at Dithery Cliff. Do you accept this?"

"Yes." Remus said, a lump forming in his throat. He imagined James and Lily had wanted to ensure that he always had a home and money to live, knowing as they did how hard it was for him to gain employment as a werewolf.

"Minerva McGonagall is placed in charge of the Lily Potter Scholarship Trust which should be used to provide one free place to a muggleborn student every year including tuition for their seven years of study, school supplies and a modest spending allowance to be set at her discretion. Funds are to be taken from the Potter vault, set aside in a separate vault for the Trust and receipts provided to the Potter Steward via Gringotts. Should she relinquish her position, she should recommend a replacement. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do." Minerva said and Remus could see the glint of tears in her eyes.

"Now to the rest," Liam said briskly, "starting with Mister Black. Sirius Black is left the sum of one hundred thousand galleons and the share of the flat 2A London Street owned by James Potter. Does Mister Black accept this?"

"On his behalf, yes." Brian replied.

"Neville Longbottom is left ten thousand galleons from his Uncle James and Aunt Lily. The funds are to be used at the discretion of his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, or his named legal guardian until he is of age. Madame Longbottom, do you agree to the bequest?"

"Yes." Augusta's starchy exterior was shaken.

Remus remembered that the Longbottoms, although an Ancient and Noble family, were rumoured to have suffered financially over the years since Frank and Alice had been attacked.

"There is a bequest to Lily Potter's sister which is being handled through muggle solicitors, and one bequest that has been denied by the executor as the named individual Peter Pettigrew has been found complicit in the deaths of the Potters. The remainder of the estate is bequeathed to their only son." Liam noted, glancing at Amelia. "All that is left is the appointment of a legal guardian for Harry James Potter, the Potters' son, assuming responsibility for his care and upbringing, and assuming regency of the House of Potter until he comes of age. Frank and Alice Longbottom are named as first in line with provision made for the guardianship to pass to Sirius Black should they refuse or be unable to assume responsibility, and additional provision made for it to pass to Minerva McGonagall should Mister Black decline or be unable to assume responsibility, or Andromeda Tonks should Professor McGonagall decline or be unable to assume responsibility."

The three women looked suitably shocked and Remus schooled himself to appear the same.

"For the record, I confirm that Frank and Alice are in no position to assume guardianship." Augusta said tersely.

"Brian?" Liam inquired.

Brian cleared his throat. "My client Sirius Black will assume guardianship."

Liam nodded and looked over at Amelia. "I assume as custody is currently held by muggles the Ministry will review the matter?"

Amelia sighed. "The Ministry has already reviewed the situation and has agreed guardianship of Harry Potter should follow the legal wishes of his late parents and therefore is awarded to Sirius Black." She glared at everyone in the room. "Please do not share this until such time as the information is made public."

Everyone nodded.

"And that concludes our business." Liam said brightly. "Please see Kipbold for your vault keys."

Augusta retrieved her key and swept out before anyone could say anything to her. Remus exchanged a polite nod of acknowledgement with Brian and Amelia before he got his key and waited for Minerva.

Andromeda paused beside him as she left. "It's been a long time, Remus."

"Too long," Remus agreed, "how are you and Ted?"

"Good." Andromeda said. "Pleased to hear the news about Sirius and feeling entirely guilty for thinking that he would ever…"

"Me too." Remus said hurriedly.

Andromeda looked at him intently. "Have you heard from him?"

"He's getting medical treatment in line with the conditions set by the Ministry for him to take custody." Remus offered.

She nodded. "Tell him he's welcome to come over whenever he gets back. Well, I'd best be off. Take care of yourself, Remus."

She left just as Minerva appeared and Remus fell into step beside her as they exited Gringotts and made their way to the Leaky. He noticed his companion was silent – too silent.

Remus cleared his throat and discreetly raised a privacy bubble. "Are you alright, Minerva?"

"No, I don't think I am." Minerva said quietly. She looked every single one of her years. "I was with Albus the night he – _we_ – left Harry in the muggle world and to think…I knew they were the worst kind, but I accepted Albus's decision and I haven't questioned it since despite… it's obvious the muggles haven't taken the best care of Harry. I failed James, Remus. We weren't close after Dorea died, and he and Lily left Hogwarts, but that's no excuse."

He placed a hand on her arm. "There was no way for you to know if they hadn't informed you, Minerva, and it's clear from your reaction that they didn't. But if you feel you need to make some kind of amends here, I would suggest that you don't tell Albus that Sirius has guardianship until it goes public like Amelia requested."

Minerva regarded him sternly for a long moment before her shoulders straightened. "You have my word, Remus." She turned and left before he could say anything more.

o-O-o

_Time Bubble: July 9th 1994_

Harry was having the best summer of his life.

They'd been at the Valley for two weeks, and although Harry had time travelled with the time turner he still had a difficult time getting his head around the idea that however long they stayed at the clinic, only a week would pass in the outside world. He'd decided to forget that oddity and simply enjoy his stay as much as he could.

The first day had been scary. The whole thing about the residue in his scar had been beyond frightening but it had all been dealt with very quickly. He couldn't remember the procedures to cleanse his scar as he had thankfully been knocked out for the whole thing. He had been restricted to bed for a few days after mainly because they'd needed his magical core to settle. What had been enormously comforting was that Sirius hadn't moved from his side the whole time except for a few bathroom breaks.

It had soothed some lingering worry inside Harry that Sirius didn't really mean it when he'd said he'd be there for him; that despite everything Sirius had done to make it possible for Harry to live with him, Sirius wouldn't really want him once he got to know Harry. But it was hard to argue about how much Sirius cared about him when his godfather spent all of his time looking after him and keeping his spirits up while he recuperated.

They'd mainly shared stories about Hogwarts during Harry's bed stay. It was the most common ground they had. Sirius admitted that Remus had already told him some of Harry's experiences but he wanted to hear about them from Harry. Harry had been a little reticent but once he'd started to talk he'd found himself happily reminiscing about his first year adventures.

He began with Hagrid taking him to Diagon Alley and Sirius had quizzed him over what Hagrid had and hadn't told him about the wizarding world. He got the impression that Sirius liked Hagrid but wasn't impressed that Hagrid had explained so little. Which surprised him as Sirius, on the whole, was very non-judgemental – he'd understood Harry's immediate use of the invisibility cloak when he'd received it and he'd mostly looked relieved about Harry surviving the troll.

It had also been a relief to Harry to tell _someone_ about the events with Quirrell. Sirius had listened intently to Harry's tale. He'd also placed a hand on Harry's arm when he got to the confrontation with Quirrell and didn't let go as Harry haltingly recalled everything. Sirius had reassured him again that it wasn't Harry's fault Quirrell had died, noting that Harry had acted in self-defence. He also explained about possessions and how they worked, including the fact that they were almost always fatal to the host body; that Ginny had survived her possession seemed something of a miracle. The discussion had made Harry feel better. He hadn't actually realised that he'd still been so upset about what had happened with Quirrell. He'd kind of bundled it all up and shoved it to the back of his mind.

Harry had been beyond ecstatic when Sirius had reciprocated, telling Harry all about Sirius's first year at Hogwarts which luckily also included many stories of his father, and even some about his mother. He'd smiled when Sirius had told him he and James had agreed to be friends after sitting in the same compartment on the train, but had been dismayed when Sirius admitted that they'd made a bad impression on Lily during the same trip because they'd had an immediate enmity with Snape – _who had been her friend_! He'd also been dismayed by Sirius's admission that, although they'd disliked Snape because they could tell he'd used dark magic (something his mother had probably not known), he and James had also been rather snobbish and full of themselves.

But he'd laughed at Sirius's recounting of how he'd begged the hat for Gryffindor – knowing James would be placed there – and at all the pranks they'd played through the school year. He'd enjoyed Sirius's tale of how they'd eventually included Remus, who they'd quickly realised was simply brilliant, and had slowly worked out he was a werewolf but hadn't wanted to say anything in case it upset him. Sirius avoided talking about Wormtail and Harry couldn't blame him.

They'd repeated the story-telling the next day with their second years. Sirius hadn't flinched at all over the fact that Harry could talk to snakes and Harry had been thrilled at Sirius's continuing unwavering acceptance of him. Again, it had helped to talk about the fight with the basilisk. Sirius had teased him over being a knight in shining armour.

Sirius confessed in an overly sad fashion that his second year hadn't been all that exciting in comparison. Mostly, they'd finally broached Remus's affliction with him and tried to work out a way to help him – Sirius eventually stumbling onto the idea of becoming an animagus. He recounted how Harry's father had also tried to become friends with his mother again, but how her continuing friendship with Snape had kept them at odds. He'd confessed with more than a little chagrin that although Snape could give as good as he got, he and James had probably crossed the line from pranking to bullying a few times where their nemesis was concerned, and so it wasn't any wonder Lily thought them both prats.

Harry was glad Sirius had been so honest with him but it disturbed him that his Dad and Sirius could bully someone – even Snape. It explained a lot about Snape's attitude towards Harry. Then he remembered how Snape had accused Sirius of trying to kill him and asked Sirius about _that_.

"_You have to understand, Harry, that by sixth year, us Marauders and Snape were mortal enemies. He'd thrown in his lot with the Death Eater crowd the year before and dropped his friendship with your mother." Sirius began. "You remember my telling you I'd run away that summer? Well, Snape caught me one day and hinted that he knew more than the official story of my parents disowning me. He hinted that he'd tell the whole school." He shifted on the bed and shame entered his eyes. "I panicked a bit about whether he did know anything about my family situation, I guess, and told him that he knew nothing. He then said he knew everything about Remus and his monthly trips to the Whomping Willow, and would know more if he followed him. So I dared him to press the knot on the Willow and do it if he was man enough."_

_Harry frowned. "But that sounds like he knew Remus was a werewolf."_

"_I think he had a strong suspicion." Sirius agreed. "In fact, I made the dare because I thought that he already knew and I didn't think for a moment he'd be stupid enough to go looking for a werewolf." He sighed and rubbed at his beard for a moment. "I didn't tell your Dad or Remus about it either for that reason. I didn't think there was any reason to be worried."_

"_Only Snape went looking."_

"_I think he drugged our pumpkin juice that night because Peter went straight to sleep and I found it hard to stay awake. Your Dad had sensibly stuck to water so he was fine and bloody annoyed with us for snoozing. When I realised we'd been potioned, I worked out Snape must be going after Remus – I figured Snape was going to try and kill him! So I sent James to save Remus while I got an antidote to the potion." He sighed. "I ran after them as quick as I could and luckily your Dad had already got there and was hauling Snape's arse out of the tunnel. Just as I ran up to help him, Dumbledore appeared and marched us all to his office. He let James go pretty quick. Snape, he made promise not to tell people about Remus while we were students; said something about the fact that that was his punishment and then something vague about how it wasn't too late."_

"_And you?"_

"_Banned from Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year, and the Quidditch team. And I had detention for the rest of the Winter term." Sirius explained. "Wasn't as bad as the two months of silence and the ban from joining them at the next full moon that I got from Remus."_

"_He stopped talking to you?" Harry had never considered that the friends must have had issues just like him, Ron and Hermione with the Firebolt._

"_If Snape had found him, if Snape hadn't killed him and he'd killed Snape, or even just attacked him, Remus would have been executed." Sirius said gravely. "My dare put his life at risk. He was quite right not to talk with me. I understood it even if it was a horrible two months." He gestured at Harry. "Your Dad forgave me after a day or so. He was mostly annoyed because Lily had been warming up to us but because the rumour around the school was that it was a prank that had gone wrong and we'd almost killed Snape, she was giving your Dad the cold shoulder. That, and your Dad said I should have told them about the dare when I did it, and he was right. Peter stayed on the fence pretty much, which should have clued us in for what happened later come to think about it."_

"_But Remus forgave you, right?"_

"_He did when your Dad intervened and pointed out that Snape had probably contrived the whole thing – both provoking me and going to the tunnel. He said Snape had probably hoped he'd get Remus executed and me expelled or in prison." Sirius grimaced. "But I don't think Moony ever truly trusted me after that. It probably was one of the reasons why he considered me the spy and why he believed I was guilty." He shifted position again. "And maybe because I felt that distance he'd put between us, I was more inclined to think the worst of him too."_

"_You're OK now though?" Harry questioned, a little afraid that they weren't._

"_We are," Sirius smiled, "I think mostly we're just pleased that we have each other as a friend again and what's past is past."_

"_Shame Snape doesn't feel that way." Harry commented._

"_No, he knows how to hold a grudge." Sirius said. "Truthfully, so do I; I don't like him. I know I won't be apologising to him anytime soon – I'd rather pull my own teeth out first."_

_Harry chuckled at that._

_Sirius poked his leg through the blankets. "The dare was a mistake though and I regret it but I'm not going to pretend to you that I'm perfect and I don't expect you to be either. I can be a little reckless at times. I can maybe be too cruel and ruthless if I'm crossed. And I have a habit of acting before I think. Everybody has flaws."_

_Harry flushed but he was comforted by the words nevertheless. It helped that Sirius didn't expect him to be perfect – he could just be himself. "I think I have the same flaw," he said, "acting before thinking? And I have a bit of a temper sometimes. Hermione says I brood."_

"_Well," Sirius said, "we can work on improving ourselves together, but we should always keep in mind that it's OK not to be perfect."_

In his heart, Harry forgave Sirius the whole affair with Snape quite quickly. Harry had to admit his own dislike of Snape was well-rooted especially since Snape was so unfair to him – had been unfair to him from the moment Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. It just seemed a shame to Harry that someone who had been such good friends with his mother was so bitter towards Harry himself even if he understood why more after all of his discussions with Sirius.

The following day, they had moved onto Harry's third year and although Sirius had witnessed everything from a distance, he still wanted to hear all about it. Sirius in return had shared his third year stories which revolved mostly around the Marauders' continuing efforts to help Remus, more pranks, and Harry's Dad still trying to build a friendship with his Mum – and still failing badly.

Harry had been sad as they moved back to the cabin that they'd ran out of school years to trade. Sirius had proposed that they made it a tradition that the first day of the summer holiday would be spent with Harry telling Sirius all about his school year and Sirius would tell him about the equivalent year of his own. It warmed Harry that they had plans for the future – that they had started a _tradition_.

The days since had settled into a routine: mornings began with a healthy breakfast, and the exercise routines that Doctor Jordan had assigned them both; an eclectic mix of yoga, tai chi, weights and jogging. They had a light lunch usually in the cabin. They split up in the afternoons for the mind healing sessions, Sirius's were longer because of the damage done by the Dementors, and Harry's were a mix of mind healing, Occlumency and art therapy.

The Occlumency sessions were a tad boring since it was mostly meditation to sort through his memories and to build a defence around his mind. Talking about the memories was the worst part – Harry didn't really want to talk about any of his life under the cupboard or his previous summers with the Dursleys. Healer Fay didn't pressure him but she made it clear that dealing with his memories was an important part of his treatment. He had started to accept her reassurance that he wasn't being judged about any of it, but he still didn't want to talk about it. The art therapy was better. Harry had liked rediscovering painting as a hobby; he'd enjoyed it at primary school and he thought it was a shame Hogwarts didn't offer that kind of course. He vaguely remembered Stonewall offered an arts subject.

Harry enjoyed the late afternoons more. Sirius had offered to teach him to swim in the attached pool and they spent an hour in the water before eating dinner by the poolside. The evenings were spent playing cards – Sirius had taught Harry poker and promptly regretted it – or board games – Sirius insisted on being the dog in Wizard Monopoly. Sirius always told a story about Harry's babyhood or something about his Dad or his Mum.

It was simply the best summer of Harry's life.

Except for the fact that Harry couldn't do any magic or fly until they checked his magical core again but that was what they were going to do that morning.

Blackhawk greeted them warmly as Sirius and Harry were shown into a large treatment room by Jordan. Harry grinned back at the old wizard. Blackhawk had joined them for dinner a couple of times and Harry had been enthralled by his stories of healing. He was actually thinking it might be something that he would want to do in the future. Maybe. He'd kind of considered becoming a teacher when he'd thought about life after the Dursleys before he'd known about Hogwarts, but that had mainly been because they were practically the only other adults he'd seen outside of the Dursleys.

"Now, we are going to repeat the tests we did before your procedures." Blackhawk informed him briskly. He motioned to a bulls-eye target set at the end of the room. "You will cast the Stupefy spell at the target." He indicated a book on the table. "Wingardium Leviosa to levitate this book a metre above the desk. And finally, you will produce a patronus."

Harry nodded. He only had a vague recollection of the tests the first time around. He seemed to remember the target produced a number which equated to the power used. Sirius patted his arm – a silent good luck.

Harry faced the target eagerly and raised his wand. "Stupefy!"

The red light shot across the room and slammed into the target, sending it rocking back into the wall.

Harry stared at it in shock; there was a huge hole in the centre of the crumpled target. The number that appeared in the air above it was meaningless to Harry but Blackhawk was looking at it with a wide-eyed surprise that disconcerted Harry. "I'm sorry," Harry began urgently, "about the target."

Blackhawk waved his apology away. "You have done nothing wrong, Harry. Do not worry." He exchanged a look with Sirius though that clearly indicated to Harry that something was wrong.

"Try the book, Harry." Sirius encouraged.

Harry swallowed hard and faced the desk. He aimed his wand and with a swish and a flick, said the spell out loud. The book shot up into the air and Harry had a hard time yanking it back before it hit the ceiling.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Harry asked as Blackhawk's expression grew more concerned.

"Not so much wrong as unusual." Blackhawk assured him calmly. "Lower the book and cast your patronus, Harry."

Harry set the book down with an audible thump. He forced himself to focus so he could cast the patronus; he aimed his wand at the empty space beside him. "Expecto Patronum!"

The stag leaped out of his wand and clattered onto the tiled floor. The luminescent animal tossed its antlers and pawed the ground, leaving scuff marks behind.

Sirius approached carefully; he reached out a hand and patted the stag's nose. "Hello Prongs." He said awed. The patronus was not only corporeal, it was solid. He smoothed a hand down a flank and Harry could see the fine hair of the stag's coat brush through Sirius's fingers.

The stag blew a huffy breath through its nose. It looked to Harry for instructions.

Harry cleared his throat. "It's OK, you can go."

It transformed into a glowy mist before disappearing altogether.

"Beautiful." Blackhawk said, almost reverentially.

"Thank you." Harry said automatically. "What's wrong with me?" He asked bluntly, fear churning in his gut.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Harry." Sirius said firmly. "But your power levels are off the wall. I have never seen a solid patronus – not even from Dumbledore. That binding was obviously keeping _a lot_ of your magic locked up. We're going to need to work on you gaining some control over it."

"I agree," said Blackhawk serenely, "your magic is stable but you are unused to having so much of it at your disposal. You will need to retrain otherwise you might have instances of quite dangerous accidental magic."

Harry's gaze went unwilling to the damaged target on the other side of the room. If that had been a person…

Sirius nudged Harry's arm. "It's going to be OK, Harry. We'll work on your magic in the evenings."

Blackhawk nodded. "As your stay here will need to be extended, if you wish I will arrange access for you to the town; you can floo there from the clinic here. We do not wish for you to get cabin fever as you recover."

"That would be appreciated." Sirius replied.

"I would also like to invite you both to my home for dinner." Blackhawk's eyes twinkled. "I also have a granddaughter and a grandson your age I can introduce to you, Harry? I thought perhaps you might like to spend time with people your own age."

Harry's mood brightened. "That would be great." He smiled sheepishly. "I kind of miss my friends."

"Of course you do." Sirius said. "Thank you, Healer Blackhawk."

Blackhawk smiled warmly. "Call me Noshi, Sirius." He motioned at them. "I will leave you for tonight and will see you both tomorrow."

Harry waited until the old wizard had departed before he slumped against the desk and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." He gestured at his godfather. "It's my fault you're stuck here."

"Firstly, there's no need to apologize; it's not your fault someone bound your magic." Sirius replied. "And secondly, I get to spend more time with you helping you relearn magic. That's not a bad thing in my book."

He felt a little reassured but still…"I'm sure you have important things you have to do back home though."

"Nothing is more important than _you_." Sirius said immediately.

Harry blushed; happy and bewildered at the sincere statement.

"Come here." Sirius held open his arms.

Harry moved into the hug with only minor reluctance – a roll of his eyes, and mostly that was for show – he was a teenage boy; he wasn't supposed to want hugs. But his mind healer thought they were good for him and he secretly enjoyed the comfort of being hugged. Sirius was great at hugs. His godfather seemed to instinctively know how to hug him; secure but not suffocating, comforting but without babyish words of nonsense like Petunia gave Dudley, and Sirius had a sixth sense about when to step back before Harry started to feel embarrassed.

Like right then.

Sirius patted his back quickly and eased away, although he clasped Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I don't want you to worry about this. You're a powerful wizard; we just need to work through your lessons again. OK?"

"OK," Harry mumbled, nodding. "It's just…" he bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way to tell Sirius that he wasn't that good a student. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Why would you think you're going to disappoint me?" Sirius asked, surprise written all over his face.

Harry could feel his cheeks heating with shame. "I'm…I'm not like my Mum and Dad. I'm not as smart as they were."

Sirius sat on the desk and patted the space beside him, indicating Harry should join him. "Why do think you're not as smart as your parents?"

Harry ducked his head. "Well, I'm not. I mean, you said they were top of their classes like…like Hermione, and I'm…I'm not, well, except in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Hmmm." Sirius looked at him closely. "Look, your Dad was one of those annoying people who could get good marks without trying very hard. He just had this intuition about magic. It used to drive Remus bonkers because we would never see him working but then in class he'd produce a perfectly conjured bouquet of flowers or make a fork dance the can-can."

Harry smiled at the image.

"Your Mum had an affinity for Charms and Potions but she worked hard to get the marks she did. She spent a lot of time in the library and a lot of time practicing. Remus was like that although he had no affinity for Potions at all. He knew the theory backwards but every time he got in front of a cauldron, it'd melt." Sirius said. "I probably fell somewhere in between – Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts came easy to me but I had to work at the rest."

Harry listened carefully, hearing the underlying message in Sirius's words: good marks and class positions took work and if he didn't put the work in – well, he'd end up where he was: average in all but the one subject that came naturally to him.

"But class positions aren't everything." Sirius continued. "Do you try your best?"

He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to admit the truth either. He squirmed under Sirius's scrutiny. "Sometimes." He admitted.

"Which means sometimes you don't." Sirius pointed out with brutally honest logic that reminded Harry of Hermione. "Why do you only _sometimes_ try your best?"

"I don't know," Harry replied automatically, shifting again as he really considered Sirius's question.

He thought back over his schooling. He'd loved his primary school when he'd first attended; it had been an escape from his meagre existence at Privet Drive. But then Dudley had started chasing away anyone who wanted to be friends with him and his relatives had never praised his marks and had simply never accepted him being better than Dudley. In the end he'd decided not to draw attention to himself by remaining average in class, but secretly went over the lessons in his cupboard at night. He'd looked forward to Stonewall as a means of starting afresh, and he vaguely recalled that his plan had been to do well so he could escape Privet Drive when he was sixteen and get a job. But then there had been Hogwarts and…

And Harry had intended to do well the summer before he'd started. He'd stayed up late reading his books and he'd tried, hadn't he, those first few weeks of school? But…it had been harder than he'd expected between the quills and the wizarding ways of doing things and _Snape_. Ron had never been interested in studying, openly disparaging of Hermione's cleverness back then, and Harry hadn't wanted to rock the boat with his new friend by going to the library or showing what knowledge and aptitude he did have. Thankfully, Hermione had forced them into studying once they'd properly made friends with her after the troll and Harry remembered that he had gotten good marks that first year: exceeds expectations and a couple of outstandings which had more than made up for the acceptable he'd scraped in Potions and History of Magic.

Second year had been a nightmare between hearing voices in the wall and being shunned for being the Heir of Slytherin; he hadn't wanted to stand out. There had been no exams that year but he thought he would have passed. And he _had_ passed third year – mostly acceptables with a couple of exceeds expectations and the outstanding in DADA. But thinking it over, he slowly realised that he'd let Ron set the tone again since Hermione had been busy or they hadn't been speaking to her. Not that he could blame Ron – Harry figured Sirius would expect him to take responsibility for his own studying – and hadn't he already decided that he was going to be a little more independent from Ron in the coming year, drop Divination and take something else?

He looked up from his meanderings and met Sirius's patient waiting gaze.

"I guess I haven't wanted to stand out too much or…or upset Ron." He confessed miserably. "He thinks studying is boring and…"

"And you go along with it because he's your friend." Sirius completed. He nodded. "I can understand that. Peer pressure is a hard thing to resist. I only joined the Quidditch team because of your Dad."

"Really?"

"Yep," Sirius said, "I didn't want to play and while I could fly half-way decently, I didn't enjoy it. But your Dad wanted company and I was his best mate so…I ended up as a Beater until I got banned and then I took advantage and refused to go back on the team the next year." He flapped his hand. "Anyway, back to you. What do you think you should do?"

"Decide things for myself," Harry replied promptly, "I'd kind of already realised that after last year."

Sirius looked at him inquisitively.

"I hate Divination!" Harry exclaimed. "Trelawney's always predicting my death and…and I hate it. I only took it because…well, you know. I was thinking of asking Professor McGonagall if I could transfer to Runes or Arithmancy."

"I'll talk with her. There shouldn't be a problem if we get you up to speed before Hogwarts starts." Sirius replied. "Which do you think would suit you best?"

Harry thought for a long moment, weighing both subjects in his head. "I think Runes. I don't really enjoy theory stuff as much as I do practice and I get the idea from what Hermione has said in the past that there are lots of practical applications for Runes but Arithmancy is more about theory."

"You're right. Runes it is then and you're in luck because I did Runes and we can start your tutoring while we're here and take advantage of the time bubble." Sirius poked Harry's arm lightly. "I promise you that I won't be disappointed in any of _our_ lessons so long as you try your best."

"OK, I promise." Harry said quickly, resolving right there and then that he would keep his promise and put the work in.

"I also expect that when you return you try your best at Hogwarts too." Sirius continued.

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the twisting sensation in his gut at Sirius's comment. He'd never had someone take an interest in his marks before – if the Dursleys hadn't cared about his marks at primary school, they'd cared even less about his marks at Hogwarts – and he was embarrassed anew at his past performance.

"I'm proud of you, Harry." Sirius said, surprising Harry into looking at him again. "You've thought everything through and made some good decisions about your future. It's like we said when we talked about our flaws, remember? We're not perfect but we'll work on the things we know we need to improve. And I will never be disappointed in you so long as you always try your best."

"I will." Harry promised again. He wouldn't let Sirius down.


	13. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 5

_June 30th 1994_

The first weeks of summer had been odd, Albus considered as he adjusted the sleeves of his lime green robes. The glittery pink stripes that edged the garment in a random pattern made Albus smile as he put on his glasses and determined he was ready to head for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Oddity wasn't a bad thing, Albus mused whimsically; he'd had odd days where things had gone wonderfully well – like finding the chamber pot room and losing it again – because losing it was just as wonderful as finding it. And most odd things did have an explanation if one was inclined to look past the oddity.

So, although some might have thought it odd that Alastor Moody had suddenly taken an interest in checking on the wards around young Harry, Albus believed it had been precipitated by his own request to Alastor to take up the DADA teaching position. That had led to a nostalgic discussion about the old days, and Sirius Black still being at large (Albus had forgotten that Alastor had arrested Sirius but he had forgotten so much more than he remembered that it didn't really worry him), and from there it had been a short hop, skip and a jump to the Potters and Harry and the wards…

It wasn't at all odd that Alastor had paid no attention to Albus's reassurance that all was well and Sirius was not a threat; Alastor was Alastor which meant paranoid and not inclined to take anybody else's word, not even Albus's. It was a marvellously successful worldview for an Auror and had its uses. Indeed, Albus had fully expected Alastor to do what he had done in tracking down Harry and checking on the wards. Albus had congratulated himself with a lemon drop after Arabella's report that she had seen Alastor and that he had reported the wards were fine. Of course Alastor's visit had probably coincided with Harry's interview about Sirius come to think of it. Arabella's report had mentioned a woman that in hindsight met Amelia Bones's description.

Her second report though had been most odd; the gossip that the Dursleys had taken Harry with them to wherever they had gone because of whatever family emergency had transpired. But Albus wanted to take it as a sign that the Dursleys were finally treating Harry as part of their family so he did. Perhaps the explanation could be found in the events of the previous summer when they had caused Harry to run away from home. Perhaps they had realised that their treatment of the boy was unacceptable and turned over a new leaf. So, yes; it was odd but odd could be good – the chamber pot room was such an example.

But there was odd and there was _odd_. And it had been _odd_ that out of nowhere Cornelius had decided to allow Amelia Bones to investigate Sirius's past alleged crimes and events at Hogwarts at the end of the school year. It wasn't odd that Amelia had done a sterling job and exonerated Sirius – she had been a wonderfully bright student if Albus remembered correctly.

Of course there was an explanation for Cornelius's about turn: it appeared that a new and surprising patron had appeared on the scene. Albus had spies – _contacts_ – everywhere and his contacts had managed to scrounge up the interesting fact that there was a new Lord Black. Oh, it was all being kept very hush-hush but Albus had confirmed that _someone_ had taken ownership of the Black Manor in London as whoever it was had consigned all the portraits to sleep and so Phineas Nigellus Black was stuck in the one at Hogwarts.

Again, a new Lord Black wasn't odd so much as _odd_. Not that there was one as there were plenty cousins all of whom had more or less equal claim to the family magic but it was a surprise as Sirius was the blood heir. And while Albus just couldn't see Sirius taking up the mantle with the depth of derision he held for his family name and heritage, the whole thing was very odd in the timing.

There again, thought Albus as he navigated the corridors and stairs with ease, Sirius had been in the news constantly following his escape. Media attention may have prompted one cousin to assume the Lordship and make a plea on his cousin's behalf. Or maybe Sirius had fled to this cousin and made a deal: Sirius giving up all claim to the Lordship in exchange for getting him exonerated and perhaps a job for a friend? It would explain Remus Lupin's immediate success in finding alternative employment. No matter…Albus was sure all would be revealed in time.

So, Albus wasn't alarmed by a new Lord Black appearing on the scene. The Black family had been powerful and traditionally Dark but the old alliances were broken and Albus couldn't see someone like Lucius Malfoy simply accepting an usurper in his dealings with the Ministry. And if this was a Lord Black that had taken the position at Sirius's behest then Albus wasn't overly worried as he doubted Sirius would have approached someone truly Dark. No, there was no need to assume a political threat until more was known about this Lord Black's agenda.

The more immediate wrinkle was Sirius himself.

In hindsight Albus wondered if it wouldn't have been better to have pushed Cornelius for a trial the night Sirius had been locked up in Hogwarts. Albus could have offered his personal protection and insisted on due process under the auspice of his Chief Warlock authority. From there he could have controlled the issue of Harry's custody – using the debt Sirius would owe him to convince him that the boy remained with the Dursleys. But Albus had decided at the time that he couldn't take the risk; Sirius as a fugitive made it easier for Albus to keep Harry safe, and so he had determined to simply allow Harry to help Sirius escape – after all, Sirius _was_ innocent and didn't deserve to be incarcerated or Kissed. Albus regretted more than he could say not visiting the boy in Azkaban and not ensuring there was a trial – the chaos of the end of the war and his own grief at the various losses were poor excuses for his inattention in that regard despite being the truth of why he hadn't.

However, Sirius was now exonerated; he was free to try for custody of Harry and, from the press over the past week, the wizarding world was eager to give it to him. Albus had lost a great deal of leverage because he'd had nothing to do with securing Sirius his freedom. It wasn't a disaster – the good news was that Sirius remained abroad, whereabouts unknown, and Harry was safely away with the Dursleys. If there was a move to award Sirius custody, Albus was certain that he could advise a long period of convalescence for Sirius after his ordeal in Azkaban before any access to Harry was allowed.

And beyond that… he had confidence in his own ability to persuade Sirius to his point of view that Harry was safest at the Dursleys. After all, Sirius had acquiesced to that view on the fateful night of the Potters' deaths when Albus had arranged for Hagrid to collect Harry from the wreckage of the Potters' home. Although possibly, Albus mused, back then Sirius had thought the plan to hide Harry with the Dursleys was a temporary one – and it had been until Albus had discovered the blood protection Harry carried. Maybe he would have to give up the secret that Harry's blood carried within it his mother's sacrifice; that it was renewed under the blood wards she had left around her sister's home and imbued back into those very same wards by Harry residing within them. The advantage it gave far outweighed any other consideration.

Like the boy being raised by people who loved him.

It was deeply unfortunate that the Dursleys hadn't accepted Harry; hadn't loved him. Albus had hoped Minerva had been wrong about the kind of people they were but Arabella's first report to him only a few months after leaving baby Harry with them had left him with little doubt she'd been perfectly correct in her concerns. Albus had felt a twinge of conscience about removing the Potters' will from their solicitors at that point but by then the poor Longbottoms were no longer viable contenders to look after young Harry, Sirius was in prison, and Minerva…well, he was certain she would agree him which made the Tonks' claim moot.

And the Dursleys had looked after Harry; housed him, clothed him in a fashion, fed him poorly perhaps but enough, and through their example of how not to behave, Harry had grown into quite a splendid young boy.

No, Harry's home life wasn't ideal but it was _sufficient_ and more importantly, the blood protection Harry carried was maintained which was the important thing; it had already saved his life once more. Sirius would understand the necessity of leaving Harry with the Dursleys when Albus explained it. He was certain of it.

Albus entered the Great Hall in good spirits then. The holiday seating was out: one long table in the centre of the hall. He sat down in his usual chair which had been placed in the middle of the right hand side.

Minerva had chosen to sit opposite him rather than beside him, (she still hadn't forgiven him for barging in on her meeting with Remus at the beginning of the week, and for not yet having his promised discussion with Severus), but Filius was on his left as normal and Severus had taken the seat to his right. Pomona Sprout was across from the Potions Professor, rounding out the Heads of the Hogwarts Houses, while Poppy Pomfrey sat opposite Filius. Hagrid was at one end of the table, Argus Filch at the other. The rest of the staff had already been released from their duties and had departed for their holidays – or in the case of Sybill Trelawney retired to quarters.

Albus let their conversation – a mix of glee at the absence of students, irritation at the end of year bureaucracy and paperwork, and anticipation of their holiday plans – drift over him as he tucked into a bowl of porridge with warm honey. Instead he focused on the vexing problem of Tom Riddle. He was confident that defeating him was still achievable.

He had spent years suspecting that Tom hadn't died the night he had attacked the Potters, based on his discovery of a vile soul fragment of the evil wizard within Harry when he had examined him in the Hogwarts' infirmary. It had horrified Albus and the staff with him – Hagrid who had brought Harry to Hogwarts, and Poppy, who had been administering healing. Albus had no idea how to remove it and had settled for binding Harry's magic to ensure the fragment was kept weak. Then he'd erased Hagrid's and Poppy's memories of Harry being there and what they had learned: he couldn't risk news of the soul fragment – or indeed the blood protection which he'd also discovered – leaking out to the general public. He'd sent Hagrid off with the child to Privet Drive on the motorcycle, beating him there easily, and allowing Hagrid to think he'd come directly from Godric's Hollow.

It had been easy enough to think up a plan to confirm his suspicions once and for all when he had finally tracked down rumours of a wraith in Albania. The Philosopher's stone provided a tasty bait in the trap and Harry beginning his schooling provided a second temptation to draw in Tom. He hadn't quite planned for Quirrell to be possessed – the poor boy – even if he had suggested Albania as a possible venue for Quirrell to gain some practical DADA experience, and in his defence Albus had tried very hard to find a solution that would leave Quirrell alive once the wraith was exorcised. And initially everything had gone well; Tom through Quirrell had come to the school. Then Quirrell had let a troll into the school and, according to Severus, tried to kill Harry during his Quidditch match. After that, Albus had sent for the Mirror of Erised to place an additional protection on the stone, one he hoped would keep Tom trapped until Albus could face him.

But Albus had underestimated Quirrell's, or rather Tom's, sneakiness, and Harry's sense of responsibility. Tricked out of Hogwarts, (he suspected a strong Confundus and compulsion spell on the parchment which had called for his presence at the Ministry and for him to travel by broomstick of all things), Albus had arrived back just in time to realise Quirrell-Voldemort had gone after the stone and Harry had gone after him. In some ways, Albus believed the confrontation between the two was fated because of the prophecy Sybill Trelawney had given to him – the prophecy that had led Tom into attacking the Potters in the first place; that nothing he could have done would have prevented it. But that hadn't lessened his guilt when he had found Harry slipping into unconsciousness, his mother's protection having saved him once again (although Albus had also felt a moment's vindication in his decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys). Tom's wraith had fled rather than face Albus.

It was as he watched over young Harry in the hospital wing that Albus realised he'd grown fond of the boy, and he was consumed by sorrow because he couldn't think of any way for Tom to be eliminated without Harry dying because of the soul fragment. Albus had resolved to wait. Tom remained a wraith and powerless: there was no rush. He had decided that Harry should have as much of a childhood, as much of a life, as possible before the ultimate confrontation.

He hadn't planned on Harry facing another shade of Tom in his second year. The Chamber of Secrets fiasco had been exactly that – a fiasco. Not that Albus would admit it to anyone. He had been unable to pinpoint the Chamber's location; unable to think of an effective strategy to defeat the basilisk without allowing it to roam the school; unable to tell who was possessed and therefore he couldn't take the risk of closing the school and allowing the possessed individual to disappear…and Lucius Malfoy's political manoeuvrings hadn't helped matters.

In the end, the entire awful affair had been horrendously valuable in terms of intelligence because it had revealed the diary. Tom had created a horcrux to anchor him to the land of the living, probably more than one, and likely the partial fragment that had ended up in Harry had been a mistake or an accident caused by the instability in Tom's soul. It gave Albus a new avenue for investigation and narrowed the field on how Tom might regain a form. There were rituals of restoration…one in particular called for the use of the blood of an enemy. If Harry's was used then Harry would have an anchor to life, although it would open up the soul connection between them fully. But Albus couldn't count on it. He had to assume that there would be no advantage and that Harry's death was inevitable.

Time was of the essence, Albus mused. The prophecy Harry had overheard at the end of term seemed to indicate that Tom would regain his form sooner rather than later. That was problematic. Albus had only just started investigating the issue of the horcruxes and they would need to be destroyed before a final showdown between Harry and Tom could take place. Certainly his plans for the summer had taken on a new urgency.

He sighed and started on the plate of sausage, eggs, beans and toast. He finally tuned back into the discussion…

"Personally, I don't think we need a bullying policy." Pomona said firmly. "Just because the muggles have issues doesn't mean _we_ do."

"Bullying does take place within these hallowed corridors," rejoined Severus silkily, "no matter how unpleasant you may find the topic."

"Perhaps then it would be prudent of us to set a good example and refrain from bullying students ourselves before we ask the same behaviour of the students." Minerva snapped at Severus who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bullies are a part of school life and a part of life." Filius interjected. "I was bullied but I learned how to deal with it and make my own way."

"Not everyone has your fortitude, Filius." Poppy countered. "There are some young children who come into the infirmary week after week having been hexed and nothing is done! It's not acceptable."

"Well, if they don't report who did it to a staff member, what can be done?" Pomona asked.

"And they won't," Severus pointed out, "telling tales is against the unwritten rules of the school-yard."

"Well, I happen to think a bullying policy that encourages children to come forward with a promise of anonymity and confidentiality coupled with a supportive teaching staff who don't simply pat them on the head and say 'well, I was bullied and I turned out alright; buck up, old chap' would be beneficial." Poppy said strongly.

"What do you think, Albus?" Filius asked. "Are you for or against?"

"I don't see any need to implement something additional to our normal policy." Albus said firmly.

Poppy snorted loudly. "What policy?"

A rush of wings had everyone at the table looking up as the mail delivery arrived. Albus accepted the Daily Prophet from a tawny owl in exchange for some sausage. The headline had him choking on his juice.

_**SIRIUS BLACK AWARDED CUSTODY OF THE BOY WHO LIVED! **__Rita Skeeter_

_The Ministry of Magic have announced their decision to revoke custody of the Boy Who Lived from his muggle relations and to place him with the newly exonerated Sirius Black. Calls for this very action have multiplied since Black was cleared of all charges related to the deaths of his good friends and the muggles who died in his confrontation with wanted Death Eater at large, Peter Pettigrew._

_Minister Fudge noted in the press announcement of the decision that it had been made after a copy of the Potters' missing will was handed over to authorities. "It is clear that the wishes of James and Lily Potter were to place their only child in the safekeeping of long term family friends, two of whom had been named as the child's godparents."_

_It is understood by this Prophet reporter that Frank and Alice Longbottom were the first choice of guardians for young Harry, a well-respected couple from an Ancient and Noble House in a stable marriage with a child of their own. Sources suggest that they had begun a search for the will in the days before they were attacked with the intent to challenge the placement of Harry with the muggles by Albus Dumbledore. They are currently residents of the long term spell damage ward at St Mungo's and unable to take custody. Augusta Longbottom commented, "The Longbottoms and the Potters have long been allies and it is regretful that my son and his wife were unable to assume guardianship as the Potters wished." Alice Longbottom nee Kerrigan also enjoyed a close friendship with Lily Potter nee Evans at Hogwarts, each choosing the other as godmother for their sons who were born only a day apart. _

_Of course, Sirius Black was named as godfather to young Harry and was therefore the immediate second choice, despite being young and single. His solicitor, Brian Cutter of Cutter, Glock and Baron gave us this statement: "My client Sirius Black is delighted at the decision of the Ministry and looks forward to fully introducing his godson to the wizarding world beyond Hogwarts. He is currently abroad and undergoing medical treatment in line with conditions set by the Ministry. He'd like to thank Minister Fudge for expediting the decision on behalf of himself and Harry so they may spend part of the summer together before Harry resumes his schooling."_

_Black's upbringing as an Heir to an Ancient and Noble House also prepares him for his new duty as Regent of the House of Potter. The current proxy for the House of Potter is Elmer Samson, appointed by the Chief Warlock in the absence of a Regent as per WIzengamot rules. Mister Samson, a former Order of Merlin recipient, was unavailable for comment. _

_We at the Prophet wish Harry much happiness with his new guardian._

This _was_ a disaster, Albus thought sadly.

"Fabulous," drawled Severus beside him, "if the brat wasn't already spoiled…"

"Enough!" Minerva interrupted sharply, banging her hand down on the table with so much force the plates rattled and the cutlery jumped. "I have had enough of your derogatory comments and snide remarks about Harry Potter. You are entitled to your opinion on Black – although I despise your daily commentary about him, Merlin knows the two of you have quite a history between you and you are both adults – but belittling and bad-mouthing a boy, a student no less, who has done nothing," her eyes flashed when Severus would have interrupted, "_nothing_," she stressed, "to incur such abuse beyond being James Potter's son, is entirely unacceptable behaviour for a teacher within these walls. You will speak respectfully of him as you would insist he speak of you!"

"Now, Minerva…" Albus said hurriedly.

"Don't Minerva me!" Minerva glared at him across the table. "Too long have I looked away from less than acceptable behaviour but no more!" She gave an angry huff. "Poppy is quite right; we do have a problem with bullying and why? Because we condone such behaviour by inaction; because we do not open our eyes and see what is under our very big noses." She threw down her napkin and departed before anyone could say anything.

The rest of the table was silent, unnerved by the confrontation between their colleagues.

"Well," Albus cleared his throat, "perhaps Minerva is correct. We should all pay more attention and speak out against any signs of bullying especially in light of our planned visitors to Hogwarts this coming year." He turned to Severus who looked faintly stunned. "Severus, would you join me in my office, please?"

Albus didn't wait for Severus's agreement but immediately rose from the table and glided away, fully expecting Severus to follow him which he did. He waited until he was settled behind his desk before he waved Severus into a visitor's chair.

"Headmaster, you cannot…" Severus began.

Albus raised his hand and stopped him before he could get any further. "Severus, I more than anyone know your history with Sirius Black." He said. "I know you provoked him into daring you, knowing full well what awaited you at the end of the tunnel, and I know you hated James Potter for saving you because you had hoped to kill Remus Lupin and get Black expelled. Did they bully you? Yes, but in later years you started just as many of the skirmishes between you as they did. This is the truth of your history and I told you at the time that I knew all that had transpired."

Severus blinked at him.

"I do not expect you to befriend Sirius Black nor do I expect you to suddenly proclaim a positive view of the man, but I do expect you to realise that your reactions to the news over the past week have alienated Minerva, who is distressed at the thought that an innocent man, a former Gryffindor student of hers no less, spent the better part of twelve years in Azkaban, and who finds you glorying in that same fact so openly and wishing that he had been Kissed, distasteful in the extreme. I do expect you to address that misstep on your part and mend your working relationship."

"Perhaps I have been less than discreet in my comments," allowed Severus, adjusting his robes.

"You have made a similar mistake in regards to Harry." Albus noted coolly. "Minerva's point was well made and I have allowed your attitude towards him to continue for far too long. I had hoped that you would come to see for yourself that Harry is not his father and has many of Lily's qualities; that his life has not been easy or spoiled, and certainly he will face much hardship in the future given what we know must come to pass. While I trust your commitment to helping him defeat Voldemort, your enmity towards Harry will not serve us in achieving that goal. Don't think I don't know that Minerva had to step in as Deputy and adjudicate Harry's mark in Potions at the end of last year. It is not acceptable professional behaviour and you _will_ stop, Severus."

Severus flinched from the criticism and sat back. "You and I both know it is not that easy. If Sybill's latest prediction was correct then even now Pettigrew helps the Dark Lord rise again. If I am to regain my position as a spy…"

"You will say that I have ordered you to be civil to the boy." Albus interrupted him. "It is even the truth, Severus, so it should suffice. Civility will not harm our plans."

He repressed his smile at Severus's scowl and picked up the newspaper.

"This, on the other hand, may derail things significantly." Albus sighed and leaned back. "Has Lucius mentioned a new Lord Black?"

"We haven't spoken since just after Black's escape and the topic of conversation revolved around that debacle." Severus said, hiding his surprise too slowly for Albus not to see it. "I can make contact, see what he knows."

"Please do." Albus said gratefully.

Severus regarded him thoughtfully. "You believe a new Lord Black is responsible for Black's good fortune with the Ministry?"

"It is a theory." Albus said mildly. "But if there is and he is…" he spread his hands wide, "we need to know more before determining friend or foe."

Severus got to his feet. "With your permission, Headmaster?"

Albus dismissed him with the advice that Minerva preferred chocolate covered apologies. He settled back and considered his options.

The only good thing was Harry remained away from Privet Drive with the Dursleys and therefore hidden. Albus could go to the Ministry and protest the guardianship but that would expose the level of his interest in Harry and provoke questions he did not want to answer. No; it was best to deal with Sirius directly and come to some agreement before Sirius returned to take actual custody of Harry.

Which meant approaching Remus Lupin or Brian Cutter, the solicitor mentioned in the Prophet, for information on Sirius's whereabouts.

Both were difficult but Albus perhaps had a little more leverage with Remus – the former Professor did owe him for allowing him to come to Hogwarts as a student and for employing him for a year. He picked up some parchment and began a letter.

o-O-o

_Time Bubble: August 9th 1994_

Harry heard the crunch of footsteps coming up the mountain path and hurriedly wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. He wasn't surprised that someone had followed him – he had run off abruptly in the middle of his mind healing session – but he really, _really_, wanted to be alone. As much as he'd hated his life with the Dursleys, he'd sometimes enjoyed the solitude they'd effectively gifted him with his many chores and general dislike of his presence, and he rarely had that kind of solitude at the clinic between the treatments, lessons, and living with Sirius.

It seemed stupid to resent the lack of solitude when he'd gained so much more – someone who did seem to care about him, love him even. Sirius had been nothing but endlessly patient with Harry during the past month. Harry's magic was under control again and he knew he'd learned more than the first time through his lessons at Hogwarts, they'd even begun some fourth year material. Then there was the duelling Sirius had added to the curriculum which was just wicked and Harry had quickly fallen in love with Runes too. Sirius was as a good a teacher as Remus.

It hadn't all been work though; Blackhawk – or Noshi as he insisted on being called – had introduced him to his grandchildren as promised. Kimi was fourteen and enjoyed Quidditch – she reminded him of the Gryffindor Chaser girls. Huritt was fifteen, quiet and studious but he had a wicked sense of humour. They were both loads of fun and they spent every Saturday afternoon flying or playing games or exploring the hiking trails with Harry. Neither of them seemed overawed by his whole Boy Who Lived thing and he hoped he had made two new friends. Still, he missed Hermione and Ron. He missed being able to write to them and to hear their replies. Healer Fay had suggested he write a journal of his time at the clinic to give to them when he returned. He'd felt a bit stupid the first couple of times but it did help. He figured Hermione would read it but he doubted Ron would be interested.

He began to realise that although he'd heard the crunch of steps, no-one had actually approached him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the familiar animagus form of his godfather sitting by the pathway with a rucksack at his paws, obviously guarding him but otherwise leaving him alone with his thoughts. He felt a surge of affection and cleared his throat.

"It's OK, Padfoot," Harry said softly, "you can come sit with me."

Padfoot responded eagerly, picking up the rucksack in his mouth and jogging up to Harry quickly and dropping the rucksack at his feet. He pushed his head against Harry's chest and Harry patted the Grim. "I'm sorry, Padfoot, but I think I need to talk with Sirius."

Padfoot hustled back a bit and transformed. Harry reached out for a hug and Sirius immediately gathered him up. It didn't occur to Harry that it was the first time he had eschewed the dog for the man, or that it was the first hug that he had initiated – he just savoured the security of knowing Sirius cared about him.

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No?" Harry murmured. He sighed and shuffled back from his godfather. "I didn't blow anything up, did I?"

"Nope," Sirius assured him, snagging the rucksack and opening it to get to a water bottle he handed to Harry, "you controlled yourself wonderfully and nothing blew up. Well, maybe a small ornament, but Healer Fay said it was hideous and deserved to die."

Harry grimaced but given how powerful his magic truly was, an ornament blowing up was minor. He sipped his water and stared out at the view of the Valley. He could see for miles. "Did Healer Fay tell you…"

"No," Sirius opened another water bottle and took a large gulp. He gestured with it. "All your mind healing sessions are confidential, Harry."

He sighed and rubbed his nose as he considered how to tell Sirius what he had realised. "I was telling her about overhearing the Professors talk about you in Hogsmeade." He shifted on the uncomfortable ground and plucked at a blade of glass. "I don't know why I didn't put it together before but Hagrid met you at Godric's Hollow and took me because he had orders from Dumbledore. He was the one who left me with my aunt, wasn't he? Dumbledore, I mean. But Hagrid too! He delivered me like a parcel! WHY?"

A sharp gust of wind around them had Sirius placing a hand on his arm.

"Take a breath, Harry."

Harry could feel his magic straining to get loose as his emotions tumbled out of control, and he hurriedly did as Sirius asked. He closed his eyes and did his breathing exercises, wrestling his emotions back and slowly nudging his magic back into dormancy.

"I'll tell you what I know." Sirius promised. "Hagrid was already there when I got to your parents' house. I was a mess as soon as…as soon as I saw your Dad." Tears shone in his eyes. "I took you from Hagrid for a while – you were crying and bloody and I tried to heal you. But Hagrid told me that he had orders to get you to Dumbledore so that they could take you to your aunt's." He collected himself. "I protested quite vehemently but Hagrid wouldn't be moved; he had his orders. Then I made a decision which is the biggest regret of my life, Harry, and I let Hagrid take you."

Harry bit his lower lip but held Sirius's gaze.

"I knew you see that your Mum had placed wards around your aunt's place to protect her from the Death Eaters – your aunt was clueless about them – hadn't talked to your Mum in ages. But on the face of it, stowing you with her for a little while until all the immediate fervour died down seemed like a good idea." Sirius motioned again with his bottle. "And admittedly I was pleased I would be free to go after Peter. I was very stupid and should have insisted on going with Hagrid and looking after you myself."

"I'm not mad at you, Sirius," Harry reassured him, "I mean I was a little bit at the end of term but you've more than…what I mean is…"

"I'm making up for it now?" Sirius suggested as Harry struggled to put his feelings and thoughts into words.

"Yes." Harry confirmed with a sigh of relief.

"Good." Sirius said. "Anyway, you were meant to go to the Longbottoms according to the will. Alice Longbottom is your godmother and was your Mum's best friend. Frank was a couple of years older and like an older brother to your Dad. They were married, happy, and had Neville. James and Lily figured they would be the best guardians for you and I couldn't disagree with them. Back then, I was a young single male with only occasional baby-sitting experience. Don't get me wrong – if I hadn't ended up in Azkaban I would have happily raised you but they _were_ the better choice."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked, curious. "Neville never talks about them and I know he was raised with his Gran."

"They were attacked a couple of weeks after you got rid of Voldemort. My cousin Bella, her husband, his brother and Barty Crouch Junior tortured them into insanity. They're in St Mungo's."

Poor Neville, thought Harry. He wondered what was worse; losing his parents or what had happened to Neville's – either way they'd both lost the opportunity to be raised by their Mum and Dad.

"From what I can gather from Remus, the Longbottoms were going to challenge for custody before they got attacked. Dumbledore told them your aunt had taken guardianship and they knew that wasn't what was in the will." Sirius said. "Only no-one could find a copy as mine was in my vault and you need a Potter to open the Potter vault. With no will, legally you would have been placed with the Dursleys anyway as your aunt is your closest living relative."

Harry sighed again. "So Professor Dumbledore just did what would have happened anyway?"

"Pretty much." Sirius said.

He let that fact sink into him. "Do you…did he know about…about how it was for me with them?"

Sirius grimaced. "I think he suspected you didn't have the _best_ life there, Harry, but do I think he knew the detail of it? I don't know; only he can tell you for certain."

"It's just…" Harry tore some grass from the ground and let it fall through his fingers. "I thought he cared about me. But if he cared about me, wouldn't he have checked up on me? Made sure I wasn't living in the cupboard? I just…I don't understand." His previous anger and hurt rolled through him again and while he focused on keeping hold of his magic again, he missed Sirius's angry glower at the mention of the cupboard.

"You're right that someone should have checked up on you. It's the job of the Wizarding Orphan Office. Only for your safety, I assume, Dumbledore didn't record your placement with your aunt with the Ministry." Sirius explained. "Now, Dumbledore should have checked up on you himself but he'd promised your aunt minimal dealings with the wizarding world. Remus thinks Dumbledore also kept other people away from you, friends of James and Lily like Remus and Hagrid, so no-one could lead Death Eaters to your door." He shrugged. "In this case, I think there was inaction _because_ he cared about you – do you see?"

Harry nodded.

"However, don't take my understanding for what he did as agreement with what he did – or didn't do rather." Sirius continued. "He could have made different choices. He could have just turned up once a year on your birthday, for instance, to check on you – or he could have sent Remus who can easily pass for a muggle and who would have given you a link to your Mum and Dad. Or he could have installed a monitoring charm that told him how your relatives treated you – your Mum used to use one with babysitters – fair frightened the life out of me the first time she recounted everything I'd done when I sat for you. As it stood, he left your relatives unchecked and obviously they believed they could get away with treating you…not exactly as they should have."

Harry considered everything Sirius had said. "It's like the chessboard, isn't it? That Remus did?" He poked at his laces. "This is one of the decisions you didn't like?"

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "exactly like the chessboard." He shifted position, moving into a cross-legged lotus position from their yoga exercises. "The thing about actions – or non-actions but let's stick with actions for the time being, is that an action on it its own only tells you part of the story."

Harry looked at him dubiously. It sounded like it was heading towards another politics lesson. Sirius sprang one on him every week.

The first one had been the layout of wizarding government. That had actually been interesting. The DMLE sounded very cool made up the Auror Force, the Hit Wizard Force (for hunting down dangerous criminals), and the Prosecution Service (which sounded very similar to muggle courts dealing with who could be prosecuted and taking the cases to court).

The Department of Mysteries, on the other hand, sounded like something Hermione would prefer since Sirius had told him the bulk of it was a magical research department. There was also a small Magical Forensics Department that handled magical reversals, obliviations and investigations into weird or violent crimes which sounded slightly more interesting, and the Magical Intelligence Department (MI7) sounded very interesting as it was basically about spying. What was very cool was that everyone in the DOM was called an Unspeakable and the work was highly confidential.

Sirius had explained that both the DMLE and the DOM were part of the Ministry of Magic, but the rest of the Ministry had what he called Legislative powers. The individual departments determined the government policy, created laws and worked to get them passed – same as the muggles, and liaised with the DMLE on enforcement. The Minister was voted in on the basis of his or her known political agenda. It all sounded very boring to Harry but at least he finally understood what Arthur Weasley _did_ and why the Ministry had attracted someone like Percy.

The last part of the government was the Wizengamot, the magical equivalent of Parliament or at least the House of Lords and about as interesting. Unfortunately, Sirius had pointed out to him that he had no choice but to get somewhat interested because the Potters had a seat in the Wizengamot, and whether he sat in it himself (unlikely) or gave his proxy to someone (which his Regent would have until he was of age anyway), he should have an opinion.

The second political lesson Sirius had ambushed him with was actually even more about the Wizengamot – namely the set-up. The history of the Wizengamot was deeply boring and not even Sirius's animated puppets could make it less so. Harry had written as much as he remembered in his journal for Hermione though.

The Wizengamot had three purposes: forming government (by which they meant voting the Minister in or out and approving budgets), passing laws (which was obvious), and effectively being the judge and jury for crimes. The DMLEs Prosecution Service dealt with minor crimes and misdemeanours so only major crimes usually went before the Wizengamot (primarily use of the Unforgivables but also murder and violent assault in general).

There were fifty formal seats of which thirty had been held by the original Ancient and Noble Houses who had been part of the Wizard's Council although only twenty-two Ancient and Noble Houses remained sitting as eight had been sold on or given away after line extinction. Another thirteen seats were held by Order of Merlin First Class recipients, and five seats were held by the Minister, the Head of the DMLE, the Head of the DOM and two other Ministry appointees.

A formal seat was owned by a family and usually occupied by the Head of House or a named proxy. If a seat was empty because the Head of House was underage and there was no legal proxy named, the Chief Warlock, who presided over the Wizengamot and ensured it kept to protocol, had the authority to name one. That had happened in Harry's case and he was kind of disturbed that some unknown person was voting on laws in the name of his family without Harry knowing anything about it.

If a family line ended, the seat was 'returned to the floor.' All members of the Wizengamot could nominate a new family to take over the seat; the members voted on the nominations and the winner awarded the seat. Buying and selling seats had been made illegal as had using them to cover debts (the Weasleys had in the past lost their seat for that reason). As it was rare for the pureblooded original owners of the seats to nominate outside of their social circle, the only muggleborns who had seats had achieved entry as Order of Merlin recipients.

The third lesson had enlightened him to political agendas. Sirius had effectively created an animated drawing of a fictional Wizengamot of ten people debating a fictional law which wanted to make Dark chocolate the only chocolate available…

"_See," Sirius said waving at the parchment where a rather disturbing caricature of Lucius Malfoy appeared, "Malfoy wants the law because he thinks Dark is the purest form of chocolate." An animated cartoon of Dumbledore appeared. "He opposes the law because he prefers White chocolate – light and full of milky goodness. And there's me; I oppose the law because I prefer Milk which is the best of both worlds and frankly the most popular kind." He pointed at Harry who was dismayed as a shy animated version of him waved from the parchment. "Those are our agendas: what's yours?"_

"_Milk," Harry replied immediately, "I don't like Dark chocolate because it's too bitter and white chocolate makes me feel sick. So I guess I oppose the law too."_

The animation had then turned to political alliances. Since the animated Malfoy wanted the law to pass: he, Dumbledore and Sirius didn't; all of them needed to find others to help their point of view win. Sirius had added an animated Goyle and Nott: all were known Dark chocolate lovers and likely to side with Malfoy before he added an animated Bones and Longbottom; known White chocolate supporters, and Milk chocolate supporters, Greengrass and Abbott.

"_Who wins now?" Sirius asked._

"_Us," Harry said confidently, "there are more people who like other kinds of chocolate than Dark."_

"_Correct. If all the White and Milk chocolate supporters got together, they would defeat the Dark chocolate law by a vote of three for and seven against." Sirius agreed. "But the Dark chocolate people know this so they've amended the proposed law so Dark and Milk chocolate are OK but White chocolate will be outlawed."_

"_Well, that's not fair." Harry said._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it still discriminates against the people who like White chocolate."_

"_So, you're still opposed?"_

_Harry nodded._

"_Excellent, so am I." Sirius agreed happily. "Now we have to convince Greengrass and Abbott."_

Sirius had encouraged the animated Harry to talk with the animated Greengrass and Abbott with the result that Abbott bought his argument about equality; Greengrass didn't. The law was defeated but only just (six to four). It had almost been fun.

Almost.

It had also been hard work and Sirius had ended the lesson by indicating there was a lot more to alliances than simply agreeing on one particular issue. He'd pointed out that if animated Harry had offered animated Greengrass support for something Greengrass wanted, he might have convinced Greengrass too.

So, political lessons were sometimes fun, sometimes not, but always informative and even if Harry didn't _want_ to know (he was so having a proxy for the rest of his life), Sirius was quite firm that he had to learn. Harry figured Hermione was going to love his journal. He hurriedly dragged his mind back to what he believed was going to be the latest lesson.

_Actions and the action itself only telling part of the story._

"Let's look at one of your actions." Sirius declared cheerfully.

Harry grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"We have to," Sirius confirmed with a grin, "after all, you know all of the story about your own actions."

He guessed that made sense. "So what action are we looking at?"

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. "How about your action in protecting the stone in your first year? What motivated you to protect it?"

He blinked at his godfather. "Because Voldemort would have gotten it otherwise."

Sirius hummed_. _"So you wanted to ensure he failed in his objective."

Harry shook his head. "I mean, yes, but more like…it wasn't so much me making sure he failed as much as it was about making sure _I_ didn't fail to stop him."

"And why was that important to you?"

"Because…" Harry paused, unsure of his answer, and thought about it. "Well," he began again, "some of it was the Boy Who Lived stuff. I mean, I figured everyone expected _me_ to stop him because I did before, you know? And I guess I kind of thought I had to because I was the one who'd stopped him before too. So that was part of it but I also wanted to stop him because of Mum and Dad, because he killed them and it wasn't right that he got to come back and they didn't. And because it was the right thing to do." He added. "Wasn't it? I knew he was going after the stone, I couldn't just let him get it."

"Yes, it was the right thing to do." Sirius said softly. "Although I would have preferred it if you hadn't risked your life." He poked Harry in the ankle. "But do you see how complicated your motivations were for protecting the stone? Multiple reasons and not all of them obvious or apparent."

Harry nodded.

"And the lesson is…" Sirius prompted.

"People will have reasons for their actions and that they could be many reasons and not all of them will be out there for you to see." Harry supplied. "So, the Headmaster leaving me with my aunt and not checking up on me…you said he did it to protect me but there could be other reasons?"

"Exactly." Sirius beamed at him. "And you always need to question why someone does something or wants to do something. What's the benefit to them? What's the benefit to you? Look at what Remus and I did with Minister Fudge. He initiated the investigation on the promise of a new more powerful political ally. He figured if he gave Lord Black the investigation then Lord Black would look favourably upon him, which means he stays as Minister for longer, and he gets power and money."

Harry sighed. "Doesn't anyone do anything just because it's the right thing?"

"Hardly anyone." Sirius hesitated and ploughed on. "I could say that I got custody of you just because it was the right thing to do – and it was, I mean is – but that's not the only reason. I made it happen because selfishly I want to be part of your life because I love you. And I wanted custody so I could have more say in protecting you. And because I promised your Mum and Dad and I wanted to keep my promise. See?"

He did see and he had to admit that all of Sirius's reasons were good ones and benefitted him in the end. He nodded at his godfather.

"Now, here's the second half of the lesson: what reason do you think Dumbledore thought you had for protecting the stone?" asked Sirius.

The question stumped Harry for a moment because he'd never considered what Dumbledore had thought. "I guess he thought I'd done it because I wanted to stop Voldemort because of my parents."

Maybe.

Sirius hummed again. "That's probably about on target. What about Snape? What do you think he thought?"

That was easy. "That I did it because I wanted the attention or the adventure of it." He rolled his eyes expressively.

"And the rest of the school?" Sirius prompted.

"Probably it was a mix," Harry said, "hopefully my friends knew my reasons pretty well but others probably believed the same as Dumbledore or Snape, I guess."

"People are always going to judge you on your actions." Sirius explained bluntly. "And they may not take your word for it that you did X because of Y because they may not like you or trust you. On the other hand, someone may not take your word for it that you did X because of Y even if they do like you and trust you. That's human nature, unfortunately."

"It's so complicated!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Here endeth the lesson. But I want you to think back through some of your relationships with others and consider motivations, OK?"

"Homework," Harry complained, "great."

But he wasn't complaining really and as Sirius helped him to his feet so they could walk back down the mountain to the cabin, he felt better about everything with Dumbledore. He didn't agree with Dumbledore's decision about leaving him with the Dursleys and not checking on him, but he could respect Dumbledore's reasons had probably been to protect him. But he wouldn't just blindly trust that Dumbledore held all the answers or that he always did things for the _right_ reasons. Not anymore.


	14. Healing Pronglet and Padfoot: Chapter 6

_July 1st 1994_

Remus was annoyed. He was annoyed about the fact that he was walking up the path to Hogwarts. He was annoyed that he was going to have to talk to Albus. And he was doubly annoyed that he owed Sirius five galleons.

"_When it gets out about my guardianship of Harry, Dumbledore will come after you for where I am." Sirius said sagely._

"_I don't think he will." Remus countered. "He won't have any reason to think we're in that close contact or that we've reconnected enough for you to inform you."_

"_Bollocks, Moony." Sirius pointed at him. "You're my closest friend! I bet you five galleons that he'll write you a wonderful letter asking you to meet with him as a favour to your old Headmaster, and when you go along to his office, he'll use the fact that he allowed you to attend Hogwarts and gave you a job for year to try and weasel the information out of you." He paused. "It's lucky he can't read your mind."_

"_So I'll tell him I don't know." Remus replied._

"_No," Sirius said grinning, "we should prank him."_

_Remus sighed. This wasn't going to end well._

And bugger it all, Sirius had been right!

Remus muttered angrily to himself as he entered the castle and began the long walk to Dumbledore's office. He stood in front of the gargoyle and looked at it menacingly.

"I'm here at the Headmaster's request."

The gargoyle moved aside. Remus continued up the stairs and Dumbledore called for him to enter. Remus had seen the inside of the Headmaster's office twice during his time as a student – once to go over the terms of his stay because of his lycanthropy (he'd been eleven and scared to death) and once when Dumbledore had quizzed him about how much he knew about Sirius taunting Snape into the tunnel on the night of the full moon (nothing and it took him months to forgive Sirius for almost letting Remus eat someone, even Snape).

Remus took the offered chair, but declined the candy and tea with the excuse of another meeting to follow. He went straight on the offensive. "What can I do for you, Albus? Brilliant news about Sirius and Harry, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed." Albus smiled at him, eyes twinkling although the smile was faintly forced. "Actually, it was on that very subject that I wanted to make a plea for assistance."

"Oh?" Remus crossed his legs and tried to look helpful.

"I wanted to talk with Sirius before he returns from abroad about Harry." Albus explained. "There are things of which Sirius may be unaware that he needs to know." He continued seriously. "I fear Voldemort will soon rise again with Mister Pettigrew's help and his attention will undoubtedly turn to Harry – the boy who banished him for so many years."

"I agree." Remus said carefully. This was definitely more than either he or Sirius had thought Albus would share with them. "Harry would be a target if Voldemort came back to power."

"You always were a good student, Remus," Albus said, dropping the 'remember who allowed you to be one' hint that Remus had been waiting for, "and an even better teacher if I may say so. You understand that Harry will need every advantage in the coming dark days." And there was the 'remember who gave you a job' hint. "So you will agree Sirius and I need to talk?"

"I understand why you wish to talk with him, Albus, but I'm not sure why it can't wait until Sirius gets back and takes custody of Harry." Remus said. "According to the newspaper, he is currently undergoing treatment."

"Yes, I'm so glad he didn't decide to fight the Ministry on that," Albus said, "but I do feel it would be best for Harry that we talk before Sirius comes back to Britain, and I believe you know where Sirius is."

"If I did know, Albus, it would be a confidence given to me by a friend." Remus pointed out. "And I'm still not convinced it can't wait." He could hear Sirius's voice reminding him not to make it easy on the old wizard.

"I understand and while I wouldn't normally press you to betray the confidence of a friend, I think you know me well enough to know that I would never make such a request if it was not a matter of the utmost importance, dear boy." Albus said. "I wish I could explain more but I feel it only fair to inform Sirius first as it must be his decision if anyone else should be told."

Remus considered Albus for a long moment before sighing – not so dramatically that it would be obvious but enough to signal a surrender. He withdrew a parchment from the inside pocket of his robes, Sirius had prepared it before he went away, and handed it to Albus.

Albus happily took the parchment and read it.

"_Remus!_

_Hope you've heard the excellent news – I have Harry! Well, not yet but soon. Off to get myself sorted out! I've found a wonderful little clinic in Thailand. Will be in touch when I get back._

_Sirius"_

"Thank you, Remus." Albus said warmly and passed the parchment back.

"If Sirius asks…" Remus began.

Albus nodded at him. "I'll be sure to be mysterious about my sources."

Remus got to his feet as he tucked the parchment back into his robes and decided some additional teasing wouldn't go amiss. "I assume you've seen Harry. How did he take the news? I'm sure he must be delighted."

"Ah," Albus's twinkle faltered for a moment, "Harry and the Dursleys remain away. I'm sure they'll return soon and I will inform him then."

Right. And by then Albus no doubt hoped to talk Sirius out of taking custody. Remus felt any lingering regret at Sirius's prank disappear.

Remus swallowed the retort that sprang to his lips and managed a smile instead. "Well, I must be off."

Albus gave a benign answering smile of his own. "Thank you again, Remus."

"Yes, remember I was never here, Albus."

Remus departed before Albus could say another word and hurried down the stairs and back into the main part of the castle. He headed for Gryffindor tower where his next appointment was waiting. When he had received Albus's thinly veiled summons he had decided to combine it with meeting up with Minerva. She had sent some suggestions for the scholarship to Brian and Brian had forwarded them to Remus as the steward of the House of Potter. He was also concerned after her reaction at the will reading and he hoped his news would alleviate some of the pain and guilt she'd felt. He tapped lightly on her office door and opened it at her summons.

"Remus," Minerva smiled at him briefly, "I take it your business with Albus is complete?" She moved over to a hat stand and pulled on a warm cloak of deep blue. She placed her hat on her head and adjusted it.

"All done." Remus confirmed, looking enviously at an expensive box of chocolates that sat on her desk. He took a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

"_My steward Remus Lupin invites you to 12 Grimmauld Place."_

Minerva looked up from the paper and considered him intently. "Fidelius?"

"One of two." Remus confirmed. "The floo address is Black Manor. Shall we?"

She nodded sharply and headed to the floo. She tapped it with her wand and the fire erupted. Remus went first, taking a pinch of floo powder and stating the address firmly. Minerva stepped through a moment after he arrived.

She glanced around the room and breathed in sharply at the crest on the wall. "The House of Black?" She snapped her gaze to Remus inquisitively.

"Sirius assumed the Head of House to secure his freedom." Remus explained. "I'll explain more when we reach out next destination." He handed her a second piece of parchment.

"_Remus Lupin invites you to Griffin House, Potter Lane"_

A smile flittered over Minerva's stern features.

"We thought the name was apt as the house is owned by three Gryffindors and we named the lane ourselves in memory of James and Lily." Remus explained. "The floo address is Prongs. It will only be accessible through this floo."

Minerva nodded again. They repeated their trip through the floo and Remus shut it down as soon as Minerva was through.

He watched as she took a long around the sunny hallway with its wide wooden door leading to the outside and large window showing the open space in front of the house leading to a path that led out to a forest. The hallway itself was painted a warm cream, with natural dark wood flooring, a set of hooks on the wall by the door, an umbrella stand and a sturdy wooden table that would act as a dumping ground for keys and assorted minutiae. A wide wooden staircase led up to the upper floors.

There was a faint pop and the house elf arrived. "May Dobby be taking the cloak and hat of Harry Potter's Professor McGoggles?" He beamed up at her.

She raised an eyebrow but gave up her robe and hat. "Thank you."

"And you Harry Potter's Mooey?" Remus sighed and let the house elf divest him of his outer robe too, the house elf hanging it on a hook. "Tea in the sun room, please, Dobby."

The excited house elf nodded and popped away.

"An unusual elf." Minerva commented.

"Harry freed him from the Malfoys apparently. He turned up out of the blue just as Sirius and I agreed we needed to find an elf for here to help look after Harry. He's a free elf – we're paying him a galleon a month. It tickles Sirius no end." Remus shook his head. "Dobby's incredibly loyal to Harry and protective of him which is the main thing." He smiled happily at her. "Welcome to Harry's new home. Shall I give you a tour? I'd appreciate a female point of view."

"I'd be delighted." Minerva said, smiling.

They went upstairs first. The attic room with its sloping roof and adjoining en-suite bathroom was Remus's – the sign on the door said Moony. A large room on the floor below with a shower room was Sirius's and he too had a sign with his Marauder name.

Minerva's fingers trailed over the sign on the door opposite Sirius's that proclaimed 'Pronglet' and walked inside. She nodded in approval at the warm chocolate colour that predominated on the furnishings, linen and curtains with cream and gold accents. The room wasn't overly large but had the basics of a wardrobe, chest of drawers, bedside table, reading chair and bed. A bookcase filled with Harry's school books, a desk and chair for study were set under the large window to the right that looked out onto the back garden and the countryside beyond. Hedwig snoozed happily on her owl perch beside the desk. There was a small shower-room to the left complete with toilet and sink.

"We've set it up as similar to the room he has at Black Manor but he can charm the colours here to something he prefers once he arrives." Remus explained. "Sirius wants him to have some say in making the room his."

"An excellent idea," Minerva agreed. She waved her wand turning the chocolate to Gryffindor red. "I believe Harry will find the familiarity comforting for his first night."

Remus grinned and ushered her out and down the stairs, briefly showed her the two guest bedrooms before they ended up back in the hallway. There was a large comfortable living room to the front of the house that Minerva exclaimed over. With Remus's permission she conjured a tartan throw for the sofa and some cushions for the chairs. She picked up the photos of the Marauders, Lily and Harry on the mantelpiece, smiling wistfully at all of them before following Remus through into a study filled with bookcases and two desks on opposite walls. The study overlooked the back garden and had doors out to a small patio area.

Remus picked up a file and a book from his desk, and they walked back to the hallway, through another formal reception room where Minerva did the same finishing touches, and into the dining room. It led to the large kitchen where Remus took Minerva down the steps into the basement which had been set up for magical practice. He finally stopped the tour at the large sun room at the back of the house where a table was already laid out with afternoon tea waiting for them.

Remus pulled out Minerva's chair and got her settled before taking his own seat. "So what do you think?"

"It's lovely." Minerva said sincerely. "I believe Harry will be very happy here with you both, Remus." She accepted his silent offer of tea – picking up the teapot – and waited until he had poured her a cup before continuing. "You'll forgive me for noting that I don't believe that this amount of work was possible in just the few days since Sirius was awarded custody."

"No, indeed." Remus filled her in on Sirius assuming his position as the Head of the House of Black; their plan to get Sirius's name cleared; the Ministry's discovery of Harry Potter's muggle life; the immediate awarding of custody to Sirius, and the agreement for the news to leak slowly to the public.

"Quite honestly, we thought we would have another week of wrangling with Fudge about the custody," Remus passed her the plate of warm scones, "but apparently Amelia Bones was horrified by the muggles and pushed for Harry's immediate removal from them."

Minerva sliced her scone open. "I should have listened to my first instinct about those muggles. I don't know why I let Albus talk me into leaving Harry with them. I'd only just found out about Lily and James but that is no excuse for walking away as I did."

"We all walked away, Minerva." Remus pointed out. "Sirius walked away when he handed Harry to Hagrid – something I know haunts him. Hagrid walked away believing as you did that Albus knew best. I held on as long as I could but even I walked away in the end because I had to live my own life. You're not alone in making that mistake. We all trusted Albus to take care of Harry."

Minerva nodded, accepting the comfort as she bit into her scone.

Remus buttered his own scone before he continued. "If the will had emerged sooner, things would have been different, I'm sure."

"Perhaps," Minerva wiped her fingers on a napkin, "although I find myself wondering if I wouldn't have allowed Albus to convince me that Harry was safer with the muggles." She shook her head. "I certainly allowed him to convince me that talking with Harry about his family was inappropriate, but then I do try not to show favouritism at the school."

"So no favouritism except in matters of Quidditch?" Remus teased. "You did make Harry the youngest seeker for a hundred years."

"That was not favouritism," Minerva retorted primly, "it was desperation not to continue losing to Slytherin!"

Remus chuckled.

"I have come to realise with Harry that I have erred badly." Minerva confessed. "I could have arranged to meet him during the Christmas or Easter break and offered him some knowledge of his family. Hagrid said that the muggles had told him next to nothing and while I contributed photos for the album he made…I should have done more."

"I didn't tell Harry about knowing James when I met him either." Remus sympathised. "It's difficult as a professor to communicate that kind of personal information to a student. I didn't realise until I was a teacher just how difficult."

Minerva picked up her cup. "Well, I have decided to request a meeting with Harry once Sirius returns and takes custody of him."

"I'm sure he'll agree but actually Sirius already has custody of Harry." Remus smiled at her shock.

"But Albus…"

"Thinks Harry is away with his relatives." Remus nodded briskly. "Just as Sirius intended. He took Harry with him to a clinic for treatment. Harry was badly affected by the Dementors during the school year and beyond that…Sirius was unhappy that Harry was, well, small for his age, shall we say? He wanted Harry to get fully checked out."

"A wise and responsible decision." Minerva agreed, blinking back her surprise.

"I'm hoping it's given them some time to bond." Remus said.

"I should have realised when I saw Harry's owl in his room." Minerva fixed him with a stare. "Albus will not be happy when he finds out you kept this from him."

"He'll be even unhappier when he realises that Sirius isn't in Thailand." Remus admitted cheerfully.

"Do I want to know, Mister Lupin?" Minerva questioned with mock sternness.

Remus felt like a student under her gaze again and squirmed. "Sirius guessed Albus would want to speak with him once the guardianship came out and that he would prevail upon me to provide an answer."

Minerva pursed her lips. "You've sent Albus to Thailand?"

"Sirius and Harry will return tomorrow. I expect an adoption ceremony will soon follow," Remus said, "and any opportunity to interfere with the guardianship will be gone."

"That your trust in Albus has eroded so much that you've taken these measures…" Minerva sighed unhappily.

She was still torn, Remus mused; torn between her respect for and loyalty to Albus and her own awakening realisation that Albus's decisions in regards to Harry were not always for the best – and the part she had played in allowing those decisions to stand despite her own reservations.

"You also have to remember that Sirius holds Albus somewhat responsible for his wrongful imprisonment." Remus said softly. "Sirius hasn't spoken to me much about it but I think he was very hurt that he didn't merit even a visit from the leader of the Order to confirm his guilt, not to mention Albus's abrogation of his responsibility as Chief Warlock to ensure that Sirius had a trial."

Minerva sighed heavily. "I cannot blame you or Sirius." She said quietly. "Just as I cannot deny that Albus would interfere if he could." She frowned. "I will not tell Albus you have sent him on a wild nargle chase, Remus, but only because I believe Harry will be much happier here than with those awful muggles."

"Thank you, Minerva." Remus said. "There was something else Sirius wanted me to talk to you about if the will was read ahead of him returning. You know you were on the list of potential guardians? Sirius was hoping you would accept being named as Harry's guardian in the event something happens to him."

"But you…" Minerva's cup clattered back into its saucer.

"Cannot for obvious reasons unless the law regarding werewolves changes." Remus said somewhat pained by the admission. "I believe Sirius has included a clause that specifies you have to allow me access to Harry and keep me on as steward to the House of Potter." He picked up his own cup and took a fortifying sip. "Sirius wanted to honour James and Lily's wishes in following the order of guardianship they laid out. But if you refuse he has others in mind."

Minerva shook herself slightly. "I would be honoured." She smiled at him. "And I have no objection to the clause regarding yourself, Remus. Indeed, such a tragedy occur, I would be grateful for your help."

"I'll confirm the details with Brian then." Remus smiled at her gratefully. "Speaking of Brian, I guess we should cover the changes to the scholarship that you wanted to make?"

"Of course, you're the steward." Minerva realised out loud. She shook herself and smiled at Remus fondly. "You deserve the position, Remus, although what society is going to think of Sirius holding both the House of Black and the regency of the House of Potter…"

"It will certainly be interesting." Remus flipped open the folder and took out a piece of parchment. "Firstly, the change you wish to make to name an unpaid deputy for the scholarship to assist in the selection of the student and oversee anything should you be unavailable…neither Brian nor I have any problems with that. Do you have someone in mind?"

"I was thinking of Filius. He adored Lily when she was a student and he's always had a soft spot for muggleborn children." Minerva said. "He actually made the other suggestion."

"Filius should be fine. The only person I would have seriously objected to is Severus." Remus explained. "Although he was friends with Lily…his treatment of Harry prohibits it."

"I agree with you," Minerva said, "Albus has spoken with Severus but we shall see. The proof is in the casting after all."

"The other suggestion – Filius's was it? – it's an admirable sentiment wanting to either offer the scholarship in retrospect to a deserving muggleborn student from each year since 'eighty-two when the scholarship should have gone into effect, or two students going forward for the next twelve years." Remus said. "Unfortunately, legally, Brian says we can't do it under the terms of the current scholarship. That said, as steward of the House of Potter, I can agree to the equivalent amount of funds for something we'll call the Lily Potter Muggleborn Award. You can award it annually going forward for the next twelve years or in retrospect for twelve deserving recipients, one from each year since 'eighty-two."

"I think the latter would be most appropriate and ensure there is no conflict going forward." Minerva said. "I suggest in fairness we award it to the highest NEWT scoring muggleborn student from the 'eighty-two to 'eighty-three academic year until this past academic year."

"I can agree to that." Remus said. "If you can provide me with the list of recipients, I'll have Brian draw up the legal papers to cover the award and its rules." He considered that Penelope would probably be a recipient; the young assistant was busily tackling the library at Black Manor and loving every minute of it.

"Thank you." Minerva said. "I'd also like Harry to get involved with the scholarship. I would like his input into the selection criteria and he should at least review the possible recipients on parchment and give his opinion before the candidate is chosen. After he's graduated perhaps he could even come along to the interviews if he wished."

"An excellent idea," Remus agreed, "Sirius wants to give some small duties to Harry to start him learning how to be a Head of House. This would work well."

"I confess that Sirius is displaying a maturity about his guardianship that takes me aback, Remus." Minerva set down her cup and looked around the pleasant sun room. "This is going to be a wonderful home for Harry."

"We're going to try our best." Remus said. He closed the folder on the scholarship and tapped the book he had grabbed. "Minerva, there is something else I need your help on. This book contains a spell that Lily performed on Harry just before she died – in fact the sacrifice of her death to save him triggered the spell. We think it was partially responsible for helping Harry survive the Killing Curse. There's a second ritual to…maintain the protection that I've marked. I'd like a second opinion."

It was a simple enough in theory, on the assumption of a blood adoption it involved female witches in the adoptive family blessing the renewal of the protection with a simple ritual – it didn't seem to call for them to die thankfully – but he'd feel better if someone else cast their eye over it in case they found something he'd missed.

Minerva's eyebrows were almost at her hairline. "I'd be happy to take a look, Remus." She examined his face intently. "You intend to do it if it's possible?"

"Sirius will do everything and anything needed to protect Harry, Minerva." Remus said simply. "Anything." He paused as he held her gaze. "And so will I. I won't walk away again."

Her expression shifted to determination and she nodded slowly. "Neither will I, Remus, neither will I."

o-O-o

_Time Bubble: August 31st 1994_

Harry shrieked as Huritt dragged him back under the water and Kimi squirted a water gun at her cousin. The sight of his godson playing with such carefree abandon made Sirius smile so much that his face ached.

"It is a happy sight." Noshi said beside him.

They were ostensibly keeping an eye on the kids playing in the pool from the safety of the cabin's deck. It was a leaving party for Harry and Sirius – mostly for Harry – as they were heading home the next day.

Sirius tilted his pumpkin juice in the direction of the pool. "It is. I should thank you for introducing them. Harry's made two great friends."

"After the events of Monday I am surprised you are thanking me." Noshi said with a rueful smile.

Monday.

Monday when Harry had gone to Huritt's for dinner and somehow all three kids had ended up soused on muggle beer. A drunk Harry didn't have control of his magic and it was a wonder that the damage to Huritt's house had been localised to the teen's bedroom. Luckily, Huritt and Kimi had also emerged unscathed. Huritt's parents had been warned by the house wards and managed to get Harry sobered up, back to the clinic and into isolation overnight before anything else had happened.

Sirius had run the gamut of emotions that night – concerned at the news Harry was in isolation, angry that Harry had been irresponsible in getting drunk, relieved beyond anything he was fine, a little amused in truth that Harry was being a typical teenager, and more than a little anxious at the realisation he was going to have to man up, be a parent and punish him.

"How did Huritt get hold of the beer anyway?" Sirius asked. Quiet, sensible Huritt would have been the last person he'd have picked to break the rules. But then Remus had been the same way – in hindsight, he should have known.

"His older brother gave it to him on learning that Huritt's relationship with his girlfriend had ended." Noshi sighed. "He advised Huritt to drown his sorrows. Their mother is not best pleased with either of them. I had to intercede to allow Huritt to come to this farewell meal."

"Thank you." Sirius murmured. "I can appreciate her point of view. Harry and I had a long talk about his punishment…but I couldn't take today away from him for a first offence."

"First offence?" Noshi said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Charlus Potter's punishment system. I figure James would have used it on Harry and Harry would respect it knowing it was his grandfather's system." Sirius explained. "For minor stuff, there were three stages of punishment. First offence: you did something you know or suspected was wrong but probably didn't anticipate the consequences. Second offence: you repeated something you know was wrong and were aware of the consequences. Third offence: you're a repeat offender and clearly don't care about the consequences. Then, there was the major stuff which was considered a capital offence if you did it – things that were not allowed under any circumstances, rules that couldn't be broken such as hurting someone unless in self-defence, deliberately destroying property in anger…that kind of thing."

"And punishment increases on the severity of the offence?" Noshi nodded. "It's a good system."

"I also followed Healer Fay's advice and asked Harry what he thought his punishments should be for each offence." Sirius took a sip of his juice. "She was right that he responded well to that. He knows exactly what he'll get now and has agreed to it. For Monday, he lost his flying privileges and was grounded for a week, and his friends ban, because he didn't do it alone, has only been revoked today for extraordinary circumstances."

"A fair punishment." Noshi commented. "I am glad Healer Fay advised you well."

"She also told me it was a good sign that he's comfortable enough to test our relationship with bad behaviour." Sirius commented wryly. "It's not exactly the way I wanted proof that he'd settled."

Noshi gave a short laugh. "But she is right; that he feels secure enough to test your boundaries _is_ encouraging."

"I hate having to punish him," Sirius admitted, "I feel like a complete fraud after everything I did as a teenager. I can't wait until he's an adult and I don't have to do it anymore."

"I was also pleased when my children became fully adult but then I realised I had also lost the ability to punish them when they were being stupid." Noshi commented. "You cannot win as a parent."

"I guess not." Sirius said laughing. He sobered a little, gaze drifting back to Harry who had gotten hold of the water pistol and had started shooting a shrieking Kimi. "I am also very thankful we found out that he had this problem with alcohol here and not at home."

"You will need to be certain that he understands the dangers." Noshi agreed. "Until he is older and the control of his magic is as second nature to him…and even then I am not sure I would not recommend he partake of any alcohol with the power he has."

"He's a good kid on the whole so I don't think there'll be an issue." Sirius said. "But I will talk to him again."

"And what of you, Sirius?" Noshi asked. "Are you ready to go home?"

"In some ways, no." Sirius admitted with a long sigh. "Here feels safe and secure – we're hidden from the world. Whereas there's a lot of work to do to get Harry protected properly when I go back; a lot of political fencing that I'll need to do. I'm not looking forward to that part."

"And the other part?"

"Our new home should be ready which I can't wait to see," Sirius said, "and I want to get Harry settled and for us to enjoy living as a family before he heads back to Hogwarts."

"You would prefer it if he didn't go." Noshi surmised, observing Sirius's grimace.

"He's been in danger every year he's attended. Last year was partially my fault so I share some of the blame for that but…" Sirius sighed. "I'd prefer to home school him and know that he's safe but as Moony would point out to me, what I'd really prefer is to wrap Harry totally in cotton wool and hide him away from the whole world for the rest of his life which is unrealistic. So…he has friends at Hogwarts; he loves it there. I won't stop him from attending."

Noshi patted his shoulder. "It is a wise man that does not try to stop the stampeding buffalo."

Sirius smiled at the saying and nodded.

"You have a clean bill of health, Sirius. Your mind is mended once more; your body strong." Noshi said firmly. "If you and Harry continue as you are, I believe you will both find much happiness and love in your lives."

"I hope so." Sirius said fervently. Especially as there was something he needed to discuss with Harry…

The party broke up after dinner and Sirius watched Harry say goodbye to his friends with nostalgic sympathy and some amusement when Kimi kissed Harry on the cheek and Harry blushed in response.

"You'll write." Sirius commented after the door was closed and Harry collapsed into a chair in front of the fire.

"I know but it's not the same."

Harry had a small whine in his voice. It was a sign of how much he loved the kid that he thought it adorable rather than annoying, Sirius mused fondly.

"We can visit next year," Sirius said, poking the fire, "or they could visit us."

"Yeah?" Harry perked up at the idea. "That would be cool."

Sirius raised his eyebrows; Harry's accent and words had taken on an American twang but he figured it would fade once they got back to Britain. "We'll see how your letter writing goes. If you're still in contact with them by Easter, I'll write to Noshi and see what can be arranged."

A visit by Kimi and Huritt to Britain would be possible but Sirius wanted to make sure it was safe for them before inviting them. If Peter had found Voldemort…

"So." Sirius put the poker down and stood up. He cleared his throat as nerves curdled in his belly. "There's something important that I need to ask you before we leave."

Harry's gaze met his and he could see a hint of uncertainty flicker in the teen's eyes.

"I love you, Harry, and I would very much like to adopt you." Sirius said quickly. "If you would like me to."

Harry stared at him for a long moment. Suddenly, he launched himself across the space between them and tackled Sirius into a hug.

Sirius rocked back a little before righting them both, holding Harry tightly. He could feel Harry shaking and rubbed his back soothingly. "I take it that's a yes?"

Harry nodded but didn't speak and Sirius let him get his emotions under control. Harry finally pulled away and swiped a hand under his glasses swiftly. "Yes," his voice broke on the word and Sirius stifled the urge to shush him and hug the hell out of him again seeing Harry's determination to speak, "I would like that, to be adopted."

Sirius hugged him, he couldn't stop himself, his own set of tears catching against the back of his throat and stinging the back of his eyes. Eventually they both stepped back and wiped their faces sheepishly.

"Well, we're a pair, aren't we?" Sirius said and he could see the flush of delight in Harry's eyes at the statement. He nudged him over to the sofa and sat down. "So, I'm assuming you don't know about the adoption ritual?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "What is it?"

"It falls under family magic. It's quite simple really. I prick my finger, put some blood in a ritual bowl and swear an oath that I take you to be my son. You do the same only you swear an oath that you take me to be your father." Sirius continued. "Legally, it has no meaning and we still have to file papers with the WOO for the legal side of things, but from a magical perspective you'd be my son."

"So I become a Black instead of a Potter?" Harry asked confusion in his green eyes. "Does that mean I stop being the Potter heir or…"

"No, no." Sirius said firmly. "You will always be your Dad's heir in all respects – your Mum's too. They made you so you're theirs – _always_. This just magically adds me to the list of parents. As for your name…" he gestured at Harry, "you could be Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black or Lord Harry James Potter-Black or Harry James Black, Lord Potter-Black. It's entirely up to you. Having said that…Potter, well, it's…it's your Dad's name and I respect that. I don't _need_ you to take mine. Truthfully, I think you're always going to be known as Harry Potter to our world whether you do a name change or not."

"I don't know," Harry said, "I mean I think you're right that even if I change my name people will still call me Harry Potter but I like the idea of _not_ being _that _Harry Potter."

"Well, there's plenty of time to think about it." Sirius patted Harry's arm. "Any other questions?"

Harry scratched his forehead, along the line of his faint scar, and bit his lip. "What happens if you have other kids?"

Sirius thought that was highly unlikely although it was something his own mind healer had tried to get him to consider. His upbringing just hadn't allowed for him to consider relationships and marriage as anything other than political manoeuvrings, but then later, James and Lily had spoiled him into wanting the same thing they'd had – a real love and partnership. But he knew he struggled with emotional intimacy and that didn't bode well for the latter kind of relationship, and he didn't see a political need to marry to have to put up with the former.

"If I do get married and have children, I would still consider you my firstborn." Sirius replied to Harry. "I _do_ consider you my firstborn."

"But…isn't it unfair if I inherit your things if you have kids of your own? Shouldn't they get everything?" Harry pressed.

Sirius smiled. "It _isn't _unfair because you _are_ one of my children. If I have other children, then yes, there'll be bequests to them too from a monetary and property perspective, but I would still want you to inherit as my Heir." He made a dismissive gesture. "Look, if after my death, you wanted to name a child of mine Heir to the House of Black so they would inherit on your death, you could do. Or you could name your eldest son as Heir to both the Houses, or name one child Heir to the House of Potter and another Heir to the House of Black. Really, all this is very hypothetical given all these other children, yours and mine, are imaginary at this point."

"I guess," Harry agreed vaguely.

"The other reason why I would prefer you as the next Head of the House of Black is political." Sirius admitted. "If the House is going to build a different reputation then it has to be led by wizards who are loyal to the Light. So if a Potter, you, led the House that would help to turn our reputation around. And I doubt you're going to have issues with the heir ritual; you're a powerful wizard and the family magic loves power."

Harry nodded in understanding. "You wanted to do the inheritance ritual for my Potter magic once we got back anyway didn't you?" They'd talked about it in the last politics lesson.

Sirius grinned at him. "Yes, and we'll definitely do your Potter inheritance ritual first. The Black magic is Dark in origin and I want you protected by the Light magic of the Potters. We'll have to organise some witnesses for the adoption ritual which will take a few days."

Harry nodded and half-way through yawned widely.

"Bed." Sirius declared. "We have an early start again tomorrow." He enjoyed the brief hug Harry gave him and watched him head off to his room with a giddy joy; Harry had said yes to the adoption. He did a happy little dance around the fireplace before banking the fire and heading to his own bed.

The morning dawned bright and early, Harry complained good-naturedly at taking the de-aging potion again and as soon as five year old Harry made an appearance, he was just as adorably cute as ever – and wanted his stuffed bear back.

Sirius watched with amusement as he turned Healer Fay and Doctor Jordan to mush. He shook his head as Harry hugged Noshi goodbye holding onto the bear all the while. If only he had a camera, thought Sirius, the blackmail opportunities were immense.

Harry clambered into the waiting car where a grinning Mick waited to drive them to the airport. Sirius turned to the healers to say his own goodbyes.

"Don't forget to keep up with your exercise." Doctor Jordan nagged as she accepted his hug.

Healer Fay, a young brunette, surreptitiously wiped her eyes. "I'm going to miss Harry. Make sure he does his Occlumency exercises and if you need advice…"

"Thank you." Sirius said truly grateful.

"I believe my colleagues have covered everything." Noshi held out his hand and Sirius shook it warmly.

Noshi froze and his eyes took on a distant look before refocusing on Sirius with a gravity in them that turned Sirius's stomach.

"What?" demanded Sirius as the old wizard released his hand.

"You will bring Harry to me again." Noshi said with a deep sigh. "He will face a great evil and you will bring him here to heal."

Sirius shivered, a cold dread stealing over him. "When?"

Noshi shrugged apologetically. "Perhaps a year, maybe more." He grimaced. "I cannot be certain."

Sirius nodded sharply, remembering how they had talked of Sight and prophecy. "Thank you for everything."

"Goodbye, my friend." Noshi said.

He made his way to the car and coaxed Harry into his seatbelt. But as the car pulled away from the clinic and made its way down the driveway, Sirius couldn't help but want to turn back to the safety of the place.

He glanced over at Harry who grinned at him.

Bugger the vision Noshi had Seen. Sirius smiled back at his godson and brushed a hand over Harry's head.

Sirius would keep Harry safe; he'd keep him safe no matter what.


	15. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 1

**Part 4: Building Team Pronglet (The Ganging up on Dumbledore Prank)**

_July 4th 1994_

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman. Scary was the word Remus had used when he'd wished Sirius well as Sirius had headed out of Griffin House that morning. Harry had just laughed at him and told him to convey his greetings to Neville. He smiled as he remembered the homely scene of lunch. He and Harry had been thrilled to be reunited with Remus and even more thrilled to hear how Remus had sent Dumbledore off to Thailand.

Sirius was certain that Augusta was keeping him waiting in her parlour just to see him squirm. He smoothed his formal black robe with its neat column of tiny black buttons that ran from the high stiff collar to his waist and had taken forever to do up. The crests of the House of Black and House of Potter decorated the front right breast. His robes opened up at his waist, angling away to give him freedom to move and he had opted for muggle black leather trousers underneath – expensive but serviceable and very protective as he knew from riding his motorbike. Expensive dragon-hide boots completed the outfit. He fidgeted with the wide cuffs of his robes which provided easy access to his wand.

Harry had done the inheritance ritual for the House of Potter that morning at Gringotts. The family magic had immediately formed into the approving gold griffin totem and the Head of House ring had leaped onto Harry's finger. It had granted Harry access into the Potter vault and had removed some of the effects of the Death Fidelius so they could access Potter family assets. Harry had been thrilled at getting to look at some of his heritage and had pounced on his father's old school trunk. Sirius had a suspicion that Harry was after James's animagus journals.

A noise from just outside the doorway had Sirius rising, just in time for Augusta to enter. Her grey hair was tightly bound in a high bun; her aged face stern and foreboding. She wore formal robes in a deep purple decorated with the House of Longbottom crest. They were high necked but narrow cuffed and looked more uncomfortable than his own.

He bowed and took her outstretched hand, dropping a kiss onto her knuckles before rising and meeting her eyes firmly. He definitely needed his Gryffindor courage, Sirius considered with a silent laugh.

"Madame Longbottom, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Sirius said sincerely.

Augusta motioned for him to sit and took the seat opposite, her eyes running over the two crests on his robe and the ring on his finger with sharp realisation. "May I offer you some refreshment, Lord Black?"

"Only if you wish to partake yourself." Sirius replied, following the formal dance of pleasantries.

Augusta rang a small silver bell and a house elf popped in. "Some tea and biscuits for myself and my guest." The elf disappeared and a moment later a tea tray appeared on the small table between them. For a few minutes all that was exchanged was how Sirius liked his tea.

"Forgive me for speaking plainly but I'm surprised at the ring." Augusta said as they settled back, each holding a matching china teacup. "There are rumours circulating of a new Lord Black but the general opinion is that it isn't _you_."

"A situation which suits me for the time being," Sirius admitted, "I'd like to have my ducks in a row before the formal announcement at Thursday's Wizengamot." He took a sip of his tea and set it aside. "I would appreciate your discretion until that time."

She inclined her head. "I find myself needing to clarify; are you here for the House of Potter or the House of Black?"

"I would like us to speak first regarding business between the House of Potter and House of Longbottom. But afterwards, I would appreciate the Regent of the House of Longbottom granting an audience to the Head of the House of Black."

"Granted." Augusta said tersely. "So, to business?"

"Lord Potter sends his regards to you and the Heir to the House of Longbottom. He has only recently become aware of his heritage and the alliance that used to exist between the Houses." Sirius said formally. "We seek a renewal of that alliance."

Augusta's pale eyes sparked with interest. "Well, that answers a number of questions. I suppose Dumbledore didn't tell the boy of his responsibilities?"

Sirius nodded. "In fairness, it wasn't his legal responsibility to do so although some could argue it would fall under his Chief Warlock duties." He said diplomatically. He held his tongue that one of the other Ancient and Noble families could have stepped in – such as the Longbottoms who'd had such a strong alliance with the Potters in the past.

"What agenda will the House of Potter assume under its new Lord?"

"Respect of wizarding culture and tradition," Sirius began, "but equality for all wizards and witches including those with a dual heritage or condition such as lycanthropy. He would seek better relationships with magical races, a common sense approach to the control of magical creatures, and an improved relationship with the muggle government."

"That sounds remarkably like Charlus Potter's old agenda." Augusta said slowly. "Just even more ambitious."

Sirius allowed himself a small smile. "Harry reminds me of Charlus. He's a remarkable young man."

"This is truly _his_ agenda?" Augusta probed.

"He's had something of a crash course in politics but this is his agenda." Sirius confirmed. He'd been proud of Harry after their last lesson which had been to determine Harry's point of view on certain critical political points. Harry was very much an egalitarian with a strong sense of justice.

"Well, our agendas mesh although the devil is always in the detail." Augusta frowned. "I assume the equality statement is a rejection of pureblood supremacy but why equality for all wizards and _witches_? Why differentiate?"

"Harry feels witches should have equal rights with wizards. As it stands, most of the Wizengamot seats, the Ancient and Noble Houses in particular, all follow a patriarchal inheritance rule: the eldest male of the line inherits; females only inherit when there isn't a male candidate. Harry believes that it should be the eldest child thus witches would have equal rights to inherit." Sirius shifted. "Family magic will accept a female so there shouldn't be an issue."

Augusta gave a small smile. "I remember conversations with Dorea and Minerva in my youth where we said very much the same thing. This notion of dual heritage and conditions – what's that about?"

"Our steward Remus Lupin is infected with lycanthropy. Harry has seen the discrimination against him and disagrees with it. From his perspective, Remus is still foremost a wizard and should receive help to aid him in controlling the lycanthropy through Wolfsbane rather than being shunned."

"An interesting perspective and one Frank would have agreed with. I believe he knew Lupin." Augusta commented.

"Yes, through James." Sirius said. "We also talked a little about the discrimination against those wizards and witches with Veela inheritance or giant or goblin in their family make-up. Harry sees this as just another expression of the same pureblood supremacy bias against half-bloods and muggleborns."

"I can't disagree with that either." Augusta murmured. She tapped her fingers lightly against the arm of her chair. "What of the rest of his agenda?"

"Harry believes that we should attempt better relationships with other magical races such as giants, centaurs, house elves and goblins especially those races which interact with wizards on a regular basis. But he recognises the need for good but caring control of dragons, hippogriffs and other magical creatures. He believes the current administration often gets magical races and creatures mixed up. He also believes that a better relationship with the muggle government would be beneficial in upholding the Statute of Secrecy."

"For a crash course in politics, he's done well. His agenda dovetails with ours." Augusta said after a long moment of consideration. "So, in principle the House of Longbottom will be happy to renew our alliance. What are the terms?"

"Formally, the same terms as the Houses have pledged before; mutual aid and support for common goals. I would appreciate your assistance in repairing the other Potter alliances that have been allowed to go dormant since 'eighty-one." Sirius replied immediately, happy that he'd gotten to the 'in principle' discussion so early. "Informally, Harry would like your permission to foster a closer relationship with Neville – perhaps by having Neville join him for some of his lessons this summer? Harry didn't realise until I was awarded guardianship that Alice was his godmother nor that James and Lily were Neville's godparents."

"You know Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for with that young man." Augusta sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sirius said fervently.

Augusta regarded him thoughtfully. "Will the House of Potter not seek an alliance with the Chief Warlock?"

"The House of Potter will stand for itself." Sirius stated unequivocally. "The last alliance was uneven at best, and subjugated the House of Potter to Dumbledore's agenda at worst. I think some of that was our youth; James was very loyal and used to Dumbledore being in a position of authority over him as Headmaster and leader of the Order – we all were."

"Yes," Augusta agreed with a heavy sigh, "Frank was similarly affected."

"However, I'm aware that the Chief Warlock is mostly supportive of the House of Potter's agenda. I won't in principle disregard a possible alliance approach if one is made, but as Regent I won't approve an alliance without further oaths from the Chief Warlock that ensure the House of Potter's independence."

Augusta considered him for a long enough moment that Sirius had to struggle not to fidget. "I can see why Arcturus left you as his Heir. As much as I might have despised his agenda, his skill in navigating the political arena was immense; you seem to have inherited it."

The words took Sirius's breath away; he was unsure if he'd been complimented or insulted.

"The House of Longbottom finds your terms acceptable." She drew her wand and tapped the coffee table. A ritual bowl appeared with a small knife. She slashed her finger and let a couple of drops of blood fall. "I, Augusta Beatrice Longbottom, swear as Regent that the House of Longbottom renews its pledge of alliance to give mutual aid and support to the House of Potter. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Sirius took the knife she offered and allowed his blood to mingle with hers. "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear as Regent that the House of Potter renews its pledge of alliance to give mutual aid and support to the House of Longbottom. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

The bowl flashed; a gold griffin and bear appeared briefly before disappearing again.

Augusta gave a small sigh. "Well, that's done. I'll expect a schedule of lessons so I can select which Neville will attend."

"Agreed. As part of our formal agreement, there are things that I need to brief you on immediately." Sirius said, picking up his tea. He explained about Voldemort still being alive in some form, about the horcruxes in very vague terms, and finally, the events at Hogwarts with Peter's escape and the prophecy Harry had heard.

"What's the plan to deal with this?" Augusta said. There was anger in her eyes and a rush of red across her cheeks. She was furious.

"I'll be informing the authorities tomorrow – we're not really sure how much Dumbledore has shared with the DMLE and the DOM. Then we'll work with them to eliminate the things that keep Voldemort alive." Sirius paused. "We believe there may be another prophecy at work – one involving Harry and Voldemort."

Augusta winced. "There is." She sighed and looked every year of her age for a second. "Frank told me about it before they went into hiding. It could have been Neville, you see."

"We surmised as much." Sirius noted.

"The prophecy was given by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore during her job interview, the year the boys were born." Augusta shared. "It spoke of a baby with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month died to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord. Frank said there was more to it but that was all I was told." She looked at him sharply. "I would venture that Albus believes it refers to your godson rather than my grandson as he once informed me that the danger to my family was over as though that were comfort for what happened to Frank and Alice."

Sirius held his tongue. He needed to cover the LeStranges when he spoke with Augusta as the Head of the House of Black.

Augusta frowned. "Well, at least, we know and have a plan." She settled back in her chair although her back was ramrod straight. "Thank you for this information."

"Thank you for sharing what you know of the prophecy." Sirius said. "It'll make it easier for Harry and I to track down in the DOM." He clasped his hands together. "My final piece of business on behalf of the House of Potter is to extend an invitation to yourself and the Heir to the House of Longbottom to attend Lord Potter's adoption into the House of Black the day after tomorrow."

Augusta's eyebrows rose in surprise. She pressed her lips together. "This seems like an opportune moment for us to move to the audience I granted you earlier, Lord Black."

Sirius nodded. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "My House has wronged yours. Bellatrix LeStrange is my cousin; Rodolphus is my cousin's husband. The House of Black has primacy in their marriage contract; their line falls under mine. I cannot take back what they did but I wish to offer restitution."

A muscle twitched along her jawline and her gaze turned steely. "And what would the House of Black offer as restitution to the House of Longbottom for the loss of its Lord and Lady, for the damage to its Heir?"

"On Wednesday, I will hold a family meeting. In absentia, I will name them all oathbreakers to the House of Black in their act of taking the Dark Mark and call upon the family magic to render Judgement. They will lose their magic." He stopped for a moment to let Augusta absorb his words.

"Judgement." Augusta repeated. "It's been a long while since I've seen family magic invoked in such a way."

"I will also dissolve the marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of LeStrange and seize the LeStrange vault in compensation. The heirlooms and artefacts will be retained but all else will be given over to the House of Longbottom to cover the healing expenses pertaining to Frank and Alice. Bella will then be cast out of the House of Black."

She gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement.

"I also propose to assume financial responsibility for the Heir of Longbottom's education. I will provide a scholarship vault to that end to cover the forthcoming years including a Mastery if Neville wishes to pursue one. The House of Longbottom will be reimbursed for the last three years." Sirius continued.

Augusta's lips thinned as she pressed them tightly together. "I accept the House of Black's restitution."

"As of this morning, the House of Black is formerly allied with the House of Potter." Sirius said quietly. He and Harry had exchanged oaths after Harry's inheritance ritual. "One day I hope that we will be able to ally with the House of Longbottom."

"One day," Augusta agreed, "but not today. We will, however, be honoured to attend the adoption in support of Lord Potter."

She got to her feet and Sirius knew the audience was over. He got to his feet and bowed.

"Our elf will show you back to the floo." Augusta said, holding out her hand as the elf popped in. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me." Sirius returned, kissing her knuckles in farewell. He breathed a sigh of relief as Augusta swept from the room.

He followed the elf out and checked the time. He was right on schedule: it was almost time for dinner with the Grangers.

o-O-o

Hedwig barked as Harry banked sharply on his broom and surveyed the house and grounds again. His new home was great – warm and welcoming. It wasn't as formal Black Manor which was a relief and he loved the sign with 'Pronglet' on the door of his bedroom; the photos on the mantelpiece of his Mum and Dad, the Marauders (without Peter) and a few snapshots of him, Sirius and Remus. Dobby had been a huge surprise, but so long as the elf wasn't actively trying to save Harry's life, he was a good elf, and he couldn't do enough for Harry.

It was odd though not having chores to do. But Sirius had indicated that once the week was over Harry would be getting culture and etiquette lessons to go along with the magical and political lessons he already did, and Sirius had made it clear that he expected Harry to start to perform duties associated with the House of Potter. So Harry would be going with Remus to follow-up on some of the Potter properties, and be actively involved with the scholarship set up in his mother's name. The good news was that Sirius hoped to offer the lessons where appropriate to some of Harry's friends so he wouldn't face it all alone. Harry had queried the ability to use magic as he was underage but Sirius had told him they'd apply for an exception on medical grounds, and besides, the Ministry would never trace magic performed under the Fidelius.

Hedwig flew around him and he wasn't surprised when he saw Reg join her. The resplendent black owl for the House of Black was rather taken with Hedwig who ignored him. Dobby had constructed an owlery next to Remus's attic room for the three owls in the house but Hedwig preferred her perch in Harry's room. Harry mused that it was useful having different owls for different purposes – Hooter was _very_ non-descript – and he understood the need for secrecy.

He thought it was hilarious that Dumbledore was apparently in Thailand trying to track down Sirius. He would feel sorry for Dumbledore but he suspected that if his Headmaster knew where Harry was, he would try and send him back to the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus were determined that it wasn't going to happen.

Harry frowned as he pushed the broom into flight again. He was looking forward to seeing Hermione and Ron. He already missed Kimi and Huritt – he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron about them – but he had to wait for normal time to catch up with the time he'd spent in the bubble before he could write to them.

A shout from below caught his attention and he looked down. He waved to Remus who had come out of the back door and was gesturing that his time was up. He ignored the faint tug of disappointment and dived to the ground; Hedwig and Reg following him.

Remus looked a little pale when Harry dismounted. "Do you have to dive so fast?"

"I dive faster during Quidditch." Harry pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Remus retorted, ruffling his hair as he nudged him inside, "I'm likely to have a heart attack watching one of your games."

Harry grinned at him. Remus and Sirius had told him of their plan to attend his matches and he couldn't help feel a warm glow that they would.

"Shower and change into muggle clothes. Don't forget you have dinner with the Grangers." Remus instructed.

"Thanks for organising it, Remus." Harry said sincerely. Remus had set up a lot of things in the week that he and Sirius had been gone in real time.

Remus smiled at him and pushed him in the direction of the narrow back stairs in the kitchen that led to the upper floors. Harry had to admit as he ran up them and entered his room that the time difference was still a little disconcerting. He and Sirius had been in the Valley for two months while a week had passed for Remus. It was bizarre to think that the summer holiday was still only just nearly two weeks old with most of July and August still stretched out ahead of them.

Harry dumped his dirty clothing into the linen basket in the bathroom and climbed into the shower running it nice and hot. He loved his new room and he had his own bathroom! No sharing with the Dursleys! He luxuriated in the hot water, knowing he could spend the time under the spray and wouldn't be chased out.

Well, not immediately. He was fairly certain Remus or Sirius, or worse Dobby, would yank him out if he was going to be late for dinner. The thought spurred him into action and he set about washing off the sweat and dirt from his flight.

Harry knew the next few days were going to be busy. Sirius had explained that they had a lot of political alliances to fix and protection to put in place before Dumbledore returned to chair the session of the Wizengamot where Sirius would take his place as Lord Black and Regent of the House of Potter. Harry considered that as he stopped the water and grabbed a warm fluffy towel to dry off. Part of their preparations had been Harry performing the Potter inheritance ritual that morning and allying formally with the House of Black. The ritual had been fascinating.

They'd gone to Gringotts early to avoid the crowds and been shown to a private room. The goblins had brought in the ritual bowl but Sirius insisted they use his knife. The cut across his palm had been momentarily painful but no big deal. The feel of his family magic though – that had been such a rush – and the gold griffin that had appeared had been majestic as it bowed to him. Sirius had explained that family magic was usually used to bind oaths and in extreme circumstances for Judgement.

The oaths taken by Ancient and Noble Houses were governed by the family magic. Oaths in general, Sirius had informed him, were not worth very much; they were mainly another way of forming a verbal contract, and like most verbal contracts they were unenforceable in law. However, if someone took a ritual oath with an Ancient and Noble House they became subject to its family magic and if they broke oath, the magic could be called upon by the Head of the House to judge them. Unsurprisingly, most members of Ancient and Noble Houses took it as a matter of honour to uphold the oaths they made. Harry liked the idea of the oaths. He had felt proud making his own oath as Head of House and making the alliance with Sirius.

It had changed his view of the politics lessons a bit. He realised that he really did need to know about the kind of stuff Sirius had been teaching him. Moreover he _wanted_ to be included in deciding who to ally with; what his House stood for. He'd been thrilled when Sirius had told him his agenda sounded very much like his grandfather's and he was looking forward to assuming some of his duties.

The scholarship sounded brilliant – something his Mum had wanted to give back to Hogwarts and he was excited at being involved in selecting who would get it. He was a little nervous about working with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick on it but Remus had pointed out that both Professors had known Harry's parents well and might take the opportunity to tell him some stories. He'd wondered briefly out loud why they hadn't told him while he was at Hogwarts but Remus had explained that it was difficult because the Professors weren't supposed to have favourites or have personal relationships with their students. Remus had even had to promise Dumbledore not to tell Harry how friendly he had been with Harry's father.

Harry stopped in front of his wardrobe and sighed. He loved that Sirius and Remus had gone to so much trouble to buy him new wizarding and muggle clothes but the sheer volume and variety always threw him. He picked out an emerald t-shirt that he'd worn a lot in the States and a new pair of black denim jeans. He finished his outfit with a black and grey sweater jacket and black trainers. He slipped his new pair of gold wire-framed glasses on his face and futilely tried to do something with his hair before he gave it up as a lost cause.

He picked up his journal and a book he'd bought Hermione at the airport as a present, and exited his room just in time to meet Sirius coming out of his. His godfather wore a white t-shirt over a pair of blue denim jeans and a smart black leather blazer. His dark hair was tied back in a ponytail with a no-nonsense black band. He carried a black leather satchel and he opened it up so Harry could pop the journal and present inside.

"Looking good." Sirius said, taking in Harry in one glance. "I've noticed you like that t-shirt." His grey eyes took on a hint of mischief. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Kimi telling you that it brought out the green in your eyes?"

Harry made a non-committal noise and refused to blush. "You said smart but casual, right?" And what was that – smart but casual? As though someone could base an outfit on such a vague description.

"Indeed I did." Sirius nudged him towards the stairs.

"How did it go today?" Harry asked eagerly.

"The House of Potter is once again allied with the House of Longbottom. They're attending the adoption." He made a small grimace, his face contorting for a moment into an unhappy frown. "She's accepted the restitution the House of Black has offered but won't consider an alliance right now."

"You expected that though." Harry pointed out.

"I did." Sirius said. "Elmer Samson sends his regards and appreciation of your thanks for his service as your former proxy."

Harry pulled a face at that. He'd understood the need for the nicety but he and Sirius had looked over Samson's record and been distinctly unimpressed. Samson had voted for a number of laws that Sirius had confirmed Harry's father and grandfather would never have supported including the werewolf laws that so discriminated against Remus. Harry took the last two stairs at a leap to avoid talking more about Samson.

Remus came out of the living room into the hallway just as Harry landed in the hallway. "No jumping." He chided him, and then sighed as he realised Sirius had copied Harry.

Harry hid his smile. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Remus? I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, Harry, but I have other plans." Remus said with a smile. "Give Hermione my best though."

Harry grinned at him. Sirius pushed him towards the floo. They made their way to Black Manor before taking the floo to Hermione's house which had been connected just for the night. Harry stumbled out into a normal muggle house not unlike the one he'd been raised in but with an indefinable welcoming feel that Privet Drive lacked.

"Harry!" Harry just had enough time to stand properly before Hermione launched herself at him, hugging him hard. "It's so good to see you! I was so surprised when Professor Lupin wrote to my parents and asked if it would be OK for you and Sirius to come over. Have you been reading the Prophet? They've been talking about Sirius all of last week and this week and everyone's wondering when they're going to see you and Sirius and…"

"Breathe, Hermione!" Harry ordered, laughing.

She stumbled back and smiled at him. Her hair was its usual bushy self, a mass of brown that seemed bigger than her although he noticed absently that Hermione was growing more and more into it as time went on. She was just as cute as Kimi, Harry realised with surprise, as he took in her denim skirt and summery top – so much more flattering than the school robes.

"You look nice." Hermione said shyly and he belatedly realised that she had performed a review of him while he had been doing a review of her.

"You too." Harry said. He turned around just as Sirius stepped out.

Sirius smirked at Harry and waved his wand over him. Soot vanished from Harry and Hermione. "We need to add floo lessons to your schedule."

"I can't wait till we learn how to apparate." Harry said. He looked at his godfather hopefully. "I don't suppose…"

"No, I am a responsible adult and you will be learning to apparate in your sixth year and not a moment before." Sirius said primly.

Hermione gave a quiet laugh beside Harry. "It's good to see you again, Mister Black."

"Sirius, please." Sirius replied, taking Hermione's outstretched hand and dropping a kiss on her knuckles. "Or Padfoot, if you'd prefer."

A throat being cleared by the door had them all turning to look at an older and amused looking version of Hermione.

"Mum," Hermione waved her hand at Harry and Sirius, "this is Harry and Sirius Black. This is my Mum."

"Hermione's Mum otherwise known as Miriam Granger." She crossed the room and stuck her hand out in a no-nonsense way that reminded Harry of Hermione herself.

"Mrs Granger." Harry followed Sirius's example with Hermione and kissed the back of her knuckles, surprising the older woman.

Sirius did the same. "Please call me Sirius."

"And I'm Miriam." Miriam's gaze raked over them both. "Well, it's good to have you both here. Come through. It's a nice day so Wallace thought any excuse for a barbeque." She led them through a narrow corridor and into a large family kitchen which opened up onto a wide patio and substantial garden.

There was another round of introductions. Sirius accepted a beer from a cool box to the side of where Wallace had set up the smoking grill, and Harry stuck with unsweetened lemonade on the picnic table which was also laden with summer salads. The drink was tart but refreshing and he'd learned his lesson about alcohol.

Miriam coaxed her husband away from the grill and they all adjourned to the table.

"I have to admit that I was a little surprised when we got the request for a meeting, Sirius." Miriam smiled at him warmly. "According to that magical newspaper Hermione gets, everyone thinks you're abroad?"

"Deliberate misdirection on the part of myself and my advisors." Sirius confirmed. He nudged Harry's shoulder with his own. "We wanted to make sure my getting custody of this one went off without a hitch. Unfortunately there are too many people out there who would have loved to have interfered since Harry is famous in the wizarding world, and after the events surrounding me..." he gave a shrug.

"Understandable." Wallace said. "And, congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry said, beaming at Sirius again.

"I believe you had something to talk to us about?" Miriam prompted. "Professor Lupin was quite vague but he mentioned something about a life debt? Hermione has already done some research and she tells us that they're quite important in the wizarding world."

Harry was unsurprised. He turned to Hermione. "So what did you find out?"

"Well, just what Mum said really." Hermione admitted with some chagrin. "There wasn't a great deal of information in the books I have and I haven't had time to get to Diagon Alley to find something more relevant."

"Maybe I should explain more?" Sirius offered easily.

Everyone nodded and Harry was amused to realise that all three Grangers had identical looks of fascination, curiosity and anticipation. Hermione was almost vibrating in her seat opposite him.

"Historically, life debts had much more importance than they do now." Sirius began. "It used to be that if one wizard saved the life of another that the rescued wizard would have to remain beside their rescuer until they had returned the favour. That went out of fashion around the time the Ancient and Noble Houses were formed."

Harry shifted, a tad bored because he'd heard it before.

"It then became a matter of honour for the Houses." Sirius explained. "If a member of one House saved the member of another, it created a political debt between them that could only be satisfied with an alliance or an exchange of money or property of some sort – usually negotiated dependent on the relative value of the person saved. If you saved the youngest daughter, for instance, that would be viewed differently than saving the Heir to the House or the Head of House. The former might be offered in marriage, for instance, but the latter might determine a House alliance."

"It all sounds very Victorian or do I mean Edwardian?" Miriam commented. "Austen-ish anyway."

Sirius smiled at her. "If you mean old-fashioned, you'd be right. It is even for the wizarding world."

"What about if you weren't from a House?" Hermione jumped in enthusiastically. "What happens then?"

"Ah, well. If a member of a House saved the life of an ordinary wizard or witch then the ordinary wizard or witch would become beholden to them to a degree and would pay off the debt by working on the estates of the House or performing other services for the House." Sirius said. "Equally, if it was the other way around, the House became responsible for the ordinary wizard or witch and would ensure employment and safety – they gained the protection and sanctuary of a House."

"Is it a magical bond?" Hermione immediately moved to her next question.

"No," Sirius laughed, "magical bonds of any kind are very rare and the most common are between wizards, or witches, and their familiars. There are twin bonds but beyond that – no. An oath might be taken as part of the life debt payment." He motioned with his beer bottle. "Equally if an oath was already in existence, incurring a life debt may make the person involved more inclined to keep that oath. But as I've said to Harry, only oaths to Ancient and Noble Houses can be enforced through magic – and that's usually a Judgement after the oath has already been broken. Oaths in general are nothing more than verbal contracts."

All three Grangers went to ask a question and all stopped abruptly and looked at each other to decide which was going to get the chance to ask their question.

Sirius and Harry exchanged smiles at the silent Granger communication going on in front of them.

Both parents looked at their daughter expectantly and Hermione sat back with a quiet huff as she acknowledged she'd already had the opportunity to ask two questions. Wallace waved a hand at his wife.

Miriam smiled. "You said this was the fashion but no longer?"

"Life debts aren't usually acknowledged these days and if they are, usually at the insistence of the older generation, then it's a token gesture – a favour or money." Sirius said. "However, the Houses follow the tradition between themselves as it's a matter of honour."

"Now my question," Wallace said, raising his own beer, "what does a life debt have to do with Hermione?"

"Your daughter, along with Harry, saved my life." Sirius answered simply.

Miriam and Wallace glanced at their daughter who was turning cherry red under the attention.

"I assume because she gave evidence to aid your acquittal?" Miriam asked perplexed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Hermione in a silent question of 'have you told them?' and received a brief shake of a head in response. Harry threw her an apologetic look – they hadn't meant to get her in trouble.

"On the night I was captured at Hogwarts," Sirius said firmly, "the Headmaster gave Hermione and Harry permission to help me escape. They used a magical device to help get them to the right place, found transportation for me and got me out of the office where I was locked up. If it hadn't been for them I would have forfeited my soul to a Dementor."

"And why is this the first we're hearing about it if you had the Headmaster's permission?" asked Wallace, staring pointedly at his daughter.

"The device," Harry jumped in, "the magical device we used – Hermione wasn't supposed to tell _anyone else_ about it. Sirius and I only got told because of the Headmaster's permission to use it."

Hermione shot him a grateful look and nodded at her parents. "And I didn't want to worry you." She admitted honestly. "I mean, this year has been relatively quiet and _normal _really compared to first and second year and…"

"Hermione," Miriam interrupted sternly.

Hermione grimaced, her eyes downcast. "Sorry, Mum."

"We're not angry with you," Miriam cast a look at Harry and Sirius, and Harry got the distinct impression that she regretted the conversation was taking place in front of them, "but I am disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell us not even in general terms."

"I feel I should apologise," Sirius began.

"Please don't," Wallace said immediately, "I dare say Hermione's reticence is in part our fault as we may have indicated to her that we weren't happy with the amount of danger this school of hers seems to place her in every year. Did you know somebody let a troll into the school in her first year which almost killed her? And then she was in a magical coma the year after?" He huffed out a breath at Hermione's dejected face. "We discussed not sending her back for her third year which is why I think _someone_ was reluctant to tell us what happened."

Harry was alarmed at that. Hermione had almost been withdrawn? And what now that they knew she'd been in danger again? "It's all my fault." He blurted out.

"Nonsense," Miriam said briskly, "from what Hermione said, you saved her from the troll and were playing your broomstick sport when Hermione ended up in the coma. You're a young boy, Harry; it's not your fault these events took place. You've been a good friend to Hermione and you are one of the reasons why we decided to let her continue at Hogwarts."

"Uh, well, she's been a good friend to me too." Harry said, a little taken aback at the heartfelt praise. He felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder and settled again.

"I tell you whose fault it is," Wallace added, "that Headmaster of yours. What is he thinking allowing a troll and things that cause comas to get inside a school with children? And, you'll forgive me, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"But what was he playing at sending two kids to rescue you? Why couldn't he have done it?"

"An excellent question." Sirius agreed fervently.

"The Headmaster is a great wizard and a…" Hermione defended Dumbledore passionately and Harry knew that before his time at the clinic with Sirius, he might have been eagerly waiting for his turn to do the same.

"And a senile old man by the sound of it." Wallace interjected, cutting off his daughter's words.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Miriam said, "but I agree with your father. If I ever meet this Headmaster of yours believe me I will have more than a few questions for him."

"I feel exactly the same way." Sirius said.

There was a moment between the adults that had Hermione and Harry doing a mutual eye-roll while their guardians' gazes were occupied elsewhere.

Miriam cleared her throat and turned to her daughter. "That said, we're very proud of you, Hermione, for helping to save Sirius's life and see justice get done."

"Very proud." Wallace repeated gruffly.

Hermione's eyes shone brightly and her mother gave a one-armed hug, squeezing her tightly until the threat of tears went away. Harry fidgeted awkwardly with his glass of lemonade unsure what to do.

"So," said Wallace brightly, "you owe Hermione a life debt?"

"Yes," Sirius said, enthusiastically returning to the original subject, "and I would like to honour it."

Miriam and Wallace exchanged another wry look.

"Honour it how exactly?" Miriam asked briskly. Her arm remained around her daughter. Her eyes twinkled suddenly. "If you'd like to offer Harry as a potential bridegroom I'd have no problems with that."

"Mum!" Hermione yelped, going a bright red.

Harry figured his own cheeks were a similar colour from the heat he could feel. He didn't even look at Sirius because he knew Sirius would just tease him if he did. In some ways, he knew it was a compliment but in others – it was mortifying. Hermione was his friend and it wasn't that he didn't realise she was a girl, it was just…she was his friend and why would she be interested in him, he concluded with a fair amount of confusion.

"I would offer him," Sirius began mischievously.

Harry glared at him.

"But Harry will have to choose his own wife." Sirius winked at him. "His Dad did a fair job with his Mum so I think he'll choose wisely. Of course, his Dad also chose the smartest witch of his generation."

There was a ripple of chuckles around the table from Miriam and Wallace at the unsubtle implication that Sirius would be quite happy if Harry did choose Hermione, and Harry smiled apologetically, mouthing a 'sorry' at her. She returned his smile with a shy one of her own.

"Are marriage contracts usual in the wizarding world?" Miriam asked.

"Betrothal contracts are not used anymore, and there was a ruling that effectively declared any old outstanding ones to be null and void just after the war with Grindelwald. Match-making still happens to a degree where families may agree an introduction and an intended arrangement. However, contracts to protect assets and agree terms especially for Ancient and Noble Houses are usual." Sirius said. "Remus tells me that there's something similar in the muggle world?"

"Pre-nuptial agreements." Miriam supplied. "They're only usually done by the very rich though."

"Well, if we can't get Hermione married off," Wallace said, with a smirk in Hermione's direction, "what are you proposing exactly?"

"I'd like to offer her the sponsorship of the House of Black." Sirius said. "There are three reasons. Firstly, because you don't have magic, you're quite restricted in what you can do as parents to protect her in the wizarding world, either physically or legally. In fact under our legal system, you have very few rights. Sponsorship by an Ancient and Noble House means that Hermione would get the same protection as any daughter of my house. While Hermione is at school, it means that the House of Black could act _in loco parentis_. If Hermione ended up in the hospital wing for an extended period of time, I or my steward could visit and provide a conduit for news."

The Grangers exchanged a look of surprised pleasure.

"We can see the benefits of that," Wallace said, "especially after Hermione's second year."

Miriam nodded. "It was torture getting an owl from Professor McGonagall to say that Hermione was in the infirmary but not be able to see how she was." She patted her daughter's hand. "That's why we seriously considered removing you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sadly. "I can't even imagine. It must have been awful."

"Well, sponsorship would help going forward." Sirius said before they all got side-tracked again. "Secondly, I would assume financial responsibility for Hermione's education." He brushed aside their first murmurs of protest. "Don't worry, I'm very rich."

Hermione's parents exchanged a silent look.

"I can't say we wouldn't appreciate the financial boon of not having to pay for the tuition." Miriam said. "We can afford it but there's always something else we could use the money for – holidays or I've been wanting to remodel the kitchen, and then there's always the attic conversion we've been thinking of doing or buying a place in France…"

"The third reason?" said Wallace loudly.

Sirius coughed to hide a chuckle. "It will open up opportunities for Hermione after Hogwarts. A lot of muggleborns find it difficult to secure high paid employment in the wizarding world. It's difficult for them. Magical schooling separates them from the muggle world so they can't go back easily and yet the innate prejudices of the wizarding world mean that they face an uphill battle if they want a career in the top-flight: the Ministry or St Mungo's or apprenticing to some of the Masters of our world."

The Grangers were frowning.

"Remus says it's similar to the muggle world where the government for a time only took people from Oxford and Thingymebridge?" Sirius offered a little uncertainly.

"Or even getting into Oxford and _Cam_bridge to begin with," Hermione suggested sagely. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "I knew we'd have to choose electives for third year so I started researching career options at the end of second year. I read some of the alumni records that are available in the library and realised the problem then. It's one of the reasons why I took everything I could."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry blurted out, a little upset to realise that it was something that had evidently bothered his friend enough to send her to the library but he hadn't known.

"Well it was the end of the year, and it's not something that either you or Ron have to worry about, really." Hermione replied, blushing again.

"I take it sponsorship will help Hermione attain the career she wants?" Wallace asked.

Sirius nodded. "It'll open doors and people won't dismiss her out of hand."

"But isn't it cheating?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I mean, I would prefer to get something on my own merits."

"And you will," Sirius said firmly, "nobody will offer you anything _just_ because you have sponsorship. It's a bit like having Hogwarts as your school. It gives you an advantage but you'll still have to do the hard work to obtain good grades and the extracurricular stuff that will help you."

"So we've heard about the benefits of scholarship, what is actually involved?" Miriam asked.

"An oath." Sirius replied promptly. He set his beer down and reached into his satchel, pulling out a sheaf of parchments Remus had prepared. "The full details are in there. Primarily we do a ritual where the sponsor puts a drop of blood into a bowl and Hermione puts a drop of hers, and they each swear an oath; one to do the sponsoring and Hermione to accept."

Miriam took the parchments before Hermione could make a grab for them. "We'll read these over carefully."

"I should also tell you that it's not appropriate for me to be Hermione's sponsor as I'm a single male." Sirius said. "I'll be asking my cousin Andromeda to take the role. She's married to a muggleborn wizard called Ted and they have a daughter who has just left Hogwarts to start at the Auror academy. If you agree I would like you to meet her ahead of the ritual. If there are any issues, we'll work something else out but Andy's a great witch and I don't think you'll have any problems with her." He paused. "There is a small problem with timing as we have an additional favour to ask of you."

"For me, really." Harry inserted quickly.

"Anything," Hermione said immediately and promptly blushed at the arching eyebrows of her mother.

"Sirius is going to adopt me the day after tomorrow," Harry told her proudly.

Hermione bounced out of her chair, around the table and hugged him. She let go of him and beamed at Sirius and at Harry. "That's wonderful! Oh, I'm so pleased for you, Harry."

"Yes, congratulations again." Miriam said, watching Hermione carefully.

Sirius picked up his beer and ruffled Harry's hair. "Thank you. We were hoping to do all the rituals on the same day and combine it with a blessing ritual of the protection Harry's mother gave him before she died."

"That's a very good idea," Hermione agreed, darting another anxious look towards her parents.

Harry assumed she hadn't exactly told them about Voldemort either. He couldn't blame her.

"How will it work?" Hermione asked enthusiastically seating herself next to Harry and almost leaning over him to look at Sirius.

Harry inched back a little.

Sirius smirked at him. "Well, the ritual is runic based. Each female member of the House of Black will prick their finger and draw a specific protection rune on Harry's forehead renewing the blessing of his mother."

"So if I take the sponsorship ritual, I'll be a daughter of the House and could take part?" Hermione surmised quickly.

"Yes," Sirius held up his hand, "but only if your parents agree. After some research, we realised the protection spell will eventually erode if Harry doesn't live periodically with his aunt. As that's not going to happen going forward, we think this ritual will acknowledge the adoption and mean Harry will only have to live with a member of the Black family."

"That's so clever." Hermione looked admiringly at Sirius.

"It was Remus's idea." Harry said. His former Professor had put a lot of work into researching the spells and understanding their complexity.

Sirius coughed. "Yes, it was." He waved towards the parchment. "Remus thought you would appreciate the details." He returned his gaze to Miriam and Wallace. "If you consent to the sponsorship before Wednesday, then it would be great to have Hermione involved as she out of all the female members of the House will be the only one to actually have an actual existing relationship with Harry and that will strengthen the spell. But if you would like more time to make a decision, we'll understand and can still do the sponsorship ritual another time."

"We'll look over the information." Miriam promised.

"I'll send Hedwig tomorrow." Harry promised. "She'll have your formal invite to the adoption ceremony."

"You can let us know by reply." Sirius added.

"Good." Wallace stated. He motioned towards the grill. "Well, if that's the business over and done with, we should throw the meat on."

Sirius perked up and followed Wallace over to the smoking apparatus.

Miriam rolled her eyes at the men before she gathered up the parchment and got to her feet. "I have some finishing touches to put on dessert."

Hermione made a move to join her but was waved back into her seat.

"Stay and keep your friend company, Hermione." Miriam winked at them both and departed.

Hermione offered Harry another shy smile. "Sorry about all…that before. They've been teasing me all Summer about whether I'll get a boyfriend next year just because I was complaining about Parvati and Lavender going on about dates in Hogsmeade."

Harry frowned. He hadn't thought about Hermione dating anyone. The thought disturbed him and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just worried she'd stop being his friend, Harry mused, which was silly because Hermione wouldn't drop him for a boyfriend any more than he would drop her if he got a girlfriend.

He truly hadn't thought about dating and girls himself beyond noticing sometimes that some of his classmates were getting pretty and cute – like he'd done with Hermione when he'd arrived or with Kimi at the clinic. He'd ignored Dean and Seamus when they'd mentioned girls they fancied and Ron had never brought up the topic. But then Harry had never really taken part in the boyfriend-girlfriend stuff before. In primary school when his classmates had been playing at it more than anything, nobody had approached him because of Dudley – and Dudley had been kicked in the privates the one and only time he'd tried to play kiss-chase with a girl (it was one of Harry's favourite memories).

He'd actually been pleased when he'd started Hogwarts that boyfriend and girlfriend stuff didn't seem to be a thing in the wizarding world – possibly because it was slightly old-fashioned compared to the muggle world. He guessed he was going to have to think about it more in the coming year. It was fairly common knowledge around the school that most people started dating in fourth year. A few of the third years had already begun because Hogsmeade provided a date venue – he hadn't totally escaped the gossip that filled the Gryffindor common room or the whispers in the classrooms.

Great, he thought morosely; how was he supposed to go about dating girls?

Hermione patted his hand, obviously reading his expression correctly. "Don't worry about it, Harry." She smiled at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was a queue of girls lined up when you are ready to ask someone."

"Really?" Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Who would want to date me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Only most of the girls in our year, and probably a lot in the others too. You're considered quite the catch and I can imagine the publicity from the summer is going to just increase your fanciability."

"Is that even a word?" Harry teased before he grimaced again. "Anyway, from what you're saying, most of the girls want to go out with the Boy Who Lived, not _me_."

He could see Hermione open her mouth to protest but she closed it again abruptly.

"I guess you might be right about that." She admitted softly. "But as someone who knows you _you_, I think they'll be happy once they get to know you, and if you don't date them, how are they going to get to know, you know, _you_?"

"Maybe." Harry said uncertain she was right. "I was thinking it might be good to make some new friends next year. You and Ron are great and my best friends and that's not going to change," he hastened to assure her, "but it just occurred to me that I don't have a lot of other friends."

"You probably have more than me. What about the Quidditch team," Hermione said, "and Neville, Dean and Seamus?"

"The Quidditch team are great and Fred and George, maybe, are friends, but Oliver was, well, Oliver; the girls are older than me." Harry said. "As for the guys in my dorm…I guess I'm about as close to Dean and Seamus as you are to Parvati and Lavender. We're mates but not friends."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Neville…" Harry smiled, "I'm hoping to get to know Neville better this summer. He's going to join me for some lessons. Our mothers were best friends at school. His Mum was my godmother and my Mum was his."

"Oh, wow." Hermione said. Her eyes narrowed. "What lessons are you doing?"

Harry brightened and gave her the headlines; wizarding etiquette and culture, politics and estate management, runes and magic.

"But what about the underage…"

"Medical exception." Harry grimaced. "Sirius got custody of me the night before they announced his being innocent. We've been away at a healing clinic this past week."

He explained the time bubble at the clinic, and his treatment and power issues. He picked up Sirius's bag and took out the journal and the wrapped present.

"Because of the amount of time we were there, one of the healers suggested I write to you and Ron in a kind of journal as though I was sending you letters. I put all my politics lessons in there too since I figured you'd want to know about it." He handed her the journal and the gift. "I picked the present up at the airport. It's a book on American magic thought you might like it but it's OK if you don't."

"Harry!" Hermione said delighted. "Thank you! You didn't need to get me anything! The journal would have been enough." She was already holding onto it tightly. Her front teeth sank into her lower lip. "Do you think Sirius will let me join you and Neville for your lessons?"

Harry nodded. "If your parents are OK with it." He glanced toward Wallace and Sirius to make sure they were engaged in a discussion and lowered his voice. "I take it you didn't tell them everything about Voldemort and what happened with the stone?"

Hermione nodded. "They kind of freaked out at Christmas about the troll so…no." She sighed. "I doubt I would have told them about the basilisk but obviously they found out from the school I was petrified and I pretended it was no big deal so they wouldn't worry." She made an unhappy face. "I had no idea it was so bad for them."

He moved to put his hand over her arm. "You couldn't have known and if it helps any, Sirius freaked out about _everything_ when he found out too."

There was a shared moment of solidarity between them.

"Well, that helps explain why he said what he did about the Headmaster." Hermione noted with a hint of disapproval. "I thought he'd be more grateful to him…"

"Hermione, your parents were right." Harry interrupted fiercely. "Dumbledore could have saved him himself. He's Chief Warlock – he could have placed Sirius in his protective custody and overruled Fudge but he didn't!"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed again. Her shock was written all over her face. "But surely…" she searched Harry's eyes for something, anything to explain it, "but why didn't he then?"

"Me." Harry said succinctly. He took a breath to keep his temper under control. "Dumbledore was the one who left me with the Dursleys, Hermione. We think he was trying to make sure I went back there and didn't have somewhere else to go."

"But that's awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "How _could_ he leave you with those terrible people and…oh, this is just too much!"

"Sirius thinks it has to do with this spell that my Mum did and some wards she put up at my aunt's." Harry admitted. "He thinks Dumbledore was trying to protect me."

She looked furious for a second before her face froze into mute horror.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed heavily and leaned closer to him, lowering her voice. "You don't think…he was Chief Warlock when Sirius was imprisoned and he should have made sure Sirius got a trial. Do you…"

Harry was already shaking his head. "Sirius doesn't think it was deliberate. He says Dumbledore should have checked but that he's pretty sure from the conversation they had in the office when Sirius was captured that Dumbledore honestly thought he was guilty." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Dumbledore's in Thailand and by the time he gets back I'll be adopted and he won't have a say in it anymore."

"It's just so…unbelievable! He's always seemed so…good and kind and great." Hermione said miserably. "He's Albus Dumbledore! He's not supposed…"

"To make mistakes?" Harry said quietly. "Sirius says nobody is perfect."

"I guess not." Hermione said with a huff. She sighed and changed the subject. "Ron sent a letter with Errol. He's invited us to the Quidditch World Cup. My Mum and Dad are thinking about that too although I'm not really sure I want to go. Have you talked with him yet?"

Harry shook his head. "We've only been back a couple of days and we've been settling into our new house. We're supposed to be seeing them tomorrow evening to give them an invite to the adoption – Ron and his parents, I mean."

She bit her lip again. "You're not inviting Ginny?"

Her question took him aback. He hadn't really had much contact with Ginny over the past year although they'd exchanged small talk in the common room and sat together occasionally at meals. He'd tried to pay her some attention since the previous year had been so horrible for her but he felt awkward around her. He still half-expected her to fall into her butter dish if he was honest. "If I invite Ginny then I have to invite Fred and George, and…I don't really have an issue with it but Sirius wanted to keep it small."

"Would it be so bad?" Hermione asked. "It's just…Ginny and I chatted a bit at the end of the year and she wants to get to know you better. If we want to make more friends like you were saying before – and I actually think that's a good suggestion – we should try and get to know more people. Ginny might be a good place to start."

Harry sighed and confessed the real reason. "Yeah, but I think Ginny has a…"

"Crush on you?" Hermione nodded. "Of course she does."

"Then why…"

"Because, Harry, she wants to get past it and become your friend." Hermione said. "I know it's awkward but the Boy Who Lived was her childhood hero and you saved her life so of course she has a massive crush on you. It's quite a lot for her to get past."

"I helped save your life and you didn't get a crush on me." Harry pointed out, proud of his logic.

Hermione blushed and looked a tad guilty; Harry stared at her speechless as he realised the implication.

"Look, that was _me_. Obviously I was mature enough not to get a crush on you." Hermione's cheeks reddened even more as she blatantly lied and she made a hand wave as though to dismiss the entire thing. "Ginny…I think all she really wants is a chance to get past her crush and get to know you."

"I'm not promising anything," Harry said deciding they should drop the subject quickly rather than dwell on the fact that Hermione had once had a crush on him, "but I'll talk with Sirius about inviting all the Weasleys."

Hermione smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, Harry." She frowned suddenly. "You know _I_ owe _you_ a life debt for the troll – and Merlin! I owe Ron too!"

"I don't think so," Harry said, "from what Sirius told me you can't owe someone a life debt if they were responsible for placing you in danger in the first place and Ron was the reason why you were in the bathroom." He waved his hand. "As for me, if you ever did owe me anything, you've saved my life since, and besides…saving Sirius paid it back tenfold, Hermione."

Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I tell you what; just to make sure there are no debts between us, I'll run interference for you if Ginny gets too crushy."

"That isn't funny!" Harry exclaimed hotly, although he wasn't truly mad at her teasing.

"It's a little funny," Hermione retorted, "and besides you should be happy someone likes you." Her face fell. "I don't think I'm going to have a queue of boys lining up to ask me to Hogsmeade."

Harry felt the same disturbed lurch in his belly as he had earlier but his need to reassure her trounced it. Unfortunately he had no idea how to reassure her and settled for squeezing her arm absently. She smiled at him in appreciation though so maybe it had been the right thing to do.

The sound of a throat being cleared at the head of the table had them both looking up sharply.

Sirius smirked at Harry. His gaze fell pointedly to where Harry was still holding onto Hermione's arm. Harry blushed bright red and let go.

"Your Dad wanted your help." Sirius told Hermione.

She sighed and headed over to the grill. Sirius sat down and grinned at Harry.

"Don't," Harry warned him briskly, "or I'll tell Remus about the time Healer Fay was over when we were swimming and you lost your…"

"We swore we would never speak of that." Sirius reminded him quickly.

He stared at his godfather.

"Fine, no teasing about how cosy you and Hermione were looking." Sirius promised in a grumbling tone.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat up straighter as Hermione returned with a plate of piled high with burgers, steaks and chops.

"I hope you're hungry." Miriam said with a laugh as she and Wallace rejoined them.

The topic of conversation turned to questions over how comfortable Sirius seemed in the muggle world and Harry sat back, content to listen to tales of how his Mum had made sure the Marauders could handle muggle things. He glanced at Hermione and felt his stomach flip-flop again. He was hungry, Harry thought determinedly; that was probably all it was.


	16. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 2

Sirius paced nervously in the reception room. There was a lot riding on the outcome of the meetings he was about to hold. If things didn't work out as he and Remus hoped…

They would deal with it, Sirius thought briskly. There was always the Obliviate spell.

He heard the approaching cheery voice of Penelope and move hastily smoothed his formal robes as she and Remus entered.

Penelope smiled at him brightly. "Very smart, Lord Black."

"How many times do I have to tell you; it's Sirius." He complained at her good-naturedly.

"Not during working hours." Penelope reprimanded him as she brushed imaginary lint from his shoulders. "You have an image to convey."

Remus smirked at him and handed him a black canvas bag. "Here's the pensieve and the memories." He patted his arm. "You'll be fine, Padfoot. It's only Fudge."

"Right," Sirius said, "and whose idea was that it that I should be the one to tell him and not Brian as we originally agreed?"

"Brian's." Penelope and Remus chorused together.

Sirius glared at the two of them.

"Look, I think Brian's right; Fudge will probably take the news of you being Lord Black better if you tell him yourself." Remus said. "According to Brian, he's all agog at the request of a one-to-one meeting with you on the subject of Lord Black ahead of the Lord Black meet-and-greet session later this afternoon with Directors Bones and Croaker here at the Manor. You'll be fine."

"If I get thrown back into Azkaban, I'm blaming you." Sirius stated dryly.

Penelope cleared her throat. "You should get going, Lord Black. You don't want to be late; the Minister is expecting you."

Sirius turned to Remus and opened his mouth…

"Yes, I'll go back to Griffin House and check on Harry later. I'm sure he and Minerva are getting along fine though." Remus ushered him towards the floo.

Sirius harrumphed, took a deep breath and tossed some power into the fire. "Minister's Office!"

He stepped out into Fudge's private domain and straightened immediately, staring at the two Aurors flanking the Minister with suspicion.

Fudge immediately got a clue about Sirius's discomfort and gestured back at the Aurors. "Oh, they're here just a precaution in case someone else stepped out."

Sirius moderated his tone to something vaguely diplomatic. "If the Aurors would like to check me for glamours or polyjuice they're certainly welcome to do so, Minister."

Fudge waved the Aurors forward. "Shacklebolt! Dawlish!"

"Apologies, Mister Black." Shacklebolt said formally. "We won't be more than a moment." He lifted his wand and did an intricate gesture to start the identification spell that Sirius knew well; it was mandatory Auror training – as was Dawlish's position. He'd stayed back to cover Shacklebolt.

Dawlish he knew from his Auror days; a miserable git who Sirius had half-suspected of being a Death Eater. Shacklebolt…Shacklebolt…

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Sirius asked. "I seem to remember you were at the academy after I completed my Hit Wizard training."

"That's right, Mister Black." Kingsley smiled at him politely. "You held most of the records we were trying to beat." He turned to the Minister. "He is Sirius Black, Minister."

"May we ask what's in the bag?" Dawlish asked roughly before his partner could ask for them to be dismissed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A present for the Minister for his sterling effort to uphold justice."

Fudge broke into another pleased smile and almost clapped his hands together in delight. He made a wavy hand gesture at the Aurors. "Please leave us, gentlemen."

The Aurors left – Dawlish with obvious reluctance.

"Sirius! May I call you Sirius? You must call me Cornelius." Fudge charged forward as soon as the office door closed behind the Aurors and held out his pudgy hand. "Welcome to the Ministry."

Sirius shook hands. "Sirius is fine, Minister." He requested permission to raise a privacy bubble and Fudge – Cornelius smiled ruefully.

"Brian does the same thing." Cornelius said amused as he indicated for Sirius to go ahead. "This is the safest office in Britain!"

"I'm afraid I attended the Alastor Moody School of Constant Vigilance, Minister." Sirius said. He waved his great-grandfather's wand around and nodded happily when the privacy spell took and the office was secured.

"You've probably guessed the reason for this meeting already, Cornelius, so I won't keep you in suspense," Sirius began as he placed the canvas bag on the Minister's desk, "Brian said he suspected you'd worked it out when he mentioned how quickly I was able to respond to the query about custody when he had initially written to Lord Black."

"Well, I…" Cornelius looked fairly bemused as he took his seat.

"Obviously you realised then that I was and, indeed, am Lord Black." Sirius announced briskly, ignoring blithely the different shades of red that Cornelius was turning. He mentally took away the concealment spell on his ring and waggled it at the Minister. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your discretion in keeping my secret to date and supporting my guardianship of Harry. I am in your debt." He pulled out the brand new pensieve from the bag and set it down in front of Cornelius. "I hope you accept this as a small token of my thanks and appreciation."

Cornelius's eyes dropped to the magical artefact and gasped.

"It's top of the line; newest model." Sirius stated as he took a seat. "As you know many countries have provided pensieves for their Ministers for years and it's criminal that the Wizengamot hasn't authorised budget for you to have one yet."

"Criminal, yes." Cornelius touched it reverently. "I can't tell you how envious the American Ambassador is going to be the next time he comes round. This is much better than the one in his office." He sat back suddenly and gazed at Sirius.

This was the pivotal moment, Sirius mused. Cornelius knew that Sirius probably knew that Cornelius hadn't guessed at all but Cornelius had two choices; to throw his toys out of the pram or to graciously allow them both to pretend that he had guessed, save face and continue to develop a relationship with Lord Black. Sirius also knew that Cornelius had to be considering the fact that not only was Sirius Lord Black but he was also the Potter Regent – his eyes had already skated over the crests on his robes twice.

Cornelius cleared his throat. "I have to confess that while I did suspect as Brian surmised, I didn't actually know for certain that you were Lord Black, uh, Lord Black."

"I thought we agreed it was Sirius." Sirius said smoothly. He was surprised at Cornelius's admission but it was a good ploy – a half-truth but not an all-out lie; something that allowed Cornelius to save face, but acknowledged the truth at the same time.

Cornelius smiled widely at him. "Sirius it is."

"My new assistant calls me Lord Black and I keep looking for my grandfather." Sirius joked, trying to remember all the lessons at political glad-handing that his father and mother had literally beaten into him.

"I remember when my parents found a tutor for me before Hogwarts and Professor Lichen called me Mister Fudge for the first time. I thought he was referring to my father and wouldn't answer him." Cornelius replied with good humour. "I received a fair few raps on the knuckles for that."

"Harry finds being Lord Potter quite strange but then nobody has ever told him about his House responsibilities until this Summer."

"Oh?" Cornelius frowned. "I mean, I'm not surprised at the muggles because what would they know about it but surely Albus…"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He didn't have to pretend the heavy grimace that he made. "Harry has been left entirely too uninformed about his place in our world, not just the Boy Who Lived nonsense, but the House of Potter, his family, his heritage…" he sighed, "I've been told that his teachers were made to promise not to tell him about his mother and father."

"That is terrible." Cornelius commiserated. "I've had concerns about how Albus has been handling things at Hogwarts for a number of years now, but his hold on the school is absolute."

"Speaking of concerns," Sirius said, turning the conversation to what he was really there for, "I did have an ulterior motive for getting you the pensieve." He reached back into the canvas bag and extracted three vials filled with silvery fluid. "With your permission, I'd like to show you some copies of Harry's memories from his time at Hogwarts. I'm not certain how much you know already – how much information Albus has shared – but I believe it's important for you to see them. However, I must have an oath that you will keep this information confidential."

Cornelius nodded slowly. "I'm intrigued so I'll agree." He picked up his wand. "I, Cornelius Ambrose Fudge, swear to the House of Black to keep the contents of this meeting confidential." There was a flash of light from the tip of his wand and Sirius was satisfied.

He motioned for Sirius to fill the pensieve and they dived into the basin. The memory begun with Harry and his friends approaching the Cerberus and went from there.

"What is this exactly?" Cornelius asked a tad impatiently. "Some kind of student obstacle course for their first year DADA exam? I can understand your concern; the dog is a bit much."

"I'm afraid it's nothing as benign as an obstacle course," Sirius replied, "this is a set of traps created by the Hogwarts Professors to protect Flamel's Philosopher's stone, or at least that's what they're supposed to be protecting. Somebody has already gotten past them and Harry and his friends are trying to stop the potential thief." He pointed Cornelius back at the action.

They watched silently for the most part although Cornelius muttered a 'oh good show' as Harry caught the key. As Harry faced Quirrell and Voldemort, Cornelius paled considerably (Sirius had thrown up so the Minister was actually doing better than he had done at that stage). He was shaking by the time Sirius led him out of the memory – just after Harry's discussion with Dumbledore in the infirmary (Sirius had been livid when he'd seen it for the first time – Remus had stuck him to a chair until he'd cooled down enough to agree that trying to find Dumbledore in Thailand to hex him was a bad idea).

"Firewhiskey?" prompted Sirius gently.

Cornelius pointed at a cabinet and Sirius retrieved the alcohol and poured him a generous amount. He resumed his seat and waited for Cornelius to speak.

"I assume there's no hoping that the memory has been tampered with or that this isn't an elaborate fantasy of young Harry's?" Cornelius said eventually, his hands wrapped tightly around his whiskey glass.

"It's my intention to show the memory to Amelia Bones and Wilbert Croaker later. I'm sure they can both vouch for the authenticity." Sirius said firmly. "I'm certain it can be independently verified for that matter if necessary."

"No, no, just…" Cornelius took a gulp of his drink and slumped back in his chair, "I can't believe that You-Know-Who is still out there! He was supposed to be dead! How could Albus not tell anyone?"

"In part to protect the wizarding world, I suspect." Sirius replied. "From what I've heard, the days following the downfall of Voldemort back in 'eighty-one were chaotic with some Death Eaters walking free because of lack of evidence. Had they known for certain their leader was still around, I assume they would have continued their reign of terror and helped him find a body. I can appreciate why Albus may have kept it quiet back then."

Cornelius sighed as he absorbed the truth of Sirius's words.

"And it's also probable that Albus didn't know for certain." Sirius said. "My steward and I are convinced that Albus constructed the entire thing with the stone as a trap to prove Voldemort was alive using both the stone and Harry as bait."

"Well, he should have told me then!" Cornelius stated angrily.

Sirius gazed back at him calmly. "Perhaps he would have, Cornelius, but your closest advisor since Harry returned to the wizarding world has been Lucius Malfoy."

"What's Lucius got to do with it?" Cornelius asked evidently honestly bewildered.

"Lucius is one of those Death Eaters who walked free." Sirius replied. He held up a hand when Cornelius went to argue. "I've investigated the matter thoroughly, Cornelius. He's married to my cousin and tomorrow will be subjected to our family magic. As you can imagine I wanted to be very sure of my facts."

Cornelius's eyes widened dramatically. "Yes, I can imagine. But I still can't believe Lucius would…I mean, I know about the Imperius, of course, but he assured me that he simply agreed with You-Know-Who's wider political agenda and the whole thing got blown out of all proportion."

"I will agree that he was under the Imperius the day he got caught in the Ministry; Moody was the one who diagnosed him so I have some confidence in that." Sirius stated. "I'll even accept that there was no additional physical evidence of wrongdoing apart from the Dark Mark he had. His wand was clean at the time. However, I can unequivocally say as someone who went undercover with Death Eaters that you can't get the Dark Mark if you're under the Imperius; you have to be a willing recipient. There's also an initiation – a murder of an innocent. Now perhaps Lucius only performed such an act at his initiation and beyond that his political influence and position at the Ministry were more of a benefit to Voldemort than having Lucius out raising terror. But the main point holds: Lucius was a Death Eater."

Cornelius downed his glass of Firewhiskey and poured himself another.

"Now, I doubt he knows for certain that Voldemort is back but I think he must have his suspicions. His political advice and agenda are in line with Voldemort's; he's sponsored and voted for laws and motions that would benefit Voldemort if he returned. The DMLE and DOM budgets have been massively reduced; certain members of our population such as werewolves and other magical races have been disenfranchised and would probably not give us aid now. Would Lucius rejoin him if Voldemort gained a body? I don't know." Sirius said. "His answer will certainly determine his fate tomorrow."

"I should have him arrested!" Cornelius said passionately. "All this time and he's been using me!"

"Lucius is a consummate politician, Cornelius. Whether he's trying to get power to assist Voldemort in usurping the government or simply trying to get power for himself as part of the existing government, of course he was going to befriend the most powerful man in the Ministry and work to become his chief confidante and advisor; to get his own agenda pushed before all others and convince you of its merits." Sirius pointed out briskly. "But, legally, he's done nothing wrong: nothing is _provable_ about his Death Eater activities. I suggest you leave him to me to deal with and simply disassociate yourself. Nobody will be surprised that you distance yourself since it's well known among WIzengamot members that the House of Black holds primacy over the House of Malfoy."

Cornelius breathed in deeply and nodded. "You're right, of course. I will leave it in your capable hands, and distance myself from the man."

"I would also suggest if I may that you should also consider distancing yourself from those who rely and seek out his advice or agree fervently with his agenda." Sirius advised. "Your Senior Undersecretary seems to be a capable woman but perhaps it's time to reward that with an ambassadorship to a South American country?"

For a moment Sirius thought Cornelius was going to defend her but he finally sighed regretfully. "She is wonderfully capable but you're quite right." He smiled benignly. "Perhaps it is time for her to move on."

Sirius picked up the second vial. "Talking of moving on, are you ready for the next memory?"

He wasn't surprised when Cornelius downed his drink again before allowing Sirius to take him back into the pensieve. Harry's encounter with the shade of Tom Riddle and the basilisk was horrifying (Sirius had wanted to close his eyes the entire time he'd watched it) but informative.

Luckily Cornelius wasn't as pale and shaky when he came out but rather determined looking. Perhaps, Sirius considered wryly, learning Voldemort was still out there and Lucius had conned him was the worst news; everything else was manageable.

"Tell me that the diary was the only thing that could bring him back like that." Cornelius said harshly.

"I can't." Sirius said. He and Remus had agreed that the word 'horcrux' would never be shared although Croaker would probably know even if he wasn't explicitly told. "My brother Regulus was a Death Eater but he came to realise Voldemort didn't have any respect for purebloods and so turned on him and sent me a letter telling me all about these objects. Unfortunately I only received his letter once I became Lord Black. There are other objects like the diary. We'll need to work together to track the others down and destroy them."

"Of course." Cornelius agreed.

"Our theory is that these objects may have helped Voldemort escape death in 'eighty-one, if we get rid of these…" Sirius sighed. "We can trap him again and get rid of him for good. However there is an immediate concern." He led Cornelius back into the third memory – Trelawney's prediction of Pettigrew helping Voldemort to rise again.

"Well, this certainly adds some urgency to the matter." Cornelius said anxiously as soon as they left the pensieve. He shakily poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey. "We're just not prepared! I thought he was dead! How was I to know and…"

"Cornelius!" Sirius barked at the Minister. "Pull yourself together! Of course, you couldn't know! The public isn't going to blame you for acting like a peacetime Minister for the last few years when they believed the same thing. But they will judge you on what you do now!"

Cornelius made an effort and calmed down.

"Believe me when I say that this is my top priority." Sirius said firmly. "Voldemort has an unhealthy fascination with Harry. I will do everything in my power to make sure Harry is safe from that monster. As of now you have the considerable influence and wealth of the House of Black and the House of Potter backing the Ministry, Cornelius, in ensuring we rid ourselves of Voldemort for good."

He wasn't surprised when Cornelius brightened considerably.

"Obviously we need to bring Amelia Bones and Wilbert Croaker into this." Sirius said. "But I'd like us to present a joint plan to them. I've outlined one with my steward with your permission I'll take you through it now."

Cornelius nodded absently. "What about Albus? Do you see a role for him?"

Sirius grimaced and sank back in his chair. "My first inclination was to try and do it without him. He led the Light the last time and we almost lost. It was only because Voldemort was trounced by the Potters somehow that we gained a victory." He had no intention of telling Cornelius exactly how much power Harry had or about the spell Lily had used. He sighed. "He's also kept information secret and while I agree with some of his reasons, I disagree with some of his decisions. By all reports, you two were close when you first took office. He could have shared his suspicions about Voldemort to you then – warned you about Lucius. There are also decisions about Harry that I have issues with."

"But," prompted Cornelius, "I'm assuming there is a but?"

"But as my steward has pointed out to me, Albus is a powerful and knowledgeable wizard. If we can utilise him we should." Sirius said. "As my steward has always been the more sensible and level headed of the two of us, I value his opinion."

"For what it's worth, I agree with your steward." Cornelius said. "Like you I'm not happy Albus hasn't shared information of vital importance, but he is the only wizard that could face Voldemort and expect to survive the fight – perhaps with the exception of young Harry who obviously has survived a number of encounters." He paused. "With that last thought and everything else you've said in mind, I agree Albus shouldn't be the banner under which we fight this time."

Sirius caught the gleam in Cornelius's eye. "I appreciate that people will fight under the banner of the Boy Who Lived, however, I don't want Harry exploited in the press. It will only serve to focus Voldemort's attention on him even more and that's unacceptable to me." He paused. "Behind the scenes, I have no issues with Harry's status as the Boy Who Lived being used to persuade the reluctant into the political alliances we'll need."

"Perhaps then we focus on ensuring what press there is continues to be positive?" Cornelius suggested. "The press are likely to print stories about Harry regardless especially since, well, I really shouldn't say anything but I'm sure you won't tell – the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being revived and will be held at Hogwarts this year. Harry won't be old enough to participate but the press will be allowed access to Hogwarts for the first time since he began his time there and, well…you can see the attraction for the journalists."

Sirius thought the whole tournament thing sounded like a very bad idea but he doubted it was something he could change. Cornelius was also right; the press would go after Harry regardless of whether Sirius tried to keep them away or not. It was better to try and control their public image than allow a free for all. "Some press then but everything is approved by me through Brian as we did this last week."

"Agreed." Cornelius smiled at him. "It's marvellous how well we work together. Shall we cover the rest of the plan?"

Sirius bit down on his snarky retort and pulled out a parchment from the bag. He didn't need to like Cornelius to work with him, Sirius reminded himself, and it was time to get to work.

o-O-o

It was weird seeing one of his Professors during the summer, Harry mused ruefully as he showed Professor McGonagall down to the basement.

It was shielded so the rest of the muggle house could function as normal. Harry didn't really understand it but knew electricity didn't work well around magic and that the basement and the kitchen were the only rooms in the house that were magic-proofed – the basement so they had a practice room and the kitchen because it was Dobby's domain. Apparently, Dobby switched the electricity off room by room when he cleaned the house.

Harry had questioned why Remus and Sirius had bought a muggle house and it had come down to two things: one, making Harry comfortable and they knew he was more familiar with a muggle home and two, because living in a muggle area helped keep Harry safe as wizards often found navigating the muggle world difficult.

The fact that they had muggle technology was great. They'd had a movie night with Star Wars and Harry had shocked Remus and Sirius by inviting Dobby too. The house elf had been glued to the entire film his thin arms wrapped around a bowl of popcorn. Additionally, after a few days of living with Sirius and Remus – Marauders – he was also very appreciative that they had to keep the magic to a minimum. They both had quite an evil sense of humour and Harry was certain that at some point he'd be a target.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, recapturing his attention. She had set her carpet bag on the side table and was apparently waiting on him.

He flushed. "Sorry, Professor."

To his surprise she smiled at him. "Outside of school, you may call me Aunt Minerva like your father did, if I may call you Harry. What do you think?"

Harry was stunned and settled for nodding his head. He gestured at her and forced the words out of his mouth. "My Dad called you Aunt Minerva?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said briskly as she began to unload the bag with small objects that Harry recognised from their Transfiguration lessons, "although when James got older and cheekier he called me Aunt Minnie. I was good friends with your Grandmother Potter – we were at school together."

"Remus said you might tell me some stories?" Harry asked hopefully.

She paused and turned to him with an apologetic look. "I owe you an apology, Harry. I should have approached you before now and offered to tell you about your family. I have no excuse."

"That's OK," Harry said awkwardly, "Remus explained there's a line you have to stick to as a professor where relationships with students are concerned."

She nodded sharply. "I also owe you a second apology for allowing the Headmaster to leave you with the Dursleys against my better judgement."

Harry was speechless again. He'd never expected her to apologise for _that_. "Professor…I mean, Aunt Minerva, it's fine, really. Sirius explained why the Headmaster left me there and I understand. I mean, I was mad about it but…" he shrugged. He just wanted to forget he had ever lived with the Dursleys.

Her gaze rested on him for a long moment. "Well, Sirius and Remus seem to be taking very good care of you."

Harry smiled at her. "They're brilliant."

Her lips twitched visibly. "Well, shall we do some Transfiguration first? Then we can go over the scholarship details. And we can end with afternoon tea and some stories about your mother and father."

"OK." Harry agreed happily.

"Now, Sirius has explained to me that you had a binding and that you've been working with constrained powers for the last three years. He said that you've worked hard at the healing clinic after the binding was lifted to bring your magic back under control but you still require practice." She handed him a matchstick. "When you're ready, Harry."

He released his wand from its holster and set the matchstick on the table. A wave of a wand later and it was a perfect needle.

"Excellent." Professor McGonagall stated brightly. "If we were in school I would be awarding you points. Let's continue."

They worked for over an hour moving from the first year syllabus to the second and then to the third. The one-to-one tuition helped Harry relax around her more as she helped correct his wand movements to make the transfiguration easier or explained something about the theory that he hadn't understood. Slowly, he started to get used to calling her Aunt Minerva, but it was still a conscious exercise and he figured it would be sometime before he called her anything but Professor McGonagall in his head.

She stopped him after he had successfully completed the exam again.

"We should leave it there for today." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired." Harry admitted.

"Most wizards your age would be exhausted, Harry." She assured him, beginning to pack everything away. "Clearly your power levels are as impressive as Sirius told me. I rather thought he was playing a prank on me." She shook her head. "You were quite a powerful baby come to think of it." She smiled at him. "You should consider becoming an animagus; I seem to recall you have a natural gift for it."

"I do?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said dryly, "you turned yourself into a miniature version of Sirius's form when you were three or four months old. Your father flooed me almost immediately. I'm not sure if he was more disturbed by the fact that you'd changed into a puppy rather than a young stag, or changed at all. I think it was the reason why he placed a binding on you."

Harry's mouth fell open and he snapped it closed again. "You knew? You knew that Sirius was an animagus? And my Dad?"

"And Mister Pettigrew, yes." Professor McGonagall nodded. "The summer after your father's third year I was visiting Dorea, your grandmother, when your father managed to transfigure his hand into a hoof. He couldn't undo it. I came across him luckily and reversed it. I also worked out quite quickly that he and his friends had taken an Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone what they were doing – which was very foolish." She must have caught Harry's confusion because she paused in her packing up. "Has anyone explained Vows to you?"

"Are they the same as oaths?" Harry asked.

"Very different. Oaths are only enforceable if sworn to family magic, but Vows are a promise to magic itself. If someone asks you to take an Unbreakable Vow and you agree, if you fail to keep the Vow, you will lose your magic and quite possibly die from the shock." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry frowned. "Why would anyone take one?"

"To prove themselves worthy or because they owe a debt of some kind or because they're not in a position where they can refuse." Professor McGonagall answered. "In the case of your father and his friends, I suspect it had more to do with helping another friend keep a secret. I suspected that they'd realised Remus was a werewolf and that an animagus could spend time with him on a full moon without threat of being turned into a werewolf themselves."

"And you didn't stop them?" Harry asked, curious. He handed her a tea-cup and she changed it back into a rock.

"I might have inadvertently forced them into breaking the Vow if I'd confronted them directly so, no." Professor McGonagall confirmed. "I did, however, tell your father that he could come to me for any advice or help on any transfiguration problem without fear of reprisal which he did over the next year or so. And when they all successfully completed the animagus transformation and joined Remus on the full moons, I would keep watch in my cat form to ensure if they ran into difficulties I was nearby to assist." She stopped and looked over at him gaping at her. "You're no doubt shocked I didn't take points and award them detention."

"Well, you did take all those points from us when we were first years and you caught us out after curfew." Harry pointed out.

"I'd already taken points from Slytherin's Mister Malfoy for the same reason." She pointed out. "It would have been favouritism not to take points from each of you just because you were in my House."

"I guess," sighed Harry, although he knew Snape in her position would have simply let his House members go with a detention.

"And while I realised after speaking with Hagrid that your rule-breaking was done in the same spirit of friendship that motivated your father's full moon affairs, at the time I thought you were playing a prank on Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall admitted with chagrin. "Which is also why I ignored your warning about the stone, I'm afraid. To some extent I was as guilty as others in seeing your father in you rather than you for yourself back then."

"You mean like Snape, I mean, Professor Snape?" Harry asked as she closed up the bag and motioned for them to go back up the stairs.

"And others." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Their conversation paused while they focused on the steps and Harry went over her admission in his head with a frown. As soon as they were seated at the table in the sunroom and provided with refreshments by Dobby he blurted out his question.

"How come you didn't realise the Weasleys' pet rat was Peter if you knew he was animagus?"

Her eyebrows shot upwards. "The thought never occurred to me." She admitted ruefully.

"Not even when the rat lived for years and years?" Harry questioned, inching forward in his seat to lean on the table.

"I assumed the Weasleys were doing what most parents do when a short-lived animal is a pet." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry looked at her bemused.

"Buy a similar looking animal and pass it off as the same creature." She explained with a small smile. "I got a pet fish called Bubbles when I was five. I loved watching Bubbles swim around in her fish-bowl. My mother told me later in life that there were actually twenty different Bubbles until I was the one who found her dead one morning rather than my parents."

"Oh." Harry suddenly remembered the goldfish Dudley had won one year at the town fair. It had died rather quickly and his Aunt Petunia had replaced it with an identical looking goldfish. Obviously Dudley had gotten bored soon after and when that one had died, it hadn't been replaced.

"I'm not sure I would have recognised Mister Pettigrew even close-up," Professor McGonagall continued, "I watched from a considerable distance during the full moons as canines and felines don't mix too well in my experience."

Harry stifled a chuckle at the thought of Sirius and Remus chasing their former teacher in her cat form.

"And truthfully I thought Mister Pettigrew was dead. The idea that a rat could be him didn't enter my mind." Professor McGonagall said. "Just as it didn't enter my mind that Sirius could use his animagus form to escape from Azkaban as he told me this morning. I believed that the presence of the Dementors would have made transforming impossible."

"Is that why you didn't tell the Headmaster that Sirius could be getting into Hogwarts as Padfoot?" Harry asked, curious.

Her eyes widened. "I assumed the Headmaster knew. He did find your father and Sirius outside the Willow one full moon in their sixth year in an altercation with Severus."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius told me they were all in their human forms when the Headmaster showed up."

Professor McGonagall looked disconcerted. "Well, I'm still certain he knows." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Shall we discuss the scholarship?"

Harry nodded and she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder filled with parchment.

"Now firstly how much do you know about how Hogwarts assigns places to muggleborns?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not much." Harry said truthfully. Hermione probably knew; it was probably in _Hogwarts: A History_. "Actually, I'm not sure how Hogwarts assigns places generally."

"Well, it's a long story," Professor McGonagall enthused, "originally, the Founders made Hogwarts open to all. It was the first school of its kind. Unfortunately as you know there was a falling out over whether muggleborns would be welcome or not. Eventually, it was accepted that all magical children would be welcome and the Founders simply asked for donations from the families – as much as they could afford, if anything."

She picked up a chocolate digestive, dunked it in her tea, and ate it quickly before it disintegrated.

"Then our population grew and Hogwarts began to struggle financially despite the donations because of the sheer numbers." She cleared her throat. "Eventually, in order to keep the Ministry from assuming control and to retain independence, the Headmaster at the time made standard tuition fees mandatory with scholarships available for a small number of places. The Ministry had to settle for setting up an alternative school for those unable to afford Hogwarts. This all took place in the last century."

"So, there's a State school? Like a muggle comprehensive?" Harry asked, wondering why no-one had ever mentioned it before.

"There are seven now," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile, "Belfast, London, Birmingham, Cardiff, Manchester, Durham, and Edinburgh." She listed quickly. "Most have an average year intake of around sixty to eighty pupils although the Irish and Welsh schools are much, much smaller. They don't board but students either floo or portkey in on a daily basis. They're quite good although they have to follow a Ministry approved syllabus. Some of our teaching staff came to us having previously worked at one. Professor Babbling taught at the Edinburgh Academy before she came to Hogwarts, and both Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector taught at King's Magic School in London." She paused and continued. "And obviously, home schooling is still chosen by many wizarding families."

"So why didn't I end up at one of the State schools?" Harry asked.

She smiled at him again. "We have wandered from the point, haven't we? But luckily your question brings it back into focus once more. Generally, we have no upper limit of how many children we can take. Your class is somewhat small but it was a terrible year in the war when you were born and we lost entire families." She shook herself briskly. "To answer your question, Hogwarts has a list – usually parents apply for their child to be placed upon it when they're born. Your parents did that for you. Your father's parents did that for him. Most members of the Wizengamot will send their children to Hogwarts as will most senior members of the Ministry."

Harry vaguely remembered that Vernon had done the same for Dudley with Smeltings. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"Now, the Founders – Helga Hufflepuff to be exact – enchanted a book that lists all magical births within the United Kingdom. It resides somewhere in Hogwarts but nobody really knows where – not even the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall sipped her tea. "What does happen is that a month before every child's eleventh birthday, a Hogwarts notification is produced and delivered to the Headmaster's desk so he can send a letter of acceptance. These days they automatically get transferred to me."

"But not everybody goes to Hogwarts." Harry said confused.

"Exactly." Professor McGonagall said looking pleased for some reason. "I have a house elf who helps me and she checks to see whether or not the student is on our acceptance list. If they're on the list, the usual letter is sent which she signs in my name. If they're not on the list but have magical parents, the notification is forwarded to the parents so they can arrange their child's education. But it's the latter category that we're most interested in for your mother's scholarship; those without magical parents."

Professor McGonagall paused to refill her cup and Harry snagged a chocolate digestive from the plate, thinking about what she'd said to him so far. In hindsight, it had been stupid to think that his Hogwarts class were all the magical children of his age in the country, Harry thought a little chagrined.

"All muggleborn notifications are set aside for my action." Professor McGonagall said. "All muggleborns are provisionally accepted at Hogwarts subject to whether they can pay the tuition. The Headmaster and the Heads of the Houses are usually the only people authorised to perform visitations although occasionally another member of staff is authorised if no-one else is available. We deliver the letter personally, reassure the parents to the existence of magic and determine their decision. If they cannot afford the fees, we offer them the opportunity to attend a Ministry school and, if they say yes to that, we send the child's name onto the nearest school so they can make the necessary arrangements by mail. They usually send a letter with a portkey and instructions on what supplies the children will need and where to purchase them."

"What if they refuse to attend?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well, there is no such thing as home schooling for muggleborns as they don't know any tutors." Professor McGonagall sighed, her expression turning to one of sadness. "If the parents do not want their child to attend magical school at all, we bind the child's magic and obliviate the family to the nature of the visit. They say goodbye to us believing that we came to discuss their child attending our school but they've decided against it – and that's it. We have to protect the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now there are some Hogwarts scholarships already available," Professor McGonagall said, "one is for orphans and another is to assist families with multiple children."

Harry wondered idly if the Weasleys had received some help from that scholarship before he flushed – reminding himself it wasn't any of his business how his best mate's family afforded Hogwarts. Although the other scholarship might account for how Tom Riddle had been able to attend Hogwarts since he'd grown up in a muggle orphanage without any money, Harry mused.

"What I propose is this: if a muggleborn family cannot afford the tuition and opts to send their child to the Ministry school, we will give them the option of applying for your mother's Hogwarts scholarship." McGonagall glanced at him. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes." Harry said quickly. "You're giving them the option of not applying?"

McGonagall nodded. "Some parents will prefer not to send their children away to school regardless – that's one of the most popular reasons I get from muggles for turning down Hogwarts even when the parents can afford tuition, and others may see it as charity and refuse it." She motioned with her cup. "Those who accept will be told that a decision will be taken on 1st August which is really the latest we can take it. If they receive notification they will have been awarded the scholarship, if they do not they should proceed with the placement at the Ministry school."

"OK, so what about this year?" Harry questioned.

"I have already sent the families that opted for the Ministry school because of financial concerns a letter asking for them to confirm whether they wished to be considered to notify me by simply writing yes on the parchment letter." She looked immensely pleased with herself. "There are fourteen who have said yes. Now what we must do is decide what the criteria will be for choosing the recipient."

The discussion that followed was spirited and Harry was pleased when his new 'aunt' encouraged him to put his own ideas forward. She challenged him on some of the suggestions. He'd argued that they should test for intelligence – his mother had been smart so it made sense to him that the recipient of her scholarship should be smart. Professor McGonagall had wondered how they would test for such a thing and Harry pointed her at the primary school tests.

They'd both agreed any superficial things such as hair colour or eye colour should not be considered but Professor McGonagall had argued quite fiercely for witches to be considered ahead of wizards. Harry had no issues with that once it came down to the final candidates if there was a close decision that had to be made – but he didn't want gender to factor until then; yes, his Mum had been a witch but the scholarship was for all muggleborn children. He'd been gobsmacked when the Professor had backed down and agreed.

They'd finally come up with a points system: families who had greater financial need would get more points; primary school tests with better results gained more points; then there would be the assessment of the Professor at the interview with the family for general attitude – politeness and what Professor McGonagall called 'a good disposition' and what Harry deemed 'not Dudley or Draco-like.' Gender would be used to make the final call if a boy and a girl ended up within one or two points of each other.

Harry dithered over whether to suggest the last thing but in the end he gathered his Gryffindor courage and blurted it out. "What about their…their home situation?"

Professor McGonagall paused in raising the cup to her lips and looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean…" he took another deep breath, "what if their family is like the Dursleys? I don't mean that they hate magic because I think those types will already have said no to the entire thing probably but…what if you can tell at the interview that they're not…that they maybe don't love…but I guess…" he stumbled over his words, "I mean, I wasn't theirs so they didn't have to love me and…" he stopped mortified.

He stared down at his empty pumpkin juice.

Professor McGonagall reached over hesitantly and put her hand over his. "It wasn't you, Harry. The Dursleys would have treated anyone who didn't comply with their narrow world view the way they treated you – and they were absolutely wrong to do so. They were…they are the worst sort of muggles – of people."

He glanced up at her and wasn't surprised to see her face set in stern lines but her eyes were warm and fierce.

"I can also tell you that it does happen between parents and children too. Sometimes parents don't love their children appropriately or like them very much. In the worst instances, there is neglect and abuse. But there is a large grey area where rather than outright abuse, there is disinterest or, for want of a better term, coldness. These cases are harder to spot but we come across them from time to time." She paused. "I believe you want us to put all these…these disadvantaged children ahead of those with comfortable family situations? To help remove them from the home to at least give them respite?"

"And to give them a home." Harry said awkward under her kind gaze. "Hogwarts is really the first home I can remember."

She nodded slowly as though absorbing his words. "I see no issues with your suggestion. We will award points again – a larger number to those children we feel would benefit from a separation from their home environment." She pressed her lips together. "I have reported cases of evident abuse in the past to the muggle authorities but perhaps I should also report these additional cases too."

Harry nodded, relieved she'd agreed and understood what he'd meant.

"I'll go back through the notes of the interviews for this prior year, Harry. Some of the families with children in these situations may not have responded to my letter so I will pay them a personal visit." She promised.

Harry felt a lot better after hearing that.

"Well, I think we have a very workable set of criteria." Professor McGonagall said. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

He shook his head.

"We should take a break." She declared briskly. "I could do with stretching my legs and I'm sure you could do with some exercise." She motioned towards the outside where the sun was shining. "How about we take a walk outside and I'll tell you about when I gave your mother her Hogwarts letter?"

Harry grinned at her and quickly accepted her offer. "Sounds great," he hesitated and ploughed on, "Aunt Minerva."

She smiled understandingly at him. "And Harry?"

He looked at her inquisitively.

"I swear on my magic that you will never return to the Dursleys." Her eyes flashed with a fierce protectiveness that shocked him. "Do you understand?"

He could only nod at her as he realised she was waiting for some kind of a reply.

"Good." She rose from her seat, stretched in an absent minded way that reminded him of a cat and gestured for him to join her.

He scooted out of his chair.

"Now, your grandmother Marigold was the one who answered the door," she began…and Harry listened intently, eager to hear about his mother and his grandparents; eager to learn about his family.


	17. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 3

Almost two hours of working with Cornelius had reaffirmed Sirius's belief that he didn't like the man. But, and there was a but, he had come to have an appreciation for Cornelius's shark-like predatory instincts about politics. Cornelius knew every single member of the Wizengamot; he knew their position on the key policies and what they would and would not accept; he knew dirt on most of them, and the ones he didn't were the ones who were best at hiding it or who were far too boring to have dirt. He also had a keen sense of the power of the press and how to spin a story.

More to the point, Cornelius wasn't stupid. Not about politics and media spin. Not about the threat of Voldemort to his position, to the Ministry. He was scared and more than a bit of a coward (Sirius doubted Cornelius would ever be able to face Voldemort with any kind of dignity) and he was lazy on the details of the execution (Sirius had an unfortunate feeling that was how the awful Umbridge woman had made herself invaluable) but Cornelius wasn't stupid.

No, Cornelius's main flaw was that he operated from a strange default that doing _nothing_, maintaining a status quo, meant that he would remain the Minister of Magic. Conversely, when convinced that he would definitely lose his position if he didn't do _something_, Cornelius had a remarkable sense of self-preservation. It explained why their gambit at clearing Sirius's name and getting Harry away from the Dursleys had worked so well.

Sirius was glad that he'd thought to make Cornelius watch Harry's memories first before ever tackling the subject of Voldemort with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Minister would have preferred to have stuck his head in the sand like an ostrich but having witnessed absolute proof that Voldemort lived in some form and would try to regain a body, and having a political patron who would not tolerate inaction, Cornelius had had no choice but realise if something wasn't done, his days as Minister were numbered. The Minister was therefore doing his best to safeguard his own arse but Sirius didn't really mind that as it meant Cornelius actually doing his job.

In fact, Sirius had eased off the back-up plan he and Remus had mulled over of 'replace Fudge with someone competent' because it turned out Cornelius was competent in his milieu of politics and as a bonus feature was easily malleable once it was understood what he wanted (to remain Minister of Magic) and how to gain his interest (assure him that Sirius would make sure Cornelius would always be Minister of Magic if only he could do this tiny thing for Sirius in assisting him in getting rid of Voldemort and revolutionising their society).

He and Remus had underestimated Cornelius, Sirius realised, as he stepped back into Black Manor and watched as Cornelius came through the floo, his eyes wide as he took in the impressive Black crest. It was a valuable lesson to learn and one that they needed to take note of, Sirius mused. They couldn't afford to underestimate anyone if they were going to have a chance at defeating Voldemort and keeping Harry safe.

It was a lesson they should have already learned with Peter, Sirius considered tiredly.

They'd underestimated Peter when they'd confronted him at Hogwarts and he'd escaped. OK, there had been extenuating circumstances (Moony and the full moon, and Dementors!) but they'd underestimated him nevertheless. In hindsight they'd also underestimated him back when he'd betrayed them. They'd never considered Peter talented enough to be the spy; to be devious enough despite his being as much of a Marauder as any of them – Merlin, Peter had _spied_ as a Marauder for them on their targets in the run up to some of the major pranks. They'd _known_ Peter was smart enough when he wanted to be, he was just very, very lazy. The comments that Minerva had made at times to Peter during their school days had been very sharp and pointed, and all amounted to the same thing: _could do better_.

But the Marauders had fallen into the habit of thinking him less smart than the rest of them just because he'd languished in the middle of the class positions whereas the rest of them had excelled; because after school Peter had headed for a lowly entry position in the Ministry in some obscure department to do with flying carpets. And because of that blindness, Peter had betrayed them comprehensively; had sold Lily and James out to Voldemort; had set up Sirius; had hidden in plain sight for years as the Weasleys' pet rat. There was no doubt Peter was a coward and a traitor, a snivelling piece of excrement Sirius wanted to wipe off the face of the Earth, but he was sneaky and smarter than they had thought. It would be wise, Sirius thought, to sit down and seriously consider what Peter was likely to have done already to find his Master.

Sirius led Cornelius through to the front parlour where they were due to meet with Amelia Bones and Wilbert Croaker.

Penelope came and knocked on the door. "Welcome back, Lord Black. Shall I arrange for some refreshments for your meeting?"

"That would be great, but if you wouldn't mind coming in for a moment, Penelope." Sirius motioned for her to enter fully. "Cornelius, this is Penelope Clearwater, my Executive Secretary. Penelope, the Minister."

Cornelius shook Penelope's hand and offered her a warm smile. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Clearwater. I don't believe I'm familiar with your name…"

"Penelope's a muggleborn." Sirius said simply. "Top of her Hogwarts class; very smart. She eventually wants to work for the Ministry but we convinced her to help me out in the meantime."

"Well, once you're ready to make a move, you'll have to come and see me." Cornelius said smoothly.

Penelope beamed at the Minister. "Thank you, sir." She looked to Sirius who nodded his dismissal and she headed out of the room.

Kreacher popped in a moment later with the refreshments and disappeared again. By the time Sirius had finished pouring Cornelius some tea and himself a cup of very strong black coffee, Penelope was back, escorting the remaining visitors from the reception room to the parlour.

Wilbert Croaker grinned widely as he shook his hand and waved the invitation, with the location written so they could access the house, at Sirius with the other. "Lord Black! A Fidelius charm! I haven't seen one in operation since the Longbottoms! Is it part of the wards or did you set it up separately? And did you set it up or was it part of…"

"Bertie!" Amelia said sharply. She inched around her DOM counterpart and held her hand out to Sirius who shook it rather than kissing it. She seemed glad of the propriety he showed since they were meeting in her official capacity. "Lord Black, I assume?"

Sirius smiled at her. "I see Cornelius wasn't the only one who suspected the truth."

Amelia's eyes widened but she got the message quickly enough to play along with the delusion Cornelius had suspected. "Indeed," she huffed and nodded a hello at the Minister, "Cornelius."

"Amelia."

"Bertie." Cornelius greeted him with a handshake. "It's good to see you can climb out of the depths of the DOM. You never attend _my _meetings."

"Well, a new Lord Black sounded interesting unlike the latest persecution of some hapless magical creature your Senior Undersecretary wants to pursue." Bertie said simply. He sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and accepted a cup of tea. His grey robes suited his rounded stature and wild white hair. He wasn't as old as Dumbledore but Sirius knew the man had been at Hogwarts with his own grandfather. His piercing blue eyes gave away his intelligence and Sirius reminded himself not to underestimate the Head of the Unspeakables.

Amelia took the seat next to Bertie and accepted a glass of pumpkin juice. "I have to admit to some curiosity as to why you've brought us together. I assume you're not just meeting us to introduce yourself in your formal position, Lord Black?"

"It's Sirius, please," Sirius said as Penelope departed the room and closed the door, "and no, I've asked to meet you both to discuss something of importance." He gestured with his wand and revealed a pensieve on the coffee table. It was the same model and make as the one he had given Cornelius. He fingered the memory vials in his pocket. "I have some memories to share with you. I've already shared them with the Minister."

"These memories are intelligence vital to our national security." Cornelius said pompously. "You are both under confidentiality oaths in regards to your positions and you must treat this information as top secret."

Bertie and Amelia exchanged a look but Sirius was pleased when they both nodded. He poured the first vial into the pensieve and they all dived in.

Sirius couldn't bear to watch events a third time and he kept his eyes on Amelia and Bertie watching their reaction to Harry's encounter with Voldemort at the end of his first year. Amelia looked furious when they exited; Bertie quietly contemplative.

Bertie held up his hand before any of them could speak and they all deferred to him as the elder. "Let us watch all the memories you have to share and then discuss."

Sirius nodded his agreement and they quickly made their way through the other two memories.

Amelia sank back in her chair, white with rage and shock. She set her pumpkin juice aside and asked for something stronger. Sirius had Kreacher bring them all a Firewhiskey.

"Well, let's get the facts on the table." Bertie said authoritatively. "You-Know-Who is still out there thanks to items such as that diary. He seeks a body to return to power, and there is a prophecy that states he will rise again with the help of his servant."

"I take it the servant is Pettigrew?" Amelia questioned gruffly.

"We think so." Sirius said.

"Why hasn't Dumbledore said anything and what the hell has he been doing in that school?" Amelia erupted. "Quirrell's death was reported as an accident! And Dumbledore claimed the situation with the basilisk was under control!" She glared at Cornelius. "Why you arrested Rubeus Hagrid back then is beyond my understanding."

Cornelius flushed. "He _was_ heavily suspected of opening the Chamber of Secrets during the first incident way back, Amelia, and his arrest warrant was ordered and signed off by _your_ Head Auror. I merely went along to witness justice being done. Obviously we now know who did it."

"We should arrange for Hagrid's record to be cleared and an apology from the Ministry wouldn't go amiss," Sirius jumped in before Amelia could continue arguing, "but frankly, I think we have more important things to focus on as an immediate priority."

"We have a plan." Cornelius said swiftly. He nodded at Sirius who produced the parchment they had been working on in Cornelius's office.

"There are three prongs of attack." Sirius rolled the parchment out on the table and directed the others' attention to it. "Firstly, there's Operation Tag The Death Eater. We need to watch all those known Death Eaters that walked. Voldemort will want his followers back. He and Peter are bound to make contact with them eventually."

"That's a job for the Aurors." Amelia said immediately.

"Our thoughts exactly, Amelia." Cornelius said. "We thought a special investigation unit?"

"We will need to make sure the Aurors serving in it are not unmarked Death Eaters." Sirius said firmly.

"Obviously," Amelia snapped, "and I will expect Vows."

"My department might be able to help with this too." Bertie said. "I have an Unspeakable in the intelligence department who was a spy during the last war. We're aware of which of the Aurors and Hit Wizards are suspect along with two members of my own department and another dozen throughout the Ministry."

"You've left them in place? Why have you never told me?" Amelia asked, furious.

"Because there was no proof." Bertie said. "All I have is the word of my own spy and unsubstantiated hearsay of these individuals' political leanings. But I would suspect all these well-placed Death Eaters is the reason why Albus has never told us his suspicions and shared with us what has happened with Harry Potter in the last few years." He gestured towards the pensieve.

"Well, let's work up a list of targets." Amelia said. "I'd like your spy back on the job too if possible."

"I'll speak with him." Bertie promised. He sighed and tapped the parchment. "Your second prong of attack, Operation Treasure Hunt. You think there are more of these objects similar to the diary?"

"We know of six in total. Harry destroyed the diary but there are five others." Sirius said.

"Seven being the magical number." Bertie shook his head. "Merlin, Riddle was truly insane. I assume these objects are what I think they are? That a murder must be committed to create one?"

Sirius nodded curtly.

"The Unspeakables have studied these…objects in the past. They discovered one in Egypt and another in Africa. Once the Unspeakables at the time had learned all they could, the objects were destroyed. There are only two methods of disposal – a large furnace with high temperature fire reminiscent of Fiendfyre will be sufficient or dissolution in a highly erosive acid such as basilisk venom. The hunt and disposal should be undertaken by my department." Bertie said solemnly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort had protections around those that haven't been retrieved." Sirius commented.

"My department can handle it. We have several good curse-breakers and spell specialists." Bertie said.

"As neither of you are actually saying what these objects are, can I assume that they are indeed unspeakable?" Amelia said with an amused smirk.

Sirius felt his lips twitch and smiled a thank you at her for lightening the moment. "They are that."

"They are Evil most foul." Bertie concurred. "We will need independent witnesses to testify that the objects are destroyed by us. I will not have claims that we kept one for study – there is no need and I will not risk the safety of the wizarding population."

"I suggest Sirius in his capacity of Lord Black acts as one witness," Cornelius said, nodding his agreement, "and perhaps we can do the rest of the honours?"

"I don't disagree but we're getting ahead of ourselves," Sirius pointed out, "we do need to find these objects first."

Bertie nodded. "I'll put a team together. Again, I will make a vow of loyalty and confidentiality to be mandatory."

"Well, the last prong belongs to Sirius and I," Cornelius said firmly, "and that is Operation Power Play."

Sirius refrained from rolling his eyes at the name Cornelius had come up with. "Cornelius and I will work on pushing through some new laws to make it harder for Voldemort to gain control."

"So effectively shutting down his finances and getting us better relationships with those he would ally with?" Amelia deduced.

Bertie raised his eyebrows. "That won't be easy with the current Wizengamot."

Sirius smirked. "The current Wizengamot is about to find itself with a new Lord Black who is also the Potter Regent."

"Lucius will be muzzled, one way or another." Cornelius said briskly. "The old Pureblood alliance will find itself adrift from current opinion. I think many of those families will not want to ally with Voldemort when they realise the truth about his origins. Some of them may find themselves eager to remain neutral at least and…"

"And we can see that clearly you and Sirius will have the political machinations under control." Amelia cut in. "Well, I think we've covered everything so…"

"Not everything." Bertie said firmly. He turned to Sirius. "There is another prong that we have not discussed: your ward, Harry Potter."

Sirius found himself pinned by Bertie's perceptive gaze. "My godson is not up for discussion."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want him to be but I'm afraid he must be." Bertie countered. "There is no doubt after seeing these memories that Voldemort has an unhealthy interest in him; that there is a connection. If I was running Amelia's tag team, I'd be watching young Harry because Voldemort will make a move on the boy. There are two rituals he could use to create a body that involve the use of an enemy and I would think Harry would be his target. Even if he doesn't use him in a ritual, I cannot see Voldemort allowing the existence of a boy who almost killed him, who has so defied him, to continue. I think you know this too."

Sirius resisted the urge to order everyone out of the house; to run to Griffin House, snatch up Harry and run far away. Instead he forced himself to reply to Bertie. "I'm not denying that I know Harry will be a target but I don't want Harry involved. He's not even officially fourteen yet. He's had to face Voldemort too many times as it is. We're the adults here; this should be our job."

"Hear, hear." Amelia said softly. "Sirius is right, Bertie. Harry may be the Boy Who Lived but the key word is boy. This isn't his fight."

Bertie sighed. "There is a prophecy which sits on a shelf in the DOM labelled with both the Dark Lord's name and Harry Potter's."

The second confirmation of the prophecy had Sirius flinching and turning away, pacing restlessly to the fireplace and back again.

"We know." Sirius admitted. "My steward and I compared notes on why James and Lily went into hiding and we realised it was probably a prophecy. Madame Longbottom confirmed it when we renewed the Potter-Longbottom alliance yesterday."

"Albus never told you?" Bertie asked surprised. "The prophecy was told to him by Sybill Trelawney the year Harry was born. Neville Longbottom was the other candidate but ultimately it was Harry who fitted the bill."

"You know the exact prophecy?" Cornelius asked, speaking up for the first time since Bertie had raised the topic of Harry.

"No," Bertie said, glancing back at Sirius, "but we can guess the contents since it was hearing the beginning of this prophecy that compelled Riddle into attacking the Potters. I believe he hoped to eliminate a prophesised threat."

"Harry." Cornelius surmised. He looked over at Sirius. "We should know the exact contents of the prophecy."

"I had intended to track it down," Sirius admitted, "but let me make one thing clear right now: even if this prophecy says Harry is a threat to Voldemort, it will still make no difference. I will protect Harry as much as possible and I will proceed with or without your help with the plan."

Cornelius's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh no, I wasn't suggesting we abandon our plan. No, no. I always believed prophecies are a waste of paper – I never did get the point of Divination." He made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "Whole load of hooey if you ask me…but we should know what the prophecy says to understand what You-Know-Who knows."

"I believe Sirius here needs to know," Bertie corrected, "and his ward if that's his decision but the rest of us don't _need_ to know." He spread his hands out wide in a conciliatory gesture. "We don't actually know how much of the prophecy Voldemort knows. My spy believed Voldemort's intelligence about the prophecy was sketchy at best and learned from a Death Eater eavesdropping on Dumbledore and Trelawney's meeting."

"I agree with Bertie." Amelia said firmly. "As much as I abhor that Dumbledore hasn't shared vital information, the reality is that we should keep certain things on a need-to-know basis even among the four of us who I guess form a War Council of sorts. The exact nature of unspeakable objects at the heart of the Treasure Hunt prong is obviously one need-to-know piece of information; the prophecy is another. There may be political manoeuvrings that are best left between yourself and Lord Black, Cornelius."

Cornelius didn't look pleased but he nodded. "Very well." He turned to Sirius. "May I offer you additional protection for Harry?"

"Thank you but no." Sirius replied politely. "I believe the best way to protect Harry outside of Hogwarts is to ensure as few people as possible know and have access to his location and plans ahead of time."

"And inside Hogwarts?" Amelia asked, pointing at the pensieve. "I don't know about you but I will definitely be following up with Dumbledore on a number of issues after seeing those memories and I would think you'll do the same."

"And you'd be right. Harry loves Hogwarts and I won't keep him from attending," Sirius confirmed, "but by the same token, I'm going to need some reassurances from Dumbledore about Harry's safety within the school."

"Is Harry here?" Cornelius asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"No," Sirius said sharply, "I'll be using this as a base of operations for the Wizengamot, so: no. Our home is elsewhere."

"It sounds as though you have the boy's safety well in hand, in which case, may I suggest that you owl me a time for us to arrange for you to hear the prophecy at the DOM? Once you learn the exact contents, you may wish to revise your plans and I'm sure the Minister will all offer any assistance you may need." Bertie suggested.

"Absolutely." Cornelius agreed obsequiously.

Sirius nodded his agreement, hoping that the prophecy contents wouldn't change anything he'd already arranged with Harry.

"We should also agree what we're going to do about Albus." Bertie said, looking around the room and catching everybody's eye. "He is the Chief Warlock. From an official point of view, if this is a War Council, he should be part of these discussions." He motioned at Amelia who had grimaced. "I don't deny he's kept secrets but we could use his knowledge and expertise going forward."

"Sirius and I came to the same conclusion." Cornelius said.

Sirius sighed and turned to the folder Penelope had placed on a side table in anticipation of the meeting. He extracted the three parchments and handed one to each of his visitors.

Amelia's eyes widened as she read the invitation. "You're adopting Harry tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, "and you're all invited…"

"I'd be delighted!" Cornelius said brightly. He looked chuffed to bits and Sirius knew he was doing an internal dance of glee that he would be present at such a prestigious event.

"As will I." Bertie said with a smile. "It is a long time since I saw family magic in action. May I ask what this has to do with Albus?"

"You want to ensure that Albus can do nothing to challenge your guardianship before he is brought into the Council." Amelia stated, motioning with the parchment she held. "If the official Ministry witnesses are us, it will be difficult for him to argue it isn't valid."

"Yes," Sirius confirmed baldly, "with tomorrow's adoption ritual, I aim to ensure that he won't be able to challenge my guardianship of Harry. Look," he sighed heavily, "Dumbledore already knows the things I've shown you. I have no doubt that he has some grand plan in mind for defeating Voldemort – and I'm certain that plan involves Harry. What he needs to understand is that he no longer has a say in what happens to Harry outside of his schooling at Hogwarts and that there are others now with a plan." He paused. "I like our plan. I think our plan is sensible and will work. I believe it is best for Albus Dumbledore to realise these things and help us but I'm not blind to the fact that unless we have all our ducks in a row, he will find some way of convincing everybody he knows best."

"You may be right," Bertie began.

"Maybe?" scoffed Cornelius stabbing a finger in Bertie's direction. "He's perfectly right and you know it! Albus always believes he knows best. I'm prepared to admit that some of the time he does, although perhaps if he shared more than 'but it's for the greater good' it would be easier to accept his reasoning. But he's made mistakes as the past couple of weeks have clearly shown. He was partially responsible for a man not getting a trial and because of that he left a child, who vanquished the most terrible Dark Wizard of our time, with abusive and neglectful muggles who hated magic! He's almost gotten the boy killed twice looking at those memories! No, I agree Albus should be a part of our Council but Sirius is quite right: Albus also needs to understand that he will not be _leading_ the fight and we do not always have to submit to his way of doing things."

Amelia was quietly nodding and Bertie looked at her questioningly.

"You too, Amelia?"

"I have a lot of respect for Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said firmly, "but I cannot deny Cornelius's point or Sirius's: Dumbledore has made mistakes here _especially _with Harry. It seems likely to me given Dumbledore's actions to date," she waved a hand towards the pensieve again, "that he'll place Harry at the centre of any plan. I agree with Sirius that we should not accept any plan that relies upon a thirteen year old boy."

"Albus may have placed Harry in such a position because of the prophecy." Bertie pointed out.

"Well, he can bloody well unplace him!" Sirius retorted fiercely.

Amelia pinned Bertie with a frank stare. "Apart from the fact that for the first time I find myself in complete agreement with Cornelius in that I also believe prophecies are a load of hooey, do _you _honestly believe we would be better served placing the defeat of an evil like Voldemort on the shoulders of a young inexperienced and partially trained wizard, and sitting around twiddling our thumbs as Dumbledore seems to be doing, rather than the plan we've come up?" She pointed at the parchment on the table.

"No," Bertie sighed, inclining his head, "and I happen to agree that it would be best for us to present Albus with a fait accompli. However, I do believe the prophecy has some merit just as I believe the third memory we witnessed with the prophecy of the servant helping his master has some merit. We may try to keep Harry safe and out of the fight but prophecies have a way of coming true despite our best intentions."

"Perhaps," Sirius allowed, "and I will say that I am ensuring Harry is tutored as much as possible so he has a fighting chance if the worst comes to the worst. I will do as much as possible to ensure that he has every advantage when he faces him. However, I will not have the assumption made that it must be Harry who defeats Voldemort."

Bertie nodded. "Fair enough."

"I do have one concern, Sirius," Amelia said, waving her invitation at him, "the adoption? You've only spent just over a week with Harry as your ward. I know you want to shut down any avenue Dumbledore has to challenge you but I'm not convinced it's a good idea to push it through so fast."

"And I would agree with you if I had spent just over a week with Harry." He held up a hand before she could argue. "You remember that you insisted on my getting medical treatment?"

She nodded warily. "You took Harry with you for a week's treatment in a clinic abroad."

"Yes," Sirius said, "we went to the Valley clinic. It exists in a time bubble. A week passes on the outside and months can pass inside. Harry and I spent two months there together."

Bertie's expression brightened again. "With Noshi Blackhawk? How is he?"

"He's good. Very good and an excellent healer. Harry and I are both back to full health now." Sirius leaned against the mantelpiece and turned back to Amelia. "Maybe the adoption is fast but it's something we both want."

"Then I'll represent the WOO tomorrow and see that the legal papers are sorted at the same time." Amelia offered. "I assume Brian will be attending?"

"He is." Sirius acknowledged.

"Excellent!" Cornelius exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Now, Sirius will be attending Thursday's session of the Wizengamot and afterwards I believe it would be prudent to meet with Albus and inform him of the plans."

"Why don't we do that Friday morning?" Sirius suggested. "I think I should probably meet with him alone after the session itself."

"Suits me." Amelia said and Bertie nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Cornelius agreed. "Shall we meet weekly for a progress report?"

"We should meet here as we know it is a safe and secure location." Amelia said. "If that's alright with you, Sirius?"

"Fine with me." Sirius said.

They wrapped up the details and Sirius escorted them back to the floo. Cornelius left first, followed by Bertie, leaving Sirius with Amelia.

"I should thank you for all you've done." Sirius said feeling a tad awkward. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't cleared my name."

Amelia gave an understanding smile. She reached into her robes and brought out a wand box. "I meant to give this to you when I arrived but…here." She handed him the box with a nod of ceremony. "I thought this should be returned to you."

Sirius took the box and opened it swiftly, breathing out sharply at the sight of his old wand. He clutched it to him, the warm familiarity of it rushing through his veins like quicksilver. "Thank you!"

Amelia smiled at him. "You can thank me by looking after Harry." She paused. "I take it the clinic you were at was good for him?"

"For both of us," Sirius repeated, not wanting to give away just how much Harry had required healing.

She nodded though, compassion and understanding lighting her eyes. She said a goodbye which he hastily returned before she tossed her floo powder into the fire. "Ministry of Magic!"

She was gone a moment later leaving Sirius alone in the reception room. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead tiredly even as he held his returned wand with glee. The plan was in motion but there was still a lot to do.

o-O-o

"I thought you wanted to wait until the adoption ritual before Harry claimed the Black Heir ring?" Remus questioned Sirius as he positioned Harry in front of his desk in Black Manor.

Harry stared down at the waiting ritual bowl and small knife with a mixture of trepidation and eagerness. He wanted to do the Heir ritual but he had to admit that Sirius's comments about the magic being very Dark in origin worried him.

"I was but I've had a rethink." Sirius said brightly. "Cornelius and I both agree it's best to keep Lucius around but neutered – although that's subject to what Lucius admits to tomorrow – but we also think he'll try and stab us in the back at the first opportunity so…I want to make sure the Heir stuff is all done before tomorrow's family meeting so Lucius has no opportunity to interfere with that."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Should I leave?"

"No, you'll be fine as you're a recognised steward." Sirius assured him. He went to stand beside Harry. "You remember what I told you?"

"I remember." Harry said. "You'll proclaim me Heir; I'll accept, and then the magic tests me."

"Right."

"Not to be a killjoy but that test could take some time and we are expected at the Weasleys." Remus pointed out as he took position on the other side of Harry.

"_You're_ expected at the Weasleys – Harry and I are unexpected guests accompanying you!" He waggled his eyebrows and Harry hid a smile. They'd decided on the subterfuge because the Weasleys seemed very respectful of Dumbledore. They didn't think the Weasleys knew that Dumbledore was in Thailand and why, but Sirius wasn't taking any chances.

"Thank you." Remus said dryly. "So it's only me who'll hear the sharp edge of Molly Weasley's tongue."

"We have plenty of time before we go to the Weasleys." Sirius contradicted. He waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, if this goes anything like his Potter inheritance ritual, we'll be out of here in thirty seconds flat." He grinned at Harry who rolled his eyes at his godfather.

"OK, let's get on with it." Remus ordered.

"Familius magicus." Sirius picked up his wand and tapped the ritual bowl. Silver sparkles erupted from the bowl; he cut his palm, allowing the blood to drip into the hollow. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black name Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter as Heir to the House of Black, by blood, by magic, by law, and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Harry took the ritual knife and repressed the nerves that were running rampant in his belly. He sliced his palm with a grimace and let the blood drop into the bowl with Sirius's. "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, accept the duties of Heir to the House of Black, by blood, by magic, by law and by this my oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

The Black magic rose up sharply and surrounded Harry in a silver mist. He could feel it pressing against him, testing him. It was so different to the Potter magic which had been warm and welcoming; the Black magic was cold and icy in comparison. But he remained firm in the centre of the silver tempest. He wanted this to work for Sirius because he owed his godfather more than words could say for getting him away from the Dursleys and giving him a home, for loving him.

Abruptly the magic left and settled above the ritual bowl in the shape of a silver snake. Harry felt the ring settle on his finger.

Harry didn't think; he just opened his mouth. _"Hello."_

The snake rose up, its hood flaring. _"A speaker."_

"_Yes."_ Harry said. _"Have you had a speaker before?"_

"_Only one other speaker has come before you, youngling."_ The snake rippled and twisted.

"_Sirius told me you were a snake but I didn't realise I would be able to speak to you."_ Harry said, fascinated by the snake.

"_You are a speaker and so we can understand each other. Know this, Heir of Black, Lord of Potter: you are of our blood and magic, youngling. We will do all that we can to protect you just as the griffin of Potter."_ The snake shifted, glancing towards Sirius who Harry realised belatedly was looking on with concern. _"We reunited you once before and always will again when called; remember that, youngling."_

The snake vanished without another word and Harry caught his breath as he felt his skin tingle coldly for a long moment as though the Black magic was seeping into him.

"Harry?" Sirius placed a hand carefully on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine. The snake said it would protect me like the griffin."

"Ah." Sirius didn't look any less concerned and Harry wondered why.

"That's good, isn't it?" Harry questioned warily.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look over Harry's head.

"What?" demanded Harry, annoyed.

"It's just surprising." Sirius said finally. "Family magic isn't supposed to work the way it does for you. I've never heard of the totems being so…" he whirled his hand about his head, "interactive? Talkative? Cooperative? Protective? All of the above?"

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Well, the snake did say it hadn't had the chance to talk with a speaker in a long while and I would guess the other totems don't have a way of speaking?"

"That's a good point." Remus said. "And at least we know you still have your parseltongue ability. I had wondered if the cleansing of your scar might have, uh, taken it away."

Harry nodded slowly. He'd wondered the same thing. "I guess I'm stuck with it."

"I know it isn't the most popular ability to have, Harry," Sirius comforted him, "but it could prove to be useful in the future."

"Only if I plan on becoming a snake handler." Harry joked, his tension easing again with the evidence that it didn't matter to Sirius and Remus that he was a parselmouth.

"Funny." Remus nudged him, caught sight of the clock and blanched. "We should leave."

Sirius rolled his eyes but carefully cleaned the bowl and knife before locking them away. Remus hurried them out of the study and towards the floo. Remus went first to warn the Weasleys of the additions to the visit and Sirius had Harry go next.

Harry stumbled out of the floo into the Burrow and gave quiet thanks that he hadn't ended up flat on his face. He moved out of the way to allow Sirius room to walk through and was immediately gathered into a hug by Molly Weasley.

"Harry!" She beamed at him as she stepped back and Harry took the opportunity to step away and stand beside a grinning Ron. "It's so good to see you! And don't you look well? You're still a bit skinny though but no matter; we can feed you up tonight!"

"We weren't expecting dinner," Remus said quickly, "and we wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense!" Molly chided him. "It's only another couple of mouths to feed."

Sirius stepped through with elegant precision and Harry could see Molly stiffen a tad.

"Apologies," Sirius said, "I had a small delay on the other side." He offered his hand to Molly and she reached out to take his, surprise widening her eyes when he turned her hand over deftly and kissed her knuckles. "Madame Weasley."

Arthur, who had been standing off to the side, a half-read Daily Prophet tucked under his arm, moved forward. His eyes quickly caught on the crests on Sirius's robes and the ring he wore. "Lord Black."

"Mister Weasley." Sirius shook hands solemnly. "Please call me Sirius."

"Blimey," Ron muttered under his breath at Harry, "this is all a bit serious." He elbowed Harry and snickered. "Serious! Get it!"

Molly shot her youngest son a look that shouted 'behave!'

"It's Arthur and Molly." Arthur answered in reply to Sirius's earlier request. He waved around the rest of his brood which included an older looking Weasley that Harry hadn't seen before. "My eldest, Bill; Percy; the twins, Fred and George; you know Ron, of course, and finally; Ginny. We're just missing Charlie."

They all gave small waves or muttered hellos.

"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure!" Molly said brightly. "It's so good of Professor Lupin to bring you both!"

"Please; it's Remus." Remus said quickly. "I've only just broken Harry out of the habit of calling me Professor."

He had too, Harry mused, smiling back at him.

"I'm afraid the subterfuge is my fault." Sirius said smoothly apologising for their unexpected arrival. "Not many people know Harry's already in my custody and we're keeping a low profile at the moment until we can make the formal announcements at the Wizengamot."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "May we congratulate you both on the guardianship?"

Molly looked desperate to say something but she held her tongue.

"Thank you." Harry said proudly.

Sirius ruffled his hair and smiled at him affectionately. "We're both very pleased." He sobered a little and motioned at Arthur. "The reason for the visit is there's a bit of business between our various Houses that we should discuss. May we make use of your dining table?"

"Of course," Arthur's gaze sharpened on Sirius's.

Molly waved her hands in a shooing motion. "All of you children go and play outside!"

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's arm to prevent his leaving and cleared his throat. "Harry will be staying, Molly, as both Head of the House of Potter and Heir to the House of Black, he has to be present."

The want to protest was written across Molly's face as prominently as her freckles but she nodded sharply conceding in the face of Sirius invoking the House positions.

"And as this involves a service Ron has performed for both our Houses, you may wish for him to stay." Sirius continued undaunted. "But that is of course at your discretion…" his gaze moved from Molly, "Arthur."

Molly's head snapped around to her husband's with frantic speed. "Arthur, dear…"

"Ron can stay," Arthur said firmly, "and Bill…"

His eldest son paused in his bid for the exit.

"You should stay as my Heir." Arthur gestured toward the table with a succinct head move.

It was odd and awkward, Harry thought, as Arthur ushered Sirius, Remus and Harry into seats on one side of the table, grabbing Ron before he could sit next to Harry. The three Weasley males sat opposite and Molly plonked herself down next to Arthur. From the looks exchanged between Arthur and Molly, Harry surmised Molly wasn't supposed to attend but was insisting on being part of the proceedings.

Arthur gave in with a sigh. "I have to admit to being surprised," he said to Sirius, "it's been a long time since the Weasleys were openly acknowledged as an Ancient and Noble House."

Sirius shrugged easily. "There's more to House honour than the trappings, Arthur." He gestured at the thinning red-head across the table. "You may regain your seat in time if not your title but that's for discussion another day."

Arthur's eyebrows rose up his forehead. "And today's discussion?"

"Well, the first bit of business is Harry's." Sirius nudged him gently.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Mister Weasley, you and your family have been very kind to me since I came back to the wizarding world and Ron was my first friend of my own age so…" he took a deep breath, "as, um, Head of the House of Potter, I would be honoured if you'd consider an alliance between the House of Weasley and the House of Potter."

Ron, who had blushed bright red at Harry's pronouncement of their friendship, beamed at him. Evidently he knew enough about the traditions to know that an alliance was something of immense importance, and to have a House of the status of the Potters request an alliance was a significant honour especially in light of the House of Weasley's relatively low status. Bill also looked pleased if mildly surprised.

Molly looked astounded and she darted a look at her equally stunned husband.

"That's…" Arthur started again and cleared his throat, "that's a lovely thought, Harry, but…"

Harry's heart sank.

Sirius cut in. "We thought the terms should be an alliance of friendship between the Houses, Arthur."

Because the Weasleys weren't in a political or financial position to agree an alliance of mutual aid and support having lost their Wizengamot seat years before. Harry believed there wasn't really a difference in the intent of the alliance just the wording.

Arthur's face brightened. "Friendship?" He looked from Harry to Sirius and back again. "Lord Potter, I would be honoured to accept such an alliance. How could I not?"

Ron and Harry grinned at each other. Harry felt Sirius not-so-subtly nudge him again.

"Thank you, Mister Weasley."

"I think it's probably time to start calling me Arthur, Harry." He said with a smile. He frowned suddenly. "I'm afraid I don't think I have our ritual bowl on hand. It's probably somewhere in the family vault."

"We can complete the alliance ritual another time," Sirius said agreeably, "your word is certainly enough until we can perform it."

Molly smiled at Harry. "That's a lovely thing you've just done for our family, Harry. Thank you."

Harry blushed.

"Our second piece of business," Sirius said rescuing him, "involves the House of Black. I hope in time that we will also agree an alliance of friendship but clearly we need to get to know each other a lot better before then."

Arthur nodded. "Agreed."

"For now the bit of business we have involves a debt of honour between us." Sirius said. "I did get, uh, rather enthusiastic when I went after the rat at Hogwarts, and Ron here did end up getting accidentally injured…"

Harry watched warily as Molly's expression took on a note of anger. He wondered whether Ron had told her about getting his leg injured or about the night Sirius had ambushed him.

"According to my solicitor, you were easily within your rights to have me charged with assault." Sirius concluded, keeping his remarks addressed to Arthur. "If you had I would still be on the run…"

Remus coughed.

"Or back in Azkaban," allowed Sirius, "and Harry would still be at the Dursleys."

Harry was pleased to see that mollified Ron's mother a little.

"In gratitude for your act of kindness and to honour the debt between us, I would like to assume financial responsibility for Ron's education up to and including a Mastery if he wishes to pursue one. His tuition fees, his school supplies and a small allowance to be agreed with yourselves would be included." Sirius said.

"Woah." Ron muttered, his eyes wide.

Remus plucked a parchment from the pocket in his robes and handed it to Arthur. "All the details are stated here, Arthur."

"Well, we couldn't possibly…" Molly began.

"Molly." Arthur's firm use of her name had Molly subsiding. He handed the parchment to Bill. "It's a generous offer but you understand that it isn't necessary, I hope? My decision was made in the same spirit of friendship that is at the heart of the new alliance between the Houses of Potter and Weasley."

Sirius smiled. "Granted, but I'm afraid _my_ House honour demands I repay you, Arthur. I won't take no for an answer."

Ron was almost beside him, squirming on the chair beside Bill. He looked anxiously from his father to Sirius and back. Harry could guess at his friend's feelings: Ron was hopeful that the time of always ending up with second-hand clothes and books and _everything_ was at an end. Harry could relate.

Arthur sighed. He gestured at his eldest son. "What's your view here, Bill?"

Bill set the parchment down on the table. He had a serious expression on his amiable face. The earring he wore glinted in the late evening sunlight streaming through the window. "Everything seems to be in order from a legal point of view." He said. "It's a generous offer but in order for me to know if it satisfies the debt, I'll need to know what exactly happened and how Ron got injured?"

"It's a fair question." Sirius said, stopping Arthur from dismissing his son's query. "Let's see, I guess you know the background context of me being innocent, Peter being the traitor hiding out disguised as your family's pet rat?"

Bill nodded.

"Well, I guess there are two incidents. The first one I merely scared Ron by breaking into the dorm and trying to get to the rat there. And the second one, I ambushed him on the Hogwarts grounds while he was carrying the rat and dragged him into a tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, accidentally breaking his leg in the process."

"You broke my son's leg?" Molly yelled loudly.

Arthur turned to her with a fierce expression. "Molly."

Molly glared at her husband and sat back with an angry huff.

"I was right as rain the next day, honest, Mum." Ron said tentatively.

"Well," Bill said, with a smile in Ron's direction, "I give my blessing to the proposal. I think as Sirius interrupted Ron's education this last year, paying for his future education is an acceptable payment." He paused. "But in fairness to the House of Black I think we should only agree on the basis of Ron maintaining Acceptable grades."

Ron grimaced.

"I agree." Arthur said. He looked at his youngest son. "We don't expect Outstandings across the board, but if you fail anything, we shouldn't expect Lord Black to continue paying for you."

Bill added the addendum and handed the contract back to Remus to review. Remus nodded at Sirius.

Sirius conjured a quill and signed the parchment, passing both over to Arthur so he could do the same.

"Yes!" Ron said gleefully.

"Remember this agreement is dependent on you getting good grades, Ron." Arthur said.

Molly nodded her agreement, her eyes narrowing on Sirius again. "At the same time, I'm not sure money can make up for harming a child." She said frostily.

Harry inched closer to Sirius, hearing the anger in Molly's voice.

"I agree with you," Sirius said simply, surprising everyone at the table, "although in my defence I wasn't quite sane at the time. Twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man took its toll."

Molly had the grace to look discomforted but the glint in her eye told Harry she hadn't completely given up the fight. "And you're sane now? After only a week of healing?"

"Molly!" Arthur protested, his face burning as brightly red as his hair.

"Harry and I spent some time at the Valley clinic in the States." Sirius informed briskly. "As you may know it's located in a time bubble. We spent about two months there in the week we were gone in normal time."

Molly opened her mouth to speak again.

"However, that's beside the point," Sirius said before she could speak, "regardless of my questionable sanity, I know what I would do to anyone who broke Harry's leg even accidentally so yes, I agree with you that monetary compensation can't make up for what I did. And knowing that, I assure you the scholarship isn't an apology for that act; it's a thank you for not pressing legal charges so I could take guardianship of my godson."

Arthur placed a hand on Molly's arm. "I'm grateful that you can appreciate my wife's point of view. As Ron doesn't seem to hold a grudge and it was him that was harmed, I suggest we put it in the past and move on." His gaze rested on his wife's intently.

Molly gave a huff and nodded.

Sirius inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Ron," Arthur said, turning in his chair to face his son, "there's some additional business that I have with the House of Potter that you don't need to stay for, son. You can go and join your brothers and sister outside."

Ron looked as though he wanted to protest but he threw Harry a vaguely apologetic look and pushed his chair away from the table, swiftly departing the house.

Harry looked at Arthur confused, wondering what other business they could have to discuss.

"Harry," Arthur sighed and rubbed at his forehead, "I had discussed this previously with the Headmaster as at the time there was no regent or steward assigned to represent you but now you've claimed your ring and have Sirius and Remus here to advise you…"

"You wish to discuss the life debt your daughter owes Harry." Remus concluded.

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly at Remus as Harry shifted uncomfortably at Arthur's nod of agreement.

"It wasn't that hard to deduce, Padfoot." Remus defended quietly.

Harry knew from his discussions with Sirius about the life debt Sirius owed Hermione and himself that he couldn't say he didn't care about the life debt – he didn't but it wasn't good form to dismiss it as it was like saying he didn't care that he'd saved Ginny's life which was untrue.

"What life debt?" asked Bill, frowning at his father.

Arthur sighed and quickly explained about Ginny's possession, the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and the diary.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Bill asked, horror written clearly in his blue eyes.

Molly glared at him. "You were the one who chose to work abroad as a curse-breaker, William…"

"You spent most of last summer with me, Mum, I'm sure there was a chance to tell me." Bill rejoined. "No wonder Ginny spent so much time quizzing me about possessions!"

"Clearly," Arthur broke in as Molly bristled angrily beside him, "we should discuss this more in private after our guests have left but in the meantime, we do have the life debt to settle."

Sirius cleared his throat. "What did you propose to Albus Dumbledore when you spoke with him?"

Arthur shook his head. "It wasn't so much a proposal as a discussion. I did tentatively suggest that we'd be happy for Harry consider the Burrow a second home and to have him during the Summer instead of his going back to his relatives in the muggle world."

Harry could guess where the discussion was going.

"Let me guess; he shot down the suggestion." Sirius said sarcastically enough to get another disapproving frown from Molly.

"Albus thought Harry was too young to deal with responsibilities such as life debts…" Arthur replied mildly and Molly muttered her agreement, "and that Harry was safest at his muggle relatives."

Harry flushed in embarrassment and anger. He felt Sirius's hand on his shoulder but he stared at the table and took a deep breath; he really didn't want to lose control of his magic.

"Well, that was then and this is now," said Remus soothingly. "Obviously your first suggestion, while a wonderful idea at the time, is no longer needed given recent events."

"And I'm afraid that is where we come unstuck." Arthur admitted. "Ginny…Ginny is our only daughter and frankly one that was very much wanted. She holds a great deal of value in our eyes. A place in our family would have been equal to that value and paid the debt she incurred, but I'm not entirely certain what else I have to offer beyond the land that comes with the Burrow or my sworn service to the House of Potter."

Molly shifted in her seat, worrying her lower lip as she folded her arms. Harry knew that they could demand the service of Ginny herself – it was her who owed the debt. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"Or the sworn service of your Heir." Sirius said with a thoughtful expression, staring at Bill.

Bill sat up straighter although a hint of worry lurked in his eyes. "If that's what is required, I will fulfil the debt on behalf of Ginny."

Harry tapped Sirius on the arm hurriedly and gestured towards the living area. "Can we speak for a moment?"

Sirius nodded. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be just a moment."

The House of Potter representatives made their way to the front of the sofa and Remus erected a privacy bubble.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded immediately. "Ron says Bill loves his job! I can't take that away from him."

"Of course not." Sirius assured him. "And there are details to be worked out but it would be very useful to have a Goblin trained curse-breaker for our little treasure hunt."

Remus nodded sagely. "It also gives us someone of our own in Croaker's team. Bertie won't be able to refuse because of the life debt angle."

Harry frowned. "OK, so it might be useful but it's not exactly fair of us to drag him away from his own job. What happens when the treasure hunt is over?"

"I should be able to get something arranged at Gringotts – a leave of absence to fulfil a family debt for the period of the treasure hunt, something like that." Sirius assured Harry.

"Or how about an exchange of knowledge as part of the treasure hunt?" Remus suggested. "Bill spends the time learning from the Unspeakables; the Unspeakables get some Goblin knowledge. The vows he'll have to take will be difficult but not impossible…" he trailed off as he noticed both Sirius and Harry staring at him. "It's a thought."

Sirius looked at him sceptically. "I can't see either the Goblins or Croaker going for it."

"Well, we won't know until we've sat all parties down to discuss the matter." Remus said. "I suggest we get Bill's tentative agreement subject to something being arranged with Gringotts about his ongoing employment." He hesitated for a moment. "You know thinking about it…do you believe that given a choice Bill will turn down hunting and destroying other objects like the diary that hurt his sister anyway?"

"No," Harry answered immediately, "not if he's anything like Ron."

They all turned back to glance at the dining table and saw the curious expressions on the faces of the waiting Weasleys.

"OK, new plan," declared Sirius, "we tell Bill about the treasure hunt subject to an oath of confidentiality. We'll offer to help make an arrangement with Gringotts and if that doesn't happen, once the treasure hunt is over, we'll set Bill up in a new curse-breaking business funded by Potter and Black."

Harry nodded slowly. "OK."

They both looked at Remus.

"I agree." Remus confirmed. He took down the privacy bubble and made their way back to the table.

Sirius waited until they were all seated. "Let me start by saying that we are all agreed that if we go with a service arrangement for the life debt that we will do our utmost to ensure the impact to Bill's career is minimal." He began.

Harry was pleased when Bill's eyes brightened with relief as did Arthur's.

"Exactly how we'll do that we don't know as yet but I'm sure it'll involve a discussion with Gringotts. What can you say about your employment contract?" Sirius asked.

Bill motioned across the table. "Not much as you would guess with it being a Gringotts' contract. I can tell you that I signed on for ten years, that Mastery in Runic Warding is part of the deal and I got that two years ago, and that there are penalties for non-completion. Beyond that…there are the usual oaths that Gringotts requires of its employees."

"Hmmm." Sirius said. "So you have five years to go and the penalties are financial?"

Bill nodded.

Molly cleared her throat. "If this is the only way to honour the life debt the Goblins would understand that wouldn't they?"

And Harry realised from the hope in Molly's eyes that service to the House of Potter would mean Bill would be doing something less dangerous and would return to England.

"They'd probably not press the oath-breaking penalty as a life debt would take higher precedence," Bill informed her, "but they would certainly enact the financial penalties." He sighed. "I could afford it with what I have saved…"

Harry stirred uneasily in his chair and looked at Sirius beseechingly.

"Any penalties would be covered by the House of Potter," Sirius said, catching on immediately, "but we will try and arrange a leave of absence so the penalties aren't incurred at all. If you have to leave Gringotts, we'll also ensure your career continues as you wish."

Bill's eyes widened in pleased surprise even as his mother's face fell with the assurance that Bill would continue with his wanted profession. Harry guessed Ron's brother had worried that service meant the end of his career.

"In fact, the reason why I thought of you rather than your father to honour the life debt is that the House of Potter has a project where your talents as a curse-breaker would be useful." Sirius continued. "We will need a vow of confidentiality before I say anything more and assurances that you practice Occlumency."

"Well, I never…" Molly protested.

Arthur shot her another pleading look and she subsided. "My Occlumency is not…good." He admitted. "If I wore my Head of House ring I would be protected but I've never seen a need to wear it and it's in the vault."

"I'm Goblin trained." Bill said. "They don't start teaching you anything of import until you can do Occlumency." He smiled at Harry. "They like to know their secrets will remain secret."

"Why don't Bill and I head to another room and I'll inform him of the project?" Sirius suggested. "If you're happy for only Bill to be privy to the details of the service we require and whether it will satisfy the debt on behalf of the House of Weasley, Arthur?"

Arthur frowned but nodded. "Well, as it mostly will affect Bill…I'll leave the decision to my Heir then."

Sirius smiled widely. "Bill, if you could lead the way?"

Bill got up and motioned for Sirius to follow him up the stairs. Harry deduced they were going to use a bedroom.

"Well, I'll start dinner." Molly said brightly, getting up. "You will all stay, Remus?"

"I'm afraid not, Molly." Remus said politely. "Thank you very much for the invitation, but we're expected home for dinner and Dobby will be anxious if we don't show. Another time, perhaps."

Molly frowned heavily but nodded. She headed over to the stove and began banging pots and pans as she assembled them.

Arthur cleared his throat, ostensibly ignoring his wife. "Harry, has Ron mentioned the Quidditch World Cup?"

Harry gave a smile and a nod. "He said you hoped to get tickets."

"There's still some finagling to do but we're almost set on that score. You're more than welcome to come with us." Arthur said warmly. "We're going to camp there the night before and after so it'll be a real trip."

"Sirius said he'd talk to you about it." Harry promised. "It sounds like fun."

"So far it's just been a lot of work." Arthur said with a smile. "I've had my colleagues at the Department of Magical Games and Sports complaining at me every lunch hour."

"Is your Department involved in the preparation?" Remus asked, jumping into the conversation when Harry floundered unsure what to say.

"Yes, the pitch site is very close to muggles so we're having to double check everything." Arthur admitted. "Why Bagman decided that place was a good idea…well, I shouldn't criticise really. His assistant Bertha Jorkins was supposed to be back from her holiday and helping by now but she's still away."

"Bertha?" Remus repeated. "I haven't heard that name in years."

Harry sent him an inquiringly look.

"She was a few years ahead of us at school." Remus explained. "Nice girl but a bit of a gossip and rather flaky."

It sounded like Lavender Brown, Harry mused idly.

"That's Bertha." Arthur said. "Ludo's convinced she's just forgotten her return date but I'm not sure she's _that _dippy."

Molly snorted from her position at the stove. "Bertha is that dippy, Arthur. She'd forget her own head if it wasn't screwed on."

Harry laughed at the comment and Arthur winked and whispered that Molly could be right.

Footsteps on the stairs had them all turning back. Bill looked thunderous while Sirius looked calm. They retook their seats. Molly hurried back, evidently determined not to be left out of the discussion.

"Bill?" inquired Arthur tentatively.

Harry had a feeling he knew why Bill was so angry; the fact that there were objects like the one that had hurt Ginny lying about…it was horrible and terrifying.

"I'll gladly perform the service requested for the House of Potter. We have agreed that I will join the project they have in mind in exchange for a salary matching my Gringotts pay and accommodation in London where I'll be based." Bill said tersely. "We're also agreed that the House of Potter will do its best to ensure my career doesn't suffer. We'll try and organise a leave of absence but if Gringotts won't allow that, I'll leave. Sirius has agreed with me that we'll split the penalties fifty-fifty." He held up a hand before anyone could argue. "For the record, the importance of the project is such that I'd do it if there was no life debt involved hence the penalty agreement, but as the House of Potter is insistent…"

"And we are." Sirius added firmly.

"There we go." Bill said. He looked at his father who nodded in return.

"I trust you, William." Arthur said proudly.

"Then I agree as the Heir of the House of Weasley that the House of Potter shall have my service until the task we have discussed is complete to honour the life debt between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Lord Harry James Potter."

Sirius nudged Harry. "You need to accept."

"I accept on behalf of the House of Potter," Harry said quickly, knowing he was probably breaking a number of protocol rules.

Molly gave a small clap and beamed at her eldest son. "Oh, it'll be so good to have you back! And really, Harry, you don't need to include accommodation, Bill will stay here."

Harry wondered if Bill was really as horrified as he looked.

Sirius cleared his throat. "As the Potter Regent, I'm going to have to insist as a point of honour, Molly. Service for the House has always included accommodation and board, and frankly, we have a lot of properties standing vacant. It would be doing us a favour to have one of them occupied and looked after."

Molly opened her mouth to argue and Arthur jumped in before she could.

"Thank you, Sirius, Harry," Arthur said quickly, "a young man of Bill's age needs his own space." He patted his son's shoulder.

Bill gave a relieved smile and glanced over at Sirius. "I'll arrange a meeting with my bosses at Gringotts for next week." He turned to his father who wore a faintly guilty air. "Don't think for a moment I took this under duress, Dad. I'm more than happy to help with the project Sirius has told me about. If there was no debt and I'd found out about it, I would have quit my job and volunteered."

His parents were stunned by the admission.

"Well," Sirius said brightly, "one further bit of business is this." He plucked a sheet of parchment from his robes and gave it to Arthur. "Your family's invitation to join us for a blessing ritual tomorrow. I know it's short notice but we hope you can make it." He turned to Harry. "Why don't you head outside and spend some time with Ron while Remus and I discuss arrangements with Arthur and Molly? We're done with the official business."

Harry nodded, smiled at the Weasleys and made his escape. Ron was hovering just outside the back door – evidently waiting for him – and he quickly dragged him away from the house to the bottom of the garden. They sat down and Harry frowned at the dampness under his palms.

"Did I hear right?" Ron asked excitedly. "Is Bill going to work for you?"

"Well, for Sirius, really," Harry pointed out. "But, yeah."

Ron grinned at him. "That's great! Bill's really cool! Not like Percy at all!"

Harry smiled at Ron and wished he had a brother or a sister. He pushed away the note of jealousy and focused on his friend.

"I heard you talking about the Quidditch Cup," Ron said, "you are going to come aren't you? It's going to be brilliant."

"Maybe," Harry prevaricated, "I think Sirius will say yes but he has a lot of lessons planned for me this Summer so…" he gave a shrug. He wanted to attend but he had to admit there was a large part of him that didn't want to spend time away from his godfather.

"Lessons?" Ron said outraged. "What lessons?"

"Stuff to do with my being Head of House; etiquette and culture and stuff." Harry said, leaning back and staring up at the sky.

"Blimey," Ron winced, "rather you than me."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm, uh, also taking Runes. Professor McGonagall agreed that I could drop Divination and take an entry test."

Ron stared at Harry as though he'd grown two heads. "But…but that means I'll be on my own! You're abandoning me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't take another year with Trelawney predicting my death every week!" Harry retorted. "Besides, you're not on your own, the other guys will still be there, Ron," he pointed out, "and if you want, you could do the same and come with me to Runes? Sirius won't mind you joining the lessons."

"Nah," Ron shook his head, "I'm good." He shook his head. "I can't believe you're learning all this other stuff though."

"I need to know it," Harry said, with a touch of annoyance, "I didn't realise there was all these traditions and forms of protocol and everything. I have to learn it as the Head of the House."

"Well, as long as you don't turn into Malfoy." Ron said with a strange glint in his eye that told Harry that on one level Ron was deadly serious.

Harry gave a bit of a forced laugh and reassured him that was highly unlikely. He wasn't surprised when Ron turned the conversation to Quidditch. He gave a quiet sigh of relief as he listened, pleased with Ron's relatively easy acceptance of his new position and his decision about Runes. Sure, there had been a tense moment but they had gotten past it.

Harry ignored a lingering flicker of worry that Ron would have issues with Harry gaining a little independence and focused on Ron's rant about the Cannon's new signings.


	18. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 4

The polite knock at the door to the formal parlour had Sirius pausing mid-sentence with a muttered apology to Miriam Granger and calling out for Penelope to enter.

Her blonde hair was braided into some complicated female thing Sirius had never worked out and she was dressed in formal robes bearing the Black and Potter crests. She smiled cheerfully. "The Tonks' and the Malfoys are both awaiting your presence in your study, Lord Black."

"Right." Sirius grimaced.

It had already been a long morning in some respects; he'd performed the Judgement ritual on the LeStranges in anticipation of the family meeting as soon as he had flooed to Black Manor that morning. He had discussed it with Harry the night before and his godson had been appropriately attentive, understanding the gravity of the decisions that Sirius had made. It would serve as his politics lesson for the week. Sirius wouldn't allow him to witness the ritual though or take part as the Heir as he had known the likelihood of the LeStranges surviving Judgement was small and he didn't want Harry involved with what was in reality an execution.

Harry and Remus had instead collected the Grangers in anticipation of meeting the Tonks' once Sirius had accepted them back into the House of Black. Miriam and Wallace wore good quality if plain muggle clothing while Hermione had formal dress robes in a deep mauve colour that suited her colouring. Minerva had since arrived too and had been delighted to be reintroduced to Hermione's parents, presenting them with a long wished for apology about the various school incidents that helped smooth everything over. They had all settled in the formal parlour for morning tea.

"Show time." Remus pointed out briskly with a grin that Sirius remembered from their Marauder days.

"Good luck." Harry said with a cheeky grin all of his own. Sirius had learned the subtle differences that separated Harry's features and expressions from James's or even Lily's.

Sirius gave him a wink, set his tea down and got to his feet. He headed out of the door and down the corridor. If it hadn't been for the Malfoys he would have had Harry with him as his Heir but he'd talked it over with him and they'd decided it was too risky. Draco and Harry were likely to set each other off and Sirius didn't trust Lucius not to try and murder Harry in front of him no matter what protections the Manor had for its Heir.

He stopped in front of the study door and took a deep breath. He opened the door, strode into the room and closed the door behind him with a sharp bang that caught the attention of his waiting cousins and their families.

He was amused to note that they were politely ignoring each other in the seating area; the Tonks' sat to the far right and the Malfoys closer to the door. Sirius ignored Narcissa's paling face and Lucius's dark look to walk forward and stand in front of his desk.

"Hello, members of the House of Black." Sirius said formally. "Thank you for answering the summons to the family meeting." Andy and Ted gave tentative smiles while their daughter grinned at him happily; the Malfoys were a mix of disinterest (Draco), horror (Narcissa) and glowering anger (Lucius).

"You're Lord Black?" Lucius questioned furiously.

Sirius held up his hand and displayed the ring. "And you're a prat and now we've established that perhaps we can get to business." He heard a badly hidden snicker from Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco bristled. "Father, are you…"

Narcissa put a hand on his arm and silenced him with a look. "My apologies, Lord Black, my husband and son are simply surprised. We had believed the new Lord Black came from the line of Marius Black."

He could see the wheels turning in her eyes as she recalculated what was going to happen.

"Simeon?" Sirius offered with a toothy smile. "Well, in that case you'll be pleased to know that in the event of my unfortunate demise Simeon will take on the mantle of Regent of the House of Black until my Heir is of age. Simeon sends his apologies but he will be in the country later in the summer and will meet up with you all then. He and I have, via correspondence, discussed our new agenda, the decisions that I've made and will make today and are in agreement."

The shocked looks on their faces was priceless.

"Well, that deals with one of my announcements." Sirius said jauntily. "Let's see, second announcement: Lord Harry James Potter is my confirmed Heir by blood, by magic, by oath and by law. He wears the ring. He sends his apologies but he is hosting our other guests for today's later events."

Draco was instantly outraged; his nostrils were flaring, cheeks bright red. Sirius wondered if he was about to see someone combust without the use of flammables. He'd have to show Harry the memory later in a pensieve, Sirius mused.

"By blood?" Narcissa challenged haughtily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you of all people with your love of genealogy would have remembered that Harry's grandmother was a _Black_, Narcissa, Dorea Black to be exact." He smiled again. "I'm also going to be adopting him later today. Frankly, the family magic loves him. You remember the totem is a snake? Apparently it can talk to Harry; they get on like a house on fire."

Lucius's lips thinned to almost nothing as did Narcissa's.

Sirius began to pace. "Now, to other business. I did think about telling you what our new political agenda will be," he said gesticulating vaguely, "but I decided actions speak louder than words. So…" he stopped and regarded them solemnly. "I have been reviewing our family's actions. Let me start with the LeStranges. Our motto was and is 'Toujours Pur' – Always Pure. It wasn't always about blood no matter what my mad mother might have thought; it was always about the House of Black remaining pure to itself, to its own ideals; never sullied by subjugating themselves to others." He saw Lucius shift on the stuffed sofa the Malfoys were sitting upon. "The House of LeStrange is not here at this family meeting because they did not follow the motto of the House of Black."

"Why would they?" Draco piped up, crossing his arms with an irritated huff. "They're the House of LeStrange."

Sirius glanced at Narcissa who was turning a lovely shade of red. "Well, well, well. You haven't informed your son of the primacy rule between the Houses?"

"Primacy? Why should that matter here?" Draco spoke before his mother could and she turned to him swiftly.

"Be quiet, Draco." Narcissa ordered. "You are not to say another word."

Sirius didn't miss how Draco glanced at his father who gave a sharp nod to follow the order before subsiding.

"Perhaps you should explain about primacy, Narcissa, as clearly your son's education is lacking." Sirius said mildly.

Narcissa glared at him. "He knows that primacy denotes the rank of a House in relation to another."

"But you apparently have failed to inform him that the _Ancient_ and _Noble _House of Black has primacy over the House of LeStrange, which after all is simply an upstart pureblood _Belgian_ family that immigrated to England during the nineteenth century." Sirius smiled again, all teeth and no humour. "Rodolphus LeStrange petitioned to marry into the House of Black. He got Bellatrix. The marriage contract is quite clear: the House of Black has primacy. LeStrange was contracted to honour that primacy." His eyes flashed angrily. "He failed when he took the Mark of Voldemort."

The room flinched at the name.

"He failed when he allowed Bella to take the Mark of Voldemort." Sirius continued blithely. "And he failed when he allowed his brother to take the Mark. On this single issue alone I would have cause to declare them all oath-breakers but additionally, Bella never produced the two children as contracted and now never will."

He wet his lips and took a deep breath. "Additionally, the House of LeStrange dishonoured our family name and brought our House into disrepute by their attack on the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. They created a debt of honour between our Houses. This morning, I summoned the family magic for Judgement against the House of LeStrange."

He saw shock register around the room.

"Having forewarned the Warden at Azkaban, he confirmed post the ritual that all three no longer have their magic." Sirius stated grimly. "Rodolphus and his brother died within an hour."

"Bella?" Andromeda spoke up for the first time. "Do we know…"

"Without magic but stable. Well, I say stable, nuttier than a fruitcake but alive." Sirius informed her gently. Of course, he doubted Bella would remain alive for long. Azkaban was hard enough when a body had magic to sustain it against the harsh conditions there; without magic…

The Malfoys were exchanging concerned looks.

Sirius ignored them. "Before the LeStranges died, I declared the marriage contract broken and seized their vault for the repayment of the dowry. As restitution, all monetary assets from the vault have been turned over to the House of Longbottom. The House of Black has also assumed financial responsibility for the education of the Longbottom Heir."

Draco made to speak and his mother glared at him.

"As a final act, I have cast Bella out of the House of Black. She is to be given no sanctuary or aid. Any provided to her will be assumed to be breaking oath with the House of Black." Sirius said. "It shouldn't really be a problem as Bella is locked up but just so we're clear."

Andromeda and Narcissa nodded. Lucius was looking wonderfully uncomfortable.

"Andy," Sirius turned to his oldest cousin, "you never did have a head for politics but what do you make of my actions so far in relation to our new agenda?"

Andromeda tossed her brown hair back over one shoulder and regarded him with familiar grey eyes. "Well, from the appointments of your potential Regent and your Heir, you're clearly ditching the pureblood and prejudiced mantra of the House of Black. Lord Potter is a halfblood. Simeon is a pureblood but he is also the son of a squib if I recall correctly. And I'm fairly certain, the young woman who showed us in here from the floo is a muggleborn."

Sirius grinned at her. "She is."

"You're upholding the tradition and honour of the House of Black in stating that our House bows to no-one including You-Know-Who." She continued. "That the family magic found in favour of your ruling backs up the truth that it is an oath-breaker to have been Marked by him." Her eyes flitted to her brother-in-law sat across from her before returning to Sirius. "You've made restitution to a Light family – not too surprising given that the Potters and the Longbottoms have been allied for years and not to make restitution would make things awkward given you're also the Regent of the House of Potter. But the Longbottoms and the Potters also stand for respect for wizarding culture and tradition, so it could also be a move to position the House of Black for our own alliance."

Sirius nodded. He waved at Narcissa. "Anything to add, cousin?"

Narcissa threw a superior look at her older sister. "What you did with the family magic to Bella and the LeStranges…it shows you're ruthless and you won't stand for the House to be placed lower than any other. What you did to secure the position as the Head of the House of Black, to clear your name and gain guardianship over the Boy Who Lived was cunning. These are traits that the House of Black has been known for and feared as a result." She tilted her blonde head. "They are not traits that Albus Dumbledore would champion. I'd say you're repositioning us in neutral territory rather than allying us with the Light."

"I have allied us with the House of Potter." Sirius stated calmly. "But you're quite right that Albus Dumbledore is unlikely to appreciate my actions so far as Lord Black."

Narcissa's eyes gleamed with sudden comprehension but she didn't speak further.

"He would approve of my next action though." Sirius pointed out, turning back to Andromeda. "Andy, I wish to reinstate you to the House of Black, welcome your husband and your daughter. Is this something that you would wish for?"

Andromeda glanced at Ted, her husband, and nodded. "We've discussed it, and as it is you, I would agree but only with the reassurance that Nymphadora will not face an arranged marriage."

"That's a fair point." Sirius said, noting how his cousin had winced at the full version of her name. "You have my word: no arranged marriages. But," he held up his hand before she could protest, "I will insist on a marriage contract to protect our assets and honour."

"I can live with that, Mum." Nymphadora said. "Could we also make it a condition that everyone calls me Tonks?"

"It'll have to be your full name for the oaths." Sirius pointed out with a grin. "But, Cousin _Nymphie_, I'm sure you'll remember what I used to call you."

Her hair cycled from brown to red then purple before settling into black.

Sirius took out his wand and swept it over the desk. The Black ritual bowl and knife appeared. He ushered Andromeda up to the front.

"Familius magicus." Sirius intoned and tapped the bowl. Silver mist erupted to swirl in the hollow of the vessel once again. He cut his palm. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, declare Andromeda Ursula Tonks reinstated as a daughter of the House of Black by blood, by magic, and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

He could see Draco's open curiosity and knew it was possibly the first time he'd seen family magic in action as the Malfoys did not have any.

Andromeda cut her palm with a grimace. "I, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, daughter of the House of Black, accept my reinstatement and the duties that it entails, by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

She motioned for her husband to take her place.

Sirius smiled warmly and held out his uncut hand for Ted to shake. "Welcome to the mad house, Ted."

Ted smiled warmly. His rotund belly and appearance gave him a jolly air. "No middle name for me. Parents didn't see the need for it."

Sirius nodded and held his still dripping palm over the bowl. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, declare Theodore Tonks a son of the House of Black by law, by magic, and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Ted took the knife from his wife. "I, Theodore Tonks, son of the Tonks family, son of the House of Black, accept my place and the duties that it entails, by law, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Nymphadora exchanged places with her father.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, declare Nymphadora Janet Tonks a daughter of the House of Black by blood, by magic, and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be." Sirius said again.

"I, Nymphadora Janet Tonks, daughter of the Tonks family, daughter of the House of Black, accept my place and the duties that it entails, by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

The magic swirled upwards then, swarming over the Tonks family for a long moment before settling back into the bowl in the familiar totem. The snake bowed to Sirius and disappeared.

"Excellent," Sirius said, waving his wand again so the ritual bowl and knife vanished and two envelopes took their place, "I have some gifts."

The three new members of the House of Black smiled while the Malfoys glowered in the background.

"Firstly, Andy and Ted, here is the details of your new vault at Gringotts. You've received the dowry that would have been bestowed had the family agreed to the match at the time. There is also the deed for the Summer property in Spain which I know was always Andy's favourite. It is entailed to the House of Black though and will return to me or my Heir on your death but it is yours for the rest of your lives." Sirius handed over the envelope. "You'll need to speak to Remus about arranging a portkey and the state of the property."

Andromeda took it and, in a surprise move, hugged Sirius. He patted her back awkwardly as she sniffed and held back tears.

"Thank you." She said releasing him.

Sirius cleared his throat and picked up the last envelope. "Nym…Tonks," he corrected as she glared at him, "a trust vault has been set-up for you. Its value is equivalent to that should you have been recognised as a Black from birth. You're in paid employment as an Auror trainee now rather than continuing your education so there will be no additional funds. However, you should find this is a nice nest-egg."

Tonks hugged him too and took her envelope with a grin. "Thank you. You were always my favourite cousin when I was a kid."

Sirius didn't point out that until his incarceration he'd been the only cousin who had visited them when Tonks had been small. He turned to Andromeda. "A couple of things, Andy; firstly, I'd like you to teach our Heir about wizarding etiquette. He's lived among muggles and Dumbledore hasn't seen to this part of his education it seems."

"I'd be honoured." Andromeda said.

"Excellent," Sirius said, relieved that he wouldn't have to do it, "secondly; I owe a life debt to a Miss Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn witch, very smart and Harry's best friend."

He ignored the ruckus in the background as Draco snorted and Narcissa berated him.

"I've agreed with her parents that the House of Black will sponsor her…"

"What?" Draco shouted, standing up. "I've heard enough, Mother, Father! If the House of Black wants to ruin itself with muggleborns and halfbloods let it! We Malfoys don't need them and are better…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Narcissa silenced her son while Lucius dragged him back down to the sofa and placed him in a body bind. Their faces were aflame and he knew that they knew that Draco's little outburst was going to cost them.

"As I was saying," Sirius continued returning his attention to Andromeda, "I've agreed the House of Black will sponsor her to repay the life debt. Obviously I'm not appropriate…"

"So you would like me to perform the duty?" Andromeda nodded. "I'd be happy to but we should probably meet before the ritual."

"They're waiting for you in the formal parlour with Harry. Remus is also there and will brief you on another ritual we'll be performing this afternoon." Sirius tapped an ornament on his desk and there was a brief knock on the door before it opened to reveal Penelope again. "Penelope, here, will show you the way. I'll see you after my discussion with cousin Narcissa."

Andromeda and Tonks smiled at him, Ted nodded and they all left. The door closed with a dull thud in their wake.

Sirius turned back to the Malfoys. Lucius was almost white with fear. Sirius knew he knew that Sirius knew he wore the Mark and given what had happened to the LeStranges, Lucius couldn't expect any other treatment. Narcissa was pale but rallying. He would bet every last galleon he had that she was trying to think of a way to wriggle out of the mess her husband and her son had created by their behaviour and turn it to their advantage. Draco continued to look mutinous but there was also fear flickering in his eyes, a questioning anxiety about why his parents were so cowed and why they hadn't fought back, hadn't attacked Sirius.

He moved to stand before them again and folded his arms. "So, Narcissa, do you want to list all the ways the House of Malfoy has broken oath with the House of Black or shall I?"

Narcissa got to her feet. "What do you intend for us?" She asked bluntly.

Sirius tilted his head. "That's a good question. Here's another; what can you offer me that would entice me to keep you alive?"

Draco's eyes widened dramatically.

"Yes, Draco," Sirius said, "I see you're starting to see the gravity of your situation but let me clarify it for you completely."

"Sirius, please; he's a child." Narcissa said hurriedly.

"You should have thought about that before you brought him in here unprepared. You know the protections this house and this room in particular offer me. If you attempted to draw your wand on me, you'd be dead within a second. He's lucky that the defensive magic didn't take issue with his insults. Let's see how he does without the silencing charm now that he knows." Sirius said brusquely.

He turned back to Draco, who had paled at the realisation that Sirius was magically protected as the Head of the House of Black, and waved his hand cancelling all magic in the room except his own.

"The House of Malfoy which left France for England during their Revolution petitioned to join the Ancient and Noble House of Black. The House of Black agreed on several conditions, one of which was that the House of Malfoy honoured the primacy of the House of Black," Sirius pointed at Draco, "that included ensuring that any _child_ knew their place in the pecking order and didn't stoop to insulting the Head of the House of Black as you just did."

Draco flushed red but he'd apparently learned enough to remain silent of his own accord.

"It also included not being branded with the Mark of a halfblood bastard like Voldemort." Sirius snarled, turning to Lucius.

Lucius's eyes widened fractionally. "The Dark Lord is the Heir to Slytherin." He blurted out.

"Through his mother who was a Gaunt, a witch with little more power than a squib," Sirius agreed, reciting the research Remus had done, "but his father was a muggle who abandoned both of them. Or did it not occur to you to look up the genealogy of _Tom Riddle_? How does it feel to know that you've been bowing and kissing the robes of the son of a muggle? You who would place blood purity as the thing to be valued above all others."

The shock adorning Lucius's face was hilarious.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" asked Draco unable to help himself.

"He's otherwise known as Voldemort." Sirius replied absently and missed Draco's appalled look of horror. "And really, Lucius? Is this your defence for taking the Mark? That it's OK because he was the heir to Slytherin?" His tone was scathing. "The House of Black will not be subjugated to anyone, not even Merlin himself if he turns up. Loyalty to the House comes before all others."

"Sirius," Narcissa said hurriedly, "you can hardly blame Lucius – he simply followed the rest of our family. Your father and mother both took the Mark as did mine. Regulus took the Mark. The LeStranges took the Mark. _Everyone_ took the Mark. Your grandfather didn't expressly forbid it."

"Did you take the Mark?" Sirius asked pointedly looking at her arm.

Narcissa sniffed and rolled her sleeve up to reveal pale creamy skin. He cast a spell for glamours but it came back negative and she looked at him triumphantly.

"Don't go celebrating all at once, Narcissa." Sirius warned her. "You may not wear the Mark but you clearly failed at teaching your son to respect the House of Black primacy."

Lucius stood up for the first time. "That was my fault." He said. "Narcissa bowed to my wishes that I see to Draco's education."

"And Narcissa should have invoked primacy." Sirius countered heatedly, understanding that Lucius was taking the blame in the hopes of salvaging his wife and his son from the mess he had created; a wife and a son whom he expected would get revenge for him somewhere down the line. "She was the Black."

"With respect, Sirius, who was I to turn to if Lucius objected?" Narcissa said defensively. "My father was dead, Mother took herself off to France, and your grandfather locked himself into the country estate and refused all visitors and owls. There was no agreed Heir upon his death. The House of Black has been disrepair and without guidance for years. Primacy seemed moot at the time I acquiesced on the issue of education."

"Do you fear your husband that much that you felt you would need to seek the intervention of the House of Black if you insisted on overseeing your child's education?" Sirius asked.

"I do not fear Lucius," Narcissa retorted, "I did insist on Hogwarts and Lucius did follow me in that regard so I would have stood my ground if I thought it necessary. I did not. The House of Malfoy was gaining prominence unlike the House of Black that was floundering. It was against the contract, yes, but at the time it seemed a sensible decision. Even _you_ must see that."

"So Lucius has been a good husband then?" Sirius asked as though the answer didn't matter to him.

He could see Draco look bewildered at his father's continuing silence.

"Lucius has been an acceptable husband under the terms of our contract," Narcissa said, without looking at either her husband or her son, "he has always treated me with respect if not affection. We perhaps have not made the love match I hoped for on my wedding day but the only complaint that I have is that we only had the one child as contracted. I would have liked more children. However, I know that we both love our one son very much, Sirius, and are united in ensuring his safety and protection."

"Hmmm." Sirius paced a few steps and back again. "Take a seat." He ordered.

He perched on the front of his desk as Lucius and Narcissa sat back down either side of Draco.

"Draco, I'm going to start with you." Sirius said. "I have two issues with you; one is the issue of primacy. You've been brought up to be loyal to another House before the House of Black and that's a problem for me. However, I recognise that this isn't your fault."

Narcissa gave a relieved huff of breath as she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"The second issue I have is that _you_ have issues with my Heir and his friends, specifically Hermione Granger who after today will be a daughter of this House." Sirius said seriously. "For his part, Harry has said he is willing to agree a truce. I'm not sure after your behaviour today that you would keep it."

Draco looked down unable to hold Sirius's gaze and Sirius knew he'd guessed correctly; Draco would break any truce because he didn't want to declare one.

"So, what to do with you?" Sirius murmured. "I could claim you for the House of Black, deny you any communication with your parents, and send you abroad to be educated."

Narcissa looked as alarmed as Draco at that suggestion.

"I could bind your magic and send you to live in one of our properties as a squib." Sirius continued, knowing he was scaring Draco and hoping it would work to keep him in line in the future. "Or I could ask you to take an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to the House of Black and leave it at that."

Draco glanced up at the sudden offer of hope.

"Narcissa," Sirius moved on, giving Draco time to mull over the options, "I find that you've broken your oath by allowing the primacy of the House of Black to be disregarded by your husband and your son. However in mitigation I will agree that you were left without guidance. As you haven't taken the Mark, in many respects I could consider your transgression minor. As with Draco, I am therefore uncertain as to what I shall do with you. I could cast you out. I could summon Judgement and see what the family magic makes of your actions – whether it would accept the mitigation you offer. I could ask you to take an Unbreakable Vow."

He let her stew over his words as he shifted his attention to the final member of the Malfoys.

"Lucius, I find that you've broken your oath by allowing the primacy of the House of Black to be disregarded by your son, by ignoring the primacy of your wife within your relationship in regards to your son's education and the number of children she bore, by taking the Mark of Voldemort and subjugating yourself to the will of Voldemort." Sirius said. "If that were the extent of your crimes you might be in the same boat as your wife and child but I know the truth of how a Death Eater qualifies for that Mark."

Draco sent a questioning look towards his father which Lucius ignored. Sirius didn't.

"Has he never told you, Draco?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, please…" Narcissa tried to intervene again.

"To gain the Mark in the service of Voldemort requires a blood sacrifice – a murder." Sirius stated firmly.

Draco actually did look horrified as he stared at his father. "You…you murdered someone?"

"It was a war, Draco. People died." Lucius said coldly, his hand twisting atop the cane he held. "Do you think people just believed Lord Black here was a mass murderer without prior reason? He killed twenty-three of the Dark Lord's supporters himself. I killed once in the service of the Dark Lord and did not kill again. He has more blood on his hands."

"I think my official count was eighteen actually." Sirius corrected with a humourless smile. "Twenty if you count the LeStranges."

Draco was aghast.

"However, the difference between you and I, Lucius," Sirius continued unperturbed, "is that every Death Eater life I took, I took in defence of _my_ life or others as a Hit Wizard. You, on the other hand, took the life of an innocent who wasn't even part of the fight. You targeted someone based on their blood status, tortured and killed them, and so like the LeStranges you have brought dishonour to the House of Black."

"There is no dishonour it was only a muggle!" Lucius retorted. He flushed red then white as he realised he'd admitted to murder.

Draco looked relieved that it was a muggle as he'd clearly been brought up to believe that wizards were better and muggles were no more than cattle, but his expression changed to abashment at Sirius's hard look.

"A life is a life, Malfoy." Sirius said with icy anger.

"I didn't have a choice!" Lucius shot back.

Sirius glared at him. "Are you really going to try that idiotic Imperius defence on me?"

Lucius glared right back at him. "I _was_ under the Imperius curse when I was captured at the Ministry the day after the Dark Lord was vanquished."

"But not when you killed the muggle." Sirius pointed out ruthlessly.

"I might as well have been!" Lucius protested. "I was taken by my father and my father-in-law! I was surrounded by friends and business associates. I had about as much choice in the matter as someone under the Imperius! After the muggle, I claimed that if I was to truly exploit my position with the Ministry and the Wizengamot to the Dark Lord's benefit, my wand had to remain clean of Dark magic. I won't deny that I agreed with his politics and his agenda but I wanted nothing to do with the killing."

"There were other choices, Lucius," Sirius said, "and I'm not sure I believe that the muggle was your one and only. I'm not sure you were _that_ clean."

"We don't all have your Gryffindor courage, Sirius!" Narcissa spoke up fiercely. "Where were we supposed to go for help? The Great Albus Dumbledore?"

Her words were a sneer and on one level Sirius knew she was right. The war had offered two sides and each was very unwelcoming to the other, fanatical in being as different as possible from each other. He had no idea how the neutral families had held out pulled between them.

"We would have ended up like Severus: a slave to two masters." Narcissa continued unabated.

Her words had her son's mouth dropping open in surprise. Sirius wondered what had surprised him – that Severus had been a double agent or that Narcissa had expressed the view that service to the Dark Lord was the equivalent of slavery. Evidently much of Draco's worldview was taking a battering.

"Look, Sirius," Narcissa took a deep breath, calming herself, "you asked what we could offer to entice you to keep us alive and to that I say that I meant every word in our letter of reply to the announcement that there was a Lord Black. We have political connections and wealth to aid and support the House of Black." She smoothed the fall of her robes. "The two Houses you've mentioned to date are Light, egalitarian about blood status but with a history of respect for wizarding tradition. I believe you will probably make headway in gaining a number of neutral families by showing an independence from Dumbledore. Many of the old Black alliances will not resume though; they are committed to a pureblood agenda as you know. However, we could provide the bridge for mutual areas of agreement and use our wealth to support that. You need us alive to do that."

Sirius admired her spunk and political insight. She had always had a flair for it. And she was right; it was the reason why Cornelius and he had agreed that it would be better to have Lucius remain in the game rather than take him out.

"Your argument is sound, Narcissa," Sirius said, "but I think knowing I didn't hesitate to kill off the LeStranges and Lucius will bring most of the old alliances to heel. My reputation as a mass murderer may come in very handy, don't you think? And for those that don't bow to the threat…well, Cornelius turns out to be quite the player; the amount of dirt he had on everyone was truly impressive." He held her gaze coldly. "What else do you have for me?"

There was a tense silence as Narcissa looked away unable to argue with him.

"I have something else that I will willingly provide if you can guarantee that the House of Black will never be subjugated to the will of _Dumbledore_." Lucius sneered the last name but otherwise his tone was civil if a touch tentative.

Sirius examined Lucius's expression and found it surprisingly sincere. "I won't allow the Ancient and Noble House of Black _or_ Potter to be subjugated to the House of Dumbledore."

"And you would take a Vow to that?" Lucius pressed.

"I would." Sirius answered candidly.

Lucius nodded slowly. His hands tightened atop the cane as he debated internally for another moment before sighing and conceding. "I believe the Dark Lord is alive."

Narcissa's head snapped around to her husband so fast Sirius figured she would have whiplash. "What?!" She looked torn between anger and terror.

"Why do you think that?" Sirius asked, refusing to show that he already knew.

"I won't say anything further until I have an assurance that you won't kill me." Lucius said firmly. "My offer is information about the Dark Lord and espionage if required when he returns."

Sirius considered his reply for a long moment. "You talk as though I should want this information and your spying service but I don't see why. Dumbledore is the leader of the Light. I'm sure if Voldepants is still alive and will return, he'll lead the fight again. My priority will be to protect Harry and I'll take him abroad rather than have that monster try for him again."

It was a bluff but he figured Lucius would fall for it. After all, Lucius had no idea how much Sirius already knew.

"If you truly wish to protect the boy then you'll listen to my information." Lucius retorted. He shifted on the sofa. "There is a prophecy, one that labels Potter as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. They are fated to fight, Black."

"What?!" It was Draco's turn to splutter with shock.

Lucius's chin came up sharply. "This is only some of the information I could give you but I won't say another word until we come to an agreement."

Sirius simply smiled. "I already know about the prophecy, Lucius."

Lucius looked momentarily startled. "Then you know that you will need someone in Voldemort's camp when he returns, and he will return."

"Sirius," Narcissa spoke up again, "I do not wish to have anything to do with the Dark Lord and request the protection of the House of Black for myself and my son. We will happily take Vows."

"Narcissa…" Lucius began.

"I will not go through it again, Lucius." Narcissa snapped. "The Dark Lord is a madman bent on the destruction of everyone who isn't him! Regulus saw the truth and he paid with his life for it! I will not have the same happen to Draco!"

Draco watched his two parents argue with an open mouth; obviously it wasn't a typical event.

Sirius made his decision and harrumphed to regain their attention. "Narcissa, Draco: you will take an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to the House of Black."

Narcissa tried to hide her relief but it played across her face regardless.

"I assume, Draco, that you know of the penalty of breaking the Vow?" Sirius asked brusquely.

Draco nodded quickly.

"Good." Sirius turned back to Lucius. "I'll be honest with you, Lucius; my first thought was to simply kill you as restitution for the life you took. However, my advisors inform me that you have value politically, pretty much using the same argument as your wife. On the other hand, I don't trust you and Narcissa would make an excellent Regent for the House of Malfoy."

Lucius paled but he kept his gaze on Sirius.

He pushed off the desk and rocked back on his heels. "So what to do with you?" He waited a beat before he laid out the offer. "You have to pay for the life you took. So for that crime, you will donate a million galleons to the Ministry for a new Department – the Department of Muggle Affairs." He held up a hand when Narcissa would have interrupted. "I, or rather my steward, will assume responsibility of your vaults and investments for the next three years. You will not protest this in any way and you will be thankful that I haven't had you thrown in Azkaban."

"Sirius…" Narcissa said hurriedly while Draco gaped worriedly.

"Don't worry, Narcissa, I don't intend to impose spending limits per se," Sirius said, his eyes flickering to her son where he did intend to set boundaries, "I'm aware that you need to project a certain image. But every transaction will need authorisation from me. You can all spend Friday morning with Remus at Gringotts transferring everything to him and agreeing standard payments and funds. You may pretend to everyone else that you are simply choosing to use Remus as your steward."

Narcissa nodded her agreement and stared pointedly at Lucius who did the same with reluctance.

"If you refrain from killing or assaulting anyone by the time my Heir comes of age, and if you have made yourself useful, I may return your financial assets to you, Lucius." Sirius said.

"Very well." Lucius agreed stiffly.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Good. You will also, like your wife and son, take an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to the House of Black. After which, Lucius, I will put you under familius magicus veritus while you give me the information you offered." It was a type of truth spell, compelling any family member to reply to the Head of the House with honesty. "If I hear anything in your answers that I dislike, you will face Judgement."

Lucius scowled and nodded.

"Vows then." Sirius drew his wand and tapped the desk. A sheet of parchment appeared. "Here are some I prepared earlier." He handed them over to Narcissa.

She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "These are very specific."

"You're free to refuse and I'll choose another option for you." Sirius said.

All three Malfoys squirmed under his hard gaze but nodded. Sirius tapped the ornament on his desk with his wand again. After a few tense moments, there was a sharp knock on the door and Remus entered the room.

He took in the sight of the huddled Malfoys and smiled at Sirius, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Vows?"

"If you could act as Bonder?" Sirius requested with a nod.

Remus drew his wand. "Mrs Malfoy, perhaps it would be best if you went first to demonstrate the process to Draco. If you could stand beside Sirius and join hands please."

Narcissa rose from the sofa, smoothed her blue robes and glided over to Sirius's side. He held out his hand to her and she clasped it gently.

Remus placed his wand on their joined hands.

"Will you Narcissa Druella Malfoy be loyal to the House of Black, placing duty to the House above all others, keeping the secrets of the House of Black unless authorised and working to ensure its success?" Sirius began.

"I will." She replied.

A thin stream of fire shot out from the wand and bound their hands together.

"And will you be loyal to me, Sirius Orion Black, the Head of the House of Black, keeping my secrets unless authorised and following my orders?" Sirius continued.

Narcissa nodded. "I will."

Another stream joined the first.

"And will you be loyal to the Heir to the House of Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, protecting him, keeping his secrets unless authorised to speak of them, and following his orders in the absence of mine?"

"I will." Narcissa replied.

The bond was joined by a third stream of flame.

"I, Remus John Lupin, swear as your Bonder that I have witnessed the Vow undertaken between you." Remus intoned. "So have you sworn; so mote it be." He gently hit their joined hands with his wand and the bond of flame disappeared.

Sirius released his cousin and she returned to the sofa. "Draco."

Draco looked at both his parents questioningly as though asking if they were serious about going through with it. They gave him sharp nods in return. He got to his feet and shakily took Sirius's hand. He repeated the same vows in regards to the House of Black and Sirius but Sirius changed the vow in respect to Harry, understanding that too much enmity existed between his godson and Draco for a Vow of loyalty to work especially with Draco's young age.

"And will you remain neutral in your dealings with the Heir to the House of Black, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, never attacking him unless in defence, keeping his secrets unless authorised to speak of them, and following his orders in the absence of mine in respect to the House of Black?"

Draco looked as though he'd swallowed a lemon but he nodded and made the vow. Once Remus had confirmed the vow, Draco made his way back to the sofa where his mother smoothed a hand through his hair in comfort.

Lucius took his place and willingly made the same vows as Narcissa. As soon as the bond disappeared, Sirius drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Familius magicus veritus."

Immediately, Lucius was surrounded by the silver mist of the Black family magic.

"Why did you join Voldemort?" Sirius asked tersely.

Lucius struggled for a moment against the magic but he eventually sighed. "I agreed with his plan to create a pureblood ruling elite and he was the heir to Slytherin."

"Why did you take his Mark?" Sirius continued, wanting to check how honest Lucius had been with him previously.

"My father and father-in-law took me before the Dark Lord to be Marked. They considered it an honour."

Sirius's eyebrows rose. "Did you want to be Marked?"

"Yes and no." Lucius looked furious as the words forced their way out of his mouth. "I believed it to be an honour but had no wish to perform the initiation rite of killing someone to earn it."

"You've admitted you killed a muggle. What other crimes did you perform in the service of your Dark Lord?"

"I gave him refuge, kept Dark items for him banned by the Ministry, bribed Ministry and Wizengamot officials on his behalf and attempted to steal a prophecy orb from the Department of Mysteries." He battled against the magic once more before giving way. "I tortured muggles captured by the Dark Lord when ordered and other Death Eaters for failures."

He could live with Lucius torturing Death Eaters, Sirius mused, but the muggle torture – which he had expected – was going to cost Lucius another chunk of galleons. He moved onto the next question. "What do you know of the prophecy involving Voldemort and Harry Potter?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Lucius intoned. "This much was overheard by Severus Snape and told to the Dark Lord immediately after its pronouncement by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius stiffened. Snape had been the Death Eater to overhear the prophecy! He exchanged a furious and concerned look with Remus who looked like he wouldn't need to be a werewolf to kill Snape.

"The Dark Lord did not initially believe the prophecy and I do not know what changed his mind. I suspect that when reports from a spy within Dumbledore's ranks informed him that the Potter child displayed magic on a regular basis, despite a childhood binding, he determined to remove the threat." Lucius continued.

"Wormtail." Sirius snarled, finding another target for his anger. He turned and paced away, collecting himself again and ignoring Draco's wide eyes and Remus's growl. "You said you believed Voldmort was still alive; explain."

"I initially believed as others that he was dead," Lucius explained, "but Draco informed me of a strange wraith drinking unicorn blood in the Forest during his first year which raised my suspicions. Then, there was a report that Quirrell had died and Draco told me that Potter had been in the infirmary for days. I began then to suspect that he was still alive and working to return to power." He paused. "In addition, my Mark has grown darker within the last few days. It is a sign that he gains strength."

"Do you want him to return?" Sirius questioned harshly.

"No!" Lucius snarled. "I've worked hard to undo the damage to my reputation and my House from the last war! I have power and influence now. _I_ make the laws and have been successful where he failed in promoting a pureblood agenda. Why would I want to allow someone else to benefit from my work especially now I know the truth of his origins?"

Sirius nodded. "If I don't offer you another choice and he returns as you say, what will happen?"

"There will be no choice." Lucius stated grimly. "He will expect us to return to his side. He will demand it and he will kill any who disobey." He glowered defiantly at Sirius. "He will control us as surely as though he had us under the Imperius curse…" he paused momentarily, "unless there is another choice."

Sirius threw a look at Remus who nodded gravely. It was something to work with, at least; Lucius didn't want to give up his own position. He was the Top Dog – or he had been until Sirius had reinstated the House of Black – still would be within his own alliances. But Voldemort would take that away and make him a servant again. Lucius didn't want to bow down before someone else. Which meant Sirius had to be careful; if he humiliated the man too much, he'd turn on Sirius and Harry regardless of the Vow – there were always ways and means of working within Vows. But Sirius could use Lucius's desire for power to help protect Harry just as he was using Cornelius's desire to remain Minister of Magic.

"Tell me about Tom Riddle's diary, Lucius." Sirius said, returning to perch against his desk again, his arms folded.

Remus moved to sit beside him.

Lucius was once again attempting to fight the magic that swarmed over him but he hefted another sigh eventually and gave in once more. "One night the Dark Lord called together myself, Bella and Regulus. He told us that we were his most loyal and favoured followers; all of us members of the House of Black, the only House whose knowledge of the Dark Arts was equal to his own."

Sirius snorted at that. The House of Black collectively had probably forgotten more Dark magic than Voldemort had ever learned.

"We were to be rewarded. He sent myself and Regulus to the outer chamber. Bella exited holding some kind of cup but I was summoned before I could get a good look at it." Lucius continued. "He gave me a diary and told me to guard it well. He told me to send in Regulus and ordered Bella and I to leave; we followed the order. I placed the diary in a safe location in Malfoy Manor and I know Bella placed the cup in her vault."

Sirius waited impatiently as Lucius caught his breath, disturbed at hearing what must have been the initial event that had led to Regulus's death.

"After I realised the Dark Lord might still be alive, I removed the diary from its hiding place and opened it. The pages were blank. I felt a compulsion to write and I introduced myself. The diary responded. It ordered me to tell it what had happened since I had been given the diary. It proclaimed to be an echo of the Dark Lord and held the key to returning him to life. It instructed me to give it to my son who attended Hogwarts so it could get close to Potter. I convinced it that it would be better to give it to another instead."

Remus's eyes flashed and for a worrying second Sirius thought he might actually punch Lucius.

Draco was open-mouthed again, shock rippling across his pointy features.

"You gave the diary to Ginny Weasley." Sirius commented. "Why beyond that she was expendable in your eyes?"

"Primarily because I was _compelled_. Secondly, her father was trying to get legislation through that I disagreed with; the political embarrassment of his only daughter being found in possession of a Dark object would likely derail it. Thirdly, I knew through Draco that the Weasleys were close to Potter." Lucius said. "And lastly, I believed it likely that her overbearing mother would find the cursed thing before it ever made it to Hogwarts or that she herself would hand it to her father."

"You intended for it to be found?" Remus asked surprised.

Sirius hurriedly repeated Remus's question knowing unless he asked the veritus magic would not compel the truth.

"Yes," Lucius said sharply, "_Draco_ attends Hogwarts. I had no wish for him to be hurt. I tried to get Dumbledore replaced when it was clear that he wasn't doing enough to stop the monster the Dark Lord had set loose."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look of surprise.

"Are you sincere in your Vow?" Sirius asked as the final question.

"Yes." Lucius glared at Sirius. "I will not follow that bumbling old fool but I will follow the House of Black, even one headed by you and Potter, rather than the Dark Lord if it means I keep my magic and my life is spared."

Honesty was a beautiful thing, Sirius thought as he registered Lucius's selfish motivations. He cancelled the veritus with a wave of his wand and Lucius sagged as though tired.

Sirius pondered his words carefully.

"My first order, Lucius, is that you will make restitution to the House of Weasley. I will approach them on your behalf with an offer to assume financial responsibility for Ginny Weasley's remaining education up to and including a Mastery, and pay any medical bills associated with healing the possession of the diary." Sirius said firmly. "I will request this is a private restitution rather than a public one given the sensitive nature of what occurred; I doubt Arthur Weasley will argue. That will protect your political reputation. Similarly, the one _and a half_ million galleon donation for the new Department in restitution for the death of the muggle and torture of others will be through me, protecting you from the fallout of donating to a cause that would horrify your alliances."

Lucius bowed his head in relief.

"My second order to all three of you is that you will do nothing willingly to harm me, my Heir, the associates and the allies of the House of Black." Sirius glanced toward Draco. "I gave you some leeway in your Vow in regards Harry because you're young and stupid."

Draco flushed.

"But realise this is an order; under the terms of the Vow that means you follow it or lose your life. You therefore cannot harm Harry or Hermione with this order. You cannot call them names or taunt them as that constitutes bullying behaviour that harms them. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded rapidly.

"You will tell your Slytherin cohorts that you have been instructed by your parents to follow my orders in this matter in order to ingratiate yourself with me in the hopes of one day changing my mind as to who should be my Heir." Sirius said firmly. "That will protect you from any fallout at school from your changed behaviour."

"Thank you, Sirius." Narcissa said.

"Draco," Sirius continued, "you are young and could yet learn a different path. If you are loyal to the House of Black, you will be rewarded. You saw the generous gifts that I gave to your cousin and aunt. If at the end of the year, you have performed well, I will give you a reward. Do you understand?"

Draco darted a look at his parents and nodded swiftly to Sirius.

Sirius turned to Narcissa. "Is there an arrangement for your son?"

"With the House of Parkinson." Lucius answered. "The decision was mine not Narcissa's."

"Then the arrangement is annulled." Sirius said firmly. "The House of Black will let its children choose their own partner."

Draco's face lit up and Sirius figured he hadn't wanted the arrangement. It was a small boon but perhaps it was enough to help Draco realise that there were benefits of being in the House of Black.

"You will all keep what was discussed between us today a secret only to be discussed with those in the room and my Heir – Malfoy, you have leave to discuss the dissolution of the marriage arrangement with the House of Parkinson. Finally, your main order is this: you will help me and my Heir defeat Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle by assisting whenever I ask in the plan that I have in motion." Sirius declared fiercely. "Understood?"

"Understood." Lucius had regained some of his usual arrogance. His eyes narrowed on Sirius. "You were already aware that he was alive."

"Since I heard about how Harry sent his wraith packing again at the end of his first year, yes." Sirius said. "But he will try and get a body, and try and regain power. We're going to stop him."

"We will do everything we can to assist you." Narcissa said.

"Good. Narcissa; you will take part in a blessing ritual this afternoon for Harry." Sirius said.

"Of course, my Lord Black." Narcissa bowed her head.

Sirius regarded them with an intent expression. "I am giving you this one chance: work with me, help me protect Harry and you will be rewarded. Cross me, harm Harry in any way and I will end you."

He examined their faces with satisfaction as they registered his final words, turned and tapped the ornament. Penelope knocked softly on the door before opening it.

"Please escort the Malfoys to one of the guest rooms on the first floor, Penelope, so they can freshen up before lunch." Sirius requested.

The Malfoys got to their feet; Narcissa curtseyed and Draco awkwardly followed his father in bowing his head briefly before they left. The door closed behind them and Sirius let out a slow breath, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension that had gathered there.

Remus gave a small cough. "You OK, Padfoot?"

"I feel dirty." Sirius admitted. "I feel like I'll take a million showers and will never be clean again."

"Well, we have made a deal with the Devil." Remus murmured. "But politically this will be easier. Lucius is the key to at least neutralising the pureblood supremacists within the Wizengamot. If he died, even with Narcissa as a Regent, they would likely choose some other leader who would make things much more difficult."

He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to telling Harry about the prophecy and Snape."

"Do you think it's wise to tell him?" Remus demanded. "They already have a difficult relationship."

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I don't want him blindsided with information that others are holding secret like a Sword of Damocles over his head, Moony." He sighed. "We'll discuss it with Minerva but not today; today should be about the adoption and the blessing ritual."

"I won't argue with that." Remus said in heartfelt agreement. He peered at Sirius. "Something else is bothering you."

"You mean apart from the fact that Lucius has just confirmed old Voldie is on his way back to getting a body and we really need to work out where Peter went and what he's likely to be doing?"

Remus simply gave him a look that said 'you don't fool me.'

Sirius grimaced and looked away from his friend. "Malfoy gleefully pointed out why so many people were quick to believe I was a mass murderer by reminding me of how many people _I _killed during the war."

"In self-defence." Remus pointed out.

"I don't even remember killing ten of them, Remus!" Sirius retorted.

"You were captured when you were undercover, tortured, and you were half-dead when recovered." Remus said dryly. "The evidence for self-defence was rather overwhelming."

"And what about the LeStranges?" Sirius said before he could help himself. "I knew calling Judgement through the family magic would probably kill them. Bella probably won't be alive this time next week."

"Yes, you did know," Remus acknowledged, "and that you feel…regret makes you the good guy."

"That's the problem, Moony," Sirius confessed, "I don't feel regret. I feel…_relieved_ that they won't be around anymore to hurt anyone else, or to help Voldemort when he comes back – if we can't stop it. A part of me still thinks I should have just done the same to Lucius."

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you did to protect Harry. I'm not going to tell you that doing it was the wrong thing to do." He squeezed Sirius's shoulder. "I'll never tell you that protecting Harry is the wrong thing to do, and Sirius; I'd kill to protect him too."

Sirius nodded slowly, letting Remus's words wash away the doubts that had plagued him.

"Come on, we should get back. Hermione was in the middle of a discussion with Andromeda about ritual magic and its place within wizarding culture when I got your signal and Harry looked terrified at being left alone with them." Remus said cheeringly. "We should go rescue him."

Yes. That's what it all came down to in the end. Rescuing Harry.

And Sirius could do that.


	19. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 5

Lunch had been brilliant in one respect and awkward in another, Harry mused.

Sirius had taken the top of the table with Harry on his right-hand side; Andromeda Tonks to his left. Her husband sat next to her, Tonks next to him, and then the Malfoys; Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. Hermione sat next to Harry, her father next to her, followed by her mother, then Remus and Penelope with Professor McGonagall – his Aunt Minerva at the table end.

Harry ignored the looks Draco kept shooting him and focused instead on enjoying the light meal and hearing stories from Andy about Sirius and his Dad as young school boys. Sirius kept butting into her reminiscences, ostensibly correcting her but with a wink and a smile that told Harry that he was joking and teasing. Andy took it in good humour and Harry found himself liking the older witch more and more as the lunch went on; she had a good sense of humour, a quiet intelligence, and a warm personality that had made it easy to talk to her.

The Grangers loved the Tonks' and the two families had quickly bonded. As a muggleborn Ted had a lot of common experiences to share with Hermione and he was quickly able to relate wizarding terms to understandable muggle concepts. Ted was a Healer in a small clinic on the outskirts of London; he had compared it to being a GP – a family doctor – while those Healers in St Mungo's were the equivalent of muggle hospital consultants and doctors. Hermione had been very interested, confessing her early childhood ambition had been to be a family GP. Harry was also interested after his time with Noshi, and Ted had been keen to hear all about the Valley clinic.

If the conversation at the top of the table had flowed, Harry couldn't help notice the more stilted atmosphere at the bottom where the Malfoys resided along with Remus, Penelope and his Aunt Minerva. He caught faint hints that Tonks had tried to engage her cousin, Draco, in a conversation about Quidditch, Remus, Penelope and Narcissa were debating ritual magic, and Lucius and Minerva were discussing Hogwarts. But it was clear that they were all uncomfortable to varying degrees with their dining companions. Harry had thanked Merlin that apparently there was a protocol they were following and the Malfoys couldn't claim they'd been slighted.

But lunch was over and they were all making their way to the formal parlour to greet the additional guests joining them for the various rituals. Harry entered at Sirius's side. He'd been coached in the protocol for this that morning and it had all the makings of being a half-hour of sheer hell, Harry decided, as they walked in and immediately became the focus of attention.

"Madame Longbottom," Sirius kissed her knuckles, performed the introduction of Harry with flawless aplomb, and Harry quickly took her hand and gave his thanks for her attending.

Augusta Longbottom gave a stern nod of approval and motioned to her left where Neville stood awkwardly in formal robes with the crest of Longbottom on his breast. Harry shook hands with his dorm mate and realised Neville wore his Heir ring.

"It's good to see you, Neville." Harry said warmly as Sirius carried on with the introductions to Augusta. "You're joining me for the culture and politics lessons, right?"

"Right, and estate management." Neville smiled back at him. "Gran thought it would be good for me and for us to get to know each other better. I didn't realise your parents were my godparents."

"I had no idea your Mum was my godmother either." Harry admitted. Sirius nudged his shoulder gently and Harry grimaced. "We'll catch up later, Neville."

Neville beamed happily at him and Harry allowed Sirius to direct him to Arthur, Molly, Bill and Ron. Arthur had decided the rest of the Weasleys had no need to be present although they had all been invited. Ron glared at the Malfoys.

Sirius stepped in smoothly, pretending nothing was amiss. "Arthur, Molly. Lovely to see you, Bill and Ronald again. You obviously know Harry."

Molly broke away from glowering at Lucius Malfoy and smiled at Harry as he took her hand to kiss. "Oh, don't you look smart, Harry."

Bill winked at Harry, easing the tension, as Harry made his way down the line of Weasleys.

Ron was dressed in what were clearly his school robes. He leaned in when Harry took his hand. "What is _Malfoy_ doing here?"

"Cousins." Harry said succinctly. "We're kind of stuck with them."

Ron didn't look happy and Harry thanked Merlin when Sirius moved them on again.

"Minister Fudge, I believe you've met my godson Harry before?" Sirius said, with a sly smile in Harry's direction.

"Yes, indeed." Cornelius smiled at him brightly. "You're looking very well, Harry. Obviously being with your godfather suits you."

"Thank you," Harry said politely, "and for coming today to be a witness. And for helping to clear Sirius."

Cornelius waved a hand. "My pleasure, Harry. I'm only sorry I didn't listen when we met at Hogwarts, I'm afraid I took far too much note of your Professor Snape. I can promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you, sir." Harry responded formally.

"Cornelius, please." Cornelius said, still smiling.

Sirius stepped in to Harry's relief and a moment later they stood in front of Amelia Bones.

"Good to see you again, Harry." Amelia said as he kissed her knuckles.

"You too," he gave her a genuine smile, "thank you for coming and for everything you and Auror Moody did for Sirius."

Amelia merely smiled at him and allowed Sirius to do the rest of the introductions so they could greet Wilbert Croaker.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Call me Bertie." He gave a friendly smile to Harry.

Harry smiled back, liking the older man instantly. "Thank you for attending the adoption. My friend Hermione will probably have a hundred questions for you. She's really smart."

"That's a good trait to look for in a woman, Harry," Bertie teased, "glad to see you starting early."

Harry felt his cheeks heating up and was grateful again when Sirius intervened to introduce the Tonks' to the Head of the Unspeakables.

The final two attendees were Brian Cutter and Mary Baron, their solicitors. Harry had already met them both before after he and Sirius had returned from the States and their greetings were performed swiftly.

Sirius led them all back through to his study which had been changed by Kreacher. All the furniture had been cleared out and replaced with rows of comfortably padded but straight-backed chairs facing the mantel-piece with its ornate rendering of the crest of the House of Black. Just in front of the fireplace, a pedestal had been set-up with the ritual bowl and knife.

The guests made their way to their seats as did Harry. He sat at the front with Remus on one side and Minerva on the other. He glanced over his shoulders at the Grangers just behind him. He gave Hermione an encouraging smile as she was nervously chewing her lip.

Sirius cleared his throat and everyone became quiet. "Thank you, friends and family, for attending today. We actually have three rituals to do. The first is a sponsor ritual between Hermione Granger and Andromeda Tonks. The second will be the adoption ritual between myself and Harry. And lastly, we will do a blessing ritual for Harry." He smiled at the gathering. "So, let's begin: Hermione, Andy?"

Hermione walked out to the front and Harry felt a rush of pride. He was really grateful that Sirius had come up with such a brilliant way of saying thank you to Hermione for helping to save his life.

Sirius gave Hermione a warm smile and directed her to stand on the left of the pedestal facing Andromeda who stood on the right. Sirius moved to stand behind it and tapped the ritual bowl invoking the family magic which erupted in its usual silver swirl.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, invoke our magic to witness the repayment of a life debt between the House of Black and Hermione Jean Granger. In gratitude for her part in saving my life, I bid Andromeda Ursula Tonks, daughter of the House of Black, sponsor Hermione Jean Granger within the House of Black by blood, by magic and by oath, providing her with the protection and sanctuary of the House of Black."

Harry held his breath in the reverent silence as Sirius nodded at Andromeda.

Andromeda picked up the knife and carefully sliced her palm, allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the bowl. "I, Andromeda Ursula Tonks, daughter of the House of Black, swear to sponsor Hermione Jean Granger in the wizarding world; to provide her with knowledge, with tools, with love; to protect and give her sanctuary. I undertake this solemn duty by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

She passed the knife to Hermione who threw Sirius a quick look to check it was OK for her to go ahead. At his nod, she sliced her palm with a grimace and allowed the blood to trickle into the bowl.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger," her voice shook a little, "am honoured to accept the sponsorship offered to me by the House of Black. I swear to consider Andromeda Ursula Tonks, daughter of the House of Black to be my wizarding guardian, accepting her tutelage and wisdom. I accept my place as a daughter of the House of Black and the duties that it entails, by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Andromeda held out her cut hand and Hermione took it so their clasped hands were positioned over the bowl. The family magic rose up forming its snake totem and wrapped itself around their wrists so they were bound together. The snake hissed over their hands.

"_I accept this bond."_ The snake said.

Harry smiled at the totem but held back from speaking to it, knowing he was the only one who had understood what it said.

Sirius grinned at the two women. "I have witnessed this bonding between you and declare Hermione Jean Granger a daughter of the House of Black." He said formally. "So have I sworn; so mote it be." He tapped the bowl and the magic vanished.

Andromeda turned Hermione's palm face upwards and healed it quickly before doing the same to her own as the room erupted in pleased applause.

Harry looked around as he clapped enthusiastically. Tonks was grinning ear to ear, her hair cycling through a variety of colours. Draco looked subdued but he was clapping politely along with his parents. Arthur and Molly both looked delighted while Ron looked…angry? Harry frowned and wondered what the problem was. He turned back to see Hermione walking back towards him. He grinned at her and she smiled shyly back at him.

"OK," Sirius said loudly, regaining everyone's attention, "Harry, if you'd like to come up, and Remus, who as an old friend of James and Lily, will stand as the magical witness." He smiled at their guests. "I would just like to remind everyone that Harry is a parselmouth and as you've already witnessed the Black family totem is a snake. Needless to say the totem is over the moon at having someone to talk with after years of silence so if you hear an exchange between them, please don't worry or panic or assume that Harry's being turned into a Dark wizard."

Harry had mixed feelings about Sirius's openness but he guessed it was better to be up front then have someone yell something horrible in the middle of their adoption ritual.

Remus took Sirius's position behind the pedestal facing out at the audience while Sirius moved to where Andromeda had stood; Harry in Hermione's place. Harry noted the bowl and knife looked pristinely clean and realised Sirius must have handled that while his attention had been elsewhere after Hermione's ritual.

Sirius winked at him, Remus smiled, and Harry remembered to breathe.

"Ready?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

They both tapped the ritual bowl at the same time and called their family magic. Gold and silver sparkles swirled into the air.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, invoke the magic of the House of Black to witness our adoption of Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Black, by blood, by magic, and by oath."

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, invoke the magic of the House of Potter to witness my adoption by Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, son of the House of Potter, by blood, by magic, and by oath."

There was a surprised murmur as the audience remembered that Sirius had been given sanctuary within the Potter family; that unusually both family magics would come into play with the adoption.

"I, Remus John Lupin, steward of the House of Black, steward of the House of Potter, brother by magic, by spirit, by heart to James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter, stand witness to this adoption."

Sirius picked up the knife and cut his palm, dripping the blood into the bowl. "I, Sirius Orion Black, son of the House of Black, son of the House of Potter, brother by blood, by spirit, by heart to James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter, invite Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Black, to be my son by blood, by magic, by law; my son by blood, by spirit, by heart; my son by blood, by will, and by oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Harry wasn't keen on slicing his palm open but he did it with the faintest of frowns and his blood fell from his palm to join Sirius's within the bowl. "I, Harry James Potter, son of the House of Potter, son of the House of Black, son by blood, by spirit, by heart to James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter, accept Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, son of the House of Potter, as my father by blood, by magic, by law; my father by blood, by spirit, by heart; my father by blood, by will, and by oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

They joined hands and the magic responded immediately; the snake bound them as it had Andromeda and Hermione but it waited until the griffin flew up from the bowl and rested atop their hands and gave a fierce cry before it hissed.

"_The griffin and I welcome this bond, youngling."_ The snake said.

"_Thank you."_ Harry replied. He looked up into Sirius's inquisitive eyes. "The griffin and the snake welcome our bond."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you." He said to the totems.

Remus smiled happily at the two of them. "I have witnessed this bonding between you and know it to be true. Sirius Orion Black you are now the father of Harry James Potter by blood, by magic and by this oath." He said formally. "So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Harry and Sirius raised their wands and tapped the bowl together. With a final cry and a hiss goodbye the totems disappeared once more.

Applause filled the room again. Harry looked out at the sea of faces. Neville gave him two thumbs up; Hermione was clapping hard enough to hurt her hands, and Ron…still looked less than chuffed. Harry shook away the thought. Maybe Ron was just uncomfortable with the pomp and ceremony.

His attention snapped back to his palm as Sirius carefully healed it. Sirius squeezed his hand gently before letting go.

"OK there, Harry?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

"You ready for the next bit?" Sirius asked, again keeping his voice low.

"I think so," Harry smiled warmly, "_Padfoot_."

They'd agreed the night before that 'Dad' had too much association with James for both of them to be comfortable with Harry calling Sirius that; instead Harry would call Sirius his Marauder nickname as a way of acknowledging the change in their relationship.

"Pronglet." Sirius's eyes sparkled at Harry proudly.

Remus couldn't contain himself any longer. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands in delight. With a single mischievous look Harry knew what Sirius wanted them to do. They both pounced on him in unison, gathering the three of them into a brief group hug.

Sirius clapped Remus's shoulder and raised his voice. "Thank you, Moony."

He quietened the room again and Remus returned to his seat.

"Lastly, we have a blessing ritual for a child's protection by their new adopted family." Sirius explained. "It's based on Witch magic so I will stand witness but not take part."

It wasn't the full story about the protection spell but as Sirius and Remus had argued they didn't want too many people realising the exact spell Harry's mother had performed as then they could find a way to undo it. Harry thought it was a sensible precaution given the presence of Malfoy in the room.

"Will the ladies of the House of Black and Minerva McGonagall please step forward?" Sirius requested briskly.

Harry found himself facing Minerva over the ritual bowl. She relaxed her stern visage to give him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Harry, you'll need to take the lead on this one." Sirius said softly.

He took a deep breath and calmed his magic before tapping the bowl. Silver and gold erupted in the bowl

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir of the House of Black invoke the magic of the House of Potter and the House of Black to witness this blessing."

A gasp went up by someone as whoever it was caught onto the fact that Harry could summon both family magics.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, son of the House of Potter, father to Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir of the House of Black, stand witness to this blessing of my son."

Sirius handed Harry the ritual knife.

Harry drew it over his palm again, knowing that they had to do it afresh for the magic to work. He frantically tried to remember the ritual words, knowing the form of them changed in the old spell. "I, Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black, son of Lily of the House of Potter, give my blood willingly in this blessing." He placed the knife down beside the bowl.

Sirius drew a small vial of blood and a velvet pouch from the pocket of his robes and handed them to Minerva.

"I, Minerva of the Clan McGonagall, stand in the place of Lily of the House of the Potter, mother by blood of Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black." She withdrew a gold locket from the velvet bag and held it over the ritual bowl. "This locket is the symbol of Lily, given to her mother by blood, Marigold of the family Evans, in celebration of motherhood."

Harry took hold of the locket with his hand, the chain rubbing painfully against the cut and sending fresh blood running down his palm. He knew he had to remain with his hand holding the locket for the rest of the ritual.

Minerva continued. "I stand in the place of Petunia of the family Dursley, sister by blood to Lily, aunt by blood to Harry and who gives her blood freely in this blessing."

Harry knew Remus had spent hours convincing his aunt to give up the blood and the locket. He watched as Minerva tipped out the vial into the ritual bowl and set it aside. She clasped her right hand atop Harry's over the bowl, holding the locket with him. She dipped a finger into the bowl with her other, reached across the space and drew a rune of protection on his forehead.

"I recognise the willing sacrifice of Lily of the House of Potter in protection of her son. In the place of Lily and Petunia, I welcome his new family by blood, the House of Black, and invite them to anchor this blessing by blood, magic and oath." She smiled at him. "So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Minerva stepped aside and walked around him to place a hand on Harry's right shoulder, looking over towards the remaining women.

Andromeda was up next. She gave a brilliant smile and picked up the ritual knife, quickly making a cut. "I, Andromeda, Elder of the House of Black, welcome Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black. I stand now in the place of Lily of the House of Potter," she placed her cut hand over Harry's and the locket, dipped her finger and traced the rune on his forehead, "I renew her blessing by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

She let go and walked to stand behind him, placing her hand on his left shoulder.

Harry tried not to flinch when Narcissa stepped up and neatly cut her palm open.

"I, Narcissa, Mother of the House of Black, welcome Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black. I stand now in the place of Lily of the House of Potter," she wrapped her hand around Harry's hand gently as she coated a finger with her other and drew the rune, "I renew her blessing by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

She walked swiftly away to take her position behind him.

Tonks was next and she winked broadly at Harry as she went through the familiar motions. "I, Nymphadora, Maiden of the House of Black, welcome Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black. I stand now in the place of Lily of the House of Potter," she took hold of his hand and made the rune on his forehead, "I renew her blessing by blood, by magic and by this oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Hermione was last, stepping up as Tonks placed her hand on Harry's shoulder with her mother and aunt. Harry grinned at Hermione in relief.

She carefully cut her palm and let the blood mingle with the others in the bowl. "I, Hermione, daughter of the House of Black, daughter of the family Granger, welcome Harry of the House of Potter and the House of Black, my friend by magic, by spirit, by heart. I stand now in the place of Lily of the House of Potter," her hand clasped his and he squeezed it comfortingly as he felt her tremble; she made the rune carefully, keeping her other hand steady, "I renew her blessing by blood, by magic, by willing sacrifice; by blood, by spirit, by heart; by blood, by will, and by oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Harry's eyes widened as the magic flared brilliantly between them, a fountain of silver and gold that swirled around the two of them until they formed solid shapes either side of Hermione; a huge gold griffin stood on her right, and a massive silver snake on her left.

She looked at him with wide scared eyes and he kept tight hold of her hand as he darted a look towards Sirius and then at Remus but they both looked as stunned as everyone else.

The griffin morphed suddenly into the shape of a misty golden woman, a woman he had only seen in pictures – his mother! She shifted forward and placed her hand over his and Hermione's.

"Mum." Harry whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

Sirius stood beside him, frozen at the sight of the spirit of his dead friend.

"I, the spirit of Lily of the House of Potter called forth by my son, proclaim my blessing of love and protection is renewed by the House of Black." Lily said softly. "By blood, by magic, by oath."

She stepped up and kissed his forehead. Warmth and love flowed through him, almost making him dizzy. It was like the best hug ever. She smiled at Harry before she moved away to stand behind Hermione's right shoulder.

Harry drank in the sight of her and only vaguely realised that the snake was also shifting shape into a woman. He dragged his gaze away from his mother to look at her but he didn't recognise her all; she was beautiful, long flowing hair and dressed in an old fashioned robe.

She moved to stand next to Hermione on her left, reached out her hand and placed it over Harry's and Hermione's. Her gentle gaze met Harry's across the ritual bowl.

"I, the spirit of Morgana of the line of Le Fey, called forth by the magic of this son of Black, judge thee Harry, child of Merlin, of the House of Potter and the House of Black. Thou have been blessed with love but cursed with loss; thou will stand betwixt the light and the dark; thou will yet perish or master Death." The spirit smiled sadly at him. "This I See, my child; but thou has spirit to arm thee, and heart to spur thee, and this gift of my blessing to shield thee. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

She kept hold of his hand as she glided forward and placed a kiss over his forehead. It was icy and cold but he felt a rush of powerful magic through his veins.

She moved away. As soon as her hand met Hermione's left shoulder, the spirits of Morgana and his mother – his mother! She couldn't leave him! – fell in a shower of magic back into the forms of the totems.

There was silence in the room.

Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes met Hermione's shocked gaze. She gently extracted her hand from his and stepped around to take her place at his left shoulder, leaving the griffin and snake behind. Harry swayed and the hands on his shoulders steadied him.

Sirius made a small movement, catching Harry's attention. "I have witnessed this blessing and know it to be true by blood, by magic and by this oath." He said shakily. "So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Harry raised his wand. He glanced at the snake which bowed its head before he stared at the griffin desperately wanting to see his mother again; the griffin gave a heartfelt cry as though it too wanted the same as Harry. Sirius cleared his throat and Harry knew he had to end the ritual. He tapped the bowl. The totems dissipated into a cloud of light and then disappeared.

"Merlin's bloody balls!" Someone said in the background.

Harry's frantic gaze met Sirius's and as Sirius took a step towards him, Harry felt darkness beckon him and he fell into it gratefully.

o-O-o

Sirius caught Harry before he hit the floor; adrenaline surging through him. "Harry!" He felt his panic start to escalate as he remained unresponsive. He lowered him down to the floor and searched Harry's neck for a pulse. There was a strong beat against his fingers and he gave a shaky breath.

Ted was suddenly beside him waving his wand in a familiar diagnostic pattern. "Magical exhaustion." He said crisply. "He'll be fine; he just needs bed rest."

"Which when you consider he managed to call forth the spirit of Morgana Le Fey isn't too surprising." Bertie said beside Ted, peering over his shoulder at Harry. He straightened up. "By my authority, this magical event is deemed need-to-know. Everybody here will take a Vow or be obliviated."

An outbreak of protests erupted but Sirius ignored them as Remus finally pushed his way through to them. Sirius placed Harry's arm around his neck and lifted him into his arms, staggering as he got up from the floor with Remus's help. "Remus, can you work on the Vow with Bertie, please."

"I'll help." Amelia offered immediately, understanding the need for confidentiality.

"Is Harry going to be OK?" Molly asked worriedly, hurrying over as Sirius started for the door.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said quickly. "Minerva…can you come with me?"

Molly immediately moved to his side. "I'll be happy to…"

"I'm sorry, Molly, but the house is under Fidelius and I'm not the Secret Keeper. Minerva is already aware of where it is." Sirius said, adjusting his hold on Harry as he shifted away from Molly's outstretched arms that had reached for Harry. "Thank you for your concern though." He walked out with Minerva just behind him.

"You're taking him home?" Minerva asked as soon as she closed the door behind them.

Sirius nodded. He sealed the doorway with a thought. No-one would be able to leave until Sirius returned and let them out. "He's safest there. I'm going to need you to watch him, please, while I sort this out."

"Of course." Minerva said, summoning her bag and outer robe that had been left in a closet in the hallway.

They flooed through to Griffin House and Sirius took the stairs swiftly.

Dobby popped in as Sirius laid Harry down on the bed. "Harry Potter is injured!"

"Magically exhausted, Dobby." Sirius carefully untangled the locket from Harry's hand and placed it on the bedside table.

Minerva immediately healed the wound on Harry's palm while Sirius vanished Harry's clothing with a wave of his wand, leaving him in his underwear. He levitated him under the covers with Dobby and Minerva's help. He traced a hand over Harry's forehead. Lily – Lily! – and Morgana's blessing had cleaned away the blood rune that had been drawn over and over.

He hovered; he wanted nothing more than to stay with Harry, with his _son_.

"It's alright, Sirius." Minerva said briskly. "I'll watch over him. You return and make sure nobody can tell anyone about what just happened. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back and have my Vow."

Sirius pushed a hand through his hair and nodded. He dropped a kiss of his own on Harry's forehead and got off the bed. He made his way back to Black Manor with his mind was swimming with what he had witnessed – Lily! – and he wasn't certain that he could make sense of it. The power of Harry's magic had summoned the most notorious witch in the history of the wizarding world – who had blessed him and called him a child of Merlin! And the totems – the totems had formed both spirits…

He found himself suddenly in front of his study door, breathing heavily. He could hear the cacophony of voices within the room and took a breath, gathering his poise and authority. He cancelled the seal with a wave of his hand and marched in, closing the door behind him. He was quite surprised at the orderly scene in front of him.

There was a group consisting of Brian, Remus, Augusta, Bertie, Amelia and Cornelius, all gathered around the pedestal scribbling on a piece of parchment as they agreed the Vow to be taken.

Hermione spotted Sirius and hurried over, trailed by Ron. "Harry?"

"In bed." Sirius said succinctly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK?"

She nodded, her bushy hair flying everywhere. "It was just incredible and a little scary; the feel of the magic was…" she blushed, "I was just worried that I'd messed up the blessing because I thought I _must_ have messed it up and…"

"Hermione!" barked Ron. "It wasn't _your_ magic that summoned the Dark Witch."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up at the implied insult to Harry.

"Ron," Hermione's eyes gleamed fiercely, "Morgana Le Fey was _not_ a Dark Witch. It's a common misconception based on the patriarchal and chauvinistic myths and legends around Merlin which glorify him and make her, the woman, out to be the villain of the piece when she simply stood for a different religious ideology. In fact, many believe that Rowena Ravenclaw followed the same religious belief and she was well known to be a Light witch so I don't see…"

"Indeed, Rowena was a Priestess in the old way." Narcissa interrupted. She had glided up beside them without anyone noticing; Hermione jumped visibly. "It is documented in older versions of _Hogwarts: A History_."

Sirius could see Ron fighting not to say something insulting and decided to remove his cousin from the youngster's presence.

"If you'll excuse us," he said politely, taking Narcissa's elbow and leading her back to where Lucius and Draco stood away from everyone else in the room. "I take it you wished to speak to me?"

"We wish permission to tell others of the agenda of the House of Black. Specifically, the decisions and announcements you made to us today will be shared with others in our alliance ahead of the Wizengamot session tomorrow." Narcissa said.

Sirius noted absently that Lucius was deferring to his wife; clearly he had gotten the message about the primacy. "You have my authorisation."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment and then forged ahead. "We also wish permission to mention that we have witnessed the power of the Boy Who Lived."

Sirius stiffened and glared at her. Draco's half-disgusted expression, on the other hand, amused Sirius no end.

"Something unspecific but along the lines that I having witnessed his power for myself now believe he did defeat the Dark Lord should suffice," Lucius said, "for the purposes of swaying my allies to the Boy Who Lived. We won't, of course, discuss the details."

Sirius met Lucius's cold gaze and read the truth in his hard eyes; Lucius _did_ believe it now. Not surprisingly; Ron had put it rather inelegantly but Harry's magic had summoned the spirit of _the_ most powerful witch of all time.

"You have my authorisation." Sirius repeated, knowing that if he took away the Dark Lord's political allies half the battle was won. He sighed. "You're already covered by the Vows you took this morning but you can stay and take this additional one or leave."

"We will take our leave." Narcissa said, her hand falling to Draco's shoulder. "My Lord Black." She curtseyed; her husband and son bowed their heads and Sirius escorted them to the door where Kreacher appeared to take them to the floo.

Sirius shook his head and made his way to Andy and her family. "Like dear Cousin Narcissa and her family, you're covered by your oaths to the family magic. If you wish to leave, you may do so."

Ted looked surprised and Andromeda shook her head. "I can stand on behalf of the House of Black for the Vow for some people, speed things up."

"Thank you." Sirius said truly grateful for her assistance.

"I won't ask how powerful he is, Sirius," Andromeda said quietly, "but that was incredible. I felt the magic flow through him. It was unlike anything I've ever felt."

Sirius nodded tiredly. "He's…just a kid though, Andy. I would never have agreed to the blessing ritual if…"

"I think everyone knows that, Sirius." Andromeda comforted him. She nodded towards the front of them room. "I think they have a Vow they can work with."

Sirius made his way to the front and Remus handed him the parchment.

"Harry?" asked Remus.

"Asleep; Minerva's watching over him." Sirius answered quickly. He read the Vow. _'Will you [insert name] keep the blessing of the ritual by Lily Potter's spirit secret? Will you keep the blessing of Harry Potter by Morgana Le Fey and the words she spoke secret?'_ He nodded. "OK, let's get on with it."

Molly coughed and caught his attention. "I'm sorry but I'm still not really comfortable with the children undertaking this kind of Vow. They are too young to accept the responsibility."

"Mrs Weasley, we have been through this already," Bertie beat Sirius to the punch, "children as young as twelve have taken the Vow before and lived enormously long and fruitful lives because they understood that to break the Vow will mean serious consequences. If you are unwilling to trust that your child can keep the Vow, then we will need your permission to obliviate him."

"Mum!" The uproar from Ron was immediate.

"I'm not sure that you have the authority…"

"And as we've already established: I do." Bertie said forcefully, suddenly looking like the very powerful wizard he was rather than an eccentric old man. "As Head of the DOM I can declare any magical event to be need-to-know. I have issued that declaration for the blessing ritual."

"And he has my support as Minister of Magic." Cornelius added, puffing up with responsibility.

"And mine as the Head of the DMLE." Amelia confirmed grimly.

Arthur sighed and placed a hand on his wife's arm. "I share your concern, Molly, but as Bertie has said we've already been through this and I think Ron and the others of his age here are aware of how serious it is to keep a Vow."

Molly subsided again into a chair with a huff.

"Madame Longbottom?" Sirius said. "Would you be willing to go first? Remus will act as our Bonder."

"Of course." Augusta said.

"Andy, can you perform the Vow for the Weasleys, please? Bertie, if you could be Bonder?" Sirius requested as Augusta took her place beside him.

For the next half an hour, there was a stream of Vow taking that blurred in Sirius's mind until the last was done. He had escorted people out as each family or individual had completed the Vow and they were free to leave. The adult Grangers, being muggles, in the end had to be obliviated of witnessing the spirits although they were left with their memory intact otherwise; Hermione was able to take the Vow. Finally, there was only Sirius, Remus and Bertie left. They'd encouraged Penelope to head out.

"I should take the Vow too." Remus argued.

"You're under oath to both the House of Black and the House of Potter," Sirius pointed out exasperatedly, "and not to mention you'd die before you'd betray any of our secrets to anyone ever."

Bertie looked on amused.

Remus sighed. "Director Croaker?"

"I would normally insist on it, but I agree with Lord Black," Bertie said, "you are covered by the oaths just as the Tonks' and the Malfoys." He paused. "And you would never betray the secret to anyone."

"We should get back home," Sirius said urgently, worried about Harry, "Minerva's waiting for us."

"Sirius, if I could have a word?" Bertie said with enough authority that Sirius knew it was a demand rather than a request however it had been phrased.

"Remus, can you…"

"Head back." Remus nodded. "I want to check on Harry myself. I can't help feeling this was my fault."

"Your research and calculations looked impeccable, Mister Lupin," Bertie assured him, "and I doubt very much for any other wizard, their magic would have been powerful enough to call forth spirits in such a way."

Remus sighed. "Perhaps you're right."

"It wasn't your fault, Moony." Sirius comforted him. "Now, go on and check on my son."

Remus's eyes gleamed with a brief flash of happiness as he recalled the earlier and less tumultuous adoption ritual. He patted Sirius on the arm as he passed – a silent message that it wasn't Sirius's fault either.

Bertie waited until the study door was closed before he turned back to Sirius. "There's something you should see. Do you have the pensieve handy?"

Sirius frowned and called for Kreacher. A moment later the pensieve was on the pedestal and Bertie was filling it with a silvery strand.

Falling into Bertie's memory was disconcerting especially when he found himself in the past and the old War Office of the Ministry. It was quite a gathering, Sirius realised; old Barty Crouch Senior, Millicent Bagnold, Dumbledore, a less scarred Moody, a young female Auror who Sirius recognised as Annette Kelp, Charlus Potter, James and a heavily pregnant Lily.

Sirius blinked back tears at the sight of his friends. He knew immediately what they were gathered to discuss: him. He tensed as he understood where he was right at that moment in the past – in the hands of Death Eaters.

"_Croaker?" Crouch asked sharply. "News?"_

"_Our intelligence sources have nothing. Wherever they've taken Black…it's masked to our magic." Bertie replied all-business. "What exactly happened?"_

"_That's what I would like to know and have been trying to find out for far too long." Charlus said forcefully._

"_Lord Potter," Bagnold said crisply, "you are here as a courtesy nothing more."_

_Charlus's eyes narrowed on the Minister. "And you are here because I helped to vote you in. Keep in mind, I can vote you out."_

"_And I would help him." _

The sound of his grandfather's voice had Sirius whipping around.

_Arcturus Black stood framed in the doorway; immaculate robes adorned with the Black crest fell_ _from his shoulders to the floor in a sweep of black; his greying hair was tied back in a similar style to Charlus; the Black ring glinted in the dim light. _

_He entered the room as though uncaring of the glowers and stares. "I understand my grandson is missing?"_

_Bagnold straightened up sharply. "Who told you?"_

"_Probably a Death Eater." Moody snarled._

_Arcturus merely smiled at him darkly. "Somebody will tell me what has happened to my grandson and what is being done to retrieve him or I will call for a full Wizengamot session and vote this entire administration incompetent."_

Sirius had to admit his grandfather had always had style.

"_And I would help him." Charlus said tersely, folding his arms and staring at his rival._

Charlus on the other hand had always had integrity. Sirius missed him badly.

_Arcturus inclined his head. "Potter."_

"_Black."_

_The two elder statesmen turned to glare in unison at Bagnold._

"_Gentlemen, I'm sure this can be quickly resolved." Dumbledore said smoothly. "Young Miss Kelp was just about to give us her report of events; she was unconscious in St Mungo's until one hour ago. She may be able to shed some light on what has happened to our missing friend."_

_Kelp straightened into a position that Sirius remembered from boot-camp. "I was sent to work with Hit Wizard Black undercover two months ago. I posed as his girlfriend. Two nights ago, at a party, we came across a muggle smuggling operation where the women were being sold as sex slaves to Death Eaters on the continent. I believed we should perform our duty and protect them. Hit Wizard Black ordered me not to intervene citing it would blow our cover and that we should wait and report it so a rescue mission could be mounted by others. I disregarded that order believing Black did not want to intervene because he did not want to save muggles."_

Ah, yes. Sirius remembered how the halfblood Kelp had spent every moment of the assignment questioning his orders because of his name; suspicious of his family history and not believing he was on the side of the Light.

"_At midnight I entered the room where the muggles were being kept without Black to release them." She paused. "I inadvertently set off an alarm. I was, uh, duelling two guards when Hit Wizard Black turned up and took out one guard. I stunned the other guard but not before Hit Wizard Black had been hit by some kind of spell. He was alive but unconscious when I checked him. I rescued the muggles and as I could hear more guards approaching, I used my emergency portkey to travel directly to St Mungo's with the muggles and was hit by a hex rendering me unconscious just as the portkey activated."_

Sirius snorted. He had requested several times for Kelp to be replaced in the belief that she was prejudiced against him and wouldn't follow his orders in a critical situation, and he'd been proven right.

"_Let me get this straight," Moody snarled before anyone else could speak, "you disregarded a direct order from a senior officer, who by the way was following protocol and correct in his assessment, took it upon yourself to mount a half-arsed rescue mission forcing him into assisting you to save your goddamn life and then you left him behind, unconscious and defenceless? You screwed months of undercover work and you screwed Black's cover!"_

"Sorry," older Bertie muttered beside him, "I should have started the memory later. Still, you'll get a kick out of what happens next."

_Kelp stiffened. "With respect, sir, I believe Black is a Death Eater and…"_

_Lily moved faster than Sirius believed possible given her pregnancy and punched her. "You miserable bitch! Sirius would never be a Death Eater! You just don't like him because he's a Black!"_

"_Lils," James pulled her away, "calm down! It's not good for the baby for you to get upset!" He led her away to a chair._

"_Charlus, I can see why your daughter-in-law is called the smartest witch of her generation." Arcturus's icy stare landed on Kelp. "You will be charged with the endangerment of the Black heir."_

"_See!" Kelp spluttered, pointing a shaking finger at Arcturus, "he admits it!"_

"_Lord Black has simply confirmed that Sirius is the blood heir to the House of Black, something that everyone here was already well aware of, you foolish girl!" Bagnold snapped. _

"_Sirius is also a son of the House of Potter and he is no Death Eater." Charlus stressed. "He has spent every moment of this war fighting for the Light! You will be charged."_

_Kelp flushed bright red. "I saved those muggles!"_

"_And condemned the best Hit Wizard in the whole damn team!" Moody growled. _

"_Now, now, perhaps we shouldn't be too hasty," Dumbledore intervened, "Miss Kelp may have misjudged the situation and Mister Black's character but surely we cannot afford for any able-bodied Auror to be dismissed in these grave times."_

"_I agree." Crouch stated._

"_Of course, you do," James said sarcastically, "exactly how many times has Sirius asked for this woman to be removed from his team? I bet he's done it every report. He'd know she was prejudiced against him and he'd request the transfer rather than risk the mission. Only you suspect him just as much as she does, so you disregarded his requests and kept her on the job probably to 'keep an eye on him.'" He stabbed a finger towards Crouch. "I hold you responsible for this!"_

"_You seem to have forgotten that I'm your boss, Potter!" Crouch said coldly._

"_And you seem to have forgotten that you're talking to the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House!" snapped Charlus. _

"_The girl will be charged," Arcturus stated firmly, "remove her from my presence."_

_Moody grumbled under his breath. "Come on, Kelp. Let's get you to a holding cell and a healer for that shiner." He swung around to wink at Lily as he marched Kelp out. "Excellent right hook, Mrs Potter."_

_Lily blushed._

"It was a very good right hook," Sirius commented, blinking back new tears at the sight of his old friends defending him. "She punched me once."

"That doesn't surprise me." Bertie said dryly. "It all descends into a bit of a shouting match now."

It did. Bagnold and Crouch were arguing they didn't have the resources to track Sirius down; James was arguing with them that they did along with his grandfather and Charlus who both were offering to fund European wide searches for him as he'd been captured in Romania. Younger Bertie was trying to calm everyone down along with Dumbledore. It was mayhem.

"_Enough!" Lily cried out._

_Silence descended as they all turned to the pregnant woman._

"_This isn't helping to find Sirius and we have to find him!" Lily burst into tears which she wiped away angrily. "He's been in their hands all this time; it'll be a wonder if he isn't dead and…" _

_James started over to her but magic was stirring – the air thick with it._

"…_and we need to get him back, we need to…" Lily's robes were swirling around her, her hair flying as magic whirled like tornado with her at the centre._

"_Lily!" James cried out, his face a picture of panic._

Sirius felt his own panic rise. What was going on?!

_Suddenly, she stiffened and her hand snapped out, palm face downwards, directing the magic that swarmed over her, down her arm and through her palm to fall in two separate streams of gold and silver that gave form to two very familiar family totems._

_Arcturus jerked, offended that the Black family magic had been stolen by a muggleborn woman – even one who had married into another Ancient and Noble House._

"_No, Arcturus!" Charlus reached out and prevented Sirius's Grandfather from drawing his wand. "I don't think it's Lily that's summoned them!"_

Sirius's eyes widened as he turned again to look at his dear friend.

_She looked formidable; red hair streaming backwards, her robes billowing and her green eyes alight with magic._

"_Mummy upset! Mummy wants Padfoot now!" Lily said in a childish voice. "Go get Padfoot!"_

_The griffin and the snake looked at her and looked at each other. The griffin stooped and the snake wrapped itself around it; the griffin took wing, flying around the room once before surging to the outer wall and disappearing._

Sirius tore his eyes away from the sight of the totems being commanded in such a way.

_James took a hesitant step towards his wife. "Lily?"_

"_That's not Lily, James," Young Bertie commented warily._

"_Indeed not," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling, "to whom are we speaking?"_

"_Daddy calls me Pronglet." The voice said cheerfully. "Mummy calls me Harry."_

"_The baby?" asked Arcturus in disbelief. "It's the baby?"_

"_It has both Black and Potter blood." Charlus said shakily. "That must be how it summoned both our family magics." _

_Young Bertie turned to look at Lily with open curiosity. "Incredible."_

"_There is no doubt that the child will be a powerful wizard if its unborn spirit can manifest in such a way." Dumbledore agreed._

"_Pronglet?"_

James looked calm but Sirius could tell his old friend was worried out of his mind.

"_Pronglet, is Mummy OK?" James asked._

_Lily's head nodded sharply before her eyes widened dramatically. "Uh-oh."_

"_Uh-oh?" James paled. _

"_Mummy called me Harry James Potter. Mummy mad at Harry." Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears._

"_Well, you did take over Mummy's body, Harry," James said reasonably with a shaky laugh. _

"_I'm sure Mummy understands that you only wanted to help." Charlus added warmly. "But you will need to give Mummy her body back now and return the Potter family magic to me."_

"_Your Grandfather Potter is quite right, young Harry," Arcturus added, "you'll need to give the Black family magic back to me, your Grandfather Black. It's quite dangerous for you."_

_Lily – or rather Harry – pouted._

"_I'm sure, young Harry, you will get both back in time." Arcturus said with a smile._

Sirius gaped at his grandfather.

"_In fact I give you my oath, Harry James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Black that the Black family magic will one day be yours to command." Arcturus promised._

"_And I give you my oath Harry James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter, Heir to the House of Black that the Potter family magic will one day be yours to command." Charlus said formally._

"Merlin!" Sirius breathed out in shock. "They both named Harry as an Heir back then?! Before his birth even?"

Bertie nodded beside him as his younger version continued to watch. "I believe they both meant for Harry to follow after you and James but yes, they couldn't deny what was rightfully his; what he had successfully summoned."

"_Magic back now." A finger pointed to the centre of the room. _

_The griffin flashed in and deposited a form wrapped in a silver snake which slithered away to reveal Sirius; naked, half-dead and bloody. _

_Lily's eyes rolled up and she swooned. James caught her before she hit the floor._

"_He's injured!" Arcturus said waving his wand over Sirius. "We have to get him to St Mungo's!"_

"_Lily needs a healer too!" James called out._

"_And I am declaring this a need-to-know event under my authority as Head of the DOM." Younger Bertie stated forcefully._

They dropped out of the memory and back into Sirius's study.

"Albus made a portkey and everyone was whisked away to St Mungo's. You healed but couldn't remember anything except being captured and tortured; Charlus died not long after, and we had a war to contend with. I had…not forgotten, but hadn't thought of it for some time." Bertie sighed heavily and sat down in a nearby chair.

Sirius paced back and forth trying to make sense of what he had seen in the memory; what he had seen in the blessing ritual. He stopped. "He called the family magic to him when he was an unborn child and it obeyed?!" He shook his head, closed his eyes briefly and reopened them with a fierce protectiveness turning the grey dark and foreboding. "Did everyone in the room take a Vow not to disclose what had happened?"

"No," Bertie said, "Arcturus and Charlus in a surprise move teamed up and immediately used their family magics to obliviate everyone except James and Lily. They also left me because both of them agreed that someone else outside of the families should have the memory of what had happened and I had been quick to declare the event need-to-know. I have wondered since your exoneration whether the obliviation caused Albus, Bagnold and Crouch to distrust you more, especially after the place where the Death Eaters had kept you was discovered and the men there found dead without any explanation of how you achieved it when tortured so badly. I assume that the family magics that retrieved you enacted justice upon discovering you harmed."

Sirius sighed. He guessed it was possible but it was all magic through the wand.

Bertie gazed at Sirius resolutely. "Your ward…your _son_ has an amazing affinity for family magic, a powerful connection. It's almost like he has a familiar bond with the totems." He said. "It is fascinating."

"If you think I'm going to let you experiment on him…" snarled Sirius.

"No," Bertie held up a hand in supplication, "I didn't mean that, he is a child and shouldn't be subjected to experiments I agree, but you have to admit, on an intellectual level, it is fascinating."

"You sound like Remus." Sirius said dryly.

Bertie smiled. "I take that as a compliment. If it weren't for the werewolf laws I would look at stealing him away from you."

"He wouldn't leave Harry either way." Sirius said confidently.

"No, I guess not." Bertie said. "My reason for showing you this memory is to give you fair warning that now Harry is a position where he is the recognised Heir of the House of Black and he has control of the House of Potter's magic that there may be more instances of this type of thing occurring."

"Bugger!" Sirius swore.

Bertie nodded.

Sirius paced again, considering his options. In some ways Harry having the kind of affinity with the family magics was a good thing. It would protect him that much was clear. On the other hand, it gave away just how powerful and unique Harry was. And they didn't understand enough about what was going on, about Harry's strange relationships with the totems; whether ultimately it would be harmful for him.

"We're coming in next week to look at the prophecy in detail," Sirius began, "I think it might be a good idea for us to _explore_ Harry's affinity with the totems with you. We need to know more if we're to protect him properly."

"I suggest you do the prophecy next week and I'll get some research started in the meantime." Bertie said. "I'd like to have a theoretical basis on which to start posing questions."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "Thank you, Bertie."

"I'll let you get to your son." Bertie said.

Sirius walked Bertie out to the floo. He called Kreacher briefly, thanking him for his work that day and arranging the clean-up of the study. Sirius finally flooed back to Griffin House. He made his way to Harry's room and wasn't surprised to see both Remus and Minerva grouped around Harry's bed with Dobby sat protectively at the end of the bed and Hedwig on the headboard.

He conjured up a chair of his own and picked up Harry's limp hand. "How is he?"

"Sleeping peacefully." Minerva said dryly.

Sirius smoothed Harry's fringe back from his forehead. His scar was faded; a thin sharp zig-zagging line was all that remained – one that Noshi had assured him would fade away completely in time. He traced it lovingly before he sat back tiredly.

Dobby popped away and back again with a mug of hot chocolate.

Sirius took it gratefully and fortified himself with a sip before he began telling them about Bertie and the memory.

"Well, I'll do some research too." Remus said. "It won't hurt to have a second viewpoint."

"Thank you, Moony." Sirius said.

"I will discreetly check out the Hogwarts library tomorrow while Albus is out at the Wizengamot." Minerva offered. She smiled sympathetically. "I believe _Lord Black _is going to have a busy day."

Sirius grimaced and took a big sip of his chocolate; he let the warmth comfort him.

"Well, I should leave you to it." Minerva said, getting to her feet. "Shall we do the Vow now or do you want me to come back early tomorrow?"

"It's OK, Minerva." Sirius said. "We trust you not to tell anyone; no Vow."

Minerva looked momentarily shocked before she gave a brief nod. "You'd better not tell that to Bertie. Try to get some rest, Sirius." She gently tucked Harry's blanket closer and departed the room.

Dobby popped off after her, presumably seeing to dinner. Sirius couldn't think about eating something – not when Harry was lying unconscious.

"This isn't how I thought we'd spend this evening." Sirius said sadly.

"We can celebrate when he wakes up." Remus motioned towards Harry. "I know looking at him it's hard to feel like celebrating anything but today was a good day, Padfoot. He's your son and nobody can interfere with that. Brian was going straight to the WOO with Amelia to register the adoption. And…despite the unusualness of what happened in the blessing ritual, it was successful. He's protected and that protection is now anchored by Black blood and, uh, the blessing of Morgana Le Fey."

"I know." Sirius said, picking up Harry's hand again. "I just…I want to protect him, Remus, and…"

"You _are_ protecting him." Remus said firmly. "He'll be right as rain after a couple of days, well except for the very probable mortification at passing out in front of everyone."

Sirius gave a weak chuckle. "Thank you, Moony."

"I'll go check what Dobby's cooking up and get started on that research." Remus said pushing out of the chair. "You'll be OK here?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm just going to stay and watch over Harry."

For a moment it looked as though Remus was going to say something but he turned and walked away, leaving Sirius with Harry. Hedwig gave a hoot, launching off the headboard to glide across the room to her perch.

Sirius stroked a thumb over Harry's knuckles, remembering how he'd done the same thing at the clinic after the scar cleansing; how strangely the family magic totems had acted then. His mind drifted to the fragment of the prophecy Lucius had told him. _"The one with the _power_…" _Was the power Harry's strange connection with the family magics? As he watched him sleep, Sirius promised his son that he would do everything he could to find out.


	20. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 6

"Thank you for inviting me to breakfast and indulging my curiosity."

Lucius patted his mouth with a napkin and looked over at Severus Snape coolly. "Your curiosity or Dumbledore's?"

There was a hint of amusement on Severus's dark eyes. "In truth, his, of course. What possible reason would I have to care whether there's a new Lord Black?" He sneered before his sallow face grew contemplative. "It did give me…a needed excuse to see you."

Lucius tossed his napkin down and picked up the finer cup filled to the brim with the best coffee money could buy. "The Mark is getting stronger."

"Yes." Severus said simply.

"Shall we dispense with the usual song and dance?" Lucius asked bluntly.

Severus blinked, as much surprise as the Slytherin Head ever allowed himself to show. "Dispense by all means, Lucius."

"He's not dead." Lucius stated.

"No," Severus agreed, "Dumbledore has been aware for some time that he is not. He lives as a wraith, out of body, but alive."

"Quirrell?" asked Lucius careful to make this tone careless.

"I believe the Dark Lord possessed him although I did not know it at the time." Severus admitted.

"Potter drove him away again." Lucius commented dryly. He took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the bitter aromatic flavour that danced over his tongue and the sour expression on Severus's face.

"I assume the diary was a way for him to return?" Severus countered. "Dumbledore refused to share anything about it with me."

Lucius nodded. He didn't share that it wasn't the only trinket; Severus didn't need to know that and certainly it was something Lucius didn't want getting back to the Dark Lord that could be traced to him. "Potter stopped that attempt too." He said in reply.

Severus's left eye twitched and Lucius hid his amusement by focusing on his coffee. Potter was Severus's weakness, as much a thorn under Severus's skin as the boy's father had been. Really, it was too easy.

"And now the Mark is darkening." Lucius returned to the original trigger for the discussion. "Obviously, the Dark Lord gains strength."

"Pettigrew escaped at Hogwarts." Severus informed him. "Dumbledore believes he will have sought out the Dark Lord to protect him from the wrath of the rest of the Marauders. It is the rat who will assist the Dark Lord in returning to power."

Lucius allowed himself a small grimace. Pettigrew had been the Dark Lord's ace in the hole, one kept completely secret; that the cowardly boy had been a Death Eater…the mind boggled.

"You have a meeting organised with the others?" asked Severus slyly.

"A meeting of my allies is not unusual ahead of a Wizengamot session." Lucius demurred.

"What strategy will be discussed?" Severus requested.

Lucius drained his cup and set it down. "Tell me, Severus, if the Dark Lord shows up tomorrow, what will he expect of those that followed him before?"

Severus made a careful motion with his hand. "That we will serve him."

"Yes," Lucius agreed mildly, "he will expect that we will throw ourselves upon his mercy; to be forgiven for not seeking him out and helping him return to power earlier; for believing a mere baby had destroyed him utterly when he bragged that he was immortal."

"If he shows up returned to strength then it will be the height of foolishness not to beg for his mercy." Severus pointed out. "He never suffered failure or disobedience lightly."

"He is a powerful wizard." Lucius looked at Severus keenly. "So tell me, Severus, what should our strategy be?"

"Mitigation of our apparent betrayal. A very public show of support of some kind," Severus surmised, "a spot of muggle-baiting, perhaps? The Quidditch World Cup would lend itself quite well as a stage."

"Wouldn't it?" Lucius mused. "And indeed until yesterday that was my thought."

Severus's dark eyes narrowed on him. "The Black family meeting."

"The House of Black has invoked its primacy." Lucius stated. "It will not serve anyone. It will especially not serve a halfblood bastard of a muggle."

Severus blinked again. "_You_ don't intend to serve the Dark Lord?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow in silent reproach while quietly taking note of the fact that Severus was already aware of the Dark Lord's less than impressive origins. "All I will say is this: after seeing the magic invoked in the rituals yesterday, I serve the House of Black willingly and will watch it crush its enemies." He smiled evilly.

Severus took a sip of his juice and Lucius knew he was trying to process the new world order. "I see." He smoothed his robes. "One can assume it will not ally with him then as in the past."

"You can reassure your Headmaster of that much." Lucius allowed. He glanced at the clock and rose from his chair with elegant grace. "You will see yourself out, Severus?"

"I will." Severus said. "Thank you for an enlightening conversation."

"Severus," Lucius paused for a moment, contemplating the advice he was about to give the other man whether it served Lucius to give Severus such a warning, "the truth of Lord Black will be revealed at the Wizengamot but he was _raised_ Slytherin and you should keep that in mind."

Severus blinked and Lucius departed in the knowledge that Severus had received the message. He liked Severus, not that he would ever admit it to the man himself. Severus was deeply intelligent; a Slytherin capable of cunning and stratagems that left nobody any the wiser to his true position. Lucius knew he had been seduced by his friends Avery and MacNair into supporting the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord himself had wanted Severus for his potions knowledge; it had elevated him in the ranks despite his blood status. Severus was also a man who spied for both sides and convinced both his masters that they had his true allegiance. Lucius rather suspected Severus's true allegiance lay elsewhere but Potter was his weakness and Potter would be his downfall if Severus did not choose another path.

He made his way to his study and waited patiently for the influx of his allies. In no time at all, Lucius found himself sat at the large conference table in the room just off the study.

It was a simple room in comparison to the grandeur of the rest of the Manor. Dark green walls were complemented by cream accents; the furniture was polished cherry wood; the chairs upholstered in the same green colour as the walls. He cleared his throat and looked around the table as everyone fell silent.

There were very familiar faces seated around the table: Wilkes, Gibbon, Nott, and Selwyn were all Lords from Ancient and Noble Houses. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Jugson and Parkinson held Wizengamot formal seats but were minor Houses. Yaxley, Rowle, MacNair and Travers worked for the Ministry. Of the Dark Lord's favourites who were not residing in Azkaban, only Dolohov and the Carrows were missing as they were abroad – and Snape, of course, who was ostensibly a spy.

"Thank you for attending this gathering on short notice." Lucius said. For the second time in a day he decided that he would dispense with the usual verbal thrust and parry that came with dealing with a group of mostly Slytherin graduates. "I will not waste time; we have two items on our agenda. The new Lord Black and the changes to the Mark of the Dark Lord we wear."

Avery seemed to wilt visibly with the mention of the Dark Lord and Lucius wasn't the only one sending him a contemptuous glance.

"I believe it would be beneficial to speak of the former first before we come to a decision on the latter." Lucius said firmly.

Selwyn's plucked eyebrows rose. "What could possibly be more important than anything to do with the Dark Lord?"

"Indulge me." Lucius said in a tone of cold steel that told everyone in the room it was an order not a request. He had long ago taken the reins of leadership from the so-called Lords in the group and he would not allow them to take it back.

He leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a nightmare to work within the parameters of the Vow and convey the message required. "Yesterday, my wife and I attended the Black family meeting."

"Is it the squib's son as we had thought?" Wilkes sneered, his gruff features turning stony.

"Lord Black is the rightful heir by blood, magic and law." Lucius stated.

A few frowned as they worked through the meaning of his announcement.

"But that would mean _Sirius_ Black is the…" Gibbon stumbled to a halt, his eyes wide.

A rippled of shock ran around the gathering.

"You remember of course how many of us Sirius Black killed when he was a Hit Wizard, I trust?" Lucius posed the question idly. "Yesterday, he called Judgement on the LeStranges and the body count went up by two. Bellatrix will no doubt be dead before the week is out, as it is she is stripped of her magic, her name and the LeStrange fortune has been seized to pay reparations to the House of Longbottom."

"Dear Merlin!" Avery breathed out in horror.

"I only escaped a similar fate by the skin of my teeth," Lucius conceded, "as Lord Black believes to be Marked is to have betrayed the purity of the House of Black."

"The House of Black supported the Dark Lord!" snapped Selwyn.

"Arcturus was never Marked." Lucius pointed out calmly. "He never indicated support or censure. The fact is that he evidently kept Sirius as Heir – one presumes because he was the only Black in the line not Marked. So I would suggest your argument is void, Stewart."

"It is disappointing for a House with the pedigree of Black to fall into the snare of the old fool Dumbledore…" Wilkes began.

"Oh, Lord Black has no intention of the House being subjugated to the will of Dumbledore any more than he intends it being subjugated to the will of the Dark Lord." Lucius let his lips curve in a humourless arc as there was another wave of mutterings and shock.

"He will take a neutral stance?" Gibbon had too much apparent hope for the Slytherin he was supposed to be.

"Politically, I believe Lord Black means to _own_ the centre," Lucius said, gesturing for them to halt their questions, "his agenda is one of egalitarianism." He allowed himself to sneer genuinely at that. "But he insisted in all other respects on following tradition and protocol."

"You forget though that he may not have a choice _but_ to ally with Dumbledore should the Dark Lord return," Nott spoke up, "Black was awarded custody of the Boy Who Lived."

"He may have been awarded it but Dumbledore will never allow him to take custody." Jugson stated with a hard laugh.

"Lord Black already _has_ taken custody." Lucius said simply. "Potter has claimed his Head of House ring. Black is confirmed as the Potter Regent. Potter was announced as the Heir of Black."

Another round of shock rushed through the gathering.

"He outmanoeuvred Dumbledore and took control of the boy?!" Selwyn laughed in delight, banging a fist on the arm of his chair. "Now that is outstanding! Arcturus will be laughing himself silly in the afterlife!"

"So Black now controls both the holdings of the House of Black and the House of Potter." Nott said quietly. It silenced the rest of the room as they started to contemplate Nott's statement.

"The Potter alliance will reform on the Light side," Parkinson said with certainty, "and most of the neutrals will go over if they're given another option besides allying with Dumbledore."

"Merlin's teeth!" Gibbon stuttered out. "Never mind owning the centre, Black will own the Wizengamot!"

"We may need to make concessions certainly but I believe there is a great deal of room in which to manoeuvre with Black's respect for tradition." Lucius allowed, tapping his fingers gently against the table top.

"Well, bugger it!" Travers finally made his presence known. He stabbed a meaty finger toward Lucius. "I say we wait until the Dark Lord comes back and let him sort out Black and Potter. Once he's back in power, we can do what we want."

Lucius looked over at Travers coolly. "Do you believe the Dark Lord will simply let us do what _we _want? If the Dark Lord returns and wins, we will all do what _he_ wants."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lucius." Wilkes noted, his dark eyes gleaming malevolently.

"Why did we follow the Dark Lord, Norman?" Lucius asked politely. "Because he espoused a pureblood agenda and promised us a place of power at his side? Because he was the Heir of Slytherin? Because he was to be feared as a Dark wizard with knowledge of the Arts beyond most of us and had the power to kill us if we did not?"

Everyone stirred uncomfortably.

"Let me take each argument singularly. Yes, he espoused a pureblood agenda but how many purebloods in our ranks did the Dark Lord kill simply because he was angry at them for some misdemeanour?" Lucius saw the question hit home. "How many purebloods were held under the Cruciatus curse for the same reason? How many died in skirmishes and raids due to the war he waged?"

"On both sides," Nott added with his usual quiet assurance, "blood traitors they may have been but we lost a number of families because we were _ordered_ to eliminate them."

"It is interesting, is it not," Lucius added, "how we managed to secure most of the agenda we wanted in the days after the war without bloodshed?"

"You make a good point but to what end?" Selwyn said bluntly.

"I'm older and perhaps wiser," Lucius said, "I question the decisions made back then in a way that I didn't in my youth."

Travers looked at him with a glower. "You are heading down a traitorous path."

"I admit," Lucius said calmly, "that I would never have questioned the past in such a way except I have recently learned that the Dark Lord is not a pureblood."

The outcry was immediate.

"Lies!" It was Travers again that spoke out. "Traitorous lies!" He yelled at him. "The Dark Lord is the Heir to Slytherin!"

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow. "I did not claim he wasn't. He is indeed the Heir. Tom Marvolo Riddle was born of Merope Gaunt, descendent of Slytherin. His father, however, was a mere muggle who disowned both Merope and his son. The Dark Lord is no pureblood."

"What makes you think this Riddle fellow is our Lord?" Avery's voice quavered.

"I was given a possession of the Dark Lord's which bore his name and Black filled me in on the rest." Lucius said candidly.

"Well, Black lied to you! He has filled your head with a story!" Travers insisted.

Selwyn was the one who shook his head sadly. "No, Lucius tells the truth. The Dark Lord hid his secret well. I only discovered it when my niece investigated the Heir of Slytherin nonsense at Hogwarts a year or so ago and found Riddle's name and history in an old genealogy book in my family library."

"You also forget, Travers, that some of us are old enough to have known _Tom Riddle_." Nott said with authority. "Lucius is quite correct."

"Why didn't you say something?" Wilkes demanded.

Nott raised one dark eyebrow. "Those of us aware of the Dark Lord's true name swore never to reveal it. I'm rather surprised that Selwyn's niece and Black found anything; I thought the records had been destroyed."

Most of the gathering looked appalled to realise they had followed a halfblood in a war of his making that had decimated so many purebloods. Travers looked belligerent.

"And so we come to the final reason why we would follow him; his magical power and knowledge." Lucius stated. "His knowledge of the Dark Arts is certainly extensive and vast." He motioned with his hand. "But it is not equal to the House of Black. He courted all of us associated with the House so fiercely because he wanted that knowledge."

"But he is unequalled in power!" Travers pointed out. "You cannot deny that!"

Lucius smiled cruelly. "As much as we all don't want to admit it, he was bested by a baby; a baby that has grown into a powerful young wizard."

"Pah!" Wilkes said. "The Boy Who Lived is a myth of Dumbledore's making!"

Lucius inclined his head. "I believed the same but yesterday I saw his power. Croaker was present and declared the event need-to-know."

Another wave of muttering swept around the table.

"The Potter boy is truly that powerful?" Selwyn looked at him sceptically. "The reports coming out of Hogwarts suggest an average child."

"Academically, perhaps," Parkinson countered, "but there are rumours that abound of his adventures. A troll? The whole mystery over what actually happened Quirrell? A basilisk? Dementors? How many of these tales have we heard from our children and dismissed assuming childish exaggeration or more myth-building by Dumbledore?"

"I can confirm that those incidents occurred." Lucius murmured.

"Well, something doesn't add up." Nott observed. "On one hand we have a child who is average and yet who apparently can take on Dark creatures and come out the victor."

"He could be hiding his power – that would explain the average performance." Gibbon suggested brightly.

"That's a Slytherin trait and the boy's a Gryffindor!" Wilkes countered.

"There may be a reason for his hiding his abilities within his upbringing." Yaxley interjected. He lifted a hand from the table. "Bones kept the Black investigation close to her chest but checking it out since – she visited Potter at his muggle residence and the next day had Potter's guardianship changed to Black."

"Abuse?" Gibbon looked horrified.

Yaxley nodded slowly. "I believe so. There is a detailed report filed with the WOO but it is under seal."

"Muggles!" Wilkes said darkly. "Why the old fool thought placing a wizarding child with muggles was a good idea is beyond me!"

Lucius refrained from pointing out the many meetings in the days just after the Dark Lord's defeat where they had discussed tracking down and killing the boy only to be stumped on how to navigate the muggle world.

Nott motioned at Lucius. "You say you saw his power yesterday? Can you give any details?"

"I cannot due to a Vow," Lucius said with frankness knowing they would assume he meant one authorised by the Head of the DOM, "but it was…_incredible_."

"So the boy's powerful, I fail to see what this has to do with anything!" Jugson stated impatiently.

"You cannot see why we would wish to know these things before we begin discussing the possible return of the Dark Lord?" Selwyn replied before Lucius could. "Are you an idiot, Jugson?"

Lucius was amused to see MacNair, Crabbe and Goyle flush alongside Jugson; evidently they had all been thinking the same thing.

"From what Lucius has said, we now have an independent and powerful House of Black to contend with along with the resurrection of the House of Potter." Nott summarised. "Both of which are under the control – directly or indirectly – of Sirius Black who, despite being a blood traitor is in every way as mean a son-of-a-snake as every Lord Black before him. He's already shown ruthlessness in disposing of the LeStranges and cunning in his obtaining the guardianship of the Potter boy."

"In other words, make him an enemy at your peril." Selwyn nodded in agreement.

"The bad news is that if the Dark Lord returns, the House of Black will consider him and by extension his followers as an enemy." Parkinson chipped in. "However, the good news for us is that Lord Black doesn't seem inclined to bow down to Dumbledore as he did as a youth."

"No, the bad news for us is that if the House of Black stands against the Dark Lord and leads the fight instead of Dumbledore this time, the current Lord Black has no compunction about killing everyone who may threaten his charge." Nott contradicted. "A charge who evidently has the power to defeat the Dark Lord himself."

Selwyn coughed. "So last time there was the Dark Lord or Dumbledore; this time there will be the Dark Lord, Dumbledore or the House of Black – a third option that wasn't available in the last war."

Wilkes snorted.

"You're talking of betraying the Dark Lord!" Travers insisted.

"We are talking of how best to preserve and further our agenda." Lucius replied easily.

"By abandoning our Dark Lord!"

Nott smiled blandly. "The only one to suggest such a thing has been you, Travers." He motioned towards Lucius. "I believe we were merely drawing a picture of how the landscape is now and how different it is from when we all took the Dark Lord's Mark."

Which meant Nott was on board and understood: they had another choice than following the Dark Lord.

Lucius gave him a cautious nod.

"I agree." Parkinson said.

"As do I." Selwyn confirmed.

Wilkes nodded and rapped his knuckles on the table. "Agreed."

Gibbon hurriedly nodded. While Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a look before mumbling their own agreements.

Avery simply looked bewildered, sensing that there was a way forward that had been agreed but not understanding what it was. Not for the first time Lucius wondered how he had ever been sorted into Slytherin. The others were frowning but Yaxley caught Lucius's eye and gave a small inclination of his head in acknowledgement.

"Speaking of the Dark Lord's Mark…" Lucius redirected the conversation.

"You've spoken with Snape?" Wilkes asked bluntly.

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "he has confirmed that Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord to be a wraith; that Peter Pettigrew has likely sought out the Dark Lord for protection against Black and is working to restore him to a body."

"Is Pettigrew capable?" wondered Avery. "I don't recall him being anything special for all he was part of Potter's little entourage."

Lucius thought that was the kettle calling the pot but he refrained from saying anything.

"Perhaps we should search him out and offer to help?" Travers suggested.

"An excellent idea," Lucius commented, "if you wish to incur the wrath of the Dark Lord." He raised an eyebrow as Travers grew purple in the face with anger. "Surely, you cannot have forgotten that every mission by the Dark Lord was a test for the individual assigned to lead it?" He flicked non-existent lint from his robes. "The punishment for someone interfering in someone else's mission especially one which was planned by the Dark Lord himself was quite brutal."

There were more than a few nods.

"So we wait?" demanded Travers. "What if Pettigrew falters?"

"Then we will discuss the matter again," Selwyn said firmly, "but Lucius is quite correct; unless Pettigrew approaches us on behalf of the Dark Lord, we must assume his lack of contact has been ordered by the Dark Lord."

"But Pettigrew will be garnering favour while we appear to have abandoned him," complained Jugson.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And how long will that favour last? Just how useful is Pettigrew to the Dark Lord? He's a wanted man; a fugitive with a price on his head. And Merlin help him if Black gets to him first."

Jugson seemed mollified.

"But…but our Lord will be _angry_ with us!" cried Avery almost wringing his hands in despair.

"For not realising that he was still alive? For not seeking him out as Pettigrew has done?" Lucius nodded slowly and carefully. "Perhaps. However, he cannot kill or maim us all when he returns if he wishes to regain the advantage that was lost when he…disappeared."

"We should do more. If we cannot help Pettigrew directly then why don't we show the Dark Lord that we are still loyal?" Travers pressed.

"Yes!" Avery declared. "Splendid idea!"

Lucius didn't allow the smile to cross his lips. "What do you suggest?"

Travers looked at him steadily. "The World Cup is set near muggles. It wouldn't be hard to do a spot of muggle-baiting in our old uniforms."

"Count me in." MacNair drawled. "I haven't killed a muggle in ages."

Lucius had always believed MacNair was an amoral sociopath. He didn't even believe MacNair cared anything about the agenda just so long as he got to kill and torture.

"I'm happy to volunteer too." Rowle said.

"Any other volunteers?" Lucius asked.

"You won't volunteer yourself, Lucius?" Travers sneered.

Lucius held his hard gaze with one of his own. "I have no doubt that Black will attend the cup final with Potter and that I will be called upon to attend as family. I believe it is in our best interests for me to ingratiate myself and my son with the House of Black." He waited a beat. "There is no point losing a valuable source of intelligence and wealth, after all."

The others accepted his position.

"Besides, Travers, I'm sure you will do well in leading this effort," Lucius flattered him while deriding him at the same time, "and will not require me."

"What about the rest of you?" Travers asked bluntly. "Who else will take part and show their loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

Selwyn glared at him. "Watch your tone, Travers! He is not back yet and _you_ are reliant on our sponsorship and support within the Ministry or have you forgotten?"

Travers started to go purple again.

"Too many of us will provoke too much notice." Nott contributed. "A small strike team is best. It will be written off by Fudge as bad form but not serious. However, we can all honestly say to the Dark Lord if asked that we supported you all in your efforts."

"Although no doubt he will favour those who did take part." Lucius slid in slyly.

"I shall go!" Avery immediately volunteered.

Jugson also rose to the bait beautifully. "I will go too. Five should be enough, eh, Travers?"

Travers nodded unhappily.

"Then if we are in agreement, let us adjourn." Lucius said. "Some of us need to prepare for the Wizengamot session." He smiled. "I believe when Dumbledore finds out who Lord Black is there will be quite a floor show."

That provoked a few titters of laughter and they filed out obediently, Lucius catching Parkinson and asking him to remain a moment.

"Dinner on Friday, Lucius?" Nott offered before he stepped out.

Lucius inclined his head. "I'll owl the arrangements." Yes, Nott – older than most of them, very intelligent and cunning – was a superb ally. He had always regretted Draco not cultivating more of a friendship with young Nott.

Parkinson looked at him expectantly. "I assume this is about the arrangement?"

"Black has ordered it dropped. He's stated that all the children will have the right to choose their own spouses." Lucius confirmed. "My deepest apologies, Charles."

"It's a shame but not unexpected after what I heard today." Parkinson's dark eyes met his. "I'll tell Pansy or rather I'll tell her mother to tell her. Girls, you know!"

Lucius smiled tightly, thanked Parkinson for being so understanding (and wondered what that would cost him in future) and saw him to the floo. He returned to the breakfast room and sat down next to his wife who was eating a late breakfast of Eggs Benedict.

"Results?" asked Narcissa, sipping her tea.

"Most are with us; they don't wish to lose power to a halfblood who would just as soon as kill them as have them as a follower." Lucius said candidly. He paused. "Travers will be a problem."

"Your plan?"

"I'm certain Lord Black will be grateful for intelligence of any suspected Death Eater activity." Lucius said. "He, no doubt, will pass such information to the relevant authorities." He sighed. "Someone will have to get Avery out of it though; his vote is too easily obtained for it to be wasted by him being thrown into Azkaban."

Narcissa hummed.

"How is Draco this morning?" Lucius had expected to see his son at the table.

"How do you think he is?" Narcissa parried back. "He is currently throwing his toys out of the pram. I expect him to move onto stamping his feet by lunch time. By dinner, he will be convinced _you_ can fix everything."

If Lucius were any other man he would fear the sharp edge to her tone.

"I will speak to him when I return from the Wizengamot." Lucius said stiffly.

Narcissa glanced up from her tea and sighed. "It is as much my fault as yours, Lucius. Sirius was right in that I should have insisted on taking the lead with his education. We have spoiled him and now our owls have come home to roost."

"Your plan?" Lucius asked.

"I will re-educate him over the rest of the Summer in politics and etiquette for a member of the House of Black." Narcissa said. "I may coordinate with Andy as she performs the etiquette lessons for Potter. It would do our son good to be exposed to dealing with the boy neutrally before he is tested at Hogwarts although it may well be August before we can attempt such a test."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "I believed we had agreed you would not resume a relationship with your sister."

"No; you _told_ me that I wasn't to speak to her some years ago, Lucius," Narcissa said coldly, "and while I understood your reasoning, it is now moot. Sirius will expect a level of reconciliation." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Sirius will also trust her more than us and Andy will be a useful source of information."

"Very well." Lucius conceded the point, too aware that if he ordered her not to proceed she could now seek the protection of her House.

"Remus Lupin has owled. We have a meeting scheduled at Gringotts with Kipbold tomorrow." Narcissa said. "If you give me a letter of authorisation, I will handle it. Remus and I had a civil relationship at Hogwarts."

"It surprises me given how close you were to Severus," Lucius said a little irked by her presumption.

Her gaze was cool and told him he had disappointed her. "I was attempting to save you the humiliation of the punishment Sirius laid out for you. Lupin is a gentleman and will not humiliate me. However, if you wish to go through our household expenditure line item by line item with a _werewolf_, I will withdraw my offer."

Lucius felt his cheeks heat although his gaze remained level. "My apologies. I will write you the letter of authorisation." He cleared his throat. "I did give Severus a warning about the House of Black this morning."

"It will be disregarded as soon as he learns that Sirius is Lord Black." Narcissa said bluntly. "Severus is wonderfully intelligent until the name Potter, Black or Lupin is mentioned. He is clearly blinded by his hatred of the father since he cannot see the boy correctly."

"Maybe but some of today's discussion revolved around the possibility that Potter has been purposefully average at Hogwarts." Lucius raised a hand. "The muggles might have abused him."

Narcissa's eyes flashed. "There will be a reckoning if I know Sirius." She shook her head. "The power the boy has at his disposal…I could feel it running through him when I touched him during the ritual…that such a child should have been left with muggles…" She shook her head.

"Nott has invited himself to dinner on Friday so we can strategize." Lucius said. "I'd like you to attend."

"Of course." Narcissa said evenly.

Lucius noted the time and grasped his cane as he got to his feet. "Are you ready to leave? We should make our way to the Wizengamot. I have no wish to miss any of today."

Narcissa rose from the table. "I will meet you at the floo."

He watched her go with a frown before making his way to the floo. When his father had petitioned for a marriage to the House of Black, it had been Andromeda they had both had in mind. Unfortunately, Andromeda had run off with the mudblood and Narcissa had been offered as a substitute. She was beautiful, intelligent and a true Black; he appreciated her cunning and political acumen. He felt some affection for her as the mother of his heir but he didn't love her. When the House of Black had ceased to be the power it had been, Lucius had taken advantage and asserted his authority. Now though…

He knew Narcissa could crush him. A word from her to Sirius and he would be stripped of his magic and cast out. He didn't like the new power dynamic but Lucius was pragmatic. Narcissa had spoken up in his defence during the family meeting; she was helping him navigate terms with her cousin. It seemed she was content if not happy to remain married to him.

Perhaps though, Lucius considered, he should acquiesce to her want for more children. He had not been to her bed for many years but Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and pregnancy would curtail her activities and make her more cautious. The sound of her footsteps approaching had him smoothing his expression. He would discuss it with her in a few days to avert any suspicion, Lucius determined as he indicated for her to precede him.

Yes, a pregnancy would ensure Narcissa remained in her place. He might have to follow the House of Black thanks to the Vow and the primacy agreement, but in his own home, _he_ was the Lord and Master.

o-O-o

Sirius watched Harry scoop up the last of his cereal and took the bowl from him, setting it aside on the bedside table as Harry slumped back on his pillows. He still looked exhausted. He had woken up that morning but he'd been shaky when Sirius had helped him to the bathroom and back. The food seemed to have sated him and he looked sleepy again.

"You just need to rest." Sirius said, as much to reassure himself as Harry.

"Hmmm-hmmm." Harry said. "Don't worry; I'm just going to sleep for the rest of the day."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "OK, back under the covers."

Harry rolled his eyes but obediently snuggled down. "You should go get ready. You'll be late."

"So I'm late." Sirius shrugged it off. "It's considered fashionable."

"Not at the Wizengamot and you have an appointment with Brian and Arthur first." Remus said from the doorway.

Sirius nodded. He had owled Brian the night before to confirm the outcome of the discussion with Lucius Malfoy and to set up the various sanctions. He wasn't looking forward to telling Arthur about Lucius's involvement with the diary but he had agreed to do it.

"Go and get changed. I'll keep watch on Harry." Remus urged.

Harry frowned. "I wish I could go."

"You can watch the memory later." Sirius promised him. "Just rest, OK? No more summoning ancient spirits."

"I wish…" Harry's voice trailed away and Sirius supplied the rest: that Harry wished he could summon the spirit of Lily again.

"I know, Pronglet," Sirius said gently, "I like to think it was her way of saying she approved."

Harry's face brightened. "Yeah. Me too, Padfoot."

Sirius leaned down and dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." He walked away and Remus entered to take his place.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius was washed, dressed and ready for action. He wore his formal robes with the crests of Black and Potter on his breast; he went with the leather trousers underneath for ease of movement and to make a statement: he was a maverick, someone they couldn't put in a box. His own wand, newly returned to him, was holstered and he had secreted his great-grandfather's in a second holster on his other arm.

He peeked into Harry's room before he left. Harry was out; fast asleep. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and walked over to the doorway.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be." Sirius responded in the same low tone. "I have my mirror so if anything happens…"

"I will contact you." Remus assured him. He patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Now, go be a Marauder, Padfoot, and get up to no good."

Sirius smirked a little and left before he could convince himself it was necessary for him to stay beside Harry.

He flooed to Black Manor first and then onto Brian's office.

Brian greeted him with a brisk handshake. "I should thank you for inviting me to one of the most wonderful events of my life. It's rare that you get to see that kind of magic."

"Me too." Arthur said in agreement as he offered his hand. "It was very special."

"It was all Harry." Sirius said roughly. He pointed at Arthur's finger. "You're wearing your ring?"

"Yes, well, with all the vows and oaths and alliance discussions, I thought it best to start wearing it again." Arthur's expression sobered. "How is Harry?"

"Recovering. He woke up this morning but went straight back to sleep after some breakfast. I, uh, didn't really want to leave him." Sirius admitted ruefully.

"Molly will be pleased to hear he's OK. She's been worried all night." Arthur said. "She's very fond of him – we both are."

Brian ushered them into seats and signalled for Sirius to begin. He set out what had happened at the Black family meeting and Malfoy's confession in straight language. When he was finished Arthur went as red as his hair. Gone was the affable, easy-going man and his place was an irate protective father. It took Brian pointing out the futility of trying to bring Lucius to justice – he would after all simply claim he was compelled – before Arthur would listen to the idea of restitution. He refused the educational fund on the basis that he didn't want Malfoy having anything to do with Ginny and instead accepted a political donation to his department. He left to walk and clear his head before the Wizengamot with the advice that telling Molly might not be the way to go as much as a Howler to Malfoy might have been amusing.

Sirius and Brian went over everything else quickly; confirming that all the correct procedures had been followed and documents filed before they flooed directly to the Minister's office.

"Brian! Sirius!" Cornelius smiled hugely at him. He was decked out in his Wizengamot robes and Sirius wondered idly who had thought lilac would be a good colour to represent the Ministry.

"Cornelius." Sirius nodded at him. "All set?"

"Absolutely," Cornelius said brightly, "and I have to say this place is abuzz this morning!"

"The news leaked out then." Sirius said, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Everyone is expecting the new Lord Black." Cornelius confirmed. "Albus is in the building and made a comment indicating that he knew that it was expected that Lord Black would take his seat. The old Potter alliance came together. I think Madame Longbottom has briefed _that _side. On the other side, I believe Lucius briefed the most important in his alliance this morning. They didn't arrive together because that would be too obvious but Selwyn, Wilkes and Gibbon have all hinted they _know_ of something that will happen."

He grinned happily and Sirius was once again reminded that Cornelius was in his element.

"Good to know," commented Sirius neutrally.

Cornelius clapped his hands almost giddy with glee. "Shall we make our way to the Chamber?"

"Lead the way." Sirius said, noting to himself that Cornelius had yet to ask about Harry. He tried to remember as Cornelius chattered on beside him the format of what would happen, the protocol to be followed, but he soon lost track of his thought as he realised Cornelius had unusually understated the level of excitement within the Ministry corridors.

Everyone seemed to be huddled in groups and gossiping. His presence beside Cornelius raised some eyebrows but nobody seemed to cotton onto the fact that he was Lord Black. It amused him no end as they finally got to their destination.

The Wizengamot chamber was a beautiful piece of architecture. A domed circular room deep under the Ministry of Magic meant to provide a hint of King Arthur's infamous round table. The rows formed five tiers; the upper tier was the public gallery, open to all, and was a first come first served arrangement; there were no chairs simply standing room. The fourth tier was reserved for press, Ministry officials, family and retainers of the Wizengamot members with a bench provided for sitting. The third tier, with its chairs of silver upholstery, was for the newest members of the Wizengamot, the minor houses and Order of Merlin recipients; the second tier was reserved for the Ancient and Noble Houses who had gold upholstery; the final small lowest tier was on the floor and held the Chief Warlock's gold seat on the right alongside the scribe and the Wizengamot clerk who both had no voting rights; five similarly plain Ministry seats sat on the left.

Sirius nodded to Cornelius and broke away heading for the family tier where he and Brian would sit until called. He did, however, stop to say hello to Augusta who asked after Harry and gave him an invitation to a dinner for the weekend for the both of them; a dinner that Sirius knew would involve all of the old Potter alliance.

He and Lucius exchanged a nod as Sirius found Narcissa and Andromeda sat together at the end of the row, each saving a space beside them in the otherwise packed fourth tier; all the Ministry heads were in attendance including Arthur who gave him a wave. Sirius kissed both his cousins lightly on their knuckles and was aware of the stir that swept out from them at the gesture. He was sure the reconciliation of the House of Black had not been missed. He glanced up and found the public tier heaving with people.

Brian took the seat next to Narcissa and Sirius sat at the end of the row as Dumbledore entered the room.

Their eyes caught.

Dumbledore's widened slightly and he gave a nod to Sirius in acknowledgement. Sirius nodded back. He knew that as soon as the session ended, he and Dumbledore would have to talk. Dumbledore's gaze travelled down the row and his eyes widened again at the sight of the Black cousins sat together. As the clerk caught his attention, Dumbledore belatedly realised everyone was waiting on him to take his seat and start the proceedings.

"Seal the doors!" He ordered as he took his place.

"Seal the doors!" The Auror in charge of security repeated and the gathering quietened as the loud thud of the doors closing resounded in the chamber.

"The July Session of the Wizengamot is called to order!" Dumbledore intoned.

The clerk, Albert Dullard, rose and cleared his throat. "First order of business is any alterations to the membership of the Wizengamot! Our magic has registered that the Ancient and Noble House of Black has a new Head of House. Lord Black will approach and take the oath."

It felt like for a second everyone held their breath as they looked around the room for the much anticipated Lord Black.

Sirius stood and strode down the stairs to the floor of the chamber. He ignored the open mouths, the astounded and horrified expressions, the supportive looks from Amelia, Cornelius and Bertie, and stood opposite Dumbledore. Their eyes met again for the second time.

Dumbledore looked gobsmacked.

Sirius held up his wand for the oath, his Head of House ring visible.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore continued to stare at him.

Someone coughed in the tense silence.

Dullard cleared his throat and finally arrested Dumbledore's attention. "Chief Warlock, are you well? Is there a problem?"

"My apologies," Dumbledore said, turning back to Sirius, "this is just such a surprise, my boy. Where were we?"

"My oath, Chief Warlock." Sirius said calmly. His heart was racing though as he wondered if Dumbledore would try and prevent his taking the seat.

Dumbledore nodded though. He gathered his composure. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock witness the calling of Sirius Orion Black to take the Seat of the House of Black by blood, by law and by oath."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, swear to act with honour and fairness in the name of justice, law and magic, and accept the Seat of the House of Black by blood, by law and by oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

"I confirm your oath is valid, Lord Black." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Sirius. "Welcome to the Wizengamot." He lowered his voice to reach Sirius alone. "Perhaps we can talk later?"

"Later." Sirius agreed. He didn't move from the centre of the circle.

Dullard peered at him through thick round glasses. "Please take your seat, Lord Black."

"If you call the next change in membership, you'll see why I should stay here." Sirius said politely.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose but he nodded at Dullard's questioning look to whether he should continue or not.

"Our magic has registered that the Ancient and Noble House of Potter has a new Head of House. Harry James Potter is not yet of age and a Regent has been assigned in accordance with the will of James Charlus Potter, formerly Lord Potter." Dullard announced.

Sirius watched Dumbledore try unsuccessfully to hide his dismay at the realisation that Harry was no longer with the Dursleys; that he must be in Sirius's custody for him to have claimed the ring.

"Elmer Samson is released from his duty with thanks; Lord Black will stand and take the oath as the Potter Regent."

Sirius was barely aware of another loud outbreak of noise. He stood up as Dumbledore regrouped again to call for order.

Dumbledore looked up at Sirius and he could see the disappointment in the old wizard's eyes as he started to realise Sirius had never been in Thailand. "As Chief Warlock, I do have a point of order. It is usual for wills appointing regents to be validated by the Chief Warlock."

Cornelius stood up in reply. "A copy of the will is here for your perusal, Chief Warlock. You have been abroad these last few days which is why you have not yet seen it."

Dumbledore took the proffered document and glanced at it. Sirius got the impression that he had seen it before and he clamped down on his ire.

Dumbledore handed the will back. "Has it been confirmed that Frank and Alice Longbottom have refused guardianship?"

Sirius realised that Dumbledore was trying to prevent the proxy appointment and perhaps the guardianship on a technicality. He opened his mouth to say something but Augusta was on her feet so fast that Sirius thought if he'd blinked he would have missed her moving.

"Do not be absurd, Chief Warlock! Their claim to the guardianship was ceded by me as their representative under the condition that they were unable to perform their duty." She practically snarled the words at Dumbledore. "As per the will, the guardianship claim passed to Lord Black."

Amelia rose to her feet. "As executor of record, I can confirm the guardianship was awarded and executed in accordance with law as Madame Longbottom claims." She said dryly.

"Harry's guardianship is complicated due to his muggle relations having legal guardianship in their world." Dumbledore argued, rallying again.

"_Lord_ Potter's muggle relations signed over their guardianship to Lord Black believing it was better for him to be raised by wizards." Amelia corrected. "All the relevant paperwork has been filed with the WOO, Chief Warlock."

"Very well. I find the will and assumption of proxy valid." Dumbledore conceded and handed back the copy of the will. "We shall proceed with the oath." He turned to look at Sirius once again and Sirius noted that defeat was already giving way to calculation in the old wizard's eyes. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock witness the calling of Sirius Orion Black to assume the role of Regent for the House of Potter by law and by oath."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, son of the House of Potter,"

A rush of whispers stirred in the background as people recalled he had been given sanctuary by the House of Potter.

"…swear to act with honour and fairness in the name of justice and magic, and accept the role of Regent for the House of Potter by law and by oath. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

Above them the empty Potter seat glowed gold.

"I confirm your oath is valid, Lord Black." Dumbledore stated quietly. "Please take your seat."

Sirius bowed his head to the Chief Warlock. He knew he cut an imposing figure as he took the stairs two at a time and walked to the empty Black seat. All of the Ancient and Noble Houses had risen to their feet as a mark of respect. He looked at each in turn acknowledging their gesture and when he sat, the Ancient and Noble Houses sat together as one.

It was a surprisingly comfortable seat and there was a part of Sirius that was awed by the tradition and the spectacle of what had just happened. He took advantage of the outbreak of chatter to catch his breath.

"There is a change to the Ministry appointees!" Dullard said loudly, silencing everyone. "The Minister of Magic is called forth."

Cornelius rose from his seat and took the central floor. "It was with great delight I promoted Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge yesterday morning to be our new Ambassador to Guyana. As can be seen by the empty chair beside me her promotion and new position unfortunately leave an opening in the Ministry appointees to the Wizengamot." He smiled and looked around the chamber. "I call forth Arthur Septimus Weasley to take the open Ministry Seat."

There was a shocked silence for a moment before the Chamber erupted into chaos much to Sirius's amusement. It was, he thought, almost as good as a prank.

"Order!" Dumbledore yelled. "Order!" Everyone stopped talking under his quelling look.

Sirius watched as Arthur made his way down from the fourth tier. Arthur wore a slightly stunned expression but there was no doubting his sincerity as he took his oath. Immediately, his Ministry robes transformed into formal Wizengamot versions as he took his seat in between Bertie Croaker and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Next order of business!" Dullard announced briskly. "House notices pertaining to the Wizengamot!" He sighed as though anticipating what would happen next. "The floor is ceded to Lord Black!"

Sirius hid his grin as he got to his feet again; he did love alphabetical ordering. "I have several notices as you can imagine but I'll try to keep them brief." He paused mostly for effect. "It is my utmost pleasure that the House of Black announces the adoption of Lord Harry James Potter by Lord Sirius Orion Black."

Chaos reigned.

Dumbledore was once again open-mouthed with astonishment and it took him a long moment before he could restore order. The old wizard pinned Sirius with a hard glare. "Who stands as witness to the adoption for the Wizengamot?"

"I do." Augusta rose to her feet again, scowling down at the Chief Warlock.

"I do." Lucius said, getting to his feet.

The chamber broke into more muttering; the House of Longbottom and the House of Malfoy represented the two poles of the political spectrum.

"And for the Ministry?" questioned Dumbledore.

Four of the five Ministry representatives rose across the floor from the old wizard. Sirius hid another smile as Dumbledore registered just how completely he had been kept out of the loop.

Dumbledore frowned. "I must as an interested party to Harry's health and well-being enquire whether the adoption was precipitous? He has only known Sirius for a brief period of time."

Amelia bristled and held up a hand before anyone else could speak. "The day after being awarded custody, _Lord Black_ immediately took _Lord Potter_ to The Village Clinic in the States. As you are aware, Chief Warlock, the clinic is encased in a time bubble and therefore while only a week passes outside the bubble, those receiving treatment within the clinic may spend many days and weeks there. I believe Lord Black and Lord Potter spent almost two months together." She took a breath. "Additionally, from what I have observed, there is no one who places a greater priority on Lord Potter's well-being than Lord Black. Their interaction at the adoption was a delight to behold."

"Very well." Dumbledore glanced up at Sirius and inclined his head. "Congratulations, my boy. The adoption notice is so recognised. I only wish I could have been a witness myself."

The witnesses retook their seats.

"My second notice," Sirius continued, "is to announce that Lord Harry James Potter has been accepted by blood, by law and by magic as the Heir of the House of Black."

This time the chamber reaction was more muted, the news probably expected with the announcement of the adoption.

"One moment, Sirius, my boy," Dumbledore declared, "surely there is a concern that this will ultimately lead to the line extinction of the House of Potter?"

"On my death, Lord Potter will become Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black. He has agreed at that time the lines will have different Heirs on the assumption they are accepted by blood and magic." Sirius said firmly. "Hence both the House of Black and the House of Potter are assured continuance."

"But…"

Tiberius Ogden, an old Potter ally, banged his cane and got to his feet. "Chief Warlock! The Head of an Ancient and Noble House, heck any House, can designate who he wants as his Heir! Unless you wish to challenge that notion, which I would say would be the height of tomfoolery, I suggest we move on!"

"Well said, Lord Ogden." Nott stated loudly.

Most mouths dropped open in shock as for the second time representatives of opposing politics stood in agreement with each other.

Dumbledore sighed and conceded. "The Heir notice is so recognised."

Sirius nodded briskly. "My third notice is to register that Simeon Marius Black will be appointed as Regent to the House of Black in the event of my untimely demise."

There was a scattering of whispers and Dumbledore frowned again.

"And what of the House of Potter, Sirius?" He asked.

"Protocol would have me cover the House of Potter when called as proxy for that House." Sirius noted. "These are only notices pertaining to the House of Black."

"He's quite correct, Chief Warlock." Dullard spoke up. "I have a slot for the House of Potter noted on the order of business."

Dumbledore mumbled the recognition of the regent registration and Sirius launched into his fourth notice – Andromeda's reinstatement along with her family. Sirius finished that one to find Dumbledore beaming at him like a loon as he recognised the notice formally. Clearly reinstating Andy had met with the Chief Warlock's approval.

"My fifth notice," Sirius paused, "is to announce that the House of Black declared the House of LeStrange oath-breakers for accepting the Mark of Voldemort…"

Everyone flinched except Dumbledore who grew pensive as Sirius declared they had been subjected to Judgement and the restitution offered to the House of Longbottom. When he concluded there was total silence in contrast with the noise that had followed his previous notices.

Augusta stood proudly. "The House of Longbottom has accepted the restitution offered and the apology of the House of Black."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Sirius, I feel I must protest to the use of Judgement…"

"Why?" Augusta was on her feet again instantly. "Do you suggest that my son and daughter-in-law are not worthy of such justice?"

"My dear Augusta," Dumbledore tried to calm her, "my point is that justice has already been served by the tribunal of the Wizengamot…"

"Which did not include those who had lost someone to the LeStranges!" Griselda Marchbanks stood up. "While a conflict of interest was to be avoided, those that were left to render justice did a piss poor job of considering the feelings of the victims and the survivors of their brutality!"

"The Lady Marchbanks is reminded that such language is…" Dullard began pompously.

"Yes, yes, censure me for language and forget to tell the Chief Warlock that he should be referring to people by their titles as a show of respect unless there has been a change of protocol which means I can start calling him Albus!" Marchbanks snapped.

Dullard flushed bright red and Dumbledore looked abashed.

"And once again," Wilkes spoke up, "I'd like to know if the Chief Warlock is challenging the right of the Ancient and Noble Houses to practice their family magic? Judgement is harsh but it is an acceptable way to deal with oath-breaking!"

"Exactly," Ogden agreed, "and Chief Warlock, if the LeStranges truly didn't deserve to be stripped of their magic, the family magic wouldn't have done it! Clearly magic thought justice hadn't been served simply by throwing those miserable wretches into Azkaban!" He glowered at Dumbledore. "Frankly, _Albus_, you question Lord Black's notices one more time in the manner you have done so to date in this session and I will take insult on his behalf!"

For a second, Dumbledore's expression was a mix of anger and embarrassment but it smoothed into a diplomatic mask.

"I apologise if I have caused offence," he said, "the notice of oath-breaking, marriage annulment and out-casting is so recognised."

Everybody but Sirius resumed their seats. Sirius moved onto the life debt arrangement with the Grangers announcing to all that Hermione Jean Granger was sponsored and considered a daughter of the House of Black.

Dumbledore ignored the outbreak of noise and whisperings about _that_ to confirm the notice.

"I'm also pleased to announce a new alliance between the House of Black and the House of Potter. We now stand together." Sirius's lips twisted wryly. "As Potter Regent, I confirm the alliance between the Houses and echo that we now stand together."

A rush of whispers swarmed the Chamber again as Dumbledore recognised the alliance.

"My final notice as Lord Black for today," Sirius said easily, "is to reaffirm the agreement between the House of Black and the House of Malfoy."

Lucius stood briefly. "The House of Malfoy also reaffirms our agreement." He inclined his head in Sirius's direction.

"You'll be happy to know, I'm done." Sirius said. He sat down and let the chamber murmur about what the Black notices revealed.

Dullard gathered himself, looked at the order of business and blanched. "The floor is ceded to Mister Malfoy as proxy for the House of LeStrange."

Lucius held his cane lightly as he got to his feet. "The House of LeStrange announces the death of Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange as confirmed by the Warden of Azkaban yesterday."

Silence once again met the announcement. It didn't take a genius to put together the stripping of their magic and the harshness of Azkaban and come up with cause and effect to their deaths. Sirius was not unaware that he was being regarded with no small amount of horror by some in the chamber.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "The death notice is so registered."

Lucius lifted his cane. "As the marriage between the House of Black and the House of LeStrange was dissolved and the union bore no Heir, I declare line extinction. The LeStrange seat returns to the floor."

"So noted." Dumbledore said. "Nominations for the seat should be submitted to the clerk in advance of the August session of the Wizengamot when nominees will be presented and the seat voted upon."

Again a flurry of excited voices had to be shouted into order. It had been a long time since a seat had become vacant.

Dullard rose again. "The floor is ceded to Madame Longbottom."

Augusta stood up and smoothed her robes. "The first notice is to announce that Neville Frances Longbottom has been accepted by blood, by law and by magic as the Heir of the House of Longbottom."

Dumbledore regained his twinkle as he recognised the notice.

"My second notice is to announce the renewal of the ancient alliance between the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter. We once again stand together." Augusta proclaimed proudly.

Sirius got to his feet. "As Potter Regent, I confirm the renewal of the ancient alliance between the Houses and echo that we once again stand together."

"The alliance is so recognised," murmured Dumbledore.

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he sat down; was that a hint of alarm or worry in the old wizard's features?

Augusta sat and Dullard sprang up. "The floor is ceded to Lord Black as proxy for the House of Potter."

Sirius pushed himself out of his very comfortable seat once more. "My first notice is to register that Minerva Elaine McGonagall will be appointed as Regent to the House of Potter in the event of my untimely demise while Lord Potter remains a minor, as requested by the will of James and Lily Potter."

Dumbledore nodded and didn't argue; he recognised the notice as per protocol.

"The second notice is to announce the formation of an alliance of friendship between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley." Sirius nodded his head to a pleased Arthur who stood up and confirmed the alliance.

Sirius sat down again, pleased with the way the notices had gone. Once he and Bill Weasley came to an arrangement with Gringotts the life debt could be announced and settled too.

A brief recess was called and Sirius was pleased when Lord Bones – another old Potter ally – turned in his chair to talk with him about renewing the alliance. It prevented any further approaches especially that of Dumbledore's.

Legislative business then took precedence for a while; a new law governing transport regulations for portkeys was voted down as it attempted to restrict the rights of Heads of Houses to create and maintain portkeys to their own properties; a law that should have been presented regarding the rights of werewolves was withdrawn by the Minister for revision with apologies to the Wizengamot; revisions constituting some minor amendments to the European treaty on the Statute of Secrecy passed easily enough.

A lunch recess was called. Sirius ducked out for a bathroom break and to talk with Remus – Harry had woken briefly, eaten some soup and gone back to sleep. He caught up with Augusta who pulled him into the separate dining room available to Wizengamot members and watched amused as both Bertie and Amelia ambushed Dumbledore on the other side of the room to prevent him from approaching Sirius.

The afternoon session of the Wizengamot shifted to the Ministerial budget review. Additional funding was approved for security at the Quidditch World Cup but only just. Sirius took note of who had voted against it with interest. He was sure Amelia had made the same observations.

Cornelius wound up for his final item. "Recently, I found to my dismayed surprise that the muggles world has advanced sharply in inventions, something they call technology, and in producing medicine and weapons thanks to something called science."

He looked around the chamber as whispers broke out.

"There are machines in the sky that can take pictures of our world; machines that can communicate these pictures instantaneously to all muggles with a push of the button on something called computers." He said gravely. "There are reports of weapons based on biological information. Imagine a disease that could target wizards alone! I fear for the safety of the Statute of Secrecy and our population unless something is done!"

Wilkes raised his wand and was recognised. "Surely you exaggerate? I remain confident that we retain the advantage."

"The muggles are muggles; nothing special." Jugson declared as he was recognised.

A wand went up and was recognised; it was a witch called Alison Bunting; a muggleborn witch who had been awarded the Order of Merlin for saving a group of children in the last war. "As someone who actually spends time in the muggle world, I don't share your confidence, Lord Wilkes, or your view, Mister Jugson. The wizarding world may hold some advantages but what use is obliviation when the incident is recorded on a machine and played back like a wizarding picture in full technicolour glory?"

Sirius could see some people frowning in confusion at her words.

"I share Minister Fudge's concern and support his raising this issue." Bunting concluded.

Nott was next. "I am concerned that our Secrecy could be affected or that they are developing weapons for which we would have no knowledge to counter. If there is a threat, we would be idiots to stick our heads in the sand and ignore it until it was too late."

Another muggleborn Order of Merlin recipient stood up. "I'm not so concerned with the threat as the possibility that while the muggles advance we remain stagnant. There is much to be said for tradition but we would do well to take some of the muggle ideas and invigorate the wizarding world!"

That caused a small outcry of protest.

Griselda got to her feet. "The sad truth is that I agree with the Minister in that our knowledge is out of date. The Hogwarts curriculum hasn't been updated in some time."

Sirius ducked his head to hide his reaction to Dumbledore's sour look at the criticism.

"Whether or not there are things we could incorporate from the muggles into our lives or whether or not they constitute a threat, we cannot make any assessments in a vacuum."

"Well said, Lady Marchbanks," Cornelius said smoothly, "and indeed a muggleborn witch who I met recently informed me that the Muggle Studies elective at Hogwarts is decades out of date. Arthur, perhaps you have something to add as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?"

Arthur got his feet. "It is certainly true that my office sees an increasing number of things we don't recognise and don't have a reference for. We struggle because we don't understand the technology and science upon which the muggle devices are based and therefore we don't always understand the way magic interacts with them. I, for one, would appreciate a move to increase our knowledge."

Bertie Croaker raised his wand and the chamber grew silent; it was rare the Head of the DOM spoke up during the Wizengamot sessions. "The DOM has observed the advancements of the muggles and is glad to see the Ministry tackling the issue. At the moment our world only has an annual meet-and-greet between the Minister and the muggle Prime Minister which doesn't cover a sharing of knowledge. If we are to truly protect ourselves we need a better relationship with those tasked with assisting us to keep the Statute of Secrecy."

His words had an effect. Sirius could see that some of the dismissive expressions from before grow serious and contemplative.

Ogden got to his feet and motioned at Fudge. "What exactly are you proposing, Minister?"

"A Committee to Determine The Need for A Permanent Muggle Affairs Department that would oversee the relationship with the muggle authorities, compile knowledge on muggle technology and science, and work with the DOM and DMLE to prepare countermeasures and legislation as required." Cornelius said promptly. "I would suggest five members of the Wizengamot, Arthur as the Ministry legislative representative to Chair, and either Director Bones and Director Croaker or their named representatives."

Greengrass was recognised. "Even if we agree in theory, from a financial perspective, I don't see that we have the budget without levying a tax either on the populace as a whole or on wizarding businesses."

That certainly caused some grumbling.

"I am not prepared to support such a levy!" Avery complained. "Not to find out more about _muggles_!"

Lucius was recognised and Sirius knew it would be strange if he didn't contribute to the debate. "While I agree that the whole idea that muggles could be a threat is somewhat fanciful, I also respect Director Croaker's viewpoint and that of the Minister's and therefore support the concept of the proposal. However, I am not in support of awarding additional budget. Perhaps the current budget of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office should be used?"

Sirius held up his wand and Dumbledore hesitated for a moment but recognised him. He got to his feet. "I support Minister Fudge's proposal. Our traditions are important but the need for us to re-examine our relationship and knowledge of the muggle world is urgent." He looked around the chamber. "The late Lady Potter made me very aware of the advancements that had been made prior to her death. My son, Lord Potter, has many tales of living in the muggle world which have amazed and horrified me in equal measure as they have revealed many things that from a wizarding perspective I would constitute a threat as well as many things where I wonder why we haven't explored a wizarding alternative."

The audience was attentive; their interest immediately caught by the mention of Harry.

"However, I would agree with Lord Greengrass's assessment of the Ministry budget. It is clear to me after my own perusal that the level of funding for the Ministry is at a critical and unsustainable level going forward. Do we wish to levy harsh taxes on the populace and our businesses? No, but there is a realistic cost of government that is being ignored. How do we expect to have advancements in magic when we cut the DOM's budget to the marrow?" Sirius gestured towards Amelia. "How do we expect to enforce our laws and keep our populace safe from the potential rise of another Dark Lord when we don't provide budget for recruitment and training to replace our retiring and injured Aurors? When we can only agree the bare minimum of funding for security for an international event that will bring thousands to our country?"

The chamber was hanging on his every word.

"The budget issues go beyond this proposal but to deal with that first; as the Head of the House of Black, I am authorising a personal donation of one and a half million galleons into the Ministry vault ring-fenced for the Committee proposed by Minister Fudge. Once the Committee reports on the Need for a Department, any funds remaining will go to set-up and implementation."

A rush of noise filled the chamber.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Lord Black, I…that is a generous offer; are you certain?"

"Absolutely." Sirius didn't look at Malfoy for fear he'd burst out laughing since it was his money. "Additionally, Chief Warlock, the House of Black is donating a half million galleons for the DMLE and the DOM to be shared equally between them."

Ogden stood up. "I will match that donation for the DOM and the DMLE, Lord Black."

Greengrass stood up. "As will I."

Nott stood up. "I will donate the same again to round the numbers up to one million for each."

Dumbledore blinked. "Well, this is a surprising day. It is remarkable to see such support from such disparate parts of our political spectrum. Thank you gentlemen." He looked over to Cornelius. "I trust this is acceptable?"

"More than," Cornelius said, smiling in delight, "I'm sure Director Bones and Director Croaker will be able to put the additional funds to good use. I will bring a revised budget to the August session." He cleared his throat. "May we move to the vote for the proposed Committee now the funding for it has been sorted?"

The vote went swimmingly, passed with only a few votes to the negative, and it was the last order of business for the day.

Sirius let himself be ushered out and into a waiting press melee by Cornelius. He knew it was needed but he hated it.

"Daily Prophet! Rita Skeeter!" Rita grinned at him. "How is Harry enjoying his new guardianship situation?"

"I believe Harry's view can be determined from his agreement to the adoption we announced." Sirius said bluntly.

"He couldn't come with you today?" Rita pressed.

Sirius smiled tightly. "Harry's safety is paramount. As much as we would have both liked him to attend, we knew today would draw a great deal of attention and thought it best he remain at home."

"Lord Black!" Another reporter grabbed his attention. "Any comment on the miscarriage of justice that saw you incarcerated in Azkaban?"

"I am disappointed that the Ministry I worked for failed to provide me with my basic legal and human rights," Sirius said, recalling the prepared statements Brian and Remus had made him learn, "but I am grateful to the current administration for correcting the injustice, particularly the efforts of the Minister and Director Bones."

Cornelius puffed up beside him.

"Your political agenda seems to contradict the reputation of the House of Black, what do you say to that?" Another reporter yelled.

"That I am my own man as my family discovered when I was the first Black sorted to Gryffindor." Sirius answered.

"Do you deny your actions led to the death of the LeStranges?" Someone else shouted.

Sirius pinned the seedy looking journalist with a hard stare that silenced the crowd. "The LeStranges tortured two very wonderful people, who were also my _friends_, into insanity. They as good as murdered them and certainly deprived a child of his parents as though they had. The LeStranges brought dishonour to the House of Black and were stripped of their magic. I have no regrets." He held up a hand. "One more question?"

"How do you feel about taking over Harry's guardianship?" Rita got in before her rivals could.

Sirius smiled genuinely. "I'm honoured to finally be allowed to do the job that his parents tasked me to do as Harry's godfather. Nothing is more important to me than Harry. I will do everything in my power to protect him and ensure he has a happy life." He held up a hand. "If you'll excuse me, I must leave you in the very capable hands of the Minister. Thank you."

He headed for an open floo and wasn't surprised when he saw Dumbledore waiting.

It was past time for them to talk.


	21. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 7

The atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Albus glanced around the comfortable study with wonder. He had never been to London Black Manor before. Arcturus had preferred the Black country estate, not that Albus had been there often either given their differing politics and alliances but there had always been an invitation to the Black New Year Ball before Arcturus had gone into seclusion. His gaze landed finally on the young wizard sat behind his desk. Sirius surprisingly radiated a sense of belonging, rightness and authority for all that he had decried his family and heritage in the past.

Albus sat on the other side, contemplating his options and what to do. There were two critical items Albus had to address with Sirius; one was to return Harry to the Dursleys as soon as possible because of the blood protection and the other was to regain some favour with the man who now held Harry's guardianship. He wasn't foolish enough to think it was going to be easy. Evidently, Sirius had been very busy since he had flown away on the hippogriff – he had somehow broken the compulsion Albus had placed upon him for his safety, assumed the Lordship and manipulated events from there to gain custody of his godson. On one level, Albus admired what he'd done; Sirius had gotten Cornelius to do his job, the Ministry to award him guardianship and he'd sent Albus on the proverbial wild nargle chase to keep him away from England while Sirius made his first alliances and they completed the adoption. The love that had prompted Sirius into taking on the mantle of the Black family history he had literally run away from must be great and powerful indeed, Albus mused silently, and it would make Albus's task that much more difficult, all the more so for where they were.

There had been a brief heated discussion on where to meet but Sirius had gotten his way. He had bluntly told Albus that he didn't trust him not to try something but the protections in Black Manor had enough of a reputation that he knew Albus would understand the consequences of trying something within the confines of the Black home. Albus had conceded the location as unimportant but sat within the study he could admit to himself that he was almost intimidated by the magic he could feel around him.

A house elf had popped in and out with refreshments, and Dumbledore picked up his tea, smiling a little at the lemon biscuits that accompanied it. He needed to take the first step towards reconciliation, Albus decided, and cleared his throat.

"Firstly, Sirius, let me begin by apologising to you for my part in the miscarriage of justice that you suffered." Albus began sincerely. He was truly horrified that his inaction had led to Sirius's suffering as an innocent man. "The days following the defeat of Voldemort were chaotic but I confess that when the dust settled I realised I could not remember a trial for you. I believed you guilty as you had been the Secret Keeper and determined if there had not been a trial, it was not worth the pain of dragging up memories that one would cause. I let my anger and grief for James and Lily blind me to doing the right thing. I am very sorry, my boy."

"And your reason for sending two kids to save me at Hogwarts rather than providing me with the protection of the Chief Warlock?" Sirius countered. He leaned back in his chair, regarding Albus almost impassively.

"Ah, well, there I have no excuse."

Albus could see that he'd taken Sirius by surprise in the slight flare of his nostrils; the widening of his eyes.

"Mea culpa as the Romans used to say. Once again in your regard, I did what was easy than what was right." Albus said.

"Why?" asked Sirius baldly.

"Several reasons," Albus prevaricated, taking a sip of his tea, "but I think you know the main one."

"The compulsion charm rather gave it away." Sirius pointed out dryly.

Albus winced. He had known from their discussion on where to hold their talk that Sirius was likely aware of the compulsion Albus had placed on him at Hogwarts and he was honestly embarrassed by it. "I believed it was for the best given Cornelius's determination to have you Kissed. Rather you were abroad and safe, dear boy, than close and…"

"Near to Harry." Sirius interrupted. He picked up his own tea and took a large gulp as though he required fortification.

"I was going to say dead." Albus corrected gently despite Sirius being right in that ensuring distance between the two had been one of Albus's other reasons. "Harry would have been devastated if something had happened to you."

"Forgive me if I think your motivation wasn't quite as pure as you make it out to be. If you'd added a destination to your compulsion, no doubt I'd still be a fugitive," Sirius retorted, "and I'm not certain you've ever made a decision for Harry that took into account his _happiness_."

His eyebrows shot up that. "Every decision I have made in regards to Harry has been to keep him safe."

"Safe is not the same as happy." Sirius argued fiercely and Albus conceded to himself that the other man had a point. "And I think we have very different definitions of _safe_."

That…rankled. He felt the first stirrings of annoyance. He frowned at the younger wizard. "I have to admit, Sirius," he said quietly, "that I'm surprised at the level of your animosity." He paused. "I had hoped you would extend to me the same forgiveness and chance for redemption that I showed you after your foolish dare to Severus."

Sirius looked at him with disbelief. Albus was suddenly aware of the anger in Sirius's grey eyes. It was like a potion simmering in a cauldron; one wrong ingredient and the whole thing would explode.

"Seriously? You're going to equate an idiotic dare made by school kid, a dare provoked by Snivellus in the first place and which was probably a set up to get Remus killed and me expelled – something I'm sure you were aware of at the time, with failing your duty as Chief Warlock and incarcerating an innocent man for twelve years? And not only failing once but twice when you decided not to protect me at Hogwarts? And let's not forget the highly illegal compulsion charm you placed on me."

Albus blushed, seeing the inequality of the comparison he'd made too late, and realising he'd erred once again in believing Sirius hadn't known that Albus had known Severus had set up the incident in question.

Sirius waved a hand to forestall Albus launching his defence. "But let's say quid pro quo that your forgiveness of my impetuous youth and decision not to expel me wipes out your part in my Azkaban torment and subsequent continuance as a fugitive even when you knew I was innocent…"

His tone was scathing and Albus winced again.

"…and it wouldn't make any difference to my level of animosity because I am not mad on my behalf so much as I am mad on _Harry's_." Sirius stabbed a finger in his direction.

Well, at least, Albus considered wryly, they'd gotten to the heart of the matter.

"There is no greater love than a parent for a child." Albus commented, his usual calm and good humour returning with the reason for Sirius's anger. "I assure you once again that I have always acted in Harry's best interests."

He ignored the voice in his head pointing out that he had used the boy as bait for Voldemort in his first year because yes, that had happened, but Albus had learned from it and he hadn't used the boy since. For a long moment, he thought Sirius might hex him but the new Head of the House of Black gave an angry huff and sat back.

"You know I think you actually believe that."

The reply disconcerted Albus.

"You really don't see what you've done wrong, do you?" Sirius gesticulated at him. "You don't see your mistakes as mistakes but as perfectly fine decisions."

Sirius was quite correct and, with the exception of the business with the stone, Albus couldn't see that he had made any major mistakes with the boy; Harry had been kept safe. But he realised that he wasn't going to get very far on the subject of Harry without addressing the mistakes Sirius believed Albus had made with Harry.

"I am willing to explain my actions if it will heal this rift between us, Sirius; for Harry's sake." Albus offered eagerly.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Well, let's start with the first decision: why did you decide to send Harry to his aunt's that night in 'eighty-one?"

It was the perfect opening to explain the blood protection, Albus thought happily.

"Initially, the thought came from one of my last conversations with Lily," Albus admitted, "she joked that if they ran out of safe places to hide, as a last resort there was always her sister's house where she had placed blood wards. She confessed that she'd known they were considered borderline illegal, but she'd lost her parents and despite the fact that she and her sister hadn't spoken in some time, she wanted to do everything in her power to protect her."

He picked up his tea and sipped it.

"The night of the tragedy, my monitoring spells at Godric's Hollow told me Harry was still alive. So my idea when I sent Hagrid to recover Harry was simply to hide him with his muggle relations providing some breathing space in the wizarding world to make sense of what had happened before long term decisions were made." Albus explained. "I thought, you see, that there had to be not one but two spies in the Order because of the information that had leaked out. I believed you were the Secret Keeper and had betrayed them fulfilling one role but I could not be certain of the second. It was imperative that Harry was placed beyond the reach of anyone in the Order. The only people I knew for certain were absolutely trustworthy at that point were Minerva, Poppy and Hagrid."

"I don't disagree with your reasoning yet," Sirius commented, "in fact, I agreed with it at the time bar the stuff on the spy side because I knew it was Pettigrew. You thought there were two spies; you didn't account for your spy being an animagus who could sneak into the meetings where he was excluded. If I hadn't been thrown straight to Azkaban, or if you had visited me or ensured that I'd had a trial, you would have found that out."

Albus frowned but he couldn't deny Sirius's charge. "I have admitted that was a mistake."

"Yes, equivalent to my school day misdemeanour daring Snape." Sirius waved a hand as Albus bristled at the intentional poke for his earlier faux pas. "Let's continue; I know you changed your mind and decided to leave Harry there for the long term by the evening of November 1st. Why?"

"While Hagrid brought Harry to Hogwarts, I tracked down Petunia Dursley and examined the blood wards on her home. Lily was always an impressively bright witch and they were outstanding wards. I added a few more to cover the general neighbourhood." Albus recounted. "Then I returned to Hogwarts and made my way to the infirmary where Harry was in the care of Poppy. Poppy had some unusual readings." He considered the best way to frame the information and decided the most straight-forward would gain him points with Sirius. "Harry was – _is_ – protected by a blood protection ward merged with his very skin."

Sirius didn't react.

Albus searched his expression and made an uncomfortable realisation. "You already knew."

"Harry has talked about his adventures," Sirius said quietly.

That was not good.

"…and when Remus and I theorised about how Harry had survived, Remus informed me that he had discussed such a spell with Lily." Sirius continued, shocking Albus from his rumination of how he was going to do damage control.

"Remus had…" Albus repeated with a splutter. He set his tea-cup down with a shaking hand. "Does he know the exact spell? Which reference book she used?"

"Yes as it happens." Sirius said. "I'm sure he would have told you had you informed him about the blood protection back then."

Another dig and Albus couldn't help but wince at the knowledge that he had missed out on such vital information because he had suspected Remus of being the other spy and hadn't confided in him. Of course in hindsight it was easy to see that Lily might have discussed the spell with _someone _and the obvious person in that circle would have been Remus given his leaning toward academia.

"But back to you," Sirius said, "you found the blood protection ward and…?" He gestured for Albus to continue.

"And came to the conclusion that Lily had obviously meant for Harry to reside with her sister; the blood ward around Harry and around the house provide him with an unparalleled level of protection. While he can call Privet Drive home, his blood maintains the ward around the house and imbues it with the same lethal nature of the ward around his skin. Voldemort cannot touch him there. But in addition to that, the presence of someone with his mother's blood within the house ward anchors the one around his skin." Albus said eagerly.

Surely now Sirius would see the need for Harry to return there. But there was no look of horror at having taken Harry away from such protection or dismay at possibly losing the protection that Harry carried.

Albus frowned. "If you have talked with Harry about his adventures then you surely realise the blood protection has saved his life twice; once that night when Voldemort attacked, and once when Harry confronted his spirit when it possessed Quirrell."

"I do realise it, Headmaster, and you've confirmed the why of it pretty much for the reasons I and Remus suspected. I'm not sure how you jumped from Lily saying her sister was a last resort and she hadn't spoken to her in years, to believing she meant for Harry to go there," Sirius said. "and we'll come back to the protection no doubt in good time, but right now I'd rather discuss why you left Harry with the Dursleys without any oversight since Minerva warned you that they were the worst kind of muggles."

It was an insightful question. Albus sighed. "I didn't leave him without any oversight; Arabella Figg was soon stationed in the neighbourhood to keep watch once I was certain that she was not the spy. But I believed when Petunia took him in that she had put aside her differences with Lily and committed herself to looking after him regardless of the issues between she and Lily."

"Firstly, I know stationing anybody was Remus's idea," Sirius commented, "and secondly, did Figg ever enter the Dursley residence? Did she check out his bedroom? Investigate his living conditions? Were the Dursleys aware that they were being watched?"

"I had promised Petunia minimal contact and I did not see the need to inform her." Albus said defensively. "Arabella it is true was never able to get inside the house but she baby-sat for Harry albeit on an occasional basis in her own home."

"And she never reported any concerns about how the Dursleys treated him?" Sirius probed.

It was clear the issue Sirius was highlighting and Albus thought it best to tackle it head-on.

"She expressed a concern that the Dursleys might not _love_ Harry as they did their own child following her first baby-sitting experience but she assured me he was fed and clothed. She never raised the matter again and I believed Harry was doing well from the odd photo she sent." Albus sighed. "I realise such an _unloving_ environment isn't ideal but he arrived at Hogwarts a normal child, eager to learn magic, and I believe the Dursleys for all their faults have raised an admirable boy."

Sirius shook his head. "Unbelievable." He held up a hand before Albus could continue to defend the Dursleys and his hands-off position. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a sheaf of bound parchment. He tossed it on the desk in front of Albus. "That is a report about Harry's home environment compiled by Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody from the visit they made to Harry to interview him about the incident involving me at Hogwarts."

Albus frowned as he warily took in the parchment.

"It's the reason why I was given immediate custody of Harry." Sirius continued in the same hard unrelenting tone. "They didn't deem his home environment _unloving_, Headmaster, they deemed it _abusive_." He gestured at the report. "I haven't read it because I prefer to have Harry confide in me of his own accord, but from what little he has confided in me, I have to say I agree with the conclusions of the report." He glared at Albus. "He slept in a cupboard under the stairs until they received his first Hogwarts letter which was addressed there!"

The information stunned Albus. Surely Petunia wouldn't have done that to a child? Surely there had been some mistake…

"He received nothing but second hand clothes and practically no birthday or Christmas presents – if he received something it was a mocking item to instil in him he wasn't worthy of actual presents." Sirius continued. "I know from what Remus found out that Harry was locked up in his bedroom the Summer after his first year and starved! I took Harry with me when I went off to get the healing the Ministry ordered and you know what they found for Harry? Malnutrition and stunted growth. I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know what to say." Albus said dejectedly. Because what could he say? He had missed _abuse_ – actual abuse! Certainly Poppy had told him about the malnutrition but he had dismissed it as the usual childish fussy eating habits he saw with many students – it was the reason why the Hogwarts food was laced with mild nutrient potions. He wanted to say that Harry had exaggerated his claims as Albus had assumed had happened with the story the Weasley twins had told their parents and Remus, but the official report compiled by an Auror that Albus himself trusted and the Head of the DMLE made a mockery of that want.

"You could have told the Dursleys in your letter that minimal contact included a yearly visit by you or Minerva if not Remus. You could have informed them that they were being watched by someone stationed in the neighbourhood. You could have paid more attention to Harry's health and his living situation when he entered Hogwarts."

Sirius berated him and Albus let him because he deserved every word. He ran over the reasons he had given for staying away and couldn't find an acceptable one. He wondered why Arabella hadn't informed him of the abuse – had she too been blind to it?

"Do you know that when we were coming out of the Shrieking Shack, before we got attacked by the Dementors, I asked Harry if he wanted to live with me then? And he said yes. Straight away." Sirius gestured impatiently at Albus. "No hesitation. What child does that? What must happen in a child's home that he believes he would be better off living with a complete stranger?!"

"You may scold me all you wish," Albus said tiredly, feeling every year of his age, "I shall not stop you. It appears that you are correct; I have made a mistake – _mistakes_ in Harry's regard. I thought I was doing the right thing…"

Sirius regarded him with a hard look but he subsided, slumping back in his chair again. "Well, he won't go back there again."

Albus revived a little as a jolt of alarm ran through him. "He must!" He blurted out without thinking and regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips as Sirius straightened and regarded him with pure contempt.

"He will NEVER return to the Dursleys!" Sirius blazed.

"I realise that changes will need to be made," Albus said hurriedly, "but the value of the blood protection is vital now more than ever! I'll talk to the Dursleys obviously and warn them against any abusive behaviour, and perhaps you can stay with Harry to chaperone them and…"

"Are you INSANE?" Sirius rose to his feet and Albus could feel the house magic respond, crackling around him as it rose to meet its Master's anger. He marched away from Albus to a window and took some deep breaths.

Albus remained silent, understanding that Sirius was calming himself and his magic; it _would_ be insane to disturb him.

"You don't send a child back into an abusive home for _any_ reason." Sirius said forcefully, once he'd gotten his magic under control. "Forcing a child to be in the presence of people who hate him openly even with a chaperone…do you really think that does no harm? Merlin, you're supposed to be an educator of children!" He looked over his shoulder and glowered at Albus. "You intend to repeat your mistake, Headmaster? Put the supposed value of your all important blood protection ahead of Harry having a warm and loving environment to nurture him?"

The words were sharply mocking and Albus sighed. "The blood protection _is_ important if Harry is to survive when Voldemort returns. I am…deeply sorry that Harry has suffered to secure his protection but he owes his life to it."

"Yes," Sirius said, turning around and folding his arms over his chest, "let's talk about why he had to be saved by the blood protection again at the end of his first year, shall we?"

Albus blushed, knowing it was his fault. He raised a hand in weary acceptance. "I accept that I made mistakes that year with Harry and the situation with Quirrell and Voldemort. I believed the measures I had taken would guarantee Harry's safety but I admit I underestimated both him and Voldemort."

Sirius walked back to his desk and sat down. "I understand as an educator you prefer to allow children to express themselves and only step in when they go too far; to learn their lesson by getting their hands burned a little in the fire so they realise its hot; to have the opportunity and freedom to learn life lessons on their own."

He had no idea where Sirius was going with his sudden change in subject but Albus assumed it was nowhere good for Albus.

"So I get why you allowed Harry and his friends to investigate the mystery. I'm sure they weren't the only ones; declaring something a no-go area to children is like waving a red flag to a bull." The dryness of his tone was somehow even more chiding than his anger. "I know James and I would have been up to the third floor corridor in a flash."

Sirius pointed at Albus. "But to encourage their curiosity when you knew the danger – when you were responsible for the danger was beyond the pale. You set a trap for a Dark Lord in a school full of children, _Headmaster_." He said coldly. "You used my son, James's and Lily's son, as _bait _and he ended up in no less than four life-threatening situations. You allowed a man possessed by _Voldemort _to teach. You placed dangerous creatures within the school – _within_ the school! You failed to fulfil your duty of care ten times over."

Albus couldn't argue with him. He nodded despondently. "It was not one of my better moments, Sirius, and believe me when I say I learned from it. I would not do the same again."

"Well, the second year disaster when Harry was almost killed by a basilisk wasn't your fault, I give you that," Sirius said.

Dear Merlin; the boy really had talked of his adventures. Albus sighed heavily.

"But you didn't do much to ensure the safety of the school either. What were you thinking allowing the school to remain open when there was a basilisk roaming the corridors?"

"I could not locate the Chamber to deal with the basilisk and there was no information on who was being possessed." Albus defended himself briskly. "If I had merely closed the school, neither issue would have been resolved and the problem would just have reoccurred once the students returned. I confess that I did overlook Myrtle quite badly as a source of information but alas, I assumed her place of death was meaningless as a clue."

Sirius nodded. "OK, I can accept that although there were other additional precautions you could have taken; hiring some more roosters once the first lot were killed, for instance. But then there's the whole matter of allowing Harry to be mostly ostracized for being a parselmouth." He held up a hand. "I know it goes with your theory of education; children need to learn to handle rejection and not always being liked but you fail to realise that not stepping in condones the poor behaviour of prejudiced children being mean to another child. Just as never stepping into stop bullying behaviour allows it to continue and punishes the child being bullied."

"We have recently realised this and have agreed a new bullying policy." Albus rejoined, ignoring that his agreement had been grudging and given only after Minerva's sharp words on the subject.

"Does that include stopping the staff bullying the students too?" Sirius remarked crisply.

"You're referring to Severus." Albus said with a sigh. "I have talked with him about his behaviour with Harry."

Sirius harrumphed.

Albus decided he had been on the defensive too long. "Shall we discuss why Harry was in danger _last _year?"

Sirius gave a small laugh. "Oh, I accept my part and I'll even admit that I know you were forced to take the Dementors as guards under severe protest since Cornelius already confessed all to me, but you still didn't ward the passageways into the school; didn't think to leave an alarm on the Shrieking Shack; didn't think to specifically alarm Gryffindor tower. I got into the dorm! If I'd really been after killing Harry, I would have succeeded!"

The criticism hurt and Albus could see in hindsight that he should have done those things – it just hadn't occurred to him as he had been confident his security measures were sufficient. "Perhaps there needs to be a security review." He murmured. "I believed the usual wards would inform me if you entered the school which they failed to do."

"I have come this close," Sirius held up his forefinger and thumb showing a distance of less than an inch, "to finding Harry a different school."

Albus's eyes widened with horror. The financial impact if Harry withdrew would be tremendous as others would follow in his wake; the damage to Hogwarts' reputation would be immense; and, sentimentally, Albus wanted _Harry_ himself to simply attend and enjoy Hogwarts as Albus had done, as James and Lily had done.

"However," Sirius said, "Harry loves Hogwarts. So he stays and I will be taking the Black seat on the Board of Governors." He looked over at Albus and for the first time the fire that had been in his eyes had disappeared. "A security review seems to be a good idea especially since you're opening up the school to the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I would appreciate your help," Albus said immediately, "and perhaps I can convince Amelia to put some of the new funds at her disposal towards the tournament." He smiled at Sirius proudly. "That was well done today, my boy, very well done indeed."

He could admit that Sirius had played the Wizengamot like a harp; just like Arcturus. The House of Black had always wielded immense wealth and power in pursuit of its political goals. He could even admit that he agreed with most of the decisions Sirius seemed to have made: that he had taken a position that placed the House of Black staunchly against the Dark Lord was fantastic news but his actions in regards to the LeStranges was worryingly ruthless. Everybody deserved a chance for redemption.

Sirius waved away the praise. "We've meandered from the point."

"Yes, we have." Albus admitted. "I concede that Harry going back to the Dursleys would be difficult for him but I don't see any other way to maintain the blood protection. Measures can be taken to ensure Harry had minimal contact with them, but I'm sorry, Sirius, I must insist he return there."

Sirius's eyes fired up again. "You just don't listen, do you? Firstly, _you_ mustn't insist anything. You don't have the authority under any of your many positions to tell me to do anything in regards to MY son; I am his blood, legal and magical guardian NOT you! You are nothing more than his Headmaster and, if you ever get your head out of your arse, a possible friend and ally."

Albus blinked at the caustic tone and harsh language. "There's no need for that, my boy."

"I think there's every reason because you don't seem to understand that: Harry. Will. Never. Go. Back. To. The. Dursleys." He punctuated each word by stabbing his finger onto his desk.

"The blood protection…"

"The Dursleys are no longer at Privet Drive." Sirius cut him off harshly.

Albus froze and examined the younger wizard's intent expression. "What did you do?"

"I gave them a new house with new wards. Petunia was ecstatic about living in her dream town and without Harry." Sirius sat back, looking unconcerned.

"But the blood wards…"

"Will fail very shortly." Sirius pointed out. "With nobody of Lily's blood residing there."

Albus closed his eyes. "Then the blood protection…"

"Is fine." Sirius said.

Albus snapped his eyes open in shock.

"Remus tracked down the spell he and Lily had discussed. It mentioned that the blood protection would erode without an anchor of blood within a home. Luckily, Remus found an adoption blessing within the same text." Sirius explained. "We did the ritual yesterday as it has to be performed by the women of the House. Harry's blood protection is anchored by Black blood now."

"And you couldn't have told me this before?" Albus asked, genuinely irritated at how Sirius had allowed him to believe the blood protection was in danger and gone.

"No." Sirius wagged a finger at him. "I was interested to know if you'd put Harry's best interests first and whether you'd be willing to listen to someone else's view."

"Ah." Albus felt a rush of chagrin and reached for a lemon biscuit in the absence of his comforting muggle sweets. "I rather failed your test, I fear."

"I wouldn't say you'd get a Troll…" Sirius said dryly.

"Just a Dreadful." Albus sighed and munched his biscuit. He wasn't sure how he could patch things up. He'd been so certain that he knew best. On one hand, he was despondent at losing control of the situation and yet, on the other, he admired Sirius's and Remus's ingenuity. They had achieved both securing Harry a happy home where he was loved and the maintenance of the blood protection; something Albus had failed to do.

"If I was your Professor, I would say that you need to stop believing that you're the only one with the answers, share your problems with others and listen to them, and most importantly; acknowledge that there are more important things in raising a child than simply keeping him alive." Sirius said crisply.

Sirius got back to his feet and walked over to the mantelpiece where he looked at the crest of the House of Black for a long moment, leaving Albus to consider his words of advice. Albus took a drink of tea to wash down the biscuit.

"So how is your search for the horcruxes going?" Sirius asked suddenly.

His tea went down the wrong way and Albus coughed violently in danger of choking for a long moment. He took a breath to recover and Sirius passed him a conjured glass of water. Albus drank deeply and sighed with relief as the soreness in his throat eased.

Sirius returned to his seat. "Anything you would like to _share_?"

Albus stared at him and wondered just how much Sirius knew. Did he know about the horcrux within Harry – he had mentioned that they'd attended a healing clinic…or was his knowledge restricted to the diary that Harry would have described in telling all about his second year adventure with the basilisk? He recalled that the discussion about the blood protection had been a test and he had failed. This was his second chance, Albus realised. If he did not give full disclosure here…

"I believe I have much to share and not all of it good news." Albus offered gravely. "You know of the diary, I presume?"

Sirius gave a slow nod. He propped his head up with one hand, his elbow resting on the table. His Head of House ring glinted at Albus.

"As soon as I saw it I knew what it was. Such a vile act; a vile trick to flee from death, indeed." Albus said, with renewed disgust at what Tom had done. "I'm not certain but I think the diary was an accident created by the death of Myrtle as Tom called the basilisk forth from the Chamber when he was a student at Hogwarts. He poured much of his personality between its pages and when he killed her, the damage to his soul caused it to fracture and a piece sheared away and became one with the diary." He sighed heavily. "Whether Tom's interest in horcruxes predated that incident or whether he had already started to learn of them…I rather believe when he realised that the diary had been turned into more than a journal when it wrote back to him, it prompted his curiosity and led him to a conversation with Horace."

"Old Slughorn?" Sirius grimaced. "Sluggy would have had access to a lot of Dark knowledge through his network. If he didn't know about horcruxes, I'm sure he would have known someone who did to point Tom at."

"And I fear he did." Albus said. "I tracked Horace down last summer but he refused outright to admit to any discussion. His entire demeanour was one of heavy guilt." He sipped his tea. "I believe once Tom had confirmed what the diary was, he stopped writing into it, possibly around the middle of his sixth year. But no doubt Tom made others – he would not have stopped at one. Three may have been his initial goal…seven is more likely. He had an obsession with the number. How many he made before his confrontation with Harry that night…"

Good Merlin, the prophecy! Another piece of vital information he had kept to himself for so long…was he meant to give that up too? Maybe he could offer what was already known by Tom…

His eyes sharpened on Sirius. "Tom believed, you see, that Harry was the one prophesised to vanquish him. The Death Eater who overheard and reported it to him only heard the first part of the prophecy but it was enough to identify Harry and young Neville as possible candidates; it was why I encouraged both families into hiding."

Sirius nodded. "You know the full prophecy?"

"I do but I would not want to burden Harry with the full weight of it at his age." Albus admitted frankly.

For a long moment, Albus thought Sirius was going to press him further and there was a worrying shimmer of rage that flickered across Sirius's face before it faded into an expressionless mask that simply made Albus more anxious.

"So you don't have any idea of the number of horcruxes Voldemort made before he was made a wraith?" Sirius returned to the topic of horcruxes much to Albus's relief.

"My intention this Summer is to start reviewing Tom's life and backtracking to see when and where he could have made them." Albus admitted.

Sirius nodded almost absently. He opened another desk drawer and another piece of parchment drifted out to hover in front of Albus. He took it and thanked Merlin he'd put his tea down. Regulus Black had just made his job much easier!

"Well, this is splendid!" Albus said, delighted. "I can make some guesses as to the items and locations using this list and…"

"The DOM is going to form a team to track them down and destroy them." Sirius said dryly.

Albus looked up in alarm. "You…you told Bertie about the horcruxes?"

"Bertie, Cornelius and Amelia in general terms; I called them objects that kept Voldemort from dying." Sirius confirmed to Albus's horror. "Bertie understood what I meant obviously; the DOM has researched horcruxes before and they know how to dispose of them. As I said, he's going to put a small team together. Bill Weasley will join it to provide his curse-breaking skills in repayment of his sister's life debt to Harry and to give me an inside man. He also knows the full picture; he's come across them in Egypt."

His plans unravelled before Albus's eyes. That Sirius could risk the information from leaking in such a way…

"All the team will be under vows; all capable of Occlumency." Sirius said as though he'd read Albus's mind. "We're calling it Operation Treasure Hunt."

Albus placed the parchment down and regarded Sirius with disappointment. "Nevertheless, the likelihood of this hunt getting back to Voldemort has increased substantially. We could have kept this between us and hunted them down ourselves."

"And how long would that take us?" asked Sirius pointedly. "I want this done quickly before Voldemort regains a body and is operating at full strength. Yes, there's a risk, but this is the DOM's specialty. They're trained for this." He paused. "Just as the DMLE is now on alert that Voldemort didn't die and may be attempting a comeback. They're going to start tracking the known Death Eaters that walked for lack of evidence."

"The Wizengamot today," Albus realised, his mind racing, "you and Cornelius were laying the foundation to undermine Tom's political power."

"And financial." Sirius said.

Albus nodded slowly because he could already see how Sirius would use the power of the House of Black and the House of Potter to control the Ministry and the Wizengamot and reshape the wizarding world – all for the protection of the boy Sirius loved as a son. "Remarkable." He had always believed love was the power Tom knew not.

"There's a War Council," Sirius said, "and you're invited to be part of it. Everyone is agreed your help and advice would be welcome. Penelope will send you the details of the meeting times."

"I would be delighted to assist." Albus said.

He could still backtrack through Tom's life but it seemed he would not do so alone. He remembered Sirius's chiding comments after the blood protection discussion and mused that it might not be a bad thing although he still worried about so much vital information being so widely known.

Albus sighed heavily. "The next piece of information I have for you, I suggest you do not share with anyone." He held Sirius's curious gaze determinedly. "The night Tom attacked Harry I believe he created another accidental horcrux – within Harry." He gestured across the desk. "I bound Harry's core to prevent the remnant becoming powerful and assuming control of the child. It does restrict the conscious amount of power Harry can access although he is capable of overcoming that as his mastering of the Patronus charm demonstrates." He searched for the right words and found none. "To defeat Tom, I'm afraid Harry must also die."

"Harry had the horcrux removed at the healing clinic although he believes he simply had his scar cleansed of Dark magic. They removed your binding afterwards and we've been practicing bringing his magic under control." Sirius told him bluntly. "If you want confirmation you can write to Noshi Blackhawk."

The news that Harry was cleansed of Tom's darkness, that he would not need to die, rushed through Albus, and stole his breath; Harry could live, grow old. He felt his emotions surge; an enormous wave of relief followed immediately by an almost oppressive amount of guilt. Why had it never occurred to him to seek the counsel of someone like Noshi?

"You must think me a monster." Albus thought out loud, blinking back tears of remorse.

"Noshi told me you could have killed Harry that Halloween's night and you didn't so no, I don't think you're a monster." Sirius said calmly. "I'm not happy with you. You could have sought help and advice if not immediately at the time, certainly in the years since and especially before Harry got to school."

And there it was again; Sirius's painful lesson that Albus share information and listen to others. He could have approached Noshi; he knew the man was a good soul and a consummate healer who took issues of confidentiality seriously. He shook his head. "You are right to be angry with me. I have made many mistakes. All I can offer as mitigation is that I believed I was protecting him and that I do care for him tremendously."

Sirius sighed and sat back, looking at Albus pensively. "I'm angry at you, Albus."

The use of his given name didn't go unnoticed by Albus; it was the first time since they had talked that Sirius had consented to use it. He felt a stirring of hope.

"If Harry had been inclined to pursue a prosecution against the Dursleys, and if it wouldn't have completely destabilised our society which considers you a moral icon, I would have encouraged him to bring charges against you too for child endangerment and neglect." Sirius informed him briskly.

Albus flinched sharply.

"You have three important positions in our society, but you have made serious errors of judgement both as Chief Warlock and as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Sirius continued. "Any other person would have resigned following the disclosure that they had failed to give an innocent man a trial yet both you, and Crouch for that matter, have wriggled out of it, placing the blame on Bagnold who is dead and can't defend herself."

Another flinch; he couldn't deny it.

Sirius motioned at Albus. "Your decisions as Headmaster, certainly for Harry's first year if not his second, should also have led to dismissal." He pinned Albus with a hard grey stare. "Again, a noble man would have resigned." He sat back. "Yet, I can't deny that if Voldemort is attempting to rise again, if you were not Headmaster, he'd consider Hogwarts as vulnerable and so I can't demand you to do the noble thing in repayment for all the crap you've put Harry through."

Albus breathed out a little.

"And I'm mostly not the injured party." Sirius continued. "Harry believes you care about him and I…I have attempted to maintain that impression while trying to explain your actions or inaction when he's questioned it – such as your decision not to look in on him after you placed him with the Dursleys. In truth, I rather think he's already forgiven you. Personally I think he's too forgiving because of the self-esteem issues that living with the Dursleys have left him with. But he has too few people in his life who he believes genuinely care for him and I won't deny him any one of those people."

"I will offer him an unreserved apology." Albus said quickly.

Sirius nodded. "Understand this, Albus; Harry is mine to protect now. You're done making decisions about his home, his life and his future. I don't believe that prophecies are written in stone. I will do everything I can to remove Voldemort from existence so Harry doesn't have to face him again. You get in the way of that and I don't care how powerful you are, you and I will come to blows."

Albus bristled slightly at the tone but he knew Sirius meant every word of it and was quite capable of carrying out his threat. Albus was the more powerful wizard but Sirius had shown a sneakiness that had completely overturned all of Albus's plans within the space of a mere month. "I promise to work with you, Sirius, and I promise to do better in sharing and listening to others."

Sirius harrumphed and there was a definite air of 'I'll believe it when I see it' as he got to his feet. "I have to get back to Harry and I think we're done for today." He gestured at the report still on the desk while placing the parchment on the horcruxes back in his desk. "That's your copy."

Albus stifled the urge to ask to see Harry, his want to know where Harry was so that he could monitor him. He picked up the report and let Sirius walk him to the floo. They exchanged brief words of goodbye before Albus entered the flames.

He walked out of the fireplace and into his office at Hogwarts; Fawkes trilled a comforting welcome. He placed the report on his desk, his fingers tracing over it thoughtfully. He wondered if he dared read it, and knew that he would. He had been a Gryffindor once and it was only right that he learn of the consequences of his decision. He glanced over to the set of monitoring instruments and waved his wand to shut down all but the one that kept track of Harry's life force.

He wandered over to the window to look over the grounds, letting the soothing familiarity of the school ease him. His plans were smashed to smithereens, Albus considered with wry amusement. Unsurprisingly when dealing with the Marauders, for he had no doubt that Remus had played his part in the scheme and would continue to do so. The group had been the best of their generation with the exception of Pettigrew who had been inclined to laziness – and their generation had been exceptional; Severus, Lily, Alice – so many wonderful witches and wizards.

It was easy to see the bare bones of Sirius's plan from the events at the Wizengamot; he intended to shut down Tom's second grab for power before it began. The DOM would deal with the horcruxes, the DMLE with the Death Eaters, and the Ministry and Wizengamot would reshape the political and financial landscape and make it unfriendly to Tom, less of a breeding ground for followers which would make recruitment more difficult for him. It was a good plan despite Albus's concerns that it involved too many people knowing critical information.

But Albus felt almost adrift – he no longer held the rudder but was reduced to a passenger in the boat. Oh, he had no doubt he would contribute – especially to the horcrux hunt and to the politics (he did have some sway on the Light side) – and no doubt his expertise would be valued but…he sighed heavily.

He felt so _old_.

Useless.

Fawkes trilled and swooped over from his perch to sit on Albus's shoulder. Albus stroked his friend's head gently, grateful for Fawke's unwavering support.

Sirius's plan also kept Harry well away from the fight, Albus mused idly, or at least tried to keep Harry away from the fight. But Albus thought Sirius was wrong about the prophecy. He hadn't been a fan of Divination himself before witnessing Sybill's declaration and could understand Sirius's point of view but ultimately it didn't matter because _Tom_ believed the prophecy. So, no; Albus had no doubt that Harry would have face to Tom in battle again.

_But_, Harry no longer had to be the one to die; Albus didn't need to shape the boy so he would sacrifice his own life. He didn't need to hope beyond hope that Tom would seek to use Harry's blood in creating a body and thus provide an anchor so Harry had an impossible chance to survive death; a long shot if ever there was one. The relief of that made his knees tremble. It had been the part of the plan that Albus had hated; had always hated. To know that he didn't have to groom the boy in such a way, that such a stain would not be added to those already on his soul – _ArianaGellert_ – was a weight off his shoulders.

He pursed his lips.

The problem was that if Harry was not to die in battle he would need to fight Tom and match him if not beat him. Nothing Albus had previously planned involved that scenario. Harry was a gifted DADA student – natural – but beyond that Albus hadn't seen the need to offer additional training or education. In fact Albus would have denied Harry such a thing if he'd asked because when Harry discovered he needed to die, that Albus hadn't given him any training to survive would underscore how much Albus _believed _that Harry needed to die. That Harry lacked confidence in his own worth because of the Dursleys would have just made convincing him easier albeit Albus hadn't _planned_ it that way and he honestly hadn't realised that they'd been anything other than unloving.

Albus sighed.

Severus had informed him that the Dark Mark was growing stronger. Harry would no doubt meet Tom sooner rather than later. And Harry needed training – probably more than Sirius would allow if he knew the reason for it. But wasn't Harry's core unbound? Albus remembered how powerful Harry had been as a mere babe – everybody in the Order had heard James boast of Harry turning into a puppy at four months. Harry was a powerful wizard and he would need someone who understood that power – who was just as powerful – someone like Albus.

He smiled.

He would do all he could to train Harry to fight Tom and he could do it all in the guise of helping Harry control his power so Sirius didn't worry that he was forcing the issue of Harry fighting Tom. He felt a touch of satisfaction fill him. He nudged Fawkes who flew back to his perch, and hurried back to his desk to start making plans for Harry's education but he stopped short at the sight of the report.

The front parchment with its seal of the Ministry stared up at him. Within was the truth of what Harry had suffered because of the decisions _Albus_ had made. But he needed read it; he needed to understand the damage to Harry's confidence and what would need to be done to correct that.

Albus sat down at his desk, gathered his courage and opened the report.

"Oh, Harry…my poor boy."


	22. Building Team Pronglet: Chapter 8

Severus Snape prided himself that his behaviour was the epitome of everything Slytherin. He might only be a halfblood but he comported himself with the pureblood manners instilled in him by his mother and the cunning that dealing with his bigoted and intolerant muggle father had required. Even his obvious less than Slytherin behaviour – openly deriding the Gryffindors and specifically the Boy Who Lived, maintaining a stern deportment – all were a choice designed for a Slytherin purpose. However, sitting in front of the wireless listening to the early evening news report of the Wizengamot session, Severus's calm Slytherin mask was completely destroyed – his only boon that he was alone with no-one to witness his lack of composure (wide eyes, gaping mouth, pale face broken only by the slashes of red rage upon his cheeks) as he absorbed the shocking news.

_Sirius Black_ was Lord Black. Black! Potter was Lord Potter, had been adopted by Black, and was now the Heir of the House of Black. The Longbottom and Potter alliance was restored. It was blow after blow as the inane commentator waffled on about how handsome Black had looked in leather pants and wasn't it a shame that Potter hadn't accompanied him.

He waved his wand with a gesture that rather looked like the muggle equivalent of giving someone the finger (his father had been a rather coarse man), and shut the infernal machine up. The news had left him more than a little horrified as he remembered Lucius's hints that morning.

Severus snorted as he paced the small living area in his quarters at Hogwarts. If Black had called Judgement and stripped the LeStranges of their magic for wearing the Dark Mark he could understand why Lucius had bowed to Black. The Head of the House of Malfoy was nothing if not a survivor, a true Slytherin able to talk his way out of every sticky situation. It would be galling for Lucius to have to conform to the will of Sirius Black but he would do it if it meant keeping his magic.

And there had been the interesting slip of information that Lucius knew of the Dark Lord's origins; clearly Lucius found them lacking. Severus had been told the truth by Albus once he had been taken on as a spy and found it more than a little amusing that the purebloods that so prostrated themselves at the feet of the Dark Lord had no idea that his origins were closer to Severus's than their own.

Severus's brief smile faded. Lucius was now aligned with Black – and Potter! –and would work with him against the Dark Lord that much was clear even if the message had been coached in formal language that would give Lucius leeway with the Dark Lord should Severus ever mention it to him. Not that he would. Severus was proud of the fact that his own allegiances were well obscured. The former Death Eaters believed he was their spy among the Light and Albus believed he was his spy among the Dark. Truthfully, Severus only had one allegiance…

Lily Elizabeth Evans.

He walked over to the small liquor cabinet and poured himself a small finger of oak-matured twenty year old Scotch. Raised in the muggle world he had a preference for it rather than the dratted Ogden's that the wizarding world favoured. He downed the glass in one go, savouring the peaty taste.

Lily had been his only friend as a child; the only one to see past a strange lank-haired, hook-nosed sallow youth and acknowledge the intelligent if serious boy inside. He had gloried in being able to introduce her to the wizarding world and revelled in her innocent affection for him.

All that had come tumbling down because of Hogwarts. In many ways he regretted ever setting foot in the school. Perhaps if they hadn't been separated by the House divides, if he had been home-schooled as his late mother had wanted and avoided the influence of those who would willingly serve the Dark Lord…

But he had long accepted that it was his own fault their friendship had come to an end.

In the Summer before their fifth year he had asked her to pretend not to be friends with him anymore because he was under pressure from the rest of Slytherin House to conform to their prejudices, and with the rising influence of the Dark Lord, Severus was under no illusions that he would suffer if he didn't. Lily had been sympathetic and had agreed. But he could tell as the school year progressed and he didn't shield her from the comments of his friends but agreed with them, as he stood aside and watched as the Slytherin girls tripped her with hexes and did nothing (although Lily fought back quite splendidly), that her patience and understanding were eroding. They disappeared entirely when he called a mudblood.

Shame heated his cheeks to burning once again as the memory flooded back; James Potter turning him upside down to humiliate him and Lily defending Severus only for Severus to deny her so harshly…and he hadn't meant it. He had _never _thought of her that way.

But the damage had been done and when he'd tried to apologise to her, she had told him that she had had enough. He had made his choice perfectly clear and she would thank him to stay away from her. He'd left her alone at Hogwarts believing they had the Summer to mend fences but instead he'd had the Summer to stew over his mistake further when Lily had pointedly refused to come to the door of her muggle home and had instructed her sister to turn him away, something which Petunia had done with relish.

In his anger, he had blamed the Marauders for the loss of Lily. He had spent the rest of the Summer plotting. When he'd returned to Hogwarts he'd overheard Regulus Black talking with his friend Mathias Flint about his brother running away from home because their mother had finally flipped and beaten Black half to death. It was the perfect bait for his lure. He had easily provoked Black into telling him about the Whomping Willow and on the night of the full moon he had made his move to kill the werewolf and have Black expelled leaving Potter alone and vulnerable.

Only he had miscalculated, assuming Lupin's meek mild manner would carry over to his werewolf personality when it didn't; that Lupin in his werewolf form would be an easy target. The werewolf he had glimpsed had been angry and fierce and scared him half to death. When Potter had turned up and saved him, Severus had actually been grateful and so angry at being grateful that he could have obliterated half of Hogsmeade. And then to rub salt in the wound, Albus _bloody_ Dumbledore had seen right through him, warned him against further action against the werewolf, and had refused to punish the Gryffindors harshly; a few detentions and a ban from Quidditch for Black and nothing, _nothing_ for Potter and Lupin.

Worse was to come though at the end of his Sixth year when Lily had caved into Potter's pursuit of her and agreed to date him!

Severus had gone to the Dark Lord willingly after that, taking the Mark that Summer and killing some poor muggle man that had already been tortured half to death by Mulciber Senior and who hadn't even defended himself as Severus had levelled his wand at him and pretended it was his father. The killing hadn't bothered him at the time – he had after all plotted to kill Lupin (as far as Severus was concerned werewolves were creatures that should be put down as soon as they were discovered no matter what anyone – _Dumbledore_ – said) – but he had come to regret it as an older and wiser man, understanding the sin that stained his soul better.

In retrospect he was thankful, the Dark Lord had appreciated Severus's talent with potions and so he had been excused the usual revelry and muggle baiting. In his stupidity, he had decried not being able to attend, believing he was missing out on truly serving the Dark Lord. Then he had heard the beginning of a prophecy. He'd run, run, to the Dark Lord with it…

_Severus bowed and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "My Lord, I have something I must tell you but I believe it would be best to do so in confidence."_

_The Dark Lord stared at him with hard red eyes and Severus felt a pain deep in his head. He flinched as it left abruptly. The Dark Lord dismissed everyone from the room._

"_Now rise and tell me, Severus, what did you overhear?" The Dark Lord asked smoothly._

_Severus got to his feet and bowed his head respectfully. "Dumbledore was interviewing a woman for the position of Divination and she gave him a prophecy… 'the one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born as the seventh month dies…born to those who have thrice defied him…'," he paused and caught his breath, "unfortunately, I didn't hear anything more before I was ushered out by the barman."_

"_I see." The Dark Lord rose and circled Severus silently. _

_Severus swallowed hard. Hadn't he done his duty? Wasn't his Lord pleased with him?_

"_Do you believe in prophecies, my dear Severus?" The Dark Lord asked suddenly._

_He had to swallow against a surge of fear before he could answer. "Honestly, no, my Lord."_

"_Then why such haste in bringing me this news?" _

_The inference that Severus believed that someone would be born that could defeat his Lord slid into Severus's mind like a sharp knife. He thought furiously._

"_I merely wished to warn you that the old fool Dumbledore had heard such a thing and may believe it." Severus hurried out, bowing his head again._

_The Dark Lord laughed harshly. "It would be the first time. He and I both have never put stock in the vagaries of tea leaves and dull predictions of cards." He whirled away back to his throne, his robes billowing out before he sat. "Still, there may be those who will believe and it would be better to keep this…drivel in mind." His red eyes met Severus's again. "You have done well, Severus. You will be rewarded in time."_

Some months later, Severus had read the St Mungo's birth announcements and realised that one of the babies born at the end of July was Lily's child. Severus had tried to put it to the back of his mind, to tell himself the child was also the spawn of James Potter and he didn't care what happened to it, to Lily. He had worried though knowing the depravities that the rest of the Death Eaters engaged in; the cruelty the Dark Lord was capable of employing against his enemies. Then Severus had been called alone to dine with the Dark Lord; a tremendous honour…

"_You have seen the birth announcements, I trust, Severus?" The Dark Lord asked once the meal was over. _

"_I have, my Lord." Severus admitted and he knew two babies could fulfil the conditions in the prophecy; both sets of parents had defied his Lord; both children born at the end of July._

"_I have been told that Dumbledore visits the families regularly." The Dark Lord sneered. "Obviously he has succumbed finally to senility to place his hopes in such a flimsy thing as a prophecy."_

"_He is desperate, my Lord." Severus replied sincerely. "Your side wins more ground every day."_

"_Yes," the Dark Lord muttered, "desperate, and desperate men do desperate things." He conjured two glasses of cognac and handed one to Severus. "I believe Dumbledore will try and use one of these infants against me. I need a spy to determine which he will use." He swirled the liquid around the glass and pinned Severus with unrelenting red eyes. "You were once friends with the wife of the blood traitor Potter?"_

"_To my shame, we grew up in the same neighbourhood." Severus knew it was folly to lie to the man._

"_You are aware that Dumbledore knows that it was you who overheard the prophecy?" The Dark Lord smiled menacingly as Severus had nodded jerkily. "There will soon be a vacancy for the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts. You will apply for the job and at the interview request sanctuary within the walls of Hogwarts having felt remorse for placing the son of your old childhood friend at risk after informing me of the prophecy. You will tell the old fool that you have changed your mind about serving me."_

"_My Lord…" Severus stuttered. "He will know! I cannot…"_

"_You will, Severus." The Dark Lord said bluntly. "You will train with Bellatrix in the art of Occlumency between now and your meeting with Dumbledore. It will hide your thoughts and true allegiance from him. You will take your place in his band of blood traitors and inform me of everything but especially anything to do with the prophecy." _

He had agreed – what else could he do?

It had turned out to be his salvation.

Occlumency had been difficult but working through his memories with Bellatrix laughing derisively at his upbringing and his friendship with Lily had seeded doubts in his own mind about whether he had chosen the right path. And by the time he had attended his interview and wept crocodile tears on Dumbledore's robes about regretting his choices, he had in truth been wavering and thankful that his Occlumency was good enough that he could keep both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord from knowing what was really going on in his head.

Dumbledore's request for him to be a spy had been approved by the Dark Lord who had laughed when Severus had reported to him.

"_Let him think you are his," the Dark Lord smiled, "but you and I know you will always be mine." _

The Dark Mark had ached for days after that; the Dark Lord's subtle reminder of who Severus had sworn his life to serving.

And as the months had passed and Severus spent more time with Dumbledore, with the rest of the Hogwarts staff and away from the Death Eaters; as he had seen the crushed faces of children who lost their parents and families to the Dark Lord's thirst for power and blood, he had become less enthralled with his own Death Eater identity.

He had instead embraced his spy role. The spying had come naturally to him and he had quickly realised he occupied a position of power within both camps. He decided which raids to share; who was saved and who was lost to an extent. He controlled vital information – not all of it but some of it. He secretly gloried in his position.

But the events of Halloween in 'eighty-one had shattered his delusion (and it was a delusion, he could see it with hindsight); the Dark Lord had summoned him and informed him of his plan to attack the Potters as he needed a child to fulfil a ritual and why not one prophecised to defeat him? Severus had almost panicked, but he had kept his head and asked for Lily as a reward in the hopes of saving her – her husband and child were of no consequence but Lily…

He should have known she would die trying to save her son. He should have known the Dark Lord would not choose to stun her when he could kill her.

The harsh reality was that he had led the Dark Lord to the Potters, to Lily. He had signed their death warrants by informing the Dark Lord of the prophecy. In the aftermath, Dumbledore had guilted him into promising to help her son. Severus hated that he had made the promise in his weakness. It served its purpose in solidifying for Dumbledore that Severus worked for the Light but Potter wasn't the reason; his promise wasn't the reason.

The Dark Lord had killed Lily and for that he would pay; Severus had always been Lily's despite the fact that she had only briefly been his, and he would avenge her death by making certain the Dark Lord went to his. Protecting Potter was necessary for that to happen; _that_ was the only reason he protected the boy.

Severus poured another glass of whiskey.

The truth was that he would always want to trade the Brat Who Lived for the Mother Who Died; Harry Potter for Lily Evans. That Lily would hate him if he did, would hex him to the end of the Earth and back for thinking such a thing…he sighed heavily. He couldn't stop himself from hating the child who Lily had died to save, believing deep down that if Harry Potter had never existed, never been born, Lily would never have been targeted, would never have died.

His hate was only exacerbated by the fact that Harry Potter was a miniature James (except for Lily's eyes staring out at him accusingly); entirely too Gryffindorish; entirely too arrogant without regard for the rules or authority; entirely too…too…

Thin.

And small.

Severus rolled his eyes expressively and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would not think consider that the Headmaster was right in his statement that Potter was not spoiled. Of course, Black would soon rectify that, Severus thought darkly.

A pop alerted him to the presence of a house elf.

"What?"

"The Headmaster is requesting Headsies of Houses come directly to his office."

"Very well." Severus put down his whiskey glass with a thunk, cast a brief mouth-freshening charm and strode out of his quarters. No doubt the old fool wanted to talk about Black's Lordship.

Black was going to be insufferable. Severus snorted. What did he mean 'was going to be'? Black already was insufferable; always had been.

He was the last to arrive and he slid into the remaining chair by a grumpy looking Poppy. A brief glance at his other colleagues confirmed they were all disgruntled at being called so peremptorily.

Albus appeared oblivious to their irritation; he sat sedately behind his desk with a bulky sheaf of parchments in front of him.

"Thank you for coming and on short notice," Albus said. "I called you together for two reasons but both are related, and are to do with Harry Potter."

"If this is an announcement that Sirius Black is also Lord Black," Filius interrupted, "I think we're all aware – the wireless has been filled with news of little else."

"In a way it is and in another, not at all." Albus held up one wrinkled and aged spotted hand. "Let me explain. I met with Sirius this afternoon after the Wizengamot session. As you have no doubt heard, he has already taken custody of Harry Potter." His expression fell suddenly and Severus felt a twinge of concern at how old Albus looked. "The reason why he was given immediate custody was because of this document." He tapped the parchment. "It is a report compiled by Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody about Harry's home environment with his aunt and uncle. It concludes that the environment was abusive and recommended Harry's immediate removal from it."

"My word!" Filius muttered in shock.

Minerva bristled angrily beside Filius. "I told you!" She snapped at Albus, her Scottish brogue thick with anger. "I told you when you left him there that they were the worst kind of muggles! But did you listen to me?! No!"

Severus was taken aback at her ferocity.

"He didn't listen to me either!" Poppy all but snarled. "Every year I've reported the boy is malnourished and suffering the signs of physical neglect and care; that he has stunted growth and health issues; and every year, Albus, you've waved me away with what were obviously empty assurances!"

Albus didn't defend himself. "You may berate me all you wish, Minerva, Poppy. I regret that I did not listen to you as I should have done in my belief that I knew best. I erred badly."

If the topic had been anything other than Potter, Severus would be amused at Albus's self-pitying guilt. The Headmaster only had himself to blame for the hurts done to his Golden Boy; Albus had been the one to place him and the one to cavarlierly dismiss the signs of abuse.

Pomona cleared her throat. "What specifically did his relatives do to Mister Potter?"

"In general terms, most of the abuse was verbal. He was never called by his name but rather 'Freak' or 'Boy' or some other derogatory term. He was regularly told he was a burden. Physically, he was set to chores above his age range and inappropriately dangerous for a child to attempt. He received slaps and hits with various implements at an early age but apparently learned how to duck and avoid them by the age of six."

"It explains his talent as a Seeker," commented Severus snidely.

Minerva glared at him.

"Continue, please, Albus." Pomona said briskly. "If we are to know how to help the child we must know of what damage has been done just as always in these cases."

"He was denied food on a regular basis and underfed as a matter of course. Beyond that…his cousin bullied him badly, injuring him severely on two documented occasions although his magic usually healed him. Materially, he was neglected; second hand clothes, no toys or books were given to him beyond the bare minimum required for his school work, no meaningful presents. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs until the age of eleven when he was given the smallest room in the house." Albus sighed heavily. "Possibly that was because of the arrival of his first Hogwarts letter. The abuse also diminished somewhat after he was collected by Hagrid although each Summer there have been…reoccurences in some form."

"My word!" Filius said again. "How could they!"

"They could because they had no reason to think that they couldn't!" Minerva said heatedly. "You never once checked up on him, Albus! Not once! You kept all of us with any tie to his parents away from him for his own safety and look! He wasn't safe at all!"

"Arabella Figg was stationed nearby and meant to keep an eye on him and I have talked with her via floo since reading the report wondering how she could have missed this." Albus said defensively. "Unfortunately, we had a miscommunication and she believed I was aware of the full extent of his treatment at the hands of his relatives whereas I believed they were perhaps unloving toward him but otherwise tolerant and certainly not abusive!"

"Does it matter?" asked Severus, impatiently. He flicked some lint off his robes. "So the boy was abused. I fail to see why that merits special treatment…"

"It merits the same treatment as all abused children in this school! We always discuss the best approach to take with an abused child!" Pomona remonstrated with him sharply. "You forget the majority of those come into my House!"

She was right; most of the abused sorted into Hufflepuff where they received the affection and friendship they yearned for; the security and stability their magic required to settle down. However those abused children who retained some spirit usually sorted into Slytherin as cunning and sneakiness were both required in the retention of that spirit.

Severus refused to think of Potter sympathetically or to pity him. Many were abused worse than Potter and his own childhood hadn't been a picnic. No, Potter might have reasons for some of his more irritating traits, including his lack of respect for authority, but he was still a detestable brat.

"And the rest usually come into mine!" Severus retorted. "My point is why are we having this discussion now in the middle of the holidays when it should be scheduled for the start of year preparation when we discuss all such cases!"

"Perhaps if I was allowed to finish, you would all discover the reason, Severus." Albus said tersely.

Everyone, not just Severus, squirmed under the rebuke.

"Firstly, I agree with Severus that deciding what the educational approach to Harry should be discussed in our usual meeting ahead of the term's start," Albus said crisply, "however, there are medical concerns that need to be addressed immediately. Realising there had been abuse, Sirius took Harry to The Valley Clinic in the States. They have corrected much of the physical consequences and I believe have dealt with some of the emotional issues. They also released a binding that I had placed on Harry's magic related to his scar. Harry has had a substantial increase in power and will need to relearn control before the school starts."

"I'll owl and offer my services for Charms." Filius said immediately.

"I'm already engaged for Transfiguration." Minerva informed Albus frostily.

Albus's eyebrows rose. "I see. I did wonder with the Potter announcements whether you were aware that Sirius was Lord Black and of events generally. I had hoped you would have confided in me."

Minerva harrumphed. "I had hoped that you had used a modicum of sense in placing Harry. It seems we've both lived to be disappointed."

Severus exchanged an unsettled look with Pomona at the chilly glare between the Head and his Deputy.

"Albus," Poppy was the one to break the tension, "I assume you wish me to write to the clinic and get a full accounting of his medical records?"

"Yes, Poppy. Harry's Healer was Noshi Blackhawk; Sirius has given us permission to approach him." Albus agreed. He shifted position and folded his hands on top of the parchment. "The second reason why I called you together is that Sirius raised concerns over the standards and safety here at the school to the point where he informed me he had considered withdrawing Harry."

Severus snorted. "If he wants to withdraw the brat, let him!"

"Severus, don't be absurd!" Filius replied before Albus could. "Apart from the severe damage to our reputation such an event would incur, where Potter goes, many would follow! We'd be lucky to have a school left!"

"And therein lies the heart of the issue." Albus said. "I would like your ideas and thoughts on how we can improve things. I have already decided to invite our new DADA Professor, Alastor Moody, to move in for the rest of the Summer and do a full security review of the school's wards and grounds."

"Well, that's a start." Pomona said, adjusting her robes. "Personally, I'd like something to be done about Binns!"

"His and a number of other subjects don't perform well at OWL level and should be audited." Minerva agreed. "Divination should be dropped and Muggle Studies needs a complete overhaul."

"I am in agreement." Filius said. "I'd also add that Potions is another area of concern. Many of my students employ tutors in the Summer to make up for deficits in their understanding."

Severus glowered at him. "It is not my fault most of them are dunderheads who can't understand the first thing to do with potions!"

"Perhaps if you taught rather than simply bullied them it would help!" Minerva snapped back.

"And perhaps…"

"Enough!" shouted Albus. "We are not here to criticise each other's teaching styles." He took a deep breath. "If there are no more ideas?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then thank you for your time. Please come to me with other suggestions as they occur to you." Albus said briskly. "Severus, if you could remain behind, please."

The others trooped out although Minerva remained behind briefly and waited until it was the three of them.

"Did you know, Albus, that I was considered as a potential guardian by Lily and James?" Minerva asked bluntly.

Albus sighed and nodded gravely. "I did not think to bring it your attention, Minerva, because the will was missing and your claim was weak. And while you did caution me against the Dursleys, you did agree with me before we departed that it was for the best to leave him there."

And for the first time Severus could remember, Minerva looked truly devastated. "To my everlasting shame, I did, Albus, and I will never forgive myself." She swept out before Albus could reply.

For a long moment there was silence and Albus looked as though his thoughts were far away. Severus cleared his throat.

"Ah, Severus, my apologies for my wool-gathering." Albus said, seemingly shaking off whatever had distracted him. "I need to inform you that Sirius is well aware of the prophecy and of the reality of Voldemort's imminent resurrection."

"You informed him?" Severus spluttered, losing his cool for the second time that day.

"He was aware of the latter and I believe in hindsight knew or suspected the former as he didn't press me about it." Albus said. "Sirius has a plan to defeat Voldemort and I have agreed we will work with him."

Severus felt his lip curling up in disgust.

"Additionally, it is more important than ever for you to be civil to Harry," Albus continued, "otherwise I have no doubt Sirius will call for an end to your tenure here or withdraw Harry."

Of course he was to be civil to the brat; it didn't matter how cheeky and disrespectful the brat was to him.

"I implore you to put the enmity with Sirius in the past…"

Of course he was simply to forgive and forget being bullied and thrown to a werewolf by Black; it didn't matter that Black had tried to murder him.

"For the sake of Lily's memory…"

"Do not use her name in this!" Severus snapped, surging out of his chair and striding to the window. He looked unseeingly at the grounds beyond unknowing that Albus had done much the same earlier that day.

Albus remained silent and Severus was glad of that as he brought his tumbling emotions back under control.

"Lucius reported that the House of Black was strong again. He will stand with the House of Black." Severus reported calmly. "Clearly whatever else is uncertain, Black's abhorrence of the Dark Lord and his known ruthlessness will help decimate the Dark Lord's support among purebloods. He will work to end the Dark Lord once and for all."

"Agreed." Albus said softly.

"What is also certain is that Black will protect Potter," he paused for effect, "even from _you_."

He could see from the reflection in the window that Albus flushed with embarrassment.

"You need not worry, Headmaster," Severus sniped tersely, "I will continue to keep my promise and help protect Potter to defeat the Dark Lord since Black and I share those goals. But. Do not expect anything further and do not ask me again."

"Thank you, Severus."

"If that is all?" He asked with a hint of his usual sneer.

Albus hesitated but he nodded his head.

Severus left the room quickly. There was still a good half a bottle of Scotch left in his room and he intended to drink it all.

o-O-o

Harry surfaced from his dozing at the sound of Sirius's voice greeting Remus. He didn't open his eyes immediately, too warm and fuzzy and _tired_ to think about leaving the cocoon of blankets even for his godfather – _Padfoot_, he reminded himself – and despite the fact that he wanted to know how things had gone.

He could hear Sirius conjure up another chair and drag it close to the bed, the small knock as Sirius sat down and bumped the bed; Remus's low drawl as he confirmed Harry was sleeping just as he'd been sleeping every other time Sirius had checked. Harry felt Sirius's hand in his hair and revelled at the comforting touch – the knowledge that someone loved him. He was about to open his eyes when…

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! What happened?" Remus demanded in a quiet voice that was obviously meant not to wake Harry.

Harry kept his eyes shut. He didn't think Sirius would say anything he wouldn't tell Harry anyway but there was always the possibility. He'd learned with the Dursleys that they'd often talk more freely when they'd forgotten he was in the room. Not that Sirius and Remus were anything like the Dursleys – and Harry felt a rush of gratitude that he'd gotten so lucky; that Sirius had rescued him with Remus's help. He dragged his attention back to the present and tuned in.

"…you should have seen his face, it was a picture!" Sirius sounded very amused. "Dullard had to ask him if he was alright before he gave me the oath."

"And when Albus realised you'd taken custody of Harry?"

"Things got a bit sticky – he insisted on seeing the will. I think he was going to attempt to say that the proxy and guardianship couldn't pass to me because Frank and Alice couldn't decline in person. Augusta was furious."

"I can imagine."

"Then he kept questioning me about the notices – the adoption which Amelia stood up for and told him where to go, Harry being the heir to the House of Black went down like a lead balloon with him but he got told off by Tiberius Ogden of all people, and he got really snippy over the LeStranges."

"I'm surprised Augusta didn't tear him limb from limb." Remus murmured.

"Oh, I think if she could have done, she would." Sirius said. "Anyway, she was up on her feet yelling at him, then Griselda Marchbanks – who I may have to kiss simply for saying that the tribunals did a piss poor job of justice, then…Bartholomew Wilkes told him off for challenging the use of family magic – and then old Tiberius told Albus he was going to take insult on my behalf if he didn't stop questioning me! It was a beautiful moment."

"Arthur got the Ministry seat?" Remus asked.

"He did." Sirus confirmed. "That was another beautiful moment. The whole place was in an uproar. I think Cornelius almost pee'd his pants with glee."

Harry heard the shift of material as Sirius moved position.

"The best news ever though is that Umbridge is now somewhere in the jungles of Guyana." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer toad." Remus replied in the same tone.

Harry was hard pressed not to join in when they snickered like naughty school-children.

"And the budgetary stuff?" Remus prompted as they sobered.

Sirius shifted again and Harry almost started as he picked up Harry's hand. "Better than we expected. Ogden, Nott and Greengrass matched my donation to the DOM and DMLE."

"That's…"

"Astonishing I know. If it's a signal they'll all ally in some way or at the very least stay neutral…it bodes well." Sirius said smugly.

"And the DMLE and the DOM get much needed funding."

"It also means that Lucius must have done some good in briefing his side as much as I hate to admit it." Sirius acknowledged. "Obviously Augusta was brilliant on the opposing side. Harry and I will be having dinner with the entire old Potter alliance on Saturday at the Longbottoms'. Richard Bones all but said 'tell me when we can do the oath' during the break."

"Harry will be pleased to see Neville. He sent him a plant as a get-well present." Remus said. "He signed it 'your godbrother, Neville.'"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at Remus's amused tone. He personally was secretly really happy that Neville wanted to be his godbrother; had embraced the idea that their mothers were their respective godmothers as much as Harry had. They hadn't had the closest friendship ever at Hogwarts and Harry blamed himself for that. So he fully intended to send a thank you note back to Neville signing it 'your godbrother, Harry.'

"You know Frank used to do the same with James because Dorea was his godmother." Sirius commented and Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Minerva was James's, wasn't she?"

"Yep." Sirius yawned.

There was a brief lull and Harry was considering informing the pair of them that he was awake when Remus cleared his throat.

"I assume you spoke with Albus after?"

"Oh, yes." Sirius said dryly. "We talked."

"And?"

"And I was only tempted to use the house magic to incinerate him once." Sirius said in the same dry tone.

"I take it he wanted Harry to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Wouldn't take no for an answer until I pointed out the blood protection is now anchored by Black blood." Sirius said.

Harry was disappointed. He'd expected the Headmaster to bring up the Dursleys but he'd hoped deep down that Sirius and Remus would be proven wrong about him insisting on it.

"He did say steps would be taken, that Harry would have minimal contact with them, and I could even go along too to make sure they treated him right but…" Sirius sighed. "He cares for Harry, I can see that, it's just his focus isn't in the right place."

Well, that was slightly better.

"Maybe some of it is his age." Remus offered.

"You think he's going senile?"

Harry almost snorted a laugh.

"I mean his generation has a very different take on what is acceptable in raising a child." Remus said, taking on the tone that Harry knew meant Padfoot was going to get lectured. "Historically, children, especially in the working classes, were expected to earn their keep, to contribute with difficult chores from a young age, to be grateful and respectful to their parents for food, clothing of any kind, and shelter. If they received praise and love beyond that…they were lucky but it wasn't a big thing. Really it's only this century that mind healers have emphasised that love and reward is an important component in raising a child to be a happy contributing member of society."

"I'm not sure I agree with you, Remus," Sirius said firmly, "I think Albus knows full well to raise a child in an unloving environment is not good for the child. He admitted he'd sacrificed Harry's happiness on the altar of the blood protection, although he didn't know quite how bad it was for Harry there."

It was Remus's turn to sigh. "You know a part of me misses the days when I used to blindly accept Albus as the greatest wizard of our time, all knowing and all powerful."

"Well, there's nothing worse than finding your idol has feet of clay." Sirius commented. "It's only natural even when you realise the truth that they're human to search for reasons and excuses for why they've done certain things that maintain the image of a hero."

"You never did recover from finding out Elton John wasn't a wizard."

"Funny."

"I'm right that Albus wasn't your hero though, aren't I?" Remus asked idly.

Harry listened with interest wondering who Sirius had looked up to as an idol.

"You are," Sirius said, "I was raised a Black, remember? We weren't brought up to worship at the altar of the Great Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald. No, Uncle Alphard was my hero; he thumbed his nose at the whole pureblood thing, looked in on all the unwanted relatives, he was the epitome of cool, and he didn't abandon me after I ran off. Then he went and got himself killed."

"That wasn't exactly his fault." Remus pointed out.

"Of course it was." Sirius said. "Idiot walked straight into an ambush with a pack of Death Eaters."

"I take it they were trying to recruit him."

"Voldemort wanted every Black for his collection." Sirius murmured. "I think my grandfather made some kind of deal that he'd join Voldie if he managed to convince everyone in the family to be Marked."

"But he had to know _you_ would never…" Remus stopped abruptly in realisation. "Oh. Well, if he did that was kind of devious of him, wasn't it?"

It was very clever of Sirius's grandfather, Harry mused silently. Because he'd known Sirius would never be Marked, he'd be safe from having to submit to the deal.

"Yes, the rest of us had to deal with the bloody plonker while he got to stay safe behind the walls of the Black country estate."

"Yes, the defences there are rather lethal."

Sirius coughed. "I did apologise for not warning you."

"You're bloody lucky _I _wasn't incinerated." Remus said.

"I did give you the password to shut the wards down." Sirius said defensively.

"After I called you on the communication mirror and demanded it," Remus pointed out, "while dodging a barrage of silver javelin curses, I might add."

"I apologised!" Sirius retorted.

Harry wanted badly to smile at their banter but he shifted instead, drawing their attention to him and they both muttered admonishments for the other to lower their voice so they wouldn't wake him.

"So what was the outcome with Albus in the end?" Remus asked.

"We agreed that he'd help; he's going to be part of the War Council and he had some thoughts about the treasure hunt. You should have seen him when I faced him with _that_." Sirius said. "He wants to apologise to Harry about everything so that's something."

That made Harry feel better about his Headmaster and the whole thing with the Dursleys. He was right; Professor Dumbledore did care about him.

"Are you going to let him?" asked Remus dryly.

"Of course," Sirius replied, "if Harry decides that he wants to receive an apology."

Emotions bombarded Harry. There was a strong wave of affection and _love_, maybe, for Padfoot for being so willing to do something because he loved Harry. But that was followed by a curious mix of annoyance at his Headmaster that he'd been human and made mistakes at all, and a shameful need to move past the revelations of how Dumbledore had placed him with the Dursleys and hadn't checked on him, and confirm that the Headmaster truly cared about him – that it hadn't been an act.

And the latter was just stupid, a small voice inside Harry's head whispered that sounded remarkably like Healer Fay. Why was it so important that the Headmaster cared for him? He had other people in his life, other adults, who _really_ cared about him; Padfoot and Moony – _Aunt_ Minerva. If he was going to forgive the Headmaster then shouldn't it be because it was the right thing to do if it was a genuine apology not just because Harry wanted the man to continue liking him?

Confusing, mused Harry, it was all too confusing. He shifted again under the covers as his body responded to his mind's restless thoughts.

Sirius's thumb rubbed over his knuckles as though to calm him and it did surprisingly enough. He let his eyes drift open and found Sirius looking back at him with a warm smile.

"Hello Sleepyhead." Sirius greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." Harry said.

Remus cleared his throat on the other side of the bed. "I'll leave you to catch Harry up, Sirius. There's a book in the library at the Manor I want to get before dinner." He ruffled Harry's bedhead hair with a smile and walked out.

"Want the bathroom?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Harry nodded. "A shower, I think." He felt grimy.

"Let's see how you do when you get on your feet." Sirius said. He let go of Harry's hand and pulled back the covers.

Harry gingerly swung his legs around and set his feet on the floor. He took Sirius's offered hand and pulled himself up. A slight rush of dizziness pulled at him but he kept his head up and everything steadied. It was much better than the other times he'd tried it that day.

"OK." Harry said.

Sirius walked him over to the en-suite and Harry exchanged Sirius's arm for a wall.

"I'll be fine." Harry said.

"Five minutes." Sirius said. "Don't linger and if you need me, yell, even if you're naked; understand?"

Harry felt his face redden but he managed a brief nod. He used the facilities and had a quick shower mindful of the time limit. He managed to wash his hair, soap and rinse his body haphazardly. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, grateful when he walked out and Sirius was immediately there to help him over to the bed. Sirius had gotten a clean pair of pyjamas ready for him and it looked like the bed had been changed. Sirius ducked momentarily into the bathroom to set it to rights and gave him some privacy to change. Harry pulled on the pyjamas and climbed back under the fresh duvet with a sigh.

Sirius called Dobby and a tray appeared for Harry; chicken broth with dumplings, a glass of milk and a slice of chocolate cake. Another tray appeared for Sirius who glared at the milk.

Harry hid a smile and tucked into his dinner. He had demolished the broth and was just starting the chocolate cake when Sirius cleared his throat.

"So how much did you hear?" Sirius asked.

"All of it pretty much." Harry said, honestly. "Did you really almost incinerate Professor Dumbledore?"

"I got mad and the house magic reacted." Sirius admitted just as honestly. "But we worked it out and as you heard; he's keen to apologise to you." He held Harry's gaze. "I really do believe he didn't know how bad it was for you there. He was quite upset when I explained."

Harry nodded slowly and took advantage of eating his cake to avoid responding. He wasn't certain what he felt about an apology and forgiving the Headmaster anymore.

"You alright?" probed Sirius gently.

"Just…" Harry poked his cake. "I guess I was thinking about whether I wanted to forgive Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Harry took a deep breath and met Sirius's eyes. "I was thinking I wanted to forgive him because I wanted him to still like me but that's stupid, isn't it? I should hear his apology and then forgive him if I think he means it."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was stupid so much as human." Sirius said gently. "Everybody wants to be liked and nobody really _likes_ confrontations or rejection. But you're right in that if somebody has wronged you, you should forgive them only if they're genuinely sorry not for any other reason – and if they're a true friend then they'll be genuinely sorry."

Harry nodded. "Will you arrange something with Professor Dumbledore then?"

Sirius nodded. "For next week."

"And you're OK with me giving him a second chance?" Harry checked, remembering Sirius's words to Remus.

"I am and I'm very proud that you've thought about your reasons for doing so." Sirius reassured him. "And second chances are a good thing sometimes."

"Like with the Malfoys?" Harry asked dryly. The Malfoys had been a topic of much discussion when they'd gone over their strategy for the family meeting. Harry had been all for treating them the same as the LeStranges.

"Well, that's not so much a second chance as delayed judgement." Sirius grinned. "Old Lucy seems to have realised it. Some of his prominent supporters were actually quite helpful today."

"I still don't like it. I doubt he's genuinely sorry."

"Possibly not but we need him – at least until old Voldepants is gone for good." Sirius smirked mischievously. "Then we'll go with the plan of dropping him and your Uncle Vernon naked in Diagon Alley with 'guilty' tattooed all over them. Maybe we'll even handcuff them together."

Harry couldn't help laughing at the mental image. "Can I just say eww?"

A yawn took him by surprise and a moment later he was divested of his tray and encouraged to snuggle back down under his duvet.

"Are you staying with me?" Harry asked sleepily as Sirius retook his seat.

"Where else would I go?" Sirius remarked with a smile. "Go to sleep, Pronglet."

Harry smiled back, had a momentary thought that it was nice to have Sirius, someone who cared about him, because Aunt Petunia would never have stayed, and in the next instant was fast asleep.


	23. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 1

**Book II: A Marauder's Plan (Intermediate Pranks)**

**Part 5: Educating Pronglet (The Knowledge is Power Prank)**

_July 29__th__ 1994_

The past month had gone by in a whirlwind, Sirius mused, as he headed to Black Manor for the War Council.

The War Council met every Monday morning at eight sharp and every Friday evening at six; Mondays were generally for planning; Fridays for reporting. It was a simple, elegant system that Penelope had suggested and which everyone had adopted post haste. Sirius was the undisputed Chair despite Albus's inclusion. The first meeting had included an interesting power wrangle with Albus subtly trying to direct the group and their activities, but since Cornelius, Amelia and Bertie had all looked to Sirius for the final say on everything Albus had said, Albus had eventually conceded that Sirius was in charge and there had been no further struggles.

Still, Sirius had been glad Albus had left a week beforehand for the ICW Conference. Merlin knew Albus had apologised, quite fulsomely, to both Sirius and Harry at the meeting Sirius had arranged at Harry's request which had taken place at Black Manor (and there had even been dinner with the Tonks' and Minerva in attendance), but while they had a truce in terms of their working relationship, Sirius refused to let his guard down around the old wizard.

Remus had warmed up slightly to Albus after receiving an apology of his own for Albus keeping Remus away from Harry because he'd remained suspicious that Remus was a spy, but he too was wary and Sirius doubted that Remus would ever view Albus with the same starry-eyed hero worship that he'd had at Hogwarts and the early days of the Order.

Harry had also forgiven Albus although Sirius was relieved that Harry had come to the conclusion that he should forgive him because Albus was sorry, not because Harry didn't want to lose Albus as someone who he thought cared about him. Harry was also more assertive as had been proven at their Dinner of Humble Pie as Sirius had dubbed it…

"_Harry, my boy," Albus shifted in his seat across from Harry and smiled at the young wizard, "I understand that you're practicing your magic to gain control of your powers."_

"_Yes, Professor." Harry nodded. "I tend to accidentally overpower my spells if I'm not careful or thinking when I cast."_

"_Perhaps I may help you?" offered Albus eagerly. "I wasn't a half-bad Transfiguration teacher before I became Headmaster."_

_Sirius swallowed the urge to protest and waited to see how Harry would react._

_A small frown appeared on Harry's face, reminiscent of the frown Lily used to wear when the Marauder's did something that she didn't approve of particularly. "Thank you, sir, but Professor McGonagall is already helping me with Transfiguration."_

"_As I informed you, Albus." Minerva said frostily._

"_Ah, yes, I just thought I might have something else to contribute." Albus tried another benevolent smile at his Deputy and was met with a furious glare. _

"_And what," Minerva's Scottish accent increased with her ire, "do you think you could contribute that I cannot? Are you suggesting my capability as a Transfiguration teacher is inadequate?"_

_Sirius coughed into a napkin to hide the laugh that bubbled up as Albus scrambled to offer an apology and assurance of his absolute confidence in her skills._

_Harry cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "It's nice of you to offer, sir, but as you yourself have just said, Professor McGonagall is more than capable of covering my Transfiguration lessons."_

"_Well, it's not so much the subject matter as the power issue that I was offering to assist with as I have more experience in that area. I had extra lessons in Transfiguration to learn control when I was young as it lends itself to forcing power moderation, above and beyond what is usually taught." Albus explained hurriedly. "It was these techniques that I thought it may be beneficial to pass along."_

"_Then why didn't you say so?" asked Minerva irritably._

_Albus took a deep breath and seemed to gather his composure once more. "So, may I offer you my assistance, Harry."_

_Harry shot Sirius a look, clearly asking for guidance, and Sirius gave a small nod; it was OK with him._

"_Thank you, sir," Harry said, "if you could come along to my lessons with Professor McGonagall I think that would be best so she can continue teaching me once you've shown us the techniques you mention."_

_And Sirius had to hide his face in his napkin again at Albus's crestfallen expression and Minerva's triumphant smile. That Harry would not agree to lessons alone with the Headmaster had made Sirius very proud._

Minerva had continued to be frosty to Albus in the weeks since and so too had Andy, during the dinner and in every subsequent meeting. Perhaps, Sirius considered wryly, it was a female thing; maternal instincts had been aroused and Merlin help a wizard facing a witch defending her child. He'd also wondered whether it was something to do with the blessing ritual; all the women who had taken part had effectively been acting in the stead of Lily; had witnessed Harry's mother in spirit form confirming the blessing that protected her child – a protection that she had sacrificed her life willingly to give him. Perhaps it had created something of a bond on a magical level above and beyond the blessing itself.

Bertie, Minerva and Remus had formed a small sub-group trying to research and understand Harry's affinity with family magic and looking closer at the blessing ritual. Nothing concrete had been established beyond tentative understanding of the history of family magic. They had managed to track down many origin stories but the only aspect most agreed upon was that it had something to do with Merlin; Merlin had either gifted the magic or it was Merlin's own magic passed down to those he considered his magical heirs…it might at least explain why the spirit of Morgana had named Harry a child of Merlin. It was all very interesting but to Sirius's mind, all very useless.

Albus didn't know a thing about the research as it wasn't part of the Official Plan with the War Council. There were two other things that were also kept out of the War Council; firstly, Harry's knowledge of the prophecy, and secondly, Harry's education.

The latter was going well. Andy's etiquette lessons, which were also attended by Hermione, took place every Saturday and always ended in a large family dinner at Black Manor with the Tonks' and the Grangers included alongside Remus, Minerva, Bill and Penelope. The Malfoys had a standing invitation to attend as they were family, but Narcissa had written to Sirius and requested that they be excused until she was convinced Draco could handle meeting Harry with the required neutrality of his Vow; Sirius had agreed and in truth nobody missed them.

Every Wednesday afternoon, Sirius gave a politics lesson to Harry, Hermione and Neville. They'd started having some mock debates and discussions about various laws. Sirius also gave them research to do on the members of the Wizengamot opening the library for their use. Neville was a fountain of knowledge and his confidence grew as he helped Harry and Hermione understand the various different alliances.

Neville's confidence was also improving thanks to the estate management classes he attended with Harry and Remus every Wednesday morning. The two young men had been assigned a property each from their respective estates. They were nominally responsible for the property under Remus's watchful eye. There had been trips to view the properties and to meet the elves and wizarding tenants; lessons on business, financials and book-keeping. But both Neville and Harry embraced the challenge and Remus was very proud of both his students. More importantly, Sirius could see the beginnings of an enduring friendship between Neville and Harry that pleased him no end.

Sirius had also charmed Augusta into buying Neville a new wand after realising he was using Frank's, and she had agreed that Neville should attend Harry's magic lessons to gain control of his new wand before they went back to Hogwarts. Sirius had wrangled the exemption with Madame Hopkirk and every Tuesday Neville attended Harry's lessons on DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Having realised just how poor their knowledge of Potions was, Sirius had also hired a tutor to teach the boys the basics. Hermione came over on Monday mornings for their Potions tutorials as did Susan Bones who had also joined at her parents' request.

Sirius knew it had been a disappointment to Harry that Ron had expressed very little interest in attending any of the lessons but Molly and Arthur had acquiesced to their children joining in some of the activities that fell under Harry's wizarding culture lessons. The visit to the Welsh Wizarding Reserve of Magical Creatures with everyone in attendance had been the biggest success, closely followed by a visit to a Broom Racing match. Harry had been entranced by the latter having never realised that such a sport existed as it wasn't as popular in Britain as Quidditch. Neville, Susan, Harry and Hermione had enjoyed a trip to a Wizarding theatre and admitted the wizarding effects added something to the tale of Merlin and the Two Dragons.

Other outings weren't quite so well-received.

Hermione had enjoyed a second trip to the theatre to see Magical Dances from Around the World but Harry had hated every minute as had Sirius. Hermione had also enjoyed the British Wizarding Museum more than Harry although he'd admitted it was interesting seeing other history besides Goblin Rebellions; he had however been mortified at the Harry Potter display. But whether Harry had enjoyed or hated the experience, his eyes were opening to the truth that there was more to the wizarding world than simply Hogwarts and Diagon Alley – as Sirius had pointed out to him, there was usually a magical equivalent for many muggle things.

And it wouldn't stop until Harry was back at Hogwarts; Sirius knew Andy wanted to take the kids to a painting exhibition; he himself had bought tickets for the British Duelling Finals; Remus wanted a trip to Stonehenge so he could do a history lesson; Augusta was insisting everyone attend the Charity Tea Dance in aid of Saint Mungo's at the beginning of August…

Between his lessons, the outings and the alliance dinners, Harry was being kept wonderfully busy. He was thriving under the attention. The good health their time in the clinic had bestowed upon Harry had been built upon by Dobby's nutritionally balanced meals, Harry's training, and more importantly, being surrounded by people who loved and cared about him even if one of them was Albus Dumbledore.

It was just as well because hearing the prophecy had been a very big shock to Harry.

They'd heard the full prophecy with a quick and discreet visit to the DOM organised by Bertie, with Remus along for moral support. They had listened to the whole thing and all of them had been white faced by the end of it…

"_I think I already knew." Harry said, placing the orb back on the shelf. "He's just too interested in me."_

_Sirius couldn't help noticing that Harry's hand was trembling; he was feeling fairly shaky himself. As Harry had said; they'd known but knowing and knowing were too different things. He wrapped his arms around Harry and dropped a kiss on the top of his head, ignoring a shocked looking Remus and a grave looking Bertie to focus on Harry. "I know it's scary but I don't care what it says; we're going to do everything we can to make sure you don't have to fight him, Harry. I promise."_

"_What if I do have to fight him again?" Harry countered, pressing closer. "How can I beat him?" _

_Sirius couldn't answer because of the fearful lump in his throat and he threw Remus a glance that screamed 'help!'_

_Remus, who had gone white as a sheet when they'd heard the prophecy, rallied in the face of Harry's and Sirius's distress. "Well, it does say that you'll have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about. We should probably try and research what that is…"_

"_It could be your family magic." Bertie inserted brightly. "There is definitely an unusual affinity there, and while Slytherin is a Noble House, it isn't an Ancient and Noble House."_

"_And we'll train you." Sirius added, recovering his composure. "Everything we know including all the dirty tricks." He rubbed Harry's back comfortingly. "If the worst comes to the worst, we'll make sure you're prepared, Harry."_

And so they'd increased Harry's DADA training beyond his Tuesday control lessons: if Harry ever ended up facing Voldemort again (which Sirius would try his damned best to make sure didn't happen) he was going to need to be able to survive the experience.

There had been a lot of discussion between Remus, Minerva and himself, over whether to tell Harry about Snape's role in telling the prophecy to Voldemort. Remus and Minerva weren't certain Harry was ready from an emotional point of view to handle such news and then face Snape with equanimity at Hogwarts. Sirius had conceded the point but he hated keeping secrets from Harry and so he had insisted they offered Harry the choice.

He and Remus had sat Harry down one Friday afternoon at Black Manor (where the magic would contain any loss of control on Harry's part if he did decide to know) and told him that they knew the identity of the Death Eater who had informed Voldemort of the prophecy, that it was someone Harry would have to interact with in future, and so did he feel he could handle the information? Harry had shown great maturity and declined, acknowledging that he would never be able to be in the same room as the person who had prompted Voldemort into attacking him and his parents just as he would never be able to stand the sight of Wormtail for the same reason. Sirius understood how he felt – it was all he could do to stop himself marching down to Hogwarts and hexing Snape himself.

Albus had surprisingly taken aboard much of Sirius's criticism about safety. Moody had moved into Hogwarts early to do a full security review and he'd taken to the job like a duck to water. Sirius knew Harry would be disappointed some of the passageways were now warded but Sirius was pleased that nobody could get through them without it being detected. But it wasn't just security that was changing at Hogwarts.

Binns had finally been convinced to move on and so History of Magic was undergoing something of a major revision. Muggle Studies had a new tutor, Alison Bunting, while Charity Burbage had been quietly transferred to help out with the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department while Arthur handled the new Muggle Affairs Committee.

Three old courses had been revived and added as weekend electives. Duelling, magical military strategy, and healing were all an hour long and open to fourth year students. Harry had expressed interest in all three and Sirius had encouraged him to take them and see what they were like. He could always drop them if he didn't enjoy them. Minerva complained about the extra work the changes were causing but confided that she was very happy to see the school being somewhat reinvigorated.

Sirius rather suspected the new courses were Albus sneakily trying to train Harry for a final battle with Voldemort but he decided to let Albus think he was doing it under Sirius's nose and getting away with it for the time being. Sirius didn't really have an objection to Harry learning something that could help him survive if he had to face Voldemort again, he just objected to Albus assuming the prophecy _had_ to happen and placing the burden of killing a Dark Lord on the shoulders of a teenage boy. Sirius still believed the adults around Harry should do everything in their power to take care of the problem first.

Which led him to that Friday's War Council.

He stepped out of the floo and into Black Manor. He wasn't surprised when Penelope appeared. She looked smart in her blue robes with the crests of the House of Black and the House of Potter adorning them. She was turning into a treasure. She and Bill Weasley were the only other people beside Minerva who had access to Griffin House as Sirius and Remus had occasionally had to request one of them look after Harry – Harry might protest that he didn't need babysitting but Sirius felt better knowing someone else was in the house in case of an emergency than simply Dobby.

"Afternoon, Penelope." Sirius said.

She fell into step as he headed towards the study. "You have five new invitations." She said cheerfully. "Lord Rickett invited you to tea; I've set the meeting up for next Tuesday. Lord Nott invited you to discuss the August session agenda."

"Are you sure he's not planning to murder me?" Sirius joked, wondering why Nott wanted to see him alone. It could be the first parry ahead of an alliance discussion, he mused. Lucius had sent word that most of the Ancient and Noble Houses in his alliance had understood the new political landscape – Nott foremost among them.

Penelope smiled. "I've scheduled the meeting for Monday morning as the session will take place on Thursday." She opened the door to the study. "Mister Crammington had a business proposition to put to you and so I've forwarded that to Remus to deal with. Lord Greengrass issued an invitation for you and Harry to dine; I've put the date in your diary. And finally, Lady Abbott invited you and Harry to Sunday lunch second week in August with her family and the Bones'." She took a breath. "I thought I should check that one with you as I know you usually like to keep Sundays just for you and Harry."

Sirius nodded. "Thank her for the invite and write back saying that if she can switch lunch to Saturday we would be delighted but we have plans for Sunday." He held up a hand. "As soon as you've done that, you should get going." He smiled at her. "I recall you have a date with Percy."

Penelope blushed but nodded, her blonde hair almost coming free of its bun. "He's taking me to see that Merlin play."

"It was very good." Sirius agreed. He was glad her relationship was going well as there had been a rocky patch just after the adoption when Percy had said something stupid (from what Sirius could make out something along the lines that her job should have gone to a pureblood) but they had worked it out. "Have a good night."

Penelope smiled and wished him the same before she headed off to her own desk in the corner of the library.

It wasn't long before Amelia arrived. She was always the most punctual. They had a few minutes to chat about the Abbott's invitation with Amelia suggesting the changed date would be no problem for her and her younger brother (otherwise known as Lord Bones) and his family. Bertie arrived next with Albus and Cornelius arriving together after attending a debriefing of the ICW Conference.

As soon as the refreshments were served and everyone was comfortably seated in the sitting area of the study, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Cornelius, why don't you go first?" Sirius suggested.

Cornelius puffed up proudly as though going first was some signal of importance. "Operation Power Play is going well." He beamed. "As of Tuesday, I believe the old Potter alliance has been confirmed?"

Sirius nodded. "We couldn't have done it without Augusta but the alliance of eight – nine including the House of Black – Ancient Houses and eight minor is re-established and on board with the coming legislative changes specifically the Muggle Affairs Committee and the revision of the budget."

"Oh that's excellent news!" Albus exclaimed.

"I don't believe I've seen Augusta so lively for many a year." Bertie commented dryly.

"The muggleborn Order of Merlin recipients will also be approached for a sounding out session at the August session." Cornelius said. "After a difficult month, Lucius has retained his control of the pureblood alliance which is somewhat good news for us. I've been approached tentatively by Lord Gibbon to see if my support for Lord Black could be swayed."

"The least powerful of the group." Amelia commented. "Panicking perhaps?"

"I think so." Cornelius agreed.

"Well, that would make sense since Nott just invited me to discuss August's session with him." Sirius said, easing back in his chair and steepling his fingers. "He's the first of the old Black alliance to do so – outside of family, of course."

"They're feeling you out." Cornelius grinned and clapped his hands. "And so soon! That's excellent news!"

"Well, I think the reason for that may not be so excellent." Albus said gravely. "The Dark Mark caused twinges of pain for my spy this week."

Why Albus had to keep calling Snape 'my spy' when they all knew who it was…Sirius sighed and let it go.

"_My_ spy has noted the same." Bertie said. "Our tests on the Mark believe it is a sign of proximity; Riddle has returned to our shores."

"There's been no sighting of Pettigrew through magical transportation but since he can sneak onto muggle transportation easily enough in his animagus form…it could be possible. Of course, that's assuming that they're travelling together and that Pettigrew has helped him to regain some strength to return." Amelia said briskly. "Riddle could have decided to travel ahead or on his own somehow."

They all nodded in acknowledgement that she made good points.

"Which just makes our work more imperative." Sirius said. "Cornelius, I believe we have good news on the neutrals?"

"Yes, indeed. Lord Greengrass has met with me twice to discuss the revised budget and each time has made comments to feel out the political agenda around the House of Black. I believe we've been invited to dine?"

Sirius nodded. "As much as they hate to admit it, Greengrass controls that bloc. If we secure it…"

"We'll have a strong Wizengamot." Cornelius ended with a smug smile. "The other main item for us to discuss today is that the nominations are in for the empty seat: the House of Abbott is nominating Diggory, the House of Zeller is nominating the House of Baron, the House of Doge is nominating the House of Weasley, and the House of Wilkes is nominating the House of Yaxley."

"Yaxley is on our DE list?" Sirius questioned.

"He wasn't Marked in 'eighty-one but he was a known supporter according to both spies." Amelia said. "He's tagged."

"Arthur is going to refuse the nomination." Cornelius said. "He's happy with the Ministry seat."

"Elphias is very traditional. Whenever a seat returns to the floor he always nominates one of the Ancient and Noble Houses that lost their seat in the past." Albus motioned with his tea-cup. "Last time it was Crouch but that was just after the war and the business with his son torturing the Longbottoms so obviously failed and…"

"And no doubt he would have nominated old Barty again if it wouldn't be political suicide with the circumstances around Lord Black's illegal incarceration being so well known." Bertie commented.

"Which leaves Diggory and Baron." Cornelius said. "Either would be good for us; Gideon Baron is neutral in his politics – egalitarian but a traditionalist. During his career, he represented the Goldstein and the Davies families. Diggory, of course, works for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A good man if a little pompous…"

Sirius tried not to choke on his coffee at Cornelius calling someone else pompous.

"He has quite restrictive views on controlling magical creatures which may not be in line to the policies we want to make further down the line." Cornelius finished.

"I think Amos could be convinced in due time." Albus said.

Which meant Albus wanted Diggory.

"Where does the Potter alliance stand on this if Leonard is making the nomination?" Amelia asked interested.

"Leonard and Amos are old friends, hence the nomination." Sirius replied crisply. "The alliance is agreed that a house seat should be a free vote; we all decide individually after all which houses to ally with."

"I take it that the Potter and Black votes will be going to Baron then?" inquired Albus smoothly.

"The Potter vote will be discussed with Harry," Sirius said firmly, and probably would go to Baron as Harry would not be impressed with Diggory's record on magical creatures, "and since Diggory is on the invite list for the Longbottoms' party tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and I receive a pitch."

"More than likely knowing Amos." Amelia said with a laugh.

"It is bad form to bring politics to a children's birthday party." Cornelius tsked.

Sirius refused to look at the man in case he burst out laughing because if Cornelius had the chance to attend, Sirius had no doubt Cornelius would be politicking his way through the guests in a heartbeat. "Moving on," he said firmly, "is there anything else, Cornelius?"

"The new Werewolf Law is being drafted. Arthur seems to have a new lease of life with the Muggle Committee." Cornelius commented almost absently as he rifled through his mind for the latest updates. "But no; nothing else."

"Amelia?" Sirius asked.

"Operation Tag is fully up and running." Amelia said. "The last team member is Cambridge; Hit Wizard, muggleborn, two years of experience and one of Alastor's protégés. That brings the team to five, six including Rufus; so three Hit Wizards, two Aurors and the Head Auror to lead."

"And all were not involved at the time of the last war?" Albus checked. He'd missed the last session and so had missed the information.

Amelia shifted impatiently, restless at having to repeat herself. "Rufus obviously was. The two Aurors, Brooks and Wood, joined in the wake of the war – 'eighty-two and 'eighty-five respectively. Brooks was a muggleborn who lost an older brother who was an Auror; Wood is a pureblood but lost his father in a DE attack on Diagon Alley. They're experienced. Ambrey who is a halfblood joined the Hit Wizards around the same time for similar reasons – she was orphaned by a DE attack and raised by her grandmother. Chambers joined five years ago. He's a muggleborn. All are accomplished Occlumens. All took immediate Vows that they weren't Death Eaters, would never be Death Eaters and would never ally with Voldemort and, or Tom Riddle."

"Sounds like a good team," Sirius said, noting with amusement that Albus had the faint air of a man who knew he'd irritated a woman but couldn't work out how.

"They're very good." Amelia confirmed. "Everyone listed as a DE by our various spies has now been tagged. Under special confidential warrants, we have their mail and flooes monitored. We've placed minor monitoring charms near to their properties – enough that we should pick up if someone apparates in front of their wards. We've also managed to activate traces on the wands of those who have visited the Ministry – it won't pick up anything but Unforgiveables but it's better than nothing."

"And how's the cover story going down?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Officially the team had been pulled together to find Peter Pettigrew – thus it was dubbed the Rat Squad by the rest of the DMLE.

"Brilliantly." Amelia replied wryly. "Everybody appreciates the need to capture Pettigrew; the Department is in good spirits that actual law enforcement officers are being used and not Dementors. Rufus has played it up with the rest of the Aurors saying it'll be a thousand galleons to any Auror who beats the Rat Squad to the arrest; Keith Poole has done the same with the Hit Wizards."

"Have they actually made any progress on that score?" Cornelius asked.

"Some," Amelia said, "working with muggle law enforcement we've managed to find a picture of Pettigrew at a major port around the time a muggle cargo ship was due to leave for the Balkans. That was a few days after Peter escaped at Hogwarts. Since Albus has indicated Voldemort's last known hideout before Quirrell was Albania, I think we can assume he was headed there." She picked up her quill. "I'm going to get them to check again for the last week to see if he came back the same way."

"And what about the tip of something planned for the World Cup?" Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Well, we know from _three_ separate sources now that something is planned." Amelia said, making the point that it wasn't just Albus who had brought the information to the table. "We have the names of those involved and the surveillance team is on it. However, while I'm keen not to have muggles tortured and killed at the World Cup, I think we need to let them proceed and make our move when they act."

"But…" said Cornelius, panicking.

"If we act ahead of them committing the crime, we can get them on conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack but frankly, it'll give our surveillance and spies away." Amelia said firmly. "The timing will be the key thing; once they make their move, the Aurors will move in straightaway."

Sirius nodded absently. He had initially agreed to Arthur's invitation but had insisted he'd get tickets for himself and Remus to join them. They would need to discuss arrangements again, he mused. He wasn't keen on staying overnight if there was going to be a Death Eater attack – even one that the Aurors knew about and would stop as soon as it started hopefully.

"If we time it right," Sirius said, "it will look like a triumph of our law enforcement over the pitiful remnants of a vanquished Dark Lord. Publically we can establish ourselves early on as taking a tough stance against this type of activity, saying we won't stand for a revival of it."

Cornelius snapped his fingers. "We can certainly work that angle with the press." His eyes gleamed with glee and Sirius exchanged a knowing look with Amelia.

"Well, that's me done." Amelia said.

"Last but not least, Bertie." Sirius said.

Bertie cleared his throat. "For Albus's benefit my team is also complete. Lawrence Appleby is a halfblood, a contemporary of mine. He served in MI7 for a time during the last war. He lost his only child to a DE attack in Hogsmeade. He's leading the research side. Caroline Braithwaite is a muggleborn, joined us ten years ago straight out of Manchester Magical Academy. She actually ranked top of her year in NEWT scores and is a likely recipient of the Lily Potter Muggleborn Award. She has a joint Mastery in Charms and Arithmancy. She has been with MI7 to date but is looking to move and sees this as a good transition." He took a sip of his drink. "As you already know, Albus, Bill Weasley is our final member. He's an excellent curse-breaker. I'm hoping to steal him away from the Goblins for good once he's finished his service to the House of Potter."

The meeting with Gringotts to give Bill a leave of absence had gone better than Sirius had anticipated. They had insisted on a penalty but it was much less than what could have been incurred and Bill was worth every knut.

"A fine team," commented Albus. "I remember Deborah Appleby's death; it was a tragedy."

"What happened to her?" Amelia asked.

"She was torn to pieces by Greyback." Sirius said tersely.

It was a hard reminder of what they were all fighting to prevent reoccur.

"We should put Greyback on our tag team list." Amelia said. "He was never Marked but he was certainly quick to ally with Voldemort. The problem is finding him."

"Good idea." Sirius said. He thought for a moment, debating with himself furiously before sighing. "I can get Remus to feel out his werewolf contacts; see if we can't track him down."

"In terms of progress; we have compiled all available research on these types of objects. Reassured that we wouldn't alert Riddle if we destroyed one, we have gone ahead and destroyed the two obtained by Lord Black, the locket and the cup which was found in the inventory of the LeStrange vault. Lord Black stood witness as did Amelia and Cornelius as they were burned within a high temperature furnace." Bertie said. "As young Mister Potter handled the diary, we are left with two objects we have clues for and one that we do not."

"It's remarkable progress in such a short time." Albus said brightly.

"And only achieved through the knowledge gained from Lord Black's brother about the locket and the cup." Bertie pointed out. "However, we have made good investigative progress in the last week cross-referencing that letter with your timeline of Riddle's history, Albus."

He stood up and unshrunk a board he set out with three sections.

"Item number one: unknown." Bertie began, tapping the first section which began to fill with information. "We believe that this item wasn't created at the time Regulus Black found out about the objects. We're fairly certain Riddle was waiting for the moment of his ultimate triumph to create the sixth and last one. We think Albus's defeat," he motioned with his wand in the vague direction of the other wizard, "or Bagnold's assassination would have been the original targets for the moment of triumph he wanted. But he changed his mind. We know he knew there was a prophecy for well over a year but didn't act on it…"

"Tom really didn't believe in Divination. I was quite surprised when the intelligence came that he intended to act." Albus admitted quietly.

"Lawrence came across an old magical theory involving Halloween and the sacrifice of innocent blood – a babe." Bertie said. "It is said to make the object created in the ritual indestructible."

"Sickening." Cornelius commented, looking faintly green.

"But hence why he moved against Harry that night." Sirius said grimly.

Bertie nodded. "We believe he took something with him to Godric's Hollow. However, his attempt went badly wrong, so we believe the object wasn't created."

"Excellent logic." Albus complimented Bertie but his blue eyes had lost their twinkle.

Sirius wondered whether Voldemort had accidentally made Harry indestructible by making him a horcrux…if he had the cleansing of the scar would probably not have worked, Sirius assured himself, and after all, Harry hadn't been sacrificed ultimately so the conditions of indestructibility hadn't been met.

"So, we're only looking for two others?" asked Amelia.

"Well, I'd like Bill and Caro to go to Godric's Hollow and check it out to be certain." Bertie said. "But I believe so."

"That can be arranged." Albus said.

Sirius sighed inwardly. Evidently being in charge at the ICW Conference had led to a resurgence of Albus's control issues.

Bertie simply looked to Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius said, "sounds like a good idea." Even if Harry had ended up as the unknown horcrux, they should check to ensure there wasn't another one; both James and Lily had died that night. He darted a glance at Albus. "Are there any special wards around the place that you need to arrange to take down?"

Albus shook his head. "Ah, no. I left an alarm ward specifically for Tom but otherwise the wards were erected by the DOM."

"Excellent." Bertie said. "So working backwards through Albus's timeline, we're onto item two: the Ravenclaw object." He paused and took a drink of his tea. "More research has narrowed it down to two possible things; the missing Ravenclaw diadem and Ravenclaw's eagle pendant that she wore at her wedding. Both were lost but we think the diadem was likely Riddle's target: the wearer was said to be gifted infinite knowledge."

"Tom would certainly have wanted it." Albus agreed. He set his empty tea-cup down and reached into his robes, pulling out a bag of sweets.

"The diadem has many myths and legends surrounding it. However, one that caught Bill's eye was the story of Helena, Ravenclaw's daughter, taking the diadem and running off to _Albania_." Bertie said with a small smile.

Albus smiled back serenely. "Yes, Tom does seem to like that country, doesn't he?"

"Forgive me, but didn't my brother's letter say the object was in Hogwarts?" Sirius questioned.

"According to Albus, Tom had just returned from Albania when he interviewed for the DADA position." Bertie explained.

"You think he hid something during the time he was interviewed?" Albus's eyes lost their twinkle again as he contemplated that Voldemort had succeeded in secreting a dark object into the school under his nose.

"Don't the wards pick up Dark artefacts?" asked Amelia briskly.

"No," Albus confessed, "the Founders placed no such ward around Hogwarts and…undoubtedly even if I could find three other wizards or witches of equal power to place one myself, there are many historical artefacts within Hogwarts that could be deemed Dark by the Ministry's definition such as the statue that guards the Headmaster's office."

"So we have one of his objects just lying around Hogwarts waiting for some poor unsuspecting child to pick it up?" Cornelius asked, appalled.

"I doubt Tom would have been so foolish as to place it somewhere easily accessed by others." Albus pointed out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, there is one obvious place."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Albus's eyes twinkled again. "Indeed, but we would need a parselmouth to enter."

"Fawkes can't just take us in?" questioned Sirius.

"Unfortunately, no." Albus said disgruntled. "I tried it with Fawkes as soon as everyone went home for the Summer that year, if for no other reason than to recover the basilisk corpse. Alas, we bounced off some ward. Fawkes was not amused."

Amelia gave Albus a hard look and Sirius figured he knew why.

"Then, how did he get into the Chamber when young Harry was fighting the basilisk?" Cornelius blurted out the question that was bothering Sirius.

"Perhaps Harry's presence within the Chamber?" Albus stroked his beard. "It is quite the puzzle."

"So you need Harry to open the Chamber." Sirius concluded bluntly.

Albus nodded. "I haven't requested it of him myself because of the trauma he faced in fighting the basilisk."

"I'll talk with him." Sirius said. "He wants to help and this might be a good way of involving him in a relatively safe way since the treasure team, Remus and I – and I'm sure you will be accompanying him." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you think there's another basilisk down there?"

"Perhaps a rooster would be a good thing to take with us." Bertie mused.

"OK, so we have a plan for the Ravenclaw item." Sirius concluded. "Anything on the Head of House ring?"

"From Albus's memories of his time in Hogwarts, Riddle had the ring from his sixth year." Bertie said, tapping the board again so information flowed into a third section. "We think he was released from the muggle orphanage at sixteen and expected to find his own way."

"And he went in search of his origins." Sirius surmised. "I know I would."

"What he found were the Riddles and the only remaining Gaunt in Little Hangleton." Albus explained. "The Riddles were supposedly murdered by Morfin Gaunt, Tom's uncle. He died in Azkaban some years later. I rather think Tom murdered his muggle grandparents and father, and framed his uncle."

Sirius couldn't help a twinge of sympathy for old Morfin but from the research he'd read, Morfin had been a complete bastard who had deserved Azkaban for a number of things even if he had been ultimately imprisoned for something he hadn't done.

"We have no way of knowing if the ring was anything other than a ring at this point but as he was wearing it, I think it's safe to say it was just a ring." Bertie said. "However, he was not wearing the ring when he returned to Hogwarts for his interview for the DADA position."

"Do we think he left it at Hogwarts too?" Amelia asked.

"No." Albus shook his head. "Too many eggs in one basket."

Bertie nodded and clearly considered his words before speaking. "Caro has found out that Riddle Manor and the land upon which the Gaunts' home resides are now owned by a Thomas Salazar according to muggle records."

Albus looked shocked. "Really?"

"He'd want to own what they denied him." Sirius said unceremoniously. "You think the ring could be there?"

"Maybe – it has personal associations for him." Bertie said.

"I am not certain," Albus said, "I rather think Tom would not choose to go back there. It gives too much away of his origins."

"We should investigate if nothing else." Amelia countered.

"And there are two issues here; one is the ring itself and the second is that this could be a likely bolthole for Riddle if he is back in the country." Bertie said.

"The second falls more under the Rat squad." Amelia nodded briskly. "We'll do passive surveillance. If he does use the Manor we'll know about it."

"Which is an excellent idea but do we search for the ring before or after?" Bertie asked directly. "If we search for the ring and remove it, he'll know we're onto his objects. If we leave it in place, we risk him escaping death again if captured."

There were pros and cons either way, Sirius mused.

"Thoughts?" asked Sirius, waving at Cornelius to go first.

"My vote is to leave it in place." Cornelius said. "We can't risk him knowing about the rest of the treasure hunt."

"Amelia?" Sirius prompted.

"I agree with Cornelius."

Cornelius looked as surprised as Amelia that she had agreed with him.

"As do I." Albus chipped in. "I would suggest that apart from the passive surveillance we leave the ring and Tom alone should he go there until the Ravenclaw object has been found and we've confirmed there is no object at Godric's Hollow. If captured, we would then only have the ring to deal with."

"In which case I would suggest if Riddle isn't already in residence, we locate it first so we can move on it rapidly when we do the capture." Bertie said.

They all looked at Sirius for a decision.

Sirius considered the options. Merlin but he could do with Remus in the room. "Three plans," he said finally, "plan A; we scout the Manor and Gaunt place this weekend, see if they're occupied, see if the ring is there and what the situation is. If the ring is there, we take it, leave a transfigured copy, rebuild any traps and exit, leaving the passive surveillance in place. A switch is risky, I grant you, but if he sees the traps are in place, I doubt he'll investigate further until he regains full strength."

"Oh," Amelia grinned, "sneaky."

"Quite brilliant, my boy." Albus exclaimed.

"And plan B?" asked Bertie dryly.

"Well, if the ring isn't there and they are; passive surveillance until we get the objects sorted unless it looks like old Voldie is going to regain his body." Sirius said. "And plan C assumes neither is there, in which case we set up passive surveillance in case he shows up."

"Neatly done, Sirius." Cornelius said.

Sirius nodded. "We need to move on this quickly if we believe Riddle could be headed there."

"We'll send the teams first thing in the morning." Amelia said after a quick and silent exchange with Bertie.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Albus, if you could stay a moment? I'll see the rest of you to the floo." Sirius escorted the others out and quickly returned to his study. The old wizard had moved to peer out of the window into the back garden. "More tea, Albus?"

"No, my boy, thank you." Albus turned around. "You're going to berate me about attempting to recover the basilisk."

"By law, the basilisk belongs to Harry as he killed the beast." Sirius said, sitting on the edge of his desk and folding his arms over his chest. "I'm fairly certain that Amelia suspects that you were planning to swindle him out of his rightful reward and it was your intent that kept you out of the Chamber."

"And you?" Albus enquired, placing his hands behind his back.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you would have given Harry something, possibly commensurate with whatever damages you were planning to give to those petrified. But something is not the same as all which is what he should get under law."

Albus nodded slowly and once again looked his age. "It was not…sporting of me, I know, but I am aware that Harry will inherit a large amount of money. With a diminished student population in these last few years because of the war at the time of their birth…the Hogwarts' budget would have benefited tremendously from an infusion of funds."

Sirius refrained from arguing with him that due to Albus placing Harry with muggles the Potter estate had been left to rot and, if not for the adoption and change in guardianship, while Harry wouldn't have been destitute when he came of age, he certainly wouldn't have inherited what he should have. Luckily, Remus was turning it around.

"I will talk to Harry about the basilisk," Sirius said firmly, "and I think Albus you'll find that he'll make a fair and equitable decision and Hogwarts will get _something_."

Albus inclined his head.

"How did the Conference go?" asked Sirius, motioning towards the door.

"The Conference was the same as always, a lot of talking, not much listening or agreeing." Albus said as they walked out. "Unfortunately Rita's articles haven't served to express the opinions I shared with the Conference in a positive light."

"Well, that's Rita for you." Sirius said unsympathetically. He rather agreed with Skeeter that the views Albus had expressed were rather old-fashioned and out of date. But he didn't like the reporter even if Cornelius's insistence on maintaining a good press for Harry and Sirius meant that he had to deal with her. So far she had been supportive in print but Sirius knew the headlines would change in an instant if she believed she had a good story.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Longbottoms' party?" Sirius checked as they said goodbye at the floo.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. I'll be travelling first thing to France for a final meeting on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and will be gone until the Wizengamot session on Thursday." Albus said a goodbye and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Sirius took a moment to check in with Kreacher before he headed home.

Home.

It was definitely what the house in Hampshire had become. He, Remus, Harry and Dobby had settled in wonderfully together. Minerva came round most evenings and Remus had jokingly suggested that they should just invite her to move in. She had become a maternal figure to Harry – more of a grandmother than a mother or the 'Aunt Minerva' persona she'd been to James, Sirius mused, but a maternal figure nonetheless. Which was good because Harry did need some feminine influence in his life, and a positive role model to replace Petunia's horrendous example. Andromeda had stepped in as a favourite Aunt; Tonks into a big sister role.

The only wrinkle was Molly Weasley.

On the one hand, Sirius appreciated everything Molly had done for Harry in the three years since she'd helped Harry find the platform for the Hogwarts Express; she had been kind to a lost child, knitted him Christmas presents just because he was her son's friend and Ron had mentioned he didn't think Harry expected many gifts. She'd welcomed Harry into her home and helped feed him up after he had been starved the Summer before his second year, and she and her family had met up with Harry in Diagon Alley just before his third year, breaking days of his being on his own.

But Molly seemed to assume that because of those actions, she had called dibs on providing Harry with any kind of parental influence. They generally had dinner at the Weasleys once a week and each time she was disparaging of Andy's etiquette lessons, uncomplimentary about Tonks' influence, and had even started questioning Minerva's steady presence. She didn't hide the fact that she didn't believe Sirius had made one right parenting decision. Her jealousy was understandable; she'd cast herself into the role of Harry's substitute mother (and Sirius suspected the hand of Dumbledore although Molly with her undeniably big heart had probably been all too willing to fuss over a neglected child no doubt) and she was now usurped. Sirius had some sympathy and he knew that Harry cared for her enormously; perhaps when Molly realised that, her jealousy would ebb away. However, her other behaviour was driving him nuts.

According to Molly, only Molly knew what was best for Harry. She complained over the lessons suggesting Harry didn't need to know about etiquette, financial management and politics at such a young age and deserved a holiday. She made out Harry still needed feeding up and looking after despite him being healthy and well-fed. She hinted heavily that she should have complete access to Griffin House despite Sirius's concerns over security. She'd asked on every occasion they met that Harry be allowed to stay at the Burrow after the World Cup until the children left for school, despite Harry declining originally with the statement that as much as he appreciated the offer, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sirius.

The most aggravating event though had happened mid-July when Molly had summarily announced at dinner that Harry would be at the Burrow for his birthday. It was a major presumption and placed both Sirius and Harry in an awkward position at her dining table. Luckily Arthur had stepped in to turn Molly's announcement into an offer of a venue. Sirius had accepted as the Burrow was a more cheerful environment for a teenager's party than Black Manor, and he had no intention of opening Griffin House up to so many people. But Molly had been displeased when Sirius had informed her that others had already been invited and so there would be more than her own brood.

She meant well and she genuinely cared for Harry but it was all beginning to grate on Sirius. He believed he and Moony were doing a bloody good job with Harry. As Moony had pointed out eventually things were going to come to a head and Sirius would blow up at her unless he did something to derail where the current train of behaviour was heading. And if Sirius didn't blow up at her, Harry was certain to; Remus had pointed out Harry was beginning to take note of Molly's attitude towards Sirius. Maybe a quiet word with Arthur would suffice…

He stepped out of the floo at Griffin House and breathed in deeply. The scent of freshly baked bread and delicious roast chicken filled the sun-lit hallway. Sirius went in search of Harry, said a passing hello to Remus who had his head stuck in a book in the study, and found his son outside curled up underneath a tree reading James's animagus journal.

Remus's July transformation had been hard on them all. Remus had insisted that he go to Grimmauld Place because he didn't want to endanger Harry. Harry had insisted Remus could stay at home but had dropped the subject when he had seen how resolute Remus was about it. Sirius hadn't want to leave either of them alone and felt torn between his desire to be there for Remus like the old days, and his duty to be a parent to Harry. In the end it had been Harry who had suggested Minerva stay overnight with him at Griffin House, freeing Sirius to be with Remus.

Sirius sank down to sit beside Harry and nudged his shoulder. "Hey."

Harry looked up and grinned at him. "Did you really go around Hogwarts with a tail for a week?"

"Yes," Sirius admitted ruefully, "until your Dad gave up his deal with Minnie and she fixed it for me no questions asked."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm hoping she'll make the same deal for me."

"Are you now?" murmured Sirius. "And what makes you think I'm going to give you permission to train as an animagus?"

Harry's cheeks reddened but he gave a small cheeky smile and raised the book. "Because you know I could do it in secret and get stuck with a tail for a week."

"You're going to be a monkey." Sirius proclaimed dramatically, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair, "and a cheeky one at that."

"Please, Padfoot?"

Oh Merlin; those pleading emerald eyes! Sirius sighed. It was much more difficult to say no to them every time Harry used them. It would be hypocritical to deny him the opportunity as both James and Sirius had done it when they'd been Harry's age. But it terrified Sirius as a parent to think of Harry in an animagus form running around a dangerous forest with a werewolf – to the point where he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as a teenager to take the risk.

Sirius took a calming breath; they wouldn't be running around a forest, they'd be in a room with Moony, who with the Wolfsbane potion was fully aware of his faculties. It would also take Harry some time to master his form so the likelihood of cosy scenes of animals snoozing together would be another couple of years away. And…being an animagus would give Harry some form of protection from werewolves in general. It was a useful skill to have and if they kept it unregistered and secret, it could be damned useful if Harry was in a tight spot.

"You have to get Minnie to agree so she can help fix you if you go wrong," he began, "and promise that you won't try anything without supervision."

Harry nodded eagerly.

"We'll start on it as soon as Minnie's approval is gained then." Sirius agreed, wondering how he was going to tell Remus without him going ballistic.

And speak of the Devil…Remus wandered out of the house. Sirius got to his feet and held out his hand to pull Harry to his to meet him. They'd have dinner, chat about the meeting Sirius had attended and settle in for the night with some kind of game or movie…but best of all, they'd be together. It was perfect.


	24. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 2

Bill Weasley knocked briskly on the front door to the Burrow before he walked in, calling a cheery hello as he did. His father was already at the head of the breakfast table, the twins on one side of the table whispering furiously; Percy was on the other, a sleepy looking Ginny beside him, and beside her…Charlie grinned and stood up to hug Bill in a brotherly manly fashion as their mother bustled in from the kitchen.

"Bill!" His mother's face lit up with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you until lunch! Here, sit and have some breakfast."

"Don't mind if I do." Bill said, sliding into the chair beside Fred opposite Charlie. He snagged a plate and loaded it with the full Monty; sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans, fried tomatoes and mushrooms…and two pieces of toast loaded with butter.

"Ginny," Molly nudged her as she set down another platter, "go wake your brother!"

Ginny cast a 'why me' look at Bill who winked at her. She sighed, got to her feet and made her way up the stairs.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked Bill, amused at the amount of food on his plate.

"Starving," Bill said, waving a fork at his brother, "sorry I wasn't here last night; I met up with some of the old Hogwarts' crowd to catch-up. How was your portkey?"

"I hate the international ones." Charlie admitted, helping himself to a second helping of bacon. "Too much spinning."

"I know," Bill said with feeling, "you'd think they'd have worked the kinks out by now."

"Apparently there's European legislation stopping all improvements." Percy chimed in. "The restrictions they're putting on British law are ridiculous."

"Well, if you don't like the travel perhaps you should consider staying here, Charlie." Molly slid into her chair and gestured for the teapot to pour her a mug as the serving spoons began to fill her plate. "I'm sure if you spoke with Amos he would be able to find you a position in his department."

"I'm happy working at the reserve, Mum." Charlie said calmly. He met Bill's amused gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, just look at you! You've been injured!" She pointed a knife at the shiny skin on his forearm.

"Burns are part of the job." Charlie said good-naturedly. "I knew that when I signed on."

"'Sides," Fred waggled his eyebrows, "everyone knows…"

"…scars are sexy!" George grinned.

Bill tried not to choke as a chuckle bubbled up at his mother's disapproving expression.

"How much longer before you get your Mastery?" Arthur asked, placing the Prophet down beside him.

Charlie shrugged. "Probably next year. I have the practical credits but I need to sit the theory exams."

Molly cleared her throat. "Well, I still say you should consider a job at the Ministry."

Bill kept his gaze on his plate. He had to hand it to his mother; she never gave up.

"Just look at how well Percy's done!" Molly beamed at him. "And your father!"

"I meant to say congrats on the new positions last night, Dad." Charlie admitted with a little chagrin. "It's good to see they're finally recognising you!"

"I think Sirius might have had something to do with it." Arthur said humbly.

Molly harrumphed. "It was the Minister who appointed you to the Wizengamot seat and the Committee, Arthur."

"Well, even if Lord Black recommended you, Dad, it's still a credit to you." Charlie commented diplomatically.

His father dropped the subject rather than argue about it but Bill knew and he knew his father knew that Fudge had been influenced by Sirius.

Bill couldn't understand his mother's antipathy toward Sirius – well, he could but he could see it was all going to end in tears if she wasn't careful. She had a valid complaint that he'd hurt Ron but there were extenuating circumstances and that incident alone shouldn't have led her to the conclusion that Sirius couldn't be trusted to raise Harry, which was clearly what she did believe if anyone paid attention to her comments. But she was becoming increasingly obvious and Bill had seen a small frown on Harry's face the last time she'd made a dig about something Sirius had decided over the regular weekly dinner. If she ended up making Harry choose, Bill didn't think she'd like the result because it was very obvious the kid adored his adoptive father.

And who could blame him, mused Bill as he chewed enthusiastically on a spicy pork sausage. From what he'd gleaned from the twins and Ron, Harry had been neglected and unloved by his previous guardians. Sirius had broken out of jail to protect him, and then had gone to some trouble to secure guardianship of Harry to give him a better life. There was no doubt in Bill's mind that Harry considered Sirius his hero. Maybe his mother had done a few things to fuss over Harry since he became Ron's friend but Bill figured knitting him a Christmas jumper just couldn't compete with Sirius giving him a proper home and a loving parent.

Ginny returned to the table and a moment later a half-bedraggled Ron slumped into the remaining chair beside George; he nodded absently at his brothers.

"It's so nice to have the whole family under one roof again." Molly proclaimed, smiling warmly at them all. "We're going to have such a wonderful day and…"

Bill winced and raised his toast to interrupt his mother. "Sorry, Mum, but the reason I'm here now is because I've been called in."

"Called in where?" She asked, confused.

"Work." Bill said succinctly. "Croaker sent me an owl last night."

"But our day…" Molly protested. "Surely you can floo call Harry and ask him to give you the day off?"

"My immediate boss is Croaker," Bill pointed out patiently, "and I'm not going to run to Harry or Sirius and ask for special favours."

"Hmnpf." Molly said, setting her mug down with a thump. "It's probably Sirius's fault that you have to work today." She sighed. "What work could you possibly be doing on a Saturday?"

"My work's confidential, Mum." Bill reminded her. "And it's not exactly a nine-to-five job." He could feel the sharp edge of his encroaching irritation in his words and took a deep breath. Since Sirius had arranged his leave of absence and he'd taken the oath of service, his mother hadn't stopped pestering him about his work. He deliberately turned to Percy so he could change the subject. "How was the play? You were going last night, right?"

"Penelope enjoyed it," Percy said, "although some people remarked it was quite blasphemous having Merlin talk to the dragons. The illusions were very good though."

"Who wants to go and see a silly old play?" asked Ron grumpily.

"I wouldn't mind." Ginny remarked. "I wish I could have gone with Harry and the others when he went."

"You're not old enough to go to the theatre." Molly stated firmly.

Bill glanced over at Charlie and sent him a sympathetic look; he was going to have to put up with the family shenanigans while Bill was escaping.

"You know if you want to arrange a night with your mates in London, you can always crash at my place." Bill said, offering his brother a respite.

He loved the flat on London Street; two bedrooms, a good sized living room, decent bathroom, and a kitchenette. It was a great little pad. Sirius had confided that he'd bought it with Harry's father when they'd left school. James's portion had been left to Sirius but Sirius had turned the deed of the property over to Harry as an adoption present. Bill was honoured they'd entrusted it to him and he was _loving_ having his own place. In Egypt they'd had to share tents or apartments, it was always close quarters, and the less said about the Burrow the better as much as he loved his childhood home. He had a sneaking suspicion that providing him with the ability to move out of the Burrow was another black mark against Sirius in his mother's eyes.

Charlie's eyes brightened with relief at having an escape route. "Thanks! I'll take you up on that!"

"You will not!" Molly remonstrated. "Bill, Harry didn't give you that apartment for you to take advantage of him and have a succession of unpaying guests!"

"No, he gave me it to look after as part of our service arrangement and it was made very clear that the second bedroom was a guest room for use by my _guests_. If Charlie wants to stay the night or a week or the entire time he's in England, he's welcome." Bill said brusquely, fed up.

"Well, I might spend the occasional night, but Mum's cooking is better than yours." Charlie winked at him as he tried to ease the tension again.

Their mother softened immediately with the compliment. "Oh, Charlie!"

"If he's not going to take you up on it, I might." Percy said. He cast a look at the twins. "It's very hard to get peace and quiet here to focus on my work."

"Do you think…" Fred began.

"…he might be blaming us, brother?" George completed.

Bill bit his lip and tried not to laugh at Percy's put upon pout. "Percy, you're more than welcome to come and stay a couple of nights if you need to get some work done. But if you want to move in full time though, Mum's right; I probably will have to arrange for you to pay some kind of rent to Harry."

"A couple of nights when I have reports to do would be perfect especially now Mister Crouch is off sick." Percy said immediately.

"Barty's sick?" Arthur looked up, concerned.

Percy nodded. "Since Tuesday with wizard's flu. He sent me work assignments by owl."

Arthur grimaced. "I'm not surprised he caught something with all the stress he's been under from the press and the World Cup and the…" he caught himself and blushed. "He's probably just a bit run down. He was looking peaky when I saw him last."

"Maybe I should pop over with a casserole." Molly suggested, compassionately.

"I would leave it, Molly," Arthur said firmly, "that elf of Barty's is very protective and probably won't let you anywhere near him."

"OK then, Percy," Bill said, dragging the conversation back on track, "you know the floo address so make yourself at home when you need to use the flat." He figured Percy was saving up for his own place.

"Does that apply to us too?" asked Fred mischievously.

"No, it does not." Molly said before Bill could reply. "Anyone underage will be staying here at all times."

He supposed that was fair enough and tried not to resent the implication that his mother didn't trust him to look after his siblings.

"If you're working will you make it to the Longbottoms' party?" His father asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Bill said. "It depends on how it goes."

Ron snorted. "I wish _I_ didn't have to go."

"What's the problem?" asked Charlie. "Good food, a bit of dancing, cute girls…" He winked at Bill as he said the last.

"Charlie!" exclaimed their mother on cue.

Bill dropped his gaze from his brother so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Your brother's far too young to be thinking of girls and dating." Molly said firmly.

The older brothers all exchanged a wry look. Bill had been caught in a broom closet in his fourth year; Charlie had started dating in his third – as had Percy although he'd kept it quiet. Fred and George simply shared a grin and said nothing but Bill assumed they'd also discovered girls by Ron's age.

"We have to dress up!" Ron said hotly around a mouthful of food.

Bill could understand that complaint. He hated dress robes.

"There is nothing wrong with dressing up occasionally." Molly remonstrated. "It will be lovely."

"Have you seen my dress robes?" asked Ron pointedly. "I'm not wearing them!"

"What's wrong with Ron's dress robes?" Bill asked Fred in a side whisper as their mother informed Ron he would go naked if he didn't put them on.

"Imagine we played a prank on them already and you'll have a good idea of what Ron's robes look like right now." Fred whispered back.

Ah.

"I don't understand why you had to get me second hand robes!" complained Ron furiously. "Sirius gave me some money!"

Charlie's eyes widened at that and Bill grimaced; his mother was not going to appreciate Sirius's name being thrown in her face.

"That money is for your education, young man!" Molly shot back at Ron. "It's not for frivolities."

"Your mother's right, Ron." Arthur chimed in. "We can't use the educational fund for dress robes."

"I'm going to look stupid." Ron mumbled miserably.

Bill exchanged a look with Charlie who gave a small nod. Charlie would have to go out and buy some dress robes so he could get some for Ron at the same time. Both of them were earning; they could cover the cost as a combined early birthday-Christmas present.

He mopped up the last of his egg and drank down his juice. He should get going, Bill thought, glancing at his watch. "Dad, can I have a quick word? House business." He saw Charlie's eyebrows go up at that and realised he was going to have to bring his brother up to date with events.

Arthur motioned to the back of the house. "Why don't we take this to my shed?"

Bill got up and dropped a kiss on the top of his mother's head. He did love her despite her overprotectiveness. "Thanks for breakfast, Mum."

He followed his father out and Bill waited until he'd closed the door of the shed before putting up a privacy bubble.

"You need to speak with Mum." Bill said bluntly.

His father sighed and took his glasses off to pinch the brow of his nose. "It's not that easy with your Mum, Bill, you know that."

"What I know is that she's risking our alliance of friendship with the House of Potter because she dislikes Harry's adoptive father." Bill replied briskly. "Harry loves Sirius. He's starting to notice Mum's attitude and he won't stand for it if he thinks she's insulting Sirius. There'll be a huge row, Harry will choose Sirius, and you'll be forced to discipline Mum for being in breach of oath and bringing discord between the two Houses. While I doubt either Harry or Sirius would embarrass us publically or politically with an alliance dissolution, we can't allow it to happen."

"I know." Arthur admitted quietly. "It's just…I think she's just feeling displaced with Harry. We both decided to treat him as one of our own because it was obvious he wasn't cared for, and in your Mum's eyes, Sirius has taken her child away from her."

Bill sighed heavily. "Dad, he was never _hers_, and if you two had truly wanted to treat him as one of your own, why didn't you make more of an effort to get him away from his previous situation?"

"We tried," Arthur retorted, a flash of anger creeping into his voice, "after the Chamber, I tried when I spoke with Professor Dumbledore about the life debt but he was insistent that the muggle place was safest for Harry and I let his judgement overrule my own. Your Mum talked with him too with the same result." He slumped against the workbench and folded his arms. "To be truthful, I think part of your Mum's problem with Sirius is that he managed to do what we couldn't."

That was unfortunate and there was a thick layer of guilt in his father's voice. Bill repressed the urge to sigh again. "At least you tried and Harry obviously appreciates what you and Mum did do. But speaking as your Heir who is also in the service of the House of Potter, Mum needs to back off Sirius and you need to tell her that before this party tonight and definitely before tomorrow and Harry's birthday bash."

Arthur nodded wearily. "What about your service, Bill? Are you enjoying it?"

"I am," Bill said, "I mean, it's mainly been research so far, but we put a theory to Croaker yesterday and hopefully getting called in means we got permission to go ahead and check it out."

"Be careful." Arthur said.

Bill embraced his father tightly. "Good luck with Mum." Somehow Bill thought his father had the more dangerous job of the two of them. He hurried out of the shed and beyond the wards before apparating straight to the Ministry.

He just made it to the conference room in the DOM on time, sneaking in and taking a seat by Caro only a moment before Croaker, Bones and Scrimgeour arrived.

Caro shot him a look and Bill gave her a wink in response. They'd bonded over their shared love of curse-breaking and while Caro hadn't been able to say much about her MI7 experience, she and Bill had managed to trade a few stories. She was fascinated by his tales of Egypt and he had found her stories of adventures in undisclosed places equally as interesting.

A briefing folder appeared before Bill and he opened it to check that most of it was the information he and Lawrence had put together. He glanced around the rest of the room and realised that the five sat on the other side of the conference table were probably the Rat Squad.

Bones cleared her throat. "OK, so brief introductions and then we'll start." She pointed at the nearest person which was Bill.

Bill gave a small wave. "Bill Weasley but I'm pretty sure the hair gave it away."

Everyone chuckled and the introductions went quickly. Croaker stepped into give the briefing, sketching out for the purpose of the Treasure Team in vague terms for the Rat Squad, the background to Little Hangleton and why they thought one might be there. Bill felt his adrenaline start to flow as the anticipation built; they'd gotten the permission – he could taste it.

Bones took centre stage, a formidable presence in her no-nonsense blue robes, her hair tied back in a serviceable bun and her posture parade ground perfect. "OK, listen up. These plans were proposed by Lord Black and agreed by the War Council last night."

"In one hour, Wood, Chambers and Ambrey are to go scout the Manor; Brooks and Cambridge the Gaunt cottage." Bones said. "If Riddle and Pettigrew are there, set up passive monitoring and retreat."

"If they're not there, then Caro and Bill will go in to look for the object we think Riddle has secreted there." Croaker added. "Lawrence, you'll remain here at base for any information they need on the fly."

Lawrence nodded, his long grey hair covering his face.

"While the Treasure Team work to find their target, the Rat Squad will keep look-out." Bones said. "If Riddle and Pettigrew turn up, set up the monitoring and retreat."

"Ma'am, why are we retreating?" Ambrey asked bluntly, her Mediterranean looks of dark hair and eyes with olive complexion looked exotic in the sterile conference room. "Shouldn't we capture them both?"

"We need the treasure before we can tackle Riddle. If they make their way to Little Hangleton, we'll know where they are and can move on them at a moment's notice." Bones explained briskly. "If the Treasure Team find the target, they'll retrieve it and put in a duplicate, re-establish the traps and depart. Rat Squad will set up monitoring in case Riddle finds his way there. Any other questions?"

There was silence.

"Well, one final thing from me then," Croaker said with a smile, "it's come to the attention of Lord Black that incentives have been offered outside of these teams for finding the rat. Lord Black sent me a note this morning saying he wants to make the playing field fair so…if you find the rat, the Rat Squad gets a thousand galleons each. Treasure Team – you'll be getting a thousand galleons each for every item you bring in."

"Let's get to it." Bones ordered.

They separated outside the room with Caro taking Bill down to the Unspeakables' locker room. He changed into a more generic muggle outfit of denim jeans, checked shirt and a windbreaker anorak. He exchanged his dragon-hide boots for hiking boots. He settled for tying his long hair back with a strip of leather and replacing his fang ear-ring with a silver stud that couldn't get caught on anything. His curse-breaking tools went into a small back-pack.

Caro had changed into a similar outfit; jeans, shirt and jacket with sensible boots and a back-pack. Her blonde hair was tied back into a plait. They looked like a couple on a hiking trip and that was going to be their cover if they ran into muggles.

They met up with Lawrence in the research room they had been using.

Lawrence smiled at them. "Communication mirrors; one is tuned to me, the other to Brooks, the other to Wood. If you run into problems, call." He picked up two silver rings. "Your emergency portkeys; you'll end up in the DOM employee reception. You'd best be going. Good hunting."

Bill nodded. He and Caro headed across to the DMLE and met up with the Rat Squad. They'd all changed into non-distinct muggle clothing too although he could see badges on the waistband of their jeans that designated them law enforcement and probably acted as their portkeys.

"Ready?" asked Bones crisply. "Then, good luck."

Brooks held up a walking stick and they all grasped it. "Tally-ho." He said with a grin, his dark eyes flashing.

The world spun away from them and Bill focused on the whirlwind of portkey travel so he could bend his legs at the right moment and land on his feet. When the world righted, they were in a deserted piece of forestry, and Cambridge was on the ground.

Chambers, a cheerful dark-haired Hufflepuff if Bill remembered rightly, reached down and helped him to his feet. "Up you come, Darren."

"Bugger." Cambridge grimaced and brushed off his clothes. "I hate portkeys." He adjusted his glasses and peered out with pale blue eyes at the countryside. "We're just outside the Manor?"

"Yep," Wood said, the faint hint of a Scots accent tinging the word, "according to our co-ordinates, Manor is about a mile up ahead to the left at the top of the hill and the Gaunt cottage is a good mile away to the right."

"How do you Treasure guys want to do this?" Brooks asked bluntly. "One of you comes with each Rat team or are you sticking together?"

Caro and Bill exchanged a look.

"Sticking together." Caro said crisply.

"We'll do the cottage first." Bill said. "It'll be quickest to search and if it's not there then we'll tackle the Manor."

"Fair enough." Brooks said. "Ambrey, Chambers; with me. Malcolm…stay in touch."

"Likewise, Keith." Wood replied.

Each group went their separate way. The walk provided them with an opportunity to get to know each other better. Wood was mostly very proud of his cousin Oliver who had ended up in the Puddlemere team and admitted he'd thought of Quidditch himself as a career before he'd applied for the Aurors. Cambridge reminded Bill of Charlie; easy-going – he'd told everyone to call him Darren within minutes –but very sharp. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts but the school in Birmingham which led them into an interesting discussion of the differences between the Ministry sponsored schools and Hogwarts.

Wood's communication mirror buzzed and they stopped to take the call. Bill cast a notice-me-not charm around them while Caro took care of the muggle repellent.

"Brooks, here." The Auror's pale face filled the screen. "We're at the Manor and have performed a passive perimeter charm. We've got one muggle on the premises. Any ideas?"

"It's probably the gardener-caretaker, Frances Archibald Bryce." Caro informed them. "His name was mentioned in the muggle records we managed to get hold of."

"He was employed by the Riddles originally, accused of their murder by the muggle authorities but let go for lack of evidence. The new owner kept him on." Bill added.

"We'll keep watch here for the rat and the snake." Brooks said. "Brooks, out."

They set off again and through the trees a small ramshackle building finally appeared.

"Merlin, it's a hovel." Darren said disgusted.

Bill was already casting and placed a hand on Darren's arm when he went to move forward. "Easy. There's a ward here."

Wood also had his wand out and he frowned as he performed the perimeter scan. "There's a nest of snakes near to the house; common adders. But, no rat and no Riddle." He nodded at Bill and Caro. "Darren and I will keep watch. You do your thing." He took out his communication mirror and briefly updated Brooks.

"The ward is a standard proximity trigger." Bill said crisply. "We walk through it, we'll trigger something – probably none lethal but scary enough to keep the muggles out."

"Makes sense," Caro said, "anyone stupid enough to want to look at the place gets scared away." She frowned. "Probably the snakes will attack."

Bill nodded. Snakes were a good choice; muggles tended to fear the hell out of them and they had bad connotations in the wizarding world.

"Options?" Bill asked, already sorting through his back-pack for a tool that would neutralize the ward.

"Well, we don't want to dismantle it or Riddle will know we've been. Under or through with the temporary neutralizer?" Caro muttered. "Through would be quicker."

"I agree." He tossed the cone-shaped device toward the house; there was a flash of green as the ward was momentarily neutralized and both Bill and Caro took an immediate step forward.

They waited.

"Snakes are remaining where they are." Bill confirmed with a quick spell.

"I'll take point," Caro said briskly, "you watch my back."

"And a lovely rear it is too, Caro." Bill said with a grin as he picked up the neutralizer. It had another two charges left.

"Oy! Watch it, Weasley!" Caro said with a smirk. "I can do things with this wand that you wouldn't believe."

"Promises, promises." Bill responded absently, even as he ran a series of spells that would warn him if anything magical triggered, if any dark creatures came into the vicinity, and if the outer ward was triggered.

They made it up to the house.

An adder slithered from where it had been sleeping in the shade by the steps and into the nearby undergrowth.

They stared at the tarnished silver knocker in the shape of a snake on the front door.

"Delightful," remarked Caro dryly, casting a series of scanning spells, "we've got another proximity ward all around this house; it's…well-hidden but there. There's a specific one in full view on the front door, but as you can see the magic gives a wonky reading." She smiled though. "All these wards…someone might think he was hiding something."

Bill nodded with a satisfied smile of his own; they'd definitely found something Riddle wanted hidden. "You know anyone who has managed to get by the snakes would leap for the steps. People usually attempt the front door first to gain entry."

"I'm thinking that's a bad idea." Caro pointed at the snake knocker. "Want to bet it comes alive?"

"Nope." Bill said. "I was trained by Gringotts; I value my gold." He waved his wand at the house walls. "So, anyone sensible would go through a window."

"And get another nasty surprise probably inside the house by whatever's triggered by the wall ward." Caro murmured. "We could throw a neutralizer through a window, it'd shatter the glass but we can repair it afterwards; dive inside."

"This would be simpler if we didn't have to leave everything in place." Bill sighed. Without the restriction they could have overpowered the house ward and gone in.

"Where's your sense of fun, Weasley?" Caro teased.

Bill hefted the neutralizer and pointed at the window on the left. "Ready?" He threw it with good aim and it smashed through the dirty glass, a green ripple flowing over the walls. He banished the rest of the glass as he and Caro ran full tilt and threw themselves through the open hole.

The landing was hard.

The breath got knocked out of him as he landed on the hard wooden floor. He sat up and rotated his shoulder gingerly. He was pretty sure it was going to bruise.

"Bloody hell!" Caro swore roundly. She scrambled into a sitting position and cradled her right wrist.

Bill ignored her in favour of checking out their situation, casting a spell to alert him to any dark magic in the area. "You OK?"

"Wrist is broken. I should have used my animagus form and flown in." Caro said succinctly.

A low hiss came from the shadows.

Bill sent out a perimeter charm. "OK, so we have another snake, a big one, and it's enchanted against spells. We'd need a bloody powerful vanishing spell to get rid of it." He took hold of Caro's arm and pulled her to her feet. "It's on the move; we need to get out of here. Accio neutralizer!"

He tossed it back through the window but there was no ripple as he pushed Caro towards the open window. Caro hastily and awkwardly clambered back out and Bill followed her not a moment too soon as not one but three snakes appeared in the shaft of sunlight, their bodies moving with speed over the wooden floor, their upper bodies rising, mouths open and hissing.

Bill fell out onto the grass with another huff of breath. He could see movement coming out of the bushes and heard Caro repairing the window as he scrambled to his feet.

"Run, you idiot!" Caro snapped as she made for the outer ward.

"Accio neutralizer!" Bill yelled and grabbed it mid-air as he swerved to avoid the snapping jaws of one snake and jumped over another. Bill tossed the neutralizer to Darren who fumbled and dropped it and Bill had a second to realise there was no green ripple. As he cleared the ward, he heard Wood shout to keep running.

Five minutes of breathless stampeding through the forest later and Wood shouted again.

"OK! OK!" Wood brought them to a stumbling halt. "We lost them."

"Bloody snakes!" Darren gasped, bending over and trying to catch his breath.

"What did the pair of you do?" Wood demanded.

"Nothing!" snapped Caro furiously, her cheeks pink with temper along with the flush of exertion. "We followed the protocols! The snakes shouldn't have attacked."

Bill caught his breath. "Something is definitely hidden there." He motioned back towards the Gaunt place. "I got a reading on a box under the floorboards just before the snakes came out of the woodwork."

"The proximity trigger wasn't linked with the snakes inside the house." Caro said, wincing in pain. "Something else set them off."

"We need to review in a pensieve and come back for a second go." Bill said. "You need treatment."

Wood pointed at them. "You two portkey back to base. I'll update Brooks and let Lawrence know you're on way back."

Bill nodded briskly. There was no reason for the Treasure Team to stay. Wood and Cambridge would have to go back and set up the passive monitoring if they hadn't already done it. He looked over at Caro and on her signal tapped his ring and gave the activation code.

They reappeared in the DOM's reception area for its employees.

"I'm going to head to the infirmary." Caro said crisply. "You go ahead and debrief Croaker."

He made for the research room and found Croaker, Bones and Lawrence waiting for him with a pensieve. Bill immediately withdrew his memory and they all dived in.

It didn't take long to watch and when they emerged, Caro was in the room waiting for them.

"Nasty." Bones said shuddering.

Croaker nodded. "What are your thoughts, Bill, having rewatched it?"

"The neutralizer was useless when we exited which means it took another hit after going through the outer ward on the house walls." Bill replied, leaning against the central workbench and folding his arms.

"The inner wall and the floor must also have been warded." Caro agreed.

Bill rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "The floor one probably triggered the snake - there was definitely only one but reviewing it, there was some kind of increased fear sensation and there must have been an illusion to multiple it."

"What do you think, Bertie?" Bones asked.

"Ingenious and deadly." Croaker agreed. "What I would expect from Riddle. Outside is obviously aimed to keep the muggles away primarily. We didn't have neutralizers in the days when Riddle set the wards up and I would guess the wall wards trigger anti-apparition and anti-portkey travel inside, making the window the only exit. The snake inside along with a fear compulsion and an illusion spell probably triggered by a ward on the floor…wizards go back through the window triggering the snakes outside…"

"They were definitely triggered by our exit." Caro agreed tersely.

"The door…I would bet anything that door has a parseltongue ward on it. He would want to go through it after all." Lawrence said.

"So there's probably a parseltongue password that lets you in and deactivates the house triggers." Bill mused out loud.

"You need to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore to bring all wards down and deal with the snakes to get to the ring without that password." Croaker said.

"Albus is out of the country until Thursday." Bones said.

Bill gestured. "With our plan, we can deal with the outer ward and the house wall wards with neutralizers but we have no way of dealing with the snake. Even if we levitated someone over the floor, they have to touch the floorboard to get to the ring."

"And, isn't it kind of moot to leave everything in place?" Caro argued. "All Riddle has to do is walk on over and have a chat with the snakes about any recent activity."

"We can obliviate the snakes; they're not the problem." Bill concluded. "We just need someone who can talk to snakes and hopefully get us through the front door."

They all looked at each other.

"He's never going to allow it." Bones said crisply.

Croaker frowned and motioned at Bill. "We'll go talk with him."

Bill grimaced. He really wasn't looking forward to telling Sirius that they needed Harry to get the ring.


	25. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 3

"Sirius, what's your gut reaction?" Remus sat forward, almost falling off the sofa in the living room of Griffin House where they'd congregated to listen to why Bertie and Bill had requested an urgent meeting with Sirius that lunch-time.

They had thought it might be to confirm that they'd been successful in tracking down another item like the diary but Sirius had arrived back with a very grim expression and shot that theory down. Well, shot it down in part because they had found an item; they just couldn't get to it without a parselmouth – without Harry. They wanted Harry to go along with the Treasure Team and help out.

Harry looked eagerly at Sirius hoping he'd say yes. He understood Sirius wanting him to stay safe but he wanted to help as much as he could. The prophecy worried him. When he'd listened to it, he'd realised he'd known the gist of it already since Voldemort was so fixated on him. But it was scary to think it might come down to him against a very powerful wizard even if his own power and skills had improved tenfold.

He knew Sirius was doing everything he could with the DMLE and the DOM to ensure Harry didn't have to face Voldemort but Harry hated being kept out of it, especially having to rely on others. He hadn't really had anyone to rely on before Ron and Hermione. Even then, with the basilisk and the stone, it had ultimately come down to him against Voldemort. Certainly Harry hadn't had adults to rely on in his life. He knew he had Sirius, Remus and others now but it was hard to simply sit back and let them take care of it; to trust that they would.

He hated feeling so…constrained, unable to help, frustrated at not being _allowed_ to help. But this…this was something he could do – and it was pretty much the same as helping with the Chamber of Secrets which Sirius had already said he could do.

Sirius sent Harry a faint look of apology and defiance from his standing position by the mantelpiece. "To say no."

"But why? I'm helping with the Chamber!" Harry protested immediately.

"Because this isn't the Chamber, Harry." Sirius retorted. "This is a house set up with a series of traps that have already managed to get the better of two very good curse-breakers."

"Because they don't speak parseltongue." Harry shot back.

"Why the urgency?" asked Remus, stepping in before the exchange of words became too heated.

Sirius sighed and motioned vaguely. "Like I said last night, we think Voldemort is back in the country and this might be a bolthole for him. We have no idea when he could turn up; the quicker we deal with the ring, the better."

"Otherwise if we capture him, we lose time while we get the ring." Remus nodded. "And the only person with the power who could get the ring without running into problems is Albus?"

"Croaker believes Dumbledore could probably overpower the wards and deal with the snakes without too much trouble but even then it would probably still take him at least a couple of hours. But he's not sure Albus could do it without leaving a trace behind." Sirius said. "Bill estimates they could bring down the wards in a day between him and Caro but they're still left with the problem of the enchanted snake. One could keep it busy while the other went for the ring. But either way whether the Treasure Team or Albus as Bill says they have no idea if there are any other surprises under the floorboard."

"So we don't know if waiting for Albus will mean we can go ahead with getting the ring as per the original plan, and if we wait until we've captured Voldemort, we take the risk of him escaping while we spend hours dealing with the ring." Remus sighed and folded his arms as he considered the problem.

"It's a big risk." Sirius said. "Because rather than just dealing with him, we have to capture, hold him and hope he doesn't get a clue about why we haven't immediately beheaded him. That's why I agreed for them to move today on the ring and to leave it as though it was never touched so he doesn't suspect while we get the other item we're missing…"

"Yes, yes, the whole leaving everything in place so Voldemort doesn't suspect a thing if he does turn up is ingenious, Padfoot." Remus murmured.

He pursed his lips and when Harry went to say something Remus held up a hand.

"We have three options: one, we defer dealing with the ring until after we have Voldemort captured. We would hopefully have the other remaining item in hand, hopefully he wouldn't suspect, hopefully he wouldn't get free." Remus expanded. "It's a big risk and if the worst case scenario is he escapes while we're dealing with the ring and realises we're aware of the horcruxes leading him to explore other types of immortality and us back at the beginning."

Sirius grimaced. "Exactly why I authorised this mission in the first place."

"Right," Remus stressed, "so we go to our second option; we wait for Albus to return and wait to see if he can get to the ring and leave things in place so Voldemort doesn't suspect. Risks, Harry?"

Harry jumped a little at the question but quickly thought through them. "Well, Voldemort might get to Little Hangleton before the Headmaster comes back."

"And?" prompted Remus.

"And the Headmaster may not be able to do it without disturbing things especially the snakes." Harry said after a second.

"So, we end up either being forced into option one anyway," Remus said, turning back to Sirius, "or returning to option three – Harry helps."

"And the risk is that Harry gets injured or worse!" Sirius retorted and glanced across at Harry, an apology in his eyes that Harry ignored.

"Bill could get injured! Or you!" Harry argued. "What's the difference?"

"You're…"

"Underage, I know," Harry rejoined, "but who in the room has fought Voldemort and survived?" He stuck is hand up. "Who has fought a basilisk and survived?" He kept his hand up and glared at Sirius. "It should be me who does this according to the prophecy!"

"I admit that you've had to face a lot at a very young age, Harry," Sirius replied fiercely, "but you're not on your own anymore and the entire reason why we came up with the plan in the first place was so you don't have to go through these kind of things again – prophecy or no prophecy!"

"The plan wasn't my idea and I can protect myself!" exclaimed Harry hotly. He felt his magic stirring and took a shaky breath, trying to hold onto it and his temper.

"Not…"

"Sirius!" Remus interrupted before Sirius could finish his sentence. "Yelling at each other won't help resolve this." He pointed at Harry. "Why don't you head upstairs and start getting ready for Neville's party?"

In other words they wanted to talk without Harry in the room. He scowled but he scrambled off the sofa and left the room, giving into the urge to bang the door closed on his way out. He stood still for a moment in the hallway, arrested by the deep sense of hurt that filled him. Why did Sirius think he couldn't handle it? He'd handled everything just fine before Sirius adopted him. Did Sirius think he was stupid? Didn't he trust him?

Harry felt the sting of tears and blinked them back rapidly. It was then he realised he could hear voices and that neither Sirius nor Remus had thought to put up a privacy charm…

"…and yes, thank you, Remus, I know yelling at him wasn't going to help!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, what is going on in your head?" Remus demanded, speaking more angrily than Harry could remember him speaking before.

"What is so wrong with wanting to protect my son?!" Sirius retorted heatedly. "I don't care that he _wants_ to do this – and Merlin's balls, I don't think he does want to, I think he thinks we all think he should want to because of the bloody prophecy! He shouldn't feel that way, Remus! He's a day shy of fourteen and we're talking about sending him into a dangerous situation where he could be hurt or killed and…" there was a sharp gasp.

Harry took a step toward the door in concern, his fingers lightly grazing the wood.

"Sirius, sit down! Here, take a breath!" Remus encouraged, his tone soothing with a hint of worry. "And another."

There was a long silence and Harry worried if Sirius was OK, guilt worming into his belly at having yelled at him.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered so quietly Harry had to strain to hear it.

"You're the one who had the panic attack." Remus said. "I can understand involving Harry scares the pants off of you, Sirius; it scares me too."

"It's not just that." Sirius protested weakly.

Remus sighed loud enough for the sound to travel through the door. Harry leaned against it, miserable at making his brand new father have a panic attack about him and trying to ignore the taunting voice in his head that warned him Sirius wouldn't love him anymore, would send him back to the Dursleys because Harry was too much trouble to keep around.

"Neither you nor Harry have been sleeping well since we found out about the prophecy." Remus commented.

Harry frowned. He'd had a few nightmares and Sirius had always been there when he'd woken up to soothe him and reassure him. Had Sirius been having nightmares too?

"I don't know how James and Lily coped with knowing the prophecy." Sirius admitted. "Intellectually, I knew what it would say before we went to hear it but knowing and _knowing_…how am I supposed to protect him?"

"Do you believe it?"

"I believe it doesn't matter because Voldemort wants to kill him either way." Sirius said. "I believe if others heard it they'd put even more pressure on Harry to deal with Voldemort in addition to the ridiculous Boy Who Lived stuff because it's comforting for them to think that they don't have the responsibility – Dumbledore is a case in point. It's not fair on Harry."

Harry's breath hitched a little at Padfoot's words.

"No, it's not." Remus agreed.

"And I don't ever want him to think that I see him that way, Moony, or put pressure on him to conform to some hero image. I want him to know that he's…he's _Harry_ to me and that I would love him if he never faced Voldemort, if he never vanquished him. It doesn't matter to me."

Harry swiped at the tear that trickled down his cheek. Merlin, he felt like a prat. All Sirius was trying to do was protect him and he was acting like Dudley when he didn't get his own way. He eased away from the door.

"So are you going to let him go to Little Hangleton?"

"I don't know." Sirius said. "What kind of parent am I if I let him go?"

"I know the risks," Remus countered, "but ultimately you have to ask what protects him better: letting him help with getting the ring and being in danger momentarily under adult supervision or leaving the ring, trying to deal with it when Voldemort's captured and taking the risk Voldemort escapes to continue hurting Harry?"

"Well I know where your vote is going." Sirius replied sarcastically.

Remus sighed again. "I love him too, Padfoot."

"I know, Moony. It's just…" Sirius sighed. "It's not that easy when you're the one who has to live with the consequences of it. I took him to a healing clinic and he almost died during the cleansing and…the blessing ritual caused him to be magically exhausted and…Merlin knows I wish I hadn't taken him to listen to the prophecy! Some days I'm not so certain Molly Weasley isn't right and I'm a terrible parent."

Harry grimaced. He'd noticed Molly's pointed comments the last time they'd gone for dinner and had realised with hindsight that she'd been making the same kind of comments for a while. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't like her making Sirius feel bad; Sirius was a great parent.

"Molly Weasley doesn't think you're a terrible parent…" Remus cut himself off – probably because Sirius had thrown him some kind of look, "OK, she thinks you're a terrible parent but frankly, Molly isn't Harry's parent; you are. And for what it's worth, Padfoot, I think you're doing a good job."

"Thank you, Moony." Sirius said.

And he was doing a good job, Harry thought fervently; and he'd tell Mrs Weasley so the next time he saw her. Well, maybe not the next time but when they were alone because Andy had drilled it into him that Lords did not make scenes in public and the next time he'd see Ron's mother was at Neville's birthday party – which he really did need to get ready for.

Harry made his way quietly up the stairs not wanting to give away to Remus and Sirius that he had been listening at the door. For a while, the rush of showering and changing held his attention but as he tried to do something with his hair, the thoughts of Sirius and their argument crowded back in.

"Balls!" Harry swore as his hair refused to lie flat.

"James had the same problem." Sirius said from the open doorway. He was washed and looking very smart in tailored dress robes. "Here." He made his way into the room and waved his wand over Harry's hair which obediently settled into a professional tousled look rather than the nest it had been before.

"Thank you." Harry managed to get out, feeling awkward after their argument and the discussion he'd eavesdropped on.

Sirius nodded and made to leave.

"Padfoot." Harry called out to stop him leaving. "I'm sorry." He gestured. "About before." He fidgeted with his hair brush. "If you don't want me to go to Little Hangleton then I won't go."

Sirius paused in the doorway and turned back to him. He seemed to struggle internally for a long moment before gesturing toward the bed indicating that they should both sit. Harry sat down and waited as Sirius joined him.

"We're going to argue sometimes, Harry." Sirius said quietly, holding Harry's gaze. "People do even when they love each other very much. When your Granddad Potter found out about your Dad and I drinking Firewhiskey when we were sixteen he went through the roof, yelled at us for a good hour and then your Dad yelled back at him and I might have yelled a bit too but I was mainly worried he was going to throw me out and…"

Harry forgot sometimes that Sirius had gone through similar worries as a teenager. He dropped his gaze and felt heat flare along his cheeks.

"Oh…" Sirius stopped abruptly. "I had hoped the adoption would have meant that you realised that you were stuck with me." He said finally, the light teasing note not helping to soothe Harry's guilt that he had thought it even in passing.

"I'm sorry," Harry began again.

"Hey. Come here." Sirius tugged him over to him and Harry hugged Sirius back fiercely. "I never…I never want you to doubt that I love you, Harry. You're my son. You yelling at me or me yelling at you, doesn't change that, OK?"

Harry nodded, feeling just awful about the whole thing. He didn't want Sirius thinking it was his fault. "I didn't think…I _know_ and I don't know why I even thought that you wouldn't want me anymore, it's just…"

"It's OK that you did think it, you know, I mean not OK but understandable?" Sirius rubbed his back and reassured him. "You're allowed to be insecure since we're still both new at this."

"You're a great Dad." Harry blurted out into Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius froze for an instant and seemed to hear the 'and I'm a terrible son' that Harry had managed to keep behind his teeth anyway as his grip tightened. "Well, I have a wonderful son, Harry. That's half the battle."

"Even when I argue?" Harry tried to joke about it.

"Especially when you argue." Sirius said firmly. "I always want you to have a mind of your own, Harry, even if I don't agree with you at times."

Harry eased back and rubbed a hand over his face, covering his embarrassment at their previous argument.

"Why is it so important for you to help out with the ring?" Sirius asked.

He remembered Sirius's concerns that he thought Harry was doing it because it was expected, because he felt a sense of duty because of the prophecy and Harry knew Sirius was right. In truth, the reasons why he'd wanted to go along were mostly about that.

"Some of it's the prophecy." Harry admitted and hurried out the rest at Sirius's look of triumph. "It's just…it doesn't seem fair to ask other people to risk their lives and me not to when it's me who's in the prophecy. But also because I _can _help. I'm a parselmouth; they need a parselmouth. And if I don't do it…I don't want Voldemort to win."

Sirius searched his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. "Alright. You can help on one condition – well, several, really."

Harry hid his smile at Sirius's capitulation and nodded enthusiastically. "Anything."

"Firstly…" Sirius sighed and shifted position, "you and I are going to see a mind healer about the prophecy. Remus has pointed out that we're both struggling to come to terms with it a bit. I'll write to Noshi about finding someone trustworthy here in the UK."

He wasn't mad about the idea but he guessed talking to someone like Healer Fay wouldn't hurt.

"Secondly, I know what the prophecy says but prophecies are very woolly things. I don't want you to think it has to be you that does everything just because some prophecy claims you're the one who'll vanquish old Voldepants in the end. Understood?"

He nodded. "It's hard though, Sirius."

"I know and it doesn't help that the wizarding world has already heaped a whole stack of expectations on you with the whole Boy Who Lived thing," Sirius said, "but it doesn't always have to be you who slays the basilisk."

He nudged Harry's shoulder and Harry nodded.

"Thirdly, I want you to remember that you have people who care about whether you're in danger and what it might mean if you put your life at risk when you consider whether to volunteer to do something." Sirius said gravely. "I hate agreeing to put you at risk, Harry, because I love you and don't want to lose you or see you hurt in any way."

Harry was certain his face was Weasley red but he nodded his agreement again.

"Fourthly, this trip tomorrow is not the same as you taking us into the Chamber. There's a good risk that Voldemort will show up mid-mission; there's a risk that there's something else in that house that will put your life in danger; there's a risk that the snakes won't respond to you." Sirius took a breath. "So, you will follow orders tomorrow. If Bill or Remus or I give you an instruction, you will follow it or explain very quickly why you won't. Agreed?"

"Yes." Harry said immediately.

"Fifthly, we keep this between us, the Treasure Team and probably Bertie and Amelia. I don't want anyone else knowing you were involved."

Harry nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

"And finally, I want you to know…" Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it does come down to you and Voldemort, I have every confidence that _you're_ going to win not because you're the Boy Who Lived or the Prophesised One or anything like that but because you're _you_."

Harry couldn't reply so he hugged him.

"Come on," Sirius said, squeezing him before letting go, "we have a party to get to and Augusta will kill us if we're late."

Harry let Sirius walk him out and they flooed to the Longbottom Manor for the party along with Remus who had looked strangely smug at the sight of them walking down the stairs together.

The next morning, it seemed to Harry that the party had passed in a haze.

Neville loved the variety of muggle plants that Harry had bought for him to experiment with cross-breeding (and Harry was never letting Padfoot loose in a muggle garden centre again ever). He'd seemed a little overwhelmed with the attention as his Gran had never thrown such a public birthday party for him before – usually it was restricted to the Longbottom family. Harry promised to stick close to him so Neville could unashamedly use him as a diversion (of the "Very nice to meet you and oh, have you been introduced to Lord Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived" kind of diversion which meant nine out of ten times Neville was dropped in favour of Harry – personally Harry was making note of who didn't drop Neville because it seemed to him that those people were the ones to get to know). Ron had been mildly upset that Harry wouldn't leave Neville's side but in the end had stuck with the two of them rather than go about the room with Hermione, Susan, and Hannah Abbott.

Unfortunately, Ginny had also stuck with the boys – not exactly saying anything and blushing every time Harry said something. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do about Ginny. He appreciated that she might want to get to know him but surely that suggested that she actually talk to him. He'd tried to talk to her but a conversation needed two people. The other problem he'd noted was that he was certain _Neville_ liked Ginny and Ginny had no problems talking with Neville which bizarrely had seemed to bother Ron more than her blushing and acting awkwardly around Harry. Luckily, Hermione had remembered her promise after an hour and rescued Harry by insisting on showing Ginny something, but speaking of bizarre; Hermione had reported quite smugly at the end of the night that her efforts of making friends with Susan and Hannah had gone very well as though it was a competition.

Girls, Harry thought morosely as he followed Sirius through the DOM, who could fathom them? He pushed it all to the back of his mind as Sirius ushered him into the Treasure Team's research room.

He hid a yawn as he looked around. The narrow room was wall to wall books and he couldn't help but think that Hermione would give her wand arm to read them all. The central bench was filled with stacks of parchment and more books. The smell of old parchment and ink was strong and underscored to Harry how much he didn't fit in there.

A pensieve had been placed at the end of the bench and Harry watched as Bill extracted his memory and placed it inside the bowl. The blonde woman next to him had been introduced as Caro and the shy old wizard next to her as Lawrence. Bertie and Amelia stood at the back of the room along with an Auror called Wood who was Oliver's cousin and who would be helping to keep watch on the mission. Sirius stood beside Harry with a grim expression and Remus was behind him, calm but no less serious. Everybody was in muggle clothes ready for the mission except Lawrence and Amelia who would once again be staying behind in the DOM.

"OK," Caro said briskly, "we're going to go into the memory and review it so everyone has a good idea what happened the last time. Then we'll plan what we're going to today."

Harry nodded, a little intimidated by Caro who was very beautiful, smart and who had been a spy. But planning sounded good. He'd never really had a plan before. Most of the time, he had just winged it. It had worked out but a plan couldn't hurt.

Bill gave him an encouraging smile and a moment later Harry was in the pensieve watching the memory. It was not so much terrifying (although the end bit in the house with the big black snakes had been terrifying) but creepy; very creepy. Harry shivered as he exited the pensieve and he felt Sirius's hand land warmly on his shoulder in response.

"So, we have been talking about a plan of attack for today." Lawrence said, whipping a cover off a blackboard and levitating it so everyone could see it.

The outside area was depicted on one side and the floor plan of the Gaunt house on the other; dotted lines in different colour chalks represented the wards and small wriggly lines in green were obviously meant to represent the snakes; an X was placed where Bill had found the box under the floorboard.

"First off, we will portkey to a spot about two hundred yards from the outer ward, here." Caro tapped the area with her wand.

"We can get through this outer ward with the neutralizer." Bill said. "We know that and we're confident that we can make it to the front door without setting off a snake attack."

"It's getting through the door that's the problem." Caro said dryly.

"We think it's a parseltongue password that will work." Lawrence said brightly.

"So what do you think?" asked Bill.

Harry glanced at Sirius who gave him an encouraging nod. "Well, I think we should talk to the snakes outside the house."

"Talk to the snakes!" Bertie exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Of course!"

Harry glanced over to the Head of the DOM who was dressed in a Barbour jacket, flat cap and sturdy brown brogues. He reminded him of a picture he'd once seen of the Royal family out hunting in Scotland.

"But the snakes outside the house are common adders!" Caro pointed out. "They're probably not the same ones that Riddle originally bound there."

"Maybe, maybe not." Bertie replied before Harry could. "But unless Harry talks to them we don't know that they don't know anything. If they have information we can use so much the better."

"What if they don't know anything?" asked Bill.

"I think Tom would probably pick something similar to the Chamber as a password." Harry said in a rush of Gryffindor courage.

"Of course," Lawrence nodded his head, his stringy grey hair flying everywhere, "the deeds use Salazar as a name and this is the abode of his direct ancestors."

"Makes sense." Bertie agreed.

"Plan C if we can't go through the front door?" Remus asked.

Bill sighed. "I guess we go through the window same as last time. We should direct one fully charged neutralizer in with wands so it doesn't hit the floor…"

"One of us needs to catch the broken window before it hits the floor too." Caro added.

"…and then Caro can fly in through the window in her animagus form to make an assessment." Bill added.

"After that we regroup and replan based on the findings." Caro said. "We'll take along the pensieve."

"We'll need to the assessment even if we get through the front door." Lawrence pointed out. "We can't just expect to walk in, remove the floorboard and get the box."

"He's right." Bill said. "So assessment either way and then we plan again?"

They all nodded.

Bertie clapped his hands. "Then I suggest we meet in the reception room in ten minutes to disembark? Excellent."

Harry let himself be ushered to the gents for a final toilet break. He was issued an emergency portkey by Lawrence but Sirius took it back and told him to use his Heir ring; it would take him straight to Black Manor.

Sirius caught his arm before they entered the reception room. "You still up for this, Harry?" He said softly. "It's OK if you're not."

"I want to try." Harry said. Nerves were crowding in on him but he had told Sirius the absolute truth: he wanted to try.

Sirius gave him a long considering look and nodded. "OK, then."

The portkey travel was uncomfortable and Harry was only prevented from landing on the ground by Sirius's firm grip on him. Remus shot him a sympathetic look. They made their way slowly to the Gaunt house.

Harry's first impression echoed Darren's in the memory; it really was a hovel. A small squat place that looked grimy and downtrodden. Slytherin must have rolled over in his grave at how low his descendants had fallen.

Bill extracted two neutralizers from his pack handing one to Caro. Sirius, Remus and Bertie all had their wands out as did Wood.

"I have the watch." Wood said briskly. "Good luck."

Bertie nodded to Bill who tossed the neutralizer through the first ward. As the ripple of green faded they all took a quick step forward. Just as in the memory they all stopped and waited in case something happened. Nothing did.

Harry made straight for the steps where just as in the memory a small adder was slithering away.

"_Wait!_" He called out.

The snake stopped and turned, rising up and sending its tongue out to sense Harry properly. "_A speaker! A speaker here at last!_" It swayed back and forth in excitement. "_I have to get Mother!_" And slid away before Harry could stop it.

"Incredible!" Bertie looked beside himself with glee. "What did you say? What did it say?"

"I asked for it to wait, it got very excited about me being a speaker," Harry grimaced as he pointed at the undergrowth, "and it went to get its Mother."

Sirius chuckled and Harry managed a small smile acknowledging the ludicrousness of the situation.

"Let's hope she's not like my Mum!" Bill said with a wink.

The bush rustled and they all had their wands out and pointed as a large adder appeared. It stopped at the sight of the many wizards and witch before it.

"It's very old," Bertie said quietly, casting surreptitiously, "a magically enhanced life; I read strong binding spells for the snake and its offspring with an inbred compulsion to attack when their bodies receive a magical shock from the wards. Nasty."

"_Who is the speaker?_" She said.

"_I am._" Harry replied, lowering his wand. He crouched down. "_Hi there._"

"_You are not the one who bound me._" The snake said, regarding him with a beady stare.

"_No_," Harry agreed, "_I just wanted to talk with you._"

The snake considered him for a long moment. "_I do not believe it wise. I spoke with the Other and he promised many things and I knew no more. I woke up one day to find my hatchlings and I are prisoners in this place. Almost no prey comes near now and my hatchlings all die._"

"_Wait, please!_" Harry said as the snake made to leave. "_I can help you!_"

"_How can you help me? You are nothing but a hatchling!_" Her upper body rose off the ground.

"Harry?" Sirius murmured worriedly.

"It's OK. Tom lied to her so she's not keen on talking." Harry adjusted his weight, placing a knee on the ground to steady himself. "_I am fated to kill the Other you speak of. When I do, you and your hatchlings will be free. But I need your help._"

The snake inched forward. "_Speak then._"

"_The Other created objects to help him escape death. When I was a baby, he tried to kill me and the magic of my mother and father helped me destroy his body but thanks to these objects his spirit lives._" Harry gestured towards the house. "_We believe he left one of them here. We need to destroy it so he becomes mortal and can be killed._"

"_You speak truly. I sense the protection in your blood,_" the snake replied.

"_Will you help me?_" Harry asked bluntly, unsure what else he could say.

"_I will help you, hatchling._" The snake lowered her body back to the ground and settled into a coil. Her hatchlings gathered behind her, all of them viewing the wizards and witch that watched them with wary curiosity.

"She's agreed to help." Harry explained to everyone quickly.

"Good work, Harry." Bertie said.

Harry blushed at the praise especially when Sirius beamed proudly. He sat fully on the ground, crossed his legs and turned back to the snake. "_So what can you tell me?_"

"_I was young and on a hunt. I came across this place and a young man spoke to me. Speakers are so rare! I was honoured. He offered to let me nest by the undergrowth and asked me to guard his ancestral home. He said he would bring prey to me and prey came. My hatchlings and I were safe."_ The snake recalled. "_One day he returned with a gold box. It smelled of dark and evil. He took the box into the house and placed it within. He made everything glow too bright especially the door and then he left again. I tried to leave to get away from the foul stench of darkness that pervaded the house, but could not. He returned four cycles of light and dark with another snake – one who does not belong. She claimed she was his familiar. He took her into the house but he did not bring her out again. He pointed his stick at me and…I knew no more for a long time._"

"Harry?" Remus prompted gently.

Harry quickly relayed her explanation.

Bertie flicked his wand in a complicated manner and frowned. "There is a faint signature of a prey luring charm used in hunting but it has faded. I can re-establish it as a show of good faith to your friend."

Harry relayed the news to the snake who thanked him – the snakes around her whispered happily of food.

"Can you ask her for the password to the house?" Bill suggested.

Harry nodded. "What did the Other say to gain entrance when he returned with his familiar?"

"_Give entrance to the Greatest of Slytherins!_" The snake said in a disparaging tone that made Harry want to laugh as he relayed it to the others.

"Thank you. Is there anything else you can tell me about inside?" Harry asked.

"_She inside is awake again._" The snake said. "_I heard her cries last night. He has forsaken her for another. Their bond is broken._"

"_You have been very helpful._" Harry praised her. He turned around and repeated what she'd told him. "Is there anything else you want me to ask her?"

His companions exchanged silent looks of query but shook their heads finally.

"No," Bertie said, "but she has been magnificent. Please tell her we owe her a great debt and that food will come back now. Ask if we may obliviate her."

Harry did and the snake hissed unhappily.

"_Hatchling, if you take away our memories I may not be able to stop my kin from attacking you_." The snake said. "_Do not erase my memories; I will not betray you. I will help you with the one within._"

Harry thanked her again. She turned around and told the others to return to the dark of the bushes and scrub while Harry informed Bertie of her answer.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Bertie said.

Bill cleared his throat. "I don't suppose you've thought about curse-breaking as a profession, Harry?"

Harry grinned at him.

"Please don't give him any ideas," Sirius begged but he winked at Harry to show he was teasing, "I'm hoping he takes after your brother."

"You want him to look after dragons?" joked Bill.

Caro snorted and Harry chuckled at Sirius's mock outrage.

"I meant a nice job at the Ministry looking after cauldron bottoms." Sirius rejoined, smirking.

Harry took Remus's hand so he could haul him to his feet. "Are we ready for the door?"

"Is your lady friend ready for the door?" Sirius asked, motioning towards the mother adder who remained still lest she scare the humans.

Harry asked her to join him and she requested that he pick her up. He told everyone before they reacted badly to his stooping down so she could wind her way up one arm, her head peeking over his shoulder.

"Right," said Sirius, trying to pretend everything was fine and Harry wasn't carrying a poisonous snake, "shall we?"

"_Your sire fears for you._"

"_He's a worrywart._" Harry replied affectionately.

"_You are his hatchling. He would give his life for you._" The snake admonished him.

"_Yes, Mother._" Harry said seriously, the name slipping out. "_I know. I love him too._"

"_But have you told him yet, hatchling?_" Mother said.

Harry flushed and shook his head.

"_Then you should._" Mother made something like a tsking sound. "_Males. Always so very slow._"

Harry noticed everyone was looking at him again. He blushed bright red and was very happy nobody else knew what the snake had said. "We're ready." He covered briskly.

"Are you sure that's all she said?" Remus teased.

Harry decided silence was his best defence and walked up to the door.

"Wands out." Caro said firmly.

Sirius stood beside Harry, his hand on Harry's free shoulder. "When you're ready, Harry."

He focused on the snake door knocker and gathered his courage. "_Give entrance to the Greatest of Slytherins!_" He hissed.

The door knocker moved of its own accord and knocked on the door three times. The door suddenly opened up with a loud creak, drifting inwards.

Sirius tugged Harry to the side so Bill could run the scanning charms.

"All the wards are down. There's a snake curled up in a corner of the room to the left." Bill said briskly. "Uh-oh. She's on the move. You're up again, Harry."

Sirius tensed beside him as a dark shape slithered into view.

"_Master! You came back for me! You…_" The snake stopped suddenly in the sunlight the open door had let in and rose up, her hood flaring. "_You are not my Master!_"

"_The Other has left us!_" Mother replied before Harry could. She snaked down Harry's arm and pooled onto the floor of the house. "_The Other lied and mistreated us!_"

"_No! Master will return for Lamia!_"

"_Your bond is broken!_" Mother countered, her own body rising to sway at the same height as the cobra's. "_He has chosen another! You wept all night about it!_"

"_It does not matter! My allegiance is to him!_" And without further warning the cobra moved fast as a whip to strike at Mother.

"_NO!_" Harry yelled even as Mother avoided the attack, smacking the back of the cobra's head with her tail as she darted to the side. He couldn't let Lamia hurt Mother...

His magic rushed through him like a flooded river…

Harry put his hand out toward Lamia as though to push her away from Mother and the Black family magic responded to his call, the silver snake totem shot out from his hand to land between the adder and the cobra…

"_Bind the cobra! Protect Mother!_" Harry ordered without thinking.

The silver snake rose up and the cobra realised her mistake – she tried to get away but the silver snake bound her tightly within its coils.

Harry stood shaking within the doorway.

Sirius's hand squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Harry?"

"The cobra is Lamia. She wants to stay faithful to her master. She was going to hurt Mother so…I just reacted and the Black snake came!" Harry explained quickly.

"_You see the power of the One you have refused?_" Mother hissed at the cobra. "_His magic binds you._"

Lamia deflated but remained defiant. "_I will not betray my Master! Not even for one whose blood smells like an Old One!_"

Harry wondered if that had something to do with the basilisk.

"_Then you are a fool._" Mother said. "_Your Master left you here! Deserted you! Has chosen another more worthy!_"

"_No!_" Lamia snapped futilely in Mother's direction. "_He gave me a great honour! He brought me here to protect his treasure! He will come back for me!_"

"_He has left you many cycles!" _Mother argued.

"_No! Just one! He put me to sleep last cycle and I woke when someone tried to steal his treasure!"_

"_He put you to sleep many cycles ago and left you!_" Mother said harshly. "_If he returns, he will only kill you and retrieve the dark, evil thing he placed here!_"

Lamia snapped her jaws shut and didn't say anything more.

Harry cleared his throat. "Lamia refuses to believe she's been deserted. She's faithful to Tom. Mother can't convince her. It sounds as if she was put in an enchanted sleep and just woke up yesterday when Bill and Caro made it into the house."

Mother made her way back to Harry and he stooped so she could return to her previous position, wound around her arm and looking over his shoulder.

"_You should kill her._" Mother said. "_She does not belong and she will tell the Other._"

"Mother says Lamia will tell Tom everything so we should, uh…" Harry gestured weakly.

"Can you continue to keep Lamia bound while we make a decision, Harry?" Bertie asked.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"Sirius? Remus?" Bertie asked immediately. "What do you think?"

Remus cleared his throat at the bottom of the steps. "She's too dangerous to keep around so keeping everything in its place is now out as a plan."

"We could make it look like she died from natural causes." Sirius suggested. "The enchanted sleep was obviously broken by the floor trigger being activated. What if we lobbed a rock through the window – made it look like kids fooling around had vandalised the place?"

"That could work. But we'd have to put the prey enchantment back to its former broken state to make it clear the magic was breaking down." Caro argued. She looked at Harry strangely and he flushed under her regard as he realised she mustn't have known about his ability to call the family magic forth so easily.

Harry yanked his thoughts back to the problem and bit his lip. "We promised Mother that she would have prey for the hatchlings. I'm sure it's why she helped us so much."

"We can have Kreacher and Dobby bring prey every week until Voldemort is toast." Sirius assured him. "I think this is our best bet. Make him think that the magic weakened if he turns up. If we do it right he'll assume there was an accident and his snake ended up dead."

"It will take a lot to kill Lamia and make it look like a natural death from starvation." Bertie said quietly.

"The Black magic can do it." Sirius turned to Harry. "You'll need to hand control back to me by offering me your ring hand." He smiled. "We don't want you exhausted for your birthday party later."

Harry frowned and was about to argue that he could do it but he met Sirius's worried grey eyes and the words died unspoken. Sirius wanted to spare him the death of the snake and it didn't matter to Sirius that Harry had killed a basilisk, he wanted to protect him.

And maybe that wasn't so bad.

Harry didn't really want to kill the snake and he did want to be OK for his party…maybe it was OK to let Sirius slay the snake. Hadn't Sirius made Harry promise to try and believe that he didn't have to do it all himself?

"I just offer you my ring hand?" checked Harry.

"And mentally let go of the magic." Sirius added. The tension in his face eased and Harry knew Sirius was pleased that Harry hadn't argued with him.

Harry nodded.

"OK, so we have a plan." Remus said.

They all moved back into position. Harry explained what was going to happen to Mother who agreed with him that Lamia needed to be put out of her misery if they wanted to defeat 'the Other.'

Sirius stood in the doorway to the house and Harry stood off to the side. He offered his hand to Sirius who clasped it firmly. Harry willed the Black magic return to Sirius's control.

The snake totem raised its head in mute query all the while keeping Lamia bound.

"_Please._" Harry instructed it. "_Padfoot will instruct you from here._"

The totem hissed its agreement.

Sirius grimaced and a line appeared between his brows as he concentrated. The totem flared a brilliant silver, covering Lamia entirely, before disappearing into mist that drifted away and leaving the carcass of Lamia behind.

Sirius staggered a little and Harry steadied him with a hand on his elbow as they were less than politely shoved aside by Caro so she could perform a scanning charm.

"Perfect. It looks like the snake died of starvation." Caro said crisply. "You two should return to the outside while Bill and I retrieve the box."

Harry hovered beside Sirius as they made their way down the steps, Bill jogged up the steps with a wide grin.

"I think I'm just going to sit down." Sirius said, lowering himself to the grass.

Remus surreptitiously performed a healing diagnostic. "You need to rest a bit, Padfoot."

Harry sat down beside his adoptive father and Mother slithered down his arm, curling up beside him in the sunshine.

"Well," Bertie walked over with a smile, "I've reset the prey enchantment as Caro suggested so it is broken again."

"We've got it!" Bill called out. He held a small gold box in his hands. "Caro and I think it would be better to open the box in a controlled environment in the DOM."

"Agreed." Bertie said. He waited until Caro was clear before he flicked his wand at the door and closed it with a magical pull.

Caro immediately whipped out her wand to check the wards. "Everything's back to how it was."

"Well, that's our cue to leave." Remus helped Sirius to his feet.

"You should get clear, Harry." Bill agreed. "We don't know what will happen when we throw the rock through the window."

Harry turned to Mother. "_I have to leave now. The others will throw a rock through the window to help explain Lamia's death._"

"_If the Other comes back, I will tell him that hatchlings were responsible._" Mother said.

"_We'll send a house elf with your food, I promise._" Harry said.

"_Come back when it is over, hatchling, and tell me of the Other's death_." Mother slithered away before Harry could say anything further.

Remus nudged Harry and Harry stood. Sirius looked really pale and worn. "Are you OK?"

"Just tired." Sirius reassured him. He slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on. Let's leave them to it."

Bertie took a neutralizer from Caro and tossed it to Wood as they all left Caro and Bill to finish up. Remus suggested they walk back to the original portkey landing site and Bertie agreed. A few minutes later, the others arrived. Bill had thrown the rock from just inside the outer ward but the adders hadn't attacked.

Their arrival back in the DOM was anticlimactic. They all made their way to the research room and Bill placed the gold box down on the central bench and talked Harry through the diagnostic scans they were performing while Bertie sent for a strengthening potion for Sirius and Sirius swallowed it without complaint.

Lawrence stepped back eventually and pushed a hand through his long straggly hair. "The box doesn't seem to have any charms, curses or hexes. It's clean."

"I concur." Caro said.

"As do I." Bill said.

Bertie nodded. "We should open it and check the contents are what we believe them to be!"

He unlocked the box with a simple unlocking charm and the lid flew off to land on the desk, the ring rising up to levitate just above the box. A strange rush of need suffused Harry.

He needed to get to the ring.

He needed to put it on.

He needed…

_Why?_

Why did he need to get to the ring and put it on? It was like the diary. It contained a version of _Voldemort_ – surely that was bad?

Harry stalled mid-step and suddenly became aware of a panicked Sirius calling his name just as Sirius's arms wrapped around him.

Harry leaned into Sirius shakily. "It's OK. I'm OK."

Which was more than could be said for everyone else in the room.

Lawrence was wrestling with Bertie, Amelia with Caro, and Remus was dragging Bill towards the door.

"It's the ring!" Harry said.

Sirius reached around Harry, waved his wand and sent the lid sailing back to the box; a second wave of the wand later and the ring was pushed back into the box and the lid was back on.

Everyone stopped.

Amelia and Caro disengaged, smoothing their clothing and looking abashed. Lawrence and Bertie righted themselves briskly. Remus immediately let go of Bill who thanked him for the assist.

"So a compulsion charm on the ring." Bertie said, straightening his jacket as they all gathered back around the bench, keeping a wary watch on the box.

"And probably a very nasty curse if you put it on." Lawrence agreed.

Bertie looked over at Remus. "You weren't affected?"

Remus shook his head. "For a second but the wolf in me knew it was a trap immediately."

"And you?" Bertie turned to Sirius who still had an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Sirius glanced at Harry. "As soon as Harry started toward the ring, my concern was for him."

"Your protective instincts as a parent overrode the ring's compulsion. Impressive." Lawrence commented.

Bill pointed at Harry. "Did you break the compulsion?"

Harry nodded slowly. "It didn't make any sense to me. I mean why would I want to put the ring on when it's _his_?"

"Well, that bodes well for you being able to break the Imperius curse." Amelia said briskly.

"There was something odd about the stone." Lawrence began.

Sirius cleared his throat. "May I suggest we table this for the day? Remus can help you out over the course of next week as he's not affected by the compulsion."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Bertie grinned at Harry. "I believe somebody has a birthday today?"

Harry flushed and nodded. They left on a flurry of birthday wishes for Harry and made their way to Griffin House where Sirius excused himself for a nap. Harry watched him head upstairs with concern. This was why he preferred doing things himself, Harry thought worriedly; he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "Padfoot will be fine." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Why don't you go up and have a rest too? I'm sure you're going to need your energy later."

He sighed but knew Remus was right. He made for the stairs.

"Harry…"

Harry looked back at Remus who smiled at him proudly.

"You were brilliant today. We're very proud of you."

Harry smiled, warmed at the praise and the sense of delight that Remus's words evoked deep inside him. They had another of Voldemort's horcruxes and Harry had helped. It was an excellent birthday present.


	26. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 4

Sirius watched Harry flying and tried to be sang-froid about the tricks and speed his son was capable of doing. Harry was fine; he was a good flyer like James. He wasn't going to fall off his broom or crash or…

Sirius leaned against the tree, folded his arms and looked over as Bill approached with some pumpkin juice.

"Thank you." Sirius said, accepting the glass of chilled liquid with a pleased smile. He still felt tired from the magic he'd performed but he didn't want to ruin Harry's first birthday with him and so had gone ahead with their plans as though nothing was wrong.

"Harry's giving Charlie a run for his galleon." Bill commented, looking up and shading his eyes as the players weaved in and out of each other. "I haven't seen anyone fly as good as him before but Harry is definitely in his league."

"I'm hoping Quidditch player is on his career list." Sirius admitted. "James wanted to play professionally but, well, with the war he thought he ought to sign-up as a Hit Wizard."

"I meant what I said earlier today; Harry would make a good curse-breaker." Bill commented and laughed at the dirty look Sirius gave him. "I was impressed with him." He fiddled with his drink. "I mean, learning the kid faced a basilisk to save my sister is one thing but actually seeing him deal with a situation that would send a lot of people twice his age running for the hills…"

"He's a very special kid." Sirius said gruffly, looking around to make sure Molly wasn't in earshot. She had been surprisingly courteous to him since they'd arrived, and had been polite the few times their path had crossed during the Longbottoms' party. Sirius was going with the assumption that someone had told her to be on her best behaviour. He wasn't going to risk endangering that by her finding out he'd allowed Harry to go into a dangerous situation.

"Well, I guess he's not so much a kid, but a young man at fourteen." Bill said, shielding his eyes to follow the flight of his brother. "I remember thinking I was an adult at that age no matter what my Mum said."

Sirius glanced at Bill speculatively. "How are you finding your service?"

Bill's head snapped to him in surprise. "To be truthful it doesn't feel like service." He admitted after thinking about it. "I'm doing a job I love for a cause that I fully support. My long term career isn't affected and while the Unspeakables and I aren't exactly sharing knowledge openly, it's not hard to pick up their tricks in the field. And I get a great place to stay into the bargain."

"Ah, London Street." Sirius said nostalgically. "That place has a lot of memories for me. James and I moved in after school; young, free and single – well, me; James was already engaged to Lily."

"I'll look after it." Bill promised.

"Don't forget to live in it too, Bill." Sirius advised. "The place was filled with a lot of fun and laughter. You'd be honouring the place if you made sure it was again."

Bill nodded.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

Ron's booming voice sounded out across the field.

Bill winced. "Got a pair of lungs on him, my youngest brother."

Sirius tucked his glass under his arm as he clapped while the players flew down. Neville who had been coerced into playing as a Beater was beaming happily; Ron was grinning ear to ear as was Harry. Susan looked chuffed to bits. The opposing team of the twins, Tonks and Charlie all looked chagrined.

Charlie gave a rueful grin as he landed. "Just as well I left before Potter here turned up at Hogwarts or I'd have lost my place on the team for sure."

Harry smiled back at him, dismounting. "I got lucky. I have the faster broom."

"It was skill." Charlie said.

Sirius smiled proudly and reached out to pat Harry's shoulder. "Well done, kiddo." He tried to hide the lingering tiredness he felt and figured he was only half-successful when Harry's eyes narrowed on him.

"I think we should probably have tea now." Harry declared.

"You're the boss." Bill said.

"_And_ it's your birthday!" Fred and George said in unison.

Everyone chuckled but Sirius could see something flash across Ron's face – jealousy, maybe at the fact that Harry was Bill's boss in theory. But then Ron pulled Harry toward the Burrow and Sirius let it go; obviously whatever Ron felt had been fleeting. They made their way to the large trestle table just outside the Burrow's back door; it was adorned with goodies that Molly had laid out.

"Oh, lovely!" Molly beamed. "I was just about to call you all! Go wash up!"

The kids all exchanged knowing looks and headed inside.

Hermione set a platter of sandwiches down. "Is there anything else you need doing, Mrs Weasley?"

"No, you and Ginny can sit down now dear." Molly said, directing them to seats on either side of the table.

"This looks marvellous, Molly." Andromeda said warmly. "You've outdone yourself."

Molly smiled proudly as everyone gathered to eat, the kids trickling back from a hasty wash of their hands. "Thank you, Andy. Ron, why don't you sit beside Hermione here along with Andy and Ted? Ah, there you are Tonks. You take this seat here beside Charlie and Bill…Susan, why don't you take the one between the twins along with Neville. Percy and Penny…ah, Harry, you're here next to Ginny, and Minerva if you'd like to sit at the end of the table here by Remus…"

Sirius caught Andy's eye and they both turned away again quickly rather than start laughing out loud at Molly's obvious match-making.

"Sirius, you're here next to Harry on his other side." Molly pointed to the empty seat and Sirius gave her a grateful smile seeing the gesture as the olive branch it clearly was. She sat beside Sirius as Arthur took his place at the head of the table. "Well, tuck in everybody!"

The meal was excellent. Sirius could admit that Molly was a fine cook. The high tea was a myriad of pies, sandwiches and salads. A bench laden with desserts awaited them finishing their main course. The good food put them all in high spirits and the conversation was lively as the twins cajoled Remus into telling tales about the Marauders.

"Pranks!" Molly chided Remus. "Whatever were you thinking?"

"Good revision and practical application of spells." Remus promptly responded. "It certainly helped me ace my OWLs and NEWTs. The Prophet was right you know; Sirius was the top of our class overall, but I was top of Arithmancy, Sirius was top in DADA and Runes, James in Transfiguration. None of us could beat Lily for Charms or Severus for Potions but we came close. There's a lot of research and invention that goes into pranking. It was invaluable."

Fred and George exchanged a look that Sirius read all too well. They hadn't aced their OWLs – or probably had with the ones they wanted but had not paid attention to the rest – and were now worried about their mother's impending reaction because the results would be arriving any day. He'd overheard them whispering in the corner of the room about a joke shop and products. He wanted to help them since he thought it was an excellent idea but he figured Molly would kill him.

Remus pointed at the twins. "I'm pretty certain these two will ace their Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration OWLs. Don't you agree, Minerva?"

"I do." Minerva said, patting her mouth delicately with a napkin. "Your twins are very bright when they apply themselves, Molly."

Molly puffed up proudly.

"If they stay on and do well in their NEWTs, as the steward to two Ancient and Noble Houses who have produced members with a penchant for pranking, I might be predisposed to look over any business plans they might have for say, a joke shop?" Remus said casually.

Sirius almost choked on his juice. Only Moony could get away with that completely innocent look while being devious and conniving.

Fred and George were gazing with adoration at Remus while Molly looked torn since Remus, an ex-Professor no less, had made their planned career which she objected to in principle contingent on getting qualifications which she wanted more than anything. Minerva was hiding her smile in her napkin.

Harry leaned into Sirius. "Moony has to teach me how he does that whole innocence thing."

"Over my dead body," Sirius whispered back, "then you'd both be able to place the blame on me!" He winked at Harry who laughed quietly beside him.

An owl suddenly dove down to the table and landed beside Harry. The table quieted at the intrusion.

Sirius didn't recognise it and placed his hand on Harry's arm to stop him taking the letter. "Do you recognise the owl?"

"No." Harry fed the owl a piece of ham in lieu of bacon. "I don't think it's a Hogwarts' owl and the letter doesn't have a seal."

"It's not from the Ministry either." Percy said officiously.

Sirius frowned. Harry's owl ward had been reset but he still shouldn't have received any owls from people he didn't know. "I should check this first."

Harry frowned unhappily and Sirius knew he was thinking of how tired Sirius was after the previous day's escapades.

Bill reached over to check the letter. "Here, let me. It is part of my job, after all." He waved his wand over the owl and the parchment. "No curses, hexes or jinxes."

"Well, that rules out the twins." Charlie said joking and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Looks clean. Shall I open and read it?" Bill asked.

Sirius hoped it was just some fan that had managed to find a way to send Harry a note but he didn't like the uneasy feeling in his gut and he didn't want Harry reading it first. "Go ahead."

Harry's frown deepened at the intrusion into his privacy and he sent a glare at Sirius but thankfully didn't argue after a sharp look from Andromeda.

Bill unrolled the parchment. His face paled under his freckles. "Remus, Sirius; you should see this." He threw an apologetic look at Harry when he made to object. "Let me show them first, Harry."

Sirius got out of his seat and walked around to Bill as did Remus. Sirius and Remus read the parchment over Bill's shoulder.

"_Enjoy your birthday, Harry. It will be your last."_

His blood ran cold and his wand was out immediately as was Remus's. He motioned for Bill to turn it over and they checked the back of the parchment.

"_The Boy Who Lived, The Burrow." _

Sirius froze; they hadn't included Harry's unofficial and unwanted title in the mail ward reset but evidently magic recognised it if a letter had gotten through.

"Bugger." Bill swore.

Sirius looked at Remus and knew their decision was made in complete agreement.

"I'm sorry but this is a threat and we're moving everyone to Black Manor, now!" Sirius said, scanning the far treeline and the sky. "Anyone underage grab onto Harry; Penelope, Minerva, you go with them. Harry, use your ring to portkey and get everyone to safety now! We'll be right behind you!"

Harry's eyes were wide with fear and apprehension but he did as Sirius asked as his friends crowded around him.

"But…" Molly protested as the kids and Minerva disappeared.

Arthur glanced at the note Bill continued to hold and blanched. "I'll raise the rest of the wards." He hurried inside.

Remus had already sent a patronus message off to the Aurors by the time Tonks asked to see the note.

Andy cleared her throat. "Molly, why don't we box everything up so we can take it to the Manor?"

Sirius was grateful to his cousin as she managed Molly through the work and into the house to deal with the rest of the food and Harry's presents. Ted followed along with his wife after Tonks refused to leave on the basis that she was an Auror in training.

Remus nudged Sirius. "Take the others to the Manor and reassure Harry. We've got this. Bill and I can deal with the Aurors."

Sirius grabbed a plate and turned it into a portkey. He stepped into the Burrow and headed for Molly who had just finished packing.

"This is just terrible!" Molly wailed. "Who would do such a thing? And on his birthday?"

"I don't know but when I find out they're not going to be fully attached to their limbs for very long." Sirius growled.

Molly's eyes met his and for once it seemed that they agreed fully with each other.

Sirius offered her the plate. "It's a portkey to the Manor. Andy, Ted?"

They hurried over carrying a box each. A second later, the whirl of the portkey deposited them in the reception room of Black Manor.

Penelope hurried in. "The kids are in the Summer room with Minerva."

Sirius nodded. "Thanks. Get Kreacher to set up the remains of the meal in the dining room, please. Molly, if you could come with me, Andy and Ted; we may have to calm the kids down."

Molly nodded. "What are you intending to tell the children?"

"The truth." Sirius said bluntly.

"It's too much for them!" Molly immediately argued.

"Molly, they already _know_." Ted said firmly. "Sirius telling them a pack of lies to try and cover up what happened will not help matters."

"You can't tell me that it's right that a thirteen year old boy finds out that someone wants him dead!" Molly said furiously.

"He's fourteen," Sirius corrected tersely, "and Harry is already very aware that there are people in this world who are out there and ready to do him harm – he knows Peter's still at large for one thing!"

Molly bristled.

Andy moved forward and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Molly, Sirius is right. Harry's situation isn't the same as another boy his age. Harry is too famous in our world and the Boy Who Lived is a target. His last three years at Hogwarts have already shown him that. To deny that there's a problem will only make him chafe against the protective restrictions I'm sure Sirius is about to place on Harry for the rest of the summer. If he understands the issue, he is likely to take better care not to sneak out or leave his guards behind."

For a long moment, Molly seemed to struggle with Andy's point of view but she suddenly subsided, nodding unhappily.

Sirius bit back words of anger and sarcasm that she was finally allowing him to do what he wanted with his son. He whirled away and headed for the Summer room.

Minerva had them all sitting down on the floor in a circle but they got up hurriedly as Sirius entered, Molly, Andy and Ted trailing in his wake.

"Where's Dad?" Ron demanded. "And my brothers?"

Fred and George nodded anxiously.

"They stayed behind to help guard the Burrow until the Aurors turned up." Sirius informed him briskly. He held up a hand. "Before you ask any more questions, let me explain."

They all gathered in front of him quietly, Minerva bringing up the rear.

"The letter that was sent made a rather nasty if implicit threat towards Harry – and no, Hermione, you don't need to know exactly what it said." Sirius said gravely, motioning for Hermione to put her arm down. "Obviously we have to take it seriously especially as it was obliquely addressed to Harry but specified the Burrow."

"So it was from somebody who knew Harry would be there today." Hermione surmised.

"Exactly." Sirius said. "Now, while it is more than likely today's note was a warning spell across a shield rather than notice of an imminent attack, better to be safe than sorry which is why we've moved venues. This place, while not being as cheery or as welcoming as the Burrow, is a veritable fortress and nobody need worry about being safe here."

Susan raised a hand and Sirius nodded for her to speak. "Have the Aurors been called?"

"Yes, and the rest of our missing party stayed behind to speak with them." Sirius said. "In the meantime, I think we should get on and celebrate Harry's birthday and show whoever it was who sent that note that they can't spoil our fun! What do you all say?"

A round of cheers, even if some of them were a little muted, agreed with him.

Molly attempted a smile. "The food is out in the dining room so why don't you all go finish up your meal?"

Ron led the way and the others followed at a more subdued rate, Molly, Ted and Andy chivvying them along.

Harry lagged behind. "What did it say?" He demanded when the rest of the party were out of the room.

Sirius sighed, debating inwardly about whether Harry needed to know the exact message. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" said Harry. "I should know! It was addressed to me! Bill shouldn't have read it first!"

"I acknowledge that someone else reading your mail is an invasion but it was warranted in this case," Sirius shot back, "and what use is knowing the exact words of the threat going to be to you, hmmm?"

Harry glared at him but eventually his shoulders slumped as he forced himself to think past his immediate want to know. "I just…was it bad?"

"Bad enough that I need a hug." Sirius opened his arms and Harry moved into the hug quickly. The feel of Harry alive eased his own worry greatly. "It's not as though we weren't aware before that you're a target so it makes no real difference, but it is a bit scary and we're going to have to talk about security later. OK?"

Harry hugged him back.

"It's going to be OK, Harry." Sirius promised gruffly. He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Come on. Let's go and celebrate your birthday."

Harry eased away from him without letting go and nodded. Sirius kept his arm around him and they both turned to the door and froze at the sight of Molly.

She had the grace to look embarrassed and pointed behind her. "We missed you and…well, I see you're on your way so…" she hurried away.

Sirius exchanged an amused look with Harry. They followed her into the dining room and Harry let Molly usher him into another seat by Ginny. Sirius rolled his eyes at him as he took the seat on the other side of Harry rather than his usual place at the top of the table.

By the time, the cake was on the table, everyone else from the Burrow had arrived along with Amelia who briefly confirmed everything was fine and the Burrow was secure. Eventually, the party wound down and the guests dispersed. A group remained behind and gathered in Sirius's study.

Sirius sat beside Harry on one sofa, Minerva sat in a chair, Bill perched on the desk while Remus and Amelia sat on the sofa opposite. Kreacher had popped in with drinks but they'd all eschewed food, stuffed from the spread Molly had cooked.

"What did the investigation turn up?" asked Sirius, sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"Well, firstly, the Aurors did a full sweep of the Burrow and the land beyond. No sign that anyone was poised to attack." Amelia assured them. "It looks like it was a warning but not a direct one."

"Dad's got all the wards up anyway and we're talking about putting it under Fidelius." Bill added. "But as the target is Harry…" he shrugged.

"Which leads us onto how someone knew Harry was going to be at the Burrow." Amelia set her tea aside. "Unfortunately, it only takes one slip of the tongue or one overheard conversation from a parent or a guest for someone to have known. I'm not certain it's worth tracking down who might have let it slip to others and what those others might have let slip to more people…"

"The fact is that we might never know who was overheard or who told the wrong person." Remus said. "Just a brief conversation with Arthur and Percy had them admitting that they'd both told their direct colleagues – Percy had informed Barty Crouch in an update to him and Arthur had mentioned they were having a party for Harry to his assistant Perkins." He motioned at Sirius. "And we can't throw stones either; we mentioned the party in front of Lawrence, Caro and Bertie earlier, and such information probably isn't covered by the confidentiality vow they took for their Treasure Team duties."

Sirius's anger mutated to chagrin. Remus was right; they had all been sloppy.

"Add to that the fact that the Burrow isn't under Fidelius which may have prevented the location being known even if someone spoke of the party…" Amelia shrugged. "Most of Arthur's colleagues have visited the Burrow at one time or another. Most of the Wizengamot knows where the Burrow is since many families live in the area. It's not a secure location."

"My Mum didn't really give Sirius and Harry a choice." Bill commented before Sirius could retort.

"I've stayed there before and nobody's sent me a threat." Harry pointed out with impeccable logic.

"True," Amelia allowed, "but unfortunately, the political atmosphere is tense and with the Dark Mark strengthening…"

"Someone decided to make a move." Minerva surmised with a frown.

"Possibly," Amelia sighed. "My best guess is that the note was sent by a Death Eater as a way to curry favour with his Master. Maybe as a response to the Mark darkening and twinging recently. Upset the birthday of the Boy Who Lived, create a bit of fear."

"But?" prompted Sirius.

"We checked in with the Rat Squad and none of the tagged Death Eaters sent the owl." Remus reported.

"We do know of one Death Eater who isn't tagged." Sirius said. "Dumbledore's spy." Dumbledore had flat out refused to have Severus tagged even to give him cover.

Remus's eyebrows shot up. "Severus may not like Harry but I don't see him sending a threatening note; it's not his style."

"I agree with Remus." Minerva said. "I can't see him doing something so petty."

"He takes points off me for breathing," Harry replied dryly, "_I_ think he could be petty enough to want to spoil my birthday – especially the first one I'm spending with Sirius."

Bill cleared his throat. "Maybe it's his way of warning us that his Death Eater chums are getting frisky without being overt."

"He would have sent word through Albus." Remus argued. "I just don't see Severus as a viable suspect."

Sirius sniffed. He definitely saw Snivellus as a viable suspect.

"We should get Albus to check though." Amelia said. "We did do some checks on the parchment but all we found was a faint trace of house elf magic. Snape would have access to one at Hogwarts."

"The house elf thing would also seemingly rule out Pettigrew and Riddle." Bill said.

"Not necessarily." Sirius said. "They could be staying with someone with a house elf."

"Our surveillance hasn't uncovered any sign of any Death Eater actually being in contact with either." Amelia argued.

"So either they're staying with someone we don't know and haven't got tagged or they've bought a house elf or it wasn't them." Sirius went through the various options.

"Peter wouldn't have sent something like this." Remus commented.

"I'm not sure we know Wormtail all that well enough to make a judgement," Sirius replied snappishly, "he did pull the wool over our eyes for years."

"It is like Tom to send something like that." Harry said, silencing the room very effectively.

Sirius swallowed his pumpkin juice and wished it was Firewhiskey.

"Couldn't someone have used their house elf to send the letter even if you did tag them?" Harry asked, breaking the quiet.

"That's true too." Amelia said. "We can't tag the house elves. The magic won't stick to them."

"So we really don't have any idea who sent it." Sirius concluded.

"No." Amelia admitted with embarrassment. "All we can do officially is advise you to be on your guard and take sensible precautions."

"Well, thanks for trying to find out anyway." Harry sighed and turned to Sirius. "Can we go home?"

Sirius nodded. "Like Harry said, thank you, Amelia." He stood up with Harry.

"I'll see you at home." Remus said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Bill said as a goodbye and Minerva echoed it with a small smile.

"Thanks, everyone." Harry smiled tiredly and Sirius ushered him out and to the floo.

They had just stepped out of the floo when Harry hugged him unexpectedly.

"Thank you, Padfoot. This was still my best birthday ever." Harry said.

Sirius tightened his hold, too choked up to speak. Finally, Harry broke away and made for the stairs. Sirius watched him go and swiped at his damp eyes, furious at the Dursleys and Dumbledore all over again that a birthday that included a hunt for a horcrux and a death threat could possibly be seen to be Harry's best ever.

o-O-o

"Did you really receive a death threat on your birthday?"

Harry was glad he hadn't taken a sip of his drink or he might have choked.

"Really, Jeremy?" Susan snapped. "That's what you're leading with?"

The fifth year Ravenclaw and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Branstone sighed. "Our parents and or guardians have stuffed us into this room to get to know Potter better because of the new alliance. I assumed that meant we were allowed to ask questions, Bones."

Harry sneaked a look around the rest of the room – sixteen Heirs of varying ages from twelve to twenty and five related siblings of a similar age. The large conservatory of Longbottom Manor just about held the space for them all and the tea table set out with drinks and cookies. He tried to bear up under the collective weight of so many eyes. He was Lord Potter, Heir to the House of Black, he reminded himself. He had a duty to get to know everyone and at least he knew Neville, Susan and Hannah who had all grouped around him protectively. He glanced at Bill, another Heir in attendance that he knew; but Bill was there in service to the House of Potter as a guard for Harry and the House of Weasley wasn't formally part of the old Potter alliance.

"It's OK, Susan," Harry smiled at her gratefully though, "I don't mind answering."

Neville shifted beside him. "So long as people remember that you don't have to answer anything you don't want to – none of us do."

Jeremy nodded. "Fair enough."

Robert Ogden, a Hufflepuff who'd be entering his final year at Hogwarts that September and Tiberius's grandson, motioned at him. "So? Death threat? Yes or no?"

"Yes, there was an implied death threat on my birthday as the Prophet reported." Harry said. "No, I don't know what it said exactly. Sirius wouldn't tell me."

"You don't seem that freaked out." Alicia Doge said quietly. She was the oldest, a grand-niece of Elphias and his only living relative.

"I'm a target." Harry said bluntly. "Thanks to this." He lifted his fringe and revealed his scar.

"Are the rumours true about you killing Quirrell?" asked Terry Stebbins, eighteen, newly graduated and a Chaser for the Brighton Broomflyers. Harry had been hoping to talk to him about Quidditch.

Twelve year old Connor Sapworthy dropped his glass.

"Terry!" Albert Marchbanks, nineteen, and related to Griselda in a fourth cousin twice removed kind of way that made Harry's head hurt, dealt with the mess while Marcus Belby poured Connor another drink.

Michael Corner cleared his throat. "It's a valid question. I mean, we are supposed to be following the House of Potter and we need to know if, well, uh…"

"I killed someone?" asked Harry dryly.

"Yes." Michael said.

"Well, we already know he killed someone! He killed You-Know-Who," pointed out Lydia Inglebee, smiling at Harry sweetly while her twin brother, the Heir, made a gagging gesture behind her; they were both a year behind Harry at Hogwarts, "and he's a hero. If he killed Quirrell it's because he was a Dark Wizard."

"Quirrell?" Robert snorted. "He couldn't find his own arse without stuttering!"

Connor dropped his glass again.

Bill walked over and spelled the glass impermeable. He cast a look at Harry that asked if he needed help but Harry shook his head a touch to decline. As much as he wanted to tell Michael and Terry to shove it, they had a point. And he had to get used to dealing with these types of questions; he'd already had variants of them at the dinners with the Heads of their Houses although Sirius usually ran interference.

"Quirrell was possessed. That's what killed him according to the Headmaster." Harry said simply. "My friends and I just stopped possessed-him being able to steal something from the school."

"It was still very brave of you to go after him." Lydia said – and was she actually fluttering her eyelashes at him?

"Actually my friends and I thought it was Snape." Harry admitted sheepishly.

Terry grinned and raised his glass to him. "Balls of steel then! Not many of us would have faced him down!"

"I'm sure after You-Know-Who Snape is nothing." Lydia said.

Harry shot Neville a 'save me' look but it was Susan who stepped in.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't want to dwell." Susan said sharply enough that Harry was reminded of her aunt.

"Do you remember that night when you offed You-Know-Who?" asked Michael.

Harry felt the horror and revulsion of having to even think about that night arrow through him again but before he could respond…

"Corner!" Bill's hard voice resounded across the room. "That's enough!"

"Exactly," Neville glared at Michael, "you wouldn't ask me if I remember the night my parents were tortured so why would you ask Harry that?"

Michael went bright red and he muttered an apology.

But Robert scowled at Bill. "We are supposed to be getting to know him, Weasley."

"Getting to know him, yes, _Ogden_." Bill said with the same hardness to his tone that warned the boy not to push him. "Satisfying your prurient curiosity about certain events in his life, no." He pointed his wand at Harry. "For instance, nobody's asked him about what he fancies doing as a career. Or what his favourite subject is. Or what his views on the Quidditch league are."

The group turned in a mostly chastised mass back to Harry who shot Bill a look of thanks.

"And there was I thinking we'd gotten rid of the Harry guards." Terry said in a loud whisper.

"Guards?" asked Harry confused.

"Ron and Hermione." Neville supplied.

Susan nodded. "They're very protective over you."

"Although," Neville said, glaring at Michael again, "if that's the type of crap questions you have to put up, who can blame them."

"I said sorry!" Michael retorted huffily.

"I guess they are quite protective of me." Harry acknowledged, thinking of his two friends. "The first few months at Hogwarts everybody kept staring at me, and in second year, there was the whole thing about me being a parselmouth."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Susan exchanged an embarrassed look with Hannah.

"I think parseltongue sounds sexy." Lydia said, inching closer.

Harry tried to shake the feeling of being trapped. "It all sounds like English to me."

"Really?" Michael asked. "That's fascinating. I read a book that theorised that parseltongue couldn't be taught because it was a magical interpretative charm that Salazar keyed to his blood that automatically changed the hissing into speech. It sounds like the book might be right."

"But wouldn't that make Harry the Heir of Slytherin?" Hannah argued. "And didn't we establish he wasn't?"

"Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin." Harry said firmly. "Otherwise known as Voldemort."

Many in the room flinched.

"We think when he attacked me there was a magical transference because of this." Harry explained, once again lifting his fringe and revealing the faint scar.

"I wish I could talk to snakes." Connor piped up. "We have a garden snake that lives under the apple tree."

"The first snake I talked to was a boa constrictor at a zoo." Harry told him, grateful for Connor's intervention. "He was very bored at just being stared at all day."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Connor, his brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, he thanked me for freeing him although I didn't really mean to." Harry said with a small laugh. "My cousin pushed me and I accidentally magicked the glass away from the snake's enclosure."

There were quite a few chuckles in the room.

"How was it growing up with muggles?" Robert asked, toying with his empty glass.

Harry tensed again at the question but forced himself into giving a shrug. "OK. I prefer living with Sirius."

"I guess it gives you a unique insight, doesn't it?" Alicia said, thinking out loud. "You're the Head of a powerful Ancient and Noble House who effectively knows what it's like to be a muggleborn in the wizarding world."

"I guess." Harry said doubtfully.

"OK," Albert said, "now it's getting interesting. What are your thoughts on being muggleborn in wizarding society?"

Harry glanced at Neville who gave him an encouraging look, one that said he'd back Harry up. This was the kind of the thing they'd debated in Sirius's politics lessons. He took a deep breath.

"I think it's harder than it needs to be." He waved a hand to stop anyone interrupting. "My relatives were afraid of magic so they didn't tell me what my accidents were and I thought, well, I thought I was a freak." He blushed hard but ignored the heat on his cheeks to continue. "Now, my relatives knew it was magic but didn't tell me because they were scared. The parents of normal muggleborns probably don't know though so there's no way of reassuring their kids."

"You think we should get involved earlier then? As soon as accidental magic is detected?" Albert questioned.

"Won't that endanger the Statute of Secrecy more?" argued Robert.

"I would say it would protect it more," Neville chipped in confidently, "if we provide early assistance, we provide reassurance and can help the parents ensure other instances are kept to a minimum."

"And we can help prepare them for entering the wizarding world better." Harry warmed up to his argument. "I was really overwhelmed when I was told so I didn't know what to ask and everything was very confusing."

"Muggleborns get the introduction booklet don't they?" Robert said dismissively. "That should be enough."

"The booklet isn't very good." Hannah spoke up. "I'm a halfblood because Mum's muggleborn and she showed me her copy. It's an outline of the government set-up, the directions to Diagon Alley and Saint Mungo's, and then mostly about Hogwarts but then it's just the classes and a brief history."

"Is that all? That's appalling!" Michael said. "There should be a proper book…"

"We and Hermione were thinking primary schools for wizarding children." Harry said, pointing at himself and Neville. It had been the idea they'd come up with during their last politics session.

Albert smirked. "I see it didn't take long for the Houses of Potter and Longbottom to regain their former closeness."

"We stand together as always." Neville said simply.

"And besides Neville and I godbrothers." Harry added, defensively. "We're practically family."

"I like the idea of a wizarding primary school." Hannah said. "My Mum made me go to a muggle one and it was great. If we had a wizarding one, I think that would be marvellous."

"Maybe one day Abbott, Granger, Longbottom and Potter will be to primary education what Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin are to secondary." Alicia teased.

Harry smiled back at her. "I can think of worst things to do with my life."

"What do you fancy doing as a career?" Terry asked, butting into the conversation.

Harry darted a look at Terry. "I haven't really decided but I was thinking Quidditch player or broom racer."

"Oh, you'd be brilliant!" Terry said immediately.

"I don't know if I'm that good." Harry said modestly.

"You're the youngest seeker in a century." Jeremy pointed out. "And you're undefeated – well, apart from that match against Diggory but that wasn't your fault. You're likely to get try-outs by seventh year if you continue."

"I think that would be a marvellous career! You look smashing in your Quidditch gear." Lydia exclaimed, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Susan sent her a dirty look. "Harry could do a lot more good staying in politics or becoming an Auror."

"Is that what you want to do Susan?" Harry asked quickly, taking the opportunity presented to throw off attention from himself.

"I was thinking law." Susan replied.

Harry's questioning gaze went to Hannah who blushed. "Healer, probably."

Robert shifted as Harry looked at him. "I'll be taking over Ogden's. Firewhiskey doesn't make itself."

"I was thinking of the Ministry. I'd like to get into the DOM as a researcher." Jeremy said.

"I'm a mediwitch at Saint Mungo's." Alicia supplied.

Everyone else chimed in and the range of careers and ambitions was impressive and gave Harry food for thought about his own future.

Lydia had waited until last. "I'm going to be a wife and mother."

Her brother dropped his head into his hands.

"Well, that's a valid choice." Alicia said kindly. "Motherhood is a wonderful thing." She glanced at Harry and winked at him. "Are you going to be arranged, Harry?"

Harry avoided Lydia's stare and shook his head at Alicia. "Sirius said my Mum would come back and hex him. He's giving everyone the freedom to choose for themselves."

"So that's why Parkinson's arrangement with Malfoy was dissolved?" Michael asked. "You know she's furious."

"She probably sent the death threat!" joked Jeremy.

Harry smiled. He wished it had been Pansy but he suspected it was Tom.

"So you're not arranged to the Granger girl then?" asked Lydia bluntly. "Because you've been seen _everywhere_ with her this summer."

Harry frowned at the slight to Hermione. "She's with me because she's my best friend and she's under the sponsorship of the House of Black."

"My Dad said Lord Black announced it at the July Session." Terry said. "Said it was a repayment of a life debt."

There was a hint of a question and Harry nodded. "She helped me save Sirius from the Dementors at Hogwarts."

"So she got sponsorship?" sniffed Lydia.

"That's our plan B." Neville said. "If we don't get a wizarding primary school system, then more families sponsoring muggleborns would be the way to go."

Harry smiled his thanks at Neville for turning the conversation back to the muggleborn discussion.

"Does it really make that much of a difference?" Michael asked, genuine interest colouring his words.

Harry nodded. "Hermione's parents said that they didn't know what to ask when Professor McGonagall turned up. They're very happy since Andy has been sponsoring Hermione because they have someone they can talk to and who will help them understand things."

"My Gran is thinking of sponsoring a muggleborn now. If all the houses did it…" Neville said.

"Yes, but sponsorship is a serious business." Albert remarked. "There is a commitment involved. Not every House is as well-placed to offer sanctuary and protection as the Houses of Black, Potter and Longbottom."

"Maybe not." Neville countered. "But we could time limit the sponsorship to the school years or even simply their introductory year."

"I think it's a good idea." Hannah said. "I might ask Dad to look into it. Mum would go for it for sure."

"I agree," Jeremy said, "I think it's a splendid idea."

"Count me in." Alicia said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of life debts," Michael threw a look towards Bill, "is there another one to be announced?"

Harry looked at Bill seeking his permission.

Bill cleared his throat. "You're right, Corner. I'm sworn to serve the House of Potter to repay the life debt between Harry and my sister."

"So that story of you saving Ginny Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets is true?" Jeremy whistled.

"She's my best mate's sister!" Harry said quickly. "I'm sure any of you would have done the same."

"I think it was terribly heroic!" Lydia said on cue.

Harry smiled tightly.

"When you think about it we all owe you a life debt." Michael said idly, waving his cookie in the air. "You know for offing You-Know-Who."

Connor fumbled his glass but kept hold of it. Harry offered him a smile and Connor grinned back at him triumphantly.

"He's right." Jeremy said.

"I don't think life debts work that way," Harry said diplomatically, "and we think both my Mum and my Dad helped me."

"It doesn't change the main principle though, does it?" Albert questioned thoughtfully. "We all owe the House of Potter. It sacrificed its Head, its Lady and almost its entire line to keep us safe." He frowned.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"But isn't that why we're in the alliance?" asked Robert.

"We're in the alliance because they think He's coming back according to my Mum." Connor said with honest naivety.

Harry's heart just about sank and he examined the shocked expressions on most of the Heirs' faces. Neville looked determined – he knew most of it straight from Harry – and Albert, Susan, Hannah and Alicia weren't wearing looks of surprise.

"Is that true?" demanded Robert.

Susan shook her head. "No, we would all be in the alliance anyway according to my father. I overheard him telling Hannah's Dad that they're all a bit bemused by how they let the alliance slip just because the House of Potter was, uh…"

"Out of action?" Alicia suggested quietly.

"So You-Know-Who isn't dead?" asked Jeremy, leaning forward intently.

All eyes turned to Harry. Harry glanced at Bill again for direction; the eldest Weasley gave another encouraging nod.

"The night he attacked my parents and I," Harry said haltingly, deciding that if he and the group around him were going to work together he needed to be honest but he knew Sirius wouldn't be pleased if he told them everything, "he did die kind-of. He lost his body anyway. But he's done some magic to keep his spirit around like a wraith. We think Pettigrew is helping him get a new body."

"So the death threat was from him?" Jeremy asked shocked.

Connor looked terrified.

Harry sighed. "Maybe or maybe from one of his followers. It doesn't matter."

"That's very brave of you!" cooed Lydia.

"It's not brave…" Harry said immediately, "it's just…I've faced him a few times now and…"

"How?"

"When?"

The voices all merged until Neville yelled for people to be quiet.

Harry looked at his friend in shock. Who knew Neville could be that assertive? "Uh, thanks, Neville."

Neville nodded briskly.

"Look," Harry said, turning his attention back to the crowd, "Voldemort was a halfblood called Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a witch and a muggle. He was an orphan and he was picked on by others in the muggle orphanage where he lived so he started to use his magic to protect himself. He went to Hogwarts back when Dippet was Headmaster and Tom became the Head Boy. All Tom wanted was power."

Harry couldn't see himself so he couldn't see how his green eyes gleamed with determination, his face shining with passion, a natural charisma to lead unfurling as the others listened to him spill the secrets of the most feared Dark Lord of the wizarding world.

"He knew the power was held by the pureblood families so he gathered followers who espoused a pureblood agenda and his hatred of muggles helped him say the right things and talk the same language so they believed him. And soon he had a group of very powerful friends. But Tom wanted more power so he took himself off and when he came back he'd reinvented himself as Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin, and hardly anyone remembered Tom Riddle and those that did were sworn to secrecy." Harry continued.

"Why doesn't everyone know this?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "Anyway, my point is that Tom isn't any different to any of us. He was a student once; he had friends. He just got power hungry."

"And turned into a very powerful Dark Lord." Robert pointed out. "It was said that even Dumbledore wasn't able to beat him."

"I've beaten him." Harry pointed out. "I beat him when I was a baby – and yes, my Mum and Dad helped but he was still driven out of his body. I beat him when he possessed Quirrell," Harry continued, ignoring the sudden looks of understanding, "and he tried killing me three times that year – four if you count the troll he let into the school. I beat him when he reopened the Chamber, took Ginny and turned his basilisk on me. And all that time part of my power was bound!" He gestured. "I've been lucky," he admitted, "but I don't want you to think he's unbeatable because that's not true. I mean, if Voldemort turned up right now and we all stuck together, we could beat him or at least drive him off!"

"Even me?" asked Connor wide-eyed.

"All of us." Harry said again firmly.

"Well, that's the point of the alliance, isn't it?" Jeremy said suddenly. "We all stick together and don't let him win!"

"But that's politics!" Robert argued.

"Which is half the battle." Albert pointed out. "If we hold the power in the Ministry and the Wizengamot, he loses ground."

"If he turns up with a body, we're still going to have to fight him though, aren't we?" Robert pointed out.

"Maybe we will," Susan allowed, "but Harry's right; if everyone stuck together, we could drive him off."

"And we have Harry." Lydia added.

Harry blushed.

"Are you that powerful?" asked Robert bluntly. "I mean joking about basilisks and Quirrell and rumours aside?"

Harry debated for a moment and sighed. "If I show you something, you can't tell anyone, OK?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the empty space beside him. "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs clattered out of his wand and onto the tiles of the conservatory. He was solid again although Harry had tried dialling back his power. There were exclamations of wonder and awe. Connor snuck up to the stag and patted him gently.

"Merlin! He's solid." Alicia said as she reached over and touched Prongs. "This is incredible."

Prongs snorted.

"Why do you need us if you're this powerful?" asked Robert, his eyes glued to the stag which turned to give him a dirty look – he wasn't the only one.

Neville glared at him. "You'd leave an ally alone on the battlefield with an enemy? If Harry has to fight You-Know – Voldemort! – I will stand beside him."

"As will I," declared Susan.

A round of agreements filled the air as Harry gave the command for Prongs to depart.

"Hopefully none of us will have to fight Tom." Harry said loudly. "Sirius and your parents and guardians are doing everything they can so we don't have to, so it doesn't end up in all-out war like last time." He worried his lip a little before he charged on with his words. "But thank you for your support – all of you. It means a lot." It was a tad overwhelming and he didn't really want them to fight alongside him in truth; he'd rather they stayed safe.

There was a semi-awkward silence.

Harry cleared his throat as he realised it was probably up to him to smooth things over. "So, who's going to the Quidditch World Cup final?"

Terry shot him a grateful look and raised his hand. "Me!"

The conversation turned to other things and by the time Sirius came to collect Harry, they were fiercely debating witches' rights to inherit Wizengamot seats and Alicia was half a phrase away from hexing Robert much to Harry's amusement.


	27. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 5

Sirius yawned but his day wasn't over. If he had thought things were hectic before his first Wizengamot session, it had snowballed with the advent of the second. Who knew politics could be so tiring? He was beginning to get a whole new appreciation for his grandfather's swan-like competence now he understood just how much paddling went on under the surface. Their politics were completely at odds but in hindsight Sirius had to admire the man's work ethic. It also begged the question of why his grandfather had ever gone into exile after the defeat of Voldemort and removed himself from politics.

He shook his head and focused on writing up his notes on the afternoon tea they'd attended with the Potter alliance that afternoon including the comments Harry had made about his meeting with the Heirs. He glanced out of the window of his study in Griffin House and watched as Bill threw golf balls putting Harry through his paces on his broom.

Coming up with the idea of putting Bill into the service of the House of Potter had been one of his better ones, Sirius mused with satisfaction. Not only was Bill good at what he did but he was turning into a big brother for Harry in much the same way Frank Longbottom had been for James although the age difference was much greater. Bill was a good role model; smart but fun. Sirius checked his watch and called for Dobby, asking him to bring Harry in to shower and change before dinner and to request Bill come to the study.

He watched amused as the excitable elf popped into the garden and issued orders to his Great and Wonderful Harry Potter. The debate on house elves in the politics lesson had been hilarious with Hermione claiming it was slavery until Harry and Neville convinced her to talk with Kreacher and Dobby where she discovered a house elf's magic was dependent and tied to the magic of its Master. A powerful Master equalled a magically powerful elf. Dobby had admitted that while he considered himself a free elf, _magic_ considered him Harry's and as soon as Harry had rescued him from Nasty Former Master Malfoy, Dobby had received an enormous boost to his own magic. Hermione had been left to contemplate how she could untie the magic so elves could be free. Her finishing comment had reminded Sirius of Lily when she had had the same argument with James.

A knock on the door startled him out of his memories and he called for Bill to enter.

"Pronglet on his way up the stairs?" checked Sirius.

"Yeah, looking forward to telling Hermione everything about today by the sound of it." Bill said with a grin.

Sirius waved him into a chair and turned to face him. "I know you were present when Harry and I debriefed earlier but you didn't say much and I would like to get your thoughts about this afternoon."

Bill nodded slowly in understanding. "His recap of where everybody stood on various issues was spot on. He has a sharp ear – he hears what they don't say and what they do."

Sirius nodded in reply; he'd been proud of Harry's report.

"He's…he's a natural leader but he doesn't know it yet." Bill said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "He has a charisma when he starts talking." He paused, his blue eyes meeting Sirius's with a gravity Sirius hadn't seen before. "He talked to them about Voldemort, told them about Tom Riddle, and they were captivated. He…he handled their fears and reassured them that the unbeatable monster they'd all heard about wasn't unbeatable but was human. He told them outright that if they all stuck together they could drive him away and they believed him." He paused again. "_I_ believed him. I swear if Riddle had walked in at that moment, Harry would have had an army of Heirs beside him, standing shoulder to shoulder with him."

"That's…good." Sirius murmured, stunned. He'd known Harry had the potential to be a fantastic leader – it showed in how he helped Neville, corralled Hermione and even subtly influenced Ron. But to hear such a resounding report of just how much Harry had risen to the occasion at his first real leadership challenge…

"Neville's a good second," Bill continued, "he supported Harry very well."

"They've become good friends." Sirius commented, pleased.

"They make a good team." Bill confirmed. "More than that, when they shared their ideas, you could see the others sit up and take notice. I don't know if they worked it out beforehand or it was natural but Neville led some of that too…which is good for Neville's confidence."

"Did they ask anything…" Sirius floundered on how to phrase the question of whether the alliance kids had hurt Harry.

"They asked but Neville and Susan stepped in pretty sharpish when it was too personal and I may have directed them to be polite." Bill reassured him.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"I got the feeling that he'd started some good friendships today more than anything." Bill added, shrugging a little. He grinned suddenly. "You may get a dinner invitation for an introduction from the Inglebees; young Lydia is quite taken with him."

"Really?" Sirius's lips twitched. "How bad was it?"

"About as bad as Ginny although entirely opposite in manifestation," Bill said promptly with a smirk, "Gin still can't speak around him but Lydia can and is actively flirting with him."

"And Harry?" Sirius asked amused and noted with concern how Bill's humour faded.

Bill changed position slightly and he was obviously debating how best to phrase his response. "Harry was deeply uncomfortable and I'm not sure all of it was because he hates people crushing on the Boy Who Lived." He said finally. "Has…has anyone spoken to him about…girls, boys…?" he waved a hand in a vague gesture that Sirius understood all too well.

Had anyone spoken to Harry about sex, dating, about generally interacting in a romantic fashion with someone else?

Bugger, thought Sirius and then half-hysterically thought the swear word was probably the least appropriate one he could have used.

"I take it that's a no?" asked Bill, his voice rich again with amusement.

"I've teased him a couple of times about girls so has Remus." Sirius admitted with a sigh. "But I know I haven't sat down and given him the usual Wizard's Talk and Remus would have told me if it had come up…arisen as a subject in his conversations with Harry."

Bill smirked at the innuendo that Sirius had unwittingly said and watched as Sirius dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm going to have to give him the Talk, aren't I?" Sirius sighed. Even if Vernon Dursley had talked to Harry – which was _very_ unlikely – it had probably had been limited to 'don't get anyone pregnant.'

"I know my Dad gave it to each of my brothers when they turned thirteen." Bill said, briskly. "I was supposed to be sixteen but I was caught in a broom cupboard when I was fourteen so…Dad came up one Hogsmeade weekend and did it then. After that I think my Dad thought it best to be safe and told the others early."

Sirius wondered whether he could prevail upon Arthur to give Harry the Talk and discarded the thought. It was Sirius's duty; he would have to do it.

"Bugger." He repeated quietly.

Bill snorted. "To be honest, I don't think you're too late with Harry. He's like a stunned hippogriff when he has a girl paying him attention and while he sometimes looks at girls he's quick to look away again so I doubt he's had any practical experience."

"And boys?" asked Sirius delicately, not wanting to jump to conclusions about Harry's sexuality.

"I haven't spotted him looking but he does have boys interested in him. Connor hero-worships him which I doubt is serious given his age but Jeremy was very interested if much less obvious than Lydia probably because he's older."

Which was a different kind of problem, Sirius considered worriedly. It was bad enough that kids his own age and below crushed on Harry, but older girls and boys who might take advantage especially if Harry was as innocent as Bill made out…very worrying.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"I'm not sure that your thank you is sincere." Bill teased.

"You'd be right." Sirius replied, smiling for the first time since Bill had raised the topic. "Anything else you noticed which isn't likely to send me to an early grave?"

"Nope," Bill replied, "just…they seem like a good bunch. When they started debating various things you could see that they were passionate about helping others and changing the world for the better." He blushed which surprised Sirius. "It was…inspiring. I was, uh…" he fidgeted a little before raising his gaze, "I was kind of disappointed to be a guard rather than part of it."

Sirius settled back in his chair. He had suspected Bill might feel that way; Bill was an Heir in a House which was in alliance itself with the House of Potter. Under different circumstances, the House of Weasley would have been part of the formal Wizengamot alliance.

"It's weird," Bill continued when Sirius remained silent, "because I've never considered that being an Heir could mean making a difference before now. I mean, you know it was Great-Granddad who lost the seat?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, our Gramps was very anti-establishment because of that – hated any mention of us being an Ancient and Noble House. Dad only did the rituals and knows the traditions and etiquette because Grandma insisted. Same with me. But until this year, it hasn't mattered much." Bill confided. "Neither Dad nor I have ever put any emphasis on House stuff because apart from the main premise of living honourably, it didn't seem important."

"Because nobody acknowledged your status as an Ancient and Noble House." Sirius stated.

Bill nodded. "And here comes Harry with an alliance of friendship and the life debt and…" he sighed and rubbed his chin again, "and I guess both Dad and I have had our eyes opened to the possibility of what could be if we worked properly to re-establish the House of Weasley."

"Your Dad still insistent on not standing for the open seat?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Yes, and I agree with him." Bill said firmly. "We need to have proven ourselves worthy of more than simply being an Ancient and Noble House to take a formal seat again."

"You want to earn your place." Sirius surmised.

Bill nodded again. "Although today I wished we'd already earned it. Which is bizarre because it's always been Percy who has wanted politics and the career in the Ministry, and all I've ever wanted to be is a curse-breaker…"

"Part of it is the magic you know." Sirius offered as some comfort. "The family magic of your House accepted you and it is probably encouraging you to take a wider view now you've started to use it again." He hesitated for a moment and forged on. "My Grandfather did the Heir ritual with me when I was eight."

Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"He didn't want my Father to have access to the family magic any longer." Sirius explained with a dismissive hand gesture. "Why I don't know or can't remember but I remember the ritual was done in secret and then announced at dinner and my parents were furious and it was probably only because my Grandfather forbade my getting punished for it that I wasn't whipped or hexed half to death." He looked out of the window not wanting to see Bill's reaction to what he had revealed about his childhood. "After that, I could always feel the Black magic pushing me…sometimes I think I rebelled so badly against my parents because instinctively the magic knew their direction wasn't good for the House and pushed me in the opposite one – although I probably took it to an extreme all on my own by sorting into Gryffindor."

"I think I'm disturbed by the idea that something could be influencing me like that." Bill said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"It's your family magic; it's a part of you." Sirius pointed out. "It's very unlikely that it would encourage you down a path if you truly didn't want it."

Bill frowned.

"A lot of the origin stories about family magic indicate that it was given as a gift so that the Ancient and Noble Houses could protect the wizarding world. It's likely all our magic responds encouragingly when we take steps explicitly to that end." Sirius said. "But if you truly wanted to devote your life to curse-breaking, which in its own way helps to protect others, I don't think it would up and abandon you." He took a breath. "But if today gave you a taste of what you could be a part of when your House is ready to fully take its place again and you were attracted to that…I guess the question is what do you want to do?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Bill mused out loud.

"Think on it." Sirius said. "I'd be happy to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks." Bill murmured.

Sirius searched his expression. "You're worried about something else?"

"Seeing Harry with his political peers…" Bill sighed heavily. "I'm concerned about where Ron fits into the picture in the future."

Ah, a big brother's concern and a well-warranted one in Sirius's opinion as Ron hadn't shown any interest in Harry's new political skills and experiences, and had shown flashes of jealousy instead.

"I think much of that will depend on Ron." Sirius answered truthfully. "Harry's very attached to him and he won't abandon Ron. I get the impression that he'll always consider Ron his best friend so long as Ron considers Harry his. Whether your brother is mature and secure enough to accept that truth in amongst recognising that a great deal else in Harry's life _has_ changed though…"

Bill nodded. "Ron is…Ron is a good kid. But I just worry that he's going to feel left out."

"Harry's invited him to all his lessons and excursions. I believe he asked him to change to Runes." Sirius pointed out a little defensive at Bill's words. "I'm not sure what else Harry would have to do to make Ron feel included."

"Neither do I," Bill admitted, "but maybe I should talk to Ron."

"If you think it's a good idea." Sirius agreed. "His friendship is very important to Harry."

A sharp rap on the door stopped Bill from replying openly and Sirius accepted Bill's mouthed thanks as Remus entered, looking tired and worn.

Sirius's eyebrows went up in concern since his friend had spent the day at the DOM helping with the cursed ring. "Are you OK?"

"Peachy." Remus muttered, waving a hello at Bill and slumping into the chair beside his own desk.

Dobby popped in with some tea for him and Remus drank it gratefully.

"It didn't go well then?" asked Sirius impatiently.

Remus shook his head, the faint hint of silver strands catching the last of the afternoon sun streaming through the window. "We've managed to establish that we think the compulsion and the curse are parseltongue in origin and therefore…"

"Will need parseltongue to break them." Bill grimaced. "Bollocks."

"Yes, that sums it up well." Remus caught the worry on Sirius's face and shook his head. "Harry would need to learn how to break the original Latin curses before he could attempt to break these."

"So, we throw the thing in the furnace and be done with it." Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "Lawrence thinks the stone that's set into the ring is important somehow although he wouldn't say how and we think the stone is clean of the horcrux. Bertie's going to give him some time to work on it and see if he can't unseat the stone from the ring without giving into the curses."

"If Lawrence thinks it's important, it probably is. He's incredibly knowledgeable." Bill said. "Caro and I can work on Godric's Hollow in the meantime."

Sirius pulled a face but nodded. "Fair enough."

Bill stood up. "If you don't need me for anything else?"

"Have a good night, Bill." Sirius said, confirming it was OK for Bill to leave.

Remus called out his own farewell and they watched Bill leave the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"How did your day go?" Remus asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Good." Sirius said succinctly. "At least until Bill pointed out that Harry probably needs the Little Wizard's Talk."

Remus choked.

"That would have been my reaction if I'd been drinking a liquid at the time." Sirius said, wagging a finger at him as Remus coughed and spluttered to regain his breath.

"Bugger." Remus said and then coloured as though realising as Sirius had how inappropriate the word was in connection with the topic they were discussing.

"That _was_ my reaction." Sirius said lightly.

"I think Harry knows?" Remus said questioningly. "At least the basics?"

"The strict biology of men, women and babies, maybe," Sirius allowed with a wave, "but beyond that?"

"Well," Remus said, gathering his composure, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, glaring at him since Remus had lobbed the whole thing at him with his use of the 'you' rather than 'we,' "I'm not an expert."

"How did your father tell you?" asked Remus.

Sirius shifted in his chair not wanting to discuss it. "Let's just say I won't be doing the same thing with Harry."

His father had taken him to a brothel in Paris the Christmas after his fourteenth birthday, handed him over to the Madame for the weekend with the instruction that Sirius be taught everything he needed to know. He would die before Harry would experience the horror and terror Sirius had felt during the first awful minutes before the Madame – _Evie_ – had realised he wasn't there by choice to get practical experience and bundled him into her private quarters and fed him a calming draught.

Remus stared at him as though gathering some of what Sirius wouldn't say out loud. "My Dad was crap at it." He said, thankfully letting go of Sirius's past. "I was seventeen and hardly a virgin when he sat me down to explain everything and then it was the most pathetically short explanation ever. I learned more from you and James…"

Their eyes snapped to each other.

"James!" Sirius said with glee. "The Summer before our fifth year! Do you remember?"

"Charlus had given him the Talk as soon as he gotten home." Remus nodded. "When we went to visit…"

"James sat us all down and repeated what his Dad had told him!" Sirius crowed. "This is perfect! I can put the memory in a pensieve for Harry. OK, the rat will be there but he didn't say very much. And it'll be like _James_ giving Harry the Talk."

"Well, you probably should check it for veracity and accuracy first, and you'll probably have to deal with any secondary questions." Remus pointed out before he broke into a grin. "But, yes; it's a splendid idea, Sirius."

Sirius was about to agree when he glanced at the clock. "Crap! We're going to be late! We both need to get changed into muggle clothes and get to the Grangers! Harry's probably at the floo wondering where we are!"

Remus followed him sedately as Sirius leaped from his chair and hurried towards the door. "Do you think we should ask Augusta about Neville?"

"What about Neville?" asked Sirius distractedly.

"Well, what are the odds Augusta's given Neville the Talk?" asked Remus slyly.

Sirius came to a sudden halt and Remus bumped into him. Sirius looked over his shoulder with wide horrified eyes. "Bugger."

o-O-o

_August 4__th__ 1994_

If the Ministry had buzzed with anticipation ahead of the July Wizengamot session, the run-up to the August session was twice as bad.

Rumours abounded that the Potter alliance was back; that the House of Black had started to sway the neutrals; that the pureblood alliance was on the verge of crumbling…

Augusta Longbottom was aware of the rumours and made sure to stoke the fire at every opportunity. A long dormant part of her had awakened with Sirius Black's ascent to his Lordship; a political animal she had half-forgotten in the wake of her grief and pain.

Nobody fully understood how devastated Augusta had been left after the attack on her son and daughter-in-law. She had been a relatively new widow; Gerald had died just after Frank's marriage. It had been a blow to Augusta who had loved him all her life. They'd tried for another child after Frank but their beautiful daughter had been stillborn and Augusta had never had the courage to try again. She had thrown herself into the role of the Lady Longbottom. Gerald had appreciated her political acumen and understanding; her sharp wit and intelligence. She hadn't been a Ravenclaw for no reason. Many of the policies and agendas Gerald had presented to the Wizengamot had been drafted by her hand.

And she had also thrown herself into motherhood; showering Frank with her attention and love. She had in all honesty probably spoiled him but he had been everything she could ever wish for in a son; handsome, charming, smart as a whip with an athletic build that had the girls swooning as soon as he had started dating. Nobody was ever going to be good enough for Frank but Alice's quiet charm and easy manner had convinced her of the girl's sincerity and Merlin knew Frank had loved her. Augusta wanted to say she hadn't been a dragon of a mother-in-law but it would be a lie; at least Alice had never held it against her.

Neville's birth had been a joy. Augusta had fallen in love with him as soon as Alice had placed him within her arms. He had been such a happy baby; so loved by Frank who adored his firstborn with the wide-eyed wonder of a new father. She could remember Frank playing with Neville, holding him to feed him when Alice went back to work (much to Augusta's disapproval), and singing him a lullaby just as Augusta had done for him. There was no doubt in her mind that Frank would have spoiled Neville as much as she had spoiled him if not for Alice's common sense.

And there had been a dream back then of lots of grandchildren…Frank had wanted to name Neville after his father but Augusta had asked him not to – Gerald had hated his name – but Alice had suggested for a second son that they might name him Charles Gerald after both his grandfathers. Augusta had dreamed again of a pretty baby girl to spoil silly.

Her dreams had been crushed by the LeStranges and Bartemius Crouch Junior in one horrific night.

Learning about the prophecy had been hard enough. Not that she had believed in that twaddle but Alice had taken it quite seriously and Frank had supported her when they'd gone into hiding. Augusta had been left alone with an empty mansion, not even knowing where they'd gone.

The night the Potters had died had been wonderful and terrible for Augusta. Wonderful in that it meant that the prophecy was about the Potter boy and not about Neville; that her family could come out of hiding and she would have her dreams still. Terrible that she had thought such a thing when two wonderful people had lost their lives.

James and Lily had been a lovely couple. Frank had always been close to James, the joke about being James's godbrother taken quite seriously because of the alliance between the Houses. His and Alice's decision to fight for custody of Harry Potter in the wake of their deaths hadn't surprised Augusta one bit and she had fully supported their decision. Maybe some of it had been to assuage her guilt (not Neville, thank Merlin, not Neville) but the idea that the heir to the Potter House would be brought up by muggles…

They should never have come out of hiding.

She could still remember the awful night. Apparating home from a dinner with friends to find the mansion filled with Aurors…Frank and Alice surrounded by healers…and Neville screaming terribly…fear in her belly that she would lose her family…that Frank and Alice would die like James and Lily (and the guilty remorse that maybe she had brought it upon them by being thankful it had been James who Voldemort had gone after and not her Frank)…

And then there had been the awful reality of brain damage, of a traumatised baby that had gone from that terrible screaming to simply not crying at all…and days and weeks of trips to healers and in the background always Neville slowly growing up but so different to Frank, and therefore such a disappointment that he should be Frank's legacy.

But now…

It was as though the events of the Summer had lifted the fog of grief from her mind and her heart. She could think clearly again. She could see clearly again. And what she saw first was Neville.

Her beautiful sweet grandson.

Augusta was so ashamed of herself. Had she really been such a harridan as to berate the boy for his lack of magical skill and prowess? To tell him constantly that he should be more like his father? Oh, she had hexed Gerald's Uncle Algie up one side and down the other when he dropped Neville out of a window but she had been secretly pleased to see the boy do accidental magic. What must Neville think of her?

She had resolved to turn over a new leaf. She had immediately offered him the opportunity to assume his Heir ring. She complimented Neville for small things; praised his gardening skill; admired him on his letter writing and behaviour during the various dinners and events they attended; encouraged him in building a friendship with Harry Potter.

When Sirius had approached her about the wand…Augusta had blushed in shame. How could she have forgotten that a wand chose the wizard? Neville's improvement came in leaps and bounds. He arrived back from his lessons with Harry full of tales of his accomplishments. He was gaining confidence every day and she was so proud of him.

There was a way to go, of course. She had seen how Neville had used Harry as a way of diverting attention from himself at his birthday (although she had been very happy to see how Harry who hated his fame had sacrificed himself so Neville could enjoy his birthday – it spoke well of the young Lord Potter). But overall she was thrilled with the strong minded and quietly observant young wizard that was emerging from the cowed child she had raised.

She knew she had Sirius and Remus, his steward, to thank for a lot of it too. Remus had quietly advised her to change her Financial Manager after she had let him look at the books to choose a suitable learning example for Neville's estate management lesson. Since then Remus had taken to dropping by weekly to discuss Neville's progress and talk over the business opportunities between the House of Potter and the House of Longbottom. Between his advice, their discussions and the restitution Sirius had given her, Augusta was beginning to see a change in their fortunes. She quietly acknowledged to herself that she had let things slip in her grief but it was no excuse.

It had all led Augusta into fervently working hard on Sirius's and Harry's behalf to rebuild the old alliance – and to wonder why she hadn't done so before. The other families had expressed similar rueful comments; why had they needed the return of the House of Potter to have re-established their old ties?

Sirius himself was a boon. As much as he might not have wanted to acknowledge it, he had all of his grandfather's political finesse and ruthlessness. He knew just what carrot and what stick to use. And he was teaching Harry; she could see how Harry was changing under Sirius's tutelage in his dealings with other Houses. He would never have Sirius's deft touch – he was too impatient and blunt in his own manner for that – but Harry would make a formidable Lord Potter in time.

If he lived long enough to fully take on the mantle.

Voldemort's imminent return was the other driving force behind Augusta's revival. She would be damned if she let the bastard destroy her family again. She had all but lost Frank and Alice; she would not lose Neville.

Or Harry. The news of the death threat on his birthday had made her blood boil.

She directed Neville to the seat next to Remus on the family tier of the Wizengamot, pleased to see that many of the other Heirs in the Potter alliance were already seated. The Heirs would take part in the pledge the Houses were undertaking with each other. The afternoon tea Augusta had hosted the day before had begun the process of the Heirs getting to know each other, the adults leaving them alone to become better acquainted with Harry as they would be supporting each other for a long time. She had been pleasantly surprised that all the Heirs had stayed behind to socialise when Harry himself had departed with Sirius.

She hid her smile as she took her seat.

The session time was almost upon them when Sirius walked in with Harry, properly dressed in formal robes with the crests of Potter and Black on his breast. Harry's hair had been tamed as much as possible; Andromeda's training told in his carriage and his bearing although Augusta could see he was pale and a bit nervous. And Sirius stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder, looking more dangerous than ever in his black duelling robes (though they were embossed with the House crests) and leather trousers. He'd dressed not for the Wizengamot but for guard duty and it told in every graceful movement he made.

Augusta was pleased as she took in everybody else's reaction, the Wizengamot falling silent.

Dumbledore hurried forward and Augusta settled herself to get a better view. This was going to be amusing, she thought delighted.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore's eyes darted to Harry and back. "Do you think it wise after recent events for Harry to attend?"

"Thank you for your concern, Chief Warlock, but this is an important day for the House of Potter and we won't be scared away by a cowardly note from someone hiding behind a house elf." Sirius said loudly. "If you'll excuse us."

She smiled at the manner in which Sirius dismissed Dumbledore's concerns and Dumbledore so completely while also slyly insulting the sender of the note. Her eyes caught on Lady Cavendish fanning herself and Augusta rolled her eyes. Sirius was a handsome devil and his devotion to Harry seemed to have increased his sex appeal among the witches of their society. She wondered how he and Harry were going to respond to the matchmaking that was bound to happen.

Sirius walked Harry up the stairs and directed him towards the Potter seat.

"Sirius…" Dumbledore called. "I'm afraid Harry can't sit there yet."

"Actually, he can, Chief Warlock." Tiberius Ogden said before Augusta could leap to her feet. "Article 15 of the Inheritance Law passed in 1754 allows that any Lord not of age can sit in on the Wizengamot in his seat with the permission of his Regent."

"He's right, Chief Warlock." Dullard agreed.

"Very well." Dumbledore conceded with a fleeting look around the watching Wizengamot.

Harry sat down in the Potter seat with an expression of awed solemnity.

Sirius smiled at him warmly. "Comfy?"

Harry grinned back at him, relaxing somewhat with Sirius's irreverence.

Sirius straightened, his wand in his hand before anyone could blink and he tapped his Lordship ring. "Familius magicus." Gold and silver family magic swirled into being either side of Harry and there was a murmur that swept the chamber.

Most people in the public gallery and in half of the Wizengamot houses had probably never seen family magic at work, Augusta thought amused; that Sirius had called two family magics simultaneously had shocked even those who had.

Sirius waited until the gold griffin and the silver snake formed and stood as sentries either side of the Potter seat. He raised his voice. "Guard. Kill anyone who attacks him."

The totems looked suitably menacing.

The snake turned and hissed at Harry who hissed back and a shiver ran down Augusta's back. Merlin, she would never get used to that.

"What did he say this time?" asked Sirius, ignoring someone's shriek at the sight of the Boy Who Lived speaking parseltongue.

"He was checking whether you just meant physical attacks." Harry replied.

There was an innocent expression on Harry's face but Augusta coughed to hide her laugh as she realised immediately it was a set up to point out to the entire Wizengamot that Sirius hadn't limited the order.

Sirius smiled but he didn't correct the order and Augusta realised that they'd just put everyone on notice – the death threat hadn't been a physical attack. Clearly any attack against Harry wouldn't be tolerated.

"Don't gossip too much with the snake." Sirius instructed.

Harry nodded as the snake totem slithered up the chair and curled up in his lap. The griffin lay down and placed his head on Harry's feet.

It was an impressive show of magical strength for both of them, Augusta considered as Sirius walked back down the stairs to cross the floor to his own seat. That Sirius had called the ancient family magic of two Houses to protect Harry proved Lord Black's power and the fact that the totems were so comfortable with Harry proved his. She looked around and saw grim realisation on the faces of Selwyn and Wilkes; consideration on Greengrass's. Nora Zabini just looked as though she wanted to eat Sirius up with a spoon.

"Sirius," Dumbledore tried to way-lay him on the floor, "I don't think it's appropriate…"

"Chief Warlock," Nott stood, "the use of family magic to protect an underage Lord is perfectly acceptable."

"I simply object to the kill order." Dumbledore protested.

Griselda Marchbanks leaped up. "If the family magic kills to protect the lad from an attack, then the assailant bloody well deserves it! Lord Black has made it amply clear to everyone in this chamber what the consequences will be!"

"Lady Marchbanks…" Dullard began.

"Yes, my language is appalling I know but you cannot instruct the Chief Warlock to call people by their titles for the life of you!" Griselda growled.

Sirius paused on the steps. "The magic is under my control, Chief Warlock. I assure you it won't kill without reason."

Cornelius stood up. "Frankly, I don't see the problem, Chief Warlock. We should move on."

The Ancient and Noble Houses rose as Sirius completed his journey including Harry who quickly picked up the snake as though it was a living creature and whispered an apology at disturbing the griffin; the minor Houses of the Potter alliance followed along with the House of Malfoy – Lucius wasn't an idiot, Augusta thought derisively. They all sat together as one again when Sirius took his seat. Augusta could see Harry's pride beam out in a wide smile at the respect given to Sirius. She could also see Sirius's realisation that unlike the 'welcome to the club' acknowledgement of the previous session, this one acknowledged Sirius as the leader of the Ancient and Noble Houses regardless of alliances – and that the Houses in the pureblood side had followed the Light and the neutrals…

Augusta smiled. Oh it was going to be an interesting session. She settled in as Dumbledore called for the doors to be sealed and the session to open.

Dullard announced the first order of business: the open seat. He listed the nominees and asked them to the floor for their election speeches.

Arthur Weasley went first as he had a Ministry seat already and was thus more highly ranked. "I thank Lord Doge for the nomination but I'm afraid I have to withdraw. It has only been through Lord Black's encouragement that I have in recent times once again picked up the mantle of being the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. It was he who pointed out to me that there was more to being an Ancient and Noble House than the trappings. There is honour and oath; loyalty and friendship. I do not believe that the time is right for the House of Weasley to formally resume its place here. We have much to prove and rebuild as a House if we are to return as an equal and I feel I must give my all to the Ministry seat to which I have been appointed. I thank those who have expressed support for me but encourage them to look to another candidate. Thank you."

It was a shame, Augusta thought dryly, because that speech just showed how honourable Arthur was and out of all the candidates she would have preferred him. But he was right; the House of Weasley needed to rebuild properly if it was going to retake its place. It wasn't a question of money so much as influence. Arthur's new role would help with that; his adult sons had good careers and the family had good links with the House of Potter. It was a start but it was unlikely that the House of Weasley would come back to the Wizengamot while Arthur was its Head.

Dullard cleared his throat. "Mister Amos Diggory."

Diggory stood up. He had once been a handsome fellow although his age had rubbed away the strong jawline and the muscular physique; had thinned the thatch of brown hair on his head. Amos rubbed his scrubby brown beard and gazed around the Wizengamot authoritatively. "Lords, Ladies, Members and Citizens, I thank Lord Abbott for his nomination and come to you as a willing candidate, one that has worked tirelessly for the betterment of our society and one that wishes to do more still. I believe that our wizarding traditions are important; that we must always ensure our safety and security above all other considerations. Many of you know myself and my family. We are honest, honourable people. My record speaks for itself. Thank you."

Augusta frowned. She liked Amos but she found him a terrible braggart and he was a bit too fond of his Firewhiskey for Augusta's liking. He also had no imagination in dealing with magical races – as Sirius had once said sometimes wizards confused magical races and creatures and Augusta believed Amos was one of those wizards. His record on werewolves was appalling.

"Mister Marcus Yaxley."

Yaxley stood up, an intimidating figure in his formal robes with his blond hair neatly tied back. "Members of the Wizengamot, I begin by thanking Lord Wilkes for my nomination. My agenda is simple: I want to make our society strong within and without. With every year that passes wizards bend to the will of others. How many of our noble traditions are lost? How much of what are has been eroded with the viral ideas of the muggles? We need to remember our heritage and regain our strength and remove all elements that would challenge us on this."

Well, there was a perfect example of a pureblood agenda wrapped up in political speak, Augusta mused unhappily. She knew that Yaxley was an intelligent man; capable and sharp-witted. But she would never agree with his politics, not when it could so easily have been he who had attacked her son rather than the LeStranges.

"Finally, Mister Gideon Baron."

As the only non-Ministry nominee, Baron was last. The old solicitor made a small bow to the chamber and cleared his throat.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I give my thanks to Lord Zeller for his kind nomination of myself and my family. I believe that more now than ever we are standing on a precipice. We all want a strong wizarding society, safe from harm by any who would threaten us. We all want our children to thrive and become all that they can be. We all want a life free from darkness. What we don't all agree on is how we achieve these things. I believe that the choices we make now, how we take our society forward from this point are key to our future. Tradition is important. Respecting our ways is important. Fear of the new is a good thing if it makes us assess the risks properly, but for too long we have hidden behind tradition to halt progress; we have eschewed the new in favour of the old because we hold our fear too close; we no longer stride with bold courage but hide in shadows. It is time for us to act like the leader this world needs it to be. I offer my services in this goal."

Gideon had always been an impressive orator and she could see that he was passionate and sincere. He would make a good addition. His judicial knowledge would be invaluable in the trials they watched over; his political acumen was second to none; and he would not be swayed by the likes of Lucius Malfoy and his cronies.

There was a round of questioning for the three candidates who wanted to go forward. Augusta listened rather than ask a question of her own. And then a round of character references from those who had nominated. It was tedious but it was protocol.

They finally came to the vote. Nobody was surprised that the vote was close but as Sirius was called third as Lord Black and voted for Baron, the other candidates didn't stand a chance especially when Harry voted for the solicitor, a vote duly ratified of course by his regent. Baron was sworn in and took his place as a new seat appeared.

Dullard rose to declare the House notices, turned pale and conceded the floor to the House of Black. Augusta's lips twitched because she knew what was coming.

Sirius rose in a graceful move, his gaze automatically going to Harry across the floor before sliding to meet Augusta's gaze warmly. "I have only a few notices today. Firstly, I am pleased to announce a new alliance of mutual aid and support between the House of Black and the House of Longbottom. We now stand together."

Augusta got to her feet as the Chamber reacted with shocked whispers. "As Longbottom Regent, I confirm the new alliance between the Houses and echo that we now stand together."

"The alliance is so recognised," said Dumbledore, looking very surprised.

It was, Augusta thought with relish, as she retook her seat, a historic moment. While Sirius's friendship with the House of Potter had ensured that alliance, she knew everyone else believed no other House on the Light side would willingly ally with the House of Black. She was proud to have taken the first step.

"My second announcement is to record the death of Bellatrix Black, a former daughter of the House of Black, on July twentieth." Sirius announced gravely.

Augusta's heart beat in fierce gladness again at the bitch's death and she was barely aware of Dumbledore's sad face as he made the recognition. The insane witch might have hung on longer than expected but her body, unprotected by its magic, had given in eventually to the harshness of Azkaban. Sirius had approached Augusta for permission to allow Andromeda and Narcissa to bury their sister properly despite the disownment that had formed part of the restitution; Augusta had agreed, knowing that the request was more about enabling the sisters to grieve than showing any respect for Bellatrix as a Black. According to Sirius, the sisters had interred the ashes in the Malfoy mausoleum with a simple plain marker.

"My final notice for the House of Black today is to announce a détente agreement between the House of Black and the House of Nott." Sirius bowed his head slightly to the House in question. "We will not take up wands."

Nott rose from his chair. "As Head of the House of Nott, I confirm the détente and echo that we will not take up wands."

A murmur of confusion bubbled up. Augusta wasn't surprised; the détente agreement was a very old one and rarely used between the Houses.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Forgive me, Sirius, Benjamin. I believe many of us here haven't heard of such an agreement between the Houses before. Could you explain?"

"We've agreed not to kill each other." Sirius said baldly.

The uproar was immediate. The House of Nott had just declared neutrality in any conflict involving the House of Black! If Voldemort came back, Nott would not follow him. Augusta hid her grin. Sirius had forewarned her but to see it for herself…

Only Malfoy looked as unsurprised as she and she knew Sirius had sent him notice as a politeness because of the family connection, although she wouldn't be altogether surprised if Lucius and Benjamin had cooked it up between them to test the waters to see if Sirius would be willing to allow neutrality.

"Well," Dumbledore said once he'd regained control of the Chamber, "the détente agreement is so recognised."

Augusta listened idly as the notices moved onto the House of Flint who announced its Heir.

Dullard rose again and looked weary. "The floor is ceded to Lord Potter and Lord Black as proxy for the House of Potter."

Both Harry and Sirius stood. Augusta smiled encouragingly at Harry who looked suddenly very nervous; pale in his blue formal wear and a little fidgety like most fourteen year old boys.

Sirius cleared his throat. "We have two notices today. The first is that the House of Potter has agreed that the House of Weasley owes it a life debt for Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, saving the life of Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of the House of Weasley, by killing a basilisk in the Slytherin Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts and destroying that which kept her captive."

A startled hush fell over the Wizengamot. Augusta watched everyone's reactions keenly.

"We are pleased to announce that William Arthur Weasley, Heir to the House of Weasley, is sworn to the service of the House of Potter to undertake a task on its behalf as repayment of this life debt." Sirius concluded.

Dumbledore searched the tiers until he found Bill Weasley. "William Arthur Weasley, please stand."

Bill stood in an outfit not dissimilar to Sirius's; he looked equally as dangerous and very handsome. Augusta watched amused as many of the young ladies smiled at the young man.

"Do you confirm that you have sworn such service to the House of Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do confirm." Bill answered formally. "I am honoured to be in the service of the House of Potter."

"Then the notice of service is recognised." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling madly.

Bill sat down again.

Sirius gave a nod to Harry.

Harry looked nervously out at the Wizengamot before his frantic eyes sought and stayed with his adoptive father. He calmed down and took a breath. "The House of Potter is pleased to announce the reformation of its former political alliance with the Ancient and Noble Houses of Abbott, Bones, Branstone, Doge, Longbottom…"

Augusta rose from her seat just as those called before her had done and those called after would do. From the public tier, the Heirs made their way down to the floor.

"…Marchbanks, Ogden, Sapworthy, and with the Houses of Ackerley, Cornfoot, Belby, Corner, Eastchurch, Inglebee, Munslow and Stebbins, and newly including the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Sirius looked around and Augusta gave him a sharp nod of assurance to begin.

"Who speaks for the Houses?" Sirius asked, his tone compelling silence in the Chamber as everyone realised the import of the announcement.

"I, the Longbottom Regent, speak for the Houses." Augusta said formally.

"Who speaks for the Heirs?" Sirius asked.

Neville stepped forward from the gathered group of Heirs in the centre of the floor. "I, the Heir of the House of Longbottom, speak for the Heirs." His voice shook but his shoulders were back and his chin up.

"Do the Houses agree to follow the political will of the House of Potter from this day forth?" Sirius asked.

"We do." Augusta replied.

Magic stirred. They could all sense the tingle of it against their skin. This was important, vital, special.

Sirius threw a look of concern towards his son but continued. "Do the Houses promise to support and aid the House of Potter in magic, in law and in oath?"

"We do." Augusta said.

A rush of magic stirred her hair. She held firm but she could see that it was beginning to unsettle many in the Wizengamot, Dumbledore included.

"Do the Houses promise to be loyal and faithful to the House of Potter above all other individual alliances and agreements?"

"We do."

Sirius nodded at Harry to take over.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir of the House of Black, accept your oath of allegiance and offer to you the protection and sanctuary of the House of Potter, my wand and my magic in your defence, to lead you with fairness and honour. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

His quiet voice was drowned out as the griffin cried its approval. The Ancient and Noble Houses within the alliance felt their magic stirring and with a rush all of their house totems appeared beside them. The shock of it took Augusta's breath away as the bear of Longbottom stood on its hind legs and roared.

Their family magics had responded to the call of the House of Potter!

She remembered the blessing ritual and looked worriedly to Sirius to find him with his eyes riveted on Harry. A quick glance around the Chamber revealed most people were staring with open shock although whether they realised it was Harry who had called the totems and not the Heads of the Houses…

Sirius took a breath as though to steady himself. "And the Heirs, do you agree to follow the political will of the House of Potter from this day forth?"

Neville's voice was steady when he replied and Augusta swelled with pride. "We do."

"Do the Heirs promise to support and aid the House of Potter in magic, in law and in oath?"

"We do." Neville said.

"Do the Heirs promise to be loyal and faithful to the House of Potter above all other individual alliances and agreements?" Sirius continued.

Neville straightened his shoulders. "We do – and more."

More? What did he mean 'more'? That wasn't in the script – Augusta looked at her grandson alarmed as Neville went down on one knee and the rest of the Heirs followed him. She gasped as did many around her.

Neville raised his head and looked straight at Harry. "The Heirs swear fealty to the House of Potter; our magic is your magic; our wands are your wands; our lives are yours to command in battle and in peacetime. We stand together with you."

Augusta swallowed hard torn between so much pride she could drown in it and fear because her grandson, her beautiful sweet grandson, had just pledged his life to Harry Potter – as had every other Heir. They'd effectively given him an army and every House in the Wizengamot knew it. She wondered exactly what had transpired at the afternoon tea – how had Harry inspired them to _this_?

Everyone held their breath as attention turned to the stunned figure of the Boy Who Lived who threw a questioning look at Sirius, who thanks probably to the blighted Black upbringing, was the only one in the Chamber maintaining his composure. Sirius nodded at him as a silent conversation of 'what do I do?' and 'accept it of course' took place without words across the expanse of the Chamber.

Harry straightened up; the totems beside him glowed brightly and he suddenly looked like a wizard who could defeat a Dark Lord. His robes swirled around him, his eyes shone with passion and power, his chin came up defiantly.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir of the House of Black accept your oath of allegiance and…and of fealty." He gazed down at the Heirs. "I offer to you the protection and sanctuary of the House of Potter, my wand and my magic in your defence, to lead you with fairness and honour." He paused, gold and silver magic stirring his robes and his hair. "We stand together. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

And the totems of the family magics voiced their approval in a cacophony of sound that cowed everyone else in the Chamber before they disappeared.

Augusta gathered her torn composure and gazed around the rest of the alliance. The other Heads and Regents were similarly breathless and shocked by their Heirs. Their political opponents looked subtly taken aback, horrified, grim or a mix of all three. The Potter alliance was back and it was back with a vengeance.

On the floor, she saw Neville getting to his feet and grinning shyly up to Harry who smiled back at him. Sirius caught her eye and gave her a relieved nod. He was probably thankful the spirit of Morgana hadn't turned up again, Augusta thought with a breathless laugh. Her amusement returned fully when she glanced across and saw Dumbledore and Cornelius looking spell-shocked. Croaker looked positively gleeful while Bones was staring hard at her niece.

It was left to Dullard to try and regain order which seemed to finally break the Chief Warlock out of his trance so he could recognise the alliance.

Everyone sat down. Neville cast a nervous look her way as he made his way back up the steps and she smiled at him proudly. He beamed back at her.

No, Neville wasn't Frank, Augusta mused as Dumbledore called for a recess before they reviewed the legislative agenda; but he was every bit as special and she wasn't losing him. She had a feeling Harry would wipe the floor with Voldemort, but prophecy be damned; she'd kill the bastard herself before she let him hurt her Neville.


	28. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 6

Ron wasn't stupid.

He knew his Mum would kill him if she caught him and Ginny practicing Quidditch manoeuvres out alone in the field in the early hours of morning without adult supervision.

But that's exactly what they were doing.

He was practicing his Keeper moves with old gloves that had once belonged to his Uncle Octavius and Ginny was ducking and diving like a proper Chaser. Ron's plan was simple: if Harry was going to drop Divination (and maybe Ron didn't entirely blame him because Trelawney was a nightmare for predicting Harry's death) then Ron would join the Quidditch team so they could spend more time with each other. It was a good plan.

Yes, he'd kind of been thinking about it anyway because Oliver Wood had graduated and so Gryffindor would need a Keeper and Ron had always, _always_ wanted to play Quidditch for his House team. Keeper was a good position; solid and unfancy but one that usually held the captaincy more often than not. Ron wasn't expecting that – he knew the others on the team would get first go since they'd been playing for longer than him and he didn't see anyone denying Harry the badge once the current Chaser girls graduated.

He ignored the twinge of envy and focused on his long term goal: if he did well on the House team, he might wrangle a try-out with a professional team and from there…one day he might become a Quidditch manager.

It was his dream.

His secret dream that he hadn't even spoken to Harry or _anyone_ about it because, well, his Mum would have a fit about him not going to the Ministry, and Harry and he had never really talked about what they wanted to do after school. Ron was half-scared if he told Harry, Harry would tell him how stupid Ron's dream was (not that he thought Harry would because Harry was _Harry_) but more because his even more secret dream was that Harry would be the Seeker on the same Quidditch team and that was far too girly for words.

His plan wasn't as girly as Ginny's plan, thought Ron banging the gloves together as he positioned his broom to counter Ginny's run at the hoop. Ginny's plan (or as he had spotted her calling it on a piece of parchment with hearts and flowers drawn all around it, the 'Harry Will Be My Boyfriend' plan) had three points (which reminded Ron far too much of Hermione's organised mind): first, become Harry's friend; second, become a fantastic Quidditch player and have something in common with Harry which they both liked doing; and third, marry Harry and have his babies.

Ron thought she was barmy.

Personally, Ron didn't think Harry was all that interested in Ginny (he went into his 'I'm very uncomfortable' mode whenever Ginny was around but then she always went into her 'I'm next to the Boy Who Lived' mode so Ron couldn't blame him) which was a shame because Ron had thought in a vague kind of way that one day, possibly, way into the future, it would be OK with him if Harry married Ginny and became an official Weasley. Not that Harry would because if it had been a faint possibility when he'd been the Boy Who Lived, it was non-existent now he was Lord Potter and likely to end up with the most beautiful woman ever. Hence, Ginny was barmy.

He was only helping her with her Quidditch because Ginny had caught Ron sneaking out the second day and had blackmailed him into it. And maybe it was useful to have an actual person throwing the Quaffle at him rather than just performing the training drills.

Ron wasn't all that bothered about girls himself although he was beginning to get teased by his brothers about _looking_ when they were out and about. And maybe he was – looking. Because yes, it hadn't escaped his attention that some girls were pretty and cute and had started to develop in interesting ways that certainly made his teenage hormones sit up and take notice. But looking was far different from doing the stuff Dean and Seamus had been talking about in the dorm the previous year (kisses with tongues sounded very disgusting and he really didn't think Amy Fairchild, the fifth year Hufflepuff prefect had done anything to Seamus in a broom cupboard no matter what he claimed). But he knew fourth year was the year most people started dating and he didn't want to be last, but he wasn't quite brave enough to think about approaching girls and was fairly relieved that Harry seemed happy enough not to bother either.

He blocked Ginny's run and threw her the Quaffle back. She was, he considered generously, quite a decent flyer. He checked his watch. It was time for them to go back in. He signalled for Ginny to head down but she shook her head, red hair flying like a banner behind her. He grimaced and flew over to her because if he yelled their Mum was sure to hear him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "Mum'll be up soon." He knew; he had it timed to the second when she got up.

"We have at least another five minutes, Ron." Ginny said, gripping the old broom she was using tightly. "Come on; one more run?"

Ron checked his watch again, estimated how long it would take them to sneak back in. They'd be cutting it fine…he sighed. "One more run." He flew back to avoid her triumphant expression.

He took up his position in front of the goals, imagining again Harry's surprise when Ron made the team. It was going to be…

Ginny shot towards him and Ron focused. He could save the goal; he could save the goal…

She raised the Quaffle and threw it…

It arched through the air…

Ginny lost her balance and screamed…

And tumbled down…

Down…

Down…

"GINNY!" Ron didn't care if his Mum heard him as he dived frantically, pushing the old broom past its top speed, a twig snapping free…

He wasn't going to make it…

His heart pounded, wind rushing over him as he spurred the broom on.

They were almost at the ground…but suddenly she was right there in front of him…

And his arm went around her, catching her, yanking her falling body towards his own…

The broom lurched and wobbled as Ron sought control…

And lost it.

They fell six foot onto the hard ground.

Ron tried to keep hold of his sister but couldn't and he landed with a thump onto his side, his hip taking the worst of it. Ron tried to catch his breath but his body was winded from the fall. He rolled over, trying to find his sister.

Ginny was lying motionless beside him.

His heart froze in panic. No. No. She was fine, she was fine, she was…

"Ginny!" Ron crawled over to her.

And thank Merlin, she moved!

"RONALD!" His Mum's voice screamed in the distance. "GINNY!"

Footsteps pounded over the ground towards them.

"Ron!" Ginny's face was wet with tears. "It hurts!"

Ron paled and his stomach roiled at the sight of her arm, bone sticking up through an angry gash. "It's OK," he swallowed hard, "it's OK, just a small…a break. Mum'll see you set right."

And Charlie was suddenly there. Ron gave a sob of relief at the sight of his brother who must have apparated to get to them so quickly.

"Ron…" Charlie began urgently.

"Ginny!" Ron motioned at her. "Check Ginny!"

Ginny was crying in earnest as Charlie hurriedly started casting spells to determine the damage.

"Ginny! Ronald! Oh, thank Merlin!" His Mum was there all of a sudden, nightie tangled around her legs. Her own wand weaved as she took over damage control. "What were you thinking?! You could have both been killed!"

"Mum!" Ginny burrowed into their Mum's embrace as she knelt down in the dewy wet grass to comfort her daughter. "Hurts!"

His Dad, Fred and George arrived, Percy bringing up the rear having stopped for a dressing gown and slippers unlike everyone else whose attire of pyjamas gave away that they'd run straight from their beds.

Ron swiped at his face. "Is she going to be OK?"

Molly shot him an angry look as she cradled Ginny closer. "She needs a Healer."

Run flushed under the weight of his mother's disapproval. She blamed him.

"So does Ron." Charlie stated briskly. "I saw him from my bedroom window after hearing her scream. He fell a fair bit when he broke her fall. My diagnostic says he mostly bruised and he's sprained his shoulder."

"He broke her fall?" Arthur asked sharply.

"He dived like a mad thing to get to her." Charlie explained, waving his hand at Ron. "He caught her, almost had her, but lost control of his own broom."

His parents' ire ebbed a little.

"Arthur, take Ginny. Charlie, help your brother." Molly ordered crisply. "Percy, run back to the house and call Healer Primrose. Fred, George…"

"We'll look for the brooms…"

"…and the Quaffle!"

They took off before she could say anything else.

Charlie helped Ron to his feet and he was grateful for the support of his brother's strong hand under his skinned elbow. Ron's knees felt wobbly. He wondered if Harry had felt the same way after saving Ginny in the Chamber.

"Straight up to the bathroom with Ronald, Charlie!" Molly said as they reached the Burrow. "Get him cleaned up."

Charlie urged Ron towards the stairs as their father placed Ginny down on the sofa, Molly hurrying into the kitchen for potions. Percy was still kneeling in front of the floo explaining what had happened to Healer Primrose as Ron started up the stairs.

Charlie pushed him toward the bathroom. "Strip and shower in warm water. Your body will appreciate it later."

Ron grimaced as Charlie made him keep the door open in case he fell. He struggled out of his practice gear, wincing when his shoulder complained. He hopped under the warm water and let himself cry a little more under the cover of the noise. He could hear bangs and calls from downstairs. He washed himself quickly, surprised at the sting of soap on cuts and grazes he hadn't noticed. His left hip and thigh which had taken the brunt of the fall were covered with a huge bruise and twinges of pain spiked down his leg. He climbed tiredly out of the shower and wrapped his lower body in a towel.

Charlie helped him into his room and sat down with him. "She'll be OK, Ron."

"When she fell…" Ron swiped at his eyes again, "it happened so fast, Charlie!"

"It does. Hubert Shelling fell off his broom in a practice session once in my fifth year. Keith Teller tried to catch him but his broom wasn't fast enough…Madame Hooch was able to slow his descent." Charlie grimaced and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "He was still out for over a month with a fractured skull."

Ron stood up and retrieved a clean pair of briefs from his underwear drawer, needing to do something. He realised his hands were shaking.

"Here," Charlie ushered him under the duvet as soon as he had his underwear on, "you're in a fair amount of shock, Ron." He had just finished tucking Ron up when the Healer bustled in with their father.

Ron gave the old woman who had been their family Healer for years an anxious look. "Ginny?"

"Your sister's all sorted, young Ronald." Healer Primrose said sternly. She ran a quick diagnostic, opened her bag and took out several vials. "Calming draught." She handed him a vial and he drank it down with disgust. She waved her wand several times over his shoulder which suddenly stopped hurting so much. "The swelling and the slight sprain have been fixed." She frowned and did the same movement over his hip. "You're very lucky you didn't break your pelvis, young man."

He blanched at that thought but the sedative was already turning his mind to slush.

"Take this."

He obediently swallowed the pain relief potion.

"Use this on the bruising." She handed him a jar of ointment and snapped her bag shut. "Well, I'm done. Arthur."

"Thank you, Dotty." Arthur said softly, looking tired; his thin red hair sticking up everywhere. "Charlie, can you see Healer Primrose out? Your mother's with Ginny."

Charlie gave Ron a sympathetic smile and left with the old witch. Ron was alone with his Dad.

"Ginny explained everything." Arthur said. "How the two of you have been sneaking out to practice for the past month. How she lost her balance when she threw the Quaffle and how you saved her."

Ron swallowed hard under the relentless blue glare of his father.

"I'm very proud of what you did in saving your sister," Arthur continued, "but I am deeply disappointed that you both put yourselves at risk by sneaking out in such a way. You, in particular, Ronald, should have known better as the elder. We could have lost you both today." His father's voice broke on the last sentence and he had to turn away to gather his composure.

Ron's eyes burned with shame, and one lone tear trickled out and down his cheek. In many ways, his father's disappointment cut deeper than his mother's anger.

"The draught Healer Primrose gave you will mean you sleep off most of the shock. When you wake up, you will remain in your room and think about your actions for the rest of today. Your brothers will check on you throughout the day and bring you your meals." Arthur said firmly. "Understood?"

Ron nodded. "Harry's supposed to come over later." He said roughly.

"I'll owl Sirius and cancel."

His father made to leave.

"Dad…" Ron pressed his lips together. "Is Mum…"

"Your mother has had a very big shock and is with your sister." Arthur said not unkindly. "You need to give her some time to calm down, Ron."

Ron swallowed around the hard lump in his throat and nodded again.

"Go to sleep, son."

It was as though the words were magic because Ron felt his body give up and sleep overtake him.

When he woke up, Charlie was there. He threw down the Prophet and shepherded Ron through another round of ablutions, an application of the bruising ointment, and getting dressed in some comfortable clothes; old pyjama bottoms and a softened Quidditch tunic that had originally been Charlie's and had Weasley stamped on the back. He reassured him Ginny was sleeping.

It was Charlie who brought his lunch of two huge cheese sandwiches, and a couple of apples, all accompanied by a glass of milk and more pain potion. He promised him that the twins had been nowhere near any of it. After lunch though, Ron was left alone.

He tried in a desultory way to tackle his homework but he was too upset and his mind wouldn't settle on any of the essays. He threw himself back on his bed and had another cry, careful to keep quiet so he wouldn't alert anyone to the fact that he was crying, while at the same time wanting to be discovered so someone knew how badly he felt.

The whole thing was Ginny's fault, Ron determined morosely. She had been the one that had insisted on flying with him. She had been the one that had lost her balance and fallen. It was her fault.

_He_ had saved her life.

And he was injured!

Why was he being punished? They should be thanking him!

But the sense of self-righteousness dissipated with the memory of his sister lying so still on the ground…

The afternoon sun travelled across his bedroom as Ron contemplated the horror of almost losing her. It would have devastated their family. Ginny as the only girl was special. Ron knew that she was valued for that alone as much as he resented it. He fell asleep again, uneasy with thoughts of what could have happened.

It was Bill beside his bed when he woke again.

Bill set his book down and his eyes scoured over Ron with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Ron said honestly. And stiff, his muscles protested as he sat up.

"Want the loo?"

Ron nodded and blushed as Bill walked him to the bathroom. His brother did refrain from entering and Ron washed up, feeling a little better with his immediate needs taken care of. Bill walked him back and left him, returning with a tray of food for both of them.

"Don't get too excited," Bill warned him, "Charlie cooked."

The stew wasn't bad; the beef was a little tough and the pepper was a tad on the heavy side but the gravy was otherwise tasty and it warmed Ron.

"How's Ginny?" Ron asked once his initial hunger was sated.

"Out of it which is to her benefit since Dotty gave her Skele-gro." He waved his fork. "She'll be fine by tomorrow."

Ron nodded slowly and wished he could go see her if only to remove the horrifying image of her lying on the ground from his head.

"You want to talk about it?" offered Bill, licking his fork and tearing another piece of bread to dunk into the gravy.

Ron shook his head and swallowed the mouthful he'd taken. "No, not really."

"Sounds like it was pretty scary from what Charlie said he witnessed." Bill commented.

"It was." Ron admitted. He scraped up the last of his stew and set the plate aside.

Bill handed him dessert – a bowl of ice-cream with some tinned peaches. Ron took it gratefully. He wasn't sure he would be allowed dessert since sometimes his Mum used withholding pudding as a punishment.

"You know when Mum was pregnant with you," Bill began, "Uncle Fabian had brought round his and Uncle Gideon's old brooms for me and Charlie to learn on. Anyway, Dad was working a lot of hours, Uncle Fabian and Gideon were never around either, and Mum was, well, pregnant with you and dealing with Percy and the twins all the time. Everybody would promise, 'next weekend, Bill' or 'I'll come home early tomorrow' but then it never happened."

Unwillingly, Ron found himself captivated by his brother's story. Bill and Charlie rarely told stories of their childhood but there again, Ron had never really asked either.

"So, there I was feeling very sorry for myself that nobody was paying attention to me," Bill continued, "and Charlie was almost as desperate so we snuck out after lunch one day while Mum was busy with the twins. Charlie gets on a broom and he's immediately in the air looking like he was born on the thing."

Just like Harry, Ron thought, the memory of Harry outclassing Draco to get Neville's Rememberall raising a small smile.

"I tried to do the sensible older brother thing and keep Charlie close to the ground but he was off dipping and diving." Bill pushed his finished stew aside and reached for his own bowl of ice-cream. "Anyway, there was a sudden gust of wind and Charlie lost height for a sec but somehow he managed to cling on and remained in control of the broom– but it was enough to unsettle me, I lost control and I took a tumble. I didn't fall far only about eight feet or so and landed in a bush but it was enough to knock the wind out of me, give me a nice set of bruises and scratches, and somehow a twisted ankle."

Usually Ron would be annoyed that he hadn't managed to do something unique; that his brothers had once again done something _first_. But Bill's story was comforting, a shared experience rather than a reminder that Ron was the youngest. Suddenly Charlie's sympathy that morning made a lot more sense.

"Anyway, my fall scared the pants off Charlie who screamed for Mum and then…well…after Dotty came by and fixed me up, I was told to stay in my room and think about what I'd done." Bill made a circular gesture that took in all of Ron's room. "I spent the time feeling rather sorry for myself in truth. Then Dad came home and gave me his disappointed look – you know the one?"

"Gave it to me this morning." Ron agreed despondently, pushing his empty bowl away.

"And we talked about what could have happened and how it was important that there was always an adult watching or aware of when we flew," Bill said, "and I had a good cry on Dad's shoulder and then…" he smiled, "and then he told me how he had snuck out with his little brother when they were twelve and ten and done pretty much the same thing only he'd ended up with a broken finger."

Ron's mouth gaped open.

"I'm fairly certain that Fred and George have sneaked out to fly," Bill went on, "they've probably just been lucky not to get injured."

It was immensely comforting to know that he hadn't been the only one to make the same mistake, Ron considered with relief.

"Ginny could have died." Ron said slowly, openly acknowledging the truth of it out loud for the first time.

"She could have but she didn't and that's what you need to focus on." Bill said firmly. "That and not doing something so stupid as to go flying without telling anyone again."

"Mum was furious." Ron said, his throat closing up.

"She'll come round. She just needs to be with Ginny today." Bill assured him. "But she loves you too."

And he knew that. Mum loved all of them fiercely. Sometimes he thought she loved them too much.

"So why have you been sneaking out exactly?" asked Bill pointedly. "Charlie said it has been going on for weeks."

"Oliver left," Ron explained, "and there's a Keeper position open. Ginny…" he stumbled over his sister's secret 'Make Harry My Boyfriend' plan and opted for something less humiliating for her, "…she's thinking about Chaser eventually."

"And that's all there is to it?" Bill pressed.

Ron blushed under Bill's intent regard. "Well, I might have thought it was a way for me and Harry to spend more time together since he's dropping Divination."

He found himself confiding in Bill about his secret dream of Quidditch as a career for himself and Harry.

"I know it's stupid…" Ron mumbled.

"It's not stupid. I think you'd make a great manager." Bill said, propping his feet in bright red socks up on Ron's bed. "And I think Harry would probably be Seeker for you because it would be you who asked."

"You think?" Ron began, excitement beginning to creep past the guilt and shock of the day's events.

"Of course whether he would really want to play Seeker is a different matter." Bill said.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Why wouldn't he want to? He _loves_ Quidditch!"

"Maybe, he's certainly out on his broom any chance he gets and he might have even mentioned Quidditch as a possible career the other day," allowed Bill, clasping his hands behind his head, "but have you actually asked Harry what he wants to do?"

He shook his head.

"How would you like it if Dad organised a job for you at the Ministry doing the administration for the Quidditch league?" Bill asked. "I mean you love Quidditch, right? So, you'd be happy with that job?"

Ron slumped back against his pillows, seeing Bill's point. "But Harry loves Quidditch." He repeated anyway.

His brother looked at him kindly and Ron could see he was debating internally what to say. "Harry is a great kid," he said eventually, "but his muggle family did a right number on him, Ron. Sirius and Remus are helping to build his confidence up but I get the impression he's still fairly unused to stating explicitly what he wants and what he likes."

Ron opened his mouth to argue before his brain caught up with him. "Harry is confident!" He insisted. "He faced down all those traps and stood up to You-Know-Who when he was Quirrell! He took on a basilisk for Ginny! And…and he even told Remus and Sirius not to kill Pettigrew because his Dad wouldn't want them to be murderers!"

Bill shifted; resuming a sitting position and leaning forward. "He's very _brave_ and, believe me, I know, I've seen his memories of some of those events, but there's a difference between standing up in the heat of the moment and taking charge because there isn't really a choice type of confidence, and the being able to state clearly to someone you love and care about what you want type of confidence."

There was some truth in Bill's words that touched Ron quite deeply.

"You know he threw up twice the morning of the Wizengamot session and didn't tell Sirius because he didn't want to let Sirius down?" Bill said quietly.

Ron didn't say anything because his head was suddenly filled with a picture of Harry the morning of his first Quidditch match; shaky and pale and…had he thrown up then too? Ron had been so excited that his friend got to play Quidditch, he hadn't really considered that Harry might not have wanted to play.

"Afterwards, Sirius found out anyway," Bill said, "and he told Harry that he'd wished he'd said something because if Harry really didn't want to do it, Sirius would have organised things differently. Of course, it's not that easy because Harry does have responsibilities as Lord Potter and he has to get used to having to do stuff he doesn't want to do sometimes, but Sirius is trying to instil in Harry that he shouldn't feel that he always has to do what others want and expect of him ahead of his own wants and needs."

Ron tried to sort through Bill's words. He knew Harry had hated the idea of the Wizengamot session but he'd done OK with it, hadn't he? The Prophet had been filled for the last few days with the story of how wonderful Harry had been. Ron had envied him the adulation. But had that been what had Harry wanted? He had scowled when Ron had shown him the news articles when he'd come over for dinner the next day…

"_You haven't been reading those, have you?" Harry said, throwing himself down on the grass next to Ron._

"_Hey, I'm not the one who made headlines!" Ron argued, a hot rush of jealousy in his belly. "Why didn't you tell me everyone was going to swear fealty to you? I would have come and done the same!"_

"_Why would you want to swear fealty to me? And I didn't know they were going to do that!" _

"_Why wouldn't I want to swear fealty to you? I'm your best mate!" Ron retorted, slightly mollified that Harry hadn't kept things from him because he knew Harry was keeping some things from him because he'd said Sirius wouldn't let him tell him everything._

"_Exactly!" Harry poked him in the arm. "You're my best mate!" He frowned at Ron. "Look, who was at my side when I went after the Philosopher's Stone? Or went to fight a basilisk? Or when we faced down Pettigrew in the Shack? You, and you didn't need any oath of fealty to be there either, did you?" _

"_Oh," said Ron getting that it was taken as read that he would fight beside Harry as his best friend, as Harry rolled his eyes at him._

"_You know I think the wizarding world has it backwards; an alliance of friendship is much more important than the others."_

"_I don't really know what all the alliances mean." Ron muttered. _

"_Well, our alliance is one of friendship which from a Wizengamot perspective means that the other Houses know you're our friends and so may be more inclined to like or dislike you because of that." Harry explained. "But to me it means that you're my friends and if I needed you, I know you'd be there for me – and vice versa."_

"_Definitely vice versa, mate." Ron confirmed, trying not to blush like Harry was doing. "So what about the others and the fealty thing?"_

"_Well, alliances of mutual aid and support, mean one House agrees with another House's political agenda in the main and if called upon would provide political support, financial backing, that kind of thing." Harry pulled at the grass. "That's the kind of alliance we have with Neville and why his Gran is helping us so much with the political stuff."_

"_OK." Ron nodded his understanding._

"_The Potter alliance thing…Hermione says it's like a muggle political party?"_

_Ron stared at Harry blankly._

"_Right, um," Harry searched the sky for inspiration, "well, with a mutual aid and support alliance, the Houses can agree to disagree on bits that conflict in their agendas, and generally it's bad form to call upon the mutual aid and support if you know that the House isn't in favour with that bit you're trying to push. The Houses in the Potter alliance have agreed that my agenda is the best overall and they'll vote for my agenda even if it conflicts with their own."_

"_That's pretty cool," commented Ron. _

"_The fealty…well, you have to have and be part of something like the Potter alliance before a House can swear fealty anyway. But it means that if I can call upon the Houses or the Heirs in this case to provide me with military support – wands and magic to be used under my command in battle. Neville's Gran made him apologise to me for springing it on me and I think most of the others have been grounded for doing something like that without asking permission from their parents first. But like I said," Harry pushed his shoulder, "if you're my friend, you're going to be there beside me anyway."_

"_Too right, mate." Ron agreed, feeling better about not swearing fealty. He was Harry's friend; he didn't need to swear fealty. _

"_Come on," Harry dragged him to his feet, "you can beat me at chess! That always cheers you up." _

"Let me ask you this, Ron," Bill said quietly breaking into Ron's thoughts, "did anyone _ask_ Harry if he wanted to play Quidditch?"

Ron cast his mind back. "No," he said finally, "I don't think they did. McGonagall saw him catching Neville's Rememberall after Malfoy threw it when we'd been ordered to stay on the ground. He thought she was marching him off to be expelled, but she took him to Oliver and told him she'd found him a Seeker."

"That doesn't sound like he was given much of a choice." Bill remarked. He waved at Ron. "What about the pair of you? Who usually decides what you do when you're not in class?"

Ron's heart sank because, adventures aside, he knew Harry usually went along with whatever Ron or Hermione wanted, or came up with some compromise to keep the peace. It wasn't that he _never_ expressed a preference; just rarely – and then it was usually something like going to Hagrid's for tea which was obviously because he wanted to please Hagrid. "Why wouldn't he say anything if he didn't want to do something I wanted?" He said miserably.

"Because I suspect he's been trained not to express his own wants too much by his muggle relatives, and he probably doesn't want to lose your friendship – it means a lot to him."

"It means a lot to me too." Ron said defensively.

"Seeing as you're planning on a career for the both of you, I can see that." Bill teased gently. "But it is possible to stay friends with someone and not do the same thing. Look at me and Kevin. He's off doing his thing at Unified Apothecaries with potion research and I'm working as a curse-breaker. And, you haven't gone along to all of Harry's lessons this Summer and you're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Ron sighed heavily. "That's just it! He's Lord Potter now and he has all of these new lessons and new friends and…and what will he want with _me_ anymore?"

"Ah, Ron." His brother stood up and crossed the room and dragged Ron into a one-armed manly hug.

Ron was grateful for the solid comfort although his bruised body wasn't.

Bill patted his back and sat back on the bed. "Do you think Harry's a bad friend?"

"Of course not!" Ron said.

"Then why do you think he's going to dump you just because he's made friends with some other people and has lessons to help him deal with his heritage and position?" Bill asked patiently.

"He wouldn't, he's not like that." Ron allowed, reddening brightly. "I know that and I know it makes no sense but…I just thought – I don't how to fit in with him now. You don't know what it's like, Bill, because you were the first! I've never gotten anything new." He suddenly had a thought which pointed out the lie in the statement and blushed again. "I mean, apart from the dress robes. I did say thanks, didn't I?"

"You did." Bill reached over and mussed his hair.

"Anyway, Harry was the same, really. I mean, I know he had the money from his parents for school but the muggles were awful to him and never gave him anything nice and it's not that I wanted him to stay with them…" he trailed away, unable to put his thoughts into words. "He's got all these new clothes and a new house and – and I'm happy for him, I am, but…" he shrugged unhappily. "I mean, Hermione's being sponsored by the House of Black so even she'll fit in better than me!"

"OK, that was a lot." Bill commented. "First things first: Harry's your friend, he's not about to dump you one way or another. He doesn't care about your clothes and your social position. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ron said, something settling in his gut at Bill's confident assertion.

"Now, I can understand wanting to fit in and not wearing second-hand stuff is part of that," Bill continued, "that's partly why Charlie and I got you the dress robes. So let's tackle that part of it first. You have an educational fund from Sirius so when we go shopping for your school stuff, you can replace your old robes – we might even be able to sneak a couple of new non-school robes for your weekends in. I'm sure Sirius will agree a broom and Quidditch gear falls under the fund."

Ron snorted. "As if Mum will let me!"

"Ron…"

"No!" Ron protested vehemently. "You know what she's like! She'll say there's no need to waste money and she already thinks of it as charity even though it was to make up for…you know. And she hates Sirius! She'll not spend any of it just to spite him!"

"I'll talk with her." Bill promised. He paused and sighed. "Well, I'll get Dad to talk with her." He gave a small smile. "She has been better about Sirius since Harry's birthday."

Ron nodded at that because she had. Poor Harry, Ron thought, couldn't even have his birthday without getting a death threat.

"Right, so materially you'll be fine by September. And I do know how you feel, Ron. Once Mum had Percy, I ended up with second-hand robes and books just as much as the rest of you because money was tight. And while I will say that Dad's view that we're rich in love and money shouldn't matter is a nice one, I understand that in reality when you're at school and standing next to your peers, it does help your confidence and your ego to feel on you're on an equal Quidditch pitch. So I'll sort it for you either way. Agreed?" Bill said briskly.

"Agreed." Ron said a little apprehensively because he trusted Bill but their Mum was a force of nature and he couldn't see her changing her mind. But he was also a little more hopeful.

"Now, status and position." Bill sighed. "Well, you know that stuff's never been important to us. Dad's always said that what's important is that you're a good person and you live your life decently and honourably."

"I know." Ron said quietly, a little ashamed that status and position _did_ matter to him.

"But the truth is that while neither Dad nor I really took any of the Ancient and Noble House stuff seriously, the last month has brought home to us that it is important." Bill concluded.

Ron looked up at him in surprise.

Bill nodded gravely. "We're an Ancient and Noble House. We should have a seat in the Wizengamot and we should be helping to decide our society's future. But we don't because Great-Granddad gambled away the seat and the bulk of the fortune, and Gramps rebelled against the establishment in response, and Dad is a good man but who has never been all that ambitious for himself." He gestured at Ron. "You've done more to help rebuild our status than either Dad or I."

"Me?" blurted Ron, shocked.

"You made friends with Harry. He approached us for an alliance of friendship." Bill stated. "That's because of you." He prodded Ron gently on a patch of unmarred skin. "Dad and I are doing our bit now but everyone in the family has a part to play in helping us rebuild our status including you."

"Me?" blurted Ron again.

"Yes," Bill said, "you remain a genuine friend to Harry – that's why he asked us into the alliance in the first place. Second, you get your head down, stop being a lazy prat and put some effort into your school work." His gaze drifted purposefully to the desk by the window which held Ron's untouched and uncompleted homework. "Sirius isn't going to stand for Harry having less than good grades. You need to keep up if you want to fit in and I know you're not stupid. You picked up learning your alphabet and numbers pretty quick."

Ron flushed but nodded.

"Third, if you're serious about your Quidditch career which I think is a great goal, then it would probably benefit you to go along to Harry's lessons on etiquette and politics. You'll need to learn how to interact with people on a social basis and influence them as a manager. That's essentially what Harry is learning." Bill concluded.

"Do you think he'll still let me come along?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask Sirius and Harry tomorrow but I don't think it'll be an issue." Bill said.

"What about Mum? She complained that Harry shouldn't have the lessons so I doubt she'll let me go to them." Ron pointed out.

"I'll talk with Mum." Bill promised before waving his hand. "Well, I'll get Dad to talk with Mum." He patted Ron's bad leg and Ron winced. "Sorry. OK with everything now?"

Ron nodded slowly. "Bill, is Harry OK? It's just…I know there's something more going on. There was that death threat and he was really upset a few weeks back when he and Sirius went to visit the Ministry but he said he couldn't talk about it and…"

"He's OK." Bill assured him. "He's dealing with a lot of change and – do you really think Sirius isn't going to give him the best protection he can?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm happy for him, you know, about Sirius. You can tell he really cares about Harry not like the muggles."

Bill ruffled his hair and stood up. He picked up a pain potion and gave it to Ron. "Come on. Take that potion, visit the loo and hop into bed."

Ron pulled a face but he followed instructions. Bill left him tucked up in bed but Ron wasn't all that sleepy. He heard a hoot and a tap on his window and hurried over to let Hedwig in.

"Hey there." Ron said stroking her head. She offered him her leg. Ron took the letter eagerly.

"_Ron, _

_Heard what happened! _

_Sirius said your Dad told him you'd saved Ginny! Go you!_

_Hope you're OK though and didn't hurt yourself too badly. It's a shame you're grounded (I told Hedwig to deliver the letter directly to you late on when hopefully your parents aren't watching) – Hermione says you should take advantage and do your homework._

_Write soon and tell me all about it (the fall not your homework), Harry."_

Ron gave a chuckle. He scrawled a brief note; just enough to give Harry the highlights with a promise to tell him more the next time they saw each other. Hedwig took flight and Ron closed the window, slipping back to his bed.

He was almost asleep when he heard the vague sound of his door being opened and footsteps padding up to his bed. A hand swept through his hair and he mumbled indistinctly, caught on the edge of sleep.

"We could have lost him, Arthur."

His Mum sounded like she was crying.

"He's safe and thanks to him, so's Ginny." His Dad's calm tone soothed Ron back towards the pull of sleep. "Come on Molly-wobbles."

Ron felt the press of lips against his forehead and it jolted him back into semi-awareness. "Mum?"

"Shush now," his Mum said, "go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"OK," mumbled Ron and leaning into the warm touch of his mother's hand on his hurt shoulder, he fell asleep.

o-O-o

The stone on the desk looked innocuous enough, Sirius thought. Dark and oval shaped, it didn't look anything special.

He looked across the desk at Dumbledore who stared at the stone with so much longing that it gave Sirius the creeps. His gaze quickly resettled on Bertie to his right who wore a grim expression.

"You're telling me this is the Resurrection Stone out of some old children's tale of the Hallows?" Sirius said sceptically.

"The Hallows are very real." Dumbledore said, lifting his gaze from the stone for the first time since they'd entered Bertie's office.

The small cramped space didn't scream 'office of the Head of the DOM,' instead it seemed more suited for a researcher who preferred books to people. Every inch of wall space was covered in bookshelves stacked high and deep with books and journals. The desk was small with hardly any wood showing under the mountain of parchment and more books; two plain chairs took up the available floor space in front, a comfortable worn leather office chair took up the space behind. It suited Bertie.

Bertie sighed heavily and nodded in agreement with Dumbledore. "The story of the Peverells is quite based in truth, Sirius." He sank down into his chair, looking old. "You know it?"

"It was Regulus's favourite story. He wanted another brother so we'd make three. Mother laughed at him." Sirius said in a clipped tone. He had read the story for nights on end to his little brother and they had played at being the brothers or Sirius had played at being Death and Regulus had played at being the hero Ignotus who managed to hide from him.

"Three brothers came to surging river created by Death as a trap for the unwary traveller. They worked together and used their magic to build a bridge to cross it." Bertie began the tale anyway. "Death appeared and congratulated them, offering them each a gift for their ingenuity but wanting in truth to trap them into giving up the lives he felt they had cheated him out of collecting."

"The eldest brother Antioch asked for a powerful wand," Dumbledore chimed in, "so Death went to an Elder tree and snapped off a branch fashioning it into a wand. He gave this wand to Antioch and Antioch went on his way."

"The second brother Cadmus had just lost his sweetheart to a plague and asked for a way to return the dead to life. Death picked a stone from the river bank and made it into a portal allowing the owner to bring back the shades of those who had died." Bertie recited.

"And the younger brother, Ignotus, asked to be allowed to leave without Death following him." Sirius said, impatiently. "Death gave him his own cloak of invisibility. Antioch was arrogant, boasted about his wand and immediately got killed by a thief who stole it from him; Cadmus brought his sweetheart to life again only not, realised the difference and committed suicide; Ignotus hid from Death under his cloak and lived a long life until he willingly went to Death." He pointed at the stone. "You really think this is _the_ Stone."

"See this etching." Bertie pointed with his wand at the strange marking on the Stone. "It is the mark of a Hallow." He gestured tiredly. "Regardless of the story, it is likely that the Peverells were powerful wizards capable of creating wonderful artefacts; the artefacts themselves are real even if the story of Death gifting them to the brothers is a child's tale."

"OK." Sirius rubbed his forehead tiredly. "So it's a Hallow. It can call the dead back…" he blanched as he suddenly realised; James, Lily, Regulus even – all could be called back by the small innocuous stone on the desk.

"And there you see why it is such a temptation." Dumbledore said gravely. "Who would not wish for a moment to talk once again with a loved one? To spend time in their presence and ask for forgiveness…"

Sirius glanced over at Dumbledore whose gaze was once again affixed to the stone. Sirius shared a concerned look with Bertie.

"Clearly, Lawrence realised the stone was the Hallow." Bertie sighed heavily. "I should have spoken with him more when he said he needed more time to work out how to separate the stone from the ring setting."

"How is he?" asked Sirius.

"We amputated his wand arm." Bertie said succinctly. "Unfortunately, the curse is such that cutting away the dead flesh is irrelevant. He will die within a matter of weeks."

"We may be able to prolong that," Dumbledore said dragging his eyes away from the stone, "I will speak to Severus. There may be potions…"

"I'm not sure prolonging his life would be a gift." Bertie snapped.

Dumbledore blinked at Bertie. "We should offer Lawrence the choice, surely?"

Bertie nodded grimly.

"It wasn't your fault, Bertie." Sirius said firmly. "He knew the curse was on the ring and he put it on anyway."

"I'm afraid I could have fallen into the same trap as poor Lawrence. I feel blessed that until today I haven't had time to see the ring for myself." Dumbledore confessed as he transfigured one of the chairs into a chintzy armchair and sat down.

Sirius suspected Lawrence had known Dumbledore would know what the stone was and that had spurred his hasty action. "I suspect he wished to bring his daughter back."

"It's a very dangerous artefact." Bertie agreed, leaning back. "At least that damnable ring has been destroyed."

Sirius nodded. He'd watched it melt and be eaten away in the furnace. There were two possible horcruxes left: one at Hogwarts and one potentially at Godric's Hollow. "Do Bill and Caro know what's happened?"

Bertie shook his head. "They're still at Godric's Hollow trying to make the house stable enough to enter. There's a great deal of dark magic seeped into the building. They have to cleanse it before they can deal with the structural issues. And they have to do all of it working under an illusion to ensure the tourists that stop by don't realise what's happening."

"Bloody ghouls." Sirius growled. He'd been angered by the report that there was evidently a tourist trip based around Godric's Hollow and the Potters' old cottage. He was going to sue someone as soon as Brian tracked down who was behind the business.

"I'll inform them about Lawrence when they report in this evening." Bertie sighed.

Losing a team member was always hard, Sirius mused, but Lawrence had known the dangers and ignored them despite having resisted temptation for the fortnight that had passed since they'd discovered the ring.

It had been a strange couple of weeks since the death threat at Harry's birthday party, filled with the Wizengamot session – he felt a knot of guilt again at how he hadn't realised how nervous Harry had been about the whole affair but Harry had been fantastic – and more dinners and meetings than he could shake a stick at.

Ron Weasley's flying escapade with his sister had resulted in him joining Harry for etiquette and political lessons which pleased Harry no end and Sirius couldn't help but be impressed at Bill who'd sold the whole thing to his parents as punishment for Ron's transgression.

"So we're left with the question of what to do with the Hallow." Bertie said, pulling Sirius back to the present.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd want to lock it up in some musty storeroom here for further study."

"Yes, well," Bertie shifted uncomfortably, "we can only do that if we're certain the artefact isn't a family heirloom."

"Can't it be confiscated from Riddle?" Sirius demanded, confused. "I mean, we're surely not going to give him the means of bringing back the dead even if they're just shades."

"Oh, I don't mean Riddle!" Bertie said emphatically. "I don't think the Gaunts genealogically are directly related to the Peverells. Cadmus was said to have tossed the stone and himself into the river to drown. No, more likely that some other ancestor of theirs happened across the stone and set it into the ring without knowing what it was. I don't believe Riddle knew otherwise he no doubt would have tried to access its power."

"But there is one living descendent of the Peverells who has a claim on the stone." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling with that annoying 'I know something you don't' twinkle that Sirius hated.

"Who?" asked Sirius outright, refusing to dance around and make wild guesses for the next hour.

Bertie cleared his throat. "Well, the line of Ignotus Peverell eventually renamed itself from Peverell to…"

"Potter." Dumbledore supplied with a warm smile.

"Harry." Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known.

"Have you never wondered about that wonderful cloak of invisibility, Sirius?" Dumbledore chided gently. "It is the Potter family heirloom and yet its charms remain strong and vibrant despite centuries of wear."

"So, Harry's cloak is _the_ cloak?" Sirius sputtered. He'd used the cloak many times as a Marauder. Dear Merlin! "_Death's_ cloak?"

"Well, probably in reality the first true invisibility cloak invented by Peverell himself." Bertie said cheering up a little. "I was aware the Potters' had it but Charlus refused to give it to me for study."

Sirius frowned and sat down abruptly. "That's the stone; Harry has the cloak; so where's the wand?"

"Ah, well that's the question isn't it?" Bertie asked. "There is a marvellous theory that if all three are owned by the same person then he or she becomes the Master of Death. Unfortunately the wand has a rather tricky history and was last known to be held by…"

"Alas, it was lost." Dumbledore cut in.

Sirius's eyes narrowed on the old wizard.

Bertie subsided. "Perhaps it is better to consider it lost, yes; a very good point." He sighed. "Anyway, _my_ previous point such as it was is that the stone and the rest of the Hallows," he glanced at Albus, "if they belong to anyone, they belong to Harry."

Sirius sighed. "I will talk to Harry but my recommendation to him will be to lock the thing away in the family vault."

They all looked pensively at the stone.

"Did Lawrence see his daughter?" Dumbledore asked eventually.

Bertie shook his head. "The curse struck before he could complete turning the stone."

Dumbledore's eyes drifted back to the artefact but he nodded slowly. "Perhaps it was for the best."

Bertie picked up his wand and levitated the stone into a box. "I will lock it up here in the meantime, Sirius." He confirmed. "Let me know once you've spoken with Harry."

"Will do." Sirius got to his feet. "Please give my best to Lawrence and his family."

"And mine." Dumbledore said rising, the chair configuring back to its usual state. "I must get back to Hogwarts and make arrangements for your visit to the Chamber next week."

Sirius walked out with him. "Are you back in the country for good now?"

"I am." Dumbledore confirmed. "The last details of the Tri-Wizard Tournament have been finalised and my Summer is once again my own. It is a shame that Bartemius remains so ill."

He placed a hand on Dumbledore's arm before they exited the Ministry. He ushered Dumbledore into an alcove and raised a privacy bubble. "Albus, this stone seems to…you seem unusually interested."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and his eyes grew dim. "In my youth, I fell in love and my partner and I dreamed of uniting the Hallows; so many grand plans we weaved. My brother objected fiercely to my leaving home and a fight broke out amongst us. My sister Ariana was caught in the crossfire. We never knew which spell was the one to…"

Sirius felt his heart squeeze tight in sympathy.

"I became penitent and sought to never again give into the temptation of power. But even today…to talk with Ariana one more time…" Dumbledore sniffed and blinked back tears. "You are quite right, Sirius. I will leave the stone in Bertie's capable hands and think no more on it. I once told Harry that it does no good to dwell on dreams; I should take my own advice."

He left, taking the privacy bubble down and leaving Sirius feeling like he'd kicked a puppy. Sirius made his way to Black Manor but immediately left again for Griffin House.

Remus and Harry were in the sun room and Sirius brought them up to speed as Dobby brought them glasses of lemonade and chocolate biscuits.

"Poor Lawrence." Harry said, compassionately. "Does he have family or…"

"A sister." Remus answered. "His wife died a few years ago and his daughter…she died during the last war at the hands of Greyback, the werewolf who bit me."

Harry folded his arms and frowned. "Why haven't I heard this story of the brothers before?"

"It's a wizarding story in a popular book called 'Tales of Beedle the Bard,' Harry." Remus explained. "Most wizarding children learn to read with that book. I certainly did."

"You did have a copy in your nursery," Sirius said thoughtfully, "if Bill and Caro ever make it actually into the house at Godric's Hollow they may find it. I'm sure James gave you the Potter copy passed down through the generations."

"But once I was living with the Dursleys there was no way they'd ever allow me to have a wizarding book or hear any wizarding tales." Harry nodded. "I'm really related to this Ignotus Peverell?"

"So it seems." Sirius said.

"I'll check." Remus offered. "But if both Bertie and Albus agreed that you are his descendant…"

"It's probable that I am." Harry said with a sigh. "I'm not having my cloak locked up."

"Nobody's suggesting that." Remus soothed him while sending Sirius a questioning look that clearly said 'are you?'

"Remus is right," Sirius quickly confirmed, "your cloak is your cloak but as your parent and an ex-Marauder I wish you'd use the thing for pranks rather than getting into dangerous situations."

Harry grinned at him. "You're so cool."

Sirius happily hammed it up and preened. "Thank you."

Remus laughed at his antics. "Only you, Padfoot."

Harry's amusement faded. "But you think the stone should be locked up?"

"The stone is…" Sirius made a half-hearted gesture and his hand fell to the table, "…a temptation to drive yourself mad."

"Like Cadmus the original brother who owned it." Remus said. "He wanted to bring his love back but Death tricked him. The stone brought back her shade but not her body. He couldn't kiss her or make love with her…"

Sirius almost snickered at the bright red colour on Harry's cheeks. There was a plan to give Harry and Neville the Talk in motion. They'd certainly do it before the boys went back to Hogwarts.

"…so eventually he realised he didn't have her back at all. She was still dead and he was still alive and never shall the twain meet for good reason." Remus finished.

Harry thought about Remus's words so hard Sirius could almost see them turning over in his head. "It must be like the Mirror of Erised."

"Hmmm?" Sirius murmured confused.

"The Mirror which the Headmaster used to hide the Philosopher's stone in showed you your heart's desire," explained Harry, "I found it at the Christmas break in my first year and…and it showed me Mum and Dad. We were together as a family and happy."

Sirius reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I kept going back to look at them." Harry confessed sheepishly. "Just to look because I'd never seen them before and…it was before Hagrid gave me the album."

"What happened?" inquired Remus gently.

"The Headmaster caught me." Harry admitted. "He told me it didn't do to dwell on dreams. I guess he wanted me to focus on the present and not the past. I suppose he was right, I mean I would have stayed with the Mirror all the time if I could back then."

Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"And…and I guess this stone is like that." Harry said, tracing a pattern on the table top idly. "If I…if I brought Mum and Dad back just to talk with them once…" he paused and ducked his head, "I don't think I could give them up again." He admitted in a pained voice.

"Me either." Sirius admitted roughly.

Remus sighed. "Me either."

They sat in silence for a long moment, all once again mourning James and Lily.

Sirius cleared his throat. "The stone stays locked up, then?"

Harry nodded jerkily. "I think I'll go up to my room and read a bit."

Or go up to his room and mope a bit, Sirius corrected in his head, not that he could blame Harry; he was probably going to do the same when he went up to bed.

He let go of Harry's shoulder and watched as Harry wandered back into the house. "Poor kid. If it's not one thing, it's another."

"You didn't have to tell him."

The rebuke was mild but it was there and Sirius glowered at Remus. "This from the man who encouraged me to risk him in getting the stone in the first place!? I won't keep secrets from him. He needs to know he's trusted to know these things and to make his own decisions."

"I don't disagree entirely," Remus began, "but sometimes I think you overestimate how much he can handle. He is only fourteen!"

"Don't you think I debate every decision I make about Harry a hundred times or more?" demanded Sirius hotly, knowing Remus had been as horrified as he had been when Dobby had let slip that Harry had thrown up the morning of the Wizengamot session.

"I know," Remus held up a hand placating Sirius, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to turn into Molly, it's just…" he hunched his shoulders as he crossed his arms tightly around himself, "sometimes I think your original idea of wrapping him in cotton wool and hiding him somewhere safe was the one to go with."

"Me too." Sirius said in a heartfelt way that made Remus snort. "Healer Allen says he's doing better."

Seeing a mind healer to help cope with the impact of the prophecy had been a very good idea. Jasper Allen was a former protégé of Noshi's and he was an excellent choice. He met with Harry and Sirius once a week and had helped them deal with some of the immediate fears: for Harry that he had to become a murderer and Sirius's that he would lose Harry and wouldn't be able to protect him.

"Harry's enjoying his art therapy." Remus said. "Some of his drawings are very good."

Sirius picked up his lemonade and took a swallow, wandlessly switching some of Remus's lemonade for the contents of a vial of potion secreted in his robes; Remus deserved it for giving him a hard time. "Do you think the Master of Death thing could be Harry's power, you know, the one the Dark Lord knows not?"

Remus paused, his own glass almost to his lips. He set it down again while he considered the question. "It's a bit convenient, isn't it?"

"It's power." Sirius commented.

"Let's pretend for a moment that it's true," Remus said, "we would need to find the Elder wand to complete the set…"

"I think Albus knows where it is." Sirius said. "Bertie has an idea. I'm sure it couldn't be that hard to track down."

"Yes," Remus said dryly, "because the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world which has been lost for ages, would be really easy to find if only we put our minds to it."

"Well, when you put it like _that_." Sirius complained.

"No, no," Remus said, "let's not throw realism over your enthusiasm, let's say we find it and Harry unites all three Hallows…what's the power?"

Sirius looked at him blankly.

"He has a cloak of invisibility," Remus listed, "which is good for hiding and that's great but he has that already. He gets a stone to bring back the dead but for what purpose? To answer questions or help him? Well, he already has the living for that and any other use of the stone will drive him mad. He gets a powerful wand but he's a fourteen year old wizard who, despite being an excellent duellist for his age, would struggle against Voldemort with his years of experience and vast range of dark spells. If Voldemort won a duel, he'd win the wand's loyalty and then where would we be? Nowhere, that's where."

"You're rambling." Sirius pointed out. "OK, look," he waved his hands to stop Remus talking, "I admit that individually each item has its uses and its disadvantages and possibly it makes no sense _but_ if there is more to being the Master of Death, if it comes with some kind of other power…to, I don't know, call Death himself or take a life without using an Unforgiveable or blowing the bastard up…maybe it would be 'the power he knows not.'"

Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I think you're nuts, Padfoot," he said finally, "but I'll investigate the wand."

"Thank you." Sirius said feeling a little vindicated.

His friend raised his lemonade in a silent toast, placed the glass against his lips and lowered it again abruptly.

"What?" asked Sirius. Remus couldn't be suspicious about the lemonade, could he? Sirius hadn't spiked any drinks for at least two weeks with pranking potion.

"Just…" Remus's face screwed up in thought for a second, "one of the origin stories for the family magic we found last week suggested that Merlin avoided one of Death's traps and when Death asked him what he wished for Merlin said that he wouldn't ask for anything in life but he would ask for something in death."

"And he asked for the family magic?" Sirius frowned.

"No, in the story Death sent Nimue who tricked Merlin into becoming a tree; always alive and never dead and thus he would never ask for his gift." Remus said. "Merlin, in a last ditch effort to save himself, cast a counter-spell to Nimue's trap. He sent his magic to the most powerful wizards and witches of the day with the condition that when a single wizard or witch united his magic once more, the tree would wither and die. At that point, he would be able to claim his gift from Death."

"Some common themes." Sirius commented. "But it's not the same is it?"

"No…just it made me think." Remus said, finally taking a sip of his lemonade.

His hair turned a nice shade of purple. Sirius kept his face straight; a reaction would give away the prank before its surprise revelation to Moony.

"I'm not sure any of the origin stories about the family magic are actually going to make sense of Harry's use of family magic." Remus mused out loud, stretching out and staring out at the garden. "I personally think his affinity for it will be the power in the prophecy. Voldemort doesn't have any family magic to draw upon although I guess we don't know if Slytherin devised something similar but his line wasn't part of the Wizarding Council at the time they became the Ancient and Noble Houses."

Sirius coughed to hide the bubble of laughter that rose up as Remus's hair turned pink.

"I take it with Albus back we're going to be able to organise getting into the Chamber of Secrets?" Remus asked.

"Finally." Sirius managed to get out as Remus's shifted to orange.

"Harry asked me this morning if Ron could come along with him." Remus said.

Sirius grimaced. "I'm sure that would go down well with Molly." Although in truth she had stopped sniping at him since the birthday party and Sirius could admit he could settle for the strange truce that had developed between them.

"It may help the cover story." Remus pointed out. "If all we're supposed to be doing is going down there to recover the basilisk and take a better look around, Harry having someone like Ron along – who did go with him on his first adventure too – would be a useful cover."

"That's rather cold of you, Remus." Sirius said, surprised. "You know better than anyone that we're not going down there to recover the basilisk but to find a horcrux and it could be very dangerous. I trust Harry with it because he was brilliant with the ring but Ron?"

"Yes, it could be dangerous but I think Harry knows that and will keep Ron from doing anything risky. Bill will be there too so Ron will have another set of eyes on him." Remus said.

"Bill will know why we're really there and do you think he's going to agree to it?" pressed Sirius, drinking deeply from his own lemonade.

"I think he will if I tell him Ron is getting very curious about what Harry is up to." Remus replied. "Harry told me that both Ron and Hermione have been trying to get him to talk since the death threat; to confide in them. He says that they know he's not telling them everything, and he understands he can't tell them about the prophecy or the treasure hunt for their protection as much as his, but he thinks if he gives them something they'll let up. I think he's struggling keeping these types of secrets from his friends when they've been the ones to help him before."

Sirius harrumphed but settled back to think about Remus's words, ignoring the blue colour of Remus's hair. "Talk to Bill and let him make the decision. If he agrees then we'll invite Hermione along as well; she's got a sensible head on her shoulders and will be able to corral Ronald."

"Good idea."

"Hopefully, it'll give them both enough to satisfy their curiosity." Sirius said with a sigh. He didn't want Harry feeling torn.

"I've noticed that you seem…conflicted about Ron's friendship with Harry." Remus said suddenly, surprising Sirius into looking at him.

"I'm…cautious about him." Sirius admitted. "He's been a good friend to Harry these past few years, I know that, but…"

"But?" prompted Remus quietly.

Sirius shifted restlessly in his chair. "Some of his behaviour reminds me…" he hesitated and plunged on, "…reminds me of Peter."

Remus frowned but he didn't jump all over Sirius for making the observation; instead he seemed to consider the idea. He sighed heavily. "If I compare Peter – the Peter we knew at school – with Ron as a student from what I saw last year at Hogwarts, I agree there are similarities. He's bright but he's a lazy student. I'm certain Minerva's end of year notes will have 'could do better' written all over them just like Peter's did. He's attached himself to Harry in much the same way Peter attached himself to James and you."

"And you." Sirius said.

"Oh no," Remus shook his head and the brilliantly red colour caught the sunlight like a corona, "Peter wanted to be seen with the most powerful and popular. He considered me an equal – a fellow follower."

"Ron has flashes of jealousy and I remember seeing them on Peter's face when James got cheered for a Quidditch win, or brought a new broom to school, or one of us did something in class quicker and faster than anyone else." Sirius said. "I didn't think anything of it back then."

"Nobody did." Remus said quietly. "But then it wasn't all Peter was back then. Sometimes I think back and I remember how he used to sneak me chocolate the day after the full moons while I was in the infirmary, and I remember how he confided in me that he knew a rat wasn't a great form but he still wanted to become an animagus to help me, and I remember how he crushed on Kirsty Sapworthy so badly that he begged me for advice." He sighed heavily. "I have a hard time reconciling _that_ Peter with the crawling, cowardly cheat who betrayed us and killed James and Lily."

"Me too." Sirius agreed. "I loved Peter same as you and James…I trusted him absolutely and…" he folded his arms tightly as his jaw clenched in renewed anger and pain. Peter had betrayed his trust so comprehensively and it had cost Sirius so much more than years in Azkaban. He would never forgive him.

"Ron _isn't_ Peter though." Remus continued. "Yes, there are some superficial similarities in their current nature but that's all. Is it possible you're projecting your anger and distrust at Peter onto Ron?"

Sirius tried to consider Remus's comment without simply snapping a denial. He could be right. The similarities were superficial and hadn't Ron started to come round? He'd actually made some good contributions in the political lesson that week and Andy had commented that he'd obviously been taught good manners; they just needed to be used and polished.

He sighed.

He knew he'd fallen into casting Harry's friends into roles that were associated with his own: Hermione as Remus – intelligent and sensible, Ron as Peter – lazy and sycophantic, and possibly with some wishful thinking Neville as James – loyal and brotherly…but he shouldn't. The kids were themselves, their own characters with their own foibles, and comparing them to his friends was daft. If he asked, Sirius thought wryly, Harry would probably cast Ron as _James_.

"You have a point," conceded Sirius, "I will endeavour to be more objective."

"One thing you might keep in mind is that Peter was an only child with only his mother, who let's face it, was sweet but a complete hypochondriac, and Ron has a very supportive family very rooted in the Light." Remus said. "From the sound of it, I think Bill's taken Ron in hand and pointed out a few things to him – he's got him into the etiquette and politics lessons, and I overheard Ron asking Harry about his Charms essay on Monday. Since both Hermione and Harry teased him about not doing his homework at the last minute like always…"

"He's trying to change." Sirius nodded slowly, remembering a conversation with Bill about Ron's place in Harry's new life. Bill would help his brother and maybe that would make all the difference and steer Ron away from what temptations had seduced Peter to Voldemort's side. "I get it."

Remus stood up, stretched and rolled his neck to ease out the cricks. "I'll go check on Harry."

Sirius nodded absently. He had some correspondence to get to that Penelope had handed to him that morning and decisions needed to be made on a few business issues Remus had highlighted earlier in the week. He set off for his study and was half-way through a letter when he heard a shriek resounding through the house…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HAIR IS GREEN!?"

Sirius snickered. At least Harry would be smiling again.


	29. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 7

"Time's up!"

Harry set his quill down and massaged his cramping right hand with his left. He breathed in deeply the way Healer Fay had instructed; his magic responded to his call and healed the strained muscles. He instantly felt better and took another breath as the Runes teacher, Professor Bathsheda Babbling, took his completed parchments with a bright sunny smile. She reminded him a little of Hermione; wild chestnut hair, kind brown eyes and an intelligent face.

"Ah, excellent, Mister Potter." Professor Babbling said happily. "I'll have these back to you by the end of the day."

Harry nodded nervously. It was the first test he had sat since Sirius had assumed guardianship of him, and beyond the goal of getting into fourth year Runes, he also wanted desperately to have done well. The test had been really long though and the questions towards the end included deciphering runes in strange combinations that he and Sirius hadn't covered in their tutoring. Maybe the syllabus had changed since Sirius had been a student, Harry thought ruefully. But hopefully, hopefully, he had done enough.

Professor Babbling dismissed him briskly and Harry gathered up his things and exited the classroom. Padfoot waited for him in the corridor and Harry made for the dog, giving him a hug before stepping back so Sirius could transform back into a man.

"Well, don't keep me in suspenders!" Sirius said urgently. "How did it go?"

Harry smiled at Sirius's obvious interest. "I think I did OK. There were a lot of questions for an end of year exam and some of the combinations at the end we hadn't covered."

Sirius frowned. "Did you break down the combination and work them out though like..."

"Like you taught me." Harry nodded. "I think I got tangled up on one and I'm pretty sure I said the Norse rune for healing was for blessing in another but…" he heaved a sigh, "I think I did enough to get in the class?"

"Good. Excellent work." Sirius said, slinging an arm around his shoulder and prompting Harry to walk toward the Great Hall. "Everyone else should be gathered for lunch. We'll have a quick bite to eat and then it's off to the Chamber of Horrors."

Harry smiled. The quiet return to the Chamber to search for another one of the objects Voldemort had left behind like the diary had turned into a huge undertaking to maintain the cover story. Some of it, Harry admitted to himself, was his fault as he had asked for Ron to come along. Bill had agreed but in convincing his mother, somehow the condition had been set that the Weasley matriarch and Ginny should attend too. According to Ron, Ginny had "gone mental" demanding that if anyone should be allowed to return it should be her and, after some discussion with Madame Pomfrey, it had been decided it would be beneficial for Ginny to face her demons.

In addition to the Weasleys, Sirius had gained agreement from the Grangers to allow Hermione to attend and the Headmaster in announcing that they were recovering the basilisk had found himself with an influx of volunteers from the excited Hogwarts staff, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the infamous Chamber. Minerva, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and the new DADA Professor Alastor Moody were all coming along. A contingent of Gringotts Creature Specialists had also been hired for the basilisk removal and rendering. With the treasure team, Bertie, Sirius and Remus, Harry felt they had enough people that even the massive Chamber he remembered was going to feel cramped.

The Hall was bustling with people when Sirius and Harry entered. A long table had been laid out in the centre and everybody was milling about with beverages. The house elves were popping in and out with canapés, looking immensely thrilled to be busy.

"Harry!" Hermione came rushing up with Ron trailing behind her. "How did you do? Did you manage all of the questions? Were they hard? Did you answer the essay question on Norse or Celtic runes? I did Norse but after the exam I thought I should have done Celtic and…"

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron interrupted as both Sirius and Harry started chortling at the stream of questions. "Give the bloke a chance!"

Hermione blushed but crossed her arms and pinned Ron with a glare. "You're not even interested!"

"It's an exam!" Ron retorted. "One I didn't have to do! Of course, I'm not interested!" He suddenly seemed to realise that his words could be offensive to Harry and winced visibly. "Sorry, mate!"

Harry shrugged. He doubted he would be that interested in an exam Ron did that he didn't have to sit for. "It was OK," he said in reply to Hermione, "yes, I managed all the questions but only just in the time, some of them were really hard and I did the first essay question on Norse runes and the second one on Celtic."

Hermione frowned. "My exam only had one essay question."

"Maybe she added some questions to test me more since she didn't teach me it and this is to prove I have the knowledge to get into fourth year." Harry theorised. There had been a _lot _of questions. His stomach growled.

"Lunch time." Sirius said firmly, leading him to the table.

"You should try these little sausages on sticks," Ron said enthusiastically, "they're brilliant!"

Hermione sniffed. "You'll ruin your appetite eating all those before lunch."

"Your appetite, maybe," Ron shot back, "mine no way!"

"Well, that's because you're a growing boy." Molly said, walking up to join them. She gave Harry a light hug. "Glad to hear it went well, dear. Sit down and have your lunch."

It appeared that with Sirius and Harry both seated at the table, everyone else began to wander over and in no time at all, the table was filled.

Sirius sat one side of Harry with Hermione on the other. Ron sat across from Harry in between his Mum and Ginny. Remus ended up next to Sirius, Bill next to Ginny. The Professors grouped together at the head of the table where the Headmaster sat presiding over everyone. The rest of the treasure team, Bertie and the Gringotts' Creature Specialist team (two Goblins named Footlock and Brimbold, an old wizard named Casper that Bill had greeted happily and a young wizard called Aontius who was Bulgarian and a Gringotts' intern) gathered together at the bottom.

A lively debate broke out about the imminent Quidditch World cup with Aontius defending Bulgaria and Bill taking the side of Ireland. Ron chipped in on Aontius's side surprising his brother. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, according to Ron, was the best seeker in the entire world.

Harry took part enough to contribute his own point of view that Ireland had the better Chaser formation before turning and engaging Hermione in a conversation about why she'd wanted to do the essay on Celtic runes rather than the Norse as she had done. Remus and Sirius were happy to debate the relative merits with both of them and since it had the added benefit of preventing Sirius from glaring at Snape every few minutes it was all to the good. The initial meeting between the two hadn't gone well…

_Harry smiled as he stepped out of the floo without stumbling and into the Headmaster's office. _

_Remus was already there and waved his wand to clear him of soot. "You're getting better at floo travel, Harry."_

"_He couldn't get much worse." Snape sneered, drawing Harry's attention to his presence. Snape was lurking at the back of the office by a bookcase._

_Dumbledore smiled widely. "Now, Severus, it does take everyone some time to get used to travelling by floo."_

_Harry exchanged a look with Remus but thankfully Sirius arrived, stepping out of the floo with a poised grace and elegance that Andy had promised Harry he would one day achieve for himself._

_Sirius smiled at Harry before his eyes caught on Snape and his expression lost all semblance of good humour. "Snape."_

"_Black."_

"_What's he doing here?" Sirius asked sharply._

"_As our Potions Master, Severus is helping with the basilisk." Dumbledore said mildly but Harry could hear the rebuke in Dumbledore's tone at Sirius's question. "He, of course, is also aware of the real reason for our descent into the Chamber today."_

"_I still don't know why I have to suffer the presence of the man who tried to feed me to a Dementor!" Sirius snapped._

_Snape bristled and took a step forward, hands clenching into fists at his side. "You tried to feed me to a werewolf!"_

"_You tried to feed yourself to a werewolf!" Sirius retorted._

"_The werewolf in question would like to point out that he prefers a nice steak." Remus inserted, subtly placing himself beside Harry protectively._

_Harry couldn't help but chuckle. _

_Snape glared at him. "I suppose you think that's funny, Potter?"_

"_Everyone except you thinks it's funny including the phoenix!" Sirius said, and he was right; Fawkes was amused. Sirius put a protective hand on Harry's shoulder._

"_I don't have to stand here and be insulted by you!" Snape snarled, his wand appearing in his hand._

_Sirius moved in a blink and his wand was out and pointed at Snape. "Bring it on, Snape. We might as well duel now and get it over with because I don't see you having the self-control to actually treat Harry with decency and civility and I won't stand for you bullying him!"_

"_You and your little group bullied me for years and you know it!" Snape sneered. _

"_I don't deny it." Sirius said, taking the wind out of Snape's sails in a major way if the blank look of shock on Snape's face was anything to go by. "Oh yes, Snape. I've been honest with Harry about the mistakes I've made and I've admitted to him that I'm not proud of how we behaved with you. But when we bullied you, Snape, we were all the same age and perhaps it wasn't fair, four on one, but it was a damn sight fairer than a grown man picking on a child who can't even remember the man you hate him for looking like!"_

_Snape glowered angrily. "I have a role to play, something you would know nothing about."_

"_Don't try to justify your atrocious behaviour as a teacher because you're a spy!" Sirius snapped. "And I know exactly what it means to play a role with Death Eaters! I was undercover for almost six months with a pack of them on the continent. So don't give me that!"_

"_Gentlemen!" Dumbledore said loudly, finally rising from his chair to intervene. "Sirius, please; we are all on the same side." _

"_I'm not too sure about that." Sirius growled, anger turning his grey eyes stormy._

"_Severus has my complete trust…" Dumbledore began._

"_And no-one else's." But Sirius lowered his wand and Snape put his away with a haughty sniff._

_Remus gave a small sigh and Harry looked at him surprised, realising how tense Remus had been about the confrontation._

_Sirius gave Snape a glare. "I'm only going to say this once, __Professor__ Snape; I hear of one incident that involves you being less than professional in regards to Harry and I will ruin you. Don't think you can hide behind Albus's robes; not even he will be able to protect you."_

_Snape's nostrils flared in anger. "You think just because you're __Lord__ Black now you can get away with threatening me?"_

"_It's not a threat, Professor," Sirius smiled humourlessly, "it's a promise. That, and the fact that I'll be assuming my place on the Board of Governors and will be keeping a close watch on the teaching standards here at Hogwarts."_

_Snape gave an incoherent snarl of fury and stormed out of the room, his robes billowing behind him._

"_I had so hoped a private meeting would have given you an opportunity to put aside your differences and agree to work together." Dumbledore remonstrated._

"_Firstly, if that was your intent, you should have forewarned me of a meeting and it certainly didn't look like Snape got the memo on your agenda," Sirius snapped, "and secondly, I'll put aside my differences when he apologises to Harry for being a complete bastard and…" he stopped himself abruptly, "and other things." He held up a hand when Dumbledore went to speak. "Keep your pet spy on a leash or I will do exactly what I promised, Headmaster." _

"_Well, I never," Phineas Nigellus said from his portrait, "speaking to the Headmaster in such a disrespectful tone and…"_

"_Your Lord Black commands you to silence!" Sirius turned around and snapped at the portrait which immediately shut up, bound by the Black family magic to follow the order._

_Harry shifted uncertainly by Sirius's side, knowing that something in the confrontation with Snape had upset Sirius hugely as had Dumbledore's defence of the Potions Professor. He placed a hand on Sirius's arm comfortingly. "Headmaster, is Professor Babbling waiting in her office for me?"_

"_The Runes classroom, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him, evidently appreciative of Harry's attempt to change the subject._

"_We'd best be making a move then." Sirius agreed, taking Harry's cue and running with it._

"_I'll stay and go over the details of when everyone else is arriving with Albus." Remus promised with a fond smile for Harry. "Good luck!"_

All in all Harry was relieved that Snape was down at the other end of the table from Sirius. He appreciated Sirius sticking up for him but he truly didn't think it was going to make any difference to Snape's behaviour. But it felt good to know there was someone who would stand up for him. If he'd told his aunt or uncle about Snape's behaviour they would have just told him he deserved it.

Harry set his spoon down as he finished his dessert and caught sight of Ginny's pale face. He wondered if it really was the best thing for her to face the Chamber. He had to admit his own nerves had started up with his exam out of the way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore stood up and smiled benevolently down the length of the table, "thank you all for coming today. This is a special occasion. We all have the honour of descending into Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Our primary objective today is to recover the basilisk which Harry killed in self-defence when rescuing Miss Weasley. We have the help of our esteemed visitors from Gringotts led by Goblin Master Brimbold. Half of the revenue will be donated to a new trust for the maintenance of Hogwarts including purchase of new teaching equipment, books and supplies; it will be known as the Phoenix Trust and will be administered by the Potter steward. The rest of the revenue will be split in various amounts between all those affected by the basilisk and her master including: the family of Myrtle Bootle, Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. Oh, and there will be a new perch for Fawkes in recognition of his bravery and assistance in defeating the basilisk along with a small donation to St Mungo's for the on-going care and treatment of Gilderoy Lockhart. On behalf of the school, I would like to thank Harry for his generosity."

There was a small round of applause which had Harry blushing. His discussion with Sirius about how to divide the basilisk revenue had been an interesting one. He had debated endlessly about Fawkes and Lockhart: the former because Harry placed a lot of emphasis on the role the phoenix had played in helping him, and the latter because as much as Lockhart was an obliviating fraud, Lockhart had only been down in the tunnel because Harry and Ron had forced him into it. In essence the trust to the school was recognition of the phoenix's major contribution since Harry couldn't exactly gift the money to Fawkes personally. He'd also debated about the Weasleys since they hadn't been harmed by the basilisk so much as its master; Ginny had been rather silly writing in the diary but then hadn't Harry done the same? And Ron...well, Harry firmly believed that Ron deserved something for braving his demons and going into the forest; for his want to rescue Ginny even if he'd ended up on the wrong side of the cave-in. Still the Weasleys' share was very small compared to those that had been petrified and Harry was content he'd made the right decision to give them something.

"Now, while I'm sure we're all excited about visiting the Chamber," Dumbledore continued, "I must remind everyone that although there is no longer a basilisk protecting it, there may be other dangers. Salazar Slytherin was a very cunning and powerful wizard and it is unlikely that the basilisk was the only protection. We may also come across artefacts from Slytherin and these may also be dangerous. Therefore, our underage students today must remain with an adult at all times, and I would encourage the adults to allow our specialist curse-breakers to lead the way."

Harry glanced at Sirius who gave him an encouraging wink. They had already discussed Harry remaining with Sirius and following the same rules as the expedition to get the ring.

"Well, if we're all done with lunch, may I suggest we make final preparations and gather in ten minutes for Harry to lead us to the Chamber." Dumbledore finished.

There was an immediate scramble for the loo. Before too long Harry found himself in another familiar bathroom.

"You came back!" Myrtle appeared with a splash from a toilet and Harry shot Sirius a 'don't you dare tease me in front of everybody' look.

"I did, Myrtle," Harry said, politely, "we're all going to see the Chamber, do you want to come with us?"

"Oh no!" Myrtle shook her head. "We ghosts can't go down there!"

"Fascinating." Dumbledore murmured behind him.

"A ghost ward of some kind?" Bertie offered as an explanation.

Harry crouched down and set his eyes on the small squiggle that represented a snake. "_Open_." He hissed.

The sink moved aside just as he remembered and the long steep slide revealed itself.

"Try asking for stairs." Bertie said quickly before Harry could move. "I doubt Slytherin would slide down; far below his dignity."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes to conjure up a picture of a snake in his head and whispered the word 'stairs' in parseltongue.

The whole tunnel shimmered for a second before the top of the pipe was raised and steps appeared, roughly hewn and very steep but there.

"Oh, well done, Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"Right then!" Bill wriggled his way to the front. "Caro and I will go ahead."

"Be careful, William!" Molly called out.

Bill rolled his eyes at Harry as Caro smirked at him. Harry grinned and moved away from the opening. The Treasure Team, Bertie, the Creature Specialist team and most of the Professors all headed down before he and Sirius followed, the lumos spells lighting their way, Remus behind them with Hermione and Molly with Ginny and Ron.

Walking down took a _lot_ longer than sliding and Harry was slightly out of breath by the time they reached the cave-in where Lockhart had tried to obliviate them. Someone had created balls of light that lit up the area, relieving the dark. Most of the group was working to clear the tunnel and shore it up to make it safe.

Harry stayed back to let them work but shivered suddenly as his mind started to churn with the memories of terror and horror and…

Sirius moved closer, wrapping an arm around him. "You OK?" He whispered.

Harry nodded, unable to speak and his eyes sought out Ron and Ginny. They looked as pale and frightened as he felt. Ginny was clinging to her mother; Ron looked milk white under his freckles.

"If you want out at any time, Harry, just say and we'll leave." Remus said quietly.

"It doesn't matter if we have to come back so no worries, alright?" Sirius added, supportively.

"Yeah," Harry managed with a small smile, "sorry, it's just…coming down here…I didn't realise it would bring it all back so much."

Remus nodded and catching Harry glance towards the Weasleys again, he smiled. "I'll go check on them."

Hermione's hand gently took hold of Harry's and he shifted his grip to hold hers in case she was feeling scared.

"I wish I'd been with you." She whispered.

"Me too." Harry replied, remembering how she'd helped him with all the traps with the Philosopher's stone. But at least she hadn't been hurt beyond the petrification. If she'd come with him and Ron, would she have ended up beside him fighting the basilisk or dead or…

"Wonderful!" Bertie's shout dragged Harry's attention to where everyone else was gathered.

Where there had once been a heap of rocks and stone stood a brand new archway built out of the rubble.

"That's a nice bit of transfiguration, Albus!" Bertie said.

Minerva nodded. "It'll hold for a good year or more."

"Would you give me an Outstanding then, Minerva?" teased Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Snape rushed forward and started to examine the huge cast-off skin that lay on the other side of the archway.

Brimbold followed and turned to Harry. "How large is this beast?"

"I'm, uh, not sure of the size," admitted Harry, "but it was really big."

"I'd estimate around fifty to sixty feet based on Harry's memory; as thick as an ancient oak tree." Bertie said. "Harry, if you could, we're going to need you for the next bit."

They all carried on down the tunnel to the massive doors, a strange silence settling over the group.

Dumbledore turned around and held up his wand for attention. "It has been over a year since Harry defeated the basilisk so there is likely to be some decay. You may want to cover your mouths and noses until the smell has been dispersed."

"Here." Sirius handed Harry a handkerchief and conjured another for Hermione's use.

"There's a perfect spell called the Bubble Head charm for this type of situation but they don't teach it to us for another couple of years yet and, oh look! Professor Flitwick's demonstrating it." Hermione rambled in Harry's ear.

Harry looked at their Charms Professor and saw a strange translucent bubble surrounding his head.

"It's mainly meant to be used underwater like the old deep sea diving suits but an alternative use is in potions and as a supply of fresh air in spelunking." Hermione continued to ramble and Harry didn't object knowing it was her way of dealing with her nerves. "Of course, it is very unstable if cast inexpertly and can easily be disturbed which makes it very dangerous!"

There was a loud sob and they both turned to look at Ginny who was a trembling mess.

"That's it!" Molly declared as she rubbed Ginny's shoulders. "I'm taking you back up! I knew this was a bad idea."

"No…" Ginny sobbed. "I just…" her eyes snapped open and arrowed in on Harry. "Please, can I stay with Harry?"

Molly sent Harry a helpless look. Ron mouthed the word 'mental' at him.

Harry nodded reluctantly. He held out his free hand to Ginny who immediately rushed over and grasped it tightly. Hermione, who held his other hand, gave him a subtle squeeze of support.

"Well, since Harry's got his hands full, a handkerchief isn't going to work anymore so…" Sirius frowned. "Moony?"

"You always were hopeless at remembering the wand movements for the Bubble Head, Padfoot." Remus said, performing the magic so that a secure Bubble Head appeared around Harry. He did the same for Hermione and Ginny.

"Excellent work, Remus!" Professor Flitwick grinned at him.

Bill motioned for Harry to step forward and he whispered once again for the doors to open.

From the distressed sounds that the people with only handkerchiefs made, Harry was glad of the Bubble Head. Bill and Caro were both casting in unison and Professor Flitwick and Snape hurriedly moved alongside them to help.

It was Caro who gave the signal it was all clear and Harry felt the Bubble Head disappear, and wrinkled his nose at the slightly stale musty smell that remained. Bill entered with Caro and Harry waited patiently while others walked in; he was in no rush. Eventually Hermione nudged him gently and he cleared his throat.

"You ready, Ginny?"

She nodded, her face wet with tears.

Her mother had walked up to stand beside them and she took Ginny's other hand. "Come on, dear."

Harry was glad of Sirius's warm presence behind him; his hand on Harry's shoulder.

They cleared the doors and shuffled around the frozen group of adults gazing at the remains of the snake. It came into view slowly; a large green creature with torn sightless yellow eyes that had dimmed with decay. Its mouth was open and filled with sharp fangs that sent another shiver through Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered under his breath and nobody remonstrated with him about his language.

Ginny raised her head from its hiding place in Harry's shoulder, took one look at the huge corpse of the basilisk and fainted. Molly and Sirius reacted quicker than Harry as Hermione had tightened her hold on his other hand. They both caught Ginny before she hit the floor.

"I thought this would happen." Molly muttered. "I knew she wasn't ready for this! But she was so determined and wouldn't listen to me! Her own mother!"

Bill hurried over to his sister's side. "How is she?"

Remus checked Ginny's pulse. "It's just a faint but I think it's best we get her up to the infirmary. I'll carry her for you, Molly."

"Thank you, Remus." Molly said. "Come on, Ron."

"But Mum…" Ron complained.

"You've seen the basilisk and the Chamber." Molly said briskly. "In fact there's no need for any of you children to be down here anymore."

"Mum, Harry needs to stay in case a parselmouth is needed and I'm sure he'd appreciate Ron and Hermione's support." Bill said, before anyone could argue.

Molly looked for a moment as though she wanted to protest but in the end gave a nod. She turned to Sirius. "Thank you for catching Ginny."

"Not a problem." Sirius said.

Harry frowned at the strain in Sirius's voice but waited until the others had left before he said anything. "You OK, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded and clasped the back of Harry's neck. "Just…I know I've seen your memory of what happened but seeing that beast for real and knowing how close you came…" he stopped abruptly.

Harry sent Hermione a look and she let go of him so he could hug Sirius. He mouthed a thank you at her and she sent him an understanding smile back.

Sirius held onto him for a long time – long enough for the others to collect themselves and begin organising.

Brimbold had his team start on breaking down the basilisk with Snape hovering in wondrous appreciation for the potions ingredients. Bill and Caro moved ahead to examine the walls of the Chamber and the Professors followed after them, talking in reverential tones. A few of them, Hagrid and Moody in particular, looked sympathetically towards Sirius and Harry, and Minerva wandered over to engage Ron and Hermione in a discussion. Sirius stayed wrapped around Harry and for once Harry didn't protest the hug going on too long or in front of someone, knowing that it was Sirius who needed the comfort not him.

Eventually, Sirius took a deep breath and loosened the tight hold he'd had on Harry. "OK."

"Yeah?" asked Harry softly.

"Yeah." Sirius said quietly. "Just promise me no more basilisks."

"I promise that I will not fight any more basilisks if I can help it." Harry said.

"That's good enough." Sirius patted his back and eased away, still keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder though to ground himself.

Moody wandered over and Harry smiled at the old Auror who gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "I'm looking forward to having you in my Defence class, Potter. You did a good job with this bloody basilisk."

"I was lucky." Harry replied. "Fawkes helped me out a lot."

Moody nodded. "Luck's half the battle, lad." His magical eye swivelled and fixed on Sirius. "Black, you're as pale as a ghost. Here." He thrust his flask at him. "Take a sip and don't argue with me."

Sirius took a swig of what Harry assumed was whiskey or some other alcoholic beverage, and handed the flask back. "Thank you, sir."

"None of that 'sir' business. Haven't had the chance to say anything to you since you got cleared but I cocked it up with your arrest. Should have checked on you after Crouch hauled you off and made sure there was an interview." Moody said grimly.

"I don't blame you, Alastor." Sirius said. "I remember what the office was like back then. You were lucky if you got a minute to do the paperwork before there was another raid to go on."

"Still, it's no excuse." Moody said crisply. His magical eye suddenly swivelled towards Harry. "Where's your wand?"

Harry grinned and showed him his wrist holster.

"Good lad." Moody nodded at him. "Always remember…"

"Constant vigilance!" Sirius and Harry chorused together.

A chuckle behind them had them turning to find Remus smirking at the two of them. He ruffled Harry's hair. "I had a moment of déjà vu there. You know after every training session with Professor Moody here Sirius and James would turn up and yell 'constant vigilance' at me?"

Moody looked over at Sirius who had a hint of colour in his cheeks.

"We might have maybe sometimes done that…" Sirius allowed. "Anyway, enough about me…"

Harry exchanged an amused look with Remus at Sirius's discomfort.

"…how's Ginny?" Sirius asked as Ron and Hermione gathered back around them.

Harry sobered and awaited Remus's reply eagerly.

"With Madame Pomfrey." Remus said. "I sent a patronus message to her so she was waiting in the bathroom. She's taken Ginny to the infirmary; she thinks it was just too much for her."

"Mum and Dad tried to convince her not to come but she wouldn't hear it!" Ron confirmed, but there was relief written across his face with the news that Ginny was fine.

"It was brave of the lass to make an attempt." Moody said.

Snape gave a large snort in the background.

Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm so he wouldn't retort. "How are things going down here?" He said lowering his voice.

"Well, so far I've freaked out, Harry gave me a hug and Moody gave me some Firewhiskey." Sirius answered.

"I don't do hugs." Moody deadpanned.

They all burst out laughing at that.

"Some of us are trying to work." Snape snapped.

Sirius was prevented from retorting again by Remus who suddenly pointed at the statue of Slytherin. "Didn't the basilisk originate from the mouth of the Slytherin statue?" He began walking towards it and Sirius settled for glaring at Snape before nodding at Harry in agreement that they should follow Remus.

The others saw their direction and Bill walked over to join them. "We haven't found anything here in the outer chamber." He admitted. "Bertie, Caro and Professor Dumbledore are going over it a second time but I don't think anything's here."

"But the basilisk came out of the statue so perhaps there's something beyond it?" Remus mused out loud. He started waving his wand in a scanning spell that Harry recognised from the ring search.

Bill joined him, repeating the movements. He inhaled sharply. "There's a parseltongue ward."

"Didn't the…the diary version of Riddle say something when he called forth the basilisk?" Sirius prompted.

Harry nodded. "Should I…?"

"Just wait a moment until we've updated everyone." Bill said, walking back towards Caro.

It seemed to Harry to take forever before everyone bar the Creature Specialist team were back in front of the statue – or rather to the side in case any additional mythical beasts came out – and waiting for Harry to say the password.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts four!_" Harry stated loudly. The rumbling sound of the mouth opening had Harry instinctively ducking his head, the memory of the basilisk emerging uppermost in his thoughts.

Sirius and Remus immediately moved closer to him. Hermione sneaked her hand back into his and smiled at him reassuringly as Ron hovered closer.

It took a long moment but he realised there were no sounds of slithering – nothing was coming out of the mouth.

"Right." Caro said briskly. "I'll go up and take a quick look." She transformed into a tiny sparrow and took flight.

Harry watched her wide-eyed. He'd been thinking about his animagus form ever since Minerva had agreed to allow him the same deal as his father since Sirius would actually be teaching him. He really didn't want to be a stag. He loved that his patronus was a symbol of his father but he wanted to be something different. He got 'you're so like your father' enough without adding his animagus form to it. He had toyed with the hope of canine forms – a wolf or a dog; he wouldn't mind either as both would represent his respect and affection for Sirius and Remus. He wasn't sure about cats; he didn't mind them but he remembered his days of hell with Mrs Figg too much to want to be one. He definitely didn't want to be a snake. He didn't mind snakes, basilisks aside, but he didn't like the idea of transforming into one. A bird though…to be that free…

Caro transformed back into her human form and shouted down that there was a room…and suddenly there was a shriek…

A tiny sparrow zoomed out of the mouth followed by a large black cloud…

Harry was pushed behind Sirius and Remus with Hermione and Ron; the two men took up a defensive position – wands out as the sparrow fled the black mist…

Harry could see that the others were scattering, hiding behind pillars and raising their wands…

Bill yelled something at Bertie that Harry couldn't hear over an ominous rumble coming from the statue…but the two of them raised their wands and began casting something white in the direction of the black cloud…

The cloud took shape into a snake and abandoned its chase of the sparrow; it dived for the two wizard threatening it…

Harry's heart pounded fast in chest.

Dumbledore moved, his wand weaving sharply in the air as he cast the same spell to the rear of the cloud…

But it wasn't going to be enough…

"_Stop!_" Harry's voice hissed out.

And the black cloudy snake disappeared just before it hit Bill and Bertie, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

Harry could hear Hermione's ragged breathing and he took her hand as he turned to check she was alright. She nodded at his questioning look and they both turned to Ron who gave a shaky nod and clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Well done, mate!" Ron said. "What was that thing?"

"A guardian spirit." Remus explained. "Obviously deactivated by parseltongue."

"Yes, obviously." Sirius said, rolling his eyes, but he grinned at Harry. "Good thinking, Harry."

Harry decided he wasn't going to tell anyone that it had been pure instinct.

"Yes, well done, my boy!" Dumbledore beamed at him. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Minerva shot him a 'I can't believe you said that' look.

Caro transformed back. She barely looked out of breath or startled. "I triggered the spirit when I couldn't respond to a snake ornament up there but I think that was the only thing there." She looked at Bertie. "Try again?"

Bertie nodded.

Everyone moved back to their defensive positions as Caro flew back up in her sparrow form once more. There was a brief silence and then she called out it was all clear. Harry watched as ladders were pulled out of Bill's satchel and ropes to tie them securely in place. They were floated up to Caro to anchor and Bill headed up first, followed immediately by Bertie and Dumbledore.

"Are we…are we going up?" Hermione stared at the ladders with foreboding.

Harry remembered that she hated heights and squeezed her hand gently. "I don't think so. I don't think we're needed anymore."

"What about if they need you for another one of those spirit things?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry shook his head. "I think that was it."

Sirius cleared his throat. "I think Harry's right. We should head upstairs. If they need you for parseltongue again we can come back."

Minerva nodded sharply. "I'll send a patronus if we need you." She smiled warmly at Harry. "You did very well, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry was relieved as they set back off, leaving the basilisk and the Chamber behind. Sirius sent a ball of light through the tunnel to lead the way and Hermione chattered on about the spell that he had used; Ron rolled his eyes at her in exasperated fondness.

The climb back up was arduous and they were all breathing heavily by the time they got to the bathroom.

"You're back!" Myrtle warbled in greeting.

Harry didn't immediately have the breath to reply; he waved at her.

"The redheaded girl was carried out this time." Myrtle informed him. "Her mother was not pleased! My mother wouldn't have been pleased either."

"We'd best go see Ginny." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"You're leaving me already?!" Myrtle complained.

"We'll come back and see you when school starts," Harry said, "I promise."

"Me too, Myrtle." Hermione said.

Myrtle gave a huff and jumped in a toilet, water splashing on the floor.

Sirius laughed. "Somehow I think she wanted Harry to herself, Hermione."

Harry shot him a look as Ron and Hermione joined Sirius in chuckling.

Remus steered them towards the door. "Let's get to the infirmary."

They trooped through the school with Remus and Sirius telling stories of events in various corridors. Harry and Ron listened eagerly, sniggering as Hermione's expression morphed from one of interest to horror at the rule-breaking.

"You can't encourage Harry and Ron to do that!" She exclaimed as another tale ended (with a boy called Mulciber dressed in a fetching purple thong dancing down the corridor they were walking through). "Do you know how many school rules you broke?"

"Five, six if you consider Mulciber was out of school uniform and it was essentially our fault." Remus answered absently.

Sirius stared at his friend for a moment and burst out laughing. "Only you, Moony."

"And we can't really say anything, Hermione," Harry pointed out, amusement colouring his tone, "how many rules did we break rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius?"

"Or saving Ginny in the Chamber?" Ron agreed.

"That was different!" Hermione protested. Her chin went up and her lips took on a stubborn set that Harry knew all too well. "Besides, when we saved Sirius we had the Headmaster's permission so technically we didn't break any rules, and you did have Lockhart with you when you went after Ginny so…"

Sirius and Remus broke out laughing again. Hermione looked at them askance and Harry just shook his head at her when she turned to him for support.

They all sobered up though as the doors of the infirmary came into sight. Harry felt his gut twist. He seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time in the infirmary and he had never liked the place. He followed Remus inside and immediately spotted Molly sat by a bed in the corner; Ginny was tucked up and looked fast asleep.

Molly waved them over. "She was hysterical when she came to – she wanted to go back. Poppy gave her a sleeping potion. Poppy said she was suffering from shock. I've left a message with Arthur's secretary. Hopefully, he'll be able to get here once his meeting is finished." She stroked Ginny's cheek gently. "She was so determined to come. We thought we were doing the right thing."

"You couldn't have known how she would react for certain, Molly." Remus said soothingly. "Nobody really does know how they'll face the site of a traumatic event until they're there."

"I freaked out too." Harry confessed, hoping to make Molly feel a bit better about allowing Ginny to go along.

"Me too." Ron admitted, shifting closer to his Mum.

"And me three." Sirius said gently. "And I only saw Harry's memory of what happened."

"If she had been able to handle it, it would have been a positive experience for her to face her fears." Remus added.

"Which was why I endorsed the effort." Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room and glared at the crowd of people surrounding the bed. "You may have to return her to her mind healer, Molly. She's clearly still dealing with the after effects of her experience."

Molly went bright red. "She…we…" she stuttered before getting hold of herself, "Ginny hasn't seen a mind healer. She seemed back to normal and the Headmaster said she was OK so…"

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened dramatically, her face turning as red as Molly's. "And when did the Headmaster receive his healing qualifications?" She all but shouted.

Harry felt supremely awkward standing in between the two women.

"I told you at the time that your daughter would need…"

Sirius cleared his throat. The mediwitch shot the assembled crowd a look and took a calming breath evidently reigning in whatever she'd been about to yell given the presence of other people.

"I highly recommend that you engage a mind healer _now_." She said briskly. "If you'll excuse me…" She swept away before anyone could say anything.

Molly's colour hadn't abated at all and she wouldn't look at any of them. "I thought she was fine. She's had a few nightmares over the last year or so but nothing that would indicate a real problem."

Harry had no idea what to say and he had a feeling Ginny would be mortified to hear her mother discussing her problems with so many people.

"Kids are remarkably resilient," Remus assured her gently, "but with her reaction to the Chamber, she obviously hasn't come to terms with her experience. I'm sure a mind healer would be able to help her."

"I can recommend a good one." Sirius added, a little hesitantly.

Ron stirred restlessly. "We can use the money from the basilisk, Mum." He bit his lip, before he continued on anyway. "You can have my share if Ginny's won't cover it."

"That's kind of you, Ronald," Molly patted his hand and smiled at her son, "and you're a good brother for offering but that money's a nest egg for you."

"I'm sure Ginny's share will more than cover it." Remus said. "Basilisk products sell well."

Molly nodded and met Sirius's eyes with a determined expression. "A recommendation for a mind healer would be appreciated."

Sirius smiled. "I'll owl you his details when I get home."

A Hogwarts elf popped into the infirmary and bowed to Sirius. "Professor Babbling is ready to meet with you and your Heir, the Lord Harry Potter, at your convenience, Lord Black."

"Thank you." Sirius said formally.

The elf popped away again.

It was his test results. Harry was assaulted by a rush of nerves; twisting, torturing nerves that writhed in his belly and made him want to throw up. What if he hadn't passed? What if he'd failed? Sirius would be so disappointed in him…

His mouth went dry.

"Come on." Sirius nudged his elbow. "We shouldn't keep Professor Babbling waiting."

Molly managed to dredge up a smile for Harry. "Good luck, Harry."

"Yeah," Ron said, punching Harry's upper arm lightly, "good luck, mate."

"You'll be fine, Harry. You can't have discussed Runes as much as you did at lunch without knowing enough to have passed the requirements for fourth year." Hermione informed him as they wandered out of the infirmary with final farewells to the Weasleys all consisting mainly of hopes that Ginny would feel better shortly.

When they reached the main staircase, Remus paused and nodded at Harry. "Hermione and I will meet you at the entrance. Good luck."

Sirius's firm hand on Harry's shoulder guided him back through Hogwarts' maze of corridors to Professor Babbling's office.

She greeted them warmly and within moments Harry found himself sitting rather uncomfortably on a wooden chair in front of her desk, Sirius beside him.

Professor Babbling smiled a tad nervously. "Well, firstly, I have to admit to making a mistake."

"Oh?" Sirius asked immediately protective.

"I accidentally gave Harry part of the fourth year final exam along with the third year." Professor Babbling confessed ruefully.

So that was why there had been so many questions! But that meant he hadn't had the full time for his third year questions and…Harry bit his lip, nerves rushing him again.

"Now, it has led to some surprising results." Professor Babbling continued. "On the third year material, taking into account your reduced time for the essay question and so removing it from consideration, you scored an Outstanding."

Outstanding!

He'd gotten an Outstanding! He almost drowned in the relief and turned to Sirius with a happy grin.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." Sirius said, reaching over and gripping his shoulder. "That's excellent work!"

"Yes," Professor Babbling smiled widely at him, "you did very well. Only your friend Hermione and Anthony Goldstein did better on those portions of the exam and I'm sure if you had been given the full time you may have equalled or surpassed them."

Harry flushed warm with the praise and the almost definable paternal pride he could see oozing from Sirius as the Professor continued talking.

"But the really interesting thing for me," Professor Babbling said, "is that you scored an Acceptable on the fourth year material you answered, and really once again, if you'd had the proper time you may well have scored an Exceeds Expectation. Certainly your analyses of the Runic combinations were very well done."

"That's brilliant!" Sirius declared when Harry remained speechless. "So I assume there is no issue with him taking the fourth year class?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to discuss with you." Professor Babbling leaned back and fixed Harry with an intent stare. "If you continued tutoring for the rest of the Summer, I believe you'd pass the fourth year final exam, and would therefore be able to sit with the fifth year class in September."

Harry looked at her astounded. "You mean…I'd…" he gestured jumping weakly with his fingers.

"Skip a year, yes." Professor Babbling said with a smile. "There are advantages; firstly, it would keep you challenged. I think a fourth year placement would bore you. Secondly, you could take the OWL at the end of the year and this would mean one less OWL for you to take next year which given the fifth year syllabi for the core subjects is recommended. Thirdly, on the assumption you would take your NEWT in your sixth year, I would not be adverse to signing you up to complete the initial Mastery year in your seventh. Whether you continue or not, the training would be useful in several professions."

Harry swallowed hard and darted a look at Sirius. He was really pleased to be considered but he wasn't sure if he wanted to jump a year but there were no hints at Sirius's thoughts as his father was intently listening to Babbling.

"There are disadvantages, of course," the Runes Professor said with a wave of her hand, "you'll be taking classes with the year above you and outside of your peer group which may lead to some resentment and suggestion of preferential treatment. Additionally, you would be sitting an OWL a year early and that would make fourth year exams slightly more stressful for you. But I think the advantages far outweigh the disadvantages in your case, Mister Potter. What do you think?"

What did he think? He glanced again at Sirius who looked back at him with calm thoughtful grey eyes and he knew Sirius was waiting for him to make his own decision.

He _really_ didn't want to skip a year. People would think it was favouritism and special treatment. He would stand out; be different; not normal _again_. His entire being wanted to blurt out that fourth year class was fine with him.

But.

Hadn't he promised Sirius to always do his best? If he didn't skip a year, wasn't that holding himself back? Just as he had with all of his schooling before Sirius? Wasn't his aversion to his classmates resenting him just a reverse kind of peer pressure to conform?

"Mister Potter?" prompted Professor Babbling gently.

Harry bit his lip and sighed. "I'd like to try for the fifth year class if I can continue being tutored?" He looked over at Sirius who nodded.

"I can continue tutoring you, Harry; that's not an issue." Sirius assured him.

"I am worried though," Harry murmured, getting a sudden spurt of inspiration, "about people thinking that it's favouritism? I mean, I've only gotten the chance to move into fifth year Runes because of switching subjects and an accident with the exam so…" he sighed heavily, "is there any way we can offer the same deal to anyone else who might have gotten an Outstanding on the third year exam?" Like Hermione, who would probably jump at the chance to sit the fourth year exam with him and hopefully enter fifth year Runes alongside him.

"Oh, what an interesting question." Professor Babbling said, slumping back in her seat as she considered it.

Sirius winked at Harry seemingly understanding his ploy. "I think it's an excellent suggestion." He smiled at the Professor. "I'm thrilled Harry's done so well and has the opportunity to enter fifth year but I'm also concerned about his alienation from his peer group. He has enough obstacles in that regard with the Boy Who Lived nonsense. I think offering the other students who gained an Outstanding the opportunity to sit the fourth year exam at the beginning of September and the chance to move up would alleviate the majority of any resentment."

"I will need to run it by Professor McGonagall but I don't see any reason why we can't owl the Outstanding students by tomorrow and make the offer, explaining the circumstances." Professor Babbling confirmed.

Sirius smiled at her again. "Excellent."

The Professor rose to her feet and Harry leapt to his, grateful it was all over until he returned to school officially. He barely managed the goodbyes as Sirius hurried them out.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Sirius pulled him into a quick hug.

"I am so proud of you." Sirius said again. "You aced the test and you were brilliant about the whole moving up a year thing."

Harry returned the hug, feeling giddy with delight at Sirius's visible happiness in Harry's achievement. "I couldn't have done it without your help." He pointed out as they made their way back to Hermione and Remus.

"You're an excellent student, Harry." Sirius countered. "And, yes; I am an excellent tutor!" He winked at him and Harry chuckled.

They spied Remus and Hermione waiting by the massive front doors. Hermione was almost bouncing by the time they reached them.

"Well?" She demanded. "Did you pass? Did it go OK? It's OK if it didn't go OK but I'm sure you did fine and…"

Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath and let him answer, Hermione." He looked hopefully at both Sirius and Harry. "Well?"

Harry smiled happily. "I passed."

"He got an Outstanding!" crowed Sirius.

Hermione squealed and launched herself at Harry.

Harry gave an omphf as he caught her, his arms automatically wrapping around her and noting that she was a girl in the way her body pressed against his in interesting places. He looked startled over her bushy hair for advice from Sirius who simply smirked back at him. Hermione untangled herself from Harry with a sheepish expression but she surprised him when she held onto him, one of her arms wrapped around one of his.

"Well done, Harry!" Remus congratulated him. "I think this calls for cake and ice-cream."

"Oh, there's more." Sirius said and motioned for Harry to speak.

Harry explained the accident with the fourth year exam papers and the opportunity to test into fifth for all of the Outstanding students.

Hermione squealed again but he was ready for her hug and grinned at her beaming face. "Oh, Harry! This is fantastic! Just think! We could sit our OWL a year early and that's one less for our fifth year and – oh, but there's only a month and I've only just started reading for Runes! And then there's…"

"You're more than welcome to join Harry's tutoring lessons, Hermione." Sirius said quickly.

"And if I can get into fifth year Runes, you definitely can." Harry assured her. "You did better than me on the third year stuff."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded briskly. "Anthony Goldstein and Daphne Greengrass probably got Outstandings as well. Maybe Sue Li? I wonder if they'll want to take the test. Probably Anthony will. He told me before the exam that he was already half a term into the fourth year material."

The sound of someone approaching had them turning around rapidly to see Bill running up to them.

Sirius sent Remus a questioning look and Remus nodded.

"I sent a patronus asking if we were needed to remain here and for an update. I didn't expect a personal reply."

Bill waved at them as he joined them before bending double and catching his breath. "Merlin, that's some climb!"

"I preferred Fawkes helping me out." Harry admitted.

"So, what was in the secret room?" asked Sirius. "Do you need Harry?"

Bill shook his head. "There's nothing in the room."

"Nothing?" questioned Remus sharply, his eyes narrowing before he sighed deeply. "Of course, anything of value, Voldemort would have taken when he discovered the Chamber as a teenager, as Tom Riddle."

"That's our theory." Bill confirmed. "There's evidence that there were books, potions and there are some old cauldrons that were left lying on the floor but…" he shook his head, began to speak and stopped again at the sight of Hermione before he opened his mouth again, "definitely nothing of value."

Harry knew that meant the object they were looking for must be hidden elsewhere in Hogwarts. They'd have to regroup.

Sirius sighed. "I guess it was unlikely he would have gone back there if he'd taken everything of value with him."

"Bertie and the Headmaster are doing another check to see if there are any other nooks and crannies down there where stuff might have been hidden away but…" Bill shrugged.

Hermione was looking from Sirius to Bill to Remus with a calculating look that Harry knew all too well.

He hurriedly cleared his throat. "We should get going."

"Me too," Bill said, "I volunteered to come up so I could check on Ginny."

"Poppy gave her a sleeping potion." Remus informed him. "But I'm sure your Mum would appreciate the support. She's had a bit of a shock."

Bill nodded. "See you guys."

Sirius nodded. "Tell Bertie I'll owl." He ushered Hermione and Harry out of the door. "Come on. The sooner we get clear of the wards, the sooner we celebrate with cake and ice-cream!"

Harry smiled at Sirius's antics but his eyes caught Hermione's contemplative expression again and his heart sank. He didn't want to keep secrets from his friends but Sirius and Remus had discussed the necessity of it with him many times and he knew it was for their protection as much as it was for his. They didn't _need_ to know about the treasure hunt or about the prophecy (and there were times as he had confided in Healer Allen that he wished he hadn't been so insistent on learning about it himself) and knowing about either would only put them in danger.

Hermione suddenly slipped her hand into his again. "It's OK, Harry." She whispered as they fell behind the two men striding away down the path out of the castle. "I know you can't tell me and I know it's probably something to do with the death threat and with _him_, but if you need me…"

He tightened his grip on her hand so relieved at her unequivocal support that he couldn't speak for a long moment. "Thanks." He managed eventually.

She smiled at him and started talking about fourth year Runes and how he wasn't to tell her what was on the exam but she had started reading about the recombinations of Runes in protection in her fourth year text book and what were Harry's thoughts?

They discussed Runes all the way to the Hogwarts gates and caught up with Remus and Sirius waiting for them on the path. Harry and Hermione came to a halt in front of the two men and Harry waited impatiently; weren't they supposed to be doing something like apparating them?

"Harry," Sirius said dryly, "I'm afraid you're going to need to let go of Hermione so Remus can apparate with her to Black Manor."

Harry looked at him confused for a long moment before he realised he was still holding onto Hermione's hand. He blushed furiously as they untangled their fingers and Hermione, her own cheeks a rosy red, stepped away towards a visibly smirking Remus.

Sirius winked at Harry and placed an arm around Harry's shoulders as Remus disappeared out of sight. "Hold tight."

They reappeared in the reception room and Hermione smiled at him shyly.

Harry blushed again but smiled back to reassure her there was no harm done, and wondered again at the flip-flopping sensation in his belly. Cake, he decided as he followed Sirius out of the room; he just wanted cake; it had nothing to do with Hermione.


	30. Educating Pronglet: Chapter 8

Harry exchanged a nervous look with Neville as they were ushered into the study. Sirius and Remus had been strange all day, and the way Sirius had abruptly informed them that Neville's Gran had given her permission for Neville to stay for a bit longer before he'd hustled Hermione to the floo after the politics lesson made Harry's 'Marauder' alarm start ringing very loudly.

Sirius waved them into a sofa in the seating area. The coffee table had a waiting pensieve filled with a silvery memory. Remus sat in a chair next to them and sent a pointed look to Sirius, who was hovering with a strange expression on his face by the open door. The two Marauders seemed to have an entire silent conversation before Sirius heaved a sigh and shut the door.

"Right," Sirius cleared his throat as he walked over to join them, "so you're probably wondering why we've brought you two in here."

Harry swapped another bemused look with Neville before they both nodded.

"Right," Sirius repeated, taking a deep breath, "we're here to have a discussion with you about…" he gestured, "well, um, I guess you could say, about courting?"

_Courting?_

Harry's green eyes were startled wide as he realised where the discussion was heading. He shook his head quickly. "That's OK, Padfoot, really! I think Neville and I, uh…"

"We know." A very pale Neville managed to get out.

"Yes, you know," Sirius agreed fervently before he sighed, "but do you _know_?"

Harry frowned in confusion and was relieved Neville's expression was equally bewildered.

Sirius cast a desperate look at Remus.

"What Padfoot is trying to say is that we are aware that you may know the biological facts but that is rather different to the art of courting." Remus said. "There are also certain emotional and physical implications about dating someone and becoming sexually active. And, we should check that what you do know is accurate and not a tale from Mister Finnegan's imagination."

Harry was fairly sure Neville was looking as horrified as he was.

"Right," Sirius said again, "I think we should just…get on with it. Here," he pointed at the pensieve, "is a memory." His face softened in remembrance. "It's your Dad, Harry. Your Granddad actually gave James this kind of talk the Summer after our fourth year. We Marauders went to visit him and so…"

Harry brightened at the news. It was a memory of his Dad! How bad could it be?

"We're all going to enter the pensieve." Remus said. "If you have a question at any point, we'll pause the memory and explain before we move on."

Sirius smiled at them. "Ready?"

Harry glanced at Neville who gave a nervous smile. They leaned forward to enter the pensieve…

They fell into the memory and found themselves in a large sunny bedroom. An unmade bed could be seen to the left but four boys were gathered on the floor, a plate of snacks in the centre of them and they each had glasses of butterbeer.

Harry soaked up the sight of his fifteen year old Dad; everyone was right, they did look alike with the same messy dark hair, slim build and Potter features. But there were differences beyond his Dad's hazel eyes…his father had a casual elegance and air of status about him that Harry knew would have come from the etiquette lessons he must have had as a child; there was also a faint hint of the arrogance Sirius had confessed to Harry; and, finally, there was the openly mischievous smirk that adorned his face.

His gaze moved to the boy to his Dad's immediate left – Sirius. There was already a hint of the rebel about Sirius in his muggle clothing of jeans and t-shirt. Fifteen year old Sirius still had shadows in his eyes but Harry knew the shadows had nothing to do with Azkaban and he recognised the guarded wariness all too well from looking in a mirror when he'd been growing up with the Dursleys; a desperate loneliness and a want to belong.

Remus sat to the left of Sirius, opposite Harry's father. There were fewer scars across his face and his hair was a glossy sandy colour. His brown eyes were warm and friendly.

The rat was the last of the group but fifteen year old Peter didn't look like the crawling betrayer that Harry had encountered at the end of his third year. Peter looked like the others – young and mischievous if a little nondescript with his brown hair and eyes; a little slovenly with his twisted collar and the faint stain of some condiment on the front of his robes.

Neville shifted beside him. "That's Pettigrew?"

"Younger and not yet in Tom's pocket but…yeah." Harry admitted quietly.

"We couldn't delete him, unfortunately," Sirius added, "but he was always pretty quiet so you shouldn't have to put up with him saying much."

Harry nodded absently as he tuned into what his Dad was saying…

"…_and then he sits me down and gives me the Little Wizard's Talk!" James announced, waving his sandwich at them. "I mean, me!"_

"_At least he went to the trouble to sit down and talk with you!" Sirius said disgruntled._

"_Exactly." Remus nodded. "I think my parents are trying to ignore the fact that I'm a teenager." He sighed. "Not that having the Talk would make a difference to me. With my condition I can hardly go out with someone."_

"_Bollocks, Moony!" remonstrated Sirius. "There are plenty of girls who'd like you to escort them to Hogsmeade if you'd just get over yourself."_

"_And when they find out the truth?" shot back Remus. "How many do you think will stick around after that?"_

"_The ones that deserve you." James interrupted. "If they don't want to know you because of your furry little problem, they don't deserve to be with you."_

"_Hear, hear." Sirius said._

Harry noticed their Remus was shooting Sirius an irritated look as their memory versions started their campaign for James to spill the beans on what had been said in his Talk.

"I thought you were going to start the memory from a later point?" Remus hissed at Sirius.

Sirius shushed him and pointed back at the boys. "James is about to begin properly."

The look Remus shot Sirius promised retribution. Harry wondered what Remus would think up; he could get quite creative with his pranks.

"_Alright!" James held up his hands. "I give in! I'll tell you what my Dad said."_

_Remus's eyes narrowed on his friend's wicked smile. "You have to promise on Marauder's honour to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."_

"_Moony!" James protested dramatically. "Don't you trust me?"_

_There was a chorus of 'no!' from all three of his friends._

"_Fine," grumbled James, "I promise I'll make no embellishments. Let's get organised!" _

_He made the other three sit in a line on the floor facing him and he sprawled out in front of them, brushing off his dusty robes. Remus had somehow gotten parchment and ink and was poised to take notes._

"_Alright, boys," James began brightly, "as you are now fifteen years old, you may have started to notice girls or boys or both. This is because you are becoming a man and your body and emotions are maturing. You are beginning the journey to…"_

"_Sex!" interrupted Sirius cheerfully._

_James shot him a look that clearly said 'shut up,' "…finding someone to love and marry; someone you can build a family with."_

"_Well, not if it's a boy." Remus pointed out. "If you settle down with a boy, having a baby is out."_

"_Adoption." Sirius said. "You can blood adopt which is just as valid or go with a surrogate."_

"_True." Remus conceded._

"_But who would want to kiss a boy?" joked Peter._

"_I already have." Sirius stated somewhat stiffly._

Harry's eyes widened with the admission and he cast a look over to the older version of Sirius who was very carefully ignoring them all.

"_Really?" asked Remus, his eyes shining with curiosity. "What was it like?"_

"_More to the point," James interrupted, "who was it and when?"_

"_I'm not saying but it was…" Sirius shrugged, "fine. Not ground shaking or anything. It's a bit like kissing a girl."_

_James sighed but didn't push Sirius. "Anyway, my Dad said that he didn't mind if I ended up with a girl or a boy as long as I was happy."_

"_My Mum would throw a wobbly if I brought home a boy." Peter said. He suddenly clasped his hands together and wailed dramatically. "But what about my grandchildren?!"_

Harry noted that it was quite a funny impression even if it was Peter.

"_Your Mum? What about mine? Your Mum might cry and wail a bit, but mine will have a complete fit and hex me half to death before marrying me off to some pureblooded bitch from Bulgaria. Not that it matters since I'm leaving home as soon as I can." Sirius made a 'get on with it' gesture at James._

"S_o then…" James said quickly, moving the subject on. "'Son,' he said, 'at some point you will go from noticing people in general to noticing one person in particular…'"_

"_Lily," coughed Sirius._

"_And he explained what a crush was – you know, being very attracted, wanting to be with them, wanting to be noticed by them, dreaming about being with them – assured me again that it was all perfectly normal." James's expression took on a sheepish look. "Then he explained that it was a fine line between a crush and obsession, and to make sure I didn't allow myself to slip from one to another."_

"_You mean like following said crush everywhere?" Sirius teased._

"_Stealing her timetable to know where she is every hour of the day?" offered Peter with a sly smirk._

"_Making notes of what she eats at meals so you can deduce her favourite foods?" added Remus._

"_Alright, alright!" James held up his hands. "I admit my Dad's talk did actually get me to think maybe I've gone a little overboard with Lily."_

Harry's heart ached a little at his Dad's miserable expression.

_Younger Sirius obviously had the same reaction because he cleared his throat loudly. "Well, maybe your Dad has some advice to offer about how you could win the heart of the enigma that is Evans?"_

"_Yes!" exclaimed James, pointing at him. "Wooing was the next thing he talked about."_

"_Wooing?" Sirius pulled a face. "He actually called it wooing?"_

_James ignored him. "Basically, he said that when you found someone you liked, that the next stage was wooing – getting to know them better and allowing them to get to know the real you."_

"_But what if they're a teacher?" asked Peter. _

"_Well, I think you probably have to be realistic and appropriate about the object of your affections," Remus supplied quickly, "right, James?"_

"_Sure, I mean Dad didn't say anything specifically, but I think he was assuming that the other person would be within the same age range and someone you knew personally." James frowned at Peter. "You don't still have that crush on Professor Linney?"_

"_She's so beautiful." Peter said dreamily._

_All three other boys exchanged knowing looks._

"_So," said James loudly, "you like someone near to your own age, _not _a teacher," he threw Peter another look, "or someone unattainable like a Quidditch player or whatever, and you want to get to know her – or him – better." He gestured. "He said the first stage was to become friends with them, get to know them. Sometimes it works out that once you do know them…"_

"_You don't fancy them anymore." Sirius concluded._

"_But sometimes you'll continue to like them and will progress to the next stage; asking them out. He suggested that you take them a token – a flower or a chocolate or something – and in private, ask them in a sincere way if they would do you the honour of allowing you to escort them to Hogsmeade…or wherever. If they say no, accept it graciously and don't push it." James sighed and reaching down pulled on the toes of his socks straightening them out. _

Harry wondered why his father looked so disheartened.

Sirius nudged him. "Your Dad had spent our fourth year asking your Mum to accompany him to Hogsmeade in front of the entire Gryffindor Common Room every time there was a weekend announced. It was a bit of a running joke by the end of the year that he'd ask and she'd turn him down."

"Oh." Harry realised that his Dad must have compared the advice he'd been given to how he'd asked his Mum and understood he'd made a mistake.

"Neville's Dad, on the other hand, wooed Alice exactly in the manner James's Dad recommended." Sirius smiled at Neville who brightened at the new knowledge of his father.

"_How do you get one of them to go somewhere in private?" Peter wondered out loud. "They travel in packs."_

"_Send them a note with the morning mail or sneak one to them in class," suggested Sirius._

"_Or you could just ask them if you could have a word in private." Remus said logically._

"_What if they don't like me, I mean, you, collective you?" Peter stammered out. "They're hardly likely to go anywhere alone with me…you? You know what I mean."_

"_That's why there's the getting to know you thing first." Sirius said sagely. "So they can get to know you enough that they would go alone with you somewhere."_

"_Dad said there were a few tips. Firstly, compliments should be sincere. If her hair looks awful, don't pretend it does. But if she has a nice smile, you can say that you like her smile, for instance." James said. "Secondly, you should always be honest but never say anything unkind."_

"_Don't tell her she's fat, he means." Sirius chipped in._

"_Any other tips?" asked Remus, making a note on his parchment._

"_Uh, don't insult her friends." James muttered._

_All three of the others looked at him but with varying expressions of horror, sympathy and pity._

"_Well, you've kind of screwed the…"_

"_Sirius!" James snapped. _

"_He has a point," Peter said tactlessly, "we have hexed Snivellus a lot. It's no wonder she doesn't like you."_

Neville leaned in towards Harry. "Snivellus?"

"Snape." Harry whispered back. "He was my Mum's friend."

Neville stared at him in shock.

"I know." Harry said in amused agreement with Neville's disbelief.

"_So, we do some damage limitation next year," suggested Remus, "we don't hex him unless he starts something with us."_

_Sirius didn't look pleased but James grinned._

"_Fine," Sirius grumbled, "but I won't hold back if he does start something."_

_James reached over and patted his foot. "Your sacrifice is much appreciated." He leaned back and smiled. "Anyway, Dad said that if someone likes you they'll smile at you a lot, find excuses to touch you and talk to you. So you'll have a general idea about whether they'll want you to ask them out."_

_Remus nodded. "Find excuses…got it."_

"_So, first date, Dad said to make sure you bathe beforehand, dress nicely – make an effort. Uh, then there was nothing wrong with going with time-honoured traditions; greet her with a flower and a sincere compliment, go on a walk around Hogsmeade to places you both enjoy, followed by lunch at The Three Broomsticks, and escort the lady back to her House." James paused. "And should everything have gone well, then…"_

"_KISSING!" shrieked Sirius._

"_Or just one kiss." James agreed with a smile._

"_Tips for kissing?" Remus asked organising his parchment._

"_Practice good dental hygiene, don't eat anything too spicy or garlicky beforehand or have a breath mint handy, don't lunge at her or you might knock heads, be gentle, and remember to breathe." James reeled off quickly. _

"_What about French kissing?" Remus pointed his quill at James. _

"_Dad said you tangle your tongues together in a stroking fashion. It's a lot more intimate and you should probably not try it on a first kiss." James instructed. _

"_So how far do you go and when?" Peter asked, brushing some crumbs off his robe. _

_James smiled at him. "Good question, Pete! I asked my Dad the same thing."_

"_And the answer?" prompted Remus, quill poised to write it down._

"_Dad said you should talk about it once you've gone on a few dates and have agreed you're properly a couple." James's cheeks coloured. "He said that it was better not to rush into, uh, you know; doing _it_ and that there was a lot you could do before _it_."_

"_Talking seems sensible." Remus agreed._

"_You don't want to schedule it like homework though!" protested Sirius. "Where's the spontaneity? The joy? The having fun in the moment?"_

"_Dad said to agree rules." James said. "So before a, um, snogging session, you'd agree that you could place your hands on her…" he made a descriptive gesture with his hands that Harry assumed meant breasts, "and whether you could touch her above or beneath her clothing."_

Harry's face was bright red. He was certain Neville's probably was too. This was a really bad idea, Harry thought. He didn't want to think that his Dad and his Mum had probably had that kind of conversation at one point.

"_Oh, well, that makes sense." Sirius conceded. "I did get slapped by Kathy Pickleton for accidentally touching her bits."_

_They all looked at Sirius before James cleared his throat and motioned with his hand, drawing their attention again._

"_There are rules," James said, "that Dad said were sacrosanct whatever was agreed." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let's see: everyone should have fun…"_

"_An excellent rule!" Sirius said fervently._

"_But nobody should feel humiliated, uncomfortable, misused or taken advantage of afterwards. No means no and you should always stop when someone asks you to stop. You shouldn't pressure someone into doing something and they shouldn't pressure you." James continued. _

_There was a sombre moment as all the boys absorbed that rule._

"_Anything else?" Remus asked._

"_Well, we, uh, then had a very embarrassing conversation about, uh, touching." James admitted._

"_Touching?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows rising._

"_Touching yourself and, uh, someone else. You know," James shrugged and refused to meet any of his friends' gazes, "how touching certain parts might lead to, uh, orgasms and stuff."_

"_Ah." Sirius grimaced._

"_Masturbation is a normal activity for young men and women." Remus lectured._

"_Would you want to discuss wanking with your Dad?" demanded James._

_Remus winced. "No, not really."_

"_Well then." James said satisfied his point had been made. "Then he said at some point, if I had been going with someone for a while, it might lead to, uh, full on sex."_

_He remained silent long enough for the others to cast looks at each other before Remus was evidently silently volunteered to say something._

"_And what about sex, James?" prompted Remus. _

_James sighed and smoothed down his robes. "Well, some of it was advice about waiting until I was ready, not rushing into it, that kind of thing. And then," his lips twisted, "most of it was checking that I understood where everything went…"_

"_Which we can skip." Sirius agreed hurriedly._

"_He also taught me the contraceptive charm," James's face was aflame, "and said I should always make sure I was safe."_

"_No getting someone pregnant or getting some kind of sexually transmitted disease." Remus stated firmly. "It's what you'd expect your Dad to say really."_

"_There was other advice as well," James said, "he said that you should make sure you're in a comfortable and safe place; make it special with candles and maybe some music." He sat up and changed position. "He mentioned that there's a lot of pressure for both people the first time and to talk about expectations and stuff before. He said if I ever thought I was getting to the point where I thought I was going to have sex then he'd give me some books to read about technique and…" he gestured weakly, "making sure my partner and I had a good time."_

"_Back to the fun thing, huh?" Sirius asked. _

"_He said it was better if you trusted each other and could laugh when things didn't quite work out the way you wanted. Then he had this anecdote about his own first time," James added as the others winced in sympathy, "and frankly that was more than I ever needed to know about my Dad's sex life."_

Harry was relieved when the memory ended and they tumbled back into themselves. He and Neville sat back down on the sofa.

Sirius moved the pensieve and handed them parchment, quills and ink. "So we need to check that, well, we need to check as James said that you know where everything goes. So I want you to write down what you know about sex."

"Can't you just accept our word for it?" asked Harry desperately.

"As your parent, of course, I accept your word and trust that you know if you say you do," Sirius said brightly, "but as your sex education tutor, no; I need proof. We can either do this verbally or in written form so…"

"Written is fine." Harry said hurriedly.

Neville nodded.

For the next few moments, Harry focused on writing about human procreation in as few succinct sentences as he could manage. He slapped his quill down and handed the parchment to Sirius; he was quickly followed by Neville.

Sirius quickly scanned them as everyone else fidgeted and waited. "You both pass the quiz portion of the discussion."

"Thank Merlin!" Neville said, slumping back.

Sirius cleared his throat. "To recap; it's OK to like girls or boys or both. You may start noticing one person in particular and crushes are normal but try to make sure you don't become obsessed. If you do like someone, get to know them better and don't hex their friends." He looked up. "Are there any questions you would like to ask so far?"

Harry exchanged a swift furtive look at Neville and they both very quickly shook their heads.

"If you do like someone, ask them on a date. Be respectful and try to ask them in a private location. If they say no, move on. Plenty of fish in the sea." Sirius continued. "If they say yes don't worry about doing something fancy – although I can highly recommend a picnic by the Black Lake when the weather is nice…"

"Or stargazing on the top of the Astronomy tower," interjected Remus.

"If the date has gone well then a goodbye kiss is appropriate but ask before you do it. A simple 'may I kiss you' works wonders." Sirius informed them briskly. "Equally, if you move onto snogging, always check the boundaries about what you can and can't touch or you may get slapped."

It was actually very good advice, Harry thought slightly dazed. He certainly had no wish to get slapped.

"The more touching you do, the more, um, intimate you'll become. If you think you're ready for sex," Sirius stumbled a little over his words and there was a streak of red across his cheeks, "well, quite honestly, I'm hoping that you don't think that for a while, a long while…a very, _very_ long while…"

Remus coughed.

"But if you do," Sirius pulled himself back to his original discussion point, "you should both know Remus and I are always willing to talk with either of you and provide you with the relevant literature that James mentioned at the end there, and obviously discuss any concerns that you may have."

"Do you know the contraceptive charm?" asked Remus bluntly.

"Yes." Harry said. "Arthur showed Ron before third year and well, when he said so in the dorm, Seamus said he also knew, and they both taught the rest of us."

"The incantation?" checked Remus.

"Duosterillus." Harry and Neville chorused.

Remus nodded, satisfied. "Do you have any questions?"

"No." Harry answered immediately. He hoped that was the end of it.

"No." Neville echoed faintly.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I just want to reiterate that waiting until you're ready is good; don't be pressured into doing something when you don't really want to. I, uh, didn't wait and I've always regretted it."

That regret was written across his face.

"When did you…" Neville stopped and when Harry turned to look at him, Neville looked thoroughly appalled as though he couldn't believe he'd begun to ask such a personal question.

"I was fourteen." Sirius answered calmly.

"I was sixteen." Remus added. "But unlike Sirius my experience was a positive one and with a girl who I'd dated for a few months."

Harry wondered…

"Your Dad was seventeen, Harry." Sirius informed him before he could complete the thought. "I'm not sure about your Mum; girls don't tend to confide that kind of information in blokes."

"Didn't my Dad and my Mum…" Harry stopped abruptly, not sure he wanted the answer or to really ask the question.

"Your Mum wasn't your Dad's first lover." Sirius said quietly, answering the question anyway. "Your Dad took your Granddad's advice to heart in our fifth year. He asked your Mum once in private before the first Hogsmeade weekend if she would like to go out with him and when she refused he decided to move on. He dated other girls until your Mum finally consented to go out with him toward the end of sixth year. Again, not sure about your Mum; your Dad and I never discussed it."

Harry glanced at Remus who nodded in support of Sirius.

"Keep in mind that most girls don't take kindly to having their sex lives the topic of gossip and discussed in the boys' changing rooms or dorms. If you do get together with a girl, how far you go and what you do together should remain between her and you unless you're asking for advice." Remus said. "James never said a word about Lily which is why we don't know."

"It's about respecting your partner." Sirius said. "Confiding in a good friend is OK if you need advice but only if you trust them to keep quiet."

"Any other questions?" asked Remus brightly as Harry and Neville remained silent.

They shook their heads.

"Well, if you do have questions, Remus and I are always happy to talk to you." Sirius said. He motioned at them. "Harry, maybe you could see Neville to the floo?"

Harry nodded quickly. He and Neville escaped the study and both of them sighed with relief as they closed the door behind them. They walked to the floo in silence and Neville took a pinch of floo powder. He turned back to Harry slightly hesitantly.

"Well, that was…" Neville began awkwardly.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Let's…"

"Never mention this again?" Neville suggested with a smile.

Harry grinned back at him.

Neville nodded still smiling, threw the floo powder and called out his home floo address before stepping into the flames.

Harry rubbed his forehead. Maybe he could obliviate himself…maybe? On the other hand, he couldn't deny that in between the excruciating embarrassment of the topic, it had been good to see the memory of his Dad, _and_ there had been some useful information if he was going to be dating when he went back to Hogwarts.

If.

o-O-o

The cold of the basement skittered over his skin but Barty ignored it despite the fact that he was half-naked, shirtless, after spending the day in the garden sun-bathing under a disillusionment charm. It had been so good to simply soak up the sun and breathe fresh air. It wasn't something that had happened often in the last twelve years of his life. But life had certainly changed for Barty during the previous few weeks since Peter Pettigrew and the Dark Lord had rescued him.

It was a bizarre story really, one Pettigrew had told in the Crouch's front parlour, stumbling and sliding over his words while the Dark Lord looked on from the eyes of the two year old child he had possessed. In short, Pettigrew had been hiding but had been discovered the year before by Sirius Black and Harry Potter; he'd escaped and ran for Albania where he knew the last person to find the Dark Lord had gone and had managed to track him down (through a combination of what Barty believed was sheer luck and chance rather than any kind of skill).

Fortunately for Barty, Pettigrew had also stumbled into Bertha Jorkins and the Dark Lord had realised just what a treasure trove of information the gossipy woman was since she worked at the Ministry. Jorkins' mind had cracked like an egg as the Dark Lord had raped it of every memory she had ever had including the memory of coming to the Crouch house to deliver a report to Barty's father and accidentally seeing Barty, who was supposed to be dead, in one of his escape attempts. His father had obliviated her but even his strong magic was no match for the Dark Lord who had recovered the memory and found it fascinating.

Upon arriving back in England, the Dark Lord had ordered Pettigrew to the Crouch house. They'd quickly overcome his father and Winky, and liberated Barty from the depths of the basement where he was imprisoned. Winky had been fine once Barty had ordered her to obey the Dark Lord and to tell no-one of his father's capture. He detested the house elf who had been as much his jailer as his father but she was useful. Nobody considered house elves as important and they were always overlooked. She was also loyal and terrified of being given clothes. His father, on the other hand…

He descended into the tiny space down the wooden steps swishing his wand like a sword in front of him. There just enough space for a single bed, a small rickety table and an old Formica dining chair that looked like it should have been left in the Seventies. A single light illuminated the dank space; a candle on the tiny child's bedside table by the bed.

Barty grinned manically at the sight of his dear old Dad lying stiff on the bed. The draught the Dark Lord had fed Barty Crouch Senior would keep the old man comatose but alive. Barty had wanted to kill him but the Dark Lord had said no; Dad was much more useful alive than dead especially with the Tri-Wizard Tournament they had learned about from Jorkins. The Dark Lord had wanted to send his father back to the Ministry under an Imperius curse but Barty had argued that his father might be capable of breaking free – hadn't he broken free of his father's on occasion? So, the potion had been used and Dad would sleep…at least until someone pure of heart kissed him.

Barty giggled at the thought. No-one knew his father was missing; no-one was going to come looking for him; certainly no-one pure of heart. They'd sent an owl to the Ministry saying Barty had Wizard's flu and had been confined to the house. His father's new assistant, Percy Weasley, had offered by return owl to keep things running smoothly and, even better, to send regular progress reports. They had to put up with Weasley's brown-nosing simpering with each missive (and each one turned Barty's stomach with its nauseating flattery of his father) but it was worth it. The ruse was working perfectly. They were fully informed about the Quidditch World Cup, fully informed about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the Dark Lord was pleased and making plans of plans of plans…

Barty grinned again.

Barty would have a role to play, an important role. Someone was going to have to impersonate his father eventually and who better for the job than himself, his father's son? The Polyjuice potion would be ready soon enough with the Dark Lord's tutelage on improving the standard recipe to enable it to brew faster and in greater quantity, to last longer and duplicate his father's voice and not just his appearance.

"Ah, Father," Barty taunted as he dragged the chair over to the bed and sat down, "it's been so long since we've talked."

His father had ignored him for the most part except on the anniversary of his mother's death and Yule. The former would involve a lecture on how much of a disappointment Barty had been to his mother (which was so not true – his mother had died in Azkaban because she believed in him), and the latter would involve a lecture on how much of a naughty boy Barty had been and a single present of getting to spend the day in the main part of the house leashed to Winky like he was three years old.

"The Dark Lord is away with Pettigrew doing something important for his plan, gaining his vengeance on his dead father," Barty murmured, "and as it is only you and I for the first time since they arrived, I thought we should talk. Well, I will talk and you will listen."

His mind was finally fully clear of the fog that his father's Imperius curses had left behind. He had devoured the newspapers, the old ones that Winky had stacked away for recycling; the new ones that were delivered every day.

He had read of Black's innocence and how he had gained custody of Potter. He had read of Black's first Wizengamot session and the death of the LeStranges…

Rabastan.

Barty felt his grief stir again. He had been so in love with Rabastan, the dark haired handsome man who had loved him and cherished him. The LeStrange home had been a haven for him; a sanctuary of acceptance away from his father's exacting and never-met standards. Bella had mothered him and Rodolphus had provided big brotherly advice when Barty had floundered. And Rabastan…

"I loved him beyond measure," Barty said out loud, "I loved him more than anything, I would have done anything for him including bowing to the Dark Lord and taking his Mark, and I did." He laughed harshly. "It wasn't so bad, you know. I mean, I didn't believe half of it, didn't care in truth because what did it matter to me if the Dark Lord wanted to kill all the muggles and muggleborns? Who cares truly? Not you. You just wanted power and control. Like you controlled Mummy. Like you tried to control me."

His father had made his mother's life a torment. His mother had been a kind, gentle soul. His father had dictated every aspect of her life from her dress to her manners, from her friends to where she went and for how long. Everything had to be in its place just as dear old Dad wanted it, or there would be harsh words that tore at her self-confidence and had her weeping while her husband ignored her.

Barty had grown up hating his father for how he'd treated his mother.

And yet just like his mother there had been a part of Barty that had desperately wanted his approval. He'd worked so hard at Hogwarts to sort into the right house, to do well in his studies, to excel in every magical way so that his father had no complaints – and yet, there had been no praise or approval at the end of each year just questions why he'd gotten less than Outstanding for Care of Magical Creatures or why hadn't he made Seeker for the Quidditch team instead of the Chaser position he had excelled in, or why hadn't he been considered for Head Boy and was just a lowly prefect. Nothing had ever been good enough.

"I wonder what was worse for you, Father dearest," Barty wondered, "was it finding out that I was a Death Eater or that Rabastan and I were lovers? I rather think it was the latter."

He knew his father would never approve. In his fifth year he had kissed Regulus Black on a dare and they had briefly conducted a secret affair, thrilling and terrifying in equal measure. It had been Regulus who had introduced him to Rabastan.

And Rabastan had loved him utterly and devotedly, just as he had loved Rabastan. They'd planned to be properly bonded, and Bella had even offered to carry a child for them who would become the LeStrange heir as Rodolphus was infertile thanks to a dark curse. They'd had so many plans and they had all come undone in one terrifying night.

"Bella and Roldophus were so distraught when the Dark Lord disappeared," Barty said to his unhearing father, "they desperately wanted to find out what had happened. They didn't believe you see that he was gone. Well, the Potters were dead but I knew that Alice and Lily had always been close. We just wanted to find out what had happened; where the Potter boy was."

Only the Longbottoms hadn't known anything and Bella and Rodolphus had taken their anger and frustration out on the pair while Rab had left off torturing them to join Barty in playing with the baby. They'd joked that it was practice for their own child but then…

Aurors had arrived and there was a battle and at the end of it, Barty had found himself in a cell at the Ministry awaiting his trial.

"I didn't torture them. You never believed me, Father, but I didn't. I kept the boy safe but was I thanked or rewarded? No." Barty sighed. "The only thing I did was lead them there and help them get through the wards."

Frank hadn't suspected him; not the son of his boss.

"For that you punished me with a lifetime in Azkaban." Barty stood up and paced back and forth. "I still don't know how Mummy convinced you to let her take my place. I suspect there was a potion involved, she was always very good at potions. She had to be, didn't she? She wasn't allowed to be anything less than perfect. But good for Mummy!"

His mother would have done anything for him, Barty knew that. She had loved him. She had also been the first one to buy him a broom and teach him how to fly; the first to buy him a present to celebrate his being a prefect, or getting perfect grades. She had been a wonderful woman; much too good for his father.

"I won't ever forget that she sacrificed her last days of freedom for me," Barty said firmly, whirling around and pointing his finger at his comatose parent, "but you wasted it! I'm sure she never wanted me to exchange one prison for another! To be locked away under your control, never to leave the house, never to know sunshine or a lover's touch again! You dosed me with potions to make my mind pliable and get around the Occlumency Bella taught me! You used Imperius curses on me to keep me obedient. Well, no more!"

His voice vibrated with rage.

"My Lord has freed me! He will be my father now!" Barty sat back down suddenly. "Yes, you heard me! He told me of his own father – a pitiful man who didn't see the greatness in his own son – just like you! He loves me! He will rise again stronger than before and I will take my place as his Heir, yes, I will be Slytherin's Heir, Father, haven't I done well, now?!"

He paused and wiped a hand across his mouth to wipe away the spittle that had lingered after his passionate spiel.

"We will get revenge on all those who have wronged us." Barty promised, his eyes glittering. "You will eventually die by my hand – the Dark Lord has promised me that just as his father died at his!"

He got to his feet and paced again. He stretched out his body. Winky had actually kept him in good condition. She hadn't stinted on his food, ensuring that he had potions to make up for the deficiencies in nutrients caused by his incarceration in the basement, and she had been the one to help him exercise every day.

Another week or so and he would be in peak condition, able to assume his father's place – no, not his _father_, he wouldn't call the man that any longer; he was undeserving of the title. No, he would take his sire's place at the Ministry and then the real fun would start.

Barty laughed.

Those Death Eaters who had denounced his Master would regret the day they had denied him, had lost faith in him. The Dark Lord had already planned his revival. The ritual was long and complicated and would take almost a year to complete but it would return the Dark Lord to his former glory. And Barty would be trusted with the most important part: delivering Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter.

Barty had seen the newspapers and seen the Boy Who Lived's photo. He was a young boy; nothing special. The Dark Lord had already told him it had been the mother – Lily – who had performed some ancient Wiccan magic that had protected the boy and deprived the Dark Lord of his body. But the Dark Lord wanted Potter for his resurrection; needed the boy's blood and so Barty would deliver Potter. The Dark Lord would kill Potter then.

And so Barty would deprive Sirius Black of someone he loved just as Black had deprived Barty of his love.

Anger raged through Barty, hot and fierce, and he sent a cutting hex towards the still form on the bed.

He would destroy Black for killing Rabastan, Barty thought furiously. He would reduce Black to nothing. He would take everything Black loved and tear it to shreds. He would deliver Black's precious child to the Dark Lord and when the Dark Lord was finished with him, Barty would deliver Potter's head to Black personally.

He sent another curse at the bedridden man who had once been his father.

It would take time for the Dark Lord's plan to come to fruition – the ritual he wanted to use was powerful and required months of preparation. But there was no reason why Barty couldn't start on his part early or on ruining the rest of what Black held dear. He had already begun with sending Potter a Happy Birthday message since Weasley had been so eager to tell his boss how the Boy Who Lived would spend the day at the Burrow. But there would be more he could do and he would do it.

He grinned again.

The World Cup presented an opportunity. They'd received word via Weasley again that security was being tightened thanks to a tip of some kind of attack. The Dark Lord had laughed and had theorised that it was his old supporters desperately trying to win back favour because they knew he was back and growing in strength again because the Mark darkened. He had given Barty permission to show them how it was really done.

He'd target Potter, of course. If he could kidnap him before he went to Hogwarts so much the better. The boy could face the torment and trials the ritual demanded while chained to a wall next to Barty's dear old Dad.

But there needed to be a grand gesture and something else…

Barty chuckled. Weasley. Didn't he deserve something for his mindless brown-nosing? Perhaps the loss of _his_ father would be enough and it was a good choice; the older Weasley had just been appointed to the Wizengamot and some Muggle Affairs thing the Dark Lord had ranted about.

Yes.

Yes.

It would be brilliant.

The Dark Lord – his new father – would be pleased.

"The next time I see you, old man, it will be to kill you." Barty promised gleefully. He bounded back up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Winky!"

Winky cowered in front of him.

"Go heal _him_." Barty ordered. "And bring me Weasley's correspondence. I have some planning to do."

Winky's ears flapped unhappily, her big round eyes filled with tears, but she nodded and popped away.

Barty grabbed an apple, biting into it enthusiastically as he went out to enjoy the sunset.

o-O-o

Another Friday meeting. An extended one with all that had happened during the previous week.

Sirius stretched and eased the kinks out of his neck as he waited for the others to arrive. Remus had agreed to attend although he was currently encased in a chair and napping. The full moon and the lycanthropy had taken its usual pound of flesh. Bill was also there at Bertie's request; he sat in a chair reading an old book he'd gotten out of the library. The contrast of his rebellious muggle clothing and the intent studious expression amused Sirius. He wondered if he had looked the same once upon a time.

His connection to the wards tugged on him and he knew the rest of the War Council had arrived. He revived Remus and Bill set his book down with a sigh that spoke of being irritated at the interruption to his reading. Sirius's lips twitched as he assured the young curse-breaker he could take the book home with him.

Within moments the study was filled with the most senior members of the British Magical government, the bustle of getting settled, refreshments arriving and the exchange of small talk although Sirius noted Amelia seemed quiet.

Sirius cleared his throat. "We should begin." He nodded at Cornelius but Amelia held up her hand before Cornelius could speak.

"I believe I should go first: the monitoring wards in Little Hangleton were tripped yesterday night at approximately nine-thirty."

Everyone suddenly sat up straighter.

"Why weren't we informed immediately?" demanded Cornelius and Sirius had to agree with him – they should have been informed.

Amelia sighed. "Let me explain. As soon as the wards pinged, Wood and Cambridge responded to investigate and reported back that Pettigrew, a snake and what looked to be a small child – a toddler – were inside the Manor. I was about to contact you when they made a second report that Pettigrew had left on foot so I held off on the assumption that there would be more to report. That was around ten o'clock. He made a visit to the cemetery in Little Hangleton and according to Wood collected some bones from Tom Riddle Senior's grave."

Both Bertie and Dumbledore exchanged a knowing look at that piece of information and Sirius's jaw tightened.

"Pettigrew returned to the Manor around midnight at which point things basically went pear-shaped." Amelia said. "Cambridge watched as the muggle caretaker, Frank Bryce, was killed by the toddler in the presence of a large snake."

"It is not a toddler then," Dumbledore said gravely, "but a homunculus bearing what remains of Voldemort's soul."

"From the memory I watched I suspect he's possessed a two year old innocent magical child," Amelia said, "unfortunately Bryce's murder happened too quickly for Cambridge to intervene and he took a step back in his horror at what had happened, stumbled over something and alerted the snake to the fact that something or someone else was present – it reacted anyway. He quickly conjured a mouse to account for the noise and portkeyed away to prevent discovery." She paused and took a gulp of her drink. "Wood remained behind as he was hidden in a different location outside and watched as Pettigrew apparated away with the toddler and snake. He was unable to place a tracking charm and unable to follow given the danger of following an apparition trail straight into a trap."

"Bugger," said Sirius. They'd been so close.

"Wood anonymously alerted the muggle authorities to the death and returned to base." Amelia sighed. "I felt it wasn't worthwhile disturbing your sleep to inform you of what had happened given the result and our meeting now."

Sirius sighed heavily. He saw her point and he could see her guilt at what she must perceive as a failure of the Rat Squad. "Missions and plans go pear-shaped, Amelia. Nobody knows that better than myself."

She nodded. "And plans rarely survive engagement with the enemy," she smiled sadly at Sirius, "I had the same training, Sirius. It's just…disappointing. If they had remained at the Manor, we would have had them in our sights once we dealt with the treasure hunt."

"Well, we still learned many valuable things from this encounter." Bertie soothed. "Namely, that our intelligence is correct; Pettigrew is working to restore Voldemort and he is with Voldemort back in this country."

"We've also confirmed that he's replaced his familiar as we learned at the Gaunt place." Bill said. "He's travelling with a snake."

"He's gained some form of a body – whether a child or a homunculus in which to house what remains of his soul." Dumbledore chimed in. "But not one that I believe Voldemort intends to remain within given the theft of the bones of his father."

"Yes," Sirius said dryly, "I noticed you and Bertie got very excited about that."

Bertie nodded. "There are two main rituals that can be used to restore Riddle's body because he used the particular objects he did as the method of immortality. One of these involves the bone of the father, flesh of the willing servant and, if I remember correctly, blood of the enemy forcibly taken."

Sirius was angry enough that he couldn't speak.

"And neither of you thought to inform us so we could, I don't know, replace Riddle's bones with some other person which would screw up the ritual?" asked Remus, stepping in when Sirius remained silent.

Bertie and Dumbledore looked abashed.

"My apologies," Bertie said formally, "you're quite correct; I should have informed the Council. I just didn't think to."

"I'm afraid I also have nothing but apologies to make." Dumbledore said hurriedly. "My main focus on that ritual was around the assumption that it would give Harry an anchor to life rather than…" he twirled his finger to silently say 'bring Voldemort back from the dead.'

"That's true," Bertie said excitedly, pointing at Dumbledore, "and it would give us a link, a connection although I'm not sure how that would manifest itself, not to mention that…"

"That it's NEVER going to happen if I have anything to do with it!" growled Sirius angrily.

"And me!" Remus snarled, his entire body vibrating with fury.

"Thirded," said Bill coolly.

"Just what potions have the two of you taken?" asked Amelia caustically as she turned on Bertie and Dumbledore. "You're talking about a dark ritual that will require Riddle to take Harry's blood by force! I assume you do realise that in such an instance, Harry would no doubt be in dire straits and probably in severe danger of losing his life if such an event were to occur! You talk as though that doesn't matter at ALL! For once, pull your heads out of your ivory bloody towers and THINK!"

Bertie and Dumbledore both looked thoroughly chastised.

Sirius was tempted to burst out laughing as the two men hastily made another apology.

"Now," Amelia said, "it appears that we know the ritual he intends to use." Her eyes narrowed on the two sheepish old wizards avoiding her eyes. "Is there anything else about this ritual, something say that may give us a _tactical_ advantage?"

"Summer solstice," Bertie blurted out under her hard glare, "the ritual is best performed on the eve of the Summer solstice."

"Renewal, rebirth," Bill said quietly, "I can see why."

"Well, this is an alarming coincidence." Dumbledore stated, the twinkle in his eyes definitely absent.

"What?" asked Sirius impatiently.

Dumbledore looked around the gathering. "The final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held on the eve of the Summer solstice."

There was a sudden silence as they absorbed the news.

"Who came up with the dates for the tournament?" Remus asked bluntly.

Dumbledore frowned. "In all honesty, I cannot remember. The tournament has been discussed off and on for over two years. I will review my memories and see whether I can track down who it was."

"That's a long time for You-Know-Who to wait," Cornelius commented, speaking up again, "and why gather the, uh, bones now if he isn't going to use them straight away?"

"The ritual takes nine months for the majority of its preparation." Bertie answered.

Nine months, Sirius mused; nine months being the usual gestation period for a baby.

"The bones of the father will need to be sanctified first, and then prepared by soaking in amniotic fluid for nine months. Then the majority of them will then become the base of a potion that is required," Bertie continued dispassionately, "and the servant who gives his flesh must spend the vast majority of nine months ahead of the ritual truly _serving_ their Master. If it is a child or a homunculus then Pettigrew will be tasked with seeing to its security, bodily and nutritional needs."

"And the enemy?" asked Sirius tersely.

"Is to be tested and challenged for the majority of the nine months thus living in fear of his life." Dumbledore said gravely.

"The tournament," Remus said, jumping ahead to the obvious conclusion, "if Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it would provide the perfect arena for such a condition to be met."

"Harry is NOT entering the tournament." Sirius could feel his chest start to tighten, panic building sharply.

"There are safeguards, Sirius." Dumbledore assured him. "Entrants must be seventeen and over. There will be tight security around the goblet, I promise you."

"I think whatever security you have planned, you need to triple it." Amelia said brusquely. "If _I_ was Riddle, I would be seeking to place Harry in the tournament."

"I will review the security measures with Alastor, Ludo and Barty." Dumbledore promised.

Cornelius raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was still sick? Barty, I mean."

"He is but he will return and Percy Weasley is doing an admirable job of being a go-between." Dumbledore said. "I'm certain he will relay a message and return Barty's thoughts on the matter."

Sirius glared at him. "Albus, if Harry is entered into this farce and Hogwarts fails to protect him from that, I will remove him from the school."

"While I understand your position, Sirius, we're getting ahead of ourselves," Amelia pointed out, "if we assume Riddle is working on this ritual then firstly – let's work on a way to keep Harry out of the tournament."

They all nodded.

"Secondly, I'd like a briefing document for the teams." Amelia said. "From the sound of it, Riddle is going to have to kill a pregnant woman to get the amniotic fluid. We can issue safety warnings – a pretend muggle serial killer perhaps and if there is a killing help use that to track down Riddle's location."

"Good thinking, Amelia." Sirius said, regaining his own balance in the face of her determination and steadfastness.

"Did Wood or Cambridge mention luggage?" Remus asked suddenly.

Amelia shook her head.

"You don't think they were intending to stay?" Sirius questioned Remus. "You think their base is elsewhere and they were only at Little Hangleton temporarily to get the bones so we would have lost them anyway?"

"It's a theory." Remus offered, spreading his hands.

"A good one," Amelia commented heaving a sigh, "and one that will help Cambridge. Thank you, Remus."

"We should probably kill the snake when we get an opportunity." Dumbledore said. "I fear Voldemort may have accidentally made another…_object_ through the death of the caretaker. No doubt Voldemort has spent time possessing the snake prior to his new…home. It would be susceptible."

"I don't agree with your reasoning but better safe than sorry." Bertie said. "Shall we move on to the Treasure Team unless Amelia has something else to add?"

"The rest of my report can wait." Amelia sat back and picked up her abandoned drink.

Cornelius shifted restlessly, a frown on his face.

"I think we should revert to the agenda, if that's OK, Bertie?" Sirius asked smoothly.

Bertie nodded and gestured at Cornelius who smiled smugly at his success in trumping Bertie.

"Operation Power Play is on track and probably if I'm honest a little ahead of schedule. Let's see: the Potter alliance has approached the Order of Merlin recipients. The nine muggleborn recipients have already confirmed their willingness to join; the others are still contemplating their various alliances but we expect to have them all by the time the September Session sits." Cornelius said with delight.

"That's excellent news." Amelia said.

Sirius could see she was genuinely glad someone had something positive to report even if it was Cornelius.

"Augusta has been a boon," Cornelius admitted, "we couldn't have done it without her."

"She does seem to have gained a new lease of life." Bertie said with a nod.

"The neutral bloc has also made many overtures in the last few weeks." Cornelius continued, gesturing with his glass of iced mint tea. "Lord Greengrass has agreed an alliance with the Houses of Potter and Black. Zabini, Goldstein, Rickett and Smith have all invited Lord Black and I to various events over the next couple of weeks so I expect they will have alliances in place by the time of the next session."

"And with the neutral Ancient and Noble houses ostensibly taking a side, the rest of the neutral minor houses are likely to fall in line." Sirius said. The minor houses always sought the protection of the Ancient and Noble.

"What about the pureblood alliance?" asked Dumbledore. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Any news on that front? The alliance with Lord Nott was a surprise."

"According to my latest communication from Malfoy, Selwyn and Wilkes are contemplating a similar alliance arrangement with the House of Black as Nott." Sirius replied. "However, I expect that to be last minute."

"And similarly to the neutrals, if the Ancient and Noble Houses declare a position, the majority of the minor houses will follow." Cornelius said gleefully. "So, alliance wise, we expect to be in a strong position by the October session."

"Which is when we can start to make the major inroads on the legislative front." Sirius added.

"It's a remarkable achievement," Dumbledore said quietly, "you have systematically changed the power dynamic within a few short months."

Cornelius glowed with the praise even though it had been Sirius who Dumbledore had been looking at when he'd commented.

Sirius gave a sharp nod to the old wizard.

"The other small problem I know the House of Potter is dealing with is responding to the numerous requests to join the Potter alliance Heirs in swearing fealty to young Harry." Cornelius said with a teasing glint in his eye as he turned to Sirius.

Sirius grimaced. "Harry got inundated with requests following the Prophet article, mostly from children including his school mates."

Amelia smiled at him sympathetically. "I'm not surprised. Most of our children have been raised on stories of the Boy Who Lived. The prospect of swearing fealty and following him must seem like a wondrously adventurous lark to most youngsters."

"What does Harry think of it all?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

Remus chuckled. "Mostly he's embarrassed at the attention."

Sirius hid his smirk at the indulgent looks that crept over the others' faces. Remus had known exactly what to say to dismiss any concerns that Harry was thrilled at the prospect of being able to raise his own private army – which he was a little bit – although Remus was right; Harry was mostly embarrassed. Sirius could quite happily torture the Dursleys for hours for the damage they had done to Harry's self-worth.

"He and the rest of the Heirs are sending replies back thanking people for their interest and providing more information about fealty including the fact that their parents would need to swear alliances with the House of Potter and be well known to Harry and myself before any vow of fealty could be accepted." Sirius continued. "There are a few families in there who we'd quite like to ally with…so we'll see what comes of it."

"I believe those are our highlights." Cornelius said pompously.

"Amelia, why don't you finish your report and then we'll cover the Treasure Team?" asked Sirius.

"One last thing to report then," Amelia said briskly, "namely, the Operation Quidditch is proceeding nicely. Avery has dropped out of the suspected Death Eater attack because of an invitation to go abroad on some junket – we believe Malfoy was behind it."

"He's probably protecting Avery's vote." Cornelius commented. "Avery doesn't have a mind of his own."

"Agreed," Amelia said dryly, "Travers and the others are on board. They've exchanged few owls but have met on three occasions to plan. Thanks to the help of Albus's spy, we cracked their code very easily to learn the details. They're planning a disruption the night after the game during the celebrations. Their main targets are the muggle family who own the campsite. Two of them will play with the muggles while the others wreck havoc among those staying at the campsite, targeting muggleborn families. The attack will begin at midnight. Rufus and Barty have been made aware that there is an imminent threat of something happening and will plan the Auror details around that. The Rat Squad will deal with the specifics."

"Are we sure we wish to specifically intervene beyond the Aurors acknowledging an anonymous tip? We risk revealing our surveillance of the remaining Death Eaters." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Politically, we need to ensure that the perpetrators are caught." Cornelius responded before Amelia could. "We need to make this a statement that we won't allow such activity."

"I have faith in Rufus and his team, Albus, but the Rat Squad will be there as a back-up to ensure that we don't let the buggers get away." Amelia said forcefully. "The Aurors and Bagman are being told that the Rat Squad will be there on the lookout for Pettigrew."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sirius commented firmly, feeling happier about allowing Harry to stay for some of the post-match celebrations, "and I guess that brings us onto Bertie?"

Bertie sighed. "Unfortunately, my news isn't as positive as Cornelius's and Amelia's World Cup report. As you all know we investigated the Chamber of Secrets and as fascinating an intellectual exercise as that was," he teased Amelia who rolled her eyes at him, "it was fruitless in turning up the object we hoped for."

"Unfortunately, anything of value was taken and nothing of value left." Bill said succinctly. "Wherever Riddle stowed the object, it wasn't in the Chamber."

"Which means we're faced with a systematic search of Hogwarts." Sirius sighed, rubbing his forehead, a twinge of pain signalling the onset of a headache.

"How long did he take from crossing the wards to appearing at the foot of the office staircase?" Remus asked. "Perhaps if we know that, we can theorise the route he took?"

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I can review my memory."

"Well, that gives us two possible approaches." Bill said. "Unfortunately, Hogwarts is going to be a nightmare to search either way between moving staircases, corridors and rooms."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore agreed, "indeed rooms have been known to appear and disappear. I myself came across a chamber pot room once and…"

"Albus," Amelia broke in sharply and he subsided with his eyes twinkling mischievously. She turned back to the others. "You will need a cover story for being at Hogwarts."

"Additional security for the tournament?" Bill suggested immediately. "That way we have a legitimate reason to search rooms and be about the castle."

"I think that's a splendid idea." Dumbledore said with a nod at Bill.

"What about Godric's Hollow?" Cornelius asked. "Anything there?"

"Caro and I are almost finished with the cleansing." Bill confirmed, folding his arms. "We'll start shifting through the house after the World Cup." He paused and looked over at Sirius regretfully. "We'll pack up as much as we can for Harry."

"Thank you." Sirius said, a lump in his throat.

He was aware that Dumbledore was looking half-ashamed across the room; he should be ashamed, Sirius thought fiercely. He should have ensured the house was properly looked after rather than acquiescing to the Ministry simply placing it in a stasis charm as a horrifying memorial.

"Will Harry want to take a look at the house itself?" Bill asked.

"Maybe," Sirius shot Remus a look because they'd already had the discussion, "we were thinking of going at Christmas. The house will be dealt with and we can…" his throat closed up.

"Harry wants to visit his parents' graves." Remus explained. "That is he wants to but at the same time, he's said he's not ready yet."

"None of us are." Sirius muttered and determinedly changed the subject. "So, the treasure hunt is on-going but stuck on slow for the foreseeable future."

After that, it didn't take long to wrap things up, the attendees heading for the floo and their usual Friday activities except for Bill who left for a date with Alicia Doge. Sirius privately thought it might be a good match but kept his mouth shut.

Remus stayed back to deal with correspondence and Sirius went home to Griffin House by himself. Dobby popped into the hallway as Sirius absently vanished the floo powder from his robe.

"Harry Potter is with his Professor McGoggles in the basement." Dobby informed him.

"Thank you, Dobby." Sirius said warmly; he'd grown quite fond of Dobby whose adoration of Harry knew no bounds it seemed. "Supper in the dining room today, I think."

"Yes, Harry Potter's Paddy, sir." Dobby said and popped away again.

Sirius shook his head. The elf clearly believed Harry was his master despite being nominally free and being paid. He made his way to the basement and watched unobserved from the doorway as Minerva continued to put Harry through his Transfiguration paces – non-verbally.

"Again, Harry." Minerva instructed, placing a hedgehog in front of him.

Harry's face crunched up and Sirius could see the way he bit down on his lip to prevent himself mouthing the incantation. He knew non-verbal casting took more concentration and focus; more control. It was a wonderful way to bring Harry's power under control which was why Dumbledore had suggested it and Sirius had to admit he had been right.

The hedgehog transformed into a beautiful purple coloured pincushion with its spike, sparkling silvery metal pins. It remained still.

"Excellent work, Harry!" Minerva praised him warmly, clapping her hands.

"Excellent work, indeed." Sirius said loudly, drawing their attention.

Harry's face lit up at the sight of him and Sirius felt his heart leap with glee at the sight of that. He would never get used to it. He was sure that Harry loved him even if he had never said anything.

"How was the meeting?" asked Minerva, starting to collect her teaching paraphernalia and pack it away, absently turning the hedgehog back to itself.

"Informative. There's been a sighting of Voldemort and the rat." Sirius said, leaning a shoulder on the door jamb.

Harry frowned. "Where?"

"Little Hangleton." Sirius said tersely. "Not the Gaunt place but the Riddle Manor. They were seen but they've gone again and it looked like they had no intention of staying."

He debated with himself about whether to tell Harry about the ritual and decided against it. He didn't like keeping information from Harry but maybe Remus had been right; Harry didn't need to know every single thing especially something as disturbing as a ritual that would call for Harry to be tested and challenged for nine months before his blood was forcibly taken. Sirius shivered violently. He'd wait; if Amelia turned up any sign of pregnant women going missing then he'd warn Harry but until then…Harry was only fourteen and deserved to spend the rest of his Summer having fun rather than worrying about a ritual that may or may not take place.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

Sirius shook himself in a vague parody of how he did it as Padfoot. "Just…disturbed at the confirmation they're in the country."

"Yeah," Harry grimaced, "but at least we _know_. Knowing's better than not knowing, right?"

Sirius felt a twinge of guilt for the decision he'd just made about keeping the ritual secret but smiled at Harry as though in agreement.

"There's no clue as to their base of operations?" asked Minerva, zipping up the carpet bag loudly.

"No, although we know he's not staying with any of the listed Death Eaters." Sirius said. "Remus thinks there's a possibility that Wormtail had a bolthole."

"A good probability if he was a spy." Minerva said crisply. "Did Remus come back with you?"

"Correspondence." Sirius explained succinctly. "We've a few new business deals in the works." He winked at Harry. "Something about Potter and Longbottom Supplies?"

"Oh?" Minerva looked to Harry for an explanation.

Harry grinned at her. "Neville and I worked out that two properties we're managing are perfect for growing and sourcing the ingredients to various potions. He's growing the plant ingredients and I'm housing the animal. We're hoping if we can supply the ingredients cheaply, we can get potions like Wolfsbane produced more readily."

"That's wonderful, Harry." Minerva said. "Remus must be delighted."

"After quizzing us for hours about whether we were doing it just to please him." Harry admitted with a smirk. "Neville told him it was just good business _and_ it follows our political agenda on werewolves."

"Neville is a little political monster." Sirius commented dryly. He'd evidently picked up a lot from Augusta.

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"He really is." Harry agreed happily. "Hermione thinks he's going to be Minister of Magic one day."

"Chief Warlock." Sirius countered and refrained from offering a bet in the presence of his former Head of House.

"Well, I am delighted to hear of Mister Longbottom's political prowess." Minerva said, with a small smile. "We should talk about your animagus training before Remus arrives back."

Harry immediately gave Minerva his attention. She had surprisingly acquiesced to his request for the same deal as James with a speed and alacrity that worried Sirius until she explained that she fully expected that if she didn't, Harry would find some other way.

"Now, have you read the material I gave you?" asked Minerva, falling into her teacher mode.

Harry nodded briskly.

"Tell me the three different ways you can find your form." Minerva instructed.

Sirius went back to leaning in the doorway as he listened to Harry recite the various methods: a potion that induced a trance-like state, meditation, or a forced animagus spell. The Marauders had used the first since James and he had been OK at Potions even if they hadn't been top of their class.

"I'd like you to try meditation first." Minerva said. "It is the least painful and the best way of finding your truest form."

"The book said we could have more than one form." Harry said. "How is that possible?"

"Different combination of traits may lean more to one animal than another but your total traits never leave you. When you begin several different forms may be open to you but ultimately once you've learned one, it is difficult to achieve another." Minerva said. "I had three possible forms when I meditated: a cat, a horse and a dolphin. I was drawn to the cat form above the others primarily because I thought it was the most practical. I've only ever managed to transfigure the hooves of a horse but I haven't been able to complete the transformation fully."

"We did the potion." Sirius spoke up. "Hearing of your three forms makes me regret we didn't do the meditation. I love my Padfoot form but now I'm wondering if there was a better one."

"Personally I think the Grim suits you, Sirius," Minerva said dryly, "but I wouldn't be surprised if you and James might have had the option to transform into wolves." She looked at Harry. "I would think with Remus in your life that would be an option for you too, Harry. There's a part of you that no doubt considers yourself as part of his pack."

Harry nodded. "So I guess I read up on the meditation technique and process?"

Minerva nodded. "We'll go over it at next week's lesson."

"Great!" Harry enthused. "I can't wait!"

"I highly recommend a dog form." Sirius said, shooting a teasing grin at Minerva.

"Cats are far superior." Minerva retorted, smiling.

"I was thinking of a bird." Harry responded with a rueful smirk, surprising. "I just…I love flying and it feels right."

"You are a natural flyer." Minerva said with a nod of approval. "It wouldn't surprise me if a flying form was available to you."

"I hope so." Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "I can see you as a bird." He admitted, although deep down he could admit to himself that he was hoping that Harry would choose a canine animagus form. He cocked his head, hearing Remus talking with Dobby in the kitchen. He turned to Minerva. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I would like that." Minerva accepted.

He ushered her up the stairs before he reached out and pulled Harry to him in a one-armed hug. "Looking forward to the World Cup?"

Harry grinned. "I can't wait."

"Yes, thank you for my ticket, Sirius," Minerva said, glancing over her shoulder, "it's been a long time since I've been to a World Cup final."

"If it's anything like the Duelling finals, it should be excellent." Sirius said. The Duelling finals had been a fantastic display of skill and imagination – Harry had been enthralled.

"Filius said that it was a good match." Minerva commented as they emerged into the kitchen. "I understand Colin Blishwisk won?"

"Hilliard almost had him at the end there." Harry commented wistfully.

"Yes, and Toby Hilliard will be teaching the Duelling elective." Minerva said cheerfully. "I believe Filius was finally able to convince him by promising some private tutoring."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad I signed up for the elective then."

Sirius hid a smile at Harry's enthusiasm. He could see the change in Harry in regards to his schooling, the surge of curiosity and thirst for knowledge and skills; it pleased Sirius no end.

Remus cleared his throat. "Simeon made a fire call and confirmed his time of arrival tomorrow. He said he's looking forward to the Quidditch."

"It's just as well I bought an entire box for us to use." Sirius complained without any real ire. He figured Simeon had arranged his visit to coincide with the cup but he wasn't bothered – in fact he was pleased. Simeon was a highly trained Auror and it was good to have someone that skilled on their side given what they knew about the planned Death Eater activities even if Sirius had every intention of ensuring Harry was nowhere near the action.

"Everybody is leaving Dobby's kitchen." Dobby said sternly. "Dinner is ready for Harry Potter and Harry Potter's family."

A smile broke across Harry's face as he coaxed Dobby into coming and eating with them since Harry considered the elf part of his family; as Remus and Minerva made their way into the dining room talking about some obscure manuscript on family magic; and Sirius felt his own heart lift.

Harry Potter's family.

It sounded perfect to him.


	31. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 1

**Part 6: Pronglet's First Quidditch World Cup (The 'Don't-Let-the-Death-Eaters-Ruin-It' Prank) **

_August 20__th__ 1994_

Hermione hovered nervously next to her parents as they dusted off their clothing in the Black reception room. The entire immediate House of Black was in attendance because of the arrival of Simeon Black and his family – his wife, Anna, and his baby son, Jason. The Regent Apparent for the House of Black had arrived earlier that day from Australia and everyone was gathered to meet and get to know him.

Penelope smiled at Hermione and ushered them out and down the corridor to the large Summer room. The furniture had been mostly cleared out although there were a few seating areas discreetly laid out. A table with drinks and nibbles took up the back wall but the French doors had been opened up, leaving the garden accessible as it was a lovely sunny day.

Hermione could see Andromeda and Narcissa on the lawn talking with a woman with blonde hair and cooing over the baby she held. Further into the garden she spotted Lucius talking with Professor McGonagall; Remus stood under a tree chatting to Ted. She grimaced as she scanned the room quickly and found Draco tucked into a corner, sitting on a sofa and glowering as Tonks chattered on about something to him.

Poor Tonks, thought Hermione. It looked like the young Auror had drawn the short straw and been told to look after Draco. She was vaguely aware that Andromeda and her family had been meeting with Narcissa and Draco since the last family meeting in July as a way to get him acclimated with interacting politely with people he would normally simply sneer at as he adjusted to the new world order.

In some ways she felt sorry for Draco; he'd essentially gone from believing he and his father were at the top of the food chain only to realise someone else occupied the position and would be quite happy to eliminate him if he so much as looked at someone the wrong way. But she couldn't deny that a large part of her was gleefully smug at him getting his karmic comeuppance for being such a bigoted prat. Unfortunately, she also knew that Narcissa had spent the Summer teaching him to hide his prejudice better not that he shouldn't be prejudiced.

She straightened as she realised that she had missed her parents greeting Sirius and Harry who stood by the door in a somewhat informal receiving line along with another man who looked very much like Sirius; black hair, blue eyes instead of grey, but the same haughty classical handsome looks that defined the Blacks.

"…and this is Hermione." Sirius declared, nudging her forward towards the stranger. "Hermione, Simeon Black."

Hermione curtseyed as Andy had instructed her, letting her head bow forward just a touch but not fully. "Senior Auror Black."

"Simeon, please." Simeon said with an easy grin, the faint hint of France in his Australian accent. "It is a delight to meet you and your parents, Hermione. I believe my Uncle Alphard would have given his wand arm to have met you; the first muggleborn daughter of the House of Black."

Sirius snorted. "We're lucky to have her and we have two now since your wife was inducted earlier." He winked at Hermione and nodded at Harry. "Why don't you kids catch-up now all the introductions are done?"

Harry grinned at him, shot Simeon a shy smile, and Hermione marvelled at the changes that had been wrought in her friend over the course of the Summer.

Harry _looked_ better, for one thing; healthier – his skin glowed, his dark hair shone, his green eyes were bright and he looked a healthy weight. But he also looked cared for with his clothes good quality, clean and well-fitted; his glasses new and fashionable. He no longer looked unkempt. More importantly, he also looked _happy_; brilliantly happy and content in a way that Hermione had never seen in the three years of their friendship.

She'd had her doubts about Sirius's ability to take care of Harry despite the fact that she'd gently hinted to Amelia Bones in her interview at the start of the Summer that Harry would be better away from the Dursleys. After all Sirius _was_ a stranger and what did they know about him beyond his innocence and that he was Harry's godfather? But Sirius had risen to the occasion. It was clear to everyone he loved Harry and would do anything to protect him.

Perhaps though, Hermione considered, as Harry walked her over to the refreshments as she began outwardly quizzing him on their Transfiguration homework, it was the other change in Harry that had Hermione flustered; his sudden appreciation for studying.

It wasn't as though she didn't know Harry was intelligent – he was very bright – but in their previous three years at Hogwarts, he had only displayed that when he had absolutely needed to and the rest of the time seemed content to fade into the background. As someone who loved studying and who couldn't resist showing how much knowledge she had, (a bad habit of her own, she knew – her own parents had remonstrated with her about showing off and intellectual arrogance), she couldn't understand it.

Well, she could when she thought about the additional attention Harry would garner from being smart and intelligent and top of the class.

She sighed inwardly. If she had learned one thing as the friend of Harry Potter it was that the wizarding world felt it had every right to know _everything_ about him and had no compunction about highlighting the least little thing – not always in a positive way. At least Sirius was now controlling the press to some extent and tackling the awful fictional books that had been written about Harry's young life. And it seemed with that security and Sirius's encouragement for Harry to make the most of his studies, Harry had let go of whatever it was that was holding him back intellectually.

She felt a flutter of nervousness.

Hermione couldn't deny that she was maybe a little worried. Harry's knowledge of Runes was as good as her own and when he'd demonstrated the boost to his magic to her one day showing her some of the non-verbal transfiguration he'd done, she'd known he'd surpassed her in her favourite subject. She wanted to dismiss it as simply being down to his powerful magic but she'd known he couldn't do such a transfiguration if he hadn't understood the wand movements and theory behind it either.

He was good at debating too. He preferred to sit back and let her, Ron and Neville have their say first but when he entered the debate, they all listened; he just had a way about him. She was beginning to wonder whether he would need her help studying anymore; whether he would need her friendship anymore.

Which was silly, Hermione acknowledged as she listened to Harry talking about the Laws of Transfiguration and why he thought it should be possible to transfigure something living out of something non-living.

Harry wasn't her friend just because she'd helped him with his homework and contributed to solving some of his more adventurous problems. But she couldn't help remembering how Ron and he hadn't talked to her for weeks after the Firebolt incident. The initial falling out had largely been her own fault. She _had_ gone behind Harry's back; if she'd talked with him…

But the length of time that they had taken to reconcile and her increasing depression at their failure to forgive her had been the fault of the boys. It had taken far longer than she had anticipated (and indeed calculated when she had weighed up her decision to take the broom situation to their Head of House). As Harry usually didn't hold grudges (besides Professor Snape who regularly tested her own deep-seated belief that all teachers deserved respect and Draco Malfoy who was a prat of the first order), she blamed Ron who had also been waging war at her over Crookshanks and Scabbers.

Her friendship with Ron was a completely different animal to her friendship with Harry. She doubted that without Harry, she and Ron would ever have been friends. It had been because of Harry that both boys had arrived at the bathroom in time to rescue her from the troll – the incident that had effectively begun the trio's friendship. Ron had disliked her intelligence and thought she was a bossy know-it-all and she hadn't been that enamoured of him either. But the day after the troll, when Harry had excused himself for the bathroom, Ron had quietly apologised for insulting and upsetting her, and offered her a slightly battered chocolate frog he'd been saving. Hermione had been touched at the gesture and sacrifice (because she knew how Ron loved his sweets) and accepted. Since then, their friendship had been a mix of the tension that had characterised their relationship before the troll (in other words, sniping at each other) and after (namely, something rather sweet and affectionate).

By comparison, her friendship with Harry had none of the volatility of her friendship with Ron. It was much more straightforward; they each accepted the other despite the irritation of their various flaws (Hermione knew she drove him round the bend with her attitude on studying and her bossiness at times whereas his ability to outright ignore authority and be stubborn drove her nuts) and treasured the friendship between them. She had a poster in her muggle bedroom that stated 'friends are people who know your flaws and love you anyway' and she thought it summed up her friendship with Harry perfectly. Perhaps, Hermione considered as Harry led her, drinks in hand, out to the garden to meet Simeon's wife and son, it was because neither she nor Harry had experienced friendship before Hogwarts (one of the few things Harry had let slip about his life with the Dursleys). They both appreciated their friendship more because of that.

And that was why she had been so hurt by his and Ron's refusal to speak with her. She had forgiven them both – partially because they'd been truly repentant, partially because _she'd_ been truly repentant, and mostly because she'd missed them. But the whole incident had prompted Hermione to think about her friendships once the school year was over, and she thought it had maybe prompted Harry into thinking about his friendships too.

Since the beginning of the Summer and his return from the healing clinic, they'd grown closer. Some of it, Hermione believed, was her inclusion in the House of Black, but most of it seemed down to Harry's own decision to cultivate a closer relationship with her. He'd written to her (and OK, Ron too) in a journal which she had read cover to cover and more than once; he'd changed to Runes and dropped Divination and they were now studying together for the opportunity to skip a year; he'd asked Sirius if Hermione could join him for his Potions and his politics lessons without her reminding him; he'd let her hold his hand and comfort him in the Chamber of Secrets.

And she was warmed by his actions. She knew Ron held a special place in Harry's world because Ron had been his first friend of his own age but now she felt she occupied something of a special position too beyond his first _female_ friend – a more equal position, and it reassured her to some degree that Harry wouldn't just take Ron's side in future. She wasn't certain that had been Harry's intent but it was the result.

Interestingly, Harry had also seemed to make the same decision as she had about making more friends. Losing Harry's and Ron's company had made Hermione realise just how isolated the trio was – how isolated she was. Neville had been quite sweet to her – if he saw her in the Gryffindor Common Room he'd sit and chat with her if Ron and Harry weren't around. She'd also taken some solace in her Arithmancy study group which included Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin but they only met twice a week and truthfully, they focused more on studying than getting to know each other. No, she had decided early on in the Summer that she needed to make some additional friends outside of Harry and Ron. Luckily, Harry seemed to have come to the same conclusion and the Summer's activities had been great at building some decent nascent friendships with Susan, Hannah and Neville.

She had also tried to build something of a friendship with Ginny, prompted by an end of term conversation…

_She sighed heavily and lowered her hairbrush, giving up on taming her hair, and turning away only to bump into Ginny who she hadn't noticed was hovering by her bed. "Sorry, Ginny. Did you want something?"_

"_I was hoping to talk with you." Ginny admitted, her hands twisting together. She looked around the empty dorm room and back to Hermione with hopeful eyes._

_Hermione gestured at her bed and they both sat down._

"_So what's this about?" asked Hermione briskly._

"_Well, it's…it's about Harry…do you…" Ginny hesitated, looking around at the empty room again, before she took hold of her Gryffindor courage and ploughed ahead, "what do you think Harry thinks of me, I mean, as a friend?" She blushed bright red._

_Pity stirred in her at Ginny's question. "I think Harry probably thinks of you as Ron's little sister," the same as she did, "rather than as a personal friend, Ginny." She said bluntly._

_Ginny slumped and she folded her arms; a picture of dejected misery. _

_Hermione sighed. "Look, Ginny, if you're serious about being Harry's friend, then you need to get him to see beyond the 'Ron's little sister' tag and see you as your own person." Just as Ginny needed to see beyond Harry's 'Boy Who Lived' status and see Harry as a person. "You have to make an effort to be his friend rather than someone who sits with her brother and his best friends occasionally. Talk to him. Get to know him."_

"_I just never know what to talk about." Ginny admitted, looking down at her feet._

"_Well, what do you like that Harry likes?" Hermione asked._

_Ginny's expression cleared and she smiled brightly. "Quidditch." Her face fell again. "Not that my brothers and Mum let me play that much."_

"_It's a start." Hermione pointed out. She gentled her tone. "I know Harry appreciates friends so I'm sure he'd appreciate a genuine effort." And not as she suspected an attempt to get closer to the Boy Who Lived. "Just talk to him, strike up a conversation."_

_Ginny nodded slowly. "I just…it's hard for me to talk to him because…"_

"_Because he's the Boy Who Lived?" Hermione said scathingly._

"_You weren't raised in the wizarding world, Hermione," Ginny said defensively, "you don't know what it's like! I was raised on stories about Harry! And I know they're fiction but it's hard not to think of him as a knight in shining armour especially when…well…"_

"_He's actually been your knight in shining armour." Hermione concluded with a heavy sigh. "Look, I understand that…" she held up a hand when Ginny started to get defensive, "troll, remember? He's saved me too. But Harry hates the Boy Who Lived stuff and you'd be better forgetting all about it and trying to get to know the real Harry." She paused to let her words sink in. "And you have to remember, Harry doesn't see himself as a knight in shining armour and he doesn't think that he's going to end up marrying the girls he saves – Merlin! Harry's more interested in Quidditch than girls." She'd thought she'd drive the point home. "Boys take a lot more time to mature than girls."_

"_But Fred said he and George started dating in their third year and so did Percy! Bill got caught in a broom closet when he was in fourth year." Ginny argued._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe your brothers were ready for girls in third and fourth year but that doesn't mean Harry is or will be! Maybe Harry will want a girlfriend next year, maybe he will start dating someone but…" she motioned absently with the brush she still held, "I can guarantee that he won't look twice at someone who sees him as the Boy Who Lived!"_

_Ginny's expression turned to contemplation. "So he's more likely to ask someone out if they're his friend first."_

"_Genuinely his friend," remonstrated Hermione gently, "but, yes."_

"_Will you help me?" asked Ginny suddenly, shifting position to look at Hermione with a determined expression._

_The request took her aback but she caved with one glance at Ginny's hopeful eyes. "I'll help you become friends, Ginny." Hermione agreed. "But really you're the one who has to make the effort to talk with him."_

Of course, Hermione had talked with Harry about Ginny, and Harry seemed OK with the idea of being friends with her, but Ginny seemed to still have the same problem about talking with Harry that she'd always had. It seemed like Ginny couldn't get over her crush and her blushing and stammering made Harry feel uncomfortable so he rarely talked with her for long. Still, at the last dinner with the Weasleys they'd attended together, Harry had commiserated with Ginny over the pain of using Skele-gro and Ginny had managed five minutes without clumsily upending her dinner by being in his presence, so maybe things were progressing towards a friendship (and Hermione was pleased about that, she was). She believed Ginny would always want more than that though.

Hermione dragged herself away from her thoughts long enough to shake hands with Anna, Simeon's wife, and say hello to the baby. She happily chatted about their different muggleborn experiences until Anna began questioning Harry about the Wizengamot. She stood back and let her thoughts drift again.

Truthfully, Hermione was aware that she'd had a similar problem to Ginny – Harry saving her from a troll might have engendered a small, miniscule, tiny crush – but she'd been more fortunate that Harry had been completely clueless and she'd been able to act normally around him for the most part and build a friendship with him. And at the beginning of the Summer she truly hadn't thought of Harry as boyfriend material for herself when her parents had teased her.

Three years of friendship with Harry (and the rift over the Firebolt) had made that the most precious thing in her life; she didn't want to lose it over fanciful romantic notions that she was sure Harry would never return. Hermione wasn't unaware that objectively there were prettier girls than her in Hogwarts and she had believed Harry was more likely to fall for a pretty girl than a smart girl thanks to the pressure on Harry to conform to expectations for the Boy Who Lived. Not to mention her unswerving belief that Harry wasn't thinking about girlfriends yet – something their conversation at the first barbeque of the Summer had upheld to some extent.

Hermione had in contemplating her own romantic readiness determined that she was ready and she secretly wanted to have a boyfriend who would pay her compliments and hold her hand and maybe share a kiss or two. She also thought it unlikely that anyone would want to date her, (she knew the common mythology was that boys didn't go for smart girls), but she hoped, hoped that someone would.

Of course, she had intellectually considered Ron and Harry as possible boyfriends because they were close friends and therefore safe. But she had also dismissed them because her objective review of them as possible suitors hadn't been a positive one; Ron was a lazy student who shared very little in common with her although he had a kind heart, and Harry was smart and sweet but he was also unlikely to look at her that way, and although they did have more in common (muggle raised and only children), their interests were different. No, a different boy to be a boyfriend should one come along was the way to go. However, things had changed since she had made her decision at the beginning of the Summer.

Harry had changed.

And so had Hermione.

Hermione was now a daughter of the House of Black and it had given her a sense of security and belonging in the wizarding world that she hadn't felt before as a muggleborn. That security had allowed her to ease off her own determination to know everything she could about everything she could. She enjoyed politics but her favourite lessons had been the cultural outings – getting to know the heritage of the world she'd found herself in.

Not only that, but her Mum and Dad regularly visited the wizarding world in a way that would have been unthinkable before. She had gotten up late one day to find Andy in the kitchen with her Mum gossiping away with biscuits and tea. Her Dad had attended the Duelling finals as Sirius's guest and he'd been golfing with her Dad. Hermione was so immensely grateful that her relationship with her parents – a relationship that had been drifting slowly apart – had mended itself back into the strong unit of her childhood.

She had a plan now for what she wanted to do: she wanted to be a Healer and combine muggle and magical medicine. She planned to build a medical research laboratory that would work on cures for rare magical illnesses such as lycanthropy and Neville's parents' condition, and some muggle – she wanted to cure cancer! She knew it would be hard work – she'd have to catch up her muggle education and do a medical degree as well as train for her Healer Mastery but she was convinced she could do it. And she would have the backing of the House of Potter, the House of Black and the House of Longbottom.

It all led to a more confident and more settled Hermione – one whose best friend Harry was also more confident and settled himself. He had matured over the Summer with the advent of his House responsibilities, the additional time he had spent in the Valley clinic and the healing he had received. He had become a Harry who Hermione could wistfully see would make a great boyfriend.

And he had been so very attentive to her. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

It was all leading her thoughts in dangerous directions, Hermione told herself briskly as baby Jason crawled across the grass to Harry. Harry absently handed her his glass and she took it so he could stoop down and pick up the wriggling infant patting his feet. Jason made a grab for Harry's gold-framed glasses.

"Seeker," declared Harry as he avoided the grab with the skills of one. His hand caught Jason's fist and he calmly adjusted his hold.

"Glad to see you're training your replacement already, Harry." Professor McGonagall said dryly as she joined them.

Harry grinned at her. "You know that's not a bad idea. Ron's always going on about how the professional teams have reserves."

Professor McGonagall hummed but Hermione could see the idea ticking over in her head.

"You seem very practiced there with a baby, Harry." Tonks said as she arrived to join the group. "Is there anything you want to tell us?" She teased.

"Only that a couple of the neighbours used to bring over their babies for the coffee morning gossip sessions." Harry explained, jiggling the baby. "My Aunt always had me baby-sit them so she and the others could enjoy a baby-free environment." He rolled his eyes expressively.

"Where's Draco?" asked Narcissa worriedly, looking around the garden.

Tonks gestured towards the house where Draco could be seen talking with his father, Simeon and Sirius by the door. "Uncle Lucy collected him for a man-talk."

"Nymphadora," Andy said briskly although Narcissa looked amused rather than angry, "_try_ to be respectful."

Harry concentrated on the baby but Hermione could see his smirk. He pulled a face and made Jason gurgle with delight. Hermione could see how the amusement faded from Harry's face to be replaced by something sad and contemplative.

And suddenly, time seemed to slow down as a gold and silver mist appeared from nowhere, rushing around the assembly of women, Harry and the baby…

The family totems formed either side of Harry.

Each woman reached out and placed a hand on Harry. Hermione watched as her own glass fell from her hand and bounced across the grass as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Anna was the only exception; instead of touching Harry she delicately bit the thumb of her free hand and drew the protective rune they had used in the blessing ritual across her son Jason's forehead in blood without saying a word, her expression dazed.

The snake hissed something at Harry who nodded shakily and in the next moment, the totems dissolved into the mist, swirling around the assembly briefly before disappearing again.

Hermione gasped as she came back to herself.

Anna shook her head and reached anxiously for her child, shooting Harry a suspicious look. "What just happened?"

"Good question!" panted Sirius as he ran up. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder as Harry handed the baby over. "Everyone alright?"

Hermione nodded quickly along with everyone else.

"Harry, what happened?" prompted Sirius when he remained silent.

Harry sighed with a chagrined look at Jason. "I was just thinking about…" his eyes flickered to the Malfoys lurking just behind Simeon, who had placed a comforting arm around his wife, "about the blessing ritual we did."

Hermione got the message immediately and she could see Sirius knew exactly what Harry was referring to as well; Lily's protection that kept Harry safe.

"I was thinking I wasn't much older than Jason when…" Harry's eyes grew pained and Hermione's own heart clenched painfully in her chest, "you know, and I was thinking it was a shame that I couldn't extend the blessing to Jason especially as he's in the line of succession for the Black Lordship if something happens to us both so…"

"So the family magic jumped to do your bidding." Sirius completed, amused.

Harry nodded and glanced apologetically at Anna. "I'm sorry if it scared you but the blessing ritual we did for me now extends to Jason. The House totem confirmed it."

Sirius held up a hand as Simeon went to ask a question. "I'll explain later, Simeon, but suffice to say, your little critter is now blessed under the protection of the family magics in a very special way."

"This family magic stuff is very unnerving," Anna said her accent strident in her distress, "it felt like I wasn't in control."

"I'm really very sorry," Harry apologised again, "it recognises you as a daughter of the House after the oaths this morning and…" he motioned vaguely with his hand, "apparently it can direct those under oath?" He looked over at Sirius questioningly; it was Remus who answered.

"There are some stories about family magics taking control of those under oath if there was a compelling reason to do so – usually for protective purposes." Remus motioned at Jason who was grasping his mother's necklace and attempting to suck on it. "It would seem the family magics deemed your desire to protect Jason as falling under that premise."

"No harm, no foul." Simeon said before Anna could reply. "I look forward to hearing exactly what this blessing means." He added, glancing at Sirius before turning back to his wife. "We should probably get this one cleaned up and settled so we can enjoy dinner."

Anna nodded and they walked away back to the house. The adults all dispersed leaving Hermione and Harry alone with Draco.

"I guess family meetings will never be boring with you around, Potter." Draco sneered, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his robes.

Harry stiffened. "It's not like I plan it, Malfoy."

"You never do." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"We're supposed to be civil towards each other, Malfoy." Hermione reminded him tartly. "Or have you forgotten already?"

He glared at Hermione and she glared right back at him.

Draco rounded on Harry. "I see you've already run and told your little entourage secret family business."

Harry drew himself up smartly. "I haven't said anything, Malfoy. What was agreed between your family and Lord Black has remained secret but Hermione is intelligent to work it out for herself that we supposed to have a civil relationship when dealing with each other."

Hermione wondered, not for the first time, exactly what had happened when Sirius had faced off with the Malfoys.

"So you say." Draco said although he seemed a tad more subdued.

"Look, between the Quidditch World Cup and the family stuff, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other over the next week and then there's Hogwarts. We have to get along so why don't we agree a truce?" Harry thrust his hand out.

Draco looked at it blankly for a long moment but slowly he withdrew one hand from a pocket and shook it quickly with only a faint air of disgust evident in his pointed features. They both dropped their hands quickly.

"Harry!" Remus called out from the open door and Harry sighed.

"I should go see what that's about." Harry looked at Hermione uncertainly and the brief flicker of his eyes to Draco gave away his discomfort at leaving her alone with their Slytherin nemesis.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione assured him, despite an internal tug of doubt.

Harry nodded slowly. "Malfoy." His parting word was a warning to behave and Hermione felt a flush of pleasure at Harry's protectiveness.

Draco sneered at Harry's back.

"He was telling the truth you know," Hermione said casually, "he really hasn't told us anything."

"He hasn't even told the Wea…I mean, Weasley?" Draco said sceptically, one pale blond eyebrow arching.

"No, he hasn't." Hermione said sharply. "Harry takes the House business very seriously."

Draco gave a snort. "I'm sure." He snapped. "But you'll forgive me if I don't believe Weasley won't take advantage of the situation."

Hermione frowned, remembering how Ron had laughed at the idea of civility between Harry and Draco during their last etiquette lesson and his assurance that even if Harry had to be civil, Ron didn't. But she also remembered Harry's reply.

"Actually, Harry's already informed Ron that if Ron starts something with you, Harry will have to take your side as a matter of upholding the House of Black honour so it would be better if he didn't. He's also assured Ron though that if you start something with him, then he's also honour bound by the alliance between the Houses of Potter and Weasley to stand with him, and as he's the Heir to the House of Black, he can punish you for your behaviour." She took a breath. "Since the family magic really does love him, I would be careful not to upset him, Malfoy."

Draco had paled at her last statement.

"And I would rethink getting your friends to do your dirty work – Harry will see through that in an instant." Hermione continued.

"You think you know everything, don't you, Granger?" Draco replied snippily. "For your information, I haven't been allowed to see my friends this Summer and have been forced to spend time with Nott and Zabini."

Hermione's eyebrows rose a tad at that admission. It made sense that Lucius Malfoy would want his son socialising with those who would have alliances with the House of Black even if Nott's was one of mutual non-aggression and Zabini's was still being negotiated since Sirius had refused the initial pitch of a marriage alliance between himself and the Widow Zabini. "And I'm sure the only reason you dislike spending time with Nott and Zabini rather than Crabbe and Goyle is because Nott and Zabini can think for themselves and won't immediately do your bidding."

Draco flushed red and she knew she'd scored a point.

"Honestly, Malfoy," she continued, "I would have thought a Slytherin would appreciate being encouraged to build alliances with strong and intelligent allies rather than simply putting up with…with _minions_."

"Like I said," Draco retorted finally, "you don't know everything." His chin went up. "Crabbe and Goyle are my friends."

_As well as minions._

The unspoken words hung in the air between them.

Hermione nodded slowly assessing that he was sincere. "Maybe I don't know everything but I know Harry's changed a lot this Summer and he's very serious about the civility and the truce. I suggest that you and your friends do your part to keep both."

"And you'll do your part?" asked Draco with a sneer that clearly told of his disbelief that the Gryffindors – and most probably, Ron, in particular, would keep the truce.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And yes, we'll do our part."

Draco stared at her as though assessing her sincerity, Hermione realised with amusement.

"Draco, Hermione!" Andy called out suddenly. "Come in and get washed up for dinner."

Draco turned back to her, his expression smoothed over. "I might have shaken Potter's hand, but I refuse to shake yours." He warned her.

Hermione gave him a smirk she thought Sirius would have been proud of. "If I ever offer you my hand, Malfoy, I don't expect you to shake it," she started towards the house and left him behind, "I expect you to follow etiquette and kiss it!"

o-O-o

Severus swirled the amber liquid in the crystal glass around and stared at the parchment in front of him.

He had neatly divided the parchment into quadrants: in the top left the initials of all the tagged Death Eaters who were alive were listed; in the bottom left, the initials of all of the Death Eaters who were incarcerated in Azkaban. On the right side, the top section held the initials D.L and P.P, referring to the Dark Lord and Pettigrew, while the bottom section held the initials of all the Death Eaters who were missing or dead.

He frowned.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Ever since he had heard of the note Potter had received on his birthday, something had been nagging at the back of his mind…something. The meditation exercises that he had done for Occlumency hadn't helped bring anything to the surface of his mind though and he had hoped that the list would prompt whatever bit of buried information that was irritating him like a stone in a shoe to appear.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.

What he really needed was a sounding board. He missed Lily in that regard. He had few friends to confide problems to and thus had become intensely self-sufficient. Perhaps a colleague could be used, but given the sensitive nature of what he was considering he couldn't simply approach one of them even if he inclined, which he was not. He had a distant if professional relationship with the other staff and he preferred it that way. There were two exceptions but Albus was out, meeting with an old friend, and Minerva might have been an acceptable substitute in a pinch, but she was out once again at dinner with Potter and Black.

Severus's lip curled up in disgust.

He set the glass down, the beverage untouched. Maybe a walk would clear his head and provide some order to his thoughts. He set off from his quarters and made for the entrance hall. The corridors were filled with elves preparing the castle for the upcoming school year.

It wouldn't be long, Severus thought morosely, and he would have to deal with the students again; his peace and quiet disturbed.

He hated teaching.

Loathed it.

He hadn't become a Potions Master to teach others – well, apprentices, perhaps, but not children. He had wanted to research and invent; to create potions that would help the world. If there had been one blessing of his time within the Dark Lord's ranks it was that he had been given a lot of leeway in that regard, although on the downside he'd had to brew many potions on the order of the Dark Lord.

His tenure at Hogwarts had begun because of an order of the Dark Lord and it had continued beyond his defeat because Severus had needed a safe place once the news of his spying had reached the ears of his fellow Death Eaters. He was a target for their anger and resentment since Potter had been squirrelled away and Black was in Azkaban. However, he had managed to fix things, reaching out to Lucius who eventually let it be known that Severus was a double agent with the Dark Lord's knowledge. Five years before, finally comfortable that he wouldn't be killed if he were to strike out on his own, Severus had tried to resign for the first time.

Albus had carefully deconstructed his argument over the next year; there was no successor lined up – surely Severus would stay until Albus could find a replacement; Severus himself had no position to go to, the castle provided an income and accommodation as well as safety…and finally when Severus had insisted that he must resign; Harry…would Severus not find it easier to keep Lily's son safe if he were to remain as a teacher in the place where Harry would one day be educated?

He had given in.

Severus huffed out a breath as he made his way across the grounds to the lake. He was barely aware of the weakening sun, the breeze that hardly disturbed his hair, and the hush of rustling leaves in nearby trees. He started out moodily into the expanse of silver water.

It was probably unfair but Severus blamed Potter for the fact that Severus was stuck teaching.

A part of him – the part that sounded remarkably like Lily – whispered in his head that it was completely unfair of him to blame Potter. It had been the Dark Lord's order that had brought Severus to Hogwarts in the first place; it had been Severus's choice to serve the Dark Lord; it had been Albus's manipulations that had entangled him into remaining; and, it had been his choice to stay.

Possibly, Severus conceded, he found it a fitting penance for his crimes. Hogwarts was his prison, a placed where he was reminded daily of Lily and the mistakes he had made. She was dead; he didn't deserve a profession he enjoyed and a life free of irritating children who shouldn't be allowed near a cauldron.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who had been consigned to a hellish prison since Lily's death.

His fists clenched as he remembered the Ministry report that he had read about Potter's home with the Dursleys. He snorted suddenly.

What _home_?

That house had been nothing but a place to live at best, and at worst, yes; a prison. Potter had received only minimal care and upon reading the lack of love and nurturing in the boy's upbringing, Severus had been unwillingly outraged that Petunia had dared treat Lily's child that way. Albus had constantly assured him that Harry was well-cared for. It was why he had assumed that Potter was spoiled just as his father had been when he had attended Hogwarts. He should have known better; he should have known Petunia would never set aside her petty jealousy of Lily.

He had even felt some regret that he had continued their pattern of verbal abuse himself at Hogwarts; belittling and berating the boy for the smallest of infractions; being unfair to Potter just because he was Potter by asking him questions that only someone who had studied months ahead would be able to answer, by marking his essays harshly and grading his potions the same – if he bothered to grade them and didn't declare perfectly acceptable potions a waste.

Severus closed his eyes angrily and made a huff of denial. His behaviour was not comparable or equal to the years of abuse the muggles had heaped on the Potter; it was _not_. He had a role to play, and someone needed to keep the boy's ego in check.

But he was finding it harder to justify to himself why he had been so insistent on treating Potter with scorn. Lily would have been furious with Severus for treating any child that way least of all her son. And she would have chosen _his_ side, Severus considered bitterly. After all, she had died to save her son, it followed that she would have wanted to protect him from the smaller hurts of stern treatment at the hands of a teacher.

If she had lived, she would have marched into the school and taken him to task and…Severus wouldn't have blamed her. He wondered if the fact that he had tried his best to ensure her son's safety would have mitigated the rest of his behaviour. He feared not. Truthfully, he hadn't done a great deal to help keep him safe beyond watching Quirrell, and while he had managed to counter the hex on the broom enough that Potter hadn't fallen, he had failed to keep Quirrell from Potter in the end. The enormous basilisk corpse was another reminder of his failure. Not that Potter made keeping him safe easy; the brat seemed to have no sense of self-preservation.

Why would he, Severus reminded himself. The report had made it clear that the Dursleys had raised a child who would have little sense of self-worth. Mix in Albus's manipulations and the wizarding world's expectations of their hero and it was no wonder that the result was a child that constantly risked his life without regard for his own safety. He had no doubt that the need to instil some self-esteem in Potter would be at the heart of the discussion when the staff met to discuss the at-risk children at Hogwarts.

Well, Albus had ordered him to be civil to Potter and he would be.

He would not, however, be civil to Black.

He shook his head. How Albus had thought springing a meeting between the two of them the day of the basilisk recovery was a good idea was beyond his understanding. Black was as hateful as always and Severus would not stand for it. He might have to work with the cretin to defeat the Dark Lord but he refused to pretend that their relationship would ever be anything other than it was: a mutual hatred.

Severus cast thoughts of Black away as he was reminded why he had walked out to the lake in the first place. He breathed in deeply.

The scent of gillyflowers filled his nostrils; the gillyweed would soon be ready for harvesting. He let his mind wander, letting the irritation and frustration flow out of him until his body relaxed and his thoughts were of nothing but the scenic view that filled his vision.

His ears caught the faint crunch of the grass behind him and he shot a look over his shoulder. There was nothing visible. Still, his senses were on full alert and he could faintly smell sweat, soap and damp clothing; someone was disillusioned.

An intruder on Hogwarts grounds would be unusual, especially as Alastor Moody had improved the security since he'd come to stay in the school in mid-July. The holes in the wards had been identified and patched; the weaknesses of the surrounding secret passageways eliminated, and additional security had been added in key areas including the Infirmary and the Potion Stores.

Severus drew his wand. "Show yourself!"

Moody appeared in a waterfall of magic as the disillusionment spell ended. "Snape."

"Moody." Severus replied tersely. He and the former Auror did not get along well although since Moody's arrival at Hogwarts they had formed something of a détente by the simple means of ignoring each other.

For a long tense moment they glared at each other, wands drawn and ready.

Finally, Severus holstered his wand again and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Your stealth skills need some work."

"You have very good ears and a good nose, Snape." Moody responded gruffly, his magical eye whirling. "I still got close enough to you before you realised I was there that I could have decapitated you. You should be more vigilant!"

Severus sneered at him but it was actually good advice with the Dark Lord on the path to regaining a form and his fellow Death Eaters back in business. He had become too comfortable within the grounds; too complacent. "You may have a point." He conceded grudgingly.

Moody grunted. "Why are you out here anyway?"

One eyebrow arched at the insinuation. "Am I to assume from that statement that the staff are subject to some kind of curfew now?"

"Actually that isn't a bad idea." Moody said before he broke into guffaws of laughter at Severus's horrified expression.

Severus huffed out an exasperated snort.

Moody sobered but he gestured out towards the lake. "The question was purely a casual one, Snape. Albus has lectured me on the necessity of maintaining positive and friendly working relationships with my colleagues."

Severus could probably have recited the lecture that Moody had received; he received it yearly himself from Albus. "My advice is to ignore it. I do."

"So I can see." Moody said evenly. "Well, I should get back inside. Nobody on the grounds but us Professors, and Hagrid's menagerie."

"Give it another couple of weeks and it'll be overrun with little monsters." Severus retorted, deciding to head back in himself. His plan had failed. He was no further forward on finding out what it was that was bothering him about the death threat.

"I know," Moody grimaced, his scarred face twisting, "I have no idea what I was thinking when I agreed to this. In fact, I'm almost certain that Albus confunded me."

"I have often felt that way myself after speaking with him." Severus agreed and almost flinched as he realised they had managed a civil exchange.

They settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they walked back and Severus found himself politely altering his stride to keep pace with the limping ex-Auror rather than striding ahead. His mind darted back to his thoughts before he had left his quarters; he had wanted a sounding board. Moody was a former Auror who knew the Death Eaters very well because he had hunted them. Perhaps…

"The reason why I was at the lake was because I was considering Potter's death threat." Severus said cautiously.

"Oh?" Moody looked at him suspiciously.

"An alternate point of view may be appreciated in reviewing my thoughts on the matter." Severus said smoothly as though he had no hesitation in asking Moody for his help.

Moody nodded slowly. "The staff room?"

It was a good suggestion; neutral ground for both of them.

"I will need to recover something from my quarters." Severus said stiffly. "I will meet you there."

As soon as Moody acquiesced, Severus whirled away, heading to the dungeons where he grabbed the parchment he had prepared earlier. He arrived at the staff room to find Moody already sat in one of the seating arrangements that gave him a good view of the room and importantly the exits; Severus usually sat in the same chair. He made his way over and sat down, pulling his black robes close to him.

Moody waved his wand to place a privacy bubble and lifted his flask. "Ogden's."

Severus was about to refuse when he decided that sharing a drink with the man might make their discussion more convivial. He gave a sharp nod.

Moody conjured two glasses and poured the drink. They saluted each other silently before they knocked the drinks back.

"So," Moody said, "what's this about?"

"Since I spoke with Albus about the specifics of the death threat, I have been unable to get the feeling that I should recall something, something useful, but despite my efforts my memory refuses to give up the information." Severus confessed. "I prepared this list hoping it would prompt something." He handed it to Moody.

The grizzled wizard scanned it, his good eye taking on a calculating look as he registered the initials and put names to them. He frowned as he neared the end of the parchment. "Why've you got dead Death Eaters on the list?"

"What I am trying to remember is something in my past, I therefore thought it prudent to have them all listed." Severus answered obediently and his eyes widened before they narrowed on Moody. He picked up his discarded glass and sniffed. "Veritaserum?"

"A variant." Moody replied after a long moment.

Severus's eyes widened again. "You dosed us both." He had poured them drinks from the same flask.

Moody nodded. "Mild dose. Just enough to suggest you should tell the truth rather than to compel you." He scowled at Severus. "Didn't think you'd fall for it but you did."

"And what makes you think I won't just get up and leave?" snarled Severus angrily, stung by the criticism since it was deserved. He had let his guard down and the former Auror had taken advantage of it.

"Because the serum may help provoke your memory into recall." Moody pointed out briskly.

Unfortunately, Moody was right. Severus rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Do you follow the Dark Lord?" Moody asked bluntly, obviously determined to take full advantage of Severus's stupidity.

"No." Severus said brusquely. "I intend to see him dead."

"Hmnpf." Moody said surprised. "Well, I guess that's good enough for me." He gestured. "Tell me about when you found out about the death threat."

Severus wrestled with whether he should just give Moody the finger and leave, but his need to know what was nagging at him overruled his want to tell the other wizard to piss off. "I found out about it in the Prophet," he replied tersely, "and, frankly, the only thing I thought at that time was that the article reeked of simpering mediocrity."

Moody laughed. "Skeeter does have a turn of phrase." He motioned at Severus. "So, tell me about when you started feeling that it rang bells."

"Albus called me into his office to update me about various matters," Severus said, "one of which was the death threat. He had been able to retrieve a copy from Director Bones. He handed it to me to read and informed me of the results of the magical forensic tests…"

"And bells rang."

"Like now." Severus said dryly.

"What did it remind you of?" Moody asked directly.

Severus felt the tug of something but it failed to reach his lips and his mind remained blank. "I can feel that I know but I cannot say why and what." He frowned in concentration but shook his head.

"Interesting." Moody's magical eye spun. "The only time I've seen a truth serum fail to retrieve memories is when the individual has been a Secret Keeper or when they've been obliviated or some other form of memory spell has been used."

Severus stiffened. He definitely wasn't a Secret Keeper which meant memory charms but his Occlumency should have caught someone playing about with his memory. "I'm a Master Occlumens…" he began.

"So?" Moody challenged. "You had to sort through memories during training and you obviously sort through memories since as a matter of routine, yes. But it only means that the likely timing of your memory issues is during the period when you were training and _gave someone access to your head_."

"Bellatrix!" Severus growled furiously. His hands clenched into fists again as he attempted to control the surge of magic that erupted through him.

Moody's eyebrows shot up. "You gave that lunatic bitch access to your mind?!"

"I didn't have a choice in the selection of my tutor!" snarled Severus. He took a deep breath trying to get himself back under control. "I stayed for a month at the LeStranges."

"Then, whatever rings your bell about that death threat must have taken place during that month." Moody pointed at him. "A galleon says LeStrange placed a notice-me-not on the memories. Probably convinced you you'd already sorted through them and put them away."

"Yes." Severus said stiffly; he had already come to that conclusion himself. But it was a major step forward from his previously frustrated efforts to remember. "Now I am aware of the problem, I shall address the issue in my next Occlumency session."

"Also explains why you listed the dead Death Eaters." Moody mused out loud. "Your subconscious was trying to give you a clue."

Severus nodded. It was not an entirely stupid conclusion.

"Does anything spring to mind now you know?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "I can vaguely recall staying in the mansion…" he frowned, "and that Rasbastan often had a male guest but I cannot recollect who."

"Probably Crouch Junior." Moody said. "It might explain the notice-me-not. Crouch was obviously being kept under wraps, wasn't he?"

Severus nodded slowly. Barty Crouch Junior had been a well-kept secret from the other side and within the Death Eater ranks. It had certainly surprised Severus when Crouch had been arrested along with the LeStranges at the Longbottoms. Moody was probably right about the reason behind his memory issue. But even if that had been the reason why Bellatrix had played with his memories, the thing he needed to remember was somewhere in them and he didn't think the thing was Crouch's romance with Rabastan.

The staff door opened and Albus walked in, colourfully attired in lime green and bright lemon striped robes. His face brightened at the sight of Moody and Severus sat together.

Moody glanced at him and silently they both agreed their discussion was over. Moody quickly took down the privacy charm. "Albus."

"Alastor! And Severus!" He beamed at them. "How delightful to see you both here! Together!"

Oh Merlin, Severus realised; Albus thought they had been bonding! His eyes caught Moody's and they exchanged identical looks of horror. And then identical looks of consternation that they had exchanged looks at all and that perhaps Albus had been _right_.

Severus did the sensible thing.

"If you'll excuse me…" he said, and fled to his quarters.

o-O-o

Sirius was grumpy.

Sundays were usually reserved for father-son time with Harry but because of Simeon's visit that wasn't possible. Added to that was Sirius's consternation that at the dinner the night before Remus had mentioned the Black country estate and the rest of the family had enthusiastically decided a visit to the property was in order.

He sighed as he exited the floo into the entry hall. He personally had no wish to visit the estate; he'd avoided it since he'd regained the Lordship despite Remus's nagging. But he'd been helpless against the combined efforts of Remus, Harry and Andy who had unfairly in his opinion ganged up on him.

He stepped aside to allow the rest of the visitors to enter. In no time at all, the hall was crowded with various factions of the House of Black. His gaze immediately sought out Harry. His son was with Remus apparently listening intently along with Hermione to Remus's history lesson about the old manor house, (and Remus was in full teacher mode with waving arms and all).

Sirius snorted under his breath at how close Hermione and Harry were; the two teenagers were never far from each other's side and he had a bet with Remus that they'd get together at the end of their fourth year. They had a wager of five galleons riding on it. Despite his amusement though, Sirius did worry occasionally about it. Teenage romances rarely lasted the distance and he was concerned that if the pair did get together but then broke up acrimoniously that it would impact their friendship and Hermione's comfortable inclusion in the House of Black.

Sirius's eyes widened as Draco asked Remus a question and joined the small group.

"I'm glad to see he's attempting to integrate." Andromeda's dry tone had Sirius turning around to see that she was just behind him. "I was worried he was going to spend the entire day clinging to Cissy's skirts since Lucy declined to come along and my daughter is on duty today."

Sirius harrumphed. Harry had told him that he and Draco had agreed some form of truce the day before but Sirius would believe Draco meant it only when he had undeniable evidence.

"I haven't been here for years." Andromeda said, looking around, nostalgia coating her words thickly.

He glanced around the familiar walls and sighed. "Me either."

"You remember the week-long Summer gatherings your grandfather would insist we attend?" Andromeda sighed. "Of course, in retrospect, they must have been family meetings."

"They were."

Andromeda looked at him sharply before nodded in understanding. "You always disappeared during the day and we thought you were being bratty and avoiding us, but you weren't, were you?"

"I was the Heir from the age of eight, Andy, so; no," Sirius said, "I wasn't avoiding you all so much as sitting and watching Grandfather keep the family in line." He shivered. He had hated the Black family meetings although he could better understand his grandfather's ruthlessness and iron-clad control now more than he ever had before.

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted Sirius's memories and he turned gratefully to Remus who gestured at the gathered group around him; Simeon and his family, Narcissa and Draco, Ted, Harry, and Hermione.

"I thought I'd give everyone a tour while you sort the study out." Remus said firmly.

In other words, Sirius thought with resigned amusement; go and sort the study out.

He nodded. "Good plan."

"I'll come with you, Remus," Andromeda offered, "I'm sure Cissy and I can tell some stories about this place."

Narcissa smiled at her sister, a hint of mischief breaking through her placid demeanour. "I'm sure we can such as the time you convinced us all to drink Firewhiskey."

Andromeda winced before she rallied. "Yes, well, there is the time that you decided you wanted to look like Aunt Cass and dressed up in…"

"Perhaps Harry would find tales of Sirius more interesting?" Narcissa smoothly interrupted.

"That'd be brilliant." Harry declared.

Sirius shot him a look. "Traitor!"

Harry grinned as Remus led them away; his son gave a small wave goodbye. Interestingly, Anna fell into step beside Harry and Sirius breathed a small sigh of relief as the muggleborn witch made the effort to fix the hurt she'd caused Harry the night before with her cool distance after Harry had blessed Jason.

In some ways, he could appreciate she had a point; Harry had performed magic on her child without her consent, magic which had compelled her to participate in a way not dissimilar to an Imperius curse. She hadn't been raised with the same magical traditions and viewed the family magic and therefore Harry's use of it with high suspicion. Worse still was that they had been unable to immediately tell her the specifics of the gift that Harry had given her because of the presence of the Malfoys – regardless of the vows, Sirius didn't want them to know exactly the nature of Harry's protection.

But Harry _had_ apologised and Anna's attitude had made the dinner particularly uncomfortable for Harry as she'd all but ignored him. Simeon had tried to make up for it by being jovial with Harry himself but the damage had been done; Harry had tried not to be affected but he was hurt and Sirius could see the shadows of the Dursleys' criticisms of him flickering once more in Harry's eyes. He could have cheerfully throttled Anna for that.

After dinner, Harry had requested to return to Griffin House and Sirius had let him go sending Remus along to comfort and reassure him. Sirius had sat down with Anna and Simeon and informed them exactly what kind of priceless protection against evil Harry had bestowed upon their son (protection created through the sacrifice of his own mother's life) and Anna had been somewhat abashed.

At breakfast that morning, she had apologised wholeheartedly to Harry for her standoffishness and thanked him for his gift and it was good to see her continue to work past the initial misunderstanding and conflict by spending time with Harry on the tour. He still wanted to throttle her for ever hurting his son and he suddenly had more sympathy with Molly's treatment of him earlier in the Summer.

It occurred to Sirius that he was effectively loitering in the hall procrastinating and he sighed heavily. He made his way through the manor to the large study on the ground floor.

The study door had been locked when Remus had gained entry to the estate and it wouldn't open for him. Remus believed that it would only open for the Head of the House of Black and Sirius couldn't argue with him. What he had argued was the need for the room to be opened at all.

His reluctance surprised even himself. It wasn't as though he had particularly bad memories of his grandfather. Arcturus had been a ruthless bastard, a political shark and a hard task-master but he had been proud of Sirius during his childhood, surprisingly encouraging of his mischievous streak (probably because it was a sign that he had some Slytherin cunning) and, in hindsight, he had done a great deal to mitigate the cruelty of Sirius's mother.

But unlocking the study that belonged to his grandfather was something that Sirius didn't want to do. Perhaps, he mused as he stared at the dark wood, he was grieving for the old buzzard in an odd way; perhaps he didn't want to go inside the study because that would be acknowledging his grandfather was actually dead.

Sirius shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts because he didn't want to grieve for his grandfather who had so embraced the pureblood agenda and bigotry that had led to Voldemort and the war and the loss of his friends, his real _family_…

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the handle. The ward recognised him and the lock clicked open allowing him entry.

The door swung open.


	32. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 2

His grandfather's study looked exactly as it had the last time Sirius had entered it.

There was a roaring fire in the hearth to his right. A wide cherry desk filled the top right hand corner of the room; a matching table ran the length of the right wall and had an old pensieve as the central ornament. A tall cherry cabinet filled half the wall space floor to ceiling to his left; it would be locked but the secrets within might be valuable containing blackmail material and intelligence on a number of individuals and families. Apart from the cabinet and two tall windows on the right wall, the rest of the walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves stacked tightly with books.

Remus was going to have a cow when he saw the books, Sirius thought fondly.

He finally stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the desk and was surprised to see it was clean, devoid of dust and debris. There was an empty inkpot, a gleaming silver letter opener and a single envelope addressed to him.

Sirius felt his heart leap in confusion and astonishment. His grandfather had to have known about his imprisonment – there was no way that he could have assumed that Sirius would be the next Head of the House…

He approached with trepidation and sat down in the worn leather chair. He picked up the letter and opened it.

"_My Dear Grandson,_

_You will have many questions and I request that you bear with me through this my last letter for I am not long for this Earth and I know I will not see you again._

_On November 2__nd__ 1981 I visited the Ministry where Bagnold took great delight in telling me that you had been imprisoned in Azkaban on executive order for high treason, the murders of James and Lily Potter, the murders of some muggles and Peter Pettigrew. I left Bagnold determined that I would see justice done; the House of Black's reputation had taken a hit with the defeat of the Dark Lord and the triumph of the Light over the pureblood agenda, but I knew I could probably prevail on Albus Dumbledore to at least get you a proper trial where I was sure the truth would out. I know you, Sirius; I never believed you were guilty. _

_I also planned to lend my support (although in a very discreet way) to the Longbottoms who I knew were to have custody of the last of the Potters (I refuse to use the appalling appellation that our world has called him). I could guess at why Albus had made the decision to leave him with his blood relatives but a child of his power has no place with muggles. _

_Why then, you may ask, did I leave you both all this time in such wretched hells? _

Why indeed, thought Sirius darkly.

"_When I arrived home that day, I found an old friend of mine on the doorstep; a true Seer by the name of Oona O'Neil. She and I had been in Slytherin together. Over tea, she explained that she had the night before dreamed two possible futures._

_In the first, I continued with my original plan and fought for your trial. Unfortunately, in such a future, our world was doomed by my doing so. You refused your role in the House of Black and only credited Albus with helping you achieve your freedom. Although the WOO awarded you custody once you produced the will (the Longbottoms' fate was not revealed only that they were not able to take Harry), Albus convinced you that Harry was safest with his muggle relatives. While you were eventually reunited, your relationship was irreparably damaged by your insistence that he remain living with them. He didn't trust you, and ultimately the war faltered on this breech of trust allowing the Dark Lord to win. Eventually, the Dark Lord's indiscriminate killing attracted the muggles' attention and the wizarding world was eliminated through one of their weapons (while I initially scoffed at this, my research since has upheld the truth that the muggle world holds weapons capable of such a feat). _

_In the second possible future that Oona dreamed, I discontinued my efforts and retreated. You remained locked away in Azkaban and Harry in the muggle world until his Hogwarts education began. Then, you escaped from Azkaban. The rest was unclear to Oona with multiple paths possible but in one you became Lord Black and rescued Harry, obtaining custody of him and taking him away from the muggles. Your relationship was built on a foundation of trust that strengthened those that would oppose the Dark Lord. And there was, Oona said, the possibility and hope that the Dark Lord would not win."_

"Dear Merlin's wrinkly arse!" Sirius sagged in his seat, wrenching his eyes away from the letter to stare unseeingly at a distant corner of the room. He couldn't quite comprehend his grandfather's words. He had met Oona once at some gathering for his grandfather's, he was sure of it; a mature Irish lady with black hair and laughing blue eyes who had told him that he would become a dog with the heart of a lion. He hadn't understood – he'd been eight, nine? – but in hindsight her words had been prophetic correctly predicting his school House allegiance and his animagus form.

The two versions of the future written out in black and white sent shivers down his spine. The first because he could so easily see that if he had been freed within weeks of being put into Azkaban, he would have angrily denied his grandfather any credit or gratitude. He had been so naïve and stupidly righteous in his faith in Albus in his youth and so it would have been easy for Albus to have convinced him that the greater debt was owed to him; that Harry would be happy and safe in the muggle world under the blood protection. And Albus would have had years to manipulate Sirius, and probably Remus too had they reconciled (although that wasn't guaranteed), into blindly following him, and thus not acting in Harry's best interests but to further Albus's agenda for Harry.

Just the thought of it had his skin crawling.

But the second version of the future also disturbed him because there was only the possibility of hope and winning not a guarantee. It was, he mused, better than an apocalypse but he would have preferred some indication of success other than vague hints.

His eyes drifted back to the parchment he held.

"_It must be patently apparent which path I chose to take. _

_I would apologise for your suffering but I won't ask for a forgiveness that I do not deserve. An apology wouldn't lessen or excuse my culpability in your wrongful imprisonment or in Harry's situation since his life with the muggles has not been easy according to my investigations. As much as I despise Albus Dumbledore, I agree with him that sometimes sacrifices are required to save the world, but unlike him, I believe it is only right to take responsibility for the hurt caused and our role in causing it."_

Sirius was torn between anger that his grandfather hadn't tried to find another way and a strange kind of pride that his grandfather hadn't tried to dismiss just how much hurt had been caused by his decision. His grandfather had been a ruthless bastard but he had always owned the decisions he had made. And…

He sighed heavily.

He wasn't entirely certain he wouldn't have made the same decision in his grandfather's shoes; years of misery but eventual rescue versus guaranteed doom? Indeed, if he'd been told he had to stay in Azkaban for thirteen years to prevent an apocalypse he might have agreed to it. But to make a decision that would mean Harry would suffer…no. There had to have been a third option, Sirius told himself briskly, even if his grandfather had never tried to find it.

"_I wish I could have explained this in person but Oona informed me that either path would evolve without me; I would live for less than ten years more. Once she had left, I called my personal Healer and he confirmed that I had the early symptoms of the degenerative wasting disease Oona had predicted. My body would waste away (and it has, I am bedridden these days) but my mind would remain as it always was until the end . _

_I was coming to terms with the news about my health when the arrest of your cousin, her husband and his idiot brother combined with your situation left the House of Black's reputation in tatters. (I would have made reparations to Augusta but I feel she is more likely to accept them from you – if you haven't already offered her a formal apology, I would encourage you to do so. She was the power behind her husband and will make a formidable ally.)_

_I had a choice then; I could remain in public for as long as I could and try to rebuild the House of Black or I could spend the years in isolation doing as much as I could to ensure that you would have the resources you and Harry needed to defeat the Dark Lord when you finally escaped._

_Again, it must be patently apparent which path I chose to follow."_

What?!

Sirius blinked heavily and reread the last part of the letter. Why? Why would his grandfather have made such a choice? Nothing had been more important to him than his reputation and the House of Black…

And it still was, Sirius answered his own question with a surge of cynical surety. His grandfather must have known that rebuilding in the wake of the LeStranges and his own incarceration would take years – probably years he didn't have physically. No, option two would mean his grandfather could convince himself he was doing the right thing while hiding his disease from everyone.

"Self-serving old…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"_There are many things to tell you but where to start?_

_Firstly, I would talk about the House of Black. You will have realised I left you as Heir and hopefully assumed your rightful place as the Head of the House. I'm certain you will have adopted Harry and made him your Heir but if you haven't, you should. Do what you wish with Bella and her husband. _

_Lucius Malfoy has already wormed his way out of trouble but he was Marked and quite frankly has illusions of grandeur. He has consolidated some power among the old Black alliance by the time you read this. He will do anything to save his own skin. You may find some of the information gathered on him useful to keep him in line. Narcissa wasn't Marked and could be useful to you; she has a head for politics. Their child, according to my sources is a spoiled brat; I leave his fate to you._

_The rest of the minor lines I have ignored to date given my belief their squib blood or undesirable matches weaken the overall strength of the House of Black."_

Sirius snorted. That right there was a major political difference between himself and his grandfather. Well, he didn't care about those things; family was family.

"_However, my acquaintance with Lily Potter changed my mind about the latter so I leave it up to you to determine their inclusion or exclusion._

_Speaking of which, my next topic is Harry."_

Wait. What?! Sirius frowned heavily. When had his grandfather and _Lily_ become acquainted? And he suddenly remembered Bertie's memory of his grandfather seeing Lily when Sirius had been captured; of promising Harry the family magic.

"_Sirius, you should get Harry's health checked out as soon as you can. I had a wizard private investigator track down Harry in the muggle world once he was of school age and to say his report was alarming would be an understatement. The muggles have badly neglected him. The man I hired was so incensed about the state of the boy when he returned to deliver his findings to me that I had to obliviate him so he wouldn't do something rash and bring Albus's attention to my interest in Harry. I did have the situation reported anonymously to the muggle authorities but they failed to do anything of substance._

_Secondly, he is a powerful wizard and will need training. I have left memories in the bottom drawer of the desk that you need to see. If you do nothing else, Sirius, please watch these memories."_

Sirius paused in his reading once again and unlocked the drawer. He withdrew what looked to be a custom made box filled with vials of silvery memories. He sighed and set it on the desk top. He picked up the letter again.

"_In the middle drawer of the desk is all my research about family magic – you will understand the importance of this when you have watched the memories."_

His grandfather had researched family magic? Of course, he had seen Harry's affinity for himself. He unlocked the middle drawer and drew out three journals filled with notes; two rare books and a thick folder of parchment.

Remus was going to drool, Sirius thought bemused.

"_Lastly, the top drawer contains all the information I could gather about the Dark Lord – his real identity, likely boltholes, his secrets. I fear he retains an existence thanks to making a horcrux – Regulus asked me about them before he disappeared. I have included all my research on these foul things in his file. _

_I hope I have provided enough for you to win against the bastard."_

Sirius scrambled for the top drawer and once again found a veritable stack of paper. Clearly, his grandfather had used his isolation well. He returned once more to the letter.

"_You were always my favourite, Sirius. You are an intelligent, powerful wizard with strong values and ideals. Beyond the bloodline it was the reason why you were always my Heir. I failed to rein in your mother – I had thought formally making you Heir would be enough to curtail her insanity – and I regret that more than I can say. If you had come to me that night rather than the Potters, Sirius, I would have chosen you, protected you._

_You have a weighty responsibility with young Harry. He will need you and I know you will not falter in caring for him and guiding him. _

_Know that I have been and always will be very proud of you, my Grandson. _

_May Merlin and Morgana bless you both._

_Your Grandfather, Arcturus Sirius Black."_

His eyes were stinging with unwanted tears by the time he finished and Sirius dropped the letter back on the desk while he brought himself under control.

A knock had him surreptitiously swiping at his eyes before he called for his visitor to enter. It was Remus.

His friend's eyes narrowed on him immediately. "Are you OK?"

"Fine." Sirius answered brightly.

"Uh-huh," Remus said knowingly, "I believe I've heard that 'fine' before when you got ambushed by your brother and friends, and almost ended up in the infirmary for a month because you ignored the fact that one of your ribs was broken."

"None of my ribs are broken now." Sirius said irritably. He waved Remus over to the desk and pointed at the stack of information. "My grandfather's research on family magic."

As he predicted, Remus was happily distracted.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, picking up one of the books reverently. "This is incredible! Minerva, Bertie and I have been searching high and low for a copy of this book." His head snapped around to Sirius. "Why would your grandfather have it?"

"Probably because one of these memories," Sirius tapped the box he'd unearthed, "will be the one Bertie played for me in the pensieve."

Remus nodded slowly. "I wouldn't mind seeing that memory." He frowned. "There's more?"

"Here." Sirius handed Remus his grandfather's letter and moved away, ostensibly to examine the books but really to hide.

Eventually, he heard Remus clear his throat. "We should probably see if this Irish Seer of his is still alive."

"Yes."

"Sirius…"

"Don't, Remus." Sirius ordered briskly. He shook himself and turned back, avoiding the sympathetic eyes of his old friend. "Where are Harry and the others?"

"Out in the garden in the old Summer pavilion." Remus said. "The house elves brought elevenses. Do you want to join us?"

Sirius shook his head and retook the seat behind the desk. "I should go through the memories."

Remus nodded, understanding without Sirius saying anything that he wasn't in the mood to rejoin the family and act as though nothing was wrong. "Right, well you set up the pensieve and I'll go and tell Andy to take over the tour. I'll be right back." He started for the door.

"Remus, I can go through the memories myself and…"

"Don't be stupid, Padfoot." Remus cut him off and caught his eyes firmly. "You're not going through them alone."

Sirius didn't really want to argue; wasn't sure he could with the lump in his throat so he settled for a sharp, brief nod. Remus hurried out and Sirius went about setting up the pensieve, losing himself cleaning the bowl and ensuring the runes were good to prevent himself from thinking about his grandfather's letter.

"_If you had come to me that night rather than the Potters, Sirius, I would have chosen you, protected you."_

He hadn't even thought about going to his grandfather in his flight from Grimmauld Place. He had taken the Knight Bus to the Potters' place, hiding his injuries as best he could. He had walked up the long driveway with nothing but the robes on his back and his wand. He had managed to ring the doorbell and then he had collapsed. He'd regained consciousness, sobbed his heart out on Charlus Potter's shoulder, been ushered into bed where a Healer had taken care of the worst of the damage and Dorea had fussed over him before a sleeping potion had been poured down his neck. He'd woken the next day with James sprawled on the bed next to him, snoring away. Three days after that, Charlus had brought him his possessions from Grimmauld and told Sirius that it was official; his grandfather had agreed that Sirius would stay with the Potters. Charlus had sent them to the French chateau for the Summer.

Sirius took a shaky breath. He had later learned from his brother that his grandfather had confined their mother to Grimmauld Place for her actions. He had assumed at the time that his grandfather had only punished her because she'd gone after the Heir not because she'd gone after _Sirius_. Maybe he had been wrong about that.

"Ready?" asked Remus gently, startling Sirius out of the past and back into the present.

"Yes," Sirius said before he sighed, "no."

"We don't have to do this now." Remus pointed out in the same gentle tone.

"Yes, we do." Sirius countered. He squared his shoulders and opened the box of memories. The vials were set out neatly in holders and numbered. He picked up the one marked '1' and poured it into the pensieve.

Remus nodded at him and they entered at the same time.

The memory was the same as the one Bertie had shown him on the day of Harry's adoption and blessing – only the viewpoint differed. Sirius watched amused as Remus clutched at his arm as Harry took over Lily, as he took control of the family magic. As Sirius arrived back and his grandfather swooped over to tend to him, the memory faded and they were pushed back out into the study.

"Merlin!" said Remus awestruck. "You told me and I believed you but to see it!"

"I know!" Sirius agreed. It was his second viewing but he was still blown away.

"Yes," Remus continued, "that right hook of Lily's was just miraculous!"

Sirius's head whipped around to Remus's mischievous 'gotcha' face so fast that Sirius felt a rush of dizziness. He did the only thing he could do; he burst out laughing. If the giggles at the end edged hysteria, neither he nor Remus commented about it.

"Thank you, Moony," Sirius said eventually, as he straightened up and brushed away the tears of laughter that had eked out the corners of his eyes, "I needed that."

"Shall we take a gander at number two?" Remus gestured at the box and a moment later Sirius had emptied the pensieve of the first memory and they were diving into the second.

They landed in a St Mungo's waiting room. Sirius's grandfather sat on one uncomfortable chair by the door while on the other side of the room, Bertie, Albus, Bagnold and Crouch conferred in low voices. It took a moment for Sirius to figure out that Charlus and James would probably be with Lily who must have been taken off to a Healer after Harry's impromptu take-over. The four officials seemed embroiled in a heated discussion with Bertie on one side and the rest on the other. A shiver of foreboding ran down Sirius's spine.

"_May I sit with you?" Lily's sweet voice yanked his grandfather's attention away from the group and he rose to his feet automatically, his wand already out and transfiguring the seat next to him into something more comfortable even as he gestured for her to take it._

"_You are recovered?" Arcturus asked politely as they sat down._

_Lily nodded, a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you for your understanding about my son borrowing your family magic."_

"_It is his family magic too." Arcturus said mildly._

"_You've," Lily unusually stumbled over her words and had to start again, "you've made him your Heir?"_

"_Sirius is my Heir but he will be Sirius's." Arcturus informed her as though the matter was a fait accompli._

"_Even though he carries my blood?" challenged Lily in a way that Sirius remembered well._

_Arcturus made a vague hand wave. "The only blood he carries that matters for the family magic is Black."_

_Lily rubbed her protruding abdomen. "Then why all the fuss about purity of blood?"_

"_Those of us in magical families with generations dating back years who have created and maintained the traditions of our society wish to protect them." Arcturus explained with more patience and less vitriol than Sirius had expected. "Marrying someone who shares the same history and culture helps in that protection. New magical people tend to want to challenge the status quo."_

"_If the status quo isn't challenged occasionally, how will society move forward? Grow?" Lily argued passionately. "Traditions and culture are important but a society will stagnate if it clings so furiously to the past that it doesn't allow for a future."_

"_And there is the crux of the political argument at the heart of the wizarding world." Arcturus tapped his cane lightly on the floor. _

"_So you agree with Voldemort's position that all muggleborns should be killed?" Lily asked pointedly._

_Arcturus tilted his head in her direction. "The Dark Lord wishes to kill us all, Madame Potter, not simply the muggleborn."_

"_Call me Lily," she said absently, continuing to soothe the stirring baby within her, "and if you know that, why do you support him?"_

"_I neither support nor oppose him." Arcturus replied sternly. "Do not confuse the House of Black with the antics of those that have taken the Mark."_

"Ouch," whispered Remus, "I'd forgotten just how sharp a tongue your grandfather had at times."

Sirius nodded. Lily was embarrassed; her cheeks aflame.

"_My apologies, Lord Black." Lily inclined her head, her red hair cascading forward. _

_Arcturus huffed but nodded. "Accepted." He sighed as though disgruntled. "I cannot blame you for your confusion when most of the younger generation have lined up under the Dark Lord's banner and embarrassed the House." He cast a look towards the door and the rest of the hospital outside. "All except my Heir, of course."_

_Pride was evident in Arcturus's voice._

_Lily smiled. "Sirius is one of the most stubborn men I know." Her smile fell away. "Charlus and James went for news."_

_Apparently Arcturus picked up on her evident worry as much as Sirius did. "Sirius is a survivor. He will recover."_

"_He'll be staying with us." _

_There was another faint hint of a challenge in her voice but Arcturus bowed his head in agreement._

_Lily's eyes flickered to the group on the other side of the room. "They're talking about my son, aren't they?"_

"_I'm afraid so." Arcturus said. He played idly with his cane – a sure sign that he was internally agitated. "The boy will be a very powerful wizard. They will wish to use him for their own gain, even Albus Dumbledore, and they all are refusing to acknowledge Bertie's authority to restrict their knowledge of the event." He cocked his head. "Bertie has been arguing that it is too dangerous in these times for them to retain the knowledge especially when the child is not yet born."_

_Lily paled. "I wish I could obliviate them but I couldn't take on three by myself, and Albus; he's another four wizards just on his own."_

_Arcturus glanced over at her sharply. "You agree they shouldn't remember at all?"_

_Her green eyes met his determinedly. "Protecting my son is more important than their memory of the event." _

Sirius wondered whether Lily had known of the prophecy at that point.

"_You're a father," Lily continued, "would you not do everything you could do to protect your child?"_

_Arcturus was about to respond when Charlus and James entered. Their faces showed a modicum of surprise at seeing Lily seated with Arcturus and they both walked over quickly._

"_Sirius?" asked Arcturus immediately._

"_In a healing coma." Charlus said succinctly. "He was tortured badly and he will need extensive therapy to walk again but he'll be fine in the long term."_

"_That's a relief." Lily leaned into James who had sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders._

"_A word, Charlus?" Arcturus motioned to an empty corner of the room. _

_Charlus nodded briefly, bemused._

_Arcturus erected a privacy ward. "Lily has expressed concerns that the Ministry will seek to use her son and not comply with Bertie."_

_Any hint of Charlus's usual good humour disappeared and his brown eyes hardened. "Your observation?"_

"_Confirms her fears may be valid." Arcturus said without turning toward the group. "They have been in a huddle since we arrived and Bertie is quite clearly the only one arguing that they should restrict the knowledge."_

"_Bastards!" muttered Charlus. "So we're obliviating them?"_

"_We'll need to use the family magic," Arcturus said quietly, "Albus is too powerful."_

_Charlus nodded. _

_In a move that surprised Sirius never mind the collective in the waiting room, Charlus and Arcturus turned as one, his grandfather taking down the privacy ward at the same time as they both called their family magic forth._

"_Familius magicus protectus!"_

_The snake and griffin erupted into being, shocking the life of the room's other occupants. _

"_Dad, what are you…"_

"_Leave them, James!" Lily restrained James as he made to stand up._

_Charlus and Arcturus pointed their wands in unison. "Bind them."_

_Sirius could see the alarm enter Albus's eyes, the movement to bring his wand to bear…_

_But it was too late._

_The snake surged forward to bind the three that had been selected._

"_Obliviate them! You will remember instead that Sirius was found by the family magic as called by Arcturus and myself." Charlus ordered._

_The griffin flew at the three bound, blinding them with a fierce light. A moment later, it was over. _

_Albus blinked. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall…"_

"_I was just saying Sirius will be fine, Albus." Charlus said soothingly. "Thank you for your concern though but if you need to get back to Hogwarts, we understand."_

"_And I should return to the Ministry." Bagnold said officiously. "Crouch, we should get back to work rather than lollygagging around here."_

_Bertie remained behind as the others took their leave and departed. He had kept silent but looked over at them suspiciously. "Am I to be obliviated too?"_

"_Only if you intend to use the boy for your own purposes." Arcturus replied._

"_You have my word that I won't." Bertie sighed heavily. "The others…they will need watching once the boy's powers are known." _

"_And we shall watch them." Charlus said. "We'd like to count on your support."_

"_You have it." Bertie said simply. "I should head back before they begin to question why I remained with you."_

_Arcturus lifted his cane. "I shall walk with you."_

_Charlus cleared his throat. "You could stay, Arcturus. Sirius will wake by morning."_

"_And he will not want to see me." Arcturus said simply._

"_Lord Black…" Lily rose from her chair awkwardly but offered her hand. "Thank you." Her gratitude for his action in protecting her son shone from her expressive eyes._

"_Yes, thank you." James added stiffly._

_Arcturus nodded an acknowledgement at James but he took Lily's hand and kissed her knuckles. He straightened as he let go and smiled at her. "My dear Lily, since your son will be Lord Black one day, you should call me Arcturus."_

The memory ended; Remus and Sirius fell out of the pensieve.

Sirius thrust a hand through his hair and tried to gather his fragmented thoughts. "He told Lily to call him Arcturus."

"I know you said Bertie told you they ganged up but to see it…"

"He told Lily to call him Arcturus." Sirius repeated.

"And it wasn't the first time the two of them worked together," Remus added, "you could tell that they'd done it before but when and where and to whom?"

"He told Lily to call him Arcturus."

Remus scowled at him. "Merlin, Sirius, there are more important…"

"We already knew what the memory showed us," Sirius shot back, and there were personal aspects of the memory that he didn't want to think about too closely (that his grandfather had waited for news, that he'd been concerned, that he'd clearly understood Voldemort's agenda better than anyone else at the time), "but the fact that my grandfather asked Lily to call him Arcturus is important!"

"Why?" asked Remus confused.

"Because it means he considered her family bar the oath." Sirius said agitatedly.

"And that's bad because…"

"Not bad so much as…unbelievable!" Sirius whirled away to pace the room. "All my life, my grandfather told me that he would never accept a muggleborn into the House of Black! Andy was disowned by him because of Ted, for Merlin's sake!"

"You have to admit, Padfoot, that he hinted as much about his opinion of Lily in his letter." Remus tried to soothe him and failed.

"Why?" The word burst from Sirius without thought. "Why didn't he ever tell me he'd changed his mind when he was alive and I wasn't locked up? He could have told me!"

"And would you have listened back then?" asked Remus pointedly.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue and shut it again as he shook his head. "He was right, you know. If he'd stayed until I was awake, I wouldn't have wanted him."

Remus nodded slowly. "Why don't we look at another memory?"

Sirius acquiesced because it was better than having to deal with his relationship with his grandfather. The third memory dumped them into the same study but sitting across the desk from Arcturus was Charlus.

"_I brought a photo." Charlus said proudly, handing over a wizarding photo that showed Lily propped up in bed with baby Harry in her arms, James sat beside her, and both of their attentions captivated by their sleeping child._

"_What have they named him?" asked Arcturus, his eyes never leaving the small features of the babe in the picture._

"_Harry James Potter." Charlus said with a smile._

"_She really insisted on going through with that muggle name?" Arcturus complained as he made to pass the photo back._

"_You can keep the photo," Charlus said, taking a sip of his tea, "and Harry is a family name – it's the name of Lily's favourite grandfather so it is in keeping with our tradition of naming sons after favoured forefathers. It's better than Pronglet which James insists on calling him." He set his cup down. "Sirius will be named godfather."_

"_He'll make a good godfather." Arcturus said proudly. "He all but raised Regulus until he went to school."_

Yes, thought Sirius darkly, and then his mother had gotten her claws into his younger brother and things had never been the same between them.

_Charlus sighed. "I wish you would reconcile with him, Arcturus."_

"_I agreed that he would stay in your care years ago, Charlus. I am content." Arcturus said firmly. "His recovery goes well?"_

"_He's not back at work and he's still walking with a cane but yes, he's doing well." Charlus informed him. "He was questioned closely about the deaths of the ten Death Eaters found at the place where they think he was held by Crouch and Bagnold. Albus was unsurprisingly disapproving about the loss of life." _

_Arcturus snorted. "I fail to understand how he thinks the Light will win if he's not prepared to fight back."_

"_You know Albus." Charlus said almost absently._

"_You're worried about something." Arcturus said, straightening his robes. _

_Charlus sighed heavily. "James and Lily aren't telling me something, but I think they've joined Albus's not-so-secret Order although they haven't explicitly said so to me."_

"_You think Albus is meddling in their decisions?" asked Arcturus bluntly._

_Charlus raised both his eyebrows in a silent 'seriously?' query. "When isn't Albus meddling, Arcturus?" He shifted suddenly and gestured at the photo. "Let's forget about Albus's machinations. My grandson is much more interesting. You can't tell from the photo but he has Lily's eyes…"_

The memory faded.

Sirius dumped the next memory into the pensieve and took a deep breath before he and Remus tackled it. Both Remus and Sirius tensed as they realised they were in the front parlour of Potter House during the Yule holiday of nineteen-eighty.

_Lily sat on one overstuffed armchair; Harry was asleep in his bassinet beside her. Arcturus sat across from her. Green and red tinsel decorated the mantel; a tree laden with glittering and sparkly ornaments took up a whole corner, and there were already presents wrapped in shiny red and gold paper under it._

"_Thank you for allowing me to visit, Lily," Arcturus said, "and to offer my condolences for Charlus's death in person. We didn't get a chance to talk at the funeral."_

"_James needed me." Lily said simply. Her hand crept to Harry and she smoothed his blanket._

"_How is James?" asked Arcturus politely. _

_Lily sighed. "He's taken Charlus's death very hard but he's distracting himself with Yule; he wants Harry to have a good first Christmas even if Harry's too young to remember any of it." She grimaced as she reached for the mug of cocoa next to her on the coffee table. "He's also resigned as a Hit Wizard since the estates will take up all of his time. He and Sirius went off to Gringotts this morning to sort everything out."_

"_And how is Sirius?" _

"_About the same as James truthfully." Lily said bluntly, sipping her drink before placing it back on the table. "Sirius considered Charlus the father he would have chosen for himself and Charlus…Charlus was happy to play that role for him."_

_Arcturus nodded. "And you?"_

_Lily's eyes shone with tears. "I miss him."_

_He offered her a clean handkerchief and Lily took it dabbing at her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run. _

"_Lily…" Arcturus began gently, "I'm not sure if you were aware but Charlus and I met regularly after the events where Sirius was rescued from the Death Eaters."_

_Lily nodded and gave a watery smile. "Who do you think made sure he had the photos?"_

"_Thank you for those," Arcturus said softly, "I had the one of Sirius and Harry framed."_

"_Harry loves him already," Lily's smile lit up her face, "did you know Sirius was the only one home when I went into labour? He ended up being the one in the labour room with me."_

_Arcturus shuddered delicately. "It was the practice when I was a young man to be far from the actual birth as it was possible to get."_

"_I couldn't have done it without Sirius supporting me through it." Lily said simply._

Sirius felt his own eyes prickle again with tears. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"_Lily, Charlus was worried that the obliviation had failed with Albus; that he was taking an unusual interest in Harry…what are your thoughts?" Arcturus got to the point of his visit._

"_He visits Harry once a week but I know from Alice he does the same with Neville." She gestured with the handkerchief. "We joke that he's picked the pair of them as substitute grandchildren as he's not likely to have his own."_

_Arcturus nodded slowly. "Well, if you're comfortable with his interest…"_

_Lily shrugged and a small frown flitted across her face for a moment. "In hindsight, I'm not sure we had to obliviate him. James and I…we've spent a great deal of time with him recently. He's a good man, Arcturus."_

"_Even good men have their own agendas, Lily." Arcturus advised her and held up a hand when she made to disagree. "I will say no more except this: the House of Black will always recognise the House of Potter as extended family. If you ever have need of help, I hope you'll consider coming to me."_

_Lily smiled. "Thank you, Arcturus."_

Sirius exited the memory and found Remus looking as disconcerted as he felt. Sirius silently handled replacing the last memory with a new one.

They were back in Arcturus's study only it was Lily in a dark cloak sat opposite Arcturus. She looked pale and Arcturus poured her a glass of Firewhiskey, pushing it across his desk. Sirius realised with a start that a framed photo of a young Sirius holding a baby Harry took pride of place on his desk.

_Lily drank down the liquor and pointed at the photo. "I'm surprised you have it displayed so openly."_

"_To anyone who isn't me, you or your husband, the photo appears to be that of my late wife." Arcturus corrected her, surprisingly gently._

"_Oh." Lily looked lost._

Sirius's heart clenched with fear for her; why did she look so upset? And why had she gone to his grandfather rather than James?

"_Did you know my parents died two weeks ago?" Lily asked, her eyes on the empty glass she held._

"_I had heard a rumour to that effect." Arcturus replied. "My condolences on your loss."_

"_It was a house-fire. It's been ruled accidental in the muggle world but a spy informed Albus that it was Death Eaters." Lily stated bluntly, slamming the glass down on the desk and wrapping her cloak more tightly around herself. "Bastards!"_

"_What do you need from me?" asked Arcturus._

"_I need a way to protect my sister and her family." Lily said, finally raising her head, her green eyes ablaze with anger and determination. "Albus says there is nothing that can be done because they're muggles but I want to place wards around her home and I know the Black wards are considered the best."_

_Arturus looked at her for a long moment. He got up and retrieved a book from a shelf on the far side of the room. He handed it to her. "The blood wards described within will keep your sister safe but they are considered borderline illegal these days. The House of Black is fortunate that most of ours were lain down before the Ministry started to object to blood magic. You shouldn't be discovered in placing them since the Ministry only monitors wand magic in muggle areas."_

_Lily clutched the book to her. "Thank you." She sighed heavily, obviously hesitating over saying something else; indecision written across her delicate features. Finally she heaved a sigh. "Arcturus, do you believe in prophecies?"_

"_To some extent," Arcturus allowed, "I have a friend who is a Seer and she is usually very accurate about her dreaming. Other than that…" he did a half-shrug in a dismissive gesture. _

"_There is a prophecy that might concern my son." Lily said quietly. "Albus saw fit to tell James and I about it the night he informed me of the truth concerning my parents' deaths. He believes that our families are being eliminated to get to us, that we should go into hiding."_

"_I would be happy to offer my home to you, Lily." Arcturus said._

_Lily smiled and it alleviated the pained look she wore. "Thank you, Arcturus, but nothing's decided and if you took us in, it would mean declaring your side once and for all; you would find yourself a target for the creepy bastard." _

"_I can handle Albus." Arcturus said dryly._

_Lily laughed at that before she sobered again. "I'm so scared for Harry. We probably will go into hiding but…I just don't think it's going to be enough. Call it maternal instinct but I can't help feel that I need to do more to protect my son."_

_For the second time, Arcturus rose and raided a bookshelf, pulling down three old books which were handed to Lily._

"_My wife followed the Old Religion and these contain witches' magic; spells that can only be cast by a mother or a woman." Arcturus said. "Perhaps you will find what you need in them."_

_Lily's face brightened. "Thank you." She sighed and got to her feet. "I should get back before Harry turns Sirius's hair pink again."_

The memory ended. Sirius and Remus were cast out of the pensieve again.

"Your grandfather gave Lily the spell that saved Harry!" Remus said sinking down into one of the nearby visitor chairs.

Sirius sank into a chair beside him. "I can't believe she came here! What was she thinking?"

"They clearly had a very civil relationship, Sirius." Remus said absently. "Do you think James knew?"

Sirius shook his head. "He would have told me if he had, and he certainly would have told Lily to have stayed away from my grandfather. So it's just as well he didn't know, isn't it?" He said. "The books my grandfather gave her helped her keep Harry safe." There was a note of wonder mixed in with a touch of bitterness in his words.

Remus ran a hand over his face. "Are there any more memories?"

"One."

"Do you want to stop and join the others for some lunch or continue?" asked Remus.

"Continue." Sirius muttered.

The last memory was the most shocking. It was clear that at the time of the memory Arcturus was bed-ridden; he was propped up in a large four poster shakily drinking tea as a house elf showed his visitor into the room.

_Ollivander, the wand maker, greeted Arcturus happily and took the seat Arcturus pointed toward. He agreed to refreshment and another elf arrived with a freshly brewed pot of tea._

"_Thank you for coming, Master Ollivander."_

"_You have been secluded for many years and your letter asked for my knowledge, Lord Black." Ollivander smiled at Arcturus, his silver eyes glittering. "I admit to some curiosity."_

"_What do you know of the Tale of Three Brothers?" Arcturus asked._

_Ollivander's bushy white eyebrows lifted half-way up his forehead. "The child's tale?" His expression became slightly mischievous. "I take it you wish to quiz me about the Elder wand?" He settled back in his chair. "And if I tell you what I know?"_

"_You will receive the copy of Alrac's Wand making Lore from my family library." Arcturus offered smoothly._

"_And if I were to tell you that it will not aid you in recovering your health?" Ollivander posed the question quite seriously._

"_My research is to benefit the last of the Peverells not myself." Arcturus replied._

"_The Potter boy?" Ollivander's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Interesting. But then it would explain the photo by your bedside."_

_Sirius glanced to where Ollivander's gaze had darted and found the photo of himself with baby Harry on his grandfather's bedside table._

_Arcturus chose to stare the wand maker down rather than answer._

_Ollivander's lips twitched. "I accept your terms."_

_Arcturus inclined his head._

"_The Elder Wand is also known as the Deathstick. It is said to have been crafted by Antioch Peverell." Ollivander began, enthusiastically. "It is purported to be a wand wrapped in a wand wrapped in a wand. The root of the Elder tree was the inner core soaked in Peverell's blood and covered with runes of power. The bark of the Elder tree was wrapped around the core, covered with more runes that conveyed accuracy and balance. Finally, this was placed within the hollowed out core of an Elder branch and fashioned into a wand. Only one mark was made on the outer wood; the invention mark of the Peverells."_

"_There was no other magical core?" inquired Arcturus._

"_It is all supposition as nobody knows for certain. Because of the tale that has Death gifting the wand there are those that believe the rumour that the inner core was a thestral hair but I consider that a story." Ollivander's thin hand waved in the air. "If it is made entirely of wood, it would make the wand very unique. The other main difference is that normal wands choose the wizard or witch who has the best affinity with the magical element at its core, but their allegiance can be borrowed or stolen if they are a near match to someone else, or if there is a close relationship between the two users. It's why families that struggle financially will often reuse their ancestors' wands, for instance. But the Elder wand's true allegiance is said to be only with the line of Peverell."_

"_But in the tale, the wand transfers its allegiance to someone more powerful once Antioch used it to kill someone and boasted of it?" quizzed Arcturus thoughtfully._

"_Pish and tosh nonsense." Ollivander dismissed with another wave. "Antioch was killed in his sleep and the wand taken; it isn't sentient. It couldn't have known the danger, woken Antioch up and killed the thief all by itself. It is a powerful wand, a most unusual and unique wand, but it is only a wand."_

"_Do you know where it is?" Arcturus asked._

"_The last rumour that was told to me that I believed had any kind of veracity was that Gregorovitch had it." Ollivander smiled. "He's always been fascinated by the topic. He's tried on four separate occasions to replicate a non-core wand and hasn't been able to achieve any success."_

_Arcturus smiled at Ollivander. "And where do you suspect it actually is now?"_

_Ollivander smiled back, recognising that Arcturus had seen his evasion and hadn't fallen for it. "If you want to find a powerful wand, you need to find a powerful wizard. And if you want to find this powerful wand, it is wise to look at the last time two powerful wizards came to blows. The history of the wand is drenched in bloodshed."_

_His gaze sharpened on Ollivander suddenly. "Dumbledore? He won the wand from Grindelwald?"_

Sirius's mouth dropped open. Albus? Albus had the Elder wand? Well, that explained his position on searching it out when the Resurrection Stone had been found.

_Ollivander spread his hands out in a 'I don't know' gesture. "My theory only although I believe it is the reason Albus never personally challenged You-Know-Who in a one-to-one battle."_

"_He didn't want to take the risk of losing its allegiance to the Dark Lord." Arcturus said._

"_Exactly." Ollivander replied. He blinked, his silver eyes shifting to see something in his own mind. "I suspect the wand will make its way to the Peverell child in good time."_

"_What about the other Hallows?" Arcturus asked. "Do you know where they are?"_

"_The other what?" Ollivander asked, seemingly surprised at the question._

"_The other Hallows – the cloak and the stone." Arcturus expanded._

"_Ah," Ollivander gave another smile, "I'm afraid I can't help you there. They're not wands and I have no interest in them."_

"_You're not interested in the notion that if all three are reunited, the holder becomes the Master of Death?" Arcturus countered._

_Ollivander burst out laughing. "Dear me, Arcturus, the tale is fictional! Death did not gift the artefacts to the Peverells! They created them. Bringing them together creates a powerful arsenal but one to master Death itself? I rather doubt that."_

_Arcturus huffed but he gestured weakly. "What does the wand lore say about the Elder wand and the Peverell family magic, or family magic in general?"_

"_Ah, now that is a much more interesting question." Ollivander paused to take a sip of his tea, set it aside again and sat back. "The most credible account that I've come across of the origins of family magic tells of the wizarding world on the brink of collapse as Camelot fell, beset by power-hungry wizards and witches who wished to fill the vacuum and by muggles that feared them. _

_Thus, Merlin invited thirty families with the most powerful wizards and witches among them, and cast a spell of protection; a spell that bound and sacrificed their most powerful member who, instead of dying, transformed into the guardian spirit totems that embody family magic. Merlin was then able to direct all these spirit totems in concert to hide magical folk from the muggle world and eradicate the evil from within the wizarding. Once done, Merlin disappeared – it is said that he died in the effort – and the thirty families formed the Wizarding Council and began the wizarding society that would evolve into our world today." _

_He paused. "Soon, they each realised that the most powerful wizard in each generation of their family was bound to the sacrifice, able to call upon the family magic with the price being they added their own magic on dying; family magic became insular, each seeking to protect their own pool. And over time the thirty families drifted in politics and values. Yet, the pool of magic available to help protect the wizarding world remains and theoretically the most powerful overall in each generation should be able to call upon not only their family's magic but that of the others."_

"_What of those families that have died out such as Hufflepuff?" asked Arcturus._

"_The magic is still there in the ether to be called upon." Ollivander stated and shrugged. "One presumes the most powerful within the families would be able to call it."_

"_But no-one knows for certain if this is true?" Arcturus checked, bemused. _

"_There are many origin stories." Ollivander said. "Who knows which is the truth? My preference is this one." _

"_And what of the Elder wand and family magic?" Arcturus pressed on._

"_The account of the Elder wand that I believe is a very old one that was made by a French wand maker called Lumiere who claimed to have spoken to Ignotus about Antioch's invention personally. It is from this account that the description of the non-magical core originates." Ollivander took a breath. "I admit that I only took a passing interest in the rest but I believe it talks of a Dark Wizard called Severn…"_

_Arcturus made a noise. "Like the river?"_

"_Like the river," Ollivander agreed, "and the Peverells created their…artefacts to fight this wizard, calling upon their family magic to assist. Lumiere theorised that the reason why nobody else could replicate the Elder wand was because its magic was gifted to it by family magic." His lips twitched. "Did you know the Peverell totem was purported to be a Thestral? The totem changed when they took the name of Potter and became a Griffin."_

"_I see." Arcturus leaned back. "So the defeat of the river in the tale is actually the defeat of the Dark wizard using magical artefacts that are created from their family magic where the totem is symbolic of Death. And thus the tale emerges of the three brothers defeating a river and receiving gifts from Death. Did the account say how the artefacts were used to defeat the Dark wizard?" _

"_It may have done," Ollivander gave an unconcerned shrug, "I wasn't really interested in that part."_

_Arcturus nodded. "Thank you, and – I'm sorry." He whipped out his wand. "Oblivate! You came to examine my wand and have found it to be in excellent condition. In future should anyone ask about the Elder wand, you will say only what the Tale of Three Brothers imparts and the rumour that the wand was with Gregorovitch. You will say you do not know anything else about the other Hallows as they have nothing to do with wands." _

_Ollivander blinked at him._

_He dropped his wand. "As I was saying, thank you for coming out, Master Ollivander, but I fear I need to rest now." He motioned an elf popped in ready to escort the wand maker out._

"_Of course, Lord Black, I will take my leave." Ollivander was soon gone from the room._

_Arcturus picked up the photo and gently smiled at Sirius's happy face as it beamed down on a giggling baby Harry. "I don't have long and I have done all I can. The rest is up to you, my boys."_

Sirius stumbled as he exited the pensieve and he groped for a chair. He sat down heavily.

"Well, I can go to Ollivander and ask him about his source for the family magic story." Remus babbled. "And I can get Bertie onto the Lumiere story, I'm sure. Maybe the DOM already has a copy of it. Actually it could be in that stack of paper about the family magic in your grandfather's desk and…"

"Albus has the Elder wand." Sirius interrupted sharply. "He has a Potter family heirloom in his possession and obviously he doesn't intend to give it back!"

Remus sat down with a thump. "Sirius, it's not that simple and…"

"Oh, I get that it's not simple, Remus!" Sirius lurched to his feet and started pacing. "You know, back then, I always thought that Albus didn't confront Voldemort because he was old and was better suited to running things than field action! He certainly corralled enough into the Order to do the fighting for him! And then I found out about the prophecy and I thought maybe that was the reason! But no! He didn't confront him because he has a wand that doesn't even belong to him!"

"Sirius…"

"He could have given James the wand to store in the Potter family vault! Nobody has it then! Nobody uses it! Just like we did with the stone!"

"Sirius…"

"He could do the same now!" Sirius continued. "He doesn't have to use that wand! And it doesn't even belong to him and he knows it!"

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT?"

Sirius whirled around, breathing heavily. Remus looked calmly back at him and pointed at the chair. Sirius flung himself down into it with a scowl.

"I don't disagree with you in principle." Remus said, rubbing his chin. "Albus has to know what the wand is and its history. He was quick enough to recognise that the stone belonged to Harry so he must know that _in principle_ and certainly from a _sentimental _viewpoint, Harry is also the rightful owner of the wand. _However_…"

"The International Law of Conquest, I know." Sirius said quietly. "Albus won the wand in a duel. He was entitled to keep it."

"And he could argue, probably very successfully, that the wand's ownership is entirely subject to that law since it has had many owners and they have changed usually through a duel." Remus sighed. "If you wished to challenge him, the alternate argument is that the wand was stolen from its original rightful owner and is effectively hot property."

Sirius grimaced.

"But since Albus must know all this," Remus stressed, "I believe he probably has a reason for keeping the wand from Harry beyond a desire to keep the wand in his possession."

"No doubt it's to keep the wand from falling into Voldemort's hands," Sirius said, "I can see that! All he had to do rather than lie to me was to say 'I have the wand and you'll agree that until Voldemort is defeated by Harry, it would be best for me to keep it' or some other argument he has up his multi-coloured sleeves! It's just…he's keeping secrets again! Deciding he knows best!" He threw up his hands. "It drives me bonkers!" He noted Remus didn't argue with him.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Remus asked, eventually.

"I'll show him the memories once Simeon leaves." Sirius couldn't help the tiny flinch at having to face them again.

Between the revelations that his grandfather had cared about him but that his grandfather had also conspired to keep him and Harry in their respective prisons for so long, that he had known and liked Lily and she had known and apparently liked him…well, his mind healer was probably going to earn his salary ten times over in his forthcoming session. And then there was Albus creating problems again.

"Harry can decide whether we confront Albus or not about the Elder wand. At the end of the day, it is Potter property, he needs a say in deciding what we do."

Remus winced.

Sirius sighed because he agreed with him; it was not going to be a fun discussion when Harry realised Albus had kept something from them – from _Harry_; something that was potentially useful if they could work out how all of the three artefacts had been used to defeat the Dark Wizard Severn. Harry had forgiven Albus once; Sirius wasn't sure he'd forgive him again.


	33. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 3

Neville waited impatiently at the floo with his Gran. They were hosting an Introduction Party for the Black Regent Apparent. It was the first time that the Longbottom and _Black_ alliance would be on public show instead of the Longbottom and Potter. He knew his Gran was determined that the event would be a smashing success to underline that just how much the House of Longbottom valued its alliance with the House of Black.

He had seen such a change in his Gran over the Summer; it was as though she'd been given another lease of life. He'd always be grateful to Lord Black – Sirius – for that if for no other reason although there were plenty others; convincing his Gran to buy Neville a wand that was matched properly with him; the politics lessons; the estate management lessons; his magic lessons; the outings…but most importantly; his friendship with Harry.

It had been a surprise to him that Harry's parents had been his godparents but it made sense of why he had only his Gran and a handful of elderly relatives in his life. Since the start of the Summer and that news he'd asked his Gran about his father's friends more and discovered the two men closest to his Dad had been the Prewett twins, Fabian and Gideon. They had died at the hands of the Death Eaters. His mother's closest friend had been Lily Potter and his Gran hadn't known any others beyond noting both women were known and accepted in the social circle of the Potter alliance. Neville wondered why none of them had come forward to help his Gran until he'd realised from an overheard comment that his Gran had pushed most of them away at some point in her grief.

It was a hard thing for Neville not to feel resentful; he loved his Gran but her previous behaviour had turned away people who could have helped him – helped them. He could have adults in his life who didn't despair over his lack of magical ability or who compared him constantly to his father. He could have grown up with friends instead of being isolated in Longbottom Manor. But then, in fairness to his Gran, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference. Maybe he would have still been shy and awkward. Maybe. But he wasn't isolated any longer, Neville assured himself. The Potter alliance was re-established and all of the Heirs were committed to working together. And moreover, he and Harry had both delighted in being godbrothers.

It was a relief to Neville that Harry was just as eager as he was to establish a better friendship. They hadn't been _unfriendly _at Hogwarts but Neville had never wanted to intrude too much into the territory of 'best mate' that Ron had very clearly marked out for himself (although in hindsight Neville could see that alongside the possessiveness, Ron had truly been protective of Harry who'd been overwhelmed by the attention). In truth Neville had been too insecure about his own worth to force himself upon the Boy Who Lived and later, on the boy he'd come to know as _Harry_. Somehow though, thanks to their family alliance, Neville had been given the opportunity of forging an unique place with Harry – Harry wanted him to be his godbrother as much as Neville wanted Harry to be his – and Neville had grasped the inner courage that had made the Hat sort him into Gryffindor and grabbed that opportunity with both hands.

He was pleased beyond measure at the result; Harry trusted him and believed in him and Neville had meant every single word of the oath of fealty he had sworn.

So, just like his Gran, he wanted the evening to be a success – for Harry, the Heir of the House of Black and his godbrother.

Neville smoothed down the front of his robes again nervously, his fingers absently tracing over the stitching of the Longbottom crest. His Gran shot him a quick smile and he straightened as he smiled back.

The floo chimed and immediately Sirius stepped through with an elegant precision that his Gran approved of with a smart nod.

"Sirius," his Gran offered her hand which was quickly kissed, "it's wonderful to see you. I hope everything will be to your liking."

"Knowing you, it will be perfect, Augusta." Sirius smiled warmly at her before he clasped Neville's shoulder. "You look very smart, Neville."

The floo flared again and Harry stepped out, sighing with relief when he didn't stumble. He greeted Neville's Gran first before he and Neville shook hands formally; grinning as they both rolled their eyes at the absurdity. Sirius took his place beside Neville's Gran in the line-up and Harry took his beside Neville, nudging Neville's arm and continuing to grin at him.

After that, the House of Black arrived in speedy order; the guests of honour, Simeon and his wife, arriving first before the Tonks arrived with Hermione and lastly, the Malfoys.

Neville took a perverse pleasure in seeing the Malfoys bow (or in Narcissa's case, curtsy) to his Gran. None of his humour showed though as he shook Draco's hand and bid him welcome. He was surprised that Draco managed to keep the sneer of his face.

Simeon took his place in the line-up beside Sirius while everyone else was ushered into the formal parlour where the refreshments had been set out. Neville knew that Andromeda would play hostess in the absence of his Gran.

"Well, gentlemen," his Gran said, "are we ready for the hordes from the Ministry and the Wizengamot to descend?"

"You mean locusts." Sirius commented dryly.

"They can't be that bad!" Simeon protested winking at the two boys.

Neville and Harry looked at each other before they shared a smirk with Sirius. "Worse!" They chorused.

"Really!" His Gran admonished, but her eyes were sparkling. "Some of them are our allies."

"All locusts except for our allies." Sirius agreed. "Got it."

His Gran looked as though she was about to retort but the floo chimed again and for the next hour, Neville was mostly occupied by shaking hands and kissing knuckles before presenting 'his friend and ally, Lord Potter, Head of the House of Potter and Heir to the House of Black.'

Harry's smile grew tighter and more fixed as the hour went on. All of the Wizengamot was in attendance and most of the higher echelon of the Ministry – the Department heads and their wives. Even if their allies knew better than to fawn over Harry or to condescend to him, the rest hadn't a clue how to deal with the Boy Who Lived. Worse still were the families that they knew to be Dark and aligned in the past with Voldemort. But Harry didn't waver or cower in their presence and neither did Neville; a show of strength was needed. The very worst though was when Bartemius Crouch Senior stepped out of the floo.

"Crouch." Sirius practically snarled the other wizard's name and everyone in the receiving line tensed.

"Black." Crouch snapped back.

Neither offered their hand.

"Barty," his Gran stepped forward and presented her hand with a quiet authority that forced Crouch into taking it, "let me introduce you to Simeon Black, the Black Regent Apparent." Crouch shook hands quickly with Simeon who eyed him speculatively. "You remember my grandson, Neville, of course."

Neville shook hands and gave a stiff smile. The older man was rigid in his stance; his grey robes were properly pressed and tailored; his short grey hair neatly parted and his toothbrush moustache trimmed as straight as a ruler.

"May I also present Lord Potter, Heir of the House of Black." His Gran continued.

"So you're the Boy Who Lived?" Crouch sneered.

"And you're the wizard who threw my godfather into prison without a trial." Harry shot back, his green eyes colder than Neville could ever remember seeing them and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

The floo chimed.

"Amelia!"

Neville wasn't imagining the hint of relief in Sirius's voice.

"Bones."

"Crouch." Amelia Bones greeted her former boss evenly but without any fondness as she allowed her hand to be kissed by Sirius.

"Brian! Good to see you!" Sirius grinned at her escort as Amelia moved to curtsy to Neville's Gran and present her hand to Neville and Harry.

"Sirius." Brian smiled at the smirking wizard and sighed, although his face was alight with humour. "Is there any way you're not going to tease me about this?"

"No…"

Amelia shot Sirius a look.

"I mean, yes," Sirius hastily corrected, "I mean, why would I tease you about escorting our lovely Amelia?"

"Nice recovery, my Lord Black." Amelia said dryly. Her eyes landed on Crouch again. "Well, it's good to see that you've recovered from Wizard's flu at last, Barty."

"And just in time to attend the World Cup." Brian pointed out smoothly, offering Amelia his arm.

Crouch glared at the solicitor while Harry exchanged furtive smirks with Neville.

"I'm still recovering." Crouch stated coldly.

"Yes," Amelia said, adjusting the skirts of her dress robes, "I did hear talk today that you'd forgotten the name of the Italian Ambassador."

"Memory loss is common after a serious bout of the flu." Crouch defended himself briskly.

"Short term memory loss." Amelia pointed out. "You've been meeting Antonio every month for ten years. How you failed to remember his name is beyond comprehension."

A throat being cleared behind the Director had them all peering at the new arrivals: the Diggorys.

"My apologies, Lady Longbottom, we seem to be holding up the receiving line." Brian stepped in diplomatically. "Bartemius, Amelia; perhaps we should continue this discussion in the parlour."

Amelia smiled at him gratefully as Crouch muttered an agreement. Neville didn't miss the dark look he threw towards Sirius and Harry though as he left.

The Diggorys greeted Sirius, his Gran and Simeon. There was some tension in the air because nobody in the line had voted for Diggory when he'd been nominated to join the Wizengamot. Amos shook hands with Neville but lingered with Harry.

"Good to see you again." Amos said pompously. "Looking forward to returning to school?"

Neville stiffened at the underlying insult; Amos was effectively pointing out Harry's youth and inexperience.

"Yes, Mister Diggory." Harry replied politely.

"It'll be good to get back to Hogwarts." Cedric stepped in to smooth things over and thankfully changing the subject. "Are you going to the World Cup?"

"We are," Harry said, "you?"

"I can't wait to see Krum in action." Cedric said, eagerly. "He's a brilliant Seeker."

Harry nodded and Neville knew that his friend was eager to see the match and pick up some of the Seeker moves.

"So are you, son." Amos interrupted. "You beat young Potter here, didn't you?"

Cedric looked miserably embarrassed once more. "I've told you before, Dad, it wasn't a fair win."

Since Harry had been busy falling off his broom because the field had been invaded by Dementors during the moment Cedric had spotted and caught the Snitch, Neville agreed with Cedric's view.

"Nonsense," Amos blustered, "you won; that's all that matters."

The floo chimed again.

"We should head inside before we make the same faux pas as Amelia and Barty." Peggy Diggory nudged her husband pointedly while shooting an apologetic look in Harry's direction.

"Of course, of course." Amos inclined his head, offered his arm to his wife and set off to the parlour.

Cedric mouthed a 'sorry' and trailed after his parents.

It was a relief that the next group out of the floo were the Weasleys. It was only Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny – Bill had arrived escorting Alicia Doge earlier. Harry's tension eased a little and Neville relaxed a bit more himself.

"Oh don't you boys look handsome?!" Molly exclaimed, reaching to hug Harry rather than following etiquette.

Harry smiled at her. "Hello Molly."

"Mrs Weasley." Neville greeted her more formally, knowing his Gran wouldn't let him get away with anything less than the expected behaviour.

"Neville!" Molly smiled at him as he kissed her hand.

Ginny presented her hand with a smirk. Neville rolled his eyes at her but kissed her knuckles. She turned to Harry and went bright red. Neville was torn between amusement at her evident crush and a tug of envy.

Neville hadn't considered Ginny as a potential girlfriend until that Summer. He hadn't failed to notice at the end of his third year that his peers were beginning to date – at least Dean and Seamus; Ron and Harry seemed as equally as unenthusiastic as he was to actually attempt to ask a girl out. But after Sirius and Remus had given him and Harry the Talk (and Neville thought it had been cool they'd thought to work it so Harry's father provided much of it), Neville had given some thought to his own prospects and determined the only girl he knew well enough to ask out was Ginny.

He'd spent quite a bit of time with the youngest Weasley over the past year. They occupied the same position in their relative dorms; friendly with all but not part of a close friendship themselves (although Neville suspected Harry would be more inclusive when they went back to Hogwarts in September). Apparently Ginny had missed out in being part of a group in her first year by isolating herself with a diary when she was scared instead of pushing past the initial fear and confiding in the other girls in her dorm. Neville surmised that there was possibly more to it than Ginny was willing to say since he remembered she'd ended up in the Chamber of Secrets and being rescued by Harry at the end of her first year, but he wasn't about to press her into giving confidences she didn't want to share. Instead, he'd been happy enough to find someone who he could sit with in the Common Room and at meals if they were both without companions.

He liked Ginny; she was compassionate, smart and had a wicked sense of humour. She was also very pretty. Her only major flaw was that she was head over heels in love with the idea of being in love with the Boy Who Lived and turned into a speechless ninny around Harry. And, so regardless of Neville's firm belief that he and Ginny were friends, he doubted Ginny had ever thought about Neville as a prospective suitor.

His newfound confidence also meant that despite Neville's admiration of her, he was beginning to think that maybe he would be better off considering someone else. Hermione was out since it was fairly clear to Neville that she and Harry both liked each other; they'd sneak glances when the other wasn't looking and there was a real genuine affection between them. It was just a question of when they would both realise that they liked each other. Besides, Hermione – as nice as she was – was a little too intimidating for Neville; a little too much like his Gran if he was being completely honest.

But Susan and Hannah were both friendly and nice. They weren't bossy or intimidating. He liked them both although he thought Hannah was prettier with her blonde hair and calm blue eyes. Maybe he should give up on the idea of Ginny.

He watched wistfully as Harry gently prompted Ginny with a remarkable amount of patience for her hand; as Ginny offered her hand shyly and ducked her head when Harry's lips brushed over her skin.

Ron beamed at them and Neville realised belatedly that Ron obviously had decided that Harry was the perfect boyfriend for Ginny – someone who Ron trusted and wouldn't mind being a part of his family. Harry, on the other hand, let go of Ginny's hand quickly and didn't protest when Molly ushered her children away.

"Well, that was the last of the guests." His Gran declared.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank Merlin."

"Now, we just have to mingle for the next couple of hours." Sirius said with mock cheerfulness, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezing them sympathetically as they began the walk through the manor.

"Fantastic." Harry said wearily.

Sirius took pity on him. "Why don't you take a break? I'll come get you when we need you."

Harry's smile could have lit up the Manor.

Neville poked him in the arm. "Come on, let's grab a butterbeer and find Hermione."

A brief glance around the room quickly identified that Hermione was happily ensconced in a corner by the refreshment table with Susan, Hannah, Daphne Greengrass, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Ron and Ginny were with their parents talking with the Diggorys and the Inglebees. The Malfoys had set up shop near to them and Draco was flanked by Zabini and Nott.

Harry and Neville made a quick stop to pick up a drink and joined Hermione's group.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him happily. "We were just talking about the Runes test. Daphne and Anthony are going to be sitting for the fifth year class same as us."

"Hermione was just explaining that you were the one responsible for them offering us the chance to skip a year. We should probably thank you." Anthony said brightly. The dark haired Ravenclaw smiled at Harry.

Harry shrugged self-consciously.

"Don't worry, Potter," Daphne advised dryly, "I'm not going to thank you since that would be to confirm that I owed you something."

Neville was about to say something but the hint of amusement in Daphne's blue eyes stopped him as he realised she was teasing.

"Which you do." Anthony argued.

"No, I don't," Daphne said, "I was the one who achieved an Outstanding and got the opportunity to sit the fourth year exam early. All Potter did was fail to realise that he wasn't just sitting the third year exam."

"Harsh, Daffers." Anthony chided her.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't mind and she's right; you earned the right to sit the exam yourselves."

"I didn't." Michael complained. "Exceeds Expectation." He sighed. "I'm going to be left behind."

"There are plenty of people who didn't qualify to skip." Anthony assured him. "Padma, Ernie and Sally are all still going to be in fourth year Runes."

"I'm stuck in Divination." Neville said regretting his choice of electives even more. He'd eschewed Runes and Arithmancy for the easier subjects against his Gran's advice (his father had taken Arithmancy) as a single act of rebellion, pointing out that neither would help in his chosen profession of Herbology.

"Me too." Hannah sighed.

"You could do what Harry did and swap." Hermione suggested. "We'd help you. You could drop Divination and study Runes independently – aim to take the third year exam this year and do your OWL in sixth."

Neville shook his head. "Someone has to keep Ron company."

"And someone has to keep Neville company." Hannah added.

Neville felt his cheeks heat and inwardly cursed but he appreciated the thought and smiled at her shyly.

"Divination is such a waste of time." Michael said. "If you don't have the Sight, it's useless."

"You know who does have the Sight?" Anthony asked with a hint of 'I know something you don't.'

"Not Trelawney that's for sure." Daphne stated firmly. "The only Spirit that woman sees is called Harvey's Bristol Cream."

Hermione choked on her drink and had to be rescued by Harry who offered her a white cotton handkerchief to mop up her chin.

"So you guys don't believe in prophecies then?" asked Harry.

There was something about the way he asked that made Neville's Harry Alert flare up. From the way Hermione started chewing her lip, he wasn't the only one who had read something more into the seemingly innocent question.

"I don't believe in them." Michael said firmly. "There is absolutely no proof that one single prophecy has been correct."

"That's not true!" Hannah claimed. "There are plenty of examples; the Oracle at Delphi, Cassandra…"

"But everyone looks at the prophecies and bends them to fit!" Michael argued. "Take the prophecy that "a young boy who is important to the moon will die at day-break!" Well, somewhere in the world there's probably a werewolf boy who dies at day-break or a boy who was born under a moon or a boy called Moon! People see what they want to see."

"I agree with Corner." Daphne said raising her own glass. "It's a load of dragon dung."

"Me too," agreed Hermione, "and Trelawney is a complete fraud!"

"Ah, but as I was saying earlier," Anthony asserted, "there are true Seers and I know one!"

Harry looked at Anthony curiously. "Who?"

"A second year – well, soon to be third year Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood." Anthony said. "Her Dad owns The Quibbler."

"Looney?" Michael gaped at him.

Harry's face hardened. "What did you call her?"

Hermione glared at Michael, silently backing up Harry. Neville shifted closer.

"Not me!" Michael hastened to defend himself. "The girls call her that!"

"She is odd." Daphne said brusquely. "Half the time she wanders around without shoes."

Neville threw her a disgusted look. "Out of choice or because someone stole them?"

Daphne's eyebrows rose a tad as she considered it. "Good question."

"I really hate bullies." Harry said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead. "Is she here?"

"The Lovegoods aren't here as they lost their seat ages ago." Neville commented to Harry. But he knew from the determined look on Harry's face that Luna was now on his radar and if she was being bullied, Harry was going to step in. And Neville would be there to support him all the way.

"We're off topic," Michael pointed out, "whether Loo…" he caught sight of Harry's hard stare, "uh, Luna is a Seer or not is not the point."

"Well, it is in one way," Hermione countered, "if there are true Seers then by definition there must be true prophecies."

Harry winced. "Maybe." He suddenly smiled. "Anyone want to make a prediction about the World Cup?"

And just like that the topic was changed with Hermione berating Harry and the others about being obsessed with Quidditch.

Neville kept out of the debate over Ireland and Bulgaria. He wasn't that interested in Quidditch and he mainly watched the games at Hogwarts out of House loyalty. He contemplated Harry's questioning over whether prophecies were real or not. Why was he so interested if he was dropping Divination, Neville wondered. He puzzled over it for a long moment until the obvious answer struck him: Harry must have heard some kind of prophecy involving him. Not surprising, Neville thought, thinking of all the scrapes Harry had gotten into it and the very strange words the spirit of Morgana had said during the blessing ritual – something about betwixt the light and dark, and perishing or mastering Death?

Sirius cleared his throat behind Neville causing him to jump slightly. He shot a look over his shoulder and Sirius grinned back at him unrepentant. "Sorry, Nev. Simeon and I need to borrow Harry."

Harry sighed but went willingly as Sirius and Simeon hauled him away for a tour of the room and the waiting mass of people wanting to talk to them.

"Poor bloke." Michael commiserated.

Neville saw his Gran approaching and he sighed. "I have to go mingle too."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "Good luck!"

Hannah reached out a little hesitantly and patted his arm. Neville smiled at her warmly before falling into step beside his Gran.

They began on the opposite side of the room to Sirius and Harry. Unfortunately that meant they began with the Malfoys who had congregated with the Notts, and the Wilkes. Blaise Zabini stood next to Draco but his mother was thankfully nowhere in sight. Probably stalking Sirius, Neville thought with amusement as his Gran started the overtures of small talk.

"Longbottom." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Neville gave him a cautious nod.

"Longbottom Manor is great," Theodore Nott said, "I didn't realise it was so big."

Neville nodded. "All my ancestors added to it except for my Dad."

Draco shifted vaguely uncomfortable with the reference to Neville's parentage, which given his aunt and uncle had been the one to confine Neville's father to a long term treatment ward was understandable. "My father says the grounds here are very extensive."

"We have a good spread." Neville said. "Most of it is farmland; we have a small forest and some deer. There's a freshwater stream and lake with trout – my Uncle Algie likes to fish. And then we have the formal gardens and the greenhouses."

"I had no idea you had so much land." Blaise commented.

Neville shrugged. "We also have a holiday cottage in Cornwall, an agricultural farm in the Peak district and a hunting cabin in Scotland. And that's just the property in the UK. We have more abroad."

Nott and Zabini looked suitably impressed.

"Well, they do say land rich and magic poor." Draco said snootily.

Neville smiled benignly. Draco was just skirting the edges of acceptable commentary; it would be easy for Neville to take insult. "I think you'll find that's not entirely accurate, Malfoy. I've been using my father's wand but I've gotten my own now and my magic is much easier."

"How did you get around the underage restriction?" asked Blaise.

"Lord Black arranged an exemption with the Ministry." Neville explained.

"My Dad does the same every year on the grounds that I'm the last of the Nott line and need to be able to protect myself." Nott commented easily. "Most purebloods can get exemptions, Zabini. Hasn't your Mum applied for you?"

"That would mean her acknowledging my existence." Blaise said dryly.

Neville suppressed the frown. That didn't sound like Blaise had a good home life and Neville's compassion stirred. "Are you going to the World Cup?" He asked Blaise directly.

"He's attending with the House of Black." Draco snapped.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's behaviour. "Draco's father invited myself and Nott to keep Draco company so he wouldn't be surrounded by Gryffindors."

The insult to Draco (for not being able to deal with Gryffindors on his own) and to Neville (that he was a Gryffindor) was carefully hidden by his moderate breezy tone. Very Slytherin, Neville thought with more amusement than he probably should have had for the comment.

"Well, I'll see you then as my Gran and I will also be attending as guests of the Houses of Black and Potter." Neville replied, peripherally aware that his Gran was about to move onto the next grouping.

Three groupings later, they happened upon the Weasleys, the Inglebees, and the Diggorys.

"Oh, hi, Neville," Ginny barely looked at him as she peered around him clearly searching for someone else, "where's Harry?"

"Doing the other side of the room with Simeon and Sirius." Neville pointed at the trio and winced as he realised they were surrounded by Lord Selwyn and Lord Gibbon.

"Do you think he'll get here soon?" asked Lydia, flicking her hair. Her twin brother Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes at Neville in silent apology.

"Probably not for a while." Neville said, wondering whether Ginny or Lydia had any idea how close their behaviour was to insulting him from an etiquette perspective.

Cedric seemed to clue in because he cleared his throat and drew Neville's attention. "It's a shame you and Harry have to do the rounds."

Neville shrugged. "Part of the job." He gestured over to where Hermione stood with Susan and Hannah, the others having been gathered back to their families. "At least we had a mini-break."

"Sorry, Nev. We would have come over but Mum wanted us to stay together as a family." Ron added, a pink tone to his cheeks bringing out his freckles.

"Understandable," Neville said, "you didn't miss much, we were just talking predictions for the World Cup."

"Ireland has the best Chasers; Bulgaria's got the best Seeker." Ron commented with enthusiastic authority. "I'd say Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch."

"You're probably right." Cedric agreed. "Krum has a reputation for ending things if the game isn't going their way. I can't wait for Thursday. I really want to learn some new Seeker moves for the Quidditch season."

"Are you thinking of trying out professionally, Ced?" Matthew asked, his face alive with genuine interest and curiosity.

Cedric grimaced a little. "I'd like to but I know my Dad wants me settled into a job at the Ministry."

"My oldest brother Bill says you have to do a job you want to do for yourself rather than what someone else wants you to do," Ron said sagely, "I'm hoping to try out for Keeper this year, get on the team, try out for a professional team and hopefully go into management."

Neville suppressed a smile at Ron's serious tone.

"Wow," Cedric said with a grin, "you have it all worked out! I guess I should do some thinking. I have to admit I love Quidditch but I'm not sure I'm good enough for a professional career."

"I'm going to try out for Chaser." Ginny jumped into the conversation. "Maybe I won't get onto the team for a couple of years but I still want to try out."

"You could try out for Seeker." Cedric suggested. "You have the right build for it."

Ginny blushed. "That's Harry's spot. I want to play on the team with him not challenge him for his position."

Lydia snorted. "Like you could. Harry's the best Seeker we have at Hogwarts."

Cedric cleared his throat. "Well, that certainly put me in my place."

Matthew shot his sister an exasperated look. "Apologies, Ced, she's a tad Potter obsessed." He avoided the slap aimed in his direction.

"It's OK." Cedric said cheerfully. "Harry's great competition."

Neville felt the nudge his Gran gave him and said his goodbyes moving on. He definitely should look elsewhere other than Ginny, he mused. She was so caught up with Harry that she couldn't see anyone else. It was a shame.

He was in the middle of talking to Bill and the Doges about the plans he and Harry had for supplying Wolfsbane ingredients when it happened.

A scream sounded from the outer hallway where the powder room designated for the ladies' use was located.

Neville unholstered his wand immediately. He noticed that Harry had done the same across the room, although Sirius and Simeon immediately flanked their Heir.

His Gran raised her wand and shot off a small bang that gained everyone's attention even as she started walking. "Please remain in the room while we investigate. It may simply be a spider has surprised one of our more fearful ladies. Sirius, Simeon; if you could see to everyone?"

Sirius nodded immediately. "Of course, Augusta."

"Amelia, if you would accompany me?" His Gran was already half-way to the door.

Amelia was already in motion and fell quickly into step, as did the Head of the Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm coming with you too, Gran." Neville said.

He could see his Gran wanted to argue but she nodded swiftly. The corridor was a crowd of men hovering outside the door obviously torn between entering and not since it was a ladies' bathroom.

"Men!" His Gran said under her breath. "If everyone could take a step back, please!"

"I think it's my Hilary!" Douglas Vane said, whirling around in a panic.

"We shall see what the matter is." Amelia said stepping in quickly. "Rufus, with me!" She shot Dumbledore a look that told him to remain behind.

"Reminds me of the old days, eh, Director?" Rufus gave a rakish grin which Amelia returned.

They knocked on the bathroom door and Amelia entered swiftly, wand out and poised.

"We need a Healer!" Amelia shouted.

"Someone get Ted Tonks!" Augusta ordered smartly.

Terry Stebbins nodded at Neville and set off to the reception room at a run.

Neville craned his head and peeked in through the open door. Hilary Vane was flat out on the floor. Amelia was casting diagnostic spells over the woman but Rufus's attention was on the mirror. Neville glanced in and froze in shock at the blood red writing on the mirror.

"_Tick-tock, Harry Potter. Your time to die draws closer."_

Ted pushed past him and Amelia stood up to let him get to his patient.

"She's fainted." Amelia said briskly. "If you could revive her, Ted, and we'll move her to another room."

"The writing's singing with house elf magic." Rufus stated firmly. "I suggest we got a forensic team down here and see what else we can find."

Amelia nodded. "Lord Black should see this."

Dumbledore had somehow squirmed his way inside the bathroom. "Harry will need to leave immediately, Augusta."

"Yes. Neville, can you go and request Sirius comes immediately; you escort Harry home." His Gran's mouth tightened in a way Neville knew well; she was furious. Someone had come into the Manor, threatened one of her guests and disrupted an important gathering for the House of Black whom they were hosting.

Hilary Vane stirred as Neville nodded and made his way back to the reception room. He made a beeline straight for Sirius who hovered protectively near to Harry and Hermione who had evidently joined them in the wake of the scream.

"Lord Black, my apologies, my Grandmother has requested your presence." Neville said authoritatively. "Professor Dumbledore has advised Harry leaves immediately and my Grandmother concurs; I will accompany him to Black Manor."

Sirius's grey eyes widened but he nodded sharply. "I would appreciate that, Neville. Hermione and Andy, can you both go with them?"

"Of course." Andromeda said smoothly. She curtsied, Hermione following her example while Harry and Neville both bowed their heads.

Neville led the way to the floo; Hermione went first, then Harry, then Neville with Andromeda following on behind.

"Why don't you kids head for the kitchen and get Kreacher to make you some hot chocolate?" Andromeda said briskly. "I'll go find Penny and the baby."

They all trooped obediently to the kitchen. Kreacher sniffed at them but provided the hot chocolate.

"OK, Neville, what's going on?" Harry asked as soon as they were settled with mugs of Honeydukes' best cocoa liberally sprinkled with marshmallows.

"Another death threat." Neville said succinctly. He repeated the message and sighed. "They said it was house elf magic again. Mrs Vane just walked in on it, I think, panicked and fainted."

Harry slumped in his chair. "Perfect."

"Sorry, Harry." Neville said softly. "But it looks like the same prat who sent you the message on your birthday."

"The house elf magic would suggest that," Hermione agreed, a faint touch of her old 'know-it-all' tone colouring her words, "but the fact that they got into the party means we can narrow the field down to the Wizengamot and Ministry officials who were there."

"Which doesn't eliminate a great deal of people, Hermione," Harry pointed out calmly, "since most of the old pureblood alliance used to bow down to Tom."

"It eliminates some," Hermione insisted, "and if you also eliminate those who don't have a house elf…it eliminates some more."

"Maybe on the Ministry side," Neville said, "but most of the Wizengamot pureblood families have elves."

"Of course they do!" Hermione snapped. "They all have slaves! Why am I not surprised?!"

Neville exchanged a quick alarmed look with Harry before mutually and silently agreeing to change the subject; Hermione and the subject of house elves was just a danger area complete with flashing lights and alarms.

Harry gave a sudden groan. "Bugger! I'm probably not going to be able to go to the World Cup now!"

"Language, Harry!" Hermione remonstrated with him furiously. "And there are more important things than Quidditch, no matter what Ronald Weasley might say about it! Your life is more important! Didn't you learn anything from the Firebolt incident! Oh, you are so…infuriating! Don't you care someone wants to kill you!" she got up, her chair scraping over the floor with a loud screech as she rushed out leaving two wide-eyed boys behind her.

Neville and Harry both looked at the swinging kitchen door and back at each other. They shrugged in unison.

Girls.

The man who could ever explain how their thought processes worked would make a bloody fortune, Neville considered wryly.

Harry shifted in his seat and took a gulp of his chocolate.

"I don't think Sirius will stop you from going," Neville began a little hesitantly, "he didn't cancel the Wizengamot session after the death threat on your birthday."

"But that was business and this is…fun." Harry had perked up though and he smiled gratefully at Neville. "Thanks for coming back with me. Your Gran is going to go nuts."

"She's furious." Neville said. "She was so wanting this to be a success for the House of Black."

Harry nodded understandingly. "It was a success, Neville. The care and attention she gave to the guests and to the details – Sirius knows she honoured the House of Black tonight and that can't have been easy after everything in the past."

Neville nodded, uncomfortable with the reference to his parents and what had happened with the LeStranges despite knowing Harry already knew and in many ways understood. He had a sudden epiphany and swore.

"Language, Neville!" Harry said in an almost perfect mimic of Hermione.

They both burst out laughing.

"What's up enough that it got _you_ to swear?" asked Harry, gesturing with his mug.

"I was just thinking that Gran's going to be fairly disturbed at something so dreadful hitting so close to home again. If it was a Death Eater or someone in league with Voldemort than that means they managed to land a blow – even a small one – within Longbottom Manor." Neville sighed. "Gran's going to hate that since it's the first time since…well, you know. If you think Sirius is bad…he has nothing on my Gran. Cancelling the World Cup will be the least of it."

Harry winced visibly. "I'm really sorry, Nev."

"It's not your fault that some Dark Nutter is after you, Harry," Neville said, "and even if it wasn't a matter of House honour, we'd stand with you anyway."

"Same here." Harry said quietly. "I just wish he wasn't after me." His expression fell into grave contemplation.

Neville bit his lip and gathered his courage. "Harry, did you have a reason for asking if everyone believed in prophecies?"

He could almost see Harry debating it internally, weighing up the pros and cons of confiding in Neville. It no longer surprised Neville to see Harry take the time to think. Having gotten to know him quite well over the Summer, Neville knew Harry wasn't quite the reckless, charge-in-with-no-thought Gryffindor archetype that most people took him to be. Yes, he had moments when he personified that archetype – usually when his temper was up – but generally, Harry was much more considering of his behaviour and actions than people gave him credit for.

Harry shifted in his seat again before he drew his wand and sketched a privacy bubble. Neville had seen Professor Flitwick teach Harry the charm the week before but he hadn't expected Harry to use it any time in the near future. That Harry had underscored that whatever he was about to reveal was very important.

"You can't tell anyone else about this, Neville," Harry began, "well, maybe your Gran because I think she knows some of it but no-one else, OK?"

Neville nodded. "Of course."

Harry fidgeted with his mug for a moment before his green eyes flashed up and met Neville's, shining with determination. "Have you ever wondered why I have _the_ Dark Nutter after me?"

And suddenly it all fell into place.

Neville's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin!" He breathed. "A prophecy?"

Harry nodded unhappily. "Actually, I've been debating whether to tell you since I heard it because…well, the other person it might have referred to was, uh, you."

"Me?!" Neville squeaked.

"The beginning goes something like 'the one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies, born to those who have thrice defied him…'" Harry gestured towards Neville, "both you and I met the criteria. Some Death Eater overheard it and told Tom so he…"

"He targeted us, our families." Neville stated quietly. He gazed at Harry in wonderment. "It could have been me?"

"The next part of it talks about him marking whoever it was as an equal." Harry's finger lifted and traced his scar. "He chose to come after me so…"

"Merlin, Harry." Neville said, trying to gather his composure. He finally blurted out the only thing running through his head. "Can I just say I'm really glad it's not me? Oh, bugger! That sounds terrible but it's not…I don't want it to be _you_ either and…"

Harry started laughing and after a moment of stunned shock Neville followed him.

"'S OK." Harry waved at him. "Just…I understand. There's a part of me that kind of wishes it was you even though I wouldn't actually wish having this target on your forehead on anyone."

Neville gave a nod of understanding. "Do _you_ believe the prophecy?"

"Sirius said, and I agree with him, that it doesn't matter if I do or not," Harry said, "since although we think Tom didn't believe it at first since he waited so long to actually come after me, he obviously does believe it now so…I'm a target whether I like it or not."

"Merlin." Neville breathed out sharply.

"I know Sirius is trying to do everything he can so I don't have to fight him but…" Harry shrugged and wrapped his hands around the mug, "it just feels like it's inevitable? Like at some point it is going to just come down to him and me."

"Well," began Neville not really knowing what to say, "we'll be beside you until it does."

It was apparently the right thing to say.

Harry brightened. "At least I'm being trained now."

"If there is a prophecy it kind of begs the question why you weren't being trained before." Neville said thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore mumbled something about giving me a childhood when I asked him in one of the lessons he gave me." Harry explained. "Personally, I think that's a load of rubbish but…well, he is helping now so…" he paused and his eyes darted up from his mug to meet Neville's again. "I don't trust him anymore since I found out he was the one to leave me with the Dursleys. I mean, I've _forgiven_ him but…" he sighed, "I can't forget it."

"I don't blame you." Neville said firmly.

He didn't know too much about what had happened with Harry's previous guardians but from what little he had observed of Harry at Hogwarts (the awful muggle clothes, how scrawny Harry was and how he disliked the attention and the Boy Who Lived thing), what he had verified that Summer (the lack of Harry's knowledge about the wizarding world and his heritage), and from what little he could guess (neglect and emotional abuse), he could understand some of Harry's resentment of the Headmaster. In some ways, it probably mirrored his own resentment of his Gran.

He loved his Gran and knew that she loved him but she'd also spent every year of his life prior to that Summer comparing him to his father; looking at him with a faint air of disappointment every time her eyes fell upon him; allowing his Uncle to put him through dangerous tests to see if he had any magic; never once telling him she was proud of him for what he was good at…the Summer had changed things for the better and she'd finally started to see him as Neville, to treat him with respect and open affection, but Neville could understand Harry's resentment of things past even if things had changed.

There was a noise outside the kitchen door and Harry took down the bubble quickly. The door opened to reveal Remus.

"Sirius sent me a patronus message." Remus explained succinctly. "How are you boys doing?"

Neville mumbled a 'fine' at the same time as Harry.

"What happened exactly?" asked Remus, sitting down beside Harry.

Neville explained as Kreacher popped in and organised a mug of hot chocolate for Remus. Remus looked worried when he'd finished and the older wizard reached over and gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"Whoever it is just narrowed the list of suspects." Remus said comfortingly. "We'll be able to cross a few people off just because they weren't attending."

"Hermione said something similar." Harry admitted.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" asked Remus, glancing around the kitchen as though Hermione had gotten lost in a cupboard.

"She, uh, got cross with me when I complained that I might not be able to go to the World Cup anymore and stormed out." Harry said sheepishly.

Remus's eyes widened. "Ah."

"Sorry for ruining your evening." Harry rushed out.

"I was just at the DOM doing some research on the papers Sirius found in his grandfather's study." Remus said. "So the evening is hardly ruined. How was the party before the excitement?"

"It was going well, I think." Harry said. "People were enjoying themselves and everyone was polite to Simeon and Anna."

"Good…"

Another set of voices outside the kitchen door had Remus rising, his wand in his hand.

Andromeda walked in, Hermione trailing behind her. Hermione looked as though she'd been crying and Harry's eyes widened in surprise before filling with guilt.

"Remus, good; you're here. I'm going to take Hermione home." Andromeda said crisply.

Harry got up and approached his best friend warily. "Hermione, before you go, I just want to say I'm sorry about before…"

Hermione waved him off. "It's OK. It's just…I worry about you, Harry." She sprang forward before Harry could do anything and hugged him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!" She mumbled low enough that Neville had to strain to hear her. She let him go as abruptly as she'd hugged him and moved back to Andromeda's side. "Andy's going to take me home. It could be a while before Sirius and Simeon get back and I don't think we're going to be allowed to go back to the party anyway."

Andromeda placed an arm around Hermione. "Nope, you're definitely not going back."

It went unsaid that whoever had gotten their house elf to leave the threat was there; Longbottom Manor wasn't safe.

"I'll see you soon, Harry; Neville." Hermione said her goodbyes and left with Andromeda.

Harry sat down heavily in his chair, an unhappy frown screwing up his lips.

"Don't worry, Harry. It looks like she's already forgiven you." Remus said.

"I made her cry." Harry said, pushing a hand through her hair.

"I think the stress of the situation made her cry." Remus contradicted him gently. "I'm going to the library – I brought some books back with me. Why don't you boys get something to eat and then come and join me?" He departed the room before they could reply.

Harry called Kreacher and a few minutes later they were both eating fried egg sandwiches, Neville's drenched in brown sauce while Harry had his plain.

"Remus is right." Neville said in between mouthfuls of runny yolk and spicy sauce. "Hermione overreacted to what you said. It wasn't you just…everything, I guess." He swallowed hastily. "How much does she know?"

Harry took a moment to erect the privacy bubble again.

"I haven't told her about the prophecy." Harry said. "You're the only person outside of Sirius, Remus and Bertie Croaker who knows I know all about it. Dumbledore knows I know there is a prophecy but not that I know what it says."

Neville was stunned. He was in awe that he was the first to be trusted.

Harry changed position and motioned with a piece of the bacon. "I figured if anyone deserved to know about the prophecy, it was you. After all…"

"It could have been me." Neville concluded, picking up another sandwich. "Are you going to tell Hermione and Ron?"

Harry shook his head. "You saw how she was and this is me getting threats anyway."

"She'll go nuts when she finds out and you didn't tell her though." Neville pointed out. "What about Ron?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I want to tell them, and I know they'd back me up no question, but the more people who know about the prophecy, the more likely it is that the entire thing gets back to Tom so…probably no?"

"Thank you for telling me." Neville said, understanding just what a risk Harry was taking. He finished his second sandwich and coaxed Harry to eat his. "Shall we go over the business plan again?"

Harry nodded his agreement and once their sandwiches were finished they headed to the library. Remus was using Penny's desk and there were scrolls and books spread around him like an obstacle course. They settled into two comfy armchairs in a corner and started discussing the potions supply. The trick was going to be getting good quality harvests of all the ingredients at the right time.

Between Neville's knowledge of Herbology and Harry's knowledge of Magical Creatures they managed to get a workable plan drafted and it was with some surprise when Sirius arrived, that Neville realised they'd been immersed in the plan for hours.

"Padfoot!" Harry leaped to his feet and surged across the room to be gathered up in a hug by his father.

A wave of longing ran through Neville. He wished…he wished…but it was never going to happen for him. His father was never going to hug him like that and with his godfather deceased he couldn't expect someone else to do the honours either.

He sighed and felt a hand land on his shoulder. Remus smiled at him sympathetically.

"Sirius?" queried Remus.

"Sorry it took us so long." Sirius said. "Simeon and Anna said goodnight – they've gone straight up to bed."

"What happened after we left?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Not much in all honesty." Sirius explained, urging them all into seats. "The Aurors arrived and took some shots of the mirror where the threat was written, performed some forensic stuff which effectively told them that yes, it is a house elf, which we already knew. Hilary said she'd walked into the bathroom, saw the writing and passed out in fear. She was pretty much hysterical; Douglas had to take her to St Mungo's for a calming draught and a sleeping potion." He gestured tiredly. "Other than that, the Aurors questioned everybody but nobody admitted to seeing anyone in the bathroom before Hilary; nobody saw anything suspicious; nobody confessed so…"

"We're still none the wiser." Remus finished.

Sirius nodded. "Lucius made the point of telling me the whole thing was very Gryffindorish which I think was his way of saying it wasn't the former Death Eater crowd since you know most of them were Slytherins."

Remus gaped at him. "You don't think he was suggesting it was Peter?"

"No, just someone else." Sirius said. "Although thinking about it, the risk that whoever it was took tonight is a characteristic more suited for a lion than a snake." He raised a hand to stop the questions. "It's late. Neville, Amelia is staying over at the Manor and your Grandmother said you can stay with us tonight if that's OK with you."

Neville nodded, pleased that his Gran wasn't on her own so he didn't feel obligated to go back.

"In that case we have to give you this." Remus smiled wickedly and pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer. He handed it over to Neville.

"_Messrs Padfoot, Moony and Pronglet all invite Neville Longbottom to Griffin House, Potter Lane."_

Harry grinned at him. "Brilliant! Come on! Let's go home!"

Neville followed an excited Harry out to the floo. He kept the address in his head as he flooed through after Harry and Sirius. Harry welcomed him into the house and Sirius ushered them off to bed.

Harry pulled Neville up the stairs quickly giving him a snappy tour of the upper floors and Harry's own room before taking him to a room on the floor below. Harry snapped on the light switch and the room was flooded with yellow light.

Neville looked around the cosy bedroom with a smile. There were Gryffindor red and gold accents in the linen and chair upholstery but the rest was a warm chocolate brown. There was a dresser, a wardrobe and a desk; a picture of a lion on the wall above the bed and a warm red woollen rug covering the hardwood floor. An open door led to an en-suite. A bookcase under the window was stacked with books – some muggle fiction but a lot of books on Herbology. Neville looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry gave him a tentative smile. "I thought this could be your room when you come over?"

He couldn't help it; Neville beamed at Harry. "Really?" His heart warmed with the gesture. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry grinned back at him. "'Night, Neville. Just call Dobby if you need anything."

Neville wandered into the bathroom and found toiletries and fresh towels all laid out ready for his use. He went through his nightly rituals and by the time he'd made it back to the bedroom, a pair of pyjamas was on the bed waiting for him and a glass of water sat on the nightstand. He quickly stripped and redressed in the night-wear before dousing the lights and clambering into bed.

For a moment he stared up at the ceiling, the words of the prophecy whirling in his head. It could have been him. And Merlin, poor Harry that it was him! But it was good that it was Harry too in a way, Neville mused. Harry was a hero; a powerful wizard, a leader (a reluctant one maybe but a leader nevertheless), and, for all that, a nice guy. He might not have been the Boy Who Lived the wizarding world had expected when he'd turned up at Hogwarts but he was a very acceptable version; someone who saved people, risked himself for others, and stood up against the bullies.

Yet, he knew for all that Harry would have preferred to have slipped into the shadows and resided in obscurity. He hated the attention and the stares. Harry had his insecurities and his foibles; he was naturally a little shy and a lot reserved.

A lot like Neville.

So many similarities and differences, Neville thought with wonder. How easy it would have been for Voldemort to have chosen the Longbottoms and not the Potters to attack…and then what? Would Neville have been the Boy Who Lived? Would Harry have still had his parents or perhaps it would have been the Potters who would have ended up at St Mungo's?

Neville bit his lip.

The Boy Who Lived thing was already hell of a burden for Harry to carry; that he had defeated Voldemort once meant that people would automatically look for him to do it again. Worse still if people knew the full truth and the prophecy was revealed…

Well, Sirius had the right of it, Neville determined firmly. Prophecy be damned; Harry did _not _have to do it alone. Neville might not be the Boy Who Lived but his magic was improving thanks to the new wand and the patient coaching of the tutors he'd had over the Summer. He had sworn his wand to Harry's service and by Merlin Harry would have it. He was Harry's friend and his godbrother.

Harry would not stand alone.

With the matter settled as far as Neville was concerned, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	34. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 4

Draco was only mildly surprised when he walked into the dining room and saw Nott eating breakfast with Draco's mother.

Bugger, he thought, irritated. He was sick to death of being forced into the company of the other boy. All he'd wanted to do was have a nice normal breakfast but no; he had to put up with Nott. He walked over to the table, nodded at his mother and sat down in his usual seat.

"Nott."

"Malfoy."

Draco turned cool grey eyes on his mother. "Are we expecting Zabini to join us as well?"

She raised her eyebrows at his biting tone. "Your father and Lord Nott are hosting a business breakfast with some of our allies. Our guests will be gone by lunchtime but you will host Theo until then."

"Of course, Mother." Draco replied automatically, noting the words held a steely command. Since the Black family meeting in July his mother had been asserting more and more authority within the house. His father had hardly spent any time with him and instead had deferred to his mother. It was she who had decided Crabbe and Goyle couldn't visit and that Draco should spend time with the spawn of those toadying to Black.

It wasn't fair, Draco thought moodily. And it was all Potter's fault.

His mother placed her napkin on the table and rose from the table gracefully, sweeping out of the dining room without another word.

Draco decided ignoring Nott was the best move and so helped himself to bacon, eggs and sausage. He left the baked beans, tomatoes and mushrooms. Fried bread was added to the plate.

Nott snorted. "You won't stay skinny if you continue to eat like that!"

"I have a fast metabolism like my father." Draco snapped back.

"Your father had a poached egg on a slice of wholemeal toast and a grapefruit." Nott said mildly. "He certainly didn't eat like you!"

Draco glared at him. "You don't understand!"

"I understand that you don't want me here," Nott replied swiftly, "and I understand that I don't want to be here either. Our fathers may be allies but we're not. However, our fathers _are_ allies and they want us to get along so perhaps you could stop being an arse and at least be civil."

"I was being civil," Draco sneered, "you were the one who insulted me!"

"Merlin, Malfoy," Nott said exasperated, "I commented on the amount of fried food on your plate! I didn't call you a prat."

_Even if you are one._

Draco heard the unspoken words and glowered at the boy. He threw down his napkin his food almost untouched. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

Nott raised one eyebrow mockingly. "Now you're being a drama queen." He paused. "For the record _that_ was an insult."

Anger surged through Draco. "You should show some respect, Nott, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Nott commented without raising his voice. "You'll run to Daddy?"

Draco scraped his chair back and raised his wand. "You take that back or…"

"How you got into Slytherin I don't know." Nott said calmly, picking up his pumpkin juice and sitting back as though Draco wasn't threatening him at all. "You don't seem to have realised that things have changed, Draco. Your father has just spent every waking hour of the last month convincing the old Black alliance that he still has the power to lead them despite the fact that the basis of his power – that you were the Black heir – has been completely smashed to pieces. He's held on only by virtue of the fact that Lord Black himself has no interest in the old Black alliances except inasmuch as he doesn't want us supporting the Dark Lord, and your father is handy in arranging deals of neutrality with Black."

Draco was speechless at Nott's words but he couldn't deny them.

"And yet," Nott continued, "you want to risk all that by attacking the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Nott – a House that outranks the House of Malfoy – and with whom you have an alliance of mutual aid and support. And let's not forget, the Ancient and Noble House of Black which retains primacy over your Minor House has a détente alliance with us meaning no raising of wands." He looked insouciantly at Draco. "You want to hex me? Go ahead. I'll be sure to ask Lord Black to use Judgement on you for breaking oath."

Each point Nott scathingly made hit Draco like a bludger. The last though had him paling before flushing with frustrated anger. He had no wish to end up without his magic.

He yanked his wand down and stormed out.

He headed automatically for the music room on the third floor of the Manor. His mother had forced him into piano lessons when he was little but his father had dismissed them when he'd taken more of an interest in Draco's education. Draco had at the time adored his father even more for stopping the torture of practising scales and finger movements. But the music room had the best view in the house; a small balcony looked out onto the beautiful manicured gardens of Malfoy Manor and Draco loved it there. When he was a child he had pretended he was a King, gazing out over his kingdom. He'd stopped pretending, of course, but it was a favourite thinking spot.

Once he reached the balcony, he collapsed into the wrought iron chair and stared out into the thin morning sunlight. He breathed in deeply, the sight and perfume of the gardens settling him as the initial rush of adrenaline that had made him storm out of the dining room subsided. His stomach rumbled.

"Kobly!" Draco called quietly.

The house elf popped in, his large ears twitching. "Yes, Little Master Draco?"

"Bring me a bacon sandwich and a pot of tea." Draco ordered imperiously. He suddenly remembered what Nott had said about his diet and waved a hand. "Oh, and a grapefruit."

Kobly popped away and almost immediately the food appeared on the small wrought iron table beside Draco.

He picked up the sandwich and began eating, methodically and precisely. The act of eating, the scenery and the stillness of the morning finally drained away the last of Draco's anger. Instead he was left with a lingering sense of frustration, irritation and a sense of unfairness.

He drank his tea and stared at the untouched grapefruit.

The problem was Nott was right, Draco mused with resentment. Everything had changed and Draco hated it.

He started to worry over Nott's comments in his head. Well, not the comment about Slytherin because Draco had been born and raised to be in Slytherin although he knew his father would have preferred to have sent him to Durmstrang and avoided Hogwarts altogether; it had been at his mother's insistence that he had gone to Hogwarts. Still, Slytherin was for the ambitious and cunning; Draco had been raised to be both. So a pox on Nott for his stupidity in suggesting Draco should have gone somewhere other than Slytherin. And Draco knew he ruled in Slytherin…at least he _had _until that Summer. He shifted position uncomfortable with the thought, a frown on his pointed face.

Truthfully, he had always known that he held his place in Slytherin because of his father; the Malfoy name, status and wealth kept most of his contemporaries in line, and the upper years would ignore him rather than risk upsetting him and provoking consequences for their families' businesses or political dealings. What was beginning to sink in was that it hadn't been the Malfoy name, status and wealth so much as the _Black_.

Draco had been told, of course, that he was the Black Heir and would complete the inheritance rituals when he was seventeen and of age. His father had talked about a family fortune from his mother's side that would add to the prestige of the House of Malfoy. What he hadn't told Draco was that other candidates for the position were still alive nor that his Great-Uncle Arcturus hadn't actually named him as Heir despite being alive until just before Draco entered Hogwarts. In hindsight, he'd simply naively accepted his father's word.

He'd accepted a lot of what his father had told him as truth and he was beginning to understand that some of it wasn't truth at all.

It wasn't truth that he'd been the Black Heir and once Sirius Black had claimed his rightful position by law, blood and magic, any claim Draco had to inherit the House of Black was gone especially as Black had made Potter his Heir. Perhaps Draco could have been Black's Heir in another life where Black had done the right thing and sorted to Slytherin and hated the Potters but the likelihood of him ever ditching Potter and naming Draco instead was very remote and most likely would involve a compulsion spell of some kind.

Potter.

It was all his fault, Draco thought furiously. How dare he swoop in and take what was rightfully his?! He should show Potter that nobody messed with a Malfoy and…

His magic tingled and Draco recognised the warning signs of the magical Vow he had taken. Negative and angry thoughts about Potter apparently set off the alarms in his magic that he was coming close to breaking his vow.

Balls, Draco thought morosely. He couldn't even have a good mental rant about Potter! On the other hand, he was quite grateful for the internal warning system that magic had come up with whenever he strayed into thinking of Potter with murder or harm in mind. He liked his magic too much to want it stripped from him.

And if he was being completely honest, it wasn't Potter's fault. He wasn't responsible for Draco being led to believe he would be the Black Heir when all was said and done. No, that had been his father – and his mother to a lesser extent; leading Draco into believing one thing when the truth was far different.

Like the Dark Mark his father had branded into his forearm. From everything Black had said at the meeting and his mother had said in their lessons that Summer, the Mark was the equivalent of a brand of slavery; a subjugation of will and freedom to the Dark Lord's whims. His father had once proudly displayed the faint outline and told Draco that he wore it as a badge of pride.

His father, who had been _stupid_ enough to brand himself a slave and follow a Dark Lord who wasn't even a pureblood; his father who had actually _killed_ someone; had _tortured_ people.

Draco shuddered. He poured himself another cup of tea to distract himself from the thought. He had known in the abstract that the followers of the Dark Lord had been intent on killing muggles and muggleborn; on eliminating the blood traitors who had stood in opposition to the pureblood agenda that the Dark Lord espoused. But for all that he had known those facts he had never put it together that his father had been one of those followers and therefore had killed and tortured and eliminated…

Personally, Draco didn't want to kill anyone.

Well, maybe Potter…and there was that tingle again.

He sighed.

He wasn't stupid; he knew himself well. He knew he had a cruel streak a mile wide; he wasn't a kind person. His father had taught him that kindness was a weakness. If someone got hurt, he didn't necessarily care and he might even revel a little in their pain. Draco had happily used to kick their old house elf when he was in rage for no other reason than the house elf being there.

But the occasional violent temper tantrum aside, he'd always believed he, as a Malfoy, was the brains and others were the brawn. Others might be the ones to get blood on their hands and he might direct it but he wouldn't actually do it himself. He'd be in the Wizengamot leading others. He wouldn't be actually killing people. And in truth, he had never seen the need to _kill _people. Why kill when muggleborns could be shopkeepers and farmers? Why interact with muggles at all? Why not legally restrict muggleborns and halfbloods and ensure the ruling elite would always be pureblood?

No, Draco had never envisaged killing in his future. Immersing himself in politics, being Minister of Magic, walking the corridors of power, and using others to threaten violence and cajole; yes. Premeditated murder, torturing for just to create pain, and killing someone in cold blood – even _Potter_; no.

He didn't want that in his future.

And he certainly had no wish to bow down to or brand himself with the Mark of a son of a muggle even if that son of a muggle was a descendent of Slytherin.

Draco sipped his tea.

It was all his father's fault that Draco's world had turned out to be nothing but a lie (as his mother had been subtly telling him all Summer). For years Lucius Malfoy had been feeding Draco dragon dung, spoonful after spoonful that Draco had swallowed down because he believed his father hung the moon. Well, no more.

Serving the Dark Lord wasn't an honour, it was slavery.

The Dark Lord might be the Heir of Slytherin but he was sired by a muggle. He wasn't a pureblood.

The House of Malfoy might be superior in many ways and be a leader of sorts in the wizarding world but it was outranked by the House of Black; always had been and always would be.

These were the truths of the matter. His father had lied to him and Draco was thoroughly disillusioned. There was a pained ache in his chest that Draco rubbed absently.

Still there was no doubt that his father was a powerful wizard; respected and influential, that the Malfoys had money (even if it was controlled right at that moment by Black and the stupid werewolf who'd had the temerity to restrict Draco's allowance) and status. But there was also no doubt that none of that mattered when Lord Black was more powerful, respected and influential; when Black had more money and status. There was no doubt that others, like Nott, saw the difference and would take advantage of the gap.

Nott was unfortunately right; Draco had to accept the new reality somehow.

Resentment stampeded through him again.

He shouldn't have to accept the new reality, damn it! He wanted everything back the way it was. He wanted, wanted…something he couldn't have.

Draco sighed heavily. He tapped his fingers restlessly against the fine china mug he held. Truthfully, he had allowed his childhood lessons on negotiation and political analysis to slide from his memory, secure in the knowledge that his Malfoy name was enough to get what he wanted. But it wasn't anymore and he found himself dredging his head for the skills that his father had made him learn.

So, first question: who had power? Answer: Black was the House that everyone feared above and beyond the Malfoys. Then, there was the Dark Lord. And finally, perhaps, Dumbledore – not that the old fool ever _used_ it.

To gain power then…since Draco couldn't hope to fight either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord and win, the obvious answer was to remove the House of Black and have the House of Malfoy take its place. Yet Draco had sworn oaths to support and be loyal to the House, the Head of the House and deal neutrally with its Heir so he couldn't conspire to harm the House of Black in any way, although believing his actions (including those that may damage the House) were for the good of the House of Black might give him some small wriggle room. Was it worth the risk of losing his magic though? Not to mention the House of Black seemed to be the only one capable of standing against either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore.

Draco frowned.

If removal of the House of Black was not possible then the other option was to work with the House of Black and become a key figure in its power dynamic – gain power that way.

Clearly that was the decision his father had made.

Lucius Malfoy was supporting the House of Black in the Wizengamot, arranging deals between the House of Black and the old pureblood alliance, and maintaining a public impression of family solidarity with the House of Black regardless of how much his father hated Sirius Black and Potter. His father in a rare moment with Draco had admitted that since he now knew the truth about the Dark Lord, following the madman wasn't an option and supporting the House of Black to get rid of the threat as they had vowed really was the new plan. He was using the Malfoy connection to the House of Black to maintain his authority with their allies but to also consolidate a new political position. He was turning what had appeared to be a negative into a positive for the House of Malfoy.

His mother had been telling Draco all Summer that he was going to have to adjust his attitude, that he should follow his father's example of making the best of their situation and she was right; Draco needed to do the same as his father.

Part of him didn't want to because he had learned his father had lied to him most of his life and he didn't want to be like his father anymore (and there was that ache again).

He snorted and drank his tea wincing at how cold the drink had gone in his musing. He set it aside.

Maybe it wasn't going to be a problem _appearing_ to throw his lot in with the House of Black. His father had made it clear that while he knew they had to bow to the expectation of acknowledging primacy, in private they could keep their own opinion that the Malfoys were better than the Blacks; the Malfoys continued to uphold the purity of blood whereas the current Lord was intent on damaging the House with muggleborns, halfbloods and half-breeds. Draco could at least agree with his father on that.

So, alright, Draco decided, he would need to pretend to maintain a façade of acceptance to the primacy in front of Black and others. That wasn't too much of a problem as his father would understand the need as would his mother as she had been quite fervent about ensuring his compliance all Summer. And Draco mused, actually being part of the House of Black wasn't a bad thing.

His mother had informed him of the Black family history, their power and ancestry. They were a formidable House, distinguished and, until Potter's acceptance as Heir, pureblooded, but it seemed Potter was a strong wizard (he still couldn't quite get his head around the blessing ritual he'd witnessed where Potter had called forth the spirit of Morgana Le Fey but it indicated that Potter was very powerful regardless of what Draco had observed at Hogwarts) and undoubtedly that was why the family magic had accepted him. It would help make the House of Black a formidable magical opponent.

And while he still believed purebloods were superior to all other wizards, he had to admit that he quite liked his muggleborn Uncle Ted. He'd been forced into various interactions thanks to his mother's thrice damned etiquette lessons. But…there was something solid and reassuring about Theodore Tonks; a warmth that was missing from Draco's own father and Draco had often found himself tempted to confide in Ted although he was horrified at the impulse. He could see why his Aunt Andromeda had married him. _She_ was witty, intelligent and very much a lady for all she had eschewed the politics of her upbringing; he could secretly admit if only to himself that he admired her. She also made his mother smile more. Their daughter on the other hand…Nymphadora was too spiky and barbed; too clumsy and graceless for Draco to approve of _her_.

He couldn't approve of Granger either; she was too brash and shrewish. Although, Draco mused, if they had to sponsor a muggleborn, sponsoring the most intelligent in their year was probably acceptable. And it seemed from his last interactions with her that Granger had learned some manners from Andromeda. Simeon's wife Anna though was, like his Uncle Ted, decent enough for a muggleborn; a little too Hufflepuffish but she was attractive and also well-mannered. Simeon's manners were perfect. Evidently Marius Black had taught his son well even if Marius had himself been a squib. Simeon moved with a contained power not unlike Sirius.

A shiver ran down Draco's spine at the thought of the Head of the House of Black. Sirius Black was every bit as menacing as the Daily Prophet had made him out to be. His power was only just contained; it shimmered on his skin. Draco remembered what his mother had said when he had questioned her about him…

"_Sirius was the best and the worst of us." His mother picked up the tea-cup and blew on it gently before taking a sip. Her blue eyes took on a far-away gaze, directed at the past and her memory. "I remember the Summer before Sirius started Hogwarts, we had a Summer Ball at the country estate and Bella ruined my dress robes to get me into trouble with my mother – they never believed Bella was anything but innocent because she was their favourite. Sirius found me in tears and…and he took the blame for it. My father hit him and would have beaten him further, but Lord Arcturus stepped in and said that he would punish Sirius. Sirius protected us all that way."_

_She took another sip of tea._

"_That protection though when you crossed someone he loved especially Regulus…" his mother sighed, "Bella was often bored. One day, she pushed Regulus down a few steps. He was eight years old and mostly he was bruised with a grazed elbow at the end of it. Andy patched him up but he clung to Sirius afterwards. The next day, Sirius taunted Bella at the top of the main stairs and when she sprang for him…he waited until the last moment and suddenly moved. She fell down the stairs badly. We all rushed down after her. She was lying there, blood around her head and both her arms were all twisted, her leg broken, and I remember instead of helping her like he'd immediately done with Regulus, Sirius stooped and whispered in her ear that the next time she hurt Regulus he would kill her. Our parents came and Sirius as a cool as a cucumber said Bella had slipped. She was in St Mungo's for a week." _

_Draco swallowed hard._

"_It's hard to imagine that Regulus ended up betraying Sirius but he did. He attacked Sirius once at Hogwarts just before Sirius graduated trying to impress the Dark Lord, maybe trying to prove that his mother was right and he was the new Black Heir since Sirius had left home. Sirius put down four of Regulus's little friends before James Potter arrived to help him. Only Sirius and James were standing at the end of it with Regulus out cold on the ground. Regulus told me Sirius visited him in the infirmary in the middle of the night and told him that he'd gone easy on him because he was his brother, but the next time Regulus tried to kill him, Sirius wouldn't be so merciful."_

_His mother finally looked at him. "So you see, it would be best not to anger Lord Black. If you hurt one hair on Potter's head…well, I doubt you'll have hair left when he's finished with you. Do you understand?"_

_Draco nodded._

A loud peacock cry from the grounds snapped Draco's attention back to the present. Yes, he didn't want to anger Lord Black or have his attention. It had been bad enough during the family meeting. He flushed remembering the biting tone and derisive eyes that had dismissed Draco as unimportant and _lacking_. No, he feared and respected Sirius Black. He was a powerful wizard; a true Lord Black – worthy of the title. Draco didn't wish to cross him.

There were material benefits in being in the House of the Black, Draco considered thoughtfully: Sirius had promised him rewards for good behaviour and he'd already had the awful arrangement with Pansy dismissed. He and Pansy had been friendly since they were children but he wasn't attracted to her and couldn't see himself marrying her. She was smarter than she was pretty; opinionated rather than biddable; fawning instead of truly affectionate…no, Pansy wasn't the wife he had in mind. He wanted someone who really liked him for himself not because he was Draco Malfoy and they wanted to use him as a step up the social ladder. Pansy would be a good practice girlfriend but something more? Well, he didn't have to worry about that anymore because the House of Black would let him choose his own wife.

The key was his relationship with Potter. His father had made himself indispensable to Black by being the liaison between the House of Black and the rest of the pureblood Houses. He could provide the same service to Potter.

The problem was building a relationship with someone he hated. He frowned heavily. Hate was a strong word but it worked. He had hated Potter since he'd refused Draco's hand on the Hogwarts Express because of a Weasley. Just the memory of it had the power to make his blood boil. He had never been so humiliated or rejected; he was a Malfoy – nobody refused him.

Except Potter.

Draco took a deep breath and forced himself to view his enmity with Potter logically, objectively, dispassionately.

There was the initial rejection; Potter had been defending his friend. Draco rolled his eyes. He could understand why even if he didn't see that Weasley was worth defending. If he and Weasley had swapped roles in the train, Draco would have been horrified if Potter had taken Weasley's hand. So…so maybe he understood _why_ Potter had rejected him.

Then there had just been an endless stream of confrontations, although in hindsight Draco could acknowledge that he had provoked most of them, Weasley the rest, and Potter was mostly just there. He glared out into the gardens. Why had he confronted Potter so much?

He'd wanted to prove he was better than Potter. He'd wanted to get the other boy in trouble as revenge for not accepting him as a friend, for being a Gryffindor, for being the Golden Boy. He'd wanted Potter's attention.

Draco stared moodily out into the gardens.

Just before going to Hogwarts, his father had pulled him into his study…

"_I am reliably informed that the Boy Who Lived will be on the train to Hogwarts." His father eyed him speculatively across the desk. "I trust that you will not fall into the adoring masses like so many of your school friends."_

"_Of course not, Father." Draco replied promptly. The thought of being a sycophantic fan horrified him._

"_There is, however, some benefit in cultivating a relationship." His father mused, leaning back in his chair. "This boy will wield a lot of power in our society in years to come not only the Boy Who Lived nonsense but he is the last Potter. He has been away from the wizarding world for many years hidden away by Dumbledore. He will have need of guidance; you may wish to provide it."_

"_I understand." Draco said eagerly._

_His father smiled coldly. "It is likely that he will be sorted to Gryffindor, Draco, but try not to let that alter your course." He paused, his expression turning contemplative. "He may also be warned against us due to my past association with the Dark Lord. If that is the case, I will not be disappointed should you fail to gain his regard."_

And obviously Draco had failed spectacularly and on his own account. But he'd used the excuse his father had given him when he had written and told him Potter had refused his hand. He hadn't wanted to admit his failure; hadn't wanted to disappoint his father.

But perhaps there was an opportunity now to correct the mistakes of his past…Potter had declared a truce on the basis of upholding family honour. Granger had even told Draco that Potter took it seriously enough he'd warned the Weasel off provoking Draco. With his own vow of neutrality, Draco was prevented from the type of confrontations he'd made in the past anyway. Potter and Granger had even been surprisingly good company at the country estate especially since they didn't have the Weasel hanging around them.

So, a clean slate.

Draco could take advantage of that. He could talk with Potter at Simeon's farewell meal on Friday and discuss how Draco could help him with the Slytherin students. He nodded slowly, acceptance finally creeping in and stealing over him. In a way it was a good thing he was part of the House of Black. Maybe he wasn't the Heir but he had Black blood and that counted even if his name was Malfoy. It would certainly help him see off any pretenders like Nott trying to usurp his place…

But he was going to have to work with Nott that was clear. The House of Black was allied and Nott clearly had intentions on making himself useful to Potter. Draco bit his lip and thought hard about how he could sway Nott, how he could keep him under control…

"Well, that was a bloody waste of time!" The sound of Lord Wilkes's voice booming out from the open window below the balcony had Draco almost jumping out of his seat as his heartbeat accelerated alarmingly.

He'd forgotten his father's study was directly below the music room.

He sat still and silent, keenly listening.

"I hate to agree with Norman, but he's right, Lucius," Nott Senior's voice said quietly, "that was a waste of time."

"Not a complete waste of time," Lucius argued calmly, "we did discover from Yaxley that whoever it is making these death threats owns a house elf."

"We already knew that!" Wilkes barked. "We knew that from the first death threat!"

Death threats? Draco's eyes widened realising what they were discussing.

"No, we knew they had used one to send a letter the first time," Lucius said, "which meant it could have been any guest staying with someone who had a house elf. This tells us that whoever it was had the ability to call a house elf themselves although I'm surprised Augusta doesn't have wards preventing any but her own elves from entry."

"Everyone who owns a house elf in our group has denied doing the deed!" Wilkes snapped back.

"And nobody in our group would stoop to lying?" questioned Lucius mildly.

Draco almost snorted but he stopped himself, knowing if he gave away his position his father would be furious – more so that he'd been caught than that he was eavesdropping.

"I don't think anyone is lying," Nott said with quiet authority, "everyone knows not to draw unwanted attention to us especially now."

"Travers is fuming because someone is stealing his limelight." Lucius commented dryly. "You should read the letter I received."

"Do you think that this idiot, whoever it is, will disrupt the plan for the World Cup?" Wilkes asked brusquely.

There was a pause before his father responded.

"I am uncertain." Lucius admitted, and Draco could hear the chagrin, "but whoever it is seems to be working against us rather than with us."

"Bloody idiot!" Wilkes snarled. "I'd like to get my hands on them and hex them into next week! Do you know how close I am to securing a détente with Black? Selwyn too?"

"I shouldn't worry about that, Norman." Lucius soothed him. "I have already hinted to Black that it wasn't any of us and I will assure him again when we go to the match tomorrow."

"He's still intending to go to the World Cup?" Nott asked, surprise colouring his tone.

Lucius laughed, low and dark. "Of course. You didn't think a Gryffindor would be deterred by a death threat?"

"He sent the boy home last night." Nott pointed out.

"He could hardly keep him there knowing whoever had sent the death threat had gained entry and was likely in the same room as Potter." Wilkes growled. "But he has balls of brass going to the match in the face of two threats."

"I'm sure he will arrange for some additional security." Lucius said.

A silence fell and Draco's heart raced as he assimilated the information.

"Do you think it's Him?" Wilkes asked suddenly. "Or Pettigrew?"

"The Dark Lord had no serving house elves and neither did Pettigrew." Lucius replied immediately. "I'm not certain these threats originate with the Dark Lord."

"Then who?"

"Another party, obviously." Nott surmised. "Either another follower of the Dark Lord's we did not know or someone else who has a grudge against Potter."

"The latter is more likely surely?" Wilkes asked.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Pettigrew. Need we say more?"

"So, the Dark Lord had Pettigrew as a secret spy! That doesn't mean he had a dozen of them!" Wilkes retorted.

"There were also many associates of his followers that were kept secret but known to the Dark Lord," Nott countered, "the Carrows had that vampire they kept secret until they went off to live with him after the war. The LeStranges had Crouch Junior living with Rab apparently…and those are the ones I know about _now_. I suspect Selwyn has someone who was his contact in the werewolf community during those years and Mulciber probably had someone tucked away; he was rarely at home in the final days of the last War."

"You have a point." Lucius said. "Perhaps we should turn our attention to those in Azkaban. There may be connections we have missed. Many of those incarcerated had house elves which may have remained loyal to a secret lover or retainer."

"It's an avenue of investigation." Nott agreed. "You'll take it to Black?"

"Indeed." Lucius said.

Wilkes snorted. "Well, if we're done talking about that, we should discuss the bloody Muggle Affairs Committee, Lucius…"

Draco slumped back in his chair, thinking hard. Someone other than his father's old crowd was sending the death threats? The old followers of the Dark Lord weren't involved? And whoever it was owned a house elf? His head felt stuffed with information.

Silently, he made his way from the balcony and hurried back into the Manor. He wandered down the main stairs and froze at the sight of his mother in the hallway, evidently waiting on him.

"Mother." Draco said cautiously. His mother had always been kind to him, loving in his childhood before he had turned away from her hugs and comfort, but he knew she didn't like to be crossed.

"Tell me, Draco," his mother said softly, "where is your guest?" She was already sketching a privacy bubble around them and Draco blanched as he realised his error.

He had left Nott alone in the dining room – alone and free to roam around the Manor by himself without a Malfoy watching what he saw and what he heard. Not only that but he had disregarded his mother's orders and quite a few more etiquette rules in abandoning a guest in their home.

"My apologies, Mother," Draco said hurriedly, bowing his blond head, "Nott and I argued and I made the mistake of leaving the room to calm myself. I was just on my way to find him and make my apologies."

Her expression didn't soften. "We will speak more of this later, Draco." She promised him. "For now, your guest is in the library."

Draco acknowledged the information with a nod and escaped his mother's presence before she could reprimand him further. The Manor's library had been another of Draco's favourite places as a child. He could remember curling up with his mother in one of the large leather chairs while she taught him how to read; of evenings spent with his father in lessons at the polished oak table in the centre of the room. He rarely entered it any more.

Nott had taken up residence at the very same table. Draco grimaced at how at home the other boy looked, but hurried over and sat down opposite him.

Nott shot him a wary look from guarded dark eyes. "You found me then."

"You're always in some kind of library." Draco said, not admitting that his mother had directed him. He smiled sharply. "How you didn't sort into Ravenclaw I don't know."

Nott actually laughed. "Actually I asked for Ravenclaw and the Hat said it wouldn't suit me at all. Apparently wanting knowledge to achieve your ambitions is ambition not a desire for knowledge."

Draco frowned. Sometimes he regretted that his own sorting had taken seconds not minutes. He hadn't even attempted a conversation with the Hat or any kind of interaction. He had been chanting 'Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin' from the moment his name had been called to the instant that the grotty Hat had made the merest contact with his head.

He cleared his throat and swallowed down the snide retort he wanted to make. "I wish to offer you a proposal."

"I'm not interested in you that way, Malfoy." Nott said in a bored tone.

"What?! No! I was…" Draco finally caught sight of the amusement in Nott's eyes and sighed, "very funny, Nott!"

"Oh, a Nott pun!" Nott smirked at him. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Do you want to hear my proposal?" demanded Draco, trying to wrestle his annoyance back.

Nott shrugged and closed the book he was reading. He raised an eyebrow in expectation.

Draco cleared his throat again, unaccountably nervous. He knew his usual 'I'm a Malfoy, you will do as I say' approach would not work and he would have to attempt the politicking his father had once taught him. "I believe that you are going to attempt a coup in Slytherin. Your House is allied to Black albeit in a détente. You intend to make yourself useful to Potter by providing him with a liaison to the other pureblood Heirs at Hogwarts assuming that I will not be that liaison. In this way, you will achieve a position of power and authority."

He leaned back and regarded Nott with what he hoped would appear to be cool equanimity. "I have no intention of allowing you to usurp my place. Perhaps I have been slow to adjust to the new dynamics now the House of Black has been revived but…" he pinned Nott with a frank look of superiority, "you fail to understand that as much as I am a Malfoy, I am also a Black. Potter and I share blood and a family. He takes that seriously. We've already declared a truce. In a wrangling match, who do you honestly think he would choose; a family liaison who has taken an oath of loyalty or a Slytherin liaison who has simply taken an oath not to raise a wand against him?"

Nott's dark eyes simmered with heat before his expression smoothed. "Well, well, well. Finally unearthed your Slytherin, Malfoy." He motioned at him. "My turn. You may have Black blood and you may have agreed a truce but your relationship with Potter has a bad history. He won't trust you very far. My political agenda isn't very far off Potter's but I'd be surprised if you even know what his is. I have allies in the Potter alliance; you don't. And a liaison needs the trust of both sides; some of your peers may follow along after you like a puppy, Malfoy, but not all of them. I think I stand a good chance of gaining Potter's trust no matter your family connection."

Draco let his head incline a touch in acknowledgement even if his blood heated in irritation at Nott's perfectly valid points. "So, we have a choice; we can fight each other for the top position – in contradiction of the oaths of alliances between our two Houses, or we can come up with a compromise."

"What are you offering?" asked Nott, not disagreeing with Draco's statement.

"I suggest we work together." Draco said. "It is what our parents wish and will have the benefit of underlining our Houses' positions politically. You assist me in retaining my position within Slytherin and I will assist you in gaining power and authority of your own; we work as a team with Potter. My Black blood and position will give us credibility with the Slytherins, and your lack of history with Potter will help create a greater level of trust with him."

"Your idea has some merit." Nott said slowly, thinking it over. "I'll think about it."

Draco nodded. It was as far as he had expected to get in one day. Nott was not impulsive. In the meantime, Draco intended to use the rest of the week and time he had with Potter to his own advantage; to consolidate his new start with the Gryffindor and begin laying down the groundwork for his new liaison position.

"Theodore!" Lord Nott's voice snapped their attention to the doorway of the library. The elder Nott stepped into the room as his son hastened to his father's side.

Draco scrambled to stand and bowed slightly. "Lord Nott."

"Draco. Thank you for hosting my son this morning." Lord Nott said.

A dignified silence was the better part of valour, Draco decided. He inclined his head a touch in acknowledgement of the thanks.

"Yes, thank you." Nott said dryly, but he didn't give away that Draco had all but abandoned him. "I'll see you soon, Malfoy."

Father and son departed and Draco let out a small sigh of relief. He wandered out of the library and decided he'd head out for some practice on his broom. He went up to his suite of rooms to retrieve the Nimbus and change into Quidditch gear.

He was just about to leave when his parents entered his sitting room. He froze in the adjoining doorway of his bedroom surprised to see them together. They rarely acted in partnership for discussions with him and he was unnerved.

"Mother. Father." Draco hovered uncertainly.

His mother chose an armchair and his father stood beside her.

"Come and sit down, Draco." His father ordered.

Draco chose the sofa across from his mother. "If this is about what happened this morning with Nott…"

"No, although I was disappointed to hear from your mother that you allowed an argument to occur, and that you ignored a guest giving them unwarranted freedom in our home." His father said tersely. "However, that is not what this is about." He looked to his wife.

She adjusted her skirts and met Draco's eyes coolly. "Since July your father and I have been discussing the possibility of having another child. We're agreed that a daughter would be a nice addition to our family. We wish to know your thoughts before we make a final determination."

A baby?!

His nose wrinkled automatically. Weren't babies noisy and smelly and…and babies! Why would they want another child? Suddenly doubt assailed him. Why wasn't he enough?

"I always wanted a son _and_ a daughter, Draco." His mother seemed to read his mind. "However, a son was of a greater priority for our first child and after the Dark Lord's defeat in 'eighty-one, it was more important to re-establish our position and status than to have another child."

"I had not realised your mother wished for a daughter quite so much," his father added quietly, "otherwise we would have discussed the matter some years ago."

"I see." Draco worried his lip before he stilled the movement.

This was clearly his mother's desire. His father was apparently going along with it. He cocked his head and glanced at his father's expressionless face. His father was doing this to placate his mother – his mother who was the Black and who had the primacy in their marriage.

Understanding stampeded through Draco and he reined in the urge to smirk at his father. Clearly he had missed a lot in his sulking period, Draco mused. He had failed to consider how the changed circumstance would affect his parents' marriage. So, his mother held the balance of power. His father was aware his mother wanted more children and now she had the power he was giving into her demand – possibly to neutralise her and keep her in his corner with Lord Black.

It also meant that it was more important to please his mother than his father going forward, Draco thought absently. A baby sister perhaps wouldn't be so bad. The age gap was such that there was no possible way that he would be expected to interact with her in a meaningful way or share anything with her – except for his parents and their home. That would be irritating but, on the other hand, she would probably get her own suite of rooms and the Manor was otherwise large enough for them to avoid each other the majority of the time. A sister would be a useful asset in negotiating alliances…arrangements would be out but introductions would be allowed…

"If it pleases you, Mother, then I would be happy to have a sister." Draco said formally.

His mother smiled; a genuine smile that lit up her eyes and made her look infinitely younger. She got up from her chair and moved to hug him briefly. "Thank you, Draco."

"Yes, thank you, Draco." His father drawled. "We shall let you know if your mother falls pregnant while you are away at school but you should be aware it may be some months."

Draco blushed a little at the allusion to his parents' sex life. He didn't really want to think about that. "Thank you, Father."

"Well, we'll leave you to your flying practice." His mother said, squeezing his arm gently. "Be careful."

They swept out in much the same way as they swept in and Draco decided to push the whole thing to the back of his mind. He wanted to fly – fly and think about how he could get Potter to trust him. He had planning to do.

o-O-o

Harry smiled at the baby he was feeding with a strange kind of contentment. Jason's small hands waved at him as he greedily took another spoonful of mashed vegetables.

"He likes you." Anna commented, swooping in to wipe Jason's face with a damp cloth before subsiding into a dining chair beside Harry.

"I like him." Harry said simply. "He's a great kid."

"And you're going to make a great Dad someday." Anna said, smiling warmly at him.

Harry felt himself blush, his cheeks heating under her regard. He thanked Merlin she'd forgiven him for the whole blessing thing on the day she and Simeon had arrived.

"Hopefully not for a long time," Remus cut in, surprising them both with his presence – he was leaning against the doorjamb with crossed legs and arms, a smirk on his face, "I think Sirius would have kittens if Harry made him a Grandfather any time soon."

Anna laughed. "Don't you mean puppies?" She loved Sirius's animagus form to the point where she had joked she'd freeze him as Padfoot and take him back to Aussie as a pet.

"Well, as I don't intend to become a Dad just yet we can all stop worrying about Sirius having any kind of infant animal." Harry retorted, his cheeks still bright red. Merlin. He didn't want to think about the Talk again no matter how amazing it had been to see his Dad in the memory Sirius had provided.

Remus pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Sirius is currently laying the law down to the reporters in his study. You're going to be needed soon."

Harry nodded reluctantly, pulling a disgusted face as he got up from the table and handed Anna the spoon. He didn't want to do an interview but he and Sirius had discussed it and arranged it following the press coverage of the Wizengamot session. The theory was that by giving the press a full interview before Hogwarts started, it would reduce the focus on him when the press were there with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

That was the theory.

They'd discussed cancelling in the wake of the latest death threat but Harry didn't want to give whoever it was that was threatening him the satisfaction of knowing they'd upset any plans. Sirius had also agreed that they'd continue with their plans for the World Cup too on the same basis but he had informed Harry and extracted a promise from him that Harry would stay with Sirius or Remus or another approved adult (and Harry was guessing it would be Bill) the entire time.

Remus gave him a once over and nodded at his open smart forest green robes adorned with the crests of Black and Potter over smart black trousers and a silk shirt in a contrasting shade of green to his robes. Harry's hair had been subjected to Sirius's Potter hair-calming charm and his gold-framed glasses sparkled. The Potter Lord ring and the Black Heir ring were prominently on display on his right hand.

"I take it Sirius picked out the outfit." Remus said, amused.

"He wanted me to wear dragon-hide trousers." Harry complained as he followed him down the corridor to the library. The silk shirt had been the compromise piece because he hadn't really had a problem with the robes.

They both entered and stopped at the sight of a wisp of a girl stood in front one of the bookshelves apparently talking to nothing. Her long blonde hair gleamed under the lights and Harry could see she wore a plain pale blue robe but her wand was tucked behind one ear and she appeared to be wearing a necklace made out of butterbeer caps.

Remus cleared his throat. "Luna, isn't it?"

The young girl turned around, her large silver eyes widening with surprise. "Professor Lupin!" She smiled happily. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"And you, Luna." Remus said kindly. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. I take it you're here with your father, Luna?"

"You're very right, Professor." Luna replied.

"I'm not a Professor anymore, Luna." Remus corrected her gently. "You may call me Remus."

"You will always be a Professor, Professor." Luna answered in the same gentle tone. "Nothing changes what you are and you will always be a Professor no matter what job you may perform." She smiled brightly.

Remus looked gobsmacked and Harry swallowed down a chuckle.

As if she'd heard his thought, Luna's silvery gaze shifted to him. "I see the Lumpy Glumpies have left you, Harry. You look much better."

"Thank you." Harry said politely, wondering what she meant – it was a good description of Vernon and Dudley if that was who she was referring to but how would she know? He recalled the rumour of Luna being a true Seer and shook himself slightly. "You're a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Sometimes," answered Luna vaguely, "and sometimes I'm not. Don't you find being one thing all the time can get a little boring?"

Harry smiled at her. "I guess. I've never really thought about it."

Luna leaned into his space as though to confide something of great importance. "I think being a raven suits you."

"A raven?" Harry asked taken aback. Did she mean he was being more of a Ravenclaw? Well, he was studying more…

"Of course, a raven is both a trickster and a warrior, the one that defends fiercely and brings death, without whom the world would fall…"

Harry shivered as her eyes met his with strange intensity.

"They fly free but they'll play tag with wolves and dogs…"

His eyes widened.

Luna suddenly smiled and broke the tension, "…and are also easily distracted by something shiny…" she head cocked to one side, "like a snitch."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that escaped him. "I like snitches."

"Me too." Luna replied breezily. "But they're not as much fun as Blithering Humdingers."

"I haven't heard of those before." Harry said. He was beginning to realise why her housemates thought her odd and disconcerting. But he liked her – and who wasn't odd at the end of the day?

Luna hummed. "I could tell you about them?" She sounded hesitant.

"I'd like that." Harry replied immediately.

"But right now he has an interview to do." Sirius's voice broke in, rich with amusement.

Harry almost jumped and he shot a glare at Sirius who stood just outside the study with a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with mirth. Harry blushed knowing that Sirius intended to tease him later about his talking with Luna.

"Don't worry, Harry," Luna advised in a loud whisper, "the fleas will distract him."

Sirius's eyebrow rose up at her words. She smiled serenely back at him. Sirius shook his head and gestured towards the study. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry grimaced. "I guess."

Remus reached over and patted his shoulder. "Rather you than me, Harry."

Harry scowled. "Aren't you supposed to say something cheering like 'good luck' or 'break a leg'?"

"That's Padfoot's job." Remus declared cheerfully.

"Why would he want you to break a leg?" asked Luna.

Sirius snorted and motioned for Harry to get inside the study. Harry straightened his shoulders and made his way over with a muttered goodbye to Luna. He was ushered into the inner sanctum of Sirius's study and briefly registered the occupants. In the cosy seating area, three reporters sat with eager anticipation along with a photographer.

Sirius began the introductions and Harry went through the motions of greeting them while taking in their appearances.

Xeno Lovegood wore a bright yellow set of robes and a manic grin. With his long white hair he reminded Harry of a mad scientist. Rita Skeeter sat next to him on the same stuffed sofa. Her hair was obviously dyed blonde unlike Luna's natural colour and her lipstick was blood red. Her eyes behind her oversize glasses were very calculating. Harry moved on quickly to the final reporter – the representative from the International Press; Kurt Von Toot. The gruff looking wizard with his dark hair and beard reminded Harry of a grizzly bear but he grinned at him warmly and Harry thought smiled back. The photographer was a quiet young woman Sirius had hired for the occasion; Opal Giddy. She had a collection on display at a café near to the Burrow and Sirius had been taken by her work. She'd be taking candid shots while he was questioned rather than a posed picture.

Sirius led Harry to an empty chair opposite the reporters. "Now, to remind you all once again; you will all get to ask Harry three questions – that's nine in total. Harry can refuse to answer any question or I can decide to step in and disallow it, but you can ask an alternative. A clarifying question to Harry's reply is allowed and won't count as one of your three. Is everyone happy to begin?"

Harry noted that Sirius didn't move from his place by Harry's side as the reporters nodded.

"Alright then, as Ms Skeeter won coin toss…she will go first then Kurt then Xeno." Sirius waved a hand at Rita.

Rita smiled and Harry tried not to blanch at the lipstick smeared teeth. "Harry, you were raised in the muggle world for many years before your godfather was cleared of murdering your parents and allowed to have custody of you…"

Her sweet tone contrasted sharply with the nasty phrasing of her words.

"…how do you like the wizarding world?"

"I love it." Harry said truthfully, trying to regroup from the cutting edge of the preamble to the question. "I mean, I always have loved it ever since I found out that I was a wizard and had my first trip to Diagon Alley to buy my school things for first year. But I love living in the wizarding world properly. Sirius and the rest of my family now have shown me a lot of things about my heritage and wizarding culture this Summer and that's been great."

Xeno cleared his throat. "A follow-up question from me then; what do you like best from everything you've seen, Harry?"

"Hmmm, that's a difficult question," Harry said, unsure how to answer, "I'd probably say Quidditch and I'm really looking forward to the World Cup. But I saw Broom Racing and that looked like a lot of fun and the Duelling finals were fantastic."

"You didn't enjoy your time at the Wizengamot?" asked Xeno before Kurt could speak.

"The Wizengamot was very special for a lot of reasons," Harry replied, more certain of his answer as it was something he and Sirius had discussed in preparation for the interview, "it was an honour to sit in my family seat and to take the vows of the Potter alliance. But I'm not ready to take my place there yet and both Sirius and I think it would be good if I did something else before I step fully into the political arena so I get a well-rounded view. At the moment, I'm thinking I might like to do something with Quidditch but I haven't truly decided."

Kurt leaped in before Xeno could ask another 'clarifying' question. "You state you love the wizarding world; what is your view on the muggle world and muggles?"

Harry wet his lips. "I think the muggle world is a different culture but different isn't necessarily bad. Muggles are clever and inventive and have come up with some brilliant things. Their technology does pose a problem for the wizarding world and the Statute of Secrecy but I think if we work with the muggle government more closely as the Muggle Affairs Committee is investigating, we can find a solution that protects both our worlds."

"But you would choose to live in the wizarding world despite being muggle-raised?" Kurt asked quickly, throwing a look at Rita as she went to ask her next question.

"I think it's difficult for muggles to understand children with magic." Harry said honestly. "When my Aunt said goodbye, she said it would best if I was raised by wizards and I think what she meant by that was it was good to be raised by someone who understands magic and what's dangerous and what isn't, and how to fix things when something accidentally goes wrong."

He noticed all three reporters seemed glued to what he was saying as he took a breath.

"Plus, with me, there's a lot of extra knowledge about my family and the politics of our world that I have to learn about so I can do the best I can when I assume the Potter seat which I just didn't get living with my muggle Aunt. But that doesn't mean living in the muggle world is bad; it's just not right for me."

Rita cleared her throat. "Moving on, Harry, tell me about your adoption by Lord Black."

Harry looked at her warily. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" declared Rita brightly.

Harry exchanged a wry look with Sirius. "I'm very happy." He said simply. "It was the best moment of my life when Sirius said he wanted to adopt me and he's a great Dad."

Sirius beamed at him.

Xeno also beamed at him. "Why don't you describe a typical day in your life, Harry?"

"Wow, a typical day…" Harry considered his answer carefully. He obviously couldn't say a typical day included searching for objects that kept Voldemort alive and hoping he didn't have to confront him any time soon. "Well, we all have breakfast together – Sirius, Remus, Dobby and me that is – "

Xeno frowned. "I know Remus Lupin is your steward but Dobby?"

"Our house elf." Harry said.

"You have breakfast with your _house elf_?" asked Rita wide-eyed.

Harry nodded briskly. "He's part of our family – why wouldn't he eat with us? Anyway, we eat breakfast and then we exercise before we get ready. Usually I have lessons during the day such as estate management and etiquette – or an outing somewhere with friends. We generally have dinner with friends but on the nights we stay home, we'll play games or do something else that's fun."

There was a pause while they all scribbled notes.

Kurt looked up at Harry seriously. "Your Ministry failed your godfather quite badly which has damaged its reputation abroad. What are your thoughts?"

"I think your statement isn't quite right," Harry replied honestly, "the current administration did a great deal to correct the miscarriage of justice Sirius suffered. It was due to the investigation of Amelia Bones which was ordered by Minister Fudge that Sirius was cleared. I understand that the war-time administration under Minister Bagnold was under pressure and believing the circumstantial evidence thought they had done the right thing. But I think the situation shows that we can't be complacent about justice. Everyone should receive a fair trial and punishment regardless of whether it's supposedly obvious or not that the person is guilty."

Kurt smiled. "What about Albus Dumbledore? He was Chief Warlock charged with ensuring due process. He continues to hold that position and currently holds a significant position internationally."

"Is that your third question, Kurt?" interjected Sirius before Harry could say anything. "Because that seems like a follow-up rather than a clarifying?"

"Guilty!" Kurt said. "But internationally you must understand the interest?"

"Albus has apologised for his part in what occurred," Sirius replied evenly, "I have accepted it since we're all human and make mistakes – even Albus Dumbledore. Move on."

"My turn then!" Rita said, although her eyes were shining with glee at the previous exchange between Sirius and Kurt. She took a moment to change her expression to one of grave concern. "I'm afraid I can't sit here without asking you about the recent death threats."

Harry looked at her expectantly as she fell silent. Was there a question in there that he had missed? He glanced at Sirius.

"Rita," Sirius said lightly, "if you want to ask about Harry about the recent death threats you may want to frame a question so Harry can answer it or decide he doesn't want to?"

Rita shot him a look but nodded curtly. "My readers will want to know what you think about the recent death threats and being a target, how you feel about them, what is being done to protect you, Harry?"

Harry and Sirius exchanged another wry look at how Rita had packed three different questions into her reframing.

"To be honest, I think the death threats are more upsetting for my friends and family than for me. I'm kind of used to the fact that I'm a target for unwanted attention …"

Harry shifted in his seat, trying to reorganise his thoughts into something understandable without saying that with Voldemort attacking him every year he'd gotten used to having his life under threat.

"Whoever it is I think they're a coward." He said abruptly and didn't have to look at Sirius to know he'd winced at Harry's bluntness. "They're essentially threatening a fourteen year old – how brave is that? In all honesty, it just makes me angry that they're causing distress to other people. I understand Mrs Vane suffered a huge shock with the last one and they disrupted a party that Madame Longbottom had worked really hard to put together."

"So you're not worried for yourself?" Rita pressed.

"A little worried," Harry admitted, "I mean, it's not nice to think someone wants you dead but…Voldemort tried to kill me when I was one year old so it's not like it's the first time someone has come after me, and I get that some of his supporters may want revenge or want me out of the way. I just…I'm frustrated, I guess. I'd like to have a normal life as much as possible and death threats aren't normal."

"And what is being done to protect you?" Rita asked again.

"I'm sure your readers will understand that we can't say explicitly what additional protections we're putting in place," Sirius intervened before Harry could speak, "what I will say is this: that we're not going to let it dictate what we do but we will take sensible measures to ensure Harry's safety."

"Thank you, Lord Black." Rita said sweetly and sat back, pleased that she'd essentially gotten what she wanted – a statement on record about the death threats.

"Me again," Xeno said cheerfully, "so, Harry, if you could say one thing to or ask one thing of the wizarding world, what would it be?"

Harry pressed his lips together as his mind raced. There were so many things he wanted to say but he knew most weren't politically astute and would cause problems for Sirius so…

"There are lots of things that I would like to say and ask," Harry began, meeting Xeno's gaze, "but if I could only say one thing of the wizarding world right now, I think it would be that my parents are the ones that should be honoured as heroes. Whatever happened, they were the ones that saved me and the wizarding world from Voldemort. So, if I can only ask one thing, it would be that those who see me as…as a hero, as the Boy Who Lived, instead honour my parents. They're the real heroes."

Sirius took hold of his shoulder, a comforting squeeze that let Harry know he was proud of him.

"How do you know though?" asked Xeno softly.

"I…" Harry took a deep breath, "last year when the Dementors were around Hogwarts, they made me remember."

Rita had a quick intake of breath.

"I hear my Dad tell my Mum to take me and run; he gave his life fighting to save us, to try and stop Voldemort from getting to us…" Harry continued, aware that emotion was choking his voice and Sirius's hand tightened on his shoulder, "and I hear my Mum begging Voldemort to leave me alone. She stood in front of me willing to give her own life to save mine. They're my heroes."

There was a poignant silence for a long moment.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, I'm afraid I have my final question to ask and it is one of grave international importance," he paused dramatically as they all turned to look at him; his dark eyes met Harry's and Harry saw the hint of a twinkle in them, "who do you believe will win the Quidditch World Cup?"

It broke the tension very successfully; all of them bursting into laughter.

Harry surreptitiously dabbed the corner of his eye where a tear had leaked out and regarded the international reporter with a grateful smile. "My friend Ron Weasley is the Quidditch expert and he believes Ireland will win but Viktor Krum will catch the Snitch and end the game on his own terms." His smile widened. "I've learnt not to argue with Ron in matters of Quidditch or chess so…that's my answer."

Sirius clapped his hands. "And that's the end of the interview, folks!" He ushered the reporters and the photographers out with thanks and reminders that all pieces had to be approved by him before publishing, leaving Harry alone in the study.

Remus poked his head in and grinned. "All OK?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows?" He would wait and see the finished articles. He got up and stretched. "I don't think I said anything too stupid."

"Excellent! That's the spirit." Remus said brightly. "Come on. Kreacher has dinner ready and then it's an early night."

Dinner was a friendly and warm affair. It was one of the few nights that it was only Simeon, Anna, Sirius, Remus and Harry – Jason had been bathed and put to bed after his meal while Harry did his interview. It was nice to have the chance to speak with Simeon one on one and get to know him better.

Harry could see that Simeon was a lot like Sirius and he wondered briefly whether Sirius might have become more laid back if Sirius had avoided Azkaban. Every so often the effects of the prison showed in Sirius's eyes – less so than the months they had spent in the time bubble but occasionally when something would remind Sirius. It made Harry's heart ache and anger clench in his gut every time he spotted Sirius remembering. He wished he could take away Sirius's hurt but he knew he couldn't any more than Sirius could take away the hurt Harry carried from the Dursleys' treatment of him.

But they were both healing and recovering, Harry thought positively as he wished Simeon and Anna goodnight before he followed Sirius to the floo.

It was weird to think that there was just over a week before he would return to Hogwarts. It seemed like forever since he had left for the Summer – over four months including his healing time – and for the first time he didn't want to go back. He liked the routine of living with Sirius and Remus. He loved Sundays when he and Sirius would spend the day together; the quiet talks with Remus; breakfasts with Dobby; the movie nights when they all gathered around the telly with buttered popcorn and hot chocolate; the lessons where he was allowed and encouraged to show how smart he was…

He loved the quiet affection Remus showed him, ruffling his hair and patting his shoulder. He loved the paternal caring of Padfoot; the way he checked on Harry before he went to bed, how he was always there if Harry had a bad dream, the hugs that made him feel safe and wanted and…and _loved_.

He didn't want to leave.

He absently said goodnight to Sirius and made his way up to his bedroom, heading into the bathroom to strip and shower. Standing under the water, his thoughts returned to his previous musing.

Harry knew if he said something to Sirius, it was likely that Sirius would quite happily keep him at home. Sirius had only agreed to send Harry back to Hogwarts because Harry said he wanted to go back. Of course that had been at the start of the Summer when Harry had never considered the possibility of not wanting to go back to Hogwarts.

And in some ways he _did_ want to go back. He loved Hogwarts for the most part even if the last three years had disillusioned him as to the safety of the school. It had still been a retreat and escape from the Dursleys. It was still the first place he had considered home.

His friends were going back.

That probably more than anything was the reason why he hadn't said anything to Sirius. He would miss his friends if he stayed since he wouldn't have their presence in his lessons, although he half-suspected that if he pulled out of Hogwarts to be home-schooled, Augusta would pull Neville at the same time but that wouldn't be fair to Neville who was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

Neville's confidence had grown leaps and bounds over the Summer and Harry believed he deserved to have a chance to show off his new skill and new attitude at Hogwarts where he had been made to feel like a squib and an outcast. He'd also noted that since the Talk They Never Mentioned, Neville had actually spent a bit more time paying attention to Susan and Hannah – Hannah who seemed to _really_ like Neville.

Harry had to admit that between the Talk, he kind of thought that he might want to go out with someone. Maybe. Possibly. But he was rather hampered by all the things he and Hermione had discussed at the beginning of the Summer. He wanted to go out with someone who liked _him_ not the Boy Who Lived or whatever fantasy Harry Potter they'd made up in their heads.

Ginny still fell under that category as far as Harry was concerned although she had started talking to him fairly normally during the dinners at the Weasleys since they'd commiserated over Skele-gro and discussed the possibility of her trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lydia Inglebee also had Fantasy Harry Syndrome. The rest of the girls in the Potter alliance were all too much like acquaintances with perhaps the exception of Susan Bones.

Susan was great. She was kind and compassionate. She hated Potions as much as Harry did and she had a keen mind and sharp tongue that reminded Harry of her Aunt. They had gotten along fine in the lessons, outings and events they'd attended together. But the truth was that although he liked her as a person and thought she might like him as _Harry_, he wasn't attracted to Susan. She was nice enough just…he couldn't see himself wanting to kiss her anytime soon. And since she generally talked about Cedric Diggory in dreamy tones, Harry rather thought she didn't want to kiss Harry anytime soon either.

Which brought him to the one other girl he knew well: Hermione.

He blushed and ducked his head, snapping the water off and getting out of the shower. He concentrated on drying off but his mind wandered back to his female best friend with alacrity.

It wasn't that he hadn't considered Hermione as a potential girlfriend when the topic had arisen at the start of the Summer but she was his friend and it was important to Harry that she stay his friend. He'd never had friends before Ron and Hermione, and he'd almost lost Hermione over the Firebolt thing and that had convinced him that he didn't want to lose her friendship ever. It was one of the reasons why he'd worked so hard to strengthen their friendship that Summer; to take more of an interest in stuff Hermione was interested in, to pay equal attention to her as he did to Ron. And it had worked thanks in part to Hermione's inclusion in his lessons and her sponsorship under the House of Black.

But all the extra time with her and driven home to him that she was a girl. A girl he might even _like_ like; one that he could imagine kissing. And the bonus was that she knew him, the real him.

Harry threw his towel in the laundry fitfully and hurried into his bedroom to pull on his pyjamas and get into bed. He switched the lamp off and snuggled under the duvet.

The problem was while he realised he might like Hermione enough for him to consider her as a potential girlfriend, he really had no idea how she felt about him. He didn't think she thought about Harry as a potential boyfriend. And why would she, Harry thought morosely. Maybe knowing the real him meant knowing he wasn't anything special. Intellectually, he definitely wasn't Hermione's equal although he thought she approved of his new studying habits. Physically, he was small – one of the smallest boys in his year – and although his exercise regime meant that he was muscled, he had a runner's build rather than a boxer's. His appearance had improved with new clothes and glasses, but he still wore glasses and had the disfiguring scar. His hair was always a mess…

He sighed and turned over, pressing his face into the pillow.

Even if Hermione did like him or would consider going out with him, could he afford to have a girlfriend? Merlin, he was getting death threats. And there was the Treasure Hunt…and overshadowing everything was the prophecy and an eventual showdown with Voldemort. If he and Hermione dated, he would be putting her at risk and…

His whole body tensed at the thought of her being in danger because of him.

Well, any more danger since it was dangerous enough being Harry Potter's friend.

He turned over again, restless and sat up abruptly, reaching for the light.

For a long moment, he stared at the wall opposite before he shook himself and decided to practise his animagus meditation. He had read everything about how to achieve the meditative state required to see his potential forms but he hadn't tried it before and his Aunt Minerva had said that it could take weeks or months before it happened. He rearranged his position, shifting into a cross-legged but comfortable pose, using the breathing techniques he'd learned in his Occlumency training to relax and sink into a meditative state…

_Slowly his awareness of the room around him disappeared and he found himself floating in a white cloud of endless space; his body weightless as his mind drifted…_

_There was something flying up ahead._

_A dark speck on the horizon and Harry willed himself to follow it, flying freely, the wind blowing through his hair and across his skin. The speck turned into a bird – a raven, Harry realised. They played for a while dipping and diving before the raven flew downwards towards a clearing. It landed on a rock and Harry suddenly found himself on the ground._

"_Hello, Raven." Harry said nervously. Was he supposed to talk to his animagus form? Was this his only one? Was it actually one of his forms or just something stuck in his head because of Luna? _

_The raven cocked its head to one side and peered at him._

_A movement beside the rock surprised him and a green mottled snake uncurled, rising, its hood flaring._

"_Hi." Harry said to the snake, not wanting to appear rude since he'd already said hello to the raven._

"_Hello, Speaker." The snake hissed. "The Seer guided you to Raven and so you found your way. The others will appear soon."_

_Others?_

_A lion stalked out of the high grass behind the rock and lay down at Harry's feet; a black puppy similar to Sirius's form padded in from the forest side by side with a black wolf cub. And finally, a black stallion walked out of the trees, a white lightning bolt upon its forehead._

"_We all represent who you are, Harry James Potter." The snake informed him. _

_Harry nodded. He was surprised by the number of pack animals, he realised. Lions usually had prides; the stallion would have a herd; the wolf and dog, a pack. The lion and the stallion probably also indicated his leadership potential. He wasn't sure whether the wolf or dog would be an Alpha – and was the dog a Grim like Sirius? Did Grims have packs and Alphas?_

_He took a deep breath and moved towards the puppy._

_It immediately perked up and ambled up to him, rubbing its head against Harry's hand as he tickled it. It seemed openly affectionate, eager, playful and lovable. Harry laughed at the puppy's antics as it left him to chase after a butterfly. He remembered how his Aunt Minerva had talked about him turning into a puppy when he was a baby. That's who the puppy represented, Harry realised; his baby self._

_Well, he wasn't a puppy anymore and he moved on despite the aching disappointment of knowing that he wouldn't change into something close to Sirius's form. _

_The wolf cub slunk closer, suspicious as it sniffed Harry's hand and gradually it relaxed as Harry petted it. He once again recalled his discussions on the forms that might be available to him and how his Aunt Minerva had indicated a wolf was a possibility because of Harry's relationship with Remus; he was part of Remus's pack. But it wasn't just that, Harry thought, as he registered the thin wiry body of the wolf beneath its short black fur; the wolf represented the part of him that wanted family and pack, to belong. It represented the wounded animal he had been at the Dursleys, half-starved for food and affection. Harry hugged the wolf closer but knew he would never change into it. He was part of a pack now; part of a family; he wasn't the lone wolf any longer. _

_The stallion was the next to approach. Harry rubbed its nose and gazed into its dark eyes. The stallion would protect and defend his herd, yet it retained a wild spirit that embraced freedom and whose spirit wouldn't be broken. The stallion was the representation of the leader Harry hoped to be, Harry realised. Some echo of the stag his father had been yet different enough to make his own mark. But he wasn't there yet; the stallion represented his potential, the man he wanted to become._

_The horse delicately snorted and bumped its nose against Harry before it backed away, returning to the trees._

_The lion padded over next. It obviously represented his courage and bravery, both the leader of the pride or the nomad outcast, nobility – the latent Gryffindor inside of him. _

_But he wasn't just a Gryffindor. _

_His eyes flickered to the snake which no doubt represented his inner Slytherin; the desire to prove himself, the ambition that burned within him to excel and win; the cunning that had enabled him to survive the Dursleys…_

_But he was neither one nor the other. He was both. He had once chosen to be a Gryffindor but stood in front of both animals he couldn't deny either of them._

_The snake hissed lowly and sank back into its coils, its hood lowered._

_The raven cawed and drew his attention. Harry held out his hand and the raven flew to him._

"_I hoped for a flying form." He told the bird as it looked at him with surprisingly intelligent eyes. What had Luna said to him the raven represented?_

_A trickster…like the snake._

_A warrior…like the lion._

_A defender; a bird that flew free, spirit unbroken…like the horse._

_A bird that played with…wolves and dogs._

"_You represent all of me." Harry realised out loud. "You're my true self. That's what Luna Saw…she Saw you…me…"_

_The raven spread its wings and everything went black…_

"Harry!" Sirius's panicked voice yanked Harry back to consciousness. He blinked hard and was surprised to see Sirius looming over him – he looked huge. And why was Hedwig, who was perched on Sirius's shoulder, so big?

What was going on?

Harry opened his mouth to ask and squawked.

He squawked! Harry moved and immediately lost his balance; he flailed his arms and caught sight of black wings.

Oh Merlin!

He'd turned into his animagus form! Hedwig landed beside him and propped him up.

"Don't panic!" Sirius said hurriedly as Remus entered, his mouth dropping open in shock. "I can fix you!" He drew his wand and shouted a spell.

Harry fought with his animal instinct not to follow Hedwig into flight and flee from the light zooming towards him. He felt the spell hit and cried out as his body began to transform back painfully.

He lay on his bed, panting in the aftermath.

"I'll get some pain relief potion." Remus said, leaving again swiftly.

Sirius ran a hand over Harry's hair. "Sorry, Harry. I know that spell hurts but it was the only way to change you back quickly."

Harry nodded. "I didn't mean to change! I was just meditating and then…"

"And then you found your form." Sirius smiled at him. "You always were a natural. We should have suspected the meditation might lead to this."

Harry nodded. "I saw the puppy."

"You did?" Sirius brightened. "You should have seen your Dad's face! He was more annoyed that you weren't a stag than the fact that you'd managed to transfigure yourself."

"I had the option of a horse – a wild stallion." Harry said quietly. "And a wolf."

"No cat?" asked Sirius teasingly although his grey eyes were wide with shock. "Minnie will be disappointed."

"A lion." Harry said. "There was also a snake."

"So many…" murmured Sirius, his brow lowering in concern.

Harry explained what he thought each animal represented – Remus turned up half-way through and Harry downed the pain relief potion gratefully before he concluded with why he'd gone with the raven form.

"It suits you, Harry." Remus agreed. "I think you probably owe Miss Lovegood a thank you for showing you the way. My only concern really is how you're going to learn to fly as you master your form."

As though she'd heard them, Hedwig barked from her perch across the room.

"Well, there's an offer I don't think you can refuse." Sirius said brightly.

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Hedwig."

Hedwig barked again and stuck her head under her wing.

"And that I think is her hinting we should all get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow with the Quidditch match." Sirius leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "No more animagus meditating unless we're in the room with you. Goodnight, Harry."

Remus ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, Harry. "

Harry nodded. He watched as they both left, turning the lights out as they went. He'd found his animagus form! He fell asleep with a wide smile on his face and dreamed of flying, free and happy.


	35. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 5

Sirius cast a glance towards Minerva across the reception room in Black Manor and sighed.

She looked like a cat which had caught a canary. She had positively glowed since Harry had told her about the night before and his animagus meditation. She also seemed very happy about his form, complimenting him on turning down the more sentimental and likeable forms for that of his raven. She had told him the form was a very practical one with the added bonus that it would give Harry the ability to truly fly. She was as proud as punch and hadn't stopped smiling smugly.

Frankly, Sirius had been completely unnerved by the whole experience and silently apologised to James for having laughed at him when he'd found Harry in the puppy form as a baby. It hadn't helped that it had been Hedwig who had alerted Sirius that there was a problem, flying in through his open study door and dive-bombing him, yanking his robes with her talons to get him up and moving to Harry. His heart had been pounding fast enough to win the Derby by the time he'd made it to Harry's room. Thank Merlin he knew the spell to force an animagus back into human form.

He could admit to a little disappointment that Harry hadn't chosen his puppy form but his explanation of the different representations had made sense. He was sad that Harry was no longer the happy-go-lucky chap who embodied the puppy but he was also happy that Harry was no longer the lonely wolf cub that longed for a pack.

He would need to read up on ravens, thought Sirius. Both he and Remus would need to know how to deal with a young raven. Not to mention they needed to come up with a Marauder name; Pronglet was clearly not applicable since a stag wasn't even an option for Harry but he hated to give up the name since it was the one James had approved of for his son. What could he call a raven? Blackie? Corvus? Wings?

He sighed and cleared his throat as Simeon and Anna finally arrived with Jason bundled into some muggle sling contraption that Simeon wore. Everybody had finally arrived: the Grangers, the Tonks (minus Dora who was on duty), the Longbottoms, Remus, Minerva, and the Blacks. The Malfoys were making their own way to the match as were the Weasleys. Everyone wore comfortable muggle clothing since the match was taking place near muggles; the teenagers wore jeans, t-shirts and light jackets for the most part; the younger adults wore a variation but Minerva and Augusta had stuck with long tweed skirts and blazers teamed with high-necked blouses.

Sirius whistled to get everyone's attention and smiled back at the happy faces in front of him. "OK! Our portkey leaves in five minutes! We have two hours before it begins so plenty of time to browse round the souvenir stalls and meet up with friends. Please stay with your designated buddies! We will convene in the Black box half an hour before the match. After the match, assuming there is time, we will make our way to the Potter Alliance After-Match Party in the designated tent. The portkey home leaves at ten o'clock. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

Sirius motioned at her.

"When are we meeting up with the Weasleys?" asked Hermione politely, lowering her arm.

"I though those interested could head to their tent when we arrive." Sirius said. Despite confiding the intelligence that they knew there would be a Death Eater attack at midnight, Arthur had elected to stay overnight as he had previously planned. He had understood Sirius's decision not to allow Harry to stay though especially after the death threat at the Longbottoms.

He handed out the rope portkey and carefully checked that everybody had a hand on it. Harry grinned at him from his position next to Sirius, sandwiched between him and Remus. He had been ecstatic that they'd still attend after the second death threat and Sirius hoped he'd made the right decision.

It would be fine, Sirius thought determinedly. The trouble wasn't due to start until midnight and Harry would be safely tucked up in bed at Griffin House by then. But the nagging voice in his head warned him to be careful and reminded him that Lucius had suggested it was someone outside of the old Death Eater circle – someone they couldn't control – someone who might not wait for the midnight hour.

He'd had Bill agree to meet them and guard their arrival at the portkey site just in case.

Sirius kept one hand on Harry's shoulder and Remus moved to do the same as the portkey activated. Harry had gotten used to floo travel, mostly because Andy had made him floo back and forth between Black Manor and Griffin House endlessly for over an hour, but he couldn't keep his feet with portkeys. So it proved as they landed at the portkey site within the World Cup stadium; Harry's feet weren't beneath him and only Remus and Sirius held him up.

Sirius exchanged a nod of 'all clear' with Bill who had his brother Charlie with him.

"Sorry." Harry muttered to Sirius as he regained his balance.

"Not a problem, Pronglet." Sirius frowned as the issue of the name came back to him.

Harry's face creased in concern. "What's wrong?" He murmured, keeping his voice low so it didn't travel to the others.

"Your animagus form doesn't exactly match-up with Pronglet." Sirius whispered.

"Oh." Harry's expression cleared but there was a hint of worry in his green eyes. "I guess not."

Sirius patted his arm. "Don't worry, Moony and I will come up with something."

"Yeah," drawled Harry with a mischievous quirk to his lips, "I think that's kind of a guarantee for me _to_ worry."

"Hey!" Sirius sniffed. "We came up with…"

"Prongs," supplied Harry, "which I know my Dad hated because it said so in his journal. And while we don't mention the rat…"

Sirius grimaced because Harry was right; Prongs had hated Prongs mainly because Sirius had made up a limerick including Prongs, pongs and thongs which had been funny at the time. Of course, Prongs had changed his mind in their seventh year when everything had been lovely because he'd finally gotten Lily and she had loved the name. Wormtail had argued for days about Wormtail.

Remus cleared his throat and they both looked up to realise that the rest of their party was viewing them with a range of expressions from amusement (Remus) to exasperation (Minerva) to impatience (Hermione).

"Lord Potter, Lord Black; if you and your group could please vacate the portkey area." A polite voice advised them and they turned in unison to see a brightly smiling woman with a clipboard. "The Minister is waiting to greet you in the antechamber."

Sirius nodded and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders as he marched them to their doom – uh, Cornelius.

"Sirius! Harry!" Cornelius's smile could have lit up the stadium. "Ah, excellent! You're here! May I introduce you to the Irish Minister of Magic, Madame Derry and the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Mister Oblansk…" he stuttered over the pronunciation and threw his counterpart an apologetic smile, "this is Lord Sirius Black and Lord Harry Potter."

A statuesque brunette in smart muggle clothing of a green suit with a crisp white shirt and an orange silk scarf stuck her hand out with an expression that said kissing her knuckles would lead to him getting them back as a fist.

Sirius shook hands solemnly rather than turning on the charm. "Madame." He was pleased when Harry followed his example after a quick look at Andromeda.

The petite man beside Derry encased in black robes with gold trim and the crest of Bulgaria adorning his right breast held out his hand which Sirius and Harry shook in turn.

"Honour to meet vou." Oblansk said politely.

Cornelius's eyebrows shot up. "You know English!"

"Leetle." Oblansk replied gruffly.

Sirius hastily stepped in and offered to introduce the rest of the Black party. Thankfully, Remus greeted the Bulgarian Minister in flawless Bulgarian and translated through the rest of the introductions.

"Are the Malfoys not with you?" asked Cornelius, glancing around.

"They were coming separately as they're hosting Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." Sirius replied. "We thought we'd have a look around before we head into our box for the game."

"You and Harry are more than welcome to spend the game in the Ministry box, Sirius." Cornelius urged.

Sirius smiled tightly. "Thank you, Cornelius, but given the current situation I'd prefer Harry to remain in a box where I control the wards."

"Of course, of course." Cornelius said smoothly. "Terrible business." He gave Augusta a look of concern. "How are you, Augusta, after the shock?"

"Ready to hex whoever did it bald." Augusta replied sternly.

"A woman after my own heart," Derry said with a sing-sing Irish lilt that contrasted with the fierce expression on her handsome face.

Sirius only just managed not to laugh at Cornelius's taken aback expression.

"Perhaps we should be getting along, Gran. We have to go and say hello to the rest of the alliance." Neville offered his grandmother his arm and led her out with aplomb.

"We should head out too." Sirius said.

Cornelius motioned for Sirius to step aside a moment and Sirius was pleased when Minerva stepped forward to stand with Harry to talk to Derry since the Bulgarian Minister hadn't stopped talking with Remus.

"May I ask a favour?" asked Cornelius with a touch of desperation. "Crouch forgot to order a translator from the Embassy. Bagman didn't think of it either since Bertha is still AWOL."

"Still?" Sirius shook his head. Trust Jorkins to get lost on vacation – but then, hadn't Remus said that Arthur had mentioned her going missing in _July_? Surely it was time to think there was foul play or, knowing the young girl Bertha had been, a clumsy accident resulting in a hospital stay…

"Anyway, could we possibly borrow Mister Lupin?" Cornelius said shifting from a hint to outright desperation.

Sirius sighed. "You will owe me, Cornelius." He walked over to Remus and Oblansk or Bogdan as Remus was calling him. "Remus, there's been an administrative snafu and the Minister has been left without a Bulgarian translator. I'd be grateful if you would consent to help the Ministers for the rest of the day?"

"What about Harry?" asked Remus with a frown.

"I can stick with Harry." Bill offered immediately.

"Thanks, Bill." Sirius said. His eyes hopefully conveyed the message that Remus should take the gig; it would help with the Werewolf Legislation and make Cornelius indebted to them.

"In that case, I would be delighted." Remus gave a short bow to Cornelius before translating for Bogdan who broke into a wide and somewhat Marauder-ish grin. Sirius had a feeling that whatever Remus and Bogdan would discuss would be translated as something completely different for Cornelius.

Sirius and Harry said their goodbyes to Remus and the Ministers and Sirius led the rest of the group out of the antechamber and through the stadium out into the surrounding grounds. The Tonks' decided to browse the stalls with Simeon and his wife, leaving the Grangers and Minerva with Sirius and Harry.

"So where is your Dad's tent at, Bill?" Sirius asked, his wand was in his hand, his free hand on Harry's shoulder and he was already assessing the threat of the milling populace around them.

"This way." Bill said with an easy smile. "Charlie, why don't you bring up the rear with Professor McGonagall?"

Charlie nodded easily. "I can do that."

Sirius approved that they all had their wands out and ready. Hermione's parents stayed behind Sirius and Harry but Hermione moved to walk on Harry's other side. She chattered nervously about the crowd and the colourful banners adorning some of the tents as they made their way through a veritable village of the things until they reached a purple and pink monstrosity.

Bill grinned at their faces. "Welcome to Chez Weasley."

"Colourful," commented Sirius straight-faced. "Remind me again…are purple and pink Bulgarian colours or Irish?"

"You guys go on in, Charlie and I will stay out and guard." Bill said after they'd all finished laughing.

"How are we all going to fit?" asked Miriam worriedly.

"Magic." Bill promised Hermione's Mum with a wink.

Sirius nodded and he exchanged a serious look with the Weasley Heir to convey the gravity of Bill's job guarding them. He sighed as he ushered Harry, the Grangers and Minerva through the open flap.

He couldn't help thinking he'd made a mistake; that they should have stayed home. It was a slow feeling of dread sinking into his bones and putting him on edge.

Can't wrap Harry in cotton wool, Sirius told himself sternly. It was going to be OK.

It was.

o-O-o

Hermione stood speechless in the centre of what appeared to be a living room; her father stood next to her, open-mouthed. Her mother was whirling about like a mad thing.

"Look, it's bigger on the inside than on the outside!" Her mother waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, please!"

"Ah, you're here! Lovely to have you all!" Arthur Weasley emerged from the kitchen – the kitchen! – and waved a frying pan at them. "I don't suppose any of you know how to work one of these?"

"Don't look at me!" Sirius held up both hands in supplication. "I could burn the place down."

Harry grinned and gestured at the frying pan. "I'm a dab hand."

Arthur beamed at him and handed him the pan. "Ron's back there too." He held out his hand to Miriam Granger. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Arthur, or should that be Doctor?"

Hermione quickly followed Harry into the kitchen before her Mum could begin explaining Doctor Who to the wizards.

Ron was poking at the stove in a desultory fashion before he noticed them and smiled, cheering up slightly. "Guys!" He looked at them hopefully. "Do either of you know how to turn this on?"

"Move over, Ron." Harry pushed him out of the way of the appliance and with a few checks quickly had the grill turned on and a burner lit. Sausages went under the grill; bacon into the frying pan.

Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"I'm good with desserts and as a sous chef," offered Hermione, "but I've never made breakfast before." She leaned against the small kitchen table. "Why are you having breakfast now anyway? Didn't your Mum feed you this morning?"

Ron shook his hair, the red catching the artificial light. "Dad thought it was better to come last night and beat the crowds otherwise we'd have had to set out at some horrendously early hour for a portkey. It worked out fine until all of us got up this morning and realised that we don't know how to cook in this kitchen and Mum didn't come!"

"I thought Ginny helped your Mum out usually." Harry said, handing them the loaf of bread with a muttered instruction to slice it. "Where's Ginny at anyway?"

"Celia Inglebee promised Mum to keep an eye on her. She went off first thing with her and Lydia to do something girly!" Ron sounded totally disgusted but he took the breadknife and carefully started slicing rather thick slices of the homemade bread. "And she said she wasn't cooking just because she was the girl!"

Hermione frowned at him. "She's right; she shouldn't have to cook just because she's female! My Mum and Dad share cooking duty. I would hope anyone I ended up with didn't expect me to be barefoot and pregnant, chained to kitchen sink."

Harry chuckled, handing her knife and pointing her at the mushrooms. "As if you'd ever end up with someone like that."

Ron paused in his slicing. "My Mum stayed at home and brought us all up. There's nothing wrong with it!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's a perfectly valid choice," Hermione said with a sniff, "it's just not my choice!"

"Are you insulting my mother because…" Ron said heatedly, his redheaded temper igniting because he hadn't listened to her.

"No!" declared Hermione hurriedly. "Of course I'm not insulting your mother!"

"It sounded like you were!" Ron waved the knife at her.

"Hey!" Harry intervened, tapping Ron's hand gently. "No waving sharp implements around! Hermione wasn't insulting your Mum, Ron. Keeping a home and raising kids is an important job and if your Mum wants to do that, then that's good. But can you really see _Hermione_ making that same choice?"

Ron looked at them both slightly bewildered. "But why not?"

And this, thought Hermione with a sigh, was why Ronald Weasley would never be her boyfriend any time soon.

"Hermione wants to be a Healer, Ron, remember?" Harry flicked Ron's forehead.

"Oh! Right!" Ron said, turning back to the bread. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Hermione held her tongue and counted to ten. Ron was short-tempered because he was hungry. If she kept being irritated by everything he said, they'd have a rotten day and she didn't want that. She glanced over at Harry who gestured at the mushrooms.

"They're not going to chop themselves."

Hermione stuck her tongue out as Harry turned deftly back to the stove. A warming plate went under the grill when he took a moment to turn the sausages. He moved again and a second burner was lit and he competently made scrambled eggs.

"By the way, thanks for the shout-out in the article, mate." Ron said happily. "They even spelled my name correctly!"

"Sirius approved it all last night after dinner." Harry stopped cooking for a second to make a disgusted face. "I hated doing the interview."

"All three articles came out really well though, Harry." Hermione assured him, passing him the mushrooms.

"There were three?" inquired Ron, surprised. "We only saw Skeeter's in the Prophet."

"Skeeter took the most…sensationalist approach," she darted a look to Harry who snorted, "it was factually accurate but she led with Harry's comments about his parents and had the picture of him looking….well…"

Skeeter had used one particular photo of Harry clearly holding back tears.

"Wimpish." Ron supplied.

Harry went red and his motions as he transferred the eggs to the warming plate along with the cooked bacon before adding tomatoes and mushrooms to the empty frying pan were stiff and sharp.

"I was going to say upset." Hermione said briskly and decided to move on. "The Quibbler took the most straightforward approach – a nice picture of Harry and Sirius – and a question and answer approach. The International Wizarding Herald was the most political – it's obviously got it in for Professor Dumbledore and the British Ministry."

"So my prediction is in the international press as well?" Ron grinned. "Wicked!"

"Never mind the article," Harry said suddenly, obviously deciding a change of subject was in order which given he hated publicity Hermione wasn't surprised, "something happened last night that I have to tell you guys."

Hermione and Ron immediately inched closer to their friend and exchanged a hopeful look. They knew there were things Harry wasn't telling them both and they understood to some degree, but he'd _always_ told them and it had always been the three of them on their adventures, and it hurt that he was keeping secrets.

He grinned at them. "I tried an animagus meditation last night!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No!"

"Yes!" Harry continued to grin. "And I saw my form!"

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron muttered, slumping back against the table. "I didn't even know you wanted to be an animagus!"

Harry gestured at him. "I convinced Sirius to let me try because I want to be there for Remus and he only agreed if Aunt Minerva agreed so…I've only just started. But I was thinking…" his green eyes met theirs tentatively, "I was thinking we could all do it? I mean, it's a good defence if you do come across a werewolf and it gives you a useful way out if you're in a sticky situation."

"I'd love to!" Hermione said immediately. She was sure her parents would agree especially if Professor McGonagall was on board.

"I don't know," Ron said uncertainly, gesturing with the knife, "I mean, you have to be a powerful wizard to become an animagus and I don't think I…you know Transfiguration's not exactly my subject."

"Nonsense, Ron!" Hermione said as Harry plucked the knife from Ron's hands and placed it safely on the table, muttering something about it taking an eye out.

"If the rat can do it, you can." Harry said firmly.

Ron brightened, apparently not bothered by the comparison to Pettigrew although Hermione suspected if she'd made the comment, he'd have erupted.

"So, what's your form?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yes," echoed Hermione, desperate to know, "did you really see your form? What was it?"

Harry took a moment to check the food before turning back to them. "You can't tell anyone ever. Sirius wants me to keep it a secret."

They both nodded in understanding.

He broke into another smile that lit up his whole face. "A raven."

"A raven?" Hermione immediately ran through the attributes of a raven in her head and wondered at how apt a form it was for Harry. "That's wonderful!"

"It is?" Ron asked.

Hermione kicked him and then glared at him for good measure.

"I mean, it is." Ron hastened to say.

"You'll be able to fly!" Hermione said authoritatively. "And ravens are known for their cleverness and problem solving, Harry." She frowned. "I've never understood why the totem for Ravenclaw was an eagle when a raven would have been better."

"But Harry's a lion! A Gryffindor!" Ron protested. He picked up a slice of bread and started munching on it. "Why would he be a raven?"

"Hey, standing right here!" Harry pointed out. He checked on the sausages and turned the mushrooms and tomatoes.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said insincerely. "Just…I get the flying but a raven's not a lion. I want to be something big and powerful."

"And totally useless." Hermione pointed out exasperated with him. "A raven can fly anywhere undetected. It can spy easily. It can get in and out of places quickly. It's a great form!"

"A lion is a better form!" argued Ron. "It can take down a man and scare any attackers!"

"I wanted a flying form." Harry interjected before Hermione could continue the argument. "And I've chosen the form now so that's that. No lion for me, Ron, so you can be the lion."

Ron smiled happily. "Maybe I will, mate."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes.

"This is about ready." Harry said, dishing up the tomatoes and mushrooms. "The sausages just need another few minutes."

"I can't believe you found your form so quickly." Hermione praised him, folding her arms. "It's supposed to be quite hard to reach the meditative state required."

"Meditation?" Ron's face dropped. "I'm screwed then."

"Or there's a potion." Hermione informed him crisply. "But you don't get to choose your form with the potion. You turn into your form – whichever one best suits your personality at that point in time. The meditation technique is supposed to give you more options but it is more difficult." She wondered at what the other forms Harry might have had.

Harry shrugged and smiled again softly. "I think I only achieved the meditation thanks to Luna. She kind of showed me the way."

"Luna?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry said, moving back to the stove to get the sausages from under the grill.

"You don't mean Looney?" Ron spluttered around a mouthful of bread.

"Oy!" Harry waved a spatula at Ron. "She has a name! Anyway, this is done. Why don't you go get your brothers and your Dad?"

Ron heaved a self-suffering sigh and left the kitchen,

Of course, the Lovegoods owned The Quibbler and Luna must have accompanied her father, Hermione thought slightly miserable at how happy Harry had seemed in mentioning the other girl. She tried to remember what Luna looked like and came up with blonde and pretty but not conventionally pretty, prettier than Hermione since she didn't have awfully big front teeth and bushy uncontrollable hair.

She bit her lip and rubbed her arms.

Hadn't she decided she wasn't going to do this? She wasn't going to crush on Harry or think about him as a potential boyfriend. She wasn't.

Even if Harry would make a great boyfriend.

Even if Harry was very sweet with her.

Even if she might possibly want Harry as a boyfriend.

The plastic kitchen door slapped against the plastic wall and the Weasley twins barrelled in along with Ron.

"Harry, Dad says can you put a plate together for Bill and Charlie and him?" Ron said sitting down at the table.

Hermione scowled. She had a feeling Ron had probably been asked and it was so like him to push the task off onto someone else. She opened her mouth to argue, caught Harry's eye and his silent message not to say anything and subsided with a huff.

"What about Percy?" asked Harry.

"He's off doing Ministry stuff." Ron shrugged unconcerned.

"This is great, Harry." Fred said.

"You'll make someone a lovely wife." George agreed.

Harry whacked George with the back of a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" George exclaimed, rubbing his upper arm where Harry had landed the blow with an exaggerated pout.

"He's got the Mum thing down too!" Fred pointed out and dodged when Harry threatened him with the spoon next.

Hermione couldn't help giggling at the good-natured teasing and Harry's pleasure at the underlying praise.

"You guys took a look around outside?" Harry asked as he put breakfast sandwiches together for Arthur, Bill and Charlie.

"Yeah, it's mad out there!" Fred exclaimed. "You'll never guess who we ran into? Bagman!"

"He was taking bets." George confided.

Hermione frowned at their twin expressions of glee. "Oh, you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" asked Ron, scooping up more mushrooms since Harry had finished with the serving spoon.

"Bet." Hermione said succinctly. She turned to look at the twins. "What would your Mum say?"

"I reckon she'd be talking with the wooden spoon." Fred admitted.

George nodded. "But…she's not here…"

"And we need money…"

"For the joke shop."

It was Harry's turn to frown at them. "I thought Remus said we'd invest if you got your NEWTs."

Fred and George looked to each other before they turned back to Harry.

"We just want…"

"To put in our own share and…"

"Do our bit."

Harry sighed but nodded in the face of their unwavering conviction. He raised the plate he held. "I'd better take this out before it gets cold."

"It's a good thing you wanting to contribute," Hermione began lecturing them as Harry disappeared into the front room, "but really betting?"

"You have to risk something…"

"If you want something." Fred concluded.

"Mum is going to freak." Ron pointed out, stabbing another sausage.

"Which is why nobody…"

"Is going to tell her."

The twins looked hard at their younger brother.

Ron swallowed and gestured at his brothers. "I'm not going to tell her but she'll still know. She's Mum."

Hermione's response was forgotten as Ginny and Lydia Inglebee entered. Their faces were painted in motifs symbolising Ireland; Ginny had gone for a fairly sedate green four leaf clover on her left cheek while Lydia had a sparkling rainbow arching into a small heap of glittering gold galleons. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Ooh, breakfast!" Lydia said, hurrying over to the table.

"Oy, get your own!" Ron complained. "Harry made this for us!"

"Harry made this?" Lydia giggled and nudged Ginny. "Isn't he awesome? He can cook!"

"Awesome!" Fred and George parroted, batting their eyelashes in unison as they mocked the girls.

"Behave!" Ginny threatened as she sat down and helped herself to food. "Lydia's our guest."

Hermione rubbed her head. Was she getting a headache?

Harry entered the kitchen and froze at the sight of Lydia and Ginny. Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy. It was probably his worst nightmare – well, beyond the whole thing with Voldemort and even then she wasn't too sure that he wouldn't prefer to have another confrontation with the evil wizard rather than face the two girls with the most obvious crushes on him ganging up together.

"Hi, Harry!" Lydia smiled at him widely.

"Hi, how are you doing, Lydia?" Harry asked politely as he quickly took up a position by Hermione.

She suspected he was intending to use her as a human shield.

Lydia shot Hermione a disgruntled look. "I'm good. This food looks amazing."

"I didn't know you could cook, Harry." Ginny followed up, evidently taking courage from Lydia's blatant flirting to actually talk with Harry.

"Hmmm, yeah," Harry pulled on Hermione's arm and sent a desperate look to Ron, "we should…"

"Check out the stalls while this lot finish breakfast and do clean-up." Hermione declared briskly. "You're very right, Harry. Let's go get Sirius and my parents. Ron?"

Ron picked up a final slice of bread, swiped it across his plate and pushed the whole thing in his mouth. He made a muffled sound which might have meant 'let's go.'

Hermione shot Harry a look of exasperated fondness at Ron's behaviour and he sent one back warm with affection and gratitude at her getting him away from the awkwardness of Lydia and Ginny. She felt a thrill of delight and happiness, and ignored the heated looks of jealousy emanating from the girls left behind in the kitchen.

o-O-o

Remus laughed at Bogdan's latest joke about Cornelius and turned to translate something funny but not related to the British Minister to the man in question.

In part he didn't mind the change of plans. Madame Derry – 'call me Kate' – was a lovely astute woman with forthright opinions and the Bulgarian Minister was a very intelligent and witty man. Both had expressed a deep appreciation of Cornelius's political acumen, but disappointment overall in the British foreign policy (which was effectively to ignore the rest of the world and progress elsewhere for fear it might contaminate Britain – Remus was going to have to discuss it with Sirius because politically they too had ignored the international arena for cleaning house at home first and it might be a mistake to ignore it for long). Both had also expressed amusement over Cornelius's attempts to engage Bogdan in conversation through mime and simply talking louder (as though volume would assist in understanding). Bogdan actually spoke reasonable English but a translator helped to avoid the embarrassing errors that neither Minister wanted to make on an international stage.

Remus was content enough – he had good company and the Ministry Box was resplendent. A very comfortable space with leather seats for comfort, as much drink and food as they could possibly want and a great view of the pitch as they were at eye level with the players. Yet he couldn't quite shake his worry about Harry.

He knew Sirius would never have agreed if he hadn't been OK in Remus leaving protection duty for Harry to do something else but still Remus felt that he'd let Sirius and Harry down in agreeing.

Or rather his wolf felt he'd let them down. It was fairly screaming at him that he should be with his pack.

Remus sighed and wrestled the wolf back once more with practiced patience. He could understand the wolf's unease.

Harry had received death threats. Not just the one on his birthday but another and the perpetrator remained at large and hiding behind a house elf of all things. They knew it had to be someone on the list of party attendees but nobody was ever going to give permission for the entire Wizengamot and the most senior Ministry officials to be compelled to take veritaserum for questioning.

What was more worrying was that whoever it was seemed to be operating in isolation. Neither Severus nor Lucius nor Bertie's spy had gotten wind of a plot to terrorise Harry – well, beyond the likely ritual they believed Voldemort was planning. But that ritual was to be performed on the eve of the Summer solstice and terrorising Harry _now_ made no sense. Then again, when had anything to do with Voldemort ever made sense?

He rubbed his right temple thoughtfully.

"_Is everything OK, my friend?_" Bogdan asked concerned in Bulgarian.

"_I'm just thinking about my friend's son._" Remus said apologetically. "_I am anxious given recent events._"

"_Ah, yes. I read the article in the International Wizarding Herald. It is shocking that someone so young can be targeted so horrifically._" Bogdan smiled at him. "_If you wish to take a break and check on young Lord Potter I will cope for a few minutes alone._"

"_You may but others will not_." Remus turned to Cornelius who had started anxiously as the two had exchanged words. "Nothing to worry about, Minister, we were just commenting about the article in the Herald on Harry."

"Kurt is a good reporter." Kate said briskly.

"I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to read the Herald this morning but the article in the Prophet was well done by Rita as always." Cornelius said. "I was thinking perhaps we should have a day of remembrance for the Potters."

"It's a nice thought but I'm not sure it's what Harry had in mind." Remus said diplomatically. "We were actually discussing the death threats."

"A terrible business but I have confidence Amelia will get to the bottom of it." Cornelius said forcefully.

Bogdan nodded. "Eet is good to hear. Child should not be target."

Kate nodded her agreement. "It is a shame for the lad."

Cornelius smiled at them. "I couldn't agree with you more. Unfortunately, Harry's unique status makes him more of a target than I think any of us would wish on the poor boy."

Remus checked his watch. The match was about to start. He glanced over the box and was surprised at the empty seats. He guessed some of the Wizengamot and eligible Ministry staff hadn't taken up their tickets. Crouch was missing too which was a surprise since he had helped secure the World Cup as an event for Britain. Bagman was commentating so that wasn't a surprise.

A sudden sound at the door had them all turning and he wasn't surprised when the Weasleys, excepting Ron and Bill, hurried into the box and took their seats. He noticed Percy frowned at the absent Crouch's seat before taking his own.

Arthur hurried over and was introduced to the foreign Ministers by Cornelius, assisted by Remus.

Kate smiled warmly. "I would be happy to meet with you and discuss how we deal with muggles in Ireland."

Arthur smiled. "I'd like that."

Bogdan turned to Remus and switched back to Bulgarian. "_Please inform him that we have a good relationship with our muggle counterparts and we would be happy to share how we have built trust and share information._"

Remus translated for Arthur who said he would be delighted to meet them both at the first opportunity. A soft clearing of the throat behind Remus had him turning to look in surprise at Percy.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lupin, I couldn't help noticing you're translating," Percy said, with a frown, "Mister Crouch was insistent that he would translate."

"Well, if Barty wanted to translate he should be here!" Cornelius said sharply. "Mister Lupin has stepped in at short notice after his services were kindly offered by Lord Black. I'm sure I speak for Kate, Bogdan and myself that we are very happy with him."

Remus made a show of translating for the Bulgarian Minister but he had a feeling from the gleam in Bogdan's eye that he understood what had been said.

"Very happy." Bogdan said firmly.

"Mister Lupin has been a welcome addition to our party." Kate stated bluntly.

Percy immediately nodded subserviently. "Of course, my apologies. I was just concerned…"

"And so you should be, young Percy." Amos Diggory interrupted briskly having arrived in the box during Percy's approach. He gestured at Remus. "Cornelius, you are aware that Lupin is a registered werewolf? What are you doing letting such a creature near to any Heads of State?"

Cornelius drew himself up in the face of the criticism. "Amos, that is completely out of line. We are nowhere near the full moon. Remus is here at my request and he has been a complete boon to our discussions all day."

"Registered werewolves cannot be employed in the Ministry." Amos stated firmly, obviously believing the Bulgarian Minister couldn't understand him and apparently unaware that the dark haired lady next to him was the Irish Minister. "You know the law, Cornelius. I should have Lupin arrested but as you and Minister Oblansk are involved, I'll settle for Lupin making himself scarce."

Cornelius gaped in shock.

"Amos!" Arthur snapped. "You do realise you're insulting the Bulgarian Minister, our Minister, and the steward of two Ancient and Noble Houses! Lord Black and Lord Potter could challenge you on what you've said!"

"He's a werewolf!" Amos said firmly.

Remus felt the usual sick feeling in his gut from the immediate rejection and the look of disgust. It had happened to him often enough in his life. His nose scented alcohol on Amos's breath; the man had been drinking.

Amos glowered at Remus. "I don't want this creature in the same box as my son."

Remus sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if I left."

"Nonsense," Cornelius said, pinning Amos with a hard stare, "Mister Lupin isn't being employed by the Ministry and he isn't getting paid; he provided his services at the behest of Lord Black as a personal favour to me. There are no grounds for an arrest and, on the contrary, the only person I see causing a disturbance is you, Amos."

"I agree." Bogdan said gruffly. "Vou are about to cause an international incident. Ve do not have the same laws on verevolves and von of my guards is also verevolf." He gestured at the Bulgarian security detail behind him.

Amos paled.

"If you don't feel you can stay in the same box then you are welcome to find seats elsewhere." Kate said sternly. "We also don't have the same laws against werewolves and I am quite happy with Mister Lupin's presence whereas I begin to find yours unacceptable."

"What is going on?" Crouch said, interrupting. He must have entered while Amos had been denigrating him, Remus thought absently.

"Ah, there you are, Barty," Cornelius said, "Amos was just about to apologise to my guests and Mister Lupin for a misunderstanding."

Amos flushed but gave a short nod. "My apologies, Ministers." He said stiffly. "Mister Lupin, my apologies to the Houses of Black and Potter."

Kate simply glowered at Amos but Bogdan nodded an acknowledgement and Remus followed his example. Amos darted away just in time for his wife and son to enter and join him unaware of the hullabaloo he had caused.

"Well, I'm sure there's no harm done." Barty said officiously and pointed to the pitch where the mascots were being announced. "Shall we watch?"

"Would you prefer to take over translation duties?" Remus asked politely, remembering Percy's comment.

Barty shook his head. "If the Ministers don't mind I will leave them in your hands." He wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "I'm afraid I haven't been feeling all that well."

A whiff of something drifted over to Remus. His nose wrinkled and he frowned unable to place the scent because of the overlay of alcohol from Amos that lingered.

"Vou are still recovering after Vizard flu?" Bogdan frowned.

"You should see a new Healer." Kate advised.

"I quite agree, Barty." Cornelius said. "Or take some more time off. You know we need you in tip top shape for the…the thing at the end of October."

"Thank you all. I may just do that." Barty sat down in his seat and the Ministers took theirs. Remus sat down off to the side with the Bulgarian security detail. He sighed and turned his attention to the antics of the younger men trying to climb over the railings to get to the Bulgarian Veelas. He wondered if Harry was attempting the same…

o-O-o

The Black box was situated at playing level across the field from the Ministry box and it was probably only second to the Ministry box in its interior décor. The colours of the Black family crest of green and black dominated the walls but they were accented by Sirius's preferred Gryffindor red and gold on the comfortable seating – no plastic that made a bum go numb in seconds.

Ron was impressed. He lifted up his brand omniculars (and he fully intended to pay Harry back regardless of Harry's 'consider it your Christmas and birthday gift') and felt himself sway at the sight of the Veelas. He took a step toward the railing…

"Easy there, Ron." Bill grasped his shoulder and pulled him back. "I don't want to have to explain you diving over the edge to Mum and Dad."

Ron shook himself. He watched amused as Lucius Malfoy pulled his son away from the railing, Zabini was holding back Nott. Beside him, Harry had placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and was quietly talking to him seemingly holding him back but Harry himself seemed unaffected.

Hermione nudged Ron. "Harry must have some natural immunity." She sounded unusually pleased.

Jealousy stirred in Ron's gut and he hated it; hated himself for feeling jealous.

Since the Flying Incident and his talk with Bill, Ron had made a conscious effort _not _to be jealous of Harry. He knew in many respects Harry would have loved to have had Ron's life; two parents, a houseful of siblings and more love than Ron himself sometimes knew what to do with. But he couldn't quite help the envy at Harry's new clothes, the money, the fame, and the lifestyle Harry enjoyed.

Well, didn't so much enjoy as _had_. Ron knew Harry would have preferred to have dumped the fame and his status entirely if he could. And it wasn't as though Harry had an easy life what with the death threats and the ever present threat of _something _happening.

The trip to the basilisk had been horrible. Ginny had refused to see the mind healer despite her hysterics during the return visit to the Chamber. Their Dad and Bill had tried and failed to convince her to go and after the one and only session their Dad had dragged Ginny to, kicking and screaming all the way, the mind healer had said that forcing her wouldn't work. Ron himself had tried to talk Ginny into it, pointing out that he'd been scared down in the Chamber himself remembering how Lockhart had almost obliviated him and the horrible, horrible wait for Harry to come back; that if Ginny went to a session, maybe he'd go to one too. She hadn't gone for it. Ron had quietly thought that they should ask Harry to have a word. He was fairly certain only Harry would be able to get her to go.

At least, Ron mused, Ginny hadn't been caught up in the drama of Ron's third year. She'd actually settled into Gryffindor. All of the male Weasleys at Hogwarts had been under strict instructions to watch her and make sure that nothing similar to the Chamber happened again. Ron would be quite happy if nothing similar to the Chamber happened to him either – and he could do without a repeat of being dragged into the Shrieking Shack by a Grim.

Maybe Harry was right about the animagus training. If Ron had been able to turn into a lion, he could have gotten away or scared the pants off Sirius anyway. He would try anyway for Harry. He felt very happy that Harry wanted to include him and Hermione in something like that since there was a lot going on that Harry couldn't talk about – or at least, Ron and Hermione suspected that there was a lot going on that Harry couldn't talk about. They'd both confided their worries about Harry to each other in brief conversations but Ron knew if Harry was keeping quiet it was because Sirius had made him promise and Ron wouldn't try to get Harry into trouble with his new Dad just to satisfy Ron's curiosity.

He smiled at the thought as the leprechauns came out in support of Ireland. They were flinging gold up into the stands and for a long moment Ron was tempted to go and grab some…

"Oooh! It almost looks real, doesn't it?" Hermione said out loud.

And that was a good reason why he shouldn't. Leprechaun gold was nothing but an illusion. Ron's lips firmed. If he wanted money, fame and status he would have to work for it as Bill had said in their discussions.

He felt a rush of happiness at the thought of his oldest brother and he glanced up behind him where Bill stood sentry ensuring Harry couldn't be attacked from the back of the box. His relationship with Bill had changed since their talk in Ron's room. Bill had taken time every couple of days to come over and chat specifically with Ron; sometimes they'd play chess or they'd fly but most times they ended up like the first time – just sat on Ron's bed, talking. Ron had found himself listening to more stories of Bill and Charlie as kids as well as Bill's time at Hogwarts. Instead of switching off thinking it was Bill lording it over him for doing something first, Ron really listened and had gotten to know his brother much better.

He'd sought Charlie out himself a couple of times after that to check Bill's version of events sometimes or to ask Charlie his advice about Quidditch. He'd even confided his Quidditch dreams and Charlie was helping train Ron for the try-outs. Ron was thrilled with his brother's support.

"Here come the teams!" Harry said excitedly, elbowing Ron and drawing his attention back to the game.

Ron grinned at him, and raised the omniculars again.

For long minutes they murmured 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as the professional teams took to the skies and play began.

Harry shook his head. "They're so fast!"

"So are you on that Firebolt." Sirius pointed out.

"He's right though, they're playing very fast – it's obviously Ireland's strategy. The Bulgarian Beaters have issues with speed." Ron said authoritatively. "See?" He nudged Harry. "They can't get the bludgers anywhere near on target."

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right." Draco Malfoy said.

All of the Gryffindors turned to look at the Slytherin in shock.

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" asked Neville. "You do realise you've just complimented Ron?"

Nott snorted in the background.

"I agreed with his surmising of the Irish strategy, I didn't compliment him." Malfoy snapped.

Neville huffed and returned to the action. Ron gave the back of Malfoy's head a searching look before returning his attention to the game. He'd been told very strictly by everyone that he needed to be on his best behaviour with the Slytherins. The Malfoys were part of the House of Black, as much as Ron might hate it, and he was only in the box because he was a guest of Harry's. He didn't like the snakes but he guessed he could put up with them for the length of a Quidditch match.

Hermione sighed, sat back down and pulled a book out of her backpack.

Ron stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." Hermione said slowly as though he was the odd one.

"But…" Ron waved his arms out towards the pitch and the action.

"I only came to experience the atmosphere of a professional game." Hermione explained rather snootily in Ron's opinion. "I don't really enjoy Quidditch."

"But…" Ron stuttered out.

"You watch all the Gryffindor matches." Harry said, lowering his own omniculars to look at her with faint surprise.

Hermione squirmed in her seat, her fingers tightening around the book. "That's because you play and you're my friend so I support you." She'd gone red in the face as though she was embarrassed.

Ron exchanged a look with Harry over Hermione's head. Mental, Ron thought with horror; absolutely mental. How could she not enjoy Quidditch? He returned to watching the game.

"I wish our Chasers could play like that." Malfoy said with a sigh as Ireland scored again.

"They have too much muscle on them." Ron said without thinking. "Uh…"

"Too much muscle and they're too focused on blocking rather than scoring." Zabini agreed sliding in as though Ron hadn't paused in stupefied realisation that he'd just talked to Malfoy.

"I don't understand why Flint chose them when there are better fliers in Slytherin." Nott said.

"He wanted people who could intimidate others in the air." Malfoy said shortly. "Obviously."

"You don't," Nott said, "but there again you didn't exactly try-out, did you?"

"I'm a Seeker, I don't need to intimidate anyone." Malfoy retorted. "And I think I've earned my place on the team after the last two years, thank you very much."

"When you beat Potter we'll talk." Zabini said, throwing Malfoy a teasing wink that simply infuriated the other boy.

The Gryffindors exchanged a look at the Slytherins' exchange and Ron could see Sirius's lips twitching like he wanted to grin.

Ron shook himself and returned to the match. It was a beautiful display of aerial acrobatics. Suddenly Krum moved, diving for the ground.

"He's seen the Snitch!" said Ron excitedly.

"No, he hasn't," Harry said, "the Snitch is up by the hoop. He's feinting."

Harry was right. Another minute later and Lynch, the Irish Seeker, was being helped off the ground as Krum floated back to the air.

"How the bloody hell did you see the Snitch?" demanded Nott.

"Because he's the best Seeker at Hogwarts." Ron said proudly.

Malfoy gave a loud snort but he didn't argue the point. Maybe, Ron mused, the fabled truce Harry had talked about was actually in effect.

The match wore on. Ron explained some of the more professional plays and moves to Harry and got used to the Slytherins chiming in. After half an hour, Neville had gotten comfortable enough to add his thoughts and all of the male teenagers soon congregated together, house rivalries mostly forgotten in their discussion although there was the occasional jab.

Ron slowly realised that all of the Slytherins – Malfoy included which boggled his mind – were vying to build better relationships with Harry. He was almost amused but mostly concerned. He shot Neville a look (Ron was willing to admit that Neville was much better at the political stuff) and they nodded at each other in understanding; Harry would need to be protected. He was far too forgiving and _innocent_ sometimes.

"There's no way the Bulgarians can win this now." Harry commented. "The Irish have scored too many for them to catch up."

"Krum will end it." Ron said convinced he was right.

Five minutes later, he cheered with glee as Krum did exactly what Ron thought he would; he caught the Snitch and put the Bulgarians out of their misery.

A silvery shape swept into the room and Ron realised it was a wolf patronus. It stopped in front of Sirius.

"Minister Oblansk and Minister Derry would like to invite you all to meet the teams in the Ministry box." Remus's voice sounded out from the wolf's mouth.

Everyone except Hermione turned to Sirius hopefully.

Sirius glanced at Harry. "It's risky. We haven't vetted them."

"Please, Padfoot?!" Harry pleaded softly.

Simeon cleared his throat. "Maybe a compromise, Sirius? Bring them onto our territory?"

Sirius raised his wand and a Grim patronus emerged. "Moony, we'll be happy to host the teams and the Ministers in the Potter alliance tent. Due to security reasons Lord Potter is restricted in his movements. I'm sure the Ministers will understand the necessity."

Harry nodded, accepting the compromise although Ron knew it didn't guarantee their meeting the teams at all. "Thank you."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Come on. Let's get to the tent."

It took a good half an hour to exit the stadium and find the Potter alliance tent. The rest of the alliance – especially Terry Stebbins – was delighted that the teams might stop by. Harry and Neville went off to do the rounds while Hermione and Ron hit the buffet table set up at the back of the tent, with the Slytherins at their heels.

"You don't have to stick with us, you know." Ron complained.

Malfoy shot him a look. "This is the _Potter_ alliance, Weasley. Most of them aren't too fond of the House of Malfoy or of Nott."

Ron cast a look in Zabini's direction.

Zabini shrugged. "We're neutral. They don't mind us." He paused. "My mother has almost finished completing an alliance deal with the House of Black and the House of Potter."

Malfoy and Nott looked at him with surprise.

"I thought she was still angling for marriage?" drawled Malfoy.

Zabini laughed. "Lord Black isn't as stupid as her usual targets. He knows what she is."

Ron frowned in confusion and he darted a look at Hermione who sent him one back that said she'd explain later.

There was a noise by the front of the tent and in the next moment the Minister arrived. Harry caught Ron's eye across the room and waved frantically at him to come over. Ron hurried, not wanting to miss his opportunity to meet the teams although really there was only one player he wanted to shake hands with.

Ten minutes later, he got his wish.

Sirius shook hands with Viktor Krum and congratulated him on catching the Snitch. "This is my son, Lord Harry James Potter. He plays Seeker too."

"Although not as good as you." Harry added, grinning happily at the thin dour looking Bulgarian with his large nose. "That feint you did was incredible." He motioned to his side where Ron and the others were standing. "May I introduce my friends and allies? Draco Malfoy, my cousin; Hermione Granger, a daughter of the House of Black; Neville Longbottom, my godbrother; Ronald Weasley, my best mate, and Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, my classmates at Hogwarts although we're in different Houses."

Viktor shook hands with all the boys and kissed Hermione's knuckles which made her blush furiously. He turned back to Ron. "Vou vere mentioned in newspaper?"

"Yes," Ron said, his heart pounding at having the famous Seeker actually talk with him, "Harry gave them my prediction when he was asked what he thought the outcome would be today."

"Vou vere right." Viktor commented dryly.

"Thank you." Ron felt his face heat up at the praise and knew he was probably as red as his hair. "I've followed your career. You're amazing!"

"Vou play?" Viktor asked.

"I play but not for my House team. I'm hoping to try-out as Keeper this coming year." Ron said, attempting to act normal, despite his racing pulse. He pointed at Harry who was indulgently grinning at him like a loon. "He was the youngest Seeker for a century at Hogwarts."

"I play Seeker too." Malfoy added, pushing into the conversation.

Viktor's dark eyes flickered to him before returning to Harry and Ron. "Vou must practice, practice, practice to be the best."

Harry nodded. "That's what our old captain, Oliver Wood, said. He's just signed with a British team."

"Well, I'm sorry to break this up but we should let Viktor move on and let others talk to him." Sirius prompted gently.

"It vas nice to meet vou all." Viktor said and fell into step beside his coach as they moved to the next group.

Ron watched him go and turned back just in time to be introduced to the Irish Seeker. Life just didn't get any better than this, he thought happily.


	36. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 6

Neville took a gulp of butterbeer and sank back in the chair that he had commandeered an hour before. The Potter alliance tent continued to buzz with chatter and laughter as everyone celebrated the Irish win. The teams themselves had left ages before as had the Ministers who were expected back at the stadium for the official Ministry party. Some of the adults had departed for other places – Simeon and Anna had gone home; the Tonks' had headed to other friends. Many were taking turns to rotate a presence at the Ministry party except for Sirius.

Sirius had refused to move further than a half a tent from Harry and Neville could understand why after the events earlier that week. He hadn't strayed too far from Harry himself once they'd reunited in the box.

Zabini shifted beside him. Neville had made a concerted effort with the Slytherin remembering his comment at the party. Zabini had proven to have a sly sense of humour and a wicked eye for observation. Some of the comments he'd made as they people watched had had Neville and the others in hysterics.

Neville followed Zabini's gaze to where Harry was conversing with Nott and Hermione, along with Jeremy and Michael. It appeared that Jeremy knew Nott quite well and the group seemed animated, discussing something that had Hermione's hands flying in debate and Harry's head cocked to the side with interest.

He frowned. Malfoy had left with his father earlier to the Ministry party; he had gone protesting, claiming he preferred to stay with friends his own age but Lucius Malfoy had been insistent. He wasn't sure why Nott and Zabini had been allowed to stay since the Malfoys were hosting them but as Narcissa remained in the tent, he guessed protocol was satisfied. Neville pursed his lips. He and Ron had both noticed the Slytherins manoeuvring during the discussion of the Quidditch match. Both Nott and Malfoy had clearly decided to build a closer relationship with Harry – presumably not for Harry's benefit but their own.

Protectiveness welled up in Neville.

Harry was far too trusting and forgiving. Neville knew he himself had a problem with wanting to please people – especially his Gran – but his gratitude that some people wanted to be his friend was tempered by his Gran's lessons on the wizarding world and their various alliances. In fact Harry was the only person he believed had no ulterior motive in befriending him beyond wanting a friend himself, and that pleased him enormously.

He certainly knew Nott and Malfoy however would never approach a Longbottom or a Potter without ulterior motive. Harry though hadn't been raised to think of the possible alliance motivations first. Sirius was browbeating it into Harry but there were times during their politics lessons when he would have to question Harry at length before Harry would see how a discussion at a dinner with an ally wasn't just idle chatter but a testing of Harry's agenda.

Neville understood to some degree Harry shying away from viewing every interaction with suspicion, questioning every comment and monitoring himself to the nth degree. It was the core Slytherin behaviours that as Gryffindors they were meant to abhor. But politically it was behaviours they needed as Lords and Heads of Houses. Sirius for all he disliked his family had been raised as a Slytherin and was embracing that in order to protect Harry. Neville understood Harry was going to have to be more Slytherin if he was going to swim in the snake infested waters of the wizarding political world. Neville even thought Harry understood that just…Harry didn't want to act like a Slytherin.

Well, that was OK, Neville mused. He would act like a Slytherin; it didn't bother him. In fact he'd rather enjoyed the politics they'd been immersed in during the Summer. Harry could be Harry and Neville would deal with the politics within their alliance.

Which meant that Neville was going to have to deal with Malfoy and Nott.

He wasn't cowed by the idea as he might have been a few months before, but he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Theo isn't so bad." Zabini said softly.

Neville's head snapped to him in alarm.

"You've been glaring at him for over a minute." Zabini pointed out as his wand sketched a privacy bubble around them – the underage tracking charm wouldn't be able to tell since they were surrounded by adults. "It wasn't really that hard to work out."

Obviously being Slytherin wasn't just a question of attitude, Neville thought sheepishly. He was being far too Gryffindor in his behaviour and body language.

"It's just…"

"You've realised Nott and Malfoy have understood the power Potter wields now and are repositioning themselves." Zabini supplied. He raised his bottle. "You're worried because Potter is politically naïve. Lord Black is trying to correct that but he cannot undo the years where Potter was kept unaware of his heritage and his position in a single Summer."

"I wouldn't call Harry naïve so much as wanting to think the best of people," Neville said firmly.

"How very Dumbledore-ish." Zabini's smile took away the sting of the job. "So you've appointed yourself his protector?"

Neville's chin went up. "We stand together." There was a warning note in his voice for Zabini not to question him on his loyalty to Harry.

Zabini nodded slowly. "Theo's politics are closer to Potter's agenda than his father's. The only area of major disagreement is equality for muggleborns – Theo would rather keep the political power with pureblood or at least old magical families. My guess is that when Theo becomes Lord Nott, he will seek an alliance of mutual aid and support not a détente, and he will seek it directly with Potter not with the House of Black."

"I see." Neville murmured.

And he did see. He saw why Nott had evidently cultivated relationships with Jeremy Branstone and Michael Corner, and why he looked relaxed talking to Harry. He didn't have to watch what he said because he agreed with Harry's views. That agreement would help him forge a bond with Harry – a closer one than Malfoy who remained entrenched in his father's political view despite the fact that they had to comply with the House of Black's primacy.

"What about you?" asked Neville.

"Our political agenda is close enough to Potter's for the differences not to matter." Zabini said with a shrug. "Mother was simply holding out on the alliance because she hoped to convince Lord Black of the advantages of a marriage including giving Potter a maternal figure." He snorted a little in derision.

"Your Mother has Veela blood." Neville commented hesitantly.

"Yeah, she constantly seeks her," Blaise lifted his hands and mimed quotation marks, "'true mate.' Obviously it's a load of bollocks because that kind of thing is the invention of romance writers, but that's why she's been married so much."

"Your father…"

"An arrangement." Blaise changed position. "But she's not a murderer no matter what they say though." He claimed defensively. "Father died of a rare genetic heart condition. Donald, her next husband, didn't actually die, they divorced when they realised his resisting her allure wasn't because he was powerful but because he was gay; he's living in the States with a guy called Bob now. Don's pretty great really – still sends me birthday and Yule gifts. Gunther was just dull and drank a lot. I'm pretty sure he died of boredom even if the official report said liver failure."

Neville remained silent not sure what to say.

Blaise shook his head. "Anyway, mostly Mother's romances don't bother me. I lived with my Great-Aunt Josephine, my grandfather's sister, until Hogwarts as she had the regency. She died the Summer after our first year which is when my Mother took over. I inherited Great-Aunt Jo's house so I stay there mostly."

"I'm sorry about your Great-Aunt." Neville said softly, knowing the condolences were a poor substitute for a woman who Blaise spoke about with fondness and who obviously had been the parental figure in Blaise's life.

"Thanks." Blaise sighed heavily.

Neville decided to change the subject a little. "So are you a Veela?"

"No, only daughters of the blood can be called Veela." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I don't know much about them." Neville explained with chagrin.

Blaise nodded. "They're like all magical creatures, secretive about their own ways. What I do know is that pure Veelas can reproduce asexually but most mate with wizards now. Sons are rare and generally have a resistance to the allure but no other Veela characteristics; daughters are considered Veela regardless of how many traits they actually retain." He took a sip of his butterbeer. "Mother wanted a daughter."

Neville swallowed the urge to say 'sorry' but what could he say? He knew something about being a disappointment for something outside of his control after all – before the Summer his Gran had practically mentioned in every sentence that Neville failed to match up to his father.

He opened his mouth to say something – anything but before he could a loud boom echoed outside the tent and the ground shook hard beneath their feet sending some of the glassware and bottles crashing to the ground.

Zabini dispelled the privacy bubble and they immediately made their way to Harry. Sirius had already reached him and gave a nod to Neville and Zabini.

"You don't think that's…" Harry began.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure…"

A wolf patronus appeared – a message from Remus. "Sirius! There's been an explosion at the stadium and the stadium is on fire! The Aurors are trying to contain it but need help! Send as many able bodied men and women as you can!"

Sirius turned toward Harry and Harry immediately motioned for him to leave. "Go and help! We'll be fine!"

"Portkey out if there's any sign of trouble otherwise stay here!" Sirius ordered. "Bill…"

"I'll remain with him." Bill confirmed.

"Listen up! The stadium is on fire! Anyone who wishes to help, come with me!" Sirius shouted, already moving towards the tent opening.

Most of the adults hurried after Sirius with only Wallace Granger and a few of the women were left behind with Bill. There was a rising sense of hysteria in the tent as everyone started talking over each other.

His Gran set off her wand to make a small bang. "Dear Merlin! Get a hold of yourselves!"

"But what do we do?" Celia Inglebee clutched Lydia – who was crying for some inexplicable reason – and looked at Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry.

Harry shot a nervous look at Neville's Gran who nodded at him encouragingly.

"We don't really know what's happening except that there's a fire." Harry began, and his voice which had started out unsteady gained more confidence with every word. "I suggest everyone gathers in the centre of the tent, young children in the middle, anyone capable of defending themselves placed around them. And…and anyone with a portkey should identify themselves and agree who they'll take if we need to leave urgently."

"Good plan, Harry." Narcissa said.

"Right, you heard Harry," Neville said authoritatively, knowing Harry needed support which they had vowed to give him, "Heirs start organising seating in the centre of the tent and a play area for the youngsters. Portkey people to Harry!"

He gave Harry a confident look and went to start rearranging the tent. Susan and Hannah immediately moved to help him as did Jeremy and Michael. Hermione dragged Ron into the centre to move some chairs and smiled at Neville. Neville felt a frisson of pride that they'd all followed him

He glanced back at Harry, quietly directing those with portkeys to strategic points with Bill's assistance, and felt a surge of confidence; of satisfaction in his choice to stand beside Harry. He just hoped the fire at the stadium had nothing to do with Harry's death threats…

o-O-o

"What is going on here?" Amelia shouted over the panicking crowd in the stadium's reception room.

Remus managed to wriggle close enough to her position to answer without yelling. "The portkeys aren't working."

Amelia sighed heavily. "Where the hell is Crouch or Bagman?"

"I haven't seen Bagman at all." Remus said. "Crouch left as soon as the match was over. He said he was feeling sick."

"So basically the two people in charge of this mess are AWOL?" Amelia rubbed her head.

Cornelius popped up beside them suddenly. "Amelia! Thank goodness you're here! Something's wonky with our portkeys and the stadium is on fire!"

"Yes," Amelia said dryly, "I had worked that out for myself, Cornelius." She whistled loudly and everyone stopped chattering and turned to look at her. "Auror Dawlish," she motioned at the man standing to her left, "escort everyone out of the emergency exit and to the portkey site outside of the encampment."

Cornelius beamed at her. "An excellent suggestion! Lead on, Dawlish!"

Dawlish nodded at his partner, a wiry looking woman who looked like she was sucking a sour plum, and the two of them began herding the VIPs efficiently. It wasn't a surprise to Remus that Cornelius was at Dawlish's elbow as the Auror led the way out.

Bogdan nudged Remus. "Vou are staying?"

"_I should_," Remus said apologetically, "_to help with the fire._"

"_Tomas will stay with you._" Bogdan indicated one of his guards and Remus immediately knew it was Tomas was the werewolf that Bogdan had spoken about earlier.

"_Thank you._" Remus said.

"_You will always be welcome in Bulgaria, Remus._" Bogdan stated with a smile. He gave a nod of farewell and let his security force usher him out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lupin." Kate said with a grin as the Irish Minister followed the Bulgarian's example and left.

Remus turned back to Amelia. "What's happening? Where do you need us?"

"Rufus has set up a command tent," Amelia said, "Sirius and most of the other volunteers have been pressed into fire duty on the North stand."

"I figured." Remus said as they moved out of the way of the flowing crush of people. "Sirius has the training for it at least."

"I think Rufus wants to give him his badge back," Amelia joked, "he's got him leading that group – thankfully because the Auror contingent is struggling to hold the East stand."

Remus nodded. "Tomas and I will join with Sirius then."

"Actually, Remus…" Amelia sighed as she stepped out of the way of a running child, "if the portkeys aren't working then that's another problem we need to solve."

"It's probably an anti-transportation ward." Remus suggested. "I doubt apparition will be possible either."

"Can you track down the source?" Amelia asked.

Remus felt torn. He wanted to help Sirius, or failing that to return to Harry's side because he sensed Sirius wouldn't be happy about leaving Harry even if he'd left him with others that he trusted. But if his skills were needed… "I'm fair."

"I can help." Tomas said. "I am trained Auror."

"Excellent." Amelia said. "Well, if you two can try to find the source of the ward and destroy it; that would be great."

Remus exchanged a look with Tomas and nodded.

They fell into step with the stragglers from the Ministry party and within minutes were outside of the stadium.

Remus cast a look back at the building; at the rising plume of smoke and the flicker of yellow flames licking at the far side of the walls. He shivered.

Tomas started casting the ward detection spell and pointed towards the far side of the camp. "Over there."

Remus conjured a patronus. "Sirius, I've gone to track down an anti-transportation ward. Good luck with the fire." He sent it off and caught up with Tomas. He just hoped Harry would be alright.

o-O-o

Amelia coughed and swiped a hand over her face, pushing her hair back out of her vision. Bloody smoke, she thought tiredly. She directed a set of people away from the stadium and made her way to the Auror Command tent.

Rufus looked up as she entered and gave a small nod.

"Report!" She ordered, coughing again.

Rufus pointed at the blueprints of the stadium. "We've established that the main fire is here at the kitchen, and as you know it's already spread to the East stand above and the North stand. It looks like the magical cooking oil ignited…it's not quite Fiendfyre thank Merlin but it's a bad enough magical fire."

Amelia nodded sharply.

"Shacklebolt reports that the East stand fire is only just being contained and Lord Black's report on the North stand isn't much better. Both have asked for the Magical Fire Unit." Rufus stabbed the blueprints at various points. "They'll be needed here and here to cut off the fire. At the moment everyone is using aguamenti charms but we need a proper Magical Fire Unit."

"I've sent a patronus to Bertie for him to send a Magical Catastrophe team but we've detected an anti-portkey and anti-apparition ward directly over the stadium and campsite so it could be a while before they get here. Lupin and a member of the Bulgarian security detail went to track down the source of the ward and break it." Amelia informed him briskly. "I've got Dawlish and a small contingent evacuating most of the Ministry and the Wizengamot out to the portkey point outside the muggle field."

Rufus grunted. "Explains why we've had complaints that nobody can apparate. I've got Cavendish and Hoskins set up to provide information and guidance; I've sent a few others out to inform the campers to stay where they are but if they wish to leave to do so in an orderly fashion. Keats and his team are on muggle duty. The fire will attract attention."

Amelia nodded again. It looked like all the bases had been covered – no more than she expected from her Head Auror.

"Director, if asked I would have said the fire was an accident but the wards indicate a malicious intent. Is there a chance this is to do with the tip we received about certain activity? A diversion maybe?" Rufus asked.

"Good question," Amelia conceded tiredly, "we should check in with the Rat Squad."

Rufus took out a communication mirror and tapped it. "Wood, report."

"Wood here, sir." Wood's face appeared in the mirror. "All our targets are in sight, sir. Fire was a surprise. They're in discussions. I think they may take advantage."

"Keep on top of them, Wood. They move; so do you – understand?" Rufus barked.

"Yes, sir." Wood confirmed.

"Out." Rufus tapped the mirror again and it went back to normal. "Unconnected then."

Amelia's eyes narrowed at his tone. "What?"

"You remember the fire we had in 'eighty-one in Kopbridge? Almost took out Ogden's?" Rufus asked gruffly.

"Yes, mostly for the fact that I had to listen to everyone bellyaching about the price of Firewhiskey for the next five years." Amelia said dryly.

Rufus huffed but nodded. "The LeStranges set it to draw out Alphonius Ogden so they could murder his wife and child. Classic misdirection."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Harry." She barely got his name out, her throat had closed up. "You think this has something to do with the death threat?"

"Black's left the boy's side for the first time today." Rufus pointed out with succinct blunt logic. "Twilight's upon us. Portkey and apparition are down. Perfect time for an attempt on…"

"Moor! Tyler! With me now!" Amelia shouted, spinning around and heading out of the tent at a clip.

She knew Rufus would send word to Sirius. Damn it. She'd seen Richard with Sirius but her sister-in-law and Susan were in the Potter alliance tent.

Why hadn't they considered it was a ploy earlier? She should have sent Black back to the tent or sent Remus there rather than after the source of the ward.

The communication mirror in her pocket buzzed as she hurried through the maze of tents and dodged people gawking at the smoke and flames at her back. She yanked it out of her pocket without losing stride.

"Bones."

Rufus's visage swam into focus. "Rat Squad have confirmed we have targets in costume on the move."

"Bugger."

It never rained but it poured.

"You and the two men with you are the only free pair of hands I have and…" Rufus trailed off unhappily. "It's your decision, Amelia, you outrank me."

How was she supposed to make this decision? Did she rendezvous with the Rat Squad and bring in the Death Eaters they knew were going to commit a crime or did she head to the Potter alliance tent where she had family and loved ones to protect on the off-chance Rufus's gut instinct about an actual assassination attempt was on the money?

Amelia knew there was no choice. She couldn't choose a maybe over a definite. She changed direction.

"Understood. Tell Rat Squad we're on our way to support. Is Black on his way to the tent?"

"I sent a patronus to him but…the fire's gotten worse from the last update I had."

Which meant Sirius might delay leaving until it was safe to do so especially if Rufus hadn't conveyed any urgency in his message (and she knew Rufus probably hadn't – he'd probably simply informed Sirius that they'd surmised a possibility that the fire was a diversion).

She tapped the mirror off and conjured her own patronus. "Go to Harry Potter. Harry, I believe there is a potential imminent and real threat to your life. The Potter alliance should evacuate in an orderly fashion to the portkey site outside of the muggle camping grounds. Now."

She just hoped she'd made the right decision, Amelia thought as she tapped her mirror to ask Rat Squad for their latest coordinates.

And she prayed to Merlin her warning to Harry wasn't necessary.

o-O-o

The atmosphere inside the Potter alliance tent was strange, Harry mused as his eyes drifted over everything again.

Neville had constructed a square ring of chairs in the middle of the tent, two deep. The outer ring was filled with adults and Heirs capable of defensive magic. The inner ring was filled with younger children such as Connor Sapworthy – old enough for a wand but not to actually take part in a fight. The inside of the ring had babies and infants including their mothers, and Wallace and Miriam Granger who as muggles had no magic to assist if there was trouble. Everyone was within touching distance of someone with a portkey; everyone knew who they needed to go with.

Harry, Neville and Hermione had taken positions on the outer ring opposite the door with Augusta and Narcissa beside them. Bill stood on door duty along with Minerva in front of them.

There was a spirit of camaraderie in the tent, an underlying thrill of excitement and drama that offset the worry, fear and anticipation on the surface. And there was worry and fear for loved ones – all the adult men except for Bill and Wallace had disappeared to fight the fire. They'd had one short patronus message from Sirius confirming that they were helping to contain the fire to the stadium and were all OK.

But Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe they should have all portkeyed out as soon as they'd been notified about the stadium fire, Harry mused. If he was a Death Eater he'd use the fire as a distraction even if they hadn't planned it that way – and they couldn't know for certain it wasn't a distraction.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, picking up on his unease.

"I just want to know what's happening." Harry admitted.

"We have to be patient, Harry." Hermione remonstrated with him gently. "I'm sure everybody in charge is very busy dealing with the fire. We were lucky to get an update from Sirius. They'll send word when they can."

Harry shrugged, unwilling to argue with her. He let the quiet background chatter distract him. Miriam and Wallace were discussing the muggle Prime Minister with Karen Abbott; Narcissa was exchanging hair colour charms of all things with Felicity Bones; Connor Sapworthy was playing exploding snap with his younger brother; Jeremy was talking with Nott about OWLs; Terry was chatting with Michael about the Quidditch match…

Apart from the fire, it had been a good day, Harry thought idly. The Quidditch match had been brilliant. Seeing the professionals in action had given Harry a good glimpse of the standard he would have to achieve to gain a place on a team. Sure the teams were national and the best of the best but even a lower league team would expect some of the same qualities. Harry knew he had raw talent but he hadn't considered how the Seeker could help the Chasers and the Beaters before rather than simply flying around and catch the Snitch. Some of the plays Ron had pointed out couldn't have worked without Lynch or Krum helping their teams. Maybe the Gryffindor team could try something similar when they were all back at Hogwarts.

A sound outside the tent disturbed his planning and he stood up, aware that Ron and Neville followed his example.

Bill moved to place himself between the visitor and the rest of the tent. Minerva stood off to the side, playing back-up.

The tell-tale flash of red robes as the man entered had Bill lowering his wand although he kept hold of it just in case.

"What can we do for you, Auror?" asked Bill shortly.

"Hollins, isn't it?" Minerva said from her position, as she got a good look at the Auror.

Harry frowned and shifted his weight uncertainly. Why had they sent an Auror? The chatter behind him faded into silence.

"I've got orders to take Lord Potter to the evacuation site." Hollins said tersely.

"Lord Potter has a portkey." Bill countered. "If we're to evacuate…"

"There're wards up." Hollins said.

Bill exchanged an alarmed look with Minerva. "If Harry goes, we should all evacuate."

"My orders are just for Lord Potter." Hollins argued.

"I don't particularly care, Auror Hollins." Minerva said sharply. "If Harry is leaving we all are."

A patronus entered – a small terrier who headed straight for Harry.

"Harry, I believe there is a potential imminent and real threat to your life. The Potter alliance should evacuate in an orderly fashion to the portkey site outside of the muggle camping grounds. Now." Amelia's voice echoed loudly in the tent.

Harry's eyes snapped to the Auror in front of him and he noticed Bill raised his wand. "Why would Amelia send a patronus if she'd already sent you?" He wondered out loud.

The Auror's features twisted sharply into a sneer and suddenly –

He moved, casting one spell towards Harry and another towards Bill.

Someone screamed.

Harry responded instinctively dropping to his haunches, his wand thrust out in front of him, "Protego!"

The shield snapped into place and the purple coloured curse splashed across it…

"Protego!" Bill yelled even as he dodged the grey spell, diving and rolling, rising to shoot off his own spell. "Harry, get a shield up around everyone!"

Harry immediately cast the duelling shield that protected audiences from stray curses that Professor Flitwick had taught him – it was the only one large enough that he could think of. The silvery dome wobbled a bit as it rose but eventually it snapped into place. It didn't allow anyone inside the shield to help the combatants on the other side, leaving Bill and Minerva exposed at the front of the tent.

Bill dodged another spell and Minerva hurriedly shielded herself against a curse.

He could hear a child wail and someone else sobbing…

Minerva was casting as Bill engaged the rogue Auror in a fierce duel – the spare chairs beside her became animated and ran for the intruder…

Hollins – or whoever he was – used one to shield himself against Bill's latest spell before he cast an incendio and the wooden chairs burst into flames. He sent them back towards Minerva who was caught off guard; she hastily put up a gush of water but the chairs impacted her with a smack and she was sent flying…

"NO!" Harry yelled as he watched Minerva crumple in a heap.

Hermione's hand on his shoulder prevented him from rushing forward. "You have to shield us, Harry!" She reminded him, her voice choked with tears.

Bill seemed to be gaining ground but he'd been hit a few times – cutting hexes that had his arm, leg and cheek bleeding…he cast a chain of spells…

The fake Auror dodged the first two in a strong show of acrobatics, deflected the third and shielded the fourth before he growled and sent back a chain of his own offensive spells…

Bill deflected the first…

He dived to the left to avoid the second…

He shielded the third but it crashed against the shield and sent him backwards…

He slipped and lost his balance…

The fourth impacted him and he dropped to the floor unconscious…

"BILL!" Ron moved to go to him and both Harry and Hermione grabbed him.

"You can't leave the shield!" Hermione shouted.

Harry's heart was pounding as the fake Auror got to his feet and smirked at him.

"You think you're so safe behind your shield?" The man taunted mockingly. "You can't save them all, Potter!" He raised his wand and pointed it at Neville. "Crucio!"

The shield wouldn't stop an Unforgiveable but Neville had nowhere to go!

Before Harry could react, Augusta conjured a slab of rock in front of her grandson. The rock shattered sending chips everywhere and one nicked Neville's forehead despite his hastily flinging his arms up in front of his face.

The Auror snarled and gestured towards Bill. "One Weasley down! Tick-tock, tick-tock." He wagged his finger. "Time's running out for the rest of them!" He laughed and ran out.

For a second, there was silence.

"Drop the bloody shield!" demanded Ron, heatedly.

Harry dropped the shield hastily.

Ron ran to his brother along with Alicia Doge.

Harry glanced across the tent but went to check on Minerva. Narcissa hurried over with him.

"She's breathing." Narcissa said with relief. "She's just knocked out."

Harry swallowed hard. He noticed Jeremy hovering and gestured at him. "Someone needs to go and find a real Auror."

"I'll go." Jeremy agreed instantly.

"I'll go with him," Susan offered, "Uncle Rufus will listen to me because of my Aunt."

Harry nodded and the pair left quickly.

"I'll take care of Minerva, Harry." Narcissa promised, shooing him away.

He went over to Ron who stood over his brother as Alicia's wand worked to save him. "How is he?"

"Bad. Alicia says…says it's really bad." Ron grabbed Harry's arm; his blue eyes wide with horror and fear. "Harry, that maniac said time was running out for the rest of my family! I have to go and check on them! Warn them!"

"Ron, we should wait for the Aurors! They'll check everyone's OK! We can't just run out…it's not safe." Hermione countered.

Harry knew Hermione was right. Following after their attacker to check on the Weasleys was probably what the guy wanted. But he was torn. He didn't want any more of the Weasleys to be hurt and didn't he owe it to Bill and Ron to make sure they were OK?

"Please, Harry!" Ron begged him.

Harry took a look around the tent; most people, surprisingly Nott and Zabini among them, were focused on comforting the younger children; Narcissa and Karen were taking care of Minerva; Alicia was healing Bill; Augusta was handling Neville's cut face…

"OK, Ron," Harry said, beginning to move towards the exit.

"Wait!" ordered Hermione desperately, grabbing hold of his and Ron's arms. "You can't just leave!"

"Either come with us or get out of the way!" Ron snapped. He tore out of her grip and ran out.

Harry gave her an apologetic look, slipped out of her hold, and followed after Ron.

The smell of smoke hit him as he ran out into the fresh air. He wrinkled his nose and charged after Ron, his best friend's signature hair allowing him to track him as they ran through the rows of tents to get to the Weasleys. They dodged around people leaving, people staring at the alight stadium which blazed like a beacon as the sun went down.

Ron stopped abruptly at the outer edge of the campsite and when Harry caught up with him, Ron tugged him towards the trees.

"We can cut through here!" Ron said.

"Ron…" panted Harry, wanting to protest but Ron was already off and running again.

Harry ran. His breaths sounded harshly in his ears; the trees seemed foreboding in the fading light. He raised his hands against the backslap of branches that flew into his face; he leaped over fallen logs and stumps, felt the brush of nettles and blackberry bushes grab at his jeans; felt the wind against his face.

Ron curved to the left and Harry followed him, wand in his hand and almost barrelled into Ron who'd come to a complete stop.

Harry was about to ask why the flash of a spell had him ducking and yanking Ron down and to the side. He peeped over the bush he'd flung them behind and stared in horror at the two figures in black, their faces obscured with white masks, dangling a muggle family in the air…

o-O-o

Sirius swore under his breath as another flame shot out of the stadium wall and sent debris flying towards the team of volunteers.

Bugger, bugger, bugger, thought Sirius madly. Why couldn't the damn fire go out? No matter how much water they threw at it, the fire continued to rage. They needed a Magical Fire Unit and Sirius was furious that there wasn't one on hand. How stupid was Bagman to authorise the building of a stadium without ensuring fire safety? The man was an idiot.

An idiot who would be fired if Sirius got his way.

"Send more water over the top!" Sirius ordered. He shook off his dismay that he was the only one of the volunteers who'd experienced a magical fire before and so had landed himself with being put in charge.

Rufus had pointed out that Sirius was the only one with the proper training – he had been a Hit Wizard and knew the protocols. The Aurors were busy trying to handle the main fire at the East stand and Sirius hadn't been able to refuse.

He should never have left the bloody tent, Sirius sighed as he directed Richard Bones and Carl Branstone to take a step back.

Another small explosion sounded to his left and Sirius yelled for everyone to shield. The stadium wall cracked ominously as the magical fire raced along it, sparking yellow and red flames that danced in Sirius's vision.

"Where the hell is that bloody Fire Unit?" asked Richard wearily. His face was damp with sweat and streaked with soot. Sirius knew he must look the same.

"There are anti-transport wards up." Sirius said shortly. Remus had gone to track down the source and disable them; Sirius missed Remus's stalwart presence beside him. "They should be here soon. Keep the water above the crack in the wall."

Rufus's last patronus had indicated that the stadium fire was probably a diversion for other activities. Sirius knew setting fires had been the LeStranges diversionary tactic during the war. Maybe the Death Eaters had decided to copy or imitate them as a sign of their anger at their former colleagues' deaths.

He hoped to Merlin that the fire hadn't been set by whoever was threatening Harry.

Another frisson of unease and wrongness snaked down his spine.

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to get back to the tent and check on his son. He wanted to have never have left in the first place.

Why had he left? Right, civic duty and the thought that Harry was safe in the tent.

Harry was safe in the tent. Bill was there. Minerva was there. Narcissa was a complete bitch when riled and she was sworn to protect Harry. Harry would be fine.

Harry was safe.

Maybe if he thought it another hundred times, he might start to believe it, Sirius mused irritably.

Richard gestured up at the wall. "It's all going to come down if they don't get here in the next ten…"

Pounding footsteps had them all turning to look behind them and Sirius felt a rush of relief at the sight of the Magical Fire Unit device carried by members of the Magical Catastrophe team at the DOM.

A large blond man approached him. "Lord Black? I'm Hector Flint. Thanks for your help. We're here to take over."

"All yours!" exclaimed Sirius happily. "We've tried to keep the fire drenched with water from above but…"

"Don't worry," Hector waved him away, "we've got this. You lot should head the infirmary tent and get checked out." He immediately turned to his team and started shouting orders.

Charming, Sirius thought momentarily amused but he was too happy for the curtness to bother him and in truth he'd rather Hector focus on the fire than the niceties of social interaction.

He took a couple of steps back, lowering his wand.

Richard grinned at him and gestured towards a green tent that had been erected a safe distance away; a make-shift infirmary. Sirius wanted to head straight back to the Potter alliance tent but he felt a responsibility to the men he had led to ensure they got examined for cuts, abrasions and smoke damage.

"Sirius!" Andromeda leaped at him as he entered and he accepted a quick hug as she ushered him and the rest of the volunteers through to an examination area. She and Ted had been visiting his partner at the healing clinic when the fire had broken out and they'd all made their way to the infirmary tent to volunteer their services.

Ted was conferring with another Healer over a young boy but he looked up and nodded at their arrival.

"The poor thing got trampled on by his older cousins when they cleared the tents closest to the East stand." Andromeda informed Sirius in a quiet voice. "I heard you were containing the North stand. Is Harry back at the tent?"

"Bill stayed back to guard him." Sirius confirmed. He plucked at his damp soot-marked shirt. "I'd like to get back there as soon as possible."

"Understandable." Andromeda said. "I'll get someone to come and see you. In the meantime, you can all drink some water and clean-up through there."

The porta-bathroom was a welcome sight. The band of volunteers made quick use of the facilities and the chance to wash the worst of the sweat and grime of the fire away. Sirius was the first out. He had made minimal use of the bathroom, simply wanting to get back to Harry.

Ted was waiting for him when he exited. He was pushed to sit on a bed. "Everyone owes you and the men who helped a huge thank you." He said as he began the diagnostic.

Sirius shrugged. "We wouldn't have been needed if Bagman had actually followed the fire regulations for a stadium."

Ted sighed. "You should see the state of the infirmary stores! It's like he hoped nobody would have anything worse than a paper cut!"

Sirius nodded, impatient.

"You're fine," Ted said, "some smoke inhalation so here."

He handed him a potion which Sirius drank down with a grimace. The vague tightness in his chest and the slight rawness at the back of his throat disappeared and Sirius found he could breathe easier.

"Thanks." Sirius jumped off the bed, eager to get back to Harry. He hadn't taken a step when Jeremy burst through the tent opening and into the examination area, followed by a worried looking Susan Bones.

"Lord Black!" Jeremy sketched a bow and waved frantically towards the exit. "Thank Merlin we've found you! There's been an attack!"

Sirius's heart leaped into his throat. "Harry?"

"He's OK but Bill Weasley and Professor McGonagall are hurt." Susan confirmed, breathlessly.

"Are you alright, Susan?" Richard hurried to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine; Harry protected us all with a shield." Susan said clearly awed.

Ted was already packing up a bag, calling to other Healers to come with him to an emergency, and he shooed Sirius away. "Go!" he said. "We'll be right behind you!"

"I'll alert Rufus and get some Aurors out!" Richard confirmed.

Sirius didn't need any further encouragement. He raced out of the entrance and within a few strides had changed into Padfoot; his animagus form could make better time. The Grim also had the advantage of sending people stumbling out of his path shrieking in fear, leaving the way clear.

He raced through the rows to get to the Potter alliance tent, skidding around corners and almost tripping up one Irish supporter who came out of his tent at the wrong time.

He entered the Potter alliance tent at a run and changed back at the scene of mild chaos; most of the children had been gathered into the centre of a ring of chairs and were being comforted; Bill Weasley was on the floor to the side, Alicia healing him with help from a couple of others but she looked tired and pale. Minerva sat on a chair to the other side of the room, with Augusta and the Grangers tending to her. He couldn't see Harry and his panic began to rise.

"Sirius!" Minerva greeted him with relief, although she continued to hold a compress to her head. "Thank Merlin!"

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius immediately.

Augusta and Minerva exchanged an anxious look, silently conferring.

"Someone pretending to be an Auror entered the tent and tried to insist on evacuating only Harry," Minerva began, hurrying her words out, "we refused to let him, of course, and he attacked. Harry shielded everyone but myself and Bill who were engaged with the imposter. Unfortunately I was taken out quickly…"

Sirius gestured for them to get to the point.

"Bill was good but whoever it was that attacked was better." Augusta said, picking up the account. "Once Bill was down, the bastard tried for Neville before saying that the rest of the Weasleys were running out of time before departing."

"Ronald was very upset and insisted on leaving to check on his family," Miriam joined in smoothly, "he requested Harry's presence and Harry followed him out of the tent despite Hermione's advice for them both to remain."

Oh no.

Harry was out of the tent and alone without protection.

With Death Eaters around the place looking for a vulnerable target! And the guy who'd attacked them loose!

Sirius was going to kill him.

Well, firstly, he was going to hug the dickens out of him and then he was going to kill him.

"Hermione followed after the pair of them." Wallace added with a huff.

"And Neville went with her!" Augusta's expression gave away that she was torn between horror and pride.

"They're on their way to the Weasleys' tent?" checked Sirius, trying to keep calm as his worry escalated again.

The women nodded although Minerva winced as she did.

Sirius turned around and before he'd reached the exit, he'd changed back to Padfoot and was running. He almost barrelled into Ted and two more Healers on their way in but paid them no attention.

He had to get to Harry.

o-O-o

Remus pushed a branch out of the way and directed Tomas to the left as he tried to ignore the sounds of the campsite behind them. The thick black smoke was hanging like a cloud over the area; the fire creating an artificial light as the sun went down and night fell.

He couldn't help worrying about Harry. Was he OK in the tent? Had he evacuated?

He couldn't help worrying about Sirius. Was he OK dealing with the fire? Had he managed to get back to Harry?

"_You are concerned for your pack._" Tomas said breaking the silence.

"_I am,_" replied Remus without thinking, "_I should never have left them._"

"_Then you admit they are your pack?_" Tomas said with surprise.

Remus considered the question and shrugged. "_I've never denied it_."

"_Yet you eschew the packs on the Continent._" Tomas commented.

His words brought Remus to a suspicious halt. "_Excuse me?_"

Tomas turned to look at him. His dark hair had streaks of silver and his swarthy face was covered in minor scars from the lycanthropy. He shrugged apologetically. "_We are a close bunch and that a werewolf was allowed to attend Hogwarts is something of a story in our society. Many of us have wished to meet you yet all of us know the only time you sought our company was to spy._"

"_It's not something I'm particularly proud of in hindsight_," Remus said with sincere regret, "_I spied because it was asked of me and I owed Albus Dumbledore a debt._"

"_And not because you wished revenge on your sire._"

"_My only sire was Marcus Lupin. Greyback was nothing more than the monster who bit me._" Remus answered sharply.

"_If you consider your sire a monster, it is not surprising you consider the rest of us as such._" Tomas said. "_And yourself._"

"_We are monsters under a full moon and in the control of the wolf." Remus retorted. "But Greyback would be a monster even if he wasn't a werewolf._"

"_That perhaps we can agree upon._" Tomas said.

"_Then perhaps we should continue with our mission._" Remus said tartly.

"_We are close._" Tomas said as he cast the detection spell again.

"_Yes._" Remus nodded.

"_Perhaps we should disillusion ourselves in case someone is protecting the source._" Tomas suggested.

Remus nodded again. It was a good suggestion. A couple of spells later and their footsteps were obscured too allowing them to move stealthily through the undergrowth.

Tomas sniffed the air suddenly and reached out towards where he must have assumed Remus was walking. He cast a privacy bubble. "_I smell something ahead. Vermin._"

Remus scented the air…and growled. "Wormtail."

"_Wait!_" Tomas said.

But Remus was already moving, slowly and steadily he crept forward. It wasn't long before he could see the rat. It was guarding a rock, rune marks covering its rough surface.

The rat froze suddenly; its ears twitching. It suddenly shifted and a wizard stood there in its stead.

It was all Remus could do not to move; to give into the urge to jump at Peter and try to strangle him with his bare hands. He raised his wand carefully. One spell…one spell to take revenge for all Peter had perpetrated on them; the deaths of James and Lily; the loss of a happy childhood for Harry; the years that Sirius had spent in Azkaban…

Peter wrinkled his nose. "I know you're there, Moony, I can smell you…you and another wolf." His eyes darted about the forest. "It's too late. He's already gone for Harry and he'll get him."

Who had gone for Harry?! Remus froze, horrified. Had Voldemort gone for Harry? The urge to run back to the camp and see for himself was almost too much.

No, he thought furiously, that's what Peter wants, to chase me away and leave him alone.

"You and Sirius can't save him," Peter continued snidely, "the Dark Lord wants him and he does what the Dark Lord wants. Save yourself!"

Like Peter had done. Because that was all Peter wanted; to survive.

Coward, thought Remus. He sent a silent stunning spell towards his former friend but as the red light arced across the space between them Peter squeaked and immediately shrank back into the rat, scurrying away into the undergrowth.

"Buggeration!" Remus swore.

"I will go after him!" Tomas said. "You deal with the ward stone!"

Remus nodded absently and made for the rock that Peter had abandoned. He cast a number of charms on it before he deemed it destroy without further ado, obliterating it into small pieces.

He reversed the disillusion spell to reveal himself as Tomas ran back towards him. "The rat?"

Tomas shook his head. "_He apparated as soon as he heard the rock explode. I tried to stun him but he got away._"

Bugger. At least, the anti-transportation ward was down for everyone, Remus mused as he turned and started to run for the campsite, Tomas at his heels. He only hoped it was enough to save Harry.

o-O-o

Where the hell were the Aurors, Harry thought frantically as he stared at the tableau of the Death Eaters torturing the muggles.

Dealing with the fire, a voice in his head responded firmly. Harry's jaw set and he sprang out of the bush and levelled his wand.

"Harry…" Ron gasped but immediately got to his feet, pointing his own wand at the pair.

"Put them down!" Harry shouted.

The Death Eaters turned towards them and Harry pushed Ron out of the way of a curse as another screamed towards him. He shielded quickly and dived to the side, casting a wide-spread cushioning charm on the ground as the muggles were released, screaming.

One Death Eater advanced on him, threateningly…

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. A burst of red shot out of his wand, travelling across the clearing with speed and impacting the surprised Death Eater who hadn't even moved out of the way.

"You brat!" The other Death Eater hollered. "Reducto!"

Harry threw himself backwards and the spell hit a tree. It groaned and swayed. Harry rolled out of the way.

Ron got to his feet and tried to stun the Death Eater but had to quickly dodge another reducto curse himself.

A red beam suddenly came out of nowhere and the Death Eater went down.

"Got you!"

Harry gave a relieved sigh as he recognised Wood from the Rat Squad and Oliver's cousin run into the clearing with Chambers.

"Chambers, bind the pair of them!" He made his way over to Harry and helped him to his feet. "What are you doing out here, Harry?"

"Someone attacked the Potter alliance tent! They threatened the Weasleys – we're on our way to check on them!" Harry said. "Can you contact someone and let them know?"

"Harry, you should stay here with me and Chambers!" Wood said. "The rest of the Squad are dealing with the others but I can call Bones and…"

"No time!" Ron barked. "Come on, Harry!" He was off running again.

Harry gave Wood an apologetic shrug but he was already moving after Ron, following him out of the trees and stumbling into a bright yellow tent that had been on the same row as the Weasleys. He searched immediately for the purple and pink colours and his heart froze at the sight of smoke…

"Merlin! It's on fire!" Ron exclaimed fearfully.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed his arm and helped Ron push through the gaggle of people who were crowded around the Weasleys smoking tent but not actually doing anything.

Harry finally got them through to the front with a judicious use of elbows. Just across on the other side of the crowd Hermione and Neville stumbled to the front just as Ron and Harry did.

"You followed us?" Harry asked surprised as Neville bent double trying to catch his breath.

"As if I'd let you and Ron run off into trouble without me." Hermione retorted. "Oh God, it's on fire! Does anyone know if they're in there?"

"I heard voices about ten minutes ago." An old woman confirmed behind Hermione. Others clamoured to add their agreement.

"Then what are you DOING?" Ron shouted. "MY FAMILY ARE IN THERE AND YOU'RE ALL STANDING AROUND LIKE NUMPTIES!" He made a dive towards the tent and bounced off a ward. He was thrown back and skidded across the dusty grass.

"That young man is why we've sent for the Aurors!" The old woman berated him.

"A lock down ward! It was used in the last war, Harry, and prevented the people inside from escaping and the people outside from helping!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Harry, you could overpower it with a reducto!"

"Don't you think we've tried!" A dark haired man snapped in an Irish accent.

Harry raised his wand. "Everyone stand back!" He warned as he pointed it at the Weasleys' tent. "REDUCTO!"

He made no effort to dial his power back and the stream of light half-blinded those at the front of the crowd; Hermione and Neville knew to cover their eyes.

The spell crashed into the ward and for a second the bright green colour of it was visible before it evaporated.

Ron hurled himself toward the tent. "DAD!"

Hermione caught hold of Harry as he went to follow, her wand casting around his head. A perfectly formed Bubble Head charm appeared and he nodded his thanks to her before entering the tent. The visibility was awful.

Thick grey smoke hovered over the space and Harry was grateful for the Bubble Head as he found Ron already incapacitated, coughing into his arm.

Neville appeared beside him with another Bubble Head around him and pointed at something moving in the corner.

"ARTHUR!" Harry called out. He raced over with Ron, trailing behind him.

Arthur was lying unconscious on the floor, glasses askew. He was curled up around Ginny who was conscious and crying into a damp tea towel which was wrapped around her face.

"Ron, get your Dad out! Neville, help him!" Harry ordered, knowing it would take the two of them to carry Arthur; both were taller and had more muscle mass than he did otherwise he would have been tempted to have asked Neville to rescue Ginny. He stooped and picked her up awkwardly. She held onto him tightly as he carried her out of the tent and into the open air.

He set her down, gently on the grass. "Ginny, who else is in the tent?"

"Charlie!" Ginny croaked out. "He was going to try to see if we could get through the back of the tent!"

Harry checked that Arthur was received healing and gently extracted himself from Ginny's grip to go back into the tent.

Hermione was looking after Ron who had collapsed coughing, his eyes streaming.

It was Neville who fell into step beside Harry as they made their way back through the dense fog of smoke. They headed into the back bedrooms and found Charlie passed out in the second one. It looked like he'd been thrown backwards because of the ward and hit his head; there was a bloody wound.

Neville grasped his legs and Harry took his shoulders. He wished Charlie wasn't quite so burly as they lugged his body through the tent. By the time they'd gotten outside, Harry's arms ached with the strain. They placed him down on the ground less than gently but it was that or drop him. The Bubble Head charm collapsed and Harry was assaulted once again with the stench of smoke.

"Merlin!"

The twins' voices sounded in unison as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Fred and George stumbled towards their family, their freckled faces pale.

"What…"

"…happened?"

"Some tosspot decided to try and kill us!" Ron snapped before being overcome with a wave of coughing.

Harry stepped back as people came forward from the crowd to heal Charlie. Fred and George gathered around Ginny as Ron hovered by his still unconscious father. He glanced toward the treeline and saw a flash of red through the dark silhouettes.

The fake Auror!

Anger stole his breath.

His mind filled with one thought: to catch the bastard!

Harry ran into the trees after the guy. He was filled with rage, his heart almost bursting with it.

How could someone try and hurt the Weasleys?!

Hurt Minerva?!

Try to torture Neville?!

He crashed through a bush and almost got hit with a stream of yellow light. Harry flung himself to the ground, rolled and came up swinging.

He snapped off a reducto towards the red robed figure who laughed and dodged it – a tree shattered into splinters on the other side.

"Good but not good enough!" A purple curse shot towards him…

Harry dived forward again – and lost his glasses.

"Confrigo!" The guy yelled.

Harry bolted out of the way as the blasting curse hit the ground where he had just been sending up a shower of dirt and grass that obscured his view even more.

A second later he was hit with a cutting hex, his upper left arm slicing open and bleeding freely.

He sent a banishing charm toward the blur of red he could see and was pleased when the figure got tossed backwards.

He used the moment to get to his feet and try to get his bearings but a sudden stream of spells shot in his direction and he found himself back on the defensive, shielding desperately against a barrage of offensive curses.

"You want to play! Let's play!"

Harry dodged another spell as his shield broke apart.

"Hey! Stupefy!" Neville shouted. His spell went way wide of the target but did what Neville had wanted – it diverted attention from Harry.

"A Longbottom to play with!" The man taunted with a laugh. "How wonderful!"

A spell shot over in Neville's direction and Harry scrambled to his feet as Neville tried to evade and fell.

"There's no Grandmother to help you now!" The blur shouted. "Crucio!"

The light sped across the clearing and Harry knew he would never reach Neville in time to save him…

"Familius magicus protectus!" Harry called out furiously, raising his ring hand in Neville's direction – hoping beyond hope that the family magic could stop the Unforgiveable.

Magic rushed through Harry and it was like getting caught in a flood of warmth and power and rage…

A stream of gold shot out of his hand, arched through the air becoming the Longbottom bear…

It roared loud enough that Harry fell back on his bottom, shocked as the bear collided with the Crucio and swallowed it!

The bear landed and roared again…rearing up on its hinds paws, almost as tall as the trees.

The guy snarled a word Harry couldn't make out and disappeared. Portkey, Harry thought absently; there must have been a portkey.

Neville got to his feet and Harry staggered to his. The bear lowered itself to the ground and ambled back to them. Harry nodded an acknowledgement at the large gold beast which bumped its head into Harry as though asking for petting, stunned that it had responded to his call.

It gave a grunt, nudged Neville and disappeared.

Neville slapped Harry's shoulder and Harry winced as it jarred his injured arm.

"Gran's going to be furious," Neville said, conversationally, "that completely beat her rock thing hands down."

Harry stared in shock at Neville for a moment before be burst into giggles, within seconds the two of them were laughing slightly hysterically. Harry swiped at his eyes as the laughter started to shift to relieved tears.

"Accio glasses!" Harry caught the gold-frames as they zipped to him. He really needed to find a way to keep them on his face. "We should head back." He said putting them on, worried about the Weasleys.

A black Grim suddenly burst through the undergrowth and transformed into Sirius.

"HARRY!"

"Padfoot!"

It wasn't even a conscious decision.

Harry launched himself into Sirius's arms. Sirius caught him, hauling him into a tight hug. Harry didn't notice as Remus arrived a moment later to sling an arm around Neville.

Harry clung onto Sirius, burying his face in Sirius's damp and smoke-scented shirt.

Everything was going to be OK.


	37. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 7

_**ATTACKS AT THE WORLD CUP!**__ Rita Skeeter_

_To the shock of all, the wondrous Quidditch World Cup last night ended in terror with a series of attacks from malcontents._

_A serious fire broke out at the stadium itself resulting in the evacuation of the Minister's party which included prominent members of the Wizengamot, the Irish and Bulgarian Ministers. Although initially thought of an accident, the erection of anti-transport wards suggested a bleaker purpose. Aurors on site with the help of volunteers led by Lord Sirius Black managed to keep the fire contained to the East and North stands before relinquishing their place to the Magical Catastrophe team who brought a Magical Fire Unit. Questions were raised by Lord Black at the scene why a Unit hadn't been acquired for the stadium to meet standard fire regulations. The Minister of Magic has promised an immediate investigation._

_Unfortunately, the fire was but a diversion for four different attacks. The first was directed at Lord Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and it was only the bravery of family friends William Weasley and Minerva McGonagall that prevented the kidnapping of young Harry, who heroically shielded everyone else in the tent including many women and children while the brave two engaged the attacker. _

_Close friend Karen Abbott stated: "Harry, Minerva and Bill protected everyone in the Potter Alliance tent. We owe them a great debt of gratitude." Professor McGonagall, a Hogwarts teacher for many years, sustained minor injuries and was released last night by St Mungo's into the care of Lord Black. Mister Weasley remains in critical condition at the hospital having sustained a dark curse that turned his liver to jelly. _

_The Weasley family was itself a target of the second attack which found their tent subjected to a lockdown ward and set on fire. Alerted to the danger by the taunts of the Potter Alliance attacker, Harry once again played rescuer along with the Weasleys' youngest son Ronald and school friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. In an impressive show of magic, Harry overpowered the ward and the children rescued Arthur Weasley, the current Chair of the Muggle Affairs Committee, his daughter Ginevra and his son Charles. All three remained in St Mungo's overnight for observation._

_Additionally, a muggleborn family was attacked by two men wearing black robes and white masks reminiscent of You-Know-Who's followers, and separately there was an incident of muggle-baiting by similarly dressed men. These attackers were apprehended by the DMLE and the families involved sustained minor injuries._

_It is suspected that these attacks are a protest against the move to acknowledge the recent technological and scientific advances of muggles in order to better protect our world. Minister Fudge stated forcefully; "These men will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. We will not bow to terrorists and trying to invoke the past fear and anguish of You-Know-Who's reign by wearing similar costumes and executing similar tactics is particularly despicable."_

_We at the Daily Prophet fully support the Minister's position and our best wishes go to the Weasley family for a speedy recovery._

Simeon finished reading the article over Sirius's shoulder and sighed as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "At least the press came out positive for our side."

Sirius grimaced. "That was pretty much Cornelius's reaction."

"From his point of view, everything worked out." Remus said from his position by the window. "The Death Eaters were caught; nobody died; all else is manageable in his view. He'll end up giving Bagman a slap on the wrist because of the missing Fire Unit and call it a job well done."

"And they call me the pessimistic one." Sirius muttered. But Remus was right. His conversation with Cornelius via the floo had already covered every single one of Remus's points although he had agreed a proper investigation for the Fire Unit was called for since its lack was used to enable arson.

"So the main issue is the life debts, right?" Simeon said. "Working out the mess of who saved who?"

"Unfortunately." Sirius confirmed glumly. "I think everyone considers the fire a group effort since it threatened everyone and everyone took care of it…"

"So quid pro quo." Simeon nodded. "Obviously nobody is going to claim the muggle family owe a life debt?"

"If they owe a life debt to anyone, it's possibly Harry who distracted the Death Eaters when the boys stumbled over them according to what he said last night." Sirius said thoughtfully. "But there's no precedent for enforcing a life debt when a muggle owes it because of the Statute of Secrecy so…"

"No life debt." Simeon concluded.

"Nor for the muggleborn family as they were ultimately rescued by Aurors, who are, by virtue of their profession, excluded from life debts." Remus shifted position, turning to face the room rather than the gardens.

"Which leaves the attack on the Potter alliance and the Weasleys." Simeon said.

"According to Harry's statement last night to Amelia, we can deduce that the efforts of three people saved those in the Potter alliance tent; Bill and Minerva who fought with the attacker, and Harry himself in raising the shield." Remus stated quietly. "The presence of Harry within the tent arguably was the reason for the danger thus negating any life debt owed to him, and it's also arguable that he was acting in concert with the oaths taken between the alliance so again; no life debt owed."

"Some will feel that no life debt is owed to Bill and Minerva because they were defeated in the duel and the attacker ultimately left because he couldn't get to Harry or anyone else behind the shield. Well, he tried to hurt Neville but the House of Longbottom saved itself in that instance." Sirius added.

"I would suggest proposing to the rest of the alliance that any debt to Bill and Minerva is owed by the House of Potter and allow us to handle the matter." Remus advised.

"Is any debt owed by the House of Potter for Weasley?" Simeon interjected. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but he was there because he's sworn to service and that includes an element of acknowledged risk. He took on the duty of guarding Harry of his own accord."

"I agree with Simeon," Remus held up a hand when Sirius went to argue, "I would feel that there was no debt if it had been me instead of Bill. Plus there's the fact that Harry in turn saved Arthur, Ginny and Charlie last night. In the balance of things it may be better to suggest to the House of Weasley that in the spirit of the alliance of friendship, both Houses agree no debts are owed on either side, although Arthur probably needs a separate discussion with the Longbottoms – Neville did risk his life saving Arthur and Charlie."

"Fair enough." Sirius said. "Which leaves Minnie."

"Who is the Regent Apparent to the House of Potter and therefore by law is directed to protect Lord Potter as a minor." Simeon pointed out. "No life debt."

"Well, we may still want to do something personally to acknowledge her." Remus said to Sirius.

"I was thinking of offering her a permanent home in Griffin House," Sirius mused out loud. He'd been thinking about it for a while since Minnie had spent a lot of time with them during the Summer. She'd actually been released into their care the night before by St Mungo's and was currently at Griffin House being fussed over by Dobby and Harry. "What do you think?"

Remus nodded. "It's OK with me. But you'll need to talk to Harry."

Sirius nodded. He'd intended to without Remus's word of caution. Griffin House was Harry's home first and foremost. "Well, that deals with the life debts. I'll send out a letter to all the Heads of Houses who had family in the Potter alliance tent to confirm they agree."

"How is Harry this morning?" asked Simeon, reaching for his discarded coffee cup.

"Grounded until he's thirty." Sirius replied dryly. He didn't think the fear of losing Harry that had flooded him on receiving news of the attack would ever leave him. The terror he'd felt when he'd arrived at the Potter alliance tent only for Harry not to be there; in arriving at the Weasleys' tent only to be told by Hermione that Harry had just suddenly charged into the woods…

He'd listened when Harry had given his statement to Amelia and had been alternatively proud and furious; proud at Harry's heroism, his skills and his steadfastness in his friendships; furious that so much of what Harry had done had put him at risk especially his last act…

The fact that Harry had acted in anger going after the attacker was something that Sirius understood – he'd done the same thing with Wormtail after all – but it scared Sirius. The outcome could have been so much worse than that of a bad cut and some colourful bruises. Harry had sheepishly admitted that he'd been outclassed in his duel and if Neville hadn't turned up and created a diversion…

"Seriously?" asked Simeon with amusement. "He saves everyone and you ground him?"

Sirius leaned back in his desk chair and ignored the snort from the peanut gallery also known as Moony. "Just you wait until Jason gets older."

"Actually, Harry pinpointed his own mistakes; going with Ron without asking any adult to accompany them and going after the attacker alone in the woods. He even suggested his own punishment," Remus added, amusement colouring his tone again, "since Padfoot and he have this punishment system they worked out a while ago so we're consistent across the board when he does something wrong."

Sirius harrumphed but he couldn't deny Remus's charge.

They'd waited until breakfast before a discussion and a rehash of events because they'd all been exhausted the night before. Apart from the attacks themselves, everyone had been interviewed by Aurors and then they'd all gone to St Mungo's for treatment. Bed and a good night's sleep had been the priority for everyone once they'd gotten home.

But coming down to breakfast, Sirius had been all ready to yell at Harry, point out just how much danger he had placed himself in by running in without thinking, and hand out Harry's punishment of being grounded for the rest of his life. Before he could utter a word, the blighter had apologised, acknowledged his mistakes and accepted his punishment according to the system they'd worked out. Sirius had settled for hugging the daylights out of Harry again.

Simeon nodded slowly. "I guess there have to be rules. Or so Anna keeps telling me." He grinned, drained his coffee and stood up. "Speaking of the ball and chain, Anna wants to hit Harrods today for last minute souvenirs and shopping. You need me for anything?"

Sirius shook his head. "Don't forget tonight's the Farewell Dinner; family only."

"See you then, mon frère." Simeon left the study and Sirius dropped his gaze to the Prophet again.

Remus moved from the window and dropped into a chair. He steepled his fingers together. "Harry wasn't the only one to make mistakes yesterday."

"Are you suggesting I should ground myself, Moony?" Sirius asked disgruntled at the criticism but feeling that he deserved it.

"Actually I was referring to me."

Sirius's head shot up at the chagrined shame of Remus's quiet statement. "You didn't do anything wrong. Merlin, I was the one who pushed you into taking on translation duty for Cornelius instead of protecting Harry as we agreed."

"If I had objected you would have apologised and found someone else. You were only asked in the first place because I showed off my language skills instead of keeping Mum, and drew Cornelius's attention." Remus protested. "And once the fire broke out, I should never have asked you for help and I should have made my way straight to you and Harry rather than letting Amelia side-track me with finding the anti-transportation ward." He sighed. "And let's not forget my letting the rat get away again!"

"Firstly, I will state again that it was me who made the decision on the translation duty and, honestly, if I had sent Harry home with Simeon and Anna after meeting the Quidditch teams, none of the rest of it would have mattered!" Sirius countered, rubbing his head at the slight throb of a headache.

"You wanted him to enjoy the moment!" Remus argued. "And we thought everything would happen later!"

"We knew there was a death threat, I was stupid not to have evacuated him immediately when you sent the message." Sirius said simply. "And I should never have left Harry even if I do have the training to deal with a fire," he continued, "if I had been there…"

"It may have deterred the attacker, it may not," Remus pointed out, "we don't know for certain. You might have ended up the same way as Bill. The attacker probably would have still gone after the Weasleys and if he did and we didn't have a warning of it…" he sighed heavily, "Molly could quite have easily been mourning a husband, a son and her only daughter this morning."

Sirius acknowledged the truth of that by inclining his head a touch. It was a sobering thought.

"The truth is that no single decision either you or I took in isolation was _wrong_, necessarily at the time. We just need to learn from yesterday and…" Remus waved a hand at him, "not make the same mistakes again."

"Yesterday shows we should dump plan B and go with plan A." Sirius muttered.

"No, Sirius, we're not wrapping Harry in cotton wool and hiding him from the world for the rest of his natural life." Remus objected before he grimaced. "No matter how much I might want to go with that plan. Besides, plan B isn't working out too badly."

Sirius harrumphed and got up. He wandered over to the far side of the study and with a stab of his wand, revealed the hidden blackboard that detailed out their original plan.

"Politically, we're solid." Remus said walking up to stand next to him. "The Potter alliance is back; the Order of Merlin recipients are already agreed to join at the September session. You'll have the neutral bloc alliances to announce along with the détente with Wilkes and Selwyn to go along with the one you have with Nott."

Sirius folded his arms. "Solid is a good word. We can start to make some real changes to the laws by Christmas."

Remus nodded. "Just as we planned. So, we're shutting down Voldemort's access to political power and decreasing the number of allies he has and the financial base he can draw upon." He sighed and pointed his wand at the board. _'Foreign policy'_ appeared as a task. "We need to think about this more."

"Agreed. The Treasure Hunt isn't going so well." Sirius commented.

"It's stalled," agreed Remus, "but I think getting rid of three of the six horcruxes isn't a bad showing. We only have two to go since the diary is already handled."

"We should probably get rid of the snake too, Albus is right about that." Sirius added a note to the board. "Well, Godric's Hollow is on hold until Bill's out of the hospital and we'll have to wait for him and Caro to have a legitimate reason to be in Hogwarts to search for the diadem."

"Tag the Death Eater worked well for the World Cup." Remus said. "The problem was the rogue who upset the applecart and who apparently is working with Voldemort since Peter was helping him last night."

Sirius took in the pain on Remus's face and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault he got away."

"It is my fault." Remus argued. "I should have done something more! Tomas thinks he managed to catch him with a cutting hex when Peter transformed to apparate but as it was meant to disable rather than kill, Peter probably survived it. I couldn't even nail Peter with a stunner!"

"Because he transformed into his animagus form." Sirius said. "He's bloody difficult to catch or hit because of his form. I should know!"

Remus pointed his wand at the board and _'find a way to neutralise the rat'_ appeared. "We need to take away his advantage. There are some old wards that will force an animagus into human form. I'll research them."

Sirius patted his shoulder

"We also need to know who this Hollins guy really is since the real Auror Hollins was busy dealing with the fire." Sirius murmured unhappily.

"Agreed; we need to focus some effort on finding out who the rogue is and shutting him down." Remus said, adding the item to the blackboard.

"I'll settle for killing him." Sirius said evenly.

That Remus didn't argue showed the werewolf's own anger at the man who'd managed to get close enough to Harry to almost kill him.

"We have an unknown rogue and we have Voldemort and the rat staying somewhere unknown. We know they're working together." Remus mused out loud. "None of the known Death Eaters are hiding the bastards."

Sirius frowned. "You think they're staying together?"

"It's probable," Remus said, "since Wormtail admitted that the rogue was acting on Voldemort's order. I think this guy must be whoever is giving Voldemort house-space. Voldemort knows about him. The other Death Eaters don't, yes, which is why Lucius doesn't know about him…but his Master? No. I hate to agree with Lucius but I think he's right; this is someone like Peter; someone Voldemort kept secret in the war."

"Great." Sirius snarled. He swept a hand through his hair.

"Thinking about it, this was all probably an attempt to grab Harry for this ritual we think Voldemort is planning," Remus continued, "if they had Harry, they could keep him terrorised and challenged for the nine months without using the tournament."

"You think the tournament is their plan B?" Sirius asked as his blood ran cold as he thought about Harry being kept somewhere, being tortured and hurt.

"Yes. The more I think about it, the more I do." Remus sighed. "I think I'm pleased Harry has grounded himself until he goes to Hogwarts."

Sirius couldn't speak. He nodded.

It was Remus's turn to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be OK, Padfoot. The other thing that is going well is Harry's training. He needs some more duelling practice but he's good. He survived long enough against someone who downed Bill for help to arrive; that's no mean feat."

"Right," said Sirius, trying to take comfort in Remus's words, "and he knows his animagus form now. He just needs to perfect it. If he could transform…"

"Even if he was abducted, he'd have a way out nobody would suspect." Remus agreed. He sighed and pointed at the board where they'd written _'the power he knows not.'_ "We have two candidates for this power: the Hallows and the family magic."

"He called the Longbottom magic." Sirius said. "Augusta told me that she'd asked Amelia to change Neville's statement to say family magic rather than detailing that it was theirs and not ours that got called. Harry only said in his statement that he had called family magic."

"Do you think Ollivander's story is right? That Harry as the most powerful wizard of his generation can call on _all_ of the family magic?" Remus asked.

"Maybe, or it could be the oath of fealty allowed Harry to call Neville's family magic when Neville was in danger – Neville pledged his magic to Harry." Sirius sighed and shrugged. "We still know so little about how it works and Harry's relationship to it."

"Which leaves us with the Hallows." Remus sighed. "The source Ollivander quoted wasn't in your grandfather's papers. I haven't been able to track it down. I think I should ask Ollivander."

"We're not there yet." Sirius cautioned him. "We still have to confront Albus about the wand."

"Are you telling Harry as planned?" asked Remus frowning.

"Yes," Sirius nodded, "and we'll discuss what he wants to do." He sighed. "I want to protect him but he needs to know that Albus will continue to keep things from him."

"And justify it all with 'it's for his own good.'" Remus added with a touch of bitterness.

"Or the Greater Good," pointed out Sirius wryly, "whichever he feels will most suit the situation at hand." He shook himself briskly like Padfoot and did a tempus charm. "I'm going to head to St Mungo's. I promised Harry I'd look in on Bill and the rest of the Weasley clan personally since he can't leave the house."

Remus nodded crisply. "Leave the board out. I want to have a think and maybe add a couple of things."

Sirius patted his back. "Thanks, Moony."

It didn't take long to get to the floo and travel to the premier wizarding hospital. He had left orders that the Weasleys be treated with the honour bestowing an Ancient and Noble House so he wasn't surprised to find they'd been designated a private suite on the Spell Damage Ward. He bought a couple of things from the gift shop and headed up in one of the lifts with a surprisingly cheerful ghost who had died two weeks before from choking on a chicken bone in the waiting room.

He slowed in the corridor as he spotted Percy Weasley outside the suite door in the corridor, facing the wall and crying into the sleeve of his robe.

"Percy?" prompted Sirius gently. "Is…are you alright?" He huffed. "Stupid question, I know, I mean obviously you're not alright. How could you be alright with half your family in the hospital?"

"That's not…" Percy swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, and Sirius juggled the balloons and gifts to hand him a handkerchief. "Sorry, Lord Black."

"Call me Sirius." Sirius corrected softly. "Now, what's the problem?"

Percy hesitated but he heaved a sigh and gave in to the need to confide in someone. "I had to go into work this morning. The department has a huge amount of clean-up to do and Mister Crouch is still recovering from the flu – he had to leave straight after the match yesterday and sent an owl this morning rather than coming in himself!" He said defensively. "I took an early lunch break so I could come and see everyone but they're all mad at me anyway."

"Because you went to work rather than staying with your family?" Sirius clarified.

And he could understand why the rest of the Weasley children might not appreciate Percy's work ethic. With the exception of Percy himself, Molly, Fred and George, the rest of the Weasleys had been attacked and hospitalised. Most people would have taken the day to be with them. On the other hand, the sense of responsibility that had dictated Percy's action in going to work wasn't a bad thing. Crouch should have offered him a personal day, Sirius thought irritated, but then that was Crouch all over; unthinking and uncompromising.

Percy nodded. "I do care that they almost died…" he looked embarrassed at the admission. "But I'm needed at work."

"Percy," Sirius began cautiously, "I know you admire Mister Crouch greatly," and Sirius tried hard not to feel aggrieved by that – Barty had sent him to prison without a trial, "and Barty has always had a strong work ethic," he could see the mutinous expression forming on Percy's face, "but Barty spent so much time at work and in pursuit of his ambitions that he didn't realise his son was a Death Eater. There is a balance, and I'm not saying you haven't gotten it right today but just…nobody would blame you for taking a personal day."

Percy straightened his shoulders. "I don't want to let Mister Crouch down and I have responsibilities. I don't know why others don't see that."

Sirius knew it was futile to keep arguing. "Well, I should make my way inside. Will you join me?"

"I should get back to the office." Percy said, looking towards the door with a mixture of want and hurt. "Tell them I'll be by later."

"Of course." Sirius watched him walk away and sighed. He was hardly going to get through to the young man, he reminded himself. He and Percy's new hero, Crouch, had too much enmity for that. He knocked sharply on the door and entered at the chorus of 'come in' from the Weasleys behind the door.

The room was very restful, decked out in calm sea-greens and deep night-time blues. Large windows let in lots of sunlight. There were four beds; two either side of the room. Arthur and Ginny were on the left, Bill and Charlie on the right. Bill was closest to the door designating his position as the one most requiring attention; the twins sat one either side of the bed keeping watch on their sleeping brother. Ron sat on Charlie's bed playing chess.

Most of the faces lit up with one notable exception; Molly who was camped out with knitting needles between Arthur and Ginny. Remus had been the one to collect her from the Burrow and escort her to St Mungo's the night before and Sirius wasn't looking forward to her reaction to seeing him especially without…

"Where's Harry?" Molly immediately asked.

"Hello to you too, Molly." Sirius greeted her wryly. Before she could say anything more, he handed her the 'Get Well' balloons. He made his way to Arthur and handed him the large box of chocolates and tin of biscuits he'd bought. "For you and your family, Arthur."

"Thank you, Sirius." Arthur said, watching in amusement as his wife's face turned red. "I take it you kept Harry home given the attempt on his life yesterday?"

"He's also grounded for taking unnecessary risks. Obviously while we're happy he saved you, some of his actions lacked forethought." Sirius began to explain.

"Like going after the bloke who did it?" Arthur nodded.

Ron scowled. "I would have gone after him too if Hermione hadn't sat on me."

"And you would have been grounded too if you had." Arthur said firmly. "I might be very proud of your helping to rescue us, Ron, but I'm still debating what on earth was going through your head asking Harry to help you instead of an adult since he has a death threat hanging over him."

Ron flushed red.

"Harry sends his love," Sirius said, changing the topic slightly, "we tried to see you last night but by the time we'd finished with the Aurors, the Ward was closed to all but family and the night mediwitch refused to let us in."

She had been singularly unimpressed with Sirius's Lordship or Harry's status as the Boy Who Lived.

"Then, we were asked to take Minerva home so…"

Molly sat down again with a harrumph. "How is Minerva?"

"Mostly annoyed," Sirius waved a hand towards Bill, "and feeling guilty she didn't do more. Physically she's healed although she was moving a bit carefully at breakfast. Dobby made her take a pain relief potion."

"Bill will be relieved to hear she's better when he's awake." Arthur said. "They've got him in a healing sleep to get around the pain issue as his liver heals. He won't wake until late this afternoon."

Sirius nodded in understanding. He pointed at a plush soft toy of a snake on his bedside cabinet. "Present?"

"From the woman he works with," Molly sniffed, "Caroline Something?" Her face brightened. "Alicia was here earlier too. She's working a shift right now but will be back later. They make a lovely couple."

Evidently Molly was already planning a wedding, Sirius thought half-amused.

"The Healers were very complementary about Alicia's immediate care in Bill's case; they think it saved his life." Arthur shuffled further up against his pillows and Molly immediately moved to help him, pushing past Sirius who moved out of her way. "Speaking of which, I'm glad you're here, Sirius, because I could do with your advice about the life debt issues incurred last night."

Molly cleared her throat loudly. "Boys, you can go and get some fresh air for a while." She shooed the twins and Ron from the room with an efficiency that enthralled and appalled Sirius in equal measure. She moved onto Ginny very quickly. "Come along, Ginny, we should get you cleaned up and into fresh clothes. The Healers said you would be released this afternoon; no need for you to be lollygagging in your nightwear."

They were both out of the room were surprising speed despite Ginny's pleading eyes to her father.

Sirius sighed. "Remus, Simeon and I were just discussing the life debt business before I came here. It's a bit of a mess really."

"What was your conclusion?" asked Arthur.

Sirius explained the discussion succinctly. "I'd like to think we agree that the actions Bill took to save Harry and Harry took to save your family cancel each other out in the spirit of the alliance of friendship between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley."

Arthur grimaced. "I think you're letting us off lightly there, Sirius, but I'll take the proposal with thanks." He sighed. "I'll also accept that no-one in the Potter alliance tent owes a debt to Bill, I think he'll agree with that since his actions ultimately failed to protect them."

Sirius winced. "I wouldn't put it that way, Arthur."

"You didn't," Arthur reminded him, "and no matter how proud I am of Bill's actions last night, the truth is that he lost the duel."

"He's going to kick himself silly over that." Charlie offered. The second eldest son of the Weasley brood had been listening quietly since Arthur and Sirius had begun their discussion.

"Whoever it was that attacked us is a very powerful and accomplished wizard." Sirius noted. They should really consider that part of the profile as they tried to reduce suspects. Not everybody had a talent to make the potion needed to impersonate someone; not everyone had a talent for duelling and warding.

"So the remaining issue is Neville Longbottom." Arthur broke into Sirius's thoughts. "The boy risked his life in saving me and Charlie."

"I can do what Bill did, Dad," Charlie offered, "swear service to the House of Longbottom for a time."

"Actually, I think Augusta would prefer the use of your old stables behind the orchard at the Burrow. She's been having trouble with finding a new stable for the Longbottom horses since she's on the verge of selling their Spanish place. I know Remus has been pricing building one for her at Longbottom Manor." Sirius said dryly. "Your stables would be fine with a couple of days work to fix them up. You could negotiate a reasonable deal there."

"Ginny would be happy," Arthur commented, "she always wanted a pony." He sighed and glanced over at Charlie. "Thank you for the offer though, son."

"It's my life he saved, Dad." Charlie pointed out. "My Bubble Head must have collapsed when I got thrown backwards. I'm never going to live that down when I get back to the Reserve."

"Well, at least you cast yours correctly." Arthur said with chagrin. "Mine was hopeless and the one I cast on Ginny hardly lasted any longer."

"I can't do them properly either." Sirius commiserated. "Mine are complete bollocks. Moony always had to cast them for me. Harry said Hermione did his and Neville's."

Arthur smiled gratefully. "Did you read today's paper? The theory that this…_person_ wants to defeat the move to establish a closer relationship with muggles?"

"I'm not sure Rita's got it right." Sirius said. "But he's working for Voldemort and it's something Voldemort would want stopped."

"All the more reason to go forward then. You-Know- _Voldemort _will find that the Weasleys aren't so easily cowed." Arthur said firmly. "We haven't been a Gryffindor family for years for no reason."

Sirius smiled at him. "You're a good man, Arthur, although I suspect that you'll have a meeting with Amelia to discuss security measures in your near future to look forward to."

Arthur nodded. "I find that I'm surprisingly alright with whatever measures Amelia thinks I should take." He smiled grimly. "I might be a Gryffindor but I do have a family to protect." He sighed. "I should apologise for Ron dragging Harry with him to check on us but if he hadn't…"

Sirius struggled with what to say and ended up sighing. "They're friends. If it had been James and I…we would have done exactly the same. Harry knows he should have grabbed an adult to go with them or sent an adult in the first place but…you're right. If they hadn't checked on you…those lockdown wards are bloody hard to bring down. Harry's probably one of the few wizards on the planet who could overpower a ward like that." He shifted his weight. "Remus says we all need to learn from our mistakes and move on. I think he's right."

Arthur nodded.

Sirius cast another look at Bill. "I'll come back tonight to visit Bill when he's awake."

"Thank you for visiting, Sirius, and give our love to Harry." Arthur smiled.

Sirius nodded briskly and left the room with a wave to Charlie.

He flooed back to Black Manor, spent an hour doing correspondence on the life debt issue and finally, flooed back to Griffin House.

Dobby popped in immediately. "Harry Potter is in the sun room with Harry Potter's Professor McGoggles and Mooey."

Sirius thanked Dobby fondly and wandered down to the sun room. He could hear Minnie's voice before he entered the room and realised she was leading Harry through a meditation. His footsteps automatically sped up.

Harry was once again a raven. He perched on the seat of a chair opposite Minnie who looked gleeful even as her voice carried on in soothing tones, encouraging Harry to get used to the feel of his wings, his clawed feet, his sharp beak, and his keen eyes.

Remus grinned at him from a corner of the room and Hedwig watched silently, perched on the back of a dining chair. Sirius was relieved that Remus and Hedwig were present. Minnie was at heart a tabby cat and if she let her animagus form gain control for just a moment…well, he trusted Remus and Hedwig would protect his little raven. Or, thought Sirius with some amusement seeing the intent look on Hedwig's face, _her_ raven. Maybe he should call Harry 'Owlet?'

"Begin to think of your human form, Harry," Minnie said firmly, "consider your toes; wriggle them, imagine them sinking back into the rug. Consider your legs and how they support you as you sit on your bottom. Consider your body. Consider your arms and your fingers. The shape and feel of your fingertips. Consider your face; your features. Keep thinking, Harry. Remember how you feel as a human. You have skin not feathers. You have a nose not a beak. You have feet not claws. You have arms not wings. Let the raven fly away and resume your human form."

Harry blurred and transformed.

But not completely.

He was covered with black feathers.

Sirius couldn't help it. He burst into laughter and Remus followed. Harry shot him an annoyed look but then his eyes dropped to his hand, covered with tiny black feathers and the disgust on Harry's face set Remus off again.

"Really, Mister Lupin, Mister Black," Minnie sniffed haughtily, "I fail to see what is so amusing."

Sirius got a hold of himself. "Sorry, Harry."

"Now, Harry, close your eyes and think of skin, the tiny lines that run across it, the colour of it, the small hairs that coat the surface. Keep your skin in your mind. Think of it. Remember how the wind feels against it or the sun. Focus." Minnie continued, ignoring Sirius and Remus in favour of returning to the lesson.

Harry blurred again and when he solidified he was without feathers.

"Excellent, Harry!" Minnie clapped her hands. "Excellent!"

Hedwig barked her approval.

"That was brilliant." Sirius added, moving into the room properly to hug his son.

"Maybe we should call you Feathers?" Remus offered, coming forward to sit beside Harry.

Harry pulled a face at him and gestured at Sirius impatiently. "Did you see Bill?"

"I did," Sirius said, "he was sleeping but he's going to be fine. I'll go back later to talk with him. Arthur and the other Weasleys send their love. They're all OK, just being kept in for observation."

Harry breathed out and relief skittered over his features before settling there as though he'd accepted that he could be vulnerable enough to show it in front of them.

"That's a relief to know." Minnie said. "I believe I should join you in duelling practice. It has been many years since I have had to defend myself in such a way and I was less than useful."

"You were brilliant!" defended Harry gallantly. "The thing you did setting the chairs on him was really cool."

Minnie flushed with pleasure at the praise but she shook her head. "I need practice I'm afraid." She looked directly at Sirius. "I would like to join your DADA lessons."

"You're more than welcome." Sirius said. "However, Harry will be back in Hogwarts this time next week."

He had to hide the smile that he wanted to make at the stunned expression on her face as she realised she'd forgotten.

"However, we can always stop by the school and provide some extra tutoring." Remus offered, sounding as amused as Sirius felt. "Just a thought."

"A good one." Harry said eagerly. "Maybe we could do a session mid-week? I'd have practice for the duelling elective that way."

"We'll be in the Hogsmeade property so close by." Remus reminded him brightly.

The Hogsmeade property was a three bedroomed cottage on the outskirts that had needed complete renovation; the tiny kitchen, dining room and front parlour were being remodelled into a kitchen with an attached small orangery at the back and an open plan living and dining area. Remus would take the attic room which would have an en-suite shower, leaving the two bedrooms on the first floor for Harry and Sirius. Harry had the small room; Sirius had the double; they'd share a bathroom. It was cosy and charming, and would do as a bolthole for Harry if he wanted to spend Hogsmeade weekends with them. Sirius was happy to live there while Harry was in school. The Three Broomsticks was a brisk ten minute walk from the front gate; Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack were also within walking distance and offering easy passage into Hogwarts.

"I think in the circumstances Albus would not say no. There is a clear and present danger to Harry which would justify the extra training and the special treatment." Minnie said enthusiastically.

Sirius was certain that Albus would say yes and offer to help. But if it meant he would get time with Harry while he was at school, Sirius wouldn't complain overly much. He might suggest opening up the training to Harry's friends to mitigate the special treatment issue and that would hopefully put Albus off for a while.

He nodded. "I'll speak with Albus later. We're due to have a War Council at six." He decided a change of subject was in order. "The animagus training is obviously going well."

"Harry is a natural." Minnie gushed – gushed! – and smiled proudly at Harry. "I've rarely used this meditative technique in animagus training but it works wonderfully for him. It seems to be easier than training separate body parts to transform and then to resize the whole." She considered Harry as though contemplating an interesting object. "Perhaps there is a study to be done of the experience. What do you think, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked surprised. "Me?"

"Well, you would need to keep a journal as would I." Minnie suggested. "Publication, of course, would wait until you would want to make your animagus form public."

"Is it really different what I'm doing?" asked Harry, worrying his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Unique." Minnie said dryly. "You have an instinctive talent, Harry. I actually think you'd have a good chance of transforming into one of the other forms available to you if you meditated on it long enough."

Harry perked up again. "Really? Because I love my raven form but if I could change into the others that would be brilliant."

"Well, let's focus on getting you trained up in the raven form first." Remus said before realising he'd stepped into Minnie's territory and hastily correcting his error. "I mean, if that's what you think, Minerva."

Minnie sent Remus a sharp look to say she wasn't fooled but she nodded. "Quite right, Remus." She turned back to Harry. "We'll get you comfortable with your raven form first before trying any others." She grimaced a little. "And now I think I shall retire to my room and rest for a while."

She turned away the offers to escort her and the three men were left in the sun room feeling rather helpless.

"She is going to be OK, isn't she?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She's going to be fine. She's a tough old cat." Sirius reassured him. "We, Remus and I, thought we might invite her to move in here more permanently – consider it her home away from Hogwarts? What do you think?"

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"You don't have any concerns about living with one of your Professors during the holidays?" asked Remus when Sirius floundered.

Harry shrugged. "If it was Snape maybe."

Sirius gave a dramatic shudder. "Perish the thought."

"And besides, I'm already living with Remus and he was a Professor," Harry pointed out with simple logic, "_and_ she was Dad's godmother and my Gran's best friend, and I think they'd want us to be Aunt Minnie's family. Right?"

"Right." Sirius said faintly.

"Can I take my Firebolt out?" asked Harry abruptly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I thought we agreed you were grounded."

And there they were; those green eyes of pleading doom.

"Harry." Sirius said warningly.

Harry gave in, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

Sirius sighed and reached over to drag his son into a hug. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know." Harry said, his arms creeping around Sirius to return the embrace. "And I know I'm grounded and why. I shouldn't have gone chasing after the guy."

"We all made mistakes yesterday." Sirius allowed, tightening his hold. "At least going after the Weasleys helped saved their lives but you have to stop putting yourself at risk." He gave another sigh. "But I have to make better decisions about your safety too."

He didn't want to fall into Albus's trap of protecting Harry at the cost of his happiness but neither did he want to indulge Harry too much and risk his life.

And speaking of indulging…

"One hour on your Firebolt."

Harry yanked himself backwards in surprise before he hugged Sirius hard enough to drive the breath from Sirius's body. Harry dived out of the door before Sirius could say another word, obviously deciding that he should act before Sirius changed his mind. Hedwig followed no doubt to keep an eye on him in the sky.

Remus waited until Harry was gone before he raised an eyebrow knowingly at Sirius.

"Don't say it!" barked Sirius.

He gathered what was left of his dignity and made for his study. He was not a soft touch just because he let Harry go out on his broom. He was simply allowing Harry some freedom since Harry would be going nowhere else for the remainder of the Summer except to Black Manor for his lessons. Sirius was a perfectly responsible parent.

His chest ached anew at the memory of the night before; at the thought of losing Harry; the panic and the terror he'd felt when he'd realised Harry had gone after the rogue.

He took a deep breath.

Harry was safe.

That was all that mattered.

Sirius's jaw clenched with determination. They wouldn't make the same mistakes again.


	38. Pronglet's World Cup: Chapter 8

It was irritating.

Beyond irritating.

Severus glared at the teacup in front of him as though it was the fault of the teacup that he had to spend his Friday night in the Headmaster's office listening to the old wizard recount to him and Moody what had happened at the War Council.

Moody took a swig out of his flask and Severus shot him an annoyed look. Moody could have at least shared the alcohol, Severus thought sourly, even if it was Firewhiskey and not the twenty year old Scotch that Severus had in his quarters. Moody simply smiled at him, a twist of his lips that gave his scarred face a grotesque edge.

"…and so that was all that was discussed." Albus finished at last. "Your thoughts, gentleman?"

Moody looked at Severus daring him to go first. Severus looked at Moody with a raised eyebrow. Who did Moody think he was? Black? Only a Gryffindor would respond to that kind of a dare and jump in first.

"Alastor?" prompted Albus smoothly when neither spoke.

Moody grunted but gestured over the polished surface of Albus's desk in Albus's vague direction without looking at him. "Clearly mistakes were made. Expected better of Black. He must have gone rusty in Azkaban."

"Or perhaps he is now beginning to recognise the true challenge of keeping young Harry safe." Albus smiled smugly, as though Black's incompetence somehow justified his own.

Severus scowled. "It does not surprise me that Potter was his usual reckless self."

And once again, Severus hadn't been anywhere near saving the boy, protecting him as he had promised. It was not his fault. It was Potter's. Merlin knew the boy was attracted to danger like he was an iron filing and danger was a magnet.

"Why Severus," Albus said his eyes twinkling, "one could almost make the argument that you are defending Sirius Black."

Severus stiffened and threw Albus a disgusted look. He didn't bother saying anything verbally; he wasn't going to dignify Albus's comment with a reply.

Albus hurriedly cleared his throats. "Regardless of the mistakes made in keeping Harry safe, my original question was more about our mysterious opponent and what the threat means for us here at Hogwarts as Harry and the rest of the students will be arriving shortly, and let us not forget that there is the Tri-Wizard Tournament to consider."

"We should cancel that bloody tournament for a start." Moody said immediately.

Severus nodded in agreement. The tournament was the height of foolishness in his opinion; it would have been without someone after Potter, without Potter himself around. Who wanted more brats around? And Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had their own issues.

Albus looked at them both with disappointment. "We can't cancel the tournament. It is a wonderful opportunity…"

"For someone to take advantage of the holes that will open up in our security and kill Potter." Moody interrupted gruffly.

"We'll bring in additional security and we'll discuss specifics nearer the time the tournament begins but cancelling it is not an option; it would cause a diplomatic incident." Albus countered. He placed his hands flat on his desk. "Let us put the tournament aside and concentrate on immediate issues. Severus, what about you? Any thoughts on our mystery attacker?"

Severus pursed his lips. He hadn't told Albus about the block on his memories and he didn't believe Moody had mentioned it to Albus either. He carefully weighed up whether to keep his secret and decided it was too soon to believe that the hidden memory had any value. "I agree with Lucius's comments to Black; whoever made the second death threat and went after Potter yesterday must be someone kept secret from the rest of us just as Pettigrew was kept secret."

"Do you think whoever it is, it's someone who You-Know-Who trusts to hide out with?" questioned Moody.

Severus resisted the urge to shift position under the intensity of Moody's regard. "It is the most likely conclusion. I suspect that it was the Dark Lord's decision to keep this person sequestered and thus it is someone he trusts. Further, no follower of the Dark Lord, hidden or otherwise, would have presumed to go after Potter with such zeal yesterday if it did not have the Dark Lord's approval. The fact that Pettigrew was part of it suggests in itself that the attack happened at the Dark Lord's behest."

"Indeed," muttered Albus, with a weary sigh.

"I also concur with Director Bones that it was an improved Polyjuice that was used." Severus said. "The Dark Lord himself undoubtedly provided the recipe. He had me brew it once."

"All of which substantiates that this fellow is working with Riddle." Moody huffed. "So, Bones has tagged the Death Eaters who are identified – we know it's not the likely suspects. We know it's someone was has the ability to call a house elf to them. We know whoever it was had access to the Longbottoms' party either impersonating someone or they were present as themselves." He grunted. "Amelia will be doing her nut. There're too many suspects to tag; the Aurors would be spread too thin."

"Amelia said the same thing." Albus nodded slowly. "It is unfortunate but our best hope lies in Voldemort or one of his associates making contact with one of the known Death Eaters."

Which was unlikely to happen, Severus thought. The Dark Lord had found somewhere safe to use as a base and had surrounded himself with loyal followers. What need would he have to call upon someone who had denied serving him and thus was no doubt a traitor in the eyes of the Dark Lord? If Severus was the Dark Lord, he would wait until he was fully restored to a body before contacting any of them. He refocused on the question of who else could be helping the Dark Lord.

"This new _associate_ of the Dark Lord's," Severus drawled, "will have been the one to brew the potion. He would have been the one to impersonate Dawlish and duel Weasley and Minerva. He also set a magical fire detonation skilfully enough to make it appear to be an accident."

"And set a lock down and the wider anti-transportation ward." Moody nodded grimly. "He's a powerful bastard alright."

"That," Severus suggested, "should reduce the number of suspects."

"Sirius suggested the same thing," Albus replied, eyes twinkling again, "but as Bertie pointed out, the publically acknowledged magical abilities of the suspects may not match up with their private and secretly practiced abilities. It is likely that this individual has remained invisible as a potential threat by _not_ demonstrating their power."

Unfortunately Croaker was right, Severus thought and refused to think he was less disgruntled at that than the comment he and Black had thought along similar lines.

Moody motioned with his flask. "What about the Death Eaters who were caught?"

"In Ministry holding awaiting trials which will be held in due course. After what happened with Sirius, Amelia and Cornelius are keen to ensure all process and protocols are duly followed." Albus confirmed. "Three of the Death Eatrers are claiming to be under the Imperius curse; Dennis Travers refused to speak at all."

"From what I can gather from Lucius today, the blame for their capture is being attributed to the Aurors being on high alert after the reported fire and realisation that there was an anti-transportation ward erected." Severus informed them. Lucius had been smug during breakfast that morning. Travers was a fanatic and he would have hindered the pureblood nobility's scrambling to achieve some kind of neutrality agreement with Black.

"Excellent." Albus said brightly.

Moody glared at him, his magical eye spinning. "Don't get bloody cocky, Albus. Yesterday was an obvious attempt to snatch Potter, possibly for this ritual you think is in the works. It'd be easy enough to terrorise and challenge the kid for the requisite nine months if you have him in your possession."

"An attempt that was thwarted." Albus pointed out serenely.

Severus and Moody both looked at Albus with identical derisive glares.

"Only because Potter has sheer dumb luck on his side!" snapped Severus.

"I'd disagree with that," Moody said, waving at him, "boy has to have some talent to last against a powerful wizard long enough for help to turn up, but my point is this: if this attempt failed, that means they'll want to make sure their next gambit succeeds."

"They will try harder to get Potter into this blasted tournament." Severus caught onto Moody's point immediately. He pinched the brow of his nose.

Albus slumped back in his chair. "Alas, I had not thought of it in those terms."

"Which is why I'll say again that we should cancel the damn thing." Moody said firmly.

Albus shook his head. "It's not possible, Alastor. We shall just have to be vigilant." He smiled at Moody as he said the last and Moody gave an amused huff. "Sirius has requested permission to continue Harry's duelling tutoring while he is here at Hogwarts. He has offered to open up the sessions to the entire fourth year so there can be no suggestion of special treatment."

Severus harrumphed.

"It'd be a good idea to run a duelling club for the other years since Hilliard will be running the elective for fourth years only." Moody suggested. "Hilliard himself could take the sixth and seventh years, I could do the fifth, Sirius and Remus the fourth, and Filius the lower years."

"A wonderful idea!" Albus beamed at Moody. "I'll make the request to Filius and Tobias." He glanced at Severus. "Perhaps you could also lend a hand, Severus?"

"Perhaps." Severus said non-committedly. He had no interest in the duelling club. He had only participated previously because he'd wanted to put Lockhart in his place.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight, gentlemen." Albus said, rising.

Moody and Severus made their way out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

"Drink?" offered Moody.

Severus nodded, understanding that it was a request to talk without Albus's presence.

They went to the staff room – their mutually acknowledged neutral ground. Severus was pleased to see it empty. They sat in the small seating area where they had first talked and Moody poured them both a glass from his flask while Severus erected a privacy bubble.

"Have you made any progress on your memory issue?" Moody asked bluntly.

Severus shook his head. "I have isolated the affected memories but nothing beyond that." It was slow work. The block was a good one – excellent in fact. He would admire Bella's handiwork if it wasn't for the fact that it was his memory she had played with. He gazed at Moody, his eyes sweeping over the magical counterpart. "I don't suppose…"

"Nope," Moody said succinctly, tossing back his drink, "leglimency has been out for me since I lost the eye. You need two good 'uns as you very well know." He gazed at Severus thoughtfully. "You could ask Albus."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Would you want him rooting around in your head?"

Moody gave a short barking laugh and conceded the point. "How about a Healer? I know someone who works on the Memory ward at St Mungo's."

He did actually consider the offer but regretfully shook his head. He wouldn't wish his mind on anyone. "I shall endeavour to continue with my own efforts."

"And if the answer to who is hiding You-Know-Who is buried in there?" Moody said with incisive insight. "The LeStranges covered up Crouch's involvement with them. Perhaps what you saw was some other bugger."

It was a possibility.

Bella and Rodolphus had a good working partnership as a couple but he didn't think that they'd shared a bedroom the entire time Severus had stayed with them. It was entirely possible that just as Rabastan had taken Crouch Junior as a lover, Bella or Rodolphus themselves had a surprising paramour hidden in the closet – one like Crouch that the Dark Lord himself had marked and approved of as a liaison.

"If Potter is entered into the tournament and I have not removed the block by then, I will request assistance." Severus compromised.

Moody grunted but seemed satisfied with the answer. "Let's hope our security can keep Potter out."

Severus nodded but he wouldn't put it past the brat to enter himself.

Filius wandered into the staff room and smiled at them both. "Goodness, I thought I was the only one about this evening. Everyone else seems to have deserted the place."

Severus hurriedly took down the privacy bubble.

"Have you spoken with Minnie?" asked Moody, shifting forward to welcome Filius into the seating area with a wave of his hand.

Filius nodded. "I've had an owl. She was released into the care of the House of Potter. She says she'll be fully recovered and back on Sunday to deal with the final preparations for the new school year." He sat down with a small sigh and accepted Moody's offer of a drink (a small silent wiggle of his flask) with a nod. "She says she needs duelling practice."

Moody smiled as he poured Filius his drink. "There's a duelling club proposed."

Severus knocked back the last of his drink, set his glass down and stood up. He had no wish to listen to Filius and Moody discuss a duelling club nor to get pulled into any commitment to help. "I believe I will retire for the night." He inclined his head, allowing his dark hair to fall forward before turning abruptly and striding out, aware his robes were billowing behind him.

The walk to the dungeons was long and his thoughts revolved around the attack on Potter. He was furious with Potter all over again by the time he entered his private quarters. He made for the bedroom and sitting on the bed, opened the top drawer of his bedside table and took out a photo. It was a rare photo that he had of Lily and himself as children before Hogwarts, before everything had been ruined by Potter Senior. It was a muggle one Lily's mother had snapped with a Polaroid camera and handed to him right there and then.

"I'm trying to keep him safe, Lily." Severus whispered to the photo, stroking a finger over her innocent features. "But your son doesn't make it easy. He has far too much of Potter in him and far too little of you."

What had the brat been thinking? Going off to rescue the Weasleys? Charging after his attacker into the woods? No doubt he wanted further glory and praise for his heroics.

Or he had no sense of self-worth which was more likely given his appalling upbringing with Petunia.

Well, he would keep Potter safe despite the brat's lack of self-preservation. He would do it because Potter was needed to vanquish the Dark Lord so Lily could be avenged. Potter owed his mother that much for her sacrifice; for causing her death. And as much as he hated Potter's presence within the castle, it would be easier for Severus to protect him once Potter was back at Hogwarts.

Severus sighed and put the photo away, closing the drawer on his memories and his melancholy.

o-O-o

Dennis Travers had been sixteen years old when he'd taken the Dark Mark. He'd gone along with his father and his uncles. His family had little status but they were comfortable financially thanks to good investments and his grandfather's broom charms patent that had been bought by Nimbus. His father had worked in the Department of Magical Transportation until his incarceration in Azkaban in 'eighty-one. He could still remember the night the Aurors had come for his Dad…

_Rain battered down on the roof, filling the living room with a thunderous pitter-patter. The room had been lit with oil lamps casting a gloomy orange light and strange shadows against the walls. A fierce blaze had filled the fireplace, warming the room. His mother, a slim pretty woman, sat beside the Wizarding Wireless, knitting as was her wont when she was anxious. He and his father had been playing cards on a small felt table; twenty year old Dennis was winning. _

"_I wish you'd shut that thing off." His Dad said brusquely. "It's been nothing but bloody gossipy nonsense since Halloween."_

"_Igor was scheduled to appear before the Council of Magical Law today." His Mum replied sharply._

_His Dad glanced over at her. "There's nothing to worry about it. Igor's sentencing will be a straightforward affair. They have more than enough evidence to convict him."_

"_And if he gives you up for a lighter sentence?" His mother asked pointedly._

"_I would have heard something at the Ministry before I left if anything had been said." His Dad said dismissively._

"_I don't trust him." His mother said. "Foreign muck; we can't trust him to remain faithful. Antonin is not much better either, fleeing abroad like he has done."_

_His Dad rolled his eyes and winked at Dennis. "We'll be fine, Mabel. You're getting yourself worried for…" he froze and suddenly his wand was in his hand. "The wards! They're under attack!"_

_His mother stood, dropping her knitting and wrapping her arms around herself. "I told you! I told you that Russian bastard wasn't to be trusted!"_

"_Travers!" Alastor Moody's gruff tone sounded loudly from outside. "We know you're in there! Leave your wand and come out with your hands visible!" _

"_What are we going to do?" His mother wailed._

_His Dad's lips firmed and he swung towards Dennis. "Forgive me, son. Imperius!"_

It had all gotten blurry after that. Dennis had woken up in a small ward at St Mungo's with his mother sat beside him. She had told him that his father and she had protected him; the Aurors believed that Dennis had been imperiused into taking the Mark by his father and she had been coerced by the threat of physical violence. The truth was that Karkaroff had betrayed them; he'd given up Dennis's father for the murders of the blood traitors, the McKinnons. His father would be going to Azkaban.

And so it had happened. Luckily, his uncles had stepped in and taken care of his mother and himself, ensuring that they had a home and that Dennis's place in the Ministry was safe. He'd continued in the Department of Transportation, following in his father's footsteps, honouring the man who had protected him.

But now…now Dennis would be going to Azkaban himself. He wasn't bothered so much by that; he stood by the Dark Lord and he wouldn't deny him to save his own skin. No, he was more bothered about his stupidity in allowing himself to be captured.

He stared up at the ceiling of his Ministry cell and contemplated how very wrong the mission had gone. It had been idiotic in hindsight to continue when the stadium fire had happened. He should have realised that it would draw more Aurors to the campsite. Travers had also been hampered because he'd had to imperius Rowle who'd gotten cold feet – stupid bastard – otherwise he would have gotten away.

He frowned and rubbed his nose.

Dennis hadn't exactly had a chance to read the Prophet since he'd been placed in his cell but he'd heard the Aurors talking and it looked like the small operation he and his team had put together had somehow run amok of the rogue who'd made death threats against Potter.

He scowled.

It was supposed to have been _his_ night, his opportunity to remind everyone of the Dark Lord, to remember and fear, to prove to the Dark Lord that he was not forgotten and that there were those who upheld his ideals and welcomed his return.

The pillock who'd attacked Potter had ruined everything.

But he'd heard his guards exchanging gossip and the theory was that the rogue had been acting in concert with Pettigrew since the Rat Squad had been there. Travers considered that in the quiet of his cell. If the idiot who'd spoiled his party had been working in concert with Pettigrew, did that mean he was working under the orders of the Dark Lord himself? And if he was, had his own operation interfered with the Dark Lord's? Messed it up? Potter had stumbled into MacNair and Jugson according to the chatter.

The thought had him tense with anxiety. He remembered the meetings his Dad had taken him to and the screams of those who had failed in the Dark Lord's service as they received their punishment.

Well.

If he cocked up and the Dark Lord punished him, that was fair enough. Hadn't Lucius warned them all that interfering ahead of the Dark Lord himself contacting them could lead to this? Travers had simply wanted to show his Lord that he still followed him but he would acknowledge his mistake and take his lumps.

A pop signalled the entry of a house elf with his supper – a bland affair of watery broth and some stale bread bun that had seen better days. The elf placed it on the floor and popped out again.

Travers sighed and fetched it. He took off the warming lid and sniffed suspiciously at the broth. He opened up the paper napkin to unwrap the plastic spoon and froze; there was writing on the napkin.

He carefully looked around his cell. There was nothing in the tiny room that suggested he was under a surveillance charm. The cot was standard issue; the magic bedpan stuffed under it just the same. The door was solid and locked with only a viewing hole that was accessible from the other side. He'd been stripped of his robes and given a grey set of trousers and top to wear in a scratchy material.

He carefully unravelled the napkin and made to place it on his lap as though it had no value. He glanced down as he spooned up his broth and read the words.

"_Your attempt at pleasing the Dark Lord was pitiful but your silence and faithfulness are recognised. Remain strong and take heart for you will soon return to his side."_

Dennis managed to control his expression but deep inside, he was smiling with what he believed was justified satisfaction. The Dark Lord wasn't angry with him; he'd been noticed for his faithfulness. He scooped up some more of the tasteless soup and hid his grin.

He would do as the note said; he would remain strong even if it meant going to Azkaban like his father. In time, he would be rewarded and he would have more power than Lucius Malfoy could shake his cane at.

The broth was soon gone. When the house elf came back for the tray, the napkin was shredded like confetti into the bowl, and Dennis was asleep and dreaming of serving at the Dark Lord's side.

o-O-o

Harry sat on the wooden picnic table and gazed out into the back garden of Griffin House. It was a cool day for the end of August – rainy more than sunny, overcast and grim. It suited his mood. Hedwig swooped down and he automatically held out his arm to her. She landed in a rush of wind from the backwash of her wings. Harry leaned forward and let her nuzzle him, welcoming the comfort. He couldn't wait to fly with her as a raven; couldn't wait for the freedom of his own wings…

Hedwig gave a bark.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Harry said softly and reached into his pocket where he kept a few owl treats. "I guess I'm a little distracted. Sirius showed me his grandfather's memories today."

Sirius had confessed that he'd delayed showing Harry the memories – once because of Simeon's visit and again because he'd wanted them to enjoy their last weekend before Harry went back to Hogwarts together especially after the World Cup shenanigans. Harry understood. Having seen the memories, he knew how painful they were for Sirius and what the implications for himself were given the last memory with Ollivander.

Frankly, the wand maker freaked Harry out. But the knowledge that the old wizard had of his craft had been impressive. The story of the family magic and the Hallows had entranced Harry. The story of the family magic connected with something inside of him; something that told him it was the truth.

He remembered the warmth he'd felt in calling the Longbottom bear. Sirius had cautioned him that they didn't know if the magic had responded because of Neville's fealty but Harry didn't think so. He had simply and instinctively reached for and found the bear there waiting for him along with the surety that the steadfastness and ferocity of the beast had been his to call upon. The problem was that he had no idea how to deliberately call upon all family magic and he had a feeling that it couldn't be done without the circumstances being rather dire.

He sighed. "What do you think, Hedwig? Do you think I could call all the family magic to defeat him?"

And what of the consequences? Merlin had called the magic and disappeared afterwards. Was that the price for using it? Giving his own life? But didn't it make sense that it would incur such a cost? If he called all family magic and used it to wipe Voldemort from the face of the wizarding world, wouldn't he consider his magic and his life to be fair payment?

He shivered.

Hedwig barked and nuzzled him again.

Perhaps he didn't need to go so far…perhaps he only needed to call upon his own family magic to assist him as presumably the Peverells had done in the defeat of the Dark Wizard Severn. His ancestors must have brilliant men to have invented the Hallows. Would they be disappointed in him? Maybe they might have been before the Summer, Harry thought honestly, in the same way he believed his parents would probably have been disappointed with him – for not trying his best and being lazy. Maybe he would invent something as brilliant as the invisibility cloak for his descendants.

Maybe.

Of course he had no idea what he could invent that would help him defeat Voldemort and as for the Hallows themselves…

He stroked Hedwig's feathers. "I don't know what to do, Hedwig. The Headmaster is still keeping secrets."

It hurt.

He had thought Dumbledore sincere in his apology at the beginning of the Summer. He had thought Dumbledore had been sincere in his offer to help Harry…

The Headmaster clearly had some knowledge of the power of the Hallows since he'd recognised the Resurrection Stone, had presumably looked over the cloak whilst it had been in his possession, and he held the Elder wand. Hadn't it ever occurred to the Headmaster that they were 'the power he knows not' alluded to in the prophecy? It seemed incomprehensible to Harry that Dumbledore wouldn't consider that the Hallows could be a possibility. And so, if he had an inkling they could be the power, why hadn't Dumbledore said anything? To Sirius if not to Harry?

He took a deep breath and tried to think of all the lessons Sirius had given him regarding motivations.

What was Dumbledore's motivation in keeping the secret?

The first answer was easy: Dumbledore wanted to keep the wand out of Voldemort's hands. Harry could understand that, and he even agreed with it.

The second motivation was probably related to Harry's protection and the sentimental thinking Dumbledore had always had about giving Harry a normal childhood.

Harry snorted and received a chiding look from Hedwig.

Dumbledore had failed on every level to give Harry a normal childhood. As he had said to Neville, he had forgiven Dumbledore for placing him with the Dursleys but he would never forget it. He was prepared to admit at last that not only had his treatment there been horrid to endure, it had been abusive and abnormal. If taking the Dursleys to court wouldn't turn into a press circus, Harry might have been willing to see justice done.

After Voldemort and as soon as he turned seventeen, Harry promised himself. He'd buy Grunnings, fire Vernon and find a way to evict Petunia from her dream house. He didn't want any of them dead so they could remain in the house until Voldemort was dealt with but after that…all bets were off.

There was a small part of him that argued against it, pointing out that didn't he owe them for taking him in at least, but when he remembered how grudgingly he'd been housed, fed and clothed, Harry had to admit that it wasn't right that the Dursleys never had to face up to their actions in regards to what they'd done to him.

A large part of him still wanted to ignore it; to focus on the present and future and forget his past with his hateful relatives.

Harry sighed as Hedwig shuffled over to his shoulder and began to preen his hair. He had been thinking about Dumbledore's motivations about the wand not the Dursleys, he reminded himself.

So, Dumbledore had kept the secret to protect the wand from Voldemort and to continue to protect Harry from the responsibility of it. That made sense. But for Dumbledore not to have simply told Sirius that he had the wand when the subject had come up over the stone…

It was possible that Dumbledore also felt the wand was his by rights regardless of Harry's ancestral claim upon it. And Sirius and Remus had both confirmed after they'd exited the memory that under the law, Dumbledore could claim he had won the wand fairly after defeating Grindelwald. Legally, it was all very grey and could go either way if Harry ever took it to court.

And it was all too possible that this was another of the Headmaster's manipulations; that Dumbledore intended to reveal the secret but only when he wanted to reveal the secret – when Dumbledore deemed it was right and necessary for the secret to be known.

Harry scowled and Hedwig tugged on his hair.

"Ow!" He turned to glare at her and she glared right back. "It's just…why can't he be straightforward and honest?"

Hedwig barked her agreement.

It was what he hated about politics and strategy in general; the constant need to determine who needed information, what information could be used to gain leverage and advantage. If everybody was just honest with each other…possibly there would be a bloodbath but at the end of it everybody would know where they stood.

Harry sighed.

What to do about Dumbledore?

Sirius had suggested they could confront him, ask him about the wand. But what good would it do really? Because Harry had no problems Dumbledore holding onto the wand. He didn't want it. Putting it in the family vault was an option but Voldemort had already proven that he wasn't scared to attempt a break-in at Gringotts with the Philosopher's stone.

No, Dumbledore was right that it was better he kept hold of it.

But what if Harry holding all three Hallows was the important thing? What if Harry needed the Elder wand to discover some unknown power (although he really didn't want to be known as the Master of Death)?

He wished the prophecy hadn't been so woolly. He wished that it had actually specified in great detail just what the power was that he had that Voldemort didn't. But, of course, he couldn't be that lucky. And he needed to do better than he had at the World Cup. He knew he'd let his anger rule him and he couldn't afford that. He needed to be sensible; responsible. He grimaced and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Dobby popped onto the grass in front of him. "It bes about to rain, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry nodded. Dobby was incredibly good at predicting the weather.

"Something troubles Harry Potter?" Dobby asked worriedly.

"Just…thinking, Dobby." Harry assured the house elf.

Dobby pulled on his ear. "Perhaps Dobby can offer advice like Master Yoda?"

Harry smiled. Dobby loved the original Star Wars trilogy. "What advice would you give me then, Dobby?"

"Named your fear must be before banish it you can." Dobby said promptly.

"You may have a point." Harry mused. What was his fear? He was afraid that he'd never find the power to defeat Voldemort. He was scared of losing the people he loved like he had lost his parents. He was worried that the Headmaster's habit of keeping secrets would lead to both those things. It wasn't the wand that was the issue; it was the keeping secrets that the Headmaster needed to be faced with.

"Thanks, Dobby."

Dobby's ears flapped with pleasure. "Dobby will be making Harry Potter some hot chocolate."

Harry got the message; he should go inside. He sent Hedwig aloft and made his way back into the house. He knew Sirius had probably been watching him from the study and he made his way there.

Both Sirius and Remus sat at their respective desks. Both of them looked up when Harry knocked softly on the open door.

"Hey."

Harry saw the lines of worry bracketing Sirius's eyes and berated himself for rushing off after seeing the memories. "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Always." Sirius pointed at the comfy visitor's chair and Harry hurried over to it. "I take it you've thought about the issue of the wand?"

Harry nodded. Dobby popped in, handed him a mug of chocolate and popped away again.

Remus looked enviously at the mug before gesturing impatiently at Harry. "And?"

"I think the wand is safest with Professor Dumbledore until we know more about the power the Hallows are supposed to have and how bringing them together is supposed to help defeat a Dark Lord if at all." Harry began. "The Headmaster's had it for years so I don't see the point of him giving it to me and arguably it is his wand legally anyway."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a quick look between them and Remus looked smug. Harry's eyes narrowed; had they bet on his reaction?

"That's a well thought out position." Remus praised him, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Well, the wand isn't really the problem, is it?" pointed out Harry.

Remus frowned. "It's not?"

Harry shook his head and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Professor Dumbledore's keeping secrets again. Well, not again so much as he's continued keeping secrets even when he said he wouldn't. He must know that the Hallows could be the power referred to in the prophecy." He sighed heavily. "I'm just tired of him making decisions about what he thinks I should and shouldn't know about things that are directly related to _me_. And if he's keeping this a secret, what else is he keeping secret?"

Sirius threw Remus a triumphant look before his eyes met Harry's. "What do you want to do?"

"Unfortunately, I think someone needs to confront him." Harry said. "But I don't know if it should be me, or you, or both of us."

"There is strength in numbers." Remus said immediately. "I don't think you should talk with him alone at any rate, Harry."

"Neither do I." Sirius agreed.

Harry fidgeted with the mug in his hand, stroking the rim idly. "I think maybe you should talk with him without me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't think having a row with him just before I go back to school is a good idea." Harry admitted.

"I can see your point." Sirius said evenly. "And I assume you'd like me to wait until you're settled in for a couple of weeks before I have the discussion with him?"

"Don't deny that you'd more than likely use the threat of Harry not returning if you did it sooner, Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Harry said brightly, "you can say more without me there and…and be more direct about what you say."

"True." Remus agreed.

"You agree with him?" Sirius asked Remus bluntly.

"I do," Remus said simply. "Harry's right. The wand isn't the issue per se but that he's withholding information – information that could be vital in our defeating Voldemort. When you think about it the wand is not the only thing he hasn't confided. He might have told you there is a prophecy but he hasn't offered you the details and you're Harry's father now – he should have told you. Maybe he's assumed you've gone to the DOM to hear it, maybe not. You're also the one he lied directly to about the wand whereas his not informing Harry could be seen as a lie of omission. You're the leader of the War Council; you're the leader of the political faction most likely to take full control of the Wizengamot in the next session. You're the one who should face him with this."

"What he said." Harry motioned with his mug towards Remus.

Sirius nodded and raised his hands in surrender. "I guess I volunteer?"

"Well done, Padfoot." Remus said dryly.

Harry gave a chuckle at the incensed look on Sirius's face and figured a prank war would break out as soon as he left for school.

"What about the rest of what was in the memories?" Sirius asked, turning his attention back to Harry. "Are you OK with everything?"

He gave a shrug with a brief lift of one shoulder. "I guess the stuff on the family magic and the Hallows is interesting? But I just have more questions really."

"We need to track down the Lumiere source Ollivander spoke about." Remus agreed. "I have another couple of places to try before I approach Ollivander himself."

"I think the family magic thing is right?" Harry offered uncertain how they'd respond. "It feels right."

"Feels right?" Remus's keen gaze scoured Harry's face.

Harry nodded. "I can't really explain it more than that." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "But I don't _know_ how I could call all the family magic, I just feel like I _could_, but I…" he trailed away unsure how to explain further.

"But?" prompted Sirius gently.

"But I don't think there would be a way to use it without paying a price." Harry said eventually, unable to think of another way of phrasing it.

Sirius stilled; his entire being freezing in one position that was so unlike him that Harry took a sharp intake of breath that he only released when Sirius started moving again by lurching to his feet.

"A sacrifice of life and magic." Remus said out loud, sounding stunned. "I can't believe we didn't think of it."

"Well, that definitely rules the family magic out as a possibility." Sirius stated firmly, whirling around to point at Harry. "You are not sacrificing your life and magic until you're very, very old, and grey, and wrinkly."

Remus nodded absently. "So we focus on the Hallows." His eyes narrowed. "You know that might make more sense when you consider Morgana's words to you at the blessing. She did say something about you mastering Death."

Harry pressed his lips together. He appreciated the sentiment, felt warmed by the love and care of both his new father and honorary uncle, their want to keep him alive and safe. But just as he knew deep in his bones that somehow it would come down to him and Voldemort in the end, he knew there would be a price – a balance to be kept. Even the Hallows suggested that magic, or rather Death in the story, had exacted a price from each of the Peverells eventually.

"All of which means I really do need to speak to Albus." Sirius slumped back into his chair and regarded Harry with mischievous grey eyes. "And there's nothing I can do to convince you that I should do that before you go back to school?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Remus sighed heavily at Sirius's antics. "Are you going to be alright with the Headmaster?"

"I think so," Harry said, "I'm not really angry with him just disappointed. I don't think…I can't trust him to be upfront with me and that's sad."

Sirius nodded sharply. "Do you have any other questions about the memories?"

Harry began to shake his head but stopped and frowned. "What happened to that woman who gave up your cover?"

"Kelp?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I don't honestly know. I don't think she's still with the department."

"I looked her up after I saw the memory. She was held overnight for her part in what happened but was released from holding the day after. She got a note of censure in her file for not following protocol and endangering a fellow officer who was the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House and a son of another. It most certainly would have hampered her future career. She got married in November nineteen-eighty to a muggleborn and they moved to the States ostensibly to get away from the war." Remus offered.

"She didn't get charged?" Harry asked, angry. She'd almost gotten Sirius killed!

"It was war-time, Harry." Sirius said mildly. "We tried not to put our own side in jail if we could help it. But her marriage and departure explains why she wasn't around when I went back to work as a Hit Wizard in the January of 'eighty-one." He must have caught the curiosity in Harry's eyes. "Most of my injuries had healed by the time you were born but I had months of physical therapy because of the spinal injury that affected my walking. I could have gone back to desk duty in the October but Charlus, your grandfather, was sick and then in December he passed away and your Dad needed me."

"That was when Dad resigned as a Hit Wizard?" clarified Harry, remembering the memory with his mother and Arcturus at Christmas.

"Yeah, he had the Potter estates to manage and truthfully, he was hit hard by the loss of your Granddad." Sirius said.

Harry sipped his chocolate as he took in the grief in Sirius's eyes and he remembered his Mum had said Sirius had taken Charlus's death just as hard.

"What about you, Padfoot?" asked Harry quietly. "How are you after seeing the memories?"

He didn't notice that Remus beamed proudly at him for his compassion and caring.

"It was weird the first time." Sirius admitted. "I never realised my…that Grandfather honestly…cared for me. I'm very glad he was there for Lily and, despite his appalling decision not to get you away from the Dursleys, I appreciate all his work to help us as much as he could."

Harry thought Sirius might have just been reassuring him, but Sirius's eyes remained calm and there was a peace that glimmered there for a moment, suggesting that his words were more than bravado.

Healer Allen was very good, Harry mused silently.

"By the way, we received a message from Amelia." Sirius said, changing the subject in a blunt manner that had Remus sighing. "Since some of the evidence is sensitive and will give away Tag the Death Eater, they've decided on a tribunal approach for the Death Eaters who were caught. Albus will sit as the principal judge, to be joined by two members of the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot members are being solicited for nominations. The tribunals will take place on the Friday after the Wizengamot session on the Thursday."

"Who are we nominating?" asked Harry, interested. The u-turn he'd made about his view on politics from the start of the Summer was remarkable, he mused to himself, but he was pleased because Sirius was delighted with his response if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Good question as I was going to discuss it with you. My first nomination would be for Gideon Baron. He's new to the Wizengamot, not entrenched in the alliances, neutral pretty much."

"And his legal background will be invaluable." Remus commented.

"Exactly." Sirius picked up a quill and started playing with it. "The problem comes with the second nomination; someone from the Potter alliance would be the obvious choice."

"Isn't there a conflict of interest?" Harry questioned, chewing his lip.

"There's nothing linking the Death Eaters that were caught with the attack on the tent." Sirius explained.

"But for appearances' sake, it would probably be better to have someone not directly affected by any of the attacks, even if it's not completely necessary." Remus answered.

"So we're looking for someone outside of the alliance but sympathetic?" Harry sighed, scratching his forehead.

Sirius shifted in his seat and pointed the quill at Harry. "Daniel Greengrass would be our best option. While we will be announcing the Potter and Greengrass alliance at the next Wizengamot, it's pretty much an open secret among the Ancient and Noble Houses so everyone knows. He's staunchly neutral and has a reputation for fairness." He explained. "The other option is Nora Zabini but frankly…"

"Her reputation has more to do with husbands than politics." Remus said dryly. "She'd be a wasted nomination."

Harry felt his lips twitch but nodded in agreement. "I guess our vote goes to Dan then? He was the nicest of that neutral bunch."

Sirius nodded. "I thought that you had more of a connection with him than the others."

"He seemed genuinely interested in me rather than giving lip service." Harry said, remembering the dinner they'd had with Dan and the other neutral Heads of Houses. "He also asked me about my agenda rather than asking you."

"He did," Sirius said, waving the quill about, "which got brownie points with me too."

"So, Baron and Greengrass it is then." Remus said.

"Are we communicating our choice to anyone?" Harry checked. Neville would probably owl him about the nominations.

Sirius smiled. "Augusta has already requested a brief meeting of the Potter alliance tomorrow morning to discuss options. I have a feeling most of them will also choose Gideon but there will be variation on the second choice." He paused and set the quill down. "I'm going to owl Malfoy and tell him I would hope one of his choices is Baron. I'll leave the other to his discretion. I suspect Malfoy will pick up quite a few votes himself – most of the purebloods are likely to ignore the fact that Narcissa was in the tent."

Harry grimaced but said nothing. He and Draco had managed to maintain their trust for the week and he hoped it would continue at Hogwarts but he would never like Draco or his father. Narcissa was alright but she was better when she was with Andy as though her sister enabled her to be freer and show more of her personality.

"Are you all prepared for school?" asked Remus.

Harry gave him a grateful smile. "Yeah, just have to get packed." Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley to do his school shopping after they had said goodbye to Simeon, Anna and Jason. Sirius had suggested that the following Summer they'd go to Australia and visit them which Harry thought sounded fantastic.

Sirius peered at him with concern. "You don't sound all that enthusiastic."

"Just…" he shrugged and set his mug aside, "it feels like a long time since I was at Hogwarts since we had the time in the States too, and…" he felt the heat of a blush across his cheeks, "well, I've never really had something…family that I minded leaving behind before." He figured he was about the shade of a ripe tomato.

Sirius grinned at him though, and his look of delight made Harry's minor embarrassment more than worth it. "We'll miss you too."

"We'll be seeing Harry every Wednesday evening." Remus said amused.

"It's not the same." Sirius and Harry said in concert.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Sirius gestured at him. "It is going to be weird seeing you only once a week but once you're back at Hogwarts you'll remember why you wanted to go back and you'll be fine." He smirked suddenly. "You know we should get your new Marauder name sorted before you go back."

Harry cringed and shrank back into the armchair. "Please!" He said dramatically. "Not this again!" Sirius had spent all of Sunday tossing names at him. All of which he'd turned down.

"I don't know what's wrong with Bran…" Remus teased, stretching and looking far too pleased with himself.

"Or Edgar!" Sirius jumped in. "I really liked Edgar! Or Poe!"

"Canute was also a good one…" Remus continued, ignoring Harry's pointed look to discontinue or suffer the consequences.

"Huginn and Muninn…"

"Yaahal…" Remus added. "But leaving mythology behind, you could choose something to do with the attributes of your form."

"Feathers!" Sirius cried triumphantly.

Harry glowered at him.

"Beaky!" Remus suggested brightly.

"Claws?" Sirius mused out loud and shook his head. "Wings is too generic…"

"Snitch," said Harry firmly. "I'm calling my raven form 'Snitch.'"

He had already decided but had held off telling them just to torture them for a while. He had named all his forms; the stallion he had called 'Lord PB' because it represented his future, the Head of House and leader he would become. The lion and the snake were called Gryff and Sly respectively for obvious reasons. He'd tried very hard to find another name for the wolf cub but the one that stuck in his mind was 'Freak' because of the cub's representation of his orphaned self who was so desperate for a family because he'd been denied a home with love by the Dursleys. The bouncy puppy, on the other hand, was and always would be 'Pronglet' as it represented his baby self who would always be the son of Prongs, and of Padfoot since it was Padfoot's form it imitated. But 'Snitch' fitted his raven form – at least he thought so.

Sirius was outraged. "It's a piece of Quidditch equipment!"

"No, Padfoot," Remus said, staring at Harry with renewed pride, "it's perfect. What is the Snitch but a very fast flying entity whose sole purpose is to remain free, tricking its pursuers and defending itself with speed and skill. It's just like a raven which is a free spirited bird that refuses to be caught and uses every trick to fight and live."

Harry started smiling. Remus got it, he thought proudly.

"When the Snitch is caught, the game is over," Remus continued thoughtfully, "and in mythology if ravens were to leave the British Isles, the kingdom would fall. It's a lovely analogy, Harry."

"Thank you, Moony." Harry said delighted Remus approved of the name. He turned back to Sirius a little anxious about his father's reaction.

Sirius heaved a sigh and nodded, but his grey eyes were bright and mischievous. "Snitch it is then." He wagged a finger at Harry. "But if you call my first grandchild Quaffle I will never forgive you."

"How about Bludger or Broomstick?" asked Harry cheekily.

Sirius tossed a cushion at him as Harry laughed.

"I don't know, Padfoot," Remus joked, "Bludger Potter-Black has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He avoided the quill Sirius threw at him and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner. I'll leave you two to it." He escaped through the door as both Harry and Sirius sent a barrage of cushions his way.

Sirius shook his head at their dismal aim before he shifted to look at Harry with an intent expression. "In all seriousness though, are you going to be OK going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I am looking forward to it in some ways, it's just…" he took a deep breath, trying to find the right words, "it's been the best Summer and I think a part of me is worried that when I go back to Hogwarts, I'm going to wake up and find it's been a dream or something…" he gave a self-deprecating chuckle and dropped his gaze, "stupid, I know."

"Not stupid." Sirius assured him. "I have to pinch myself some days." He fidgeted for a moment before turning to his desk. "Maybe this will help. It's a present. I was going to wait and give it to you on September 1st but…" He opened a drawer and reached inside to pull out something wrapped in brown paper. "This is your Dad's old communication mirror."

Harry couldn't stop the grin that split his face in two. He pushed out of his chair and took the gift. He held it reverently with one hand gripping it firmly while the other played over the edges as though to confirm it was real. He remembered Sirius telling him about the mirrors in the early days of their stay in the States when they'd exchanged tales of their school years.

"You just have to tap it with your wand and call my name – or rather 'Padfoot'. You can talk to me whenever you want." Sirius's voice was thick with emotion. "I probably should change your mirror to respond to 'Snitch' rather than 'Pronglet' thinking about it."

"No…" Harry said, trying to keep a hold of the swell of love that was bubbling up inside of him, "maybe 'Pronglet' can be your way of calling me son, like we agreed 'Padfoot' is my way of calling you 'Dad.'"

Sirius pulled him into a fierce hug. "I'd like that."

Harry held onto his godfather, his father, and bit his lips as the words he so wanted to say, hovered at the back of his throat and the front of his mind.

"_I love you, Padfoot."_

But he couldn't quite say them.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't sure why he wasn't ready but he knew he wasn't. He knew Sirius _knew_ that he loved him just as he knew Sirius loved him.

It was only words, Harry thought defensively, but as Sirius patted his back and let him go with a push towards the door and a brisk instruction to go change for dinner that belied the storm of emotion in his grey eyes, Harry made a silent promise.

One day, Harry thought determinedly; one day soon he'd say the words.


	39. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 1

**Book III: A Marauder's Plan (Advanced Pranks)**

**Part 7: Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts (The Don't Let the Tri-Wizard Tournament Spoil It Prank)**

_August 30__th__ 1994_

Albus sat down in the chintzy armchair he had conjured and smiled benevolently at the gathered Professors. He so loved the start of a new academic year, the buzz of excitement as the castle became alive again in preparation for the children arriving.

He gazed around the room and felt his lips twitch at the Odd Couple of Severus and Alastor sat in the same corner glowering out at the others. He had no idea what had spurred them to form a friendship of sorts (and he was absolutely certain neither man would say it was a friendship if asked) but he was pleased. Both men tended to keep themselves far too isolated, and if the small thought entered his mind that both had contrived the relationship on the principle that one kept friends close but enemies closer, he ignored it.

Minerva sat beside Albus. She had assured him that, apart from her pride, she had fully recovered from her injuries incurred at the World Cup. She had also informed him that she had accepted an offer from Sirius, Remus and Harry to move into their home during the holidays going forward. Her delight was evident and Albus would not spoil it with his concerns. _Their_ relationship continued to be frosty although both had strived to ensure the impact on the school's operations was minimal. He hoped they would one day regain their former closeness, but he knew it would take more than a box of chocolates to smooth over the decisions he had made, and forced Minerva to make about Harry, without informing her of her own claim to the boy.

Filius was on Albus's left and chatting happily to the new Duelling Instructor, Tobias Hilliard – a bright twenty-eight year old with blond hair and startling blue eyes who was sure to be the recipient of many school girl crushes. Filius had embraced the changes to the school's curriculum and had helped Minerva with much of the administrative complications of the new electives.

Albus's eyes strayed to the other new elective teacher, Doctor Helen Jordan; she would take the Healing elective. He felt a warm glow of satisfaction at the result of his reaching out to Noshi Blackhawk for assistance in filling a Healer position within the school who would take over management responsibility for the school infirmary.

It had been Poppy's suggestion for improvement. She had pointed out that when she had first been hired Healer Gareth Baggins had been on staff, but when he'd left Baggins hadn't been replaced and some of the practices such as mandatory health checks for the students and the staff had fallen away due to lack of resources. While Poppy's mediwitch credentials were second to none, she admitted that she sometimes felt out of her depth and the Healers at St Mungo's weren't always readily available for a consult; that with her advancing years she was feeling the strain of always being on call. She was delighted with Helen's appointment and the two had become fast friends. Poppy had been extremely helpful to their new staff member who had embraced the opportunity to work abroad for a couple of years.

Pomona had also been extremely helpful after approaching Albus with her suggestion for improvement; mentoring Hagrid. She sat beside Hagrid talking quietly. She was ensuring that the animals he showcased in his classes were age appropriate and keeping an eye over Hagrid's enthusiasm (and already he suspected that they had dodged a safety issue over some breeding plans Hagrid had concocted – Pomona had immediately put paid to those). Hagrid himself had been delighted at Pomona's mentorship; keen to improve his teaching so he could convey more fully the wonders of the animals he loved so much.

Indeed, Albus mused with delight, his existing staff had all been wonderful in embracing improvements. Even Sybill who had arrived last in a whirlwind of brightly coloured scarves had agreed to the withdrawal of Divination as a standard elective, agreeing fervently with the view that it would allow her to spend quality time with those who had a real gift. The current sixth and seventh year would continue to NEWTs; the fifth and fourth years to OWLs but the current third years who had opted for Divination would have to undergo a test before being allowed to take the subject and if they failed to show a gift, they would have to take another elective.

The basic theoretical parts of Divination would be covered in a foundation class that all second year students would attend going forward. It was hoped that the potentially gifted would be identified through the class. Albus had secured a different teacher for the foundation year – the centaur Firenze. It was in his opinion quite a coup (although a bemusing one since it had been Firenze who had approached Albus and informed him that he had been instructed by the herd stallion to teach now the Raven had been found – and Albus resolved to think again on what that meant because no doubt it meant _something_). Sybill was happy because she felt the foundation class beneath her while Albus figured Firenze would be competing with Hilliard on the crushes front. Aurora Sinistra had warmly greeted the centaur and Albus was happy to see the usual stand-offish creature respond to the Astronomy Professor's overtures of friendship.

He let his eyes drift over the remaining staff members; Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes Professor, was engaged in a lively debate with the new Muggle Studies Professor, Alison Bunting, and the returning Flying Instructor, Rolanda Hooch. A second trio of woman sat together nearby but much more sedately, sipping tea and in quiet discussion; Irma Pince, the Librarian, Septima Vector, the Arithmancy Professor, and the new History of Magic Professor, Matilda Memoire. Matilda had come highly recommended from Beauxbatons. Her grandmotherly demeanour and story-telling approach was a complete contrast to Binns who had moved on rather than haunt Hogwarts.

The final staff member had taken up a position by the door and was glowering at everyone; Argus remained firmly miserable and Albus's remonstrations to him about his professional conduct and attitude with the students didn't seem to have made a dent. Albus sighed. He so hoped Argus would take his advice to heart because if he failed to change, Albus would have no other choice but to let him go.

He gave an internal sigh and pushed the matter out of his head to focus on the meeting. He raised his wand and was happy when the entire staff became instantly quiet.

"Thank you," Albus said warmly, "and welcome to all! This is our first full staff meeting of the year. In a change to previous years we will meet twice a term…"

"May I ask how often you met previously?" asked Matilda cutting in.

"Once at the beginning of the year and once at the end which clearly was not enough." Minerva supplied. "The new regime is part of a number of improvements we are making to the school this year."

"Indeed." Albus smiled gratefully at Minerva. "So, as I mentioned this meeting will take place twice a term. The agenda will be to ensure all staff are informed of school wide policy changes and initiatives, to have an open discussion about the school's progress through the year, and to provide a forum for you all to raise any concerns about the school or individual students."

He was pleased at the satisfied and hopeful looks on the majority of the staff.

"Excellent!" Albus said brightly. "So firstly, our changes. Minerva, perhaps you could give a brief overview of the academic changes."

She shot him a disgruntled glare but she briefly outlined the changes to the existing curriculum and the new electives.

"In addition, Albus and I will make random audits of your classes through the year." Minerva said as she finished.

Septima's elegant eyebrows shot up. "Random audits?"

"It is our intention to sit in on one of your classes." Albus replied, gesturing with one hand. "Nothing to be worried or concerned about. We will observe only and provide constructive feedback in private to the individual Professor afterwards. Nothing will be shared with your colleagues beyond that which you choose to share."

There were a lot of unsettled looks from the existing Professors but the new additions to the staff didn't seem perturbed.

"Any questions or shall we move to the next item?" Albus asked gently. They all shook their heads and Albus nodded at Minerva who swished her wand. Instantly, a parchment was delivered to each member of staff.

"This is a copy of the school guidelines for detentions and points." Minerva explained briskly. "I'd like to give my thanks to Filius for his work in updating the former copy. It details quite explicitly what behaviour or actions are worthy of setting a detention and what kind of detentions can be set," her eyes flickered to Hagrid and to Argus, "detentions that take place in the Forbidden Forest, for example, are disallowed. The guidelines also elucidate what behaviour or actions constitute taking of points and how many, and the opposite; what behaviour or actions constitute awarding of points and the suggested number of points to be awarded. I will be monitoring detentions and the points system daily and will reverse any decisions not in line with these guidelines. Filius will act as my check in this matter and will monitor my performance."

A stunned silence enveloped the staff room.

"You are not seriously suggesting we comply to the letter of this?" Severus raised his parchment with disgust.

"We are," Albus confirmed, "since it has been noted by our Board of Governors that our disciplinary policies have fallen into disrepair of late, and the staff's interpretation has not been equitable leading to some students being punished for behaviour while others are not, some rewarded for behaviour while others are not. I do expect all of you to comply and these are not new guidelines; as Minerva said, these are simply a revision of our existing guidelines."

"Well, as someone new to teaching I appreciate the guidance," Hilliard said cheerily, "this will come in very handy." He waved his parchment gaily and ignored Severus's sneer.

"A copy of these guidelines will be posted in each Common Room." Filius added. "The students will have full access and can appeal to their Head of House for any unfair detentions or points deductions as they could before. They will however run the risk of the punishment being doubled for any appeal that is found to be malicious or mischievous in nature."

"If there are no further questions?" asked Albus gently. He didn't wait for the nods before he smiled and swished his own wand. A second piece of parchment appeared. "This is our new Anti-Bullying Policy. I would thank Poppy for her input here."

Poppy beamed proudly.

"As per the discipline policy, all bullying behaviour is strictly prohibited from name calling to physical intimidation. Students may confide bullying in any member of staff with assurance of anonymity and any medical treatment will also be provided under the same assurance. All reports should be forwarded to Doctor Jordan who will lead a weekly review meeting with the Heads of Houses to determine the best way forward for the victim and the bully."

Albus personally thought it was overkill but Sirius's admonishments still rang in his ears.

"Further," Albus continued gravely, "any reports of staff bullying the students will be dealt with most harshly. You will receive one verbal warning on a first offence; a written warning for a second; and a third will lead to automatic dismissal. Any physical harm to a student will bypass the warning system and lead to an automatic dismissal – there are obviously caveats for classes where injury may occur in the course of teaching. If any of you has concerns, please discuss them with me."

"You should also note," Minerva added, "that the warning system will also be used with students who are bullying. A student causing deliberate physical harm to another, outside of the duelling club or a class where minimal injury may have been expected such as DADA, will automatically be expelled. The muggles, I believe, call this a no tolerance policy."

"Again, the Anti-Bullying policy will be posted in the Common Rooms and outside the Great Hall to ensure the students' awareness." Albus added.

"I would encourage the House Heads to explain in face to face meetings within the first week of school." Minerva jumped in. "This way none of the students can claim that they missed being informed. While there will be some leeway during the first week as older students adjust to the new policy, there will be none beyond it."

Filius nodded happily. "An excellent idea, Minerva."

"Excellent," parroted Severus but Albus knew the Head of Slytherin would keep his House informed. Severus might not like teaching but he took his duties as Head of House quite seriously.

"We have one last policy change to cover. If you would, please, Alastor." Albus nodded at his old friend who heaved a sigh and swished his wand, revealing a third parchment.

"New Security Policy." Alastor said succinctly. "We patched some weak points around the Forest and various passageways in and out of the castle. The wards have been updated to notify the Headmaster if an animagus is on the grounds in addition to Minnie."

"About time." Septima said briskly.

"Additional security wards have been added to the Infirmary Stores and the Potions Stores; these can only be accessed by identified staff members. An Automatic Recall ward has been set in the library for overdue books or books restricted to the library." Alastor continued gruffly. "The wards on the Broom Store and Quidditch Pitch are acceptable."

Rolanda looked vindicated while Irma smiled pleasantly at Alastor, pleased at the addition of the new ward.

"Students will not be allowed out of the castle between the hours of nine o'clock in the evening and seven o'clock in the morning. Curfew for first through third years is set to nine o'clock; curfew for fourth through fifth years is set to ten o'clock; sixth and seventh to eleven o'clock. Fifth year Prefects will perform bed checks at ten o'clock for the lower years. All missing students will be reported to the Head of House. Fourth through seventh years will not be given a bed time or a bed check as a privilege."

Albus's lips twitched at Alastor's disgusted expression and Minerva's satisfied one.

"Sixth and seventh year Prefects will patrol the main corridors and areas between eight and ten." Alastor said. "This should enable them to be within their Houses for curfew with plenty of time to spare. Additional Prefect duties will involve patrolling on the Hogwarts Express; monitoring their own year and one of the lower years at the House table during meals; providing assistance to any student during the Hogsmeade weekends outside of school grounds, and providing assistance to their Head of House as needed in administrative or tutoring duties. The Prefects' Bath remains a privilege and we have also established an inter-House Prefects Common Room near to the library. The Head Boy and Head Girl…"

"This year's Head Boy is Robert Ogden and the Head Girl is Natalie Warren." Minerva interrupted to announce. "Mister Ogden is a Hufflepuff and Miss Warren is a Ravenclaw."

"As I was saying," Alastor threw Minerva a chiding look, "they will have their own rooms and baths within their respective Houses as a privilege. They will also have a study just down from the Prefect Common Room. One of them will be expected to be present in that study between the hours of seven and eight in the evening to be available to students either for assistance in tutoring or to listen to student concerns. Their old duties remain including; assigning the Prefect rota and managing the Prefects; providing student feedback to the Deputy Headmistress; performing duties for the Deputy Headmistress as required; and, representing the school when needed. They've received copies of the disciplinary guidelines, the Anti-Bullying policy and this," he waved his parchment, "they are expected to brief the Prefects at a pre-journey meeting at ten-thirty before the Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross."

"The Prefects have been notified of their earlier rendezvous time." Minerva jumped in.

Alastor's magical eye whirled in her direction. "Finally, staff have no curfew although one was suggested…"

Severus snorted.

"…final patrols will be between ten and eleven-thirty, and cover the usual areas."

A chorus of approval broke out at hearing that news. The old patrols had lasted until after midnight.

"While I will remain in charge of overall security, there will be a Day Watch Supervisor who will oversee breakfast and lunch, and will generally make themselves available to the Prefects if they require assistance through the day. There will also be a Night Watch Supervisor who will oversee the time from the beginning of dinner at six through to midnight. Rotas are at my discretion and all staff will participate unless they have a signed note from Albus excluding them. They will be the first point of contact for any emergencies during that time. It's expected that in-House emergencies during the night will be dealt with by the House Heads. New communication mirrors have been affixed within the Common Rooms and the living quarters of the House Heads to allow the Prefects to contact them in a timely way. However, two former colleagues of mine; Mary Hartley and Kenneth Day will be patrolling Hogwarts as night security staff from midnight until seven."

He grasped the parchment tighter and sighed.

"Hogsmeade weekends will continue every month during term time. Two staff will be responsible for providing a point of contact for students within Hogsmeade itself; the Day Watch Supervisor will remain behind in Hogwarts." Alastor cleared his throat. "We'll discuss staff presence during Yule and Easter another time, but otherwise the final thing to mention is the floo access. You've all got communication capability cleared for the floo in your quarters. I've shut down the Common Rooms but they can be overridden by the House Heads. However, the transportation facility is no longer under your control and it is locked down. If you wish to have a visitor, I will facilitate floo access."

"That's rather an invasion of privacy, isn't it?" Aurora complained. Albus noted that a number of the Professors looked unhappy with the new rule.

"We can't have unknown people wandering around the castle." Alastor said bluntly. "You may think you're inviting a friend to have a drink or a meal in your quarters but rumour has it there's an improved Polyjuice potion about and given the clear and present threat to Potter, we're monitoring who is allowed inside the wards."

"May I also remind you all that there is a professional code of conduct and guests should not be within the castle walls unless explicitly allowed by either myself or the Headmaster." Minerva said sternly. "With the exception of the House Heads who are expected to remain within the castle at all times, you do have the option of leaving if you are not on patrol or assigned as the Night Watch Supervisor."

"Outward unrestricted floo access will only be allowed from my office floo, Minerva's, and Albus's. Inward travel to mine and Albus's for the most part." Alastor confirmed. "The infirmary is restricted to travel between it and St Mungo's only."

"If you're thinking of leaving the castle on foot and flooing from Hogsmeade," Albus said seeing unhappy faces, "you may, of course, choose that option. But you will still need to leave word with Minerva to ensure that if an emergency does happen, someone knows of your whereabouts."

"And to check your identity on your return." Alastor commented.

"That's fair." Aurora said, conceding.

"That's me done." Alastor said with relief.

"Helen, perhaps you could cover the changes to the infirmary?" asked Albus softly.

"Yes, of course," her American accent twanged exotically as Helen sat forward, "firstly, I'll introduce myself; I am Helen Jordan, a fully trained Healer and I also hold a muggle Doctor's qualification. I specialise in paediatrics or children's care. I've worked for years at The Valley Clinic in the United States but I've had two years abroad in France and Australia before and I am pleased to be here in Scotland."

The rest of the staff were charmed by her forthright manner and Albus smiled.

"I am now in charge of the infirmary, allowing Poppy to fully focus on her duties as the school mediwitch." Helen continued. "Poppy will continue to be the initial point of contact for first aid and triage. She will determine whether I am needed to provide addition treatments. I will handle on-going treatments and check-ups where there is extensive damage. We will split night calls probably taking alternate weeks – a schedule will be posted. Neither Poppy nor I will be unhappy if you make a mistake and contact the wrong person but we would hope that you will endeavour to choose the right one so we both have a chance of rest and a week of uninterrupted sleep." She paused and looked around the gathering. "Any questions so far?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"OK, then, as of this term we will revive the practice of mandatory annual school health checks for all students. A notice will be sent to parents and guardians during the first week. They will have until the second week to refuse permission but if they do they must produce evidence that such a health check has been performed in the last twelve months for their child and there are no issues that we need to be concerned about." Helen said firmly.

"Some parents will be unhappy." Filius noted.

Helen shrugged. "More often than not those would be the parents of the children most in need of such a check. They will be informed that an attempt to withdraw the child will mean a mandatory visit from Aurors. I have more authority as a Healer to deal with suspect cases than Poppy does as a mediwitch. I understand we have twelve at-risk children? With another three whose immediate situations have been resolved but may still require assistance in coming to terms with their abuse and making a full recovery?"

Albus nodded gravely. "I'm afraid to say that we do."

"I've engaged another Healer who specialises in mind healing," Helen informed them, "he will visit as appropriate to the individual child's needs. A room has been set aside in the infirmary. Healer Allen will be arriving and departing through the infirmary floo in line with new security regulations."

"Thank you, Helen." Albus said.

"A couple of other things to mention," Helen said quickly, "one, if you wish for a full medical check-up in confidence as staff you are entitled to ask for one, and; two, after much discussion with the house elves, the menus have been revised to provide healthier options – I'd be interested in your feedback. And I'm done!" She sat back and held up both her hands.

"So, onto more pleasant things." Albus said briskly. "As you were all informed over the Summer, the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be hosted here at Hogwarts." He smiled out at his staff and was bemused when he took in the lack of enthusiasm. "Come, come! This is marvellous news! And a wonderful honour for Hogwarts!"

"Headmaster, as a historian, I am aware of the number of fatalities that have occurred in previous tournaments, what is being done to prevent a death occurring in this tournament?" Matilda prompted.

Albus beamed at her. "Thank you for your very good question, Matilda. The tournament has been revised. Only those of age by October 31st – seventeen – will be allowed to enter. The tasks have been discussed and designed to be challenging with a hint of risk to the student but no danger of imminent death. Additional security measures will be brought in during the tournament – I'm sure Alastor will brief us all at the relevant time."

"While I know it is an honour," Alison offered, "I am concerned about whether we're going to get inundated with a large number of students from the other schools in our NEWT level classes?"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will number thirty each with two staff members in attendance including the Headmistress or Headmaster. Madame Maxine has informed me that her students will not participate in Hogwarts' classes as at least five of her likely students will be Veela or part-Veela. Headmaster Karkaroff has also to date indicated a preference to school his own students." Albus explained. "They will take meals with us, and will of course have access to our infirmary and library. I believe we're also setting aside a communal Common Room where all the schools can congregate. It will not be available to those below sixth year. Otherwise I don't believe we will be that inconvenienced."

Rolanda huffed. "No, you're only growing a maze over the Quidditch pitch from the Easter holiday."

The room erupted.

Albus rapped the table sharply and brought order. "Everyone, please!" He glared at Rolanda who glared back unrepentant. "Some sacrifices will be made and once the tournament is over the pitch will be returned to its former glory. However, we will still have a Quidditch season albeit compressed into the Winter and Spring terms."

"That's barely enough time." Minerva pointed out.

"We did discuss cancelling the Quidditch season altogether." Albus pointed out crisply. "This was the compromise. Rolanda?"

"Try-outs will take place on the first weekend. The first match will be held in October with another two matches held before the Christmas break in the usual slots; one match will play in February; two in March before the Easter break. Whatever the disadvantage of playing in the likely poorer weather or first or last will hopefully be spread evenly across all four teams." Rolanda sighed.

"Any sixth or seventh year of age planning to enter the tournament may not play Quidditch." Albus informed them. "It is likely that should they be chosen by the Goblet of Fire, the demands of the tournament would be too much for them to also continue to play effectively for their team. Any other questions about the Quidditch?"

"Not a question about Quidditch but about Yule and the Ball mentioned in your announcement note." Alison said. "Is it mandatory?"

"Fourth years upwards are invited to attend. It will be mandatory for the Champions, and for the delegations from our visiting schools." Albus explained. "From a staff perspective, the House Heads have generously agreed to give up their holidays to remain within the castle."

Minerva gave a small harrumph beside him and Albus knew it was because he hadn't actually given them a choice in the matter.

"Any other staff member would be welcome to remain for the Ball or to volunteer as a Day or Night Watch Supervisor during the period. I would ask you let Minerva know by October 31st what your individual plans will be." Albus said briskly. "Would anybody else like to ask something?"

"Albus, in light of the sanctioning of the duelling club, Professor Hilliard and I thought we might suggest a Tri-School Duelling Competition. It would only involve those not chosen as champions and be limited to the sixth and seventh years. Perhaps the Quidditch rule would also apply." Filius said.

Hilliard leaned forward eagerly. "We're thinking a team of four from each school would take part. Three rounds with the winner awarded a small cup or trophy."

"Oh, what an excellent idea!" Albus said brightly. "Please write up the proposal and I will give it to the other Heads immediately for consideration."

"There seems to be a lot focused on sixth and seventh years with this tournament, Headmaster, although admittedly the Ball will be fourth years and up," Bathsheda spoke up for the first time, "however, I wonder…what about our younger years?"

"An excellent point." Albus admitted. "Perhaps I can prevail upon you all to think of some way we can make the tournament inclusive for our younger years apart from their obvious role of spectators and bring me some ideas."

The staff exchanged looks amongst them.

"Well, I believe we are now on the agenda item where I listen to any concerns you may have and open this up for discussion." Albus said. "I suggest we simply go around the room. Alastor, why don't you start?"

"You know my thoughts already." Alastor said bluntly. "Cancel the tournament. The security exposure is enormous."

Albus sighed and moved on. "Severus?"

"I agree with my colleague; the tournament will be nothing but trouble." Severus said smoothly.

"Your concerns are noted but let's move on, shall we? Are there any other concerns besides the tournament?"

"I do have one," Septima said when everyone else remained quiet, "the death threats against Harry Potter? The improved security is welcomed but the attacks at the World Cup were frightening to read about."

"The suspect is an unknown Death Eater using a reformed version of Polyjuice potion to hide his identity and he owns a house elf which causes another set of issues." Alastor replied. "The house elves are taking care of the latter and so long as the traffic in and out of the castle is monitored, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Will Potter come on the Express or is Black making _special _provision for him?" asked Severus.

"We are not releasing that information." Minerva glared at Severus.

Septima cleared her throat. "What about the safety of the other students? If this…madman decides to attack the boy on the train, others will be at risk. Surely it would be better for him to floo in and for that to be released to the press?"

Albus noted there were a few nods of agreement around the room. "The safety of all the students remains a top priority. Lord Black and I are still finalising the decision regarding Harry's travel."

"It's good thing to question. We should all consider the safety and the security of the school every day." Alastor said bluntly. "If a colleague or a student starts to show unusual behaviour, report it to myself or Minnie. Personally, I've been appalled at the security and safety deficits of previous years. I'd like to think we won't have these issues if we all practice CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Albus smiled brightly at Alastor and ignored his ringing ears. "Well said. Are there any other concerns? No?" His gaze swept around the room. "Then, let's have supper and toast the beginning of another year!"

He decided to ignore the eye rolling of the rest of the staff.

o-O-o

_September 1st 1994_

Harry tried very hard not to laugh at Remus's appalled expression as he regarded himself in the mirror of the guest cloakroom on the ground floor of Black Manor.

Sirius sniffed at him. "What?"

"Why do I have to be the woman?" asked Remus bluntly, running his hand over the dress Sirius had hustled him into a mere ten minutes before.

"There are just so many comebacks to that, Moony, I can't settle on one." Sirius smirked at him.

Remus glowered at Sirius.

Harry snickered.

Remus arched his eyebrow at Harry. "We could always dress _you_ up as a girl, Snitch."

"Ah, but then I'd tell Aunt Minnie and she would yell at you." Harry said confidently.

"Aunt Minnie is going to yell at us anyway." Remus adjusted his new cleavage and swore. "Bras are torture devices – why the hell do women wear them? And whose bright idea was this anyway?"

"Yours!" chorused Sirius and Harry together.

And it had been. Remus had stepped in and fixed the issue about how Harry was getting to Hogwarts rather ingeniously. There had first been a leak to the press that Harry would not be on the Express, followed by a confirmation to Dumbledore that Sirius would take care of ensuring Harry arrived at Hogwarts. But all the while the Marauders had planned to sneak Harry aboard the Express; going incognito to King's Cross was part of the plan.

Remus sighed.

Harry took pity on him. "I really do appreciate it, Remus. I really want to ride the Express and you've been brilliant thinking this up." He paused. "If it helps, the dress really, uh, suits you?"

"That doesn't help, but thank you, Harry." Remus said, smoothing down the folds of the plain navy blue dress. He turned back to the mirror and pointed his wand at his face and hair. It changed slowly; the faint scars of his werewolfism faded away under the glamour, replaced by a peaches and cream complexion. He changed his eyebrows to a plucked elegant shape and his nose and chin became more refined. His hair sprouted suddenly, growing and shaping itself into a tidy chignon. He looked like a respectable lady.

"Nice, Remus." Sirius pushed him away from the mirror. "My turn." The glamour took effective immediately as he tapped his head with his wand. His black hair was replaced by a short nondescript brown cut peppered with grey. His eyes shifted to the same brown colour while his face aged and took on more wrinkles. He swept the wand down his clothes automatically transfiguring the leather blazer, white t-shirt and smart jeans into a muggle suit in a non-descript black. He turned to Harry. "Your turn."

Harry felt the wand tap his head and he could feel the magic wash over him. He hurried to take a look in the mirror and grimaced. His hair had turned the same dull brown as Sirius, his face had taken on a more rounded shape reminiscent of Neville in first year and his eyes had been turned a muddy brown. Fortunately, Sirius hadn't transfigured his clothes into something else; his blue jeans, favourite green t-shirt and grey hooded fleece had been left alone.

"Right!" Sirius ordered briskly. "It is now…" he silently did the tempus charm and the time glowed briefly in the air for a long moment. "Huh. Exactly ten o'clock." He ushered them out of the bathroom and down the corridor to the reception room and the floo.

Harry's trunk sat on the floor near to the fireplace. Dobby had helped him pack the night before, ensuring everything was clean and tidily packed away. Hedwig had decided to fly rather than travel by the train so her cage wasn't needed.

Sirius picked up the trunk. "Are you sure you've got everything?"

Harry nodded. "Dobby was very efficient." And much better at packing than Harry. Dobby had cleaned, pressed and folded the clothes very carefully; arranged all the books, equipment and the potion ingredients so that everything would be easily unpacked at the other end.

"OK. I'll go first, you follow, then Remus." Sirius said briskly.

Harry took a deep breath as Sirius went through; he followed with an encouraging look from Remus and emerged out into a floo tucked away into a corner of platform nine and three quarters. Sirius nudged him and he moved away so Remus could floo through easily. The Express was already prepped but there were only a few families already on the platform. Strangely, hardly any families arrived early; most people arrived within twenty minutes of the departure time creating a frantic platform.

"Come on, let's get you on board." Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. They chose a compartment near to the arriving prefects.

Sirius placed Harry's trunk in the luggage rack, after Harry had retrieved a picnic basket containing lunch, his school robes, and a book from it. Meanwhile, Remus finished placing a number of charms on the compartment; a notice-me-not which would only allow Harry's friends to find him and an alarm charm that would create a serious banshee like sound if someone with intent to harm Harry tried to get into the compartment.

"OK," Sirius said with false cheer, "I guess this is it."

Harry met his gaze and nodded. He felt choked up; unable to speak. He moved towards Sirius and got pulled immediately into a fierce hug.

"If you want to come home at any time…" Sirius began, before he stopped abruptly. When Harry felt Sirius take a shaky breath, he realised Sirius was struggling to keep his own composure.

"Thank you, Padfoot." Harry said; his words were partially muffled as they were said into Sirius's shoulder. "For everything."

"I love you, Pronglet." Sirius whispered.

Remus gently cleared his throat.

Sirius sniffed loudly and loosened his hold, allowing Harry to inch back enough to look at him. Sirius's eyes were suspiciously wet but he had a determined smile on his face. "Now, remember; do your best, have lots of fun, kiss lots of girls or boys or both…"

Harry blushed bright red.

"…and most importantly, use your Dad's cloak for pranking!"

Harry laughed at the last and gave Sirius another quick hug before stepping back.

"I guess it falls to me to be the sensible one." Remus said, opening his own arms in a request for a hug which Harry complied with speedily. "Stay safe. You see, hear or otherwise sense anything suspicious, tell Moody or Minnie or call us; OK?"

"OK." Harry moved back and made a face. "You know that hug was kind of weird with your, uh…additions."

"The girls?" Remus looked down at his bust. "Yes. I could see how it might be a little disconcerting."

"And on that disturbing note…" Sirius reached over, pulled the blind down on the window, and tapped his wand on Harry's head returning him to his usual form. "All done."

They all looked at each other.

"Best Summer Ever." Harry declared softly.

Sirius smiled. "Call me on the mirror once you're back in the dorm after the feast to let me know you're safe."

"I will." Harry promised.

"OK," Sirius said firmly, "we're leaving."

Neither he nor Remus moved.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be fine."

Sirius sighed, gave him another gentle hug. "Be good, and if you can't be good, don't get caught." He dropped a kiss on the top of Harry's head and when he stepped away from Harry, Remus caught Sirius's arm and gently dragged him out of the compartment, closing the door softly behind them.

Harry threw himself at the nearest bench and worked on not crying for a good minute. It was stupid, Harry thought miserably; he was going back to Hogwarts – he should be happy. But there was an ache in his chest, a desperate urge to pick up his trunk and leave – return home.

_Home._

He had one now. And it was filled with love and banter and belonging. Finally, _belonging_.

Merlin, but he missed Sirius already; Remus too. And Dobby.

He blinked back tears and told himself to stop being a baby. He was fourteen! And this was his fourth year! And it wasn't as if he wasn't ever going to see them again! He was seeing them every Wednesday for his usual duelling lesson! He shouldn't be bawling his eyes out like a first year.

There was a soft knock on the door and Harry immediately stood drawing his wand. Hermione opened the door and smiled at him happily.

"There you are!" Hermione shooed him back while she got her trunk into the compartment and he sprang forward again to help her, levitating the trunk up to the rack and sheepishly musing he should have done the same with his own.

"How did you know I was on the train?" asked Harry once Hermione settled on the bench opposite him.

"Dobby popped by and gave us a note from Sirius ten minutes ago." Hermione explained. "We decided to floo instead of driving because I didn't like the idea of you sitting alone on the train for a whole hour by yourself brooding."

Harry frowned as he considered if he was totally predictable in his reactions.

Hermione's eyes narrowed on him. "I figured that you would probably feel how I felt in first year."

"How's that?" asked Harry, staring at the corner of the compartment.

"Like you want to get off the train and go home." Hermione said bluntly.

Harry's gaze jerked back to her.

Hermione smiled self-deprecatingly. "I'd never been away from home before and I was nervous and I missed my parents as soon as I said goodbye to them and…I think I volunteered to go look for Trevor because it meant I had something to do and I could just stop thinking about home so much."

"But I'm not eleven and it's not like this is my first year," argued Harry, "you must think I'm pretty stupid to…"

"Be homesick?" Hermione supplied. "Oh Harry!" She dived across the compartment and hugged him before settling next to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm, snuggling into his side with her head on his shoulder. "This…" she said a little hesitantly, "this is the first time you've really had, well, _people_ to miss, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, knowing she could feel the movement even if she couldn't see it.

"Well, see? It's perfectly normal." Hermione squeezed his arm.

For a while, Harry soaked up her comforting empathy as outside of the train the platform started to fill with families dropping off students.

"How…" Harry said eventually, "how did you cope with it?"

"Honestly?" Hermione answered, "I didn't at first. I cried myself to sleep every night for the first couple of months composing the letter I was going to write to my parents begging them to let me come home."

Harry felt incredibly guilty. He'd had no idea she'd felt that way. "And after that?"

"I had you." Hermione said simply. "And Ron, of course. It made everything better."

Friends.

Of course. Harry smiled and slipped his hand into hers. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before there was another knock on the door and Neville poked his head inside. He grinned at the sight of them and Harry blushed a little self-conscious that he had been caught holding Hermione's hand and cuddling with her. He got up to help Neville with his trunk as Neville confirmed they'd received a Dobby delivered missive from Sirius that morning too.

Neville took the seat Hermione had vacated and Harry slipped back into his own although there was an inch of distance between himself and Hermione that hadn't existed before Neville had entered.

"I have to admit," Neville said brightly, "I'm looking forward to going back this year."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled pleased for his friend.

Neville waved his new wand. "After all the tutoring and everything, I might even keep up in class."

"I'm sure you will, Neville." Harry assured him sincerely. Neville wasn't a bad spell caster; he just needed practice. "Maybe we can help each other outside of class? I can always do with help in Herbology."

"You're on!" Neville grinned.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione said. "I have to admit I just don't have a talent for the practical side of Herbology."

"Hermione, you get straight Os so I think you might have some talent!" Harry said dryly.

Hermione blushed but laughed along with Neville and Harry.

"Where is Ron?" wondered Harry. He was sure if Sirius had sent Dobby to Hermione and Neville he'd have sent him to the Weasleys too.

"You know the Weasleys," Hermione said with a smile, "they'll probably arrive at the last minute."

Another gentle knock on the door had Neville motioning Harry back into his seat as he went to see who it was.

Harry's face lit up when he spotted the blonde girl in the doorway. "Luna! Come in!" he said, unaware Hermione was gaping in surprise.

"Hello, Harry! Did you know you have Eebeebees guarding your door?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Remus put up some charms." Harry explained as he got up and helped Neville with Luna's trunk. "Do you know Neville? And Hermione?"

"We've never been formally introduced." Luna said as she sat down next to Neville opposite Hermione. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom." Neville smiled at her warmly.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione gave her a small wave. "I thought your Dad's article about Harry was the best of the three published."

Luna's delight shone from her face and happy smile. "Thank you. He'll be pleased to hear that."

"Did you get a note delivered by Dobby telling you Harry was on the train too?" Hermione asked, clearly wondering how Luna had found them.

"Oh no," Luna said shaking her head, wide-eyed, "I was just looking for somewhere to sit and I saw the Eebeebees and knew Harry must be inside."

Hermione frowned at her. "You mean you sensed the charms?"

"If we all looked at the world the same way it would be very boring, wouldn't it?" Luna replied, deepening Hermione's frown.

Harry smiled widely and decided he should change the subject before Hermione got wound up and started to question Luna's world view too much. "You really helped me the last time we talked."

"I got your 'thank you' note." Luna said suddenly a little shy. "It's the first letter I've ever received. It was almost like having a friend."

"More than almost I hope." Harry said impulsively. "I'd like to be your friend."

"I'd like that too." Luna said simply.

Hermione's expression had softened with sympathy as though she was finally remembering the conversation about Luna that they'd had with the others at Longbottom Manor during Simeon's introduction party. "Harry was my first real friend."

"Mine too." Neville agreed.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up but he held Luna's gaze. "Ron Weasley was mine. I met him on the Hogwarts Express in my first year."

"Ginny and I used to have play dates when I was small." Luna commented. "But when we started lessons, Mummy and Mrs Weasley didn't agree on what we should learn so we stopped."

"That's a shame." Hermione said, shifting on the bench slightly. "I guess it doesn't help that you're separated by the Houses at Hogwarts either otherwise you could have renewed your acquaintance again."

"That's part of it." Luna agreed softly.

"My Gran said there's going to be an Inter-House Common Room for the upper years," Neville informed them, "for the thing we're not supposed to know about."

"You mean the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Luna said with a knowing smile.

Harry's eyes widened. "Your Dad showed you the press release?"

Luna nodded, kicking her feet out to stare at her toes. "He's very excited."

"We know about the tournament but have been told not to say anything," Hermione said, staring at Luna's toes herself as though trying to work out what was so fascinating, "the Headmaster wants to surprise everyone at the feast tonight. But never mind that, what does the tournament have to do with the lower years not getting a Common Room?"

"The other schools aren't bringing anyone below sixth year." Harry said. "The Common Room is supposed to encourage international sharing and bonding."

"I think we should request one Common Room for first through third, and another for the fourth and fifth years." Hermione said, taking out her organiser and making a note. "We might not be able to do the international sharing but it should encourage inter-house bonding."

"But all feet need a big toe." Luna said suddenly.

For a moment they all stared at her.

"You mean someone to make it work? Right. Robert will see to the upper years," Harry suggested, "he's Head Boy this year."

"You'll manage the fourth and fifth years." Hermione said and as much as Harry wanted to argue with her, he knew it would be expected.

"What about you for the lower years, Luna?" asked Neville gently.

Luna looked surprised and shook her head sending her blonde hair flying. "Oh, nobody follows something they can't see."

Harry felt his anger stir again at how Luna must have been treated for her to make such a comment. "Who would you suggest?" He asked instead.

"Matthew Inglebee." Luna said simply.

Lydia's twin, Harry mused. Matthew was a good-humoured likeable guy with an easy-going personality. He'd gone into Hufflepuff but he was smart and ambitious if a little overshadowed by his more talkative and effusive Gryffindor twin sister. Harry enjoyed talking with him when Lydia wasn't around.

Harry nodded. "Matt would be a good choice."

"I think so too." Neville said. "He's very popular in his own year."

Hermione agreed. "I've seen him helping the younger years out in the library."

"So, Neville and I can talk with him when we get to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"We still need to get permission." Hermione cautioned him, but her brown eyes were shining with enthusiasm. "A petition maybe?"

"Sounds good." Harry said. "We should talk with the prefects too. If they support it and offer to spend some time in the Common Rooms 'supervising' we'll probably get permission for it."

"If we organise that in the next couple of days before school starts on Monday, maybe we can have the Common Rooms up and running by this time next week." Neville said enthusiastically.

"It's ambitious," Hermione tapped her chin with her quill, "but doable. Let me see, we'll need…" she bent her head over her organiser scribbling notes and Neville shot Harry a smirk as they both looked at her.

"Are you looking forward to the tournament, Harry?" Luna asked, sitting back and folding her hands over her stomach.

Harry lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "It might have been nice to have met some foreign students but as the ones who are coming are all older than we are, I doubt they'll socialise with us much."

"I'm with Harry," Neville said, "I'll go along to watch the tasks and cheer on the Hogwarts Champion but I'm not really that fussed about it."

Hermione sniffed. "Personally, I think the tournament's aims are good but its record is very spotty; two of the Champions died in the third task last time."

"My Daddy thinks it's a very bad idea." Luna agreed. "One of the Champions that died was his friend."

"Oh, how horrible!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up. She frowned. "Your Dad went to Hogwarts though, didn't he? I thought the two who died were from the other schools."

"Francine was friends with my Mummy – she went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts because Grandmére was French." Luna explained. "Daddy lived next door to Mummy growing up so…"

"So he got to know her friends from school." Hermione finished. "How awful that your Dad and Mum had to go through something like that!" Her gaze drifted to Harry and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said firmly, "I have no intention of entering the tournament. Sirius says they're putting a whole heap of protections around the artefact so it'll be impossible for someone underage to enter."

"It won't stop some people trying." Neville commented, raising his voice to be heard over the clamour of people shouting on the platform outside. "Tri-Wizard Champions used to be able to write their own futures after winning; they had the pick of the available Mastery slots and the open job positions. Then there's the fame and the money."

Harry shrugged. "I don't need any more fame and I'm comfortable. I'm quite happy for someone else to go ahead and get the glory while I have a quiet year for once." He sighed. "You know how I was thinking of Quidditch after school?"

Neville and Hermione nodded while Luna looked on curiously.

"Terry started with his team and he was saying that there's a lot of publicity and talking with the fans and…" Harry gave a mock shudder. "I just want to play Quidditch!"

"So maybe a Quidditch playing career isn't for you." Hermione said practical as ever. "You have a lot of other options." She motioned at Luna across the compartment. "What about you, Luna? What are you thinking of doing after school? Are you going to follow your father into journalism?"

Luna seemed shocked someone had asked her a serious question. "Well…I was thinking of writing books about rare magical creatures perhaps a travelogue where I would write about my adventures trying to find them." She confessed with an easy smile.

"That sounds like a very good plan." Hermione said briskly. "I want to go into Healing, combining muggle and magical techniques like The Valley Clinic in the States."

Luna's silvery eyes went unfocused for a moment and she spoke without seeming to realise she was speaking. "Yes, the most successful plants are always well-rooted so their flowers can reach for the sun."

It was a strange comment and Luna smiled dreamily at their bemused expressions. She was covering up her self-consciousness at the manifestation of her gift behind a mask of oddity, Harry realised.

"So Hermione will be successful if she remains well-rooted in both worlds?" Harry said interpreting her words.

Luna beamed at him.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Harry but she turned back to Luna with a warm smile. "That's a lovely insightful thought, Luna. Thank you." She motioned at Luna. "I have to admit I've had some doubts about Divination but…how long have you had your gift?"

"For as long as I can remember." Luna admitted. "Grandmére was a full Seer. Compared to her, I only see glimpses." Her silver eyes blinked back her surprise at having her words recognised as Seer insight instead of craziness. "I don't have a lot of control over it. Most people find it disturbing."

And therefore most people found Luna disturbing, Harry mused sadly. He was glad that he'd welcomed the younger girl into the compartment and resolved again to be her friend.

"I think that's because most people hate hearing the truth." Hermione said firmly. "So, if you come from a line of Seers maybe you can answer my questions about Divination?"

Harry and Neville exchanged a knowing look as Hermione and Luna settled into a lively discussion about the subject Hermione had walked out on the year before. The boys chipped in when they could but mostly watched on.

"GET A MOVE ON, RONALD!"

The yell from outside arrested all talk within the compartment.

"Was that…" asked Neville nervously.

"Molly?" Harry nodded. He checked the time. It was almost eleven. The Weasleys were cutting it very fine.

A few moments later, Ron staggered into the compartment, the door sliding shut behind him. Neville and Harry assisted him with his trunk.

"You owe me one, mate!" Ron said as he collapsed onto the bench beside Hermione.

Harry retook his seat with a grin. "I do?"

"You should have heard her when Dobby popped in with Sirius's message! 'How could he leave him there on his own!'" Ron mimicked his Mum's voice. "'What was he thinking?!'" He snorted. "Like Sirius doesn't take every precaution known to a wizard where your safety is concerned! She's going to send him a Howler – I'd bet you anything she does! I delayed her as long as I could so she couldn't come aboard and give you an earful!"

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled at him as the whistle blew outside.

Ron frowned as he looked around the compartment, doing a double take at Luna before giving her a polite nod. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry, Hermione and Neville looked at each other questioningly and back to Ron.

"She had a sleepover with Lydia last night." Ron explained. "I guess she hasn't found the compartment?"

"Well, not everyone understands the Eebeebees are guards and would understand why they're here." Luna pointed out.

Ron gaped at her in bewilderment.

"The charms Remus put on the compartment were supposed to turn away those Harry considers a threat or who are a threat but let any of Harry's friends through," commented Hermione logically, "but maybe if Ginny doesn't know Harry's on board, she hasn't looked?"

"True," Ron said, "she wouldn't have known. We thought Sirius was going to floo with him until Dobby turned up."

"Or maybe Harry considers her a threat." Neville teased, smiling at Harry.

"Well, Ginny and Lydia together are a threat!" Ron said with a grin. "They're a threat to Harry's virtue!"

Harry reached around Hermione and whacked Ron on the head as they all laughed. "Oy!"

The train lurched forward. They were on the way back to Hogwarts.

o-O-o

"Stop sulking, Sirius." Remus threw a sandwich wrapper at him across the train compartment. He'd lost the female form he'd had when they'd hidden themselves away, lost the bra (Sirius never wanted to see Remus go topless ever again) and he'd transfigured his clothing back to plain wizarding robes.

Sirius glared at his friend. "I don't know why we couldn't have stayed in the same compartment with Harry." He had also ditched the disguise and was much happier back in his jeans and leather jacket ensemble.

"Because Harry's experience of travelling on the train with his friends – the experience he wanted – wouldn't be the same if we were in the compartment with him!" Remus stated with more than a little exasperation, which Sirius understood since it wasn't the first time they'd had the discussion since deciding on the plan to get Harry to Hogwarts.

"You were in his compartment last year!" Sirius whined anyway.

Remus rolled his eyes. "More like he was in mine. Look, Sirius, Harry needs to get used to being away from us – you! You need to let him go. The moment of goodbye at King's Cross is traditional. Harry's subconscious and your subconscious will acknowledge it as such and recognise it as a traditional parting of ways for parents and children. If he knew we were aboard or if we'd travelled together, it would have been delayed until Hogsmeade making things more difficult for you both."

He was right but Sirius wasn't going to give Remus the pleasure of admitting that. He took another bite of his own sandwich and wondered if Harry was enjoying the picnic basket Dobby had made up for him and his friends.

He'd been pleased to see Hermione arrive early and followed fairly swiftly by Neville. Luna's entry into Harry's compartment had been a surprise since Sirius hadn't sent her a message but that she'd found Harry had to mean Harry accepted her as a friend. Ron's late arrival wasn't unexpected – the Weasleys as a family ran on their own time. Sirius had hunkered down hearing Molly's strident tones on the platform. He suspected that he had a Howler in his future despite the fact that Remus's plan was quite ingenious.

They'd arrived early at the platform disguised to ostensibly drop off a child; check. They then warded Harry's compartment to the hilt and made it so only his friends could enter; check. They notified a few of his closest friends so they could find him; check. They took up a position in the next compartment which they made all but invisible to everybody just in case someone had sussed out the rest of the plan; check.

The latter was handy because they had to go to Hogsmeade anyway and move into the new house. Sirius wasn't actually looking forward to that. He loved Griffin House. The new house wouldn't have memories of Harry sprawled on the living room floor watching a movie, sat at the dining table eating treacle tart, or curled up in an armchair by Sirius's desk reading while Sirius worked.

On the other hand, regardless that Griffin House was a floo away from Hogwarts, Sirius was comforted with the knowledge that he'd be physically closer to Harry with the new house. If anything happened…

And he couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen.

Noshi's warning kept ringing in his ears; how Harry would be injured and Sirius would take him back to Noshi to heal.

No.

No, it wasn't inevitable. Hadn't he and Noshi discussed how prophecies and visions might give the impression of things that really weren't what they seemed?

Sirius would never stop believing that he could keep Harry safe. But he had to admit that he hated turning Harry over to the care of Hogwarts; of Albus Dumbledore who had already failed on so many levels to keep Harry safe.

Not that Sirius thought he was doing a bang up job of it himself either since Harry had almost been kidnapped at the World Cup.

He sighed.

He'd admitted his mistake in leaving Harry at all and not getting him away as soon as the news of the stadium fire had reached him. Harry had admitted his mistake in running after the bastard that had attacked them. They'd both learned. And it was a major part of why Sirius felt he was making another mistake, he acknowledged to himself. Hadn't he learned leaving Harry in someone else's care meant that he wouldn't be there to keep Harry safe? But Harry had promised – _promised_ – that he only wanted a quiet normal school year; that he had his animagus project to keep him occupied; that if anything strange or unusual or mysterious occurred that got his attention he would tell someone – he wouldn't go charging in himself.

"Will you stop worrying? I can hear your mind whirling from here!" demanded Remus, looking up from his book to glare at Sirius. "And for Merlin's sake, finish your sandwich!"

Sirius did the mature thing; he stuck his tongue out.

His mirror buzzed.

Sirius immediately dumped the sandwich on the seat beside him and yanked the mirror from his inside pocket. "Padfoot here."

Minerva's face appeared in the mirror. "Sirius."

"Minerva." Sirius said brightly, inwardly wincing.

"The Headmaster has asked me to contact you regarding Harry's arrival."

In other words, Albus was bugging Minnie about when Harry was expected to arrive and by what method since Sirius had point blank refused to tell him.

"We're on the Express." Sirius informed her briskly. "Harry's in the next compartment." He continued cheerfully. "According to Remus we can't travel with him or he won't experience the full Express, um, experience."

Minerva closed her eyes as though trying to remain calm. She opened them again to glare at him. "Then he'll arrive with the other students?"

"Yes, that's the plan. Remus and I will disillusion ourselves, see him onto a carriage and follow it up to the gates." Sirius said firmly.

"You do know the press is going to have a conniption fit." Minerva sighed.

"Serves them right for printing rumours and leaked information!" Sirius retorted. That had pissed him off although it was part of the plan.

Minerva nodded. "I'll be at the doors to make sure he gets inside safely."

Sirius nodded back, his eyes roaming over her tired features. "How are you, Minnie?"

She sighed. "I'm all recovered." Her features softened a touch; the stern lines easing. "Try not to worry, Sirius." The mirror went blank.

Sirius tucked it back into his pocket. He picked up his sandwich and discarded it again. He shifted restlessly, an urge to sneak to the compartment next door and just check on his son. Of course, he reflected, he would probably have to stun Moony first.

"You're not stunning me and checking up on Harry." Remus said, startling Sirius. He looked up in amusement at Sirius's shocked face. "You're very predictable, Padfoot. Eat your lunch and do your correspondence. I thought you wanted to write some letters?"

"How am I supposed to focus on letters?" Sirius complained forcefully. He got to his feet and paced. He hadn't felt so adrift since…since he'd lost Lily and James and _Harry_. He lurched to a stop. "It's like I've lost him again, Moony."

The wave of emotion as he confessed the truth of the sick aching feeling in his gut had him immediately seeking a refuge…his usual refuge; he turned into Padfoot, slumped to the floor and gave a miserable whine.

Remus immediately set aside his book and dropped to the floor of the compartment. He patted the floor next to him and Sirius sidled up to him, eventually settling with his head on Remus's thigh, Remus's strong hand stroking his head gently.

"Forgive me, old friend," Remus said softly, "you've been doing so well, I forgot you see. You've hardly done this since you came back from the States."

Sirius knew he'd been Padfoot a lot at the beginning of the Summer when he'd had too many painful emotions to cope with despite his want to be there for Harry. But once he'd been given Harry coupled with the healing he'd had…he'd needed to be Padfoot a lot less. Moreover, he hadn't wanted to be Padfoot. But right at that moment…Padfoot was safe.

"You're doing brilliantly." Remus said firmly. "You've given Harry a home and he…he loves you beyond anything, Sirius. He's going to come home; you're not going to lose him; I promise."

But Moony couldn't promise that, _nobody_ could promise that. And that's what scared Sirius.


	40. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 2

Hermione frowned as the carriage cleared Hogwarts' gates. Harry had brightened up during the train journey to Hogwarts but he'd fallen quiet again when they'd arrived at Hogsmeade, and during the ride to the school he had been positively moping. She wound her arms back around Harry's left arm and gave him a sympathetic squeeze.

Her eyes caught on the silvery gaze of Luna across from her and Luna gave an imperceptible nod of pleased understanding at Hermione's action. Hermione had come to appreciate the quirky Ravenclaw during their time on the Express. Yes, Luna had odd moments – very odd moments – which were disconcerting, and some of the creatures she talked about Hermione was sure Luna had made up, but Luna was otherwise very sweet with a remarkably sharp intellect that Hermione had quickly come to respect. Their discussion on Divination had been fascinating and Hermione thought she might try and look up some of the references Luna had quoted to get a good understanding of the subject. Although she didn't take the subject anymore but she didn't want her knowledge to be lacking.

Ron caught her attention and he unsubtly looked at how she was holding onto Harry and back up to her with wide questioning eyes. Hermione tried to indicate Harry's state of mind by looking deliberately towards Harry, who was staring out the small window of the carriage with a pensive expression, and gesturing with a subtle jerk of her head. Ron frowned but nodded in understanding.

Hermione sighed heavily.

The carriage came to a halt.

The noise outside was the usual maelstrom of childish chatter. Neville got out and helped Luna down. Ron clambered down and surprisingly held out a hand to Hermione who took it with a murmured thank you. Harry exited last, and his reluctance told in his hesitant glance toward the castle.

"Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall's Scottish burr washed over them as she hurried to the group. "Glad to see you've arrived safely."

Harry managed a smile. "Thank you, Aun – I mean, Professor."

"I'll mirror call Lord Black while I wait for Hagrid. You should get yourselves inside for the feast." Professor McGonagall ushered them towards the doors and they complied swiftly.

They'd barely made it past the doors when other students started to converge on them. Malfoy beat everyone else by a mile, and he had regained his minions of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Weasley, Longbottom, Granger." Malfoy's eyes took in Luna and a small frown appeared. "Lovegood." He turned his gaze to Harry. "My father said you would arrive with everyone else." He proclaimed grandly. "I thought it best not to seek you out beforehand."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry said dryly. "Did you have a good journey?"

"Entertaining for the rest of us." Nott said, falling into step beside Malfoy, Goyle dropping back to let him. "Parkinson has a plan to get her arrangement with Malfoy reinstated." He said in a stage whisper.

Malfoy blushed bright red. "Thank you for sharing that with the world, Nott."

Nott grinned at him. His dark eyes slid over Luna sandwiched between Harry and Neville. He raised an eyebrow. "Protected?"

Harry followed his gaze and nodded. The Slytherins peeled off as they crossed the threshold to the Great Hall.

"Harry!" The girlish shriek had them all wincing. They turned to find Lydia and Ginny barrelling towards them, along with another third year girl, Jessica, who was Lydia's best friend.

"Save me!" whispered Harry urgently.

Hermione stifled a giggle and gave Harry a nod. "Harry," she raised her voice a touch, "why don't you and Neville escort Luna over to the Ravenclaw table? Ron and I will save us some seats."

Harry shot her a grateful smile. Neville immediately offered his arm to Luna and Harry hurried to follow his example. The young blonde girl gave a delighted smile and winked at Hermione as they led her away. Hermione saw Harry was aiming for Michael and Anthony; no doubt Luna would be given over to their care.

Hermione pushed Ron towards the benches but their progress was arrested by the arrival of Ron's sister and the two other girls. Hermione felt a surge of irritation with the youngest Weasley. She couldn't exactly blame Ginny for grasping the others' offers of friendship – Merlin knew she knew herself what it was like to go without close friends – but it made a mockery of Ginny's professed desire to seek a genuine friendship with Harry when she hung around with girls who so blatantly wanted the Boy Who Lived not Harry.

"Who is that with Harry?" demanded Lydia.

"Luna," replied Ginny absently, tucking a strand of red hair behind an ear, "we used to play together when we were small."

"Luna who?" Lydia frowned.

"Lovegood." Hermione supplied. "Is there something you wanted Ginny because we'd like to sit down?"

Ginny flushed. "When did Harry arrive?"

"He was on the train." Ron said pushing past his sister to get to the table where he slid onto the end of the bench near to the door. Hermione sat down next to him as he moved up a space, exchanging a quick look with him that confirmed Harry would take the seat in between them when he returned.

"What do you mean he was on the train?" Ginny sat down opposite her brother and her new friends quickly took the spots next to her.

"Sirius put him on the train this morning and sent Dobby with a note to let us know so we could find him." Ron said succinctly.

"You could have found _me_ on the train and told me!" Ginny argued fiercely.

Ron shrugged. "Couldn't give Harry's position away, could I? It wouldn't have been safe and Sirius would have had my head, not to mention Mum."

Ginny opened her mouth and snapped it shut again, obviously realising the validity of Ron's words.

"Why's Looney with him?" Lydia asked snootily, casting a look back over her shoulder to where Harry and Neville were stood by the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly. "_Luna_," she stressed the girl's name, "is Harry's _friend_." She shot a look at Ginny who got her meaning immediately if the bright red blush was anything to go by. She ignored her own twinge of jealousy that Luna might fit Harry's criteria for a girlfriend since it was clear that she saw him for himself and not for his titles.

"Ron!" Lavender took the seat next to Ron and smiled at him coquettishly as Parvati took the seat beside her.

Hermione blinked. Had Lavender just batted her eyelashes at Ron?

Lavender ran a hand over Ron's arm. "I love your new robes! Very stylish! Where did you go? This isn't Madame Malkin's work."

Ron swallowed hard. "Um, well, Bill has this mate and…"

"Oh, does he do women's clothing?"

It was all Hermione could do to not to start laughing herself silly at the utter horror on Ron's face at the question.

"No!" Ron said immediately.

"That's a shame, but he obviously does good work." Lavender smiled again. "You look smashing!" She suddenly took on an air of concern. "I was really sorry to hear about your family getting attacked, Ron!"

"It looked awful in the papers!" Parvati commented, settling her robes around her.

"Awful!" echoed Lavender. "But you were a real hero rushing into the tent to save your Dad!"

"And Neville and Harry are heroes too, of course!" Parvati frowned, her lips forming a perfect pout. "Where are they?"

"Over there at the Ravenclaw table." Lydia remarked sourly, pointing behind her.

"Here, budge up, Gin-Gin! Angelina wants to talk with the team over dinner" Fred slid onto the bench, immediately followed by the Chaser girls and then George. They forced Ginny and the other third year girl to slide further up the bench and away from where Harry would be sitting.

Fred grinned at Hermione and she mouthed 'thanks' at him. She craned her head to sneak a peek at Harry who had been accosted on his way back to the Gryffindor table by some of the Potter alliance Heirs including the new Head Boy. Neville had stayed with him.

Ron followed her gaze and sighed. "They never give him a minute of peace, do they?"

"Well, politically he is their leader." Hermione murmured unhappily but she was in agreement with Ron. The alliance members were great but they needed to remember Harry was just Harry now he was back at school.

"Children!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rose above the babble and commanded silence. "Please take your seats! Our first years are awaiting their Sorting and I'm sure we are all hungry enough not to wish to delay our welcoming feast any longer than necessary."

Everyone not seated immediately scattered for the tables.

Harry slid in between Hermione and Ron as Neville took the seat Hermione had left at the end for him with a grateful smile.

Hermione gave Harry a quick smile as the side door opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years in. They looked so small and scared. Hermione knew intellectually that she and her peers must have looked the same but it seemed so unlikely.

The stool and the Hat were placed solemnly, and the Hat opened its mouth.

"I am the Sorting Hat

Not a mat, a bat, a cat.

I will Sort you once tonight

Making sure your home here's right.

Those with cunning,

Slytherin bound.

Those with loyalty,

Hufflepuff sound.

The brave and noble,

Gryffindors be.

Knowledge and witty,

Ravenclaws, see?

But the cunning need

To watch for greed.

And the loyal may hide

A too trusting side.

The brave always fall

To the reckless call.

Thinkers fail to look

Further than a book.

But you are all these things

And our battle will be won

Only when this truth is known

And Hogwarts stands as one."

Hermione absorbed the words of the Sorting song and sighed. It was paradoxical to harp on about Sorting people by attributes one moment and to talk about unity in the next. Of course, their idea for an inter-house Common Room was the same foolishness in some respects but maybe that was the Hat's point; that they should _try _to see beyond the differences of their House placements and see the similarities of being Hogwarts' students. She politely clapped as the first student was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry fidgeted beside her and she heard Ron tell him in a loud whisper that the first years were midgets. Hermione shifted against the hard wooden bench and tried to keep her mind on the Sorting. It was a traditional part of the school, she berated herself firmly; she should pay attention and be respectful. It was an effort. Ron continued his side whispers to Harry the entire time despite her chiding looks which were partially because she felt jealous that she couldn't be as sanguine as he in ignoring the Sorting. Harry only came alive as a Michael Gilligan was sorted into Ravenclaw, clapping loudly and cheering. She remembered that the boy was the first recipient of the Lily Potter scholarship.

The Sorting Hat finally finished and the Headmaster made his usual bizarre and eccentric welcome of odd words before food appeared.

Ten minutes later, Harry sat beside her, poking at his chicken dinner without enthusiasm.

"Eat, Harry!" Hermione remonstrated in a whisper. "You can talk with Sirius as soon as the feast is over."

"Luna said pudding would cheer me up." Harry muttered, pushing his chicken away and reaching for the treacle tart.

"You're going to be starving by breakfast if that's the only thing you eat." Hermione pointed out, exasperated. "It's just sugar!"

"Save a slice for me." Ron said, waving a forkful of mashed potatoes.

Hermione noticed Ron was eating much more neatly than ever before. She wondered if it was Andy's influence or the new robes Ron wore. Perhaps, she considered, having new things had increased his want to keep them nice whereas he'd never had any respect for his second-hand things, not even his wand.

Harry's plate consisted of a huge slice of treacle tart, a large blob of cream, and nothing else but he was at least eating it. Hermione sighed.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about Quidditch, Harry." Angelina spoke up, gaining Harry's attention. "You're my Seeker right?"

"I meant to say congrats at getting Captain." Harry grinned. "And sure, if you'll have me!"

Angelina beamed with pride and rubbed the shiny badge that was pinned to her robes. "'Course I'll have you; you're the best Seeker here! We need a try-out though; apparently we're allowed a reserve for each position this year _and_ we need a Keeper."

"Ron's going to try-out for Keeper." Harry said immediately, nudging Ron who almost dropped his fork.

"Yes…me." Ron managed to get out as Angelina pinned him with an interested stare.

"Well, you're a Weasley which is a good start." Angelina nodded sharply. "You've been practicing?"

"All Summer." Fred chimed in.

"Him and Ginny." George added.

Angelina peered down the line of her Quidditch team on their bench to the younger Weasley. "Chaser or Seeker?"

Ginny almost swallowed her tongue. She went bright red but her chin was up. "Chaser but I didn't think I'd get a place till next year."

"Charlie helped us practice when he was over from Romania." Ron blurted out.

Angelina smiled. "Well, try-outs are this weekend."

"This weekend?" Ron went white under his freckles.

Harry scooped up more tart. "Don't worry, Ron, we can have a practice session tomorrow evening."

Ron calmed down a bit.

"Can I come along, Harry? I'd like to get some more practice in too." Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Ginny, surprised she'd been brave enough to ask. Maybe her advice to Ginny for her to find something Ginny and Harry both liked as common ground was actually helping Ginny overcome her timidity where Harry was concerned.

"Sure," Harry motioned at Angelina, "we could make it an official practice session for anyone wanting to try-out, right?"

Hermione bent her head to head her smile. Poor Ginny. Harry was either completely oblivious or far too knowing for him to have suggested that. She was thinking oblivious.

"Sounds good to me. I'll get the pitch booked soon as dinner is finished." Angelina said, grinning. "I want that Cup, Harry!"

"As long as you don't drag me out of bed at five o'clock in the morning like Oliver, I'll do my best." Harry countered, grinning back at her.

Angelina gave a very unladylike snort. "No chance! And if you catch me making airy-fairy speeches to motivate you, you have my permission to douse me with cold water?"

"So," asked Fred.

"How are you going…" continued George.

"…to motivate us?" Fred leered at her. "I vote for…"

"Kissing!" chorused the twins.

Harry went red and almost choked on his tart.

Hermione patted his back and handed him some pumpkin juice.

Angelina snickered. "I'll consider it for Harry," she said with a wink at Harry, "but definitely not for you two!" She laughed at the over-the-top outraged expressions on the twins' faces.

Hermione laughed along with the others and tried to ignore the plummeting sensation in her tummy at the idea of Angelina kissing Harry. Angelina was very beautiful. This, Hermione reminded herself, was why she had originally decided looking at Harry as a potential boyfriend was a very bad idea.

A clinking sound of a goblet drew their attention towards the Headmaster.

"Ah! Thank you for letting me interrupt the end of your splendid meals!" Professor Dumbledore smiled benevolently around the Great Hall. "I have some announcements…" he presented the new members of staff and everyone politely clapped.

Hermione spotted Harry's wide smile at the announcement of the new Healer. "Do you know her?" She whispered.

"She was one of my Healers at The Valley Clinic." Harry said.

Hermione brightened. Perhaps she could go and talk to Doctor Jordan? It would be useful to get an idea of what she needed to do from someone who had already attained both a Healing Mastery and a Doctor's qualification.

There were yells of approval for Tobias Hilliard and Hermione rolled her eyes at how Parvati and Lavender squealed. Great, she mused; no doubt she'd have to listen to endless rambling about Hilliard's eyes and his hair and his perfect duelling body – not that she paid attention to that kind of thing herself.

Lockhart, prompted her conscience. She mentally stuck her fingers in her ears at the memory of liking that insufferable obliviating prat.

She sighed.

"Now, some serious notices." Professor Dumbledore intoned, regaining her attention. "We have a new security policy which does affect curfews. Please take a moment to read it as it is there for your safety. It will be posted outside the Great Hall and in your Common Rooms. There is also a new Anti-Bullying policy, again posted in areas where you can read it but the gist of it states that we will not tolerate any kind of bullying behaviour."

His surprisingly stern gaze swept over the student body.

"Associated with this, the policy on detentions and points has been updated and republished. Please give it your full consideration. Your Heads of Houses will hold a House meeting within the next few days to cover the necessary details."

Hermione glanced over toward the Slytherin table and bit her lip as she took in the disgusted looks; the anti-bullying policy was going to be a shock to them. Or maybe it wouldn't be. It was one thing to have a policy on paper – another to actually put it into practice.

He clapped his hands. "On a more cheerful note, I have exciting news! We will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year!"

The Hall erupted as students cheered, hollered and clapped. Hermione applauded politely, but she was more interested in watching everyone's reactions. The teachers had fixed smiles and were also only clapping politely (Professors Moody and Snape were both glowering); many of the muggleborn in the Hall were whispering frantically with their wizarding friends trying to understand why it was a big deal; a lot of the purebloods looked excited.

"Order, everyone!" Professor Dumbledore quietened the room. "Now, only those of age on October 31st when the names will be drawn will be allowed to enter…"

"AW!"

Fred and George turned to each other and pretended to weep copiously.

"The other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will arrive the weekend before the draw so they can settle into the castle and get to know you all. There is a new inter-House, inter-school Common Room for years six and seven just along from the library." Professor Dumbledore smiled out at the listening students.

"Those entering the tournament should also be aware that they will no longer be eligible for playing Quidditch should they be chosen to compete." Professor Dumbledore continued. "Speaking of our Quidditch season, it will be compressed to accommodate the tournament; the captains should meet tomorrow morning with Madame Hooch to agree the match schedule."

He waited until the unhappy murmurs about what that meant for the Quidditch Cup died out before speaking again.

"I am also thrilled to announce that we will have a Duelling Club this year. Notices are posted in your Common Rooms." Professor Dumbledore waved a hand towards Professors Moody, Flitwick and Hilliard. "The Club will be primarily led by our three illustrious Professors but fourth year will be led by Lord Black and our former DADA Professor, Remus Lupin."

A cheer went up in the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help noticing how Professor Snape sneered at the mention of Sirius and Remus.

Professor Dumbledore regained order. "Finally, I will remind all students that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden to all; that items listed on the door of Mister Filch's office remain banned; and that learning should always be fun so let's sing!"

Hermione cringed and mouthed the words of the school song. Harry and Ron didn't even attempt it. As the song ended and the prefects stood to call together the students, Hermione climbed out of the bench and fell into step beside Harry, Ron and Neville as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

The three boys were talking about Quidditch leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She was exhausted, she mused tiredly. Somehow the travelling to Hogwarts always left her tired and ready to climb into bed as soon as they got back to the Tower. She almost stumbled through the portrait but Ron reached out and steadied her.

"See!" Harry proclaimed with a smile. "You're a natural Keeper! You caught Hermione!"

"Are you suggesting that I look like a Quaffle, Harry?" Hermione teased.

"No!" Harry immediately said. "No! That wasn't…" he caught the glint of mischief in her eye and mock glared at her. "Funny!"

"I thought so." Hermione said satisfied.

"Harry!" The twins descended on him. "Our man! Our biggest fan…our…"

A sharp whistle broke through the chatter in the Common Room. They all turned to find Tanya Liddle, the seventh year prefect, stood on a table.

"Right, now I have your attention, Professor McGonagall has called a House meeting before breakfast tomorrow at seven o'clock." Tanya whistled again as protests were shouted across the room. "Seven o'clock." She said again. "The Gryffindor Lecture Theatre will be opened up. This is on the floor below us. The staircases that usually lead to your dorms will also go down another flight tomorrow morning to lead you there. Any questions? No. Good."

Hermione yanked her arm down and muttered under her breath. Why ask for questions if you weren't going to answer any?

The students began to disperse, the fifth year prefects leading the first years up to their dorms. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"I'm off to bed!" announced Harry, taking a step towards the stairs.

Hermione gave him a knowing look. "Say hi to Sirius from me."

Harry grinned at her and disappeared up the stairs.

"See you in the morning!" Ron shouted as he and Neville followed Harry.

She shook her head, feeling the bounce of her frizzy brown hair and made for her own dorm room. Lavender and Parvati were sprawled on Lavender's bed gossiping. Hermione got her nightshirt and toiletry bag out of the trunk and made for the bathroom. A quick change of clothes and her night-time routine completed, Hermione went back to the dorm room. She drew the curtains around her bed, set an alarm charm, and climbed under the covers gratefully.

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the chatter of how good Ron's robes looked; how cute Neville was; how hot Harry looked...Dear Merlin! Was she going to have to put up with this prattle all year, Hermione thought…although Harry really did look hot…

It was her last thought as she slipped into sleep.

o-O-o

_September 4__th__ 1994_

"…but thankfully Ron made this great save and Angelina put him on the team!" Harry finished his tale of the try-outs, laughing. He was so pleased that Ron had made the team; he knew how important it was to Ron and his future aspirations.

Sirius grinned at him through the mirror. "Sounds like an eventful afternoon between the Slytherins trying to steal the pitch…"

Although to be fair to Draco he'd looked completely miserable and hadn't said a word as the rest of the Slytherin team had tried to claim the pitch only to find out exactly how great an aim Angelina had with a Quaffle.

"…and the Harry Stalkers' antics."

Harry went red but he nodded. Ron had coined the phrase after Harry's first three days at Hogwarts had found him followed everywhere by the trio of Ginny, Lydia and Jessica. The boys' dorm room was quickly becoming a sanctuary and Harry thanked Merlin he had his Dad's cloak.

"I swear they have a tracking charm on me!" complained Harry.

Sirius chuckled. "At least they haven't followed you into the showers yet."

"Don't say that!" Harry protested. "You'll give them ideas!" He adjusted his position on the bed. "Anyway, that's it for me! How are you and Remus? Where is Remus anyway?"

The werewolf usually said at least hello at some point during the nightly conversations between Harry and Sirius. Harry had to admit that it had helped his feeling of homesickness a lot being able to talk to Sirius and he felt guilty that the rest of his school mates didn't have the same ability to communicate with their parents.

"We had an issue in Russia which led to us thinking we need to do a review of the overseas properties; he's in Moscow for the rest of the week." Sirius admitted, and Harry saw a flash of loneliness cross Sirius's features before it was pushed away.

"Did he really need to go now?" worried Harry out loud. Harry had a feeling Sirius was missing Harry just as much as Harry missed Sirius, and for Remus to go away now of all times…Hermione had been right that it had been his friends who'd helped Harry over the worst of it – they'd helped pull him out of his moping and made him feel better. He was sure Remus was doing the same service for Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "We wanted to make sure he didn't have to go away once the Tri-Wizard Tournament begins. Between the Potter and Black estates we have enough abroad to keep him gone a month but he's going to break the trips up – home one week, abroad the next – over the next couple of months. He should be done by Halloween."

Harry frowned. It made sense but he didn't like Sirius being alone so much. "Why can't he go after the tournament starts?" He could see Sirius debating his answer and wondered why.

"Because we're concerned someone will try and include you in the tournament." Sirius confessed.

"Oh." Harry's eyes widened.

"Look, it's a concern but a small one. Like I've said to you before there'll be plenty of security around the artefact that's being used to decide the Champions for each school but…"

"But you think someone will try to make it choose me anyway." Harry sighed. Probably the 'someone' was Voldemort. "I understand why you're concerned. It'd be just my luck if someone did that."

"Well, besides that, there's also the fact that security at Hogwarts will be compromised during the tournament. You'll have Ministry officials on the grounds; the other schools; the press is being allowed in – not to mention on the days of the tasks, there'll be spectators around." Sirius ranted in a familiar way that made Harry miss him all over again. "We want to make sure both of us are around if you need us so…Remus is going now and then he'll be back for the tournament and won't have to go again until next Summer."

Harry nodded but something of his lingering concern must have shown on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about me!" Sirius reassured him. "Penny has me booked up with so many meetings, lunches and dinners I'm barely going to be home myself."

"And you're OK?" pressed Harry.

"I'm OK." Sirius said firmly. "I miss you lots, but like you I'm continuing to see Healer Allen, and as long as I can talk to you so I can see with my own eyes you're OK, I'm OK. OK?"

"OK." Harry shifted against his pillows. "I mean, I, um, miss you lots too." He coloured rapidly. Talking and seeing Sirius helped him although he was going to confess that; it was embarrassing enough admitting that he missed him.

Sirius's grey eyes lit up though and made the effort of telling him worthwhile. "We'll see each other on Wednesday for your first duelling club session." He promised.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"Go get some sleep, Pronglet. You have classes tomorrow and Minnie will yell at me if you're too tired for them." Sirius said.

"Goodnight, Padfoot." Harry carefully ended the call once Sirius wished him goodnight in return and he gently placed the mirror under his pillow. He snuggled down into the comfortable covers to sleep.

In some respects he knew the mirror was a crutch. It kept both him and Sirius from having to deal with the reality of their separation too much. Harry also knew that apart from the first night when Sirius had asked him to confirm he was safely at Hogwarts, there was no real reason or expectation for him to call Sirius every night.

Just a nagging instinct that he should.

On the other hand, Healer Allen had thought the mirror was a good idea while they adjusted. He was going to continue to see the mind healer using the new therapy room in the infirmary early on Sunday mornings. Harry figured he was eventually going to have to tell Ron or Neville; his excuse that day that he'd gotten up early and hadn't wanted to wake them would only work a couple of times.

He chewed on his lip. He didn't want to tell anyone about the mind healing. Mostly because it raised questions of why did he need healing, and he didn't _want_ to tell anyone about the Dursleys…and he couldn't tell anyone about the prophecy.

Except he already had, hadn't he? He'd told Neville. And Neville would understand the need for discretion about mind healing more than most.

Harry winced.

Ron would go nuts if he knew Harry was confiding in Neville and not him. He sighed and rolled over. He'd just have to deal with the fallout if it happened. Maybe Ron would understand.

Maybe.

He either confided in Ron or he didn't. It wasn't a question of trust but safety. The more people who knew the prophecy, the more the danger of it getting out – and if Voldemort thought Harry's friends knew the prophecy...it would place them in immense danger. It was bad enough that he had told Neville but Harry felt deep down that Neville needed to know, deserved to know why Voldemort's supporters had targeted his family.

He fell asleep still turning the problem over in his head with no resolution.

The first Monday dawned bright and early. Harry made it out of bed at six. He did his yoga and tai chi by his bedside to the sound of his dorm mates snoring; it was strangely relaxing. He woke Ron and Neville before diving into the shower. Half an hour later he was dressed and waiting in the Common Room.

Hermione clattered down the girls' staircase, looking slightly flustered. "Morning, Harry. Have you been up long? Are you worried about the results of the Runes exam we had yesterday? I think I am. I don't think I really answered the essay question at all and…"

"You probably aced it, Hermione." Harry reassured her as he pulled her down to sit on the sofa and wait for Ron.

Her brown eyes narrowed on him. "Why aren't you worried?"

"I did my best." Harry said simply.

And he was really not bothered about whether he skipped ahead to the fifth year Runes class or stayed with the fourth year. It would be an achievement but if it didn't happen Harry was content to stay with his own year group. He just hoped that whatever happened, he and Hermione stayed together – which probably meant that he should be rooting for good marks and progression because there was no way Hermione hadn't gotten through to the fifth year class.

He poked her. "I know you did your best so…we'll find out this morning and we get the reissued schedules if they're needed, yes?"

Hermione nodded, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Ron and Neville joined them and they all trooped out to breakfast.

Harry decided on a bacon sandwich and he assembled it as he watched Ron serve himself a full English. Neville had gone for poached eggs on toast smothered in brown sauce. Hermione had porridge with a side of fruit.

"Have to admit I was kind of expecting to see your stalkers by now." Ron admitted as he tucked in.

Hermione hummed. "I think someone snuck into their dorm and cancelled their alarms."

The three boys looked at her in shock.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Hermione said quickly. "I just overheard Parvati and Lavender giggling about it this morning."

Harry shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. He owed Parvati and Lavender a thank you. It was the first restful breakfast he'd had since he'd gotten back to Hogwarts.

"I don't have the faintest what's gotten into Ginny, mate." Ron said somewhat apologetically. "I mean, I know she, uh, liked you but…"

"Not your fault." Harry quickly said.

"I think it's a mob mentality." Neville offered. "She's just going along with Lydia and Jessica, well mostly Lydia." He frowned. "I only hope they're being true friends to her and not just you know…"

"Using her to get to me?" finished Harry grimly. It was a thought.

"They'd better not or I'll…I'll…" Ron searched for a suitable punishment. "I'll set Fred and George on them!"

"Set us on who?" asked the twins joining them.

Ron quickly explained and the dark looks that the twins exchanged sent warning bells ringing for Harry.

"Hey," he said firmly, "we don't know yet that they're doing anything other than being Ginny's friends. We should see how things turn out. If they are friends that's a good thing for Ginny, isn't it?" The timing of the friendship was suspicious though and Harry was concerned even as he smoothed the older brothers' ruffled feathers.

"It is." Fred sighed heavily. "If they are her friends…"

"…for the right reasons…" George slipped in.

"…it's a good thing." Fred completed.

"How do we know?" demanded Ron, who looked very much like he was in favour of trapping the girls in a room and interrogating them.

"We don't." George admitted.

"Some things…"

"…have to be worked out for themselves." George sighed unhappily. "Ginny has to be the one to decide whether they are her real friends or not."

"We'll just have to wait and see how it plays out, Ronniekins." Fred didn't seem any happier about it than Ron who sported a scowl that could have felled dragons.

"Why can't she be friends with someone smart like Luna?" Hermione said as she placed her napkin down finished with her breakfast. She loved the healthier options that the house elves had started to provide.

Harry snagged an apple to make up for the bacon and rubbed it absently on his robes. Luna had slowly become part of their wider group. He knew the Ravenclaws in the Potter alliance had befriended her and were looking out for her within their House. But Harry had used the Map to track her down during the weekend and they'd all ended up sitting together by the Black Lake talking about many interesting creatures much to Hermione's bemusement.

Hermione and Luna made an odd friendship but they were solidly progressing in that direction. Maybe, Harry considered, Luna finally provided Hermione with someone who could give her an intellectual challenge.

"Why did they stop being friends anyway? Luna said they used to play together when they were younger." Hermione asked bluntly.

The Weasleys exchanged looks.

George was the one evidently elected to answer; he cleared his throat. "Luna's mother followed the Old Religion."

"Mum didn't want Ginny to pick that up." Fred said.

"Wiccan magic based on worshipping the Goddess?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I thought it wasn't practiced anymore."

"It isn't openly." Fred confirmed. "A lot of it is blood based."

Like the protection his mother had given him.

Neville and Ron darted a look in his direction obviously remembering the blessing ceremony.

Harry sighed. "It doesn't sound so bad to me."

"It isn't…"

"…really. Just…"

"…not done." George finished. He slapped his twin's shoulder. "Tabby is on the prowl. We should…"

"…go." Fred snatched some toast from Ron's plate but before Ron could do more than bellow a 'hey!' the twins had disappeared.

"Mister Weasley," Minerva said sternly walking up to them, "a little decorum, please."

"Sorry, Professor." Ron mumbled.

Hermione practically vibrated off the bench. "Professor?" She asked hopefully.

Minerva's lips pressed together, trying to prevent the smile that made them twitch from emerging. "Congratulations to you, Miss Granger, and to you, Mister Potter. You have both made it through to the fifth year Runes class." She produced two new schedules as Hermione almost squealed. "You will be joining Mister Goldstein and Miss Greengrass."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione suddenly hugged him hard for a second before she released him. "Isn't this wonderful!?"

"What's so wonderful about having to sit an OWL this year?" Ron said grumpily as Minerva walked away.

"Have to agree with you on that." Neville commented.

"We get one out of the way and have one less to sit next year." Hermione answered logically. She nudged Harry. "Come on! We have double Defence first thing."

Harry bit back a smile at Ron's rolled eyes but he gathered his things and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Robert Ogden stopped them just outside the entrance. "We got the permission for the lower year Common Rooms!" He grinned at them. "Didn't think Dumbles would go for it but he did! Must have been mentioning your name!" He waved at Harry. "Find me in my office tonight, yeah? We can talk about how it'll work!" He sped away.

"Honestly, that Robert! He's the Head Boy! He should show some respect!" Hermione remonstrated as Harry pushed her gently to get her walking forward again.

"I dunno," Ron said deliberately to wind her up, "I quite like the name Dumbles."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione began.

"We're here!" Harry said loudly.

They split up, Neville sitting by Ron and Harry sliding in beside Hermione. Professor Moody sat imposingly at the front of the Defence classroom on the desk.

Draco slid in just before the class was due to start, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He gave a respectful nod to Harry before finding his seat.

Moody closed the door with a swish of his wand and it slammed shut with a bang that startled Lavender into a shriek. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry tried to hide a smile and failed. Moody's magical eye whirled in his direction.

"Professor Lupin informs me that you lot have potential." Moody said gruffly. "But you've got a lot of catching up to do." He motioned at the blackboard behind him and the chalk sprang to life.

"_Situational Awareness."_ It wrote elegantly across the black.

"Mister Potter," Moody growled, "when did you realise your first DADA Professor was possessed by a Dark Lord?"

Shocked looks were the order of the day in the rest of the students, Harry noticed as he grimaced and tried to think. "Um, probably just before he tried to kill me."

There was an outbreak of whispering that quickly stopped when Moody's hard glare landed on the perpetrators.

"And in hindsight, what would you all say the signs were?" Moody asked sharply. "Come on! Don't be shy! Miss Granger?"

"He stank of garlic probably to cover up the smell of decaying flesh caused by his possession." Hermione replied, dropping her arm.

The chalk wrote up her suggestion on the blackboard.

"Good. Anyone else?" Moody looked around the other students.

Nott put his hand up and Moody nodded at him.

"His fake stammer, sir." Nott said.

"Correct." Moody said. "A fake stammer should have been a warning sign."

Lavender raised her hand nervously. "The turban, Professor?"

Moody's good eye blinked and the magical eye snapped to Crabbe snickering. "You think that's funny, lad? Girl's got a sharp eye. Odd dress accessories or just oddly dressing might be a cause for concern."

"Does that mean the Headmaster's possessed then?" Seamus asked in a loud voice.

"Good question, lad," he motioned at Lavender, "why don't we ask the expert here?"

Lavender squirmed in her chair and nervously flicked her hair back. "Professor Dumbledore has an unique style; he likes clashing colours and abstract patterns often featuring cute creatures and beautiful flowers. So…I would say he was possessed if he suddenly began to wear something different, Professor? A more sedate wardrobe or an even more over the top one?"

"Excellent observations and deductions, lass! Take ten points for Gryffindor!" Moody said firmly. His wand pointed at the chalk and the item of 'change of dress/odd styling' made its way across the black. "Anything else?"

Harry raised his hand warily and almost regretted it when Moody nodded at him. "My scar hurt in his presence, Professor." He tried to ignore how everyone turned to stare at his forehead.

"Curse scars caused by Dark magic often will be pained in the presence of more Dark magic or certainly the one who gave you the scar in the first place." Moody agreed as the chalk wrote it up on the board. "'Course, not everyone has useful scars like ours, Potter."

There was a smattering of chuckles in the classroom.

"Let's move on." Moody said. "Weasley, when did you realise that Lockhart was an obliviating fraud?"

Ron gaped a little before he snapped his mouth shut. "Uh, I think we realised the fraud part when he didn't teach us anything and set the crate of Pixies on us. The obliviating bit…" his eyes briefly met Harry's, "well, like Harry said, just before he tried to, uh, well, he didn't try to kill us just obliviate us."

"Same question to you lot. What gave him away way before he got the opportunity to try and obliviate your school mates here?" Moody asked.

Hermione's hand was ignored in favour of Daphne's.

"The timeline of his books was inconsistent and filled with errors." Daphne said succinctly. "The impossibility of it should have alerted people to the fact that he was fraudulent and therefore had to have acquired the inherent facts of events in some nefarious fashion."

"Good. What else?" Moody's chalk was writing up 'blatant lying' on the blackboard.

Parvati was given the nod. "Um, he wore impractical clothing during his heroics according to his books. A real hero doesn't pay attention to what they're dressed in."

Her dark eyes fell on Neville who blushed bright red.

"You've got the heart of it right, lass." Moody agreed. "Why so much time spent on his appearance and dress? You don't wear Acromantula silk when traipsing through muck."

Draco put his hand up and Moody motioned for him to speak.

"Lockhart was easily defeated in a duel." He said crisply.

"Heard about that, and again, you'd be right about the main point. A man with Lockhart's reputation shouldn't have been taken by surprise although your Head of House is no slouch at duelling so there may have been extenuating circumstances – a difficult opponent." Moody's chalk wrote up 'weak performance.'

"His spells never worked." Dean offered.

Moody nodded again. "Example?"

Dean sent Harry a sympathetic look. "He banished Harry's bones instead of healing them."

"Bloody idiot." Moody muttered, obviously meaning Lockhart as he sent a proud look in Dean's direction. He waved his wand at the chalk. "Let's move on again."

Harry's heart sank; he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Miss Granger, when did you realise Professor Lupin was infected with lycanthropy?" Moody asked roughly.

Hermione frowned at him, almost disapprovingly. "After I completed the essay on werewolves Professor Snape set when he deputised for Professor Lupin."

"Who else realised Professor Lupin's condition before it was revealed to the masses?" Moody asked.

Greengrass, Nott, and Zabini put their hands up.

"What gave him away for you, Greengrass?" Moody pressed.

"Like Granger, it was the essay that prompted it. I did an analysis of the times he was absent with the occurrence of the full moon." Daphne answered crisply.

Moody huffed. "Anyone have a different reason?"

Zabini threw an apologetic look towards Harry, understanding that Harry was uncomfortable with the discussion revolving around someone he cared about. "I put it together during the boggart lesson when his boggart turned into the full moon. That coupled with his distinctive scars made me conclude he was likely a werewolf or had been marked by one."

Parkinson raised her hand and shot Parvati and Lavender a smug look. "His shabby clothes also gave it away in hindsight."

"I suppose they would." Moody said flatly. "Werewolves are labelled as Dark creatures and struggle to find work especially since most of them don't have the advantage of the education Mister Lupin was able to undertake." He said grimly. "Most folk forget that the majority of them are wizards who had no choice in whether they were bitten or not. Wolfsbane, if they can get it, keeps them docile during the full moon unless they feel their pack is threatened."

Parkinson sniffed. "You're not suggesting werewolves should be treated the same as wizards, Professor, are you?"

"They _are_ wizards." Harry retorted angrily.

"The lad's right." Moody glared at Parkinson. "Put it this way: who was the more dangerous out of your previous three Professors? The one possessed by a Dark Lord, the idiot who had no idea what he was doing when he held a wand in his hand except when it came to the spell to make you forget your own name, or the one who took Wolfsbane and locked himself in his office on a full moon?"

Harry felt vindicated as he saw some of the students beginning to understand.

Moody turned back to Harry. "However, you shouldn't forget that without Wolfsbane they are dangerous even ones who don't want to hurt anyone. Defences?"

"Silver weapon curse." Tracey Davies offered.

"Silver in general." Nott added.

Neville put his hand up. "A plant called aconite."

"Yes, that's very poisonous to them." Moody agreed.

Harry raised his hand. "Being an animagus."

Moody smiled at him. "Yes, if you're animagus, a werewolf's bite won't turn you if you're in your animal form when bitten. Werewolves will also accept an animagus as part of their pack if they recognise them and not attack, but an animagus outside of the pack will sometimes be viewed as prey."

The chalk had fallen silent.

"Right," Moody said, "how could you determine if I'm the real me?" He gazed around the room. "What's to say I'm not a polyjuiced imposter who's got the real me locked up somewhere?"

"We could do a detection spell?" offered Nott.

"Standard protocol for aurors. But the spell has issues with Polyjuice." Moody said swiftly. "Who knows why?"

Draco raised his hand. "The potion properties distort the detection spell."

"And there's the issue of genetics." Nott added. "If someone polyjuices themselves as a member of their own family, the detection spell can't work out there's a difference."

"What else could you do to discover if I'm me?"

Hermione raised her arm. "We could trap you into a room so you couldn't renew the Polyjuice as it has a limited working time."

"Good although you may have to wait twenty-four hours to be certain there isn't an improved version the imposter is using." Moody gestured out at the students. "Any other ideas?"

"Blood identification." Zabini offered.

"Good," Moody agreed, "a blood identification will reveal the _real_ identity of someone although you run into problems if the person being impersonated shares the same name with the person impersonating them. What else?"

Harry put his hand up again. "Well, I've met you before so I could ask you something that I know only you would know."

"You're on the right lines, Potter." Moody agreed gruffly. "What would you ask me?"

Harry ran through various options and settled on something he hoped wasn't too embarrassing. "Um, what was the first story you told me about my Dad?"

"An alright choice, Potter. It's something personal so a tick there but I told you that story in front of Amelia Bones so she would know you told me it and might have informed our imposter." Moody said. "What else might you ask me?"

"Um, where was my wand the first time we met?" Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"Excellent choice!" Moody said. "And for the record it was in your bedroom but I won't say where in case you actually need to ask me in the future."

Harry blushed.

Daphne raised her hand. "Wouldn't a code word be a better choice as confirmation?"

Moody nodded. "If it's something you've arranged beforehand because you have an expectation of someone trying to be an imposter, that's a grand idea." He pushed himself off the desk. "Split into pairs; one Gryffindor, one Slytherin; a boy and a girl to each pair. We tend to see things differently. I want you to spend the rest of the time working out how you would spot if someone was impersonating each member of the staff. So, what are things that would be suspicious for Professor McGonagall? Professor Snape? Madame Pomfrey? Write it up on parchment; you hand them in at the end of the lesson."

Harry got up and made his way over to Daphne who was motioning for him to join her; he absently noted Draco had slipped into his seat by Hermione.

Daphne smirked at him. "Shall we get started then, Potter?"

Harry nodded, happy with the assignment and his partner – Daphne was snarky and wonderfully free of any kind of awe for him. They wrote out a list of the current staff and started through them methodically. Daphne was a good partner; she was very observant with a fine eye for detail; Harry provided the more off-the-wall suggestions. Harry's previous knowledge of Doctor Jordan and Firenze proved useful; Daphne's family turned out to be related to Hilliard's which meant they had information on him. Both of them only had political information about Alison Bunting and nothing on the new History of Magic professor.

With about five minutes to go, Moody called a halt and collected the parchments. He sat back on his desk. "So, the first part of situational awareness is people. Most murders and violent crimes are not done by strangers but by someone known to the victim. Why? Because they're the ones that have the most access and opportunity. Be aware of who is around you; be aware that they might not be all that they seem. Anything suspicious, report it to someone you know is who they say they are."

The bell rang.

"And remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody dismissed them.

They all trooped out.

"That," Ron declared, "was bloody brilliant!"

And Harry had to agree.


	41. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 3

"_Padfoot,_

_Harry's farm in Russia is in lovely condition. The house elf here – Glumpy – reminds me a bit of Dobby – keen and enthusiastic. He makes his hot chocolate with a splash of vodka. _

_Good to hear that Harry has settled back into Hogwarts. Remember not to panic if he doesn't call you on the mirror every night. You'll see him every Wednesday night for your duelling lessons._

_Stay safe, Moony."_

Bloody Moony, Sirius thought morosely.

He sighed. It wasn't Moony's fault that the estates needed visiting, and Sirius had agreed for Moony to go so it was all done and dusted before Halloween. They'd already put if off during the Summer so Remus had the chance to properly get to know Harry. But he knew from the daily missives Remus was sending him that his friend was concerned especially after Sirius's minor, very minor, breakdown on the train.

A man couldn't turn into a dog for a couple of hours without it becoming a big deal, mused Sirius grumpily.

Healer Allen had been more sanguine about the whole affair, noting that some backsliding was to be expected now Sirius's primary motivation for healing and keeping his emotions in check was removed from his immediate vicinity. In other words, Harry was back at Hogwarts.

Some of his malaise was simply missing his son; the evocation of similar feelings of grief and loss that reminded him of Azkaban. But Healer Allen had pointed out that Sirius had never had a chance to fully grieve for James and Lily; for the absence of Harry in his life for eleven long years. Without having to be a full time father figure for Harry, Sirius's mind and body were pushing him to finally acknowledge his pain.

But Sirius knew lurking underneath _that_ was his fear about not being able to keep Harry safe now his son wasn't living with Sirius day in, day out. He knew some of that fear was rooted in his guilt over James and Lily; how he believed he had failed them in suggesting Peter. Some of it was rooted in his guilt over Harry's life with the Dursleys which would never have happened if he hadn't gone haring off after Peter. And a lot of it was rooted in his fear that no matter what his efforts the damned prophecy would come true anyway.

Sirius took a deep breath.

Fear about Harry's safety was rational. Allowing that fear to cripple him and prevent him from continuing with his plan to keep Harry safe was not – and it would be counterproductive. He had regular contact with Harry (and he was so relieved Harry was using the mirror every night despite feeling that it was more for his benefit than for Harry's); he would see him face to face every week for his duelling lesson.

He set aside Remus's note and forced himself to focus on the notes and reports he needed to read ahead of the Wizengamot session the next day. He only looked up when Penny knocked on the door and he realised his next meeting had probably arrived. He swore a little under his breath at forgetting to set an alarm especially given who had requested the meeting. He rose from his seat as she ushered in Nott.

Sirius covered the formal greetings, called Kreacher for refreshments, and motioned towards the seating area. "Lord Nott." _Death Eater_, his inner voice snarled. A Death Eater who he had a pact of neutrality with, he shot back silently before sheepishly realising that he was in effect arguing with himself. He motioned for Penny to leave; he had the sense that Nott wouldn't want the meeting recorded. He waited a moment as Kreacher delivered the drinks and cake; the elf shot a look at Sirius that told him he expected the cake to be eaten which presumably meant he and Dobby were conspiring about Sirius's loss of appetite.

Sirius repressed the urge to sigh and sat down in a chair with a languid elegance that belied his tension. "Your request was unexpected, Benjamin, I had rather thought that we had covered the salient points of this month's Wizengamot session at the meeting with Lucius, Stewart and Norman on Monday."

Apart from the détentes agreed, the others had all agreed to abstain in the vote on the Muggle Affairs report which recommended setting up the Department of Muggle Affairs.

Nott smiled at him and took a sip of his coffee. "So we did. This is not about the Wizengamot session but rather the matter of what took place at the World Cup."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware there was anything for us to discuss."

"Your Heir protected mine." Nott said simply.

Ah.

Bugger.

Sirius had hoped that Nott would not press the matter over whether there was a life debt between the Houses. Although, he noted with wry amusement, Nott was recognising that there was a life debt between the Heir of the House of Black and the House of Nott, not between the Head of the House of Potter and the House of Nott; a subtle difference that highlighted Nott's politics.

"I can understand that the Potter alliance does not wish to argue the matter," Nott said smoothly, "and indeed given the oaths between those Houses of support and protection, there is even a convincing case that a life debt between them doesn't exist. I would guess the House of Zabini is probably of a similar mind since I'm certain an alliance of mutual aid and support will be announced tomorrow."

Only years of pranking enabled Sirius to keep the information off his face. The alliances with the neutral Houses would be announced at the session but he was damned if he was going to confirm it to Nott ahead of time.

Nott's lips twitched into a facsimile of a smile. "No such oaths exist between our Houses."

"Your son was there as a guest of the House of Black," Sirius began, "albeit through the Malfoy family line. It was no more than my Heir's duty to see to his safety."

"And I would counter that no such responsibility existed for the Head of the House of Potter." Nott rejoined.

Sirius was surprised Nott had countered with that. He'd hoped Nott's abhorrence to recognise Harry's Potter status had been a sign that he wouldn't be pushed into doing so.

"The Head of the House of Potter was the target of the attack." Sirius said firmly. "As he was the reason your Heir was endangered…"

"It is hardly the fault of the House of Potter that my Heir was endangered because someone attempted to kidnap Lord Potter." Nott interrupted. "The only one who endangered my Heir is the one who decided to attack; Lord Potter did nothing but defend my son. Regardless of your son's power, the shield he established and maintained could have caused magical exhaustion at risk to his life if the attack had lasted long enough; we both know it."

Sirius stared at him hard. Nott was determined to have the life debt acknowledged; that much was clear. The question was _why?_

He sipped his coffee, inhaling the rich aroma and letting the familiarity of it soothe him. "Let's say for a moment that as the Regent of the House of Potter, I was inclined to accept such a debt exists between the Houses, what would you propose as settlement?"

Nott sat back and brushed imaginary lint from his robes. "The Weasley Heir is in service to repay the life debt incurred in the saving of the Weasley girl. I would not consider a lesser proposition since I am certain that I value my only son as much as the Weasleys value their only daughter."

It was extremely difficult to keep his shock from showing. "You wish to swear your Heir into the service of the House of Potter?" Why, why, _why_ would Nott want to do that?

"I'd prefer to swear him to the service of the House of Black but you made a valid point about the duty of a host." Nott said with a sly look over his cup.

Oh Merlin, Nott was good. Sirius had to admire the man's Slytherin talents. If questioned by his pureblood allies, Nott could legitimately claim he had been pushed by Sirius into accepting the debt was between Potter and Nott.

Sirius wanted to pace but pacing would give away his unease and so he reached instead for the Battenberg cake Kreacher had left. He took a bite and thought over Nott's insistence and his proposal.

Nott had declared a position of neutrality between the Houses of Black and Nott with the détente. It could argue with Voldemort when he returned that neither he nor his son could raise a wand against Harry or Sirius. But it wouldn't stop Voldemort from demanding Nott's son be Marked as Nott was himself; from demanding that in all other respects the House of Nott side with Voldemort. True neutrality was something that Voldemort would not countenance from a man branded as his follower.

But if Nott Junior was sworn to service in the House of Potter, he could not be sworn to the service of Voldemort. Theodore Nott would be placed firmly on the side of the Light. And done under the guise of the life debt and honour, it would make it hard for anyone to argue with.

Was Nott protecting his son from Voldemort?

It seemed unlikely yet Sirius couldn't shake the feeling he'd deduced Nott's motives correctly. And yet he couldn't also dismiss the possibility that Nott was using his opportunity to place his son as a spy close to Harry.

"Answer me something truthfully, Benjamin, and I might consider taking you seriously." Sirius said slowly and ignored how Nott stiffened almost imperceptibly at the challenge. "Why do you want this life debt acknowledged so much?"

"It's what Theodore wants." Nott said simply.

Sirius's eyebrows shot up.

Nott picked up his cup. "Theodore's politics are much more closely aligned to Lord Potter's than mine."

"Most Heads would be encouraging their Heirs to follow their agenda not a rival one." Sirius said carefully.

For a long moment, Nott remained silent, regarding Sirius intently.

"Do you remember Sebastian?" Nott asked eventually. "My brother's son? When Christian and his wife died of Dragon Pox, I took Sebastian in as my own and he was a wonderful Heir. Sebastian was perfect in every way; a wonderful boy. He was devoted to my agenda and a devoted supporter of the Heir of Slytherin. When Riddle needed a sacrifice for some wretched ritual, Sebastian offered himself. Eighteen years old and he died for the cause that I had indoctrinated him into believing." His dark eyes met Sirius's.

Sirius was at a loss how to respond.

"Riddle arranged my marriage to my ill-fated Sophia to compensate me for my loss, so I could replace one Heir with another as though he had sacrificed a puppy not a person; as though one human life was simply interchangeable with another." Nott continued in the same measured tone, his words lacking the bitter edge that Sirius might have expected to hear. "I cannot even regret his pitiful and monstrous thinking because otherwise I would not have Theo. This son I raised to think for himself; to question and challenge, and come to his own conclusions. I will not sacrifice another son to Thomas Marvolo Riddle especially one who does not want anything to do with him."

"I'm almost surprised that you still want anything to do with him yourself." Sirius murmured, absorbing Nott's strikingly honest confession.

Nott harrumphed. "I know your Grandfather taught you to take responsibility for the decisions you make. I made my decision and I will live with the consequences of it. Tom was once a very charismatic and powerful wizard and I was once young and foolish and swayed to his side with promises of something new and revolutionary. At the time he made me feel excited for the future, and not foolish at all but proud and powerful to be accepted to stand by his side." He raised his cup. "I'm certain the Heirs of the Potter alliance might have felt something similar when they decided to rashly declare their fealty to your son."

Sirius shot him a ferocious look. "I think there's rather a substantial difference myself."

"Your son has a very different vision for our world, and given the power at his disposal, one hopes a very different nature." Nott agreed calmly. He allowed a small smirk at Sirius's questioning glance. "He called the family magic of the entire Potter alliance," he raised a hand when Sirius went to deny it, "and please do not insult my intelligence. No alliance could have coordinated so perfectly; he did it alone." He rearranged his robes. "You didn't really think that it was our détente alone that brought Wilkes and Selwyn to your door? That prompts Gibbon and Adams to approach you now?"

No, he hadn't but it was disconcerting to realise the other Ancient and Noble Houses might know of Harry's affinity for family magic; his skin crawled with unease.

"We've drifted from the point." Sirius said evenly.

"Yes, we have." Nott murmured. His dark gaze met Sirius's once again. "Is it so hard to accept that you are not the only father who wants his son safe, Sirius?"

Sirius inwardly sighed and stuffed the remaining Battenberg in his mouth while he considered his answer. He set the plate aside and swallowed the last of his coffee. "As the Regent of the House of Potter, I'll accept the service of the Heir to the House of Nott for one year to actively begin at his graduation from Hogwarts. Until that time he will be considered to be in service to the House and will need to take an oath of loyalty as soon as it is possible for it to be arranged."

Nott allowed a look of relief to cross his features and bowed his head. "Thank you. I'll request a private meeting for our Heirs and ourselves next weekend at Hogwarts? I'm sure Albus will be happy to provide us with a room."

"Accepted." Primarily because it meant he could see Harry twice in a week.

They both stood up and Sirius sent a signal to Penny who immediately turned up at the study door to escort Nott out.

"Good day, Sirius."

"Good day, Benjamin." Sirius returned the formal farewell. He waited until Nott was almost out of the study before he spoke again without looking at the older wizard. "Nott, if your son ever betrays mine, I will not need my wand to kill you both; understood?"

Nott stopped and glanced back at him. "Arcturus would be proud of you, Sirius. He was right; you are a formidable Lord Black."

And with that he was gone.

Sirius wondered if he'd been complimented or insulted or both. He grumbled to himself as he checked the time and settled back at his desk. He continued to work through what was left of the afternoon, shooing Penny on her on her way around five o'clock. He barely touched the meal Kreacher delivered to him, picking at it absently as he went over his lesson plan for that evening. Finally, it was time to leave and Sirius headed for the Ministry to pick up his replacement assistant for the night.

He made it to the office of Amelia Bones without running into too many people and he was shown straight in by her secretary who seemed to have a problem with her eyelashes they were fluttering so much.

"Amelia!" Sirius smiled widely at the witch as he took her hand in the professional shake she preferred in the office.

"Sirius!" Amelia grinned at him. "You look well."

"Don't lie," Sirius remonstrated, "I look awful."

"Awful is relative, Sirius," Amelia said as she started to pack up, "and I assume the bags under your eyes are evidence of a few sleepless nights because of your first experience of empty nest syndrome?"

"I miss Harry madly." Sirius admitted. "And the new house doesn't feel right yet. How goes the tribunal preparation?" He asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Amelia gave a very unladylike snort. "It goes. We have the nominations in for who should sit; Gideon Baron is nominated by a land slide so he's definite. The other person…is surprisingly Daniel Greengrass although Malfoy came close. Travers continues to say nothing while the other three claim Imperius every time a guard speaks to them." She waved a hand to dismiss the topic. "Thank you for asking me along to substitute for Remus tonight, by the way."

Sirius's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Brian's not upset I'm borrowing you, is he?"

Amelia shot him a warning look but answered anyway. "Brian thinks it's a splendid idea. I'm looking forward to duelling Harry."

He grinned. "He might surprise you."

She laughed heartily and ushered him out of her office, ignoring the jealous look cast her way by her secretary. "I'm looking forward to surprising Susan." There was a hint of evil in her grin as they made their way to the floo discussing the plan for the duelling lesson.

They arrived into Alastor Moody's floo. Moody was already there, wand poised as he cast detection spells on them before grunting and pointing at a piece of parchment.

Amelia rolled her eyes but pricked her thumb and placed her blood on the parchment. It immediately confirmed her identity. Sirius did the same before he turned and held his wand on Alastor.

"Your code word, Alastor?" Sirius demanded.

"Long John Silver." Moody replied gruffly with a nod of approval at Sirius's caution.

Amelia sighed. "I wish this wasn't necessary."

"Until we catch the prat with the improved Polyjuice, everyone's going through it." Moody said firmly. "Constant vigilance!"

"We should get to the Duelling training room." Sirius excused them before Moody could get going or Amelia got wound up by Moody's paranoia.

The Duelling training room was already filled with excited and chattering fourteen year olds. Pausing on the threshold, Sirius grimaced at the number realising all of the fourth year had turned out despite the duelling club not being mandatory.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor, Black." Amelia whispered in his ear and forcefully pushed him through the door.

Harry spotted him immediately and hurried over to give a small bow – Andromeda's etiquette lessons had been well pressed into his head. Sirius reached out to take hold of his shoulder, wrestling back the urge to hug him half to death with the internal promise he'd do it at the end of the lesson when they'd gotten rid of an audience. He drank in the sight of Harry; warm, alive and safe.

"Auntie?!" Susan's shriek cut through the babble and helped to silence the room as she bounded across for a hug from her Aunt.

"Well done, Susan," Sirius said loudly, "for introducing the stand-in for Professor Lupin for tonight's duelling lesson: Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones!"

There was a round of applause as Susan gazed in stunned bewilderment at her aunt who took a bow and grinned at the fourth years.

Sirius whistled and gained everyone's attention. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sirius Black. I've been told that you have to call me Professor." He made a face which had a few of them chuckling. "Right. So this is how it's going to work normally: there will be a practice session in the first half where we show you a spell and you practice casting it with speed and accuracy. Then in the second half, we'll invite those best performing to duel in a demonstration with the aim of using the spell they have been practising. For today though we're going to practice some simple duelling spells to see where everyone's level is at. Neville and Harry, you'll both work together because of our previous lessons – everyone else; find a partner." He quickly gave the instructions for the disarming and shielding spell – he and Amelia demonstrating both three times so that the kids got to see the wand actions in full.

He had Amelia check on the rest of the room while he taught Neville and Harry a freezing spell and got them to start practicing it on dummies in a corner of the room.

"Why do they get to do that?" Ernie MacMillan demanded furiously.

Sirius raised his eyebrow and banked his irritation with the memory of Minerva warning him to be patient with the students when he was teaching. "Because I've been teaching them over the Summer and I know they're well beyond disarming. Once I've assessed all your skill levels I can see which of you can move up. Why don't you show me how you're doing with the disarming?"

Ernie flushed but signalled his partner Justin. The pair demonstrated and Sirius corrected them both, telling them to continue practicing. He moved on.

Daphne Greengrass was soon sent to work with Neville and Harry, as was Millicent Bulstrode. Theodore Nott joined them along with Draco Malfoy. Sirius shook his head. He might have known that the Slytherins would be advanced. He sent Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner from the Ravenclaws; Amelia had sent Terry Boot and Hermione over along with Sally-Ann Perks and Susan Bones.

All the others needed substantial work.

Sirius spared a moment to go over to the advanced group and watched as Harry carefully instructed them, Neville helping him demonstrate. Clearly, Sirius thought with amusement as he took in the captivated students nodding as Harry spoke, he wasn't needed. Sirius moved back to the struggling students and was pleased to see how they all progressed in a short space of time with some constructive feedback.

Half an hour later, Sirius called a halt. He and Amelia quickly set up a duelling platform and seats for the students who would be only spectators.

"Right!" Sirius clapped his hands. "So duelling tonight is…Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger!"

The two girls both looked pleased at being chosen. They took to the dais. Amelia set up the shield dome as Sirius instructed them to keep it to non-harmful spells. The girls bowed to each other.

Sirius went to stand beside Harry. He was surprised to overhear Neville placing a bet on Hermione in a teasing exchange with Blaise. Sirius hid his smile and kept his eyes on the duelling students.

Hermione shot off an impedimenti jinx but Daphne spun away from it, and shot a disarming spell back at her. The Gryffindor girl dived to the floor to avoid it and shot ice at Daphne's feet encasing them in a solid block before she disarmed the surprised Slytherin who couldn't move away from it. Daphne accepted her defeat with a gracious handshake and Hermione bounded over to Harry with a grin.

Sirius winked at her. "Well done, Hermione!" He patted Neville on the shoulder. "You're up next! Terry Boot, you're his opponent!"

Neville smiled sheepishly and took to the dais with the Ravenclaw. Sirius could hear Blaise betting with Draco that Neville would win.

The duel was a good one; both boys were evenly matched and they managed to evade each other's spells for a good five minutes before Boot managed to catch a tiring Neville with a mild tickling hex and followed it up with a disarming spell.

But Neville clung onto his wand despite being sent backwards. He immediately responded with the freezing spell sending it surprisingly on target to Boot's wand arm, encasing it and his wand in ice.

The duel was over.

Neville grinned at Terry as Amelia removed the freezing charm. They shook hands with Terry clasping Neville's hand jokingly with his ice-cold one. Blaise was the first to congratulate Neville as he stepped off the stage.

Sirius turned to Harry. "Right, you're up next, Harry. You and…Amelia."

There was a surprised murmur but Harry simply nodded and took to the stage.

Neville unsurprisingly bet on Harry as Sirius raised the dome.

Harry bowed deeply to Amelia – a show of his respect for the Head of the DMLE. Amelia bowed back just as deeply.

It quickly became obvious the strategy that Harry had decided upon; he cast nothing but he _moved_. He spun, dived and leaped across the floor as effortlessly as though he was on his broom chasing the snitch.

Amelia wasn't static either. She moved trying to counter the dance he was doing; sending stunner after stunner after him.

She couldn't catch him.

After the first minute, the students were on their feet, shouting encouragement to both participants.

Sirius could feel his own heart pounding as he wondered if Harry would tire…if Amelia would get her shot on target…if, if, if….

Harry dodged another barrage of spells, turning away from one, turning away from another, turning away from a stunner, and suddenly…

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled.

Prongs clattered onto the dais and went straight for Amelia.

She swore and jumped out of the way of the stampeding stag, straight into Harry's freezing spell that forced her to bring up her wand to deflect it…

And Harry disarmed her.

The crowd went wild.

Sirius took down the shielding dome as Harry handed back Amelia's wand. They shook hands as everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Prongs nudged Harry's shoulder and Harry patted his patronus before dismissing it.

Sirius whistled and got everyone's attention. "That's it for this week! Harry, stay behind a moment. Everyone else, you should get to your Common Rooms. Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you again next week!" He watched amused as Neville trooped out, chatting with Blaise and taking his winnings.

Hermione and Ron hovered for a moment at the door before Sirius shooed them out.

"Good use of tactics." Amelia complimented Harry. "I did not expect a patronus."

"Sirius once said to me he'd used it in duels before," Harry commented, "because it can take people off-guard."

"It certainly did that." Amelia gave a rueful smile. "That was a good duel. I enjoyed it and I expect a rematch the next time I stand-in."

Harry nodded, smiling.

Amelia motioned at Sirius. "I'll meet you at Alastor's floo?"

"Thanks, Amelia." Sirius said warmly.

He barely waited until Amelia had shut the door before he opened his arms and was thrilled to pieces when Harry didn't hesitate but immediately took the invitation and hugged him. For a long moment, Sirius revelled in having his son close before he took a deep breath.

"You were brilliant tonight." Sirius said, stepping back.

Harry grinned at him. "I think she underestimated me."

"Well, she won't make that mistake again." Sirius said dryly. He rocked back on his heels. "I do have something to tell you." He explained about Nott and the life debt. "What do you think?" He concluded.

"I agree." Harry confirmed. "Theo's pretty decent. He really doesn't agree with his father's agenda." He frowned. "What are we going to get him to do as his service?"

"We'll have that discussion nearer the time, I think." Sirius said. "There are plenty of things that would benefit from having another pair of hands."

"OK." Harry said, peering at him. "You look tired."

"Not used to the bed in the new house yet." Sirius said lightly, not wanting to worry Harry with his sleeplessness. He threw an arm around his son's shoulders and urged him toward the door. "Come on; I'll walk to your dorm. So, any pranking yet?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fred and George managed to prank the Gryffindor seventh years red and gold all through dinner on Monday."

"Ah, showing House loyalty!" Sirius said, grinning. "A wonderful thing!"

"They're planning to get them back." Harry commented with a shrug. "Angelina's already warned them if they put Fred and George out of action, she's not going to be pleased."

"Encouraging creativity! Excellent, she'll be a good Captain." Sirius joked. "And what about your lessons? How are they going?"

"They're going," Harry said lightly and shrugged, "I, uh, I'm finding the practical side easy. The essays they've assigned us are quite difficult though. What do you know of Chanker's Charm theory?"

They chatted absently as they walked, both confident of their direction after their years in the school. It seemed like no time at all before they were in front of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady bristled angry at the sight of Sirius. "YOU!"

Sirius shifted weight as he fidgeted at the sight of the irate portrait. "I've been found innocent! And…uh, may I offer my sincere apologies about, um, attacking your portrait last year? I wasn't quite in my right mind."

"You were never in your right mind, Sirius Black." The Fat Lady huffed. She glared at Harry. "He's not coming in even if you know the password."

"I should get back anyway." Sirius said.

Harry's face fell.

Sirius hugged him goodbye and for the first time questioned whether it was a good idea for them to see each other every week. It was going to be even harder to let go and step away.

No.

It might be difficult but it was better to see Harry every week than not to see him. Sirius dropped a kiss on Harry's head and eased back.

"Nott's arranging with Albus for us to do the vow of loyalty at the weekend so I'll see you then." Sirius said.

"And you'll call me tomorrow?" pressed Harry. "I want to know what happens at the Wizengamot."

"I'll call you." Sirius promised. He ruffled Harry's hair. "Go on, inside."

The Fat Lady grudgingly allowed Harry in after making him whisper the password. Sirius waved a final time to him as he disappeared behind the portrait. He made his way slowly back to Alastor's office, feeling an all too familiar ache of loneliness again.

He found Alastor and Amelia sat drinking Firewhiskey and talking about the tribunals.

"Want to join us?" Alastor raised his flask.

Sirius shook his head. The mood he was in he'd start and not stop, Sirius thought morosely; his father had been the same way and he had no wish to tread that path. "I should get going. I have a stack of reading still to do for tomorrow."

It was a lie but a good one.

Amelia nodded and downed her drink. "I should get going too. Brian's expecting me for a late supper." She sighed. "And I have to 'fess up to being beaten by Harry."

"You've gotten slow behind a desk." Alastor informed her bluntly. "Time was you would never have been surprised by a fourteen year old."

"Thank you for helping to heal my wounded ego, Alastor." Amelia said dryly.

"That's Cutter's job." Alastor returned with a glint of mischief in his eye. "Mine's to keep you alive."

The words gave away Moody's sense of responsibility to every one of the Aurors and Hit Wizards he'd trained. Sirius felt comforted knowing Harry was being trained by Moody.

Amelia frowned suddenly and reached into her robes pulling out a communication mirror. "Bones."

"Director," it was Rufus who looked like the lion who'd just caught the antelope, "Rowle is singing like a songbird."

"You'd better call his solicitor on record." Amelia sighed heavily. "I'm on my way."

Sirius and Alastor said goodbye to her as she flooed back to the Ministry. Sirius didn't wait around; he said his own goodbye to Alastor and flooed to the Hogsmeade home they'd named The School House since they'd only ever use it when Harry was in school.

Dobby popped in immediately. "Dobby has Harry Potter's Paddy's supper waiting."

"I've eaten, Dobby, thank you."

"Kreacher informs Dobby that Paddy has _not_ eaten." Dobby's ears flapped wildly. "Harry Potter beings upset if he learns his Paddy not eating."

Well, who said house elves couldn't throw guilt trips, Sirius mused as he was ushered to the table where a roast beef sandwich and a mug of tea awaited him.

"You will bes eating and then going to bed." Dobby instructed fiercely.

Sirius gave in and sat down. "So," he said to the hovering house elf, "do you want to hear about Master Harry Potter's fantastic duelling lesson?"

Dobby smiled widely and waggled his ears; he climbed into an empty dining chair and looked expectantly at Sirius. And Sirius began talking in between bites of sandwich, the loneliness eked away in the company of the happy elf.

o-O-o

Amelia wasn't happy.

Janice Mickle had both gone missing the day before. Mickle was an unmarried pureblood who had been reported missing by St Mungo's after she'd failed to attend a pre-natal check-up and they'd been unable to find her. Her mother had been hysterical when they'd told her but more about Mickle's unknown pregnancy than at her being missing in Amelia's opinion. The pregnant woman had been seen in the Market Place just off Diagon Alley around two o'clock but nothing after that.

The speedy report of Mickle's absence was thanks to the cover story that Amelia and the War Council had worked out; namely a warning issued through the Healer community that a muggle serial killer was known to be targeting pregnant women and for them to pass the warning along to all expectant parents and report any unusual absences immediately to the Aurors. It had been an attempt to prevent any pregnant witches from being harmed by Riddle but clearly it had failed.

Amelia sighed and placed the report down. She looked up at Bertie and Rufus sat across the desk from her. "Your thoughts?"

"In the normal scheme of things, I would be inclined to think it the usual missing person situation given the girl's situation; pregnant by a muggle, unmarried, and her family likely to hit the roof when she confessed all." Rufus grimaced. "However, with the intelligence we have of this ritual Riddle could be doing…I think it's likely Mickle is dead by now."

"We can't assume that." Amelia said sharply at his bluntness. "And her mother is certainly not going to accept that for an answer."

Rufus nodded and gestured across her desk. "I suggest we follow protocol as we would normally. Hand it over to an Auror team; have them investigate."

"We'll have to inform them that there is no muggle serial killer." Amelia murmured. But she knew Rufus was right. "Bertie…"

"There is a small chance he's kept her alive." Bertie conceded, looking grim. "She fits his mother's profile almost perfectly; a pureblood witch of little status pregnant with a muggle man's child. He clearly thinks it's important within the ritual enough that he targeted her specifically rather than any other witch. He needs the amniotic fluid and if he needs more of it at some point, he may feel it would be better to impregnate a hostage rather than trying to find another pregnant woman with the same profile."

Amelia shuddered in distaste and horror. She sighed. "Rufus hand the case over to two of your experienced Aurors, Shacklebolt would be good – he'd got a decent head on his shoulders. Tell them we think Pettigrew could be involved in this thanks to some anonymous information."

Rufus nodded. He got to his feet and left the room.

Amelia slumped back in her chair. She folded her hands over her stomach, her eyes on the abandoned report. "I'm not sure if I should be rooting for Mickle to be alive or dead."

"Alive." Bertie said gently. "Perhaps she will suffer a great deal at Riddle's hands or his followers. It is all too likely that she has already lost the child she carried. But she can be healed of her wounds and her trauma in time if she lives."

"If." Amelia wasn't so certain of Bertie's assertion that healing was possible. How did someone heal from losing their child, abduction and potentially torture? Her compassionate soul couldn't help but feel for Mickle.

A knock on the door had Amelia straightening and calling 'enter' half-heartedly.

Her secretary looked in with a frown. "Amelia, Percy Weasley is asking if you have five minutes to discuss the tournament security?"

Bertie got to his feet and waved away Amelia's protest before she even got started. "I have to find where I've put my Wizengamot robes. I'll see you at the session."

Ameila nodded at her secretary. "Send Weasley in."

Percy Weasley walked in with a layer of nerves visible under his show of confidence. He took the seat she offered with an insincere apology for disturbing her. She knew from the office scuttlebutt that he was a good worker but rumour had it that his lips were firmly attached to Crouch's arse and he had none of Arthur's likeability. The news that he had worked the day after the World Cup rather than spend time with his injured family hadn't done him any favours.

"What's this about?" She took the parchment he brandished with a raised eyebrow, put on her monocle and read it with an increasing sense of disbelief. "Which _moron_ decided this was a good idea?"

Percy winced. "I believe Mister Bagman was initially responsible for the idea but all parties were consulted before it was agreed during the final negotiations this Summer."

She was so hexing Bagman the next time she saw him, Amelia considered furiously as she reread the parchment. The Goblet of Fire would be removed from its secure vault in the DOM and displayed in the Ministry atrium before it would be delivered to Hogwarts for the Initiation ceremony which would then begin the twenty-four hours when contestants could enter.

Bugger, bugger, bugger.

"As you know Mister Crouch has been on sick leave since the World Cup. He sent me the parchment as he had some concerns about the security that Mister Bagman has been put in place…" Percy began officiously.

"Namely that Bagman hasn't put _any_ security in place." Amelia commented dryly. Well, at least Barty was on the ball about something despite his Wizard's flu lingering like the smell of rancid fish.

"That would be the problem that Mister Crouch has identified." Percy admitted. "His proposal is included." He pointed at the parchment.

Amelia nodded absently as she reread the section. Barty's suggestions were good; an escort of Aurors at all times while the Goblet was in the Ministry, the Goblet placed in a glass case for the showing to ensure it couldn't be tampered with, and for him to personally take the Goblet to Hogwarts rather than Bagman.

"Leave it with me." Amelia said. She'd have to confer with Rufus and probably the War Council for a wider view. The whole thing seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen in Amelia's book. They were trying to prevent situations where the Goblet could be interfered with and a public display was the exact opposite of what they were trying to achieve.

Percy didn't seem to get the hint. He fidgeted in his chair. "Mister Crouch asked for an immediate response."

"If Barty wants an immediate response he can come back to work and arrange things himself." Amelia said brusquely. "I have a Wizengamot session and four tribunals to prepare for. Inform Barty he'll be informed of the security arrangements once I've had the chance to work them out with the relevant parties. Understood, Mister Weasley?"

Percy nodded quickly.

"You're dismissed." Amelia stated bluntly. She shook her head at the departing figure of the young man and wondered whether she should have a word with Arthur. In her opinion the Head of the Weasley family was finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved and he didn't need one of his sons messing that up by being a priggish arse.

Her secretary gave her a ten minute warning for the beginning of the Wizengamot and Amelia quickly shrugged into her robes and gathered her files. She made it into the chamber with time to spare and spent a few moments exchanging pleasantries with Arthur while inwardly wondering how to bring up the matter of Percy to him. It didn't surprise her to see Sirius enter with Cornelius; it was a show of strength on Sirius's part, Amelia mused, the visible indicator of who was the power behind the Minister. Cornelius didn't view it that way; he positive preened in the reflected power and glory of Lord Black.

Sirius gave her and Arthur a warm smile of acknowledgement as he crossed the floor. He took the stairs to his seat and Amelia watched as not just the Ancient and Noble Houses but all of the Houses who held Wizengamot seats rose as a mark of respect for him, only sitting when he was seated. She almost laughed at Dumbledore's surprised expression as the Chief Warlock called for order and the chamber to be sealed. Clearly the old wizard hadn't surmised that one of the implications of Sirius's and Cornelius's power play against Voldemort in the Wizengamot would be a rise in power and status for the incumbent Lord Black, the regent of the House of Potter.

Amelia shook her head and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long session.

The clerk Dullard got to his feet and cleared his throat as he got to the first item on the agenda and announced Lord Black. The alliance with Zabini wasn't a surprise; Amelia noted Nora, who looked a million galleons in new dress robes purposely designed for the cover of the Daily Prophet, was smugly assured in her response to confirm the alliance. She no doubt considered it a step towards getting Sirius into bed or into marriage whichever came first. Amelia figured Sirius was too focused on Harry and the situation with Voldemort to consider any kind of romantic liaison and that Nora was likely to be very disappointed. The Black détentes with Gibbon, Selwyn and Wilkes raised eyebrows and Amelia kept her eyes pinned to the Minor Houses of the pureblood alliance; she anticipated most would be signed up by the October session.

Dullard moved on; Bunting's proxy was named, Longbottom announced a similar mutual aid and support alliance with Zabini; Livingstone formally announced his Heir…and finally, it was back to Sirius but this time in his role as the regent of the House of Potter.

Sirius rose from his seat and smiled sharply. ""The House of Potter is pleased to announce the addition of the following members to the Potter political alliance; the Ancient and Noble Houses of Cavendish, Greengrass, Goldstein, Rickett, Smith, and including the House of Zabini and the Order Houses of Ample, Belby, Brocklehurst, Bunting, Carter, Davidson, Farley, Higgs, Livingstone, MacNeill, Samson, Toke, and Warren."

Amelia looked around as the rest of the Potter alliance rose, as the new alliance members stood up to be counted, as the Heirs of age and present made their way to the floor.

"Who speaks for these Houses?" Sirius asked.

Daniel Greengrass straightened his shoulders. "I, the Head of the House of Greengrass, speak for these Houses."

"Who speaks for these Heirs?" Sirius asked.

It was twenty-two year old Simon Cavendish who took the step forward as the eldest of the Heirs present. "I, the Heir of the House of Cavendish, speak for the Heirs." His blue eyes seemed calm and his voice assured.

The vows began and once again, the magic stirring in the air disconcerted Amelia. She had assumed Harry's presence and the presence of the totems of his family magic had been the cause the last time. But as the vows progressed to Sirius's vow of acceptance, the air was thick with magic once more.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Regent and son of the House of Potter, Head of the House of Black, accept your oath of allegiance on behalf of Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, Heir of the House of Black, and offer to you the protection and sanctuary of the House of Potter, his wand and his magic in your defence, to lead you with fairness and honour. So have I sworn; so mote it be."

A griffin's cry screamed through the air and there was a rush of wind across the chamber causing more than one member to shriek. Amelia wasn't entirely surprised to see the Potter griffin and the Black snake take form, sitting in the Potter chair as though they were both meant to be there.

An instant later, the rest of the totems of the Ancient and Noble Houses in the alliance coalesced next to the Heads of the Houses.

Sirius seemed unperturbed even if Amelia liked to think she knew him better than to accept his lack of reaction at face value. He continued onwards as if nothing of note was taking place, turning to take the Heir oaths. Amelia glanced at Cavendish and wondered whether the Heirs would also swear fealty. She didn't have to wait long to find out as Cavendish gave a cheeky grin but answered in the usual manner rather than following Neville Longbottom's reply.

Sirius nodded gravely, not visibly disappointed at any rate, and made the vow of acceptance with solemnity. The totems responded again with a fierce cry of approval and disappeared except the griffin which waited to exchange a mutual bow of heads with Sirius before dissipating like a golden mist.

Amelia wasn't surprised as the Wizengamot descended into chaos again. She looked up to her younger brother and Richard gave a shaky nod. Their discussion after the August session echoed in Amelia's head…

"_It was the strangest feeling – just this rush and a stream of power like nothing you've ever felt." Richard said. "And suddenly, Whiskers was just there!"_

_Whiskers was the fond name for the silver cat who was the totem of the Bones family magic. Their ancestor Elijah Bones, had been an animagus – a cat animagus. Whiskers was thought to be a manifestation of Elijah's form. _

"_You didn't call him?" asked Amelia, trying to understand what had happened._

"_I definitely didn't call him! And I know for a fact that Leonard didn't call the Abbott's Golden Retriever." Richard gestured impatiently. "It was Harry! They responded to him! And Amelia…" his eyes met hers with a worry he couldn't keep hidden, "I couldn't have taken Whiskers back. There was a definite sense that he wouldn't have come if I tried."_

_Amelia frowned heavily. That was worrying._

"_It's almost…" Richard murmured before shaking his head and trying to laugh, "well, it's stupid really, but it felt almost like Whiskers was telling me he wasn't mine, ours I mean."_

"_I'm not sure I understand." Amelia said._

_Richard looked at her worriedly. "It was like Whiskers was trying to tell me that the family magic isn't ours but Harry's; it all belongs to him. We can just borrow it because of the blood relationship of those wizards who created the magic in the first place." He sighed heavily and flapped his hand at her. "Ignore me. Maybe it's just…it should have been Edgar taking the vow; maybe that's why Whiskers didn't feel like mine."_

_Amelia placed an arm around her younger brother comfortingly. "Edgar would have been proud of you, Richard; I know I am."_

Dullard called for order loudly yanking Amelia back to the present, but it was the Chief Warlock who finally regained silence enough to acknowledge the additional alliance members formally.

The Potter alliance sat down but Sirius remained standing.

"There is one other piece of business; the House of Potter has agreed that the House of Nott owes it a life debt for Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter, protecting the life of Theodore Sebastian Nott, Heir of the House of Nott, during the events following the Quidditch World Cup." He shifted his weight, his gaze running around the chamber as a rustle of whispers swept over the public tier.

Amelia noted that Benjamin Nott was carefully ignoring the glares from other pureblood Houses.

"While the majority of the Houses involved in the attack on the Potter alliance tent were covered by various oaths between them negating any life debt from being incurred, no such oath exists between the House of Potter and the House of Nott." Sirius stated firmly. "It has therefore been agreed that Theodore Sebastian Nott, Heir of the House of Nott, will begin service to the House of Potter for one year following his graduation from Hogwarts, and until such time, he will be considered within service to the House of Potter and under its protection."

The whispers became a raucous babble as people began commenting excitedly to their neighbours; Nott had just effectively allied his son to the Light.

Dumbledore called for order. His blue twinkling eyes sought out Nott who rose to his feet. "You can confirm this, Benjamin?"

"I can," Benjamin said evenly, "the Heir of Nott is now in service to the House of Potter to satisfy our honour in acknowledgement for the life debt incurred between us."

Clever, clever Benjamin, Amelia mused with reluctant admiration. There was no way he could have allied with the House of Potter or Black without fully renouncing his position with Voldemort but this was better, allowing him to continue to profess his service to Riddle while his son remained protected.

"The service is so acknowledged by this Wizengamot." Dumbledore said cheerfully in direct contrast to the grumpy faces on the likes of Wilkes and Selwyn.

Sirius nodded sharply and sat down.

The legislative session moved forward briskly. The allocation of the new budget was discussed again and amendments approved. Amelia breathed a sigh of relief as her request for additional aurors was rubber stamped. She had the headache of recruitment and training to go but the extra bodies was a good thing. It seemed like no time at all before the Muggle Affairs report was being presented by Arthur.

The red-headed patriarch of the Weasley House stood up and Amelia sensed a new confidence about him. Being attacked at the World Cup had roused his inner Gryffindor, she realised.

"You've all seen the report so I will not repeat it verbatim," Arthur began, "rather I will focus on the main findings." He cast a look around the chamber. "Finding One: the muggles' technology is well advanced from our records. Three technologies in particular are a threat to us. The first is this…" he waved his wand and a projected image filled the floor of the chamber.

A small box with a lens appeared.

"Camera technology is something we share with the muggles but theirs has taken a different route to our own." Arthur said. "This camera records events constantly allowing them to be replayed in actual time at a later date. Many of these cameras are affixed to muggle streets especially in areas such as shopping precincts, for example. Imagine if you will that a wizard performs magic on a muggle in a muggle street at night. A team of our Aurors appear out of nowhere to deal with the situation, obliviate the muggle but do not see or understand the threat of the hidden camera and leave it. Unfortunately, the entire thing is caught on camera and replayed, so breaking the Statute of Secrecy."

Whispers filled the chamber.

"Here is our second threat."

It was a box with a thin board attached that had blocks with the alphabet written on them like an old muggle typewriter. Amelia frowned as she recalled the device from Arthur's report.

"This is a computer. It is linked via muggle communication technology to all other computers with a simple command." Arthur continued. "Simultaneous communication with something they call the World Wide Web. Pictures may be uploaded and viewed all across the world. Imagine that a picture of the night I have just described is uploaded onto this device and shared? Not only would our world be revealed here in Britain but all across the globe. The muggles believe this technology will only increase in popularity and improve."

The projection changed to one of a long pointed device.

"This is a missile. It carries with it an explosive bomb known as a nuclear weapon." Arthur explained solemnly. "It can be fired from land in one country, or from a muggle flying machine, targeting another country with specific coordinates. On exploding, it will destroy all life in the impact zone." He straightened. "The muggles have already used this on themselves during their last World War. They killed over a hundred thousand of their own kind."

There was a stunned and appalled silence.

"We have no defence against this weapon or against many of the other weapons they have developed or the other technologies that I have shared with you." Arthur said. "That must change. We must protect the Statute of Secrecy and find a way to defend ourselves against the muggle technology." He dismissed the projection. "To that end, the Muggle Affairs Committee is proposing a new Department of Muggle Affairs. It will have three main objectives: firstly, to establish better relations with the muggle government to ensure their scientific and technological knowledge is shared; that they work with us in protecting our secret. Secondly, a Muggle Research Department will be set-up jointly with the Department of Mysteries to document muggle technology and find ways to counter it. And thirdly, a Muggle Law Enforcement Task Force is to be set-up in conjunction with the DMLE to focus on dealing with all aspects of muggle and wizard policing issues including the misuse of muggle artefacts. The budget projections for the next year are in your reports including start-up costs. I seek permission today to progress in the set-up of the Department."

Cornelius sprang to his feet. "The proposal has the support of the Ministry."

Bertie rose from his chair. "And the Department of Mysteries."

Amelia got up. "And the DMLE."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Thank you. Shall we open the floor to opinions before we take a vote?"

Sirius immediately held up his wand and was instantly recognised.

"No matter what the detail of our political agendas may be, one thing is consistent across this entire chamber; our want and need to protect our children." Sirius began. "Whether we think of muggles as inferior or simply different, we cannot deny that they have advanced in technology and we have failed to keep pace with them. They pose a threat to the secret of our world, and if they discover us in the worst possible way, they have the ability to destroy us totally. We need a closer relationship with the muggles if we're ever to catch up and understand their science and how we can counter it with our magic; we need a closer relationship with them to ensure the safety our world, our children. We need this new Department."

He paused to send another gaze sweeping around the chamber.

Amelia's lips twitched as she watched him wordlessly captivate every single person there.

Sirius sat down.

"Any further contributions to the debate?" Dumbledore asked.

Nobody signalled to say anything. The lack of debate was a thunderous acknowledgement of Sirius's political and personal power that he had silenced the harshest critic before they'd had the chance to speak; that every corner of the political spectrum bowed to his argument.

Dumbledore's thin white eyebrows rose in surprise. "Then we shall vote."

The Department was soon officially given the seal of approval.

Cornelius rose. "Thank you all. I appoint Arthur Weasley as the Head of the new Department of Muggle Affairs and…"

"Objection!"

Simon Wenlock stood up. He was a known member of the pureblood alliance but his father had fled to the Continent rather than be Marked by Voldemort. He was not tagged as a Death Eater. Amelia wondered if he could be the elusive suspect that was tormenting Harry.

Wenlock's dark eyes scoured the chamber and settled derisively on Arthur. "We are all agreed that this new Department is of vital importance to our security. Are we prepared to risk that by giving its leadership to a wizard who is known for his love of muggles?"

The chamber erupted.

Most of the Houses on the Light side were up on its feet yelling at Wenlock, others in the pureblood alliance followed Wenlock into an exchange of insults…Amelia noted Malfoy was carefully taking note of who was allowing their allegiances to be revealed in such a foolhardy move…

Sirius remained seated and unspoken; he was observing the drama with interest but not taking part in it. He really had grown up, Amelia thought. The stories of his time as a Hit Wizard often spoke of someone hot-headed and reckless.

Eventually, Dumbledore had to create a small bang to regain order.

"Please!" Dumbledore said forcefully. "We are all adults here! I should not have to step in as though I was standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and faced with unruly children."

The sharp words were a mark of how annoyed Dumbledore was; it took a lot to irritate him.

Cornelius stood up. "With the permission of the Chief Warlock, I believe I have the right of reply to Lord Wenlock's objection?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Cornelius threw Wenlock a disgusted look. "It is the Minister's prerogative to assign the Heads of Department. Arthur Weasley is one of the most honourable men it has been my pleasure to work with. He has led the Committee which produced the recommendation for the Department and has the most knowledge of the issues and concerns. He has also begun to build relationships with our muggle counterparts and is well liked by them. He has remained steadfast despite being the target of hatred and violence. No-one should question his integrity!"

"You may trust him but I do not!" Wenlock argued back. "His insistence on loving muggles will doom us! If you show such poor judgement in your appointments, perhaps it is time the Wizengamot should choose the Heads of Department!"

Griselda Marchbanks stormed to her feet again. "Pish and tosh nonsense! Lord Wenlock, you are a moron of the highest order!"

Dullard sprang up. "Lady Marchbanks!"

"I could declare a duel for your insult!" Wenlock snarled across the expanse of the chamber.

"And I could declare one for your insult to my honour!" Arthur's quiet assertion arrested the rising chatter.

Wenlock stared at Arthur along with most of the rest of the Wizengamot.

Arthur glared right back at him, his shoulders straight, his chin up and a glint in his suddenly steely blue eyes that would have had his family running for cover. He rarely lost his temper but when he did…

"Do not mistake the fact that the seat I hold in this body is Ministerial to mean that I do not know the traditions associated with my Ancient and Noble House, Wenlock!" Arthur stated forcefully. "You're right in that I do like muggles! I have a lot of respect for their intelligence and creativity. Rightly so given what we have uncovered! And you're right that I would hope one day we could live in a world where we don't have to hide and we could live peacefully together." He held up a hand as Wenlock went to interrupt.

Amelia looked on in pleasure as Arthur continued.

"But that day is not today! That day may not happen in my lifetime! Right now, our concern is to build a foundation of trust and cooperation so that we may be safe and secure! So that our children may be safe and secure!" He looked in disgust at Wenlock. "I have seven children! How dare you insinuate that I would ever place their safety and security at risk! Frankly, I do have half a mind to call you out for the insult anyway!"

Sirius cleared his throat and spoke before Wenlock replied. "Perhaps an apology, Lord Wenlock? We all understand how emotions can run high and I'm certain in hindsight you didn't mean to insult Mister Weasley. After all, as the Potter Regent I would be honour bound to stand as Arthur's second in a duel under our alliance of friendship, and I so did hope to keep these robes clean of blood." He smiled sharply across the chamber at a furious but rapidly paling Wenlock.

Oh, Amelia thought with amusement, that threat was very well done.

The rest of the chamber looked expectantly at Wenlock.

Wenlock bowed his head quickly. "My apologies, Mister Weasley."

Arthur nodded stiffly.

"And we are agreed that Cornelius may continue to assign who he wishes?" Sirius said smoothly. "After all, I'm fairly certain that all of us would like this body to remain firmly focused on our legislative and judicial duties rather than eroding Ministerial authority in these matters."

"I know that's my view." Nott spoke up in agreement, sending Wenlock a disgusted look, possibly for the brashness of his attempt to depose Weasley rather than the attempt itself.

Wenlock cleared his throat. "I remove my objection entirely." He sat down with the air of a man who was trying not to look like he was in full retreat and failing.

"As I was saying," Cornelius said brightly, "I appoint Arthur Weasley as the Head of the new Department of Muggle Affairs and leave it in his capable hands to establish the Department and staff it appropriately."

It seemed like everyone in the chamber took a deep breath of relief.

"The legislative portion of the session is thus concluded." Dullard said. "We move onto judicial matters. The only item on the agenda is the formal permission of the Wizengamot for the tribunals that are provisionally scheduled for tomorrow. Director Bones?"

"Thank you." Amelia rose to speak. "As you are all aware, on the night of the Quidditch World Cup, Aurors and Hit Wizards apprehended four men dressed in dark robes and white masks; two were torturing muggles; two were torturing a muggleborn family. While there is no evidence linking these attacks with the fire that was set at the stadium, nor the attack on Lord Potter or the Weasley family, to ensure a fair trial, many of those of you present will have to recuse yourselves. With that in mind, we propose instead to establish a tribunal; the Chief Warlock will sit as the principal judge, Mister Baron has been nominated to the second seat, with Lord Greengrass nominated to the final place. I seek formal ratification of the Wizengamot for the tribunal so we can proceed with the trials forthwith."

Tiberius Ogden held up his wand. "I have no issues with the formation of the tribunal, its powers and even those nominated to sit but I do worry about the lack of transparency as the proposal insists that the tribunals be held in Courtroom Ten, the public barred, and without the members of the Wizengamot present. I would like to propose an amendment for the Wizengamot to elect a witness and propose Lord Black be that witness."

Amelia saw the gleam in the old wizard's eye and somehow wasn't surprised when the motion was seconded by Norman Wilkes.

"Nobody can argue that Lord Black does not believe in justice." Wilkes barked before he sat down.

"Is Lord Black agreeable to standing witness?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again as he glanced over to Sirius.

Sirius got up. "I will be happy to stand witness."

The motion carried and passed; and the Wizengamot session ended with the tribunals granted the legal authority they needed.

Amelia smiled in satisfaction. It was time to deal with the Death Eaters.


	42. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 4

Sirius didn't miss the furious look on Wenlock's face as the wizard immediately left the Wizengamot as soon as the doors opened. Sirius stayed in his seat. There would be a three ring circus in the atrium as Cornelius had lined up a press conference to announce the new Muggle Affairs Department with Arthur, and Sirius was quite content to miss it. He'd even convinced Cornelius that his presence there would be distracting, coaxing the Minister into acceptance by pointing out the publicity should belong to him and Arthur.

Richard Bones leaned over from his chair, closing the distance between them. "Wenlock is going to be a problem."

"He is." Sirius agreed, casually erecting a privacy bubble. "What do you know of him?"

"Wenlock's kept himself pretty isolated." Richard commented. "His father went abroad in the early Seventies. Simon was educated in Durmstrang and did a Mastery in Potions. When his father died in 'eighty-five, Simon returned with his family to England. He has two sons and a daughter – all at Durmstrang. Politically, he has aid and support alliances with the Ancient and Noble Houses of Adams, Flint, Nott, Selwyn, Wilkes and Gibbon – but that's all."

Sirius turned that over in his head. All of the Houses named were known pureblood alliance supporters. All of them had alliances with Malfoy although Adams and Flint weren't part of Malfoy's inner circle. If Wenlock decided to build an opposition…

"He has nothing with the Minor Houses?" He checked.

"Nothing." Richard confirmed. "Up until now he's always acted like they're beneath him. He doesn't socialise with them; doesn't court them." He paused. "His agenda is very…" he sighed, "he hates anything that isn't a pureblood wizard with a title who thinks the same as him. It's not just the Minor Houses that he hasn't courted, he's ignored the neutral Ancient and Noble Houses too."

"So if he wants to build an opposition, he has a lot of work to do." Sirius thought out loud with satisfaction. He could get Malfoy doing some pre-emptive negotiations with the Minor Houses that followed the pureblood alliance and he'd talk with the neutral bloc; they wanted the Minor neutral houses in the alliance anyway.

"Do you really think he'll attempt to build an opposition?" Richard asked seriously.

"Grandfather used to say that nature abhors a vacuum; she fills it immediately with whatever rubbish she can find." Sirius said dryly. "The fact is that we've disturbed the natural order here in the Wizengamot. Wenlock was probably content to sit on the side-lines while Lucius held a strong position with the rest of the pureblood Houses but now…"

"I see what you mean." Richard sighed.

"Even if he does set up an opposition, we should be able to ensure it remains a minority." Sirius commented. "Something for us to discuss at the next alliance meeting."

Richard fidgeted, hesitated, and finally committed himself to asking whatever was on his mind. "Something else for us to discuss is whatever is going on with the family magic."

He thanked Merlin he'd had plenty of practice at keeping a straight face during all his years of pranking.

"Oh?"

"The griffin and the snake showing up in the Potter seat as though they're substituting for Harry? All of our family magic responding to the call of the House of Potter?" Richard said dryly. "Need I go on?"

Sirius shook his head; his heart was pounding in fear that they _knew_, that everyone knew about Harry's affinity with family magic.

"I realise there are secrets," Richard said hesitantly, "but the Ancient and Noble Houses of the alliance deserve an explanation for why our family magic is suddenly responding to someone else." He gestured and looked away to watch the crowds slipping out of the doors. "I thought it was me you know the last time. The magic took a long time to accept me when I did the ritual; I thought it might be because I was never supposed to sit in this chair; never thought it would be me. Merlin knows Edgar was twice as powerful as I am and Amelia could best him in a duel easily. It wasn't until I spoke with Leonard and Augusta that I realised they'd felt the same; like Harry had more of a right to the magic than any of us; that it wants Harry more than any of us." He turned and his honest brown gaze met Sirius's guarded grey eyes. "We're allies, Sirius. _Trust us_."

Sirius nodded slowly; his heartbeat slowing as Richard's sincerity sank into him. Richard was right. They needed to trust their allies otherwise they wouldn't be allies for very long. "We'll arrange something."

Richard nodded. "It's probably safe to make a move now."

He was right; there were very few left in the chamber, the press conference was probably over, and Sirius would be able sneak out around the crowds flowing through the atrium.

They stood and Sirius dispelled the privacy bubble with a thoughtless show of the small amount of wandless magic he could do.

"By the way, Susan wrote to us about the duel Harry won against Amelia!" Richard said cheerfully.

"Amelia underestimated Harry." Sirius said with a smile as he remembered the duel. "She won't make the same mistake again but he'll be ready for it."

"He could easily be a duelling champion," Richard commented as they made their way out of the chamber, "is he planning to enter any tournaments?"

"He's more focused on Quidditch," Sirius replied, "takes after James that way. He doesn't really like duelling for all that he's good at it."

"Amelia loved duelling." Richard commented. "It's just as well she was his opponent and not me. I would have lasted a minute if he managed to defeat her as easily as Susan made out."

"Maybe you underestimate yourself, Richard," Sirius said seriously, "whether you ever thought you'd be the Head of House or not, the ring wouldn't have accepted you if it didn't find you worthy." He brought them to a gentle halt in the middle of the corridor. "I never expected to sit in my seat either."

Richard gave a grateful nod and they started walking again.

Sirius's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead coming down the corridor towards him and Richard patted his shoulder realising he was about to be shanghaied.

"I look forward to our next meeting."

"Thanks, Richard." Sirius said absently as they drew level with Bill. Richard nodded an acknowledgement to the Weasley Heir and continued walking while Sirius stopped to talk with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked concerned. "I thought you were still confined to bed rest?" And he really didn't see how Bill could have sneaked out of the Burrow where he'd been recuperating under Molly's watchful eyes.

Bill winced and waved off Sirius's imminent remonstration. "I had an appointment at St Mungo's."

Sirius backed down but he noticed the faint sheen of sweat on Bill's brow and the pale sickly complexion beneath his freckles; Bill was anything but fine.

"Besides," Bill said, "they say everything's on track. I should be back at work next Monday. I just popped down to tell Caro." He grimaced. "You know they've put Lawrence on sick leave?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "he's refused to take any more of the potion Snape created for him." Since the third member of the treasure team had purposefully put on a cursed ring to activate the Resurrection Stone to see his dead daughter, Sirius wasn't surprised; he fully believed that the dead held more attraction to Lawrence than the living. If it wasn't for Harry and Remus, Sirius has a horrible feeling he could relate more than what was considered nominally healthy.

"They think he won't see Yule." Bill continued sadly before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Sorry, I think the recent brush with death myself has gotten me maudlin."

"I think you've earned the right to be a little maudlin." Sirius said gratefully. "Come on; let's go find your Dad."

"How'd it go?" Bill asked eagerly. "I tried to make it over from the hospital in time to see him but they'd closed the doors by the time I arrived."

Sirius happily informed him of the Wizengamot session as they made their way to Arthur's office but waited until they were actually in the office and private before explaining about Wenlock and the potential duel of honour that was narrowly avoided.

Bill blinked in shock as he sank into the visitor chair with visible relief. "My Dad almost called out Lord Wenlock?"

"I swear," Sirius said holding up a hand as he perched on the desk, "if the moron had said one more thing, I think your Dad would have done it."

The door opened and Arthur walked in, pausing as he realised he had guests before breaking out into a wide if worried smile at the sight of his son.

"Bill, what are doing here?" Arthur asked, pulling his eldest in for a quick hug. "Does your mother know…"

"I had a check-up with the healers," Bill forestalled the question, putting his hand up, "and everything's fine. I'll go back to work on Monday."

"Hmmm," Arthur made a considering sound and peered at his son as if to verify that the healers had the right of it, "I shouldn't think they said to do anything strenuous though. You still look a little peaky."

Bill squirmed under his father's intent regard. "Well, they did say to take it easy…"

Which probably meant they'd told Bill to sit behind a desk for a week at least, Sirius thought with amusement.

"So you'll take it easy." Sirius instructed. And his work was done; one Bill delivered to Arthur intact. He slid off the desk.

Arthur smiled at him as though anticipating his exit. "I haven't had a chance to thank you yet for your support with Wenlock. Thank you; it was appreciated."

"I was actually hoping he'd say something stupider," Sirius admitted with a smirk, "dealing with him in a duel would be quicker than having to do the political dance that's about to start."

"I know what you mean," Arthur said but he was smiling, "but I can wait. And those are nice robes; you should keep them blood free."

It was an acknowledgement that Sirius would have been the one duelling not Arthur. Sirius thought, not for the first time, that Arthur was a good man. "Sometimes my reputation as a mass murderer comes in handy." He joked.

"Wenlock was certainly quick to apologise." Arthur's face took on a note of smug satisfaction.

"Well, I should get back before Dobby sends out a search party." Sirius said, keeping his voice upbeat.

Arthur's eyes narrowed on him anyway. "You'll come home with us for dinner first. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

There was an implicit order in the offer; Sirius didn't kid himself. His heart ached a little to realise that the look Arthur was levelling at Sirius wasn't too far off the way Arthur had looked at Bill earlier; as though Sirius was a son and Arthur was a concerned father.

Only Charlus had ever looked at him like that before.

"I'd give in before he floo calls Mum to argue about it until you give in anyway." Bill said cheerfully, breaking the moment.

Sirius shot him a grateful look and nodded at Arthur. "I would appreciate dinner; thank you."

Within moments they were back at the Burrow. Molly didn't bat an eyelid at Sirius's presence only checked with Arthur if they knew if Percy was coming home (and Arthur murmured something about Percy working late). She ushered Sirius into a seat at the table, handed a decent bottle of wine to Arthur to open and asked after Harry and Remus.

Sirius spent most of the very delicious meal of pork chops, mashed potatoes with roast vegetables and a divine cider sauce, talking about the kids and the duelling lesson with Amelia. He wasn't immune to the fact that Molly soaked up every word and while Arthur was less obvious it was clear that he missed his children. He thought absently on a wave of parental empathy that he should create a set of communication mirrors for the Weasleys before his inner Marauder pointed out the Weasley children might not be so appreciative of their mother calling every night to check up on them.

Pudding was a warm apple upside down cake with thick double cream and Sirius managed to eat some of it before his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten quite so much in the last week and that it was very full. He somehow managed to eat the remainder and patted his stomach comfortingly, silently promising it a stomach soother when they got home.

Bill pushed his pudding away half-finished. "I think I'm going to head up and have an early night." He admitted, chagrined.

"Is Alicia not coming over tonight?" asked Molly, whose innocent expression was so falsely innocent that Sirius had to hide his face in his wine goblet so she didn't see his appalled smirk.

"Not tonight." Bill said with a flicker of annoyance in his voice at his mother's probing. He pushed away from the table. "Good to see you, Sirius. Give Harry my best."

"I will." Sirius promised. Harry would be pleased to hear Bill was almost back on his feet. He had a sneaky feeling his son felt guilty for Bill's injury and long convalescence despite the fact that the only person to blame was the one who had attacked them.

They all watched as Bill headed up the stairs, matching concerned expressions and relief that for all Bill was recovering slowly, he _was_ recovering which was the important thing.

Molly bustled around the table, clearing plates and eschewing help. Sirius felt warm and comfortable and loathe to move despite the feeling he should.

"You know we really should continue our weekly dinners." Arthur commented mildly, and Sirius wondered what the older wizard had seen on his face to make the offer. "We did say at the start of the Summer that we'd work on an alliance of friendship ourselves beyond that which binds our children."

"We should." Sirius replied, touched despite the lurking want to refuse on the grounds that he didn't need any kind of pity.

Arthur suddenly smiled with all of the mischief that typified his twins. "Can you imagine the look on Wenlock's face if we announced an alliance of friendship between the House of Black and the House of Weasley?"

The two of them burst out laughing.

"Really." Molly tsked at them. "I don't know what you were thinking, Arthur, almost calling someone out."

Arthur hummed.

"Although the invitation for a weekly dinner stands, Sirius," Molly said, sitting back down with a cup of tea, "we'd be pleased to have you." And she did look genuinely pleased.

"Thank you," Sirius said, marvelling at the change from the start of the Summer.

"I'm afraid it's purely selfish," Molly said suddenly with a rather sheepish smile, "you'll be seeing the children every week and well…"

It actually made Sirius feel better knowing that she wasn't being completely selfless. He said so.

Molly nodded in understanding. "We do understand, you know." Her smile went motherly. "It's hard seeing them away to school." She sighed quietly, wrapping her hands around her mug. "I almost kept Ginny home her first year to avoid having an empty home." She grimaced. "After…I really wished I had."

Arthur's hand slid across the table and Molly took it, their fingers intertwining in silent support that made Sirius think about James and Lily and go slightly wistful for the lack of his own love life.

"How's the mind healing going?" asked Sirius instead.

It was Arthur who answered with a disappointed shake to his head. "We took her to the first one and she was very…" he sighed, "Healer Allen said she needed to want to come if progress was going to be made."

Sirius made a sympathetic noise. He remembered having a similar conversation with Healer Fay over Harry's treatment, specifically the discussion where she'd told him Harry would need to want to recognise the Dursleys' treatment of him as unacceptable before he could begin to heal. Frustration hadn't even begun to cover how he felt.

"So no more mind healing until she asks?" summarised Sirius.

Molly nodded. "Maybe it'll be fine. She seems to have made some new friends this year even if they are a little boy obsessed for my liking."

And he so wasn't going to be the one to tell Molly Harry's theory that Lydia and Jessica had befriended Ginny to get to the Boy Who Lived.

Sirius made a non-committal noise and smoothed a hand down the front of his robes. "Well, I should make a move. Thank you so much for your hospitality, Arthur and Molly."

"Same day next week?" asked Arthur pointedly.

Sirius nodded and got to his feet. The goodbyes were a whirl and Sirius ended up back in The School House with a portion of pudding in a Tupperware box before he knew it.

Dobby sniffed at him, plucked the box out of his hands before he could explain and gave him a stomach soother. He was ushered into his night time routine as though he was a recalcitrant child and Dobby a harried nanny.

He called Harry in self-defence. Their chat soothed him more than the potion and he fell asleep with Harry's discussion about his first fifth year Runes class drifting through his head.

The next morning, after a breakfast that would go easy on his stomach – a surprisingly light oatmeal with wonderfully syrupy strawberries – and a worrying message from Amelia about needing to talk with him about a missing pregnant woman (because it might mean Voldemort was definitely set on the ritual), Sirius set off to the tribunals.

Courtroom Ten was quite imposing but then it was meant to be; it was a courtroom. There was a chair for the accused; stands for the prosecution and the defence, and tiers of seating that would normally be filled by the Wizengamot.

Sirius was the first one there; he looked around the empty room and shrugged. He slid into the Black seat and opened the Daily Prophet. The headline story was the new Department of Muggle Affairs. There was a good picture of Cornelius and Arthur standing side by side on the podium shaking hands and looking suitably serious. His eyebrows rose as he read the article. Rita's words ended up mostly positive towards having the new Department and the direction of Ministerial policy but rather lukewarm about the appointment of Arthur; Wenlock's challenge had been included as a side story.

Another problem to solve, mused Sirius. The publicity over the Summer had been very positive for himself and Harry but he was all too aware that journalists – and Rita in particular – would be circling for blood in the water. It wasn't quite so much fun putting someone on a pedestal if they didn't fall from it, or someone didn't pull them down.

He watched as the prosecution arrived; Amelia with an old female Auror with steel blue hair who looked like a contemporary of Moody's. Rufus hovered in the background. Cornelius wandered in and started talking with Amelia; probably a last minute plea to be the one to prosecute but Amelia was shaking her head and looking determined.

The defence advocates started to arrive. Rowle's was first; Hermon Gelding, a solicitor with dark slicked back hair and a bulbous nose that looked purple from Sirius's vantage point. Jugson's and MacNair's came together; Giles Dotts and Clemence Collingworth of Dotts and Collingworth. They were a small firm but represented many of the pureblood Minor Houses. Both were brown haired and indistinguishable. Travers's advocate arrived last; Barry Bootle. He was polished in his appearance; perfect blond hair, classically handsome features, good physique adorned in quality robes. He'd been one of Regulus's friends.

Sirius's hand clenched on the newspaper and he carefully smoothed it flat again. Regulus had come to his senses and done the right thing in the end even if there had been a moment where he had tried to kill Sirius with Barry Bootle standing right beside him, both of them trying to earn their Death Eater stripes. One day, Sirius would take Kreacher and go back to where Regulus had found the locket and find his body. He would bury his brother.

He shivered, suddenly cold.

And the world started to blur at the edges as his mind slipped into a memory…

_James, dead on the floor…_

_Lily, dead in front of the crib…_

_Harry crying and bloody…_

_Hagrid holding Harry and telling Sirius he had his orders…_

_Peter defiant and yelling something…_

_The blast and shock shuddering through him…_

"I said get those Dementors out of here now!" Amelia's voice cut through the fog and Sirius came back to himself abruptly.

He was curled up, hands over his head; rocking. He stopped and took a deep breath. He shivered violently.

"Sirius!" Amelia was suddenly beside him. She held something out and he took it automatically, recognising the scent of chocolate.

He stuffed it into his mouth.

"They're gone." Amelia said as though Sirius regaining his senses hadn't already told him that.

"I'm so sorry!" Cornelius was wringing his hands together. "I arranged…I thought it was best to have extra security and I didn't think…"

"That's right," Amelia snarled at him before she caught herself, "but we will talk about this later, Minister." Her eyes went pointedly to the gawping defence advocates.

Cornelius nodded unhappily. "Sirius…"

"I'm fine, Cornelius." Sirius said briskly. "I just wasn't prepared for them." He attempted a smile. "A cup of hot chocolate wouldn't go amiss though."

Cornelius's assistant took off immediately to go get it.

"My sincere apologies, Sirius." Cornelius said again.

Amelia handed Sirius another chunk of chocolate and he put it in his mouth, letting the sweetness melt on his tongue. He swallowed and motioned back at her table.

"You should get back to what you were doing," Sirius said firmly, "I'm fine." He wasn't – too cold and the ache in his limbs went all the way to the bone – but he wasn't going to give Bootle any more ammunition. He was already betting that the fact that he'd had a bad reaction to the Dementors would make the Prophet's headlines the next day.

Amelia's eyes were filled with nothing but understanding though. She handed him the rest of her chocolate and went back to work, Cornelius following after Sirius had reassured him again that it was fine.

Five minutes later, Cornelius's bright-eyed assistant, (Marty? Sirius struggled to remember the name), brought him the hot chocolate and Sirius held it close, inhaling the warmth and scent as he staved off the urge to turn into Padfoot. The arrival of the judges – Albus, Gideon and Daniel helped.

Albus hurried over. "My dear boy, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sirius lied, uncomfortable more with the knowledge that his reaction had already made the gossip tree within the Ministry (he was so going to kill Monty on his way out), "just could have done without the trip back down memory lane." He pressed his lips together. "Ignore me, Albus, I'll be fine. Just get this done."

"Drink your chocolate, Sirius." Albus said gently, before he moved away.

Almost unwillingly, Sirius followed the instruction. The hot chocolate was still hot; Murphy had obviously got him a charmed mug when he'd gotten it for him and told the rest of the building about Sirius's unfortunate reaction to Dementors.

Seeing Albus reminded Sirius that at some point he needed to talk with his former Headmaster about the Elder wand. The Hallows had to be the 'power' mentioned because Sirius was never going to believe that Harry needed to sacrifice his own life to get rid of Voldemort. Didn't the line 'neither can live while the other survives' suggest that the survivor would live once it was all over?

He slurped down the rest of the chocolate and watched as the mug automatically refilled. OK, Sirius thought bemused, perhaps he'd hold off on killing Murray.

Everything suddenly came to order; the Courtroom door banged shut. A rather cowed Cornelius took a seat by Amelia. The scribe, a young harried looking administrator with bright yellow hair that had to have come from a potion, slipped into position and Albus asked if everyone was ready.

Amelia stood, wonderfully authoritative in her formal robes. "The prosecution is ready."

"And the defence for our four defendants?" Albus's gaze strayed to the four advocates.

There was a chorus of confirmations.

Then, Bootle stepped forward. "I would like to make an objection on the record about the presence of Lord Black."

Sirius wasn't surprised.

Albus blinked. "He is here to observe and bear witness that justice is done as directed by the ruling of the Wizengamot."

"Unfortunately the LeStranges can no longer bear witness to what Lord Black feels is justice." Bootle said snidely.

Amelia was the one to get to her feet in response. "Objection! Mister Bootle is so far out of line he's in a different country. Lord Black's family business is just that; _family_ business." She stared down Bootle across the courtroom. "Chief Warlock, as you are aware the Wizengamot made Lord Black's inclusion mandatory for this tribunal to go ahead. Lord Black is here to bear witness nothing more. There are no grounds to object to his presence unless he attempts to interfere in judicial process."

"I agree." Albus said firmly. "Let's move on. I believe each defendant will be tried separately?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock." Amelia said politely. "The first defendant is Thorfinn Rowle."

"Bring in the accused." Albus ordered.

Rowle had been a few years behind him in Hogwarts. He vaguely remembered a skinny looking blond haired kid who looked half-scared of his shadow and who couldn't aim a curse if it killed him. How old had he been when he joined the Death Eaters, mused Sirius; fifteen, sixteen?

Rowle was escorted to the accused's chair where he crumpled like a wet tissue, sobbing his heart out as he confirmed he was Rowle and his current address.

Amelia began. "Thorfinn Rowle, you are accused of being part of a terrorist organisation known as the Death Eaters also known as the Knights of Walpurgis, and of conspiring to commit a terrorist act on the twenty-fifth of August of this year. You would also have been charged with committing a terrorist act and committing violent spells with intent to harm except for the fact that you were found under an Imperius curse on the night in question." She stopped and raised her head. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Rowle sobbed, "guilty."

Sirius had the urge to tell him to buck up and took a swallow of hot chocolate to prevent himself from speaking.

"In your own time, please confirm this signed confession I am entering into evidence." Amelia said, handing over a sheet of parchment to Albus who replicated it and handed a copy each to Gideon and Daniel.

"I joined the Death Eaters when I was fifteen." Rowle admitted with a downcast expression. "I was taken by my father to a group initiation where I received the Dark Lord's Mark."

Which meant that at fifteen Rowle had killed someone.

"I don't really remember that night." Rowle said hesitantly. He cast a look towards his solicitor.

Gelding hauled himself to his feet. "Let it be known to the court that Thorfinn Rowle was previously judged as being a minor and forced to take the Mark following the events of Halloween nineteen eighty-one."

"The court so notes." Albus said formally.

"Recently…" Rowle avoided all their eyes, "the Mark…the Mark has hurt and grown darker. Everyone…everyone thinks he is gaining in strength…the Dark Lord that is. We…we had to do something so he wouldn't be angry!"

"We?" asked Gideon, questioning Rowle as was his right as a judge.

Gelding was on his feet again. "Please note that my client cannot answer that question beyond the other three men that were arrested at the same time without violating an Unbreakable Vow."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and wondered if Rowle was lying. Lucius had never indicated that his alliance was subject to such a vow.

"Very well," Albus said anyway, "let us continue."

"Eventually, five of us volunteered to…to do something at the Quidditch World Cup." Rowle admitted. "We planned to split up; one pair would target the muggles and one would target a muggleborn family. We discussed torture and…and killing them. Dennis would then put up the Dark Mark in the sky to show…"

"The Dennis you refer to is Dennis Travers who was arrested the same night as yourself?" Amelia interjected.

"Yes…" Rowle said. "We paired up together on the night. But he…he was talking and I…I'd never done anything before. I just…I wasn't…I couldn't do it. I don't remember very much until the Auror was suddenly there."

Amelia produced another parchment – the Auror's report – and handed it to Albus. "Please note that Mister Rowle was found at the scene of a crime. His wand had evidence of several dark curses including the Cruciatus. He was, however, under the Imperius curse himself which was broken when Mister Travers was stunned by myself."

"Objection!" Bootle got to his feet. "My client is not here to defend himself from such a charge."

"I was under the impression that was why _you_ had to be present." Amelia pointed out. "For the record, I wasn't aware that I had actually made any kind of charge against your client." She pinned him with a stern gaze. "Yet."

Sirius hid his snort in his mug of chocolate.

"You implied…" Bootle began.

"I merely related a fact: Mister Rowle regained his senses at the point where Mister Travers was stunned." Amelia said dryly.

"And I…"

"Mister Bootle," Gideon interrupted, "your point is made and I think the Chief Warlock, Lord Greengrass and I are capable of understanding that an implication is not a formal charge." His eyes swept to Amelia. "And we are also capable of separating implications from actual evidence. I suggest we move on."

Amelia nodded briskly. "Mister Rowle, you mentioned that you were paired with Mister Travers; who formed the other pair?"

"Arnold Jugson and Walden MacNair." Rowle stuttered out.

"Objection!" Dotts and Collingworth were on their feet.

"Sit down, gentlemen!" Gideon said firmly. "You have no cause to object to an identification and you can challenge in cross-examination."

Amelia looked as pleased as punch as she sat down.

"Mister Gelding, your defence may begin." Albus instructed.

"Mister Rowle," Gelding began gently, "why did you volunteer to take part in demonstrating loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

"My father…" Rowle swallowed hard, "my father failed a mission once back in…back then." His stricken face looked up suddenly. "The Dark Lord killed my mother to teach my father a lesson. When the Mark grew dark, I was…I was scared. I have a wife! And a son! I thought if we…we were to prove ourselves to the Dark Lord…if I could prove my loyalty then perhaps my family…they wouldn't pay for my sin."

Sirius winced. It was hard not to feel sympathetic.

"On the night of the World Cup, Mister Rowle, why did you change your mind?" Gelding said softly.

"The family that Dennis picked out…" Rowle blinked hard against another onslaught of tears, "the boy…the boy is the same age as mine and Dennis wanted…he said we had to kill him. I couldn't…a child! He was just a child!"

"Objection!" Bootle said again.

Gideon stared him down, visibly perplexed. "On what grounds?"

Bootle shifted his weight. "This is hearsay against my client."

"Which we will get to when we get to your client." Daniel pointed out. "As Gideon has already said in much politer terms, we are not idiots. Sit down."

Bootle shot him a furious look but sat.

Gelding cleared his throat. "After the suggestion was made, what did you do?"

"Refused to go through with it." Rowle said clearly. "But then…I don't understand what happened because I was suddenly standing in front of the tent and the boy…" he choked and had to take a breath, "the boy was on the ground in front of me and my wand was pointing at him, and the Aurors were there, yelling at me to drop my wand!"

Gelding nodded and produced a parchment that went to the three judges. "You will see from this independent Healer's report of the night my client was arrested that he was suffering from the after effects of the Imperius curse." He turned back to Rowle. "Do you regret your actions?"

"Yes," Rowle stated baldly, "I regret ever agreeing to take part in it. I should have…I should have stayed out of it."

Gelding tapped the table in front of him. "The defence rests, gentlemen."

Albus thanked him. "Mister Dotts, do you wish to cross-examine on any part to do with your client?"

Dotts leaped to his feet. "Without wishing to strain the vow you took, how can you be sure that those who volunteered on the same day that you did, Mister Rowle, continued to be the same individuals involved with the unfortunate events on the night of the twenty-fifth of August?"

Rowle looked at him confused. "You mean apart from them getting arrested?"

Dotts had walked into that one, Sirius thought amused.

"Exactly." Dotts said brazening it out. "Did you speak to Mister Jugson at all between the meeting where there was an agreement something should take place and the World Cup?"

"No, I only met with Dennis," admitted Rowle who continued to look confused.

"And on the night of the World Cup, did you speak to Mister Jugson then?" Dotts persisted.

"I, um, think so?" Rowle's uncertainty bled from his every pore.

"Why only think so, Mister Rowle, shouldn't you know who you spoke to?" Dotts asked.

"We were all wearing masks." Rowle said defensively.

Dotts grinned in satisfaction. "Thank you, Mister Rowle."

Collingworth asked the same questions and Sirius decided their defence was going to be lousy if they were going for a 'they didn't really do it' tactic when they'd been caught red-handed.

Sirius shifted in his seat as Bootle stood up and declined to question Rowle with a sneer at the quivering wreck in the defendant's chair.

Albus nodded. "Do either of my fellow judges have anything they would like to ask the defendant?"

Gideon and Daniel shook their heads.

"Then as the defendant has pled guilty, my fellow judges and I will deliberate the sentence." Albus raised a powerful privacy bubble which obscured the judges from watching eyes as well as listening ears. It was an impressive bit of magic.

Sirius felt himself being watched and turned with a frown to see Bootle glaring at him. He glared back and was happy to see Bootle drop his gaze.

The deliberation didn't take long. Albus dropped the privacy bubble and turned to Rowle with a compassionate grandfatherly expression.

"Mister Rowle, you have pled guilty and confessed to conspiring to commit a terrorist act and being part of a terrorist organisation. The last war took many lives and we cannot allow this terrorism to take hold again; as a society we cannot tolerate such outright attacks on our government and the peace so many fought so hard to achieve. Yet your defence has offered some mitigation for both charges and you have expressed regret. Keeping this in mind, this tribunal sentences you to ten years imprisonment in Azkaban's minimum security wing." Albus said gravely.

Rowle burst into noisy tears as the Aurors were ordered to take him from the courtroom.

Sirius knew he would have been tempted to sentence Rowle much more harshly but he was satisfied and certainly judicial process had been followed.

The next prisoner was brought in.

Arnold Jugson showed none of the hysterics of Rowle; instead he remained stoically grim-faced through the confirmation of identity.

Amelia's prosecution was swift; she called Wood to testify that he had arrested both Jugson and MacNair at the World Cup, and submitted the forensic tests of both wands and the muggle victims which supported the written statements from Harry and Ron and their accounts of coming across two robed and masked figures torturing muggles.

It was at that point that Dotts got to his feet and objected to the absence of Harry and Ron. Sirius noticed the surreptitious look his way that the solicitor threw him and figured he was expected to leap to his feet and protest loudly at the idea of having Harry testify, voiding the trial with his non-sanctioned interference. So instead he smiled at Dotts and let Amelia eviscerate Dott's argument as spurious as everyone had been notified of the decision not to have them as witnesses and all solicitors had been given the offer to interview the boys before they had left for Hogwarts and declined.

Dotts sat back down defeated.

It was the beginning of the end…Dotts tried to get the conspiracy charge dropped on the basis of lack of evidence but Amelia produced the surveillance photos of Jugson at his meeting with Dennis Travers – the entire reason why the tribunals were sealed because the photos gave away that they were watching the former Death Eaters. The Imperius curse defence was countered by a Ministry Healer who testified.

Sirius watched in satisfaction as Jugson was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to ten years in the maximum security part of Azkaban – where Sirius had formally resided. Jugson didn't say a word as he was led out.

The recess Albus called was welcome since the ever-full mug of hot chocolate had produced a natural consequence that had Sirius finding the nearest bathroom as soon as the doors to the courtroom opened up. He decided to get some fresh air and made his way through the corridors of the Ministry to a little known balcony off on the top level, wrapping around a corner of the building, completely invisible to muggle eyes. He and James had discovered it the second week of their training as Hit Wizards and had used it as an escape to talk occasionally.

Sirius closed the balcony door, and walked around the corner to what he considered his usual spot. He had usually lounged back against the building while James had perched on the metal railing. If he closed his eyes…

He gulped in air and tried to ignore that his shivering wasn't just due to the icy wind that blew across his cheeks and sent his hair flying.

Bloody Dementors, Sirius thought tiredly.

A scuff of the door opening on the other side of the building had Sirius straightening and he squared his shoulders to be polite to whoever was about to disturb him.

"Damn it, Amos! What has gotten into you?"

Leonard Abbott's voice carried around the corner and Sirius shrank back against the building's side, quickly casting a disillusionment charm. He needn't have been worried; neither Leonard nor Amos Diggory walked around to his side of the balcony.

"Are you trying to get arrested?" Leonard continued harshly.

"I just wanted to talk to Walden!" Amos replied heatedly.

"He's about to go to Azkaban!" Leonard stated bluntly. "He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! What in the name of all things magical were you thinking?"

"I've worked with him for years, Leonard! He's sat at my table and talked to my son about Quidditch!" Amos replied. "I just wanted to know why! He's not a bad man; he's always been good at his job."

Sirius understood Amos's bewilderment; hadn't he felt the same with Peter? The need to know why had been a nagging constancy of Sirius's thinking on Peter ever since he'd realised Peter's betrayal.

"And now we know why! He's a murdering bastard!" Leonard snarled.

"We don't know what he's done beyond attacking the muggleborn family." Amos said defensively.

Leonard made a scoffing sound. "You must be kidding me, Amos. You forget I've seen some of the creature executions MacNair has carried out. I saw him put down a sixteen year old wizard without pause."

"A sixteen year old _werewolf_." Amos corrected.

Sirius shuddered, unable to do anything but picture a sixteen year old Remus in the place of the unnamed executed boy.

"I will never agree on your agenda there, Amos." Leonard said firmly.

Amos snorted. "Well, of course not! Not now _Black_ with his pet werewolf has your balls in the palm of his hands!"

"Amos!" Leonard snapped. "We have been friends for too many years to count but you go too far!"

There was a tense silence.

"I apologise, Leonard," Amos said gruffly.

Leonard's sigh was heavy and loud enough to travel to Sirius. "What is going on with you, Amos? You haven't been right since…since you didn't get the Wizengamot seat."

"I was the best candidate, Leonard. The only reason why I didn't get it was because of Black."

"You can't solely blame him for that, Amos." Leonard retorted. "Most of the Houses that voted for someone else prefer Yaxley's view of the world or don't hold your views on werewolves and other magical creatures. They don't like the legislation you and that awful Umbridge woman forced through."

"Werewolves are dangerous…" Amos began heatedly.

"Amos, stop!" Leonard ordered. "Look, what happened with Thaddeus was a tragedy but not all werewolves are as feral as Fenrir Greyback."

Thaddeus? Sirius frowned at the mention of Amos's younger brother. They'd been school contemporaries; Thad had been sorted into Hufflepuff the same year as the Marauders had sorted into Gryffindor. Thad had gotten some job on a creature reserve in the Alps the last Sirius had heard.

"If you're about to mention Lupin; don't." Amos snarled.

Sirius stiffened.

"Amos, I'm only going to say this once; don't set yourself against Sirius." Leonard said firmly. "He's every bit as powerful as his grandfather used to be – maybe even more so. Don't go up against him."

"Thank you for the advice, Leonard," Amos's voice dripped with sarcasm, "now some of us have jobs to do."

The creak and slam of the door echoed around the corner and Sirius heard Leonard swearing under his breath before the door opened and closed again signalling his departure.

Sirius kept himself invisible until he was half-way back to the courtroom. He sneaked back in and sat back down in his chair, nothing absently that the ever-fill mug had disappeared. He sighed. He should have gotten some more chocolate or some tea.

But it was too late because the doors were shutting and Albus was calling everyone to attention as the docket moved onto Walden MacNair.

It was a hopeless repeat of Jugson's trial. All the same arguments bar the one about Harry and Ron, and all the same counter-arguments with the same result at the end of it. But Sirius knew it had to be that way. MacNair's solicitor had to tread the same ground as Jugson's or MacNair could claim a mistrial.

He was ecstatic though when MacNair was sentenced and Albus called for the last prisoner.

The Dennis Travers that walked in didn't quite fit the description of the surly prisoner holding his silence that Amelia had painted but Sirius figured maybe the trial had knocked some reality into Travers's head finally. He was going to Azkaban and probably for a lot longer than his associates since he'd been the ringleader.

Travers sat in the chair and sweat lined his brow.

Yeah, Sirius mused speculatively, Travers was beginning to understand just what was going to happen.

Amelia stood up, her expression the very definition of grim determination. "As the accused has eschewed all attempts to get him to speak since his arrest, I would ask the court to allow the use of veritaserum…"

Bootle was on his feet immediately. "Absolutely not!"

Amelia shot him an annoyed look. "We discussed this yesterday…"

"We did not!" Bootle snapped.

"If this is an attempt to cause a mistrial, Bootle, it isn't funny!" Amelia snapped. "I have the notification document here with your seal on it. What are you playing at?"

Bootle went red. "And I don't know what you're playing at! But I do know you are attempting to falsify evidence. We didn't discuss anything of this kind in our meeting yesterday morning!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Not in the meeting in the morning, no, but we did discuss it in the afternoon before you visited your client."

"I didn't visit my client in the afternoon! I was sick as a dog and throwing up in my flat's bathroom!" Bootle stormed back.

The entire courtroom froze.

If Bootle was telling the truth – if someone had impersonated him…but why? Just to see Travers? And if someone had impersonated Bootle they had to know the truth would come out when they'd signed a document Bootle himself would have no knowledge of signing…

Bootle suddenly turned and stared at Travers before glancing back at Amelia. "I don't know what's going on here but my objection stands; I have received no notification, have sealed no such document and do not agree to my client being given veritaserum."

Albus motioned at Amelia. "May we see the notification document?"

Amelia handed it to him. Albus waved his wand over it several times.

"This seems to be in order. The magical seal is verified as belonging to the office of Bootle, Appleforth and Crackton." Albus briefly looked at Gideon and Daniel. "We will allow the use of veritaserum and record Mister Bootle's objection."

Bootle bristled but the ruling had been made.

Travers cringed in the chair.

The veritaserum vial was presented for authenticity and the Auror moved to give it to Travers. Unsurprisingly, Travers had to be restrained before they could get the three drops into him.

They all waited with bated breath for the few moments that were needed for it to take effect.

Amelia moved into position. "What is your name?"

"No, no, no…" Travers squirmed in his seat, tears streaming down his face in his effort to resist the truth serum. "No…"

"What is your name?" asked Amelia more insistently.

"Col…Colin Basil Summers." The words came stiffly forced out.

Dear Merlin, Sirius thought wildly; it wasn't Travers…the prisoner wasn't Travers!

"What the…!" Bootle was on his feet. "Where is my client?"

"They have him." Colin sobbed, answering automatically.

The three other solicitors looked torn between excitement, curiosity and outrage. The Auror guards looked disturbed; the scribe, bewildered.

Amelia brought her hand up and silenced everyone with a look.

"Why are you impersonating Dennis Travers?" Amelia asked snappily.

"They have my sister!" The man – Colin – sobbed. "I was supposed to go to Azkaban in his place. Please, please; they have my sister and she's pregnant and if I don't do this…they'll kill her! Please!"

Sirius's heart leaped into his throat and his frantic gaze met Amelia's.

Voldemort had freed Dennis Travers, another loyal servant, but Sirius didn't care about that. Another pregnant woman was missing which meant there was no doubt that Voldemort was going ahead with the ritual.

And the time was long past that Sirius needed to tell Harry.


	43. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 5

The golden Potter griffin let the golden Nott jackal bow to it before nodding imperiously. The jackal turned to look at Harry before it dissolved into mist and disappeared completely.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Too many odd things had happened with him and family magic for him to be comfortable with using it anymore. Across Minerva's office, Sirius smiled at him reassuringly and Harry didn't think he was making up the matching relief in Sirius's grey eyes that nothing had happened. Finally, Harry glanced at Theo who nodded at him.

"Guess I'm in truly in service to the House of Potter now." Theo said with enough satisfaction that it was obvious even to Harry who sometimes had problems reading Theo.

"Well, welcome?" Harry said with a small smile.

Theo's father interrupted before Theo could reply. "I know you'll take good care of my son, Lord Potter."

Harry stiffened but nodded sharply. "Of course, Lord Nott." He kept his tone polite.

"Sirius, if I may have a word in private before I leave?" Lord Nott asked, turning away from Harry.

Sirius frowned but accepted, gesturing at Harry. "Can you wait outside the room? I'll be with you in a minute."

"Sure." Harry said. He was eager to be alone with Sirius. He had so much to ask him since Sirius had refused to tell him about the tribunals until they were face to face.

"I'll write to you soon, Theo." Lord Nott placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Be good."

"Of course, Father." Theo said warmly.

Harry led the way out of the room, shutting the door behind Theo once he'd stepped out. Theo hovered and Harry motioned at the nearby stairs.

"You don't have to wait with me."

Theo shrugged and leaned against the wall. "It's Sunday."

It was enough of an explanation. Nothing happened much on Sundays. They were supposed to be homework days. Harry wistfully thought back to the father-son Sundays he'd spent with Sirius during the Summer and felt a pang of disappointment that Sirius would be leaving as soon as they'd talked about the tribunals and caught up.

"Besides if I go back all I have to look forward to is Malfoy sulking about me being in service to the House of Potter and Greengrass debating about whether she should ask you to Hogsmeade next weekend." Theo continued cheerfully.

Harry's eyes snapped to the Slytherin in alarm. "What?"

Theo smirked at him. "You do realise everybody is discussing who you're planning to go with? Are you planning to ask someone?"

"I'm not." Harry replied automatically.

"Great," Theo commented with genuine cheer, "Zabini owes me a galleon."

Harry glared at him, and folded his arms. "I'm going to see Sirius." He paused. "Actually, a bunch of us are going if you want to come along."

Theo blinked at him. "You want me to come along?"

"You're part of my House now, Theo." Harry shrugged. "Ron, Hermione and Neville are all coming along too."

Theo nodded slowly. "Thanks but I have…" he shifted as though he was suddenly uncertain, "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jeremy."

Harry's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before he realised it was kind of rude to act shocked about it and Theo was braced as though he expected something bad. "Jeremy's a nice guy."

Theo's expression smoothed and he nodded again. "He is." He bit his lip. "I would bet money Daphne is going to ask you. Her Dad is keen for her to make a good match and you…you're the one they all want to date."

"I don't…I'm not…" Harry stumbled over his words. "I don't really want a girlfriend right now?" He settled on.

"So… you may want to say that but you might want to think about dating a few of the girls you trust anyway." Theo advised. "Otherwise the others will think there's hope for them."

"Really?" asked Harry worriedly.

Theo looked at him. "You're kind of clueless."

Harry bristled but he couldn't really argue with Theo's comment. "I just…don't get why they're so interested in me."

Theo's eyebrows shot up. "Potter, setting aside the whole Boy Who Lived thing, and I know you don't think like this but you're Head of your House and you're the Heir to another really powerful House. If that wasn't enough, you're a genuinely nice guy, hero to the rescue type." He waved at him. "And you're not a totally bad Seeker either although if anyone in Slytherin ever hears that I said that, I will deny it."

Harry felt the heat in his cheeks and wished the ground would open him up.

"Look, my advice? Just ask Granger and Lovegood, maybe Bones, to go on pretend dates with you so people think you're dating – Greengrass probably would do it too if you asked. I don't think she's interested in _you_ so much as she's interested in keeping her Dad off her back about making an appropriate match." Theo said.

Harry frowned. He disliked the idea but he guessed it might work to deflect attention from his non-dating and complete inexperience. He'd talk to his friends about Theo's idea. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go on pretend dates or maybe they could call them practice dates so Harry wouldn't be totally horrible on a real date?

The door behind Harry suddenly opened.

Sirius poked his head out. He paused seeing Theo but nodded an acknowledgement at him before motioning for Harry to enter the office again.

Harry waved a goodbye at Theo and headed straight into the room. Sirius shut the door, perched on the desk and put up a privacy bubble as Harry made for one of the comfy chairs.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said as Harry got comfortable, "Benjamin wanted to give me a heads up that Wenlock's beginning to organise an opposition, as though I couldn't work that out for myself."

Harry nodded because Sirius had already talked with him about Wenlock and the likely political shift. "So what happened at the tribunal that you couldn't tell me over the mirror?"

Sirius grimaced and changed position to fully look at Harry. "Do you remember just before the World Cup when I told you that there had been a sighting of the rat and Voldemort at Little Hangleton?"

Harry wondered why Sirius was mentioning that as he confirmed he did with a nod.

"While they were there they took the bones of Thomas Riddle…"

"Tom's Dad?" checked Harry surprised.

"Tom's Dad." Sirius repeated. "Bertie and Albus suggested that it pointed at a specific ritual to create a body for Voldemort, one that involves the bones of his father and two other ingredients."

Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. "Why do I think I don't want to know what the other ingredients are?"

"One of them has to be taken from an enemy." Sirius said gravely.

"Me." Harry surmised immediately.

Sirius expelled a harsh breath. "We think so." He sighed. "The ritual is very long and very involved. But the final part requires something from an enemy who has been in fear of his life and tested for the majority of the nine months prior to the eve of the Summer solstice which is when the end of the ritual has to take place."

Harry felt his heart beating faster. "Is that why with the death threats and the…the kidnapping attempt…?"

Sirius nodded. "We think that it was a pre-emptive attempt and that entering you into the Tri-Wizard Tournament is likely to be the actual goal. The tournament holds all the right conditions to prepare you for the ritual without them doing anything else."

Harry wet his lips. "So everyone's working out a way to make sure I don't get entered?"

"It's one of the reasons why there's going to be a lot of security around the artefact, the Goblet of Fire, which is used to determine the Champions for each school competing." Sirius agreed.

But security wasn't a guarantee of success, Harry thought worriedly.

"Albus assures me that it won't happen; that Hogwarts is safe especially with all the security that Moody's put in place." Sirius sighed wearily. "But, well, we all know how safe you've been here at Hogwarts in the last few years."

Harry bit his lip at Sirius's scathing tone, knowing it wasn't really directed at him but feeling guilty anyway. But then another thought intruded and he frowned. "Wait, you said Peter and Voldemort picked up the bones when they went to Little Hangleton?"

Which meant that Sirius had known about the ritual and everything and not told him! Hurt shot through Harry like a knife.

Sirius met his eyes without hesitation. "Yes, I made the decision not to tell you about the ritual back then."

Harry surged to his feet, not sure what he was doing or wanted but not content to sit anymore.

Sirius slid off the desk to stand in front of him. "Are you willing to listen to my reasons?"

Harry folded his arms over his chest and nodded jerkily.

"We didn't know if the ritual was going to happen, whether Bertie's and Albus's suspicion of what the bones meant actually was true. There are a number of rituals that use bones of forefathers not just this one. And yes, it was the most probable but it wasn't certain." Sirius began. "I didn't want to tell you something that wasn't certain especially as you'd received the death threat on your birthday and had enough to worry about between that and the prophecy."

"And now?" Harry asked sharply.

"The bones need to seep in amniotic fluid – that's the fluid that's…"

"I know." Harry said blushing.

"Right," Sirius said hastily, "and so…Amelia had the DMLE put an alert out to Healers requesting they warn all pregnant women that there could be a threat to them but…Amelia found out one pregnant woman was missing on Thursday and at the tribunal we discovered a second pregnant woman had gone missing." He paused. "The brother of one of the missing women was discovered impersonating Dennis Travers at the tribunal. Travers is missing."

"Oh." Harry lowered his gaze as he absorbed what Sirius had told him. He understood in some ways why Sirius hadn't told him and why he was now being told since it was a certainty that the ritual was going to happen. But…

"I could have handled it." He said out loud. "I'm not a kid."

"And you're not an adult either." Sirius shot back. He held up a hand when Harry went to argue. "There is a reason why you're called a _teenager_, Harry." He shifted as he took a breath. "Admittedly you've been through a lot more than most teenagers and you have a lot more responsibility than the vast majority of your peers, all of which you handle brilliantly _most_ of the time." He caught Harry's gaze again. "But I am not going to apologise for acting like a parent and deciding that my _fourteen_ year old son doesn't need to worry about something that I know _will_ do nothing but worry him, until it's absolutely necessary to tell him."

Harry shuffled a little under Sirius's understanding but unapologetic regard. "I just…" he sighed, "I already have Professor Dumbledore keeping secrets and now it feels like you're keeping secrets too and…" he shrugged unable to properly put into words what he meant.

Sirius took a step forward and tugged Harry into a hug. Harry went a little stiffly but he wasn't immune to Sirius's caring and he slowly put his arms his father and sank into the comfort.

"I know it feels like people are keeping secrets from you and, well, Albus _is_, at least until he and I have our little chat about the matter, but my intention here, and every time I make a similar decision, isn't to keep something secret so much as to protect _you_ as much as I can from the craziness." Sirius murmured. "You have to know I debate everything a million times before I decide to tell you or not. It drives Moony bonkers."

Harry gave a muffled huff of laughter as he imagined Remus's face after being subjected to Sirius's debating.

"I thought about telling you when we got the second death threat but…" Sirius sighed heavily, "everyone still thought getting you into the tournament was the goal, and I wanted you to enjoy the rest of your holiday and have some fun without having something else to worry about. And truthfully would it have changed anything you did at the World Cup?"

Harry wanted to say that it would have done; that he would have stopped and thought about chasing after Ron to check on the Weasleys or that he definitely wouldn't have charged after the guy who'd targeted them, but his conscience wouldn't let him lie about it. Even if he'd known he would probably have still acted the way he'd acted.

"I'm not always going to get it right, Harry," Sirius admitted, "sometimes I'm going to decide something and get it wrong but…I just hope that I get enough right that one day we both might not need to keep seeing a mind healer."

Harry gave another huff of laughter at Sirius's dry tone. "That's why you moved my appointment with Healer Allen?" He had disliked his early morning appointment being changed to a later time when he might be spotted going to the infirmary.

Sirius rubbed his back. "You've just been told that rather than a vague threat of Voldemort trying to get you into the tournament, there is an actual real threat with a whole nasty ritual involved that already has him kidnapping pregnant women and digging up the bones of his father. So yes, I moved your appointment so you can talk to Healer Allen if you want to about it."

"Do we know more about the ritual?" asked Harry, easing back finally to look Sirius.

"We do but…" Sirius sighed and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Bertie is still researching to see what the effect would be of us screwing with it. If I tell you any more of the details than I already have…it may screw with the ritual."

Harry frowned. "Don't we want to screw with it?"

"Say the ritual is like a potion that involves you stirring a cauldron five times," Sirius explained, "so you know you need to stir five times but you purposefully think you can screw up Voldemort's plans by stirring three times or two times. Only three times means that the potion explodes and takes you with it and two times means that the potion not only works but gives the user superpowers. Do you think it was wise to stir less times now?"

Nope. Not at all.

Harry sighed and decided to focus on something else. "What's happening about Travers?" Because it certainly hasn't been reported in the press. The Prophet had run a piece on the tribunals the day after stating all four had gone to Azkaban.

Sirius dropped his hands and nudged Harry back into the chair. "The Rat Squad's been given the task of chasing Travers down and we know Travers was switched the day before by someone pretending to be his solicitor. Identification checks haven't been performed on Ministry visitors to date only Ministry employees – that'll change as of tomorrow. We had everyone in the courtroom swear a vow of secrecy and released a cover story to the press because the guy who was switched said he'd been told they'd kill his sister if he didn't pretend to be Travers. He's actually staying in a safe house now."

"They?" questioned Harry, concern beginning to creep along his spine again.

"Our mystery attacker, Pettigrew and Voldemort." Sirius listed.

Harry nodded. He rubbed his upper arms, feeling suddenly chilled.

"We know the Polyjuice Man is clearly in and out of London – both pregnant women were taken from the Market Place and…and he knows what's going on in the Ministry so he's still getting in and out somehow, although the identification checks on visitors will hopefully eliminate that. He picked Travers who is the only one who didn't denounce Voldemort or say something to the Aurors. We think Voldemort and Pettigrew are hiding out in the countryside somewhere remote where they can keep the women locked up. Travers may have been sprung to help guard them." Sirius said.

Harry shivered. It didn't sound very positive.

"Amelia is doing all she can." Sirius said.

But was it going to be enough, mused Harry. It was a thought that stayed with him as he walked Sirius out, knowing his father was stealing more time with Harry by walking to the gates, rather than simply leaving through the floo like Lord Nott had done.

By the time Sirius had hugged him near to the end of the path, it was almost time for his rescheduled Healer appointment, and Harry made his way to the infirmary as soon as he got inside the castle, managing to avoid being seen by taking a short cut that he'd found on the Marauder's map the year before. The room set aside for mind healing was warm and cosy; a small office with comfortable chairs at one end next to a hearth and a table set up with therapy activities at the other.

Harry greeted Healer Allen quietly as he entered and took a seat. He really didn't want to talk; he'd barely had time to think about what Sirius had told him.

The greying older wizard watched him with kind brown eyes. "Would you like to draw this morning rather than talk?" He asked gently.

Harry poked the floor with the toe of his shoe and nodded. He made his way over to the table and picked up a sketch-pad and pencil. His drawings weren't that good but the process of focusing on trying to get the lines on the paper right let his head clear, his thoughts drifting over everything Sirius had told him.

When he finally came back to himself, the paper was filled with a remarkable resemblance to a certain artefact in his past.

"May I see what you've drawn, Harry?" Healer Allen asked.

Harry walked over and gave him the sketch. He sat and burrowed into the cosy chair opposite the healer.

"Would you tell me about the drawing?" Healer Allen invited softly.

Harry rested his head back on the cushions of the chair and stared at the ceiling. "It's the Mirror of Erised."

"What do you think prompted you to draw it?"

Harry sighed. "What do _you_ think prompted me to draw it?"

Healer Allen hummed in agreement ignoring Harry's surliness because it was fairly obvious that Voldemort threatening his life was the easy connection between what Sirius had told him and the Mirror.

"All my first year here Voldemort tried to kill me." Harry said out loud. "And now…"

"And now he's doing it again." Healer Allen stated gently. "What did you see in the Mirror when you looked the first time?"

"My parents." Harry said with a lump in his throat. It always hurt to think about the nights he'd spent in front of the Mirror just looking.

"What do you think you'd see now?"

It was a good question, though Harry taken aback a bit. He'd wanted so desperately to have a family back then and his parents had been mythical creatures that he wished would ride to the rescue and save him from the Dursleys. But he hadn't known about Padfoot then or Moony; hadn't realised his stern Head of House had once changed his nappy and babysat him when he'd been a few months old. Harry didn't yearn for his parents anymore and, while he was sad about that, he knew it was because Padfoot loved him and Padfoot was who his parents had wanted to take care of him; he had a family. He might wish occasionally that his parents were alive to be part of it but…he loved Padfoot.

But despite the fact that he had a family now, one thing hadn't changed…

"I want to be able to have a life without thinking about Voldemort, without him trying to kill me." Harry said out loud. He shifted position to look at Healer Allen. "Every time something good happens to me, he's there screwing it all up again."

_Neither can live while the other survives._

"It feels inevitable." Harry said slowly.

"The prophecy?" prompted Healer Allen.

"Like I can't stop it and I can't get what I want until…" Until he vanquished Voldemort for good with some power that Harry didn't even know about but which might or might not be the Hallows, or might or might not be the family magic. And everything had a price, Harry thought again tiredly. The prophecy didn't actually say he would live in the aftermath.

Wasn't that part of the reason why he'd drawn the Mirror? Because in the end the Mirror had been destroyed.

"And what you want is to live without Voldemort constantly threatening you."

And the people he loved because his parents had died to protect him from Voldemort and he didn't want that to happen to Padfoot. And Padfoot would do it; he'd step in front of Harry to protect him and…

Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing Padfoot.

The session ended and Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower with his thoughts still churning. He walked through the portrait and into the Common Room and paused when the conversation stopped dead at his arrival.

He felt his cheeks heat a touch but there was nobody who he knew to explain what he had supposedly done to become the centre of gossip so he quickly strode across to the staircase and went up to the dorm, trying to convince himself he wasn't really running away from the strangeness in the Common Room.

He came to a halt just inside the dorm room at the sight of Hermione and Neville in front of Harry's trunk, carefully repacking it, Dean and Seamus hovering beside them and occasionally handing them something.

"I can't believe Ron did that!" Hermione complained. "He had no right to just…"

"What's going on?" Harry asked bluntly.

All four of them froze.

It was almost comical.

Dean looked at Seamus who looked at Neville who looked at Hermione who sighed and closed her eyes.

Dean pushed Seamus towards the door. "We should…we have that…"

"Yes, yes. That thing." Seamus said emphatically. He pushed the bundle he was holding – Harry's spare robes – into Hermione's arms and dragged Dean the rest of the way, past Harry, out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry folded his arms and stared at Hermione and Neville.

"OK," Hermione began, "but you have to promise me you won't freak out?"

"You know you saying that kind of makes me want to freak out." Harry said.

Hermione glared at him.

Harry waved a hand at her.

"So, Ron thought you'd come straight back to the tower after the loyalty vow with Nott," Hermione started to explain, "and when you didn't, he started to think maybe Lord Nott had done something, or Theo had done something or…" she gestured weakly in Harry's direction, "someone had done something."

Harry walked over to them and sat down on the bed. Ron getting worried wasn't unusual. "I guess he took my trunk apart trying to find the map then?" He pointed at the parchment by Hermione's knee. "So he could find me?"

Hermione and Neville nodded.

"And he realised I was in the infirmary." Harry continued and sighed, falling back on his bed with a groan.

This was bad, Harry thought frantically; this was very bad.

"He, uh, thought you'd been injured?" offered Neville.

"Neville worked out why you were in the infirmary since the map showed you with Healer Allen," Hermione said gently, "and tried to stop Ron from leaving the dorm but…"

"He wouldn't listen." Neville finished with a sigh.

"So I tried talking to him too but I think I made everything worse?" Hermione said in a small voice that made Harry sit back up and look at her.

She looked chagrined, her bushy hair falling all around her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Basically, Ron then thought you'd told us about seeing your, um, healer but not him and…" Hermione continued.

"And he stormed out." Neville completed.

"After hitting Neville and accusing him of trying to steal his best friend." Hermione added, outrage stealing back across her face.

Neville flushed. "He just kind of pushed me. I'm fine."

Harry frowned at him but he did seem fine.

"I fell on my bed." Neville said pointing across to his bed.

"The thing is, Harry," Hermione began nervously, "well, the thing is…"

"Ron was kind of yelling." Neville said with a visible wince and pointed at the open door.

Harry quickly added up the strange looks he'd gotten in the Common Room and the fight and the yelling and groaned, slumping back again. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

"No, of course not!"

Harry peeked at his two friends as Neville and Hermione glared at each other. Hermione turned back to Harry with a chagrined look.

"It's not that people think you're crazy," Hermione cast another stern look at Neville, "but just…"

"I'm nuttier than a fruitcake?" Harry said dryly.

Neville snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with seeing a mind healer." She offered in a small voice, brushing her hair back out of her face. "Some people can't appreciate that it doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you. They just don't understand why."

There was a hint of curiosity in her voice which meant Hermione wanted to know why Harry was seeing the mind healer.

He felt irritation skate across his nerves. "You'd think the fact that I've received death threats would be some clue as to why, Hermione."

She grimaced and lowered her gaze.

"Bugger." Harry sat up again and rubbed a hand over his face.

What was he supposed to do?

What he wanted to do was close the curtains on his bed, hide and hope the whole thing went away. But he knew that was not going to happen. He needed to deal with Ron too. Ron was stubborn as a mule when he got something into his head and Harry was very tempted just to let his friend stew since he was primarily responsible for everyone now knowing he saw the mind healer. Ron probably wasn't talking to him anyway.

But…they did have an alliance of friendship and Ron's initial motivations had been good. He should probably go and sort it out with him. And then he should probably call Sirius on the mirror and warn him that the Prophet was probably going to run 'Boy Who Lives is Nuts!' as its headline the next day.

He gestured at the Marauder's map and it flew into his hand. He didn't see Hermione's and Neville's awe at the display of wandless magic as he unthinkingly released his wand to tap the parchment and give the password. He quickly spotted Ron down by the Quidditch pitch.

Harry sighed and shut the parchment down, tossing it back into his trunk. "You guys don't need to keep repacking my trunk. I'll do it when I get back from talking with Ron."

Hermione and Neville exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"We'll do it." Hermione said firmly. "I mean, we are partially responsible for the whole…" her hand made a circular gesture which Harry took to mean 'letting the world know Harry Potter is crazy' debacle.

Harry shuffled off the bed and out of the door. He flushed brightly as everyone stopped talking again as he walked through the Common Room. He hurried out and down the stairs.

He was half-way to the Quidditch pitch when he ran into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He gave a nod and went to move past them but Draco moved to block his path. He glared at the Slytherin; he had thought they were past that. "Malfoy…"

"I'd thought you'd like to know that Weasley told everyone that you were crazy." Draco's sharp features seemed more pointed than usual. "If this had been last year I would no doubt have revelled in the easy material of Potty is Dotty but as this isn't last year…"

"Thank you for your restraint, Draco, and I was aware of the latest news to hit the Hogwarts gossip network but thank you for making sure I was fully informed." Harry said dryly.

"No problem." Draco smiled sunnily and moved off.

Harry adjusted his glasses and continued onto the Quidditch pitch. Ron sat in the Gryffindor stand. His demeanour wasn't inviting; he was hunched over, folded arms, and his lips were set in a thin unhappy line.

Harry sat down beside him and put a privacy bubble.

"I'm not talking to you!" Ron said loudly.

"You just did," Harry pointed out tersely, "and if anybody should be not talking to somebody, it should be me! You managed to tell the whole world that I'm seeing a mind healer!"

"Well, maybe if you'd told _me _rather than everyone else…" Ron started back heatedly.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Harry yelled.

"You told Neville! And Hermione!" Ron waved a hand back towards the school. "They both knew!"

"I _didn't_ tell them!" Harry insisted, anger stirring at Ron's dismissal of his words; did he really think Harry was a liar?

"So they just miraculously guessed?" Ron sneered angrily.

Harry was tempted to get up and walk away. If Ron really thought he was lying about it… "Neville said he recognised the healer's name, and Hermione…" he gestured vaguely, "well, she's _Hermione_." And maybe in hindsight he'd given her enough to work it out when he'd talked to her about his time in the States.

"As if that's…" Ron broke off suddenly and grimaced, swiping a hand over his face and leaving a streak of dirt on his forehead, "well, that probably does explain Hermione." He glanced at Harry quickly before looking away shamefacedly. "You really didn't tell them?"

"I'm not in the habit of lying, Ron." Harry snapped.

Ron flinched but nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, mate." He stared down at his trainers. "And really sorry about the whole…you know."

"Telling the world?" sniped Harry because he was a little irked. More than a little, maybe.

Ron flushed and nodded. "I was just…you didn't come back! And you know Moody said to watch for strange behaviour and Sirius is the closest person to you so if you were going to be kidnapped by anyone…"

"I get it, Ron." Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I thought about telling you last week about, uh, Healer Allen, because I knew I was going to need cover eventually but I hadn't gotten round to deciding about it, because, you know, I didn't really want to have to tell _anyone_, and then Sirius changed my appointment time today because he thought I would need to speak to Healer Allen afterwards and…" he shrugged.

"Did…why did you need to…uh…" Ron trailed off at Harry's raised eyebrows and he flushed brightly as he registered just how personal his question was.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Harry relented with a sigh. "They've got some credible information which they think means Voldemort is going to get me into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as part of some ritual to give him a body."

Ron grimaced and pulled at his laces. "That's…pretty crappy. Sorry, mate." He paused again. "So, that's the reason then?"

It was hard to keep hold of his want to keep it all secret when he heard the concern in Ron's voice. His best friend wasn't asking to satisfy his curiosity but because he was worried about _Harry_. And thinking about it, Hermione had probably asked for the same reason.

Harry kept his eyes on the opposite stand as he lifted one shoulder in a gesture meant to convey it didn't matter. "I guess _now_, yeah. I mean, at the start it was, uh, the Dursleys mostly."

"Oh."

"And, you know, what happened with Quirrell and the basilisk." Harry continued. He made a weak hand gesture. "Then…this Summer…just other stuff and now _this_."

"Ginny refused to see the mind healer." Ron replied.

Harry knew it wasn't as much of a non-sequitur as others might think; Ron usually had a point to his tangents.

"Mum and Dad dragged her to one but…she didn't want to go." Ron sighed. "I offered, you know, to go with her? I mean, sometimes…sometimes I dream the prat actually obliviated us and Ginny died so you know I thought maybe it wouldn't hurt for me to go too."

Harry nudged his shoulder, unable to talk because that right there was why Ron was his best mate. Because Ron was the type of friend who would confide his own deeply hidden secret thought about needing a mind healer just to make Harry feel better about seeing one.

"She told me no." Ron shrugged as though it didn't matter but Harry knew better. "I was going to ask you to talk to her about it, see if you could change her mind about going but then…well, she turned all stalkerish and," he blew out an exasperated breath, "I don't know what's with her but it wouldn't be fair to you to ask so…"

"I can still try," offered Harry, although the idea of talking with Ginny was excruciatingly painful, "or maybe the fact that she knows I'm seeing one will get her to go to one too."

Ron winced again. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

Harry sighed. "It probably would have gotten out anyway. It's not like people don't follow me around constantly." He shivered as a harsh gust of wind slapped over the stands. "Come on. Let's go inside and see if we can get lunch from the kitchen."

"Yeah." Ron stood up eagerly. "We can get Hermione to come along too."

"You're just hoping it'll get you out of her 'I told you so' lecture which it won't!" Harry got to his feet and poked Ron as he laughed in agreement. "You owe Neville an apology too."

The look was fleeting – just a twist of lips and a glower that shimmied through Ron's expressive eyes for a moment – but Harry caught it. He grabbed hold of Ron and pulled him to a stop as he made to leave.

"OK, what was that?" demanded Harry.

Ron shuffled his feet and avoided Harry's gaze. "It's…nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulled Ron back down so they were sitting again and glared at him.

Ron huffed out a breath and folded his arms across his chest. "Why is Neville always hanging around with us now?"

It wasn't as though he hadn't known the discussion was going to happen at some point, Harry told himself as he wrestled with his irritation at Ron's jealousy.

"Why is it a problem?" Harry asked bluntly. "Neville's a good guy and he's a good friend."

"I know but…" Ron frowned heavily and averted his gaze from Harry's hard glare. "Look, I know it's stupid but I liked it when it was just you, me and Hermione. Now there's all these other people, including Neville and…" he shrugged again.

Harry guessed at what Ron didn't say; that he didn't want to share Harry and maybe even Hermione with other people.

"Those other people are not going away, Ron." Harry pointed out crisply. "I have alliances and responsibilities and…and, you're my best friend, and that's never going to change," he saw Ron's face brighten, "but I also like having more friends than just you, me and Hermione."

He sensed Ron's confusion.

"At the beginning of the Summer, I was thinking about how we stopped talking to Hermione over the Firebolt, you remember?" Harry said.

Ron nodded.

"And I thought if you and I had fallen out, who would I have spent time with? Hermione, sure, but who else? I realised I'd kind of, uh, hidden behind you and Hermione because of all the Boy Who Lived stuff." Harry admitted. "So, there wouldn't have been anybody else because I didn't know anybody else."

"Except Neville." Ron muttered.

"Not really." Harry said simply. "Neither of us have paid much attention to Neville these last couple of years, which was pretty bad of us when you think about it, because we had each other but who has Neville had? He's never said anything but it can't have been great us and Dean and Seamus ignoring him all the time."

"Not all the time." Ron said defensively.

"Most of the time." Harry insisted. He looked away into the distant sky. "I sometimes think it could so easily have been me who ended up without a close friend in our dorm. If you had sat with him instead of me…"

"Weird, mate," Ron commented, "since I sometimes think it could have been me, you know, not having a friend, if you and Neville had grown up together like you were supposed to."

Harry nodded at him, sensing Ron was finally getting it. "Right, but we didn't grow up together and you sat with me so…it's Neville on his own and…" he sighed, "Neville doesn't deserve that when we can all be friends."

"I understand I guess," Ron sighed heavily, "it's…I hate the godbrother stuff you two go on about it? You're _my_ best friend."

"I am," Harry agreed fervently, "but Neville's Mum and my Mum were best friends; his Dad and my Dad were like brothers. If Neville's parents hadn't been attacked I would have grown up with Neville as my brother so…I'm not going to ignore that we were supposed to be family." He stopped Ron with a look when he went to argue. "You have _your_ family, Ron. You have your brothers and Ginny."

"I'm happy to share them with you." Ron said quickly.

"And I really appreciate the sentiment but you can't, not really. They're _yours_." Harry pointed out. "And you don't get what it's like to not have them, Ron. Not to have them or your parents. You've never had to open presents at Christmas and know there isn't one from your parents – and seriously I hope you never do." He waited a beat. "But Neville knows what that feels like, so if he and I can be family for each other, well, I think that's what our parents wanted."

Ron nodded slowly and heaved another sigh. "I've been a bit of a prat, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but you're my prat." Harry said with a small smile. "Come on; it's lunch time. I'm voting we eat in the kitchen so I can avoid the masses and everyone thinking I'm crazy."

"On the plus side, I haven't seen any stalkers yet." Ron offered cheerfully as they started the climb back down the stands.

Harry brightened. That was true. Nobody had stalked him at all when he'd left the tower. Maybe his craziness would put off the horde of girls wondering if he was going to date them.

Huh.

Maybe every cloud did have a silver lining.

o-O-o

As they stepped into Albus's office at Hogwarts, Sirius considered again whether he should have had Albus stay back in Black Manor after the War Council for their discussion. It might have been better to have talked to him about the whole problematic issue of Albus keeping secrets on Sirius's home ground and with the officialdom of the War Council providing a back drop. But Sirius figured he could sneak a visit to Harry on his way out of the school and in truth he wasn't too intimidated by the Headmaster's office he found himself in.

Fawkes cried out a greeting and swooped over as Sirius took his seat. Sirius patted him and accepted Albus's offer of refreshments.

A house elf popped in immediately with a pot of tea and some English muffins.

Albus played Mum and poured the tea, handing over the delicate china cup with an openly curious expression. "I have to admit that I thought you might want to talk to me about the fallout from the discovery of Harry's mind healing. I was impressed that you managed to keep it out of the Prophet except for some minor hints in Miss Skeeter's article."

"I, or rather Brian, reminded the editor that Harry is a minor and any details about his medical treatment appearing in a newspaper would definitely result in legal action." Sirius said. "When Harry alerted me to the potential problem yesterday, he mentioned that everyone was staring at him?"

"Ah, well, it is not the first time he has been the centre of attention," Albus allowed, "although in this instance I believe our new bullying policy has made it difficult for anyone to be deliberately cruel to him." He smiled briefly, his eyes twinkling. "That, and the fact that Mister Malfoy, and possibly much of the student body, is attempting to remain within Harry's good graces thanks to the political power he now knows he wields."

Sirius hummed an agreement.

"On a positive note, Doctor Jordan reports that five other students have requested mind healing since the news leaked of Harry's treatment." Albus commented.

"How many of them require it?" asked Sirius dryly.

Albus beamed at him. "Three of the five."

Sirius nodded slowly. Well, at least some good had come of it.

"On a serious note, Harry has quietly let it be known that the mind healing is primarily to do with the death threats." Albus continued. "I believe that has been accepted as an understandable reason why a caring parent has insisted upon him seeing a mind healer."

Clever little raven, Sirius thought admiringly. Harry had indicated he had come up with a plan when they'd talked; blaming his getting treatment on Sirius was a good way to go.

"I have to admit I continue to have my doubts that his knowing about the ritual is a good thing." Albus said.

The comment arrested Sirius's attention, the implicit criticism tensing Sirius's gut. He picked up his tea and took a sip to calm himself. "According to Harry I should have told him much sooner." He began. "He pointed out he wasn't a child."

"Do you feel you should have told him sooner?" Albus asked.

Sirius's lips twitched because he had a feeling Albus thought he was comforting him or guiding him. He shook his head. "I'm comfortable that I told him soon enough." He gazed over the desk at Albus. "But this conversation does segue nicely into what I actually wanted to talk to you about in the first place."

"Oh?" It wasn't very often that Albus Dumbledore looked confused and the Marauder part of Sirius took pride in the achievement although the adult part of his brain (the part that sounded remarkably like Remus) remonstrated with him lightly that he needed to focus. He ran over the strategy he and Remus had discussed again in his head. It was a good strategy; it would work to get through to Albus. Sirius was sure of it.

Sirius sipped his tea and set it aside. "Why haven't you offered to tell me the details of the prophecy yet, Albus?"

Albus paused mid-chew of his English muffin and he finished rapidly, patting his mouth with a bright green napkin that matched his robes. "Do you really need to know the details of the prophecy?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius lied lightly, "do I?"

The older wizard picked up his tea and sipped it, evidently disconcerted by Sirius's request and playing for time.

"After all, Albus," Sirius pointed out dryly, "it's rather hard to make that determination when I don't know the details."

"Sirius…"

"Did you tell James?" asked Sirius sharply. "How about Lily?" His grey eyes darkened at Albus's chagrined face. "Did they know the details of why their son was targeted? Why they were in danger?"

Albus paled and his gaze jerked away from Sirius.

Fawkes gave a mournful trill.

"I did not tell them the specifics." Albus admitted when Sirius refused to fill the silence. "I told them that there was a prophecy that related to Harry or Neville; that either boy could be the one to vanquish Voldemort. That there was more but that what I had told them was as much as Voldemort himself knew." He raised his eyes. "It was a war and I could not risk even them knowing more than that."

Sirius sighed heavily and clasped his hands on his lap. "And now?"

"The risk of Voldemort finding out…" Albus began.

"Do you honestly believe that_ I_ would tell Voldemort anything if he captured me?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"He is a Master Leglimens." Albus countered.

"And my head is protected." Sirius shot back.

"It is not an acceptable risk…"

"That isn't your decision to make this time round, Albus." Sirius snorted. "It's arguable whether it was your decision alone to make back then."

They both looked at each other. The fire crackled breaking the tense silence.

Albus sat back, defeated. "I can show you the memory of the prophecy in a pensieve. Will that be acceptable?"

Sirius sighed. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"

Albus's eyes widened comically fast.

"…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Sirius completed.

"How did…" Albus began before he stopped and closed his eyes. "There is only one way that you could have listened to the prophecy."

"Yes." Sirius said simply.

"Harry knows?" Albus's eyes reopened to look sorrowfully at Sirius.

"He knows." Sirius confirmed.

"Voldemort…"

"Harry is trained in Occlumency and has additional protection thanks to his family rings. Besides, if Voldemort is close enough to Harry to read the entire prophecy out of his head then it's likely to be the culmination of the prophecy one way or another." Sirius argued. "The only other people who know are Remus and Bertie, both of whom also have mental protection."

Albus drew in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly. "I still cannot agree with your decision to allow Harry to hear the prophecy, Sirius. He should not have to bear such a burden at his age."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to agree since it was my decision to make," he said firmly, "but let me ask you this; before my escape from Azkaban, when were you intending to tell him, Albus?" He shifted forward as Albus's gaze fell once again to his desk. "I know he asked you why Voldemort was after him at the end of his first year. I know you had a second opportunity to tell him at the end of his second year when he fought the basilisk. You could have even told him during his third year had you taken the time to explain to him why everyone thought Sirius Black wanted to kill him."

"He was too young…"

"At eleven I perhaps would have agreed with you. At twelve, having faced Voldemort twice in as many years, he deserved to know why in general terms at the very least. Certainly, at thirteen and with the knowledge that a mass murderer was supposedly wanting to kill him, he definitely deserved to know why even if you didn't tell him the exact words of the prophecy." Sirius argued.

Albus shook his head stubbornly.

"Harry's right, Albus," Sirius continued, "he's not a child and the events of his time in the wizarding world to date have eroded any sense of his having a normal childhood." He stared down Albus. "He saw a man burn and die under his hand. He killed a monster and almost died himself in the effort. He confronted the man who handed him and his parents to Voldemort. As much as I hate that these things happened to him, they did, and because of that, he is not a child."

"He is not an adult either." Albus countered, his hands holding tightly to the edge of his desk.

"No, he isn't," Sirius agreed, his own argument to Harry echoing in his head, "and, accepting that perhaps it was your decision to make prior to my being awarded guardianship officially, as I've already said; what Harry should and should not know is not your decision to make _now _– it's mine. I also recall a promise to help him that you made at the start of the Summer, Albus. Keeping him in the dark doesn't help him, you have to see that."

He could see that his words were impacting the older wizard to some degree – there was a flush of embarrassment perhaps even shame across Albus's cheeks along with a muscle twitching in his jaw, a strange tension in his body as he absorbed the point Sirius was making.

"Setting Harry aside," Sirius pressed on, "_I_ am an adult. It is certainly not your place to decide what I should know or should not know when it pertains to my son, and given my current position, what I should or should not know when it pertains to the war effort."

Albus sat back, defeated. He nodded slowly. "I confess that I had not considered my silence about the prophecy in the light of our changed positions." He made a small tsking sound. "I forget that I am…"

"Part of a team?" suggested Sirius when Albus failed to complete his sentence.

Albus gave a huff of what might have been agreement.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Let's talk about the prophecy. You've had longer to think about the wording, to try and understand what it means. I'd like to know your view."

He was almost amused that Albus seemed surprised that Sirius wanted his input. Sirius reached for his tea and indicated the abandoned muffin in front of Albus. Albus took the hint and started to eat again, chewing slowly and evidently thinking about what he was going to say.

"Obviously, the first part indicates that a vanquisher approaches and provides the clue to their identity." Albus began. "I considered many different variations of what the words meant – the seventh month, those who thrice defied, and so on – but at the end of July it was clear that Harry and Neville were the candidates, with Harry as the younger possibly being the one."

"Only Voldemort had to mark one as an equal." Sirius said.

"He did not know that part of the prophecy, of course, otherwise it may have deterred him from going after either of them. But he marked Harry as an equal the moment he chose to eliminate Harry as the potential threat, to make Harry the sacrifice for his next horcrux." Albus agreed, rubbing his fingers on the napkin and picking up his tea. "And he chose not the pureblood child but the one that shared a muggle heritage even if for Harry it was once removed."

"So he chose the one who most closely resembled him – a half-blood – because he believed they were the more likely threat." Sirius mused out loud.

"Exactly." Albus confirmed, wrapping his hands around the teacup. "I suppose others might point at the literal scar that Harry received but for me it was the moment the choice was made that marked Harry; his life would never be the same regardless of the outcome of that night."

"No."

"I also believe that night at Godric's Hollow was never meant to be the moment of prophecy – of vanquishing – but the moment of marking." Albus continued. "Tom stood in front of Harry that night believing he would eliminate his prophesised vanquisher and instead created him, literally making Harry his equal in the accidental transference of a shard of his soul."

"And you believe the vanquishing that day wasn't the prophesised vanquishing?"

"Oh no," Albus shook his head, "Tom wasn't vanquished that night, merely reduced to a true equal state with his nemesis. And while no doubt Harry's innate power helped to save him from the Killing curse levelled at him, I think you and I both know James and Lily played a part in his survival. However, from a mark as an equal perspective, Harry was still a baby and the events of that night resulted in Tom assuming a similar helpless condition; after that night, they were equal in all ways."

"And as Harry grows in strength and ability, so too does Voldemort." Sirius thought out loud. It wasn't something he and Remus had explicitly debated.

"Yes," Albus agreed, "so as Harry returns to the wizarding world, so too does Tom. And then this year; Harry gains allies and support, and so too does Tom. Destiny has kept a balance between them."

"But 'neither can live while the other survives,'" murmured Sirius, his hand clenching around the teacup with enough force that he thought it might crack the china.

"Indeed," Albus replied softly, "metaphorical more than literal as both are living as in alive, but to fully live their lives without the threat of the other? No. Until the prophecy is resolved, neither will have the life they want; they will merely survive, eke out an existence." He frowned. "Unfortunately, the prophecy is also open-ended as to who will be the victor between them. Harry has the power to defeat Tom but 'either may die at the hand of the other' and thus the outcome is uncertain."

It was the part of the prophecy that Sirius hated. He wanted it to say Harry would be the one to live; to defeat Voldemort.

Sirius sighed. It was time, he mused, for him to address the main reason for their discussion. "And 'the power he knows not'?"

"Ah, well, I rather thought it had something to do with the ancient magic Lily had invoked," Albus admitted ruefully, stroking his beard, "but I had forgotten the Potter family magic." He raised his eyes to meet Sirius's. "Harry seems to have an affinity for using it and the other family magics allied to him."

Sirius nodded, unable to deny it after the Wizengamot sessions.

"I recall a tale that suggests the most powerful wizard of a generation could call upon all of the family magic?" Albus asked tentatively.

"We've heard the same tale and Harry thinks it's a possibility that he could in dire circumstances call all the family magic to him." Sirius admitted bluntly. "But he believes that he would forfeit his own life in the calling of it."

"Oh." Albus's face fell. "Well, then…"

"As you can imagine, both Remus and I have discouraged Harry from thinking that the family magic is therefore the power Voldemort knows not." Sirius stated briskly.

Albus looked at him understandingly. "Do you think there is another option?"

It was the perfect opening.

"What about the Hallows?" prompted Sirius. "Harry is the last of the Peverells. The Hallows are also a power that Voldemort wouldn't know or have personal experience with."

"I thought we had agreed that the Resurrection Stone should be locked away?" There was a sharpness in Albus's tone that gave away his concern at the subject.

"Did you know my Grandfather spent his final days searching for how Harry could ultimately defeat Voldemort?" Sirius asked idly.

Albus's eyes widened. "Arcturus?"

"Yes," Sirius placed his teacup down, "Lily and he were friends. She confided in him before they went into hiding. The blood wards around Privet Drive came out of a book my Grandfather gave her. The spell for Harry's protection came out of another book he gave her that used to belong to my Grandmother."

"Oh my." Albus murmured.

"He came across a source about the Hallows – Remus is trying to track it down – anyway, it mentioned that the Hallows were created with the Peverell family magic to help defeat the Dark Lord Severn." Sirius continued. "All three items acting in concert."

Albus remained silent.

Sirius stared him down. "I'm certain your studies into the Hallows must have revealed something similar."

"Uniting the Hallows," began Albus, with an unhappy frown, "is meant to convey the wizard holding all three with the power of Death. It is why the child's tale says the wizard becomes Master of Death. But there is no evidence to substantiate that."

"Apart from the source my Grandfather found." Sirius decided that Albus didn't need to know that his Grandfather had gotten the information from Ollivander. "It apparently made it very clear that all three enabled the defeat of this Dark Lord." His gaze settled on Albus. "We know where the cloak and the stone are…"

"And the wand's location is best kept secret to ensure Tom does not attempt to procure it." Albus interrupted. "You agreed with me that it was for the best when we found the stone."

"I didn't agree; I just didn't pursue the topic. And that was before I had information that the Hallows could be 'the power he knows not' that Harry needs in order to defeat Voldemort." Sirius countered calmly.

"Sirius…"

"Secrets, Albus." Sirius said pointedly. "Haven't we just had this conversation? If you know where the wand is then as the person leading the war effort where that wand could make the difference between winning and losing, and beyond that as the father of Harry, the last of the Peverells who arguably the wand truly belongs to, shouldn't I be told?"

Fawkes flew over to comfort Albus and the old wizard stroked the phoenix on his lap for a long moment.

Albus finally raised his eyes and met Sirius's relentless gaze again. "I assume this is where you inform me that you already know."

"My Grandfather had a theory." Sirius offered, trying to lighten the moment.

There was a soft snort from Albus. He slowly drew his wand out of a large sleeve as Fawkes abandoned him and flew back to his perch. The Elder wand was placed on the desk.

Sirius made no move toward it. "Harry is comfortable that you should have the wand for the time being."

Albus breathed in sharply. "He knows?"

"Yes." Sirius said bluntly.

"But then…"

"We understood why you were keeping it secret, Albus," Sirius said impatiently, "and frankly, Harry and I both agree that the wand is probably safest with you, but we also agree that you need to stop keeping secrets that relate to Harry; relate to how he could defeat Voldemort."

There was another long moment of silence.

"He must hate me." Albus murmured eventually.

"He's annoyed you're keeping secrets about him when you said you wouldn't." Sirius stated firmly. "As am I."

Albus sighed. "I have no defence, Sirius, beyond the truth that for many years I was the one to decide who knew what and when. I fear it has taken me some time to realise the truth that I no longer have that right nor occupy the same role in the war as last time."

Sirius nodded. "Is there anything else that you should have told me by now that springs to mind?"

"Nothing as you say springs to mind but I will review and let you know if there is something else." Albus said dryly.

Sirius nodded.

"What about the Hallows?" asked Albus, motioning at his wand. "Or was that merely an example to prove your point?"

"I wish they were just an example but no," Sirius said, rubbing his hand over his chin. He sighed. "Remus and I are almost convinced that the Hallows are the power that the prophecy speaks about – mostly because when we did Harry's blessing to transfer the blood protection from the Evans' line to the Black, the spirit of Morgana Le Fay turned up and said something about Harry mastering Death."

Albus's eyebrows were so far up his forehead that Sirius wondered if they were going to crawl into his hairline. "The spirit of Morgana Le Fay appeared?"

"Bertie declared the whole thing a magical need-to-know event under the authority of the DOM. Everybody present took a vow not to speak of it." Sirius explained. "Obviously Bertie didn't make me take a vow and I think in the interests of knowledge sharing you should be aware."

"Astonishing." Albus said.

"It was. Anyway, Morgana's words didn't mean anything to us at the time but later when Harry, Remus and I talked about it, in retrospect her words seemed meaningful. To my mind, she pointed to the Hallows as the defining factor which would prevent Harry's death." Sirius gestured across the desk at the wand. "However, Remus and I believe we need to track the original source material that my Grandfather discovered down and see exactly how all three Hallows are meant to work in concert before Harry takes ownership of all three."

Albus nodded. "A sensible approach." His lips twisted. "I will review my own research. It has been some years but I may be able to find something."

Sirius smoothed down the front of his robes. "That would be helpful." He stood up. "I should get home."

"For what it is worth, Sirius, I am sorry." Albus said contritely.

"I think you owe that apology to Harry." Sirius replied.

Albus's blue eyes dimmed and he gave a brief nod. "The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is moonflower."

Sirius inclined his head in acknowledgement of Albus's guess at where Sirius was headed, and left the Headmaster's office. He immediately made for the tower.

He was almost there when he turned a corner and spotted Snape heading in his direction. He had to restrain his urge to dive into an alcove and pretend he wasn't there. Instead, he steeled himself and carried on walking.

Snape sneered as they drew level. "Black."

"Snape."

It was, Sirius considered amused, an almost civil exchange. He carried on walking.

"If you're looking for Potter, he's in the new middle years Common Room next to the library." Snape called after him.

Sirius paused, shot a look over his shoulder to find Snape gazing back at him darkly. "Thank you." He said mildly, and changed direction.

"Black." Snape halted Sirius again.

Snape closed the difference between them. He drew his wand and Sirius immediately released his own into the palm of his hand. Snape arched an eyebrow.

"I merely wish to erect a privacy bubble." Snape said formally.

Sirius gazed at him wondering why but acquiesced, replacing his wand in its holster. "Yes?" He asked as soon as the privacy bubble had formed.

"You are aware that Potter's medical treatment is now common knowledge?" Snape asked brusquely.

"I am." Sirius answered, trying not to feel defensive or that it was his fault for changing the time of Harry's appointment.

"Is he…" Snape stopped and fidgeted with the buttons on his robes.

He seemed unaccountably nervous in Sirius's opinion.

"The rumour is that the sessions are dealing with the death threats?" Snape began again.

Sirius knew his surprise at the question was written all over his face. "I didn't know you cared, Snape." And he had no intention of talking about Harry's treatment with his former schoolyard nemesis.

Snape blocked his move to turn away. "I may not care for Potter but Lily was my best friend."

Anger erupted in Sirius, surging through him with the force of a tidal wave.

"A best friend whose death warrant you signed when you told Voldemort about the prophecy." Sirius looked at him with disgust as Snape's face drained of all colour. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Does Potter…"

"No," Sirius said crisply, "he said he didn't want to know who told Voldemort if he still had to interact with the person in question. I wish I hadn't found out because frankly every time I see you, I want to hit you and keep hitting you until you're too bloody to move."

Snape's eyes remained affixed on the floor. "You couldn't possibly hate me more than I hate myself."

"Please save me the false regret. If you had any true remorse you wouldn't have spent the last three years making Harry's life miserable." Sirius shot back, taking a step toward Snape. "He is _Lily's_ son. If you cared at all about her, you would have done everything you could have to make up for the fact that _you_ are the reason why he doesn't know her; why the only memory of her he has is of her dying to save him."

Snape went red then white but he remained silent.

Sirius took a deep breath and reminded himself he couldn't kill Snape. "Now, since _my_ son's medical treatment is none of your business…"

"I think the death threats have something to do with Bellatrix and the LeStranges." Snape said as Sirius took a step away from him.

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Your cousin taught me Occlumency and I stayed in the LeStrange mansion for a month." Snape explained. "She placed a notice-me-not on the memories and I discovered it when I felt there was something familiar about the first death threat note. So far my reconstruction has only shown Bartemius Crouch Junior in the mansion but is it possible she or Rodolphus had a lover?"

"Maybe." Sirius grimaced. "I'll look into it." He refused to thank Snape; he'd grovel before Voldemort first.

Snape bowed his head and stepped away, taking down the privacy bubble. He disappeared around a corner in a billow of black robes.

Sirius walked away with alacrity, wanting to get away from Snape and the words they'd exchanged as fast as possible. He paused at the entrance to the Common Room to catch his breath and calm down. He didn't want to alarm Harry.

He spotted him quickly; Harry sat at a large table, flanked by Hermione and Ron with Neville, Hannah and Susan on the other side. The table beside him was filled with Slytherins – Blaise was passing notes back and forth with Neville while Draco and Theo seemed involved in some discussion. A seating arrangement behind Neville was filled with girls of various Houses all trying to bat their eyelids at the boys rather do any work.

Sirius wandered in and pulled up a spare chair to budge in between Harry and Ron. "Well, this is very industrious."

"I know." Ron said sorrowfully, casting a look at Hermione who sniffed and carried on reading.

"Getting your homework out of the way is good practice, Ron, especially now you have Quidditch." Hermione lectured briskly.

"Transfiguration essay." Harry explained in reply to Sirius pulling the parchment closer towards him. "I'm just done. What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking with Professor Dumbledore. Want to walk me out?" asked Sirius brightly.

"Sure."

Ron grabbed hold of Harry's arm. "Hold up. How do we know it's Sirius?" He smiled apologetically at Sirius but didn't relent.

Harry rolled his eyes but explained. "Moody says we should check every time we're asked to go somewhere alone with someone else."

"Constant vigilance!" Sirius echoed cheerfully. "OK, so ask me something only I would know." He trusted that Harry wouldn't ask him to change into his animagus form in front of people who didn't know.

"Where did you say Remus was going next in our last communication?" Harry asked immediately.

"Germany." Sirius replied promptly. They'd had that conversation the night before through the mirrors.

Harry beamed at him and started to gather his stuff. They set off without further ado. Sirius put up a privacy bubble just in case anybody followed them before he started talking.

"So Albus and I talked." Sirius began.

"And?" Harry asked impatiently.

"He says he'll do better." Sirius shrugged and Harry nodded as though it was enough of an answer because maybe it was; Albus had promised to do better once before and he'd failed. He was on his last chance with them.

"He thought I wanted to talk to him about the fallout of your treatment going public." Sirius said, nudging Harry as they got outside and smacked straight into the brisk Scottish wind. "I understand you blamed it on me."

"Worked like a charm." Harry grinned before his face fell. "Apparently it hasn't put the stalkers off that much. Hermione says that my being crazy is attractive?"

Sirius chuckled at Harry's bemused expression. He poked his son. "Wounded birds are to be cooed over. I've had my fair share of that since we came back from the States." Nora Zabini was still intent on making him her next husband.

"Brilliant." Harry muttered despondently. "I guess I should rethink Theo's suggestion."

"What suggestion was that?" asked Sirius.

"He thinks I should pretend date a few of the girls I trust like Hermione and Susan? Maybe Luna and Daphne? If the girls agreed to it, I mean."

Sirius hummed as he considered the idea. "It's not a bad suggestion. I'm not sure it would put the more tenacious of your stalkers off though."

"It could be good practice though, right?" Harry replied. "If I'm pretending to date then I'd have to go on dates so…practice."

"You make it sound like Quidditch." Sirius teased.

Harry grimaced. "Quidditch is a _lot_ easier than girls."

"That's true enough." Sirius slung an arm around him. "I think if the girls know up front and agree then I say go for it. Practice never hurt anyone. But I don't think it'll solve the stalker issue entirely. If they haven't been put off by your apparent craziness, I don't think competition is going to do it."

"I know," said Harry morosely. He gave a deep sigh and pushed his hands into his pockets. "You managed to stop the Prophet from printing anything."

"Well, Brian did." Sirius admitted. "Skeeter still managed to get a few comments into her latest article about the continuing lack of progress on the death threats about what a toll it must take on you so we'll keep an eye on her."

Harry nodded. "There's no news at all about the death threats?"

"No, although…" Sirius made a face. "I encountered Snape in the corridor on my way to find you and he mentioned something he remembered which might give Amelia another avenue to explore."

"Wow," said Harry, "I'm impressed. You and Snape talked and nobody was hexed."

Sirius laughed. "It was a close-run thing. Your Potions lessons going OK?"

Harry shrugged. "He hasn't taken any points or put us in detention for breathing so…mostly? I preferred Madame Longley and thanks to her I understand why things need to be stirred or crushed or whatever so he hasn't marked me lower than an Acceptable this year." He bit his lip.

Sirius frowned. "But something is up with the lessons?"

"Not Potions so much as Transfiguration, Charms and DADA." Harry confessed with a sigh. "I'm just…the practical stuff is too easy. I mean, with all the practice I did for controlling my power during the Summer, I get whatever exercise is set first go and…" he coloured a little, "I usually help the others and the Professors have started to give me more advanced stuff but…it's awkward?"

And boring for Harry to feel unchallenged, Sirius concluded. "What about the theory side?"

"Some of it's difficult – stuff I haven't covered before but some of it is easier." Harry said. "I know it's early days but I've gotten outstanding on all my essays so far." He looked embarrassed.

"That's wonderful, Harry." Sirius stopped their progress towards the gates. "I'm very proud of you." He pulled Harry in for a quick hug, before he eased back, set his hands on Harry's shoulders and watched amused as Harry rolled his eyes. But he could see how Harry glowed with his praise and it warmed Sirius from the inside out. "Do you want me to speak to Minnie about your classes? Work something out to challenge you more?"

Harry stilled under Sirius's hands as he considered the idea before he shook his head. "Maybe it'll get better? The Professors are giving me other things to do so…not yet?"

"We'll give it a month." Sirius said firmly. "If you're still finding things too easy, we'll talk with Minnie then; agreed?"

The look of relief on Harry's face spoke volumes and Sirius gave him another quick hug.

"Right," Sirius cast his eyes up to the sky and the light drizzle that had started, "you run back to the school. I'll watch from here before I head home."

It was Harry's turn to hug him briefly; hard and tight. Sirius cast an umbrella charm to keep the rain off while he watched Harry run back up the path. It was getting easier to say goodbye to Harry, Sirius realised. There wasn't the gut-wrenching agony of remembered grief and pain anymore, just a quieter ache of missing and wistful longing that he wished he didn't have to say goodbye; a want to be with his son mitigated by the knowledge that Harry's education at Hogwarts was important both for his socialisation and his independence, and Sirius was doing the right thing as a parent letting him go.

It concerned him though that Harry wasn't being challenged educationally anymore. They should have expected it, Sirius considered wryly. After the lessons during the Summer, they should have realised Harry's power increase and his abilities would place him ahead of his peers and the usual fourth year classes.

Still…he'd promised Harry that they'd give it a month to see if it improved and he'd keep his word. Harry wouldn't want special treatment but if it was necessary, it was necessary. He couldn't see Albus having a problem with coming up with an individual learning plan for Harry; the old coot would probably be delighted.

Sirius sighed as Harry disappeared into the school, safe and sound, and finally headed home.


	44. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 6

_23rd October 1994_

"You know you don't have to come to the game if you don't want to, Ron and I won't mind, will we?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up from the book she had been reading, oblivious to her porridge which was half-forgotten and dripping from her drooping spoon back into the bowl. She stared at Harry across the table; he was avoiding her gaze by keeping his own fixed to the meagre breakfast he was eating. He never ate much the morning of a Quidditch match and that day saw the opening match of the season between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw despite the wet October weather.

Next to him Ron was staring at his own plate of food with unusual reluctance. He jerked suddenly as though Harry had kicked him under the table and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." Ron agreed hastily.

"Of course I'm coming to the match." Hermione said briskly. "I wouldn't miss Ron's first game for anything."

Ron paled under his freckles. "Right. My first game." He placed a hand on his stomach. "You know I think there's something wrong with the sausage."

Harry raised his eyes and rolled them expressively as he pushed a glass of pumpkin juice towards Ron. "There's nothing wrong with the sausage."

"You haven't eaten any of it." Ron retorted.

"Neither have you." Harry pointed out.

The sausage sat on Ron's plate as untouched as the bacon, fried potatoes and beans next to it.

"Have some toast, Ron." Hermione said sympathetically. "You need to eat something."

Ron gingerly picked up a slice, slathered it with butter and started nibbling on it.

"I just meant," Harry said, returning to his original topic with Ron sorted, "that as much as we appreciate you watching us, if you'd rather do something else, something you enjoy, that's alright with us."

It was sweet of Harry to offer her the out but Quidditch had always been an important part of their friendship and regardless that she hated the game and watching it, and really she hated watching Harry play the game because it had never yet failed to almost kill him, Hermione wasn't going to stop watching.

"I want to watch you play Quidditch." Hermione said stubbornly. "Both of you." She hastily added on as she belated realised it sounded like she only watched for _Harry_.

Harry and Ron both smiled at her.

Ron swallowed the last of his toast. "You could read a book though if you wanted while you watched. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Farringtomen's Theory of Magical Meditation." Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall recommended it. She said it helped her so maybe it would help me." Her animagus training was all held up because Hermione couldn't switch her brain off. Ron was having more success achieving a meditative state than she was although he'd yet failed to find the lucid dreaming that would lead to the revelation of his available forms.

"I wouldn't mind reading it when you're done." Harry said.

Ron sighed. "I swear if you could read a book on a broomstick you would these days."

Harry shrugged although there was a faint hint of red in cheeks that signalled his embarrassment.

"I think it's a good thing." Hermione declared. And she did think it was a good thing despite the fact that Harry was ahead of her academically in some of their subjects and on a par with her in the others except for Potions (and there Hermione suspected it was because Snape just couldn't bring himself to award Harry anything higher than an Exceeds Expectation).

"You would." Ron shot back.

Hermione glared at him before she turned to Harry. "Is Sirius still planning to meet with Professor McGonagall?" She kept her voice low.

Harry nodded jerkily. "He wanted to do it this week but with the whole tournament thing, Professor McGonagall's too busy and she wanted to confer with the other Professors anyway. So, I think they're meeting a week Wednesday?"

"What do you think will happen?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted unhappily pushing back his sleeves. "It's complicated because even though I'm ahead practically, most of the theory stuff is new to me although it kind of makes more sense now. So…" he lifted a shoulder and dropped it, "Sirius thinks they'll give me an independent lesson plan."

"That sucks, mate." Ron commiserated.

"No, that's brilliant." Hermione said, refusing to acknowledge the kernel of jealousy that had lodged in her gut at the idea of having an independent lesson plan. She knew she was smart and she was keeping pace with Harry on the theory side, but she couldn't match Harry's power or his practical prowess anymore.

"I just hope I get to stay in the fourth year classes." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "I'm surprised Sirius hasn't suggested taking you out of Hogwarts and home-schooling you."

"We talked about it but I don't want to leave you guys so…" Harry admitted with a blush.

Ron slung an arm around his shoulders. "We don't want you to go either. You're our star Seeker."

Hermione and Harry simply looked at him.

Ron caved. "Well, not just because you're our star Seeker."

All three of them laughed.

"Speaking of…" Harry poked Ron. "We should head to the changing rooms and start getting ready for the match."

"Right." Ron's face lost its colour again. "The match."

"I'll see you out there." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Bring a book!" Harry ordered as he dragged Ron away.

Hermione shook her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She pushed it away absently as she turned back to her book.

"Getheringmay's Theory of the Active Mind would be better." Luna slipped into the seat next to Hermione and started helping herself to the remaining platters of breakfast.

Hermione glanced up, shot a look at a third year boy who was looking at Luna with ill-disguised contempt, and turned to her friend. "Why do you say that?"

"Your mind is too busy for the exercises that Farringtomen recommends." Luna said serenely, tucking into an enormous stack of pancakes that she had liberally drizzled in syrup. "You'll go mad thinking of nothing."

"But isn't that the point of meditation?" questioned Hermione. "To get to that point where your mind is clear and still?"

"For normal people," Luna said, twirling her fork at Hermione, "but you're not normal. To make your mind happy it needs to be busy. It's not going to be happy if you make it shut up and that means it won't give you what you want."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. She had a feeling Luna was right. "Are you planning on going to the Quidditch match?"

Luna cocked her head as though listening to something. "No, but you are."

"I am," agreed Hermione morosely because she was a good friend who would go and support her friends even if they said she didn't have to be there.

"Where's Neville?" asked Luna brightly.

"He and Hannah are on a practice breakfast date." Hermione explained with a small grimace.

She had actually been in favour of the idea when Harry had raised it. Theo's original suggestion of fake dating was pragmatic and useful for giving Harry some needed cover especially when the revelation of his sessions with the mind healer increased his attractiveness rather than diminished it. The fact that it would also provide some practice at dating was also a practical advantage that Hermione appreciated. Maybe a part of her had been disappointed that Harry would only want to date her as practice and to avoid his stalkers but Hermione wasn't above taking what she could get; a date with Harry was still a date with Harry.

But unfortunately, Hannah and Susan had been overheard by Ernie and Justin who had talked with Terry and Michael who'd been overheard by Lisa and Padma, and within a day the whole of the fourth year knew about it. A day later the whole school knew about it. Practice dating was suddenly all the rage except with the person who it had originally been intended for: Harry.

And, well, Hermione.

Nobody had asked her to go on a practice date, especially not Harry. She tried hard not to feel discouraged by that. Other girls hadn't been asked out by anyone either, she reminded herself briskly. As far as she knew Morag and Lisa hadn't. And Harry wasn't the only boy who was shying away from the whole thing; Ron had so far ignored all the hints Lavender had dropped in his path (Hermione was waiting for her just to jump him), and Draco had avoided Pansy like she was the carrier of some fatal plague.

"Isn't this the third practice date Neville and Hannah have had?" hummed Luna with an innocent expression that was completely faked.

Hermione smiled. "Fourth, if you include the last Hogsmeade weekend."

Neville and Hannah had gone to browse the shops just the two of them while Susan had ended up tagging along with the original Gryffindor trio to see Sirius at the School House where Dobby had plied them all with cookies and hot chocolate.

"Do you think they'll still call it practicing when they get married?" joked Luna.

Hermione chuckled, her mood lightening. "It's a possibility." And it was a possibility; Neville and Hannah seemed really happy together and their families both approved of the fledgling relationship. She decided to change the subject. "So what are you up to today?"

"Charms essay." Luna said happily, finishing her pancakes. "I'm going to spend the day in the library."

Tactically it was a good move since most of the rest of the school would be at the Quidditch match.

Hermione checked her watch and sighed. "I'll walk with you and pick up that book you recommended. You really think it'll make a difference?"

"I think you'll see what you need to see when you need to see it." Luna said matter-of-factly. "But the book couldn't hurt?"

They chatted all the way to the library. The book turned out to be a hefty volume and Hermione tucked it in her satchel under the watchful eyes of Madame Pince. She said goodbye to Luna and raced to the tower to get her outdoor cloak.

She was surging down the steps of the Gryffindor girls' stairwell when she heard crying in the third year dormitory. She paused, torn between the urge to get to the match and the sense of obligation to check nobody was injured or truly upset. She hovered for a long moment on the landing before she sighed and tapped on the door.

There was no answer but Hermione pushed the door open and peered into the room. It was empty save for Ginny curled up on her bed, crying.

"Ginny!" Hermione hurried over to the younger girl. "Are you OK?"

Ginny hunched away from the touch of Hermione's hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Hermione debated whether to leave the younger girl to it, but Ginny was clearly not fine and Hermione's compassion stirred. She sat down tentatively next to Ginny, ignoring the vibe of 'leave me alone' emanating from Ginny in waves.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione softly.

"You wouldn't understand!" Ginny sobbed, not looking at her.

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh. "I understand you were supposed to be pitch-side as a reserve for the team so I'm assuming something happened to stop that?"

Ginny swiped a hand at her face and nodded.

"What happened?" Hermione pressed with a sinking sensation that whatever it was she wasn't going to like it.

"You're going to yell at me like Angelina did." Ginny said simply, sniffling.

Hermione stayed silent and waited her out.

"It was stupid," Ginny admitted, "I mean, I know it was stupid but Lydia and Jessica wouldn't stop asking and…"

"And?" prompted Hermione impatiently, although truthfully she could see where Ginny's confession was heading.

"I let them into the changing rooms." Ginny blurted out, wiping her hand over her wet cheeks.

Of course she had.

"There are separate areas, aren't there?" Hermione asked. "What did they think they were going to see?"

"It works like the stairs here." Ginny explained with a huff. "The boys can't get into the girls' changing rooms but…"

"But the girls can get into the boys." Hermione sighed heavily and pinched the brow of her nose. "You tried to sneak Lydia and Jessica into the boys' changing room."

"We didn't actually see _anything_." Ginny complained with a sniff. "Fred spotted us and George chased us out." She gave a hitching little sob. "Angelina went ballistic."

Completely understandable, Hermione thought dryly. She would have gone ballistic in Angelina's place.

"She told me that I was banned from playing as reserve today and…and…" Ginny started crying again, "she's going to talk to me later about my place on the team! She's going to drop me! I know she is!"

If Angelina did, Hermione wouldn't blame her; Ginny's lack of regard for Harry's – well, all the boys' privacy was appalling.

"She'll give you a second chance." Hermione said to Ginny confidently. "You made a mistake but as long as you sincerely apologise and don't even think of doing it again, it'll be fine."

At least Hermione thought Angelina would be OK with it although if she had any hint that Ginny's interest in Quidditch was primarily to get closer to Harry she'd probably not give Ginny a second chance. It could be worse, Hermione reminded herself; Ginny hadn't followed Romilda Vane's example and headed to a mind healer to have something in common with Harry (although after the events in the Chamber of Secrets with the basilisk Ginny really did need to see one in everyone's opinion except for Ginny's it seemed), and Ginny was genuinely interested in Quidditch beyond Harry.

"Harry hates me!" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry doesn't hate you."

"He barely talks to me!" Ginny argued angrily. "He avoids me!"

"You and your friends are basically stalking him everywhere!" Hermione retorted.

Ginny turned over and glared at her. "We do not stalk him!"

"Ginny, you've just tried to get you and your friends into the boys' changing rooms to spy on him!" Hermione pointed out. "You're hardly in a position to argue the matter." She held up a hand. "Do you remember our conversation at the end of the last school year? If you want to be Harry's friend, then you need to start acting like his friend and not some…some obsessed girl who doesn't know he wouldn't appreciate being gawked at in the changing rooms!"

"You don't understand!" Ginny snapped, her eyes flashing stormily at Hermione. "It's alright for you – you share classes with him and you're always with him!"

"That's an exaggeration and…"

"And you're the one he's most likely to ask on a practice date!" Ginny brushed away another set of angry tears. "Or a real date! Everyone says so!"

Hermione's heart started to race at that. What did Ginny mean? Did everyone know Hermione liked Harry? And why was everyone – the mythical everyone – so sure Harry would date her? Did they think he liked her? A flicker of hope sprung up before Hermione could stop it. She ruthlessly suppressed it again.

"Well, if everyone thinks that," Hermione began officiously, "it's only because Harry and I are _friends_."

Ginny turned away from her again, crossing her arms over her chest, her chin sticking up stubbornly in a manner that reminded Hermione of Ron.

"And I believe I told you that being Harry's friend was the most important thing." Hermione added.

"I am his friend!"

"Do you really think that sneaking Lydia and Jessica into the changing rooms to spy on Harry is an act of a friend?" Hermione shot back.

"Lydia and Jessica asked me to help them! What was I supposed to say? They're my friends!"

And that was more evidence that the two girls who'd befriended Ginny hadn't really befriended her at all. Hermione felt for the younger girl.

"No would have been a start." Hermione said sternly. "If that's the kind of things they ask you to do maybe they aren't your friends." She glanced around the empty dorm. "Where are Lydia and Jessica anyway?"

"At the game." Ginny said.

Which just proved the point, Hermione thought.

"I'm going to head there now." Hermione stated firmly. "Would you like to come with me?"

Ginny threw her a disbelieving look before she shuffled off her bed hurriedly and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a no then." Hermione said to the empty room. She threw on her cloak and made for the pitch.

The stands were already heaving with people, the game already begun when Hermione made her way towards a waving Neville. He made Parvati budge up so Hermione could sit next to him in the seat he had ostensibly saved for her. She waved to Sirius who was seated next to Professor McGonagall in the teacher's section and he waved back at her.

"Where've you been?" asked Neville, blowing on his hands to warm them.

"Ginny." Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you later. What's the score?"

"Sixty-all." Neville grimaced unhappily waving at the hoops where Ron was placed as Keeper. "Ron's been unable to save any and it's sheer luck that our Chasers are good enough to keep up." He motioned to the other side of the pitch where Harry was helping to distract the Ravenclaw Chasers, dogged by the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. "We're pretty much hoping Harry gets the Snitch at this point."

Hermione settled into watch as the game progressed. The Gryffindor Chasers were good and maintaining their possession of the Quaffle; Fred and George had fallen back to help guard the hoops; Harry was contributing more than simply searching for the Snitch. The team was working as a team to help Ron's failing nerves, Hermione realised.

"I think if he could save one then he'd have some confidence and be able to save others." Neville murmured.

"He'll save one," Lavender said brightly from beside Parvati, "he's just warming up!"

"I'm sure you're right, Lavender." Hermione agreed because even if Lavender was only saying it because she wanted to date Ron, Hermione was Ron's friend and she was going to join in any effort to show Ron support.

"Cho hasn't left Harry's side." Parvati complained.

"I think they're hoping she'll distract him." Lavender said authoritatively. "It's a tactic the Holyhead Harpies use against male players all the time."

"She is very pretty." Parvati allowed.

Hermione tried to ignore the flare of jealousy. Harry wasn't interested in Cho. He wasn't.

"Cho's going out on a practice date with Cedric Diggory." Neville said.

All three girls turned to stare at him.

"What?" Neville said, flushing bright red. "It's the talk of Hufflepuff!"

Lavender winked at him. "Well, you should know, Neville, the amount of time you spend practicing with the Hufflepuffs these days." Her smile was friendly and teasing rather than bitchy and Neville simply looked chuffed.

Harry flew across the pitch in a sudden move that distracted the Ravenclaws completely and allowed Katie Bell to score another goal. The Gryffindor stand erupted in cheers. Harry stopped just in front of Ron for a moment before he flew off again.

Suddenly, there was a shift as Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain, intercepted the Quaffle and flew with intent towards the hoops.

Hermione felt her heart pounding. "Come on, Ron!" She muttered. "Come on! You can do it!"

Roger was lining up, the Ravenclaw Beaters were sending the Bludgers towards the Gryffindor Chasers keeping them at bay and Cho was following Harry…

Roger threw the Quaffle…

Ron moved!

He swept across the hoop and threw out his long arms and…

He saved the Quaffle, punting it down where it was picked up by Angelina who yelled something at him that was lost in the noise as the Gryffindor stand whistled and cheered.

"Weasley is our King!" commented Lee Jordan delightedly.

The chant was taken up and Hermione joined in, so pleased for Ron that her face hurt from smiling.

The game progressed with alacrity after that; Ron saving more than he let through; the Gryffindor Chasers adding to the score bit by bit to keep the lead.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville clutched at Hermione suddenly and pointed.

Harry was diving, racing towards the ground at high speed…Cho on his heels and…

The Snitch was almost on the ground, darting around the blades of grass, before it took off sharply shifting upwards.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up!" Hermione muttered.

Harry changed direction as though he'd heard her but he levelled out and…reached…Cho just behind him…

The Snitch was his!

Harry raised his arm, the Snitch fluttering in his clenched fist, and he flew back to the hoop level where his team-mates flew over to congratulate him.

Hermione hugged Neville before she turned back to the pitch and clapped along with everyone else.

"Brilliant!" Neville said. "Just brilliant!"

The players started to descend and Hermione grabbed Neville as she started to push her way through the mass of the crowd to get out of the stands and to the ground as quickly as possible. By the time, she and Neville had reached the Gryffindor team, Harry was shaking hands with Cho and Ron had been hoisted onto his brothers' shoulders where he was laughing with glee as the rest of Gryffindor surrounded him.

Hermione was pleased when Harry immediately left Cho as soon as he spotted her. She closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"That was fantastic!" Hermione said, vaguely aware that everyone else seemed to be leaving Harry to her and congratulating Ron instead.

Harry grinned. "You didn't read a book."

"You were watching me?" asked Hermione, loosening her hold on him to look at him properly.

Harry nodded, letting go of her with one hand to adjust his glasses. "Maybe a little."

She smiled at him happily. Maybe everyone was right, Hermione thought hopefully. Maybe Harry _liked her_ liked her; maybe he would ask her on a date. Eventually, if she knew Harry, which she did. But she could be patient.

"The game was too exciting to read a book." Hermione declared belated realising Harry was waiting for her answer.

He smiled again, a little shyly. "You read a book during the World Cup."

Hermione shrugged and slipped her hand into his relieved the crowd was still amazingly leaving them alone. "Well, you weren't playing in the World Cup." She said.

His answering smile was affectionate and bright with a hope that flared to life in Hermione too.

A cough behind them had them both turning.

"Hey! You have one of those hugs for me?" Sirius grinned at him and Harry shot her an apologetic look as he let go and enthusiastically moved into Sirius's waiting arms.

Hermione didn't mind because she still had that burning flame of hope alight in her and for once she didn't ruthlessly suppress it.

o-O-o

_28th October 1994_

The Parisian café was everything good that Remus remembered about Paris; an outdoor table in view of the Eiffel tower, strong black coffee and wonderfully sweet petit fours. Opposite him, Richard Bones scoffed down another of the miniature pastries and Augusta sighed with contentment as she scooped up another. Remus watched them with amusement before he lifted his face to the weak sunshine and gave thanks that the weather had turned out so nice. It was a warm day for the end of October but he was glad of the lycanthropy for once; his elevated body temperature kept off the worst of the chill whereas his companions were bundled up in muggle tweed coats, thick woolly scarves and leather gloves.

"Paris is more beautiful than I remember it." Augusta said quietly. "Gerald and I came here on our honeymoon, and we'd revisit every year on our anniversary. I haven't been back since he died." She shook her head. "I should bring Neville. Gerald would have loved to have shown him the sights."

"I lived here for a number of years." Remus murmured. He'd felt exiled; unable to find work in England and without anyone to care that he was absent from his homeland. It was nothing, Remus thought guiltily, compared to what Sirius and Harry had had to endure. "It's a beautiful city."

"Now I feel very boring." Richard commented wryly. "We usually holiday in our place in Spain so we've rarely gone anywhere else."

"It was the fashion when I married to travel through Europe," Augusta commented, picking up her tea and wincing at the taste, "not the Grand Tours that used to be but the premise was similar."

"I rather had no choice in the matter." Remus pointed out gently. "It was travel for work or find a position in the muggle world."

"Well, now I feel less boring." Richard quipped. He grinned. "This is the most exciting thing I've done in years."

"Thank you for letting us come with you, Remus." Augusta added.

Remus didn't think he'd had much choice in the matter. He remembered all too well the Potter Alliance meeting with only the Ancient and Noble Houses where Sirius had spilled the beans on the issue of Harry's affinity with the family magic…

"…_and so after discovering my Grandfather's research into it, we think that the origin story he found probably has the best explanation for why Harry can access your family magic; he's the most powerful wizard of his generation." Sirius sat back in his chair at the head of the Black Manor dining table._

_The afternoon tea spread was half-diminished, most of the gathered allies tucking in before Sirius had begun to speak._

_Remus observed who looked disturbed and who seemed more accepting around the table from his position at Sirius's left-hand side. They'd all had to take an Unbreakable Vow not to speak of anything revealed at the meeting with anyone outside of the meeting before Sirius would let them attend, despite their existing oaths to the House of Potter or not._

_Augusta, on Sirius's right, nodded sharply. "Well, I think I can speak for most of us here when I say we can understand your reticence in sharing this before now."_

_Daniel Greengrass cleared his throat. There was a half-eaten and completely forgotten scone on the plate in front of him. "How powerful is Harry?"_

"_As powerful as Voldemort." Sirius stated simply. _

_Some of the allies flinched at the mention of the evil wizard._

"_Or Albus, if you would prefer that comparison." Sirius added smoothly._

_Daniel leaned forward. "Everybody here knows that Voldemort is around in some form thanks to you, Sirius, and the return of the Potter alliance." He nodded in Augusta's direction, acknowledging her part in constructing the alliance. "We all also know there is a plan that you and the Ministry, the DOM and the DMLE are pursuing to deal with him once and for all, although we don't know the detail of it. Helping you by creating a strong Wizengamot politically is one of the reasons I know I agreed to the alliance."_

"_Me too." Albert Goldstein added._

_Everyone else around the table nodded._

"_And," Daniel said, "I think there are many of us who regret that last time we allowed Voldemort to gain the power he did and to have become so complacent in the years since that we accepted his former cohorts and supporters gaining as much political ground as they did."_

"_I think these things are partly why we all joined the alliance." Griselda Marchbanks muttered. "We feel we are at least doing something to defeat the bastard now!"_

"_Importantly," Daniel stressed, his brown eyes gleaming with a surprising amount of passion, "we all feel that this time, no matter that it is Harry's banner we are gathering around, that we are not leaving a child to deal with Voldemort this time."_

"_What I think Dan is trying to say," Albert interjected dryly, "is that we understand why you haven't said anything about Harry's power before now; why you're keeping it quiet as much as possible. If You-Know-Who's continued existence was publically known and Harry's power was also known, it would be far too easy for everyone to simply turn to your boy as the answer to You-Know-Who."_

_Sirius nodded gravely, and while Remus couldn't see relief anywhere on Sirius's face he knew his friend well enough to know Sirius felt relief at Albert's admission. "That has been a concern." He sighed. "Frankly, it is still a concern because evidently Harry's affinity with the family magic is gaining notice." He waved at Richard Bones. "Not just from you guys but Benjamin Nott was kind enough to point out why Selwyn and Wilkes had agreed to a détente with the House of Black."_

"_It's rather hard for it not to gain notice when the totems keep showing up for Wizengamot sessions." Richard said dryly._

"_Hear, hear." Griselda said._

"_So, Arcturus found this origin story." Tiberius Ogden looked over at Sirius curiously. "He knew about the lad's power?"_

"_There was an incident ruled by the DOM as need-to-know when Harry was…well, very young, shall we say?" Sirius gestured toward the older man. "Harry managed to call the Black family magic and the Potter family magic. Arcturus and Charlus both witnessed it."_

"_I forget Harry has Black blood." Daniel commented. "His Grandmother was a Black, wasn't she?"_

_Sirius nodded. _

"_One thing I don't understand," Carl Branstone cleared his throat, "why if he is so powerful has the scuttlebutt from Hogwarts been that he's, forgive me for stating it so bluntly, Sirius, but average?"_

"_Honestly, Carl has a point. We all expected Harry to be powerful," said Julian Sapworthy, "but after the general rumour mill said that he was average academically, I think most of us thought that the incident with Voldemort when he was a baby was some kind of accidental magic rather than real power."_

_Sirius frowned. "There are a number of reasons but the main one is that after Halloween in 'eighty-one, Albus placed a binding on Harry's power because he was concerned about the nature of Harry's scar, the one he received when Voldemort cast the Killing curse at him." He waved his hand at the collective gasp of horror; placing a binding in such a way was very frowned upon. "Albus had his reasons and he's apologised to Harry."_

"_You resolved the concern and had the binding removed?" Daniel inquired._

"_Yes to both." Sirius agreed. "As most of you already know, Harry and I spent some time at the Valley clinic in the States at the beginning of the Summer…"_

"_And rather than that time being primarily dealing with your healing as we've assumed, Harry received healing alongside you." Griselda concluded briskly. _

"_The majority of the time we spent there involved retraining Harry's control of his magic." Sirius conceded._

"_What was Albus thinking?" Elphias Doge commented banging his fist on the table. "To restrict the lad's power that way! It's unthinkable!"_

"_It didn't surprise me." Augusta said tartly. "Albus always thinks he knows best."_

"_It also explains why my daughter wrote to me that Harry's academic performance has changed." Daniel commented, reaching for his napkin. "His power increase would be part of that, I assume?"_

"_On the practical side." Sirius agreed._

"_And gaining a guardian who cares for him has done the rest." Augusta patted Sirius's arm._

_Sirius smiled at her. "He also understands more about his responsibilities and heritage now." _

_It was a deflection, Remus knew, from the implication that Harry's previous guardians hadn't cared for him. Some of the gathering didn't miss it though; Daniel's eyes sharpened perceptively._

"_While I don't wish to come across as suggesting we do let Harry deal with You-Know-Who," Joseph Smith spoke up quietly, "my question is whether we actually believe the origin story that Arcturus uncovered and if so, does Harry have the ability to defeat You-Know-Who using the family magic?"_

"_Good questions." Albert stated, reaching for his tea._

_Remus cleared his throat before Sirius could reply. "Let me take the first question as I've been involved with the research." _

_Everyone turned to look at him._

"_When we realised that Harry had an unusual relationship with his House totems, Bertie, Minerva McGonagall and I all looked into this with Sirius's and Harry's permission." Remus explained. "There are a multitude of origin stories with only two things in common; firstly, that Merlin was involved in some way with the creation of family magic, and secondly, that it was created to defend our world."_

"_So Arcturus's origin story?" prompted Richard enthusiastically._

"_Is one of many and what has become increasingly obvious to the three of us researching is that the truth has long been forgotten." Remus concluded. "However, Arcturus's origin story does explain in a way the others do not why your House totems might have responded to Harry following the oath of alliance that was made. But it's equally likely that the oath itself might have something to do with that." _

"_Ah." Richard frowned. "I hadn't considered that."_

"_It's a very good point," Daniel motioned with his teacup, "I felt something tug on my family magic during the first Potter alliance oath-taking but it wasn't until the September session when I took part in the oath that my family magic…shifted."_

"_Weasley is in an alliance with the House of Potter too, isn't he?" Albert questioned. "If it was just a question of oaths surely his totem should have responded?"_

"_But he's not in the formal Potter alliance." Joseph pointed out. "Not like us." His hand swept around the table, taking in the gathered representatives of the Ancient and Noble Houses within the alliance._

"_You're suggesting that there needs to be an agreement between the original thirty families for the magic to be called by a powerful wizard within the collective?" Richard argued. "Because that's not going to happen."_

"_Not in any lifetime!" Carl agreed wholeheartedly. "Five of those families are lost now!"_

"_And the likes of Wenlock will never agree to anything!" pointed out Griselda._

_Remus exchanged a bemused look with Sirius as the rest of the table started debating the matter heatedly. Bemusement shifted to amusement when Griselda made her point by whacking the back of Albert's hand with a spoon._

_Sirius shifted in his seat and coughed. It was enough to silence everyone immediately._

"_Well, I think the debate has probably provided evidence for Remus's initial answer to the first question of whether the origin story is true which to be succinct is 'we don't know.'" Sirius said dryly._

_There were a few chuckles as everyone conceded the point._

"_Has Harry used any of our family magic outside of the Wizengamot sessions, Sirius?" asked Daniel._

"_He used the Longbottom magic to save Neville from a curse at the World Cup." Sirius revealed. He held up his hand at the eager faces. "But again; Neville swore his magic was Harry's in his fealty oath. We don't know whether the fact that he called it is related to the origin story or not."_

"_What does the lad say?" asked Tiberius with characteristic bluntness._

_Remus could see from the tension in Sirius's face that he was debating whether to answer honestly or not._

_Sirius sighed heavily and reached for his abandoned coffee. "Harry said that when he went to protect Neville using our family magic, the Longbottom bear was just there waiting for him; that he just knew he could call it."_

"_And what does he say about calling the rest of the magic?" pressed Tiberius._

_Sirius shifted in his seat. "He has the sense that he could call it all if the situation was bad enough but it would have to be very, very bad." His lips thinned. "He also thinks that in such a circumstance he would pay for calling it with his own life and magic. He wouldn't survive it."_

_The revelation sobered the group._

"_And that answers the second question." Albert muttered quietly._

"_But he could use it to defeat You-Know-Who…" Carl sighed at Sirius's hard look. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm not suggesting that we ask that of him."_

"_Good because that will only be happening over my dead body." Sirius snapped._

"_I can't blame you, Sirius, and well, after that ill-considered remark it's even more understandable to me why you wanted to keep this quiet." Griselda said, glaring at Carl herself. _

_Carl held up his hands. "For the record, I don't believe asking a fourteen year old boy to sacrifice himself is the answer to getting rid of Voldemort. I happen to very much agree with Daniel's comments from earlier that our apathy last time was disgraceful and one of the reasons why I joined this alliance was to do my part this time in defeating You-Know-Who." _

"_For what it's worth, I don't think further research will help in this matter of the family magic." Tiberius's fist banged sharply on the top of the table, punctuating his point. "I'm inclined to go with the lad's view of what he can and cannot call; the price he feels he would pay for using it." _

_Sirius glanced at Remus._

_Remus sighed. "Unfortunately we agree with you."_

_Daniel motioned across the table. "I think we all know there is a lot you can't share with us about the official plan beyond the political side, but I'm assuming other avenues of defeating Voldemort are being pursued?"_

"_Yes." Sirius confirmed briskly._

"_So, we know what's going on with the family magic and know it's probably not the answer." Albert stated clearly. "We're also assured you are working on other measures. Is there anything you need from us beyond political support? Because you know suddenly I don't think I'm doing enough."_

"_I echo Albert here." Richard said. "Knowing that our families might have been chosen by Merlin to help defend the wizarding world…I'm not sure just sitting back and providing political support is enough anymore."_

"_Me either." Daniel said with a sigh._

"_I'm old," Elphias said bluntly, "but I also feel the same."_

_A chorus of agreement rang out._

"_You know I gave Jeremy hell over the fealty but perhaps we should take an oath ourselves." Carl said._

"_I don't think that's necessary." Sirius held up his hands. "Honestly, while we are honoured by the fealty of your Heirs, we would never have asked for it. So it's great that you feel that way but truly political support is what we most need from you."_

"_I'm afraid from an age perspective, it's probably all you'll get from me!" Griselda remarked. "I won't last long in a duel these days."_

"_There's also the question of too many people knowing too much." Sirius sighed. "As much as I hate keeping secrets from allies and friends…"_

"_There's a necessity or rather a balance to be kept between us knowing too much or too little especially when you have an evil wizard tormenting your son." Daniel finished with a sharp nod. "We understand." _

_Remus was reminded he'd been present for Travers not being Travers in the courtroom._

_Daniel motioned around the table. "Perhaps there's a compromise? You delegate more of the political side to us? Wenlock is building his opposition; we can help there."_

"_Damn right, we can!" Griselda remarked, her eyes shining with glee._

"_And we can help formulate and get the legislation organised." Leonard Abbot said loudly above the clamour of agreement. "You remain the leader and in charge but let the rest of us do the legwork."_

"_I agree," Augusta said turning to Sirius, "and you should let us help you with research. You don't necessarily need to disclose why you need something researched; we can simply research any given topic without you having to explain it."_

"_I would be up for that." Richard said._

"_Any help you need to protect Harry…" Carl offered. "You only have to ask."_

_Everyone turned to look at the head of the table._

"_What say you, Sirius?" Augusta asked with a smirk. "Will you accept our help?"_

_Sirius's expression melted into one of confidence complete with a Marauderish smirk (and Remus knew his friend was already plotting how to work all the Ancient and Noble Houses present offering additional and unconditional help to his advantage just as Arcturus had taught him). "How can I possibly say no?"_

And so Sirius hadn't said no which was how Remus found himself a month later in Paris with Richard and Augusta tracking down the Lumiere source Ollivander had mentioned in Arcturus's memory. It had worked out though since the rare antiquities dealer Remus had found had insisted on dealing with the Head of a House not with a lowly steward. Unsurprisingly Sirius had no intentions of leaving England with the Tri-Wizard Tournament only a couple of days away. Richard and Augusta had both been told by Remus and Sirius that the Lumiere document they were after had mention of the Deathly Hallows which were being considered as one potential way of defeating Voldemort but nothing about the location of the Hallows.

Remus checked the time. "We should make our way to the Plaza Magique."

Richard sighed but obediently drank down his coffee. Augusta left the remainder of her tea – a sign that she hadn't enjoyed the taste at all.

The entrance to the Plaza wasn't far from the café. A small bar provided a cover in much the same way The Leaky Cauldron did for Diagon Alley. The dealer, Armaund Fevrier, was located just off the Plaza down a cobbled side-street they easily found. His undistinguished door had a simple plaque with his name on it and Remus rang the doorbell.

A busty rotund woman with red cheeks, flyaway blonde hair and a large white apron answered. "_Yes?_" She asked rudely in French.

"_Good afternoon, Madame,_" Remus answered flawlessly in the same language, "_Madame Longbottom and Lord Bones are here to see Monsieur Fevrier as scheduled._" He handed her the parchment that Fevrier had sent confirming their appointment.

The housekeeper sniffed. "_This way._" She showed them to a front parlour but didn't offer them refreshments or to take their coats.

Augusta raised her eyebrows expressively at the lack of manners as she took off her gloves and unwound her scarf.

"She reminds me of the nanny Amelia pushed into the pond when we were children." Richard confided with a wink.

Remus stifled a laugh.

"What's the betting Monsieur Fevrier will keep us waiting here a while?" asked Richard, shucking off his own coat and placing it on the arm of the chair he had chosen to sit on.

"My mother didn't raise a fool, Richard." Augusta parried, arranging her long skirt as she sat down.

"Mine didn't raise one either." Remus said dryly when Richard turned to him with a grin.

Richard pouted. "You're both no fun!" He motioned at Remus. "You were quite the prankster in your youth; you must have some stories."

Remus grinned back at him and began a tale of how the Marauders had turned the DADA classroom into a tropical jungle during their fourth year. He had segued into a slightly different story of pranking the Professors for the leaving feast in their fifth year by the time Fevrier showed up.

The tall thin man looked as though a stiff breeze would blow him over. His bald head was as chalk white as the rest of his complexion. His hooded black eyes gave little away.

"_My apologies for keeping you waiting._" Fevrier began as he took Augusta's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"_I hope the wait was worth it_," Augusta said in flawless French, "_I am Madame Longbottom, Regent of the House of Longbottom._" She waved a hand at Richard. "_This is Lord Bones, Head of the House of Bones._" Fevrier shook hands with him. "_We are here in Lord Black's stead. You have already corresponded with Remus Lupin, his steward._"

"_The werewolf, yes,_" Fevrier dismissed Remus as unimportant without so much a look in his direction.

Augusta bristled and Remus shook his head minutely. There was no point getting upset about it. France might have had better working regulations for werewolves but discrimination was still rife.

"_Perhaps we can speak English as Lord Bones does not speak a great deal of French._" Augusta said as Fevrier sat in an uncomfortable chair opposite her.

Remus and Richard retook their seats.

"Of course," Fevrier said in heavily accented English, "my apologies, Lord Bones."

"Quite alright." Richard said politely. "Shall we get down to business?"

"You indicated that you had knowledge of the document Lord Black seeks to purchase." Augusta added.

Fevrier smiled superiorly at them, clasping his hands together lightly. "The Lumiere parchment is a rare document. It has been many years since it was last sought."

"Lord Black has an interest in rare things." Augusta said.

Fevrier tilted his head. "Do not think me an idiot, Madame, I am well aware of why Lord Black would be interested in this parchment." He smiled again. "His ward is the last of the Peverells, non?"

Augusta smiled sharply in return. "Then you need no explanation as to why Lord Black is keen to secure this document for Lord Potter's family vault."

"And perhaps to learn of the secrets of the Hallows, n'est pas?" Fevrier rejoined, not losing his smile in the face of Augusta's lack of reaction.

It was Richard who chuckled wryly. "I'm fairly sure that Sirius knows that learning the secrets of the Hallows is pointless unless he finds out where they are." He grinned at Fevrier. "I don't suppose you have any leads on where the Hallows might be? They are rare antiquities after all."

Fevrier hung onto his smile but only just. "I suspect that Lord Black may know more than you think."

"I'm certain he does," Richard agreed happily, "but why he wants the document isn't pertinent to our discussion; you either have information for us or you don't. If you have it, we'll pay a fair price as already agreed; if you don't, then you have wasted our time and yours."

It was the first time Remus had heard an underlying hint of steel in Richard's voice. Augusta sent Richard a look of approval.

"Very well," Fevrier conceded, "there are three known copies of the Lumiere document. The original resides in the French Ministry of Magic within the archives as it was seized during the Revolution from the King." He gave a small shrug. "It will not be easy to locate given the state of the archives."

"The other copies?" prompted Augusta impatiently.

"The second copy – a duplicate of the first – is held by Lumiere's remaining descendant, Vivien Verte." Fevrier waved a hand in an expressive gesture. "Vivien is part Veela. She lives in a protected enclave in Alsace. She has allowed no-one to see the document in over fifty years."

Protected enclaves meant that a Veela would be required to make contact. Remus struggled to think of a Veela that they knew well enough to entrust with such a task and came up empty.

"The last copy is a translation from the original Latin into Italian and is owned by the Italian wand maker Cavietti. He once tried to sell it to me some years ago but we disagreed on the price." Fevrier's long fingers tapped the arm of his chair.

Richard and Remus exchanged a look.

"Can you provide proof of Cavietti's document?" Richard asked.

Fevrier huffed. "Do any of you speak Italian?"

Remus did but he wasn't about to tell Fevrier that. He shook his head along with Richard and Augusta.

"I have a memory of his showing me the document in Rome when we met last." Fevrier said. "I am uncertain whether it would be useful to show it to you as you do not speak the language."

"Is there a moment where the document is shown?" asked Remus. "Italian is close to Latin; we should be able to make out enough of the written version to make a determination."

For a long moment Fevrier looked as though he was going to ignore the question as Remus had asked it but when Richard stared at the dealer pointedly, Fevrier nodded.

Richard waved his hand. "Bring on the memory then."

"I agree." Augusta concurred.

The dealer regarded them thoughtfully and unfolded himself from the chair. A pensieve was produced in short order and they all entered along with the dealer.

The memory began with Fevrier at the door of Cavietti's shop being greeted by the wand maker himself. Cavietti was a short stout man with black greased back hair and a small handlebar moustache. He wore simple plain robes. As he led Fevrier through the shop, Remus noted it was surprisingly minimalistic with only a small counter, a waiting area and a room where matches between customers and wands were evidently made. The back room was equally tidy; a large workbench took up the centre with cabinets filled with materials covering all the walls. A door to the side led to a storage room which was where Remus assumed Cavietti kept his wands.

The memory showed a framed parchment covered in a cloth lying on the workbench. Cavietti stopped in front of it.

"_Here it is_." Cavietti said in Italian.

Memory Fevrier nodded. "_Let me see it then._"

The cloth was removed.

Remus stared at the parchment eagerly. The seal at the bottom looked authentic…

"_This is very clever, no?_" Fevrier said. "_Just enough of the original translated to be believable but not enough to give away the secrets contained within that document. It is said that Albert Lumiere was wise to create this deception to divert attention from his Ancestor's original parchment._"

"_How much?_" Cavietti said.

The memory ended and Remus came back to himself with a start. He kept his expression blank but caught Richard's eye and gave a minute shake of his head.

"I propose that you place me on retainer and allow me to make the initial approach to Cavietti." Fevrier announced. "I am certain I can negotiate a good deal for Lord Black."

Richard smiled. "I'm afraid any kind of retainer agreement will have to be discussed with Lord Black."

"Indeed," Augusta said.

"The fee as agreed." Remus withdrew the bank draft from his pocket.

"Very well." Fevrier said, plucking the envelope from his hands. "I would not wait too long before securing my services."

"We'll take that under advisement." Augusta said dryly.

They were ushered out quickly and spent a moment in front of the house slipping on coats, gloves and scarves.

Augusta sniffed heavily at the rudeness of not being allowed to dress properly for the outdoors before being shown the door. She lead them back to the bar, ordered them all Firewhiskeys and directed them to a booth at the back.

Remus cast the privacy charm before he raised his glass in a silent toast and knocked it back. "Well, that was almost a waste of time."

"Almost?" questioned Augusta, knocking back her own drink, "I would say it _was_ a waste of time."

"No, some of it was useful. He did earn the fee for meeting us." Remus disagreed.

"I'm with Augusta." Richard said, nursing his Firewhiskey. "What was useful?"

"He corroborated the intelligence we had on the original," Remus said, "Bertie tracked the likely location of it down to the French Ministry and has already asked his counterpart if he could see it. He's waiting on the reply."

"Which could take forever." Augusta said.

"Exactly," Remus said, "but that Fevrier confirmed it was with the French Ministry…"

"Confirms that Bertie's tracking is probably on target." Richard said with a smile. "And I assume the other useful information is Vivien Verte?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Minerva suggested a while ago that we track down Lumiere's family; she managed to find a genealogy book that listed Madame Verte as the last living descendant." He sighed. "But we were unable to locate her…"

"Until now." Richard completed.

"I don't suppose either of you know a trustworthy Veela who we could ask to approach her?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Veela." Augusta said. "I recall Dorea had a pen pal for a number of years – a Marguerite Limone. I think they were vaguely related through Dorea's mother; cousins several times removed. Minerva may know her better."

"I'll ask her." Remus said.

"What about that whole thing with Cavietti?" Richard asked, curiosity all over his face. "You were quick to say no."

"Fevrier confirmed in his discussion with Cavietti in the memory that the translation is incomplete." Remus said simply.

"You speak Italian." Richard stated with glee.

"Enough." Remus said. "Really once you've learned Latin, stumbling through any of the romantic languages is quite easy."

"For you maybe." Richard laughed.

"So Cavietti's parchment is of no use?" Augusta said with a sharp nod. "I thought so."

"I think it may have been the version that was told to Arcturus." Remus said. "I'll have to look at my memory of seeing the memory; I might be able to translate more of it. Certainly what I did translate in my brief glance indicates it could be Arcturus's original source."

"Well, not a waste of time then." Richard said, raising his glass. "What are you going to do with Fevrier?"

"He's a character, isn't he?" Remus murmured.

"A rude and untrustworthy one." Augusta said sharply. "You're not seriously thinking of doing any further business with him?"

"Putting him on a retainer and letting him get the Cavietti version for us might ensure his continued silence to the likes of Voldemort's supporters over here." Remus said. "Moreover, Sirius will probably want the Cavietti version if only to take it off the market for anyone else."

"Good point." Richard drained his drink. "Shall we head back to the apartment?"

"Sounds like a plan." Remus said. The three of them were staying in the Black apartment near Notre Dame.

They gathered their things as Remus dispelled the privacy bubble.

They'd taken a step away from the booth when Remus caught a sniff of perfume and froze. He turned immediately in the direction of the scent.

Collette Panierre smiled back at him. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into a French plait. Her delicate features, liberally sprinkled with freckles bore the faint scars of her lycanthropy. Her blue-green eyes met his with amusement.

"Collette!"

"_Bonjour Remus, my friend!_" Collette sprang forward and embraced him, kissing both his cheeks with Gallic flair before moving back to regard him properly.

Collette had been the one bright spot in his spying days; if anyone had ever come close to convincing Remus that joining a formal pack had benefits, it was Collette.

Collette had been fifteen when she had been bitten by a werewolf after getting lost in the forest on her way home after dark on the night of a full moon. Her mother had home schooled her, determined that her daughter would have every advantage regardless of her lycanthropy, and the werewolf responsible for the bite had apologised fulsomely and taught Collette everything he knew about coping with the condition, including introducing her to his usual pack. She and Remus had been occasional lovers when they were younger but with the understanding that it was never leading anywhere.

Remus drank in the sight of her.

Augusta coughed delicately.

"Forgive me," Remus said, hastily turning to introduce Collette to Augusta and Richard.

Collette wrapped her arm around Remus's. "You will forgive me if I steal Remus from you for a few hours. We have so much to talk about! My brothers are keen to talk with you again."

And that was enough to start a flurry of nerves within Remus's gut because the only brothers Collette had were part of the pack she ran with.

Richard evidently guessed enough from Remus's sharp look to be concerned. "Remus?"

Remus took a breath. If the pack wanted to talk with him, he should probably at least listen to what they wanted to say. "I'll meet you back at the apartment for dinner."

"If you're sure." Augusta pressed.

Remus nodded.

Augusta shot Collette a hard look. "We will be waiting for him and I expect him to be returned in the same pristine condition as he is now or there will be trouble."

Collette inclined her head. Richard and Augusta said their goodbyes and departed.

Remus felt Collette squeeze his arm.

"You have good friends." Collette said with a sigh. "You always did."

"I hope I can still count you among them." Remus said bluntly.

She smiled and nodded. "You are safe, Remus; I promise."

It was as much reassurance as he was likely to get, he realised. He fell into step beside her as she headed back to the Plaza and an apparition point.

The side-along finished in front of a rustic looking bar on the other side of Paris.

The rundown outside screamed 'locals only' but Remus set aside his unease and followed Collette inside. The dark interior was cosy rather than threatening. One side of the room had a long scarred wooden bar in front of a veritable treasure trove of alcoholic beverages and an old-fashioned coffee machine. Two old wizards, their hands gnarled with age, sat playing dominos with glasses of Firewhiskey in front of them. The other side of the room was filled with small wooden tables whose surfaces looked sticky, old and non-matching chairs piled around them in odd numbers. They were all empty.

Collette grinned at him and pulled him through to the back room. The small space was filled with a card table and more mis-matched chairs. It was already filled with five men and another woman.

Remus identified one of the men immediately. "Tomas!?"

The Bulgarian Auror stood and shook his hand. "Let me introduce you; this is Gregor, my pack Alpha."

The pack Alpha of the Slavic werewolves, Remus determined, shaking hands and trying to appear unaffected as his heart raced.

Gregor took over the introductions as Tomas stepped back. "Giovanni Lippott." He waved at the brown haired man next to him.

Giovanni had been the pack leader of the Italian pack for more years than Remus had been born. Remus was very respectful as he shook hands with him.

"Otto Klein." Gregor continued around the table.

The German werewolf Alpha, Remus noted as the blond Aryan bowed his head in acknowledgement rather than offering his hand.

"And you already know Robert Martin," Gregor waved at the man who had pulled Collette into a hug, "and Sian Kelly."

Robert must have taken over as the leader of the pack in France, Remus mused, taking in the comfortable familiarity of affection between him and Collette. He and Robert hadn't interacted much during Remus's time with the pack but he had a vague recollection of a fair and intelligent wizard who had been a fisherman before he'd been turned.

Sian, all dark hair and flashing blue eyes, smiled at him sharply. She was part of Fenrir's pack – the pack that ostensibly was based in England – but she disliked Fenrir. They'd been friends of a sort when Remus had tentatively started his spying but they had clashed over Remus's refusal to depose Fenrir and take the pack for himself.

"Please take a seat." Gregor said.

Remus sat down and shucked off his coat. He was unnerved, he could admit that to himself. He had effectively been shanghaied into a meeting with the European werewolf leadership. It was the type of meeting that Albus had dreamed of him attending back in the first war and one that Remus had always taken pains to tell him would never happen – Remus just wasn't important enough to attract the attention of the werewolf leaders and, frankly, given his spying, he had thought at the time it was for the better that they disregarded him.

"You will forgive us for the impromptu nature of this meeting but when we received news that you would be in France this day we thought it prudent to act and request your forgiveness at the lack of notice." Gregor explained.

"I admit that I'm intrigued at the intrigue." Remus said politely.

Collette grinned at him and slipped out of Robert's hold. "Let me get you all a drink. Hot chocolate for you, Remus?"

"Thank you." Remus said.

They waited until she left before speaking again.

Gregor began. "There are two matters on which we should speak…"

"Three," corrected Sian interrupting.

Gregor bared his teeth at her. "Remember you are present at our indulgence, Sian."

Sian flushed.

"We hear the news that Britain has established a new Committee to look into the affairs of magical races and creatures; to review existing legislation with the intent to overhaul the entire system." Gregor motioned at Remus.

Remus nodded. "It was proposed at the October Wizengamot and passed with a majority."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Potter alliance." Gregor said with a smile.

"Harry's agenda has gained a great deal of support across the political spectrum." Remus defended briskly.

"An agenda wholly supported and promoted by his guardian Lord Black." Otto gestured at Remus. "Sirius Black has something of a reputation."

Gregor grunted. "There are those of us who remember him from his time as a Hit Wizard. He was ruthless."

"We were at war." Remus said simply.

"The political landscape in Britain has changed with a speed that has surprised those of us on the Continent." Otto commented. "Possibly because your Mister Crouch has been distracted with other matters. Perhaps because we were not expecting…" he made a frantic gesture at Robert as he struggled for words.

Robert opened his mouth but someone else spoke first.

"Nobody was expecting Sirius to tear down the British wizarding world and remake it for the Boy Who Lived." Sian said brusquely.

Remus couldn't prevent the smirk that emerged at that. Sian and Sirius had met only once but the meeting had been fraught since Sirius had always been overprotective about Remus and Sian had been annoyed that Remus had good friends outside of the pack.

"You really should have done." Remus said to her. "Nothing is more important to Sirius than Harry."

"How far is he going to go?" asked Sian impatiently.

"In other words," Giovanni slipped in smoothly, "what is the agenda where werewolves are concerned?"

"Equality and help." Remus answered promptly. "Harry believes that werewolves are primarily wizards and witches who shouldn't lose their rights just because they've been infected with lycanthropy."

Sian growled. "So you have already set him against the packs?"

And this was always what Sian and he had disagreed on fundamentally.

"Sian, you believe we are werewolves first," Remus stated calmly, "that being bitten, whether out of choice as you were bitten, or by accident as Collette was, or in a purposeful act of violence as I was bitten, makes us something other than human, something supernatural and special. You believe that we should all embrace the wolf and the pack; that they provide us with a society and belonging that we won't find anywhere else." He paused. "I can appreciate why you and everyone within the packs feels that way, why the packs evolved in the first place. The prejudice against us is harsh even in countries like Bulgaria where the laws are certainly fairer on paper than many other countries."

"But?" prompted Giovanni with interest.

"But," Remus replied, "excepting the true shifter communities in Africa and the Americas, werewolves are made not born. We all start out as _human_. Some of us want to remain human; have the same opportunities as other wizards and witches; have the same lives as much as we can as those we had before we were bitten." He shrugged. "The only way for that to happen is if the prejudice within our society is tackled and one day eradicated. Harry wants that." He had to work to keep the tears out of his eyes and the emotion out of his voice. "Harry wants that for me."

"And what does he think of the packs?" Gregor asked, shooting Sian a look that told her to remain quiet.

"He knows they exist and we've talked how most of them provide werewolves with a community and support system." Remus explained. "We've also talked about why some of the packs sided with Voldemort in the last war and why most stayed neutral." He rubbed his chin. "If Harry has any view, it's that so long as nobody sides with Voldemort in the way Fenrir did in the past, he's fine with the packs."

"And your Lord Black?" Otto pressed. "Will he be fine with us on that basis also?"

"Yes." Remus said with conviction. "As long as you don't intend to hurt Harry in any way, Sirius is a live and let live kind of guy. If you intend to set yourself against Harry in any way," he shot Sian a look, "then Sirius will tear down the entire world to eliminate you and every single member of your pack." He paused for a beat. "And I would be right beside him."

Gregor laughed delighted apparently with the bluntness. "And this…this is why we wished to speak with you."

The moment was broken by Collette arriving back with the drinks. Espresso coffee for Otto, Giovanni and Robert, a bottled beer for Sian, a glass with clear liquid that Remus decided was probably vodka for Gregor and hot chocolate for himself.

Sian huffed out an exasperated breath as she gestured with her beer at him. "Sirius hated the packs."

"Sirius hated my spying on the packs and putting myself at risk." Remus corrected. "He also hated that some werewolves did side with Voldemort and went around terrorising people."

"You could have stopped that if you'd challenged Fenrir for the pack." Sian declared.

"We are not getting into that argument again." Remus said firmly. "I am not an Alpha."

The others around the table exchanged amused looks.

"My dear Remus," Gregor said with laughter colouring his words, "you would not be sat at this table if you were not an Alpha."

"Oh." Remus had no idea what to say to that.

"Tomas informed me that you do not think as a wolf," Gregor continued, "and thus you do not see that you are the most powerful wolf in your country. You occupy a place of authority within society; you can influence those who are reshaping the laws and public opinion. Within the pack you have created for yourself, you are the only true wolf and therefore the Alpha."

"If you declared your pack open to others, others would flock to join you." Otto picked up where Gregor stopped. "This actually is the second thing we wish to speak to you about."

Remus felt breathless and wondered if it was shock or panic. He took a long sip of comforting hot chocolate.

"And the third reason is the reason why Sian is here; because the majority of Fenrir's pack no longer wishes to follow him." Robert said.

Sian glared at him but nodded as she turned to Remus. "Fenrir has gone back to his Master like a dog with a wagging tail."

Remus stiffened. "He's rejoined Voldemort?"

"Over a month ago." Sian waved her bottle at him. "We didn't know at first; he just disappeared for days without word of where he had gone or what he was doing. Then he came back and broke the news last week at a pack meeting, before disappearing again."

"Damn it." Remus swore furiously. Voldemort was gathering quite the inner circle; the missing Travers, the unknown Polyjuice guy who everyone agreed must have had some connection to the LeStranges, Peter, and now Fenrir. And they all posed a threat to Harry. He was going to kill Fenrir himself, Remus decided; he wouldn't let a rabid animal like Fenrir harm Harry.

"You know, Remus, that the majority of us didn't take part last time." Sian said urgently. "Fenrir was our Alpha but only those who were stupid followed him into the raids. Most of them are dead now or have gained some maturity to realise that Fenrir's leadership made things worse for us not better." She sat back, an air of defeat on her face. "We all recognise that this time we won't survive it if he embroils us in a war, either because he himself will beat us into submission or because Sirius will come after us." She looked up at him, blue eyes hard with determination. "Which is why we need a new leader."

It was a variation of the same argument they'd had in the last war. But with the acknowledgement that apparently he held some kind of Alpha status, Remus felt his wolf's sense of responsibility surge.

He took another sip of chocolate to steady himself. "Why don't we tackle this in order?" He waved around the table at Gregor and the other leaders. "I assume your packs wish to negotiate some kind of neutrality between them and Sirius?"

"We wish to negotiate some kind of neutrality between us and _you_ as the Alpha of your pack." Gregor corrected gently.

Remus harrumphed. "Fine, then. You all stay away from Voldemort, keep your packs neutral and do not help him in any way. My pack won't come after you and yours."

"Excellent!" Giovanni declared as Otto and Robert beamed.

Gregor saluted Remus with his glass and knocked back the spirit.

"And what about us?" Sian snarled.

"I will…discuss with Sirius and Harry opening up our pack to give sanctuary to other werewolves." Remus said.

"You don't need to discuss it!" Sian argued. "You are the Alpha!"

"And I will do nothing to hurt my pack!" snapped Remus right back at her. "We need to consider the politics and how we can offer sanctuary without looking like we're creating a werewolf army to threaten those that oppose us into doing what we want! I won't have Sirius or Harry put in that position!"

"Sian, if you accept he is Alpha then you accept his position on this." Robert said calmly.

Sian grimaced but she subsided.

Robert gestured at Remus. "The Potters own a chateau in the South of France? Why not offer a werewolf sanctuary there for any in England who wish to seek your protection? I will agree to your pack occupying my territory on those terms under the neutrality."

"There are two farms in the Balkans I believe – one that Black owns and another Potter has?" Gregor noted. "I will also concede to your pack occupying those places within my territory."

Otto and Giovanni added their agreement.

Remus sighed and massaged his temple. "Thank you. I will speak with Sirius and Harry to see which of the properties we will use and send you word."

"You do realise that if you should offer sanctuary to his pack, Fenrir will take it as a challenge regardless of whether you wish to challenge him for the leadership directly." Otto said.

"Since Fenrir has rejoined Voldemort, it's safe to say he'll be dead sooner or later." Remus responded without thinking, his mind too caught up in the list of political difficulties and complications of the sanctuaries to consider what he had just revealed.

Sian bristled again. "So you'll kill him for the boy but not for your pack!"

Remus's temper ignited. "The thing that you have never understood, Sian, is that Fenrir's pack, _your_ pack, is not mine!" He held up his hand sharply when she would have argued back. "NO! Enough of you berating me! I was five years old when Fenrir bit me! Five! My pack was always my mother who comforted me; my father who stood by me; and my friends! My friends who did everything they could to help me every full moon and accepted me without question! It was Sirius who tended my wounds for years, Sian, not you! It was James who made me an honorary uncle to his son, and Lily who placed Harry into my arms without hesitation and called him my cub! They are pack!"

He snarled, anger coating every word.

"You are not pack! You, who were stupid enough to _ask _to be bitten at eighteen because you fell in love with the idea of being a werewolf as though we're cuddly pets and not dangerous creatures! You who realised your folly and expected _me_ to fix it! If you dislike Fenrir as a leader, _you_ could challenge him if you have the courage you seem to have always found lacking in me." He stabbed a finger in her direction. "Know this: I will kill for my pack and I will kill any who dares to harm my cub but you are not pack! You want sanctuary with me and mine; fine, but you'll keep your opinions about my actions and my pack to yourself. Understood?"

Sian bowed her head in submission and scurried from the room.

Collette sent Remus a chiding look and went after her.

There was a twinge of guilt curdling in Remus's belly but the wolf in his head was satisfied.

"Well," Gregor said dryly, "perhaps now you will believe you are Alpha."

Remus stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"A round of drinks! We should celebrate!" Gregor said with a grin.

It was another hour before Remus was able to extract himself from the gathering. A somewhat abashed Sian had turned up with Collette midway through. She had joined in the discussion on how they were going to get word into Fenrir's pack of the sanctuary sites (Robert agreed to pass word to Sian) but otherwise remained quiet.

Collette offered to escort him out and Sian followed them as Remus was ushered back through the bar which had filled somewhat in the hours he had been ensconced in the back room.

They hovered outside in the cold, Remus hurriedly pulling on his gloves as Sian and Collette shivered beside him.

Sian hesitated but hugged him goodbye and he hugged her back, remembering the young girl she had been. "I'm sorry for pushing, Remus. We're just…we're just scared."

Remus tightened his hold for a moment. "I'll send word as soon as I can."

Sian nodded. She moved out of his arms and hurried back into the warmth of the bar.

Collette smiled softly at Remus and took Sian's place, wrapping her arms around him. "Next time you come to Paris, old friend, you will have dinner with Robert and I, and we will talk of nothing but our lives and loves since the last time we met."

"I'd like that." Remus said cautiously. He indicated the bar with a flick of his head in its direction. "You and Robert?"

"Married." Collette confirmed. "Three years. We are happy." She patted his chest as she stepped away. "You should try it, Remus." She tossed her own head back towards the building. "Sian would make a good mate."

"We'd kill each other," Remus joked, "and besides; I'm too busy right now for…"

"For love and romance?" Collette teased. "There is always time for love and romance, Remus."

"That's very French of you, Collette." He waved a hand at her as she laughed. "Maybe when I meet the right girl." He smiled wistfully. "Robert is a lucky man."

Collette's smile widened. "I make sure to remind him every day."

He laughed at that and pushed her gently toward the bar. She disappeared inside with a final wave.

Remus shook his head and apparated to the Plaza, hurrying toward his hotel as soon as he got his bearings. His mirror call with Sirius was going to take a while; they had a lot to discuss.


	45. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 7

_29th October 1994_

It was freezing. But then the end of October in Scotland was typically cold, wet and dreary, and just because that Saturday heralded the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students for the imminent Tri-Wizard Tournament, it didn't mean the weather was going to accommodate them with a sunny warm day.

Harry pulled his outdoor cloak tighter around him. He noted he wasn't the only one huddling into his outerwear as he looked around the gathered Hogwarts students. The notice at dinner the night before that they had to welcome the visiting schools hadn't met with any kind of school spirit from anyone, even the Professors had looked less than chuffed at the thought of spending their Saturday afternoon on the lawn in front of the Black Lake. At least the schools were coming in daylight though, Harry mused, if it could be called daylight; he squinted up at the grey overcast sky.

"Do we really have to be out here?" moaned Ron beside him.

"Oh, for…" Hermione tapped them both with her wand as she muttered the spell and instantly Harry felt warmer.

She grinned at him. Her brown eyes sparkled and Harry found himself smiling back at her.

"Thanks." He said, nudging her.

Hermione nudged him back. "You're welcome."

Harry tore his eyes away from her with difficulty but determination. He was almost certain that Hermione _liked_ him. There had been the hug after the Quidditch match; a lot more touching in the last week since the match. She smiled at him a lot. It all agreed with the signs of attraction that had been mentioned by his Dad in the memory of The Talk.

He had concluded somewhere around the time that practice dating suddenly became The Thing To Do for the rest of Hogwarts that he really _liked_ Hermione. He liked her smile; her eyes. He liked holding hands with her. He liked being well read enough in their subjects so that he could debate with her and see her come alive with animation; hands flying in descriptive ways as she made her point. He wondered at odd times what it would be like to kiss her. He felt the blush rise on his cheeks as he thought about that again. He had also decided that he liked Hermione too much to ask her on a practice date; he wanted a real date.

There were only two things stopping him from asking her; the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Ron.

Harry glanced over at his redheaded friend. Ron's jealousy about Neville joining their group had abated since the start of school. Some of it was that Harry and Ron got to spend time together alone during Quidditch practice, and it was clearly 'best mate' alone time that Ron valued. Some of it was that Blaise and Neville had developed a friendship that meant Neville paired himself with the Slytherin more often than not in class. And finally, Neville had dived into practice dating with full enthusiasm, spending a lot of time with Hannah (and Harry cast a quick look toward where Neville stood chatting away to her). It all meant Ron couldn't exactly complain that Neville was bogarting Harry or trying to steal him away. Ron had also warmed up to the idea of being friendlier to Neville and had even attempted to inveigle Neville into chess matches, which were very amusing to watch because Neville turned out to be much better at chess than Harry.

What concerned Harry was whether Ron would be OK with Harry dating Hermione. He didn't think Ron _liked_ Hermione that way or thought of her as a potential girlfriend, but he wanted to check his assumption with Ron personally, along with getting Ron's permission to change the dynamic of the friendship the trio shared, because if Harry and Hermione dated, it would change things, Harry wasn't naïve to that. Not that either Harry or Hermione would drop Ron but they would naturally spend more time together without Ron – or at least Harry thought they would when he let himself dream what it would be like. Really, Harry had been hoping that Ron would have asked Lavender on a date (because it was so obvious that she was interested that even Harry had figured it out) and provided Harry with room to date himself.

There was also the added issue that if things didn't work out…he didn't want to think that way but he knew it was something he and Hermione should talk about. Maybe, Harry mused, they could make some kind of promise that they would stay friends. He probably from a protocol perspective should talk to Sirius and confirm that the Head of the House of Black was alright with his Heir courting a daughter of the House – and that just made his head hurt. And made him a little nauseous. But Sirius would be fine, Harry thought candidly; in fact, he'd probably be delighted at Harry's choice.

He'd have all the planned discussions after the tournament opening and the selection of the Champions, Harry determined, his mind drifting to the uppermost reason why he hadn't asked Hermione on a date. If he was placed into the tournament somehow…he'd be in danger and he didn't want to put Hermione in the position of being with someone who was in danger any more than he already was.

He just hoped the security measures were going to be enough. He glanced over at the Professors where a disgruntled Moody was glaring at Bartemius Crouch Senior.

"What's up?" Ron asked, following his gaze.

"Just thinking about the security for the tournament." Harry murmured.

Ron's eyes widened briefly before he nodded in understanding. "Moody doesn't look happy."

"Sirius said Crouch insisted that he do the identity checks for the incoming students and Professors." Harry explained, rubbing his gloved hands together for extra warmth. "Because of diplomatic regulations, the checks are only to be performed once and after that can't be repeated."

"I can't see Professor Moody being happy with that." Hermione commented.

"According to Sirius he blew his top." Harry shook his head. "I don't trust Crouch. I wish he was still at home with the flu."

"Percy'll be pleased he's back." Ron snorted. "Pompous arse!"

"Ron!" remonstrated Hermione.

"What?" Ron argued. "You can't deny Percy is a pompous arse and he's only gotten worse since he became Chief Suck-up to Crouch. You read his last letter to me instructing me on proper etiquette because I was friends with a Lord! Like Harry's ever going to insist I bow to him every day."

"I don't know, Ron," teased Harry, "it is quite tempting."

"Oy!" Ron poked him.

Hermione chided them both for their antics, but sighed and nodded. "Honestly, I don't know how Penny puts up with him."

"Oh, look!"

The cry came from the press corp which was situated on the far side of the grass. Harry believed they were probably the second reason why Moody was unhappy. He strained to see what it was that had got them excited and saw something in the sky.

"It's a gigantic bird!" screamed one girl in the front.

"It's a dragon!" yelled another.

"No," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "it's Superman!"

Harry laughed and didn't protest as she tucked her arm around his. He smiled at her instead.

Eventually, the flying object got close enough that they could see it was an enormous blue and gold carriage being pulled by a dozen giant horses with wings.

"Oh aren't they beautiful!" simpered Lavender on the other side of Ron.

"Big." Ron declared.

"They look bigger than the elephants I've seen!" Hermione added.

Something that was verified a moment later as the horses and carriage landed with a thump. A boy jumped out of the carriage and arranged a set of gold steps. As soon as they were in place, a woman, almost as large as one of the horses emerged. She was large, olive in complexion, with dark hair tied back. She reminded Harry of the pictures of traditional Italian women he'd seen somewhere – only much, much, much bigger; almost Hagrid-sized, he realised.

Dumbledore immediately moved forward to greet her. "Madame Maxime!"

"Dumblydoor!" Madame Maxime extended her hand and Dumbledore kissed it.

Their conversational tone lowered and Harry struggled to make out the words through the noise of the wind and the distance. He thought they were talking about the horses but since he'd also thought he'd overheard the word whiskey maybe he was wrong. He focused instead on the gathering students pouring out of the carriage.

"Oh wow!"

A murmur went through the Hogwarts students as they assessed the new arrivals.

"What?" asked Harry irritated.

"Veela!" Ron elbowed him. "Veela, Harry!"

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses back on his nose. All he could make out was a mass of blonde hair.

"Great," Lavender said bitchily, "like we need _their_ sort here."

"Why don't we wait till we get to know them before we pass judgement?" said Harry crossly.

"And it's only a couple by the looks of it." Hermione said.

Across the lawn, Madame Maxine had been introduced to Natalie Warren, the Head Girl, and she was escorting them toward the castle with Crouch, who was presumably going to do the identity checks. Some of the boys' gazes remained fixed on the Beauxbatons group until it disappeared from view.

"Do you think Durmstrang are coming the same way?" asked Ron, stamping his feet and clapping his hands.

Hermione redid the warming charm. "I doubt it."

As though the universe had heard her, a cry went up from the press corp again and someone pointed at the lake.

A mast slowly rose from the silvery water and before long an old-fashioned wooden ship emerged that reminded Harry of the pictures he'd seen in pirate books he'd read in primary school. All it needed was the skull and crossbones, he mused.

The Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, clattered down a plank that acted as a gangway. He was tall and thin like Dumbledore but with sleek silver hair and a matching goatee beard. He greeted Dumbledore with a jovial bonhomie that seemed entirely false to Harry.

In short order the Durmstrang students were handed off to Robert Ogden who led them back towards the castle.

Ron suddenly clutched at Harry's arm. "Look! It's Krum!"

Harry gently extracted his arm and mused there would be bruises. "I didn't realise he was still at school."

"Krum!" Ron said again.

"He's just a Quidditch player, Ron!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Just a…" Ron spluttered.

"Can we go inside?" begged Harry, already moving back towards the school. "It's freezing out here."

They fell into the flow of the other students. Harry tuned out of the argument between Ron and Hermione over the brilliance of Krum and whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was at Hogwarts. Harry's thoughts were more occupied with Karkaroff. Sirius had warned him that the man was an ex-Death Eater; one who had turned on his fellow Death Eaters in exchange for a minimal sentence.

After they'd stowed outerwear back in the tower, it was time for dinner. They made their way to the Great Hall bubbling over with curiosity about the likely decorations and the visitors.

Harry ignored the bright banners and shining Hall, leaving others to 'ooh' and 'aah' over them. He sat down and reached for the napkin in front of him. He gave Hermione a pleased smile when she slipped into the seat next to him. Ron sat on his other side; Neville took the seat across from him, flanked by Dean and Seamus.

"Nice of you to return to Gryffindor." Dean teased Neville lightly.

"Hufflepuff must be thinking about making you an honorary member." Seamus joked.

Neville simply smiled. "It's a shame we can't eat at any of the tables."

"You can except for feasts like this one." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She demanded, tossing her hair back. "It's in _Hogwarts: A History_!" She gestured at them. "Haven't you noticed Luna eats with us regularly now and she's a Ravenclaw?"

Harry had a suspicion it was probably Luna who had informed Hermione of the rule or lack thereof.

"Well, good to know." Neville said diplomatically. "Maybe I'll join Hannah at breakfast tomorrow."

"Breakfast, huh?" Dean winked at him.

"Oh grow up!" Neville said laughing. "It's not like that."

"Yet!" declared Seamus.

"Ignore them, Neville," Hermione said firmly, "they're just jealous."

"Yeah, she's right, mate." Dean admitted. "I still can't get Hestia Wainwright to go out with me even on a practice date."

"She's in sixth year." Hermione said with a frown.

"And therein lies the problem." Seamus laughed.

Ron nudged Harry. "Heads up! Snakes are approaching."

Harry looked up and found Blaise, Theo and Draco who had just entered the Great Hall, all heading to the Gryffindor table, Crabbe and Goyle scurrying away to the Slytherin table without them.

"Wonderful." He muttered under his breath. "What now?" He shifted so his body was turned away from the table so he could face them.

Draco stopped just in front of him. "Cousin."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the familial term. "Cousin."

"May I, Nott and Zabini request an audience tonight after dinner?" Draco asked formally.

"About?" asked Harry bluntly, aware they were drawing attention.

Draco smiled sharply. "I don't think you want us to raise the matter in quite such a public forum."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, Neville and Ron, you're all free tonight, right?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"You don't need to bring them along!" Draco protested.

"Like we'd let him go alone!" retorted Ron, huffily.

"He's right," Neville said, gesturing with his napkin at Draco, "you know he's right, Harry knows it too which is why he asked."

"Fine, but not Granger!" Draco said.

"Why can't I come along?" Hermione asked tartly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why can't she come along?"

"It's…" Draco struggled to find an acceptable reason and darted a look for help at Theo.

"It's a sensitive subject for Draco." Theo inserted.

"It is not!" Draco protested, glaring at Theo.

Theo stared at him.

Draco grimaced and turned back to Harry. "Can we just go with I would prefer to discuss it without a female audience and leave it at that?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "You're banning me because I'm a girl?" There was a dangerous quality to her tone that Harry knew well.

Ron apparently heard it too because he jumped in. "We need someone sensible left behind anyway to raise the alarm if we don't return."

"And that can't be you because…" Hermione pressed with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

"I'm not sensible." Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue and closed it again. Her eyes skated to Neville.

"Don't look at me!" Neville said cheerfully. "I swore fealty to Harry."

Hermione huffed out an exasperated breath.

"We'll meet by the library after dinner then?" Theo said, sliding Hermione an apprehensive look.

Harry nodded. He was about to turn back to his original position when the Durmstrang students arrived, streaming through the door and heading for the Slytherin table. Viktor immediately changed direction as he caught sight of Harry, causing many of us fellow students to come to a sudden halt in confusion.

"Lord Potter!" Viktor smiled at him. "It is good to see vou."

Harry stood up and shook the outstretched hand as the Gryffindors around him scrambled out of their seats too. "Mister Krum."

"Viktor, please." Viktor said.

"Call me Harry then." Harry gestured around him. "You remember my family and associates? Hermione…"

Viktor kissed the back of her hand and Hermione gave him a measured nod in response. Draco glared at Harry behind Viktor's back and Harry remembered with a wince that protocol wise Draco should have been first.

"Draco, my cousin." Harry said. "My godbrother Neville, best friend…"

"Ronald Weasley." Viktor smiled. "I remember. Have vou joined Quidditch team now?"

Ron's grin was almost as wide as the Hall. "Yes, I play Keeper now."

"You remember Theo and Blaise from before," Harry continued a little desperately as he took in how much attention they were gaining, "and these are my other friends, Dean and Seamus."

Viktor gestured at the one student that had followed him over. "May I introduce my cousin, Erik Juggen."

There was another round of handshakes and Harry tried not to squirm as Erik stared at his forehead, trying to see the scar.

"I hope we can further our friendship while I am here at Hogwarts." Viktor said.

"I would like that." Harry replied. "We have a training session tomorrow at eleven if you'd liked to join us on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Excellent." Viktor said. "I look…"

"Viktor," Karkaroff appeared behind his celebrity pupil and shot Harry a coolly displeased look, "do you wish to sit here with…Lord Potter. I'm sure it could be…"

"I will be fine with the others at the Slytherin table as has already been arranged." Viktor said testily.

"Draco will be happy to host you there. He, Theo and Blaise are all in Slytherin." Harry offered.

Draco beamed at him happily as Ron's smiled dimmed. "I would be delighted."

Viktor nodded. "My thanks, Lord Potter. It is good to know that I can be vith friends." He gave a short bow and allowed Draco to lead him and Eric away, Theo and Blaise going with him. Karkaroff sent Harry another cool glare and walked away.

Harry slid back into his seat and the rest of the Gryffindors retook theirs. Ron immediately began a spirited conversation with Seamus and Dean about meeting Viktor at the World Cup. Harry focused on his meal, trying to ignore the stares from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students as they realised who he was. Hermione coaxed him into a discussion about runes eventually and with her distracting him he managed to eat something.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the meal as the desserts disappeared from the tables. "Thank you all. Firstly, a warm welcome to our visitors! We hope you have a marvellous time here at Hogwarts. Please do take advantage of the Inter-School Common Room available near the library. Part of what we hope to accomplish is to build lasting ties and friendships among us all!" He smiled at them. "Now, onto the matter of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Tomorrow, after being displayed in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, the artefact that will be used to select the Champions, the Goblet of Fire, will be brought to Hogwarts by Mister Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Cooperation."

There was a polite round of applause.

"We will formally open the tournament at that point and request eligible students of age enter their names if they wish to be considered for selection as a Champion. I will reiterate to you all that such an undertaking is a serious matter. The Goblet will enact a formal binding on each Champion which essentially creates a magical contract so please do not enter if you are not certain of your courage and ability to face the three tremendous tasks that will constitute the tournament itself." He smiled benevolently around the Hall. "And now, I believe we should all enjoy the rest of the evening!"

Harry remained seated until the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students had gone. He didn't catch sight of Draco but figured he should show up for the meeting. Hermione walked with them, claiming she wanted to spend time in the Common Room.

She slowed as they neared it and saw the Slytherins already waiting for them. "I don't understand why I can't come along."

"Me either but look at this way," said Harry, "we're even numbered and have you as our secret back-up weapon if it turns out they've got something other than talking planned." He waved a hand. "Well, less with the secret, but you know."

"I know." She gave a long-suffering sigh. "If you're not back in an hour, I will come look for you."

Harry nodded and they took the last steps that drew them level with Draco. Hermione gave a wave and disappeared into the Common Room.

"Finally." Draco complained.

"Where are we doing this?" asked Neville.

"There's an empty classroom up by the DADA room." Blaise suggested.

Ron motioned for him to lead the way.

Five minutes later, Harry sat on the professor's desk at the front of the classroom with Ron and Neville flanking him, the Slytherins sat across from him, perched on the first row of student desks. At Draco's request, Harry erected a privacy bubble.

"So, what is this about?" asked Harry impatiently.

Draco cleared his throat. "Due to current gossip in the school, it's come to our attention that you might be thinking of making a move which will not enhance our political alliances in the House of Black but may instead hamper your ability to extend and grow the alliances which we already have, and possibly prevent us from cultivating new ones."

Harry blinked at his former rival and wondered if that had made sense to anybody. He turned to Neville.

"He thinks you're about to do something that will be politically stupid." Neville translated before he frowned. "I think."

"I told him to use small words since you're all Gryffindors but would he listen?" Blaise winked at them.

Draco pinched the brow of his nose. "Yes, you're about to do something politically stupid."

Harry folded his arms and regarded Draco crossly. "What am I about to do?" If Draco thought he was about to enter himself into the tournament, Harry was happy to set him right.

"You're focusing on an existing relationship which is already deeply loyal and deeply committed to the House of Black while ignoring other tentative and newer…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Theo interrupted Draco sharply to gesture at Harry. "Everybody knows you're about to ask Granger out on a real date."

Ron burst into laughter. "Harry and _Hermione_? That's funny!"

Harry frowned and turned to glare at Ron, ignoring how Neville had placed his head in his hands and how the Slytherins were looking at Ron with ill-concealed astonishment that Ron had apparently not clued in.

"What?" Ron asked. "They've gone mental if they think you're seriously going to ask Hermione out on a real date. Maybe a practice one, yeah, but a real date?" His expression invited Harry to share the joke and laugh with him. "I mean, it's _Hermione_."

Harry sighed and fidgeted with the edge of his robe. "I was going to talk to you about it on Tuesday."

Ron's blue eyes went wide.

"It's just…" Harry said hurriedly, wishing that he and Ron were alone and not in front of an audience, "so…OK, I know this might change things between the three of us but…I like her and I think she likes me, genuinely _likes_ me, and….and they're right; I want to ask her out on a date."

"Hermione?" Ron said. "Our Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said a little tersely, "our Hermione."

"But why?" asked Ron, plaintively. "I mean, there are literally thousands of girls out there! Why her?"

"I like Hermione!" Harry retorted. "She's smart and funny and pretty. Why wouldn't I want to go out with her?"

"But…" Ron made a flapping motion with both hands towards the outside of the room, "thousands of girls?!"

Harry felt his heart sink. "Do you…I thought…I didn't think you liked her that way but if…"

"I don't!" Ron immediately declared, shaking his head furiously.

"But then…" began Harry confused.

"This is excruciating!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oy!" Ron said, scowling at the Slytherin.

Theo shook his head. "No, Malfoy's right; excruciating!" He pointed at Harry. "Look, Potter – _Harry_, Weasley doesn't like Granger that way because he hasn't yet noticed she's a girl."

"Oy!" said Ron again before he froze and turned to Harry with a sheepish expression. "Well, actually that's kind of true which is why I don't get why you do, I guess. I mean, she's Hermione!" He poked Harry's arm. "She nags us about homework and complains when we don't study enough and makes sure we eat right and complains about slavery and…and…Hermione things!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's also brilliant, Ron!"

"Yes, as a friend." Ron stated firmly.

"As, you know, a girl!" Harry argued, forgetting momentarily that there were others present. "I don't know why you don't see it! She gives really great hugs and her eyes are really pretty…and she does this thing when she's debating with wrinkling her nose that's so cute and…"

"Merlin!" Ron interrupted. "You _like_ Hermione!"

"_Now_ he gets it!" Draco threw up his hands.

Ron glowered at him. "Shut it, Malfoy!"

"So, are you OK with me asking her out?" Harry asked nervously. "I mean, you and I would still spend time together and we'd still spend time all of us as friends, it's just…"

"You'd be dating Hermione and she would be dating you." Ron completed, a small frown on his face that Harry knew meant he was unhappy.

"Well, she still has to say yes when I ask her." Harry said, trying not to show how uncertain he was that she was going to say yes.

"Like she's going to say no!" scoffed Draco.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Draco said, flinging his hands out. "It's perfectly obvious to anyone with eyes and a modicum of sense," he threw Ron a sneering look, "that Granger is going to say yes." He made another flappy hand gesture. "Which is why, getting back to the point of this meeting, you shouldn't ask her."

"Huh?" asked Ron, patently as bewildered as Harry felt.

"This isn't going to go well." Neville predicted with a sigh.

"Why shouldn't Harry ask Hermione out if he wants to?" Ron snapped at the blond Slytherin. He turned back to Harry. "You go for it, mate."

"No!" Draco said, standing up. "He can't go for it!" He waved a hand at the door. "Not with Granger anyway."

Harry felt his anger start to stir.

"Just where do you get off telling Harry who he can go for it with?!" Ron retorted furiously, always quicker to anger than Harry.

"I'm a member of the House of Black." Draco said just as snootily as he'd always proclaimed to be a Malfoy."I'm perfectly entitled to raise my concerns with the Heir!"

"But he's the Heir!" declared Ron. "He outranks you!"

Harry glanced at Neville who sent him 'I knew this was going to disintegrate into a Ron and Draco shouting match' look of sympathy. Harry sighed and stood up which immediately brought a halt to the shouting match.

"Right," Harry said irritated, "someone – not you, Malfoy," he stopped Draco with a look, "is going to explain why I shouldn't ask Hermione out."

"Politics." Blaise said succinctly in an altogether too cheerful voice.

"Look," Theo held his hands up in a placating gesture, "you're the Head of your House, the Heir of another. Hermione is a member of the House of Black. She's completely loyal to you already and is never going to be anything other than an ally for you."

"And this is bad for Harry how?" demanded Ron crossly.

"It takes him off the market." Blaise said bluntly.

"In trying to finesse a closer relationship with some of the other important families, it would be good if Harry was available." Theo expanded. He met Harry's furious gaze. "If you dated a few eligible girls, it would do wonders to help foster goodwill and bring people into your corner. Keeping people thinking you're available is a good way to draw them in."

"Girls want to go out with you, Potter." Draco drawled. "Why is a mystery but it presents an opportunity."

"Which is lost if you take up with Granger." Blaise added. "Everyone will consider you naïve because you've focused on your inner circle and there'll be resentment and hurt feelings among the other girls." He caught Neville's disapproving glare and sighed. "Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right."

Harry cast a questioning glance in Neville's direction.

Neville grimaced and nodded. "They have a point." He shot the Slytherins another disapproving look. "Although how they've made it is not exactly brilliant and hasn't considered everything."

Harry pressed his lips together. "Well?" He asked impatiently, because he knew Neville would be honest with him.

"If you date Hermione, it takes you off the market," Neville explained, "they're right about that."

"Even_ I_ get that." Harry muttered. He wasn't quite that dense.

"Right," Neville said hurriedly, "what you're missing is that currently within the many, many admirers you have there are a number of girls who would like to date you because it would benefit them politically; all from prestigious families; all who are in families where an alliance would be useful and advantageous to your Houses, either Black or Potter." His expression turned considering. "I'm guessing that as it's this lot who've raised the issue, probably more advantageous to Black? Probably pureblood and traditional families?"

Theo nodded while Draco made a huffing sound and crossed his arms. Blaise grinned at him.

"A date with you," Neville raised his hand preventing Harry from protesting, "just one date with any of these girls or boys even will make them feel special and their families will rethink their position on you. It'll make you and your agenda more accessible. It gives them hope that if they agree a political alliance that with continued exposure, they'll have the opportunity to influence you. It also does give you and Sirius an angle to get closer to them and influence them; bring others over to us."

Harry's jaw tightened with anger with every word Neville said especially as he could see Theo nodding along in the background. Maybe, in hindsight, Theo had had another motive in suggesting the practice dating thing, he mused.

"If you do go out with Hermione, then some of those families will probably think that you've decided against them already especially as Hermione is a muggleborn. They'll resent you for not providing them with the opportunity to court you and believe you entrenched in your position and therefore determine that you're not worthy of spending the time trying to get you into any kind of alliance with them." Neville continued.

Harry slumped back against the desk, took off his glasses and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"We're not saying you should never date Granger…" Theo offered apologetically.

"Just give us the opportunity to take advantage of your bachelor status first." Draco said almost soothingly.

Harry looked up at that with a frown.

"Bollocks!" Ron declared. "You date who you want, mate."

"Like you're really all that happy if he dates Granger!" Draco returned, annoyance colouring his tone again.

"I am!" Ron protested.

And, OK, Harry knew Ron was lying with that one.

"You so are not!" Draco pointed at him victoriously. "You're going to hate them being lovey-dovey around you! Snogging all the time and making kissy faces!"

Ron flushed and his eyes darted to Harry with a faint air of regret. "It's just…"

"I know, Ron, it would probably be uncomfortable at first," Harry admitted, "but can you honestly see Hermione and me snogging in front of you all the time? We wouldn't; you know that." He nudged Ron's shoulder. "Besides, who's to say you don't go out with someone yourself?" Like Lavender.

"Well, I guess." Ron conceded, glared again at Draco.

"So I'm going to go with the notion that you still want to date Granger, Potter." Blaise commented, idly picking off lint from his robes.

"Yes, I still want to date Gran…Hermione." Harry retorted. He folded his arms and tried hard to see past the knee-jerk reaction of them simply doing this to annoy him. He could believe that of Draco, maybe of Blaise, but not really of Theo. And Neville had pretty much confirmed that there was a real issue under the posturing.

"OK, so thank you for bringing this to my attention," Harry said formally and his words caused everyone to shift position, realising that the discussion part of the meeting was definitely over, "and I appreciate your concern. However, I think the Head of the House of Black has already made his position on this quite clear when he declared that we can find our own life partners." He looked at Draco. "If he wanted us to broker alliance deals in that way, you'd still be arranged with Pansy Parkinson instead of being free to choose who you wish."

Draco winced.

"Good point." Blaise declared with a grin, ignoring the sneer Draco cast in his direction.

"An interesting point." Theo said suddenly, standing and staring at Draco with a renewed spark in his eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco demanded.

Neville's face brightened with realisation. "Of course!"

Draco's head snapped to him. "What?"

"We need a single unattached male associated with the House of Black to offer up for potential future alliances," Theo pointed at him, "we have you."

"Me?!" Draco whirled around to glower at Theo.

"You." Theo confirmed.

"I am _not_ being pimped out like some cheap floozy!" Draco snarled.

Harry raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "So, it's alright if I'm pimped out but not you?"

"He has a point." Ron said cheerfully.

Draco sent him a disgruntled look.

"Actually, it's a much more believable move to offer up Malfoy." Neville said calmly. "You're a pureblood, traditional, and much closer to their politics. You have the whole 'I know your way is best but I'm subject to primacy' thing to placate them with and yet you can still get them close to Harry and Sirius for potential influencing purposes." He made a circular gesture.

"Nobody is going to believe I'm close enough with Potter with our history for it to be believable." Draco pointed out derisively.

"So, spend an hour every Sunday together discussing House business or debating politics or something that you can both say you were ordered to do to build a closer relationship." Blaise suggested. "Somewhere public but private like the new Common Room."

"You can also always say that a date comes with at least an introduction to Harry." Neville added.

"Your idea may have some merit." Draco allowed and sneaked a look towards Harry.

"If it gets me out of dating a whole bunch of girls who just see me as a meal ticket, I'm all for it." Harry said. Not that he looked forward to the whole spending an hour thing but maybe it would be useful if for no other reason to quiz Draco on how the things Sirius was putting in place were going down with the pureblood families in Slytherin.

"On the plus side," Theo said to Draco, "if you're dating a whole bunch of other girls, Pansy may actually get the message that you're not with her anymore."

"I was never _with_ her to start with." Draco said tersely. He took a moment to think it over, his jaw working as he reviewed the idea. "You'll owe me, Potter."

"I don't owe you anything," Harry rejoined briskly, "you're supposed to be a loyal and contributing member of the House of Black; we'll consider this your contribution."

Draco's eyes blazed. "Fine but we do the first Sunday meet tomorrow."

"Well, it is Sunday." Harry sighed. He figured Draco had agreed because it benefited Draco to agree rather than any because it benefited the House of Black or Harry really but that was fine. At least he knew where he stood with Draco.

"Speaking of which," Ron said suddenly, "why Tuesday?"

"What?" asked Draco bewildered, turning to stare at Ron like he thought the Gryffindor was crazy.

"Not you," Ron dismissed him with a flappy hand gesture, "Harry. Why were you going to talk to me about Hermione on Tuesday?"

Harry sighed heavily and shot Ron a 'you couldn't wait until we were alone' look. "Because of the tournament." He sent Ron a 'please remember what I told you about someone trying to get me into the tournament' look and was pleased when Ron got it and went red and white in order under his freckles.

"You do know we're Slytherins and caught that really not very subtle 'get a clue' look, right?" Blaise pointed out dryly.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, aware that he and Ron were now looking completely guilty. "It's nothing…it's just…." he sighed again and caved when _Neville_ stared at him in confusion, "Sirius has reason to believe that Voldemort is trying to get me into the tournament."

Everyone fell silent for a long moment as they absorbed that.

"Well, it will be an easy way to kill you without him lifting a finger or whatever he has as a finger these days." Draco said bluntly.

"Thank you, Draco, for summarising the situation so well." Harry said sarcastically.

Neville nodded slowly. "It makes sense." He sighed. "The tasks are constructed for students of seventeen. He has to think you're going to struggle with them at fourteen no matter how powerful you are."

"So, you were going to wait until Tuesday before having the conversation with Ron because you're waiting until after Monday night to see if you're being entered into the competition." Theo stated with far too much understanding for Harry's liking.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron tersely.

Theo looked at Harry.

"Well, if I'm in the tournament, I can hardly ask Hermione to go out with me." Harry pointed out with enough briskness that he hoped they'd drop the subject.

"Why not?" Neville questioned with genuine bemusement written across his sturdy features. "It's not like you're not already in danger."

"Because it's not fair on her!" Harry protested.

"Mate," Ron slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "if you like her, you should ask her and let her decide. She'll kill you if you don't give her the option and you know what she's like; she's scary when she's angry."

"And violent." Draco said, a hint of amusement creeping back into his voice.

"Yes, he has the handprint on his face to prove it." Blaise drawled, jumping off the desk. "My vote goes with them by the way; I think you should ask her whether you're in the tournament or not."

"Knowing Granger she'll stick by you," Theo chimed in, "which I'm sure is one of the reasons why you like her enough to ask her on a date in the first place. You should ask her."

Everyone but Harry turned to look at Draco.

"What?" Draco said. "Do I need to point out the irony that we brought Potter here to talk him out of asking Granger out? I'm not entirely certain how we've come round to encouraging him instead!"

"I could draw you a diagram." Blaise offered cheekily.

Ron snorted with laughter. His hand tightened on Harry's shoulder. "Ask her, mate. And you know," he shrugged a little self-consciously, "maybe it'll be weird at first but I'll get used to it."

Harry scanned Ron's determined expression and nodded slowly, a pleased rush of warmth filling him up as he took in Ron's sincere blessing. "Thanks."

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Blaise asked pointedly. "Some of us may have money riding on the outcome."

"Tuesday." Harry said.

"I thought we just agreed…" Ron began.

"Tuesday being also the day after the anniversary of my parents' death, Ron." Harry interrupted him sharply.

"Right." Ron winced. "Sorry."

"I take it Sirius is working on the security with the Goblet and making sure you're not entered?" Neville asked.

Harry sent him a grateful look. "Director Bones has the Aurors on guard while it's on display at the Ministry and they're sealing it behind some protective glass when it's in public. Dumbledore says there'll be a professor on watch around the clock for the twenty-four hours that it's at Hogwarts and open to people putting their names in."

"Maybe we can set-up our own watch." Ron mused out loud.

"He has a point." Neville said, worried. "It's not like you haven't been targeted by professors before."

"Sirius said Moody was in charge at Hogwarts so…he's comfortable that it'll be OK." Harry said firmly. He suspected though that Sirius had other plans than just leaving it to Amelia or Moody.

Which was OK with Harry.

The look Neville gave him made Harry think that Neville also suspected Sirius would be sneaky.

"Right," Harry declared, "I think we're finished?"

There was a chorus of agreement and the Gryffindors and Slytherins dispersed in different directions once they got out of the room.

Harry led Neville and Ron back to the Inter-House Common Room and they all piled into the chairs in the seating area where Hermione was curled up reading a book on a sofa. She didn't even look up as Harry fell into the seat next to her, Ron and Neville taking the chairs.

"Did your boys only meeting go OK then?" Hermione asked, turning a page.

"It ended up being House of Black business." Harry said. "Draco and I are going to meet up every Sunday for an hour to show solidarity."

Hermione's eyes flicked up from the page to meet his. "Seriously?"

Harry shrugged and checked around the room to see who was listening; surprisingly they were almost the only ones in the Common Room. "Pretty much."

"What are you going to talk to him about?" asked Ron, raising his head from the back cushion of the chair he was sacked out in.

"Politics and House stuff mostly, I guess." Harry propped his head up with his hand.

"In some ways it's a good thing." Neville commented.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe Neville, Blaise and I can come along occasionally." She suggested. "Under the guise of that we're all allied or associated with the House of Black."

"Good idea." Harry agreed because he wasn't really looking forward to spending time alone with Draco. He debated for a moment whether to tell her about the tournament; it didn't sit right with him that Draco knew he might be entered and Hermione didn't. He sighed. "We also discussed the possibility of someone entering me into the tournament."

Her brown eyes widened momentarily before she nodded briskly. "Well, with the death threats I guess it isn't a surprise that someone would attempt it." She flipped her book shut. "I assume Sirius is trying to make sure it doesn't happen?"

Harry nodded.

"But you're still worried?" guessed Hermione, scanning his face carefully.

"The guy who attacked us at the World Cup is..." Harry searched for the right words.

"Scarily nuts?" offered Ron bluntly.

"Powerful," Neville suggested with a grimace.

"And smart." Hermione mused, her nose scrunching up as she came to the same conclusion as Harry. "That's quite a dangerous combination."

"Have they made any progress in finding out who he is?" asked Neville. "The last time we talked about it you said Sirius had a new lead."

"Everyone thinks it's someone connected to the LeStranges and Barty Crouch Junior." Harry said. "But as they're all dead…"

Hermione bit her lip. "We could look through the old school-year books in the library. Maybe we can come up with a list of suspects based on his education and abilities."

"It's a plan."

"I'm thinking we put our own watch on the Goblet." Ron said grumpily.

"We'll be in class most of the day." Harry pointed out.

"So, we'll get the alliance together and draw up a plan," Neville said, "those with free periods can help."

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Leave it with Neville and me." Ron said brightly. "We'll sort it."

Harry subsided. He didn't think it was going to make a difference (or would work as Moody was bound to spot the watch and send them packing) but he appreciated the gesture. "Thanks, guys."

"Maybe you and Hermione can do the thing with the year-books together." Ron waggled his eyebrows – and OK, Ron was just not subtle.

Harry blushed as Hermione turned toward him with a hopeful smile. "Yeah," he said, "if that's OK with you, Hermione?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?" Hermione suggested, opening her book and raising it a little. "I'd like to get to the end of this chapter before curfew?"

Tomorrow sounded good. Harry nodded happily. It was going to be a good day, he mused. He had Quidditch practice with Viktor Krum, research with Hermione and…and an hour of having to talk to Draco.

It could be worse, Harry thought philosophically. He could be forced into spending time with pureblood girls on dates that he didn't want to go to instead of planning how he was going to ask Hermione out on Tuesday.

He was going to ask Hermione out on Tuesday!

Don't panic, Harry told himself sternly. He thought back to the advice he'd been given; a token, somewhere private and how he would ask her. He had plenty of time to plan; he could do it.

Harry closed his eyes as Neville and Ron started to discuss how they'd put together a watch on the Goblet. He could hear the faint rustle as Hermione turned the pages of her book. He snuggled closer into the cushions, faintly aware the move took him closer to Hermione. Contentment stole over him like a blanket, and between one breath and another, he fell asleep.**_._**


	46. Pronglet Returns to Hogwarts: Chapter 8

_30th October 1994_

Bill wasn't particularly fanciful – curse-breaking tended to lend itself to a hardy cynicism about tales of vengeful ghosts occupying dark and dank tombs – but he believed the Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow was haunted. Only it wasn't haunted by angry spirits but by the fog of lingering emotion.

There was the desperation and terror of parents whose love for their child knew no bounds written stark into the scars of the crumbling walls hit by destructive spells as James Potter had fought for his family, as Lily Potter had begged for her son's life. There was the horror of a child who had seen his mother killed protecting him scrawled in the chaos that was left of the nursery. And more, there was the devastating loss of the young family evident in the preserved remnants of the Potters' last day as a family – the dinner plates stacked in the drainer, the day's newspaper folded casually on the arm of the sofa, the baby toys that cluttered the floor in front of the hearth.

It was heart-breaking.

Like many of the wizarding world, Bill remembered the celebrations that had followed the night Voldemort had been defeated by Harry with a hazy fondness blunted by distance and childhood. He remembered snatches of the party that had been held at The Burrow with their neighbours eating and drinking and making merry – the childish certainty that something fundamental about the world had changed and the adults were _happy_. He remembered not giving a thought to the Potters, not even in passing, that day.

He had thought about them later in his life in an abstract kind of way when he'd gotten old enough to understand how the change he'd observed had come about; when he had heard his mother lull Ginny to sleep with tales of the Boy Who Lived; when the first Halloween he had spent outside of Hogwarts had his Dad pulling out the Firewhiskey after dinner and making a toast to those who had lost their lives in the war. Bill also knew the next year he hadn't repeated that toast and not just because he'd been in Egypt but because he hadn't thought to do it.

He hadn't _thought_.

In retrospect, one miserly toast – a toast that hadn't even recognised the Potters' sacrifice alone – was so bloody inadequate that Bill was hard pressed to find the words that expressed just how bloody inadequate.

If Harry's plea in the article in the Prophet that he wished the wizarding world would honour his parents had felt like an uncomfortable kick in the arse, the cottage was a punch in the gut. Bill was so ashamed he couldn't stand it.

They had been at the cottage for two weeks systematically packing up each room after careful checks of every item to make sure nothing was a horcrux. They'd started from the kitchen door and moved their way through the house. The dinner plates emblazoned with the crest of the House of Potter had been taken out of the drainer and stacked into a trunk with other crockery. The newspaper in the living room had gone into another trunk full of odds and ends for Harry to sort through when he was ready. The baby toys had gone into another trunk although Bill had kept the soft stuffed black dog with its half-chewed off ear and given it to Sirius personally.

They'd left the nursery for last because of the structural damage; the outer wall blown into smithereens; the roof in danger of collapsing in on the room. They'd found the dagger near what remained of the cot; a Goblin made steel blade with a ruby encrusted hilt that hadn't rusted despite the conditions. The dagger wasn't a horcrux but Bill knew with cold certainty that it had been intended to be used as one. They'd set it aside that morning in a dark black box. It would be examined by Bertie before they discussed what to do with it.

After that, it was mostly a salvaging exercise although to be certain they'd still examined every other item just in case.

Caro paused as the last book flew into the open trunk. "That's the last object here."

Bill nodded; they'd already been over the furniture. He waved his wand and the items he'd marked as sturdy packed themselves neatly into the trunk marked 'furniture.'

"Do we know what Sirius and Harry are going to do with this place?" asked Caro as she got to her feet and dusted down her jeans.

"I don't know." Bill shook his head. "I don't…I don't think they should keep it as a memorial."

"Yeah," Caro sighed and brushed her fringe back, "I'd be tempted to pull it all down; start fresh." She cast a sad look around the small room. The faint outline of mural of a forest on the far side of the nursery could just be seen under the dirt and spell damage.

"I know Harry wants to come here but…I think this place is going to seriously upset him." Bill commented tiredly. "It's…"

"It's a terrifying reality of what that night actually meant." Caro nodded in understanding. She met his questioning gaze with a rueful one of her own. "You think you're the only one feeling guilty?"

Bill grimaced.

"I was happy when we got into school the next day and heard the news that Voldemort had gone after the Potters and the baby had destroyed him. Happy! I knew I didn't have to worry about dying in some muggleborn baiting or thinking my parents might die." Caro said plaintively. "I don't think I've ever really considered until this year and meeting Harry that he lost his parents and any semblance of the childhood he would have had with them that night."

"You know how I was pleased that Brian hunted down the company that did the tours and got them to stop?" Bill waved a hand at her. "Now I want a list of everyone who ever took one of those tours so I can march them through this cottage and hammer the truth of what a tragedy it was into their heads."

"They wouldn't care." Caro sighed. "I mean how ghoulish do you have to be to do the tour in the first place?"

"Point." Bill muttered. "Merlin, this place is creepy." His side ached where he'd been hit by the curse at the World Cup. He was so tired.

"Hey, you alright? You've gone all pale again." Caro said solicitously, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm.

Bill motioned at his side.

"You do know that's not where your liver is?" Caro asked dryly.

"Alicia would hug me." Bill complained teasingly, folding his arms and pouting.

"Alicia is your _girlfriend_." Caro pointed out and raised an eyebrow when Bill winced at the term. "She has to hug you." She tilted her head and looked very much like her animagus version for a moment as she regarded him with interest. "So what was with the face?"

"What face?" Bill said, tapping the trunks so they were easy to carry; a featherlight charm took care of the weight. He scanned the nursery for anything they might have left.

"Oh you do not get to do that!" Caro declared, wagging her finger at him. "What was with the face?"

Bill regarded her thoughtfully. Caro's expression was light-hearted but her eyes were serious and there was real concern in them. They'd gotten closer since Lawrence had been declared sick; true work partners. He liked her but more importantly he respected her opinion.

"You know my mother…" Bill began.

Caro smiled. "You mean the force of nature that would only ever allow me five minute visits with you when you were recovering? That mother?"

Bill's lips twitched. "That's the one. She's kind of…" he made a whirly gesture that tried to encapsulate 'she's gone nuts about my relationship with Alicia and is already planning a wedding and I'm nowhere near ready for marriage, and I like Alicia but I don't know if I like her that much, or really if she likes me that much although she did save my life.'

"Ah." Caro said, translating the vagueness with superhuman speed. "So your mother's taking it all too seriously and you're confused. What does Alicia say?"

"I don't know." Bill admitted sheepishly. "I haven't actually talked about it with Alicia."

Caro stared at him with the same pitying look that Bill believed girls gave guys the world over; the one that said 'you're a man, I suppose you can't help being this stupid.'

"I should talk with Alicia." Bill said.

She patted his arm. "Good call. Come on." She started towards the door. "We should pack it up and head home."

Bill nodded. "I'll take the trunks to Sirius." He waved his wand and the trunks obediently floated behind him in an orderly fashion.

"I'll take the dagger to Bertie." Caro said. "Say hi to Sirius for me."

"I thought you liked Remus." Bill said confused.

"I'm waiting for Harry to grow up." Caro joked.

They exited the cottage and said goodbye at the door. Bill tapped the ward stone to set the new wards he'd constructed active and the faint shimmer of them moving over the cottage somehow made Bill feel better. He apparated home to London Street and took the floo to Black Manor, carefully ensuring the trunks went ahead of him.

Penny was on her way out as Bill flooed in. He smiled at her warmly. He liked Penny. She was a good match for Percy – and Merlin, he was turning into his mother.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Bill grinned at her.

"I had a report to finish on Lord Wenlock's voting patterns." Penny said. "Sirius wanted it done before the November Wizengamot session. But I'm on my way home now."

"No hot date?" He teased as she adjusted her outer cloak.

Penny laughed. "I wish there was a hot date but no. You do know your brother has lived at the office since Mister Crouch came back off sick leave again and now there's the tournament." She shook his head. "I'll be lucky to see him before June next year at this rate."

Bill grimaced. He wondered if anyone thought the resurrection of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a good idea anymore.

"But I do have a date with a glass of wine, some Chinese take-out and an episode of The X-Files."

"That's a television thing right?" Bill questioned. He'd watched some TV when he'd worked abroad in the States one Summer. Muggle TV had been integrated into the wizarding world there.

"Right." Penny smiled. "Your Dad keeps threatening to come over and watch."

"I think he saw it once in the Seventies but he knows it's improved. Mum says the day he gets a TV is the day she moves out. He keeps arguing he needs it for his new job." Bill said with a laugh. He was so proud of his Dad's new status despite the dangers. "I'd better let you go. I have these to drop off." He motioned at the trunks on the floor.

Penny frowned. "More stuff from the cottage?"

Bill nodded. He glanced over her face. "That bad, huh?"

"Sirius's face every time he takes ownership of these trunks…" Penny shook her head. "It's bringing it all back for him and I hate, hate what it's likely going to do to Harry when he sees…everything." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "You should leave them in the library with the others."

"Sirius and Remus are not here?" Bill asked.

"Remus is still in France although Madame Longbottom and Lord Bones came back," Penny explained, "Sirius said Remus had to check something out at the chateau in the South. He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"And Sirius?"

"At the Ministry all day." Penny said. "He arranged with Director Bones to be part of the security detail on the Goblet while it's being displayed in the atrium."

Bill understood. Sirius didn't trust anyone else to guard the Goblet to ensure it couldn't be tampered with in some way so Harry would be entered. After what had happened at the World Cup, Bill didn't blame him. He felt a twinge of guilt over how he'd failed to protect Harry. Sirius had told him it wasn't his fault but it was; he'd lost the duel.

Penny's hand on his shoulder yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Bill muttered.

"You want to talk about it?" offered Penny.

Bill wondered if he was transmitting some kind of wounded bird signal to all the women in his life that made them want to comfort him. He shook his head. "I have to work it out for myself."

"Hmmm." If Penny had been Caro she wouldn't have backed off, and if Bill had been Percy he suspected Penny would have pressed the issue but she wasn't and he wasn't so Penny nodded and shared a small smile instead. "Once you've dropped the trunks, go home and get some rest, Bill, or I'll tell your Mum you're looking peaky."

"Merlin!" Bill stared at her horrified. "You're evil!"

"That's me!" Penny said cheerfully. She gave him a wave, shouted her destination, and disappeared into the floo.

Bill wandered down to the library. He could see the stack of trunks piled up by Remus's desk and placed those he held on the pile gently. He could see some of the older trunks had been opened and reclosed. He didn't want to think about how Sirius must have felt going through them.

He rubbed a hand over his face. Weirdly, he had an urge to go and see his Mum, see his Dad; wrap them both up in his arms and tell them that he loved them. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea for all he'd joked with Penny about his Mum.

He headed for the floo and shouted for The Burrow before he could change his mind. His Mum hurried into the living room as he stepped out, alerted by the chimes.

Her face brightened as soon as she saw him. "Bill! I thought you were working today!"

"I was." Bill said, accepting her hug and holding onto her when she would have pulled away.

She angled her head to look at him properly and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He avoided her eyes. "Just…it's been a hard day. Difficult."

His Mum held more tightly for a long moment before she rubbed his back and moved away. "A good cup of tea and a chat will help," her look stopped his protest before it was made, "you can tell me as much as you can."

It wasn't long before Bill sat at the dining table, a strong cup of tea in his hand and a plate of homemade biscuits on the table in front of him. His Mum sat beside him at the head of the table, waiting patiently.

"Where's Dad?" Bill asked procrastinating.

"He went to meet up with Leonard Abbot for a drink." His Mum said.

He tapped the side of the heavy ceramic mug. "Did…do you ever think about the Potters?"

His Mum frowned. "How do you mean?"

"It's…I vaguely remember the party the night after Halloween in 'eighty-one and I don't remember any mention of the Potters. And I know Dad made that toast that year I was here for Halloween but he didn't mention the Potters by name and…"

"I understand what you're asking," his Mum interrupted and sighed heavily, "and the answer is no, not really. Back then, I think part of it was because it felt right, you see, that they died protecting their child." Her eyes met his sadly. "Any parent worth their salt would do the same."

She would do the same, Bill knew. If his mother had been in the Potter alliance tent with him on the night of the World Cup, she would have stepped in front of him and taken every curse the attacker threw at him without hesitation.

She wrapped her hands around her mug. "So when the news came it wasn't a surprise or a shock to me that they were dead. It was…what was expected. Frankly, the fact that You-Know-Who was gone and baby Harry had survived swamped everything else. I think everybody reacted the same."

"And since?" prompted Bill.

His Mum took a sip of tea. "Your Dad does the toast every year to remember the fallen but…it's your Uncles that I think about. I think that's human nature; we remember the people we've lost who were close to us the most. I didn't really know the Potters. I'd met Lily a couple of times through various mother and baby groups, and James through Fabian and Gideon but the Potters were very young and had their own friends." She grimaced. "I thought about them a little when I met Harry, of course, mostly that it was such a shame they hadn't lived to see what a wonderful boy he'd become but…not in the way you mean. When I read Harry's words in the Prophet…I have to admit that I was stunned to realise that I hadn't ever acknowledged their part in what happened that night, their sacrifice." She raised her eyes and looked at Bill. "What's this about, Bill?"

"We've spent the last couple of weeks at Godric's Hollow." Bill admitted. "I can't say anything about why but…it got me thinking about them."

"I can understand that if you've been there." His Mum said.

There was something in her tone and Bill's eyes sharpened on her guilty expression. "You went on one of those awful tours didn't you?"

His Mum bristled but subsided with an unhappy nod. "Years ago as a present for Ginny. She wanted to see where the Boy Who Lived…where it had happened. I told myself I was doing it as a way of paying tribute to him, but as soon as I saw the place I…I knew it was wrong."

Bill knew it was pointless to berate her since she'd already come to the right conclusion. "I don't think Harry should see it. Ever. I feel like razing the place to the ground and sowing the earth with salt."

His Mum reached out and laid a comforting hand on his. "It really got to you."

"Yeah." Bill said.

"How about tomorrow you come over for dinner and we do something special to honour the Potters?" His Mum suggested.

Bill considered it and nodded slowly. "I'd like that."

"Good." His Mum patted his hand. "Now, onto happier news; I got a letter from Charlie today. He's coming back to England next month!"

"That's great." Bill said, pleased, even as he mentally tried to shift with the change of subject. "It'll be good to see him again. Why's he back?"

"Something work related." His Mum waved a hand dismissively. "He said it was all very hush-hush."

The clock chimed; his Dad was on his way home. His Mum got up. "I should start dinner." She frowned heavily. "I doubt Percy will make it back before nine."

"What's going on with Percy?" Bill asked curiously. "Penny said she's hardly seen him."

"Percy is working too hard. He's been out of the door first thing in the morning and back last thing at night for weeks including weekends." His Mum said briskly. "If you ask me, Barty Crouch is taking advantage but Percy won't listen to any of us."

"Not even Dad?" Bill asked half-teasingly.

"He told your father that it wasn't any of his business."

Bill stared at her as she turned away in mortification of having blurted out something he realised his parents had clearly meant to keep from the rest of the family. "He did what?"

His Mum stopped bustling around the kitchen and looked at him, shame-faced. "Your Dad didn't want the rest of you knowing he and Percy are…not getting along." She must have spotted his intent to head straight over to the Ministry and yell at his brother because her face changed to her 'I am your mother and this is serious' look. "Your Dad's decision, Bill, and you will abide by it."

Bill squirmed in his chair but she was right. He needed to respect his Dad's decision.

"Percy's…Percy's just going through a phase right now, Bill." His Mum nodded as though she was willing herself to believe it through force of will alone. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure." Bill said, because he might not be able to talk to Percy but he could hang around and see if his Dad wanted a friendly ear.

His Mum beamed at him. She paused beside him and dropped a kiss the top of his head. "You're a good boy, Bill."

Bill felt his cheeks heat and he hid his face in his mug. But he was glad he'd made the decision to visit. And maybe in honouring the Potters, maybe he should honour his own parents and the sacrifices that they had made too.

o-O-o

"Is that who I think it is?" Bertie asked in a low voice as he moved to stand beside Amelia in her hiding spot by the large fern by the elevators in the atrium.

Amelia's lips twitched. "I have no idea to whom you are referring, Bertie." She kept her eyes on the entrance way where the Goblet was being displayed, encased in a glass box on a tall golden stand just in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. An Auror guard stood either side of the Goblet. There was a team of five switching in and out on an irregular basis. But in front of the Goblet, lying on the ground with his head resting on his front paws, was Amelia's lynch-pin; a large black Grim.

Bertie huffed out a breath of laughter and shook his head. "It's rather an ingenious way to guard the Goblet."

"I thought so." Amelia said with satisfaction.

The sight of the Grim had been enough to deter most of the spectators from lingering for too long the entire day. There had been three fainting fits, two women and one man, but it was worth it.

It was rather a shame that the Tri-Wizard Tournament Committee had rejected Moody's proposition that they repeat the security measure at Hogwarts. She guessed Bagman had a point when he'd suggested that it might deter some entrants from putting their name forth if they saw a Grim by the Goblet. Amelia though agreed with Moody's rejoinder that if entrants had issues getting past a Grim to put their name in the Goblet they were hardly likely to be Champion material anyway.

She also knew that Albus had warned Sirius off sneaking into Hogwarts to guard the Goblet anyway in human form. Unfortunately, his point that if Harry was entered some might claim Sirius himself had entered Harry for the glory was well made. She knew Moody had taken Sirius through the planned security measures and Sirius was comfortable with them; he just had a hard time letting go and allowing someone else to have the responsibility of protecting Harry. Amelia understood and she knew Moody did too.

"Has he been there all day?" Bertie asked.

"Since we placed it in the glass box." Amelia said dryly. "You should have seen people fleeing in terror."

"You sound far too amused about people fleeing in terror to be the Director of the DMLE." Bertie said, his own voice filled with laughter.

Amelia snorted. She glanced at him curiously. "What are you doing here on a Sunday?"

Bertie grimaced and waved a wand to form a privacy bubble. "Caro and Bill have finished their examination. Caro dropped off the item we think was the one that was meant to be used. They found it near what remained of the cot. I have it locked up downstairs now."

"Is it…?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"No," Bertie shook his head, "the tests show it's clean." He sighed. "It's a priceless heirloom and historical artefact and I want to throw it into a furnace anyway."

Amelia nodded. "It was by the cot?" The thought of it made her shudder. How close had Riddle come that night to true immortality? If it hadn't been for Harry…

"The cot." Bertie shook his head. "It's been hard on them going through that house."

"Will they be ready to start at Hogwarts tomorrow or do they need a break?" Amelia asked bluntly.

"They'll be ready." Bertie sighed. "Caro said that Harry was right; that the wizarding world should have honoured his parents and it is a crime we ignored their part in all this; their sacrifice."

"They're not the only ones whose sacrifices have been ignored." Amelia's eyes strayed to the Grim.

"Indeed not." Bertie murmured.

Amelia straightened at the sight of Bartemius Crouch striding out of the elevators towards the Goblet, Percy Weasley following in his wake like a baby duckling following after its mama. Bertie dismantled the privacy bubble hurriedly and Amelia set off to intercept her former boss.

Merlin but Crouch was being more of a bastard than ever since his second return to work after the flu, she mused. He'd always been a stuffed shirt with a fierce ambition and a rather narrow view of things, but he'd been forgiven that because as the Director of the DMLE during the war he'd been ferocious in going after Death Eaters. His reputation had suffered when it had been discovered his son was a Death Eater, it had certainly lost him his coveted ambition of Minister, and while Barty had rebuilt his reputation somewhat in the years since, the admission that he had helped imprison an innocent man had tarnished him again. Perhaps that was at the heart of his antipathy toward Sirius, Amelia thought.

Her eyes slid to Percy. Why he had decided to attach himself to Crouch was a mystery to her. She had the sense that he and Arthur had fallen out; neither had been seen in the other's company for days. Personally, Amelia thought it showed common sense on Arthur's part to distance himself but she feared that the distance was more one created by an ungrateful son eschewing his father's advice rather than a father sensing the need to let his son make his own mistakes.

"Barty." Amelia caught him as he got to the Goblet.

"It's time for it to be transported to Hogwarts." Barty said impatiently, straightening his already pristinely straight robes.

Amelia nodded at Auror Pollock. "Fetch the box."

The Grim got to its feet and stretched. On the far side of the atrium someone shrieked.

Barty stared at it with distaste. "Should that beast be loose?"

Amelia placed a hand on the Grim's head. "Snuffles is fine."

"Snuffles?!" Auror Tonks chuckled and Amelia shot her a look. She sobered quickly. "Sorry, ma'am."

"As you were, Tonks." Amelia wondered for a moment if Tonks actually knew it was Sirius. She was under the impression that not many actually knew Sirius was an animagus. It had certainly been a surprise to her when Sirius had come to her with the idea and a belated request to have his animagus registration done and sealed as confidential under the DMLE authority.

Pollock arrived back with the box and Amelia tapped the glass in specific places to get it to release without setting off the wards she had cast earlier. She carefully picked up the Goblet with its ever-lasting blue flames and placed it gently into the box Pollock held open. She closed the box.

Crouch nodded crisply. "Excellent. I'll take this to my office."

"You're not going to floo from here to Hogwarts immediately?" Amelia pointed at the waiting fireplaces. "I thought they were waiting for you to begin the Initiation Ceremony?"

The Ceremony was the official beginning of the tournament. A piece of paper detailing the latest tournament, its dates and the tasks involved, would be fed to the flames. It primed the Goblet to accept the names that would be entered thereafter as candidates and to choose the Champions.

"I have a few things to finish up in my office and I prefer to floo from there." Crouch stated authoritatively.

"Why didn't you finish before you came for the Goblet?" asked Amelia irritated.

Crouch raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that I had to clear my work schedule with you, Amelia. The Goblet was due to be transferred to my custody at five o'clock. It is now five o'clock. The Goblet has been transferred to my custody. It will sit on my desk while I finish my work and I will floo to Hogwarts shortly thereafter."

"If you need any help, Mister Crouch, I would be honoured to assist." Percy said obsequiously.

Amelia refrained from rolling her eyes at him. "Barty, Hogwarts is expecting the Goblet as soon as it is placed in your custody…"

"Percy, floo to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore of the delay. You may remain there until I arrive when you will floo back to inform Director Bones of my safe arrival." Crouch ordered.

"Yes, sir." Percy headed off to Hogwarts without any other discussion.

"Is that acceptable, Director?" Crouch sneered.

"You'll have an escort to your office and at the door." Amelia snapped.

"Very well." Crouch huffed. He pointed at Pollock. "As you're coming along, you can carry the damn thing."

"I shall leave you here." Bertie said apologetically and made for the exit.

"Coward," muttered Amelia, disgruntled at his abandonment.

The rest of them all trooped to the elevators and down through the Ministry to Crouch's office. Pollock set the Goblet on a side table that Crouch picked out as he made himself comfortable behind his large desk.

"Thank you." Crouch muttered grudgingly.

"I'll leave Tonks and Pollock outside your door." Amelia instructed brusquely. "Get Percy to floo straight back to your office here when you get to Hogwarts so they can finish for the day."

Crouch nodded stiffly.

Amelia grimaced. She pushed the Grim towards the door. It went with an unhappy bark. As soon as they were out of the office the Aurors took up a position either side of the door. The Grim sat down and looked at Amelia stubbornly.

"Fine," Amelia allowed, "you can stay here until Percy gets back. I'll be in my office."

The Grim barked his agreement.

Amelia ignored the look Pollock was giving her and left them to it.

She had continued to work the odd Sunday as a Director, partially to show solidarity with the Aurors and Hit Wizards who had to work weekend shifts, and partially because the mostly empty Ministry was a boon to her work rate. She dived into the open reports on her desk, the cases that she was prosecuting, and the correspondence that included a note from her brother along with a small statue of the Eiffel tower which she placed on her desk.

She was in the middle of a report on the search for the pregnant women who had gone missing when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter." Amelia called, pulling her monocle from her eye and letting it dangle on the silver chain around her neck.

Sirius entered. He looked tired and worn. Concern shot through her. He hadn't moved all day. She'd ensured he'd received bowls of water and some food at lunchtime but he had to be hungry and thirsty.

"Sit." She ordered as she conjured up some tea and toast.

Sirius glanced at her as he collapsed into a chair. "You do know that just because my animagus form is a dog, it doesn't mean that I'll follow that order all the time?"

"Your animagus form is a Grim, Sirius." Amelia pointed out as she poured the tea. "It has as much in common with a dog as an unicorn has with a donkey." She passed him a mug and he took it with a murmured word of thanks. She turned her attention to fixing him a plate of jam and toast. She waited until he was eating before performing a tempus charm. "It's been an hour?"

"Crouch took more than half an hour to finish whatever it was that he was doing." Sirius said with disgust. He swallowed down some more toast with a mouthful of tea. "If I didn't know he was so completely against Death Eaters that he sent his own son to Azkaban, I'd be deeply tempted to suspect him of…of _something_. Unfortunately I think he just did it to screw with me."

"I think part of his anger towards you, Sirius, is probably wondering that if he made such a mistake about you whether he made the same mistake about his son." Amelia sat back and folded her hands over her belly. "Junior got a trial but…in truth, the fact that his wand was clean was all but ignored by the tribunal, despite his claim that he only led the LeStranges there and helped them gain entry. The sentence was harsh."

"I heard him yelling for days in Azkaban." Sirius commented almost absently as he slumped wearily in the chair. "Begging." He shook himself out of the memory. "I think I vaguely remember his parents visiting? Maybe I dreamed that."

"No," Amelia shook her head, "Barty got special dispensation to take his wife to visit because she was dying and wanted to say goodbye to her son."

"Junior didn't last long himself after the visit. Maybe he lost the will to live with the news his mother was sick." Sirius murmured. "It's a shame he's not alive. He could have answered some questions."

"You've had no luck trying to track down the LeStranges' paramours I take it?" Amelia asked dryly.

Sirius shook his head. "Everyone agrees that Crouch Junior and Rabastan were lovers, apparently devoted so no side dishes for either of them. Narcissa managed to recall Bella had a torrid affair with Oliver Mulciber but that apparently ended when Voldemort took an interest in her, and it can't be Mulciber who's the Polyjuice man because he's in Azkaban and we've checked it is him. Rodolphus preferred one night stands with women he'd picked up in bars; muggles, witches, whatever, so that's pretty much a non-starter."

"Has Snape had any further luck sorting through his memories?" Amelia asked.

"No, and the last time I asked he took great delight in telling me I only had myself to blame for the lack of information available to us because I was the one who'd killed the LeStranges." Sirius gestured at Amelia's look of disgust. "He was right in one way."

"And totally wrong in a much more important way." Amelia retorted. "I hope you see that."

"It's Snape." Sirius said simply with a ghost of his usual smirk. "Of course I know he's wrong."

Amelia smiled.

"Bertie was here?"

"Caro and Bill found the item they were looking for but it wasn't one of the objects? It's locked away in the DOM." Amelia explained.

Sirius nodded slowly and drank some more of his tea. "It's been hard for them going through the cottage."

And harder on Sirius, Amelia would wager.

"Bertie wants to throw the item in the furnace regardless that it's not actually…whatever it is that would bring Voldemort back to life." Amelia said. "Even if it is a priceless heirloom."

"Well, we've already destroyed Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket." Sirius said dryly. "If we find Ravenclaw's diadem that will be melted down too so…what's one more?"

"Riddle must have counted on sentimentality about the Founders of Hogwarts stilling the hand of anyone who would seek to destroy them." Amelia mused.

"He forgot the truth that the living are more important than the dead despite his obsession with immortality." Sirius agreed.

Amelia decided a change of subject was required. "Speaking of antiquities, my brother tells me he's off to Paris next week once more?"

"I'm putting Fevrier on retainer to get the Cavietti version of the Lumiere document." Sirius explained. "Even if it's not the exact thing, I don't want it available to anyone else."

"Wise." Amelia said. "Have you heard anything else from Remus?"

"Nothing more about Greyback, no." Sirius guessed where her main concern was and Amelia blushed.

"I'm also concerned for Remus." Amelia said defensively. "We know so little about the packs."

"I hate Remus getting involved with them again." Sirius sighed. "And then there's the whole problem that apparently the packs see Remus's family with myself and Harry as a new pack." He waved a hand at her. "We'll discuss it at the Council tomorrow."

Amelia nodded. It was late. She regarded Sirius critically. His colour had improved but there were shadows in his eyes and if Remus was away, all he had at home was a slightly crazy house elf. "Why don't you come back to Brian's with me for supper?" She said impulsively. "I'm sure Brian won't mind."

"I'm sure Brian _will _mind." Sirius countered with a faint grin. "I'll be fine."

She saw the thought flitter through his brain. "Do not go to Hogwarts." Amelia instructed briskly. "Go home, take a bath and go to bed."

Sirius glared at her without any heat. "I wasn't thinking…"

"Please." Amelia peered at him evenly. "I'm not stupid."

Sirius sighed heavily. "OK, so maybe I was contemplating that I'd sleep a whole lot easier if I just sneaked into Hogwarts and stole the damn Goblet."

"I'm not sure that's something you should admit to the Director of the DMLE, Sirius."

"It's not possible either," Sirius laughed weakly, "I helped Moody close the gaps that I used in the security last year."

"See: Alastor has it covered." Amelia said gently. "You have to trust that it's going to be OK."

"I thought that at the World Cup and look what happened: Minnie was injured, Bill was almost killed and Harry…I almost lost Harry." Sirius pointed out.

"You have to stop beating yourself up about it, Sirius." Amelia waved at him. "The majority of the decisions made by adults that day were well-intentioned and reasonable at the time they were made. I'm also fairly certain that Harry has learned his own lesson about running off alone after formidable opponents. In the two duels I've had with him in his lessons since, he's never once let himself under-estimate me." Although she was pleased that she had managed a victory in the second; it had been close but she had managed to get him off-balance and take his wand.

"I should have sent Harry home after the Quidditch match."

"You're trying to do your best to give him a balanced life and you thought any threat or danger would happen much later based on our intel." Amelia said softly. "I'm not certain that I wouldn't have made the same decision if it had been Susan."

Sirius nodded slowly and got to his feet. "Home, bath and bed. I think I'll follow your instructions, Amelia. And thanks." He gestured at her. "For letting me guard the Goblet today."

Amelia watched him leave, worried.

Sirius was under so much pressure, had so many responsibilities, and had so much to worry about given the very real threat to Harry's life…her lips firmed. Well, she would do her bit to make his life easier. She'd talk with the Rat Squad the next day; there had to be some way of finding Voldemort and his cronies, some way of tracking down the missing pregnant women, and she would find it.

o-O-o

_31st October 1994_

"I can't believe Moody treated it as an exercise for his guards and a lesson for us!" Ron complained.

"I think it was ingenious." Hermione said. "He knew you'd try to help Harry and instead of stopping it cold, he turned it into something useful."

Beside her, Harry scooped up some of the mashed potatoes and ate them desultorily as Ron groaned over how quickly Connor Sapworthy had been found lurking near to the Goblet. Harry agreed with Hermione; Moody was ingenious. He'd effectively made spotting the Potter alliance kids a game for the professors who were watching the Goblet in the entrance hall. According to a rumour that Robert Ogden had heard (he had actually lasted the longest with a superb disillusionment spell), Moody had offered a prize for the professor who found lurkers the fastest. All the caught alliance members were told to write an essay on why they had been discovered and how they could improve if they were to attempt it again; it was to be handed to Moody at their next DADA lesson.

Harry had offered to help with the essays as a combined 'thanks for trying' and 'sorry you got into trouble.' Since his own prowess in DADA was well known, the alliance members had jumped at the offer. He'd spent the hour before the feast going over several essays and drafts. It had been great. In fact, he would have preferred to have continued his unexpected tutoring session instead of being dragged to the feast.

He wasn't in the mood for the usual Halloween festive feast since he was acknowledging the day was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He definitely wasn't in the mood for the new and improved tournament Halloween feast which saw a small cadre of press at a table off to the side of the Great Hall, the students from Beauxbatons happily sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, those from Durmstrang at the end of the Slytherin, and their Headmaster and Headmistress sat at the high table either side of Dumbledore, along with Crouch and Bagman.

Bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry thought morosely. He couldn't wait for the naming of the Champions to be over so he would just _know, _so that Sirius would know. His call on the communication mirror the night before had worried Harry. Sirius had looked too pale and tired. He had just spent the day doing guard duty on the Goblet but Harry was concerned the worry of Harry being entered into the tournament was consuming his father.

According to Robert, there had been no successful attempt by anyone who wasn't going to enter themselves to get to the Goblet. Moody had even had the professors checking each note before a student submitted it to ensure it was their own actual name that they were entering and not a friend or a rival. The twins' attempt to enter by asking Angelina to submit their names had been foiled that way.

On the face of it, between Sirius personally attesting to the fact that nobody had tampered with the Goblet before it had been handed to Crouch and Moody's insane security controls, Harry should be safe.

Except that Harry didn't think he was.

He shot a jaundiced look at the Goblet sitting on a tall pedestal just in front of the high table.

Think about something else, Harry instructed himself firmly, and tuned back into the conversation around him which was disappointingly still on the tournament.

"I can't believe…" began George.

"…they checked the notes!" finished Fred.

Angelina pointed her knife at them. "It's just as well. Only one of you could have been chosen and if you had been chosen, I'd have been down a Beater!"

"Have you not entered, Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"Not with the Quidditch ban I'd get if I was chosen. It's better for my future career to keep playing this year." Angelina said with a grin and a wink in Harry's direction. "Especially when Harry invites Viktor Krum to come to our practices."

Harry smiled back at her.

"He's entered though, hasn't he?" checked Ron. "I'd heard that all of the Durmstrang lot had put their names in."

"The students from Beauxbatons all entered too." Neville said quietly.

"Which makes sense," Hermione said authoritatively, "they all did come here for the tournament."

"Who has entered from Hogwarts? Do we know?" Ron questioned Neville eagerly.

Neville shrugged. "All of the Gryffindor seventh year apart from Angelina but none of the sixth year…"

"We tried!" wailed Fred and George dramatically.

"Five seventh year Ravenclaws and three of their sixth years, all of the eligible Slytherins, and only a few Hufflepuffs but they do include Cedric Diggory and Robert Ogden." Neville said. "Blaise has a list."

"He's running another book, isn't he?" Hermione sniffed with disapproval. "What's the bet? Who'll be the Hogwarts Champion?"

Neville shrugged and smiled. "I have a galleon on it being Diggory."

"What about the other schools?" Ron waved his fork, a piece of chicken flying over the table and luckily not landing on anyone else's plate. "I bet Krum gets chosen for Durmstrang."

"Just because he's a good Quidditch player doesn't mean that he's Champion material." Hermione informed him briskly.

"Aha!" Ron cried out. "So you admit that Krum's a good player!"

"I never said he wasn't." Hermione proclaimed, raising her eyebrow as though to suggest Ron was wrong to even suggest that she had.

Harry pushed his dinner away as they fell into a familiar argument. He wasn't hungry. He cast a look around and caught Ginny looking at him. She immediately went bright red and stared down at her half-finished meal. Harry averted his eyes, staring at his own plate. Ginny was on probation with the Quidditch team after trying to sneak Lydia and Jessica into the boys' changing rooms; Angelina had given all three girls a dressing down and threatened to report them to Professor McGonagall if they did anything similar again. Harry was glad because it meant that the stalking had finally stopped even if heartfelt looks cast in his direction at meals were still on.

On the positive side, his plan to ask Hermione out was finished and ready to be executed the next day. They had Runes just before lunch and thanks to the kitchen house elves who were very, very helpful, Harry had sorted out a private table in the kitchen where he could take Hermione and ask her if she would do him the honour of accompanying him to the November Hogsmeade weekend. For his token, Neville was supplying Harry with a flower from the greenhouses that Harry would charm with an Everfresh spell so it was as lovely as the moment it was picked. Ron and Neville would guard the kitchen and make sure nobody interrupted Harry. It was a good plan.

"Treacle tart?" Hermione nudged his elbow with hers.

Harry glanced at the table and saw that it had switched to desserts. He shook his head. "It's kind of like the morning of a Quidditch match." He whispered noticing her concern at his refusal.

Hermione nodded understandingly. "It'll be over soon." She cut a small slice of lemon cheesecake for herself and spooned some vanilla ice-cream on her plate to go with it.

Harry smiled inwardly at that. He knew Hermione secretly loved desserts because they were the only sweet treat that her parents had occasionally allowed. She still didn't like chocolate all that much finding most of the candy oversweet for her tastes. It was the reason why he had decided against chocolate as his token.

"Shall we finish going through the year books tonight?" Hermione asked softly, once she'd almost finished eating. "Or would you prefer to call it a night?"

"Tomorrow?" suggested Harry. "Sirius wants me to call him right after the feast is over and…" he grimaced, "truthfully I think I just want to go to bed after." Maybe look at his photo album; think about his parents.

"It's OK with me." Hermione assured him. "I have the Transfiguration essay to start."

"You're not starting that already are you?" Ron said, overhearing Hermione.

"If you do it as soon as you get it, it's done." Hermione said firmly.

There was a sudden clinking sound that interrupted the babble of conversation and the noise in the Great Hall fell away gradually until silence descended.

Dumbledore smiled at them all happily. "It is almost time for the Goblet to select our Champions." He waved a hand at a doorway off to the left. "If the members of the press could make their way to the antechamber, please."

Harry watched as Snape, his face contorted in a sour expression, escorted the press to the room. He saw Luna wave to her father. Bagman looked jovial and smiley as he greeted them; Crouch looked bored as he watched on.

"As our Champions are chosen, they will make their way to the antechamber to receive instructions and a copy of the rules from one of the judges from the Ministry, Mister Bagman." Dumbledore smiled. "If my fellow Headmaster and Headmistress will follow me to the Goblet…" he invited them to move with a sweep of his arm, sending the bats on his pumpkin orange sleeve into flight across the fabric.

They walked around the table to the Goblet.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the candles around the Hall were extinguished except for those within the carved pumpkins that adorned every table. The semi-dark was dramatic and there was a collective intake of breath; a hush that fell over everyone as their eyes were drawn to the glow of the blue-white flames of the Goblet.

Harry heard his heart pounding and felt Hermione creep closer to him. He reached for her hand blindly and she quickly intertwined their fingers.

Suddenly, the Goblet's flames flared upwards, turning red and orange and sending a piece of parchment upwards.

Dumbledore plucked it out of the air and read it quickly. His face broke into a broad grin. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

There was a cacophony of applause as Viktor rose from the Slytherin table, bowed slightly to acknowledge the students' show of support and walked quickly away to the antechamber.

Karkaroff gave a short nod to Dumbledore and walked off after his charge.

Everything settled again.

Harry held his breath as the Goblet flared a second time; another parchment spun in the air. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The applause was polite rather than effusive as had been the case with Viktor, but the beautiful Veela girl curtseyed politely to the student body and gracefully made her way to the room at the back along with her beaming Headmistress.

Silence descended rapidly.

Harry bit his lip. Please, please, please, he begged the universe, let it be someone else.

The flame shot up…

The parchment went airborne…

Dumbledore snagged it…

Harry closed his eyes. Please, please, please…

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore paused, "Cedric Diggory!"

Harry's eyes shot open, relief flooding him.

The Hall erupted. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently and let go so they could join in the clapping, shouting and whistling that saw a blushing Cedric bow to the school and make his way to the Chamber with an incredibly happy Professor Sprout.

It took an age for the Hall to quiet down again.

"We now have our Champions!" Dumbledore smiled happily and clapped his hands together in glee. "I know you will continue to give them every support in the coming tasks. But for now please make your way out of the Hall in an orderly…"

The Goblet's flames turned red.

Dumbledore stared at the artefact, his smile falling away.

Harry felt his heart stutter in his chest as another piece of parchment was sent flying into the air.

Dumbledore caught it in a trembling hand. He read it and his face filled with sorrow. Harry shook his head.

"The Champion for the Light is Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes again tightly.

No.

It was a nightmare.

It wasn't happening.

Anger and fear bubbled up inside of him and his magic surged.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said softly, "please make your way to the antechamber. We will try to determine how your name was put into the Goblet and…"

Harry kept his eyes closed. He took a breath, trying to keep a hold of his magic. If he lost control…

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

He took another breath and tried to keep his chaotic emotions in check. "Get Sirius." He whispered back. "Please! Use the mirror!"

He felt when Hermione moved, sliding away from the bench and running out of the Great Hall, her steps echoing.

A murmur broke out in the Hall.

Harry took another breath. His fingers curled around the edge of the table. All the candles in the Hall blazed with light as his magic flared.

A few of the first years shrieked.

There was a rapid clicking of heels in his direction and he suddenly felt Minerva's hand on his shoulder, comforting and solid, a flimsy anchor against the magic wanting to break free in him but enough…

"_I stand in the stead of Lily of the House of Potter…"_

"Take another breath, Mister Potter." She ordered briskly, her Scottish brogue colouring her words roughly, giving away her concern.

"And another one, Harry." Doctor Jordan's crisp instruction from somewhere behind him filled him with more reassurance. Doctor Jordan knew his control issues.

"Good." Minerva's hand squeezed his shoulder.

Harry warily opened his eyes and wished he hadn't as he realised he was the focus of every eye in the room. He felt his face go hot with shame as he glanced around and saw the astonished faces on the press and the other Champions who had wandered back into the Hall, no doubt to see what was happening…

"Come with me, Mister Potter." Minerva said gently.

He got up.

Neville immediately stood up with him and Ron followed; a mere second later the sons and daughters of the entire Potter alliance present in the Hall stood up. Harry noted with bemusement that Draco and Theo were also on their feet.

"Mister Longbottom, Mister Weasley…"

"Professor McGonagall." Neville replied forcefully. "The Potter alliance was well aware of the plot by Harry's enemies to enter him into the tournament. Clearly they've succeeded and that means the House of Potter is now at war." His gaze met Harry's stunned eyes. "Lord Potter has our fealty and our trust; we stand with him."

"We're here for you, mate." Ron's hand landed on his other shoulder.

Angelina suddenly stood. "I'm with you too, Harry."

"And us!" chorused Fred and George, standing.

The entirety of Gryffindor scrambled to its feet.

Cedric walked until he was just behind the high table. He looked at Hufflepuff and turned back to Harry. "The Hogwarts Champion stands with you."

Hufflepuff got to its feet.

Luna sprang to hers at the same time as Natalie Warren, the Head Girl, and the rest of Ravenclaw followed.

There was only the Slytherins left but one by one, they got to their feet. Some appeared unwilling and miserable about it but since it was clearly in their interests not to be singled out as the only person not to stand up, they got up.

Dumbledore sniffed audibly at the sight of Hogwarts united in appearance if not wholly in spirit. The visiting schools regarded them with shock and curiosity.

Harry's emotions surged again but this time with so much pride in the alliance, and gratitude and relief that the rest of the school accepted he was in the tournament against his will that he almost blacked out. He wrestled his magic back under control and took one shaky breath after another. He took courage from Ron's determined expression; from Neville's steadfastness; from the sight of Draco nodding at him from the Slytherin table, and twelve year old Connor Sapworthy smiling brightly at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Everyone, I appreciate there are political alliances in play here, but this matter needs to be resolved in a less public forum." He raised a hand and looked over at Harry. "I assume Miss Granger has gone to request Lord Black's presence as your guardian?"

Harry nodded jerkily.

"Well, then, if everyone else could retake their seats," Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit down, "Harry will go to the antechamber with Professor McGonagall and we will await Lord Black's arrival."

Nobody moved except one lone Slytherin first year who almost sank into his seat, realised nobody else had, and froze half-way in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"As the Regent Apparent of the House of Potter," Minerva said crisply, "I assure you all that I will stay with Lord Potter until Lord Black arrives. You may be seated."

Neville simply glanced at Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Neville reluctantly sat down and the rest of the school followed him. Ron waited until everyone else sat down before he sent his own look of 'are you sure' to Harry. Harry nodded imperceptibly back at him and Ron retook his seat with a heavy sigh.

Harry stumbled a little climbing out from the bench but Minerva steadied him. He saw Bagman ushering the gawping press – including an almost vibrating-with-glee Rita Skeeter – back into the antechamber.

"Professor Moody," Dumbledore said, "if you could bring the Goblet for examination?"

Moody limped over. He and Harry reached the Goblet at the same time.

"I'm sorry, lad." Moody said in a low voice.

Harry tried to smile but he couldn't quite make his face work. "It's not your fault." He was aware all eyes were still on them as he walked behind the high table and entered the antechamber; he dimly heard Dumbledore order everyone back to the Common Rooms.

"Harry!" Rita immediately moved to question him and Minerva blocked her.

"Mister Bagman," Minerva said briskly, "perhaps you can show the illustrious members of the press to another room while we await Lord Black?" Her icy stare seemed to slide right off Rita.

"We have a right to ask questions!" Rita argued.

"But not of a minor." Snape spoke up, sneeringly. Harry had barely noticed the Slytherin Head leaning against the far wall.

"Professor Snape is quite correct, Ms Skeeter," Dumbledore said as he entered, "and I am certain Lord Black will not be pleased should Harry be interrogated by the press in his absence." He waved at Bagman. "Please escort them to the Charms classroom, Ludo. We will issue a statement after speaking with Lord Black."

"That's…" Rita began to protest.

"Good enough for me!" proclaimed a stout woman with black hair and a calculating gleam in her green eyes. "The International Wizarding Herald is happy to wait for a statement and perhaps an opportunity to ask you questions, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well, Ms Goose."

"Esmeralda, please." She turned to Bagman. "Well, lead the way, Ludo. I went to Salem; I don't have a Scooby how to get to this Charms place."

"I know the way!" Xeno Lovegood offered his arm to his fellow reporter and the two of them made their way out.

Bagman smiled charmingly at Rita, offering his arm. She gave a sickly smile and they left.

Moody placed the Goblet on a side table and Minerva ushered Harry further into the room. Professor Sprout and Cedric both gave him supportive smiles. Snape glowered at him as usual. Everyone else looked confused and bewildered.

Harry rubbed his forehead at a stab of pain.

"Dumblydoor," Madame Maxime cleared her throat, "what is going on?"

"I would like to know that too." Karkaroff stated with a vaguely threatening air. "You have two Champions. Is this some kind of prank?"

"Hogwarts has but one Champion." Dumbledore replied. "Harry was entered not of his own free will but by those meaning to do him harm."

Fleur regarded Harry as though he was a particularly interesting bug. "But he is a child!"

Karkaroff snorted. "Are you so certain the boy didn't enter himself?"

"I didn't enter!" Harry said hotly. And there was another jab of hot pain inside his head. He shook it trying to dislodge the ache.

Viktor shifted, catching the attention of his Headmaster. "If Lord Potter says he did not enter, he did not enter, Headmaster."

Karkaroff looked as though he wanted to argue with his star pupil but he conceded with a small nod. "What happens now with the competition?"

Dumbledore frowned as he glanced around the room. "Where is Bartemius?"

"He muttered something about alerting the DMLE." Snape said, straightening to reply to Dumbledore.

"I've already sent a patronus to Bones and Croaker." Moody said as his wand began to wave over the Goblet.

Harry mused that he must have missed seeing it with his eyes closed.

There was a noise and Sirius entered the room at a run, Remus at his heels. Harry wasn't really aware of how it happened; one moment he was standing with Minerva beside him and the next he was wrapped up tightly in Sirius's arms.

"I didn't enter, I promise." Harry's words were muffled into Sirius's shoulder.

"I know, Harry." Sirius sounded choked. "I never thought you would."

Harry felt relief course through him. He'd known intellectually that Sirius would never believe he'd entered himself especially given the known threat of Voldemort entering him, but it was good to hear it out loud.

His head ached again.

Harry didn't want to move but he was too self-conscious about the others in the room to continue being hugged as though he were a small child. He moved tentatively out of Sirius's hold to stand beside him. Remus's hand fell onto his shoulder.

Sirius kept one arm around Harry's back and took a deep breath as he glared at Dumbledore. "How the hell did this happen?"

"A good question." Madame Maxime said.

"There're no obvious signs of tampering and nobody here at Hogwarts got near the Goblet who wasn't supposed to be near the Goblet, Black," Moody reported, frustration eking into his voice, "I'd swear to it."

"Well, nobody got near it at the Ministry who wasn't supposed to be near it either." Sirius retorted. His eyes widened. "The only time it was out of my sight was after Crouch took custody." He pointed at Moody. "He had it for half an hour before he turned up here."

"Was it actually Crouch?" Remus asked bluntly.

"It was at the Ministry." Sirius stated firmly. "Amelia did the identity checks herself before we picked up the Goblet from the DOM."

"And it was here too!" Moody glowered at Remus. "I can perform an identity check!"

"But Bartemius would never side with You-Know-Who!" Minerva said, shocked at the direction of the conversation.

"Imperius?" offered Remus as an explanation.

"I can spot someone under the Imperius!" Moody said indignantly.

"The same name." Harry blurted out, dragging the information from his lesson with Moody. "If someone is polyjuiced and they have the same name…"

"Crouch's son had the same name!" Remus said, breathlessly.

Snape scowled. "My memories…"

"There is no other secret LeStrange paramour!" Sirius said. "It's the one they kept hidden back then that we knew about now; Crouch Junior!"

"But he's dead!" Professor Sprout spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean," Sprout said wringing her hands, "isn't he?"

"Maybe not as dead as we thought." Sirius snapped. "Where is he, Albus?"

"I will check the wards." Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly before they flew open again and he started for the door. "He is almost at the Forbidden Forest."

The door slammed shut of its own accord halting Dumbledore's progress. A shimmer of red rolled over the room.

"What's going on, Dumblydoor?" asked Madame Maxime worriedly.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said, his wand moving gracefully as he attempted to find out what was going on, "a ward has been raised preventing our exit and Fawkes's entry, but it is not of Hogwarts." His eyes widened. "It is the Goblet!"

There was another blinding stab of pain and Harry clutched at his head as it wrenched him from Sirius's grasp and sent Harry to his knees.

"Harry!"

Sirius made to take hold of him but Harry pushed him away weakly, driven by some instinct that told him it was a bad idea.

"No, stay back!" Harry felt his magic rising to meet the threat of whatever was causing him pain. He held his hand up in front of him shakily. His skin glowed gold; silver rippled over the surface.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus said. "Lily's protection has activated!"

"What does that mean?" Madame Maxime asked plaintively.

"The one who tried to kill him cannot touch him!" Remus kneeled beside Harry. "The Goblet binds the Champions. Since Barty Crouch Junior acted in Voldemort's name in entering Harry's name into the Goblet…"

"Dear Merlin!" Minerva said horrified.

"The Goblet can't bind with him because of the protection." Dumbledore determined. "That is why it has locked us in here; to prevent Harry from escaping. It doesn't truly understand why it cannot bind."

"Isn't this a good thing?" Cedric asked tentatively. "If the Goblet can't bind with him, he can't be in the tournament."

"Unfortunately, it is not that simple, Mister Diggory." Dumbledore said urgently. "The last time Harry's protection was activated to defeat Voldemort, Voldemort was ripped from his body and the cottage around Harry almost destroyed. If it attempts to destroy the Goblet to defeat the threat to Harry…"

"You need to get us out of here, Dumbledore!" Karkaroff snapped angrily.

There was another stab of searing pain; gold flickered all around Harry as he fought for breath as the shield around him flared.

Sirius kneeled beside Harry; he raised a hand to place on his back and lowered it again without touching him. "Harry, you need to control the protection."

"How?" asked Harry, struggling to focus.

Remus snapped his fingers. "The spell is powered by your family magic, Harry. Call it up and talk with the snake!"

Harry raised his trembling hand as pain lanced through his head. "Familius magicus!"

Gold and silver rushed out of his hand, pooling on the floor beside him into the totems' distinct forms. Immediately the griffin moved to surround him again, wrapping its wings tightly around Harry. He slumped into its embrace and closed his eyes, shivering with reaction.

The feel of the griffin changed a touch and Harry whimpered.

"Lily!" breathed Snape.

Harry's eyes snapped back open. It was his mother holding him, Harry realised; her golden spirit form and where the griffin's wings had encased him, her arms now held him. He swallowed on a lump of emotion.

"Mum?" Harry struggled to shift position so he could drink in her features, look into her eyes.

"Rest, my Harry." Lily's spirit whispered. "You are safe."

"Who dares threaten he who is shielded with my blessing!" A voice thundered.

Harry tore his gaze away from his mother. Merlin! He'd called Morgana again, he thought slightly hysterical.

She stood as a silvery shield in front of him, her long old-fashioned robe swirling about her, her hair streaming.

"My Lady, the Goblet is attempting a binding on my son after his enemy placed his name within it." Sirius explained hurriedly as everyone else gaped on.

Morgana's hand snapped out. "Spiritus manifestus!"

Instantly, Harry felt the pain go away and he took a deep breath, soaking up the feeling of his mother's love surrounding him.

The Goblet glowed. The blue and white flames flared and suddenly streamed out of the Goblet to land on the floor in front of it. They rose and shifted until the body of an old woman took shape.

Moody stumbled back from her. Madame Maxime pushed Fleur behind her and Karkaroff moved to do the same with Viktor. Professor Sprout tugged Cedric back. Minerva, Remus and Sirius surrounded Harry in a loose circle. Harry tried to ignore how Snape's focus was affixed to the spirit of his mother.

"You will explain yourself!" Morgana directed imperiously to the old woman.

"I owe you no explanation." The Spirit of the Goblet proclaimed.

Morgana bristled, the silver rippling furiously. "I am Morgana of the line of Le Fey! You are attempting to bind a child shielded by me!"

The Spirit of the Goblet frowned. "He has been chosen."

"My Lady Morgana, if I may?" Dumbledore said diplomatically.

Morgana stared at him for a long moment. "You may speak, Albus of the line of Dumbledore."

Dumbledore bowed his head to her before turning to the Spirit of the Goblet. "Spirit," he said, "you have chosen four Champions for a Tri-Wizard Tournament. Someone has magically confused you into doing so. There should only be three Champions."

"I am not confused. The initiation parameters for this tournament were clear; four Champions were to be chosen." The Spirit replied.

Remus cleared his throat. "Is it possible to see the parameters of this tournament?"

"Excellent question, Remus!" Dumbledore said.

The Spirit of the Goblet held out her hand and a parchment formed within it.

Dumbledore removed it from her hand, frowning at the charred edges as he read the contents. "It is as I feared; these are not the parameters we agreed for the tournament."

"Shouldn't the tournament be voided then?" Professor Sprout asked bravely. "If the parameters for the tournament have been altered from what was agreed previously?"

"Is there a way to void the tournament?" asked Dumbledore of the Spirit.

"No." The Spirit of the Goblet said. "Once the tournament has been initiated, the tournament must proceed to its end."

"Bloody Crouch must have initiated the tournament when he had the Goblet to himself!" Moody snarled.

"Then what was the piece of paper he submitted during our Initiation Ceremony?" Madame Maxime demanded.

"Potter's name presumably." Snape said. "It would satisfy his sense of arrogance to do such a thing right under our very noses."

Madame Maxime cleared her throat. "What _are_ the new parameters?"

"The tournament schedule remains the same." Dumbledore said. "But there is a fourth Champion to be chosen for 'The Light.' One assumes that Harry was the only entrant. The number of judges has been reduced to four but it is no longer specified whether they are to be from the schools, the Ministry or elsewhere. Some part of the tasks we agreed remains but they have been altered."

"Dear Merlin!" Professor Sprout muttered.

"What about the age rule?" asked Sirius gruffly.

"The age rule was not part of the parameters but a conceit of our ability to prevent anyone under-aged from entering." Dumbledore admitted with chagrin.

"It's likely if it had been, it would have been changed anyway." Remus glanced at the Spirit. "What about the rule that they must enter their own name?"

Dumbledore perked up. "Traditionally, candidates submit their own names as, I believe, like in a normal magical contract, it provides the permission for the binding to form. Spirit, Harry did not enter himself and therefore should not be bound as he didn't give his permission."

"The original spells which created me did not restrict others from entering the names of the candidates. The rule of which you speak is usually spelled out in the initiation parameters." The Spirit replied. "It matters not who entered him to me, only that he was entered."

"Bloody idiocy! Anyone could enter anyone else!" Moody snarled.

"Probably the rule was added to the initiation after someone entered someone else maliciously!" Remus guessed.

"Alas it has been removed from the original wording of initiation in this document allowing Harry to be chosen." Dumbledore waved the parchment he held.

"Enough!" Morgana snapped angrily, silver swirls of magic surrounding her. "You will not bind the one I protect!"

"It is the bargain." The Spirit of the Goblet replied evenly. "Each Champion is bound to me to renew my flames with their magic. If they do not perform a task, their magic becomes mine. If they die, their magic becomes mine."

"And if they refuse to be bound?" Sirius asked harshly.

"They will be bound." She answered implacably.

"Then you will be destroyed." Morgana said and raised her hand.

"No!" Harry said, some instinct nagging at him.

Morgana paused.

"What happens when the, if the Goblet is destroyed, Spirit?" Harry asked.

"Good question." Sirius said quietly and Harry flushed with praise.

"At the moment of my destruction my magic would call to those who are promised or bound to me."

It was the price of being a Champion, Harry surmised. To have the glory and the respect given to a Champion, the individual risked their life and their magic. There was _always_ a price to pay. And there were now four Champions, one promised but three already bound…

"All those bound?" checked Harry, with a sinking heart. "You would take those already bound with you at the last?"

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur muttered.

Sprout had her hand over her mouth, Cedric pale and unmoving beside her.

Viktor looked grim; his dark eyes gleaming.

Harry closed his eyes briefly before he reopened them and slowly got to his feet, his mother's spirit supporting him as he got upright. "I'll accept the binding."

"My son." His mother stroked his hair, gold drifting over him. "The binding is tainted with the touch of the one who tried to kill you."

"We will never allow it to touch thee." Morgana turned to him.

"But the binding isn't him, it's not really Voldemort." Harry argued. "Just the instrument of his evil. And…and you protect me but if we destroy the Goblet to prevent the binding, I may be hurt worse than accepting the binding." He looked into his mother's eyes deeply. "And even if you do somehow prevent the Goblet from taking my magic and life when it's destroyed, it's not just me. I can't…the other Champions shouldn't die or lose their magic. That's not fair or right. I won't let them be sacrificed for me."

He glanced at Sirius who looked at him with wet grey eyes but who nodded slowly, understanding his decision.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry." Sirius said softly.

"And this, thy great heart and shining spirit, this is why thou carry my blessing." Morgana leaned forward and kissed his forehead, disappearing in a shimmer of silver.

Harry wanted to hold onto his mother's spirit, to beg her never to leave him. His throat closed up and her golden hands tightened on his. "Your father and I have never left you, Harry, and we never will." She kissed his forehead and was gone in a fall of golden dust.

Harry felt drained of all energy; bone tired and weary.

"You, Harry James Potter, of all who entered, deserve your place as Champion." The Spirit of the Goblet moved forward and held out her hands. "You have resisted me so I warn you, this may hurt."

He remembered the stabbing pains and grimaced. Still, Harry nodded and slid his hands into hers…

Heat suffused him…

Flames surrounded him…

Pain everywhere…

And Harry slipped into unconsciousness with a grateful moan.


	47. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 1

**Part 8: Ensuring Pronglet Survives (The Dating is More Dangerous than Dragons Prank)**

The Spirit of the Goblet transformed in front of their eyes, her essence changing from an old woman to a young girl such was the renewal prompted by her binding with Harry. She let go of him and shifted into flames, pouring back into the Goblet.

Sirius didn't watch; he was too busy, jumping forward just in time to catch Harry before he hit the floor. It was becoming too much of a regular occurrence, Sirius thought wildly as he cradled Harry against him and felt for a pulse.

It beat out a pattern under his fingers. He breathed out in relief, ignoring the rest of the room and the pounding on the door of the antechamber.

Remus crouched down beside him, waving his wand to assess the damage. "His hands are burned."

Sirius's eyes were drawn to them. He swallowed hard at the sight of Harry's beautiful hands, curled in on themselves, red raw.

Snape was suddenly on the other side of Harry. "I can perform a mild healing spell for the burns with your permission?"

"I will perform any healing, Professor Snape." Doctor Jordan suddenly appeared, and Sirius belated realised the door must have opened allowing others entry. She pushed Remus aside as Poppy did the same to Snape. Jordan's wand weaved authoritatively over Harry filling Sirius was confidence.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Jordan stated briskly, conjuring a stretcher.

"I'll carry him." Sirius adjusted his hold very carefully in anticipation of picking Harry up.

Jordan slapped Remus's wand away as he made to do a featherlight charm. "No magic. This is why I conjured the stretcher. Sirius, be sensible and for Harry's sake use it. It'll be quicker so we can start treatment sooner."

Sirius hefted Harry into his arms but resisted his desire not to let go of his son and transferred him as Jordan had instructed to the stretcher. He had to do what was best for Harry.

"Thank you." Jordan took control of the stretcher with her wand.

It floated out of the door and beyond where Dumbledore was discussing the unmasking of Crouch Junior as their mystery rogue with Moody and Amelia. Sirius ignored them and kept pace with the healers. Minerva fell into step behind him as did Remus.

The corridors were thankfully empty. The students nowhere in sight which was something Sirius knew Harry would be thankful for when he woke up.

Jordan hurried down another flight of stairs, Poppy bustling along beside her. Another corridor and another and they were suddenly there…the doors of the infirmary in front of them.

They headed straight through the main ward to a private room, and Harry was transferred manually from the stretcher to a bed. Poppy and Jordan began stripping Harry of his clothes without using magic and Sirius's concern rose even as he moved to help them, quickly getting him down to his boxers.

Jordan motioned for them to stand back; green healing energy poured from her wand over Harry's body. "His core is unstable thanks to the binding. It…Sirius, do you remember that Harry's core healed of its childhood binding but there was some scarring that Noshi wasn't able to prevent or mitigate?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded, "I remember."

"The new binding is irritating the scars along his core and his core is _unhappy_ for the want of a better word. I'm wrapping it in healing energy like Noshi did in the Summer." Jordan explained as she continued to work. "I may need to consult with Noshi to understand what this binding is going to do to his power and his control of it."

"Anything you need to do just do it." Sirius managed to croak out.

"OK," Jordan said, "on the minor side; Harry's hands are burned but easily fixed once I've got his core wrapped up like a Mummy. He's also suffering from severe magical exhaustion. I don't expect him to wake up until tomorrow night at the earliest."

Sirius breathed a little easier. He was going to be fine. "When can I take him home?" Because he wanted Harry home where Sirius could hide him away from the rest of the world and keep him safe.

"Sirius…" Minerva murmured warily, presumably anticipating his decision.

Jordan didn't look at him. "I want to keep him overnight; assess his core tomorrow. If his core is…not unhappy then I'll allow him to recuperate at home with the understanding that Poppy and I will pay regular visits."

"I can live with that." Sirius said.

"Wouldn't it be better for him to remain here?" asked Minerva pointedly.

Jordan shook her head. "It would be better for Harry to be at home in a familiar bed with people who love him taking care of him. It's medically proven to have a beneficial effect. However, he won't be moved until I'm certain his core won't object to magical transportation." She stepped back. "Poppy, if you can take over, do his hands and get him settled?"

"Of course, Doctor Jordan." Poppy said briskly, moving into position, a jar of ointment flying towards her from the potion stores.

Jordan rolled her neck tiredly. "He's all bandaged up now." She reached out to Sirius. "You can stay here. I'll get another bed put in the room for you."

Sirius nodded, more thankful than ever that he and Harry had gone to the Valley Clinic, that Helen had taken up the opportunity at Hogwarts and understood his need to be with Harry.

She glanced at Remus and Minerva. "You can both stay or visit if you wish. But I don't want students in here; any immature magic could destabilise the healing energy which would be very bad for his core right now."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you. All students were ordered to the Common Rooms after the Goblet selected the Champions. Once Poppy is done I'll update his friends."

"I'm going to go talk to Noshi." Jordan left swiftly.

Sirius walked over to the free side of the bed and conjured a chair to sit down. He watched as Poppy competently smothered Harry's hands in ointment and wrapped them in bandages, as she set the monitoring and body maintenance spells that would ensure Harry's bodily functions would be immediately taken care of without any intrusive interaction for as long as he slept. She covered him in a blanket and got him comfortable. She gave Sirius an encouraging nod when she was done.

"He's a strong boy, Sirius." Poppy said. "He'll come through this."

"Thank you, Poppy." Sirius said, reaching out to hold Harry's arm. He waited until she was out of the room. "Dobby!"

The house elf popped in, saw Harry and his overlarge eyes filled with tears and distress immediately. "Harry Potter is injured!"

"Healing." Sirius said succinctly. "Get Harry's things from Gryffindor tower and take them to Griffin House. We'll be coming home tomorrow; get everything ready."

"Yes, Harry Potter's Paddy, sir." Dobby popped away again.

Minerva gave a sigh. "I should get to Gryffindor tower before Dobby creates panic." She regarded him compassionately. "You're not intending for Harry to return, are you?"

"Would you?" Sirius asked brusquely.

"I'll leave Remus to argue about it with you." She sniffed and marched out.

Sirius cocked his head in Remus's direction. "Are you planning to argue me out of going ahead with plan A again?"

Remus conjured a second chair and sank into it. He rubbed his forehead. "No," he admitted, "wrapping Harry in cotton wool and hiding him away from the rest of the world seems imminently preferable to me right at this moment."

"Oh bugger! We need to contain what was seen." Sirius said, his mind starting to process and assimilate everything that had happened now it wasn't preoccupied with Harry's survival. "Remus…"

"I'll see to it." Remus left without another word, the conjured chair disintegrating in his wake.

Sirius kept his hand around Harry's arm and scanned the pale face. "I am so very proud of you, Harry, and what you did today. You have no idea. And I know this, being in the tournament, isn't ideal and pretty much what we were trying to avoid, but you're not alone and we will beat the son of a bitch. He may put you through nine months of trials but he still has to get you for the ritual and that part…that part I fully intend to screw with."

A gentle cough at the doorway had Sirius immediately turning to assess the threat.

Albus's eyes fell on Harry. "How is he?"

"He's magically exhausted, his hands are burned but they're healing now, and the Goblet binding is chafing against the scar tissue _your_ binding left behind on his core." Sirius said harshly before taking a calming breath and reminding himself it wasn't Albus's fault that Harry had been entered into the tournament. "He'll recover."

Albus moved into the room and shut the door behind him. He glided up to the other side of the bed.

"There are many things I would change, Sirius, if I had the chance to do it over." Albus said softly. "When I…at the end of Harry's first year, when I realised Voldemort's ruse and returned, when I found Harry unconscious and exhausted and dying in front of the shattered Mirror of Erised…I hated myself in that moment in a manner that I have only once felt before when my sister died." He said. "I watched over him in the infirmary and…I swore I would protect him from Voldemort as much as I could for as long as I could. You brought home my failures in that regard this Summer. I pledged to do better, and yet here we are once more."

"What happened at the end of Harry's first year…that was your fault. This…" Sirius sighed heavily. "This isn't your fault as much as I…as much as I want someone to blame." He shook his head. "In many ways I have a greater understanding of the difficulties of the decisions you faced before I assumed Harry's guardianship than I did when I confronted you at the beginning of the Summer. It's…it's not easy to make the right decision; to get the balance right between protecting him and letting him live his life." His lips twisted. "I still think the decisions you made were wrong but…" But he understood that they hadn't been made easily. It soothed something of the hurt that learning Albus wasn't infallible, that Albus's decisions had hurt Harry, had inflicted. He motioned vaguely in Albus's direction. "_This_ isn't something either of us could have anticipated."

"If that is your view then I admit I am confused." Albus said hesitantly. "On my way here, my path crossed with Minerva's and…"

"And Minnie hinted that I'm taking Harry home and probably not coming back." Sirius concluded with a sigh. He glanced over at the old wizard. "Honestly, Albus, I don't know what I'm going to do." He felt a bubble of hysteria rising and pushed it down ruthlessly. He took a calming breath. "All I know right now is that I want Harry home where I can protect him best."

"I can certainly understand that sentiment." Albus said, not without kindness. "But I would caution you not to make the same mistakes I made. For all his time here at Hogwarts has been and is filled with challenge, it does provide him with much happiness."

"I'm sure Harry will argue the same when he wakes up." Sirius admitted. He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I'll not do a formal withdrawal until I've spoken with him, Albus, but apart from my…," _wanting to lock Harry up for the rest of his natural life_, his mind supplied, "my concern, I'm not sure how this will work now he's bound to participate in the tournament against the Hogwarts' Champion? And we still have to discuss his schooling in general. He's way ahead on a practical level," he gave a short laugh, "which considering what he's about to face is just as well but…"

"But he will need an independent lesson structure either way." Albus agreed sagely. "You are also correct that we will need to review how the Goblet is likely to interpret Harry's position, although I will say that if Harry becomes home-schooled, if the Goblet believes that constitutes 'The Light' within the initiation parchment, you will be subject to quite limiting rules on how you may help him with the tournament as a Professor."

Sirius nodded. "I'd like a copy of the original spell rules."

"I will arrange it, Sirius." Albus slid his hands into the sleeves of his orange robe as there was a soft knock and Amelia entered without waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, but I'd thought you'd want to know immediately." Amelia said briskly, brushing back a stray hair that had escaped her efficient bun. "It looks like Crouch Junior apparated but the magic in the Forest corrupted the trail. The Auror team can't get a lock to trace and follow." She nodded at the bed. "How is Harry?"

"He'll be alright." Sirius said succinctly.

"The Rat Squad and about half of the Auror force should be raiding Crouch's house shortly." Amelia continued. "It's more than probable if that's where they were that they've moved on but we have to try." She grimaced. "Rufus and I are agreed that the likely switch-over must have happened during the week Crouch sent word he had wizard flu."

"He never had it." Sirius corrected brusquely. "Crouch Junior must have taken his father hostage."

"Yes." Amelia nodded. "And no doubt he's been impersonating his father ever since. I feel so stupid. I should have realised something was amiss in Crouch's behaviour but frankly, I put his oddities since his return from the flu down to having to live with your presence and the very visible reminder of his making a mistake."

Sirius understood. He hadn't thought anything of Crouch's behaviour too caught up in his own anger about the role his former boss had played in sending him to Azkaban without a trial. "Why would we suspect Crouch? He was fanatical in pursuing Death Eaters and fighting against Voldemort, and his son was dead."

"Yet in hindsight I see every clue that is now apparent that he wasn't Crouch Senior." Amelia sighed. "He forgot names, he dodged meetings and responsibilities, he took additional time off sick…he left the World Cup early…obviously to change into the appearance of Auror Hollins."

"You're not the only one who missed clues." Sirius pointed out. "We've known it was someone connected to the LeStranges; we just didn't think it was him since he was, you know, _dead_."

"I want to know how he escaped Azkaban and survived." Amelia admitted sharply. "Crouch claimed the ashes and had them interred with his wife…" her eyes widened as she made the connection.

"His wife who died a mere day after visiting her son?" Albus sighed. "I fear we have found out the means by which young Bartemius survived. She was devoted to her son. Knowing she was dying, I am certain she would have taken his place eagerly in Azkaban."

"How he survived doesn't really matter," Sirius pointed out, "finding him now does." He paused, a germ of an idea forming in his head. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped into the room and his eyes immediately went to Harry. "Dobby informs Kreacher Master Harry is to come home?"

Sirius nodded. "Tomorrow, when the healer releases him. Kreacher, the Crouch family is part of the House of Black." There was no primacy though since the Ancient and Noble House of Crouch had equal standing – or it had had equal standing at the time the two Houses had been joined by matrimony. "Can you find Bartemius Crouch Junior?"

"He has no Black blood and his elf bond prevents it." Kreacher replied.

"Could you find _his elf_ then?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher frowned. "Kreacher is uncertain but Kreacher can try to find Winky."

"Lock down Black Manor first," Sirius ordered, "send word to the other house elves to do the same on all Black properties; entry only for you, me, my Heir, the steward, Penny and Dobby. I won't be displeased if you can't find Winky but try and bring her to me if you manage to secure her."

"Do you wish her dead or alive?" Kreacher asked.

Sirius blinked at Kreacher's enthusiastic tone and knew if he ordered the house elf to bring Winky back dead he'd do it with no hesitation. "Alive."

Kreacher popped away.

"Ingenious." Albus praised him warmly.

"Maybe." Sirius muttered. "Let's see if it works."

Amelia scratched her forehead. "I'd forgotten about the elf." She sighed heavily. "Dear Merlin, Junior's had foreknowledge of every security measure we've taken even if we hadn't confided all the reasons why we were taking them."

"And poor Percy Weasley has been keeping him informed of all Ministry business." Albus sighed heavily. "He will be most devastated to know he helped to assist the man who attacked his family."

"We're going to have to do a full audit of the last four months in that department." Amelia grimaced again. "I suppose I'll be the one to break the news to Cornelius."

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job." Albus grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah, I had forgotten. We have members of the press sequestered into the Charms classroom. I shall have to speak with them."

"Speak to Cornelius first and get his view about what should be released to the media." Sirius advised. "He's much better at spinning a news item than we are."

"What do you want to say about Harry?" Amelia said gently.

"That the person who issued the death threats has succeeded in entering him into the tournament." Sirius had to fight against the lump in his throat to continue. "That because he initially resisted being bound, he was injured when he finally acquiesced and is undergoing healing. That I am taking him home and will be debating the repercussions with Albus and other advisors in the near future."

Amelia nodded. "The vultures should be satisfied with that." She made a face. "Can you imagine if they'd been present when the various spirits showed up?"

"Remus went off to make sure nobody talked." Sirius stated tiredly.

"Bertie was already on it although I'm certain he'd be grateful for Remus's help." Amelia smiled at Sirius's surprise. "You were rather preoccupied with getting Harry to the infirmary, Sirius. Karkaroff is going to be obliviated; Bertie didn't want to risk his keeping any memory of the event since he's a former Death Eater; the others including the Champions have agreed to take vows to keep the existence of Harry's protectors secret and to only share that Harry was forced into the tournament."

"We should go and call Cornelius now, Amelia." Albus said. "The sooner we speak with him, the sooner we can talk with the press."

"Will you be alright here alone, Sirius?" Amelia asked.

Sirius wondered what he must look like to have prompted the question but he nodded. "I'm not alone, Amelia. I have Harry."

"Yes, you do," she said pointedly and patted his shoulder, "keep that in mind, Sirius."

Sirius's hand tightened on Harry's arm as Albus and Amelia hurried out. He welcomed the silence; his mind churning.

Bartemius Crouch Junior.

There was no doubt at all in his mind that the Rat Squad would find the Crouch residence abandoned. He believed that they'd find Crouch Senior dead. With the ruse discovered there was no way that Voldemort would let him live; no way that Junior would let him live either.

He remembered Barty; handsome, charismatic, and popular. He'd played Quidditch; gained a position as a prefect if not as a Head Boy. He'd joined the Auror Academy right out of school with a set of Outstandings on his NEWTs, and yet his performance there hadn't indicated any particular prowess. But then, Sirius considered gravely, it was all too possible that Barty hadn't wanted to draw attention. Better to make people think that he'd been academically perfect but struggled in real life than for people to pick up on how powerful he was.

Cunning.

The death threats had been Barty, Sirius deduced. Barty had the house elf; she would have followed orders and sent the letter, written the words during the Longbottom party. Sirius was suddenly very angry and regretting his decision to have Kreacher bring her back alive if he caught her. The elf was bound to follow Barty's orders, he knew that, but…she had been a major part of events that had terrorised his son.

Still, he'd made the right decision. They needed intel. Whatever the elf revealed would be useful. Not that an elf would reveal much without coercion because of their bonds, but his grandfather had taught him a Dark spell that somehow usurped the elf's ownership for a brief time. Maybe it wasn't ethical to use it but Harry's safety was more important.

Which reminded him…

"Cally!"

A female house elf popped in wearing a fastidiously clean tea-towel embroidered with the crest of the House of Black.

"Master." She bowed to him.

For once, Sirius didn't correct her and urge her into less subservient behaviour. "Bring me the files on the LeStranges, and Bartemius Crouch and his son from the cabinet in my…my study."

She nodded and popped away again.

He'd rarely used the information locked away in his grandfather's cabinet. He'd hated how he'd boxed the Malfoys in using the primacy threat to force them into compliance, although it had been necessary, and he had hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to blackmailing or bribing or engaging in dubiously ethical behaviour ever again. But knowing his enemy was necessary, Sirius thought determinedly, and Barty Crouch Junior had been his enemy from the moment he had been Marked by Voldemort.

He was almost startled when the elf returned with the requested files. "Thank you, Cally."

Cally's eyes opened in her usual astonishment at being appreciated. She popped away.

Sirius looked at the weighty stack of files with foreboding but he reached for the top one with his free hand. He flipped it open and started reading.

o-O-o

Hermione felt a shiver of alarm go through her as she pushed her way through the crowd of students returning to Gryffindor tower and tried to find Ron or Neville or, even better; Harry. But she wasn't really expecting Harry.

Sirius had told her to stay in the tower; that he and Remus were en route to the school. She had gotten up from her place in the Common Room to go back to the Great Hall anyway a dozen times, and a dozen times talked herself out of disobeying the Head of the House of the Black who was effectively her wizarding guardian regardless that Andy was the one who sponsored her formally. Her lower lip throbbed with pain and Hermione was aware that she had bitten it to pieces during the excruciating wait. Finally, she spotted a head of familiar red hair.

"Ron!"

Ron's face wasn't encouraging, neither was Neville's as he followed Ron towards her.

"Where's Harry?" demanded Hermione.

"They kept him back with the other Champions." Ron said disgusted. "Did you get hold of Sirius?"

"He's on his way, Professor Lupin too." Hermione bit her lip again, unaware of the slip in how she referred to Remus.

"Good," Ron rubbed his nose, "bloody incompetents! How could they let someone enter Harry?!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Neville said, folding his arms and his chin jutting out defensively. "They should have let us guard the Goblet!"

Hermione pushed her hand through her hair. "I think I should go and wait with Harry until Sirius gets here."

"McGonagall's with him. She gave her word she wouldn't leave him." Ron sounded as unhappy as Hermione felt.

"We tried to stay with him," Neville said, "but they weren't having it." He tapped his feet impatiently. "I think I'm going to go write to my Gran. As soon as Harry gets back I can sneak out and send it with Hedwig."

"Beats hanging around here." Ron confirmed, waving a hand in irritation at the gossiping crowd around him.

Lavender materialised in front of Ron as if by magic as they moved to the boys' staircase. "You're not leaving are you, Ron?" She smiled at him. "I thought you were brilliant back there."

"You and Neville." Parvati said, smiling at Neville.

"Thanks but we still had to leave him." Ron muttered, sidestepping them.

Hermione was too distracted by her worry for Harry to think about offering Lavender another 'I'm sorry he's so dense but he will get that you like him eventually' look. She followed the boys up to their dorm room. It seemed natural for her to sit cross-legged on Harry's bed while Ron threw himself on his own, and Neville dragged out his parchment and quill.

"I don't know what to tell her," Neville admitted, "I mean, I assume Sirius will send all the alliance a message tomorrow anyway."

"Just tell her that Harry's in the tournament and we're all standing beside him." Ron suggested without raising his head, his gaze fixed on the top canopy of his bed.

Hermione nodded briskly. "Ron's right. Just keep it simple and…and I'm sure your Gran will like that you've taken the time to write to her whether Sirius contacts her before you or not."

Neville sent a grateful look. "Thanks."

For a while, they sat in silence together, the only sound the scratch of Neville's quill against the parchment.

"I just don't see how it happened!" Hermione burst out, unable to keep the thought that had been whizzing through her head silent any longer. "Sirius would never have allowed anyone who shouldn't have been near to the Goblet to get near to it and we know that Moody did the same here so where does that leave us?"

Ron sat up to stare at her. "So you're saying if everyone who touched the Goblet was meant to touch the Goblet…"

"Then whoever entered Harry was meant to touch the Goblet." Neville concluded.

"Who was meant to touch the Goblet then?" Ron questioned, excitedly.

Hermione shifted position, thinking over what Harry had told her about the Goblet's security procedures. "The Goblet is kept locked up in the DOM. Director Croaker was scheduled to handle the retrieval overseen by Director Bones and Sirius though so I don't think there was an opportunity to tamper with the Goblet then."

"So not Croaker or Bones." Ron said, stabbing a finger through the air.

"There was a small ceremony where the Ministry representatives, Mister Crouch and Mister Bagman, entered their names as the officials so the Goblet would recognise their authority during the Initiation Ceremony when the tournament details are entered." Hermione recalled.

"But they had the chance to enter Harry's name instead of their own." Ron said.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "only after the Initiation Ceremony are candidates for Champions entered."

"So it was probably someone at Hogwarts then," Neville pointed out, "because the Initiation Ceremony only happened once the Goblet got here."

"Unless…" Hermione grabbed her hair. "Crouch! Crouch was the one to bring the Goblet to Hogwarts! What if he…what if he performed the Initiation Ceremony when he was alone with it?! He would have plenty of opportunity to enter Harry's name then!"

"But wouldn't the Goblet get confused having two Initiation Ceremonies?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Well, we don't actually know what the Initiation Ceremony is." Hermione said.

Neville raised his quill. "Gran said it was a fancy name for putting a piece of paper with the agreed dates and tasks in the Goblet."

"So it would be possible," Hermione said, "Crouch just had to do the latter, bring the Goblet here and then…enter Harry's name under the ruse of entering the details of the tournament!" She bit her lip. "Presumably nobody checked the parchments he was entering because they all trusted him!"

"Doesn't it have to be Harry's name in Harry's handwriting though?" Ron asked. "How would he have that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But it makes sense."

"We should tell someone!" Neville scrambled off his bed, almost upending the bottle of ink. "Crouch could get away otherwise!"

"Right!" Ron made for the door and stopped, whirling around. "Who do we tell?"

Hermione frowned. "We should find a professor. Maybe Professor Flitwick?"

They'd just turned for the door again when there was a popping sound behind them.

Hermione's head whipped around at the familiarity of it. "Dobby!" Her eyes widened hugely as she took in the house elf's frantic packing. "What are you doing?"

"Nasty Goblet binding hurts Harry Potter!" Dobby said, not pausing in his task. "Harry Potter is injured! Harry Potter will be going home tomorrow!"

"Harry's injured!" cried Hermione in alarm. How had _that_ happened? God, she knew it had been a mistake to leave him alone.

"But why are you packing all his things?" Ron questioned the elf brusquely. "He'll be coming back here when he's healed, right?"

Dobby pulled on his ears. "Harry Potter's Paddy ordered Dobby to pack all of Harry Potter's things."

It wasn't quite an admission of Sirius's intent but Hermione was smart enough to understand the implication; Sirius intended to keep Harry home after he had healed. And who could blame him? She sat down abruptly on the nearest bed.

Neville placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her awkwardly. "Hermione, we still have to tell someone about Crouch…"

"And Sirius is bound to be in the infirmary with Harry," Ron chimed in quickly, "we can talk him out of taking Harry home!"

Suddenly, Dean entered the dorm at a run. "Guys! McGonagall's downstairs!"

They all quickly made their way out, running down the staircase, and pushing past people standing in the doorway and in the Common Room until they were in front of their stern looking Head of House.

Professor McGonagall stood in front the portrait and nodded sharply at the sight of Ron, Hermione and Neville as they stopped, breathless in front of her. "I assume that's everybody?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"We have identified who entered Mister Potter into the tournament and Aurors are presently trying to apprehend the perpetrator." Professor McGonagall informed them briskly. "Some of you may be aware that the Goblet binds the Champions who participate in the tournament into a form of magical contract, and unfortunately when it did this with Mister Potter, because of the circumstances and Mister Potter's…resistance, it has led to Mister Potter being injured. He is currently magically exhausted and will shortly leave to recuperate at his home. Do not attempt to sneak in tonight to see him. Students are currently banned from visiting Mister Potter in the infirmary as any immature magic may negatively disturb his healing. Am I understood?"

Hermione's heart sank but she nodded. She wouldn't do anything to harm Harry or put his healing at risk no matter how much she wanted to see Harry and convince Sirius to let Harry stay at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall's gaze swept across the room and settled on Ginny, Lydia and Jessica for a long moment, making Hermione wonder if she knew about the locker room incident. McGonagall drew in a long breath and her eyes moved on, softening as she took in the faces in front of her.

"In all my days in this school, I have never been so proud to be the Head of Gryffindor as I was tonight. Your unequivocal support for Mister Potter, a fellow Gryffindor was…" she paused, seemingly overcome, "inspiring." She concluded. "One hundred points to Gryffindor." She smiled at the cheers and held up her hand. "Curfew begins now for all students for your protection while Aurors are on Hogwarts' grounds." She gave a sharp nod and turned to leave.

"Professor, may we speak with you quickly?" Neville said immediately. "It's about who put Harry into the tournament."

"Let's go to your dorm, Mister Longbottom." Professor McGonagall ushered them through the crowd and up the stairs. She shut the door and erected a privacy bubble. "You wished to speak with me?"

"We think it's Crouch!" blurted out Ron.

"He had the only opportunity to interfere with the Goblet before the Initiation Ceremony." Hermione explained, nervously wringing her hands.

Professor McGonagall's expression softened. "We came to a similar conclusion except we have also determined that the perpetrator is likely to be Bartemius Crouch _Junior_."

"Isn't he dead?" Neville asked shocked.

"Everyone thought so but the evidence would suggest otherwise." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Hermione shook her head dismissing the matter of resurrected Death Eaters for the time being as unimportant if everyone already knew who had entered Harry in the tournament. "How's Harry really?"

Professor McGonagall gestured for them to sit. They took Neville's bed, Neville sitting on the half-finished letter to his Gran uncaringly.

"Mister Potter's protection reacted when the Goblet attempted to bind him to it." Professor McGonagall explained gently. "It was likely that the protection may have succeeded in destroying the Goblet and preventing it from taking his life and magic with it, but when he learned that such destruction would endanger the lives and magic of the other Champions, Mister Potter made the decision to be bound regardless. Unfortunately, the delayed nature of the binding reacted badly with his magical core. The activation of his protection has left him exhausted. Doctor Jordan is confident he'll make a full recovery."

"Blimey." Ron muttered.

"Dobby took all of Harry's things." Hermione said almost accusingly.

"Doctor Jordan has indicated Mister Potter will recover better at home," Professor McGonagall drew herself up smartly, "I am certain that Lord Black will make the best decision for Mister Potter's future once he has had a chance to recover from the immediacy of this evening's events."

Hermione nodded slowly at the underlying message that Sirius needed time to process Harry being hurt.

"Now, I should go and speak with the other Houses." Professor McGonagall said briskly, taking down the privacy bubble in anticipation of leaving. "Do not stay up too late."

They chorused their agreement and she left.

Hermione hated crying but her eyes stung anyway and she felt the sob catch in her chest, near to her heart. Harry was hurt and gone and she couldn't see him. She covered her face with her hands, barely aware that either side of her Neville and Ron shifted uncomfortably in the face of her distress, exchanging looks to discuss silently who should deal with her.

Ron awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be alright. He's Harry."

"I know." And she did. Harry would recover and be fine and probably would return to Hogwarts but the memory of him holding her hand so tightly during the selection of the Champions was vivid in her head.

"He's going to be annoyed when he wakes up because he was…he was going to ask you out tomorrow." Ron said hesitantly, squirming when she lowered her hands to stare at him.

"Ron." Neville said exasperated perhaps with Ron spilling the beans but Hermione understood that this was Ron's way of cheering her up.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I know that too." She managed a small smile as she poked Ron in the ribs. "Neither of you are very subtle."

"Well, then…" Ron said flustered. "So you know…he's liked you a while, he was just waiting to know about the tournament; said it wasn't fair to ask you to be his girlfriend if you didn't know whether he was about to be…well…"

Hermione swiped at her cheeks to brush away more tears. "I would have said yes."

Ron gave her a too-hard squeeze but Hermione appreciated the thought.

"I think we all kind of figured you would." Neville said softly.

Hermione glanced at him, smiling. "If you tell me you had a bet with Blaise about it…"

Neville shook his head hurriedly. "He said it was a sucker's bet to vote for you saying anything but yes."

And Hermione figured that meant she hadn't been exactly subtle either. Her cheeks heated a touch.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked after they'd stayed silent a long moment.

Hermione drew in a breath. "We're going to help Harry stay alive and win the tournament."

Ron nodded. "Right." He frowned. "And how are we going to do that?"

"We need to know everything about the tournament for a start," Hermione stated firmly. "the likely tasks, all that kind of thing."

"We can get the Potter alliance to help." Neville said. "There are a dozen families with personal libraries that might have additional information to that in the Hogwarts' library."

"Spells!" Ron offered. "We should go through the curriculum and make a list of spells Harry hasn't mastered yet but would have if he was seventeen."

"Good suggestion." Hermione said. She rubbed her head where an ache was building from the stress of the evening. "I think I'll have an early night, start on the plan tomorrow."

Neville nodded. "I'll finish writing to my Gran." He grimaced at the crumpled letter beneath him. "Maybe I'll start again."

"She'll probably appreciate that." Hermione commented. She got up and smoothed down her robes.

Ron got to his feet. "I'll, uh…"

"You don't need to walk me out to the girls' staircase, Ron." Hermione assured him. Yes, she'd been upset but she was fine.

He nodded uncertainly.

"Good night, you two."

Hermione made her escape, grateful for how sweet the boys had been but desperately wanting to get behind the privacy of her bed curtains to come to terms with the reality of what had happened on her own. She almost ran into Dean and Seamus as she got to the bottom of the stairs (and realised they had been hovering waiting for it to be alright for them to head up) and shot them an apologetic smile before she entered the Common Room.

She didn't linger but she caught sight of Angelina apparently once again laying the law down to Ginny, Lydia and Jessica. She slowed her step…

Katie Bell appeared beside her and nudged her onward. "Don't worry; the Quidditch team have got this. We're going to stay in the Common Room and make sure nobody sneaks out to check on Harry."

Hermione gave a grateful nod and hurried up the stairs to her dorm.

As soon as she entered, Lavender and Parvati got up from Lavender's bed to make their way over to her, and Hermione steeled herself for the usual press of questions and attempt to gossip – or more scarily, discuss Ron's sexy attributes. Instead, both girls simply hugged her. Hermione stiffened for a long moment before allowing herself to relax. Her throat closed up again at their silent comfort. They weren't close by any stretch of the imagination but their quiet caring touched Hermione.

Parvati tugged on Hermione's arm. "Come and sit down."

Hermione allowed herself to be led to her bed and she sighed in relief as she sank to sit on the edge.

"Harry's going to be fine," Parvati assured her, "he's _Harry_."

"I know," Hermione said softly, "it's just…he can't get a break from it, you know?"

Lavender nodded back surprisingly serious.

Hermione smiled at the two of girls. "Thank you both for this."

Lavender shook her head. "No need to thank us. I know we're not close, Hermione, but we – Parvati and I – we like to think we're your friends too?"

Hermione felt incredibly stupid – and guilty for thinking less than nice thoughts about Lavender and Parvati's gossiping and less than studious behaviour. Maybe she should make more of an effort to be friendly rather than just always dismissing them. "Of course we're friends."

They smiled at her again.

Parvati suddenly brushed a hand over Hermione's hair. "You have such great hair; it's so thick and the colour is fab."

Hermione blinked at her. "It's pretty untameable though. Yours always looks perfect."

"We could do yours for you if you'd like?" offered Lavender.

"Maybe…" Hermione motioned with a vague hand-wave, "maybe the day Harry comes back to school?" And she blushed as they both clapped their hands together in glee.

o-O-o

Draco immediately made his way to greet Professor McGonagall as she entered the Slytherin Common Room. It was a rare occurrence for the Head of Gryffindor to set foot in the dungeons never mind the Slytherin heart of it.

"Professor McGonagall, how is my cousin?" Draco asked, knowing the appearance of being concerned about Harry was critical and tried to ignore the tug of unacknowledged genuine concern for Potter deep down in his psyche.

"In a moment, Mister Malfoy," she rapped her wand against the wall, "everyone! If you could gather round, I won't keep you long."

The Slytherins were quick to move into position; each wanting to know what was going on.

"Aurors are on the grounds attempting to apprehend the individual responsible for placing Mister Potter's name in the Goblet." McGonagall said briskly. "Your curfew has been brought forward and begins immediately for all students for your protection. Please do not attempt to wander around the school."

"And the status of my cousin?" Draco prompted again.

She looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Mister Potter attempted to resist the Goblet binding him to the tournament; he was injured. He is in the infirmary overnight for observation and will return home tomorrow to fully recover."

"He felt the binding?" Marcus Flint growled.

Draco repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the Slytherin Captain.

"But only the most powerful wizards…" Philip Adams blanched and shut up.

McGonagall held up her hand. "I suggest you all stay away from the infirmary should you be tempted to leave the dungeons. Lord Black is with Mister Potter and is likely to cast first and ask questions later."

She adjusted her stance, something giving in her expression.

"I realise that many of your families have a very different political view from Lord Potter." The change in designation for Potter brought complete silence to the gathered Slytherins. "It cannot have been easy for some of you to make the decision to stand with the rest of the school in support of him this evening especially given our traditional house rivalry." Her lips twitched. "I commend your bravery."

Ouch, Draco thought with admiration at her Gryffindorish praise.

"One hundred points to Slytherin." McGonagall said crisply and left before Slytherin could do more than blink at her in shock.

Chatter broke out immediately.

The Head of Gryffindor had just awarded Slytherin one hundred points.

Flint straightened, silencing the room once more, and pinned Draco with a frank stare. "Let's not kid ourselves; most of us stood because not to stand when the press was watching would be the height of stupidity. But just how powerful is Potter?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow refusing to be intimidated and knowing that his reply was important to his own standing in a way that he had never before appreciated. "Powerful enough that the House of Malfoy welcomes the return of a resurgent House of Black and is happy to be under its protection." Slowly he flicked some imaginary lint off his robes. "It's not just Potter though. Did you know that Lord Black killed eighteen Death Eaters during his time as a Hit Wizard?"

There was an uneasy low murmur that rippled over the students.

"Why do you think the Houses of Nott, Wilkes, Gibbon and Selwyn have sought a détente?" Draco waved a hand at Theo who simply smiled enigmatically. "They don't want their Heirs killed when Black hunts down anyone who threatens ours, and he will hunt them down."

He flicked his wrist as he adjusted his cuffs. "Potter and I may not have the best history but Malfoys will always choose the winning side." He motioned at Flint. "You may have stood this evening because it was politically expedient; I stood because I fully intend to support Potter as he wins this tournament and defeats the bastard who thinks it'll kill him."

"There are rumours, Malfoy." Flint barked. "Rumours that the Dark Lord is rising again and the death threats are at his instigation."

Draco let his gaze travel around the room. "Longbottom was right this evening; the House of Potter will consider itself at war and by extension, so will the House of Black. Regardless of my previous point that Lord Black is fully capable of killing anyone who would stand against Potter, personally I'd rather stand with Potter than beside a son of a muggle proclaiming to be a Dark Lord fit to rule us all just because he's all that's left of the Slytherin line and has delusions of grandeur."

He felt a thrill at the number of shocked faces looking at back at him.

"A son of a muggle?" Millicent Bulstrode's nostrils flared. "You lie!"

"Look up the genealogy of Thomas Marvolo Riddle." Draco said firmly and dismissed her with an impatient hand-wave. "Perhaps it's time everyone considers that Potter defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby; he defeated Quirrell who was possessed by the Dark Lord when he was eleven; he killed a sixty-foot basilisk at twelve; he has a fully formed patronus at thirteen," and wasn't that an embarrassing memory of him being chased down by said patronus when he'd pretended to be a Dementor, "who knows what he's capable of doing now? Did you know that Potter talks to our House family magic totem, a silver cobra? It loves him."

He was pleased to see how unnerved most of them were as he turned for the stairs. The Slytherin dorm was quiet and he sank onto his bed in relief.

Nott entered first. "Zabini's observing. I'm in the service to the House of Potter so I'm not considered trustworthy; nobody was going to say anything worthwhile if I stayed."

Draco nodded. "You have a theory on who entered him into the tournament?"

"So do you." Nott said. "Had to be someone with opportunity based on Moody's lessons, so it was someone who nobody considered to be a threat and therefore was allowed near to the Goblet."

"My thoughts exactly." Draco said. He wondered about Karkaroff, knowing the man's history.

"The Initiation Ceremony dictates when candidates can be entered so it had to be sometime after that." Nott continued. "Or within the ceremony itself. That means it was either Crouch, Bagman, Karkaroff, Maxime or Dumbledore. Moody observed only, I think, so someone would have noticed if he threw in a name."

"Bagman is an idiot."

"An idiot with gambling debts with goblins but he doesn't have any other motive." Nott mused. "And presumably the identity checks would have turned up something if it wasn't actually Bagman?"

"Maxime has no motive, Karkaroff does; didn't Crouch do their identity checks just on arrival and then they have diplomatic dispensation?" Draco mused out loud.

"It would mean that Karkaroff would have been replaced between arrival and the ceremony." Nott pointed out. "With Moody's patrols and security measures, how likely is that?"

"You have another candidate?"

Nott shrugged. "Crouch had the most opportunity and he has a grudge against Lord Black."

Draco nodded. "I guess we'll see when they release the identity of whoever it is to the public."

"I'll talk to Longbottom tomorrow." Nott said. "There's no way that somebody in Potter's inner group won't know."

"How do you think it'll play out?" Draco waved towards the door.

"I find it amusing that most of their parents haven't informed them about the identity of the Dark Lord." Nott admitted. "But it'll sway the majority of them especially once Bulstrode finishes her research and informs everyone of the truth." He looked at Draco contemplatively. "Your comments about Potter's potential and his power were well-judged; it may help sway others. Some won't have a choice either way."

Draco nodded. "What do you think the rest of the school will do?"

"The Potter alliance is going to snap tightly around Potter that's for sure." Nott said dryly. "As far as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw go…it depends on how much influence the alliance members are willing to exert. Hufflepuff has an issue with Diggory since he's also a Champion. He's essentially competing against Potter."

"Diggory isn't a match for Potter." Draco commented. Potter did have incredible magical prowess; his practical skills the entire two months they'd been back at Hogwarts were far beyond fourth year level except in Potions and there he had to contend with Snape's biased view of not just Potter but Gryffindors in general.

"Then you intend to back Potter in the tournament?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in response as though the question wasn't worthy of a verbal reply.

Nott smirked at him. "Just checking." He made for his trunk. "I should prepare a letter for my father."

It was a wise decision. Draco moved to find his own writing supplies. He briefly wondered about Potter injured and in the infirmary, of Lord Black keeping watch over him. Perhaps, Draco mused, in addition to his own parents, a letter to Lord Black informing him of events in the Slytherin Common Room would also be appreciated.

o-O-o

Amelia grimaced as she almost lost her balance apparating to Bartemius Crouch Senior's home. When the Crouches' had lost their Wizengamot seat due to a scandal which was shrouded in secrecy, the old Crouch mansion had been lost in a massive fire. The family had retreated to what had been a residence for holidays, for those sworn to service…but an abode never intended to be a family homestead.

Lit up with the bright lights of the Magical Forensics Unit, Amelia couldn't help but see the crumbling façade and dirty windows; the air of desperation that called out from every angle.

Rufus strode up the garden path towards her. She erected a privacy bubble when he stopped, grim and determined as he met her eyes.

"Crouch Senior is dead." Rufus said bluntly. "Cutting hex to his jugular; paralysis hex prevented him from moving. He bled out."

Amelia closed her eyes at the confirmation of the death. She'd known intellectually it was likely he would be found dead but…she sighed and focused. Barty had been a hard boss to work with and a prickly colleague. She regretted his death but couldn't say she mourned his passing.

"We found Mickle's body beside him." Rufus said. "I don't think they kept her in case of needing more amniotic fluid but for sport from the looks of her. She died from the Killing Curse. Forensics say there were two different perpetrators given the magical residue."

"We already know Voldemort is likely travelling with at least Pettigrew, Crouch Junior, Greyback and Travers. Any of them could have performed the spell although Greyback would have just broken her neck." Amelia mused out loud.

"There's some evidence that Voldemort and Pettigrew were in residence in one of the bedrooms." Rufus grimaced. "We found traces of the advanced Polyjuice in the kitchen. Forensics was going to get it to a lab, see if they can come up with a counter."

"Good." Amelia was pleased at that.

"There's no sign of where they've gone." Rufus said. "Greyback's pack is a possibility."

"I'll ask Remus to make some inquiries." Amelia conceded. "But from what he has already said about the pack's willingness to follow Greyback in the matter of Voldemort this time around…I don't think we'll find him with the werewolves. If so, I think we can expect to hear the new location via Remus."

"You think Voldemort has another bolt hole?" Rufus asked.

"They're all Death Eaters. I think all of them had other locations to run to if their positions became untenable for whatever reason." Amelia said, mulling over likelihoods in her head. "Travers is too new to the group. I would think Voldemort considers him on probation so him trusting Travers to organise their next location seems unlikely."

"Greyback's brawn not brains." Rufus chimed in. "Like you said, we'll know soon enough if he has taken up with Greyback's pack but it seems unlikely."

"Pettigrew…Pettigrew's charged with Voldemort's safety and meeting his needs. He's a possibility." Amelia said. "Sirius and Remus would be the best sources of information on his life prior to being a rat."

"Crouch Junior is also an option." Rufus pointed out grimly. "He's had free run of the wizarding world this last few months without anyone being on the lookout for him."

"Get the Rat Squad focused on dissecting Junior's entire life up to his incarceration." Amelia said briskly. "Severus Snape may have information to offer. He spent some time with the LeStranges while Junior was involved with Rabastan."

"Is there a possibility Voldemort himself has somewhere?" Rufus asked.

"Other than Little Hangleton?" Amelia considered it and sighed. "Perhaps. I'll check with Bertie. It's possible that there are locations he's considered for the treasure hunt that may be relevant to us."

"What's the official position on this clusterfuck?" Rufus said bluntly.

"A statement has already been released to the press that the person behind the death threats has been identified as Bartemius Crouch Junior." Amelia sighed heavily. "That posing as his father, who conspired in his escape from prison, Junior managed to enter Harry Potter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Junior is considered armed and dangerous, etcetera, etcetera…" She grimaced. "Cornelius is assigning a Special Auditor to examine the Department to see what chaos Junior may have done in his father's place. We're all of the opinion that he couldn't do anything to majorly screw things up since he didn't want to draw attention to himself but minor things?"

"Speaking of minor things," Rufus said, "I've sent Shacklebolt to the Weasleys to make an assessment of Percy Weasley. It's possible Junior had him under the Imperius."

"Good idea." Amelia said but she didn't think it was probable. She motioned at the house. "Anything else to report?"

"Not yet." Rufus said.

Amelia gazed up at the house again. "Take it all apart, brick by brick. I want everything examined." Her lips firmed. "We're going to catch these bastards."

o-O-o

The bang on the door was almost a relief for Bill as he sat tensely in his parents' living room, sipping a Firewhiskey, and trying hard to ignore Percy prattling on about the Tri-Wizard tournament and how important Mister Crouch was to the whole affair.

His father got up and went to answer the door, a small frown on his freckled face as he registered the visitors were Aurors. "Yes?"

"Senior Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks, Mister Weasley." The deep baritone echoed through the Burrow. "We need to speak to your son, Percival?"

Bill glanced at a surprised looking Percy. His mother got to her feet, concern already starting to appear on her homely face.

"I wonder what this is about." Percy said out loud, giving away his own insecurity as their father ushered the Aurors into the room. Bill recognised the older Auror from his work with at the DOM. He took in the sight of a serious looking Tonks with concern; she had gone to school with Charlie and he'd renewed his acquaintance with her through the various Black family events; she was usually very bubbly and friendly.

Shacklebolt's dark eyes landed on Percy with unerring accuracy. "Percival Weasley?"

Percy stood up. "Yes, that's me."

"If we can speak to you in private, Mister Weasley?" Shacklebolt said formally.

"I'm sure that's unnecessary." His mother cut in. "We're family."

"It's official business, Mrs Weasley." Shacklebolt said.

Percy frowned at his mother before turning back to the Auror. "Perhaps we should go to my room? We'll have privacy there."

"Tonks, you stay here." Shacklebolt ordered. "After you, Mister Weasley."

Bill wanted to protest as the tall Auror followed his brother out of the room. He exchanged a worried look with his father.

"This is silly," his mother said brusquely as Bill's father put an arm around her to comfort her, "can't you tell us anything about what this is about?" She gestured at Tonks.

Tonks shifted her weight, a regretful look of awkwardness crossing her features as she shook her head. "Senior Auror Shacklebolt will explain when he returns."

Bill's mind raced with speculation. Shacklebolt wasn't formally part of the Rat Squad but he was leading the investigation into the pregnant women and was associated with the search to find them, the suspicion it was Pettigrew and an unknown associate behind the abductions. It was likely then that the visit to Percy had something to do with that.

But what, Bill mused, rubbing his chin. He ignored his mother offering refreshments to Tonks as he considered the problem.

He truly believed that the Auror's couldn't suspect Percy of actually helping to abduct pregnant women. It wasn't just brotherly loyalty but just an understanding of Percy's own character. But if they were questioning him then it left three possibilities; firstly, that Percy wasn't Percy.

Bill ran over the conversation from dinner. Percy had been fixated on his work but he had joined in a discussion about the play about Merlin and the Dragons that Bill was going to take Alicia to see, and which Percy had already seen with Penny. He also vaguely recalled a rejoinder that had Percy poking fun at something in Bill's childhood so, Percy was Percy.

Not polyjuiced then.

Imperiused? That was the second option.

Bill sent an anxious gaze towards the stairs. He would have noticed if Percy was under an Imperio spell. Wouldn't he? His brother's behaviour – his workaholic tendencies and his adoration of Barty Crouch – was irritating but not prompted by anything other than Percy's own ambition. He was certain of it. But there was a sliver of doubt sliding through his veins that had him avoiding his father's keen gaze.

No, Bill considered with more confidence. He was sure he would have spotted something in Percy's demeanour if his brother was being controlled by a spell.

All of which left the third option for the Auror's visit; that they wanted to question Percy about somebody else's behaviour – someone in the Department – maybe even Crouch…

But wasn't Crouch supposed to be at Hogwarts dealing with the Tri-Wizard Tournament?

The tournament!

The thought smacked into him like a bludgeoning spell. His eyes widened as he realised something must have happened at the tournament and the naming of the Champions. Had Harry been named Champion? Did they suspect Crouch?

He shifted restlessly, wanting desperately to grab his communication mirror so he could talk with Sirius and knowing that if Harry had been entered, Sirius would be at Hogwarts dealing with the fallout. Maybe there was another way to confirm his suspicions.

He cleared his throat and caught Tonks' eye. "The tournament?"

Tonks winced and gave a small nod.

"Harry was named as a Champion?" Bill continued.

Tonks moved her weight, rocking from one foot to another. "I shouldn't say anything else, Bill."

That was a yes then and they suspected Crouch…

Crouch!

Bill had never liked the stuffy man but he had never pinned him for someone who would join up with the likes of Voldemort. But then hadn't his son become a Death Eater in the last war? Maybe that and the knowledge that he had screwed up any hopes of a political career with his wrongful incarceration of Sirius had caused Crouch to have a mental breakdown. Maybe.

Footsteps on the stairs had them all turning expectantly.

Percy was pale under his freckles and their mother immediately moved to his side, glaring at the Auror behind him.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Bill's father said briskly, "I can appreciate this is official business but as Bill has rightly guessed this has something to do with events at the tournament this evening, perhaps you can give us an overview? This family is allied with Lord Potter. I can assure you that whatever you tell us will go no further than these four walls."

Shacklebolt sent Tonks a chiding look but nodded slowly. "The news will be in the press by morning so I can tell you this much: Lord Potter was named as a fourth Champion by the Goblet of Fire earlier this evening. It was surmised that Bartemius Crouch was the only one with opportunity to interfere with the Goblet. However, his body was found in his residence approximately an hour ago."

"Oh goodness!" His mother raised a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Upon inspection, it's clear that he'd been held hostage for a while, possibly dating back to the notification that he had Wizard's flu." Shacklebolt continued. "As he passed the identity checks upon return from sick leave, we think the only explanation is that his son, Bartemius Crouch Junior, took his place using Polyjuice."

"But he's dead!" His mother exclaimed.

Shacklebolt shook his head. "We don't know how but we have found evidence that suggests Crouch was keeping the son locked up in the basement prior to the reversal of who was the hostage."

Bill frowned heavily, his mind racing as he worked out the sequence of events. "It was Junior at the World Cup? He was the one who attacked the Potter alliance tent and set ours on fire."

His father's mouth dropped open a touch but snapped shut again, anger replacing the shock on his face. "Is that true?!"

"We believe so," Shacklebolt said cautiously, "but all I can say is that an arrest warrant has been issued for Bartemius Crouch Junior which includes suspicion of being involved with the events at the World Cup."

"He's still at large?" His mother said anxiously.

His father hurried over to wrap an arm around her comfortingly again.

Shacklebolt nodded unhappily. "He and his associates escaped."

"Associates?" His father questioned sharply.

"Pettigrew at the very least." Shacklebolt said and held up a hand. "I really can't tell you anything more."

Percy sank into a chair, his gaze a blind glaze of shock. "I can't believe it."

"Thank you for letting us know as much as you have, Auror Shacklebolt." His father said stiffly.

Bill glanced at his parents and gestured towards the front door. "Why don't I show you out?" He led the Aurors outside, stepping out himself for a moment, closing the door behind him. "Is Harry alright?"

"Magical exhaustion," explained Tonks quickly before Shacklebolt could say anything, "he'll be right as rain in a couple of days. Sirius has put Black Manor on lockdown though since the healer said he can take him home to recover."

"Can't say I blame him." Bill sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

Tonks gave him a sympathetic smile but turned to Shacklebolt and a moment later the two Aurors had disapparated.

Bill headed back into the house. His mother was bustling in the kitchen making tea; his father was talking in a low voice to Percy by the fireside.

Percy glanced up at Bill and flushed. "They were checking to see if I was imperiused!"

"Ah." Bill sat down on the sofa across from his brother. "I'm sure it was just a precaution since you've been in close contact with him."

"I should have realised that he wasn't Mister Crouch!" Percy said shakily. "I mean, he hardly acknowledged me the first few months but he was so complimentary to me when he came back after the flu…so supportive of my career goals and…I thought he just appreciated all the help and information I'd given him when he was sick!" He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin, I was the one who told him about Harry's party here and the security arrangements at the World Cup!"

"It wasn't your fault, Percy." His father patted Percy's shoulder. "Nobody knew it wasn't Crouch. I'm sure Cornelius, Amelia and Rufus told him additional details or asked for his advice about the Cup. You weren't to know."

"I should have known!" Percy's head snapped back up. "You were all almost killed and I…" he lurched out of his seat and stormed out, clattering up the stairs and into his room; the door slamming shut and echoing throughout the Burrow.

"What did you say to him?" His mother demanded angrily.

"Nothing." Bill answered before his father. "Percy's doing a fine job of blaming himself." And Bill knew in his position he'd do the same. Percy had effectively been feeding their enemy information that could have killed their family for the past few months – unknowingly, yes, but feeding him information all the same. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Poor Percy." His mother cast a look up the stairs.

"Leave him be, Molly." His father said, sitting down heavily in the vacated chair. "He needs some time to come to terms with it."

Bill jerked his thumb towards the door. "I should head to Hogwarts and see if Sirius needs anything."

His father nodded briskly in agreement. "Let him know that he has our support; anything he needs…anything at all, he just has to ask."

He left with a hug from his mother and an admonishment to stay safe. Bill pulled on his leather jacket and, as soon as he was clear of the Burrow, apparated to Hogwarts.

o-O-o

Severus knocked back the glass and felt the familiar burn of mellowed alcohol hit the back of his throat as the sharp scent of peat and barley filled his nostrils. He poured himself another glass and knocked that back too as his mind drifted back to the antechamber and Potter's astonishing magic.

Lily.

_Lily._

He closed his eyes and placed a hand over his brow as he brought up the memory; the shift of the golden Potter griffin into the familiar lines and form of Lily Potter. She had been a glowing golden spirit. She had been magnificent. Untouched by the ravages of time, still beautiful, still stronger in her beliefs than anyone he had ever known.

Grief stirred inside of him again, familiar and painful.

She hadn't looked in his direction once.

The spirit of Lily had been totally focused on her son, on protecting him. The image of her wrapped around her child…would she have held him the same way if she had lived?

Undoubtedly.

Would she have ignored Severus if she had lived?

Undoubtedly.

He was responsible for leading the Dark Lord to target her son, to kill her husband. And the hard truth was that Lily had not lived.

She had not lived.

If he had only kept the prophecy to himself…if he had only realised sooner the error in judgement he had made in joining the Death Eaters…

Severus knocked back another drink.

When Black had confronted him with the knowledge that Black knew it had been Severus who had told the Dark Lord the prophecy, Severus had felt sucker-punched. In some ways, he would have preferred Black to have reverted to form and beaten him bloody rather than being subjected to the look of complete disgust and the harsh, truthful words that had cut like a knife.

"…_you are the reason why he doesn't know her; why the only memory of her he has is of her dying to save him."_

Because hadn't that been the truth that he had avoided recognising for many years? Yes, it was far easier to blame the boy, the child, for existing; for being born with the power to vanquish Voldemort and so placing Lily in danger, causing Lily's death because she had died to protect her child; far easier _that_, than for Severus to accept the truth that he was at fault; that it was his own want to please a Master who cared nothing for him or any of his followers had ultimately started the chain of events which had led to her death.

It was Severus's fault Lily had died; Severus's fault that her son had only a spirit to protect him and not Lily herself.

Black was right about that and wasn't that galling?

He ignored the glass and took a swig from the bottle.

He shook his head.

Black had also ignored Severus during the events in the antechamber; he had also been focused on Potter to the exclusion of all else. Despite their history, Severus acknowledged that Black was a devoted father.

But once again they had all failed to protect the boy sufficiently.

Severus had failed to protect Potter. _Again._

Why, why, why hadn't he understood that his memories had been hidden only because of Crouch Junior? Why had he assumed the presence of someone else? He had been so stupid.

He gave a small growl and took another gulp of alcohol.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

A loud bang on the door to his quarters almost made him drop the bottle he held. He settled for slamming it onto a nearby table and stalking over to the door. If it was a student, he was going to verbally eviscerate them for being out after curfew. He flung the door open and stared blankly at the sight of a glowering Moody.

"Why the dickens did you run off?" Moody snapped, pushing inside the room before Severus could stop him.

"Director Croaker had enlisted the help of Remus Lupin." Severus said tersely. "My presence was no longer required."

"It isn't a popularity contest, lad." Moody's magical eye whirled around the room. "Throwing yourself a pity party?"

"I checked on the students under my care," and found the Slytherin Common Room to be immersed in debate that he had effectively broken up with his entry and which had no doubt resumed on his exit, "and I decided to retire for the night." He breathed in sharply. Why was he explaining himself?

Moody sat down abruptly and conjured a glass. "You could at least share."

Severus was torn between outrage at Moody's presumption and…and some strange feeling of comradeship. He poured Moody a glass and summoned his own non-verbally to pour himself another. He sat down on the sofa.

Moody drank his whiskey, stared at the bottle in approval and placed the glass down with a small thud on the table. "It wasn't your fault."

"My memories…" Severus said stiffly.

"You couldn't have known that the only person within them of interest was Crouch Junior. You still have some to sort through don't you?" Moody pointed out brusquely.

"I should have gone to the mind healer as you suggested." Severus confessed, guilt surging through him and making his stomach roil. "If we had known there was no other involved with the LeStranges…"

"We might have concluded that it was a dead end since Junior was dead." Moody huffed. "Your subconscious probably knew; that's why you had the dead Death Eaters listed."

Severus glared at him. "You're not helping."

Moody picked up the bottle and poured himself another glass. He swirled the amber liquid around. "Senior's dead."

"His usefulness had come to an end." Severus murmured. The Dark Lord thought nothing of discarding people.

"They found one of the missing women." Moody noted in a clipped voice that gave away her condition more than a graphic explanation would have done.

Severus nodded gravely.

"Amelia wants copies of your memories on the LeStranges to give to the Aurors; we're trying to see if we can't find where they've run to hide." Moody said bluntly.

"She shall have them." Severus thought it was the least he could do.

Moody nodded. "Good. I told her we'll be in first thing before breakfast."

"We?" Severus's eyebrows rose in faint surprise.

"We." Moody said firmly.

Severus knew he should protest that he would go alone, that he didn't need someone to hold his hand when he was questioned by Aurors, but instead he inclined his head, his dark hair falling forward.

"I would also appreciate the recommendation for the mind healer you previously suggested." Severus said. "It would be beneficial to retrieve the rest of my memories quickly."

Moody grunted his agreement, raised his glass and tipped the alcohol down his throat. He set the glass down and got to his feet. "I expect you on guard duty in the infirmary immediately."

Severus's eyes widened in alarm. "What?"

"Three hour shifts; you're taking the first one." Moody stated blithely continuing without any acknowledgement of Severus's outrage. "Potter's healing means no students near his room. Some of the little buggers are bound to test that and Black's as likely to kill them as he is to send them packing."

Severus simply stared at him.

"You'll want a sobering potion before you take your post." Moody said and limped out.

For a long moment, Severus swore roundly at the DADA Professor before he accepted that he should take a sobering potion and do his duty. Moody was probably right about Black's frame of mind and the students' likely behaviour.

Five minutes later, he left his quarters and walked briskly towards the infirmary. He turned a corner and almost barrelled straight into Lupin. The werewolf stepped back to avoid the collision and Severus's lip curled upward as he registered Lupin's superior reflexes.

"My apologies, Severus." Lupin said politely. "Are you on your way to the infirmary?"

"Professor Moody was insistent that I take a shift to prevent Black killing any of the students." Snape snapped as they both began walking again, unfortunately in the same direction.

Lupin smiled sadly. "I can't say I blame Moody for his vigilance in the circumstances and Sirius…" he shook his head and focused on Severus instead. "Are you alright after…?"

Severus bristled. "I am fine. There is no reason for me not to be alright, Lupin."

Lupin hummed. "The first time the spirits appeared I spent most of the evening thinking of everything that I wanted to say to Lily and wishing I could have spoken to her just for a moment."

Severus stopped abruptly. "It's happened before?"

"Yes," Lupin said softly, "but the event was deemed need-to-know, just like this evening." His scarred face took on a chagrined air. "I suppose we shouldn't be talking about it."

"Especially as one of us is under a vow." Severus pointed out beginning to walk again.

"You're not to talk about it with people who were not present." Lupin rejoined. "I was there."

Severus considered it for a long moment but finally his curiosity was too great; he had to ask. "Did she…was she so focused on Potter the last time?"

"Yes." Lupin said. "But that's the nature…" he drew them to a halt and provided a privacy charm, "Lily cast an ancient spell to protect Harry; one based on Wiccan magic, the Old Religion."

"Which explains the presence of Morgana Le Fey; she was a High Priestess within the Old Religion." Severus said.

"Perhaps," Lupin admitted, "Bertie and I believe that at the moment Lily cast the spell, the Potter family magic was called to help power it, and somehow, Lily's sacrifice of life and magic became one with the family magic just as each Head of House and Heir of House are bound to it."

"Her spirit was consumed by the family magic?" questioned Severus sharply.

"In a way," Lupin said gently, "we believe the family magic recognised her sacrifice and honoured her by allowing an imprint of her essence to remain within it. It super-powered the spell."

Severus nodded slowly.

"But her last act was protecting her son; the reason for her being part of the Potter family magic is because she protected her son." Lupin continued. "She has only been called forth by Harry when he has been in need of protection."

"I see." Severus said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He studied Remus for a brief moment. "I am…grateful for your explanation." He said stiffly.

"I understand, Severus, and I do remember how close you were to her at school." Remus said. "She regretted the loss of your friendship quite keenly."

Severus stared at the werewolf in shock. "You can…you are not aware…" he lifted his hand briefly. "I was responsible for her death."

Lupin looked at him sharply. "Voldemort struck her with the Killing Curse. He is the one responsible for her death."

"Then Black didn't tell you…"

"That you were the one who gave Voldemort his reason for being there. Yes. I know about that."

And there was the disapproval and dislike he'd been waiting to hear from Lupin since they had begun speaking.

"I was there when Sirius found out and I admit that there are days I'd like to hex you for it, but then…" Lupin sighed wearily as he pushed a hand through his hair, "all of us played a part in the events leading to that night. You think Sirius doesn't blame himself constantly for encouraging James to go with Peter as his Secret Keeper? Or that I don't blame myself for letting my spying with the packs interfere with my friendships with James and Sirius to the extent that they mistrusted me and didn't choose me instead?"

Severus blinked as he absorbed Lupin's words.

"You made a mistake, a bad one." Lupin said strongly. "No matter who it was that the prophecy referred to, you had to know telling Voldemort was giving them a death sentence and any who stood between them." He drew in a breath. "But I figure when you found out it was Lily's child; when Lily died because of the sequence of events you telling him began…I'm sure there's not a day that goes by that you don't blame yourself for her death, Severus, and frankly, I couldn't come up with a better punishment for you than that; you simply having to bear the knowledge of what you have done."

Once again, it felt as though he'd been sucker-punched; all the breath left his body. Lupin's words lacked the vitriol of Black's but perhaps they stung deeper because of that.

Lupin dismantled the privacy charm and they set off again.

"I sometimes wish Lily and James had gone ahead with the portrait that Charlus wanted them to do after the wedding." Lupin said breaking the silence as they neared the doors to the infirmary.

"Why did they refuse?" Severus asked idly, at once regretting as Lupin did the lack of a portrait, and yet at the same time wondering if he would have been able to bear it if one had existed.

"I'm not certain." Remus admitted. "I think possibly both of them thought that they were too young."

Severus inclined his head. It would have been just like Lily. She had always loved life so much; to have believed that she wouldn't live a long and happy life would have been an anathema to her.

Severus was so preoccupied that he unthinkingly followed Lupin into the small private room. He froze just inside the doorway at the sight of Potter, prone on the bed with his hands bandaged. Black was camped out on the far side, surrounded by folders and pieces of parchment, yet one hand remained on Potter's arm, maintaining contact with his…his son.

Severus recalled Lupin's admission that both he and Black suffered guilt about the deaths of the Potters, about the death of their best friend. Severus stared at Black. It would have been easy for Black to have done the same as he, Severus mused, to have buried his own guilt and self-hatred, and blamed the child. But Black had done no such thing. Instead Black loved the boy fiercely; would gladly have accepted the pain and hurt Potter had suffered as his own, that was evident after the events in the antechamber. He had derided Black's position as Potter's godfather but perhaps James Potter had been right to give Black the honour; perhaps James Potter had known that regardless of whatever happened Black would love his son unconditionally. Severus wondered if he and Lily had remained friends, if he had been Potter's godfather…

Black barely looked up as Lupin entered but he did a double take as he spotted Severus. Black frowned as Lupin conjured up a chair.

"How is he?" Lupin asked. "Did Doctor Jordan manage to speak with Noshi?"

"His core will be fine." Black said with visible relief. "Noshi thinks it's just the scarring that's made it unhappy. He believes based on knowledge of the Goblet's interaction with previous Champions that the magical renewal won't affect his power levels."

"Good." Lupin said happily.

Black's eyes flickered back to Severus and he was clearly about to demand why Severus was there when Lupin spoke again.

"We've been asked to talk with the Aurors about Peter. They think him or Crouch are responsible for deciding where next to hide so want our insights into Peter." Lupin said.

"I believe I've been asked to provide my memories of my time with the LeStranges and Crouch for a similar reason." Severus said, understanding Black's look of distaste at having to talk about Pettigrew. "Moody and I are going tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Black said tersely. "If we can find them…"

Severus nodded sharply, knowing that if Black found Crouch Junior or Pettigrew, nothing would stop him from killing them.

A knock on the door had them both turning to find Bill Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Bill," Black gestured for him to enter, "I take it you heard the news?"

"Shacklebolt and Tonks turned up to check Percy wasn't imperiused." Weasley explained succinctly. He pointed at Harry. "How is he?"

"Exhausted." Black replied. "But he'll live. How's Percy?"

"Suddenly regretting how helpful he's been to Crouch Junior over the last few months." Weasley sighed heavily. "He's very upset about it all."

Severus swallowed the harsh retort that jumped to mind.

"Nobody realised it was him or suspected anything." Black grimaced. "More's the pity."

Weasley nodded. "What are these?" He picked up a file.

"My grandfather's files on the LeStranges, Crouch Senior and Crouch Junior." Black stated succinctly. "Maybe there's a clue somewhere in here about where he would have gone."

"Dear Merlin!" Lupin said, looking at the vast amount of information. "This is going to take us years."

"I can help." Weasley offered.

Severus hesitated but plunged ahead anyway. "Perhaps I may also assist you?"

Black glared at him as though he wanted to refuse but he motioned with the parchment he held. "Conjure up chairs and pick one."

Weasley immediately drew his wand and conjured up a comfortable chair.

Severus paused. "I will alarm the corridor first. Moody assigned me guard duty in case there are foolish students who wish to disobey the order not to come to the infirmary." He fully expected the younger Weasleys would turn up sooner or later.

Black nodded.

Severus hurried to set the alarm and made his way back with a speed which surprised him. He conjured a chair at the foot of Potter's bed and reached for the nearest file; Bellatrix.

It bemused him that the late Lord Black had apparently kept files on his own family members.

He cast a look at Lupin and Weasley, both absorbed by their own reading, and finally toward Black, wanting to check how his old rival was taking his presence. Black's attention was elsewhere; he was smoothing Potter's hair back with gentle tenderness. Severus swiftly returned his gaze to the file.


	48. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 2

_4__th__ November 1994_

Harry stared gloomily out at the blurred shape of the back garden of Griffin House, streaks of rain on the windows of his bedroom turning the view into an abstract watercolour. Hedwig swooped over to him and nuzzled at his bed hair before taking off to her perch. Harry sighed and rested his chin on his upturned hand, propped up by his elbow on the back of the chair. It didn't look as though he'd be able to go flying that day.

Three whole days had passed since he had been entered into the Goblet and Harry had spent most of it in a healing sleep. He'd woken early on Wednesday morning surprising Sirius who'd been camped out by his bed. Doctor Jordan had immediately been called and pronounced him recovered from the magical trauma of the Goblet binding, the exhaustion from the protection he'd unconsciously summoned against the binding in the first place, and the burns on his hands. He'd still spent the last couple of days grumpily tucked up in bed, weak as the proverbial kitten. Sirius had promised him if he felt better by Friday he could have some time on his Firebolt but clearly the weather was conspiring against him.

He shivered despite his warm flannel pyjamas and believed he could feel the bonds of the Goblet tighten around him momentarily. It felt like the world – the universe – was conspiring against him and not just Voldemort and his cronies.

Nobody had found where the Dark Lord and his followers had gone to hide out. There were a lot of theories but no real clues as to where the group had gone. Most of the theories revolved around Crouch Junior. It had been established that his mother had taken his place in Azkaban and that it was likely his father had kept him locked up in the basement of their home. The prevailing wisdom suggested that Crouch Junior might not be quite sane and probably saw Voldemort as a rescuer; a hero, someone to follow above and beyond the mark he had once taken that declared Voldemort his Master. (And bizarrely, Harry could empathise with that because he loved Sirius in part because he'd rescued him from the Dursleys).

"_Junior has major Daddy issues." _ Sirius had commented when he'd brought Harry up to date.

Crouch Junior had also been Rabastan LeStrange's lover, and it was assumed he was intent on getting revenge for his lover's death and saw Harry being in the tournament a way to torment Sirius. Harry glowered unhappily at that thought but Sirius had accepted it calmly enough as a truth.

In addition to the Daddy issues and the drive for revenge, Crouch Junior was an unpredictable and formidable opponent. His academic record had been impressive and Harry couldn't help recall the duel he'd fought with the wizard with chagrin.

It was most probable that Crouch had been the one to arrange a bolthole for the group and with the abandoned and derelict LeStrange mansion still abandoned and derelict, there was no clear clue as to their location. How did someone guess what an insane person might do, Harry mused.

Pettigrew was the other option as the bolthole-arranger and as Sirius had put it when he'd explained it to Harry…

"_If they're counting on Remus and me knowing where the rat might have bolted to, we're screwed. We did kind of miss the fact that he was the spy so I'm not sure what kind of insight we can provide beyond we didn't really know him very well at all."_

What minor information they had been able to provide – childhood haunts, his mother's old home and his father's hometown –had revealed nothing new.

Remus's contact in the werewolf pack indicated that Fenrir was absent and the slow trickle of werewolves claiming sanctuary within Remus's pack had begun. The Potter Chateau was currently housing two werewolf couples and a young werewolf man by the name of Patrick; none had been involved with any kind of terrorising activity or violence. They were happy to have the offer of safety and Wolfsbane. It was a delicate thing though, Harry thought. Remus was very obviously uncomfortable being an Alpha to their new pack-mates, and torn by his sense of responsibility toward them and his on-going responsibilities to Harry and Sirius – especially with the tournament debacle. He'd left for France that morning with a frown on his face and a promise to be back for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony.

The ceremony notionally ensured each wand was examined for cheating charms and was to take place a week on Sunday, a week and a few days ahead of the first task which would take place on November twenty-fourth. Harry was kind of hoping that he would be back at Hogwarts well ahead of the ceremony, but he was all too aware that there was a decision pending and that Sirius was the one who would make it.

Harry sighed.

He understood Sirius's immediate decision to bring him home and Doctor Jordan had stated that being in his own bed had probably helped his healing. And he loved Griffin House. He loved being back in the room Sirius and Remus had picked out for him and surrounded by memories of his wonderful Summer. He loved Dobby's enthusiastic care and fondness. More importantly, he felt safe within the walls of his home; protected by people who he knew loved him beyond measure. It had also been a relief to wake up and realise he didn't have to deal with being Harry Potter, Lord Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Unexpected Tri-Wizard Champion, or any other title someone wanted to call him, and could just be _Harry_.

There was a temptation to stay. A really, really big temptation. A part of him wanted to never leave Griffin House; to hide away and ignore the tournament, ignore the threat to his life and remain wrapped in the comfort of home and his father's constant loving protective presence.

He also knew there was a large part of Sirius which was tempted by the same thing; a want to keep Harry hidden away from the rest of the world. It was a temptation he knew others were aware of since Minerva had turned up the day before with Harry's school assignments and delivered them to him with a challenging look at Sirius as though daring him to argue that Harry was no longer attending Hogwarts. Everyone knew it would be easy enough for Sirius to arrange tutors and have Harry home-schooled.

But…Harry wasn't unaware that the reality was that both he and Sirius had responsibilities as Lord Potter and Lord Black; that they had an alliance which was waiting on them to do more than simply acknowledge the fact of what had happened. That they should be coming up with a response to what was, as Neville had declared, the opening salvo in a war. Among the letters he'd received since he'd woken up were missives from friends, allies and Draco (who seemed to occupy a category all of his own in Harry's head), all detailing the political fallout at Hogwarts.

And there was the reality of the tournament itself.

Hermione had a plan.

Which was so very _Hermione_ and Harry was pleased that there was a plan because he had never really had a plan for anything, and it was one of the constants of his, Hermione and Ron's friendship that she was their designated planner. On the other hand, Harry's Summer had matured him enough to acknowledge that he _should_ be involved with the planning (although admittedly his own attempt at planning for the tournament had stalled on 'surviving' before he'd fallen asleep again), and he felt some slight wariness that he didn't know how to break that to Hermione.

Especially since he still very much wanted and intended to ask her to be his girlfriend.

He sighed heavily.

"Raining, huh?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and found his father just inside the bedroom doorway, leaning on the dresser. Sirius wore muggle clothing; black denim jeans and a thick cable-knit jumper in a dark maroon colour. His shoulder-length hair was tied back with a strip of black leather, and for the first time since Harry had woken up from his healing, Sirius looked well-rested.

"Yeah," Harry motioned despondently at the window, turning again to stare at the never-ending precipitation, "no flying."

"How about some hot chocolate and a chat, then?" Sirius offered quietly.

Harry's head whipped around to stare at him hopefully since Sirius had deflected the topic of Harry's return to Hogwarts at every brief mention and most sharply when Minerva had visited.

"I'd like that." Harry said.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room." Sirius instructed. "I'll organise the drinks." He winked and walked out, closing the door behind him to give Harry some privacy.

Harry immediately leapt from the chair and headed for the bathroom. The shower was quick and perfunctory but it did the job. He pulled on similar clothing to Sirius; jeans and a green jumper. He was pleased that by the time he made his way downstairs he was fine and not fatigued.

Sirius sat on one end of the couch, cross-legged, his bare feet tucked under him. Harry picked up his mug of chocolate from the coffee table, snagged one of the chocolate chip cookies from the plate, and took the other end, settling himself into a similar position.

"Warm enough?" asked Sirius, concerned; his grey eyes sweeping over Harry's damp hair.

Harry nodded. The fire in the hearth was low, embers rather than flame, but the room was cosy and the mug warmed his hands.

"So, we have a few topics to discuss." Sirius began. "All related and all really boiling down to the question of what do we do now?"

"Yeah." Harry winced in agreement.

Sirius caught Harry's eyes with his. "I said it on the night but I'll say it again now: I'm very proud of you. The decision you made to accept the binding saved the lives of your fellow Champions and," he lifted a hand from his mug to wave it at Harry, "actually I think it saved Hogwarts because your protection destroying the Goblet might have led to the destruction of the school."

Harry blinked. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Bertie's been fascinated by the whole theoretical argument as has Albus." Sirius said dryly. "I think they're both planning to write a thesis about it when we don't have to keep your protection a secret."

Harry grinned. "Jointly or separately?"

"You know I don't know?" Sirius said, amused. "Separately, maybe, since Bertie thinks based on Godric's Hollow and the strengthening of your protection with Morgana's blessing, you would have decimated Hogwarts; Albus says the school wards would have contained the magical explosion to the antechamber and perhaps, worst case scenario, the Great Hall."

"Wow." Harry frowned. "Is that an argument for or against me going back to Hogwarts?"

"Good question." Sirius sipped his mug. "Albus isn't worried you pose a threat to Hogwarts."

"Are you?" asked Harry bluntly. Because he was himself maybe a tad worried.

"No," Sirius said immediately, "not even a little bit. You'd rather tear off your own arm than destroy Hogwarts or hurt innocent people so I have faith you won't ever let your protection or your powers get away from you for something like that to happen."

Sirius's complete faith in him, reassured Harry.

"So, that's a plus in the Going Back to Hogwarts column." Harry offered tentatively.

Sirius harrumphed. "What do you _want_ to do?"

Harry took time to consider his answer because what he wanted to do wasn't necessarily the same as what he needed to do – and frankly what he wanted to do depended on what aspect of life at Hogwarts he was thinking about at the time.

"I'd like to go back to Hogwarts." Harry said eventually.

"Reasons?" Sirius prompted.

"Well, the first one is that I miss my friends. I want to spend time with them and…" Harry felt his cheeks heat up, "and I was kind of about to ask Hermione out?"

Sirius smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Hermione, huh?"

Harry blushed but nodded.

"You and your Dad…" Sirius sighed dramatically, his eyes twinkling. "Complete suckers for the smartest witch of their generation; that should be the Potters' family motto."

They smiled at each other.

"For what it's worth, I approve," Sirius said solemnly enough that Harry knew he wasn't teasing, "and I hope your relationship goes splendidly but," he held Harry's gaze firmly, "if doesn't, I'm confident that you and Hermione are mature enough to maintain a civil relationship within the House of Black."

Harry nodded quickly. "I was going to discuss that with her. I want to make sure we stay friends whatever happens."

"Good." Sirius said warmly. "Well," he continued teasingly, "I can see one attraction of going back to Hogwarts."

"It's not just Hermione." Harry quickly pointed out. "I mean, if I stayed here I'd miss all my friends. Lessons at home are great but during the Summer I had my friends with me, except for the occasional lesson you and Remus would give me on my own. I don't…I learn more when I study with others."

"Even though you're ahead of your peers?" questioned Sirius.

"In DADA, Charms and Transfiguration." Harry agreed. "But it's hit and miss on the theory side…and really in everything else I'm about the same."

"If you do go back to Hogwarts, we'll need to look at your educational needs." Sirius said firmly.

Harry shifted. "So whether I stay or I go, I'll end up with individual tutoring?"

"You need individual tutoring, Harry, for the practical magic, that's clear." Sirius grimaced. "The issue is accelerating your theoretical knowledge enough to match your practical capability especially given the demands of the tournament, and I will say it's unlikely that we can push too much on that. I don't want you to have to sit OWLs at the end of the year when you'll have the final task and avoiding whatever additional trap Voldemort has set for you to worry about."

It made sense, and Harry felt his anxiety that he was going to be fast-tracked ease.

"In certain subjects you're also right; you're at the top of your peer group but consistent with them in knowledge and understanding." Sirius continued. "All of which means is that whether you stay or go, you'll need an individualised lesson plan even if you ultimately remain at the same level in some subjects as your friends."

"I understand." Harry said; truthfully he'd been expecting it.

"The other good news is theoretically your new curriculum could maybe be constructed to ensure that you have an equivalent practical skill level of a NEWT student." Sirius said with his best innocent expression.

So, basically teach him what he needed for the tournament.

"Hermione has a plan for the tournament that sounds a lot like that." Harry admitted.

"Hmmm," Sirius smirked, "have I told you before that Remus was the Marauders' Hermione?" He motioned vaguely at him. "We'll have to sit down and compare plans."

"I was thinking I should do some planning myself." Harry said.

"Let them plan." Sirius advised. "Both of them need to feel that they're helping. You should definitely go over their plans though and select what you want and what you don't want to do. You're the one in the tournament and ultimately the decision should be yours. The rules are pretty clear on that."

"How much help am I allowed for the tournament?" Harry asked, curious.

"According to the original spell-work on the Goblet, your teachers are not allowed to directly help you prepare for the tasks but they can tutor you in specific spells or provide answers to deepen your theoretical understanding if you request it." Sirius said briskly. "They can also provide general advice such as 'play to your strengths' and other such pep talk classics. The definition of a teacher though is someone who is employed by the school you represent within the tournament."

"But I don't have a school within the tournament. 'The Light' thing doesn't exist." Harry said.

Sirius grimaced. "Exactly but I think anyone teaching you should err on the side of caution. I might talk with Albus about creating an official document designating anyone teaching you to be considered as faculty of 'The Light.'" He sighed. "It's also why Amelia and the Aurors are taking over the duelling club on Wednesday nights. While Hogwarts don't pay Remus or I…I don't want any confusion if you do go back and if you don't…well, I don't want to lose the time I could spend with you instead."

Harry accepted that with a nod.

"You are allowed direct help by friends and family to assist you in training, to consider what the likely tasks will be and to prepare for them. The Goblet considers part of a Champion's skill set is to take advice and guidance from others, having the ability to understand what is good advice and guidance, and what isn't." Sirius waved his hand. "It gives us some leeway. However, neither Remus nor I can know what the tasks will be whereas the Headmaster can share that information with other teachers should he choose to do so. All your main helpers and you yourself will effectively be blind to what is actually needed."

"But that's true for all the Champions?" checked Harry.

Sirius nodded, unhappiness written all over his expressive face. "Afraid so."

"At least the playing field is equal in that respect." Harry murmured.

"Back to your reasons…" Sirius dragged them back to the actual topic, "love, friendship…" he teased gently.

Harry did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him. It made Sirius laugh which was a big plus in Harry's eyes.

"There's also…" Harry sighed heavily. "Don't I have a responsibility to be there? From an alliance perspective? Neville's on point at the moment but…I'm supposed to be the one leading them and…I should be there. Draco's trying to reach out to the Slytherins but he needs to show he and I are…" he pulled a face, "friendly, kind of, at least in appearance."

Sirius huffed. "It's a good point."

"And don't we run the risk of saying to Voldemort that he's scared us and we're hiding if we stay here?" Harry continued, warming to his theme. "I mean, public image wise, shouldn't we both be showing that just because they want to torment us and torture us with the tournament, they can't get to us that way; that they've failed?"

Sirius hummed and regarded Harry with a fond look. "Your Mum and Dad said something similar about going into hiding with you when you were a baby."

"Why did they do it then?" wondered Harry out loud.

"You." Sirius admitted. "They were happy to risk themselves but they would never risk you."

And neither would Sirius; that was the message, Harry thought.

"You were a baby then, Harry." Sirius murmured as though he had read Harry's mind. "Defenceless except for the innate affinity you have with the family magic. They couldn't risk a public defiance."

But maybe they could now? Harry searched Sirius's expression for a clue as to which way Sirius was leaning on the decision.

Sirius shifted position and nudged Harry's foot with one of his across the expanse of the couch. "Any other reason for wanting to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's a good argument," Sirius commented, "you covered your personal, political and strategic reasons for returning very well."

"But?" prompted Harry with a hint of cheekiness because he could hear the 'but' in his head.

"But, I also want to know the reasons why you've considered not returning to Hogwarts and why you've elevated the reasons for going above them." Sirius confirmed with a smile.

Harry grimaced. He sipped his chocolate and tugged on his sock, realigning the toe section to sit more comfortably. "Well, we covered the individual lesson thing and wanting to be with my friends in lessons," he began hesitantly and raised his gaze to meet Sirius's, "but I guess the main reason for not going back that I had was because I can just be Harry here." He lifted a shoulder and tried to convey some of what he had been thinking earlier. "I feel safe…and well, you're here."

Sirius's expression melted into something painfully wonderful; his love for Harry so blatant that Harry almost felt he could reach out and touch it.

Sirius cleared his throat noisily. "Well…" he cleared his throat again, "well, that's…I'm glad you feel safe here. With me."

"It's home." Harry said simply and looked down at his chocolate. "I never really…Hogwarts was home before when…" he made a brief hand gesture meant to convey his past and the Dursleys and how much of a home he hadn't had living with his relatives, "but this is home now and when I'm at Hogwarts I miss it." He missed Sirius.

"But?" gently prompted Sirius.

"It would be easy to hide here." Harry confessed. "And I know if I said I wanted to stay, you'd make it happen so the media would think it was a good move, and Voldemort would second guess whether he'd made the right decision, and the alliance would think they'd suggested it but…"

He lifted his gaze and found Sirius waiting.

"It would be you who did that and it would be easy to let you," so easy to hide behind Sirius, "but I'm not a child anymore. Maybe," he conceded before Sirius could speak, "I'm not an adult yet either, but I do have responsibilities to the House of Potter, to you and the House of Black, and I didn't understand at the start of the Summer but I do now and I need to feel like I'm doing my best to fulfil them; that I'm making…making my parents proud." _Making Sirius proud._

Sirius moved, reaching over to snag Harry's chocolate and setting it and his own aside. He tugged Harry into a loose sideways hug on the sofa.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that your parents are incredibly proud of you." Sirius said eventually.

"Yeah?" Harry fingered the edge of his jumper.

"Yeah, because I am so proud of you I could literally burst with it." Sirius admitted gruffly. "And if I'm proud of you, I know they are too."

Harry's grip on Sirius tightened.

"And since I very clearly remember the pout on your face the first time I mentioned the word politics to you," Sirius continued in a lighter tone, "I am delighted that you take it so seriously now." He paused. "No Sirius pun intended."

Harry chuckled and shifted, getting comfortable as he leaned up against Sirius's side and leeched his warmth. They didn't often cuddle; hugs, yes, lots of them; cuddling, not so much. They occasionally ended up resting against each other during movie night – and on one occasion, Harry had fallen asleep on Sirius – but not what they were doing right then; just holding onto each other for comfort.

"This sense of responsibility you feel not to hide here," Sirius asked quietly, "is some of it related to the prophecy?"

"Some of it," Harry allowed, "and I know you hate it but there's no getting away from the fact that Voldemort is determined to make it about him and me…and I don't want him to think he's winning."

"You're right that I hate it." Sirius grumbled but he sighed. "I guess I can't argue against a sense of responsibility to go back to Hogwarts trumping the sense of safety you feel here."

"I wish…" Harry hesitated but ploughed on. "I wish I could have both? I do know going back isn't going to be easy. There's going to be the press and being stared at again and needing to be what everyone expects Harry Potter, Lord Potter, Heir of the House of Black, to be, and it would be nice to have an escape from that; somewhere I can be just Harry. And I know it's not going to be a hundred per cent safe because…it never has been. And I…I miss you at Hogwarts. The mirrors are great but it's not the same."

"Best of both worlds?" Sirius questioned and ruffled Harry's hair eliciting an irritated huff from him. "I can get behind that."

"So…" Harry pulled himself away from Sirius to look at him. "Does this mean I can go back to Hogwarts?"

"It means that I'll try and arrange things so you can go back." Sirius stated firmly.

Which totally meant Harry was going back to Hogwarts.

"I want to discuss your security with Albus, your schooling with Minnie, and I'd like the alliance and the Ministry to feel they had some input." Sirius continued. "Personally, I'm anticipating being encouraged to allow you to return and provide a visible banner under which the alliance and the Ministry can gather against the threat of Barty Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew, since actually telling the general public they're just a front for Voldemort would create a mass panic."

Keeping their allies happy; it was a good move.

"How do you want to play this publically?" Sirius asked.

Harry considered the question for a long moment, slumping down to rest one shoulder against the back cushion, his torso twisted toward Sirius. Sirius rearranged his own position, propping up his head with a hand, elbow on the back cushion, his own body twisted toward Harry so they could talk and see each other but still sat closely together. He knew he should probably suggest they do a 'so we're in the tournament and making the best of it' approach but it felt too passive, too much like letting Voldemort have another win since no doubt Voldemort was probably thinking putting Harry out of action for a week was a win on its own.

"I want Voldemort to regret ever thinking about putting me in the tournament." Harry blurted out. "I want him to know it was my choice, that I could have destroyed the Goblet like I destroyed him when I was a baby. I want to do more than survive it; I want to say that I'm going to play to win it – to give it my best effort. I want them to think that I may be tested for nine months but I won't be tortured by being in the tournament…and neither will you by proxy."

Sirius regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Your Dad would call this a 'Fuck You' strategy."

"It's something he'd do?" Harry asked curious.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "No, he'd call things that whenever he was trying to talk me out of something he considered marginally crazy. 'Sirius, just because Regulus tried to kill you and you handed him his ass on a platter, doesn't mean that you should give into your need to say a follow-up 'fuck you' by sneaking into the infirmary and threatening him in the dead of night.'" He gestured vaguely. "Possibly not the best example, but a 'Fuck You' strategy." He frowned suddenly. "And if Remus asks I never used the 'f' word in describing this strategy or the anecdote that I've just told you."

Harry mimed his lips being sealed and grinned. "So, you think it's marginally crazy?"

"It's a very Gryffindorish strategy; ballsy and bold." Sirius mused. "It would definitely piss off the old snake and his cronies if we decided to make lemonade instead of focusing on the lemons and that might lead them into making mistakes." He pursed his lips. "I'm concerned we'd give away how powerful you are with this strategy."

"He's going to know that anyway," Harry argued, "between the Slytherins reporting I've had to change to an individualised lesson plan and my competing in the tournament. And truthfully my raw power isn't going to be what defeats him because it's a power he already knows; he's just as powerful."

"True." Sirius acknowledged. "We'd need to do a press interview to get the message to him."

Harry winced but nodded. The Prophet had been running daily articles during his recovery, emphasising his selection as a Champion and barely mentioning the other three Champions which made Harry feel a bit guilty. Skeeter's articles had also hinted at how stressful it must all be for him and what the latest events would mean for his sanity.

"I think it's doable for you to win." Sirius admitted. "The tasks are set even if Voldemort played with the originals, and even then, he can't have made them so hard that he's actually expecting to kill you with them because he needs you alive at the end for the ritual – so it's not like he can come after you during the tournament."

"But he might come after others in retaliation." Harry deduced from Sirius's contemplative expression.

"He might try." Sirius conceded. "But Remus and I can take reasonable precautions and your friends are secure as they can be at school." He shrugged. "We'll discuss the strategy with the alliance members and make sure they take precautions."

"So?" said Harry hopefully.

Sirius nodded. "You'll return to Hogwarts…"

"Yes!" Harry leaped across the space between them and hugged Sirius hard.

"Oomph!" Sirius laughed and wrestled Harry into a more comfortable position. "Wait! This is on the condition that my discussions with Albus, Minnie and the rest go as anticipated! Alright?"

"Alright!" Harry happily agreed.

He was going back to Hogwarts. The binding from the Goblet hummed in what Harry thought was contentment. Maybe the universe wasn't conspiring against him after all.

o-O-o

It was almost amusing the way the entire Ministry atrium froze when Sirius stepped out of the floo during the lunch time rush.

He ignored the stares and wide-eyed looks, adjusted the cuffs on his black robes and continued on his way to the security check-in. He knew he looked imposing; he had tied his hair back into a warrior knot at the base of his neck; the open robes might look sharp and close-fitting but were in actuality loose and flowing to allow ease of movement. Beneath them, the leather trousers and tight black t-shirt showed off his physique. The dagger holster on his left thigh and the wand holster on his right signalled his battle readiness.

The Auror nodded at him respectfully. "Lord Black."

"Dukcan, isn't it?" Sirius asked politely, recognising the lanky dark-skinned Auror from previous visits.

"That's right, sir." Auror Dukcan passed him a parchment.

"I have my own knife." Sirius withdrew the dagger from his holster and pricked his thumb, allowing one drop of blood to fall on the paper. Immediately, his name appeared confirming his identity.

Dukan immediately burned the parchment in front of Sirius and banished the ashes. "Thank you, sir. And may I say it's good to see you. How is Lord Potter?"

Sirius allowed a small smile. He wasn't unaware of the gathering crowd that was waiting with bated breath to hear what he would reply. "Mostly annoyed with the rain interfering with his flying now he's feeling better."

Dukcan grinned. "My boy's the same, sir. Can't keep him off his broomstick."

"How old?" asked Sirius, genuinely interested.

"Twelve, sir." Dukcan's face took on a proud parental note that Sirius thought must be written all over his own. "Just made his class team at King's. He…" he hesitated before ploughing on. "He hero worships your boy. He's backing Lord Potter to win the tournament."

"I'll tell Harry." Sirius said simply with a nod of gratitude for the support.

"And what about you, Lord Black, are you backing Harry to win the tournament?"

He recognised the strident tones of Skeeter and rolled his eyes expressively at Dukcan who ducked his head to hide the laugh that bubbled up; Sirius turned around to face her.

"Rita, lovely to see you," he made a broad gesture to encompass the rest of the press that had stampeded to the front of the crowd, "and everyone else."

"Do you have a statement, Lord Black?" asked an eager cub reporter who barely looked out of school.

Rita shot the boy a dirty look. "He has yet to answer my question."

"Perhaps I can reply to both, Rita." Sirius suggested. "My brief statement is this: As you all know Harry was entered by someone wishing to do him harm, and selected as a Champion by the Goblet. While he did initially resist the binding, he chose to honour it after it was revealed if he destroyed the Goblet, which he has the power to do, it would have serious implications for the other Champions who had already been bound. The initial resistance led to severe magical exhaustion. Since Harry woke on Wednesday morning, he has chosen to embrace his situation. While I don't know the other Champions well, I do know that to be selected means that these young people are powerful, intelligent and honourable. I have a great deal of respect for all three on that basis alone. However," Sirius let himself smile sharply; all teeth and dangerous attitude, "I will always back Harry to win any battle he sets his mind to win."

And that was most definitely 'fuck you, Voldemort!' written out large for the bastard to see, Sirius thought with satisfaction.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." Sirius said firmly and strode away before anyone could ask anything else, disappearing into the lift and letting it take him down into the bowels of the Ministry to the DOM.

With Black Manor in lockdown, they'd decided to convene the War Council in one of the DOM's research rooms. Sirius found the room easily and was pleased at the layout; a set of comfortable chairs around a small coffee table with a light lunch already set out; a side-table had a pensieve in case one was needed.

Bertie rose from his comfy armchair to greet Sirius. "How are you, Sirius?"

The genuine concern had a lump rising in Sirius's throat but he gave a sharp nod. "Better now that Harry's up and about."

Bertie's wizened face broke into a wide smile and he patted Sirius's arm enthusiastically. "Excellent news."

Amelia arrived shortly with a grin. "I heard you were in the building, Sirius. In fact I don't think there's a person within the Ministry who now doesn't know you're in the building. Cornelius wouldn't have minded you using his floo."

Sirius shrugged. "Making a public appearance seemed the easiest way of informing everyone that we're back in business."

Amelia's eyes sharpened speculatively. "And are you?"

"Oh yes." Sirius smiled as he remembered his statement to Rita.

"I remember that smile from Arcturus," Bertie commented, handing Sirius a cup of coffee, "it never boded well for whoever had attracted his ire."

Sirius was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he was more like his Grandfather than he had ever thought he was or wanted to be. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought.

"Sirius! Thank Merlin!" Cornelius hurried over to him and clasped his hand strongly. "It's so good to see you!"

He might have been touched, Sirius mused wryly, except for the fact that he knew Cornelius's main concern was political. But there was genuine concern underneath that, buried deep, and Sirius appreciated the thought as Cornelius bustled into the best armchair and accepted a cup of tea.

Albus arrived in a flurry of his pale pink robes that reminded Sirius of a girl's doll that Lily had once shown him. The Headmaster apologised for his lateness complaining that he had been stuck discussing the tournament with his fellow Heads.

"How is Harry?" asked Albus. "Minerva said he was bored but still exhausted when she saw him."

"He's better." Sirius said succinctly.

"Good." Albus sighed with relief.

"Shall we begin then?" Sirius said. "I think it would be wise to add the tournament as a separate item on our agenda if everyone agrees?"

They all nodded.

"Cornelius, I know we'd normally discuss the politics first but…"

"No, no," Cornelius waved benevolently at him, "we should discuss the tournament first. I assume it will have an impact to the rest of the agenda?"

"Exactly." Sirius confirmed, relieved at Cornelius's easy acquiescence. "So, the tournament. Albus, why don't you update us first on what the situation is with the structure – as much as you can with the constraints of your position?"

Albus nodded sagely. "The tournament has not been fundamentally altered from its original parameters except in the inclusion of a fourth Champion. There is a reduction in judges and we have discussed today whether the fourth position rather than been taken by Ludo as the Ministry representative, should be given to someone who represents Harry as I and the other Headmasters represent the school Champions. There was a difference of opinion with Igor suggesting the possibility of double favouritism for both Harry and Mister Diggory if another person was added. Olympe was much more willing to accept the view that my representing both Champions is unusual." He sighed. "There is the problem that the individual would have to be bound to the Goblet as Harry's representative and in the same way that we are not allowed to discuss the specifics of the tasks, they would not be able to do so either."

"I don't necessarily see it as an issue having Ludo be the fourth judge and you representing both Harry and Cedric." Sirius said. "In discussions on the tasks, I'm sure your input would be the same either way, and in judging I know you'll be fair."

"Ludo is also meant to be there as a neutral judge anyway to balance any notion of favouritism among all three judges." Amelia pointed out. "But I would recommend, Albus, that you speak with Cedric himself just to check that he has no issue with your representing both him and Harry from his perspective. I know Amos isn't happy."

"I shall take your advice, Amelia." Albus replied. "I'll discuss the matter with young Cedric Diggory. If he has an issue than I shall revisit the matter and insist the fourth judge is someone to wholly represent Harry."

"What about the rest of the tournament?" asked Bertie, steering them back on track.

"Each task remains as we had previously scheduled it." Albus said. "Elements of the tasks we planned remain but they have been altered to become more dangerous. I can't say anything more than that I fear. However, I have checked the history records and confirmed that the revised tasks are no more dangerous than those held in previous tournaments. They are also achievable if the Champions perform with the intelligence and determination that prompted their selection."

"Fantastic." Sirius drawled dryly. What about Harry who had been selected because he was the only candidate?

Albus's lips twitched and his moustache quivered as though he'd read Sirius's mind and held back a laugh. "I also believe that Harry was selected as a Champion and not chosen as a default. The original spell-work suggests if the Goblet found nobody worthy of standing as a Champion, it would be declared so and that school would be out of the competition."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better, Albus." Sirius said. But it did ease his mind a little. "What about Harry's standing as the Champion of the Light? How will the Goblet interpret that?"

Bertie leaned forward eagerly. "I may be able to shed some light here." He waved a hand. "Pardon the pun. The Goblet doesn't recognise schools or Headmasters per se. The number of Champions to be chosen and for whom they were competing is always defined by the Initiation document. When someone enters their name as an official representative of a competing group, they become bound by the Goblet's tournament rules. However there is no check that the number of representatives matches the number of groups; only that the number of Champions to be selected matches those chosen."

"So basically the Goblet doesn't really care that Harry is competing under the banner 'The Light,'" Sirius checked, "it just knows 'The Light' doesn't have an authority representative but it does have Harry as its Champion."

"A good summary." Bertie said.

"Thankfully Sirius can summarise unlike some." Amelia bantered.

Bertie smiled at her serenely. "Essentially, there is nothing in the spell-work that enforces the Headmasters to enter their names. They could choose not to, thusly not be bound by the tournament rules and potentially provide specific help to their Champions about the tasks. But whether the magic of the Goblet would find this acceptable…the Spirit is much more sentient than we had ever thought."

"But possibly we should ensure Harry's schooling situation is sorted sooner rather than later." Albus said.

"A good point," Sirius conceded, "if you could arrange a meeting with Minnie this evening, we can discuss it then."

"For those of us with a vested interest," Cornelius spoke up, "may I ask; what is the likely outcome? If Harry were to leave Hogwarts…"

There would be a panic and others would leave the school. Internationally it would be a political blow beyond the damage to Hogwarts' own reputation. Sirius could see why Cornelius was concerned.

"Harry has expressed a desire to return." Sirius stated simply and saw the relief flood Cornelius's expression momentarily while Albus smiled widely. "But there's a great deal to be discussed before I agree."

Albus quickly nodded. "I'll arrange a meeting for seven, if that's convenient for you? We could come to the Manor…"

"The Manor remains in lockdown for the time being." Sirius said firmly. "Your office at Hogwarts will suffice and I'm sure Harry will have letters for me to deliver to his friends."

Albus nodded again. "In that case would you be willing to allow Severus and Alastor to attend in addition to Minerva?"

"That's fine." Sirius said. He honestly didn't mind Moody's presence and although he would have preferred it if Snape wasn't invited along, he was beginning to appreciate Snape was sincere in his wish to kill Voldemort, so maybe they could work together.

"Alastor's putting in other security measures for the tournament," Amelia said dryly, "including a redo of the identity checks that were done by Crouch."

"It did take a bit of persuading," Cornelius admitted, "but all the foreign embassies involved agreed it was a necessity and allowed us to redo the checks."

"Everyone passed?" asked Sirius bluntly.

Amelia nodded. "Alastor's determined to keep an eye on Karkaroff regardless."

Sirius wasn't going to argue it wasn't necessary; Karkaroff was a former Death Eater who would sell his soul to the highest bidder.

"We're also implementing Alastor's magical ticket security system for the tournament's public audiences." Amelia said. "No-one without a ticket issued by Alastor personally will be allowed on the grounds, and anyone trying to use someone else's ticket will cause a particularly nasty hex to appear identifying them easily as an imposter."

Cornelius sighed. "It's a pity such a thing is necessary."

"But reassuring given the circumstances." Sirius countered.

"With any luck we'll be able to counter an attempt by Voldemort to get access to Harry for the final part of the ritual." Amelia agreed.

Sirius wasn't counting on it. Voldemort was an excellent tactician; he wouldn't have almost had the wizarding world in his grasp at the end of the last war if he wasn't. The self-styled Dark Lord had to have some kind of plan to get Harry for the ritual. And regardless of how disparaging Sirius wanted to be about those Voldemort had gathered around him…the truth was that they were committed to Voldemort's service. Junior wasn't to be underestimated; none of them could be underestimated.

"The scuttlebutt says that you announced Harry means to win the tournament when you arrived." Amelia commented dryly, reaching for one of the tiny sandwiches that were arranged in front of them.

Sirius snagged a cheese sandwich to keep her company and nodded. "Harry believes that embracing the tournament is the way to go as a strategy and I'm inclined to agree with him."

Bertie's face lit up. "Oh, excellent idea! It will weaken the notion of his being in fear of his life for the nine months…"

"And limit the potency of that particular ingredient in the ritual," Albus agreed, "should it get that far."

"And also, with any luck, annoy Voldemort and company into making a few mistakes." Sirius added.

"Yes," Albus nodded, "Tom will not be pleased if Harry steps back into the public eye uncowed and unbroken by his machinations."

"That's what Harry thought." Sirius said simply.

"Is it a good idea to provoke Voldemort though?" Amelia asked, gesturing with her half-eaten sandwich.

Bertie cleared his throat. "I think Harry is probably best placed to determine how to deal with Voldemort. Setting aside the incident when he was a baby, Harry has thwarted his plans twice since. He has a natural gift for countering Voldemort, it seems." His eyes flickered towards Sirius who refused to acknowledge the allusion to the prophecy. "I believe it would be sensible to allow Harry to take the lead in how he wants to respond."

"You really think it will annoy Voldemort into making mistakes?" Amelia turned to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Voldemort wants to think he's winning; that he successfully entered Harry into the competition to risk his life and make him ready for the ritual. Harry's determined to make it known he chose to accept the binding and will do his best to win the competition…he's not there under sufferance just trying to survive. It says to Voldemort that at best he's gotten a draw. That should infuriate him."

Amelia nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, some of our political allies may not be so accepting of such a strong response." Cornelius commented worriedly. "Some will feel a low key reply is best."

Sirius gave Cornelius an understanding nod. "I think that's a good segue into the next item on the agenda. I'm meeting with the Potter alliance directly after this meeting to get their views and input."

"Excellent!" Cornelius said approvingly.

"Regardless, Neville Longbottom was right when he declared that the House of Potter is at war. I don't believe any of those currently in the alliance will want out but I expect some grumbling about tactics especially about Harry's decision to play to win."

"I know he's not in the alliance but Amos is going to be furious." Amelia said, picking up her cup. "He's already complaining to anyone who will listen that Harry is taking the limelight away from the real Champions."

Sirius gave a small huff acknowledging that Amos Diggory was likely to be a problem.

Cornelius cleared his throat. "I admire Harry's bravery in moving forward in such a direct way but it is likely to have an off-putting effect on those we're still courting to become part of the alliance."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "it'll deter the Houses on the pureblood side from asking for détentes, and I suspect some of the minor neutral Houses will not want to openly side with the House of Potter in case it draws attention to them."

"It may benefit Wenlock's drive to build an opposition." Cornelius commented.

"Maybe," Sirius allowed, "he has made some headway with the minor pureblood Houses according to Lucius, although most of them are giving Wenlock a hard time since he's all but ignored them previously."

"What's the political agenda for the delayed November session?" asked Amelia.

"Primarily, the Committee reviewing the laws governing Magical Races and Creatures is going to recommend the suspension of the laws that were pushed through last year restricting the ability of werewolves to work." Sirius said succinctly.

"We're expecting a full report in December and new laws providing a more equitable governance of magical races and creatures in January and February." Cornelius added.

Albus smiled with delight. "An excellent first move in the political battle. Tom will find himself without many magical allies if we can prove that the other magical races will get fairer treatment from the current government."

"We're already seeing an impact," Cornelius agreed enthusiastically, "the Goblins have sent word that they were pleased by the October session and look forward to seeing what we do going forward. We've also had similar messages from representatives from the Centaurs and the Vampires."

"The werewolf packs bar Greyback's have also declared neutrality." Amelia added.

"Although we do need to keep a close eye politically on how our opposition takes the House of Black and Potter providing sanctuary to members of Greyback's pack." Cornelius sent Sirius a concerned look.

"At the moment it's only a handful and most of them are happy to be gainfully employed running the Potter chateau in France." Sirius said firmly. "Remus will keep close control of it."

Cornelius grimaced but gave a nod. "It may be a good idea to do some publicity, perhaps with the international press?"

"Let's leave it for now." Sirius said, believing it was safer for Remus and the werewolves at the chateau for the news of the sanctuary to be kept quiet for the short term. "Speaking of the international forum, what's happening with Crouch's Department?"

"We've appointed Henry Hatter as a Special Auditor – that will need to be ratified by the Wizengamot." Cornelius said pompously. "Henry served in the Department up until his retirement five years ago…"

"He didn't like Crouch." Amelia commented in an aside.

"He has a good international reputation," Cornelius said defensively, "and I have every confidence that he'll find anything that may have gone awry during the time Crouch was being impersonated by his son." He sighed dramatically. "Beyond that, of course, we've taken quite a blow internationally with the news of Crouch's death and being hoodwinked by Junior for so many months. However, we have had expressions of support and most of the ambassadors have been eager to assist us in ensuring agreements made since June are reviewed and authenticated."

"We've already confirmed that nobody in the Department was being controlled by Junior." Amelia added. "Four of the five employees had few dealings with him. Percy Weasley was the only one to maintain regular contact during the supposed sick leave and Junior elevated his position to his assistant on his return, keeping him close."

"I understand from Arthur that Percy's been devastated by the news." Sirius said with some sympathy for the plight of the young man. Percy had pinned his flag to the wrong banner but he'd only acted out of a desire to improve his career prospects, and to realise his ambition had provided Junior with information that had almost led to the death of his loved ones…Percy had a lot of guilt and self-recrimination to deal with in the wake of Junior's unmasking.

"I believe Henry will recommend that Weasley is removed from the Department." Cornelius admitted.

"It will be a struggle for him to remain with the Ministry in another Department," Amelia pointed out, "he hasn't endeared himself to anyone."

Sirius made a mental note to speak with Arthur again.

"Politically, I think that brings us up to date." Cornelius said brightly.

It did. Sirius indicated for Amelia to begin.

"Well, Tag the Death Eater has been useful if only in eliminating the possibility that any of the previously known Death Eaters has any idea where Voldemort and his band of minions have run off to hide." Amelia's voice was seeped with frustration.

"Lucius confirms that his alliance is at a loss." Sirius said. "Lots of theories but no real leads, since most of them weren't aware of Junior's association with Rabastan until they were all arrested for the attack on the Longbottoms, and Junior hasn't approached anyone since he was liberated from his father's basement."

"What we do know has come from Snape's recovered memories of his time staying with the LeStranges." Amelia said, reaching for another sandwich. "Among the final memories that were recovered with the help of a healer from Saint Mungo's, there was one specifically where Junior and Rabastan discussed buying a small seaside cottage as a bolthole with the South and West coasts mentioned as possible locations."

"It's a solid lead." Sirius commented, relieved that they had something when he'd previously believed there was nothing.

"The Rat Squad is hunting down all possible sales that took place prior to the arrest of Rabastan and Junior back in 'eighty-one, and they are repeating that for sales since June." Amelia confirmed. "If that's where they are hiding, we should be able to close in on them eventually."

"What about Pettigrew?" Bertie asked, sipping his tea.

"All of the possible places Sirius and Remus have identified for us have come up empty." Amelia sighed.

"Not surprisingly." Sirius said. "Peter isn't stupid, as much as I want to believe that he is with the choices he's made. He'll keep away from anywhere that Remus and I know about."

Albus nodded in agreement. "He has shown a remarkable sense of self-preservation." He gestured, sending one lurid pink sleeve flying. "He also demonstrates a need to follow. I believe it's more likely that he will let Barty Crouch Junior take the lead."

"That's true enough." Sirius grimaced, remembering how Peter had followed him and James at school.

"I also believe that it's likely that Crouch Junior will try and insert himself into the tournament again." Albus continued. "We will need to be vigilant with the identity checks."

"Agreed." Amelia said. "We're going to ask for additional budget to increase security again for the tournament."

"We'll see what we can do." Sirius promised.

"Any luck with the elf?" Amelia asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Kreacher reported that she's not appeared in any of the usual elf places and isn't using her magic."

"Is she still alive?" Bertie asked bluntly.

"There's still an elf bond according to my elves so we think so." Sirius sighed heavily. "Junior was aware that we knew about the elf's part in the threats he sent thanks to the information he received when he impersonated his father. He's smart enough to realise using her again might be a way to trace him."

Amelia nodded sharply and sat back, her hands up. "That's all I had."

Bertie cleared his throat. "Well, there's not a great deal of progress on the Treasure Hunt side of things either. We've cleared Godric's Hollow. There was a dagger we think originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor found by the crib. It wasn't one of the objects we're looking for but possibly was intended for that purpose. We've destroyed it anyway."

"Better safe than sorry." Cornelius said officiously.

"That leaves the missing item at Hogwarts, likely to be Ravenclaw's diadem, and I think we're all agreed that the snake travelling with Voldemort should be eliminated since it was present when Voldemort killed Frank Bryce at Little Hangleton." Bertie continued soberly.

"Bill and Caro have started the search at Hogwarts." Sirius commented.

"They've devised a systematic search pattern based on the route that we believe Riddle will have used from the path to the Headmaster's office. They'll start with the route and move out in a concentric circle from there." Bertie sighed again. "It's going to be tedious work."

"Ostensibly the staff and the students have accepted that they are being loaned by the DOM at my request to provide additional security for the tournament." Albus commented.

"Good," murmured Sirius, "so that brings us up to date, unless anyone has anything else?"

Amelia leaned forward. "How are you and Harry really, Sirius? Do you need anything?"

Sirius smiled at her, appreciating the genuine concern. "We're fine, Amelia. This isn't what we wanted but…we'll make the best of it."

"Well, anything you do need, Sirius, just let us know." Bertie said seriously.

He nodded again. "Thank you."

It was a good ending to the War Council. Sirius made his escape from the DOM, accepting Cornelius's offer to use the private floo in the Minister's office rather than going out through the atrium as he had arrived. It meant spending a half hour with Cornelius discussing the various strategies they had in play but it was time well spent.

Sirius flooed back to Black Manor but immediately left again for the Tonks' house.

Andromeda greeted him at the door and showed him through to the comfortable sitting room. Ted sat in a leather recliner, a cup of tea resting on one arm. He got to his feet to shake Sirius's hand.

Narcissa and Lucius also rose from their position on the leather sofa but they gave brief nods of greeting and Sirius returned the gesture, motioning for them to sit.

"Thank you for coming at short notice." Sirius said formally, taking the remaining leather chair as Andromeda perched on the free arm of her husband's seat.

"How's Harry?" asked Andromeda.

"Much better." Sirius said. "I've called this family meeting to bring you up to date and to make sure that we present a united front going forward in terms of our public comments and demeanour."

They all nodded understanding the need for the meeting.

"Firstly, as Remus informed you while I was with Harry, he was injured resisting the binding." Sirius said.

"Then he was able to resist it?" asked Lucius carefully. "There are conflicting rumours."

"He was able to resist it and he might have been able to destroy the Goblet with the help of the family magic." Sirius explained. "Unfortunately, if he had done so, the Goblet would have tried to take the lives and the magic of all those already bound and those promised." He gave a shrug. "Harry would have likely survived but the other Champions…"

"So he accepted the binding in a noble act to save them." Lucius sneered. "How very Gryffindorish."

Sirius shot him a warning look.

"It will play well with your allies and the press." Narcissa commented, adjusting her skirts and drawing Sirius's attention away from her husband.

"Harry did it because it was the right thing to do." Sirius pointed out sharply.

Narcissa arched one elegant eyebrow. "Which will simply mean that it plays even better; the hero of the Light, the Boy Who Lived no less, forced into a tournament that he could have avoided because he wasn't willing to sacrifice the lives of the other Champions...it's legend brought to life. Rita Skeeter will eat it up with a spoon."

Sirius grimaced but couldn't argue with her summation. "Harry is going to play to win the tournament."

"Is that sensible?" asked Andromeda, concern tensing all the lines in her face.

Ted slid his hand into his wife's. "If he does the least he needs to do, surely that would be sufficient for him to survive?"

Lucius sent a snide look towards his sister-in-law and her husband. "It will make him look weak and pathetic if he plays simply to survive." He smoothed a hand over the head of his cane. "If he plays to win, he looks strong."

Ted frowned. "I would have thought the Slytherin approach would have been self-preservation above all else and besides," he motioned towards Sirius, "wouldn't it be fairer on the other Champions who did enter knowingly to allow them to have their competition without Harry in the mix?"

"And there speaks the Hufflepuff!" Lucius mocked.

"Enough." Sirius said sternly. He caught Ted's gaze. "Despite the way Harry was entered into the tournament, Harry was chosen by the Goblet as a Champion because he was judged to be deserving of being a Champion. He has much right as the other Champions to compete and try to win." He sent a fleeting look to Lucius. "And Lucius is right." As much as Sirius hated to admit it. "Harry simply doing the least he needs to do will give the impression that Voldemort has managed to terrorise him. If he plays to win, we effectively tell Voldemort he has failed in that respect."

Ted sighed heavily. "I understand even if I don't like it, Sirius."

Andromeda placed an arm around her husband. "How can we help?"

"Public support for Harry," Sirius said immediately, "there may be a backlash against him because he has decided to compete. Others may have a similar view that Harry should let the others have the glory of winning."

"He'll have our support, of course, Sirius." Ted stated firmly.

Sirius turned to Lucius. "Draco's doing well at Hogwarts. He's maintained a supportive position and he's kept me informed to the Slytherin reactions. He's noted that Bulstrode has revealed Riddle's lineage and that most are not happy with the idea that they are meant to swear loyalty to someone espousing a pureblood agenda who isn't a pureblood."

"Yes," Lucius said dryly, "it's caused quite a commotion among the parents who had chosen to keep the information quiet." He smiled. "They've found their offspring are unwilling to be fodder for the Dark Lord."

"I believe it would be beneficial to deliver your praise directly to Draco." Narcissa shifted beside her husband. "I should not need to tell you how precarious his position is within Slytherin."

Sirius swallowed the retort he wanted to make and nodded instead, because truthfully Draco was in a precarious position and that he had apparently held fast to supporting Harry and the House of Black deserved recognition. "I'll see what I can do." He gestured at Lucius. "What reactions have you observed?"

"Those that carry the Mark are even more concerned." Lucius conceded, fidgeting with the cane. "We understand that this was done at the Dark Lord's behest if not at his hand. He is gaining in strength to challenge Potter so openly." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "The majority are unwilling to allow him to come to power again but are unclear how to remain out of the imminent war. My position can be explained with the primacy, and those who have established détentes have some cover, but there are many who have none."

And wanted cover because they had no backbone to stand up to Voldemort on their own, Sirius mused.

"Wenlock may find some traction as the minor Houses look to him for that cover." Lucius murmured. "Whether Wenlock will understand why they are seeking his protection is another matter. He is focused on the political landscape and he has no Mark."

"So he may find himself caught in the crossfire when Voldemort realises Wenlock is taking his supporters?" Sirius was torn between glee and the nagging voice of conscience that said he should warn Wenlock.

"It's a possibility." Lucius allowed.

And one that Lucius would pursue whatever concerns Sirius or anyone else might have, Sirius realised. Did he want Lucius to back off putting Wenlock in that position? Sirius knew that if he did he should say something. He wrestled for a long moment with his ruthless urge to let Wenlock make his own bed on one hand, and with the knowledge that he should do the right thing on the other. Thinking of Harry and the example he wanted to set for his son decided Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Try to give Wenlock a subtle heads-up. If he worries about why some are seeking his protection, it may make him hesitant to make alliances which will cock things up for him politically and help us that way. He'll probably ignore you but we'll have the higher ground knowing we warned him."

Lucius inclined his head.

"Have you heard anything about Junior and the rat?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Nothing, except the obvious exclamations of surprise at Junior's resurrection and competence as a lieutenant of the Dark Lord." Lucius replied. "The general consensus is that Junior only took the Mark for Rabastan." His cool eyes met Sirius's. "Junior will want to avenge his death. I'm certain he'll believe taking Harry from you will suffice but your death would probably be a bonus."

Which Sirius had already worked out for himself.

"OK, so the final thing you should know is that Harry is likely to return to Hogwarts by the beginning of next week, certainly by the Weighing of the Wands ceremony." Sirius confirmed. "I'll be discussing the matter with Albus later." He checked the clock and stood. "I have to get to the Potter alliance meeting at the Longbottoms. Are there any questions?"

"Will you or Harry be talking to the press?" asked Narcissa.

"Tomorrow." Sirius said. "I want everyone allied briefed today."

"A sensible plan." Lucius rose and held a hand out for Narcissa to hold while she got to her feet. "With your permission, I'll do the same?"

Sirius agreed swiftly. He let the Malfoys leave before him but Andromeda stopped him before he could follow them through the floo.

"I hope you realise that our comments are…"

"Are because you care about Harry." Sirius smiled warmly at his cousin.

Andromeda sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. "Harry must be scared, Sirius, no matter what brave front he's putting on for you."

"I know, Andy." He knew because he was scared too.

Andromeda let him go and Sirius flooed to the Longbottoms.

He was greeted by Augusta personally, vibrant in a green robe with the crest of the House of Longbottom. She looked regal; her eyes alight with fire, her stride determined and purposeful. She accepted his kiss on her hand, squeezing his gently before letting go.

"How are you, Sirius? And Harry?" Augusta asked as they made their way to the large formal drawing room.

"I'm better now Harry's woken up." Sirius admitted honestly. "I hate it when he's hurt."

"It's a particular kind of ache, isn't it?" Augusta said with a pained smile. "I remember the first time Frank got sick. I almost drove Gerald round the bend with my panicking."

They entered the room and Sirius wasn't surprised when the babble of chatter came to a sudden halt. He took the seat that Augusta pointed to, arranged himself comfortably and accepted the cup of coffee she pressed on him.

"Thank you all for coming," Sirius began and went through his briefing once again; Harry's status, the proposed strategy, the news from Lucius. He wished for a moment that Remus was with him so he could have another pair of eyes checking out who was completely with them and who was doubtful.

Daniel Greengrass cleared his throat first. "I think I speak for us all, Sirius, in saying that we said we stand with you and we meant it; we're not going anywhere."

Mutters of agreement swept the room.

Sirius allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "You'll need to protect yourselves. The strategy…"

"Means Voldemort and his cronies may try to take his anger out on Harry's supporters since he cannot touch Harry himself." Richard Bones nodded. "Frankly, though, I'm glad Harry wants to go back to Hogwarts. We can protect all the kids better if he's there; consolidate our efforts."

"And they all look to him – even the kids outside of the formal alliance." Daniel added.

"I agree and, for what it's worth, I think it's a good strategy." Augusta said firmly. "It's high time we started to fight back and made it clear that they won't have it their own way."

Albert Goldstein frowned. "Can Harry win it?"

"I believe he has the potential." Sirius replied. "He's smart, fast on his feet in a crisis, and has tons of raw power at his disposal." He took a sip of his drink to ease his dry throat. "What he lacks is spell knowledge and experience."

"Amos believes Cedric will win for that reason." Leonard Abbott spoke up. "He's pretty upset that Harry has taken the lion's share of the publicity to date."

"So I've heard." Sirius regarded Leonard carefully. "I understand you're in a difficult position with Amos being a personal friend but I'd appreciate your view of his possible response."

Leonard squirmed in his seat but sighed in acquiescence. "Amos is already set against the alliance in his political views on magical creatures. He's responsible in part for many of the extreme magical creature laws, for understandable reasons since he lost his younger brother to a werewolf attack. The fact that Harry is now set in direct competition to Cedric will compound that sense of Amos against the Potter alliance to an unfortunate degree." He paused. "I went to visit Amos at the Ministry last week and saw Wenlock coming out of his office."

"They share an agenda where magical creatures are concerned." Albert commented. "It's not too surprising that Wenlock would look to Diggory as an inside source on the issue."

"Drill him for numbers of attacks, the nature of them – all the sordid details that you need if you're going to be fear-mongering." Sirius commented dryly.

Daniel shrugged unconcerned. "We can counter that with our own spiel. But if Leonard is right, Amos is going to be going after Harry in public beyond the pot shots already taken."

Sirius nodded. "We need a press strategy on his approach to the competition and throughout."

"Exactly." Carl Branstone said. "I can help with that. I'm good with the media."

Branstone had been a journalist until he'd taken over from the family estates, Sirius remembered. He gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"Augusta and I will take point on the politics like we did last session." Daniel suggested. "We can give you the time to focus on Harry."

More suggestions flooded out and by the time Sirius left the Longbottom mansion, he was spinning from the level of unconditional support the alliance was giving him and Harry. Maybe guilt was a factor in their wish to be helpful or maybe they had developed a sense of responsibility – especially the Ancient and Noble Houses, Sirius thought, as he dropped by Griffin House to check on his son. Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to baulk at the help.

Harry was fast asleep on the sofa in the living room. Hedwig was keeping watch, perched on the back of a chair nearby. There was a stack of letters written, folded and named on the coffee table. Sirius pulled over the tartan throw Minnie had added to the décor and tucked it gently around Harry.

Voldemort was one step closer to getting Harry's blood and that boiled Sirius's own. He had a feeling Harry's instinct that in the end it would be Harry and Voldemort was right and that burned even more. He wanted to step between them; wanted desperately to keep Harry safe and protected. Had James felt the same, Sirius wondered, and knew if it came down to it, he would do the same as his best friend; he'd give his own life for Harry's. He dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and picked up the letters.

Hedwig's feathers flared in outrage.

"I'm playing delivery owl today, Hedwig." Sirius murmured, saluting her with the letters. "You stay and watch over Harry."

Hedwig cocked her head and settled back onto the chair.

It was rather creepy just how intelligent that owl was at times, Sirius thought as he left again, tucking the letters into the inner pocket of his robes.

He was right on time for his trip to Hogwarts. He stepped out of the floo into Albus's office, pleased to see that everyone was already present.

Minerva sat in one visitor's chair; Moody in another; Snape stood by the wall behind Albus who was at his desk. Sirius waved them back into their chairs and took the remaining empty chair between Minerva and Moody, facing Albus directly.

"How's…"

"Harry is doing much better. Still tired." Sirius said cutting Minerva's enquiry short. "He was sleeping when I left him."

"The lad used up some energy at Halloween." Moody grumbled, adjusting the position of his peg leg while his magical eye whirled. "Never seen anything like it."

"Nor I." Snape added quietly.

Albus ignored the comments in favour of focusing on the topic they were there to discuss. "We're here to discuss the matter of young Harry's schooling."

"Harry has expressed a desire to return," Sirius confirmed again, "and the Potter alliance has expressed a belief that it will be easier to protect the kids as a group if they're at Hogwarts rather than separated into their own homes. Cornelius made a point of telling me before I used his floo that Harry withdrawing from Hogwarts would add salt on the international wound we're sporting thanks to being hoodwinked by Crouch Junior."

"But you have concerns." Albus stated simply, his expression grave.

"I have three main concerns." He sat back and held Albus's gaze. "The first is leaving his security in someone else's hands at this time. Hogwarts hasn't been the safest place for Harry since he started schooling here," he signalled for Albus to wait until he had finished his point, "and while many of my issues have been resolved with Alastor's security measures, I can't help feeling that the bad guys seem adept at slipping through the smallest of cracks."

Moody snorted. "I can't argue with that. They're good. Junior used the one moment he had alone with the Goblet and ran with it." He grimaced, his scarred face twisting. "I can't guarantee that he won't slip through again. The tournament brings strangers onto the grounds for preparation and during the events. The ticket system is good but overall, this tournament is a bloody nightmare security wise."

"I know we can't cancel the tournament but can we cancel the public nature of the competition?" Minerva asked.

"I fear not without revealing the real perpetrator behind Harry's inclusion and why he was included." Albus sighed. He lifted one hand from his desk in a vague gesture of negation. "I don't believe any of us want to give Tom that amount of publicity and acknowledgement at this stage."

"No," Sirius agreed, "and internationally we'd take another hit which as I mentioned Cornelius is keen to avoid." He motioned out towards the windows and the accommodations of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations beyond them. "Moreover, the other Champions could challenge it. They put themselves forward in part for the public recognition. I know Amos Diggory will probably make a fuss since all I've heard all day is how unhappy he is at the amount of publicity directed at Harry and not at Cedric this last week."

"That is true." Minerva sniffed. "According to Pomona, Cedric has tried to distance himself from his father's comments."

"Despite his desire to come back to Hogwarts, Harry admits he feels safer at Griffin House." Sirius said, returning them to his initial point. "However, I'll concede that the tournament events are the most risky in terms of Harry's safety and that would be true even if he stayed at Griffin House between the tasks."

"You said you had three concerns." Moody said to Sirius. "We've heard the first and can hardly argue with it."

"The second concern is one I raised before Harry was entered into the tournament." Sirius said, lifting his hand. "He's not being challenged educationally in the core wand subjects especially on the practical elements."

Minerva nodded briskly. "Filius, Alastor and I are all in agreement with you."

"Lad's a natural at DADA and with his power…" Moody grimaced. "It's difficult giving him something he finds challenging without going outside of his year group."

"Same in Transfiguration and in Charms." Minerva opened up a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand. "His theoretical work is excellent in these subjects too. If it weren't for the tournament, I would be suggesting we focus on getting him through his OWLs and into the NEWT level classes."

"OWLs are out." Sirius said firmly. "Harry's going to have enough on his plate without sitting exams."

"What of the other subjects?" Albus asked.

"On a par with his classmates in History of Magic," Minerva read from the parchment, "same with Potions although arguably he is under-marked," she cast a look toward Snape who looked impassively back at her, "and he is maintaining a top three position in each of his electives including Runes where he is a year ahead."

"He's way ahead with Duelling according to young Tobias which isn't surprising since he has a natural aptitude, and you and Remus have been tutoring him all Summer." Moody commented.

"Regardless of the tournament, I would have suggested an individualised and accelerated lesson plan for Harry." Minerva said with a sigh.

"We're all agreed then that he needs a different schooling plan to his contemporaries." Sirius said, ignoring Snape's expression of discomfort.

"Your final concern, Sirius?" Albus prompted.

Sirius took a moment to gather his thoughts. He smoothed the front of his robes. "Harry will be under tremendous pressure if he comes back to Hogwarts. He'll be the focus of all eyes and he'll be expected to be strong as a leader of the political alliance the House of Potter has formed. He'll also be waging a war on Voldemort through the tournament as he attempts to win it. There'll be press and publicity. It's a lot for a fourteen year old to handle on his own."

Albus's gaze had sharpened and Sirius mused whether the Headmaster had guessed where Sirius was heading.

"The staff will support him, Sirius." Minerva said fervently.

"But the staff can only do so much with the strictures of the tournament." Sirius countered. "He needs emotional support more than anything else, and while he has good friends, they're also young and laying that burden on their shoulders isn't fair. He's already said to me that the main reason why he wouldn't want to come back is because he can't be just Harry here."

Moody's eye swivelled until it was focused on Sirius. "You have a point."

"Yes, and a very valid one." Albus agreed. "What is your proposal?" he smiled fondly at Sirius. "I suspect you have one."

"Harry comes back to Hogwarts but, as Hogwarts has a Champion and Harry is competing against him, to keep things clear from a tournament perspective, he will not be considered a Hogwarts' student. Hogwarts' professors who are assigned to him under the new lesson plan Minnie will create will also be considered de facto faculty of 'The Light,' the banner under which Harry is competing. He will be given his own suite of rooms where he will live with me as his guardian." Sirius said firmly. "Harry gets the best of both worlds – Hogwarts and somewhere he can be just Harry. Everyone else has Harry back at Hogwarts as they wanted and I get to be here for my son when he needs someone to lean on and to provide additional security for him."

They all stared at him.

Snape frowned heavily. "You want to live _here_?"

"Well," Albus said brightly, "I think this will be a most interesting discussion."


	49. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 3

Severus darted a look toward Black as they made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Slytherin dungeons.

He didn't want to admit it but Black had been masterful in his negotiations with the Headmaster. Black had gotten a suite of rooms designated for himself and Potter within the walls of Hogwarts as a competing group within the tournament. Black had conceded that Lupin would stay in the Black residence in Hogsmeade rather than at Hogwarts but it was hardly a large concession. Albus had also been inveigled into allowing Black's own house elves to see to their needs rather than imposing on Hogwarts' elves thus ensuring their privacy and security.

The deal had Potter taking breakfast and dinner usually with Black but lunch with the school. Quidditch practice was allowed although Potter would no longer play on the Gryffindor team as he would ostensibly not be a Hogwarts' student, and was banned because of the tournament anyway. Black had wrangled for Potter's friends and allies to be allowed to occasionally dine with in the suite of rooms with prior notification to their relevant Hogwarts' House Head.

The individualised lesson plan for Potter had also been successfully negotiated; Potter's new schedule had him taking private tuition from Moody, Minerva and Filius three evenings a week with the curriculum to be agreed. Potter would attend the rest of the fourth year lessons and his fifth year Runes elective as previously scheduled. It left a good swathe of time free for Potter to prepare for the tournament.

Black would also be notified and have input into the security plans for the tournament events. That had been a tricky discussion because it was clear that some of the plans might give away what the tasks would be. But Black had agreed that he would abide by Moody's word on what he could and couldn't know. As Moody had trained Black, Severus guessed at an established trust and a past of accepting Moody's decisions.

But in essence, Black had gotten everything he wanted.

Masterful.

And Slytherin.

His request for Severus to accompany him so he could deliver a letter from Potter to Draco also hinted at a Slytherin agenda; Severus wasn't unaware of how it would look to the students if the Slytherin Head of House, a known double spy, was seen accompanying Lord Black. Nor had it escaped Severus's notice that the act of visiting Draco would increase the young Malfoy's political standing with his pureblood peers.

It had been so easy to forget in the haze of memory that the Gryffindor nemesis who had so tormented Severus at school had been raised to be the quintessential Slytherin just as Severus himself had. The similarity of their upbringing jarred because the only difference was that Black had rebelled and fallen in with Potter…

Had it ever occurred to Severus to rebel and follow after Lily?

Severus considered the question as he silently led Sirius to the portrait guarding the Slytherin Common Room.

He had once or twice before Hogwarts considered that Lily would not end up in Slytherin herself – she was too open in her reactions, too fearless in her defence of what was important to her – but he had never considered following her so much as trying to convince her of the virtues of Slytherin despite his knowing she wouldn't be Slytherin. Perhaps, Severus mused wistfully, if she had gone to Ravenclaw…maybe then he would have argued with the confounded Hat and attempted his own rebellion. But she hadn't gone to Ravenclaw and, at eleven, Severus would have given up his wand arm rather than willingly enter Gryffindor.

Would Lily still be alive he had made that choice? He would never know.

The Common Room fell into silence as Severus entered with Black beside him. He noted how Black's gaze swept the room almost contemptuously before settling on Draco who was attempting to swiftly erase surprise from his young pointed features.

Draco stood and walked over hurriedly, a small bow of his head giving deference to Sirius as the Head of the House of Black. "Cousin."

"Cousin." Black replied with the same neutral tone. "Your mother and father send their greetings." He reached into his robe and pulled out a letter. "Harry gave me this to give to you."

And with a few simple statements, Black had put the Common Room on notice that he acknowledged Draco's place in his family line; that the Malfoys were part of Black's circle and knew of his movements; that Draco and Harry were building their own relationship and Black approved.

Severus glanced carefully around the room, noting the various reactions and what they told him about each student and their family affiliations.

"Professor Snape," Black recaptured Severus's attention, "is there somewhere more private where I can brief Draco and the other Slytherins allied to the Houses of Potter and Black?"

Immediately, the small group gathered; Nott, Zabini, Greengrass and Marsha Rickett, a first year.

"Of course," Severus's dark eyes flickered back over the Common Room, "if you and the students would follow me to my quarters, Lord Black?"

And there was his own declaration of support, Severus thought with satisfaction as some of the students paled at the implications of Severus falling in with the House of Black. The advantage of a spy was always to know which side was actually winning. He wasn't too worried about his defection getting back to the Dark Lord; he could claim he was cultivating a relationship to use in his spying for the Dark Lord if he was ever questioned about the matter. He didn't expect to be; the Dark Lord had surrounded himself with a few trusted followers and Severus rather doubted he was trusted enough to be brought into that fold before the Dark Lord regained his full strength.

They trooped out of the Common Room and down a set of corridors to Severus's quarters. He showed them into the living area. Most of the group squashed themselves into the large sofa but Draco and Nott remained standing – it looked more dignified, Severus thought with approval.

"Harry is fine," Black began, "he'll be returning to Hogwarts before the Weighing of the Wands ceremony and will continue to take schooling from professors here but he will not ostensibly be a Hogwarts' student." He clasped his hands behind his back. "The Houses of Potter and Black are taking a suite of rooms here. Harry will reside with me there outside of the school day."

Severus noted the satisfied look on Nott's face; he'd evidently guessed at that particular scenario.

"Draco," Black said, drawing the attention of his cousin, "as a member of the House of Black, you are invited to join us. However, I believe there is benefit to the House of Black if you remain within Slytherin."

"I agree." Draco said hastily.

Black nodded before turning to Nott. "The same offer applies to you, Theo, as a member of the House of Potter."

Nott inclined his dark head. "Thank you, Lord Black, but I believe my remaining within Slytherin will be of greater service to the House of Potter."

Black nodded again, apparently unsurprised at the reply. He gestured towards the others. "Harry sends his regards to you all and his thanks for your support on the night of the Champions' draw." He regarded them all seriously. "I will add my thanks to his. To stand up and ally yourself with Harry at this time shows great fortitude and loyalty." He met each of their eyes for a brief moment, connecting with them individually. "It will not be forgotten."

"May I ask what the strategy will be for the tournament?" Nott asked politely.

Black smirked. "Harry has decided he wants to win it."

The Slytherins exchanged satisfied glances.

"You should know that such a strategy is likely to irritate his enemies." Black told them bluntly. "Things may become difficult for you in Slytherin so you should keep in mind that should you need it, you all have the protection of my House and the House of Potter."

Severus cleared his throat. "You may also come to me with any difficulties that you may encounter."

He found himself the focus of their attention and stiffened uncomfortably under Black's assessing gaze.

"You may trust Professor Snape in this," Black stated calmly, his eyes never leaving Severus's, "as I trust him with your safety. He will provide you with protection if I am not immediately available."

It took every ounce of Slytherin guile Severus had not to react to Black's fulsome support. The young Slytherins nodded and Severus knew that his endorsement by Black would be relayed to their parents in short order.

"That's all for the time being." Black ended the meeting briskly. "I'll send word when Harry and I will be moving into Hogwarts through Draco."

There was a flurry of goodbyes and in short order Severus found himself alone with Black.

"Don't expect me to thank you for the character reference." Severus sneered, trying to cover his chagrin.

Black raised an eyebrow. "Perish the thought. If you did, I'd have to thank you for giving the Aurors the tip about Rabastan's and Junior's seaside cottage plans."

Severus hummed at that. "I should have gone straight to the healer as soon as I recognised the memories could reveal the identity of the person threatening Potter." He said stiffly. "My information may be too little too late."

"Let's hope not." Black said bluntly. He gestured at the door. "I should get over to Gryffindor and deliver the rest of Harry's letters."

"I trust you know the way there." Severus replied dryly.

Black's lips quirked upwards in something that might have been a brief smile and he made for the door.

Severus watched him leave and wondered at the civil exchange.

Something had shifted between them, he realised. He turned it over in his head. Perhaps their new détente was because the night of Halloween had been the first time Severus had offered his help because he had wanted to protect Potter, not because of a promise made under duress and in guilty haste to Albus Dumbledore, but because for the first time Severus accepted that Harry Potter was as much Lily's as he was James Potter's son, and nothing was more important to her spirit than protecting her son. Perhaps because Black had accepted Severus's help because clearly Black would do anything to protect the boy entrusted by James and Lily to his care, and Severus had seen that they were right to impart that trust to Black – the memory of Black tending to Potter surfaced briefly.

Or, Severus thought with sombre regret, perhaps their détente existed because Severus had finally faced the truth of his own culpability for Lily's death instead of simply blaming her child.

Whatever the reason, Severus was glad of it. He doubted Black and he would ever be friends but it eased something to know that he would be part of the Dark Lord's defeat, and that he would be allowed to in some small way perhaps find redemption.

Redemption; to finally apologise to Lily for choosing to go to Slytherin rather than follow her; for choosing the Dark Lord and his lies over her friendship; for telling the Dark Lord of the prophecy which led to her death; for projecting his own guilt, self-hatred and blame onto her son, the child she had died protecting.

"I am attempting to do better, Lily." Severus whispered into the stillness of the room.

A faint scent filled the air and had him whirling around in shock.

Lilies. He could smell…

His heart beat loudly as he breathed in the faint scent until he couldn't sense it anymore, half-convinced it was his imagination...half-enthralled that it was real. It was real and he was not forgotten...he had finally earned her approval.

Severus sat down abruptly. He placed a hand over his stampeding heart. He closed his eyes against the storm of emotion that rolled through him. "I won't let you down again, my friend." He promised quietly. He would protect her son in her stead and he would do it with a willing heart.

o-O-o

_5__th__ November 1994_

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for the letters and the training plan. It looks great. Everyone agrees that I need more spell knowledge. We should talk it through as Remus gave me a plan too (Sirius says he's the Marauders' version of you) so it would be good to look at both and come up with a joint one. I want to win the tournament if I can, or at least give it my best effort._

_I'm feeling much better but I still get tired quickly. Doctor Jordan thinks I used up a lot of magical energy because I resisted the binding for so long. She's said that I can get up and do small things though so I can get started on all the homework Professor McGonagall brought me._

_I am coming back to Hogwarts. Well, Sirius is talking about it with the Headmaster and hopefully I'll be back soon. _

_I hope you, Ron and Neville are OK. From all your letters, it sounds like the last week has been weird at Hogwarts. Can you make sure Cedric knows I think it's brilliant he's the Hogwarts' Champion? The press has been saying some absolute rubbish._

_Ron told me he told you what I wanted to ask you, and he told me what you said which made my day. But I kind of had a whole plan to do it properly and I'd like to see it through if that's OK with you? I hope it is._

_See you soon (hopefully)!_

_Love, Harry."_

Sat cross-legged on her bed with the early morning sun just beginning to brighten the room, Hermione reread the letter again and carefully folded it up before tucking it between the pages of her book on meditation. Her heart was almost giddy from the final paragraph. He wanted to ask her out properly. Which meant it was real. He _liked_ her. She sighed happily.

It was almost enough to make her forget the rest; Harry's magical exhaustion, the imminent tournament that he had to compete in where his life would be in danger. But the delight of knowing Harry was going to ask her out when he returned to Hogwarts was offset by the very real worry that gnawed at her belly.

Her teeth sank into her lip as she anxiously considered everything she had read about the tournament and its tasks. She knew that Voldemort had changed the planned less dangerous tasks to be more dangerous from what they had been told by Sirius, but the basic structure of the tournament had been left intact along with elements of the original tasks.

So, the first task traditionally involved magical creatures somehow. In some ways that was a good thing because Harry was brilliant with magical creatures. He seemed to have some kind of affinity with them. But she doubted that the task would be as easy as getting a ride on a hippogriff – which had been one of the tasks in an early tournament. There had been several tasks associated with getting past a Sphinx to treasure which would give a clue to the next task. There had been one task involving a unicorn, one involving dragons, and several involving handling dangerous magical snakes. Of all the magical creatures Voldemort could use, Hermione figured snakes were the most obvious but, perhaps because it was obvious, it wouldn't be magical snakes.

She touched the edge of her letter again and wondered what Harry thought. Did he know the first task would be magical creatures? She couldn't wait until he got back to Hogwarts and she could talk to him.

"A letter from Harry?" Lavender's teasing voice broke into Hermione's contemplation. Somehow her dorm mate had woken and wandered over to Hermione's bed without Hermione noticing.

She felt the blush rise on her cheeks but she nodded. "Sirius brought it last night when he came to talk with us."

"It's great news that Harry's coming back." Lavender said, plopping down onto the bed next to Hermione.

Ron had announced it as soon as the portrait to the Common Room had swung closed. The cheer had nearly taken the roof off. Everyone was a little disappointed though when they had explained Harry wouldn't be back in the dorms, but living with his guardian in his own suite of rooms since he wouldn't be a Hogwarts student officially any longer for their fourth year because of the tournament. Hermione had been invited to live with them as a sponsored daughter of the House of Black and she had declined. She believed Sirius had requested the rooms to give Harry somewhere away from other students, somewhere Sirius and Harry could spend time together, and she wouldn't intrude on that. Plus, if she and Harry did start to date, it would create a lot of gossip if they lived in the same set of rooms.

Besides, she was content with living in the dorms. The past week had seen her, Lavender and Parvati spend more time together and Hermione had surprisingly enjoyed it. The other girls still gossiped more than Hermione was comfortable with and maybe she was still too serious about studying for them on occasion, but they were more tolerant of the differences. Maybe they were all growing up, Hermione mused.

"You're up early." Lavender commented, yawning.

Hermione nodded and checked her watch. "There's an alliance meeting before breakfast. We're using Robert and Natalie's office." She gazed at Lavender thoughtfully. "Do you and Parvati want to come along?"

"We're not in the alliance." Lavender said, her eyes wide.

Hermione shrugged. "Luna's coming because she's Harry's friend even if her family isn't in the alliance. So are the Weasleys. You're friends too. You'd be welcome."

Lavender smiled prettily and reached out to take hold of one of Hermione's hands. "Thank you." She glanced over at Parvati's bed and sighed. "I think I'm going to have to say no though since Parvati will kill me if I wake her up now and she'd kill me if I went without her." She turned back to Hermione. "You'll tell me though later?"

"I will." Hermione promised. She put the book in her bag and slid off the bed, making her way down the stairs to the Common Room where she'd promised to meet Ron and Neville.

She had to wait for them but it gave her another chance to read her letter. She made sure though it was all tucked away again when the boys arrived. She wondered at what had been in their letters from Harry as she took in the sight of them.

Neville was first down the stairs, his stride determined, his chin up. Hermione had known in an abstract way that Neville had grown in confidence during the Summer, that he'd shed some of the awkwardness that had characterised him in the previous three years she'd known him; that much had been evident in his improved magic, his easy friendship with Blaise, and his practice dating with Hannah. But it hadn't been until the past week that Hermione believed she'd glimpsed the man Neville was becoming; authoritative, one used to leading, politically astute in a way Hermione could admit she wasn't. He had set the tone for the Potter alliance in Hogwarts; absolute and unconditional support for Harry, but respectful appreciation for the other Champions.

Ron was close on Neville's heels. He also walked with purpose, his freckled face set into stern lines instead of its usual friendly affability. And just as she had with Neville, Hermione glimpsed the man Ron was maturing into with the events of the past week; a true and considerate friend. He had been supportive of her, making sure she was OK – partly as he himself had joked because Harry would go spare if Ron didn't, but there had been genuine caring in his attentiveness to Hermione's state of mind. He had also supported Neville, providing in Harry's absence the encouragement Neville needed to embrace his leadership role. And Hermione believed that the ease in which Ron accepted Neville would lead, that it wouldn't be Ron, was also a sign of how much Ron had matured.

She stood up to join them and wondered whether they saw her differently too; whether they had noticed her quieter confidence about her intelligence instead of her previous brash displays of smarts, and how she accepted their position when they explained that something she thought was a good idea wasn't because of the cultural differences between the muggle and the wizarding world. She wondered if they saw the woman she hoped she was becoming; a confident smart woman who was at ease in both worlds – an attractive woman who could capture the attention of someone like Harry.

They fell into step as they left the Common Room.

Ron nudged her. "Good letter?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You?"

Ron nodded back. "Yeah, it was good to hear from him."

"You can say that again," commented Neville, "it was really good to hear from him." There was a note of relief in Neville's voice and Hermione guessed that Harry had confirmed Neville had taken the right tone in respect to the tournament.

The Head Boy and Head Girl's office wasn't that spacious and it was a bit of a squash as they made their way into the room.

Hermione was surprised that so many of the Potter alliance students had beaten them to the office given the early start, but then there had been a lot of owls at dinner the night before, and she suspected some of them had received directions from their parents.

Susan and Hannah waved the Gryffindor trio to the front of the fireplace where they would take centre stage. Hermione nodded briskly at Draco sitting in a corner with Zabini and Greengrass. Nott was over by Jeremy Branstone and Michael Corner, their heads bent together as they discussed something in quiet tones.

Neville cleared his throat and the room grew silent. "Robert, if you could…" he waved a finger in a circle.

The Head Boy immediately got the message and erected a privacy bubble.

"Right, first things first: Harry sends his thanks and gratitude for our support. He says it's helped him enormously to know that he has us standing with him." Neville began.

Hermione noted the pleased faces and silently commended both Harry and Neville for their opening gambit. It had made everyone feel important and valued.

"Some of you may have already heard from your parents that Harry's decided to take the bull by the horns and throw himself fully into the challenge of the tournament." Neville looked around the room with quiet authority. "He believes that it is the best way of fighting back against Voldemort's intent to terrorise him. It'll send a strong message that Harry won't just cave in the face of Voldemort's evil; that he'll continue to stand up against him."

"He can't expect to win it though, can he?" asked Michael sceptically.

"I think he can." Lydia spoke up.

Hermione tried not to grimace at the younger girl, and an abashed and subdued Ginny stood beside her.

"So do I." Connor Sapworthy glared at Michael. "Harry's powerful and he's smart."

Michael held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just saying he's going up against the likes of Krum and Diggory, and presumably the French bird has some skills since she was chosen."

Natalie Warren cleared her throat. "Michael has a point."

"Harry was chosen by the Goblet." Luna stated dreamily. "He was considered worthy or the Goblet would have declared no-one was to stand for the Light."

"So the Goblet thinks he has a chance to win it?" asked Heather Belby, a sixth year Ravenclaw. "I guess that makes sense."

"Harry can win." Ron declared firmly. "Have any of the others gone up against a basilisk or a Dark Lord and lived to tell of it? I don't think so."

"On that basis, I wouldn't bet against him." Blaise commented dryly.

There was a smattering of laughter.

"Ron's right," Hermione said, jumping in, "Harry's very good at these types of situations, and he's had more practical experience than the others. Their main advantage is going to be spell knowledge."

"Which he can gain in training." Neville added. "And where we can help – or at least the upper years."

"That's true." Robert said thoughtfully. "We can help tutor him or be duelling partners for him when he tests out some of the advanced spells."

"Agreed," Natalie said with a sharp nod, "my father suggested as much in the letter he sent."

"Which brings up a good point; we need to coordinate with the adults." Robert said firmly. "Presumably Lord Black already has a training plan worked out?"

"Harry indicated as much in his letter." Hermione admitted.

Theo gestured. "According to the tournament lore, Potter _has_ to be the one to determine his training and who he accepts advice from though. He may give more weight to Lord Black's advice but I don't think he'll ignore anything we come up with."

"Well, that makes sense since Harry also said he would look over everything and come up with a joint plan." Hermione said.

"So if we come up with a different view from our parents and guardians, it's good to know Potter won't just disregard it." Daphne commented.

"My Dad mentioned that we'll probably get some of their research funnelled through us." Susan said.

"And research is probably where those without the spell knowledge to help Harry with his training can help out instead." Neville confirmed. "It would be good to have a research group form up that can coordinate with the adults' information as they send it through."

"Granger should head that up." Theo said. "I'm betting you've done a ton of research already and Potter's used to you taking that role."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat as she nodded. "I'll be happy to head up the research group."

"Those of you wanting to assist should give your names to Hermione after then." Neville said. "The rest of us should make ourselves available as sounding boards and…"

"He'll need cheerleaders." Lydia interrupted, flicking her long hair back and staring at the group defiantly.

"She's not altogether wrong." Jeremy said as the others looked at her with irritation. "Harry's going to incur a lot of publicity – some good and some bad. My Dad's going to help out with the media stuff outside school, but at the very least he needs a cheering section during the tasks and maybe some visible sign of support around the school."

"How about badges declaring support for Harry as the best Champion?" suggested Draco.

"Maybe something a bit more subtle." Jeremy said with a frown. "We don't want to alienate those supporting Diggory by being too boorish."

"A thread bracelet with red and gold beads worn as a bracelet might suffice." Hannah offered. "We could also make up combined ones with yellow and black for those who want to show support for both because of House loyalties like me and Susan."

"That sounds great," Neville said with a smile for his practice girlfriend, "and Harry is keen to make it known that he's pleased Cedric was chosen for Hogwarts, and that he's got no issue with us supporting him too."

Zacharias Smith snorted. "He may not have an issue with Diggory but there's a question mark over whether Diggory has a beef with him. The most fervent of Diggory's supporters are saying a lot of stupid stuff in Hufflepuff, although some of them are just repeating what Diggory's father is quoted as saying in the press about Harry being an attention seeker and crazy."

Susan nodded. "Some of the comments are getting vicious and Diggory isn't exactly denying them."

"So, two issues," Neville said sombrely, "first, one of us has to talk to Cedric."

"I'll take that one." Robert said. "As Hogwarts' Champion he's in a similar position to the Head Boy and Girl; he's representing all of us, and allowing his supporters to bad mouth Harry isn't acceptable."

Neville nodded. "Good. I guess the second issue is that possibly some of us need to be actively defusing rumours and hearsay within each of our Houses on a daily basis."

Draco gestured at him. "We're already doing that in Slytherin but someone needs to be doing that for the other Houses."

Ron sighed. "Gryffindor is pretty much pro-Harry but we still have to deal with misinformation and setting the record straight."

"So I can maybe take up that role in Ravenclaw," offered Jeremy.

"And I can do the same in Hufflepuff." Robert confirmed.

"I think having someone take the lead to do it is important," Susan said, "but we can all do our part."

The group murmured their agreement.

"Right," Neville said briskly, "the final thing we should discuss is the possibility that Harry's enemies get annoyed when Harry does well and try to take their frustrations out on us."

"And safety here at Hogwarts is a relative thing." Daphne said dryly.

Ron folded his arms over his chest. "Let's face it; Sirius found ways around security last year enough that he got into the dorm! Moody's good enough that it's not probable_ that_ would happen again but Crouch Junior is smart and sneaky and might find a way to slip through the cracks."

"So what are you suggesting, Weasley?" Draco prompted sharply.

"Buddy system." Ron said succinctly. "Pair up with someone else in the alliance and make sure your buddy knows where you should be at all times. Set up a code word with them to make sure they always know you are who you say you are and vice versa."

"Constant vigilance." Daphne stated with a smirk.

"Exactly." Ron said, taking her seriously. "Junior almost killed my family. He's mad and I doubt he'll think twice about killing a couple of kids if he thinks it'll get to Harry."

They all sobered a little and Hermione gave Ron an approving nod.

Neville cleared his throat. "I think that's it for now. Anyone have anything else?"

There was a flurry of offers to help with the research as the alliance drifted out of the office. Luna skipped over to wait with Ron and Neville.

Robert sighed as he ushered the last of the others out. He and Natalie exchanged a look and both of them turned regretfully to Neville.

"I know," Neville said before they could say anything, "we need to find a different place to meet."

"Thanks." Robert said with relief.

"It's just…" Natalie began awkwardly.

"We understand," Hermione said immediately, "you're representing all of Hogwarts and housing us gives the impression that you're completely on Harry's side when you need to appear impartial to Cedric Diggory and his supporters."

"For what it's worth, I don't think Cedric agrees with what his father's said in the press." Robert sank into the chair by his desk and waved his hands expressively. "I think he's embarrassed by it all."

"It can't be easy for him," Natalie commented, "he can hardly criticise his Dad in public."

"But he could do more to stop his supporters from adding fuel to the fire." Neville stated firmly. "Harry only agreed to participate in the tournament to save the life and magic of the other Champions. In some quarters it might be considered a life debt. If Diggory allows his supporters to heap abuse on Harry, at the very least he's going to come off like an arrogant arse."

"And he's going to rack up some serious bad karma." Luna noted.

"I'll talk with Cedric today." Robert promised, sighing heavily again. "He stood up on the night of Halloween, maybe he just needs a nudge to stand up again."

"Let's hope so because if Cedric's supporters insult Harry the way they've been doing the last few days anywhere near Sirius, he's likely to turn them all into newts." Ron pointed out bluntly.

Hermione grimaced but nodded. It would probably be only the beginning of what Sirius would do.

o-O-o

_6__th__ November 1994_

If there was one thing Peter appreciated about their new accommodation, it was the view. Diagon Alley stretched out below him like an endless river of people; chatter bubbling up to murmur at the window. It made Peter feel like he was part of it in a comforting way. It was a much better situation than the isolation he'd felt at the Crouch house, locked in most of the time with only the creepy house elf for company while his Master napped under his snake's watchful eyes. Of course, Peter reminded himself ruefully, he was still locked in with a napping Dark Lord and his snake but at least the sense of isolation was gone as was the creepy house elf.

He shifted his gaze to look around the well-appointed flat above the apothecary. There was a small kitchenette under the archway to his left. Mostly it was used for potions which luckily the smells from the apothecary masked. There was the Polyjuice Barty primarily used; the nutrient potion that kept the body his Master occupied in good enough condition for him to continue occupying it; the beginning of the potion required for the ritual that would return his Master to a corporeal body of his own.

Peter glanced away from the kitchen, his gaze drifting over the small dining table he sat at by the window, and over the comfortable sitting area. There were two bedrooms; one was set aside for the Master and one was occupied by Barty when he was in residence. Peter slept on the couch.

He didn't mind too much.

Barty had done a good job. He'd developed the alias of Rupert Patch as soon as the first Polyjuice had been made. Patch was a wizard who worked from an eccentric wizard who collected antiques, and whose job entailed being in London enough to need a base. Patch had a wife and child (who would be played by Peter and the Dark Lord if it ever came to that) who had eventually joined him in London following the sale of their country property. Thankfully, their landlord wasn't all that interested as long as Patch paid the rent, and luckily Barty had embezzled most of his father's money into a new account for Patch long before their escape from the Crouch residence had become a necessity.

Barty was riding high on his success at getting Harry into the tournament and Peter couldn't blame him for the celebratory smugness. Barty had done a good job especially since the security had been very tight.

Still, resentment nibbled at him because the Dark Lord had been _very_ pleased at Barty's success.

Peter frowned as he looked out on the surging mass of people all bustling about their daily lives. Since Barty had entered the picture, the Dark Lord had turned more and more to him to do things of importance. In many ways it had made sense back in the Summer when Peter was a wanted criminal and Barty had been an unknown to their enemies, but it continued even with Barty's existence being revealed publicly. And Barty was impressive; incredibly powerful and smart.

Not like Peter.

Oh, Peter had his talents but he was prepared to admit that on pure magical terms, Barty beat him hands down. Like James Potter had done. Like Sirius did.

He shuddered delicately and reached for his abandoned cup of tea, wincing at the cold bitter taste.

So, Peter had been relegated to second best again, Peter thought morosely; he should be used to it.

And it wasn't quite true.

The Dark Lord had granted him a special place as a loyal and willing servant within the ritual that would bring him back to full strength.

_Servant._

A position which meant that he would serve the Dark Lord's needs for the next nine months without question, and that rankled in the face of the praise heaped on Barty who clearly occupied the position as favoured lieutenant.

Peter tapped his cup anxiously and darted a look over his shoulder. It was dangerous thinking things around the Dark Lord or even the snake which seemed to have a closer bond than simply familiar with her Master. He shivered and fought the urge to turn into his animagus form because as comforting as being a rat was, he wasn't unaware that a rat was natural prey for the snake.

He dragged his mind back to his previous thoughts. Barty was away again, helping Dennis Travers with his mission; Travers, who was proving just as loyal as his father to the Dark Lord.

Peter had been recruited by Travers's father who had been his supervisor at the Ministry back in the late Seventies; scared by the threat of being hurt and lured by the promise of protection, Travers had brought him before the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord had taken one look at Peter and seen the rat and the possibilities. Peter had been immediately hooked by the self-importance of being the Dark Lord's hidden spy. Travers had been made to forget Peter and Peter had turned his attention to pleasing the Dark Lord in return for knowing he was protected from harm.

There had been days, of course, when he had questioned his decision, when he had met up with James or Sirius or Remus or worse, _Lily_, and felt the pang of horror that he was betraying them, betraying what they all stood for in terms of principles and values. Because he did love them; remembered nights when Remus had helped him study; Sirius's help through the final transfiguration into his animagus form; James stepping in between Peter and a Slytherin without thinking. But there had been distance between them since school with James's marriage and Sirius's work and Remus drifting off to the packs so there was also the knowledge that he was safe and that they would never know of his betrayal; of a secret delight in tricking them, in spying on them without getting caught. He had even used his position to save them. Once.

But then, of course, there had been Harry. Baby Harry who had gurgled at Peter and pulled his tie; a strange fragile creature that captivated and repulsed Peter all at the same time; power liming Harry's skin and crawling over Peter's Dark Mark as though he knew and would tell at any moment.

And the Dark Lord had been strangely fascinated with the baby, demanding reports on Harry's progress.

Peter hadn't thought twice about telling the secret of the Potters' hideaway, knowing refusal would be his own death. He'd hoped in an abstract way that James and Lily would survive; had been much more ambivalent about Harry. It had been shocking on the night to witness James cut down fighting to save his family; to hear Lily begging for Harry's life. But more shocking had been the moment when the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry and the curse had been thrown back at him on the panicked wave of a child's pure power, slamming the Dark Lord's spirit from his body and almost bringing the cottage down around the cot.

Peter had never had any illusion that Harry wasn't a powerful wizard. But he'd cast his lot that Halloween night and he'd known Sirius and Remus would never forgive him his betrayal. He'd considered it a minor miracle that it had taken them until Harry was almost fourteen before they'd tracked him down. Of course, Sirius being in Azkaban, tricked there by Peter, had helped forestall that confrontation as had his living as a rat for so many years.

He still couldn't believe Harry had saved his life that night at the Shrieking Shack.

Guilt wormed its way through Peter again and he was grateful for the soft rap on the window heralding the arrival of the newspaper delivery owl, distracting him from his memories. At least he was grateful until he saw the headline.

"_**A TRUE CHAMPION: THE BOY WHO LIVED PROCLAIMS HE WILL COMPETE TO WIN!"**_

"Bugger!" Peter stated under his breath. He quickly read through the rest of the story and squashed it into his chest when he'd finished as though he could hide it there.

In one way, he wasn't surprised.

He had lived as Scabbers long enough around Harry to know that his friend's son had a lot of James's sense of duty and honour underneath the appalling muggle upbringing he'd been subjected to living. Deciding not to destroy the Goblet of Fire (and really Peter had known Harry was probably capable of destroying the artefact – he had destroyed the Dark Lord when he was a baby) to save the other Champions was exactly the self-sacrificing instinct that had gotten James killed.

But in lots and lots of ways, the Harry Peter had known for the previous three years at Hogwarts while he had been masquerading as Ron Weasley's pet, had always reminded Peter mostly of Lily. Lily, who had pitted herself against the Marauders from the beginning and who wouldn't be impressed or intimidated by them; who dealt with their pranking her in second year by pranking them back in a more evil way designed to scare them away from ever pranking her again (it had worked). Lily, whose ultimate victory had been making James grow up in many ways and stealing him away from the Marauders. Lily, who had stood toe to toe with a Dark Lord and begged not for her own life but her child's, and still had cast something that had stalled the Killing curse enough for her son to shove it back at the Dark Lord.

Outside of the Dark Lord, Lily was the most dangerous person Peter had ever met, and that included Sirius Black who was also in a league of his own when compared to normal people.

Harry was his mother's son.

The bold and fearless statement that his enemies might mean for him to come to harm in the tournament, but he would play as a Champion to win it, had Lily's courage and bravery stamped all the way through it.

And perhaps a smidgeon of Sirius's 'Fuck You' reckless bravado.

The Dark Lord was not going to be pleased.

Peter snorted softly. That was an understatement. The Dark Lord was going to be furious; raging and ranting kind of furious. He was going to be furious that Harry eschewed being tricked into the tournament and instead insisted he had chosen it to protect others and he was going to be furious that Harry wasn't cowed by the danger he was facing.

Although maybe in hindsight they should have already known that. Harry had followed a thief into the bowels of Hogwarts to protect a legendary Philosopher's stone; he had battled a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets; he had thwarted the Dark Lord three times. Maybe, Peter mused, they should have considered that Harry wouldn't be cowed.

Maybe, Peter continued to muse, he should have considered that before running to Albania and allying himself with the Dark Lord again.

But what choice did he have?

Harry had granted him mercy in preventing his death only to insist that Peter would face justice and be sent to Azkaban for his role in James's and Lily's deaths…for the deaths of the muggles he'd caused setting up Sirius…for framing Sirius…for being a Death Eater. In some respects he would have preferred the quick and no doubt painful death Sirius and Remus would have given him rather than face Azkaban and the Dementors…a cell and no respite from his crimes.

Yes, Harry was his mother's son. Lily would no doubt have found Peter's fate appropriate and fitting.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and Peter acknowledged the animal instinct by freezing, scenting the air to confirm the presence of the snake as it slithered into view, a deadly black slash against the Argyle carpet.

"He's awake." Peter acknowledged as the snake hissed. "I'll get his potion." He moved slowly so not to alarm her. It only took a moment to pour the potion into the required silver goblet. He snagged the newspaper on his way back through the living room and walked quickly to the Dark Lord's room.

The small child of three that the Dark Lord inhabited had been healthy and robust; dark haired and blue eyed. The latter had long changed to red and the hair was slowly falling out as the body decayed under the weight of the possession.

Peter set aside the goblet and newspaper on the dresser and hurried over to attend the more basic bodily needs of the child. Neither he nor the Dark Lord spoke during the trip to the bathroom, through the bath and change of clothes. Peter clean-spelled the bed-linen, lit scented candles to light the room and propped the Dark Lord up against a veritable mountain of pillows before handing him the goblet. The potion was downed swiftly and the goblet handed back to him without a word. The Dark Lord motioned impatiently at Peter and he slowly laid the newspaper out on the bed, fearing the worst.

He wasn't expecting the low chuckle that emerged from the twisted smile on the Dark Lord's infant face.

"Master?"

"I see our little boy is all grown up at last, Peter." The vocal intonation was not a child's and Peter resolutely did not want to know what body modifications the Dark Lord had made.

"He is arrogant to think he can win it, Master." Peter said obsequiously.

"Is he?" asked the Dark Lord mildly. "I have discovered it is best not to underestimate the Potter boy, Peter." His fingers trailed over the picture of Harry which glared at the Dark Lord and brandished its wand threateningly. "And now…now he finally presents a real challenge."

Peter was speechless. Did the Dark Lord want a challenge?

Something must have shown on his face because the Dark Lord chucked dryly again.

"When I face at him after the ritual," the Dark Lord said, "when I crush him and send him to join his parents," his finger tapped the photo again, "no-one will deny that he was my most formidable challenge nor that I prevailed and he did not."

Ah. Well, Peter could understand that. The whole being beaten by a baby was a tad humiliating and if the Dark Lord thought Harry winning the tournament helped to correct that impression…Peter could understand that.

"Crushing his defiance will make my victory that much sweeter." The Dark Lord continued as he read over the article again, irritation at last seeping through his words and giving away how riled he really was that Harry had _chosen_ to be entered into the tournament in the final analysis and had openly declared he was going to make an attempt to win it. "But defiance will sweeten the blood of my enemy for the ritual and make me stronger."

"Yes, Master." Peter said obediently. He wanted to fidget but knew better than to draw attention to himself.

"But we cannot allow Potter nor his cohorts like your old friend Black to believe that his defiance has cowed _us_." The Dark Lord looked up finally. "Have we heard from Fenrir?"

"He's waiting for instructions in a bolthole he has in the North." Peter immediately reported.

"Send for him." The Dark Lord ordered imperiously.

Peter bowed his head and scurried out to do his bidding as the snake slid back inside the room with the Dark Lord. He had some idea of what the Dark Lord would ask of Fenrir; terrorising attacks probably on Harry's supporters. He shivered, grateful that he wasn't one of Harry's supporters and feeling a touch sorry for those that were including the Weasleys who had unwittingly provided him with such a wonderful hiding place for so many years.

Perhaps, Peter considered brightly, he had made the right decision.

Harry might be a powerful wizard but the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord, and not even death had stopped him. Harry would be crushed sooner or later. Peter ignored the twinge of guilt and panic. When Harry died he would be nothing but pleased, Peter thought determinedly; nothing but pleased, and richly rewarded for his part in the boy's downfall.

o-O-o

_6__th__ November 1994_

Harry stepped out of the floo and smiled back at the beaming Head of Gryffindor even as Sirius surreptitiously brushed soot from Harry's hair.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Minerva said warmly. "Even if you're not officially a Hogwarts student for the rest of this year, we are pleased to have you return."

"Me too." Harry said simply.

He'd frowned a lot when Sirius had explained the grand plan that he was going back to Hogwarts but not as an official student, but he'd seen the sense in it. It made it very clear that Cedric was the Hogwarts Champion for one thing, and for another, it meant he could stay in his own set of rooms with Sirius.

He darted a quick look at his father and smiled brightly as love bubbled up inside of him. Sirius had given him the best of both worlds that Harry had wanted; he had made it happen so Harry would feel safe and secure within Hogwarts; would have someone he could be just Harry with.

"Here is your new timetable." Minerva handed him the parchment.

Harry took it with a sigh and briefly glanced at it. It was everything Sirius had said he had worked out but Harry passed it to Sirius to make sure.

Sirius nodded. "This looks good."

"All the staff teaching Harry have signed a document that confirms for the duration of the tournament, they are also faculty of 'The Light.'" Minerva stated briskly. She caught Harry's gaze. "That means we will treat you exactly the same as we treat Mister Diggory in terms of the tournament. We'll be happy to provide tutoring for spells and knowledge should you ask specifically but we will not be able to direct you as far as the tournament strategy is concerned."

There was a regretful tone to her voice and Harry smiled to reassure her more than anything.

"Sirius explained the rules." Harry said. "I'll ask for the tutoring if I need it."

"Good." Minerva said. "I understand that you've constructed a training plan?"

Harry nodded. The academic side was a combination of Hermione's and Remus's plan after some advice from Sirius, but there was also a physical training plan that Doctor Jordan had been happy to contribute, and a 'Keep Harry Sane' plan that he had discussed with Sirius which included things like his continued animagus training, Quidditch and what Sirius called goofing off time.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Minerva said. "Dobby has been busy all day and I'll think you'll be pleased."

Harry fell into step beside Sirius, glad of the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder. He knew Sirius had overseen the whole room thing so he wasn't too worried. They followed Minerva out of her office, down the stairs and along a corridor. They went up another very long flight of stairs and along another corridor until they came to a halt outside a floor to ceiling portrait of a lion.

"The password is currently set to Champion but you will want to change it." Minerva said before turning and giving the password. The portrait swung open and Minerva stepped inside, Harry and Sirius following her.

They were on the top of the tower, Harry realised immediately. The circular nature of the space gave it away as did the slightly overcast sky outside of the narrow windows. The room was a half circle; a den area to the left filled with two comfortable tartan sofas in an 'L' formation in front of the roaring fire, with a dining area to the right filled with a sturdy oak table and chairs. Two doors were positioned at the back of the room and a staircase curved up the side of the wall.

"Study," Minerva said pointing at one of the doors and then to the other, "and a training room with a duelling area, small potions store and a condensed library. There's a staircase leading down to a kitchenette although Dobby is also welcome to use the main kitchens."

She ushered them up the stairs.

They arrived on a landing with three doors. Harry was surprised to see his name on one door and Sirius's on another; the third was blank.

"I'm afraid you're sharing a bathroom." Minerva said with a sigh. "Something to do with the plumbing but the house-elves couldn't alter the space further." She pushed Harry towards his room. "Take a look, Harry."

Harry opened the door and took a step inside, freezing as he saw how closely the furnishings had been duplicated to give him a sense of Griffin House. The bed wasn't the same four-poster that adorned his dorm at Hogwarts but a near copy of the bed he had in his own room. He frowned. Actually, he would swear it was his bed. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at Sirius.

"Dobby insisted." Sirius said brightly.

"Hmnph." Minerva snorted.

The wardrobe, desk, chair and bookcase were similar to those in the dorms though, and already filled with his things. Hedwig's perch was empty but the window was open and Harry had no doubt she'd be inside by the time night fell.

"This is great." He said simply.

Minerva exhaled with relief as her gaze moved to Sirius, an eyebrow arched in his direction.

"Yes, it's good." Sirius leaned on the wall, folding his arms nonchalantly. "Thank you."

Minerva nodded. "I'll leave you to settle in." She paused at the doorway. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Harry."

Sirius straightened once the echo of her footsteps had faded. "So what do you really think?"

"It's…" Harry shrugged, "weird but good?"

"You know that's pretty much how I feel." Sirius admitted with a grin. He brushed down his robes and gestured at him. "I never thought I'd be living here again."

Harry smiled ruefully at him. "Sorry?"

Sirius lifted one shoulder in a dismissive shrug. "Frankly, I don't want to be anywhere else."

And Harry knew that was true. He wandered over to the window and looked out on Hogwarts. The Quidditch pitch was over to his right, the lake to his left, with the Forbidden Forest stretched out in front of him.

He sighed. "I can still go to Quidditch practice, right?"

"Right." Sirius said, coming over to stand beside him, "I think Minnie's keen you help the new Seeker."

Ginny.

The new Seeker was Ginny. She was the reserve. Harry groaned.

"What?" asked Sirius concerned.

"Ginny must be the new Seeker." Harry explained. "That's just…great."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, you can always stop helping if she spends more time focusing on you than on the practice." He nudged him. "Have you thought about how you're going to ask Hermione out yet?"

Harry nodded. He figured he would go with the same plan just maybe a different location and day. The only problem was that the Hogsmeade weekend wasn't going to be an acceptable date any longer. He and Sirius had discussed it and reluctantly agreed that they shouldn't take the risk of Harry being out so much in public, and definitely not without either Sirius or Remus with him. So he had to figure out a different date other than going into the village. Neville probably had some pointers from all the practicing with Hannah.

"You need any help or advice or…"

"No!" Harry snapped it out hurriedly. "Thank you but…"

"Mind my own business?" Sirius smirked at him. "I see how it is."

Harry motioned at him. "We could always talk about your love life."

"I have no love life." Sirius countered with no hint of embarrassment. "I'm living vicariously through you and Remus."

"Remus is interested in someone?" Harry jumped on that titbit immediately because he hadn't realised that Remus liked anyone.

"Old love affair who is now tragically for Remus but apparently happily for her married to another werewolf." Sirius explained succinctly. "You should be grateful that you missed having to spend an evening with Remus getting maudlin about missed chances and how he's never going to find love." He poked Harry in his upper arm gently.

Harry batted Sirius's hand away and winced inwardly because he knew he had tendency to forget that Sirius and Remus had lives before that Summer, before the Halloween back in 'eighty-one that changed it all for them.

"What about you?" asked Harry, suddenly curious.

Sirius raised both his eyebrows. "What about me?"

"Did you have someone…in the past, I mean?" Harry asked tentatively. "A missed chance?"

"Nope." Sirius answered immediately. He looked out of the window and Harry got the sense that he was gathering his thoughts rather than avoiding the question. "I dated a lot through school but there wasn't any specific person that caught my attention – not the way your Mum snagged your Dad's anyway. When I left Hogwarts…there were occasional dates, here and there? Your Mum did go on a match-making kick soon after she and your Dad got hitched which your Dad thought was hilarious…but then I went abroad undercover and when I got back, I was healing and then there was you just born, and the war and…" he shrugged. "I always thought there was plenty of time."

"You could date someone now?" Harry pressed. "You know if you wanted to; I wouldn't mind." He ignored the churn of doubt in his stomach at the thought of someone else having a right to Sirius's attention and time.

Sirius smiled at him. "Let's get you through the tournament first."

Harry bit his lip as guilt quickly surged through him at the moment's relief he'd felt at Sirius's reply. "I don't…you don't have to put your life on hold for me."

Sirius's eyes widened as though startled. "Nothing's on hold." He reached out and clasped Harry's shoulder. "Look, if there was someone I was interested in, this would be an entirely different conversation. But there's not." He smirked a little. "Despite Nora Zabini's best efforts."

Harry chuckled because Nora was definitely not subtle in her attempts to get Sirius's attention.

"And in all honesty," Sirius said firmly, "I'm happy with the status quo." He paused and waved a hand. "Well, I'd be happier if Voldemort was dead and you were able to have a normal school year without anyone trying to kill you but…"

"I know." Harry said warmly, reaching out and hugging Sirius. He still felt a little guilty that he didn't want Sirius to get involved with someone romantically but as long as Sirius was happy then that was OK wasn't it?

Sirius hugged him back before ruffling his hair and causing Harry to spring back with a warning expression. Sirius ignored it and hooked an arm around Harry's neck, grinning.

"Come on. I'll show you the training room and study." Sirius said.

Harry allowed Sirius to drag him downstairs. The study was decked out a lot like Sirius's study at Griffin House and had the same rule – Harry was always welcome even if all he did was read while Sirius worked.

The training room was cool. Shelves filled with books filled one wall, the duelling area was clearly defined and came with an in-built shield to protect the rest of the room, and there was an array of physical training equipment. Harry knew that Cedric had been given access to something similar in Hufflepuff to ensure there was no question of favouritism. He couldn't wait to get started.

The rest of the afternoon passed getting settled into his new room and finishing off the homework he'd had while he was recovering from the magical exhaustion. Hedwig turned up mid-afternoon, tired and grumpy from the flight. He comforted her with owl treats and she tucked her head beneath her wing and went to sleep on her perch.

By evening, the weirdness of being at Hogwarts but not in the dorm had worn off enough that he moved onto worrying about how everyone was going to react to him living in his own quarters with Sirius so he was pleased when Ron, Hermione and Neville turned up early for dinner.

All three of them sprang forward for a surprise group hug that left Harry breathless when he answered the portrait. He adjusted his glasses nervously as he stepped back and ushered them inside.

His eyes caught on Hermione's immediately and he gestured at her hair, which was smoothed down and pinned back in some complicated female hair-do that he'd seen on Penny before. "You look great."

Hermione's cheeks went pink at his compliment. "Lavender helped me."

"It took hours." Ron complained. "We would have been here ages ago but we were waiting forever in the Common Room."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Like I never have to wait for you." She retorted before turning to Harry with a chagrined expression. "Actually it did take longer than I expected. I don't think I could do this every day."

Harry shrugged at her apologetic tone, unsure why she thought she had to be sorry about it. "Maybe for special occasions then?" He suggested. "It does look great but your hair's good the normal way too."

Her cheeks went red again but she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Harry."

They both grinned at each other for a long moment.

Ron coughed loudly.

Harry swallowed the sigh he wanted to make but took Ron's non-verbal point – he had promised not to make his getting together with Hermione uncomfortable for Ron. He moved them into the living room and they all took seats on the sofas as Dobby popped in with mugs of warmed spiced apple juice. He turned to Neville.

"So, how are things?" Harry asked.

Neville straightened imperceptibly, changing from shy friend to confident second. "We're organised. Hermione's leading up research, Heather's in charge of your peer tutors since Robert and Natalie are both snowed under being Head Boy and Girl…"

"Although both will make time for the tutoring if there's something specific you need that they're good at." Hermione interjected.

Ron snorted. "They could do more!"

"They have responsibilities, Ron," Hermione contradicted him smartly, "they can't just drop everything to help Harry especially when they're supposed to representing Hogwarts." She sent him another apologetic look.

"No, don't worry," Harry waved her off, "I get they're caught between loyalties here. If all they can help me out with is an occasional tutoring session then that's fine."

Ron snorted again but softly. "You shouldn't settle for that."

"I kind of see Ron's point," Neville said before Harry could reply, "after all Robert swore fealty." He held up a hand. "But I agree that probably not making them choose gives us the higher ground and ultimately, I think they'll end up helping more because of that."

Ron subsided, taking a gulp of his drink.

Harry exchanged a grateful look with Neville. "OK, so Hermione's got research, Heather's got tutoring and…"

"And Jeremy's got PR." Neville concluded.

Harry grimaced. "Three elements, right? Press, gossip clean-up and cheerleading?"

"Yeah," Neville dug into his pocket and brought out a braided leather bracelet in red and gold, "Hannah made this for you. We were going to go with beads but some found those looked too girly."

"Way too girly, mate." Ron said emphatically.

"Wow." Harry turned it over in his hand. "This is nice."

Hermione smiled at him and displayed her wrist where a thinner version was already tied. "Professor Dumbledore agreed to the bracelets being part of the uniform so long as there was a bracelet for every Champion."

"Diggory's is Hufflepuff colours," Ron chimed in, shaking his wrist to reveal that he was also wearing a red and gold version, "Beauxbatons is blue and gold and Durmstrang's is a plain black."

"They've proved very popular." Hermione added. "And, of course, some of the Hufflepuffs' like Susan and Hannah are wearing both yours and Cedric's." She leaned over and helped Harry tie it around his wrist.

"Or in politically sensitive positions like Robert and Natalie." Neville said. "I have a couple spare for Sirius and Remus." He placed them on the table.

"Thanks." Harry said, knowing both men would be wearing them as soon as they were given them. The wrist-band looked cool. It reminded him of some of the leather necklaces and bracelets that he'd seen Noshi and his family wear in the States.

"All of Gryffindor is wearing yours along with the Potter alliance." Neville said. "So you do have visible support here at Hogwarts, at least comparable to Krum's and Delacour's."

More support than Krum and Delacour if he had all of Gryffindor, Harry mused.

"On the gossip side…everyone in the alliance is on message with you playing to win, but respect for the other Champions." Neville said. "Draco's even managing to not sneer every time Cedric walks near him so that's something."

"I can't believe Malfoy's coming to dinner with us." Ron complained.

"He needs the visible sign that we support him." Harry rejoined. He had been surprised at Draco's tenaciousness in supporting him, especially given their history, but he knew it needed to be rewarded with the same level of support back. "Theo's coming too."

Neville nodded slowly. "It'll be good to get an update on Slytherin. There are a lot of rumours going around about a massive argument once Bulstrode found out about Voldemort's genealogy."

"Yeah, Draco already wrote me a letter about that. Apparently a lot of them are not too happy with their families at the moment," Harry gestured with his cup, "which is great for us. It's undermining Voldemort's ability to gain supporters from this generation."

They all nodded.

"I guess I can put up with Malfoy at dinner then." Ron muttered.

"Speaking of the Houses, Hufflepuff's in a bit of disarray." Neville commented a little hesitantly.

"I think some of them are just upset that your being in the tournament has taken the spotlight off the fact that it's a Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "But there is…hostility there."

"Diggory finally shut up some of his supporters after Robert had a word." Ron said bluntly. "But some of them are still spouting off the same rubbish as his Dad."

"That I entered myself because I'm attention-seeking and just plain crazy?" Harry nodded. Sirius had been furious with some of the comments Amos Diggory had made and Harry knew he had Brian and Mary on the case to see whether something could be done legally about what amounted to slander.

"A couple of them have had warnings from the teachers under the anti-bullying policy but until they say it to your face…" Hermione sighed heavily.

Harry grimaced again. Great. Just what he needed. He rubbed his forehead and shook the thought away. Maybe being called attention-seeking and crazy wasn't nice but it would be worse if he didn't have support and he had plenty. He had to focus on that and forget about the rest, or at least try not to let it get to him. It could be worse, Harry mused, if Sirius hadn't taken over his guardianship…if he'd been entered into the tournament without warning and without people knowing he hadn't entered himself…

He didn't want to think about it. He'd probably be on his own or, his eyes flickered to Hermione, maybe with one friend helping him.

"The articles today have gone down really well though." Neville said, pulling Harry back into the conversation.

Harry waved at them. "Nobody's complaining about my having my own set of rooms and lesson plan?"

"Well, the article made it clear that it was Sirius who insisted so…everyone's blaming him." Hermione said. "We've, uh, kind of encouraged that."

"It worked with your mind healer thing." Ron commented draining his mug and setting it on the coffee table.

Harry nodded. "OK. Well, at least I know I won't get lynched tomorrow."

"Everyone's looking forward to having you back in class, mate." Ron asserted with a grin.

"He's right." Neville said with a smile.

The door chimed and Harry figured it was Draco and Theo. He went to answer it with most of his nerves about returning to Hogwarts settled. He'd made the right decision to come back.

It was a thought that stayed with Harry buoying his spirits as he got dressed in a variation of the Hogwarts' uniform the next morning. The cut was the same but where his Gryffindor crests had resided, the crests of the Houses of Potter and Black were proudly displayed. Harry ran a hand over them, checked his appearance again in the mirror and made his way downstairs.

Sirius glanced across the room from his seat on one of the comfy sofas. The newspapers lay in disarray around him. "All set?"

Harry nodded. "I'm meeting the others at the Great Hall." He made a quick tempus charm. "They should have finished breakfast by now."

"If you need me send your patronus." Sirius said firmly, getting to his feet and walking over to Harry.

Harry hugged him briefly, grabbed his book bag and left before he lost his nerve.

He skipped down the stairs, following the usual path to the Hall. A lot of the students he passed smiled at him and he smiled gratefully back, with each step believing it was going to be alright. He entered the Great Hall and ignored the lull in chatter that followed as he focused on his friends.

Two steps away from the Gryffindor table, his way was blocked by a sixth year Hufflepuff boy Harry vaguely recognised and a Ravenclaw girl. Both of them glared at Harry meanly. Harry's gut tensed in grim anticipation.

"You have some nerve coming back, Potter." The Hufflepuff snarled. "You couldn't resist the attention of competing in the tournament, taking the glory from Hogwarts' rightful Champion."

Harry didn't reply. He could see Minerva and Professor Flitwick racing toward them and he signalled for Ron, Hermione and Neville to stay away.

"We'll be wearing these!" The Ravenclaw thrust a badge at him.

He glanced at it. It was a square badge proclaiming support for Cedric but the words changed in front of his eyes to 'Ignore Potter the Rotter,' and Harry was unable to prevent the flare of hurt that he felt at the nasty message.

"What is going on here?" Minerva demanded.

"Accio badge!" Flitwick said, holding his hand out to catch the badge as it leapt out of Harry's. His expression grew stony as he took in the message. He showed it to Minerva and glowered at the two sixth years. "Miss Tatler, I expect better from you."

Minerva cast a furious look around the Hall. "I suggest that if anyone else has possession of one of these...badges, they get rid of them immediately or find themselves in detention."

Harry noted a few hasty removals by students over on the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. He wasn't surprised even if he was slightly disheartened. Hufflepuff was loyal to Cedric and the Slytherins would support a troll over a Gryffindor. He was mostly disappointed by Cedric himself who ducked his head and was obviously intent on pretending nothing was going on.

"Our apologies, Lord Potter." Flitwick said. "This is definitely not the way we wanted to welcome the Champion of the Light to Hogwarts."

Harry admired the subtle manner in which Flitwick had told everyone in the Hall of Harry's changed status. He was no longer Mister Potter, Hogwarts student, but Lord Potter, a competing Champion.

"You carry on, Lord Potter," Flitwick continued, "but be assured the perpetrators will be dealt with."

"I'll take care of informing Lord Black." Minerva glowered at the rapidly paling sixth years. "You will both go immediately to my office and think about your actions and whether they are an acceptable way to represent Hogwarts and its Champion," she said sternly.

The sixth years shuffled out thoroughly chastised.

Harry glanced at Minerva and debated briefly whether he could convince her not to tell Sirius, and gave it up immediately as a lost cause.

"Thank you." Harry murmured. He slid around them and joined his friends who were hovering at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"You OK?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded briskly. "Let's just get to class."

They turned for the door and found Viktor waiting with his friend. Harry's heart sank. He really didn't want another confrontation. But he squared his shoulders.

"Viktor." He said evenly.

"Harry," Viktor bowed his head a touch, "I vish to welcome vou back. I am looking forward to competing against vou."

Relief stormed through Harry. "Thank you." He said gratefully. "I hope you can still join me for Quidditch practice."

"I vould like that." Viktor agreed. "Let me know vhen." He made another bow and departed.

Ron gazed after him admiringly. "Now, that is a class act."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a mutual eye roll at Ron's hero worship, and suddenly everything seemed back to normal. It was almost enough to sustain him through the morning classes; through the whispers and stares that followed him on his travels through the castle. By the time he settled at the Gryffindor table for lunch, he was enormously relieved that he would have an escape at the end of the day.

Hermione smiled sympathetically as he played with the plate of chicken stew he had chosen. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "About as bad as the Heir of Slytherin nonsense."

Neville sighed. He and Ron had sat opposite to Harry and Hermione. "It's pretty bad that you have something to compare it to at all."

Ron snorted. He was about to speak when his eyes went wide and he stared at something over Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked half expecting to see Viktor. Instead he found the very beautiful Veela representing Beauxbatons in the tournament. He hastily clambered to his feet and kissed Fleur's proffered hand.

"Miss Delacour." Harry said politely.

"Fleur, please," Fleur smiled prettily, "we are fellow Champions, non?"

"Sure," Harry said, bemused, "I'm Harry then."

Fleur's smile widened. "Bon. I am looking forward to competing with you in ze tournament."

"I look forward to competing with you too." Harry said, feeling very awkward in the presence of the poised and elegant Veela. He heard Hermione's small cough and gratefully waved at her. "May I introduce my friends?"

Fleur nodded. "But of course."

Harry smiled. "This is Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood and shook hands with Fleur as Ron and Neville hastened around the table to facilitate their introductions. Both boys were mildly affected by the Veela's allure, but the introductions passed without incident if not without slightly glazed looks. Fleur quietly excused herself after, ostensibly to leave them to their lunch.

"That was nice of her." Hermione said.

Ron motioned with his knife, sending a drop of sauce flying. "She copied Krum."

"It was still nice of her." Hermione insisted. She poked at her food wistfully. "She's very beautiful."

"So are you." Harry stated without thinking.

He was rewarded with a huge smile from Hermione and he resolved to ask her out as soon as he could arrange it.

Ron pointed again with his knife, but toward the door where Cedric was hurrying out with his head down. "You'd think after his whole 'the Hogwarts' Champion stands with you' spiel at Halloween, that he might have come over like the others."

Hermione sighed. "It's got to be difficult for him with the stuff his father is saying."

Harry tuned out their argument; he sympathised with Cedric but he was disappointed in him too. He caught sight of some of the Hufflepuffs glaring at him and pushed the last of his chicken stew away.

He really couldn't wait until the end of the day; the sanctuary of his own quarters and the solid comfort and support of Padfoot appealed more and more with each moment that passed.


	50. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 4

_10__th__ November 1994_

The Wizengamot was in chaos.

Sirius watched carefully at the shouting brouhaha and reminded himself never to piss off Griselda and Augusta since both of them were doing a sterling job of shouting Wenlock into submission, and simultaneously staring down Flint and Gibbon who had stood up to agree with Wenlock's position on the proposed suspension of the Werewolf law.

He glanced across to where Lucius was observing the melee of heated debate with an expression of disdain and careful calculation. Too many people were giving themselves away, Sirius mused as he turned his attention back to the others.

Clearly Wenlock's wooing of the pureblood Ancient and Noble Houses that hadn't agreed détentes with Sirius had been somewhat successful since Flint and Gibbon had stood up in support of his argument against suspending the Werewolf law. Several of the minor pureblood houses were displaying supportive and submissive body language accompanied by approving expressions toward Wenlock. So Wenlock had a greater level of support than he'd had at the previous sessions.

Maybe, Sirius considered, Lucius's prediction of some of the minor houses rushing to hide behind Wenlock to avoid Voldemort's return was proving true. According to Lucius, Wenlock had sneered at Lucius's attempt to warn him. Sirius was satisfied they'd done the right thing and if Wenlock didn't take the warning seriously than that was not Sirius's problem.

For their part, the Potter alliance had done a good job of standing firmly behind Harry and not letting the threat of taking on Voldemort shake them. Daniel Greengrass had done a fantastic job of corralling the minor neutral houses. They might not be as ready to sign up to the Potter alliance as they would have been a month before, but they were also not wandering openly in Wenlock's direction. It helped that the neutral houses were not exactly in favour of the Werewolf law.

Since Sirius hadn't done anything but concentrate on Harry, he was immensely grateful to Daniel, Augusta and everyone else for stepping up. The flash of red and gold on his wrist had him smiling. Most of the Potter alliance was wearing them although a couple like Leonard Abbott were also wearing Diggory's yellow and black. His eyes slid to Amos in the fourth tier and he wasn't surprised to find the man glaring back at him. He moved his gaze onwards dismissively.

It was a confrontation waiting to happen.

Leonard had already run interference that morning at the session break, and Sirius was pleased for once that he had the use of Cornelius's floo which meant that he avoided the public forum of the atrium arriving because he had a feeling Diggory wanted a showdown in front of the press. Probably Diggoty wanted to confront him about the warning letter that Mary Baron in her capacity as Harry's solicitor had sent warning Diggory that if he continued to make snide insinuations about Harry's character and well-being in newspapers, they could and would sue him for slander, regardless of Harry's respect for Cedric. They'd sent a similar letter to the press warning them that they wouldn't tolerate slurs against Harry's character. They'd backed off since the letter which was good since the laws were completely nonsensical and Sirius wasn't too certain that they'd actually win if they brought it in front of the Wizengamot. Sirius wasn't too worried about the impact of a public showdown with Diggory in truth – he was fairly certain he could remain in control – but he didn't want to take part in something that would make it more difficult for Harry at Hogwarts.

It was tough.

Despite the visible support Harry was receiving from a good majority of the school population and his close friends, Harry returned every day from his classes with small lines of tension bracketing his mouth and eyes; a stiffness to his posture that suggested hours of being braced for an attack. It hadn't helped that the first day back, some students had worn badges proclaiming 'Support Diggory, Ignore Potter the Rotter.' The ringleaders had been punished under the Anti-Bullying policy, but it hadn't stopped Harry from being hurt by it. Sirius had never been so glad that he'd insisted on being on site for his son, for giving Harry somewhere that he could relax and be himself.

He wasn't impressed by Cedric Diggory either. Whatever good will had been generated in hearing Cedric's stand on the night Harry had been announced as a Champion had eroded. While there was nothing to suggest Diggory himself had known about the badges before they'd appeared, he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to state that they were unacceptable, and while Sirius had gathered from Harry's discussions with Neville, Ron and Hermione in their rooms that Cedric had stopped the more vociferous of his supporters from parroting his father, he hadn't quite shut them up either. The Hogwarts' Champion was, for the most part, ignoring Harry.

Strangely, both the other Champions seemed much more willing to think of Harry's inclusion as a good thing. Viktor Krum was surprisingly a stalwart supporter; he had turned up the evening before after apparently joining Harry and the Gryffindor team for Quidditch practice. Sirius had kept watch through an open study door to the living area in case he was needed but the discussion had revolved around Quidditch and Seeker moves, with Krum mentoring Harry like a big brother, or an older cousin. While Sirius still had concerns about Krum's befriending Harry, who was so much younger than him (and he figured some of it had to do with mutual issues with fame and because it was good politics), he was satisfied that as far as the tournament was concerned, Krum didn't have a hidden agenda.

It had been Wednesday night when Ron and Hermione had popped round to do their homework with Harry that Sirius had finally heard how Fleur Delacour had approached Harry at Monday lunch time to welcome him back and to inform him she looked forward to competing against him. Ron had been the one to blurt it out, mostly excited that Fleur was Veela. Harry had dismissed the whole thing as 'not a big deal' but accepted it was a nice gesture on Fleur's part. Sirius suspected that his dismissal of the French girl's action was partly to reassure Hermione that she was still the one he wanted to ask out.

Not that Harry had asked Hermione out during the past four days which was another source of frustration for Harry. The one time Sirius had asked how it was going and if Harry needed any help, he'd gotten snapped at in a way that Sirius remembered all too well from when James had been courting Lily. He had carefully not inquired since. Harry would work it out himself; Sirius knew that.

Sirius dragged his attention back to the Wizengamot which was settling back down after an admonition by Albus.

Dirk Cresswell, the Chair of the Committee reviewing the laws on Magical Races and Creatures, stood up again. "The Werewolf law passed in early June is a resoundingly ugly piece of legislation. It doesn't do anything except make it more difficult for a wizard or a witch infected with lycanthropy to find work in the wizarding world." The thirty-something good-looking wizard glared at the Wizengamot. "Imagine that you were bitten tomorrow. Immediately, you would be removed from your positions within this body. If you own your company, you are no longer able to retain ownership. If you work for someone else, they have the right to fire you. If you have money and property…maybe you will be able to buy Wolfsbane and survive. But if you need that job or need your company or rely on the status this position brings you…well, you will struggle the same way that over two thousand weres in our society already do."

There was a resounding silence.

Sirius glanced around and noted that there were some considering looks on those that a moment before had been vehemently opposed. His eyes swept over one of the minor neutral houses – Zeller – because according to Cornelius, there was a suspicion that Arnold Zeller was actually an unregistered werewolf.

"This legislation pushes werewolves into criminal behaviour out of desperation," Dirk continued passionately, "or it forces them to look for work in the muggle world and to place the secrecy of our world at risk." He made another sweeping look of the chamber. "I encourage you all to suspend this law immediately. Thank you."

Dirk was good, Sirius thought, impressed by the wizard. He had been Arthur's recommendation; a muggleborn wizard in the Goblin Liaison office who spoke fluent Gobbledegook.

Albus cleared his throat. "Let's vote."

The vote was passed in favour of suspension but it was a close thing. The Potter alliance remained steadfast despite some of the members previous voting through the law. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as the session was closed and the Wizengamot started to empty.

Richard leaned over to him. "Shall we pretend to have an in depth conversation so Diggory can't approach you?"

"That would be great." Sirius said with a grateful smile as he sketched a privacy bubble. "Thank you."

"No problem." Richard said, grinning back at him. "I should be thanking you for sending me to Paris again. Flick had a great time." He waved a hand. "Only fly in the ointment was having to deal with Fevrier again. He really is a little turd."

Sirius nodded. Turd was a surprisingly good description of the French antiquities dealer; conman was the other term that came to mind. "I can afford his stringing me along for a while."

"At least we have our eyes open." Richard admitted. "Merlin knows how many people he must con out of a fortune."

"Too many." Sirius agreed. But he figured that Fevrier would acquire the Lumiere translation by the beginning of the next year and that was the only important thing.

"How's Remus?" Richard asked tentatively.

Sirius gave a soft hum in response. "Good, I think. He finds being Alpha a bit awkward but the others haven't given him any trouble at the chateau and seem to be accepting his leadership so…" he shrugged, "I'll be glad when he's back."

"And is Harry prepared for the Weighing of the Wands?" Richard asked.

"As much as he can be." Sirius smirked suddenly at the memory of Harry realised that his wand was going to be examined close-up. "He's taken a sudden interest in polishing his wand and I don't mean metaphorically or euphemistically."

Richard burst out laughing. He motioned towards the door. "We should be fine to leave now."

Sirius dismissed the privacy bubble and the two of them made their way down the stairs and out into the corridors of the Ministry. They parted at the stairwell; Sirius headed for Arthur's office and Richard made his way home.

Arthur waved him in, his blue eyes shining a welcome. "Sirius! I hoped you'd stop by."

"I wanted to apologise again for abandoning our weekly dinners," Sirius said, sinking into the visitor's chair, "but I don't want to leave Harry alone."

"Don't worry," Arthur assured him, "Molly and I understand. How's it going?"

"I'm glad I'm there." Sirius said simply. "I think I'd have gone mad if I hadn't managed to convince Albus to give us our own rooms and Harry had just gone back and I'd had to support at a distance."

Arthur frowned, his freckled face creasing with concern. "I thought the other students were being supportive?"

"His friends, yes; the Potter alliance and Gryffindor, for the most part although some are more vocal and visible than others; the rest of the school?" Sirius sighed. "It's a mixed bag because of the situation with Diggory." He motioned with his hand. "It was easy in the heat of the moment on Halloween for them to stand up and acknowledge that Harry hadn't entered himself but to continue to support him when he's gone on record as saying he'll try to win when the school already has a Champion?"

"It is a bold strategy," Arthur commented, "and given his history with facing danger, I wasn't surprised by it. But I know Molly was hoping that he'd walk out and do the least he needed to do to pacify the contract with the Goblet."

"It's not really Harry's style." Sirius murmured, a twinge of guilt running through him as he considered it wasn't his style either and he hadn't even attempted to convince Harry that there was another way of participating in the tournament. "Maybe I should have…"

"No," Arthur cut in before Sirius could verbalise the thought, "you're right to support his decision, Sirius. Harry is…he has instincts about these types of situations and if you'd done a Molly with him, he'd have walked out to do the task and gone with his instincts anyway, but without probably a tenth of the preparation he's getting now."

Whatever Sirius had been about to say remained unsaid as Percy barrelled into the room. Arthur's third son was clearly distraught and Sirius got to his feet, intending to leave.

"I've resigned!" Percy declared, giving no sign that he had even registered Sirius's presence.

"Oh Percy!" Arthur said, glancing in Sirius's direction.

Percy's chin came up. "It's pretty clear I'm going to be fired, and who can blame them since I was stupid enough to almost get my own family killed! I just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of kicking me out."

Sirius cleared his throat and finally Percy realised he was in the room. Percy went bright red then white under hid freckles.

"I'll leave you to it." Sirius said diplomatically.

"Thank you, Sirius." Arthur said. "Stay in touch and if you need anything, let us know."

"I will do." Sirius promised and made his escape.

It wasn't a surprise that Percy had resigned and Sirius thought it was probably the right decision. The likelihood of Percy being fired was very high since someone needed to take the blame for the breach of security that had happened with Barty Junior and Percy was a handy scapegoat. It was a shame but Percy hadn't endeared himself to his colleagues over the previous months. Sirius made a mental note to talk with Remus about it. It was possible that Remus needed an assistant to help with his steward duties and Percy, for all his faults, was a good worker.

Sirius had barely taken three steps away from Arthur's door when Amos Diggory appeared from a side office to stand in front of him, blocking his way.

"Black." Amos snarled.

"Diggory." Sirius returned evenly. Diggory had obviously waited for him. "I don't think we have anything to say to each other, do we?"

Amos's face turned a strange purple colour and Sirius briefly worried Amos was going to have a heart attack.

"Your solicitor may have threatened me, Black, but you'll find it's not that easy to shut me up!"

Sirius hummed under his breath and reminded himself that punching Amos wasn't a good idea. A waft of the other man's breath swept over him, and Sirius got hit with the stench of whiskey. This was not good, Sirius mused.

"You were slandering my fourteen year old son, Diggory. You can hardly be surprised that I stepped in. You would do the same if we were to make similar comments about your son." Sirius attempted to keep his voice calm.

"My boy isn't an attention seeking glory hound!" Amos blustered.

"And neither is mine." Sirius retorted, trying to keep his temper and reminding himself that Amos was counting on that very outcome. "I'll also remind you that my son didn't enter himself."

"Right," Amos said derisively, "he was entered by the oh-so-conveniently resurrected Bartemius Crouch Junior."

Oh, so that was his latest game.

Sirius smiled, and something must have registered with Amos that Sirius smiling wasn't a good thing because he took a step back.

"You don't want to go there, Diggory." Sirius said softly.

"Or what?" Amos bit out.

"Or you'll find yourself contradicting an official Ministry and DMLE view," Amelia's voice snapped, causing both men to turn to face her, "and the last time I looked, Amos, you weren't that stupid."

Sirius could have kissed her. Amos flushed brightly and scuttled away.

"You are a lifesaver." Sirius told Amelia as soon as Amos was out of earshot.

"I'm certain the life in question was Amos's." Amelia responded dryly.

"You'll get no argument from me." Sirius said candidly.

"Come on," she jerked her head towards her office, "you can floo to Hogwarts from mine and I'll give you my take on how Harry won our duel last night."

Sirius gave a grin and fell into step beside her.

o-O-o

_13__th__ November 1994_

Harry adjusted his robes, letting the fall of material straighten. He looked at himself critically. His hair was as good as it was going to get, his glasses gleaned showcasing his green eyes, and his outfit was smart - sharp black trousers and a green silk shirt under his best black open robes with his family crests proudly displayed. He was ready.

Panic stirred faintly in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away before it could take hold.

He marched out of his room determinedly. Sirius looked up from reading the paper and smiled at Harry as he picked up the pink rose Neville had dropped off earlier that day.

"All sorted?" Sirius asked.

"I think so," Harry replied, hating the note of uncertainty that crept into his voice. He took a deep breath and nodded with more confidence. "Yes. Ready."

For a moment Harry thought Sirius was going to tease him as he often did when the subject of girls was raised, but Sirius smiled again instead.

"I don't think you'll need it, but good luck." Sirius said with a wink.

Harry smiled gratefully and threw on his invisibility cloak – he didn't want to be seen in transit with the rose. He left their quarters and made his way through the school to the Runes classroom. It was empty and for a second Harry wondered if he was going to be stood up, despite knowing that Hedwig had delivered a positive reply to his request for a rendezvous that morning. Before the thought could take root, the door opened and Hermione slid inside.

"Harry?" She called out softly.

He belatedly realised he was invisible and yanked the cloak off, throwing it over his arm. Hermione smiled brightly at him and he smiled back at her.

"Hey," Harry said warmly, "you look great." And she did. Her hair had been tamed again into soft curls that fell to her shoulders, and although she wore her uniform it was pristine, the Gryffindor crest catching the sun coming through the large windows. She looked very pretty.

"So do you." Hermione said shyly. She gestured at his hand. "Is that for me?"

Harry walked over to her and held out the rose. "It is. It's a token of...of, well a small token of how much I like you." He tried to ignore how hot his cheeks were burning.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione took the rose with a nervous smile, "I think it's the first time anyone has given me a flower."

Harry took confidence from her pleased expression. "I know you know, and I know you know I know, but I wanted to ask you properly." He said a little hesitantly. "So…" he took another deep breath. "I really, uh, like you and I would really like it if you would agree to go on a real date with me?"

He was blushing again but so was Hermione and he held onto the delight in her eyes as a good sign.

"I really like you too and I would really like to go on a real date with you too." Hermione agreed softly.

They grinned at each other for a long moment before Harry reached for her hand and Hermione tangled their fingers together. The feel of her hand in his made Harry breathless. He squeezed her fingers gently.

"We do, uh, need to talk about…" He began.

She nodded enthusiastically, sending her curls bouncing. "Our friendship is the most important thing; I don't want to ever lose that." She said quickly. "And, of course, I don't want us to make things awkward for Sirius as far as the House of Black is concerned." She grimaced. "We need to make sure Ron especially doesn't feel left out too."

"Exactly." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sirius approves by the way."

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes alight with laughter. "I thought he might."

Harry smiled back because she was right; Sirius hadn't been at all subtle over the previous week.

"And so does Ron," Harry continued, "but I agree; we should make sure he's not left out."

"We will." Hermione assured him. Her face turned considering. "We really need him to wake up and realise Lavender is head over heels for him."

"Maybe he will now we're…we're dating." Harry said, hopefully. Delight sailed through him as he caught Hermione's flush at his words. He shifted position as his conscience prodded him. "About the actual date…"

"We need to wait until after the first task." Hermione said firmly. "You've only got just over a week to prepare after today's Wands ceremony and that has to take priority."

Harry stared at her. "You are just…thank you." His fingers brushed the band of red and gold on her wrist.

"Are you worried about it?" Hermione asked. "I've been trying to talk to you all week but there's always someone else around and…well, everyone else is getting ready for the Weighing of the Wands and we're alone so…"

He had chosen the time for them to meet up precisely for that reason.

"Yeah," Harry answered her initial question without thinking about it; they'd been friends too long for him to think twice about confiding in her – he wanted to confide in her, "I guess I am worried about it." He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. "It is going to be dangerous and just because I wanted to make Voldemort regret entering me by doing well doesn't mean that I think I'm actually going to do well. Although, I mean, maybe I think I'm going to be OK with the first task? If it is something to do with magical creatures like everyone thinks? Because I think I'm good with those and the study plan is catching me up with theory and Moody was brilliant about tutoring me in the spells you listed for me, but…" he sighed and met her warm gaze, "I usually have you and Ron with me, you know? Whenever I've gone off to do one of these insane things and…now it's just me."

"It was just you and Voldemort at the end of the traps, Harry," Hermione reminded him, "and just you with the basilisk."

"You were there for Sirius though." Harry reminded her.

"But you were the one who produced the patronus that saved us all from the Dementors." Hermione said quietly. "You're…you're brilliant at this type of stuff. Do you remember what I said to you the first time? You're a great wizard, Harry."

A flush of warmth rushed through and his gaze snagged on hers. It was a perfect moment and his gaze dropped to her lips. His heart pounded a little bit as he leaned in toward her and he could feel her shift, leaning towards him…

The door to the classroom flew open and Harry immediately turned defensively, letting go of Hermione as his wand was unleashed from its holster.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

A blur of purple went sailing back through the doorway as a wand whipped across the air between to land in Harry's outstretched empty hand.

He and Hermione rushed to the door and took in the sight of their potential attacker lying on the floor of the corridor with a stunned expression.

Harry blanched.

"Professor Dumbledore!" gasped Hermione as she hurried forward to help their Headmaster, Harry following belatedly in her wake with the Professor's wand in his hand buzzing with power as his thumb drifted over the mark at the base.

"It's alright, Miss Granger," Dumbledore took her outstretched hand and levered himself off the floor, "my robes have cushioning charms and no harm was done." His rheumy eyes met Harry's. "An impressive disarming spell, Harry."

"I am sorry, sir." Harry said miserably. "It's just…"

"No, no," Dumbledore waved off the apology, "I understand you are in a state of constant vigilance!" His eyes twinkled as he brushed the dust off his bright purple robes. "And quite right too! My own fault for believing two students lurking in a classroom would have nefarious motivations. If I had known it was you and Miss Granger I would have continued onto the Great Hall for the Wand ceremony." His eyes flickered to the pink rose Hermione held.

Both Harry and Hermione went bright red.

"Your wand, Professor." Harry said hurriedly. He flipped the wand over and offered it to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore paused and his keen gaze found Harry's again, a question in the depths.

And it was then Harry felt a whisper of something – a call that resonated deep inside of him – the wand calling out to his blood – Peverell blood. He could sense the power of the wand, the connection with the family magic that bubbled up eagerly to encourage him to accept the wand that it had once made, and there was an echo from the cloak left lying in the classroom of recognition and welcome.

But it wasn't the right time.

They had no idea still how the Hallows were supposed to work together and Harry couldn't take the risk of owning a wand that was so powerful when there was the slightest chance Voldemort could get his hands on it.

Harry firmed his lips, ignored the whisper in his mind, and nodded briskly. He had a perfectly serviceable wand and the Elder wand was safest with Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore took his wand back and smiled somewhat sadly at it.

The nudge of something faded and Harry shrugged the feeling away as though trying to dislodge an itch.

Hermione threw Harry a curious look and he mouthed the word 'later' at her.

"Well, we should all be making our way to the Great Hall, I believe." Dumbledore said chirpily. "After all, you and I are participating in today's Ceremony, Harry."

More's the pity, Harry thought, before he nodded his agreement and gestured back at the classroom. "I just have to pick up my cloak."

"Ah, then I shall leave you and Miss Granger to make your own way while I check that all is in order." Dumbledore sighed. "We had not planned for this to be in front of the whole school originally!"

He glided away and they watched him disappear around the corridor before looking at each other nervously.

Harry started to chuckle at the memory of Dumbledore sailing through the air. Hermione looked at him askance.

"It's not funny, Harry. I can't believe you disarmed Professor Dumbledore!" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's a little funny." Harry countered as he went back into the classroom and picked up the silvery material he'd left on the floor. There was no time to return it. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in immediately. "You bes calling Dobby, Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"We have to get to the Wand ceremony," Harry explained, "can you take my cloak back to my room for me, please?"

"And my rose back to my dorm, please?" Hermione asked quickly. She smiled at Harry. "I don't want it getting damaged."

Dobby hopped happily taking both items. "Dobby will take care of all." He popped away again.

Harry held out his hand a little anxiously but Hermione simply rolled her eyes and took it with another shy smile. He was giddy as they walked to the Great Hall, discussing the history behind the ceremony that Hermione and her researchers had uncovered. By the time they entered the wide doors, Harry was reassured that it was a fairly straightforward examination of his wand without the possibility of any spirits manifesting or strange things happening.

"Harry!" Rita swooped on them as soon as he and Hermione crossed the threshold into the hall. Her eyes glittered behind her oversized specs, arrowing in on their joined hands. "Is there something that you want to tell the readers of the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes," Sirius was suddenly beside Harry, his hand heavy on his shoulder, "he wants to tell you that he can't take part in conversations with the press without his guardian present, Rita."

Rita wasn't phased by the rebuke. "Lord Black," she said dryly, "what a surprise to see you here." She motioned at the other Champions already gathered up at the front of the hall. "I didn't realise that the families of the Champions were allowed to be present, or have they made a special exception for you?"

Harry kept his face impassive knowing Sirius was more than capable of handling the question with its nasty undertone.

"The other Champions are of age," Sirius pointed out, "and therefore don't require an adult to safeguard their interests; Harry is still a minor and therefore when appropriate will have a guardian present at official tournament meetings." He smiled sharply.

Rita gave a weak smile in response and made her way back to the other journalists.

"Ready, Harry?" Sirius asked him quietly.

Harry grimaced but nodded. He felt Hermione squeeze his fingers before letting go.

"It'll be fine, Harry." She promised and swiftly headed in the direction of the Gryffindor table to where an avid Lavender and Parvati seemed to be awaiting her, along with a smug looking Ron and Neville.

Harry was ushered forward by Sirius and he missed the dark looks of consternation and understanding from his stalkers; the disappointment that had Ginny lowering her head, hiding behind a fall of red hair. Instead, Harry fell into line beside Viktor who acknowledged him with a grim smile; Fleur bowed her golden head a touch, and Cedric did what Cedric had spent the previous week doing; he ignored Harry.

Harry huffed out a breath and breathed in slowly, refusing to allow himself to get frustrated in front of everyone.

"Ah, excellent!" Dumbledore spoke up loudly, silencing the Hall immediately. "Now that we are all gathered, we can begin!" His gaze swept around the room and the doors to the Great Hall banged shut as Hagrid closed them. "We had initially intended this to be a quiet affair, but with recent developments it was felt more appropriate to make this a public event for our three schools and, of course, the illustrious members of the press." He smiled benevolently to the right where Rita, Luna's father and Esmeralda Goose sat on a narrow bench. "So, the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony dates back quite a number of years and is where the Champions' wands are examined to ensure fairness. I am pleased to introduce Master Wand-maker Ollivander who will do the examinations."

The old wizard stepped forward and bowed to the politely applauding students. "Thank you. If I could see Mister Krum's wand first, please?"

Viktor stepped forward, resplendent in deep burgundy robes. He handed his wand to Ollivander briskly.

"A Gregorovitch." Ollivander lifted the wand examining it carefully. "Hornbeam and…dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, thicker than I would have made it. Good condition, I see." He made a jabbing motion and a flock of birds erupted from the end of the wand and out of an open window. "Good, good. A fine wand, Mister Krum, and one most appropriate for a man with a penchant for the air."

The wand was handed back and Krum moved to the other side of Ollivander.

"Miss Delacour?" Ollivander waved her forward and took her proffered wand with a gallant bow. "Oh what a lovely wand!" He carefully lifted it to the light and made a gleeful sound under his breath. "Well, well. A Limone creation with rosewood and a Veela hair?"

"My Grandmother." Fleur confirmed, her accent heavy.

"Rather inflexible but…" Ollivander made the same jabbing motion as he had with Krum's and a shower of dragonflies emerged, flying over the crowd before disappearing. "Fire and air!" He said delightedly. "How remarkable but definitely appropriate for one of your beauty, young lady."

Fleur took her wand back with a pleased smile lifting her rosebud lips.

Harry tried not to fidget as Ollivander called for Cedric.

"Now this I recognise! My own creation!" Ollivander beamed at Cedric who beamed back. "Ash and the tail hair of a unicorn stallion. I remember it well!" He gave Cedric an approving glance. "You've taken excellent care of it, Mister Diggory."

Cedric continued beaming.

Ollivander made the jabbing motion for the third time and a single dove flew from the wand disappearing into the rafters of the Great Hall. "Ah, earth and air; a bird suggesting a pure heart and a desire for peace." His shrewd eyes met Cedric's. "You would be wise to listen to its message."

Two slashes of red appeared across Cedric's cheeks and he swiftly took back the wand to make his way to the other Champions.

"Mister Potter."

Harry tried to ignore the churn of nerves that had settled heavily in his stomach. He tried to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at him and handed his wand over.

"Oh my," Ollivander said, "I remember this wand very well." His intent look fell upon Harry. "Holly and a phoenix feather. It has seen battle since we last met, Mister Potter."

It was all he could do to nod.

"I did say that you could accomplish great things with this wand." Ollivander said quietly. "And so you have."

Harry couldn't quite manage a smile.

Ollivander frowned and he peered at the wand, darted a glance at Harry, and then one in the direction of Dumbledore. "Remarkable." He murmured before he jabbed the wand in a now familiar motion.

Fire shot out of the tip, forming a large blazing image of a phoenix in flight almost the height of the Great Hall. Harry's mouth fell open and he could hear gasps and shouts from the students and teachers. And as suddenly as it had appeared, the image disappeared leaving nothing but a trail of smoke.

"Fire and air symbolising rebirth, rising from the ashes." Ollivander blinked as he handed Harry his wand back. "You are a truly impressive wizard, Mister Potter. Great things indeed."

"Thank you?" Harry muttered uncertainly and quickly stepped over to the others.

"Are my fellow judges satisfied that the wands have been examined and cleared for use?" Dumbledore asked loudly before the quiet mutterings in the Hall could become actual babble.

Madame Maxime nodded with a large smile, Karkaroff gave a dismissive wave, and Ludo Bagman grinned broadly towards the press as he gave a thumbs-up gesture.

"Then the ceremony is over!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and dismissed the gathered students.

Harry searched out Hermione and they exchanged a quick smile before she left, flanked by Ron and Neville. Unfortunately Harry had to suffer through Bagman's insistence on a posed photo of all of the Champions before he finally got to leave with Sirius.

"So," Sirius sketched a privacy bubble as they walked to the tower, "I'm sure I don't really need to ask since you were holding hands with her and all but…how did it go?"

Harry smiled and knew he probably had a fairly sappy expression on his face but he didn't care. "She said yes!"

Sirius grinned at him. "Way to go, Harry!"

"And she understands about the date being delayed until after the first task." Harry added. "She was great about everything."

"I'm pleased for you, Harry." Sirius said warmly, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"There was kind of a thing with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry hurried out the explanation of what had happened and by the end of it they were in their quarters and Sirius was howling with laughter.

It was good to see Sirius laughing for once. He hadn't done that enough recently, Harry mused, feeling guilty even though he knew it wasn't really his fault.

A knock had them both turning for the door. Sirius waved Harry back and went to answer it. Minerva and Ollivander were on the other side.

"My apologies, Sirius," Minerva said, "but Mister Ollivander was insistent on speaking with you and Mister Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he could see Sirius morphing into his Lord Black persona as he considered the request and agreed to it, inviting Minerva and Ollivander into the room with an offer of refreshments.

Five minutes later, they were drinking tea, compliments of Dobby, and Ollivander's discreet suggestion of privacy had been dismissed with Sirius's confirmation that "Minnie had their complete confidence" to allow Minerva to stay.

Ollivander set his cup down. "You'll have to forgive me if I come directly to the point."

"Directness would be appreciated." Sirius countered, his expression guarded.

Harry found himself the object of Ollivander's unsettling stare once more.

"Mister Potter," Ollivander began, "am I right in assuming that you recently came into possession of the Headmaster's wand?"

Harry glanced at Minerva before he nodded. "I, um, accidentally disarmed him earlier today when he surprised me."

Minerva rolled her eyes, an exasperated breath escaping her, but she didn't rebuke him and Harry relaxed a touch.

"Hmmm," Ollivander's eyes sparkled briefly with amusement before sobering again, "do you remember that I once told you that the wand chooses the wizard, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded, a sinking feeling in his gut at where the discussion was headed.

"The Headmaster's wand chose you when you proved your worth and disarmed him." Ollivander continued.

Sirius tensed beside him.

"I doubt that you could have failed to notice since the wand in question is powerful enough to make its choice known." Ollivander said quietly. "Yet somehow the wand remains with the Headmaster and you are facing a difficult tournament with a greatly inferior wand."

Harry bristled on behalf of his perfectly fine holly and phoenix wand.

"Wands don't change their allegiance that way." Minerva spoke up sharply.

"Ordinarily, no," Ollivander said with a slow smile, "but the Elder wand is no ordinary wand."

Everyone froze and Harry knew his own thoughts of should they deny it, should they admit they knew, were running through Sirius's head.

Sirius met Harry's eyes briefly before he sighed and acknowledged Ollivander's words with a tilt of his head.

Ollivander blinked. "You are all aware of the significance of the Headmaster's wand?"

"We are." Sirius replied.

The wand-maker looked shaken. "Then, you gave it back to the Headmaster knowing of its power?"

Harry shot a questioning look at Sirius for permission before he nodded. "The wand is safest with the Headmaster."

"Remarkable." Ollivander said, staring at Harry. "It was remarkable when I thought you had given up the wand without knowing but to give it up when you do know…even more remarkable. I assume you felt its pull?"

Harry settled for another nod, unwilling to explain the exact nature of the pull that he'd felt. There was a niggling feeling that he only had to focus and he would feel it again, its seductive whisper across his heart.

"I'm not sure I understand how the allegiance thing works," Harry admitted, vaguely remembering that Ollivander had said something in the memory he'd watched from Sirius's grandfather.

Ollivander smiled slightly patronisingly. "Wands choose the wizard because the magical element within them resonates with the wizard's own magical energy, the wood acting as a grounding force to allow the transference back and forth. Family members usually have similar energy so it's not unusual for children to be able to use their parents' wands or some other relative's. Generally, it's unusual for an opponent and non-relative in a duel situation to be a better magical match for a wand to change its allegiance. It has happened but rarely."

And OK, Harry thought he got that.

"But the Elder wand doesn't work that way." Sirius stated.

"It is an unique wand without a core magical element, but a powerful wand that understands power." Ollivander expanded, with a gesture meant to convey the more the better. "And so, if it feels one wizard has more than another, say because it was taken in a disarming spell, it sides with that wizard and will not work for the one who holds it if he tries to use it against the wand's chosen master. It is said to be the reason why it always ends up with the victor of the duels it has participated in."

"So it has no true allegiance?" Minerva questioned, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"In some tales of the wand, that is the theory. However, one origin story says the wand has no allegiance except to the blood that runs through it." Ollivander's gaze slid to Harry. "The blood of the Peverells – your bloodline."

Which would explain the pull Harry had felt.

"Now that it's found you, Mister Potter, I rather suspect the wand won't give its allegiance to anyone else." Ollivander finished.

So presumably it wouldn't give its allegiance to Voldemort, Harry mused; that was good news.

"But there's not really an issue with the Headmaster continuing to have the wand, is there?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"Oh, I dare say it will continue to work for the Headmaster if not as well as it has done, as well as his previous wand." Ollivander said brightly. "He is a powerful wizard in his own right." His gaze moved back to Harry. "If you feel the wand is safer with him and wish to use another, well, that is a remarkable choice and perhaps only one who has Peverell blood could make – to refuse the power the wand offers you. But I would caution you that you may need the wand, especially in these dangerous times."

Ollivander held up a hand before anyone could say anything.

"I see the signs and I know the one who wields the brother wand to your own rises again." He gestured. "I suspect he is behind your tournament entry."

Harry looked helplessly at Sirius.

"If Harry is to face Voldemort," Sirius began, "which believe me will only be happening over my dead body, but ignoring that, you truly believe Harry using the Elder wand is worth the risk of it falling into Voldemort's hand?"

"I understand the concern, but regardless that I rather think that the Elder wand wielded by a Peverell would be practically invincible," Ollivander replied smartly, "there is the pressing concern that Harry's own wand would be useless against its brother wand."

Sirius stiffened. "Explain."

"When two wands containing magical elements of the same creature are set in opposition, there is a battle for dominance that takes place between the wands." Ollivander said swiftly. "The wands are locked until the stronger overcomes the weaker. At that moment, priori incancatem occurs with the defeated wand spilling out its secrets. A normal duel is out of the question."

"I can't use my wand in a duel with Voldemort?" Harry checked, a sinking feeling in his stomach because he liked his wand – he loved his wand – he didn't want to have to use a different wand if he was fighting Voldemort.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't do much except…" Ollivander spread his hands in lieu of repeating himself.

"Great." Harry muttered.

Sirius reached over and clasped his shoulder briefly. "At least thanks to Mister Ollivander we know now." He turned to the wand-maker. "Thank you."

Ollivander waved away the gratitude. "There is one tale that if you truly need it, the Elder wand would come to its rightful master by calling it with a simple thought." He smiled. "If the Elder wand ever does come into your possession, Mister Potter, I would appreciate the opportunity to examine it."

Sirius and Minerva hustled Ollivander away in some gracious manner that didn't make it look like they were hustling him away, leaving Harry contemplating the information Ollivander had imparted.

"We can get you another wand." Sirius's voice wrenched Harry from the tumbling single thought of 'what now?'

"I like my wand." Harry sighed and flopped back against the sofa.

"There's always the Elder wand." Sirius said, sitting down beside him. "And frankly we always thought you might have to use it since its one of the three Hallows and if they are the power he knows not…"

"Yeah." Harry murmured. "It's just…every time something goes right, something else seems to go wrong."

Sirius patted his shoulder, understandingly. "My advice is to focus on the positive."

Hermione.

Harry started smiling as he remembered their conversation; how she'd said she liked him; her absolute confidence in him.

"And there we go." Sirius said amused. "I recall your Dad had the exact same sappy expression." He got up. "Well, my work here is done. I'm going to call Remus and update him on the ceremony and everything."

Harry pushed himself out of the sofa and made for his room. He had some reading to do on magical creatures and then…and then he had a date to plan.


	51. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 5

_15__th__ November 1994_

It was rare for Hermione to miscalculate, but when Dobby popped in beside her and prevented her from touching the avalanche of mail just delivered to her by a flock of owls, she was prepared to admit that perhaps she had grossly underestimated the public interest in her relationship with Harry.

"You don't need to help, Dobby," Hermione said briskly, "I'll be fine." She ignored the doubt that crept into the back of her mind as she surveyed the stack of mail.

"Lord Black is ordering Dobby to be reviewing Master Harry Potter's Grangy's mail." Dobby replied with a firmness that took her aback.

Hermione conceded. Sirius was her magical guardian and if he really thought it was best…

Neville breathed a sigh of relief as the elf popped away with the mail. "Thank Merlin. He'll make sure it's safe and get the mail that you'll want to read to you."

She bit her lip. She hadn't considered that there was danger in the mail, but then she should have done considering some of the dark looks she had received since she and Harry had turned up to the wand ceremony holding hands. Some of those looks had turned even darker between the newspaper articles the day before outright declaring Hermione's status as Harry's first girlfriend and Harry quite happily walking to all their classes holding Hermione's hand.

A blush rose as she remembered her own delight in holding Harry's hand, but more, what it truly meant about how Harry felt about her.

"Merlin!" Ron muttered. "You're thinking about Harry again, aren't you? You get the same dippy look on your face every time."

Hermione turned to glare at him. "I do not have a dippy look!"

Ron pointed his knife at her. "Yes, you do." He grimaced. "Harry's just the same."

She pushed down the urge to argue, reminding herself that the change in the trio's dynamic was hardest on Ron and that she and Harry had promised to make it easy for him. Her eyes slid to Lavender who was staring across at Ron with her own dippy look. What they needed was some way of getting Ron together with Lavender, Hermione determined. That way Ron wouldn't feel left out.

"We should make a move or we'll be late for Potions." Hermione said out loud, not revealing her other motive for moving - her want to see Harry.

Ron grumbled but he pushed the last of the toast in his mouth, brushed the crumbs from the front of his school robes and gathered his bag.

It seemed to be a signal for the rest of the fourth year Gryffindors; every single one of them abandoned the breakfast table at the same time, falling into a loose huddle of students as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione's face lit up as she spotted Harry coming down the main staircase. He walked over and took her hand without any hint of self-consciousness, instead aiming a smile at Ron and Neville as he greeted them.

"Sirius said he's put a mail redirect on you for anyone but the House of Black and your parents," Harry said, shifting his satchel with his free hand, "and that if something does get through, you should call for Dobby to take care of it."

Hermione sighed. "A mail redirect? Does he really think it's necessary?"

Harry shrugged. "I have one."

Which meant yes.

"I didn't think people would be that interested." Hermione commented. "I guess I should have realised that our dating would get some publicity."

"Some?!" snorted Ron, drawing both of their attention. "The paper was full of 'The Boy Who Lived Finds First Love' yesterday. It was sickening."

"Skeeter." Harry muttered darkly.

"It wasn't just her," Neville reminded him, "that Goose woman had a paragraph about you and Hermione in her article too."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "At least Luna's Dad focused on the tournament and the wand ceremony."

"Hmmm," Hermione said, remembering the article with a frown, "I'm not certain that I entirely agree with him about the symbolism and origins of the creatures that appeared from the wands during the tests."

"A load of old nonsense if you ask me." Ron agreed as they took the corridor into the dungeons. "Mind you, mate, that flaming phoenix thing was very impressive."

"It was the most powerful symbol of all of the Champions." Neville cheerfully chimed in.

"I liked the dragonflies." Lavender said behind them. "They were very pretty not like those birds from Viktor Krum's wand."

"They were hawks!" Ron said defensively. "They were brilliant." He motioned toward Harry. "I mean, not as brilliant as Harry's but pretty decent."

"There's a debate about whether the birds that appeared from Viktor's wand were hawks or sparrows." Dean commented loudly.

Ron bristled. "They were hawks."

Hermione shot him an amused look. "Does it matter?"

"Hawks are better than sparrows." Ron retorted.

"Symbolically that's true." Lavender said supportively.

"Thank you!" Ron declared.

Lavender blushed and Hermione resolved again to do something even if the thought of playing match-maker horrified her.

They all automatically slowed as they neared the Potions lab and its locked door, shifting seamlessly into a line of waiting students.

Hermione did a tempus charm and frowned. "We're early."

"You're the one who hustled us out of breakfast." Ron reminded her, shuffling beside Harry. "I didn't even get a chance to read _my_ letter from Charlie."

"Well, everyone was staring." Hermione admitted awkwardly.

She wasn't surprised when Harry squeezed her hand and gave a sympathetic grimace. He understood how disconcerting it was to be the focus of the whole school.

"It'll blow over." Neville predicted. "The first task is next week. Everyone will focus on that then."

"Nev's right," Ron said supportively by way of an apology, "you'll be old news in no time."

"Good grief," Draco's drawl travelled down the length of the corridor as the Slytherins stalked up from the dungeon end, "who knew Gryffindors could be this eager for Potions?"

"Morning, Draco." Harry said calmly. Hermione followed Harry and nodded a greeting at Theo as he came to stand beside Draco. The two were strangely becoming a bit of a double act although Draco's old cohorts of Crabbe and Goyle still tagged along like lost puppies.

"Mother said she'd see me at dinner on Friday?" Draco adjusted the cuff of his robes and Hermione marvelled at the flash of red and gold. A lot of the Slytherins wore Cedric's although some wore both.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Sirius is reinstituting the family dinners. Andy and Ted will be there too."

Hermione noticed the flash of discomfort that rippled through most of the waiting Slytherins and hid a smile.

Pansy suddenly appeared, pushing past Crabbe and Goyle in an attempt to wiggle into place beside Draco. "Am I late?" She said breathlessly.

"No," Draco sneered, "something you should have realised since we're all still stood outside of the lab, Parkinson."

The evident dislike didn't seem to phase Pansy who wrinkled her small upturned nose and shot a malevolent look in Hermione's direction. Hermione stiffened automatically in response.

"Rita Skeeter was interviewing me." Pansy gloated. "She wanted to know all about Granger."

All chatter in the corridor stopped abruptly.

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry as he drew away from the wall, his anger blazing out of his eyes, and gave a small shake of her head to try and prevent him from doing anything rash. He stopped as Draco shifted.

"Are you really that stupid?" Draco bit out.

Pansy tore her gaze away from Harry and looked wide-eyed at Draco's annoyed pointed features.

Hermione breathed an inward sigh of relief as Harry relaxed a touch seeing that Draco would deal with it.

"Draco…" Pansy gathered up the remnants of her courage and self-delusion and carried on. "You can't deny that you'll enjoy seeing the truth about Granger in tomorrow's paper!"

"I can deny it since your truth probably involves insulting Granger who is a member of the House of Black _as am I_." Draco snarled.

"Well, at least we know who to point Lord Black at when he reads all about an unnamed source at Hogwarts." Theo slipped in slyly.

Pansy paled but she remained defiant. "I stand by what I said."

"Then you won't mind coming with me this lunchtime to meet with Lord Black and inform him of your indiscretion in relation to his ward, Miss Parkinson." Snape's smooth tone had them all jumping as they took in his looming presence.

How he had sneaked up on them all was a mystery but Hermione was pleased to see him despite the pounding of her heart at his surprise entry. His words sank in and she exchanged an incredulous look with Harry and Ron who both looked as shocked as she felt at Snape's rebuke of Pansy, a Slytherin.

"Professor Snape!" Pansy squeaked out. "Sir, I don't think…"

"That much is apparent, Miss Parkinson," Snape sneered fiercely, "and it is entirely unacceptable in a Slytherin. The punishment will stand." His dark eyes roamed over the corridor and landed on Harry's hand holding Hermione's.

Hermione shifted nervously for some kind of derisive comment but Snape turned, unlocked the Potions lab with a wave of his wand, and stormed inside the room. The waiting students all hurried in after him and Harry let go of her hand as they took their usual places.

Hermione regretted the loss but she focused her mind on the potion and bundled her worries and delight about her relationship with Harry to the back of her mind.

Time moved slowly in the tense Potions lab with only the occasional sound of a beaker clinking against a cauldron or the grinding of ingredients. Snape stared impassively at the students from the front of the lab.

Hermione stirred her mixture clockwise three times and was satisfied when it turned a vibrant blue. It was almost ready for the pickled newts eyes and then…

Pansy screamed.

Hermione's head whipped round to look at the Slytherin girl's bench and went wide with horror at the pink bubbling cloud that streamed out of the cauldron and engulfed Pansy. If it came near to anyone else…

"Arrestus!" Harry snapped out.

The cauldron and pink cloud stopped as though someone had hit a pause button on a TV show. It was a potions time spell that the tutor they'd had in the Summer had taught them, Hermione realised absently as she breathed out in relief. Usually it was used to hold the potion at a perfect moment if there was a delay in getting an ingredient but it worked just as well as a stop-gap emergency measure.

Milicent, who had taken a large step back from her own cauldron, looked up at Harry, stunned. "Where's…where's your wand, Potter?"

A bright red Harry lowered his empty hand.

"Eyes back on your own potions!" Snape snapped, swooping over to banish the cauldron and dispel the cloud which released an unconscious Pansy in a thump to the floor. "Bulstrode, take Parkinson to the infirmary!"

Milicent's eyes flickered to Draco in front of her but he paid her no attention.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she tuned out Snape's verbal disembowelling of Dean over his knife work. She could well believe that Draco was responsible. He'd thrown stuff into Harry's and Neville's cauldrons enough times for her to know he was capable of it. It was unlikely he'd done it as revenge for Pansy prattling to Skeeter though. Hermione figured he'd done it more out of his own irritation with his former sycophant.

She carefully added the pickled newt eyes, stirred five times anti-clockwise and sniffed at the smell of apples wafting up from the potion as it shifted from vibrant blue to green.

"Your time is up!" Snape stated brusquely. "Bottle your potions and submit them for marking!"

Hermione quickly ladled her potion into a vial already neatly labelled. She stoppered it and placed it carefully on Snape's bench, sneaking a look at Harry's potion (a slightly paler green than hers which meant he'd added just a tad too little of the newt eyes) and Ron's (a dark blue which meant he had been too slow at getting the newt eyes in and possibly had stirred too much before he'd added them).

The clean-up was perfunctory and within moments the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years were spilling out into the corridor and on their way to Runes. Hermione reached for Harry's hand again and they exchanged pleased glances.

She would, Hermione thought wistfully, be very open to doing more than holding hands. Her mind drifted back to The Moment (as she had labelled it in her own head) in the classroom when she had thought he was going to kiss her, when she had wanted him to kiss her and…and instead they'd been interrupted by the Headmaster. She tried not to blush again.

There really hadn't been an opportunity to kiss since.

Both she and Harry had spent the previous day surrounded by other people, namely Ron, and there had been no privacy to sneak a kiss. And Hermione hadn't wanted to sneak a kiss. She wanted her first kiss with anyone, let alone Harry, to be special. She thought Harry felt the same and that was why he hadn't pressed her or tried to get her alone beyond wanting to keep his promise to Ron to make things easy for him. She hoped he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him.

Runes was always enjoyable. The fourth years had tucked into the back in their own small group from the fifth years. Hermione took her usual seat by Daphne as Harry slid in beside Anthony.

"And Rita thought you're both joined at the hip." Daphne's amused whisper had Hermione smiling as they settled into the work.

The four of them chatted about their latest Runes assignment all the way to lunch where Hermione had to stop holding hands with Harry in order to eat but she took solace in the fact that Harry was actually at the meal. She understood Sirius's dictate that Harry have breakfast and dinner in their rooms but she missed him and his conversation. Neville and Ron slid into seats beside them with a thump.

"I tell you Trelawney gets more mental every lesson." Ron complained, reaching for the platter of battered fish.

Hermione gave him a disapproving frown for not choosing the healthier options. "What was she predicting now?"

"Probably my death still." Harry muttered beside her. He pushed a chip through a puddle of ketchup.

"No, she went dizzy over some incense thing she lit and started babbling about…" Ron paused in scooping another mountain of chips onto his plate. "What was she babbling about?"

Neville swallowed the forkful of shepherd's pie he'd picked up. "Something to do with bugs?"

"She's completely buggy if you ask me." Ron dived into his food with gusto.

Neville nodded. "She was very loopy today."

"I don't know how you stand that subject." Hermione admitted. "Mind you, Luna is very complimentary about Firenze."

"Centaurs are renowned for their divination prowess." Neville agreed. "I wish he was teaching us."

"Hmnfph." Ron waved his fork expressively.

They all stared at him.

He swallowed. "Me too."

"Where are Lavender and Parvati?" asked Hermione. The two girls loved Trelawney. She didn't think Lavender's crush on Ron would have prevented her from defending her favourite teacher.

"They stayed back to comfort Trelawney." Neville explained. He nudged Harry. "What are you doing this afternoon while we're in Charms?"

Harry grinned at him. "I'm going over to Hagrid's. He's giving me a special tutorial on magical creatures."

"Well, if you survive that, the first task will be a breeze." Neville said with an answering grin.

"Luckily he can't give you a practical in some of the more dangerous creatures." Hermione said with relief because as much as she loved Hagrid, Merlin knew he had a complete lack of clarity about the danger some of the creatures posed.

Harry waved a chip at her in agreement.

"What are you doing in Charms tonight with Professor Flitwick?" Hermione changed the subject, partially because she wanted Harry to have a lunch without talking about the tournament and partially because she was dying to know what his individual lessons were like.

"Advanced Summoning Charms." Harry said with a shrug. "We covered the basic theory with the power versus magical will essay, remember? And in the Summer I managed the basic charm which you guys are doing soon, so he thinks I'll understand enough to be able to do the practical."

"I wish we were doing advanced summoning charms." Hermione mused wistfully.

"We don't have enough power though for the more serious ones, do we?" Neville argued. "I mean, according to the theories that we had to read for that essay?"

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "Our magical power isn't mature enough. Harry's an exception."

"That's me." Harry muttered. "Although the theory is that my power is still maturing."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Neville said, "but that's quite scary."

Hermione was about to say something reassuring when Ron groaned dramatically.

"This is a load of bollocks!" Ron said loudly.

The three of them turned to look at him.

He waved a stained piece of parchment at them. "Charlie's letter. It's complete bollocks. He goes on about how he's back in the country to work but can't say on what because it's all very secret and he'll see me on the twenty-fourth although he seems more worried about telling _Harry_." He slapped the letter down on the table and stared at Harry suddenly pale. "You don't think…maybe, maybe _Charlie_ has a crush on you?"

Harry's eyes widened with alarm.

A suspicion gathered in Hermione's head and she grabbed the letter, sketching a privacy bubble around the four of them.

"Oy!" Ron spluttered.

"Ron," Hermione read out loud, "just wanted to tell you and Harry – Harry is underlined – that I was back for a while for work – work is also underlined. Can't say much more about it because of all the secrecy around this particular event but suffice to say I'll see you on the twenty-fourth. Don't forget to tell Harry. Charlie."

Harry's fork clanged as he dropped it on his plate and Hermione knew that he'd reached the same conclusion she had.

"Oh Merlin!" Ron lowered his head into his hands. "He does have a crush on Harry! As if it isn't bad enough Ginny being nuts about him!"

Neville choked on his shepherd's pie.

Hermione lowered the letter and looked at Ron pityingly. "Charlie doesn't have a crush on Harry."

"Hermione, I know Harry's your boyfriend now and you don't want to think it, but you can't deny that it looks bad." Ron said, raising his head to look at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and waved the letter at him. "He's trying to tell us something, you idiot!"

"What?" demanded Ron crossly, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

"Dragons." Harry managed to get the word out past pale lips and Hermione couldn't blame him; it was utterly horrifying. "He's trying to tell us he'll be here for work on the twenty-fourth for the first task. It's dragons."

"Blimey." Ron said, going white under his freckles.

Neville pushed away the remainder of his lunch. "They wouldn't seriously think about using dragons, would they?"

"They've been used before." Hermione said with a lump in her throat, sliding her hand towards Harry.

Harry tangled their fingers together on top of the table.

"Are you sure he just doesn't have a crush on Harry?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"I guess I know what Hagrid should test me on this afternoon then." Harry said, ignoring Ron.

Hermione frowned, because – yes, it was good in one way to _know_ but if they _knew_ then… "Isn't this cheating?"

"It's not exactly against the rules." Harry said defensively. "The teachers and Headmasters can't _tell_ the Champions the specifics of the tasks, but there's nothing that explicitly states that someone neutral can't find out and inform the Champions." He sighed. "I think Viktor knows?"

"You do?"

"He does?"

Ron and Neville spoke at the same time.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, I think he was trying to give me the hint in our last Quidditch practice. He asked me if I'd ever seen a dragon before." He pulled a face that clearly said 'I'm an idiot.' "I thought he'd heard a rumour about that whole thing with Norbert so told him the story."

"I might have known Karkaroff would find a way around the rules." Ron snorted in disgust.

"It's not fair on Fleur or Cedric though, is it?" Hermione pointed out.

"That depends on how you view the competition." Neville said, recovering his appetite enough to reach for a slice of apple pie since the desserts had appeared. "You could take the view that information is intelligence, and an advantage."

Harry hummed. "I want a fair competition though and while I know Charlie dropping a big enough hint in a letter to Ron for me to get it isn't cheating per se…"

"It still feels like you got the information unfairly." Neville poured enough custard into his bowl to drown the pie.

"Maybe that's why Viktor tried to tell me too." Harry mused, untangling their hands as he helped himself to treacle tart. "Maybe he thought it wasn't entirely fair the way _he_ found out and tried to tell the other Champions."

Hermione eschewed the desserts and picked up a bunch of grapes to snack on. "So what do you want to do?"

Harry sighed and swallowed some tart. "I think I'm going to talk to Viktor and see if he's actually told Fleur and Cedric already. If he has then…well, I don't need to do anything. But if he hasn't…" his lips firmed, "I'll tell them."

"I'm not sure Diggory will believe you." Ron said baldly, tucking into an enormous slice of cake.

"It doesn't matter if he does or he doesn't," Harry replied, "I'll know I did the right thing and tried to tell him."

Neville motioned with his spoon in agreement.

Hermione beamed her own approval at Harry. "So, I'll pull together everything about dragons and we'll go over it tonight after your lesson with Professor Flitwick?"

Harry agreed and changed the subject to Neville's on-going relationship with Hannah. Hermione couldn't blame him.

Dragons.

Who had thought that was a good idea, Hermione thought worriedly. Had they been part of the task before Voldemort had been given the chance to change the parameters or had he added them?

It was a thought that stayed with her after Harry had escorted her to Charms before leaving for his own lesson with Hagrid. It distracted her all through the lesson and it was a relief when the session ended. She had Arithmancy to get to and she waved a goodbye to Ron and Neville outside the classroom before heading in the opposite direction.

She'd barely got to the bottom of the staircase she needed when she heard the shout of a spell above her. She ducked but not quick enough and the spell caught her full in the face sending her sprawling backwards.

"Granger!" Daphne hurried over to her and helped her sit up as a small crowd gathered around.

"Did you see who did it?" Lisa Turpin asked.

"It came from above." Somebody else murmured. "I saw the spell light come down the stairs."

Hermione shook her head and went to answer but a strange sensation stopped her. Her hand flew to her mouth where her front teeth were growing rapidly like she was some kind of demented chipmunk. She looked at Daphne with horror.

"Infirmary." Daphne said briskly. "Come on." She pulled Hermione to her feet and supported her as her teeth continued to grow. She all but hustled Hermione into the ward and yelled for the nurse.

Hermione barely took in the sight of Pansy still out cold in one of the infirmary beds as Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office and pointed her wand straight at Hermione. Her teeth stopped growing and Hermione breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"Nasty spell that." Madame Pomfrey said. "But we'll have you fixed in a jiffy." She handed Hermione a mirror. "Just wave when you want me to stop."

Hermione saw her front teeth receding and she felt her chest seize at the realisation that she could fix her teeth. Ever since she'd grown her front teeth she'd always thought they were slightly over large despite her parents' assurance that they were fine. They weren't fine and Hermione couldn't resist the temptation to let Pomfrey continue a moment longer than she needed to, ensuring her teeth looked perfect.

"Good, good." Pomfrey did another diagnostic spell. "You've had a bit of a shock so you're excused from lessons for the rest of the day. Go back to your dorm and rest. I'll inform Professor McGonagall." She looked at Daphne suspiciously.

"Daphne wasn't responsible," Hermione said quickly, "she helped me."

"Ten points to Slytherin then." Madame Pomfrey said with a sniff. "Off you both go."

"Thank you." Hermione said to Daphne as they got out of the infirmary, but frowned when she fell into step beside her. "You don't have to walk me to the tower, you're going to be late for Arithmancy as it is."

Daphne made a dismissive clucking sound. "Potter would have my head if you weren't escorted after being attacked."

"Oh Lord." Hermione murmured with dismay. Harry was going to go nuts and…and would he reconsider them going out? She hoped not. She really hoped not. Maybe she'd have to convince him she was fine being a target; that she'd known she'd be a target agreeing to go out with him. And there was no harm done – in fact her teeth looked better than ever.

They were barely half way there when Ron and Neville barrelled around the corner and almost ran into them.

"Hermione!" Ron threw himself at her and hugged her.

"Oomph!" Hermione patted his back awkwardly. "I'm fine, Ron."

Ron swiftly shifted back and nodded. "What happened? Katie Bell said you'd been attacked on the stairs and…"

"Teeth growing spell." Daphne interrupted him sharply. "Malicious and nasty but not dangerous. Pomfrey said she's to rest up."

Neville nodded at her. "You should get to class. We'll take her from here."

Daphne brushed her hair off her face and nodded at Hermione. "See me tomorrow for the homework assignment, Granger."

"Thanks again." Hermione said. She hated to admit it but she did feel safer as Ron and Neville flanked her, Ron taking her bag over her protests that she could carry it.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Neville asked, his entire being radiating concern.

"No," Hermione sighed heavily, "I was at the foot of the stairs, I heard a yell," she paused considering her memory for a moment, "I think it was female? Then, the spell hit me in the face and that was that."

"Well, it's not like there's a shortage of suspects." Ron stated authoritatively. "Between the Slytherins who are trying to impress You-Know-Who, Diggory's supporters, and Harry's fangirls who probably hate you…" he made a flapping gesture, "who'd you pick first?"

Hermione grimaced but she knew he was right. She felt lighter as they got to the safety of the tower. She took back her book bag in the Common Room.

"Can you find Harry and tell him before he hears it from someone else?" She pleaded. "And tell him I'm fine and I'm not changing my mind about dating him."

Neville nodded. "I think he's still at Hagrid's."

"I'll check there," Ron suggested, pushing his sleeves up his arms, "you check his and Sirius's rooms. If Harry isn't there, you can always tell Sirius."

Neville agreed and Hermione made for her dorm as they clambered back out of the portrait hole. She hated to admit it but she was feeling a bit shaky and looking forward to curling up in bed with a book for an hour before dinner to regain her equilibrium. She slowed as she entered the dorm at the tableau in front of her.

Lavender and Parvati sat on Hermione's bed, a teary Ginny between them.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Lavender looked up, her pretty face completely serious as she smoothed Ginny's hair away from her tear-stained and blotchy face. "Ginny has something to tell you."

And she so had the feeling that she didn't want to hear what Ginny had to say, Hermione thought with weary gloom.

"It wasn't me!" Ginny said immediately, swiping at her face.

But Ginny knew who it was, Hermione realised. She sat down and motioned at Ron's sister. "Start talking, Ginny."

o-O-o

_19__th__ November 1994_

Cedric threw the newspaper across the dorm and buried his face in his hands.

He heard Mike (his closest friend and confidante) usher out the other three sixth year male Hufflepuffs and close the door. There was a rustle as Mike picked up the paper and read the offending article.

It was another piece by Skeeter about Potter, although most of it was about the attack on Hermoine Granger on the Tuesday before which had led to Lydia Inglebee and Ginny Weasley being given a month's worth of detentions, and the expulsion of Jessica Philpott who had been the one to cast the spell injuring Granger. Skeeter was malicious, calling Potter and Granger's new relationship fragile while questioning why the House of Black had requested the full punishment under the new Hogwarts' Anti-Bullying policy when the damage to Granger wasn't permanent and had been easily fixed. Personally, Cedric believed that if he had been in Lord Black's shoes he would have done exactly the same. If people thought they could get away with shooting nasty spells at Potter or Granger…well, some idiots would do it. This way everyone knew that the House of Black wouldn't stand for any kind of attack.

Cedric sighed as he lowered his hands and flopped back on his bed. What had upset him was his view was diametrically the opposite to the view that his father had expressed to Skeeter and which she had included in the article as a quote from the distinguished father of the Hogwarts' Champion.

Would anyone blame him if he killed his Dad? Surely by now he had grounds for justifiable homicide.

Mike sighed heavily, dropped the paper and sat on the bed next to him, patting his knee in an absent-minded but comforting gesture. "You need to talk with your Dad, Ced."

"I've sent him three letters begging him to stop talking to the press." Cedric said tersely. He wafted his hand in the general direction of where Mike had thrown the paper. "You see how much notice he takes of me. He doesn't care how it makes me feel."

His father hadn't replied to any of the letters either. He hadn't written to Cedric since his first letter telling Cedric he was proud of him for being chosen, and instructing him to seek out information on magical creatures such as dragons for the first task since the tournament always began with a task focused on them.

Cedric had ended up writing to his mother about his father's indiscreet public comments, and she had sent a disheartening reply back confirming that she had tried to talk to his father too, but that he was set on trying to get Cedric as much publicity as Potter; that it wasn't all about Cedric either because there was politics involved with the magical creature laws under review.

Cedric rubbed his head tiredly. He was damned fed up with being in the middle of his father's political machinations and trying to maintain some kind of neutrality in his dealings with Harry.

He liked Harry. There was something infinitesimally likeable about him. Harry had had no airs or graces when he'd just been 'The Boy Who Lived' and even after he'd found about being Lord Potter, while he'd acquired polish in some of his mannerisms, there were still no airs or graces in sight. And Merlin knew if anyone had earned the right to feel a touch superior with everything that had been said to have happened the last three years, it was Harry. It had felt right standing beside him on Halloween, supporting him. It had been clear that night that Harry had been scared at being entered into the tournament but he'd also been incredibly brave in accepting the binding in order to ensure the safety of the other Champions.

Cedric _owed_ him.

And it felt wrong to drop his visible support and keep his silence because he didn't want to disagree with his father publicly, knew his father would be mad at him if he did disagree with him publicly.

Admittedly, Cedric acknowledged with a flush of shame, he had been annoyed the first day after the draw. The newspapers had focused so much on Harry's inclusion, it had been difficult not to feel slighted. He hadn't entered the competition for the publicity and glory but it was hard not to take offense at his being chosen as a Champion being treated like a footnote in the bigger story of Harry's inclusion. He'd even been proud on the second day when the paper had included a quote from his Dad saying the tournament wasn't about Harry but all the Champions. But after that…

He really didn't know why his Dad had gotten so mean in his commentary. It was one thing to point out there were other Champions, another thing entirely to suggest Harry was some kind of attention seeking nut job who wouldn't last a minute compared to the other Champions and specifically Cedric.

Cedric had been horrified. And then guilty that his own small irritation that the publicity focus was solely on Harry might have encouraged his Dad somehow. And then even more horrified when some of his supporters at Hogwarts had picked up on his Dad's comments and run with them, but stuck because how could he say that he disagreed with his Dad?

Oh, he had eventually requested that people stop bad mouthing Harry – and the discussion with Robert Ogden that had prompted his having to make that request was one of the more embarrassing moments Cedric had ever had – but he hadn't done anything else. He'd retreated, hoping that ignoring Harry would somehow make the whole problem go away.

But it hadn't and it wasn't going to go away.

"You need to do something, Ced, because you're coming off the bad guy here." Mike said quietly. "Potter's camp has been solid in supporting him but being real respectful to you, Krum and the French bird. The more your Dad denigrates him and you don't say anything…"

"I know!" Cedric cut in, lurching upwards. "I know, alright? But it's not that easy! I can't give disagree with my Dad without it hurting him politically and ruining my relationship with him." He sighed heavily. "Bugger! I only entered to make him happy!"

He hadn't wanted to enter. He'd have preferred to have remained on the Quidditch team since he'd vaguely thought he'd try out for some teams after school. Being a Tri-Wizard Champion would open doors for him but not if he came across looking like a pillock.

Mike patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Look, I know it blows, but…you don't have to do an interview or something like that just…stop ignoring Potter. Go and talk with him. Tell him the truth that your Dad's views are his views and not yours. I'm sure he'll get it."

Cedric grimaced but he couldn't argue with the advice. He couldn't continue with his current 'try to ignore it and hope it all goes away' plan since it wasn't working. "You're not wrong." He admitted. He pushed himself off the bed. "I think I'll go and fly for a bit, get my head clear."

Mike gestured at him. "You want some company?"

"No." Cedric clapped a hand over Mike's shoulder. "Thanks." He grabbed his broom and his outer cloak and was out of the Hufflepuff den before anyone could catch him. He made straight for the Quidditch pitch.

It was thankfully empty. The first three games had been played ahead of the tournament and the rest wouldn't get played until after the New Year. The weather was getting too bad for play – rain and wind making playing conditions dicey. It wasn't exactly good weather conditions for flying either. But there was a break in the rain and the wind was down to a brisk breeze.

Cedric mounted the broom and kicked off. A couple of circuits of the pitch had him warmed up and he started going through the Seeker drills that he'd always done, letting the familiarity of the shifts and turns, dips and dives blank his mind as he focused on nothing but the flight.

By the time an hour had passed, Cedric was feeling much better. His shoulders felt lighter; he could breathe. He drifted down to earth and landed with a sense of disappointment that he couldn't stay in the air.

Stupid tournament, Cedric thought morosely. He should spend the rest of the afternoon reading up on magical creatures since his and Mike's research had backed up his father's suggestion. He planned to spend the next day practicing any spells and he had plenty of volunteers for helping with that. Alright then, he determined; shower in the Prefects' Bath and then reading for the rest of the afternoon.

He grabbed his broom and started to make his way towards the castle.

"Psst!"

The sound had him whirling around to stare at what looked like empty space beside him. Suddenly the air rippled and Harry peeked out of an…an invisibility cloak!

Cedric's eyes widened.

Harry raised a finger to his lips and motioned at the Quidditch stands before covering up again. For a second, Cedric thought about going in the opposite direction but Harry had made an effort to seek him out and…and Cedric wasn't going to refuse the olive branch he should have made and offered himself. He walked over briskly, and was pleased when Harry uncovered a hand so he could follow it under the Ravenclaw stand and into the shadows. He watched as Harry whisked off the cloak.

"I'll put up a notice-me-not and a couple of other spells to encourage people to leave us alone, if that's OK with you?" Harry asked cautiously.

Cedric nodded.

Harry went to work and Cedric fidgeted while he absently noted that Harry's spell-work was quick, efficient and effective. But alone with Harry up close, he was reminded again of how young Harry was, and he started to feel like a heel all over again.

"Sorry about the subterfuge," Harry said, finally stopping and coming to stand in front of him, "but I've been trying to talk to you for a couple of days now and…and, well…you're rarely alone."

Cedric cleared his throat. "I should be the one apologising and the one seeking you out." He sighed. "My Dad is…" he struggled to find the words and in the end opted for the blunt truth, "I don't agree with him but he's my Dad."

There was a plea for understanding and Harry must have heard it because he nodded.

"You don't have to explain, Cedric," Harry said seriously, "I get it, and I know some of your Dad's game plan with the publicity has more to do with the political agenda than you and I competing in this tournament. Sirius understands that too."

Cedric pushed a hand through his hair.

"Look, I said I understand and I do." Harry fiddled with the edge of his cloak. "I even agree with your Dad kind of that it's not that fair on you when you were expecting the whole school to be behind you to have some of your support pointed in my direction instead." He pressed his lips together. "Sirius and I were talking the other day and…we talked about the fact that neither of us really considered just doing the minimum for the tournament and just letting you guys play for the win. But we both concluded that we can't for reasons why we decided to play to win in the first place which have nothing to do with you or the other Champions, and have everything to do with…"

"Beating the bad guys who entered you in the first place." Cedric said. "I read the interview you gave and I get it."

And hadn't Harry talked about his other competitors in glowing terms in that interview? Cedric felt a shiver of shame flow through him again and he adjusted his hold on his broom. "I do know it's not your fault that you're in this position." He said apologetically.

Harry flushed.

"And I'm really sorry about the badges." Cedric continued. "I had nothing to do with them but…they were out of line."

Harry's lips twisted. "Yeah, they were a bit much." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It'd be nice if you could tell your supporters that you want a fair competition and no name-calling or bashing or…"

"Dirty tactics." Cedric nodded slowly, because he could do that. "A fair game. I like that."

"Great," Harry smiled at him widely, "and speaking of which, it kind of brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place."

Cedric stilled. "Oh?"

"When I was at Quidditch practice with Viktor he asked me if I'd ever come across a dragon before," Harry explained, "and I thought he was asking me about something that…well, it doesn't matter, but I, um, didn't really pay attention to Viktor until a, um, source heavily hinted to me that the first task is going to be dragons."

Dragons.

And suddenly he could see the letter from his father with the hint about dragons written as though in capitals and red ink. His Dad had tried to tell him, Cedric realised, possibly because his Dad had to have been told about the importing of the dragons into the country as part of his job. He'd completely missed the clue, placing dragons as a minor possibility once he'd done his research on the tournament.

Cedric felt the need to sit down, his knees suddenly weak. He locked his knees to keep upright. "That's…"

"Insane." Harry finished with a nod. "I know. Anyway, I checked with Viktor and he admitted he was hinting to me because he'd found out from someone, and he has tried to get you alone to hint to you too but…like I said, it's been difficult, so I said I'd try and tell you too."

Cedric frowned. "Why?" The other two would have had a massive advantage if they'd kept the information to themselves.

Harry's cheeks went red. "Well, even though neither Viktor or I got told in a way that the rules don't allow…we both want a fair game." He gestured at Cedric. "And besides the tasks were made more dangerous because I was entered and if I can help keep everyone alive…"

That made sense, Cedric mused, taking in Harry's evident guilt about it despite it not being his fault. Crouch Junior had a lot to answer for.

"So Fleur knows?" asked Cedric. He got on well with the Veela from Beauxbatons. She'd come and sat next to him in the library on a couple of occasions and…and he suddenly realised why she'd so prominently placed a book on dragons down beside him the other day.

"Apparently _she_ got Viktor's hint straight away." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Cedric murmured, "I think she tried telling me too but I didn't take the hint." He decided not to say anything about his Dad; that situation was complicated enough without adding to it.

"At least you know now, right?" Harry said encouragingly.

"Right." Cedric agreed faintly, because it was better to know than to have been surprised with it on the day of the task. "Merlin! Dragons!"

Harry nodded sympathetically. He cast a look out toward the castle. "I should get back before Sirius starts to think I've been kidnapped or something."

Cedric took a deep breath. "Why don't we walk back together? Maybe it'll help squash some of the…you know."

Harry's face lit up and he hurriedly bundled his invisibility cloak to a pocket in his outer wear before he dismantled the spells keeping them hidden. "I watched you for a while flying," he admitted as they made their way out of the stands, "where did you learn those drills you did at the end?"

They talked Quidditch all the way back into the castle and Cedric tried not to feel self-conscious at the attention they were drawing. He wasn't surprised to see Granger and Weasley waiting for Harry near to the main staircase.

"Hey, why don't you come and join Viktor and me tomorrow? I'll ask Fleur too." Harry invited as he got near to them. "We've got the pitch booked for eleven."

"Sounds good." Cedric said genuinely. "And Harry: thanks."

Harry waved and walked off to join his friend and brand new girlfriend. Cedric shook his head, ignored the staring of the other students and made for Hufflepuff with a spring in his step.

He had some reading to do on dragons.

o-O-o

_20__th__ November 1994_

Remus dumped his case on the floor of the reception at Black Manor and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he wandered through to the library and ostensibly his and Penny's office.

"You look exhausted." Penny commented as he entered. "Sit! I'll go and make you some tea."

Remus frowned. "Where's Kreacher?"

"Out looking for the Crouch elf." Bill raised the book he held in greeting. He sat in one of the comfortable chairs tucked in front of Penny's desk. "Hi."

"Hi." Remus responded automatically and sighed when he realised his exchange with Bill had allowed Penny slip out to make tea.

Which he actually would appreciate so maybe he wouldn't complain but simply say a grateful thank you.

"I didn't realise you had another trip overseas planned." Bill said, lowering his book.

"Sirius sent me to Romania." Remus said succinctly. He grimaced and motioned weakly with his hand as he slumped into his own chair with a sigh. "Actually, I volunteered."

Bill's eyes brightened suddenly as he made the connection. "The dragon reserve where Charlie usually works? You were checking which dragons are missing."

"Got it in one." Remus said. "We didn't want to put Charlie in a difficult position by questioning him further. It was good of him to send a hint through Ron as it was."

"That's Charlie for you." Bill said with brotherly fondness. Charlie was brilliant about putting himself on the line like that. "So, any empty pens?"

"As far as I can make out from questioning the tour staff as we went round the different habitats, there are four types missing a dragon." Remus said with satisfaction. He'd had to be incredibly sneaky in his questioning but he hadn't been a Marauder for nothing. "A Chinese Fireball, a Hungarian Horntail, a Swedish Short Snout and a Welsh Green."

Bill blinked. "Buggeration. They're not exactly holding back on the danger then."

"The Horntail's the worst." Remus said thoughtfully. "It has a lot of extra issues given the spiked tail and just generally the temperament. The Chinese Fireball has a spiked necklace though which could be bad…out of all of them I hope Harry faces the Welsh Green. It's a docile breed and fairly lethargic in its movements." He grimaced. "Knowing Harry's luck, he'll probably get the Horntail."

Penny entered with a large tea-tray. "I brought some for you too, Bill."

"Thanks, Penny." Bill leaped up to help her clear a space on her desk.

Penny played Mum and poured the tea, adding milk and sugar to taste. She passed Remus his mug straight away and he wrapped his hands around it with a sigh.

"Marry me, Penny." Remus joked.

Penny laughed. "You only want me for my tea-making abilities."

"That's not true!" Remus rejoined. "You're brilliant at indexing too!"

Penny laughed again but subsided with a heartfelt sigh. "I don't think I'll be marrying anyone any time soon."

Bill winced and blew on his tea. "Percy will come round."

"He was fairly explicit in telling me we were over, Bill." Penny said sadly.

Remus sent Bill a look asking if that was true and Bill gave an awkward nod.

"I'm sorry, Penny," Remus said compassionately, "I didn't realise you'd broken up." Although he wasn't surprised that Percy was pushing people away in the aftermath of what happened.

Penny nodded, pale but determined looking. "I haven't been telling anyone because I was getting used to the idea and…" she tapped her mug and made a half-shrug, "I still thought I would be able to convince him it was a mistake."

"It is a mistake." Bill said firmly. "He's making a lot of decisions now that he wouldn't make if he was thinking straight."

"Maybe, but as my friend Julie said, maybe he does need the space to deal with what he's going through." Penny replied just as firmly. "I would prefer to still be his girlfriend and be there to support him but if he needs space…well, I'm going to give it to him."

There was a resoluteness to her tone that evidently warned Bill off arguing since the eldest Weasley sibling nodded instead.

"Maybe space is what he needs." Bill sighed. "Merlin knows nothing else seems to be working."

"Sirius told me Percy resigned from the Ministry." Remus said slowly. He wasn't sure Sirius's plan of employing Percy was a good one as well-intentioned as it was. He liked Percy but Percy needed to gain some maturity and perhaps the lessons he was faced with learning in the fallout of Crouch Junior's impersonation of Crouch Senior would help him to do that.

"Hatter accepted immediately." Bill said. "I think that was one of the things that has Percy so upset. He worked hard in his job and he was good at it. He had a lot of plans and ambitions tied up with the Ministry so his entire career plan has just combusted. It's a lot to take in."

And there was the obvious issue of Percy having to deal with the knowledge that he'd worked alongside the enemy for so many months – had in fact helped the enemy.

"It doesn't sound like he's coping well." Remus murmured.

Bill sipped his drink. "He's pushing people away. He barely speaks to my Dad or me; hasn't sent a letter to Charlie or the twins or Ron or Ginny even after that mess with Jessica Philpott. He's in his room all day, crawls out for meals that Mum makes him, and that's it." He tipped his head in Penny's direction. "We were all disappointed when he told us he'd broken up with Penny but he won't talk about it."

"He's definitely hurting." Penny agreed with a soft sigh. "I think he's pushing people away because he blames himself for everyone getting hurt at the World Cup but…" she gave a helpless shrug. "It's hard to help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

It sounded like Percy was drowning in self-recrimination.

Remus nodded. He'd have to talk with Sirius and tell him the steward's assistant thing was a no-go until Percy got his act together himself. They wouldn't do him any favours rescuing him from his own mess.

"How was Romania?" asked Penny, changing the subject in an obvious way that indicated she'd had enough of talking about her ex-boyfriend.

Remus filled her in on his success. "I've already told Sirius the news over the mirror so he can help specialise Harry's preparation over the next couple of days; create a strategy for each dragon."

"Is he going to tell the other Champions about which types will be included in the task?" Penny asked.

"I don't know but I suspect Harry will tell them." Remus said.

Penny pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sirius mentioned that Harry was determined to make it a fair fight and I guess that means they all have the same information."

"I got the impression from talking to Harry that he wants to make sure that they all come out alive." Bill commented quietly. "He's aware that the tasks were made more dangerous by Voldemort because of him so…"

That sounded like Harry, Remus mused. He'd have to tell Sirius but he doubted that Sirius wasn't already aware. He was just very pleased that Sirius was on site for Harry. If Harry had had to go through the whole thing alone…he shuddered.

Thank Merlin Cedric Diggory had finally found some backbone and made a gesture of friendship towards Harry. Hopefully it would stop the worst of some of the comments that he'd had to suffer since his return to Hogwarts.

"You should have seen them this morning though, Remus. All four Champions had a practice Quidditch session." Bill commented wryly. "Totally confounded the press who ended up watching."

"Well, one of the aims of the competition is to promote intra-school relationships." Remus said dryly.

"That's what Fleur said when they got questioned."

Remus's eyes narrowed at the red slashes of colour across Bill's cheeks. "Fleur, huh?"

Penny smiled teasingly at Bill and Bill rolled his eyes.

"She's seventeen and still at school." Bill said. "But yes, she's a good looking girl and we've run across each other a few times since Halloween."

"Isn't she a Veela?" Remus asked out loud.

"Quarter, I think." Bill said casually as though to convey there was nothing unusual in his knowing such a specific piece of information.

"More likely she's tracking you down and bumping into you accidentally." Penny said dryly.

"Caro might have said the same thing." Bill muttered, hiding his face in his mug.

Remus took a gulp of his tea. "I thought you were still seeing Alicia?"

"I am," Bill said, "which is why there's nothing happening with Fleur, and even if I wasn't seeing Alicia, there wouldn't be anything happening with Fleur because she's too young for me."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "It sounds to me like she has a bit of a crush though."

"Well, if she tries anything more than 'bumping into me,' I'll let her down easy," Bill said with a touch of exasperation, "but in the meantime there's no harm."

"Talking of crushes…" Penny smirked and handed Remus a letter.

Remus took it gingerly since it was purple parchment. He grimaced as he opened the missive and then went bright red at the lewd suggestion written down.

"Wow," Bill said, "that must be some letter."

Remus carefully folded it.

Penny grinned at him. "Tonks was most insistent you receive it as soon as you got back."

"Bloody Padfoot!" Remus muttered and waved the letter. "This is his fault!"

They both looked at him questioningly.

"You both know Harry is now dating Hermione?" Remus began.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "I think the whole world knows Harry is dating Hermione, Remus, it's been front page news for the last week."

"Yes, well, at the family dinner, Andy took Harry's new romance to mean that it was time for Sirius to start considering his own love life." Remus explained. "Sirius, in an attempt to divert her match-making attention from himself, declared that I was looking for someone."

Penny burst into giggles.

Remus tried to glare at her and failed.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Bill, amusement shining out of his freckled face.

Remus clutched his mug tighter. "No, not really? I just…I ran into an old flame when we first went to Paris and I might have, in a momentary moment of weakness, mentioned to Sirius that it would be nice to be with someone." Which it would.

"So Tonks…"

"Isn't serious." Remus stated firmly. She had teased him after the dinner and the letter was probably a continuation of that. "It's a joke." It had to be. There was no way a feisty young woman like Tonks would be interested in an old wolf like him.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked, wiping away tears of laughter. "Because I have to say, she looked pretty serious when she dropped the letter off." She waggled her eyebrows.

Remus blushed and cursed himself for blushing.

"Tonks is straight-forward. You should just ask her." Bill advised, draining his mug and setting it back on the tray.

"Even if she is serious," Remus countered, "she isn't someone I would date."

Bill and Penny both looked at him with varying expressions of surprise.

"Why ever not?" asked Penny finding her voice first.

"Tonks is great." Bill added, clearly gearing up to defend his friend.

"Yes, she is," Remus said quickly, "she's smart and funny and very charming in her own way," he continued, "but, setting aside that she's also a great deal younger than I am, she's also a member of the Ancient and Noble House that I work for which makes any relationship beyond friendship a tad inappropriate and risky."

Penny's confusion cleared. "I can understand that. If things go badly…I doubt Sirius would fire you or anything but it would make things awkward, wouldn't it?"

"I guess I understand that," Bill subsided back into his chair, "but I should warn you that Tonks isn't the type to give up all that easily."

"How's the search going at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, deciding a change of subject was definitely in order.

Bill sent him another amused look at his avoidance of talking more about Tonks. "Badly. We've covered a good part of the route we think Riddle must have taken to the Headmaster's office for his DADA interview but there's nothing so far." He grimaced. "Honestly, we could look for years and find nothing. Hogwarts is a strange building."

Remus sighed and rubbed his brow, considering the problem. "Maybe we should ask the portraits or the ghosts if they saw something or where they would hide something?"

"That's not a bad idea although I'm not sure how helpful it would be in truth. We could just end up expanding the possible list of places to search." Bill said, turning it over in his head. "At least it gives us a second plan of attack beyond widening the search pattern if we don't find anything on the route. I'll talk to Caro; see what she thinks." He sighed. "You heard Lawrence has been admitted to Saint Mungo's?"

Remus nodded sadly. The former member of the treasure team had been cursed when he'd put on the Gaunt ring trying to get to the Resurrection stone to speak with his dead daughter. He had been steadily declining in health ever since and nothing they had done with the exception of a potion Severus had created had helped. Eventually Lawrence had stopped taking the potion though, accepting his fate.

Remus let them lapse into silence as he savoured the tea and worried over how to tell Tonks to back off without it making things awkward.

"How's it going at the chateau?" Bill's question dragged Remus's attention back to the library.

"There are eleven werewolves there now." Remus said slowly, organising his thoughts. "Ten of them are from Fenrir's pack, mostly couples but two single male werewolves…and a non-pack werewolf who heard from one of the European packs that I was offering sanctuary."

"That's good, isn't it?" Penny said. "That word is getting out?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed heavily and tried to ignore the beginnings of a headache that always appeared when he thought about being an Alpha and forming a pack. It hadn't been in his plan. He didn't want a pack per se. He wanted the family he'd built with Sirius and Harry over the Summer. But he couldn't deny other werewolves a way out from Fenrir's distorted views of packdom, especially when it served to ensure Fenrir couldn't count on his pack to support Voldemort. Nor could Remus turn away someone like Clara.

Her story was very similar to Remus's – bitten as a child, raised by her parents, and educated by them with the hope she could still have a similar life to the one she would have had without lycanthropy, only for their dream to peter out under the reality of how hard it was for werewolves to find work in the wizarding world. Clara had gone to the continent to seek work. She'd been introduced to the packs but, just like Remus, fundamentally didn't agree that she should identify as a werewolf before she identified as a witch.

"_I was a witch first and my parents raised me to be a witch." Clara had said as they'd talked the night she had arrived over a bottle of red wine and some crackers and cheese. "I don't deny the need to belong somewhere but I want…I want people who understand that being a werewolf is only part of who I am, not the sum of me."_

It resonated deeply with Remus's own views. And perhaps, Remus mused, he could admit that the thirty-one year old redhead with the sweet smile and warm brown eyes was somewhat attractive. Which was another good reason to meet with Tonks and get things straightened out before she went overboard with her crush or joke…whichever it was that was motivating her pursuit of him.

He belatedly realised Penny and Bill were waiting for him to expand on his last statement.

"I never wanted to build a pack?" Remus offered. "And yet, here I am building a pack." He cast a longing look at the empty mug and Penny plucked it out of his hands to refill it. "I'm also concerned that once it's known, it's going to do damage for Sirius and Harry politically."

Penny poured more tea into his mug and handed it back to him. "Sirius has plans upon plans to deal with the news going public." She reminded him. "You shouldn't worry."

"And yet I do." Remus responded her with a quiet thank you for the second mug.

"Anyone else building a pack and I'd worry," Bill admitted, "but you're _you_ so…that's something, isn't it? And maybe the way to look at it isn't that you're building a pack but creating a sanctuary for other werewolves to be able to live and work in relative peace with the aid of Wolfsbane to help them."

It was the picture Sirius was going to paint with the press eventually; Remus knew that. "It's just not a comfortable position for me." He sighed and took another sip of the too-strong tea. "I guess I should get used to it though. Emile was expecting another five to turn up this week."

"Are you going back out there?" Bill questioned, picking up the book he'd discarded.

"After the first task." Remus said decisively. He had to go back, welcome the newcomers and make sure they understood the rules. Besides, it would be nice to see Clara again, he thought wistfully. He set his tea down and reached for the stack of unopened correspondence on his desk.

Sirius was right in that it was becoming increasingly obvious he needed an assistant, Remus considered tiredly. He definitely needed someone even if it wasn't Percy. Keeping up with the Black and Potter estates and keeping control of the Malfoy finances was a full time job without the extra work of helping Harry with the tournament and establishing the werewolf sanctuary. Maybe the truth was that he didn't have time to have a love life.

And on that depressing note, Remus thought with rueful amusement, he should get back to work. He opened the first letter and smoothed it out.

POP!

Penny screamed as Remus shoved his chair back, his heart stampeding in his chest at the loud noise, his wand already in his hand as was Bill's as they stared at the sight in front of them.

Kreacher.

He was unconscious and he was wrapped around the body of another elf.


	52. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 6

_20__th__ November 1994_

The atmosphere in the Hogwarts' infirmary was tense.

Sirius glanced around the gathered group; Remus and Bill stood by one bed, guarding the unconscious elf laid out on the blankets; Dumbledore, Moody and Snape hovered at the end of the beds. He, Harry and Dobby had gathered next to Kreacher's bed where Helen Jordan was conducting a health assessment.

Jordan stepped back from the infirmary bed and sighed, lowering her wand. "I'm not an expert on elves but he's severely exhausted as far as I can tell. He used a lot of his energy to get back to Black Manor and transporting another elf alongside himself."

Dobby tentatively reached out and touched Kreacher. He snatched his hand back and pulled at his ear. "Moved through wards meant to keep all but blood out. Used Winky bound to the blood to fool them."

"Well, that would do it." Jordan said dryly. "I think he'll recover in time."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius guessed that he was confirming Jordan was right.

The doctor walked around the bed and they followed her over to the second elf, a female elf who looked rather too thin and abused.

"She is being Winky." Dobby confirmed. "The Crouch elf."

"I can't believe your elf actually found her, Black." Moody said, his magical eye whirling.

"Kreacher is very resourceful." Sirius admitted, glancing back with no small amount of guilt at the unconscious form of the Black family elf.

Jordan pursed her lips and her wand weaved in a familiar pattern as she conducted the diagnostic. "Hmmm. It's not good news." She said. "I can't say for certain because she's an elf and the assessment is meant for someone human, but it's telling me that she's taken something like a Draught of the Living Death."

"Ah," Dumbledore's expectant face fell, "how unfortunate. We had hoped to be able to question her on the whereabouts of her master."

"You have to admire his smarts." Moody said. "Knew she was a weak point so he took her out of the equation."

"But didn't kill her because the bond provides him with protection from being found by other elves." Remus sighed and whirled away to stare out of the large infirmary windows.

Sirius wondered if the callous treatment of the elf wasn't pressing some of Remus's werewolf buttons. It wasn't as though werewolves were treated any better.

"Poor Winky." Harry murmured. His wide green eyes were moving over the elf's battered body.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him – or maybe himself. He cleared his throat. "Remind me; there's no antidote to the Living Death, is there?"

Snape sneered at him as expected. "If that is what this is. There are a few other draughts that it could cause the same long term catatonic effect. The Dark Lord knows all of them."

"Can you…" Sirius flapped his hand in a motion that he hoped said 'find out which potion it was.'

"Perhaps." Snape said sounding bored. "I would need some of the elf's blood to test and isolate the potion's properties." He met Sirius's gaze derisively. "However, there is no antidote for any of the potential potions."

Sirius raised his own eyebrow. "Then, you'll have to create one, won't you, Snape."

Snape was too much of a Slytherin to gape at him but Remus's muffled snort by the window and Bill's choked cough expressed their view of his outrageous suggestion. And he knew it was outrageous but it was necessary. They needed the antidote and to talk with the elf.

"Just like that?" derided Snape, his voice shifting up two octaves in incredulity.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Sirius said, "you're a Potions Master, Snape, and as much as I think you're a crap teacher, I know just how skilled you are at creating potions. I know you're more than capable of creating an antidote."

"With what supplies?" demanded Snape. "Or are you expecting me to use the school's?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll supply you with whatever you need. Just make a list and give it to Remus."

Snape stared at him. "You're serious."

Sirius repressed the urge to be childish and make a name-related pun. "She could be the only way of finding out where Crouch Junior and the rest are hiding, so yes: I'm serious." He held Snape's gaze. "Deadly."

Snape gathered his robes around him. "Very well. I'll work on discovering what potion was used and creating an antidote."

Sirius nodded sharply in acknowledgement. He wasn't going to say thank you. He would rather walk over hot coals.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and beamed at them both.

Merlin. Sirius repressed the urge to cover his face with his hands at Dumbledore's evident approval at him and Snape working together. He decided ignoring it was the better part of valour and headed back to the prone form of Kreacher.

For all of Kreacher's hard work since Sirius had become Lord Black, Sirius still harboured the memories of the cruelties Kreacher had perpetrated against Sirius as a child. Perhaps his mother had ordered it but Kreacher had been the one to execute the instructions whether denying him food or chaining him into the basement or…

Sirius shook the thought away. Sometimes he wondered if Lily and Hermione hadn't the right of it where elves were concerned. The bond between wizards and elves might keep the elves alive but it was too corruptible. His mother had used Kreacher as a weapon and so had Crouch with Winky – and on the other side of the coin, both Dobby and Winky had been abused by their so-called masters.

The bond.

He never wanted to acknowledge that there was a bond between him and his elves. He wanted to think of himself as an enlightened employer of them rather than the slave master that held their magical leash. But there was a bond and he was a slave master – a master with responsibilities to his slaves.

Kreacher had been magically exhausted following Sirius's order.

Sirius cleared his throat and placed his hand with the House of Black ring on Kreacher's chest. "Familius magicus donum."

Silver light erupted beneath his hand and Kreacher's body lifted from the bed a little as he absorbed the magic of the House of Black. Sirius held the position until Kreacher began to stir. He took his hand away and waited.

"A gift of magic?" Harry murmured beside him.

"Kreacher was injured in service to us." Sirius said quietly.

Kreacher's large eyes opened slowly and he breathed in deeply. His gaze flew to Sirius. "Lord Black." He attempted to sit up.

"Easy, Kreacher." Sirius motioned for him to remain lying down. "Rest. You depleted your magic quite badly retrieving Winky."

The elf shuddered. "She's being in the old London paupers' crypt, Lord Black, protected by old magic."

"How did you find her?" Moody asked bluntly.

Kreacher glared at him.

Sirius pinched the brow of his nose. "Answer Moody's question."

"I follows Winky's blood from Crouch house. Used it to enter bad wards." Kreacher waggled his ears. "Is hard sometimes to keep trail."

"Did the trail take you anywhere else?" Moody asked briskly.

Kreacher shook his head.

"I'll go tell the Rat Squad." Moody headed out of the infirmary.

It was probably too late to catch anyone there. No doubt the elf had been stowed there when the others had gone into hiding after the Crouch place had become untenable.

"You did good, Kreacher." Sirius said. "Go back to Black Manor and rest for the day. You can begin your usual duties again tomorrow."

Kreacher popped away.

"Thank you for releasing my patient." Jordan said dryly.

Sirius gave an embarrassed cough and shot Harry a betrayed look at his snort of laughter.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" Harry asked, gesturing back at the bed holding the battered elf.

"She will need to remain in close proximity to my work." Snape pointed out.

"I would suggest a small room for her here." Jordan sighed. "But neither Poppy nor I have the time to look after her and…"

"Dobby bes looking after Winky." Dobby offered immediately, daring a look at Harry, his ears drooping a little. "If Harry Potter is not minding Dobby looking after Winky."

"I think it's a great idea, Dobby." Harry said with a grin.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently. "Then it is agreed. Winky will stay in the infirmary and be looked after by Dobby while Severus attempts to heal her."

"It could take months." Snape warned.

"Then, we'd best let you get started." Sirius said, slinging an arm around Harry to direct him out of the infirmary. He jerked his head at the door, catching Remus's and Bill's eyes so they knew to follow them.

The walk to their rooms was quick but Sirius wasn't surprised to see Amelia and Rufus waiting for them by the portrait with Moody.

"You'd better come in." Sirius said giving into the inevitability.

He didn't object when Harry sat down with them to discuss the latest developments. He knew as much as he'd wanted to keep Harry away from everything, he had more right to be there than anyone.

"Moody's updated you?" Sirius checked.

Amelia nodded briskly from her place on one of the sofas; Rufus sat awkwardly beside her on one side, Moody on the other. Bill sat next to Harry on the other sofa, Remus perched on the arm. Sirius settled for standing in front of the fire.

"So we know Crouch went to London." Sirius summarised. "Is it possible that's where they're hiding out?"

"Anything is possible." Rufus shot back with an irritated scowl.

Amelia shot him a look that told him to behave. "London would be a good place for them to disappear into given it's one of the busiest wizarding places in Britain."

"And that's not counting muggle London which is a teeming metropolis." Remus added thoughtfully. "We could search London for years and not find them there."

"That's the truth of it." Moody agreed gruffly.

Rufus sighed heavily. "I'll have the Rat Squad check out the crypt tomorrow."

"I'll come along with them if it's OK." Sirius offered. "My animagus form is good at tracking."

"You were the best tracker the department had back in the war." Moody agreed.

"I'll come too? Sometimes the wolf picks up on scents." Remus offered with a mild mannered smile that said he was harmless really.

Rufus huffed out a breath but nodded. "Fine. You can come by the DMLE and meet up with Wood in the morning."

"You might need a curse-breaker." Bill piped up.

Rufus glowered at him.

"He's right." Amelia said, her tone rich with amusement. "Better Bill and Caro than someone who doesn't know the reason why we need to go poking in a crypt."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" said Rufus with both busy eyebrows lowered.

"No." Amelia agreed cheerfully. "This is the best lead we have since the seaside cottage idea doesn't seem to be leading anywhere at all."

Rufus grimaced. "London isn't exactly much of a lead." He suddenly shifted to stare at Harry. "You're not coming, Potter."

Harry blinked at him in apparent confusion. "No, I kind of have school tomorrow. Although…" he looked at Sirius with a half-hopeful expression.

While Sirius might have let him sit in on the meeting, there was a line and Sirius was drawing it.

"You don't kind of have school tomorrow," Sirius replied firmly, "you _do _have school and you need to incorporate Remus's latest intelligence in your preparations for the first task on Wednesday."

Harry sighed dramatically and flopped back on the sofa.

"Besides," Sirius pointed out, "do you really want to go poking around a crypt? Dead bodies and bones and dirt and…"

"OK," Harry said hurriedly, raising his hands in surrender, "if you put it like that."

"That's the reason I like crypts." Bill declared with a grin.

"Good for you." Sirius said, amused as Harry's mock look of horror.

Rufus turned to Sirius. "Have to admit that it was a good idea sending your own elf after Crouch's. Shame she's out cold."

"Do you think Snape will be able to find an antidote for her?" Amelia asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not his biggest fan but he is brilliant with potions."

"There was a reason why Voldemort held him in such high esteem despite his halfblood parentage." Remus said dryly. "If anyone can find an antidote, it's Severus."

"I don't disagree with either of you and you're both forgetting that the lad's got a point to prove," Moody said, "he'll create the antidote."

Amelia nodded slowly. "Good. If we can get to talk with the elf…"

"She won't tell us anything." Rufus said. "Her bond won't let her betray her master."

Sirius tapped the mantelpiece and said nothing. The spell his grandfather had taught him would work for a short time, he was certain of it.

Amelia got to her feet, prompting Rufus and Moody to do the same. "I'll see you at the Ministry tomorrow."

"I should get going too." Bill said once they'd left. "Oh hey." He nudged Harry's arm. "Thanks for talking with Ginny. I don't know what you said but apparently she's agreed to do the mind healing."

"You should thank Hermione." Harry replied. "She was the one who convinced me to talk to her." He pushed himself off the sofa. "She still hasn't convinced Ron."

The fallout of the attack on Hermione had been tremendous. All three had planned to prank Hermione because she was going out with Harry. Jessica had taken it a step further choosing a malicious spell rather than the paint that the girls had agreed upon. Both Ginny and Lydia, who had immediately ran to her brother to confess her part given the political implications, had been horrified by Jessica's spell but couldn't deny they'd planned the ambush together. They'd been lectured by the staff and their parents about their attitude regarding Harry and Hermione, and specifically about the stalking, which everyone admitted had they stepped in sooner might not have led to an attack. Since Jessica had been expelled, the other two girls had taken on board the seriousness of what had happened. However, Ron was giving his sister the cold-shoulder and silent treatment.

Bill winced visibly. "Don't remind me." He waved and departed.

"Moony," Harry asked, "which of the dragon types is the most dangerous?"

Remus startled as though he'd been thinking about something else entirely. "Hmmm? Oh, the Horntail is considered the most dangerous."

"Right," Harry said, "I'll look that one up first then, knowing my luck I'll be the one to get it." He wandered away to the stairs and left Remus staring bemusedly after him.

Remus turned to Sirius.

"He's not wrong." Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest.

But thankfully they knew what the dragon types were and that there were dragons. Hopefully it would be enough to keep Harry alive. That belief was with him the next morning when he met up with everyone else for the search of the pauper's crypt.

The Rat Squad was out in full and Shacklebolt and Tonks had been included since they were still leading the investigation into the missing pregnant Summers woman. With the inclusion of Remus, Bill and Caro, Sirius was reminded of the treasure hunt to find the ring. The conference room was packed. He felt a pang of loss that Harry was missing out but since he was also mostly relieved that Harry was missing out on digging through bones, he paid it no attention.

"Can we pretend for a moment that I'm in charge?" Rufus barked from the front.

Amelia raised an eyebrow from her place beside him but said nothing. It was very amusing how Rufus changed colours rapidly under her relentless stare though.

"Of this briefing." Rufus managed to get out after he'd turned purple.

Remus turned to Sirius with a look that Sirius hadn't seen since they'd both been at Hogwarts – mischievous and snickering; school boys making fun of a too fussy professor.

Sirius had to work hard to keep himself from giggling and he arranged his face into his best 'I'm listening' expression even though he wasn't because it wasn't like he didn't already know what was going to be said.

Tonks passed Sirius a note.

It was addressed to Remus. Sirius's eyebrows shot up. Really? He'd seen Tonks flirting with Remus at the family dinner after Sirius had pointed Andy at Remus's love life so she'd leave his alone but…really? There was a hell of an age difference and the whole awkwardness thing if romance didn't work out. Tonks wagged her eyebrows at Sirius meaningfully, turning them green then blue before they shifted back to her usual colour of pink. He guessed she was determined to follow through with her flirting and since Moony did need to get some fun in his life…

Sirius slid the folded piece of paper to his right and nudged Remus. Remus glanced at him and Sirius motioned with his eyes to the paper. Remus frowned. He shot a look at Tonks who was purposefully not looking at either of them. Remus glared at Sirius who raised both eyebrows because how was Tonks passing notes to Remus his fault? Well, beyond the whole throwing Remus at Andy and taking part in the passing of the notes thing.

Remus picked up the note, read it and turned an impressive shade of red.

Oh, Sirius was so going to tease him for that later.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Rufus loudly.

The room was silent.

"Director?" Rufus said politely.

Amelia shook her head. "I've nothing to add." Her gaze swept over the assembled team. "Except good luck."

Rufus banged his fist on the top of the desk and marched out of the room.

Wood, who had been placed nominally in charge of the search, got to his feet. "I'll organise our portkey. Everyone else get ready and meet back here in fifteen."

Sirius was ready and he knew Remus was too. They had both dressed for the occasion in black muggle jeans, black t-shirts and jackets that were warm but provided plenty of movement. Sirius didn't mind any of his outfit getting dirty or binned because he fully intended to bin every single piece of clothing after digging in bones. He put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair to wait for the others to come back after changing out of their robes.

He hid his grin at Remus's embarrassment as Tonks swept past him with a bawdy wink.

"Don't laugh!" Remus remonstrated in a hiss. "You should see what she wrote." He pushed the piece of paper at Sirius.

"_Size doesn't matter to a metamorphagus."_

Sirius spluttered with laughter in the thankfully empty room.

"This is all your fault!" Remus said, hitting Sirius's arm.

"She's just having some fun with you, Moony." Sirius said soothingly. "Merlin knows you could use some fun."

Remus gave him a disappointed look. "Apart from how awkward it would be if things didn't work out, she's too young, Sirius!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured those would be your objections." Sirius preened a little at getting that right.

"You can't think this is a good idea." Remus waved the paper at him.

Sirius sobered up a touch and sighed, letting go of his want to tease Moony. "On the one hand, I think you and Tonks dating is hilarious and a bad idea, you're right. But Tonks is…she's brilliant and you'd have fun with her. And I think you'd force her to grow up a bit and that's not a bad thing." He held up a hand when Remus went to argue. "But it's not really any of my business."

Remus regarded him thoughtfully. "That's actually a very mature response, Padfoot."

"I've grown as a person." Sirius deadpanned.

"You have."

He said it with enough sincerity that Sirius knew he meant it which caused a warm achy feeling in his chest because Sirius might have always yearned for Remus's approval after the thing with Snape, and it always felt good to get it.

Remus sighed and shifted position in the uncomfortable conference room chair. "I think I might like someone else?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Her name's Clara." Remus said. "She's one of the werewolves at the chateau. She's…we have a lot in common."

He schooled himself not to wince and swallowed the urge to press Remus for more details. "Well, if your interest is elsewhere, I'd tell Tonks before her pursuit gets…more direct and leaves her open to being embarrassed because she simply thinks you're playing hard to get."

"Right." Remus said. "You're right. I'll invite her out for coffee or lunch or something."

He looked terrified. Sirius patted him on the arm. "Good man."

There wasn't a chance to discuss it further as everyone piled back into the room and they took the portkey to the wizarding pauper's crypt.

They landed at the entranceway in a derelict cemetery on the East side of the River Thames. The white crumbling edifice that housed the steps down looked unsound. Two of the outside columns had crumbled, one was cracked. The stone door was wide open but cobwebs hung on the upper corners and over every surface of the bare inside. Whatever minimal decoration there had been, had long since eroded leaving an empty shell.

"Well, this isn't creepy." Tonks said brightly, breaking the silence.

"I've seen worse." Caro rejoined dryly.

Brooks cast a magical light ball into the air to illuminate the immediate area.

"Darren, Marina," Wood pointed at Cambridge and Ambrey, "you stay out here and keep watch. Keith, if you run some traces out here; see if we can pick anything up."

Brooks nodded.

"Bill, Caro," Wood motioned to them, "you follow after me," he turned to Remus and Sirius, "then you guys."

"Kingsley, Tim; you have the rear." Wood motioned at Shacklebolt and Chambers. "Tonks, you stay with the civilians."

"Fine with me." Tonks said as she manoeuvred in between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius gave Remus a sympathetic look but he focused his attention on falling into line behind Bill and not falling down the worn stone steps that led down into the bowels of the crypt. Wood sent up light balls as they went so the dark oppressive tunnel was well lit.

It still raised Sirius's discomfort level, bringing back the tickle of the memories he associated with Azkaban. The dank and decaying smell in his nostrils didn't help either. He shivered under his heavy canvas jacket and gripped his wand a little tighter. He initiated some breathing exercises that he'd learned during his time at The Valley clinic, because keeping himself calm was a good thing, and he resisted the pull to fall into Padfoot where the worst of his memories would be dulled and fuzzy.

It was a long trip downwards and when the steps finished, the tunnel opened out into the burial crypt. It ran for miles under London, backed onto the muggle sewers at some point, the river in other places. There was just enough room width wise for three men to stand shoulder to shoulder but the ground beneath their feet was grimy and the walls were filled with bodies and bones. Small creatures scurried in the shadows.

"OK, so is it just me," Tonks said as they walked further into the innards of the crypt, "or is it much creepier down here than upstairs?"

"It's always creepier when there are rats." Caro agreed with evident distaste.

Wood slowed as the crypt branched off. He raised his wand. "Which way?"

Remus weaved his wand in an archaic motion but Sirius could see him surreptitiously sniffing. "There's evidence of new blood that way." He pointed to the left.

"Kingsley, how about you, Tonks and Caro check that out?" Wood pointed to the right. "Just in case."

Kingsley, Tonks and Caro acknowledged the order and moved off.

The rest of them headed down the left branch of the crypt. It felt like they had walked for miles when Remus spoke again, almost shocking Sirius who had fallen into the lull of the quiet.

Remus sniffed again. "There's blood ahead."

Sirius shook himself, pulling his mind back to the present. "Fresh?"

"Yes." Remus said.

Bill cast ahead and grabbed Wood's arm as he went to move forward. "There are blood wards just around the next bend. Serious blood wards and a trip alarm."

Wood frowned in the dim light. "Let's keep our wits about us then."

They inched forward carefully around the corner and peered down the long tunnel until disappeared into darkness.

"Stop!" Bill ordered. He cast carefully. "It's a tricky trip alarm. It's been set-up to trigger some kind of signal to someone when something magical passes through it." He pointed with his wand. "It covers the entire tunnel like a force-shield." He frowned and reached into his ubiquitous back-pack, bringing out a wooden object.

It looked like a hollowed out square cube, Sirius mused.

Bill placed it on the ground and with his fingers gently nudged it into the ward. "It's non-magical so it shouldn't trigger the ward. I've left this far end outside of the ward so…" He aimed carefully with his wand and non-verbally cast at the cube.

The spell hit the cube outside of the ward. It grew rapidly until it almost filled the tunnel providing a safe way through for them. Sirius clapped Bill on the back.

"Clever." Remus remarked with relief.

"We should still proceed with caution," Bill said, although he flashed a smile at them both, "it's possible Kreacher already triggered the trip and we might have company."

Sirius considered the possibility and bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. "Let's hope so." He would love to get his hands on any of them – Peter, Crouch, Travers…

Wood shot him an exasperated look. "It'll be my arse on the line if you get injured."

"Don't worry," Remus said dryly, "Amelia knows what he's like."

Sirius harrumphed and froze at the sight of the wall coming up on his right. It was crumpled in the middle, debris falling into the tunnel along with a number of bones that were being chewed on by a couple of rats.

"Well, that's where all the blood is concentrated." Remus said, pointing towards it.

Bill took his time casting the diagnostics. "I have no idea how Kreacher survived busting through these blood wards except for the fact that he's an elf; they've been set-up to be deadly to wizards."

"Let's see if we can find a trail." Wood suggested.

Sirius nodded and raised his wand, beginning the tracking spells he had learned as a Hit Wizard.

Remus sniffed the air. "The scent of blood is overwhelming everything else but maybe I can track it if I get a good enough sniff." He wandered closer to the blood ward.

"Careful, Remus." Sirius cautioned him.

"It probably wouldn't kill me." Remus muttered, but he stayed back and Sirius counted it as a win.

He turned his attention back to the tracking spell and froze. There was a trace of recent magic; very recent magic; animagus magic.

Sirius cleared his throat carefully, his eyes seeking out the rats near the wall. One of them was almost right next to Bill; the other back with the bones close to Remus. He had a fifty-fifty chance of guessing correctly…

"Moony."

"Yes, Padfoot."

"Did you know that Ron discovered his animagus form?" Sirius asked casually, taking a step closer to Wood where he had an open shot of the rat by Bill's foot.

Remus froze, his eyes darting to Sirius's with the right question, and Sirius nodded almost imperceptibly.

Bill turned to look at them both quizzically.

"Nope, can't say I did." Remus stretched as though he was completely relaxed, his keen gaze taking in the position of the rats. He took a step back to give himself a clearer shot of the one close to him.

With practiced ease both of them spun in unison and yelled the spell to force an animagus back into human form.

The rat by Bill quickly formed into the visible shape of Peter Pettigrew.

But Peter was quick, already firing his wand at the ceiling and bringing a deluge of debris down that cut Remus and Bill off from Wood and Sirius who both had to take cover or get hit with the falling ceiling.

Sirius threw a cutting hex at him through the cloud of dirt and Peter squeaked as he threw himself sideways to avoid it but he couldn't quite escape it and it impacted his shoulder. He threw another expulso at them. Wood dived to one side, throwing up a shield in front of him, and Sirius dived to the other. The expulso ricocheted off the shield and into the wall behind Wood, causing it to fall and knock him on the head. He slumped to the ground.

Sirius coughed and cast another cutting hex.

Peter squeaked again, created a thick bank of fog even as he changed back into Wormtail, the hex flying over his head. He scuttled away into the dense grey mist.

Sirius cast a glance at Wood, and despite his want to chase after Peter, hurried over to check on him. "Wood?" He felt for a pulse and found one.

Wood coughed weakly and stirred at Sirius's touch, his eyes blinking open.

"Are you…?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Fine," Wood clutched at his bleeding head and motioned down the tunnel, "go!"

Sirius changed into Padfoot and scented the rat – there was a blood trail. Padfoot gave a howl of rage and Sirius fought hard to keep control of his form as he began the chase. Peter must have changed back, Sirius thought as he bounded down the tunnel. He would have caught up with a rat before now whereas Peter in human form could have gotten a good head start. He thanked Merlin that his animagus form had good night vision; the dark of the tunnel was oppressive.

He skidded to a halt at a junction; left or right…

He sniffed the ground anxiously and found a smear of blood to the left…but his nose pointed him right and he took off again.

The flash of a spell sailed through the air and Sirius leaped to avoid it, twisting to land on the wall with his back paws to rebound off it, adrenaline surging through him.

Peter was close!

Padfoot skidded around another corner and Sirius ducked hurriedly as another spell flew towards him. He snarled at the sight of Peter stood in front of a dead end; the lower two thirds a wall, the upper third iron bars covered with a metal mesh and the shimmer of the magical barrier that prevented magic from seeping through into the muggle world. The sound of rushing water beyond gave away that they'd reached the muggle sewer system; the glimmer of a shaft of sunlight flowed over the bars.

Sirius lowered his head and growled, preparing to pounce.

Peter changed rapidly…

Sirius jumped…

And Wormtail disappeared into a small hole at the foot of the wall.

Sirius just avoided crashing into it and he shifted back to human form, hitting the wall with his fist as he glared through the bars and mesh at the sight of Peter changing from his rat form to stare back at him safely on the other side, sunlight from a drain high above gilding his dirty form. Neither of them could cast anything because of the magical barrier.

For a long tense moment their gaze held.

Peter turned away…

"James loved you, Peter!" Sirius yelled. "How could you do that to him?!" He had loved Peter too. The betrayal cut deep and painful.

Peter's shoulders slumped as he stopped but he didn't look back over his shoulder at Sirius. "I told you the truth in the Shack, Sirius. I was scared."

The quiet rush of the sewer water almost made him inaudible but Sirius heard him.

Sirius placed a hand on one of the bars and levered himself up against the wall. "We were all scared, Peter. It's no excuse."

Peter laughed humourlessly. "You think I don't know that?" He shook his head. "It's too late now anyway. I made my choice."

"It's not too late." Sirius said immediately. "You don't have to do this, Peter! Do you…do you remember when Harry was born? Do you remember what we promised James, Peter? All of us standing around the crib the night they brought him home?"

They'd promised to protect Harry; all of them, every single one of the Marauders.

"The Dark Lord will kill him no matter what we do." Peter said eventually. He raised a hand to his hurt shoulder and winced as his hand came back bloody.

"No, he won't." Sirius argued fiercely. "Not if you do what you promised James in the first place and protect his son." He gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Harry saved your life in the Shack, Peter. You owe him."

"So that means I have to die for him?" Peter finally looked back over at Sirius. His round face was streaked with grime, his thinning hair askew. "I'm not you, Sirius! I'm not brave enough to put myself between the Dark Lord and a boy…a boy I don't even know."

Sirius banged his hand on the bar as Peter went to leave again. "That's a lie!" He shouted. "You know Harry, Peter! You know him because you watched him for almost three years as Ron Weasley's rat! You know he's good and kind and brilliant!" He searched desperately for an argument that would convince Peter to give himself up, hating that he couldn't just stun him. "He's defeated your Dark Lord three times in the time you've known him! He defeated him at eleven and he defeated a shade of him at twelve. Your Dark Lord fears him!"

"You might be right about that." He said tiredly.

"You know Harry can defeat him if you stop bloody helping him then!" Sirius said sharply. Come on, Wormy, Sirius thought; come on!

Peter faced him again and smiled sadly. "I've made my choice, Sirius." He straightened, catching and holding Sirius's furious glare. "I am the Dark Lord's willing servant, Sirius, just as Harry is his unwilling enemy." He touched his shoulder again, his voice dropping to a murmur that Sirius struggled to hear. "It will all be decided one way or another on the eve of the Summer solstice."

And Peter shifted into Wormtail before Sirius could do more than gape at him, scuttling away and out of sight.

Sirius slammed his hand against the bar once more and slumped against the wall. So close…he'd been so close…

"Padfoot!" Remus's worried yell shattered the silence.

Sirius gathered his composure. "Over here!"

Remus rounded the corner, wand out, covered in dust and the dark shadow of a graze on his cheek. Sirius straightened and pushed off the wall to go and check on him.

"Peter?"

"The rat went through a hole in the wall." Sirius grumbled as he grasped Remus's chin and tutted loudly at the injury. "You alright, Moony? And the others?"

"I took a bump to the head when the ceiling came down, but I'm fine. Bill's just a bit scratched up. We managed a bit of transfiguration work to get through the rubble. Wood's conscious but dizzy." Remus dismissed his concern. "You?"

His body ached; bruises and bumps and scratches making themselves known with the confrontation over and the absence of the adrenaline that had masked them during.

"I need a drink." Sirius said bluntly.

"Let's get back then. Caro, Tonks and Shacklebolt found the pregnant Summers woman in the other tunnel." Remus said. "It looks like they dosed her with whatever they dosed the elf with. Caro's trying to dismantle the blood ward to get her out."

Sirius brightened. That was good news. He cast a look back towards the muggle sewer.

"Merlin, Moony, I think I almost had him. He…" the words Peter had uttered before he'd ran off echoed in Sirius's head, "I think Peter's tried to help us."

Remus's mouth fell open. He shook himself. "What!?"

"I'll tell you all about it." Sirius promised, patting Remus's shoulder. "After I've had that drink."

o-O-o

_24__th__ November 1994_

Harry was going to throw up.

He stared at his pale image in the bathroom mirror and swallowed hard.

He shouldn't have had lunch although he wasn't entirely certain that the two slices of bread and butter he'd managed to bolt down counted enough to warrant being called lunch.

"Harry?" Sirius knocked softly on the doorjamb and caught Harry's panicked eyes in the mirror. He immediately moved into the bathroom, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"I'm going to throw up and embarrass myself." Harry muttered. He tried another deep breath and let Sirius's warm hand on his back soothe him.

Sirius stayed silent as Harry got his nerves under control. He didn't try to give him meaningless reassurances or platitudes. They both knew Harry had to go and face a dragon; had to go and compete; had to make it look like he wasn't scared because to do less would be to give Voldemort the win.

Harry turned away from the mirror and leaned back against the sink as he lifted his glasses momentarily to rub his eyes. He dragged a hand through his already ruffled hair. "How long do we have before I have to go to the tent?"

"We need to leave in the next fifteen minutes." Sirius sat down on the edge of the bath. "Your friends are waiting for you downstairs. They want to walk out with you."

Harry nodded. They'd discussed it that morning during History of Magic. He was slightly wary of walking out holding Hermione's hand but the media storm about their relationship had died down with the escalation of excitement ahead of the first task. He worried someone would try something but Hermione was adamant that she wasn't letting Jessica's horrible attack on her interfere with them, and Harry knew Sirius intended escorting her to the stands.

He smoothed a hand over the thick robe he wore over thick canvas trousers and a black top. The robe was made of muggle fire-resistant material – even the crests on the front – and would hopefully keep him safe. He knew Sirius had commissioned it as soon as they'd become aware that he'd face a dragon. His boots were combat boots that Sirius had bought specially for him.

"You look good." Sirius said.

"I wish I could wear my invisibility cloak." Harry confessed with chagrin. The rules were clear that the Champions could only begin the task with one magical item; their wand.

Sirius hummed. "You have your plans sorted?"

They'd sketched out ways to deal with each dragon and Harry had to admit that it was good to have the knowledge in his mind before racing off to do battle. It felt unusual but good. Still, a part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop because they really had no idea what the task entailed beyond facing a dragon.

"I'm set." Harry took a deep breath and pushed off the sink. He held a hand out for Sirius who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not that decrepit." Sirius declared but he took the hand.

Harry gave an indistinct murmur. It hadn't quite escaped his notice that Sirius had come back bruised after his escapade into the crypt in London. It also hadn't escaped his notice that the physical wounds weren't as bad as the emotional. Sirius had told him about the conversation with Peter and it would take a long time before Harry would be able to shake the memory of how much pain had shimmered in Sirius's eyes. He was also shocked that Peter might have been trying to help them with the whole hinting about the ritual.

Peter aside, the trip to the crypt had led to the team saving Cindy Summers. She was still pregnant if in the same drugged coma as Winky. The theory was that Voldemort had her stashed away as a spare for the amniotic fluid. Snape had started working on identifying what potion had been used but the general consensus from everyone was that it was going to take time.

The other general consensus was that Voldemort and company were likely in London somewhere. That sent a shiver down Harry's spine. The thought that they were that close to so many people…Voldemort could do a lot of damage.

Still, Moody had been absolutely terrifying about security for the first task which Harry appreciated. The grounds were being patrolled by Aurors; the public was allowed nowhere near to the school, only to the stands and a large refreshment tent set up by the Lake, and then only if they had a named ticket. The school itself was on lockdown with all access restricted through the main doors. The likelihood of Voldemort gaining entry was miniscule.

Harry took another deep breath as he reached the bottom of the stairs and opened his arms for Hermione to hug him. He spent a good minute just appreciating the feel of her holding him just as tightly as he was holding her before they both inched away, hands sliding into a familiar hold.

They'd agreed to wait for their first date for their kiss.

It was something that Harry swung from thinking was a good idea (he did want it to be special and memorable for the right reasons) to thinking it was a bad idea (mostly because he was worried he was going to screw up and he just wanted to get it over and done with, and partly because he wanted to kiss Hermione).

"You look good." Neville offered by way of greeting.

"Very scary." Ron said.

"I don't think the dragon is going to be scared." Harry replied.

Sirius adjusted his own smart black robes and gestured for them to start moving. "We're going to be late if we don't get going."

They trooped out of the quarters and down the stairs, through the corridors and through the main entrance out into the cold wintery day.

It was sunny; a blue almost cloudless sky stretched overhead with the thin November sunshine lighting everything up brightly but doing nothing to counter the chill.

Harry ignored the flash of a camera and focused on striding purposefully towards the contestants' tent. He glanced over at the stands filled with the rest of the school and the public; at the arena that had been created in front of the Lake, the dragon pens backing onto the Forbidden Forest where they had been hidden for days. He caught sight of the judge's platform set to the side with the best view.

"Harry!" Bagman grinned at him with evident relief. "Good! We have all of our contestants."

Harry waved at Viktor, Fleur and Cedric gathered in a small semi-circle in front of Bagman.

Bagman registered that Harry wasn't alone and gave a false wince. "Lord Black, I'm afraid you and the students will have to go to the stands now."

Sirius gave a nod of acknowledgement. Regardless of Harry's minor status he wasn't allowed to be in a position to give Harry advice on the task once it was revealed. Harry didn't protest the brief hug Sirius pulled him into, and a hundred things crowded at the back of his throat.

"Good luck." Sirius said softly. "Do your best but I want you back alive, so unnecessary risks, OK?"

Harry couldn't speak for the lump in his throat and settled for nodding.

Hermione sprang forward when Sirius released him. She gave him another lightening hug. "Don't forget; you're a great wizard." She whispered in his ear.

Ron and Neville settled for manly handshakes and pats on the back along with their expressed wishes of good luck, and within moments Harry found himself standing alone. He shifted around Bagman to stand beside Viktor.

"Right!" Bagman clapped his hands and grinned at them. "The first task is difficult but I'm sure you'll all do well." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a cloth bag. "In here I have four small figurines of the creatures you'll be facing. You'll each go in turn and draw a figurine out of the bag and then I'll fill you in on the rest."

He shoved the bag towards Viktor.

"Harry should go first." Viktor said firmly. "He is youngest."

"I agree." Fleur said in heavily accented French.

"Me too." Cedric hurriedly said.

Bagman's face fell. "Unfortunately, that's not possible. We have to go in the order the Goblet drew your names."

"It's fine." Harry said quickly. "I don't mind."

Viktor gave a harrumph of disapproval at the decision, but reached into the bag. He pulled out the small figurine of the Welsh Green. Harry fought to keep the disappointment off his face because he'd wanted the Welsh Green. It was by far the most placid of the dragons.

Fleur was next and her hand opened to reveal the Hungarian Horntail. A small frown marred her face and Harry couldn't blame her for her consternation. The Horntail was considered to be the most dangerous.

Cedric's face showed his relief at not getting the Horntail as he reached into the bag and drew out a tiny Swedish Short-Snout.

Harry took the last figurine of the Chinese Fireball. It was the second most dangerous of the dragon types but the one best suited to his strengths. Red-scaled, lean and with a ferocious flame, it was deadly on the ground but had problems flying with its wings mainly for show. It was the one most closely related to a serpent compared to the other dragons who fell more into the lizard family as distant cousins.

Bagman ignored the lack of shock and horror, or maybe he put their lack of reaction down to deep shock. Harry shook himself as Bagman cleared his throat.

"So, the first task will be to get past the dragon and steal as many of the eggs in the nests they are protecting, moving them to another location within the arena. Contestants will be scored on ingenuity, spell-work and the number of eggs successfully collected. The more eggs you get the more clues you will receive for the next task."

Harry stared at Bagman, unsure that he had heard correctly.

"You vant us to steal the eggs of a movver dragon?" Viktor asked incredulous.

"Eet is barbaric!" Fleur tossed her blonde hair back as she glowered at Bagman.

"Want is not the right word." Bagman said, losing some of his false bonhomie. "This is the task that we've been given to do."

Right, thought Harry sourly; this was the task Voldemort had set so of course it was barbaric and cruel.

"You'll each receive one hour to complete the task. Viktor will go first, and then Fleur, Cedric, and of course, Harry, last but by no means least." Bagman recovered enough to smile at them all. "You cannot watch the others before you, you cannot confer on the task, and you will need to remain in the tent until I come for you. There is a magical barrier above the arena which will prevent anyone in the stands from helping you. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. Harry's heart was sinking; he had to wait three hours?!

"Well," Bagman pointed towards the tent flap, "Viktor, shall we?"

Viktor straightened his shoulders, a grim expression on his face as he strode out. Bagman sauntered out in his wake.

Fleur made for the wooden chairs that had been set out at the back of the tent. "Mon Dieu!"

"You can say that again." Cedric said, wandering over to sit beside her.

Harry followed him for want of a better plan and sat on the other side of Fleur. "What are we supposed to do while we wait?"

"That's a good question." Cedric said. "They could have provided a deck of cards or something."

"Perhaps we are meant to spend the time devising our strategy?" Fleur mused, flipping her hair back.

"It doesn't seem fair to you and Viktor if that's the case," Cedric said, "you'd get a lot less time to plan than Harry or me."

Fleur gave a Gallic shrug. "I do not want to talk about eet. Let us talk of somezing else." She rapped her fingers on her thigh and shifted her gaze to Harry. "You know Beel?"

"Beel?" Harry repeated before sorting out the accent in his head. "Oh, you mean Bill." He got a sinking sensation. "Uh, yes? He's Ron's brother and he's in service to the House of Potter."

"He is…" Fleur sighed in a dramatic heartfelt way that had Harry seeking Cedric's gaze frantically only to get a 'I know it's horrifying' look back, "wonderful. Non?"

"Non, I mean, yes." Harry stumbled over his reply and nudged his glasses back up his nose. "Uh, he has a girlfriend?"

Fleur frowned heavily, her eyes giving away her evident disappointment at the news. "The woman who works with him 'ere?"

"No, that's Caro; she's just his work partner." Harry explained. "His girlfriend is Alicia Doge. They've been going out a while."

"Eet is a shame." Fleur sighed again. "I was so sure. He 'ardly felt the effect of my allure."

"Is that important to a Veela?" Cedric asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oui," Fleur said dramatically, "eet is important to know if your lover loves you and is not enthralled, non? That eet is real."

Harry understood her point. He had rigidly stuck to his belief that it was important for his girlfriend to like him as Harry rather than as the Boy Who Lived or Lord Potter or whatever title they were sticking him with that week. He was so glad he had Hermione.

"Yeah," Cedric sighed, "sometimes I wonder if Cho only likes me as a boyfriend since I became a Champion. Our practice date was a bit awkward."

Harry cast about desperately for another subject. "Why don't we play I Spy?"

"I Spy?" Fleur perked up with interest. "I have never played eet it before."

Teaching wizards how to play the muggle game of I Spy kept them busy until Bagman returned to collect Fleur for her turn. Cedric and Harry wished her luck before retreating back to their chairs awkwardly.

Cedric cleared his throat. "What do you think about the news that Richard Gosforth is retiring from international Quidditch?"

Harry sent him a grateful look and they discussed Quidditch until Cedric begged off to think about his strategy until Bagman turned up for him.

It wasn't long before Harry was alone. He wondered how the others had fared. He felt cut off from the real world in the bubble of the contestants' tent. He didn't know if the others had managed to get any eggs, if they'd gotten hurt, or how well they'd scored.

Maybe that was a good thing, Harry considered thoughtfully. He should concentrate on his own performance and not worry about theirs. He turned over the strategy he'd worked out for the Chinese Fireball in his head.

Flying had been a central component. He'd figured he could summon his Firebolt and take to the air to get past the dragon. It was still a possibility but grabbing an egg from a nest would be tricky, then there was manoeuvring on the broom carrying a dragon's egg with an angry dragon trying to get to him. He knew his flying skills were good but Chinese Fireballs had a hell of a flame and they were smart and clever.

His back-up plan was weather related. The Chinese Fireball liked the heat and hated the cold. It was a good day for his back-up plan. There was already a chill in the air; he could work on that. If he made the Fireball cold and lethargic, he could disable it.

He bit his lip. What if he injured her giving her hypothermia? What if she died?

No…he wouldn't let that happen, but a dragon was too dangerous to leave capable of thinking and moving for his task.

There had to be a better way.

Bagman entered the tent and Harry's heart seized for a moment in his chest. Had it already been an hour?

"Your turn now, Harry?" Bagman said. "You, uh, you do have a plan?"

Harry looked at him guardedly. "Of course, Mister Bagman."

"Splendid!" Bagman beamed, his toothpaste smile even whiter up close. "Just through here…" They went through a long canvas tunnel and out onto a platform overlooking the arena.

And suddenly, the noise was deafening.

The arena was a square shape, not unlike a Quidditch pitch, but there was a pit below in the middle which had been transformed with grey rock and boulders to create a forbidding environment, like the sharp jagged landscape that Harry had once seen in a photo of a volcano. A large gate on the opposite side gave away the method of how they got the dragon into the pit. The Chinese Fireball was already present on the right of the arena under the Hogwarts' stand, chained but sinuously curled around its rocky nest filled with four crimson gold-speckled eggs. It was snarling at the noise, protective of its young.

Harry gulped down air and looked up instead into the stands.

He caught sight of the Gryffindors, ranged together with banners of support for him – but there were other signs in the other Houses; one prominent in Slytherin that Harry knew belonged to Theo and the Slytherins allied to the House of Black, another in Hufflepuff where Susan and Hannah stood, and one that glittered in Ravenclaw that belonged to Luna. The banners were duplicated in the public stands that curved behind him. There was a VIP box and he identified Cornelius and Arthur before he tore his gaze away.

He took a calming breath as he realised Bagman was doing a formal announcement, explaining he had to get the eggs over to an area marked by a small flag on the left under the Champions' stand which included the remaining visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

He searched out the faces he wanted to see: Sirius, gazing at him fiercely from the Champions box in the public stands, Remus beside him looking worried, Hermione between them with Ron and Neville close to the railing by Remus. His friends spotted him looking and waved to him, clapping and cheering. Sirius placed both hands on the railing, leaning forward, and across the distance of the arena their eyes met.

Something inside Harry eased and he gave a slow nod to Sirius.

He was ready.

"Enter the arena, Harry Potter! Your time starts now!" Bagman announced.

Harry walked slowly to the small gate that stood between him and the pit. He opened it and followed the rocky path down until he was stood in a crevice that looked out at the arena.

The issue of the eggs complicated things, Harry mused. He considered simply making his way out to the flag and summoning the eggs – the advanced charm Flitwick had taught him would work but…he would have to catch the eggs without breaking them and he didn't trust that the dragon wouldn't charge him down if he tried such an approach. No, he was better sticking with his original idea; disable the dragon and then he would worry about the eggs.

He changed position, easing out from behind the wall and the dragon immediately swivelled to stare in Harry's direction; the ruff of golden spikes erect as she sensed danger.

Harry pointed his wand skyward and opened up his full power. "Frigus Ventus!"

For a second, nothing happened but then…

A freezing wind erupted from his wand in a gust that pushed him backwards into the hard rock. He put his free hand out to steady himself and forced his hand to direct his wand where he wanted it; in the direction of the dragon.

The Fireball gave a tremendous roar as the cold hit her. She shook herself as she uncurled, lowered her head and shot out an enormous stream of fire that dispersed the wind.

Harry dodged back.

His heart was pounding.

It wasn't working. He had to be closer. Harry's eyes searched out the rock around him. He tucked his wand into its holster and grabbed hold of a protruding edge, levering himself upwards. He focused on climbing, hand hold followed by foothold, followed by hand hold. Below the dragon paced, occasionally trying to get to him with her flame but Harry was climbing out of reach.

He got to the top of the rock formation and ran lightly along the surface until he was almost near to the edge nearest the dragon. He flattened himself as a blast of fire shot over his head. He peered over into the pit.

The dragon was on her feet in front of him.

All he had to do was jump down and he would be right in front of her. The only problem was that it was quite a jump, the rock was just as hard below him, and it wasn't like the dragon wasn't going to notice him jumping. He'd be toast before he hit the ground.

He needed a distraction.

Harry chewed on his lip as he considered his options. He aimed his wand towards the other side of the pit. "Animatus!" The boulders there rolled together and formed a creature that looked a little like a giant dog. It crept near to the other side of the eggs. Harry immediately pointed his wand back at his throat. "Sonorus!" He cleared his throat. "_Keep the dragon occupied!_" He commanded.

The rock-dog immediately lumbered to do Harry's bidding and the dragon turned around to meet the new threat.

Harry cancelled the sonorus with an absent-minded thought and directed his wand at the ground below, casting a cushioning spell non-verbally. He didn't want to alert the Fireball to what he was doing. He checked on the dragon and the rock-dog. They were dancing around each other but the dragon remained with its back to Harry. Harry quickly wriggled forward, clutched at the edge of the rock and tried to lower himself down slowly until he was hanging by his fingertips to the rock, his face smushed into the shale.

He let go.

The rock he fell onto was soft like grass and Harry had taken greater falls in Quidditch. He rolled as he landed and came up on his feet just in time to see the dragon burn the rock-dog to dust. He cancelled the cushioning charm on the ground; he needed a solid surface.

Harry took a deep breath, centred himself and pointed his wand again. "Frigus Maximus!" He yelled.

The startled dragon whirled around in a shimmer of red and opened her mouth, roaring with anger as she received the full blast of Harry's spell in her face; a stream of white light pouring forth from the holly wand.

The dragon backed away a step, spreading her small wings to protect her eggs from the cold. She opened her mouth and a stream of fire poured out to push the spell away.

Red met white in the centre of the confrontation.

Harry skidded back a few feet but he kept his balance. He gritted his teeth and locked his arm; pushing with all his magical power.

Slowly, slowly, his magic overcame the dragon's fire.

Inch by inch, the white light of the spell gained ground over the fire.

With a sudden rush, his magic extinguished the dragon's fire and swiftly enveloped the Fireball in a white light. The dragon gave a mournful cry and staggered under the cold blanketing her everywhere, as ice formed over her scales, zig-zagging across her skin in a crazy crystalline fashion. She took a haltering side-step and collapsed, unconscious with a thump.

Harry sucked in a needed breath and slowly lowered his aching arm, his eyes never left the dragon. She was down and she wasn't getting up.

He became dimly aware of the crowds' cheers around him but blanked them out to focus on his task, walking on unsteady legs to the nest of dragon eggs. He continued to give the Fireball a wide berth as he climbed up the rock and got a good look at the eggs.

The rock was warm beneath them, Harry realised. He shrugged out of his robe, placing it on the ground and quickly spelling a warming charm on it. He carefully levitated the eggs and bundled them up so they were protected by the folds of the robe from knocking into each other.

He cast a quick look at the dragon. She was beginning to stir. Maybe he could apparate…but no; Harry dismissed the idea swiftly. Sirius had taught him the theory of how to do so in an emergency but Harry wasn't all that well practiced and he would probably break the eggs if he attempted it. He was going to have to do it the hard way.

He hurriedly levitated the robe and its precious contents and began to run over the rocky ground, slipping and sliding with his cargo floating safely behind him. He reached the flag and set the robe down gently, breathing heavily, a stitch in his side from his frantic run. He heated the rock up beneath him and levitated the eggs out of his robe until they were safely arranged.

"Will you look at that?" Bagman's voice boomed out over the arena. "Our youngest competitor has completed the task successfully with all eggs intact! Well done, Harry!"

And suddenly he could hear everything over the beat of his heart and his every breath. The noise was deafening; a cheering wall of applause and whistles.

o-O-o

Sirius gave a relieved sigh and clapped enthusiastically as Harry lifted a hand to wave weakly at the astounded crowd.

It was over.

Thank Merlin.

Remus gripped Sirius's shoulders from behind him. "He was brilliant, Sirius. Really brilliant."

Sirius wasn't going to argue. Harry had been brilliant, although he had almost given Sirius a heart attack when he'd jumped down behind the dragon. He'd been so close to it!

Around him the rest of the House of Black celebrated. Hermione, Ron and Neville were spinning each other around, jumping up and down with excitement. Andromeda had her face still buried in Ted's shoulder. The Malfoys had settled for polite clapping but Sirius caught Lucius sending a smug smirk in the direction of Amos Diggory.

Sirius kept his own gaze on his son. He watched as Harry picked up his robe and started back towards the path up to the contestants' gate.

And Sirius finally started to relax. The Fireball was still down; all Harry had to do was to leave.

"I've never seen such a masterful display of raw power." Ted murmured.

Sirius grinned and turned to reply.

A ferocious roar ripped through the noise of the crowd, silencing everyone and freezing Harry mid-step in the middle of the arena.

Sirius looked hurriedly towards the Fireball but it was only just stirring.

Another roar filled the air. The large gate to the dragons' pens shook under a huge thump and then splintered into bits as it gave under the weight of an enraged dragon.

The Hungarian Horntail stalked into the arena, her green scales glimmering in the weak sunlight, her spikes sharp and glittering.

The Horntail was loose!

And Harry was right in front of it.

Pandemonium spread over the watching crowd as panic took hold; shrieks and shouts echoed around the arena.

"HARRY!" Sirius screamed. He raised his wand to fire at the Horntail.

Remus grabbed him roughly. "You can't help him! The magical barrier won't let anything through!"

Sirius's heart leaped into his throat as Harry began to run for the path and safety, only to have to dive to the side as a long stream of fire erupted from the dragon. Hermione screamed beside Sirius, her hands flying up to cover her face. He only breathed out as Harry threw himself behind a large boulder.

"I have to help him!" Sirius declared, turning for the exit. He could get into the arena through the contestants' gate.

"I'm coming with you!" Remus said hurriedly.

"Me too!" Ron said, determination written all over his pale freckled face.

Andromeda caught hold of Ron and moved to block Hermione and Neville. "You kids are staying here."

Sirius didn't wait to see if she was successful, just trusted that she would take care of keeping the kids out of danger. He ran from the box, Remus at his heels.

Harry needed him.


	53. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 7

Harry's heart thundered in his chest and his breath rasped sharply in his throat as he tried to make himself smaller behind the boulder he'd managed to find for cover.

He peeked out.

The Horntail was stomping further into the arena. She was furious, her viciously spiked tail lashing out.

Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

The eggs!

He threw his arm out, wand in his hand, and cast a shield hurriedly over them just as the tail came down with a crash.

Harry breathed out in relief as the tail lifted to reveal the intact eggs. His shield had worked.

On the other side of the arena, the Fireball roared, recognising the new threat to her eggs. She caught the Horntail's attention. Another fierce cry rang out, this time directed at the Fireball as the Horntail challenged her. The Fireball answered it furiously, getting to her feet and shaking off the remnants of ice clinging to her scales. The Horntail lowered her head and attacked.

Harry looked around anxiously, assessing the situation breathlessly. He was stuck. There was open ground between him, the dragons and his path out of the arena. They might be distracted while they were fighting but he wasn't certain he wanted to take the risk of them both spotting him and deciding to gang up on him instead of battling each other. But there was the problem of what was going to happen once the battle was over.

There was better cover behind the flag where the flat of the rock sheared away providing a roof of sorts to a dip below. If he could get there…

He checked on the dragons.

The Fireball was at a disadvantage, chained and befuddled from the cold spell Harry had used, but she was lithe and using her greater manoeuvrability to avoid the worst of the Horntail's swipes and hits. She was also using the former nest as cover occasionally, picking up shards and loose rock to throw at the Horntail in between sending jets of fierce fire towards the other dragon. The Horntail lashed out with one wing and the Fireball in avoiding it ran straight into the Horntail's tail. She flew backwards, her chain breaking with a snap as she landed on her side with a massive smack on the nest.

She didn't get up.

The Horntail roared her victory.

Harry's eyes fell on his robe lying on the ground. He wet his lips, a plan forming in his head. He mouthed the spell quietly; the robe rose from the ground as though pulled by invisible ropes to spin in mid-air. Another spell had it growing rapidly spreading out to provide a wide curtain between him and the Horntail.

He ran.

He was almost at the eggs when the sound of ripping fabric had him glancing behind to see the Horntail rending the robe to pieces with its claws. She tossed the remains to the side as she stormed forward and Harry knew he didn't have time to get under cover.

He threw up a shield as the Horntail slapped a massive foreleg down on him. He blinked as the foot stopped bare inches from his body. He rolled out as the dragon lifted her leg again and hurriedly threw up another shield as the leg came down again; the tail landing close enough to the side of him that the rock beneath shook. He absently noticed the Fireball regaining her feet on the other side of the arena.

He was reminded how the Fireball had used the rocks around to pound on the Horntail and he pointed his wand at the wall of rock behind and with a rushed spell lobbed a chunk of rock at the Horntail.

The jagged boulder of black granite hit the Horntail in the face, whipping her head back painfully, and she yowled in pain.

Harry scrabbled backwards, careful of the eggs close behind him. He flicked his wand and sent another barrage of rocks and debris at the Horntail.

The Horntail batted them away though. She snarled through the green blood dripping down her face where Harry had wounded her and lashed out with her right wing, Harry could see the tail already in motion to hit him if he darted out of the way of the wing. And if he moved, the eggs were going to be smashed. He hastily threw up another shield, barely aware that it shimmered with gold and silver.

The wing descended…

The Horntail's mouth opened to deliver a devastating blast…

"Arrestus!" Harry pointed his wand and pushed the rest of his power into the spell.

The Horntail froze.

And a rock smashed down on the Horntail's head; once, twice, three times.

The Horntail crumpled into a bloody heap, its head caved in.

The Fireball stood behind it, the large rock clutched in one claw. She dropped it and the broken chain around its leg scraped along the ground.

For a terrifying second, the Fireball bristled, the golden spikes around its head erect. Harry kept still, his heart stampeding in his heart; he couldn't breathe, didn't dare.

And their eyes met.

There was pain in the Fireball's gaze and something else; an intelligence that seemed to judge Harry in every way.

Harry swallowed hard, desperately trying to think of anything that would work. The image of Merlin talking to the dragons in the play he had seen over the Summer flashed through his head and Harry latched onto it. "_Please…_" he whispered, unaware the word had hissed out in Parseltongue.

The dragon cocked her head.

"_Please._" Harry whispered again. "_Let me go. Your eggs are safe. I protected them and I would never hurt them, I promise._"

Her green-slitted eyes shifted to the intact eggs. She sniffed at her young. Slowly, the Fireball's ruff sank back to lie flat. She gave a snort and sank back on her haunches.

Harry moved slowly, not entirely sure she wouldn't attack him still despite apparently doing what he had asked. He carefully got to his feet and sidled away. The Fireball didn't look at him; she crept into the space Harry had vacated and curled protectively around her eggs. Harry stumbled around the massive body of the Horntail, hurrying as fast as he could to the path. He fell a couple of times, his legs shaky and weak, but he scrambled back up each time.

At the gate, he wasn't surprised to see Sirius on the other side waiting for him, Remus not far behind. Sirius opened the small wooden door and Harry all but fell against him.

Sirius clutched Harry tightly to him. Harry tucked his head against Sirius and breathed.

He was safe.

Bagman was announcing something.

Harry didn't care. He tightened his grip on Sirius, his scratched-up hands fisting in the material of Sirius's robes. He felt Sirius rub his back, small circles of warmth as Harry shook. There was another hand on his shoulder providing a comforting grounding anchor; Remus.

"Come on, Pronglet." Sirius said quietly. "Let's get you to the infirmary tent."

He didn't release his hold on Harry though, and Harry figured Padfoot was waiting on him to move. He slowly convinced his fingers to let go, one at a time. He pushed weakly on Sirius's chest and Sirius helped steady him as he got upright.

Sirius slid an arm around his waist. "Do you think you can walk?"

Harry nodded quickly but Remus moved to his other side and braced between the two of them he found it wasn't a lie. He could walk although their progress was slow.

Everything hurt.

His arms ached; his hands stung where they were scraped; his legs were sore from the climb and the fall and the stumbles.

Madame Pomfrey met them at the flap of tent. "Goodness, look at you! I'm afraid you're stuck with me; Doctor Jordan is out at the dragon pens healing the injured from that dangerous Horntail." She sniffed. "Dragons! What were they thinking?!"

She chivvied them towards a bed and Harry climbed up and endured the diagnostics with a pained grimace as Sirius hovered beside him; Remus at the end of the bed.

He glanced around. Fleur was curled up in another bed at the far side of the tent; her shoulder was heavily bandaged. An attractive older woman with blonde hair, a distinguished looking man, and a young girl who looked like a miniature Fleur were gathered around her. Her family, Harry guessed.

"What happened to Fleur?" he asked worriedly. She'd faced the Horntail.

"When they were bringing the Horntail into the arena, one of the eggs was dropped and destroyed." Remus explained. "The Horntail was enraged before Miss Delacour even entered the arena." He sighed. "She actually did very well. She hit it with a strong sleep spell, had a similar idea to you with the robe to carry the eggs only…the Horntail woke up before she got more than a few steps away from the original nest. It attacked her and the rest of its eggs were destroyed."

"They had to send half a dozen dragon handlers in to subdue it and get Miss Delacour out." Sirius added. "How the hell did it get free to go on the rampage?"

"A good question." Remus stated dryly.

There was the sound of running feet and Cedric and Viktor both entered. Viktor looked unharmed beyond a strapped-up wrist but Cedric was covered in pink burns paste all over one side of his face.

Pomfrey tutted loudly. "What did I tell you about leaving the tent, Mister Diggory?" She pointed at the bed between Harry and Fleur.

"I snuck out to watch you." Cedric said to Harry as he hurried to sit where she was pointing. "You were just…"

"Incredible." Viktor said gruffly. "Your strategy vas excellent."

Harry shrugged despite the praise making him smile. "How did you both go?"

Viktor frowned heavily. "I used Conjunctivitis Curse but I vas only able to get two eggs as the dragon destroyed the others when she staggered into them."

The curse caused great pain in the eyes and Harry tried not to let his disapproval at deliberately hurting the dragon and causing her to hurt her own eggs show. It could be argued that he had hurt the Fireball just as much, freezing her half to death.

"What about you, Cedric?" Harry asked.

Cedric gave a pained smile. "I summoned my broomstick to fly around it. I managed to get one egg but…it caught me full blast with fire on the second run and that was me out of it." He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to need a new broom too. Mine's ash now."

Harry grimaced. He remembered how he'd felt when the Whomping Willow had battered his first broomstick. It had been a loss. He loved his current broomstick though, mostly because it was his first ever present from Sirius. He was suddenly very glad he had decided not to fly.

"Vou are in lead." Viktor said disgruntled.

"The judges awarded you thirty-five points and you got tens from Bagman and Professor Dumbledore." Cedric expanded. "Madame Maxime gave you a nine and Karkaroff gave you a six."

"Karkaroff is blatantly biased." Remus said with an apologetic look at Viktor. "He gave Cedric three points and Fleur a zero."

Viktor nodded in agreement though. "I did not deserve nine."

"What are your overall scores?" asked Harry as Pomfrey started to wave her wand over his hands, healing up the scratches.

"Fleur has sixteen. Maxime gave her a six, Dumbledore a five and Bagman another five, and you know Karkaroff's score." Cedric recited. "I had all sevens except for Karkaroff so I'm on twenty-four."

"I have thirty-three." Viktor said brusquely.

It was a high score but Harry appreciated that Viktor's competitiveness demanded perfection and he hadn't attained it. Harry squirmed under Pomfrey's fussing over the bruises on his legs.

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'm going to tell everyone you're fine. I'll see you in your rooms later for the celebration."

Sirius caught hold of Remus before he left. "Find Moody and ask what the hell went down with that Horntail, will you?"

"Definitely." Remus answered.

Harry felt some of the strain ease out of his arms and shoulders as Pomfrey healed them.

"We're done here, Lord Potter. You're free to leave but I highly recommend not using your magic for a day and resting." Pomfrey said. She bustled into the back of the tent which was cordoned off.

Harry slid off the bed and he was pleased that his legs held up better than they had when they'd come out of the arena.

"Ah, there you all are!" Bagman grinned and gave them a brief round of applause that drew disapproving looks from the Delacours. Harry didn't blame them.

"Fantastic performances today, boys!" Bagman said brightly. "Really, really fantastic start to the competition."

Harry, Cedric and Viktor all exchanged a disbelieving look.

"Now, clues for the next task!" Bagman continued chirpily, paying them little attention. He raised a black velvet bag and delved inside. "This one is for you, Cedric. One clue for one egg." He handed Cedric a small golden egg.

It reminded Harry of the small Cadbury Crème eggs that Dudley always scoffed at Easter.

Bagman rooted around the bag again and handed Viktor a larger egg about the size of a normal chocolate Easter egg. Dudley usually had several whereas Harry had never received one from the Dursleys. "Two clues for you, Viktor."

"And for you, Harry," Bagman reached into the bag and improbably brought out a large gold egg, "you get all four clues." He straightened. "Now, you're not allowed to confer or share clues before the next task which will be held on February twenty-fourth!" He gave another smarmy smile and left.

"I should go back to ship." Viktor bowed at Cedric and Harry, departing briskly with no other fanfare.

Cedric sighed and subsided onto the bed. Harry wondered where his parents were; he knew if he was as injured as Cedric Sirius would be hovering…just like he was hovering right at that moment.

"You going to be OK here, Ced?" Harry asked, holding tightly to his egg as Sirius wrapped an arm around him. He wanted to protest but he knew Sirius probably needed the reassurance that Harry was OK.

"Yeah, I only have to stay another hour." Cedric confirmed. "Then I'll be all fixed. No scars which will be good because I think Cho would probably dump me if I had scars, and she definitely wouldn't go to the Yule Ball with me."

Harry froze. "Yule Ball? What Yule Ball?"

o-O-o

"I can't dance!" Harry declared, looking more panicked than he had facing off against a dragon with nothing more than his wand. "I'm terrible! Ask Andy!"

Sirius made a comforting cluck as he directed Harry up a flight of stairs towards the tower. Harry had apparently missed everything Bagman had announced including the news that there was an official tournament ball. He understood some of Harry's consternation; there hadn't been time in Harry's etiquette lessons for polishing Harry's dancing skills that much was true.

"We can teach you enough to get by over the next couple of weeks. It'll be fine." He gave a comforting squeeze since he'd wrapped his arm around his son on leaving the infirmary tent and hadn't let go as they walked back through the school to their quarters. "At least you don't have to worry about who to ask."

"Oh Merln!" Harry clapped one hand to his forehead almost dropping his egg. "I have to ask Hermione!"

"Well, I assume you want to ask her…" Sirius murmured, wondering why Harry was so bothered about it.

"Of course I want to ask her but…" Harry sighed wearily. "We're going on our first date on Saturday and I spent a really, really long time coming up with something special. Now, I have to figure out something for asking her to the ball too! And then there's…"

He went so violently red that Sirius worried it was a reaction to the dragon fight for a moment before Harry mumbled something about kissing. And yeah, Sirius wasn't touching that subject with a ten foot pole unless Harry specifically asked for advice.

"Look," Sirius said firmly, "you've had a busy day," _understatement of the century_, "we have quarters full of your friends waiting to congratulate you for successfully completing the task and, you know, _not dying_ with the whole thing with the Horntail so…" he made a vague gesture, "worry about this _tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow." Harry nodded briskly. "Right."

They were almost at the portrait. Sirius gave the password and it swung open, the babble from the waiting group of friends and family. He gave Harry a nudge forward and followed him.

There was an immediate outbreak of applause, whistling and cheering at Harry's entry.

Sirius plucked the egg out of Harry's hands as Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry hard enough that Sirius was pleased that Pomfrey had seen to Harry's bruises before he'd seen her.

"Oh God, Harry, that was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen!" Hermione said, low enough that her voice didn't carry to the rest of the room, but Sirius was close enough to catch it as he safely placed the egg on the table.

Harry patted her back consolingly. "The basilisk was worse."

His matter-of-fact tone brought Hermione back to herself and she moved back to consider him with an arched eyebrow.

"The basilisk bit me," Harry pointed out, "I almost died."

"The Horntail did kind of stomp on you, mate." Ron piped up, moving forward to slap Harry on the shoulder.

"Shield." Harry replied. "I had a shield. I was fine." But there was a flush of red on his neck that gave away his own fear that he might not have survived.

Or maybe Sirius was projecting.

"You were brilliant with the Fireball." Neville beamed at him.

Harry grinned back at him. "How much did you win in Blaise's pool?"

"Lots." Neville said cheerfully.

"Gambling is wrong." Hermione said sternly. "It can lead to all kinds of trouble just look at the twins."

Sirius wondered whether he should investigate as Ron shushed her and darted a quick look around as though to check his mother wasn't present. Sirius cleared his throat and slipped in between the chattering teenagers to gather Harry up.

"Come on." Sirius said cheerfully. "There are others here who want to say hello."

Andromeda approached first as protocol dictated, sweeping Harry out of Sirius's loose hold and into a hug of her own. "You were very smart with the Fireball and frankly I couldn't watch after the Horntail almost roasted you." She leaned back and brushed a hand over the grime on his face. "You need a bath then bed. You're exhausted."

"Madame Pomfrey said no magic for the rest of the day." Harry said.

"And I suggest you don't do anything tomorrow either." Sirius said. "Give your core time to recover." He glanced around. "Where's Ted?"

"There was a report of injured from the Horntail getting loose?" Andromeda said. "He's gone to help."

Sirius surreptitiously inched closer as the Malfoys stood.

Narcissa gave Harry a light hug and kissed his forehead. "You did well, Harry. I was most impressed."

"Your performance was most satisfactory." Lucius didn't try to offer Harry his hand or approach him.

There was a frisson of tension remained between Harry and Lucius. Both appreciated the need to tolerate each other but neither would ever like the other. Sirius wasn't too bothered by that since he didn't think Lucius liked him much and he definitely didn't like Lucius either.

Harry smiled humourlessly back at Lucius. "Perhaps I'm finally living up to my reputation."

Lucius's eyes glittered. "Perhaps." He stroked a hand over the top of his cane. "I expect to have some interesting conversations over the next few days."

Which was good.

If they could convince more of Voldemort's supporters to abandon him because Harry was showing them the power of the opposition, it would be less for them to face in a final showdown.

Harry nodded. "I hope so."

"Oh, I think there'll be a number of interesting conversations with that display of heroics you just performed, Potter." Draco offered his hand to Harry who rolled his eyes and shook it with appropriate seriousness. "Do we know how the Horntail got free to turn up and try to kill you?"

Most of the room looked interested in the answer and Sirius jumped in.

"Remus has gone to investigate." Sirius said.

Narcissa placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "If you'll excuse us; Sirius, Harry. We're going to walk Draco back to Slytherin and take our leave."

Draco pulled a face but nodded. "I should get back and confirm you're still alive."

Sirius's lips twitched as Draco's dry tone. "Your service to the House of Black is appreciated, Draco." He kept his tone light but sincere, and watched as Draco's face lit up with the praise. Apparently it was also enough to warrant an actual real smile from Narcissa. Lucius's suspicious gaze (as though he was wondering about Sirius's motives in praising his son) simply made Sirius's day.

"I should go too." Andromeda said, pulling on her outer robe. "Let Harry get some rest."

Almost immediately Harry's friends surged forward again as Sirius walked the Tonks' and the Malfoys out with a brief confirmation that Friday's family dinner was still on.

By the time he walked back to the main sitting area, the four kids had sprawled into one of the sofas and had started rehashing the entire first task. Dobby was busily providing refreshments.

Sirius snagged a cup of hot chocolate from the elf and took up a watchful pose in front of the fire.

"Krum was brilliant!" Ron enthused.

Hermione shook her head. "He was cruel. The Conjunctivitis Curse is one of the most painful curses!"

"I'm not sure I can throw stones seeing as I froze mine half to death." Harry muttered, wrapping his hands around his mug.

"Poor Fleur!" Hermione said. "She was doing really well too for a while but the sleep spell just wasn't strong enough."

"Cedric did well until the dragon set his broom alight." Neville said diplomatically.

Ron poked Harry. "I thought you were going to summon your broom too, mate?"

"We worked so hard on that plan too." Hermione sighed, folding her arms, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"When they said we had to get the eggs it didn't seem practical." Harry explained. "I fumble the Quaffle enough if I have to carry it in practice and that's with the spell that makes it sticky, I wasn't going to risk eggs."

Hermione sniffed. "Well, you're very lucky magical fire doesn't work the same way as a real fire which uses air as fuel."

"Weird." Ron commented.

"It's also a conjured wind so it doesn't have the same properties." Harry said simply.

Hermione's face brightened. "Where did you learn that spell anyway?"

"Professor Flitwick assigned me an essay on weather charms." Harry began to explain.

Sirius propped an elbow up on the mantelpiece and watched Harry, alive and well if exhausted and dirty, chatter with his friends.

o-O-o

"Stay still!"

The strident tone of the healer had Remus changing directions. He halted his search for Moody and made his way to Doctor Jordan. She and Ted Tonks were surrounded by injured dragon handlers. Most of them looked to have minor injuries, scrapes and burns, but there was a covered body a few feet away by the remains of the gate to the arena. The horror of losing one of their own told on the faces of the waiting men and women.

"Can I help?" Remus asked.

Jordan didn't look up but continued working. "That's OK, Mister Lupin. Healer Tonks and I have it under control."

Ted looked over briefly but only acknowledged Remus with a brief grim nod before turning back to his patient.

Remus decided not to argue. The Healers maybe needed to heal the ones they could after losing a patient. He continued on his way.

He caught sight of the Fireball, drugged and unconscious, being levitated into its pen by a team of dragon handlers. The Weasley hair was like a banner. Remus was pleased to see that Charlie was fine. He was about to move away when Charlie saw him and motioned for him to wait. Remus raised a hand in acknowledgement and folded his arms as he watched them manoeuvring the dragon. He shook his head in renewed amazement that Harry had gone up against it one on one.

It was a few minutes later that Charlie wandered over to him. He looked exhausted.

"Remus," Charlie greeted him with a handshake, "how is Harry?"

"Battered and bruised," Remus said, "but otherwise good." Better off than the dragon handlers Remus had seen waiting for treatment.

Charlie winced as though he'd read Remus's mind anyway. "The Fireball team were impressed with him especially when he protected the eggs."

"I couldn't believe the Fireball just let him go in the end." Remus admitted.

Charlie tilted his to the side, his eyes darting back to the pen. "They're very intelligent creatures despite their reputation of being dumb animals. The Fireball is one of the oldest species. The theory Karl, the team leader, has is that the dragon recognised Harry was protecting the eggs and so wasn't a threat." He gave a small sigh. "Tarkin thought Harry talked her into it since it looked like he said something to her but that's probably wishful thinking. I think all of us dragon handlers wish we could talk to them!"

"The Fireball recognising Harry wasn't a threat seems a reasonable theory to me." Remus said. "I was actually looking for Moody to see if he had found out how the Horntail got loose."

"We'd all like to know." Charlie sighed and shook his head. "It's the craziest thing." He motioned at Remus. "The Horntail team is the most experienced. There is no way they made some kind of mistake."

"Did you know the handler who died?" Remus asked compassionately.

Charlie nodded. "The Reserve is a small place, you know." His face crumpled briefly before he wrestled his grief back. "It's hit us all pretty hard."

Remus made a comforting noise. "I should get on and find Moody."

Charlie pointed to the next pen. "He's in the Horntail's pen with the guys from the Magical Forensic team."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Charlie took a step away, "hey, I was wondering if you can send Mum a patronus, let her know I'm fine?"

Remus could only imagine Molly's reaction if she heard one of the handlers had died and she didn't know Charlie was fine. He cast his patronus and sent it off with Charlie's message.

They headed in different directions and Remus spotted the Horntail's pen immediately. The metal railing and gate were melted in some places, mangled in others. Severus stood by the remains of the entrance and straightened at Remus's approach.

"Lupin." Severus drawled. "This area is off limits."

Before Remus could reply, Moody's gruff voice drifted over the railing. "Let him in Snape."

Severus glowered at Remus but stood aside.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus said politely. He had drawn level with the Potions Professor when Severus cleared his throat.

"I trust Potter is in one piece?" Severus asked casually as though the answer didn't matter to him.

"Poppy healed the bumps and bruises he got." Remus confirmed since he knew Severus was concerned. "He just needs rest."

"He performed adequately." Severus sniffed.

Remus smiled. "High praise from you indeed, Severus." He hesitated a moment. "Any luck with Winky or Summers yet?"

Severus stared down his nose at him. "I believe I will know in three weeks which potion was used. Beyond that…"

"It takes time." Remus nodded. "I'll remind Sirius when he gets too impatient."

"You will be reminding him frequently then," Severus said dryly, "to date, he has contacted me daily for an update."

Remus sighed. Only Sirius… "I'll see what I can do." He promised Severus and finally walked past the railing and into the pen properly.

Moody waved to him from the back of the large pen. Remus spotted Bertie and Caro beside him and a large steel pin that was driven into the ground.

Caro straightened as he approached. "Sirius send you to find out what happened?"

Remus nodded. "Although I am curious to know the answer to that myself." He gestured towards the pin. "What have you found?"

"It's what we haven't found that's the key." Bertie pointed at the empty ground. "No chain."

"There's a faint residue of a banishment charm." Caro chimed in, wiping away the sweat from her brow. "I think it was likely timed to coincide with Harry's attempt at the task."

"The feed was drugged too." Bertie said grimly. "Someone intended for the Horntail to be enraged."

Moody harrumphed. "They couldn't anticipate the eggs getting broken and the Horntail going feral anyway."

"She probably only attacked Miss Delacour in the manner she did because she was under the influence of drugs. It was likely the reason why she didn't stay under the sleep spell either." Bertie sighed. He looked his age for once; tired and weary. "I have to go make a report to Cornelius and Amelia. Whoever did this was responsible for the death of a dragon handler and attempting to kill Harry." He motioned to Caro. "Keep looking for clues. Maybe our culprit dropped something." He sighed. "I'll check in with Bill. He was going to check out the arena."

Caro thinned her lips but applied herself to the task.

Remus grimaced and rubbed his brow. It was no more than they suspected but he wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Sirius.

"How did they get back here?" Remus asked Moody as they walked back to the mangled gate.

Moody frowned. "Nobody got back here during the last few days. I'd say whoever it was did the damage while the dragons were still being kept in the Forbidden Forest." He huffed impatiently. "The Reserve took responsibility for guard duty then along with a couple of Aurors they accepted for show mostly. I bet Amelia's going to string up her guys' guts for garters."

"It is certain then?" Severus said as they reached him. "It was sabotage."

"Certain as eggs." Moody said with dark humour.

Severus seemed to fall into quiet contemplation as they walked back towards the school, taking it slowly to account for Moody's leg.

"I believe we should consider the possibility that Potter was meant to draw the Horntail in the competition and therefore the preparations were made to make his task a true fight for his life." Severus broke the silence as they approached the tournament tents.

Remus breathed in sharply. "That's not a bad theory. Someone should round up the draw tokens – whatever was used, and examine them."

Moody stopped and pointed at the contestants' tent up ahead of them. "Let's take a gander then, lads."

The tent was empty and devoid of anything but a long table and some flimsy wooden chairs.

Severus sniffed. "There." He pointed at a side table where all four miniature dragons lay still.

Moody huffed and cast a standard detection spell. "Nothing."

"Maybe they couldn't get access to the tokens and that part of the plan failed." Remus suggested. "Otherwise why bother? They couldn't guarantee that the Horntail would enter the arena and kill Harry. It could have just rampaged around the dragon pens."

"Can't argue with that, and either way, I thought Riddle wanted the lad alive at the end of this." Moody said, gathering up the tokens into a bag for evidence anyway.

"He will likely have someone else designated as an alternative for the ritual; one of the other contestants perhaps or the Headmaster or Black." Severus stated matter-of-factly. "But there are two possibilities for him making the task more difficult for Potter: firstly, that he wishes to demonstrate why Potter was able to defeat him as a child in order to underline his anticipated final victory over Potter."

"Strategically that would make sense." Moody agreed grumpily. "It'd scare off any pretenders. Look, see how powerful this lad is, he can defeat dragons but he can't defeat me…so why would anyone else think they can?"

"Well, that's horrifyingly logical." Remus muttered as they left the tent.

"Secondly, this could be a mis-step on the part of Crouch Junior or whichever of his retinue he sent to interfere." Severus said. "Perhaps the order was to make the task more difficult for Potter and the extent was misjudged."

"And that's horrifying in an entirely different way." Remus noted with a sigh. What was worse that Voldemort had set out to make the task truly life-threatening or that his minion had made it so accidentally?

They all paused at the front steps where Hagrid was weeping into a large handkerchief.

"I have to report to Dumbledore." Moody said swiftly and departed much quicker than Remus had considered possible with Moody's bad leg.

"And I should check on the Blood Revelation potion I am brewing." Severus followed after Moody leaving Remus alone with Hagrid.

Cowards, thought Remus with some amusement.

"You alright there, Hagrid?" Remus asked gently, moving to sit beside the half-giant.

Hagrid blew his nose into his handkerchief and shook his head, his bushy beard quivering. "She was a wonderful dragon."

Ah, Hagrid was mourning the loss of the creature. Remus didn't remonstrate him for focusing on the dragon and not the dragon handler who'd lost his life. He knew Hagrid probably mourned both but creatures had been Hagrid's friends and companions long before any wizards were kind to him.

"She was my fav'rite when I went to look in on 'em in the Forest." More tears threatened. "Such beautiful green scales and yellow spikes!"

Remus frowned. "The dragon handlers let you visit?"

"Me an' most of the other professors who knew." Hagrid sniffled.

"Hagrid," Remus asked urgently, "who else visited the dragons that you know about?"

"Well, now," Hagrid frowned in concentration, "there was Olympe, uh, Madame Maxime…" he blushed a violent red, "we might 'ave been walking in the same direction like."

"And?" prompted Remus, deciding to ignore the hint about Hagrid's love life which was more than he had ever wanted to know about Hagrid's love life.

"Um, Pomona and Poppy," Hagrid hummed, "Minnie, Aurora and Septima…oh, and I think I caught sight of a couple of the Durmstrang lads takin' a look. They scarpered pretty quick when they caught sight o' me."

Remus's brow furrowed in thought. It was unlikely that any of the teachers were suspect but a couple of students…no, teenage boys were not capable of such sabotage; banishing with a timing element was advanced magic – and he should know the amount of times the Marauders had tried it on the chairs of various Professors. But if Crouch Junior and Peter or Travers had polyjuiced as a couple of teenage lads and put on Durmstrang uniforms would anyone know they weren't from the school…? That was a possibility.

Hagrid suddenly focused on Remus. "'ow's 'arry?"

"Tired but fine." Remus patted the large man's shoulder. "I should get back to him and Sirius." He headed briskly up the steps and into the castle.

Remus passed by the Fat Lady's portrait and the sounds of a party drifted out. The Gryffindors were clearly celebrating the win. Hopefully Harry was there with them. He bounded into the House of Black's temporary quarters and frowned at the absence of anyone in the main living area before striding across to the study.

Sirius was exactly where Remus expected him to be; sat at his desk. He was also staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of him as though it held the answers to the universe.

"Padfoot?" Remus cleared his throat, knocking loudly on the open door.

Sirius's head jerked up and he waved Remus in.

Remus closed the door behind him. "Harry at the Gryffindor party?"

"Bed." Sirius said. "He started yawning half-way through his cup of chocolate and made the decision himself to go. Hermione, Ron and Neville said they'd represent him at the party." He gesticulated impatiently. "Well?"

Remus slumped into a nearby chair and filled Sirius in on the various evidence and theories.

Sirius collapsed back in his chair and glared at the ceiling once Remus was done. "Never mind Harry, I'm not sure I'm going to survive this tournament, Moony."

There wasn't anything Remus could say to comfort his friend.

"I thought it was bad enough seeing his memories." Sirius continued. "Because seeing them reminded me that because I was stupid and in Azkaban I hadn't been there for him when he was faced with Voldemort again and a bloody basilisk and I had failed Harry and failed James…"

"Padfoot." Remus said softly, his heart tearing because he felt for Sirius but also felt the same guilt only he had no excuse. He should have been at King's Cross waiting for Harry on the first day of his first year…he should have tracked down Harry's primary school and checked on him personally…

"And now," Sirius said as though he hadn't heard Remus, "now I am in his life and how much use was I today? None. I still couldn't bloody help him!" He raised a hand and massaged his brow.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "you have helped him." He caught Sirius's eye to prevent him replying. "Can you imagine what this tournament would have been like if you hadn't done everything in your power to adopt Harry this Summer? If you'd still been on the run?"

Sirius was quiet.

"He would have had none of the political alliances supporting him; none of the emotional comfort of having you, someone who loves him, present – because while I know you would have done what you could to be close by, you couldn't have been here in the school with him. There wouldn't have been the security around the tournament that there is now and he would have been more at risk." Remus felt his own stomach churn at the image he was drawing. "And Harry himself…his power would have been restricted, he would still be taking a half-hearted approach to studying and he certainly wouldn't have had the spell knowledge he needed to face a dragon."

Sirius lurched out of his chair and paced over to the window at the far side of the room.

"Just because a magical barrier stood between you jumping in front of a dragon for him," Remus said, his throat tight with emotion as he got to his feet and followed after Sirius, "do not ever say you are useless or haven't helped him. Do. Not."

It was enough to break the last of Sirius's defences; his head bowed and his shoulders shook. Remus gathered up his friend and hugged him tightly. Sirius needed the release of tension a good crying jag would give him; he'd almost seen his son trampled to death by a dragon, had watched his son face off against another in a task that had sent one of the Champions out of the arena on a stretcher. It was no wonder Sirius was a mess. Remus was half-tempted to join in; his tears scoured the back of his throat and pushed at the back of his eyes but Sirius needed him to be the strong one.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius eventually, "I know I shouldn't let it all get to me but…"

"You're allowed to let it get to you occasionally, Padfoot." Remus chided him gently, letting Sirius pull away to blow his nose and mop at his face.

"Just not in public where Crouch Junior will see me though." Sirius grimaced, wafting his handkerchief in the direction of the outside. "Otherwise he'd know his plan to make my life hell was working."

"Focus on the positive, Sirius." Remus advised. "Harry is doing what he set out to do. He completely owned the actual task. He was totally brilliant and he's in the lead. He's on course to win it."

Sirius nodded briskly. "You're right." He took a deep breath and banished the handkerchief. "I think I might turn in early myself."

"Probably a good thing." Remus said mildly.

Sirius gestured back towards the door. "You should go and tell Moody and Albus about the visitors in the Forbidden Forest and the possibility of Crouch and accomplice moonlighting as Durmstrang kids. We should check the map daily; make sure everyone is who they're supposed to be."

Remus nodded. "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be alright." Sirius confirmed. "Thanks, Moony."

"Any time, Padfoot." Remus made for the door and glanced back only to find Sirius in his Grim form huddled up to the window and staring out into the twilight. He hesitated, wondering if he should stay anyway, but in the end the knowledge that he had vital intelligence to impart to others made him leave.

He paused in the living room and Dobby popped immediately.

"Dobby takes care of Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Paddy." Dobby reassured him. "You bes not worrying."

Easier said than done but Remus appreciated the sentiment. He left his loved ones in Dobby's capable hands and went in search of Moody.

o-O-o

_25__th__ November 1994_

_**HARRY POTTER, DRAGON LORD! By Rita Skeeter**_

_In a remarkable display of power, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, demonstrated how to tame a dragon. The last Champion to face the first task of the tournament, Harry found himself up against a Chinese Fireball – one of the most dangerous species of dragon, famed for their intelligence and agility. Harry's athleticism saw him climb across the cliffy rocks used in the arena before dropping down behind the Fireball to take it by surprise with a magical ice-cold wind. With the dragon down, Harry was able to carry away the four eggs with aplomb, securing himself first place in the tournament!_

_But that was not the end of Harry's dragon-taming escapade. The Hungarian Horntail which had put paid to French contestant, Fleur Delacour's hopes of completing the task, went feral. Having escaped from its dragon pen, it stampeded into the arena just as Harry was leaving and attacked! In an impressive display Harry teamed up with his former opponent of the Fireball to protect the dragon eggs and overcome the Horntail!_

_It was a riveting and breath-taking to see our young hero fight so heroically!_

_Mister Bagman, the tournament's official Ministry representative, confirmed that investigations by the Department of Mysteries and the DMLE were underway to find out how the Horntail got loose. This lapse in security may be down to the Romanian Reserve dragon team who had responsibility for the upkeep of the dragons during the tournament. _

_Amos Diggory, father of third placed Champion, Cedric Diggory, commented that the tasks and events with the Horntail demonstrated the need for strong magical creature controls and questioned once again the Wizengamot's review of the Magical Creature Laws. _

"Well, well, well," the Dark Lord murmured softly, tapping the newspaper and sending the dragon in the picture on the front page cowering in terror behind the pictorial form of Potter who glared out at the Dark Lord, "it seems Harry avoided your trap, Bartemius." There was a tense note in the Dark Lord's voice that noted his dissatisfaction.

Peter hid his smile as Barty bowed his head in dejected submission and slumped to kneel beside the chair where the infant Dark Lord sat boosted up with a cushion at the dining table.

"I have failed you, Father." Barty said miserably.

Peter tried not to look pleased as he placed the Dark Lord's potion in front of him next to the paper and eased himself down into the seat opposite, his shoulder aching from where Sirius had cut him. The Dark Lord hadn't offered to heal him and Peter had had to make do himself.

"You have done well." The Dark Lord's young hand reached out and stroked Barty's hair. "It was most unfortunate he did not face the Horntail in the task itself but his escape from its rampage has proven he is worthy to be my chosen enemy."

"Why didn't he face the Horntail?" asked Peter carefully. If the Dark Lord was not displeased with Barty then Peter would have to watch his tone.

"According to Karkaroff, Dumbledore created the tokens on the morning of the tournament and kept them with him until he gave them to Bagman for the draw." Barty explained tersely. "There was no opportunity to manipulate them."

"Hmmm," the Dark Lord chuckled, "perhaps the old fool is finally gaining some sense." He turned back to the paper. "And what of your host? Is Igor causing you and Dennis any trouble?"

"He's too scared of you to cause trouble, Father." Barty smirked. "He does our bidding like the snivelling yellow-bellied coward is he."

Peter felt a momentary pang of sympathy for Karkaroff for having to put up with Barty's and Dennis's bullying. Still, he'd never liked the guy and he'd sold out the Dark Lord. Karkaroff had to believe that helping them was his only way of having a chance to live. Of course, what Karkaroff didn't know was that the Dark Lord had already promised Dennis would have the honour of killing Karkaroff after the end of the tournament, when they no longer needed him and the Durmstrang ship to hide within and thus have revenge for Karkaroff sending his father to jail.

He did think it was an ingenious way for the two of them to hide-out at Hogwarts without anyone being any the wiser. The ship was considered Bulgarian territory and none of their enemies could risk going onto the ship without causing a diplomatic incident. Barty had thought of it, of course. It had been relatively easy for the Dark Lord to task a newly freed Dennis Travers with the task of going to Durmstrang in a polyjuiced disguise and threatening Karkaroff into obedience. They had been lucky that the checks for identity were all done within Hogwarts castle and no-one questioned whether there was anybody left on the ship. Dumbledore trusted that his peers had only brought those they had admitted to bringing.

Fool.

It was a small crack in Moody's security net but it was a crack Barty had been quick to take advantage of and take advantage of it they had.

Barty and Dennis had been able to access the dragon pens in relative anonymity pretending to be two of the Durmstrang students. They had successfully sabotaged the feed and the Horntail's chain. It was just the final part for Harry to get the Horntail in the draw that hadn't gone to plan.

Not that the failure seemed to matter to the Dark Lord, Peter thought sourly, careful to keep his eyes lowered to the table so his Master couldn't read his mind.

"Excellent." The Dark Lord drank down his potion. "We have made a successful start to our campaign." He tapped the newspaper again. "But perhaps we shall call this a draw as Potter survived without major injury."

Barty lowered his head again.

"Do not worry, Bartemius." The Dark Lord soothed him like a small child. "Potter will be defeated in good time." He smiled evilly – an incongruous sight on the features of the toddler he inhabited. "And in the meantime we can have some more fun with him. The second task will come soon enough and perhaps…" he gestured at the small sentence announcing a Yule Ball was to be held at Hogwarts as part of the tournament's events. "We should think of something for Yule…a Christmas present."

Barty's face brightened with malevolent glee.

Peter kept his expression as impassive as he could. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Barty wasn't altogether sane. But then how could he be, reasoned Peter. Barty had been locked up in a basement by his own father for over ten years. Peter felt his own existence as the family rat of the Weasleys was infinitely preferable in comparison.

"May I…" Barty began eagerly.

"Yes, you may think of something." The Dark Lord acquiesced. "But do not use Fenrir. I have given him another mission."

Barty frowned heavily. "I would have been happy to have assisted you, Father."

"You must always choose the right tool for the right job, Bartemius." The Dark Lord said firmly. "Fenrir is imminently suited for the task of menacing Potter's supporters such as the Weasleys and undermining his political base and agenda, especially as Potter is so focused on being kind to the werewolves. Fenrir is a blunt instrument but he will be effective."

"I understand, Father." Barty said quickly. "And you are right; I will learn to choose the right tool for the right task."

Tools, Peter thought derisively. That was how they were all seen, even Barty himself.

"So, Potter," the Dark Lord murmured down to the picture of Harry, "our war continues and we have won some battles and lost some on either side."

"Father?" Barty asked tentatively.

The Dark Lord's eyes slid to Barty and gazed at him sternly. "Why don't you list our battles so far, Bartemius?"

"The first task was one battle and you declared a draw there." Barty immediately replied, his elegant fingers wriggling in the air. "The second…was getting Harry into the tournament which we won although they tried to claim a victory in defeat."

"Excellent." The Dark Lord said.

Barty regained some confidence with the praise. "We liberated Travers but they foiled our attempt to grab Potter at the World Cup."

"And they have also recently found your elf and the Summers woman." The Dark Lord said quietly.

Barty's face was priceless.

Peter hid his own glee at the shock that radiated through Barty's handsome features. The Dark Lord had been furious when Peter had arrived back from the crypt with the news that he had barely escaped since the location had been found by the Aurors. Peter had kept his head filled with his battle with Sirius and subsequent panicked run from Sirius's Grim form to hide his remarks to his old friend.

He still felt a thrill about what he'd done. He suspected Sirius already knew about the ritual and therefore he didn't believe that he'd betrayed the Dark Lord at all. And he was still committed to being the Dark Lord's servant; believed that in the final showdown the Dark Lord with his years of experience, and guarded against the ancient magic Lily had invoked, would prevail against Harry. But maybe there was the possibility that Harry would pull another rabbit out of his hat and Peter hoped he had done enough to make Sirius hesitate about killing him next time their paths crossed.

"When…" Barty began.

"Last week." The Dark Lord said mildly. "I am surprised that you didn't feel the breach in your blood wards." There was a question in the statement of why Barty hadn't felt it. They'd only been alerted because of the trip alarms that the Dark Lord had insisted be placed around the crypt.

"The spell did call for the blood of a Head of House and as I've had some problems with the inheritance ritual," Barty hurried out as an excuse, "perhaps the wards did not work as they were meant to as I am not the recognised Head of House yet."

"Learn from your mistake, Bartemius." The Dark Lord said. "Your inattentiveness has caused us to lose our spare amniotic fluid for the ritual potion, my willing servant as Peter was almost caught, and our enemy now has your elf in their grasp."

"Winky will not betray me." Barty said firmly. "She loves her bond too much."

"The Blacks were purported to have a spell that would override the ownership of an elf for a short time." The Dark Lord informed him mildly. "I once heard Bella speak of it. I do not doubt the new Lord Black will know of it."

Barty bowed his head again.

"Do not fret, Bartemius." The Dark Lord reached out and stroked Barty's hair. The gesture turned Peter's stomach. "Your Draught of the Sleeping Beauty was perfect and there is no antidote." His young twisted features turned contemplative. "Although Severus might find one at Albus's behest, of course."

That was a possibility. Snape had been a pain back at Hogwarts but he had been a pain with a rare talent. If anyone could find an antidote it was probably Snape, Peter thought with faint alarm.

"Maybe it's time for us to bring Severus into our confidence." The Dark Lord mused out loud. "It would be good to have an actual Potions Master complete the ritual potion."

Barty frowned, clearly unhappy at the idea of anyone else finding favour with the Dark Lord. "Father?"

"Tools, Bartemius," the Dark Lord reminded him, "and Severus is a wonderfully sharp implement when he's used correctly."

"He betrayed you!" Barty spluttered.

"No," the Dark Lord's red eyes glittered, "Severus has always been mine. It was I who placed him within Albus Dumbledore's circle and he who first informed me of the threat posed by Potter. I do not doubt that he continues to serve me, remaining close to the Potter boy and Dumbledore to ensure I have the best of intelligence. I saw for myself how much he despises the boy when I occupied Quirrell. I do not believe he realised that I was behind Quirrell's machinations."

Peter rather doubted that the Dark Lord was right about Snape's loyalty. Snape had loved Lily once and he wasn't completely certain that Snape hadn't known that the Dark Lord occupied Quirrell when he'd kept getting in between the Dark Lord and the Philosopher's Stone. He kept his thoughts to himself though.

"Yes," the Dark Lord mused again, "it is perhaps time to bring Severus into the circle."

"How will I approach him?" Barty asked somewhat sulkily.

"Knowing Severus, he will approach you through Karkaroff soon enough." The Dark Lord said, amused. "I look forward to your Yule present, Barty. I have forgiven you your mistakes to date but another failure may not go unpunished, my Heir."

"Yes, Father." Barty replied straight away.

The Dark Lord waved a tiny hand at Peter. "I am ready to retire."

Peter hurried to see to his Master, keeping his own mind busy with the details of ensuring the bed was turned down and the pillows comfortably positioned before he left the Dark Lord in the care of the snake. Peter reluctantly returned to the small living room.

Barty had gotten up off the floor and was sprawled on the sofa.

Peter ignored him and slid into his seat at the dining table, pulling the paper toward him to reread it once more.

"Do you believe him about Snape?" asked Barty into the stretching silence.

"If the Dark Lord says he is to be trusted, he is to be trusted." Peter replied evenly. "I don't question the Dark Lord." It made him the perfect choice as the willing servant, Peter thought to himself. The right tool for the right job; the Dark Lord had chosen correctly after all.

"What about if it protects him?" quibbled Barty, lurching to his feet and pacing back and forth.

Peter flipped the page. "Even then."

"I don't trust Snape." Barty growled. "He's in too deep with Dumbledore."

"That was his mission." Peter pointed out dryly. "He was meant to get in deep with Dumbledore so he could report to the Dark Lord with confidence." He lifted a shoulder. "I would say he was certainly more committed to the cause than you back in the day. After all, you only took the Mark because Rabastan asked you to, didn't you?"

Barty waved away Peter's remarks about his own loyalty. "And now?" He zeroed in on the opening Peter had left. "Do you say he's as committed as me now?"

"I doubt any of us are as committed as you now." Peter said dryly. Or needed committing, he mused silently, as Barty began laughing, bending double in his hysteria.

"You're funny, Pettigrew." He straightened eventually and wiped his eyes. "And about Snape?"

"If the Dark Lord believes he belongs to the Dark Lord then I'm certain that he has his reasons." Peter prevaricated.

"But?" pressed Barty, his eyes narrowing on Peter expectantly.

"But I know Snape loved Lily Potter at one point." Peter said succinctly. "Whether the fact that the Dark Lord killed her has changed anything for Snape…well, only he knows for certain." He raised a hand. "On the other hand, Snape hated James and Sirius with a vengeance. He hates Harry now; that much I know. The boys used to complain enough about his unfair treatment of him when I was living as the Weasleys' pet rat. Can I see him truly on the side which is now being led by Sirius Black and a Potter who looks like James?" He shrugged again.

Barty considered Peter's words and frowned heavily. "Thanks, Peter." He sighed and dropped back onto the sofa. "I need a good idea for Yule."

"Don't look at me." Peter said dismissively. "I'm crap at coming up with Christmas presents."

"I'd like another go at the Weasleys but if Fenrir has been given them…" Barty sighed. "Perhaps Potter's brand new girl friend? She's a muggleborn, isn't she? And it would be such a heartbreaking blow for our young hero." He pouted. "But that seems so cliché."

Peter kept his own counsel and tried not to think about anything but lunch.


	54. Ensuring Pronglet Survives: Chapter 8

Sirius settled into the comfy armchair Albus had conjured and relaxed a little in the safety of Albus's office. He took a sip of his coffee and gazed around at the War Council. It seemed like years had passed since their first meeting. Cornelius was chatting away with Amelia and Bertie across from Sirius and Albus had left the power position behind his desk to sit with them as peers. They all had come a long way in a short space of time; had forged a good working relationship to band against the return of Voldemort. It was no wonder that two of their invited guests of Moody and Snape were viewing them with open suspicion, and even Remus viewed them with an air of bewilderment. It gave Sirius a surprising amount of satisfaction.

"Perhaps we should begin." Sirius said, cutting through the chatter with quiet forcefulness. He motioned with his cup. "First on the agenda is the tournament."

Albus perked up immediately, obviously pleased that after having no clear role on the council, he had something that was mostly his to represent.

"I think we're all aware of the results of the first task," Albus began, adjusting his orange and yellow striped robes, "Harry was successful in completing the task and leads the tournament." He heaved what was for Albus a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately there was an attempt to sabotage the tournament." He motioned at Moody.

"After investigation," Moody nodded toward Bertie and Amelia, "we've established that the Horntail was drugged with a stimulant to increase its aggression, probably over a couple of days. The chain securing the Horntail was charmed to banish during Potter's task. Which leads to a number of questions." His magical eye swivelled. "Firstly, what was the goal?"

"We've concluded the likely aim was to increase the difficulty level of Harry's task." Bertie chimed in. "I believe that the ritual is at the root of it. Riddle has to ensure that Harry is in genuine fear of his life and not immured to the danger because it is a task within the tournament. The other possible motivation that has been suggested is that Riddle wants Harry to be shown as powerful so when he defeats him, no-one else will dare stand against him. Both may have played a part here."

"Either suits Tom's agenda, I fear." Albus sighed. "If Harry dies attempting a task, Voldemort could claim he defeated him that way. If he survives he is primed for the ritual, and, yes; if Harry were to die at Tom's hand after his impressive displays in the tournament, it would crush any opposition Tom might face."

"I believe that too." Cornelius piped up.

"I think we all know it." Amelia said brusquely. "He's the banner we're fighting behind. If he falls..."

"Perhaps," Sirius said mildly, "for the sake of what remains of my sanity we could all stop talking about what might happen if Harry..." his throat closed up on the word as though his body would not physically declare the possibility of Harry dying. He made a vague wave instead.

"Apologies, Sirius," said Albus kindly.

Sirius pointed at Moody. "Right, we've covered the why, but personally I'm more interested in the how."

Moody looked at him approvingly. "Trained you well, Black." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Remus. "From Remus's chat with Hagrid we know security was compromised during the period the dragons were hidden in the Forest ahead of the tournament."

Amelia shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to say that the Aurors on duty assisting the team from the dragon reserve were lax in their attention by allowing visitors." Her lips formed a grim line. "They have been reprimanded." She gestured. "Upon pressing them for information they were able to provide a complete list of all the visitors to the dragons in the Forest."

"Now here's where it gets interesting," Moody said with worrying enthusiasm, "apart from a host of teachers who should have known better, the Aurors noted a couple of boys from Durmstrang hanging about which corroborates Hagrid's information."

"We're also certain that the boys were the culprits as all the teachers when questioned confessed their foray to see the dragons and agreed to an identity check there and then." Amelia slid in.

Moody huffed. "Thing is we don't think these boys are boys."

"The Aurors have failed to identify them from the immigration passports of the students we have here." Amelia said.

"It's brilliant in its simplicity." Albus noted seriously. "We see the uniform, recognise that the individual is a student and we rarely think any more about them."

"Especially students you don't teach yourself." Moody made an unhappy noise. "Have to confess I'd have a hard time identifying the foreign lot beyond the two Champions."

"The question is," Remus said, "do we think Crouch Junior and company have used Durmstrang uniforms because it's expedient, or because of another reason."

"Such as getting help from their former cohort, Karkaroff." Moody growled. "I know what I think."

"I think we all know what you think, Alastor." Amelia said, some amusement creeping back into her voice. "The problem is that we don't have proof of their point of entry."

Remus frowned. "Surely we can eliminate the Forest itself. The dragons were hidden between the Centaurs and the Acromantulas. It would be madness to apparate into either territory."

"That's my view," Moody said, "however Amelia is right that we don't know for certain that's not what happened."

"Which means we don't have grounds to request a search of the Durmstrang ship or to take Karkaroff in for formal questioning." Amelia stressed.

"And not that we could demand such actions without going through proper diplomatic channels." Cornelius hastened to add.

Sirius was prepared to accept that since the Durmstrang ship was officially Bulgarian territory. Any presumptive arrogance on the part of the British government and it could take until the end of the tournament before they were allowed near it.

"I approached Igor myself," Albus said, "using the pretext of suggesting it was one of the actual Durmstrang students visiting the dragons." He shook his head, his long beard trailing. "Alas, he gave nothing away if he is involved."

Sirius glanced at Snape.

"Karkaroff and I have avoided each other." Snape bit out tersely.

Which was to be expected. They were both former Death Eaters, disgraced. Normally they would do their best to ignore the association.

Sirius turned it over in his head. Would Karkaroff be suspicious if Snape did approach him? He looked at Snape who sneered at him. Sirius ignored him.

"Wouldn't it make sense for you as a spy to try and find out if Karkaroff has heard from Voldemort?" Sirius asked pointedly. "You are supposed to be playing for his side as far as he's concerned."

Snape stiffened. "If you are inferring for one second that my loyalty is in question..."

Sirius cut him off with an impatient gesture. "Don't be stupid, Snape. I know where your loyalty lies and I know it isn't with Voldemort since you want to kill him as much as I do."

There was a fleeting look of surprise on Snape's face before it smoothed into a thoughtful expression. "I could try," he eventually said.

"If Igor is involved in some way," Albus said, with a disapproving look in Sirius's direction, "you may draw Tom's attention."

Snape bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I am certain I could convince him of my continued value as his spy within your ranks, Headmaster."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "And within Sirius's ranks? Do you honestly think that he will believe you have managed to ingratiate yourself with Sirius, with the known animosity between the two of you?"

"He will believe that I am attempting to place myself usefully for him at great expense to my own pride, and that Black continues to distrust me," Snape said dryly, "but that I look forward to the day when he might reward me with the honour of killing Black to make up for my having to have anything to do with Black at all."

Sirius laughed because he knew it would work. Not to mention that on some level Snape probably did want to kill him.

"And all this presupposes Karkaroff is helping Riddle." Amelia pointed out.

Bertie chuckled at Moody's grumpy expression. "I wouldn't bet against Alastor in this instance."

Moody harrumphed. "I'll be increasing the patrols by the ship in any case." He sighed. "We've also had an unknown animagus register on the wards but…the first sign of them was the day of the task so could have been anyone including someone authorised to attend."

"Is it possible that Crouch Junior is an unregistered animagus?" Amelia asked.

"He did not have such a skill when he was at Hogwarts." Albus said.

Remus frowned. "But he could have learned to become an animagus between leaving Hogwarts and being imprisoned in Azkaban."

"If he did, then why didn't he use his form to escape his father?" Sirius asked pointedly. "Fair enough he might have been confused all of the time but…as an animagus I have to say that it's unlikely it would never have entered his head to change form even if it was to escape the immediate horror of his captivity."

From the varying expressions of pity to horror on the faces around him, Sirius realised he might have given his own past away with his words.

"It's all speculation." Moody snorted, yanking everyone's attention back on track. "We'll keep an eye on the wards for any other instances."

Sirius noticed Remus had his 'I have a thought but need to think about it more' face. He left him alone. "So that's what we're left with: tightening security and maintaining vigilance."

"Our next task is February." Albus said. "It gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"But there is the Yule Ball." Amelia said. "If I were Riddle I would be tempted to do something."

Albus sighed. "Yes, Tom always did have a flare for dramatics."

"Moving on then," Sirius nodded toward Cornelius.

Cornelius puffed up proudly. "Harry's outstanding performance against the dragon has led to some of those we are seeking alliances with on the neutral side to reconsider their reluctance to ally with us." He squirmed with glee. "Sirius and I have received a number of invitations since the first task which we will follow up." He made a small gesture with his cup. "Possibly we will be unable to convert them into reality before the December Wizengamot, but it may still benefit us in validating the report from the Committee looking into the magical creature laws."

"Lucius reports a similar state of reconsideration among the pureblood houses." Sirius said. "Even if nothing comes of it immediately, it may hamper Wenlock's opposition."

"Excellent news." Albus beamed at them and Cornelius soaked up the approval like a sponge.

"We've got some good news too since we found the missing pregnant woman." Amelia said. "However she is in the same state as the Crouch elf and so we're waiting on a revival potion."

Sirius glanced at Snape.

"With the blood from the woman I have narrowed it to two possible potions that were used." Snape informed them briskly. "I am now waiting on a Blood Revelation potion to brew for the next set of tests."

"You should come work for me when this is all over." Bertie said, sipping his drink, "we could use someone with your skills in potions."

Sirius noticed how stunned and hopeful Snape looked in the brief second before he controlled his reaction. He wondered if it had once been a dream of Snape's to work for the DOM before he'd succumbed to the lure of the Death Eaters. He had never really considered that Snape would have had dreams, wants, hopes when they had both been school boys at odds with one another. He had been too immersed in his own troubles to view Snape as anything other than a nemesis rather than a boy like himself. Was it a sign of maturity that he finally saw Snape as a human being with all of the flaws and dreams being human entailed?

That was a scary thought.

Sirius mentally shook away his entire train of thought as Amelia continued confirming that they believed Voldemort and Peter at least to be in London.

"Do we think Pettigrew's sudden decision to provide information sincere?" Amelia asked bluntly.

Sirius frowned as he and Remus glanced toward each other, confirming their shared thought of 'not bloody likely.'

"Peter's probably hedging his bets." Remus said diplomatically.

"Trying to cover his arse." Sirius muttered with disgust.

"Perhaps he is truly regretful." Albus's tone was softly chiding.

"He is trying to ensure that I won't just kill him." Sirius corrected sharply. "I don't doubt any information he provides may be useful but let's not kid ourselves that he's doing it for any other reason than because he wants to save himself."

"So we can't count on him fully changing sides and telling us where he is." Amelia cut in before Albus could wax lyrical about redemption and second chances.

"Not until it's beyond question which side will win." Remus confirmed.

Sirius motioned at Bertie who grimaced around a mouthful of tea.

He swallowed hastily. "My news isn't so good. The Treasure Hunt is on-going. We haven't had any luck locating the remaining item so far." He sighed. "Our search continues." He gestured at Remus. "Bill mentioned that you'd suggested talking to the ghosts and portraits?"

Remus nodded. "It was just a thought. They might have seen Riddle hide it."

Albus made a sudden noise of exclamation. "Of course! We should talk to the Ravenclaw ghost!"

They all looked at him with varying expressions of quizzical bewilderment.

"The Ravenclaw ghost is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw." Albus explained, as though they all should have known.

"You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" Bertie sighed.

Albus appeared suitably recalcitrant. "Alas, it did not occur to me."

"Don't the ghosts have to answer any questions you ask?" Remus asked.

"Not exactly. The ghosts know they are allowed to remain at Hogwarts at the Headmaster's pleasure, therefore they are honour bound to answer any questions." Albus explained.

"But they can choose not to." Bertie said, nodding understandingly. "Still it might be wise to have you with us when we question her."

Albus agreed readily and the War Council was done for another day.

Sirius wandered back to his rooms, a quiet and contemplative Remus beside him. They entered to find Harry immersed in homework at the dining table. They slid into seats, Sirius taking the chair next to Harry while Remus sat opposite.

Harry raised his head briefly. "How did it go?"

"Pretty much confirmed what we already knew." Sirius said and went over the main points for his son.

"If it's official that the Horntail was sabotaged," Harry said with a deep frown, "that means Fleur was unfairly challenged during the task."

"I'm not sure it changed the outcome by much." Remus said. "Her sleep spell just wasn't strong enough."

"But she might have been able to save one of the eggs," Harry argued, "or avoided getting hurt."

Sirius felt a rush of pride. Harry had such a good heart. "I'll raise it with Albus." He promised.

Harry smiled at him.

Sirius turned to Remus. "And you," he wagged a finger at him, "what have you been thinking about?"

Remus gave a sheepish sigh. "I was wondering whether it would be appropriate to make some discreet personal enquiries to see if Minister Oblansk would give us permission to search the Durmstrang ship."

"You mean avoid the official channels and request it as a favour?" Sirius asked marvelling at Remus's lateral thinking. It might work. "You and Bogdan did get on well at the World Cup."

"We'd still have to be cautious about how we asked and probably bring Cornelius in to give us cover if it went pear-shaped." Remus cautioned.

"It's a good idea." Sirius said.

"It's a brilliant idea!" Harry added enthusiastically. "I can also ask Viktor to watch for anything suspicious on the ship. I mean," he said swiftly seeing the objection Sirius was going to make, "not to go looking but just if anything looks odd to let us know."

Sirius hummed as he considered the idea. Viktor seemed on the level but it was risky trusting him. However it was a good suggestion.

"Maybe you should bring all the Champions in on the news of the sabotage." Sirius began. "Ask them all to keep a look out. We honestly don't know for certain that Junior is working with Karkaroff and is hiding on the ship. They might wear different uniforms next time."

Harry nodded. "I'll talk with them at Quidditch practice."

"And I'll send word to speak with Bogdan via Tomas when I'm next in France." Remus said.

"Is that before or after your date with Tonks?" asked Harry slyly.

"It is not a date!" Remus immediately denied. "We're going for a friendly drink so I can inform Tonks my interest is elsewhere."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows shot skyward as though in surprise although Sirius knew he was well aware of Remus's interest in a female werewolf back at the chateau since Sirius had informed Harry himself.

Remus hurriedly got to his feet. "I should go. Lots to do." He was barely out of the door before both Harry and Sirius dissolved into laughter.

o-O-o

_26th November 1994_

Remus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tonks to arrive. He really wasn't looking forward to the next hour. He liked Tonks and he didn't want to make things awkward with her. But he couldn't allow her to continue to send him suggestive messages when he wasn't interested in her romantically; when he was looking forward to returning to France and seeing Clara again.

The floo chimed and Tonks walked out with her usual sassy confidence. She was wearing muggle clothing; blue jeans, a t-shirt proclaiming her love for an obscure muggle rock band, boots and a thick leather jacket. Her hair was a bright pink matching the colour of her top.

"You're looking good, Remus." Tonks winked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. He had also dressed in muggle wear of black jeans, an old flannel shirt in a washed out green, boots and a short woollen black jacket.

"Shall we?" Remus motioned at the floo.

They made their way to The Leaky Cauldron. Remus found them a quiet corner and bought them two pints of ale.

"Tonks," he began, "these notes that you've been sending me..."

"Got your attention, didn't it?" Tonks said, grinning. "You're a hard man to pin down."

"Then, you're serious?" Remus questioned, a tad stunned that she hadn't immediately laughed it off and admitted it was all a joke.

Tonks lowered her drink and regarded him with a slight frown. "You thought I was making fun of you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Remus said mildly. It had happened once before with a witch at school.

"Then let me assure you," Tonks said, "I'm very serious. I was made up when Sirius mentioned at dinner that you were looking for a relationship." Her grey eyes shone with nothing but sincerity which made Remus's heart sink as he considered what he had to tell her.

Remus shifted in his seat. "The thing is that when Sirius used me as a way of diverting attention from his own lack of a love life, he wasn't aware that I was already interested in someone." He fidgeted with his glass as comprehension filled Tonks' face.

"Ah," she winced in a dramatic fashion, "and I'm guessing it isn't me that's caught your eye?"

"I'm afraid not, Tonks." Remus agreed gently.

"Bugger." Tonks said, slumping back in her chair, amusement beginning to overtake the embarrassment of the moment. "And I thought I was so clever getting in before anyone else."

Remus blushed.

She sipped her ale and eyed him speculatively. "Well, I guess I shall have to settle for being your best girl buddy."

Remus almost spit out his mouthful of ale. "Sorry?"

"You know," Tonks grinned, "the girl buddy you talk to when you need advice about girls and fashion and," she made a circular gesture with one hand, "things you don't want to talk about with a bloke."

"Oh, you mean a _girl buddy_." Remus said teasingly. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had one of those." Sadness coloured the last of his words despite his intention to keep it light.

"Lily?" Tonks inquired gently.

Remus nodded. "She kind of adopted all of the Marauders when she married James."

"I think I met her?" Tonks said. "Sirius brought her by with James when I was little. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I insisted on my hair being her colour for days after."

"You met her quite a few times I think." Remus said. "You'd be too young to remember. Sirius tried to stay in touch as much as he could with your mother, and, of course, it was rare to find Sirius without James even after James's marriage."

"Did you mind?" Tonks asked with genuine interest.

"Sometimes," Remus admitted, "mostly when James would take Sirius's side in something, not because it was right but because it was Sirius." He frowned. "I never realised back then how much Sirius did the same for James. They were closer than brothers but then they were friends from the first whereas it took a little time for the four of us as a group to properly gel."

Tonks took a gulp of her drink. "It's weird. Whenever I think about you guys at school, I always just assume that you came fully formed as Marauders. Sirius used to tell me stories when he visited when I was a kid." She peeked at him over her glass. "That's partially why I had such a crush on you. He made you all sound so cool."

Remus chuckled. "Our being friends didn't happen overnight." He shrugged. "I think Peter and I assumed Sirius and James had been friends for years; they just had that vibe from the get-go despite only meeting on the train." He sipped his ale. "Neither of us wanted to intrude so we ended up hanging around each other by default. It wasn't until…Peter and I got cornered by a group of older Slytherins near the library. We were outnumbered but suddenly James and Sirius were there, and the four of us made short work of the six of them. That was when we all started to hang around together."

"That sounds like Sirius." Tonks said. "Taking on Slytherins and fighting."

"He has a surprisingly good heart." Remus said defensively although her tone was fond and teasing rather than critical. He raised his half empty glass. "Most people miss that."

"I don't think anyone can deny it with everything he's done for Harry." Tonks said, motioning with her glass.

Remus shrugged. "You'd be surprised. There are still some who focus on his name and the reputation of his family. I've heard people say he took Harry to gain power, to increase his political base; not because he truly loves him."

Tonks nodded slowly. "I can relate on the family front." She tipped her glass in Remus's direction. "I get comments occasionally, and I'm not even a Black by name."

Remus tilted his head in her direction. "You did inherit the eyes."

Tonks grimaced. "I look like my Aunt Bella naturally. So you can understand why I morph into looking more like the Tonks side."

"Your mother doesn't mind?" Remus asked.

"I think she understands." Tonks said. "She's always been supportive. I had a pretty tough time at school until I settled on a base form."

Remus could guess at what kind of issues Tonks had faced especially with teenage boys and girls; the boys would be crude and the girls jealous.

Tonks smiled suddenly. "You don't have to look so fierce on my behalf, Remus. Any hurt was long healed and I did have a few good friends."

Remus huffed out an amused sigh. He set his glass down, slightly surprised to find it empty.

Tonks nodded at it, draining her own. "My round. You can tell me all about the lady who beat me to you."

Remus didn't have time to protest; she was gone with the empty glasses. He relaxed in his chair, relieved the discussion had gone so well, and credited Tonks for her graciousness in the face of his rejection.

A sudden movement yanked his attention from his thoughts as Sian slid into the chair Tonks had vacated. She looked grim.

"Sian, what's wrong?" Remus asked urgently, knowing it had to be bad for her to approach him so publicly.

"Fenrir came back to the pack yesterday." Sian said. "He asked for volunteers to complete a mission for the Dark Lord."

Remus glanced around anxiously. "We need to find somewhere more private."

He stood up and herded her in front of him to the bar where Tonks was waiting to be served. He tapped Tonks on the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sian.

"I leave you alone for a minute and you find another girl?" She teased.

Remus flushed but focused on the immediate issue. "Tonks, Sian's an old friend. Would you be OK if we got the next round at your place?" He hoped his pleading expression was enough to make her comply without any other kind of explanation.

Her grey eyes so like Sirius's narrowed but she pushed away from the bar with a shrug. "Sure. Shall we use the floo?"

It took little more than a few minutes for them to travel to Tonks' small flat. She locked down the floo and smiled ruefully as she picked up some scattered clothing.

"Sorry for the mess," Tonks grinned suddenly, "I wasn't expecting to get this lucky on a first date."

Remus rolled his eyes at her.

"Remus..." Sian started to protest, bristling at the implication that Remus had revealed her to nothing more than a casual romantic interest.

"Introductions," he declared quickly, "Tonks, this is Sian, a member of Fenrir's pack. She has information."

He was relieved to see Tonks sobered, assuming a demeanour more in keeping with her job as an Auror.

"And Sian, this is Tonks, otherwise known as Sirius's cousin, and she's also an Auror."

Sian subsided, perching on a chair, her dark hair falling over her face.

Tonks sat down opposite her, a pile of clothing in her arms. "What can you tell us?"

"Fenrir called a pack meeting yesterday." Sian said tersely. "He said the Dark Lord had given the pack a mission and asked for volunteers."

Remus frowned. "What was the mission?"

"The usual; frightening the Dark Lord's enemies, harassment, that kind of thing." Sian raised a hand to her brow and rubbed it. Remus was suddenly aware of how weary she looked. "He mentioned the Potter alliance and someone called Dirk Cresswell?"

"Isn't Cresswell heading up the Committee reviewing the magical creature laws?" Tonks asked Remus.

He nodded, leaning back against the breakfast bar that separated Tonks' tiny living area from an equally tiny kitchenette. "Doesn't Fenrir understand that attacking the people supporting positive laws for werewolves is counterproductive?"

"You know Fenrir," Sian said bluntly, "all he wants is the blood and the fight. He doesn't actually care that he might be undermining any chance of werewolves getting fair treatment. Someone did question him during the meeting and he blustered how under the Dark Lord we wouldn't have any kind of restrictions – which is a load of bullshit because some of us remember that all Voldemort wants to do is put a leash on us until he wants someone bitten or intimidated."

"But?" asked Tonks.

"But some of the younger ones fell for it." Sian grimaced. "They're sore about the laws and think the whole review is a front for coming up with even worse restrictions."

"Fabulous." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. Fenrir had volunteers to menace the Potter alliance and Cresswell; it was definitely bad news.

"Were you able to get any other details?" Tonks pressed, and Remus was glad she was there and still thinking strategically because he was just a mass of boiling emotions. "Timing? Sequence of targets?"

"The first target is just before the Wizengamot session on the seventh of December." Sian said. "He didn't say about the others and he didn't say who in particular would be targeted. I can't go back, Remus." She said, turning to him. "Alan, the one who questioned him, was killed this morning and it was probably for questioning him. Fenrir's suspicious about me as it is; he knows I've never liked his leadership."

"We can floo to Auror headquarters," Tonks said soothingly, "you'll need to make a formal report and we'll give you a safe house."

"What about the chateau?" asked Sian. "Why can't I go there like the others?"

Remus nodded at Tonks. "Surely she'll be safe there?"

Tonks frowned. "Honestly, I don't think Director Bones will let her leave until the attacks are done and even then…she should officially be in protective custody as an informant and witness."

Sian grimaced and shook her head. "I can't be in custody, Remus." She glanced up at him. "Please."

He sighed. Sian had acted at great personal risk to bring them the information. "If Amelia and Sirius agree, you can stay with me. Hopefully that will be an acceptable compromise?"

Sian's relief was so obviously evident that Remus didn't automatically regret giving into her plea.

"You'll still have to make a formal report." Tonks said firmly. She stood up and chucked her armful of clothing back on the sofa. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to drink? I'll floo call the Director and see whether she wants us to come in or we can do it here."

Remus led Sian around the breakfast bar and into the small space. "What would you like?"

"Water will do." Sian said. She thrust a hand toward the living area where Tonks' quiet murmur could be heard. "Your girlfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she's just a friend." Remus corrected briskly.

Sian breathed out audibly. "Sorry, I was…I was just concerned that I might have intruded on your date or caused problems by staying with you."

It was a thought, Remus considered with chagrin. Tonks was just a friend regardless of her proclaimed interest but how was _Clara_ going to react to his suddenly getting a house-guest in the form of an attractive woman? He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it, Remus decided; it was still very early days with Clara anyway – he hadn't even declared his interest in her to Clara herself.

Tonks popped up in front of the breakfast bar. "The Director says I can take the formal report here but she's sending Kingsley to support me. She's also going to alert Sirius so I figure we'll wait until they arrive before we set-up."

Sian pulled at her top. "Do you have somewhere I can freshen up, please?"

"'Course." Tonks gestured at her. "Let me show you the bathroom."

Sian followed her out of the living area and Remus took the opportunity of a moment alone to gather his composure. He didn't have long as Tonks returned almost immediately.

"You look like you need something stronger than tea. There's some Scotch in the cupboard." Tonks offered brightly. "I keep it for my Dad."

Remus sighed but opened up the door she was pointing at.

"So," Tonks said, resting a hip against the bar and gazing at him speculatively, "is she…"

"No," Remus said hastily, "definitely; no." He brought down the scotch and Tonks reached over to the sink to pass him a clean glass. He poured himself a generous measure. "Sian and I were friends when I was spying back in 'eighty-'eighty-one. There's no interest on either side."

Tonks cast a look toward the bathroom. "I don't know, I think there might be interest on her side, Remus." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "Maybe because I'm interested myself, I can recognise it in her."

The floo chimed and Remus had the absent thought that he'd been saved by the bell.

"I'd best get that." Tonks said cheerfully and departed.

Remus was left behind, speechless. Sian? There was no way and…it wasn't worth thinking about! Tonks was wrong; she had to be! He felt a guilty twinge again about Tonks herself but pushed it away forcefully. Tonks was young and beautiful; she'd find someone for herself soon enough – someone better than an old wolf like Remus. He was interested in Clara – Clara who didn't know he was interested in her and who might not be interested in him.

He wondered again how his life had suddenly gotten so romantically complicated just as Sian re-entered and smiled at him nervously, and Tonks gestured over the breakfast bar for them to join her in the living area.

Maybe Padfoot had the right idea, Remus thought with dark humour; maybe it was simpler to focus on Harry and forget all about other entanglements. Remus downed his scotch; he had a feeling was going to need it.

o-O-o

Harry had timed his date with Hermione for when everyone else would be at lunch. He entered the Gryffindor Common Room with a spring in his step and was thrilled to find Hermione waiting for him on their usual sofa, dressed in casual clothes of jeans and a warm-looking lavender jumper. She'd done something to her hair again, leaving it pinned back behind her ears with two silver clasps on either side. For the first time he could remember she was wearing lip gloss; it made her lips shine and thoughts of what would hopefully be their first kiss later that day zipped through Harry's thoughts.

"Hey." Harry smiled at her, set down the picnic basket he was carrying and offered her another rose; a red one in full bloom with bright green leaves. "You look great."

Hermione took the rose and smelled its fragrance. "Thank you, and so do you." Her eyes swept over him and Harry was conscious of his own jeans and green cable-knit jumper.

"When are you expected back?" Harry questioned.

"Before dinner. Ron said he'd sound an alarm if I was any later." Hermione gave a rueful smile. "I think he enjoyed setting me a curfew far too much but I guess it's better to be safe. You?"

"Sirius said he'd come looking for me around sixish if I hadn't surfaced by then." Harry said happily. "So we have all afternoon." He brandished the invisibility cloak. "We should go before someone comes back."

Hermione nodded and Harry tucked the cloak around the two of them. The days when the cloak would have comfortably covered Harry, Hermione and Ron were long gone. Even with just the two of them it was close quarters, but Harry didn't mind and he didn't think Hermione did either. He hunched down to grab the basket of food and straightened the cloak one last time. They walked out of the portrait and Harry directed Hermione through the school to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going?" hissed Hermione.

"It's a surprise," Harry said, "Dobby found this great room – and well, you'll see." He grinned at her. They paused in front of a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and Harry checked the Marauders' map to ensure there was no-one around before he carefully took off the cloak, motioning for Hermione to stand to the side. He paced up and down three times in front of what looked like an empty wall. On the completion of the third pacing, a door suddenly appeared.

Harry opened it and ushered Hermione through and closed the door behind them.

It was the platform at King's Cross with the Hogwarts Express standing ready for a journey.

"Oh my God!" Hermione stared back at the wall with the door, at the train, at the door and shook her head. "What is this place?"

"Dobby said the elves call it the Room of Requirement." Harry said succinctly, packing away the cloak. "You think up what you want outside the door, pace back and forth with that in your mind, and…" he gestured around what looked like the train platform, "and it creates it for you." He absently minded rubbed at the thin line of his scar, a niggling itch teasing at him.

"This is just…" Hermione shook her head again. "How does it do it? Where does it get all these things?"

"I think some of it is an illusion?" Harry pointed at the far distance and the view down the tracks. "And you can't take things out that are created here; I tried that and it doesn't work. Food doesn't just appear either although the elves can bring some.

"So maybe a temporary conjuring charm of some kind?" Hermione said with wonder.

Harry shrugged. He had less interest in knowing how the room worked; he was just pleased it did. "Come on. I thought we'd have lunch on the train?" he hesitated suddenly, "if that's OK with you?"

Hermione smiled at him, reassuringly. "More than OK." Her eyes met his with understanding. "We first met on the train, didn't we? So it's kind of appropriate we have our first date there."

He was thrilled she'd gotten his thinking on the venue and offered her his hand to help her up the step and into the carriage. It was identical to the one that he'd occupied on his first train journey except there was no Ron or luggage cluttering the space.

Harry set the picnic basket on the floor and took out a blanket for the floor. Hermione helped him spread it on the floor and then they began to unload the food. He'd asked Dobby to pack Hermione's favourites and so he wasn't surprised to find a healthy option of a chicken salad accompanied with fresh warm bread rolls tucked within the spacious inside. There were slices of apple pie for dessert and Dobby had included a sparkling grape juice that looked like wine but wasn't. He poured them both a glass as Hermione served the food. They finished and sat cross-legged next to each other, using the seats in the carriage as back-rests.

Harry raised his glass. "To our first date." He said, a little nervous all over again.

"To our first date." Hermione parroted, smiling.

They gently touched their glasses together and took a sip. They shifted to eat and for a while sat in a companionable silence.

Hermione chuckled suddenly. He looked over at her questioningly.

"I was just thinking that I'm so nervous and how stupid that is since it's you and me, and we know each other." Hermione explained with chagrin.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "I know; me too."

Hermione assumed a determined look that Harry knew all too well. "So we should stop being nervous and just enjoy the time together."

Harry readily agreed. He hadn't been able to spend a great deal of time alone with Hermione with his new living accommodations, and while he didn't regret living with Sirius at Hogwarts, it did cut down on his time with his friends.

She gestured at him with a fork. "How are you getting on with the clues in the egg?"

Harry winced. "It was a poem written in Mermish. Thankfully, Remus knows the language."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, waving her fork enthusiastically to encourage him to continue as she had a mouthful of food.

"Water, water, everywhere; of your prized possession take great care; for prisoners rarely work together; and time will not last forever." Harry recited from memory.

Hermione grimaced. "That's the clues?"

"At least I have the whole thing." Harry pointed out. "Cedric only has the one line and the judges just agreed that because of the Horntail being sabotaged, Fleur will get that one too. Viktor has two lines." He swallowed some chicken. "I think the task is going to either be on the top of the lake or under it."

"Water, water, everywhere…" Hermione nodded briskly. "That makes sense." She scooped up some coleslaw. "It sounds like they're going to make you rescue your prized possession. The second task is typically about retrieving something."

"Which is weird," Harry said, "because I'd notice if any of my stuff went missing – and I'm really not attached to very much." There was the photo album of his parents, his invisibility cloak and his Firebolt. Everything else was, in Harry's opinion, expendable.

"Maybe," Hermione began hesitantly, "maybe they mean a person? They've used human hostages in three previous tournaments."

Harry felt his stutter in his chest. It was his worst nightmare; someone else in danger because of him.

"It might not be!" Hermione hastened to comfort him. It's just the third line about prisoners suggests that someone will be a prisoner and the options are the Champions or someone else so…"

"No, you're probably right." Harry said somewhat sourly. "But how would they choose someone?" He set his lunch aside and picked up his drink. "I mean, I have a few people who I, uh, care about."

"When the tasks have called for a participant to be associated with the Champion in the past," Hermione said, "the tournament judges enter a list of possibilities into the Goblet and the Goblet chooses."

"Great," Harry sighed, "because that's completely fool-proof." He adjusted his glasses. "I guess from the last line there'll be a time limit which you know makes me think what happens to the someone or something if you don't achieve rescuing it – _them_ – in time?"

"Good question." Hermione said, putting her own plate aside and picking up her drink. "If it was the tasks as they were previously designed I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be bad. I can't see Professor Dumbledore or Madame Maxime allowing a lethal consequence."

"But all bets are off since Voldemort rewrote the tasks." Harry sighed and drank some of his juice. He felt his mood darkening and shoved his impending brooding away to focus on his date. "And I think we should stop talking about the tournament."

"Probably that's a good idea." Hermione admitted. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, dating is supposed to be about getting to know each other better, right?" Harry warmed to his suggestion immediately. "How about we ask each other questions? I'm sure there's loads of stuff we don't know about each other?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Shall we have dessert too?"

There were a few minutes of organising themselves and the plates of warm apple pie, (Harry dolloped a lump of cream on top but Hermione kept hers plain), before they resettled into their previous positions, slightly turned towards one another.

"So you can go first?" Harry offered, licking his spoon.

Hermione pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "What's your happiest memory before Hogwarts?"

Harry frowned. He didn't have a lot of happy memories before Hogwarts because of the Dursleys. But he did have a couple and he picked the one he liked best.

"Probably my first day at infants." Harry said. "I can remember the classroom seemed huge and we had these round tables where we sat. I was so pleased when Dudley went off to the purple table on the other side of the room, and I was on the blue. And the whole day just was great. Dudley had temper tantrums and kept getting hauled to sit in the corner to think about his actions while I was able to colour and do my writing and…it was great that first day."

It had gone pear-shaped within a few weeks – as soon as Dudley found friends and Harry in his shyness struggled; as Dudley found ways to torment Harry at school; when Petunia hadn't been interested in anything Harry did at school, any of his achievements or the pictures he drew.

"What about you?" asked Harry. "What's your happiest memory before Hogwarts?"

"Well, my first day of school is probably up there too." Hermione said with a rueful smile. She nudged his shoulder with hers. "You could act shocked."

"I am," teased Harry, "I'm very shocked."

"But," Hermione stressed, "I guess my happiest memories are of the Summers we used to spend at Gran's in Dorset. We used to have afternoon tea with scones and read books in the evening. It was great. She died when I was nine."

Harry nudged her gently with his knee. "Do you have aunts and uncles?"

Hermione shook her head and pushed her plate away. "My Dad did have a brother but he died in the Falklands War and, well, we don't really talk about him. Mum was an only child. They were aiming for two children but I was a difficult birth and so they settled for me." She bit her lip. "I kind of envy Ron sometimes having so many siblings but then…I think it would drive me mad."

"Me too." Harry admitted with a laugh. "The Weasleys are great but I imagine living in a house filled with more Dudleys and I cringe."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Do you think you'll ever talk with them, I mean the Dursleys, again?"

Harry scooped up the last of his pie and considered his answer. "I don't know." He said eventually.

"You probably don't want to talk about it." Hermione said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"You can ask me anything." Harry interrupted her, holding her gaze firmly, "and it's not so much I don't want to talk about it as it's…difficult?"

"Things were pretty bad for you there, weren't they? More than you let on." Hermione said softly.

Harry shrugged, wanting despite his words to stop talking about it. "I knew that the way they treated me wasn't right but then…I guess I also didn't get how wrong it was until Sirius and…and it's the difference, you know? Not just the clothes and the rooms and the _things_ but…Sirius always has time for me and if I draw something and give it to him, he'll display it somewhere, or he'll come and cheer me on at Quidditch. Little things." Little things that made it clear that Sirius cared for him; that he was important to Sirius. He shifted, deciding a change in subject was in order. "What about you and your parents?"

"We're closer again now that they have a way of connecting with the wizarding world." Hermione said, brightening. "The last few years, I've felt like I've been drifting away from them. There's so much about the wizarding world that they couldn't see or understand and I guess I stopped explaining things to them because I didn't want to worry them."

"I'm glad. I like your parents." Harry said.

"They like you too." Hermione blushed a little. "They're pleased we're dating."

Harry felt his own cheeks heat. "Yeah, Sirius is chuffed too."

They smiled happily at each other.

It felt like a moment; _the_ moment.

Harry set his glass aside with suddenly clumsy fingers. Hermione had left hers on the floor so he didn't need to worry about upending a glass of juice on her. He held her gaze for a second, the question of 'is it OK?' travelling silently between them and Hermione gave an almost imperceptible nod, her cheeks flaring red again.

He leaned in, tilted his head…

She shifted closer…

He closed his eyes at the last minute…

And their lips met, a soft press before they gently moved and…

They were kissing.

_Kissing._

His heart raced as he eased away, elation stampeding through him. He held out his hand and she tangled their fingers together in a way that had become so familiar since he'd asked her out.

"Was that…" Harry began awkwardly, although he didn't think Hermione was going to say it was awful because she looked the way he felt; giddy and happy and…

"Perfect." Hermione stated firmly. Her eyes sparkled. "Especially since Professor Dumbledore didn't walk in on us too."

Harry gave a huff of laughter.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't say no to a second."

He grinned at her with what was probably a very sappy expression. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's like you and Quidditch." Hermione said primly, although her face was alight with humour and affection. "I mean, it was perfect but we wouldn't want to let the quality of our performance slide through lack of practice."

"Definitely not." Harry happily agreed.

And as his lips met hers again, and his soul went flying without the help of any kind of magic, he decided that he'd found something that was much, much better than Quidditch.

_TBC in Part 9: Holding Onto Pronglet (The Sticking Like Glue Prank) - due to be posted Friday 14th June._

_A/N: And so we're at the end of Part 8! Only 4 more parts to go. _

_For those asking about my writing process..._

_1) Did I start with the overall plot in mind? Basically I started with the idea of Sirius making a different choice and had a few scenes in mind - the scene with Harry when Sirius tells him that he's his guardian, the spirits turning up in Harry's blessing, the SuperBabyHarry appearance in the memory where he takes over Lily, the discussion with the spirit of the Goblet, and...a few other scenes that I can't discuss without giving away the plot!_

_2) Do I have it all plotted out now? Pretty much. I know what the major plot points are for each story thread, how they affect some of the principal characters and what it means for their development, what happens in each upcoming part, but I don't necessarily have a detailed plan for each chapter, and sometimes the story surprises me by coming up with something itself! _

_Hope that answers a few reviews that I haven't had the chance to reply to! See you in a couple of weeks, Cats._


End file.
